Las Cinco Varitas
by Eon-Ifrit
Summary: Soplan viento de cambio en el mundo mágico. 19 años han pasado desde que la historia terminó y una nueva aventura está cerca de comenzar. Las cinco varitas han sido creadas. Cinco portadores, cinco historias, cinco leyendas y un misterioso jugador moviendo los hilos en las sombras. La familia Potter, entre muchos otros personajes, tendrán que enfrentarse al desafío de sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, antes de empezar decir que los derechos del universo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son obra de la Señora J.K Rowling y escribo la historia sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

El fin de la tarde se aproximaba y el firmamento, despejado en su totalidad, comenzaba a dar paso a una noche agradable sin llegar a ser fría. Era un 20 de Junio, el día previo a la última jornada de clases en los diferentes colegios mágicos Europeos y las tiendas del Callejón Diagon estaban aun abiertas. La frenética actividad del día comenzaba a despejarse, para dar paso a la serenidad de las últimas horas de apertura de la gran variedad de comercios mágicos que había en aquella calle.

Poco a poco, las calles se iban quedando despejadas de personas. Las farolas de aquella importante vía se encendieron dando candidez al entorno, aunque por la hora que era, casi todo estuviera cerrado. Con el paso de las horas y la llegada de la noche, un cuervo negro se posaba sobre una de las fachadas, era el único ser vivo que había por allí. Aquella ave alzó el vuelo y el batir de sus alas, cual presagio de infortunios, era frío y seco.

Todo había quedado desierto y dentro de la tienda de Instrumentos Mágicos, cerca de su escaparate, había un enorme y antiguo reloj de pie. De un acabado muy llamativo, se podía notar que era una verdadera reliquia que estaba hecha en un metal forjado en bronce. En las manecillas de este marcaban las doce menos un minutos y el segundero iba directo, en su eterno recorrido, hacía las en punto. Cuando llegaba la hora del cambio de día, que casualmente daba paso al inicio del verano, comenzó a dar las campanadas de la medianoche. Una tras otra las campanadas iban sonando hasta que al llegar al cambio entre la undécima y la duodécima hubo un pequeño lapsus de tiempo entre ambas, casi imperceptible, pero que se había producido.

Justo al inicio del Callejón y a los pocos segundos del comienzo del 21 de Junio, de la entrada que seguía al Caldero Chorreante, aparecía de la nada un personaje de no más de metro treinta de estatura. De pocas dimensiones y que por su forma física aparentaba ser la de un niño, o niña, de tan solo diez u once años. Ataviado con una capa negra con capucha, esta túnica era de cuerpo completo, con mangas donde meter los brazos y sin ninguna otra señal que lo identificara. Aunque en principio no llevaba el capuchón puesto, elevando sus manos lo sujetó colocándoselo y caminaba atravesando la vía sin que nadie se cruzara en su camino.

Como si fuera un niño curioso, iba mirando de escaparate en escaparate las tiendas. Se paró justo delante de la Tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch, admirando la gran cantidad de escobas y uniformes para los jugadores de aquel deporte; al igual que las fotos de los personajes míticos y biografías de los más importantes.

Corriendo exploraba otros expositores de la otra acera, se puso delante del escaparate de la Tienda de Instrumentos Mágicos y observaba los artículos que exponía. Era fascinante la gran cantidad de objetos de uso mágico y su colocación, a pesar de estar abarrotada de cosas, estaba colocada al milímetro.

Continuando por la calle, llegó a la librería Flourish y Blotts, donde en su exposición de libros había varios de historia, incluido uno muy especial que llevaba por título: "Harry Potter y la caída del señor Tenebroso.". En una pequeña nota a pie del libro ponía: "Han pasado diecinueve años desde que, el que no podía ser nombrado, fue derrotado y desterrado del mundo mágico. En este libro explicamos con todo lujo de detalles, como el mago más famoso de todos lo derrotó hace casi dos décadas." Mirando el resto de carátulas de libros, había multitud de ellos didácticos que servirían para el próximo curso académico, pues el que se cursaba en aquellos momentos ya estaba cerca de finalizar.

Una pareja de Aurores se aproximaba desde la distancia, eran dos hombres de casi cuarenta años que pareciesen vigilar los caminos. La pareja de compañeros hablaba en voz alta, se intuía que se dirigían al Caldero Chorreante a concederse un descanso en su patrulla nocturna. El encapuchado, aun admirando el escaparate, escuchó como se le acercaban y giró la cabeza mirándoles. Sin que estos lo divisaran pasaron por la calle sin que notasen nada extraño, no llegaron a ver a nadie en la vía, siguieron su camino como si tal cosa y al entrar en el establecimiento saludaron a los que estuvieran dentro.

La calle se había quedado desierta otra vez, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en el desvío hacia el oscuro Callejón Knockturn, el encapuchado estaba ahí mirando aquella desviación en el camino. Las luces de las farolas, aunque estuvieran muy cerca de aquel nuevo camino, no llegaban a alumbrarlo y era sombrío e infundía pavor.

De entre sus tenebrosas paredes soplaba un suave viento que movió la capa del misterioso personaje. Este, sin ningún temor, se acercó notando como había un hechizo protector que dificultaba su estancia a los muggles o magos de sangre sucia. Con el paso de los años y las nuevas normas impuestas desde el ministerio, los magos oscuros y de sangre pura que solían transitar por ahí, no podían impedirles el acceso a los de otra clase. Pero todo aquel desvío estaba impregnado en un conjuro que hacía la estancia desagradable. Mas al personaje no le importó en absoluto y se introdujo en aquellas aparentes aun más solitarias y peligrosas vías.

Nada más entrar, pasó al lado de una pareja de sucios y desaliñados magos que hablaban bajito, desde el callejón no se les veía, estaban ocultos en las sombras. Estos dejaron de lado su conversación y se fijaron en él nuevo transeúnte. Otros tres magos oscuros, que estaban en la curvatura de la vía, se fijaron también en el intruso y se quedaron cuchicheando que habría llevado a un personaje de aquella edad, a aventurarse en un lugar donde fuera muy probable que no volviera a salir nunca.

Uno de ellos, interponiéndose delante de su camino lo detuvo en seco. Se trataba de un hombre de más de cincuenta años, horrendo y gordo hasta el extremo que su cuello desaparecía entre sus hombros. Su respiración era vomitiva y su aliento aun peor. De pelo largo que le caía hasta el cuello pero poco poblado, con una rechoncha nariz y ojos sádicos. Estaba vestido como los otros, unas túnicas de cuerpo negras y grises muy ajadas.

— ¿Qué hace alguien de tu edad por estos caminos? —Entre perdigones de saliva, le preguntó sin obtener respuesta—. No sabes que por aquí hay seres peligrosos, ¿te has perdido? —Arrodillándose hasta ponerse más a su altura, le volvía a formular otra pregunta de la cual tampoco obtuvo contestación—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrar el camino de vuelta? —Aquel personaje repulsivo le ofrecía la mano para que lo acompañara.

Los otros magos oscuros comenzaban a rodearlo y se relamían los labios al ver la presa que habían cazado. El que ofrecía su mano aun la mantenía extendida y la personita que no se dejaba ver del todo, extendió su mano hacia su rostro, consiguiendo con ello un efecto inesperado para aquel ser despreciable. Cuando se produjo el contacto con su piel, este en conjunto con los otros cuatro merodeadores que lo rodeaban, caían arrodillados pareciendo haber perdido la fuerza vital.

El desgraciado que estaba siendo tocado en la mejilla, al igual que el resto, que no podía hacer nada para alejar aquel delicado contacto con el pequeño personaje, parecía debilitarse y envejecer de manera terrible por segundos. Intentaba desesperado, entre violentos espasmos, liberarse; pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano y quedaba arrodillado mientras su cuerpo adquiría el aspecto de un anciano de mucha edad. Se estaban consumiendo hasta casi quedarse en los huesos.

El que le estaba provocando todo aquello, con su otra mano, se la ponía en la otra mejilla acariciándole su consumida cara y al contacto con la faz, la velocidad del envejecimiento de todo el grupo de magos oscuros se acrecentó. Los que ahora eran todos ancianos de avanzada edad y deterioro, casi consumidos hasta quedar como esqueletos andantes, le miraban a los ojos suplicándole con la mirada que no les matara.

Antes de que ninguno de los cinco afectados llegara a fallecer de viejos, el bajito personaje rompía el contacto y reanudaba su camino dejándolos atrás. El grupo, que había estado a las puertas de la muerte, en unos pocos segundos volvieron a recuperar su edad actual. Al recuperar la movilidad hicieron un amago de sacar sus varitas para contraatacarle, pero estas fueron desintegradas al instante dejándolos desarmados. Ahora indefensos, sin querer pasar por otro mal trago, huyeron de allí sin tan siquiera preguntarse qué demonios era aquel encapuchado.

Con el camino libre por delante se detuvo justo frente a la tienda de Borgin y Burkes. Por la hora que trascurría era evidente que estaba cerrada. Todo aquel edificio tenía un poderoso y oscuro conjuro de protección activo que impedía el paso a intrusos.

Tocando la barrera mágica, en principio le mostraba resistencia inútil, la energía ondulaba al contacto y comenzaba a fracturarse cual cristal que se resquebraja. Era muy evidente que si quisiera la rompía pero, en lugar de romper el hechizo dando la señal de alarma, retiraba el contacto. Sin tan siquiera llamar a la puerta, ni sujetar el pomo, el personaje desapareció misteriosamente de la entrada para reaparecer en el interior del local. Pudiera parecer que hubiera hecho una aparición pero no fue el caso, el conjuro protector evitaba las incursiones de esa manera.

Adentrándose en el interior, el cual estaba a oscuras, pasando a través de sus estanterías miraba la amplia variedad de objetos que había en las vitrinas y no encontrando más tienda que recorrer llegó hasta el mostrador de esta, en el que no había nadie. Aun en la soledad de aquel lugar se escuchaban sonidos en la trastienda, algún empleado estaba aun dentro del local.

Golpeando varias veces el mostrador con sus nudillos consiguió que un dependiente saliera extrañado del interior del local. Era un personaje de unos cuarenta años, algo grueso, con grandes entradas en la frente pero el poco pelo que tenía por detrás caía largo por la espalda. Vestido con un conjunto de pantalón y camisa a modo de oscuro uniforme de trabajo bastante siniestro, muy propio del lugar donde estaba situada aquella tienda.

— ¡¿Pero qué cojones?! —pronunció furioso, desde la trastienda, antes de darse a conocer—. ¡Más te vale que no hubieras venido a robar! —Se escuchaban sus pasos, a toda velocidad, aproximándose—. Como uno de mis empleados no haya activado bien el conjuro de protección, al terminar la jornada, mañana estará en la puta calle… —Furioso salía a las dependencias y se encontraba con aquel personaje, la puerta aun estaba cerrada y el hechizo de protección aun vigente—. ¿Quién diantres eres y como has entrado?

Mientras lo miraba sin desviar el contacto visual en ningún momento, parecía que le estuviera contestando, pero ninguna palabra era pronunciada. Curioso, el dependiente se aproximaba al mostrador, con su varita comenzaba a moverla encendiendo todas las luces del local, pero aun habiendo luminiscencia no lograba ver del todo la cara del pequeño personaje, que pareciera que se estaba comunicando con él.

—Alguien de tu edad no debería pasear por estos lugares a estas horas, hay magos peligrosos ahí fuera —le seguía hablando mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima, analizando que era lo que pretendía.

Se silenció al ver que se aproximaba a uno de los objetos más malditos del establecimiento. Una hermosa corona, víctima de un formidable maleficio, que estaba guardada dentro de un cofre abierto de metal. Esa corona metálica en forma de aureola era uno de los pocos artículos, junto con el Collar de Ópalo, que portaba la maldición de quitar la vida a todo aquel que osara sujetarla; muy útil para asesinatos a distancia. Todo incauto que intentara aferrarla fallecía en el acto.

El empleado del local, desconfiando de sus intenciones, no le advirtió del peligro que corría. Aquella intromisión no deseada no le hacía mucha gracia así que dejaría que la muerte arrastrase consigo al bajito personaje. Su estupor y su sorpresa fue tal al ver como la sujetaba sin ninguna dificultad con la mano al descubierto. Su inesperado visitante admiraba el objeto en sus manos para luego volver a colocarlo en su correspondiente receptáculo. Hubo entonces unos segundos de completo silencio e incertidumbre mientras, el que se había colado dentro del local, se quedaba mirando hacia uno de los pasillos entre estanterías donde había a la venta diversos objetos.

En aquel pasillo había de todo y aun así, su atención, se quedó fija en uno en concreto que estaba en el estante más bajo, casi colocado olvidado en el suelo. Una antigua caja de madera cuadrada, no muy ancha y con un relieve de flores en la tapa.

El silencio y la incertidumbre de que lo habría traído hasta allí fue tal, que el adulto que no se había percatado de lo que se había quedado tan atento su cliente, decidió romperlo.

—Soy Richard, actual dueño y descendiente de Borgin y Burkes —Al ver que no había fallecido al tocar aquel fulminante objeto, se preguntaba qué clase de ser era—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Al formular aquella pregunta, el encapuchado, volvió a desaparecer y el dependiente se quedó perplejo por unos segundos en los que su actitud, de repente, cambió. Comenzó entonces a buscar entre la parte trasera del mostrador y consiguió una larga hoja de papel en blanco. En ella emprendió a redactar una larga lista de cosas, entre ellas algunos artículos comunes, otros bastante raros, algunos muy oscuros y los había inclusive muy exóticos. Cuando terminó de escribirlos, se quedó otros segundos paralizado y absorto hasta que pareciera que volvía en sí.

No entendía que acababa de pasar y fue entonces cuando se quedó aun más asombrado de la larga lista de objetos que estaban escritos de su puño y letra. Solo pudo pronunciar un: "¿Qué demonios es esto?", eso fue lo único que pudo decir antes de quedar silenciado y temeroso al ver cómo, el intruso, estaba otra vez delante de él.

— ¿Me has hecho escribir tu esto? —preguntaba al no entender como la lista estaba escrita por él mismo—. ¿La maldición Imperius? —aquella pregunta pareció hacer gracia al invitado no deseado que, alzando ambas manos vacías, indicaba que no portaba varita alguna— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Inclinándose se puso a leer lo que se le requería y por la oscuridad de algunos elementos intuía que, lo que quisiera que pretendiera hacer con ellos, no era precisamente bueno. Entonces formuló la pregunta más obvia— ¿Qué pretendes hacer con todos estos ingredientes? —Aunque ninguna palabra saliera de los labios, pareció que le había respondido—. Puede que no sea asunto mío, pero te advierto que muchos de ellos no son fáciles de encontrar.

Avanzando por la tienda, el cliente ojeaba todo lo que tenía por allí, seguía entendiéndose que se estaba comunicando con el adulto sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Había diversos sistemas invisibles y defensivos, dentro del establecimiento, que estaban activos a modo de barreras de alarma, más aun así, aparecía y desaparecía en diversos lugares del local sin explicación alguna sin activar alguna de ellas.

—Si podrías encontrarlos tú mismo: ¿para qué me necesitas? —nueva pregunta respondida sin mediar palabra—. ¿Tantas cosas tienes que hacer que necesitas mi ayuda? —Esta vez no obtuvo respuesta de ninguna clase—. ¿Cómo lo piensas pagar? He de advertir que lo que me pides no es nada barato.

El encapuchado, al escuchar el desorbitante precio de aquellos artículos, se quedó estático y extendiendo su mano hacia abajo, tras él y sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allí, la mano de un elfo doméstico aparecía otorgándole una bolsa repleta de Galeones de oro. El dependiente primero se sobresaltó al ver aquella extremidad, solo pudo ver la mano pues el cuerpo del asistente estaba detrás del encapuchado y al darle la bolsa ya no había ni rastro de que hubiera estado allí.

— ¿Qué diantres? ¿No serán robados? —Con aquella fortuna que tenía delante, en principio dudó de su procedencia, pero dejando de lado sus dudas morales, con avaricia la sujetó y se adueñó de ella—. Si, con esto será suficiente pero te advierto que uno de los ingredientes que requieres no creo que pueda disponer de él, debido a que es muy inusual y en su defecto escaso —Con su dedo señalaba en concreto al último de la nota—. La Magnicita es un elemento que no dispongo y que puede que me lleve algunos años en conseguir, ¿para que la quieres?

Volviendo a preguntarle, sin recibir respuesta, se dirigió a uno de los libros de las estanterías, interesado en aquel elemento tan exótico que le requerían, tras mirar el apéndice del libro buscó la página en cuestión para dirigirse a ella y leer en alto.

—Magnicita, elemento en forma de polvo cristalino, pesado y escaso, capaz de dotar de una tonalidad cristalina trasparente a cualquier objeto, lo más llamativo de este elemento es su capacidad de… —Leyendo interesado al llegar a ese punto, se detuvo y alzaba la mirada analizando por segunda vez al personaje, que había acudido hasta su establecimiento en busca de ese material. Luego volvió a bajar la mirada buscando más información—. Se dice que el linaje de la familia Kindelán, originales de Irlanda, es una de las que tienen en su poder una pequeña cantidad —Al pronunciar aquellas palabras miraba al encapuchado—. Me suena este linaje, uno de ellos, más bien el último conocido vive en Londres. Arthur Kindelán es un mago viudo original de Irlanda de sangre limpia. Tiene amasada una fortuna e inclusive tienen una gran cámara acorazada en el banco de Gringotts.

Cerrando aquel libro, el polvo que guardaba en él, se esparció por el mostrador y, pausado y sin prisas, lo colocaba en su estante. Aun sujetándolo, con su dedo índice lo golpeaba pensando cómo conseguir algo de aquel exótico elemento.

—Aunque me intrigue tus pretensiones, lamento decirte que tu única opción, es que logres ponerte en contacto y convencer a ese tal Arthur para que te venda tu tan ansiada Magnicita. Aunque dudo mucho que desee desprenderse de ella, siendo tan valiosa. Si la tiene guardada en el banco de los despreciables duendes, dudo que puedas hacer algo para hacerte con ella. La seguridad, en estas décadas, se ha reforzado hasta hacer imposible cualquier intento de robo —al pronunciar aquellas palabras se quedó abstraído, hasta que su cliente, sujetando una de las plumas que había sobre el mostrador, fue hacia el lugar de la lista donde estaba anotado ese extraño elemento y tachándolo de ella le dio a entender que ese objeto sería requisado en no mucho tiempo—. Te conseguiré el resto de cosas, ¿de cuánto tiempo dispongo? —al formular aquella pregunta volvió a recibir una respuesta no verbal—. Si, en menos de un mes y medio puedo tenerlas todas en mi poder, aunque te advierto que los sobrecostes podrían ser cuantiosos.

Ante su avaricia, esta vez extendió ambas manos hacia abajo, en una uve invertida, para que unas manos aparecieran como antes. Eran las manos de dos elfos domésticos, denotando que había más de uno tras él, le entregaron a su dueño una nueva bolsa de Galeones, una por mano, para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro, pues cuando se movía no se veía nadie a sus espaldas.

Lanzándoselas a las manos del dependiente, que no hizo el menor gesto de despreciarlos, a continuación, el encubierto, poniendo las suyas en el mostrador, de un salto, lo traspasó y se aproximaba al avaricioso personaje consiguiendo que este retrocediera asustado. Las luces del local comenzaban a apagarse y cuando por fin todo quedó a oscuras el hombre pronunció.

—No diré a nadie que te he visto —Sin ver nada más que su oscura silueta pronunció temeroso, mientras quedaba empotrado contra la estantería que estaba tras de sí—. No te preocupes, aunque la tienda esté en el lugar más tenebroso de todo Londres, no soy de los que no cumplen sus encargos —Con tono asustado parecía estar temblando—. Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber qué es lo que pretendes hacer, pero si no te es mucha molestia solo pido una condición —Aun a oscuras aun percibía la presencia del encapuchado—. Pase lo que pase, que mi local no se vea afectado —Tras unos segundos de oscuridad, las luces del establecimiento volvieron a encenderse y no había rastro del encapuchado.

* * *

Dos días después, justo a medio día, aparecía en el Callejón Diagon un distinguido caballero de unos sesenta años. Alto, bien parecido y de apariencia aristocrática, vestido con un elegante traje color gris roto, sombrero de copa y bastón cuya empuñadura tenía forma de bola diamantina con una corona a su alrededor.

Fijándose en una de las tiendas, la de la de Sortilegios Weasley se aproximó a su escaparate. Por ser una tienda para niños no había mucha gente dentro, la mayoría de su clientela estaban finalizando el curso académico.

Adentrándose en su interior, la gran cantidad de colores de los artículos dotaba a todo aquel interior de un pasteloso aspecto multi-colorido. Fijándose en uno de los sugerentes postres que había en una vitrina, se quedó mirándolo hasta que a los pocos segundos alguien lo interrumpió.

—Pasteles Vomitivos, coma uno y le aseguramos que pasará toda una tarde cerca de un cubo o un inodoro —Un hombre alto pelirrojo, que tenía aspecto de ser el dueño de la tienda, venía a atenderlo y tras estrecharle la mano continuó hablando—. George Weasley, uno de los dueños del local —Pese a presentarse el distinguido caballero no le dijo su nombre.

—Es usted el hermano de Ronald Weasley.

—En efecto, muchos admiradores vienen a conocer a uno de los tres famosos magos, que tiempo atrás lucharon contra el señor tenebroso. Pero si ha venido en busca de un autógrafo, que sepa que mi hermano ahora está ocupado con los pedidos por lechuza y no creo que aparezca por aquí.

—No se preocupe, no venía a conocerle —Daban una vuelta por la tienda—. Veo que el negocio les va bien —Todo el local estaba lleno de artículos.

—Son tiempos tranquilos, los Aurores están en su mejor momento y ya no quedan magos tenebrosos, ávidos de poder que pretendan amenazar el Ministerio.

—Aurores —al decir aquella palabra soltaba una pequeña carcajada y se dirigía hacia la salida—. Soplan vientos de cambio, señor George —Con la puerta abierta le hablaba dispuesto a marcharse—. A los guardianes del Ministerio, les espera una dura prueba por delante.

— ¿Qué pretende decir? Con Harry Potter comandándolos, no habrá nada contra lo que no puedan.

—No me cae usted mal Señor George Weasley, solo le daré un consejo: cuando la tormenta vea llegar, abandone su local, ni luche ni se atrinchere, solo huya hasta que pase la tempestad —Haciendo un gesto con su sombrero, el caballero se despedía del hombre pelirrojo que se había quedado perplejo.

Al salir a la calle, con la vista puesta fija en el Banco de Gringotts, sin detenerse sorteaba a las personas que transitaban en mitad de la calle de un local a otro, se dirigió hacia él y se adentró en el interior que estaba lleno de actividad. Había una pequeña cola de personas que esperaban su turno para ser atendidos, o bien para ser guiados hacia sus cámaras acorazadas.

Sin ninguna prisa esperó su turno. Cuando por fin estaba frente al duende gerente, este estaba anotando en su libro los nombres de los clientes que habían visitado el banco hasta aquel momento con su larga pluma. Al tener delante al personaje que no dejaba ver su rostro al mantener gacha la mirada, el duende solo pronunció: "Nombre y motivo de su visita a Gringotts."

—Lord Arthur Kindelán —Alzando la mirada se reveló ante el diminuto personaje—. Vengo a visitar mi cámara personal —El duende, al reconocerlo como uno de sus mejores clientes le sonrió.

—Es un placer tenerlo entre nosotros mi Lord, tenemos su cámara acorazada en la zona más impenetrable de todas nuestras instalaciones, pero debido a una política de control le requerimos su varita —Otro de los duendes se aproximó hasta el noble, este sacaba su varita del bastón y se la entregaba de manera cortés—. Como vos mismo requerís en vuestro contrato, nos hace falta una gota de sangre para certificar vuestra identidad —al pronunciar aquellas palabras, el mismo personaje que ahora tenía su varita le ponía una placa de oro con una pequeña aguja en ella.

Sin ninguna duda, colocó su dedo en la placa pinchándose con él, provocando unas gotas de sangre que impregnaron la placa dorada, esta brilló en su totalidad consiguiendo que el pequeño banquero diera por buena su identificación y sonriendo se retiraba.

—Perfecto entonces —Haciendo el gesto con un dedo, otro de los duendes se aproximaba hasta ellos—. Acompañad a Lord Arthur a su cámara personal.

El empleado le pidió al hombre que lo acompañara y este así lo hizo. Ambos fueron hacia una de las vagonetas de los clientes más exclusivos, lo iban a trasportar hasta las zonas más profundas y seguras del Banco. Atravesando las vías, el hombre miraba tranquilo pero atento hacia todos lados, pareciera que fuese la primera vez que anduviera por allí, admiraba la entramada red de vías que llevaban a las diferentes cámaras privadas.

Se puso cómodo al ver que iban a pasar a través de una cascada, sin que nada pasara la traspasó. Girando luego la mirada, conocedor de que aquello era una de las pruebas de seguridad de aquellos enanos y que impedía que impostores se adentraran.

Al final del trayecto terminaron en una amplia terraza en el que había al menos seis golem de piedra armados custodiándola, los centinelas estaban quietos sin moverse. Los gigantes rocosos se pusieron firmes al verles aparecer y les permitieron el paso. El banquero y su cliente llegaron a una puerta acorazada de casi tres metros de alto, con una entramada cerradura por toda ella, cuyos cerrojos estaban hechos en oro y metal negro, que le daban un aire de máxima seguridad.

El duende se colocó en un lado de la puerta y puso su dedo en ella, invitando al hombre a que hiciera lo mismo en el otro lado, este así lo hizo y puso su dedo. Tras unos segundos, ambos a la vez acariciaron la puerta, consiguiendo que se fuera abriendo a medida que sus dedos la recorrían.

Cuando por fin estuvo abierta el dueño se introdujo solo en el interior. Esta cámara acorazada se iluminaba dejando visible su formidable fortuna. Monedas de oro, objetos preciosos y grandes reliquias; todos ellos amontonados en aquella sala, que podría tener treinta metros cuadrados en la planta baja y otros tantos en la planta alta.

Ignorando todos aquellos caros y magníficos objetos, subió a la planta superior donde había aun más reliquias. Se detuvo al ver una vitrina en la que había una pequeña bolsita en su interior en la que llevaba grabada el símbolo omega en oro en ella. Al aproximarse, aquel pequeño saquito desprendía pura energía, estaba a su vez protegido por un cristal de energía trasparente, se trataba de una última alarma de robo, solo el legítimo dueño sería capaz de traspasar aquella barrera. Sin muchas prisas, la mano del hombre lo atravesó como si fuera inmaterial para sujetar el saco, sin que ninguna alarma sonara.

Al tenerlo en su poder y abrir un poco la bolsa, una luz salía de ella, un resplandeciente y poderoso brillo parpadeante que se extinguió al volver a cerrarla y salir de la sala. Repitiendo el camino de vuelta el hombre mantenía entre sus manos lo que había ido a buscar.

—Ha sido un placer mi Lord —El gerente del banco, al ver como se marchaba sin despedirse ni dar las gracias, se anticipó a despedirse del noble—. No olvidéis su varita —Le advertía al notar que se iba sin ella, el duende que se la había requerido se la entregaba muy cortés—. Espero que pronto disfrutemos de su compañía.

—No tenga ninguna duda que pronto me volveréis a ver por aquí —El caballero sonriendo, saludaba con el sombrero y salía al exterior de la calle. Miraba todo aquel bullicio de gente comprando.

A unos diez metros de la entrada del banco, con el saco entre sus manos, la dejó caer al suelo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El saco en lugar de chocar contra el asfalto lo atravesó como si de agua se tratase, desapareció atravesando el suelo.

Permaneciendo estático en el sitio, a los pocos minutos el hombre pareció recuperar el movimiento y extrañado miraba a todos lados. Su estupor fue tal, que una mujer que paseaba por allí se preocupó y corriendo se acerco a preguntarle.

— ¿Está bien caballero?

— ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? —El aristócrata miraba como estaba vestido y parecía confuso.

—Creo que habéis salido del Banco señor.

— ¿Cómo? —Mirando hacia tras admiró la fachada de Gringotts, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos se adentraba en su interior.

Quedando todo como se suponía que tendría que estar en el Callejón Diagon, con las gentes de un lado para el otro, al trascurrir una hora comenzaron a llegar Aurores al banco, inclusive periodistas.

Los transeúntes se agolpaban a enterarse de que ocurría, "¿Un robo en Gringotts?", susurraban entre los agentes de seguridad. La gente no daba crédito a lo acontecido debido a que hacía ya más de veinte años, desde los últimos tiempos del señor oscuro, que la directiva había cambiado por completo y ahora las medidas de seguridad eran inexpugnables.

Un periodista lanzó el fogonazo de su cámara captando al caballero con el traje y sombrero de copa, hablando indignado tanto con el director del Banco como con unos agentes.

* * *

En otro lugar y tiempo después, en una sala de paredes oscuras sin ninguna puerta de acceso, ni ventanas que dieran luz natural, de casi quince metros de largo por cinco de ancho y tres de alto. Toda aquella estancia estaba iluminada con luz artificial, la cual daba un toque cálido y acogedor. Había multitud de vitrinas con ingredientes y diferentes objetos, a un lado una chimenea un caldero hirviendo en su interior. En una de las paredes había un escritorio principal, lleno de papeles, incluido un periódico de haría un mes en la que en su portada estaba la fotografía de los afectados del extraño robo.

La imagen se movía y se podía entender que el Lord estaba enfurecido, el banquero atónito y el Auror sin saber qué hacer y el titular ponía: "Extraño robo en Gringotts: Las autoridades no logran explicar cómo Lord Arthur Kindelán afirma que le han sustraído una de sus reliquias familiares más importantes. Fuentes consultadas confirman que el propio Lord, fue quien sustrajo el objeto "robado" cosa que este desmiente, las autoridades pertinentes están investigando el suceso.". Eso era lo que ponía el periódico aunque lo más llamativo que había sobre la mesa, era que al lado del rotativo estaba el saquito con el símbolo dorado de la letra griega omega, ahora vacío.

En la pared sobre el escritorio había carteles y recortes de periódicos en el que mostraba la cara de algunos personajes, magos oscuros, fugitivos de la justicia y ladrones entre otros. Muchos de ellos tenían una cruz en su retrato, solo seis de ellos estaban sin que hubieran tachado sus retratos, eran tres hombres y tres mujeres.

Recorriendo la sala, en la zona central estaba despejada y tenía cinco monolitos circulares de piedra de un metro de altura y no muy gruesos, formando un pentágono. Flotando en el aire, sobre cada uno de ellos había un objeto en forma de varita de treinta centímetros, todos ellos tenían una tonalidad negra y pareciera que estaban hechos de un polvo de diversos materiales, fusionados y compactos.

El personaje que había acudido a Borgin y Burkes tiempo atrás, en busca de los objetos de su lista, estaba en aquella sala. Estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, mirando los seis perfiles de los personajes que no habían sido tachados en el mural. Tenía la foto de una mujer en su mano derecha y la de un hombre en la izquierda.

El expediente de la mujer la llamaba Aurora Sellers, era una joven de unos veinte años, pelirroja y de fas no muy agraciada, vestida con unas túnicas negras. En el expediente también ponía que era una maga mestiza, que se había entregado a las artes oscuras y tras abandonar el colegio, se había convertido en una timadora profesional. Tenía tendencias autodestructivas y muy mal carácter.

El otro personaje en cuestión era, Jacob Smith, otro muchacho también rondando o sobrepasando la veintena, de pelo repeinado y cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Vestía una combinación de chaqueta y pantalón color marrón. En su expediente ponía que había abandonado el colegio antes de terminarlo y era un ladrón ilusionista, perseguido por la justicia al haberse colado dentro del Ministerio de Magia en diversas ocasiones, consiguiendo toda clase de documentos comprometedores, con los que chantajeó a miembros del consejo. Lograron capturarlo cuando se atrevió a penetrar los archivos más secretos, pero haciendo uso de sus habilidades, logró fugarse mientras era trasladado a Azkaban.

A pesar de ser un delincuente, debido a sus escasas cualidades mágicas, no era de los que buscaban enfrentamiento directo con los que eran superiores a él, si su rival era más fuerte que él solía recurrir a su especialidad del engaño y el ataque sucio, pero si era más débil disfrutaba divirtiéndose humillándolo.

Con aquellos dos perfiles entre sus manos se escuchó el sonido de un trasporte mágico de alguien que había acudido hasta allí y que en voz alta pronunciaba: "¡Ya llega!" Tras comunicarlo volvía a desaparecer. En el caso del misterioso personaje al instante se esfumó, sin saber cómo, dejando la habitación vacía durante treinta minutos antes de volver a reaparecer portando una carta en sus manos.

La abría leyéndola mientras se movía por la sala. Era la carta que informaba su admisión en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. También venía acompañada de la lista de materiales necesarios para cursar el primer año de aprendizaje mágico. Tras leerla bien, se había sentado sobre un amplio baúl cerrado, era un arcón normal y sin distintivos, cerrado aunque la esquina de un sobre sobresalía por la rendija, era una especie de nota blanca que empujándola la volvía a meter bien en el interior. Colocando aquella carta de admisión sobre el baúl, la dejaba allí.

Apresurándose, se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías donde había cinco pequeños cubos de cristal, con una luz muy fuerte en su interior. Uno por uno los fue recogiendo y los abría sobre una de las varitas que había en cada pilar.

Al abrir cada cubo de cristal, un sonido desgarrador emergía de su interior. Era el grito de algo no humano, pero muy poderoso, lo que estuviera atrapado en el interior de aquella luz, caía impregnando la varita compacta, consiguiendo que esta tomara una resplandeciente forma cristalina de tonalidad azul zafiro.

Al repetir el proceso sobre el resto de varitas, el grito que se producía al abrir los cubos de cristal seguía siendo ensordecedor y aterrador. La siguiente adquirió una tonalidad cristalina de color verde esmeralda, la tercera naranja citrino, la cuarta color violeta amatista, la quinta y última de las varitas adquirió la tonalidad rojo granate.

Con las cinco varitas que, aun siendo creadas todas a la vez y a demás de su color diferenciador, cada cual contaba con su forma específica. Con las batutas resplandeciendo en el centro de la sala, se dirigió al escritorio donde aun tenía pendiente los dos perfiles de aquellos personajes, sobre los que parecía tener alguna duda.

Aun dudando, miraba al resto de personajes elegidos en el mural, y sus expedientes también estaban sobre la mesa. Uno de los otros era Amanda Parker, una mujer de unos veinticinco años, de pelo castaño oscuro alborotado, ojos miel intensos y de cara enloquecida. Estaba siendo perseguida por tener varias condenas pendientes en la prisión de Azkaban.

La segunda seleccionada era una tal Tiffany Tuner, una mujer siniestra y cuarentona. De pelo negro recogido que le estiraba su blanca y maquillada faz, delgada y vestida con un traje negro ajustado pero que le cubría de cuello a tobillo. Una nigromante fugitiva condenada a varias vidas de prisión por diferentes delitos.

El tercero se llamaba Igor Morris, un hombre experto en pociones, también rondando entre los cuarenta y cincuenta años, de aspecto seductor, de pelo oscuro recortado. Tenía una boina inglesa sobre la cabeza, también vestía un elegante traje del mismo color que su boina y portaba una elegante capa de medio cuerpo. No tenía antecedentes, pero si tenía recortes de periódicos en los que se había quedado viudo en multitud de ocasiones. Era famoso por seducir a viejecitas casándose con ellas y heredando su fortuna. Había rumores que decían que hacía uso de su conocimiento en pociones para crear potentes filtros de amor con las que seducirlas, como también podía crear formidables e imperceptibles venenos, para asesinarlas.

El cuarto nombre era un tal William Wood, un chico de unos veinticinco años, de pelo rubio en capa que le llegaba hasta el cuello, tenía unos ojos azul casi trasparentes, vestía uniforme de presidiario. Su expediente era largo, tenía una faz misteriosa, no se sabía que podría estar pensando, pero lo cierto es que estaba cumpliendo condena en Azkaban por diversos asesinatos. En su expediente también había recortes de periódicos de hacía unos días atrás, en el que se anunciaba su "fuga" de aquella prisión.

El titular y los párrafos más importantes ponía: "La Fuga que no lo fue: William Wood, peligroso descendiente de Mortífagos, que cumplía cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Se "fugó" o más bien fue puesto en libertad por uno de los directivos de la prisión." El artículo continuaba explicando cómo este peligroso y joven asesino había hipnotizado, o eso se creía, a uno de los funcionarios de la prisión, para que este lo pusiera en libertad. Aunque por desgracia nadie supo como lo había hecho, si no había tenido contacto con él ni tan siquiera lo conocía.

Con las cuatro fotos de los seleccionados solo quedaba elegir entre el tal Jacob y la susodicha Aurora. Por unos segundos, en los que se intuía que estaba meditando su elección, se acercaba hasta la mismísima varita naranja con las fotos en sus manos. Pareciera estar en un trance de posibles posibilidades cuando, al final, bajando una de sus manos descartó el expediente de la mujer y se quedó con el del chico.

Tras tachar el nombre y la imagen de Aurora del mural, desechó su expediente quedándose con el del chico en la mano, en el que había una pequeña nota que ponía: "¿Paradero desconocido?". Había hecho su quinta elección y se dirigía hacia un perchero en el que colgaba su túnica con capucha.

Oculto en su totalidad, se dirigió a su escritorio en el que había una nota de papel en blanco. Sujetó una larga pluma blanca y mojando su punta en un tintero que también había por allí comenzó a escribir en el papel:

"El Juego está a punto de comenzar."


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

A primeras horas de la mañana de la última semana de Agosto, las tiendas aun no habían abierto y ya se respiraba un clima estresante. Desde que diera la hora de apertura comercial, todo el lugar se vería infestado por una marea de gente enloquecida, una gran multitud de personas habían dejado para el final del verano la ardua tarea de ir en busca del material escolar para el próximo año académico.

Las previsiones se cumplieron y nada más colgar el cartel de abierto los padres más madrugadores estaban por allí, ansiosos por conseguir todo lo que en su lista de materiales estuviera redactado. Por desgracia para los más previsores, la demanda aumentó durante los primeros minutos. En el tiempo en el que un cuervo negro recorría el Callejón Diagon de una punta a la otra, todo el lugar se había convertido en un hervidero de gente.

Los más pequeños que acompañaban a sus padres, corrían a introducirse en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasly. Todo aquel local estaba atestado de gente que apenas superaba el metro y medio de altura. La caja registradora no paraba de sonar y eso que solo había comenzado el día.

A medida que pasaban las horas la gente seguía agolpándose en su trayecto de una tienda a la otra, libros, escobas, varitas y animales, de todo se podía encontrar en cada carrito de la compra. Pero a pesar de todo, en el ir y venir de gente, los transeúntes se saludaban siempre cortés, inclusive se paraban a dialogar en mitad de la calle.

Las chimeneas de trasporte estaban a tope de su capacidad, estas no dejaban de dar fogonazos mientras aparecía más gente. A las diez en punto de la mañana, de la entrada continua al Caldero Chorreante aparecían dos personajes que se metieron entre el gentío.

Harry Potter acompañaba a su hijo Albus en su búsqueda del material escolar, para cursar su primer curso en el colegio de Hogwarts. El mayor vestía el uniforme de trabajo de la oficina de Aurores, que consistía en un traje de dos piezas, pantalón y chaqueta cerrada con distinguidas líneas doradas en la solapa, llevaba unas botas muy elegantes que le daban un distinguido aspecto. Al verle aparecer, los vigilantes encargados de la seguridad de aquel día, le saludaron como a un superior. El pequeño iba con camisa de tela de manga larga, pantalón vaquero y calzado deportivo.

— Papá: ¿Por qué no ha venido con nosotros James? —preguntaba el segundo hijo de los Potter.

—Hijo —Harry se inclinaba un poco y le sujetaba los hombros mirándole a los ojos—. Yo por desgracia no pude ir con mis padres a comprar el material en mi primer año, es un acontecimiento especial que quiero vivir con cada uno de vosotros. Dentro de dos años acompañaré en solitario a tu hermana —Le agitaba el pelo haciéndolo rabiar—. El año que viene venimos tu hermano, tu y yo para comprar todo lo que necesitamos —Le daba la mano para que le acompañara y miraban hacia dónde dirigirse primero.

— ¿Visitamos la tienda del tío Ron primero?

— No veo por qué no, me apetece probar sus nuevos Dulces Explosivos —Le miraba guiñándole el ojo y llenando los mofletes de aire aparentando ser una bomba que explotaba, consiguiendo que su hijo le sonriera.

Pidiendo paso a toda la gente que se aglomeraba, llegaron al umbral de la tienda de los hermanos. Adentrándose dentro buscaban entre la marabunta de pequeños, tanto Ron como su hermano George tenían que andar por allí. Había una joven empleada en la caja que no paraba de cobrar todos los productos que iban poniendo sobre el mostrador.

De repente se encontraron a un gran número de pequeños mirando una mesa asombrados, preguntándose el porqué de tanta expectación se aproximaron y escuchaban una pequeña voz que le estaba hablando a los niños.

No daban crédito al ver a George, que no superaba los cinco centímetros de altura y que hablaba a sus clientes a través de un megáfono mágico. Tanto el padre como su hijo sonrieron al verlo en aquel tamaño.

— ¡La novedad más sorprendente de este año! Pastillas de sabores que aumentan tu tamaño o te vuelven diminuto durante un corto periodo de tiempo —hablaba a voces promocionando su producto—. No recomendable su uso en calles con mucho tránsito de gente, pues puede provocar efectos colaterales de aplastamiento por las masas —Al decir aquello los pequeños sonreían—. Sentiréis en la tripa cuando volveréis a adoptar vuestra forma real y tenéis que estar preparados de no romper nada —Saltando de la mesa todo su cuerpo adoptó sus verdaderas dimensiones, consiguiendo que todo el público aplaudiera el vendedor se inclinaba ante su clientela agradeciéndole la ovación.

Harry aplaudía sonriendo y se aproximaba hasta él para saludarle en persona. Los tres personajes subían a la segunda planta del local y entraron en la trastienda donde estaba Ron preparando los envíos por lechuza, que estaban programados para aquella mañana.

La cantidad de paquetes a enviar era abrumadora, no paraba de moverse por el almacén del local clasificando cada paquete, para que no hubiera errores de envío, pero al verlos aparecer se detuvo sonriéndoles.

—Tío Ron. —Corriendo el pequeño Albus se abrazaba a su tío que le devolvía el abrazo.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas Ron? —Harry le daba la mano y al apretarla con su cuñado se atrajeron para darse un vigoroso abrazo.

— Estos tienen que ser los peores días del año, no doy abasto con tanto envío, no hago más que empaquetar pasteles, pastillas, fuegos de artificio, etc., ya ni distingo el olor entre tanto dulce y menos aun ya no sé donde termina un color y donde empieza el otro.

—Tiene que estar guay —le decía el pequeño con cara de ilusión.

— ¿Guay? Que alguien me mate por favor —decía gracioso, para luego mirar a su amigo de la infancia—. Hermione y Rose tienen que estar por el callejón comprando. Nada me hubiera gustado más que acompañarlas –Estirando sus brazos les recalcaba una vez mas la montaña de paquetes aun sin clasificar, ponía unos ojos de angustia muy graciosos—. ¡Mira esto! El nivel de trabajo de estas fechas lo hace imposible.

—Comprendo, Ginny también está trabajando, tiene un importante reportaje de los ganadores del mundial de Quidditch. Le hubiera gustado estar aquí pero también resulta imposible.

— Idos a comprar antes de que dejen la tienda de Varitas sin existencias.

Tanto el padre como el hijo fueron de manos en busca de su primera parada de verdad, para comprar el material escolar. Al salir a la calle le preguntó dónde ir primero, el pequeño señaló la tienda de libros Flourish y Blotts y presurosos fueron hasta allí.

Al entrar, los dependientes estaban hasta las manos buscando desesperados entre los estantes. Había un montón de libros preparados para cada curso escolar y sin tener que preguntar por ninguno fueron seleccionando los que le exigía. Por suerte, muchos de los que le hacían falta ya contaban con ellos heredados de su hermano. A pesar de estar bien posicionados a nivel económico, no querían dar a sus hijos una imagen de que por el hecho de ser acaudalados, no había que reutilizar lo que aun servía.

Para su desgracia necesitaban un libro optativo de historia de la magia, con el que realizarían un examen oral al final del curso. Ese en concreto ni lo disponían de años pasados y tampoco estaba a la vista por allí. No les quedó otra que hacer la cola, armados de paciencia esperaron su turno para ser atendidos por un empleado.

Justo delante de ellos, era el turno de una pareja de muggles, estos atosigaban con toda clase de preguntas a un dependiente. Eran una pareja de unos cuarenta años, ella de pelo negro de piel clara, vestida con un conjunto que no pegaba nada con los ropajes mágicos de todos a su alrededor. Él era un hombre de pelo castaño corto, algo rechoncho, con traje de chaqueta y corbata. Se podía intuir que eran nuevos por allí, pues no sabían nada de los libros que tenían que comprar y preguntaban todo lo que iban descubriendo. A pesar de su ignorancia en la adquisición de materiales mágicos, la sensación que trasmitían mientras estaban de compras, era la de dos personas ilusionadas que de repente habían vuelto a su infancia y descubrieran un nuevo mundo de posibilidades.

Otros clientes que reconocieron a Harry, comenzaron a saludarle y a captar su atención, dejando al pequeño Albus esperando por el turno. Este aun seguía detrás de la pareja que en cada frase que pronunciaba, había incluida varios: ¿Por qué? Y otros tantos: ¿Y eso qué es?

Mirando hacia los lados esperando, se encontró con una pequeña niña de su edad, esta aguardaba impaciente sentada sobre una pila de libros, con los brazos y piernas cruzados y una cara de muy mal humor. La jovencita tenía unos auriculares en las orejas y tenía la música puesta, tan alta que se podía escuchar lo que estuvieran cantando. Del bolsillo sacaba su teléfono móvil y se concentraba en él, tecleando la pantalla táctil a una velocidad de vértigo.

La niña tenía el pelo castaño oscuro liso, no muy largo con flequillo, tenía unos ojos verdes penetrantes que parecían furiosos, su tono de piel era claro y vestía un típico uniforme de colegio superior londinense, pareciese que estaba lista para ir a otra clase de escuela.

Intrigado, sin darse cuenta se ponía ante ella consiguiendo, de manera involuntaria, captar su atención, esta lo miró tan decidida y desafiante que este sintió como si lo quisiera apuñalar con la mirada. Por un segundo hizo retroceder al pequeño, la que ahora lo tenía en su punto de mira apagó el móvil y la música poniéndose en pie. Aunque Albus mirara hacia delante intentando esquivar su atención, esta comenzaba a rodearlo analizándolo. Mirando al frente se podía intuir que estaba disimulando, pero ella que tenía más o menos su altura se paró justo delante.

—Tú pareces normal. ¿También eres una víctima de toda esta secta? —de repente le soltó aquella pregunta.

— ¿Perdón? —Al ver que no había escapatoria la volvió a mirar aún tímido.

— ¿Que si tu estas aquí por voluntad propia u obligado por tus padres?

— Yo…. —No sabía qué respuesta escoger, la jovencita parecía furiosa.

— ¿Tienes nombre?

—Albus… Albus Severus Potter —Tímido le ofrecía la mano para saludarla.

—Pero si sabes pronunciar más de una palabra, tu nivel de inteligencia ha aumentado de insecto a chimpancé —Lo estaba tratando de una manera muy borde, pero le saludó con su mano—. Jean Mary Yates.

—Bonito nombre —Trataba de parecer educado, aunque estaba muy intimidado.

—Si tanto te gusta puedes quedártelo yo lo odio con toda el alma. Mis amigos me llaman Vega —Aquel seudónimo no tenía nada que ver con su nombre real, pero no quiso saber más del tema.

— Encantado entonces Vega.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que eres mi amigo para que me llames así? —Furiosa, lo miraba de forma tan intensa que lo volvió a intimidar. Fue entonces cuando apareció la madre de la joven interrumpiendo la conversación, se trataba de la mujer muggles que se acercaba hasta ella arrastrando consigo al empleado.

—Jean Mary cariño, ya casi tenemos todos tus libros —La madre parecía eufórica e ilusionada por aquella experiencia—. Ahora iremos a por tu mascota.

—Los libros los puedes ir tirando a la basura o quemándolos, a mí me da igual. Si tenemos que comprar un animal: ¿Puedo comprarme un cocodrilo como mascota? —preguntó consiguiendo que tanto la madre, como el empleado y niño abrieran los ojos asombrados—. Lo llamaré Gotita de Rocío…. Si voy a estar en un sitio rodeada de Nerd, me gustaría que ninguno se me acercara.

—Hija mía que cosas dices, vamos y te compraremos una bonita lechuza.

— ¡Hay, por favor! ¡Que alguien me despierte de esta pesadilla! —exclamaba furiosa—. ¡Desde que aquella malnacida lechuza soltó una carta por el buzón, mi vida va de mal en peor. Yo tenía una vida normal pero ahora resulta que tengo dones mágicos y que estoy apuntada en una escuela de magia de la que nunca he oído hablar!

— Jean…. —La madre incapaz de controlar el creciente ataque de ira de su hija, como el resto, no podía hacer nada.

— ¡Madre: que tanto tu vida, como la de papá, sea triste y vacía no es escusa para que quieras amargar la mía. De buenas a primeras todo mi mundo ha dado un vuelco y ahora tengo que cambiar de colegio para irme a uno rodeado de un mágico bosque repleto de Hadas y alegres duendecillos, donde podré cantar lo feliz que soy junto con ellos!

—El colegio de Hogwars está rodeado por el Bosque Prohibido y está lleno de criaturas oscuras —De manera inocente le replicaba Albus, dejándola callada mirándolo y su madre haciéndole un gesto con el dedo, para que se mantuviera en silencio pero solo mientras ella le mirara a él, cuando le devolvió la mirada solo podía sonreír a su hija.

— ¡Eso! ¡Tu sigue poniéndomelo más negro! —Refiriéndose primero al que escuchaba, luego se puso aun mas furiosa con sus progenitores y respirando profundo, colocando su mano en el pecho a la altura del corazón, continuó—. No sé si habéis notado que el mundo se globaliza y, como cualquier persona de mi edad, yo lo hago junto con él —Señalaba luego a muchos de los que estaban en la tienda admirando como iban vestidos—. Pero ahora, por vuestra infantil ilusión de tener una hija maga o bruja, me aislareis del mundo al que quiero pertenecer, para enviarme a vivir entre estos…. —Miraba a su alrededor intentando encontrar una palabra, una que encajara con lo que pensaba de ellos sin querer parecer maleducada—. Esta gente vive en la edad media. Desde que estamos aquí no hay cobertura y he visto varias lechuzas volando con cartas. Como ese sea el medio de comunicación en este lugar, te juro que no sé lo que voy a hacer. ¿Soy yo la única que percibe que a esta gente hay que sacarlas del siglo XV y traerlos de vuelta al XXI?

Su ataque de ira llamó mucho la atención, tanto entre los clientes como entre los empleados. El padre de esta se ponía al otro lado del local aparentando ojear algunos libros, pareciera no querer verse salpicado por aquella perreta. El espectáculo había conseguido que Harry acudiera al lado de su hijo, esté estaba asombrado por la cólera de la pequeña. La madre aunque tratara de tranquilizarla, no lo lograba.

—Lo siento de verdad, tiene un carácter muy irritable. No quería mencionarlo, pero de seguro producto del hecho de que solo se permite dormir seis horas al día —Trataba de excusarla ante el resto de personas que estaban mirándola—. Hija mía, ya verás que te divertirás mucho aprendiendo magia y hechicería.

— ¡O si mamá!, ¡rebozo felicidad por todos los poros de mi piel!, ¡es que no quepo en mí de alegría! Con decirte que ya me estoy imaginando mi primera entrevista de trabajo, cuando vuelva al mundo real, me presente delante de mi futuro jefe y este me pregunte: Señorita Jean ¿tiene conocimientos de administración y dirección de empresa? —Al formular aquella pregunta ponía una clase de vos diferente, aparentando la de un hombre, para luego continuar como si ella le respondiera—. No señor, pero tengo un máster en conocimiento de pociones y encantamientos —hablaba tan rápido y tan exaltada que nadie le decía nada—. Señorita Jean ¿Cuántos idiomas conoce? —volvía a pronunciar la voz diferente—. Muchos y muy diversos, hablo un fluido elfo y en el idioma de los Trol no hay quien me supere, por no mencionar que tengo un nivel casi perfecto en las lenguas de los árboles, muy útil cuando te pierdes en el ¡Bosque Prohibido! y tienes que preguntar a algún roble o sauco por donde se sale; y cabe destacar que soy una verdadera erudita en la lectura de runas antiguas y jeroglíficos mágicos.

— Hija… estas dando un espectáculo —Trataba de calmarla por enésima vez.

—No mamá, tú me estas llevando a ello. ¿Soy adoptada? Si lo soy deberías decírmelo ahora, te juro que lo soportaré. Por lo menos así comprendo cómo es que soy el único adulto que hay en mi familia. Si tanto papá como tú, queréis que viva vuestro sueño de pertenecer a un mundo mágico, yo no quiero ser la persona que vais a sacrificar para que vuestras vidas sean un poco más mágicas —Parecía que su ataque de furia estaba finalizando—. No pienso ir a ese colegio cada día y pasarme allí como mínimo seis de mis preciadas horas del día, además del tiempo que perderé a diario volviendo a casa.

—Hogwarts es un internado —pronunció Albus, aun inconsciente de que era mejor estar callado en aquellos momentos, consiguiendo que la niña se quedara callada y lo mirara respirando violenta y salvaje. Esta apretaba los puños con fuerza y sus ojos parecían puñales, que logró intimidar a todos los que contemplaban su discurso.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar y al decir aquello una fuerza invisible y descomunal emanó de ella agitando todos los libros. Con la mirada perdida salía de la tienda—. ¿Dónde está el puente más próximo? Mi vida se ha acabado.

Los padres de la muchachita pidiendo perdón por su comportamiento, cargados con las compras se fueron tras ella, que estaba presa de un nuevo ataque de nervios. Dejando disponible al empleado que se tranquilizaba de lo vivido. El hombre tras recuperar el aliento, atendió con gusto a Harry en la búsqueda del libro que necesitaban para salir de allí.

A la salida del establecimiento divisaron en la distancia a Hermione, que le daba la mano a su hija tratando de dirigirse a la compra de su primera varita mágica. Gritando las seguían, pero la multitud y el ruido era tal, que aunque gritaran, no había manera de hacerse escuchar. Desistiendo de ir juntos las siguieron apartando gente en la distancia, a esperas de reunirse con ellas en la tienda de Ollivanders.

En la entrada estaba el carrito de la compra, no había problemas de robo y estaba todo ahí. Tanto la madre como la hija estaban dentro del local, que se había reformado por completo y que ahora estaba siendo atendido por un aprendiz del viejo dueño del local. Al entrar eran las doce menos cuarto de la mañana, cuando dentro solo estaban las dos chicas y el joven dependiente. Este era un chico risueño, de unos veinticinco años, que vestía un uniforme reluciente y como detalle añadido, portaba un sombrero puntiagudo que le daba un aspecto aun más simpático. Todo el interior estaba limpio y organizado, había miles de cajas en todas las estanterías pero colocadas casi perfectas, tanto así que parecían ser una pared.

Oculto en la planta baja, en la oficina principal de la tienda, justo en el momento en el que tanto Harry como su hijo entraron, la campana que había sobre la puerta que avisaba de la entrada de un nuevo cliente resonó por todo el establecimiento. Y allí dentro estaba el viejo señor Ollivanders, que estaba sentado en su escritorio mirando una nota entre las manos. Debido a su avanzada edad, no se aproximaba al mostrador a atender a sus clientes de forma personal, pero al ver la hora exacta que marcaba el reloj que estaba sobre su escritorio, miró luego a un espejo que le permitía ver quien había accedido.

Su cara se tornó a preocupado pero no se movió, solo esperó mirando el cajón más bajo que había en la mesa sobre la que trabajaba. Su mano fue directa a abrirlo, pero decidió poner ambas palmas sobre el escritorio y esperar acontecimientos.

En la planta superior, tanto los primos como los dos adultos se saludaban con cariño, mientras el risueño chico que les atendía tenía varias cajas sobre el mostrador y esperaba que terminaran su fraternal saludo.

— ¿Cómo va la situación en la oficina de Aurores? —Mientras la pequeña volvía a su importante elección acompañada de su primo, los adultos conversaban.

—Bien, las organizaciones oscuras han sido neutralizadas, nunca hemos tenido tanta fuerza como la tenemos ahora. Los que quieran volver a desestabilizar la situación en el ministerio, lo van a tener muy difícil.

— ¿Y el caso del preso fugado? Desde que el señor oscuro liberase a sus acólitos hace casi veinte años, no se había vuelto a producir una fuga.

—No sabemos como lo hizo para hipnotizar al funcionario de la prisión, pero lo liberó y no se acuerda de nada —Parecía pensativo y abstraído recordando el caso del fugitivo—. Pero no tardaremos en dar con él.

—Mamá —De repente les interrumpió Rose con una batuta en la mano, que producía una energía a su alrededor que se fundía con ella en perfecta armonía—. Creo que me ha elegido —Una varita clásica, de unos veinticinco centímetros, con unos acabados serios y simétricos, de madera de Fresno y núcleo de Pelo de Unicornio. La pequeña estaba que no cabía en sí de alegría, de haber sido elegida por ella.

— ¡Es el primer paso para convertirse en una gran mago! —Llena de orgullo, la madre estaba cerca de derramar unas lágrimas—. Te toca ser elegido Albus.

—Venga hijo, deja que sea ella la que te escoja —El padre animaba al jovencito.

—Bienvenido joven señorito Potter, me llamo Peter Ollivanders. Soy descendiente del legendario dueño de este misterioso establecimiento, hace ya algunos años que me he perfeccionado en el arte de la fabricación de la principal arma de cualquiera que se haga llamar mago. Hace ahora dos años, ayudé a su hermano en la elección de su primera varita y hoy haré lo mismo con usted —El dependiente interactuando con los pequeños, le daba unos aires de misterio a la elección de su primera varita—. ¿Ha acudido también a ser el elegido de una poderosa varita mágica? Una con la que poder formular los conjuros más poderosos y enfrentarse a grandes peligros —Recorría la tienda buscando cajitas que ofrecerle—. Soy como un médium, detecto las vibraciones en cada caja, parecen que estas me hablen y me digan cuál de ellas es capaz de adaptarse a su poderosa fuerza mágica —Tras parecer dubitativo, tras recorrerse media tienda, seleccionaba unas cuatro y se las puso sobre la mesa—. Ahora le toca a usted, tiene que demostrarle a la varita que es digno de ella.

Animado por los mayores, primero sujetó la primera de la izquierda y tras agitarla nada pasó. Deseoso de volverlo a intentar, probó con la que estaba al lado y la agitó produciendo el mismo efecto, ni el menor movimiento mágico.

El anciano Ollivanders, seguía observando desde su despacho como tanto con la tercera elección, ni con la cuarta, el joven no provocaba efecto alguno. Mirando al cajón más bajo de su escritorio, siguió observando lo que acontecía en el piso superior.

—Tranquilidad —El empleado, aun vacilante, no se daba por vencido y seguía buscando cajas—. Que no cunda el pánico, la situación está controlada y la poderosa varita que os ha elegido pronto se dejará ver.

Otras nuevas cuatro cajas, fueron puestas sobre la mesa, pero tras agitarlas todas quedaron con el mismo resultado. Ninguna reaccionó para nada, cosa que dejó estupefactos a los adultos, pues como mínimo tendría que haber causado algún destrozo, pero en lugar de eso parecía que el pequeño se había vuelto Squib.

—Señor Harry Potter —El dependiente se dirigía hacia el progenitor para hablarle por susurros—. Lo he intentado todo, pero ninguna de estas varitas reacciona con su hijo, cualquiera diría que ha perdido todo su poder mágico.

— ¿Qué pasa papá? —El afectado estaba un poco nervioso por aun no haber sido elegido.

—Tranquilo hijo —Guiñándole el ojo, se dirigía luego hacia el dependiente para hablarle también por susurros—. ¿Fabricareis más varitas? o ¿puede que os entre alguna mercancía mañana o en los próximos días?

—Lo lamento de veras, pero ni se fabricarán más, ni tampoco vendrá más mercancía a la tienda. La varita de su hijo tiene que estar en este local —Después de la mala noticia, más gente entro en el establecimiento.

Como el local empezaba a verse abarrotado de nuevos clientes impacientes de que les llegara su turno, apartándose un poco dejaron que siguiera atendiendo a los nuevos clientes. Comentándole la situación a Hermione, decidieron esperar un poco, para que el dependiente volviera a tener tiempo para ellos. Los pequeños miraban el local preguntándose donde estaba la que le correspondía.

— ¿Cómo es que no le encuentran la varita Harry? —La adulto hablaba con el padre que estaba preocupado, a la vez que miraban como trabajaba el pobre empleado que tenía buen ojo para la elección de varitas, solía acertar a la primera con todos los clientes que iban entrando.

—No lo sé Hermione, ¿pero te imaginas la desilusión que eso le causaría a Albus? De aquí no me voy sin encontrarla.

Trascurridos unas horas, el local se volvió a despejar y volvieron a ser atendidos. Pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo y ni aun enseñándole cientos de cajas, ninguna hacía el menor gesto de producir magia.

—No lo entiendo —Cansado de su fracaso, se quitaba el sombrero y se echaba las manos a la cabeza impotente—. Llevo tres años trabajando aquí y nunca me había pasado esto, al menos alguna debería mover un triste estante.

— ¿Qué pasa papá? Sin varita no podré ir a Hogwars —Abatido y desalentado estaba cabizbajo, Hermione le puso su mano en el hombro dándole consuelo.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —Igual de lánguido, el progenitor estaba sin saber cómo enfrentar aquella situación, cuando de repente se escuchaba una voz que provenía del piso inferior.

—La Varita, señor Potter, es caprichosa —Al ritmo que le permitía su estado físico, subiendo los escalones del piso inferior, el señor de avanzada edad y apoyado sobre un bastón, se dejaba ver ante ellos—. Si una de ellas se encapricha de su hijo, no dejará que ninguna de las otras produzca el menor efecto mágico en el entorno.

—Señor Ollivanders que alegría verlo —Los dos adultos saludaban al anciano al unisonó.

—Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, o mejor dicho ahora: Hermione Weasley —Portaba una caja blanca en las manos y caminaba muy lento—. Tenemos un asunto que discutir entre usted, su hijo y yo —Al llegar al mostrador depositaba aquella caja allí, dejando a todos expectantes—. Hablemos del porvenir estimado señores Potter. Como bien recuerda, el destino es algo que le afectó a usted en el pasado, se ensañó durante años sobre su persona y ahora me pregunto si no tendrá algo reservado para su progenie.

— ¿Qué pretende decir?

—Anoche, cuando dejé este establecimiento, no había nada extraño sobre el escritorio de mi despacho personal. Nadie tiene acceso y está protegido por un hechizo muy poderoso para evitar intrusos. Es casi inexpugnable, por no decir imposible, que alguien que no fuera yo —Se quedaba por un segundo con la mirada perdida, como si hubiera recordado algún hecho particular que no quiso compartir— hubiera entrado para dejar algo sin dejar ni rastro. Pero lo cierto es que esta mañana, esta caja estaba sobré él. Venía acompañada de una nota, que ponía una fecha, una hora concreta y un nombre como destinatario —Sacaba la nota y leía la fecha que era la de ese día—. La hora que pone: las doce menos cuarto….

— ¿Y el nombre?

—El de su hijo señor Potter…: Albus Severus Potter —Le enseñaba la nota cuya caligrafía era preciosa y, en efecto, ponía todo aquello.

— ¿Cree que podremos sacar un patrón de quien la habrá escrito? —Como buen policía trataba de indagar más sobre su autoría.

—En eso le respondo yo —El mayor de los allí presentes no sabía cómo explicarlo pero no dudó en contarlo—. La letra es mía, está escrito de mi puño y letra, lo malo es que no sé cómo ni cuándo lo escribí y por supuesto que yo no he hecho la varita, pero… la cuestión que nos atañe es la siguiente: el día es el correcto, la hora en la que entraron era la correcta y el receptor era el correcto, pero lo que ahora me lleva a preguntar —Con sus dedos abría la caja dejando ver lo que había dentro—. ¿Está dispuesto a que esta sea la varita de su hijo?

Dentro había una bonita varita de madera de color suave, de poco más de treinta centímetros de largo, con un mango curvo, que se intuía adaptable a la perfección al giro de muñeca, del mango hacia la punta, esta ondulaba suave hasta llegar al extremo. En la empuñadura tenía un símbolo, era parecido a una luna en cuarto creciente y emitía un brillo color azul.

—Antes de que se lo permita, quiero que intente usted cogerla —Invitaba al padre a sujetarla, este al intentarlo se quedó estupefacto, pues para él era insustancial. Por mucho que lo intentara aquel objeto era aire entre sus manos. A continuación lo intentó el dependiente y luego Hermione también probó con el mismo efecto—. Creo que este objeto, solo puede ser empuñado por un único mago, su deber como padre es permitírselo o negárselo.

— ¿Puedo intentar sujetarla? —Ilusionado y con su prima llena de curiosidad, ambos miraban la caja blanca.

— ¿Pues? —Preguntaba a su vez en voz alta, con el dilema de permitírselo o no, él era el que tenía la última palabra y todos lo miraban expectantes de lo que fuera a decir—. Por intentarlo hijo, está destinada a ti y o es esta o no podrás ir al colegio este año.

El pequeño, con la expectación de todos los allí presentes, pausado y nervioso llevaba su mano hacia la empuñadura y con asombro la sujetó, sacándola de la caja y manteniéndola en el aire. El símbolo del cuarto de luna desapareció y todo su cuerpo se vio envuelto durante un segundo en una energía azul. Aquel objeto había formado una perfecta simbiosis con el pequeño y al agitarla de manera ilusionado, no solo provocó un movimiento entre las estanterías de la tienda, sino que también desató un pequeño temblor.

—Cuidado hijo, no vayas a tirar el local abajo —Sonriendo orgulloso en un segundo su sonrisa se tornó en preocupación, en el instante de ver como la expresión de su hijo cambiaba y soltaba la varita, la cual se desmaterializó en el aire antes de tocar el suelo.

—Me duele mucho —El pequeño sujetándose la mano quedó arrodillado, causando preocupación entre todos los adultos que se arrodillaban a su lado preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —Impotente y preocupado de haber sido víctima de alguna clase de trampa, preguntaba al más mayor.

—Observar señor Potter, ahora solo podemos observar —Aun preocupado, el mayor de los allí presentes admiraba como al pequeño se le iba dibujando en la mano, justo en la parte donde se unen los dedos índice y pulgar, el símbolo con forma de luna en cuarto creciente, el que antes había en la empuñadura en energía azul se le estaba grabando en la piel.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos muy angustiosos, el dolor desapareció, aquella marca en la piel seguía brillando con la misma luz azulada. Cuando esta se extinguió, para sorpresa de todos, Albus giraba la muñeca en un movimiento, haciendo que la varita volviera a hacer acto de aparición empuñada en su mano. Podía hacerla aparecer y desaparecer a placer, y ese hecho dejó a todos asombrados.

—Mira papá —Olvidando el momentáneo dolor sufrido y ahora emocionado, la hacía desaparecer para luego volver a llamarla.

—Increíble hijo.

—Parece que el destino quiere que siempre vayáis armado joven Potter —El anciano se retiraba a su despacho—. Me pregunto qué pretenderá de usted.

— ¿De qué está hecha? —La tía del pequeño trataba de identificar el material del que estaba fabricada.

—La madera es pura y su acabado impecable —El joven dependiente miraba el objeto analizándolo pero sin llegar a tocarlo, sin que Albus dejara de mantenerla en su mano. El padre y la tía no le quitaban el ojo de encima—. Ni tiene olor que delate su procedencia, ni marcas de las herramientas con las que fue compuesta.

— ¿Es seguro que la tenga? —Harry estaba preocupado por ese acontecimiento.

—Si es seguro o no —Mientras bajaba por los escalones de manera muy lenta, el anciano volvió a dirigirse a ellos—. Esta varita ahora está con su hijo, siendo está tan potente, dudo mucho que permita que otra sea la que lo conecte con la energía mágica.

—Muchas gracias señor —Ignorando la preocupación de los mayores, el pequeño le agradecía que le hubiera llevado el presente y se la mostraba otra vez a su prima, aun alucinando.

—De nada hijo, podéis marcharos, la varita es gratis —dijo aquello de repente, cuando el padre estaba sacando los galeones necesarios para pagarla—. No la he hecho yo, ni he pagado nada por ella. No sería justo, ni prudente que os cobre por un regalo que alguien os ha dejado —Bajando los escalones se marchaba—. Ahora tengo que enviar algunas cartas a los otros vendedores de varitas del mundo, por si alguno de ellos ha vivido algo parecido.

Tras el extraño episodio vivido en aquel local, otra vez estaban listos para continuar con sus compras. El cuarteto salía de la tienda para ir presurosos al establecimiento, donde sus hijos podrían elegir a la mascota que quisieran. Mientras los pequeños se adentraban a escogerla, los dos mayores se quedaban en el exterior hablando, la chica notaba que la preocupación se había apoderado de su amigo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Harry?

—No se Hermione —Miraba desde el exterior a los pequeños, como estos iban eligiendo entre la cantidad de animales que había por allí—. ¿No te parece un poco extraño?

— ¿Me lo preguntas o me lo afirmas? Claro que me parece raro, nunca se ha visto una varita de esa clase. Tu hijo nunca podrá perderla, queda por saber si se puede romper, pero lo que no cabe ninguna duda es que siempre acudirá cuando le haga falta. Quien la hubiera fabricado tiene que ser un genio.

—Un genio a demás de adivino, supo predecir la hora exacta en la que íbamos a visitar la tienda. Si pudo ver el momento en el que íbamos a acudir, quien nos dice que no pudo ver más allá del tiempo y por eso le regaló la varita a mi hijo con un determinado fin —Estaba muy preocupado.

—Tú tuviste que enfrentarte a tu destino solo, tuviste que afrontar mil peligros y situaciones terribles, experiencias que ningún padre desearía para sus hijos ni en sus peores pesadillas —Decir aquellas palabras estaba consiguiendo destrozar por dentro a Harry—. Pero ahora, por fortuna, si tu hijo tiene que enfrentar peligros parecidos, si mil obstáculos se le han de cruzar en el camino, no estará solo, te tendrá a su lado —Consiguió animarle ahora—. Sabes mejor que nadie que si el destino espera algo de ti, por mucho que lo trates de esquivar es inevitable, así que ayuda en todo lo que puedas y da todo el apoyo que tú nunca tuviste.

Los niños al salir, Rose llevaba un gato negro como mascota, no obstante su primo había preferido visitar el Emporio de la Lechuza, pues había optado por comprarse una lechuza como mascota mágica. Y tras finalizar el día de compras, se volvieron a reunir todos en la tienda propiedad de los Weasley para tomar un té y merendar todos juntos.

* * *

Al acabar el día y despejarse el callejón Diagon, el anciano Ollivanders aun seguía en su despacho. Había estado toda la tarde redactando notas y enviando lechuzas a todos los vendedores de varitas que conocía, explicando el curiosos suceso y pidiendo de que si, en caso de haber vivido alguna experiencia parecida, le respondieran de manera urgente. Tras haber estado vendiendo varitas todo el día, su empleado estaba listo para volver a su casa, agotado después de un duro día de ventas.

—Me retiro ya señor —El muchacho estaba aun vestido con el uniforme de trabajo, había recolocado todo para el día siguiente y con el deber cumplido, estaba listo para irse a su casa—. ¿Puedo hacer algo más por usted?

—Pues…. —aun dubitativo por lo acontecido durante el día quiso preguntar algo—. Hijo, al venir a buscarme para acudir a nuestro establecimiento ¿has entrado en mi dormitorio esta mañana?

—Por supuesto que no —respondía extrañado de aquella pregunta—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntáis?

—Soy un viejo con sus manías, con el paso de los años las he ido acumulando y una de ellas es que siempre pongo mi viejo bastón en el mismo lugar de mi habitación, en el lado derecho de la silla que tengo al lado de la cama, me quedaría más cerca de sujetar e incorporarme por las mañanas si estuviera en el otro extremo, pero esta mañana no estaba en el lado derecho, sino en el izquierdo, diferente al sitio donde la había puesto anoche, era lo único fuera de lugar de mi habitación.

—Tal vez os levantasteis para ir al baño y al volver lo colocarais ahí sin daros cuenta, ¿para que alguien lo iba a colocar en otro sitio si no?

—Tal vez tengas razón, estoy viejo y puede que no me hubiera dado cuenta. Ahora márchate a casa a descansar que te lo tienes merecido.

Tras darle permiso para que se fuera se quedó en la soledad del establecimiento, esperando sentado mirando algunas fotografías de su juventud, de los momentos más importantes de su vida, su respiración era tranquila y serena mientras admiraba aquellas fotos y cartas antiguas.

Pensando que no le iban a responder de manera tan inmediata, sin muchas fuerzas se puso en pie pero las fuerzas le fallaron por un segundo y tuvo que sentarse otra vez. Respirando pausado se recuperaba, se volvía a poner de pie cuando sufriendo alguna clase de premonición, se inclinaba y sujetando una pluma escribía una nota en blanco que dejaba sobre el escritorio, en ella ponía:

"¿Has estado aquí?"

Dejando aquel trozo de papel sobre la mesa y tras realizar el conjuro de protección de su establecimiento, se fue a su casa, residía en un cómodo piso no muy lejos de aquella zona. Paseaba tranquilo por las vías, no había problemas para caminar de noche, solo que al llegar a su edificio, tuvo que subir a la segunda planta, fue entonces cuando fue interceptado por el vecino de la primera, que era otro señor mayor sin nada que lo caracterizase en particular más que ser el clásico cotilla que estaba todo el día pendiente de quien entraba y salía del edificio.

—Garrik, amigo mío, ¿a dónde fuiste anoche tan tarde? Ni me saludaste.

— ¿Anoche?

—Saliste del edificio, te saludé pero me miraste como si no me conocieras de nada.

— ¿Llevaba algo en las manos? ¿Alguna caja o algo por el estilo?

—Pues no me fijé, me miraste de una manera que me metí en mi casa y no te dije nada más.

—Creo que me habré vuelto sonámbulo —Queriendo quitar hierro al asunto, el anciano prosiguió su camino hacia el piso superior—. Disculpa si te molesté.

—No pasa nada —Tras despedirse se quedaba mirando como subía por las escaleras.

Ollivanders, entrando en su hogar, miraba como todo estaba en su sitio, no había nada fuera de lugar. En su dormitorio, tras colocar su bastón en el lado derecho de la silla que estaba al lado de su cama, se quedó mirándolo unos minutos y acostándose comenzaba a quedarse dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

El ministerio de magia en Londres, el lugar donde se centralizaba la organización y todas las funciones administrativas de magos, tanto ingleses como irlandeses. Tras el final de la guerra y la desaparición del Señor Oscuro, con el paso de los años había sido reconstruido e inclusive algunas secciones se habían ampliado. La oficina de Aurores ahora era una edificación independiente dentro de la zona del ministerio, habían abandonado la segunda planta del edificio principal y ahora tenían uno propio, de tres amplias plantas superiores y varias otras inferiores que servían de calabozos.

No desentonaba para nada con la estética general de todo el ministerio y quedaba como si fuera parte del principal. Con el paso de los años y la erradicación casi total de los mortífagos, cada vez tenían menos trabajo. Tiempo atrás, en sus años gloriosos formaron un poderoso destacamento de magos, que se enfrentaron a grandes desafíos para pacificar de una vez por todas, el mundo mágico.

Dentro estaban las oficinas, en la planta baja se atendía a todo el público. Cualquiera que tuviera un problema y acudiera allí, era bien recibido y le ayudaban a solucionarlo. Un enorme recibidor a modo de sala de espera, con cómodos bancos en fila y los carteles de los pocos fugitivos que quedaba, estaba colgado en las paredes. Detrás del mostrador del recepcionista, aquella sala daba pasó a una serie de cubículos abiertos, donde cada uno de los guardianes del orden se ocupaban de cada caso de manera personal.

En la segunda planta, se ocupaban de temas más importantes, casos de corruptos entre los miembros del consejo, investigaciones de posibles magos oscuros aun ocultos, búsqueda de fugitivos de la justicia y todo lo relacionado con la investigación en profundidad. Aquella planta se organizaba en varios salones, mucho más amplios que los cubículos de la inferior y agrupados en destacamentos de ocho a diez Aurores, estos se encargaban de manejar la información y organizar cada caso específico.

La más alta estaba dividida en dos secciones, el despacho del jefe superior de aquel organismo y la sala de las asambleas, donde se podían reunir toda la plantilla para debatir los temas de mayor importancia. Aquella sala de reuniones era circular y tenía un graderío a su alrededor, a modo de que todos pudieran verse las caras. No tenía ventanas y su techo era en forma de cúpula en el que todas sus paredes parecieran reflectantes.

Una luz dorada siempre iluminaba aquella estancia, sin que se supiera de donde proviniera. En el centro, en el suelo había grabado el emblema de los aurores y su nuevo lema: Ninguna Magia Oscura podrá contra nuestra Luz, somos el azote de las tinieblas. Por nuestro honor juramos guardar el orden, con la verdad por convicción y el valor por devoción.

Era jueves, 31 de Agosto, el día previo al inicio del nuevo curso escolar. En la oficina del jefe de todo aquel cuerpo de vigilantes, todo estaba bien organizado. Una amplia mesa central, un gran ventanal desde el que poder ver el trasiego de todos los que estuvieran fuera, en la vía principal del ministerio. En las paredes estanterías repletas de carpetas y grandes archivadores. Un gran espejo semicircular en el que se ocultaba un pensadero y a su lado un enorme cuadro con marco de plata sin ningún dibujo en su interior, solo una masa de sombras que se movía sin prisas.

Eran las seis de la tarde y aun estaba sentado en su despacho Harry Potter, terminando de archivar los últimos documentos que había sobre su escritorio y preparando el envío de algunas cartas. Todo estaba en calma cuando en el cuadro que había en su interior, la oscuridad comenzaba a disiparse y tomaba forma.

La figura de tamaño real de una mujer, vestida de la época victoriana con un traje azul y un bonito sombrero, la joven que parecía sacada de un marco muy elegante, portaba también un paraguas del mismo color y se quedó mirando al hombre, que estaba inmerso entre sus papeles esperando a que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.

—Señor Harry Potter, a la señorita Ginny le gustaría saber, si tiene pensamiento de llegar a casa pronto hoy —con un tono de voz que no parecía desagradable, le hablaba captando su atención—. Hoy será la última cena en familia hasta las navidades y tanto a ella como a sus hijos le gustaría contar con su presencia.

—Hola Lady Marian, enseguida termino unos escritos y salgo a toda prisa —Sonriendo ante el retrato de la señorita miró el reloj, dándose cuenta de la hora que era, a toda velocidad cerraba algunas carpetas a la vez que cogía el sello ministerial y a golpetazos aporreaba los informes que estaban listos para sellar—. Solo tengo que llevar este documento a uno de los empleados del primer ministro y tomo la primera chimenea directo a casa.

—Le diré que llegareis más o menos en dos horas —Esta vez tenía un tono más simpático al pronunciar aquella frase.

—Noooo, solo dile que en quince minutos estoy ahí —Soltando un montón de cartas por los buzones del correo, cogiendo el informe que debía entregar y su maletín de trabajo salía a toda prisa.

Despidiéndose de los que se quedaban de guardia, en aquella vigilia antes del inicio del nuevo curso académico, solo se quedaron los que no tenían hijos por solidaridad con el resto. Los compañeros con los que se iba cruzando durante el trayecto de salida, trataban de preguntarle cosas sobre alguno de sus casos a resolver, pero a toda velocidad los iba esquivando y diciéndole que ya hablarían de eso.

En la planta baja no quedaba nadie por ser atendido. Por la hora que era, la gente había despejado el corredor principal, tanto en sentido hacia las chimeneas como al resto de edificios. En la amplia terraza central había sido construida una nueva estatua dorada, que conmemoraba el fin de los años oscuros y el inicio de una era de paz, una que nunca se había disfrutado hasta aquel entonces. De unos seis metros de alto, se trataba de dos seres que no parecieran tener sexo, solo se podía intuir que uno era un mago y el otro un muggle que se estrechaban la mano en solidaridad.

Toda la parte baja que rodeaba a aquel monumento, era una zona donde sentarse a su alrededor, había inclusive algunos pocos transeúntes que aun se encontraban sentados en ella, sobre todo parejas que se estaban conociendo y aprovechaban las horas posteriores a la jornada laboral para hablar un rato.

Entre las tres o cuatro parejas que estaban rodeando la escultura, había una nota la cual ninguno de los allí presentes prestaba atención. Aquella nota estaba apoyada sobre el murito, que servía de apoyo para la espalda. Era blanca impoluta y estaba justo enfrente a las dependencias principales. Harry pensó que era una nota amorosa de alguien que estaría cortejando a alguna joven, o viceversa y no le dio importancia.

Adentrándose en el edificio principal, trataba de localizar a alguno de los empleados del primer ministro que aun estuviera de guardia, pero no había ninguno que pudiera hacerse cargo de aquel documento. Tuvo que esperar a que apareciera alguno, pero como el tiempo pasaba, decidió ir sin desvíos a la sección de los despachos de los senadores.

—Harry Potter.

Una voz femenina surgía detrás de él, mientras aun buscaba a alguien que estuviera de guardia. Se trataba de una mujer pelirroja, con el pelo recogido, de poco más de veinte años, ojos azul intenso, pintada de manera sutil y sugerente, y faz agradable pero con facciones felinas. Era bastante guapa y con su metro setenta tenía un buen tipo. Vestida con un traje ajustado, compuesto por una falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una bonita camisa femenina blanca de manga corta con un buen escote. En su mano derecha portaba una pluma y en la izquierda un blog de notas.

—Hola —le respondía pensando que era una admiradora, sujetándole la pluma y el blog le dio un autógrafo, pero aquel hecho dejó a la mujer atónita—. No tengo tiempo para atenderla, llego tarde a una cena familiar.

—Debería tener tiempo señor Potter, ¿puedo llamarle Harry? —Observando cómo estaba cerca de meterse en uno de los ascensores, que lo llevarían directo a las dependencias del ministro de magia, la chica se introdujo con él en el montacargas—. Me llamo Verónica Fletcher, soy la nueva reportera, encargada de llevar las noticias y temas relacionados con la Oficina de Aurores al diario El Profeta.

—Encantado Señorita Fletcher —Sujetó a una de las agarraderas e intentaba alejarse de la chica que, a pesar de tener mucho espacio en el ascensor, se mantenía muy cerca de él—. Supongo entonces que conocerás a mi mujer Ginnny.

—No me trate de usted, llámeme Verónica —Guiñándole el ojo pareciera tener un tono cortes—. ¿Qué si conozco a Ginny Potter? Quien no la iba a conocer, ambos formáis parte de la historia contemporánea del mundo mágico —Se aproximaba un poco más, dejando a Harry de forma literal pegado a la pared, mientras Verónica, con su blog ojeaba las anotaciones—. Tres hijos en el mundo, el travieso James, el noble Albus y la tierna Luna, me parece maravilloso que estéis colaborando de manera tan activa con el Baby Boom del mundo mágico. Aunque según tengo entendido, la familia de la que proviene su mujer es de tendencias fértiles —Dejaba de leer y le miraba a los ojos—. El flamante director de la Oficina de Aurores y la reportera deportiva del diario El Profeta, tiene que ser un matrimonio difícil el vuestro, con esos tres hijos demandando atención y ambos padres tan ocupados. Tú en peligrosas misiones que duran semanas y tú mujer, que ha estado inmersa en reportajes durante meses… ¿me gustaría saber cómo lo hacéis para compaginaros?

—Es duro, pero ambos nos compenetramos bien para atender a la familia, también contamos con la ayuda de los padres de Ginny, que no dudan ni por un segundo, ocuparse de sus nietos cuando nosotros no podemos. Los días que estoy sin ella se me hacen muy tristes —Tenía varias gotas de sudor en la frente, ante la intensa mirada de la jovencita.

—Qué bonito, según he leído en tu biografía, antes de ella solo tuviste un beso con una tal Cho Chang, después conociste a tu gran amor —Pareciendo emocionada, su pluma se cayó al suelo y Harry, en un movimiento involuntario tratara de recogerla. La chica interpuso su rodilla no dejándole descender. Con la rodilla apoyada en la pared del ascensor y el escote muy cerca de él, la mujer se acariciaba la pierna para subirse un poco la falda donde guardaba en su muslo otra pluma de repuesto—. No se preocupe, que siempre guardo una pluma para emergencias —En aquella posición le continuó hablando—. Que final de cuento de hadas, tras afrontar una misión tan peligrosa como la de terminar con el Señor Tenebroso, parece que el destino por fin le sonrió y disfrutasteis de una vida plena y feliz. No hubo más dolor, ni problemas, un matrimonio siempre feliz, tanto para ti como para sus otros compañeros de aventuras. Parece que todas las lunas se alinearon de repente, para darles el final feliz que todo el mundo estaba pidiendo —Dejando a Harry sin saliva, se acercaba poniendo su mano en el pecho y oliendo el perfume masculino que llevaba puesto—. Que me gustaría encontrar un hombre, que me de mi final de cuento de hadas. Aunque lamentándolo mucho, creo que el destino conmigo no ha sido tan favorable como con usted.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —Trataba de reconducir la conversación al terreno laboral y alejándose hacia la esquina del montacargas, se volvía a poner a una distancia de seguridad—. Si eres la nueva reportera, ¿Qué le pasó a Antón?

—Un desgraciado accidente mientras cubría la noticia de unas plantas carnívoras gigantes que habían devorado a varios muggles. Ironías de la vida, toda una larga carrera cubriendo las noticias de tu unidad, pasando miles de peligrosos riesgos sin verse afectado y cuando por fin, se decide a cubrir una primicia sobre unas plantas, acabó formando parte de su fotosíntesis. Qué triste ¿verdad? —Sin darse cuenta la volvía a tener encima, podía sentir su respiración—. Tan joven y con tantas cosas que probar y se trunca su vida de esta manera cruel. Estoy segura que si hubiese escapado y sobrevivido, hubiera visto la vida de manera distinta y aprovechado mucho más todo lo que la vida nos ofrece.

Por suerte, el ascensor llegó a su parada y Harry salió de allí escabulléndose como pudo. La joven se quedó dentro del montacargas esperando a que volviera. El hombre se mantuvo esperando unos minutos tras entregar el documento, guardando la esperanza de habérsela quitado de encima, pero no tuvo tanta suerte y tras dejar la carpeta tuvo que volver al ascensor y allí seguía ella.

—Señorita Verónica, no quisiera parecer descortés, pero soy un hombre casado y me gustaría que no mezcláramos los asuntos laborales con el tema personal —Trataba de mantenerla al otro lado del montacargas—. ¿Va a llevar la imagen de los Aurores ante la prensa?

—Las buenas gentes mágicas de toda Inglaterra, tienen derecho a ser informados sobre las actuaciones de las fuerzas del orden —Aun mirándolo intrigante, sintiendo como el pobre hombre no podía mantenerle la mirada más de tres segundos—. Los valerosos Aurores, en la etapa anterior a la desaparición del Señor Tenebroso, parecían perdidos, carentes de reacción ante el peligro, tardíos en los grandes asuntos, a demás de que no sabían llevar una investigación de manera correcta —Miraba entre sus apuntes, un párrafo en concreto—. Si no estoy mal informada, una vez creo que le creyeron responsable de un ataque de seguidores oscuros, que se produjo durante los mundiales de Quidditch antes de su torneo de Los Tres Magos. Llegaron cuando estaba todo arrasado y a demás de eso casi culpan a la persona equivocada…, lamentable ¿no cree? —Giraba la cabeza decepcionada, leyendo la de fracasos que tenían a sus espaldas.

—Fueron otros tiempos.

—Sí, fueron otros tiempos, ¿pero nadie se dio cuenta de su ineficacia? Para mayor deshonra fueron exterminados, casi en su totalidad, por un ejército creciente de Mortifagos. Ninguno de ellos fue capaz de evitar la caída del ministerio, ante unas fuerzas que poco tiempo después contrarrestó un reducido grupo de alumnos en un colegio —Mostraba una amplia sonrisa, recordando lo que antes era el cuerpo de seguridad—. ¿Quién ocultó tanto fracaso a la opinión pública? ¿Es que nadie fue enviado a Azkaban por semejante irresponsabilidad?

—La respuesta la desconozco.

—Ahora, Harry Potter, el mago más famoso de la época, ha llegado al cuerpo como caballero de blanca armadura, para dirigirlos y comandarlos. Parece que desde entonces todo va como la seda, o… eso es lo que parece —Su tono de voz se tornaba desafiante—. Antón fue demasiado subjetivo a la hora de trasmitir su opinión sobre vuestro trabajo al público. Siempre maquillaba todo para que quedarais como héroes, yo por desgracia soy más exigente y, para impresionarme, hace falta un poco más que algunas redadas en club de magos oscuros. Y tenemos entre manos una fuga de Azkaban aun no resuelta, puede que antes, mi predecesor fuera demasiado permisivo ante sus fracasos, pero yo tiendo más al perfeccionismo. ¿No sé si me entiende?

—La entiendo muy bien señorita Fletcher, mañana pásese por nuestro edificio y allí cualquiera de mis compañeros estarán encantado de atenderla, le enseñaremos todo lo que hacemos por nuestro departamento. Confió en que después de su visita, se quede satisfecha de cómo se gasta el buen dinero de los contribuyentes.

— ¿Yo? ¿Con un insignificante Auror raso? Lamento mucho tener que informarle señor Potter que no pienso hablar con nadie más que no sea usted. No me gustaría que la primera noticia que emita sobre vuestra organización, sea la de que fuera posible que tuvierais algo que ocultar a la prensa.

—De acuerdo, mañana le enseñaré las instalaciones y nuestro trabajo, pero nada más —Sentenciaba finalizando su viaje por donde mismo habían comenzado, en el recibidor del edificio principal, salía corriendo de allí mientras ella aun se quedaba dentro.

—De momento…, solo de momento Harry…, nuestra relación laboral solo acaba de empezar, ya verás como con el tiempo me iras cogiendo cariño.

Guiñándole el ojo otra vez, le sonreía cerrando la puerta del ascensor, para ir a continuación a las dependencias de El Profeta, que se habían trasladado hasta el segundo piso del Ministerio. Con el paso de los años y con la expansión del periódico, habían dejado la sucursal que tenían en el Callejón Diagon y aprovechado el hueco dejado por el cuerpo de los Aurores, estableciendo allí sus oficinas.

Respirando agitado por la tensión del momento, se tranquilizaba al ver que no le seguía. Había perdido mucho tiempo, tanto en la conversación como en el trayecto, e intentaba localizar la primera chimenea que le llevara de vuelta a casa, pero algo pasó que lo distrajo. Al encontrarse en dirección al corredor de los portales de salida, por segunda vez se fijó en un detalle que había al pie de la estatua.

En la zona donde se podían sentar, volvía a aparecer el sobre o una nota blanca, inclinada y apoyada en el espaldar del asiento. Podría ser una diferente a la que vio la anterior vez, pero le resultó curioso el hecho, de que a pesar de estar bastante visible, pasaba desapercibida a los ojos de los transeúntes. Aun más curioso era como no había nadie alrededor, la gente que antes estaba sentada había dejado la plaza desierta y lo más extraño es que antes estaba orientada al edificio principal del ministerio y ahora estaba en dirección a las chimeneas trasportadoras.

En un primer momento ignorándola, al poco de entrar en el corredor de chimeneas se detuvo en seco. No podía percibirlo bien, pero creía que en aquella nota, aun en la distancia, tenía su nombre grabado en ella, cuyas letras resplandecían con luz propia. Pensando en que era producto de aquella reportera calenturienta, no sabía si recogerla o no. Más de manera curiosa, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos se dio cuenta de que, en efecto y como intuyó, su nombre estaba escrito en aquella nota que resultó ser un sobre cerrado.

Mirando hacia todos lados pensaba en quien podría haberla dejado allí, nadie hacía ningún gesto extraño. Ninguno de los transeúntes pareciera estar atento de cerciorarse si la recogía o no. Sujetando el sobre, este estaba sellado con cera que tenía el símbolo de un pentágono y tuvo que romperlo para poder abrirlo.

Dentro había una nota escrita en letras de oro que pareciese ser una invitación a un acto importante, que ponía:

" _Estimado Señor Potter, me es muy reconfortante anunciarle que seréis una de las estrellas invitadas, de la magnífica y extraordinaria función teatral que dentro de poco se va a representar. Nunca se ha visto otra igual y que confió y espero que sorprenda a todo el público._

 _Todos los atrezos están listos para entrar en escena._

 _El Escenario: El mundo que os rodea._

 _El Elenco Secundario: Muchos, puede que miles de secundarios nos acompañarán durante nuestra representación, es más, puede que conozcáis a cientos de ellos. Más para su desgracia, ninguno de esos conocidos, sabe que participa en la obra._

 _Los Actores Principales: Dejemos que los conozcáis a su debido tiempo, pero debéis saber que vos sois uno de ellos._

 _El Título: Las Cinco Varitas._

 _El Flamante director: Yo._

 _La función se repartirá en cinco actos a lo largo del tiempo, me entristecería mucho que "abandonarais" el escenario antes de llegar al quinto, la obra no sería lo mismo sin su presencia._

 _Sin más preámbulos, espero que disfrute y esté preparado de lo que está por venir, yo desde luego que si lo estoy._

 _Atentamente: Yo."_

Tras leer aquella extraña invitación, volvió a mirar a todos lados aun más desconfiado. Buscaba el menor indicio de alguien que le estuviera observando recogiendo el sobre, pero no había ni rastro. Miraba la multitud de ventanas, pero tampoco pareciera que nadie estuviera atento, por un momento se puso nervioso y sintió la necesidad de sujetar la varita por si se tratase de una trampa, pero con el paso de los minutos en los que no pasaba nada, se tranquilizó.

No era la primera vez que recibía notas extrañas, algunas de admiradores y otras de amenazas, por lo general le enviaban dos o tres al mes ,pero aquella era diferente, además del hecho de que no había sido entregada en mano ni puesta en su trayecto directo. Esta en concreto, si no hubiera estado atento, la hubiera pasado de largo sin recogerla, aparte de que no era una amenaza de muerte directa, más bien era una inevitable invitación a un acontecimiento futuro.

Trató de relacionarla con la que había visto en la tienda de Ollivanders, pero por desgracia toda aquella invitación estaba escrita en letra de molde y lo peor de todo era que pareciera que era su propia letra, no había manera de relacionarla con la que había recibido su hijo, al menos no sin un análisis más minucioso del papel.

Volviendo al edificio de los Aurores, en la recepción había un compañero que vestía el uniforme de guardia. Era uno de los más jóvenes del cuerpo, era un muchacho bastante corriente, que se había graduado hacía poco. Al ver como su comandante se aproximaba con un sobre en la mano y actitud extraña, presupuso lo que pasaba.

—Jefe, ¿otra amenaza de muerte? —Todos en el cuerpo, sabían que los seres oscuros aun odiaban a Harry, por haber eliminado a su señor.

—No, en concreto no es una amenaza.

— ¿Otra carta de una fanática admiradora enamorada? —Pensando la que era su segunda opción, pronuncio—. Ser el mago más famoso del momento tiene que tener sus ventajas —Le sonreía, pero su superior no estaba para bromas.

—Quiero que lleves esto a los analistas, que lo examinen bien y descubran su procedencia —Entregaba el sobre cerrado y el joven lo abría para ver de qué se trataba—. Quiero que la comparen con otra que traeré mañana mismo.

—Pero señor… ¿Qué estilo de letra? La nota esta en blanco —Enseñaba el papel que antes era la invitación y ahora no había nada escrito en ella.

—No puede ser —Sacando su varita la ponía sobre el papel—. "Aparecium" —La punta de su varita se iluminó, pero no hizo efecto en la nota que seguía en blanco—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Seguro que es una amenaza o broma macabra, de alguno de sus detractores. ¿La envío a analizar de todas formas?

—Desde luego, quiero saber todo lo posible sobre ella —Acostumbrado a recibir todo tipo de amenazas, no quiso prestarle más atención de la que fuera necesaria.

Obviando el tema por el momento, había perdido al menos una valiosa hora, de las últimas que iba a pasar en familia con sus dos hijos, antes de que partieran a Hogwarts al día siguiente.

Cogiendo carrerilla se adentró en la primera chimenea disponible, la cual le dejó dentro de su hogar. Al llegar al recibidor se encontró con un revuelo enorme en el interior, pero el hecho de encontrarse con aquel alboroto lo tranquilizó, pues no había llegado muy tarde. Sus dos hijos estaban preparando el baúl y su emoción contagiaba toda la casa, la pequeña Luna como su madre, iban de un cuarto a otro de la casa, a medida que les iban llamando tanto Albus como James.

La casa de la familia Potter era una vivienda unifamiliar de dos plantas, aparte de contar tanto con un sótano y un desván. En la planta baja un recibidor en el que se encontraba la chimenea por la que se solían trasportar, al lado de ella el cuadro de la mujer con vestido victoriano, que paseaba tranquila por un prado con su paraguas a modo de parasol.

—Al final no fueron dos horas las que tardasteis en llegar —La mujer del retrato saludaba al dueño de la casa—. Tan solo fue una.

—Soy un hombre ocupado —Tras dejar su abrigo en un perchero que allí había, continuó por su morada.

Al otro lado del recibidor había un gran pasillo, que aparte de dar a las escaleras de subida a la segunda planta, a la cocina principal o bien bajar al sótano, este pasillo dividía la casa. La puerta principal estaba al principio de aquel pasillo, era una amplia puerta de madera blanca con un bonito tallado, bordeándola había una vidriera traslúcida que dejaba entrar la luz del exterior.

Por la otra parte del pasillo estaba un amplio salón, también con chimenea pero de menor tamaño, con varias estanterías repletas de fotos familiares, varios sillones, una alfombra y un gran ventanal que daba a una bonita valla, que la separaba de la casa colindante. Anexo al salón estaba el gran comedor, una gran mesa en la que podrían sentarse al menos diez comensales, varias alacenas en las paredes con cubertería, vajilla y juego de copas para las diferentes ocasiones.

A su lado justo detrás de la zona de las grandes escaleras, estaba la enorme cocina principal, la cual tenía multitud de ventanas que daban a un jardín interior. La cocina era de madera pero bastante moderna, tenían electrodomésticos, estaba ordenada y limpia a relucir. No había nada al fuego, cosa que daba a entender que la cena no iba a producirse en aquella casa. Desde esa misma parte, había una salida hacia el patio interior que tenía un pasillo de cristal que la aislaba del frio.

El aseo estaba al otro lado de la cocina, justo entre esta y el despacho de Harry, que a su vez era anexa al de Ginny y a su vez al recibidor. Cada despacho estaba decorado por su dueño, el del señor de la casa era de estilo sobrio con un escritorio, estanterías donde poner los informes que se llevaba a casa, un gran mural donde poder poner cualquier anotación. El de la señora de la casa no era menos sobrio que el primero, pero la documentación que albergaba era diferente, también tenía escritorio y mural donde anotar las próximas entrevistas y seguimientos de los acontecimientos deportivos.

En la planta superior había cuatro habitaciones cada una con su baño propio. La de matrimonio era la que daba más próxima a las escaleras y a sus costados las de los niños. A la derecha la de Luna, que tenía una decoración aun infantil. A la izquierda estaba primero la de James y después la de Albus, ambas de decoración juvenil, con las paredes llenas de póster deportivos que les conseguía su madre.

—Señor Potter, tenerlo en casa ahora mismo llena este hogar de más estrés del necesario.

El elfo de la familia, Kreacher, seguía al servicio de los Potter y manteniendo su personalidad continuaba con su particular forma de ser. Como de costumbre, Harry tenía un regalo para él dentro de la pequeña mesa, la que estaba al lado de la puerta y en su interior guardaba un calcetín, el cual sacó y se lo ofreció por enésima vez.

—Si no te gusta el estrés en casa te ofrezco esta pieza de ropa para que seas libre y puedas ir a donde te plazca.

— ¡Aleje eso de mí! —Repudiando como de costumbre el calcetín cambió su actitud—. A Kreacher siempre le hace feliz estar al servicio de la familia Potter.

—Y a los Potter les hace felices que los cuides como siempre haces —Guardando el calcetín otra vez en el cajón, le brindó una cálida sonrisa a ese cascarrabias—. ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

—Ocupados todos están arriba, parece que se van durante años.

—Es la emoción del inicio del curso —Dejándolo con sus ocupaciones, se dirigió a las escaleras.

Sujetando la barandilla de la escalera se encontró justo con Ginny arriba. La mujer estaba con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas, al verla así entendió que estaba destrozada por la marcha de sus dos pequeños y corriendo fue a abrazarla.

—Tranquila —Conteniendo él también las lágrimas, trataba de tranquilizarla—. Solo se van unos meses, ya verás que antes de que te des cuenta, ya están de vuelta por navidades —La abrazaba con cariño—. Recuerda que tú fuiste niña una vez y pasaste por esto, la emoción y los nervios. Las ganas de volver a ver a los amigos, en el caso de nuestro James. Los nervios de conocer a los nuevos de Albus.

—Pero es duro estar sin nuestros dos hijos. Cuando eres niño todo es tan emocionante, vas a vivir cien aventuras en el colegio, pero no pensaba que fuera tan duro, cuando vives el mismo acontecimiento desde el otro punto.

—Disfrutemos de la noche, no vamos a estar pasándola entre lágrimas —Le daba la mano para que fuera fuerte y luego un beso en la mejilla.

—Cortaros un poco —James les observaba desde la puerta de su cuarto y los otros dos estaban a las puertas de sus respectivas habitaciones.

Abriendo los brazos de par en par, los dos padres invitaron a un abrazo en grupo familiar y sus tres hijos corrieron a abrazarlos. "¿Lo tenéis todo preparado? ¿Quién tiene ganas de aprender magia?". Les preguntaba el padre a los pequeños y los dos varones levantaron la mano quedando la pequeña desolada.

—Tranquila Luna —Arrodillándose ante ella la consolaba—. Dentro de dos años iras tu también, Allí podrás hacerles la vida imposible a tus hermanos en el colegio —Con sus palabras consiguió hacerla sonreír.

—Chicos tenemos que darnos prisa, los abuelos nos esperan con todos vuestros tíos y primos, para la gran cena de inicio de curso —Dando una palmada, organizaba a todo el mundo para que terminaran lo más deprisa posible, consiguiendo ponerlos a todos en marcha—. James lleva todo el día diciéndole a Albus que va a ir a Slytherin, aparte de que no paran de pelearse por ver quien se parece más a ti —Ginny apoyada en la barandilla de la segunda planta, conversaba con su marido.

—Son hermanos, esa relación de amor y odio es normal —Mirándola con afecto, le vino a la cabeza su encuentro en el ascensor del ministerio—. Ginny ¿Conoces a Verónica Fletcher? La nueva reportera de El Profeta, la que se encargará de llevar nuestras noticias a la prensa.

—Si…, una desgracia lo de Antón, fue todo tan deprisa que aun no me ha dado tiempo de asimilarlo —No había podido contarle lo del accidente, pero enseguida lo miró con actitud pícara—. Es lo que se conoce como una trepadora, ha ascendido a la velocidad de un cohete en el diario y está protegida por casi toda la directiva, que la ha convertido en famosa por su columna de opinión.

— Me gustaría saber cómo ha conseguido estar tan protegida por toda la directiva.

—Es preciosa y tiene curvas, una mujer con ese físico, si no tiene reparos morales es capaz de llegar muy lejos, si usa todo lo que la naturaleza le proporcionó —Se acercaba al oído para susurrarle algo—. ¿Ya la has conocido?

—Muy de cerca, casi me asalta en el ministerio.

—Suponía que iría a por ti desde que le dieran el puesto de Antón, tiene cierta obsesión contigo.

— ¿Y no te pone celosa eso?

—Me pondría celosa si no tuviera plena confianza en ti, sabía que si intentaba algo me lo ibas a contar. ¿Quiere provocarte? Que lo intente —Sujetándole la solapa de la camisa lo atraía hacia sí y le daba un beso—. No tiene la mínima oportunidad.

Dándose un afectuoso abrazo, comenzaron a escuchar la llamada de sus hijos que los requerían para acabar de montar sus equipajes, como padres abnegados, fueron a cumplir con su cometido antes de partir hacia la casa de los abuelos.

Mientras Ginny supervisaba al primogénito de la familia, Harry llegaba en solitario a la habitación de Albus aun con la extraña nota recibida muy presente en su mente. El jovencito estaba como loco revisando por tercera vez que no le faltara de nada en su equipaje. Lo tenía todo preparado para iniciar su aventura en el colegio y no se percataba de que su padre le observaba desde la entrada de su cuarto. Mientras prestaba atención a todos los movimientos de su hijo, los amargos recuerdos de su infancia le vinieron a la cabeza. Como no pudo tener un inicio de curso con una familia que le quisiera pero, su felicidad se acrecentó, al ver como su hijo no tenía que pasar por esa situación tan amarga.

Su habitación era la de un niño normal, con poster firmados de diferentes equipos de Quiddich traídos por su madre en sus múltiples reportajes. Estanterías con objetos mágicos y algunas fotografías familiares.

—Hijo: ¿seguro que lo tienes todo?

—Joe papá no me lo preguntes así, que si me haces dudar tendré que revisarlo una cuarta vez —comentaba gracioso pero repasando en su cabeza que nada se le hubiera pasado por alto.

— ¿Qué tal con la varita?

—Bien —La hacía aparecer delante de su padre, que no pareciese alegrarse de que la tuviera—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No sé si hice bien al permitirte aceptarla.

Sin darse cuenta habló en voz alta y dijo lo que pensaba en aquellos momentos en los que se encontraba vacilante. No era su intención preocupar a su hijo sin necesidad pues, tras haber hecho pruebas por si se podría desprender de ella si fuera necesario, no había manera y esta siempre lo acompañaría allá donde fuere. Si Albus la soltaba de su mano la varita desaparecía y volvía a aparecer si era invocada por este mismo.

—Papá: Quiero ir a Hogwarts.

—Y yo quiero que vayas, aprendas magia y te conviertas en un gran mago —Abrazaba a su hijo y le alborotaba el pelo, auto convenciéndose de que nada malo podría pasarle estando bajo la seguridad del colegio—. Aun nos quedan unos minutos antes de ir con los abuelos… ¿te ayudo a revisar una cuarta vez?

En un acto malévolo, mientras le sonreía, le había vuelto a hacer dudar y juntos revisaron paso a paso que lo tuviera todo y no se dejara nada atrás. Cuando ambos quedaron satisfechos ya era la hora de salir de casa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

En un majestuoso salón, parecido a una enorme sala de fiestas de un palacio, de ocho metros de largo por ocho de ancho y cuatro de alto. En lo que se podría considerar las paredes horizontales había una consecución de ventanas, cuatro en cada cara de la pared que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo. Hermosas vidrieras que tenían una larga cortina blanca, con preciosos encajes pero bastante sucia hasta el punto que impedía ver lo que hubiera más allá de ellas, pero a pesar de su podredumbre aun cumplían con su función, solo que al no entrar luz del exterior se podía intuir que era de noche.

En una de las dos paredes restantes, en la que podría tratarse de la entrada a la sala, había una solemne puerta de dos hojas, de dos metros de alto y de madera maciza color oscuro, con un tallado impecable. Se trataba de la representación de una cantidad de seres humanos que dando la espalda avanzaban hacia el fondo. En la otra cara de aquella sala, una chimenea que podría ocupar la cuarta parte de su dimensión, de estilo sobrio y ahora apagada. A ambos lados de esta, dos grandes tapices que iban desde lo más alto hasta casi rozar el suelo, pero tan desgastados que no se intuía lo que en otro tiempo tuvieron dibujado.

En el suelo, grandes baldosas de un metro cuadrado por losa; las había blancas y las había negras, estaban colocadas intercaladas, aparentando ser un enorme tablero de ajedrez. En el techo se repetía lo mismo, las mismas baldosas blancas y negras, solo con la diferencia de que justo en el centro de aquel techo, había una lámpara de salón hecha de lágrimas de cristal y que descendía creando un tubo en espiral.

En el centro de la estancia había una mesa de sesentaicuatro centímetros de largo, por lo mismo de ancho y tan solo setentaicinco centímetros de alto, no se podía apreciar nada más de ella pues tenía una vieja sábana encima.

Todo aquel habitáculo estaba a oscuras y parecía abandonado, el polvo se había apoderado de todo. Pareciera que no se usaba en muchos años, hasta que en un segundo, ambas puertas se abrieron en un segundo por una energía invisible. Con aquella apertura, el aire fresco entró en el interior provocando que las cortinas se agitaran. De manera misteriosa el polvo y la suciedad desaparecían dejándolo todo reluciente, la mugre que cubría las cortinas también lo hacía. La abandonada lámpara recuperaba su esplendor, cada una de sus lágrimas de cristal brillaba intensa, iluminando la estancia con una cálida luz amarilla. Las maderas de la chimenea se prendieron fuego calentando lo que pudieran del salón. Lo único que no recuperó lo que tuviera dibujado en ellas, eran los dos grandes tapices que seguían desgastados.

Un personaje de apariencia de la de una personita de once años, se adentraba en aquella estancia y al hacerlo toda la magnificencia de aquel salón volvió a brillar. Las ventanas se abrían agitando las cortinas por el viento, que inclusive llegaba a sacudir la sábana que cubría la mesa que había justo en el centro. Cuando aquel personaje llegó hasta la mesa, sujetó la sábana que la cubría y tirando de ella la hacía desaparecer, revelando que se trataba de un impresionante tablero de ajedrez hecho en cristal. Toda aquella mesa estaba hecha de cristal y era espléndida. Las casillas del juego algunas eran trasparentes y las otras traslúcidas.

Un elfo doméstico se adentraba también en aquella sala vestido con un atuendo de gala, blanco e impoluto. Tras él llegaba un segundo elfo vestido igual que el primero y se colocaba al lado del que había entrado antes. Por último llegaba una elfo doméstico, a diferencia de los otros dos, llevaba un vestido parecido al de sus compañeros más en su versión femenina, pero igual de radiante que los otros. Lo curioso en aquellos tres sirvientes era, que además de tener una avanzada edad, todos ellos miraban al suelo o al vacío y no directo al personaje.

—Hacía tanto tiempo que esta sala estaba clausurada que no me acordaba de cómo era —la integrante femenino, del trió de sirvientes, hablaba admirando la estancia. Sus ojos se fijaron en los dos tapices desgastados y se enfurecieron al fijarse en el de la izquierda.

—Todo marcha según lo previsto… —el que había aparecido primero soltó aquella aclaración y miraba directo al físico de quien servían.

De manera sorpresiva sus ojos, de amplias pupilas marrones, se cristalizaron al divisarle y se quedó ciego mientras durara el tiempo que tratara de orientar la vista en su dirección. Si volvía a bajar la cabeza, sus ojos volvían a la normalidad. Si cualquiera de ellos lo miraba pasaba aquel suceso, que siendo temporal, desaparecía si dejaban de tratar de observarlo.

El personaje pareciera que se estaba comunicando con ellos sin que pronunciara palabra, sus orejas se movían pareciendo escucharle, pero no le miraban. Este mismo tenía un pañuelo de tela blanca en la mano y se la ofrecía a sus tres elfos, se podía intuir que les estaba ofreciendo la libertad si lo desearan, pero los tres retrocedieron alejándose de aquel trozo de tela.

—Jamás aceptaríamos la libertad, es un verdadero honor ser su sirviente —El último en llegar del trío pareciese estar indignado por aquel ofrecimiento—. Tenemos tantos o más motivos para desear lo mismo…, seguiremos a su lado hasta el final —Aun mirando al suelo se intuía que, tanto él como sus dos compañeros, estaban agradecidos y retirándose se marchaban hacia la salida de la estancia—. Que así sea, le diremos que acuda a vos y cuando lo ordene entregaremos los presentes.

Los tres elfos se marcharon de aquel salón dejando solo al personaje. Este acariciaba la mesa de cristal con sus dedos, dejando pasar los minutos, y mientras daba una vuelta a su alrededor aparecía un cuarto sirviente. Aquel elfo se adentraba en la sala mirándolo directo quedándose ciego en el proceso, pero no parecía importarle y se acercaba hasta donde, por última vez que vio antes de quedar ciego, intuía que estuviera su posición.

—Aquí estoy excelencia, Krocut siempre a su servicio —El nuevo asistente en aparecer, era bastante más joven que el resto y tenía dos largas orejas que podía ponerlas puntiagudas si quisiera, eran mucho más largas de lo normal. Portaba en cada una de sus manos una caja rectangular, una era de oro blanco y la otra de una aleación del oro con otro metal negro que le daba una tonalidad oscura—. He traído lo que me habéis pedido —Arrodillándose le ofrecía las dos cajas— ¿Cuál preferís? —le preguntaba estirando aun más sus manos—. ¿Blancas? —Le ofrecía la caja rectangular de oro blanco—. O ¿negras? —Ahora le invitaba a sujetar la que estaba hecha en la otra aleación. El personaje al que servía sujetaba la caja que se asemejaba al metal blanco, consiguiendo que su elfo abrazara la de tonalidad oscura, aferrándola en su pecho—. Excelente elección, las blancas siempre mueven primero.

Al mirar dentro de la caja de oro blanco, en ella había una serie de magníficas piezas de ajedrez, ocho peones, dos torres, dos caballos, dos alfiles, una reina y un rey. Con el pañuelo, con el mismo que antes le había ofrecido la libertad a sus sirvientes, sacaba una a una las piezas limpiándolas aun más en el proceso. Todas ellas tenían una superficie pulida sin ninguna imperfección y tenían formas curvas, suaves y sinuosas. Cuando las colocó todas en sus respectivos lugares tiró la caja en la que venían, esta atravesaba el suelo como si de agua se tratara y desaparecía de allí.

El asistente que aun permanecía a su lado, siempre sin mirarle a la cara, al ver como colocaba todas aquellas piezas, al término le ofrecía la otra caja, la de tonalidad oscura. El que estaba organizando la mesa del juego, abría aquella caja, las piezas que estaban dentro estaban todas igual de pulidas pero su estética nada tenía que ver con sus oponentes. Su superficie era oscura, de líneas rectas y afiladas, dándole un aspecto terrible al lado oscuro del tablero. Las piezas que se enfrentaban eran tan diferentes entre sí, pero aun así mantenían un indicio de estética que indicaba cuales eran según su rango, pero poco más.

Con todas las piezas colocadas en su sitio, ya fueran blancas y onduladas o negras y afiladas, estaban las unas frente a las otras. El que las había colocado tiraba la caja donde venían, y esta al igual que la primera atravesaba el suelo y desaparecía. Fue el momento en el que con el pañuelo que las había limpiado se lo ofreció a su asistente, ofreciéndole la libertad, pero este retrocedió sobre la marcha diciéndole "No gracias.".

El elfo daba una vuelta alrededor de la mesa observando aquellas figuras, en su superficie reflectante creía que se reflejaban borrosos acontecimientos futuros pero no lograba ver nada con claridad. Fue entonces cuando tuvo la tentación de tocar una de ellas, una de las dos torres blancas, se había quedado hipnotizado al ver su superficie y pareciese escuchar el sonido de trifulca de una colosal batalla. A medida que se acercaba para acariciar la pieza, de repente, pareciese que le reprendían y retrocedía la mano.

—Disculpe excelencia —Con sus dos manos juntas, arrepentido bajaba la cabeza y se retiraba de la estancia. Más al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y sus largas orejas se posicionaron para escuchar lo que le estuviera diciendo el personaje—. Todo está listo, con algún que otro percance, hemos organizado su equipaje para mañana… —Aun sin ver miraba hacia el interior del gran salón—. Todo está dispuesto, sus cinco invitados están bien cuidados, como de costumbre cenarán esta noche en sus respectivos habitáculos y cuando llegue el momento serán liberados —Sus orejas no paraban de emitir síntomas de que estaba escuchando sin dejar de prestar mucha atención—. Cumpliré con lo que me habéis pedido. Que tenga una buena cena mí…. —Pareciendo querer decir algo más, se mantuvo en silencio.

Otra vez en la soledad de aquel amplio salón, el supuesto dueño de aquel juego se dispuso a abandonar la estancia, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo y retrocedía sobre sus pasos hacia la mesa de cristal. Con su mano sujetaba primero al peón blanco que se situaba en la casilla C2, lo miraba analizándolo y lo volvía a colocar en el mismo lugar. Hiso lo mismo con la figura del mismo rango de la casilla E2, tras colocarlo en su respectivo lugar fue a por su tercera elección, el peón de la casilla D2. Pero esta no la colocó en su posición sino que más bien la puso en la posición D4.

Dejándolo todo así, esta vez sí que se marcho de la estancia dejando sus puertas abiertas, la chimenea encendida, las ventanas abiertas y la lámpara encendida. Lo curioso era que al irse las tres piezas que había tocado ya no estaban en el tablero, habían desaparecido de allí.

* * *

En otro lugar, La Madriguera, la granja de los abuelos Weasley, trascurridos aquellos casi veinte años ya Molly y su marido se habían retirado y disfrutaban de la vejez. Toda su residencia fue reformada y ampliada gracias a los ingresos de George y Ron en su tienda. Como gran regalo a sus progenitores por todo lo que se habían sacrificado por ellos, les reformaron la casa y la ampliaron haciendo posible que albergara a la numerosa familia cuando vinieran toda ella de visita, por navidad o por cualquier acontecimiento importante.

Aquella noche había un gran alboroto dentro, habían acudido a cenar: Ron con Hermione y sus dos hijos, George con su mujer Angelina y sus respectivos hijos, también había acudido Bill con su mujer y sus tres retoños bastante creciditos. La familia de Percy Weasley no estaba por allí cuando los últimos en llegar fueron los Potter al completo, que apareciendo a través de la chimenea de la casa se encontraron con todo aquel gentío en su interior. Contando con los dos abuelos eran veinte personas de celebración.

Nada más llegar Hermione y Ginny se abrazaron de manera alegre aunque después las dos comenzaran a llorar amargadas, ambas estaban muy afectadas por separarse de sus pequeños durante los meses que durara el curso. La celebración por un momento se paró al ver como las dos madres lloraban desconsoladas, la abuela Molly se acercaba a ellas abrazándolas con ternura.

— ¿A que no es lo mismo vivirlo que ver como son tus hijos los que lo viven? —Contagiándose del momento emotivo, derramaba algunas lágrimas.

— ¿Esto es una celebración o un baño de lágrimas? —George rebuscaba en su maletín y sacaba una bandeja de pastillas que pareciesen golosinas—. Porque si lo que queréis es derramar unos litros de agua llorando, tengo unas pastillas que te hacen llorar ríos durante horas, ideal para funerales donde te importa un pimiento el muerto, pero quieres que todo el mundo crea que fuiste su mejor amigo —Les ofrecía los dulces a las tres mujeres, estas solo sonrieron al ver la cara que había puesto.

—A ti sí que te voy a hacer llorar —La madre soltándole un coscorrón le alborotaba el pelo—. Ya basta de lágrimas, es hora de comer y pasarlo bien.

—Yo tengo un hambre de muerte —Ron se acariciaba su pronunciada tripita.

—Cuidado con lo que comes Ronald, que como esa barriguita se descontrole te vas a desbaratar y vas a acabar saliéndote por ambos lados de la cama —George se aproximaba a su hermano poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro y con la otra le acariciaba la panza gracioso—. Esto es puro amor acumulado.

—Creo que estoy reteniendo líquidos —decía tratando de dar alguna escusa su sobrepeso.

— ¡Si hombre! Y yo soy pelirrojo de bote —le respondió haciendo que los que estaban allí aguantaran las risas como podían.

—Deja de meterte con tu hermano y vamos a cenar que ya se está haciendo tarde —La matriarca, tras darle otro suave coscorrón, ordenaba a todos que fueran al comedor.

Los que aun lo llevaban puesto, se quitaban los abrigos y los colocaban en los percheros. A continuación fueron yendo uno tras otro al comedor, donde había un verdadero festín sobre la mesa en la que habían sillas para veinticuatro personas.

— ¿Percy no viene? —preguntaba Ginny dándose cuenta que faltaba uno de sus hermanos y su familia.

—No va a venir, ha dicho que tenía mucho trabajo en el ministerio —El abuelo Arthur se sentaba en su sitio y se colocaba dos servilleta una en sus piernas y la otra colgada en la camisa.

—Con los que somos, lo pasaremos bien —Aunque la madre del faltante pareciera dolida al no acudir su otro hijo, trató de disimular su enojo al resto. Con todos sentados en sus respectivos lugares comenzaron a pasarse los platos que había para comer.

Tras comer copiosos, todos acabaron satisfechos, se dispusieron a charlar algunos en el gran comedor. Los primos y hermanos más jóvenes salían a las afueras de la casa a divertirse un rato en la naturaleza. Los más mayores, sobre todo la descendencia de Bill y Fred, el mayor de George, se iban a tener conversaciones privadas más de su edad.

A las afueras, eran un conjunto de seis pequeños, Rose, Hugo y Roxane Weasley; James, Albus y Luna Potter, los más emocionados por aquellas horas previas eran, en concreto, Albus y Rose, que a la mañana siguiente comenzaba su viaje hacia la adultez.

Cuatro adultos los observaban desde la ventana de la casa, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione admiraban a sus pequeños. Cuando el segundo hijo de los Potter, para que sus primos la vieran, hizo que apareciese su varita de la nada, aquel acto infantil causó un estremecimiento en la madre de este mismo.

— ¿Será segura que la tenga? ¿Sabemos algo sobre quien la ha fabricado?

—Hay que admitir que es una pasada —Ron no parecía muy preocupado del hecho de que su sobrino tuviera aquella clase de varita. Dicho aquellas palabras, los otros tres lo miraron intrigados por si tenía algún argumento irrefutable de su afirmación. Ante tanta observación y expectación, lo que era un simple comentario se vio forzado a continuar explicando el por qué de su opinión—. Solo quería decir eso…, que es una pasada: no se pierde, no se rompe…. Quien la fabricase podría hacerse rico si la comercializase.

—Pero ¿Por qué a mi segundo hijo? —La madre preguntaba preocupada y a aquella cuestión nadie le supo responder.

—Falta por saber si a Ollivanders le han llegado casos parecidos del resto del mundo mágico, quedó en avisarnos desde que tuviera noticias.

—No quisiera parecer pesimista —Hermione hablaba ahora mientras abrazaba a su marido—. No creo que al señor Ollivanders le quede mucho tiempo, ¿no lo viste? Casi no puede caminar, está muy mayor. ¿Quién sabe? capaz que la fabricó él y no se acuerda.

—Aunque poco probable, es una posibilidad… —Harry parecía pensativo, el recuerdo de la invitación que le habían dejado aquella tarde le vino a la cabeza y se preocupó hasta el punto en el que su mujer se dio cuenta de que le pasaba algo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada...

—Dime que es lo que ocurre Harry, te conozco desde los diez años, se leer en tus ojos cuando estas preocupado.

—Hoy he recibido una carta, era una invitación a un acontecimiento futuro, en concreto no explicaba de qué se trataba, pero no me gustó recibirla.

—Cada vez hay más gente loca por el mundo—George se incorporaba a la conversación y tomaba la palabra—. El día del robo en el banco de los enanos, el que denunció lo ocurrido entró en mi establecimiento antes de eso, a pesar de ser bastante mayorcito parecía muy interesado en los dulces y le fui a atender, me soltó que se aproximaba tormenta y que cuando la viera llegar abandonara el local, que ni luchara ni me atrincherara.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme eso? —Ron lo miraba fijo a los ojos.

— ¿Contarte qué? ¿La premonición de un cliente que entra en el local? Si entra un montonazo de gente cada día queriendo conocer a uno de los tres magos que derrotaron al señor tenebroso, la mitad de ellos hacen predicciones halagüeñas, otros tantos afirman que los mortífagos se alzarán otra vez, algunos se atreven a predecir la fecha de tu muerte…. Si te tengo que contar el desvarío de cada cliente loco que entra, no tendrías tiempo de organizar los pedidos por lechuza —Al decir aquello los otros sonrieron.

—Y si de verdad una tormenta se aproxima y no nos damos cuenta hasta tenerla encima, ¿Qué haremos?

—Enfrentarla como siempre hemos hecho, juntos, como una familia.

Harry miraba a su mujer y le daba un fuerte beso, provocando el mismo efecto en la otra pareja, George sintiendo envidia sana se fue en busca de su mujer y tras abrazarla con ternura la besó también dejándola sorprendida. Dejando que sus hijos jugaran a las afueras solos, se fueron a hablar con el resto de la familia.

A las afueras la noche era muy agradable, había algunas nubes en el cielo pero aisladas y la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor. El campo que se abría ante ellos era inmenso, la granja contaba con cuatro hectáreas de terreno propio, protegido siempre por un hechizo defensivo, por experiencias del pasado les hicieron salvaguardarse de improbable actos de magos oscuros.

No había problemas de que se movieran en todo el perímetro, tenían una frondosa arboleda, una sección del río que trascurría la zona de seguridad y amplios campos de cultivo, era un paraíso para un niño.

—Llevo tres meses estudiando los mejores libros de historia de la magia —Rose estaba hablando para el grupo de sus avances didácticos, era tan aplicada como su madre y desde antes de acudir a cursar el primer año, ya estaba estudiando todo con dedicación—. Tengo todo el temario del primer año de clases casi memorizado.

—Yo prefiero que me lo expliquen en clase —Albus le respondía, no tenía intención de ir adelantándose a las lecciones.

—En Slytherin veras como te obligan a estar al día con todas tus obligaciones —James seguía pinchando a su hermano sobre donde sería seleccionado cuando llegaran al colegio—. Es la naturaleza de esa casa, quieren ir por delante de los demás —Con aquellas palabras dejó al mediano sin poder contestar, solo se quedó pensativo al respecto.

—Déjale en paz —Salía en su defensa su hermana Luna que intuía que a Albus no le gustaba que bromearan con ese tema, ya estaba cansada de que no parara de picarlo—. ¿Jugamos a algo? —preguntaba en voz alta, al estar tan nerviosos por el inicio del curso, no sabían qué hacer para pasarlo bien aquella noche y también quería rebajar la tensión entre sus hermanos.

—Yo me apunto —Su primo Hugo la apoyaba, al fin y al cabo eran ellos los que más se aburrían.

— ¿Jugar? Con trece años no estoy para juegos infantiles —James que era el mayor del grupo, no le pareció una buena idea.

—Podríamos jugar al escóndete y corre —La menor de los Potter recogía una simple piedra del suelo y la aferraba en la mano—. Uno será el pringado, tendrá que buscarnos y una vez descubierto tiene que correr a pillarlo para descalificarlo, siempre y cuando el perseguido no llegue a la posición de salida, pues se salva y no participa en la siguiente elección del buscador —Poniendo las manos en la espalda, ponía la piedra en alguna de sus dos manos y se las ponía delante de su primo Hugo, este debía seleccionar una de las dos—. A quien le toque la piedra, mala suerte.

—Elijo esta —Decantándose por la mano derecha, su elección fue la mano vacía y se libró de ser el buscador.

La pequeña Luna propuso la posibilidad de elegir a Rose, que sonriendo elegía la mano izquierda que estaba vacía y también se libró de buscar. Al hacerlo con Albus, esté también seleccionó la de la izquierda y la piedra estaba en ella, había sido el primer preseleccionado para ser el buscador. Roxanne, que también se había apuntado al juego, eligió la mano que estaba vacía y ya solo quedaba James por elegir.

— ¿En serio vamos a ponernos a jugar a esto? —preguntaba mirando a los otros—. Hermanita, tu sí que eres lista, como estas repartiendo suerte supongo que el precio por tan noble tarea es la de librarte de ser la que busque —Ante aquella afirmación la aludida solo sonrió. El mayor de los hermanos, uniéndose al grupo, seleccionaba la palma derecha encontrándose con la piedra.

—Tenemos dos seleccionados —Volviendo a repartir suerte, se colocaba las manos a la espalda y le volvía a ofrecer las posibilidades al mayor de los tres—. Ahora solo con los dos.

James escogía la mano derecha otra vez y está estaba vacía, a pesar de ser el más reacio a jugar se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara al no ser el que iba a buscar al resto. Ahora la pequeña le ofrecía las dos posibilidades al hermano mediano, de su elección saldría al elegido o bien una nueva ronda.

—Pues… elijo —Mirando aquellas dos manos trataba de predecir en cuál de ellas no estaba la piedra y tocando la izquierda hizo su elección.

—Hermanito te toca ser el buscador —Abría su mano indicándole que había hecho una mala elección, pero se quedó extrañada de la actitud de su hermano al ver que había elegido la que contenía la piedra—. ¿Qué pasa?

Albus no decía nada, solo observaba aquella palma de la mano como esta no tenía la piedra que antes había visto, ahora había otra clase de objeto, una ficha del ajedrez, un peón de oro blanco. Lo miraba y miraba al resto por si alguno más veía lo mismo, pero todos se habían quedado mirándolo preguntándose qué le estaba pasando.

— ¿Albus? —Su hermano le daba un golpe en el hombro para que reaccionara—. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Nada —Al darse cuenta de que era el único que veía aquella pieza brillante, no quiso decir nada para que no trascendiera lo que estaba divisando y así preocupar a sus padres. Quería ir a Hogwarts con toda el alma. Si después de lo ocurrido con la elección de su varita, les contaba ahora que veía aquello, pensó en que tal vez no lo enviaran por precaución y la idea no le agradaba. Así que prefirió guardárselo para sí—. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Sonriendo su hermana tiraba la piedra al suelo, que incluso ahora al que le había tocado ser el buscador, la había vuelto a ver tal cual como era. La que lideraba el juego le ordenaba cerrar los ojos y contar hasta cincuenta, este así lo hizo y comenzó la cuenta hasta aquel número mientras el resto corría a esconderse en diferentes lugares.

Cuando llegó hasta el final de la cuenta se quitaba las manos de la cara, dando una vuelta sobre si mismo pensó hacia donde ir a buscar primero. Dirigiéndose hacia los alrededores de la casa, no le costó mucho dar con su hermano que atrapó sin que le viera venir, James, con sus trece años y un mal perder no le sentó muy bien.

—Este es un juego muy tonto —Enfadado por ser el primero en ser descubierto, se metía en la casa de sus abuelos—. Paso de seguir perdiendo el tiempo con niños, me voy a buscar conversaciones de adulto.

Sin perder la ilusión continuó su búsqueda y dio con el paradero de Hugo después, que se había escondido bastante bien en el porche de la casa, aunque corrió para llegar a la casilla de salvación fue interceptado. A continuación, detrás de un gran árbol que había no muy lejos de la casa descubrió a Luna, esta trató de huir corriendo pero la pilló descalificándola del juego. Ya solo quedaban dos por descubrir y desde aquel gran árbol miraba hacia el interior de la zona arbolada y el campo abierto que tenía tras de sí.

Creyendo que no era justo por parte de sus primas esconderse en el bosque, quiso escuchar a la lógica y buscar en el campo abierto de los cultivos y la zona del río. Más algo pasó que le hizo mirar hacia la profundidad de la zona arbolada, tenía la impresión de que alguien había cruzado de un árbol a otro corriendo. Con actitud chulesca, se sentía capaz de perseguirla a través de los árboles y corrió detrás de quien creía que era una de las dos que le faltaban por atrapar.

Cuando desapareció entre el bosque, Luna, que sabía donde se escondían las dos que faltaban, miró hacia aquella dirección que no era la indicada. Rose y Roxanne no estaban tan ocultas en la maleza, se habían escondido en la otra parte de la casa, sonriendo al ver como su hermano se había equivocado por completo, dejo de hacerlo cuando desapareció entre los árboles.

Volviendo al punto de partida, tanto ella como Hugo y las dos que faltaban se reunieron en aquel punto, esperando a que volviera el buscador cuando se cansara de buscar en un lugar donde no había nadie.

— ¿No deberíamos ir a decirle que por ahí no es?

—Que busque todo lo que quiera, mientras no salga del campo defensivo que protege todo el perímetro no tiene nada que temer —Roxanne conocía bastante bien lo que se podía hacer dentro de la granja de sus abuelos.

— ¿Y qué pasa si se sale?

— Que nuestros padres lo detectarían enseguida y correrían en su busca.

En el interior de la maleza y corriendo detrás de alguien que se mantenía esquivo, el buscador seguía tratando de pillarlo a toda velocidad. "No te voy a dejar escapar.". Decía mientras corría detrás de aquella sombra que esquiva no parecía hacerle caso.

Entre más rápido corría, más deprisa lo hacía quien persiguiera, en un momento se detuvo al notar más claro y visible la silueta de quien llevaba rato detrás. Fuera quien fuera no era ninguna de sus primas, aquella silueta por un momento parecía la de un niño y en aquel juego ya no quedaban otros participantes varones.

No sabiendo bien qué hacer con ella, invocó a su varita. Le vino a la mente las palabras de su prima que había avanzado en el temario, él aun no conocía hechizos defensivos. No obstante prefería tenerla en la mano y mucho más después de darse cuenta que no era una única sombra la que andaba por allí, sino dos, una nueva silueta aparecía moviéndose en la oscuridad.

Ahora escondiéndose detrás de un árbol sopesó sus posibilidades, era conocedor que nada dañino podría atravesar la barrera de protección, así que podría tratarse de sus otros primos que le estarían gastando una broma. "Podría salir corriendo sobre mis pasos y volver a la casa.". Pensaba con su varita aferrada y la luz del símbolo del cuarto de luna en su mano brillando en ella, con su tonalidad azul. Girando la cabeza, trataba de dar con las sombras que estaban por allí.

No dio crédito a lo que veía, pero en la distancia y al pasar la sombra de un lado al otro, en su mano por un momento creyó divisar como brillaba una luz naranja. Al mirar hacia el campo de visión del otro lado del árbol, donde se ocultaba aquella silueta que andaba por el otro lado, esta aparentaba ser la figura de una niña, esta tenía una luz amarilla en su mano.

No sabía bien que estaba pasando y armándose de valor salió en busca de aquellos dos esquivos personajes. "Hola." Decía en voz alta, quería acabar con aquella incertidumbre y quienes fueran se dieran a conocer. "¿Quiénes sois?". Corriendo los perseguía, lo más deprisa que podía, aun más en lo profundo de la arboleda.

"¡Parad!". Gritaba empezando a cansarse de tanta persecución y él fue el que tuvo que hacerlo, pues llegaba a un claro entre la maleza. Las dos figuras que lo habían llevado hasta allí desaparecieron de forma tan misteriosa a como habían aparecido, ahora el joven Albus estaba solo en un claro de unos tres metros de radio, muy cerca de la traslúcida barrera protectora que delimitaba el perímetro, que estaba tan solo a unos metros de distancia.

Buscando cualquier señal de donde se hubieran metido, dejó de hacerlo al mirar justo al centro del claro. La figurita que antes había visto en la mano de su hermana estaba de pie justo en el centro, el peón de oro blanco pulido y brillante.

Acercándose hacia la figurita la miraba analizándola. Su padre ya le había hablado de los trasportadores mágicos y pensó en que aquel objeto podría ser uno de ellos. Tenía muchas dudas en tocarlo o no. Pareciera que estaba ahí para él, poniéndose muy cerca lo tocaba con su varita por si generara alguna reacción, pero esta no se produjo.

Aquel objeto era tan brillante que inclusive en la oscuridad de la noche, solo hacía falta la luz del astro nocturno para que pudiera verse reflejado en él. Creyendo que no tenía nada que temer lo sujetó y aferrándolo en su mano miraba hacia todos lados, tratando de localizar al que hubiera dejado aquella pieza de ajedrez.

Fijándose en el otro lado de la barrera de energía que protegía toda el área de la Madriguera, se fijó que las dos sombras que lo habían llevado hasta allí estaban al otro lado, a tan solo unos cincuenta metros bosque a través. Sabía que si cruzaba el campo de energía este vibraría haciendo cundir las alarmas en la casa familiar. Aun así la curiosidad fue tal que, aun arriesgo de llevarse una severa reprimenda, optó por cruzar al otro lado a divisarlos mejor. Para su sorpresa, nada pasó, en otras ocasiones las ondulaciones se habrían producido pero no fue el caso.

Al ver que las sombras ya no estaban y nadie sabía que estaba fuera de la zona segura el temor el envolvió y corriendo retornó al interior cuando escuchó la voz familiar de alguien que estaba siguiendo sus pasos.

— ¡Albus! ¿Dónde estás? —Su hermana y sus primos habían ido en su busca y se acercaban a su posición.

—Estoy aquí —Guardándose el peón de oro blanco en el bolsillo se dirigió hacia ellos.

— ¿A dónde te habías ido?

—Creí que uno de vosotros se había escondido entre los árboles y luego resulta que había estado siguiendo a un conejo blanco.

—Creo que hay mucha diferencia entre una persona y un conejo —Retrocediendo hacia la casa todos caminaban en grupo.

—Hay Luna, cuándo aprenderás que los chicos, y más en el caso de Albus, son escasos en inteligencia —Rose soltaba aquella burlona frase haciendo que las otras dos niñas sonrieran, pero no le hiso ninguna gracia a los varones.

Al llegar a la zona de la casa, a las afueras esperaban los padres de los pequeños. Al dejar de verles, aun así sentían que estaban en el perímetro de seguridad y por eso no se habían preocupado en exceso, ninguno de ellos se percató de que el pequeño había salido fuera por unos instantes. Estaban en el porche de la casa esperando a que terminaran sus juegos.

— ¿Ya habéis acabado de jugar? —Hermione preguntaba poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de sus dos hijos, mientras les acompañaba a entrar en la casa.

—Albus se perdería buscando una montaña —Roxanne se adentraba acompañada de su madre.

— ¿Cómo fue ese juego campeón? —Harry le ponía la mano sobre el hombro mientras su mujer escoltaba a su hija al interior—. ¿Estás listo para volver a casa y dormir bien para mañana emprender un viaje lleno de aventuras?

—Pues… —Su hijo tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con una de ellas acariciaba la figurita que había encontrado en el claro. Miraba a su padre vacilante, no sabía bien que decir.

— ¿Estás bien? —formulando aquella pregunta su hijo afirmó con la cabeza en un instante—. Seguro que son los nervios del inicio del curso.

Todos en el interior se ponían los abrigos y se despedían los unos de los otros. Las familias se iban marchando a través de la chimenea de trasporte, por enésima vez las lágrimas de la abuela hicieron acto de aparición al ver como muchos de sus nietos se marchaban y no los volvería a ver hasta las navidades.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de los Potter, dentro todo estaba en calma, poniéndose los pijamas todos se iban metiendo en sus respectivas camas, Harry y Ginny primero arroparon a Rose, después hicieron lo mismo con James, pero éste al tener trece años ya se consideraba demasiado mayor para esas tonterías y se arropó así mismo, pero no evitó que recibiera un tierno beso por parte de sus padres que le desearon buenas noches.

En la habitación de Albus, este estaba sentado en la cama muy pensativo, cuando llegaron Harry y Ginny se dejó arropar. Fue entonces cuando sus padres, que conocía muy bien a su hijo, quisieron preguntar una segunda vez.

—Albus: ¿Seguro que estas bien?

—Sí, son los nervios del inicio del curso. Seguro que vosotros también los sufristeis.

—Pues claro, los otros niños disfrutaban del verano, yo no veía el momento de que acabase para volver a Hogwarts —Mientras Harry se confesaba, lo que significaba el verano para él, su mujer y su hijo le sonrieron dándole la mano en señal de apoyo.

—Yo me divertía mucho en verano —la madre ahora lanzaba su confesión—. Mi madre me mimaba mientras estaba en casa, además del hecho de que estaba rodeada de hermanos con los que jugar. Pero siempre el día previo al inicio del curso tenía esas mariposas en la tripa que me llenaban de dudas y me veía invadida por los nervios. Así que entiendo por lo que estas pasando, pero te contaré un secreto: las cosas en la imaginación tienen la asombrosa capacidad de parecer más grande y amenazante de lo que son en verdad si te muestras inseguro. Como también pueden parecer más fácil, de lo que realmente son, si vas con la firme convicción de que solo es un mero trámite para convertirte en un gran mago. La clave está en la actitud con que te lo tomes, pues de ella dependerá que todo se te ponga fácil o difícil en la vida.

Con ambos progenitores orgullosos de su hijo y quedando el asunto en un mero estado anímico, Albus les deseó buenas noches quedándose a oscuras en su habitación, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Fue entonces cuando, levantándose de la cama, se dirigía a una de sus estanterías y sacó su libro de Ajedrez favorito. Uno que le había regalado su tío Ron hacía años y leía la descripción básica de aquella pieza en concreto.

" _Todas las piezas en el ajedrez están destinadas a proteger al rey. Los peones, en concreto, son los primeros en moverse. Son elementos clave tanto para liberar otras piezas y forzar a las otras fichas rivales a moverse. En el caso de que llegue a la octava fila se producirá lo que se conoce como la coronación del peón, en el que podrá adoptar cualquier ficha del tablero a excepción del Rey o de otro peón."_

En la oscuridad de su cuarto, el pequeño buscaba debajo de su almohada, allí había escondido el objeto encontrado en el bosque y sujetándolo en sus manos lo miraba sin parar. Poniéndose en pie se dirigía hacia su arcón de equipaje y abriéndolo colocaba aquella pieza dentro para después cerrarlo y meterse en la cama.

Descansaron toda la noche hasta que sonaron los despertadores indicando que el gran día había llegado, el día en el que partirían hacia su destino.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

La mañana del 1 de Septiembre, todo el mundo se había puesto en pie en la casa de los Potter, los baúles y demás accesorios estaban listos en el recibidor de la casa. Las dos lechuzas estaban tranquilas en sus respectivas jaulas. La de James, era un macho de color pardo y de mirada agresiva, se camuflaba en el entorno muy bien cuando la dejaba libre un rato, la había llamado Baco, era la que más tranquila estaba pues llevaba dos años en la familia. La de su hermano era blanca con algunas líneas negras en la cara y en las alas, que pareciera que se la hubieran pintado a propósito, le dibujaba unas líneas sobre los ojos y lomo que le daban un aspecto aun más personal, al ser hembra la llamó Arwen.

Eran las nueve en punto y todos ya estaban listos para salir directos a la estación de King´s Cross. Los padres no podían evitar verse bombardeados de recuerdos al ver el trasiego y como sus dos hijos estaban tan nerviosos por el inicio del curso. Por parte de Ginny, como fue la última de los Weasley en partir hacia el colegio, tenía muchos más recuerdos de tanto ella como sus otros hermanos. No podía evitar recordar cuando fue niña y sonreía, inclusive cuando se acordaba de su hermano Fred del que atesoraba grandes recuerdos.

Harry tuvo una infancia más traumática, era huérfano, vivía en un hogar donde no era querido y recordar aquellos momentos de su pasado le traía tristeza y angustia. En los meses de verano, tanto de su infancia como de su juventud, no veía el momento de salir de la casa de los Dursely, como una válvula de escape de su soledad y frustración. Sus primeros recuerdos en principio le entristecieron, aunque después una sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara al recordad que, una vez lejos del "amparo" de sus dos tíos, todo era mucho más alegre, divertido y emocionante.

— ¿Todos preparados? —preguntaba en voz alta el patriarca.

—Desde luego que no —Ginny estaba, otra vez, al borde del llanto—. Mis pequeños se van para volver un poco más grandes —Les abrazaba aferrándolos entre sus brazos y les besaba sus cabezas.

—Mamá, corta ya el cordón umbilical —El mayor, mientras la abrazaba, le decía aquella frase que la hizo reírse a carcajadas. Mirándolo orgullosa, lo volvía a besar en la cabeza y le acariciaba el pelo.

Recuperando la compostura se dirigían al garaje de la casa. Mientras el padre abría la puerta de aquella cochera, sus hijos subían a echar un último vistazo en sus dormitorios por si se les había olvidado algo.

El día en el exterior era agradable, aun estaban en el último mes del verano. Vivían en una urbanización periférica del núcleo de Londres, querían que su dirección se mantuviera oculta a los ojos del resto del mundo mágico por seguridad. Aunque fueran tiempos de paz, seguían teniendo enemigos y muchos más desde que Harry era el comandante de los Aurores. La precaución siempre era la mejor defensa y para ello tenían diversas estrategias.

Nadie conocía su dirección, toda su casa estaba envuelta por un hechizo protector, invención de Hermione. Cualquier transeúnte que mirara desde fuera no veía a los Potter dentro de la casa, estos adoptaban otra forma. El conjuro no afectaba a los miembros de la familia, ni a ningún invitado que llegase por el conducto seguro de su chimenea. Lo mejor de aquel hechizo era que no se quedaba en la vivienda, si alguno de los miembros salía le acompañaba en el exterior.

Los vecinos los conocían como la familia Rowling, los hijos tenían amigos por el vecindario, pero ninguno de ellos se imaginaba de manera remota que eran una de las familias más importantes de todo el Reino Unido e inclusive del mundo. Pero toda la familia siguiendo sus estrictas normas preventivas, disimulaba su estatus a los ojos de los Muggles que los rodeaban.

— ¡Buenos días familia Rowling! —Les saludaba un vecino rechoncho que vestía casi con un pijama de pantalón y camisa cortos, que paseaba su perro por la amplia avenida residencial. Este, dándose cuenta de que tenían el garaje de la casa abierto y montón de bultos al lado del coche, se acercaba curioso a estrecharles la mano—. ¿De viaje?

—Buenos días Tomas —Harry, que a los ojos de los demás no era él, lo saludaba mientras terminaba de poner el equipaje en el garaje y se preparaba para meterlo dentro del portabultos. El coche de la familia era amplio y espacioso, era un monovolumen color azul mate con un amplio maletero—. Nuestros hijos han logrado una beca para estudiar en el extranjero.

— ¡Estupendo! Me alegro por ellos, estudiar en otros países tiene que ser una experiencia enriquecedora —El vecino, que solo estaba hablando con los dos padres sin intención de ayudarles a pesar de ver a estos como cargaban el maletero hasta los topes, vio ahora salir a los retoños de estos y mirando de manera extraña al segundo hijo se quedó estupefacto, aunque no dijo nada.

—Bueno Tomas, tenemos que irnos, el tren no espera por nosotros —Intentaba, como podía, cerrar la puerta trasera del coche, estaba al completo y le estaba costando. El resto de su familia ya estaba dentro del coche.

—Ya claro, que tengáis un buen viaje —Con extraña actitud se marchaba de la zona de la casa y seguía paseando por la avenida con su perro.

—Ha costado pero lo he cerrado —Exhausto se sentaba en el asiento del piloto y se preparaba para poner en marcha el coche—. Dentro de dos años, cuando nuestra hija se marche al colegio también, solo nos quedará dos opciones: O nos compramos un coche más grande o bien damos dos viajes, aquí no cabe un tercer equipaje.

Arrancando se ponían en movimiento, durante el trayecto los hijos hablaban en el asiento de atrás. Por su parte Harry cogía la mano de su mujer y se la aferraba durante todo el trayecto, si tenía que cambiar de marcha lo hacía aferrándola. De vez en cuando le daba un beso y la miraba infundiéndole ánimos. Al pasar al lado de su vecino se despidieron saludándole con la mano.

—Adiós, familia Rowling —También se despedía de ellos y cuando los vio alejarse le hablaba al perro— Dicen que los llevan a estudiar al extranjero pero uno de sus hijos no estaba en el coche. ¿Quién sería ese niño? —Aunque el animal no pudiera entenderle, el señor Tomas le hablaba para no parecer que lo hacía solo en voz alta. El no había visto a Albus con la forma con la que solía reconocerlo, ahora lo había visto tal cual como era y por eso no lo conocía—. Será algún sobrino de la familia.

Por las carreteras se dirigían hacia las grandes pistas pero antes de llegar a ellas, en un momento en el que nadie los veía, todo su coche cambió de forma. Ahora era de otra marca y modelo pero de iguales dimensiones. Habían abandonado la zona de seguridad y, de manera discreta, ahora todo el mundo los veía sin ilusiones mágicas. Aunque ellos al verse así mismo siempre como eran, la familia no se había dado cuenta de que al segundo hijo no le hacía efecto el hechizo.

A las diez y media habían llegado a la estación y poniendo los bultos en un carrito se adentraban en ella. Al no ser una hora punta y aunque estuviera concurrida, la mayoría de los que estaban en el interior venían a lo mismo, el expreso al colegio de Hogwarts era el más solicitado del momento.

Todos andaban dirigiéndose al andén 93/4, y siempre que ningún extraño estuviera observando, se introducían en aquel muro, primero fue James, que envalentonado se lanzaba contra la pared de ladrillos, detrás de este fue Ginny y Luna dándose la mano. Por último Albus y su padre, que poniéndole la mano sobre los hombros le apoyaba en aquellos momentos. Dentro de aquel nuevo andén de tren todo estaba muy concurrido, ya había estudiantes dentro del expreso.

Las dudas sobre su futuro invadieron al mediano que por un momento se detuvo e hizo como si se atara los cordones, fue entonces cuando su padre hizo su función de infundir valor al que estaba lleno de dudas. Cuando consiguió que alejara sus miedos sobre su porvenir, se reunieron con los demás. Las dos familias se juntaron pues Hermione, Ron y Hugo se despedían de Rose.

A las once en punto y sin retrasos el tren salía hacia su destino, dejando a los desolados padres despidiéndose de ellos. Tras ver como se alejaban no les quedó otro remedio que continuar con sus obligaciones del día, pero antes de eso decidieron ir todos juntos a tomarse algo en una cafetería.

Dentro del expreso que iba directo a Hogwarts, en una cabina privada estaban los dos hermanos Potter y su prima Rose. Los dos que cursaban el primer año estaban muy nerviosos y abrumados por la emoción. Cada kilómetro que recorrían era nuevo para ellos y no dejaban de mirar por las ventanas. James, que se trataba de su tercer trayecto, no le daba mucha importancia y estaba más impaciente por ver a sus amigos. Por el pasillo que transitaba el vagón, pasaron algunos alumnos de Slytherin hablando.

—Mira —decía dándole un suave codazo a su hermano, aprovechaba el momento para ponerlo aun más nervioso—. Tus futuros compañeros de casa.

— ¿Puedes dejar de repetir lo mismo? —Rose estaba muy cansada de que no parara de usar la misma broma y saltó ya enfadada—. ¿Y que si va a Slytherin? Todas las casas del colegio son aptas, después de casi dos décadas han cambiado mucho, tu hermano es muy listo y estoy segura que cualquiera de las casas estaría encantado de tenerlo con ella.

—Dentro de unas cuantas horas resolveremos las dudas, el Sombrero Seleccionador me asignará un destino y estoy preparado para aceptarlo —Volviendo a mirar por la ventana ignoraba a su hermano.

Trascurrido un cuarto de hora, la mujer del carrito de las golosinas tocaba la puerta y ofrecía sus productos: "Jovencitos ¿Estáis interesados en algún dulce?", les decía dejándoles ver la cantidad de chucherías que tenía a la venta. Mientras los dos menores compraban una caja de ranas de chocolate James, que se aburría de su compañía, se levantaba e iba a buscar a sus amigos de clase dejándolos solos.

Tras comerse algunos dulces salían del compartimento personal y se disponían a explorar el tren. Había multitud de estudiantes hablando en el carril que lo transitaba, pero se podía circular sin que hubiera muchos obstáculos.

Cuando exploraban el primero de los vagones, que estaba en la parte delantera del tren, de repente vieron salir a dos estudiantes de segundo año de una de las cabinas asustadas. "¡No hay quien pueda estar ahí dentro con ese gato!". Las estudiantes se marchaban hacia la parte trasera donde estaban los asientos grupales.

Intrigados por el suceso, los dos primos fueron hasta la puerta de aquella cabina. Dentro descubrieron como solo había una niña vestida con ropa informal y un gato negro que estaba aruñando los asientos sin piedad. Albus la reconoció enseguida, era la niña que había visto en la librería del Callejón Diagon. Esta jovencita estaba sentada sola dentro del vagón, tenía un libro de literatura en las manos y estaba concentrada en su lectura, su mascota no paraba de aruñar y gruñir, saltando de un asiento al otro furioso.

—Hola —Desde la seguridad de la puerta la saludaba a través del cristal—. ¿Al final tus padres te han forzado a venir? —Trataron de abrir la puerta, pero el gato que andaba por allí lanzó un sonido agresivo y les enseñaba todos los dientes.

— ¿Quién es? —Su prima le preguntaba al oído.

—La conocí el día en el que encontré la varita, no quiere venir al colegio pero sus padres la han obligado.

—No me han obligado ellos —Dejando la lectura de lado los miraba y sujetaba al gato poniéndoselo en su regazo, el animal mientras era acariciado estaba muy tranquilo—. Pasad y poneros cómodos.

Los primos entraron y se sentaron muy juntos en la esquina que estaba al lado de la puerta, justo en la diagonal a la otra niña y su terrible mascota, esta los miraba con enloquecida actitud, pareciera que en cualquier momento se les lanzaría al cuello.

—Ella es mi prima, Rose Weasley —Le presentaba a su prima y a su vez le presentaba a esta a su conocida—. Rose ella es Jean….

—Vega —No le dejó terminar—, solo eso, aunque no seáis mis amigos no quiero que me llamen por el nombre que me han puesto mis padres —Le ofrecía la mano para saludarla pero la que estaba sentada ni se movía, pues el gato al menor indicio de movimiento gruñía.

—Veo que no te han comprado un cocodrilo —Albus se sobresaltaba con cada gesto agresivo del animal—, pero casi que hubiera preferido esa opción.

—Este es Chispita —Acariciaba al gato y este se dejaba—. Hemos tenido unos inicios en nuestra relación de dueña y mascota un poco turbulentos, cuando se cansó de morderme y arañarme ahora solo lo hace con los que se me acercan —El animal no les quitaba la vista de encima—. Es una bolita de pelo de amor, con ligeras garras y afilados colmillos, ¿a que si? Cosita linda —Sujetaba al gato y le daba tiernos besos.

— ¿Cómo te han logrado convencer para que acudas a Hogwarts? —Formulaba aquella cuestión pues no esperaba verla allí— ¿Tratarás de que te expulsen?

— ¿Qué comes? Que adivinas —decía a toda velocidad y cargada de sarcasmo—. Esa era mi primera opción, expulsión inmediata de ese estúpido colegio, pero ya no lo es.

— ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Si estoy aquí es por mi hermano mayor Albert, que al parecer él y yo somos los únicos adultos que viven en mi casa, mis padres parecen idiotas, pero idiotas manipulables. Mi hermano les ha hecho ir a hablar con los profesores de mi colegio…, no os ofendáis, de un colegio de verdad, para que me dejen presentarme a todos los exámenes de evaluación cuando vuelva en navidades, al término de la segunda evaluación y al final de vuestro estúpido curso.

— ¿Vas a estudiar los dos temarios?

—No tiene que ser tan difícil, lo que se estudia en Hogwarts es solo mover una varita y pronunciar unas palabras…. Vamos, que ciencia… ciencia, no tiene mucho donde profundizar —Se produjo luego unos segundos de reflexión—. Mi hermano y yo, después de una larga charla me ha animado, sabe que adoro los retos y me ha retado a que no duraría ni un año en ese colegio de frikis y yo he aceptado.

—No es de frikis.

—Digamos que es peor, los frikis sueñan que viven en un mundo aparte, vosotros lo vivís. No sabría cual de mis dos afirmaciones sea la más aterradora —Sacaba un teléfono móvil de última generación de su bolsillo y se los enseñaba—. No he querido preguntarlo porque me da miedo la idea de vivir sin él pero… ¿es verdad que en ese internado al que vamos no hay electricidad? ¿Cómo tampoco funcionan los aparatos electrónicos? —A sus dos preguntas sus futuros compañeros afirmaron a la vez—, espero que al menos estén por allí los del programa: Conviviendo con los Amish.

—Tu gato parece furioso —Al gruñir el animal les hizo sobresaltar y solo pudieron pronunciar esas palabras.

—Lógico y te diré el porqué: Primero: Londres tiene una población de más de ocho millones y medio de habitantes. Segundo: A demás de eso tiene una población flotante de otros millones. Tercero: Es 1 de septiembre, se acabo el mes de vacaciones por excelencia. Cuarto: Mis padres, los idiotas que antes te he mencionado, me han llevado a la estación de King´s Cross a las siete de la mañana, hora punta. Con esos cuatro datos: ¿sabes cuánto tiempo hemos esperado a que mi madre diera la orden de atravesar el carrilito 93/4? ¡Dos horas y media! para que nadie nos viera, ¿tienes idea de lo que es ver a tus padres con una sonrisa de idiota diciendo: "Ahora sí" o "Ahora no"? Casi nos da una crisis de ansiedad a mi hermano, a mi gato y a mí.

—Al menos ya sabes que el año que viene no hay que acudir tan temprano a la estación.

—No habrá año que viene —Se apresuró a sentenciar—. ¿Podéis responderme a una cuestión que me viene a la cabeza de manera recurrente?

—Si claro.

—"El mundo mágico", ese al que estáis deseando pertenecer, es una pecera muy pequeña donde al parecer todos son funcionarios del ministerio. Vais de cabeza al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, para que al llegar os separen en cuatro posibles destinos. No tengo nada en contra de la división en secciones, pues ofrece una mejor calidad de enseñanza, siempre a menor número mejor se enseña. Pero no es eso lo que me viene a la mente, la cuestión es que nada más llegar nos ponen a competir entre nosotros, así como algo súper lúdico y didáctico. Las tres cuartas partes del colegio, nada más llegar, ahora son tus rivales y os pasáis todo el año en ver quien se lleva la copa de la casa.

—No lo entendí muy bien, ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

—Adoctrinamiento a través del juego y la competición. Si convierten a las tres cuartas partes de tus compañeros en tus rivales y te mantienen compitiendo contra ellos todo el año, no tendrás tiempo, ni mucho menos interés, de cuestionarte el porqué de lo que te enseñan. En resumidas cuentas: te convierten en un borrego obediente y sumiso, para que al término de duros años de aprendizaje puedas ser un funcionario más de vuestro adorado Ministerio.

—Nosotros no lo vemos así.

—No tenéis porque hacerlo, si total no vais a aprender magia, la varita que nos han comprado es en realidad un parásito y será la que aprenderá magia. Ella será la que realice poderosos conjuros y encantamientos, vosotros no. Sois los huéspedes de una garrapata de madera sin que os deis cuenta. Sin ella no sois nadie, sin poder valeros en el mundo mágico y mucho menos en el mundo de verdad, donde la cruda realidad os aplastaría como a insectos —Finalizaba aquella conversación y se ponía a leer su libro de literatura.

—Pareces lista —Rose que no había abierto la boca hasta entonces, decidió decir algo antes de marcharse—, pero respóndeme tú una cosa ahora: ¿Qué diferencia tiene nuestra varita a tu teléfono móvil? ¿Quién es el esclavo de quien? Tanto tú como los otros Muggles os creéis superconectados al mundo pero estáis aislados en la realidad. Una realidad que ves a través de una pantalla me resulta tan ficticia como el mundo imaginario de los "frikis" que antes has mencionado —Saliendo muy despacito de aquella cabina, la dejaban sola en su lectura con su gato, que no les quitaba el ojo de encima.

—Touché —Cuando se había quedado sola, pronunció acariciando a su mascota mientras seguía inmersa en su lectura—. No me caen tan mal después de todo.

Al volver al corredor del tren, lo recorrían hacia la otra dirección, la de la parte final donde no había cabinas sino asientos sin separaciones. Se cruzaban con muchos compañeros, que para ellos también era su primer año. No sabían cuantos alumnos habría en su promoción y trataban de hacer recuento. Pero había tanta gente dentro del tren que era muy difícil, los de primer año y los del segundo no se diferenciaban mucho en apariencia física.

Cuando llegaron al último vagón, este estaba al completo y lleno de asientos unipersonales. A pesar de estar lleno, de forma paradójica justo en la primera fila, los cuatro asientos que se encontraban disponibles estaban libres menos uno. En este se encontraba sentado un hombre que no se le veía la cara por un gran libro que estaba leyendo, lo que si se podía leer era la carátula de aquel gran libro "El Misterio en las Estrellas".

A mitad del vagón, se encontraron otra vez con James que estaba hablando con sus compañeros de casa. Eran ocho jóvenes de su edad y conversaban sobre los últimos mundiales de Quidditch, cuando los vieron aparecer su hermano les presentó.

—Chicos: estos son mi prima Rose Weasley y mi hermano Albus Severus Potter —Los otros los saludaban de manera efusiva, solo que a los de menor edad no les dijo los nombres de sus amigos—. Hermano y primita, estos son los chicos del tercer curso de la noble casa de Gryffindor —Actuando como un líder, al termino de aquellas palabras los otros aplaudieron y vitorearon.

—Encantado.

—Este año la competición de Quidditch seguro que se decanta a nuestro favor —Uno de los otros chicos le hablaba al hermano mediano—, con dos Potter en el equipo seremos imbatibles.

—Aun no es seguro de que acabe en nuestra casa, primero tiene que ser seleccionado y luego presentarse a las pruebas —James tranquilizaba al resto—. Tampoco por ser un Potter no es seguro que acabe el primer año en el equipo. Que lo lograra mi padre, al igual que lo logré yo en mi primer año, sintiéndolo mucho mi hermanito es más Weasley que Potter, creo que no tendrá las mismas aptitudes.

— ¡¿Perdona?! –A Rose no le había hecho ninguna gracia aquel comentario.

—No te ofendas Rose, que solo estaba de broma.

—De bromas podemos estar los dos, para empezar tú no tendrás en tu vida una varita como la que posee tu hermano —Irritada, le daba un codazo al niño para que les enseñara su varita, al hacerlo dejó a todos estupefactos—. Y si en el caso de que fuera más Weasley que Potter eso no es motivo de broma ni de burla, así que cuidadito.

—Tu prima tiene carácter —Todos los amigos de James se habían quedado admirando la varita que aparecía y desaparecía a placer-. ¿Dónde la has comprado? Es una pasada.

—En Ollivander —De manera inocente les fue a contar todo lo sucedido pero fue interrumpido por su prima.

—Fue escogido por ella y punto —Cogiendo por el brazo a los dos hermanos, se los llevaba a hablar con ellos en privado en la parte que conectaba los dos vagones—. Que quede claro una cosa: Enseñarla de manera pública entre antes se produzca mejor. En unos días todo el mundo se acabará enterando de que la tienes y entre antes se acostumbren a verla en tus manos será cuando dejen de atosigar con preguntas. Pero, ahora bien, la otra es decir como la obtuvo, esos detalles creo que deberíamos mantenerlos en secreto. Son asuntos de familia y se acabó la discusión.

—Vale —Sorprendido por el carácter de su prima lejos de sus progenitores, James solo podía decir eso varias veces mientras ella le miraba fija—. Rose, que lo de los Weasley era broma, en serio.

—Por esta vez te perdono, ya me contó mi madre que los chicos cuando comienzan a entrar en la pubertad se vuelven aun más idiotas y por eso te perdono, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir.

El mayor sonriendo volvía con sus amigos y los dejaba solos en mitad de aquel conector entre los dos vagones. Albus, que se comportaba más tímido, no había dicho nada en toda la discusión entre ellos. Al ver como su hermano se sentaba en los asientos con sus amigos, se percató de un niño rubio y pálido, que estaba sentado y solo, en el último asiento de aquel vagón. Este les miraba desde la distancia.

—Scorpius Malfoy —Dándose cuenta de que los estaba observando, Rose se apresuraba a descubrir quién era—. Lo vi en la estación, mi padre me ha dicho que mejor mantenernos lejos de él, pero que siempre que pueda lo deje muy atrás en los exámenes.

—Si es un Malfoy ¿Qué hace solo?

—Su familia se volvió muy impopular al final de la guerra, le toca pagar a él los actos de su padre y sus abuelos. Pero dentro de poco no estará solo, es carne de Slytherin, no sé ni para que se molesten en ponerle el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza si queda muy claro dónde va a ir a parar.

— ¿Qué culpa tendrá él de lo que hizo su padre? —decía aquello mientras hacían la intención de retroceder hacia el resto de vagones, cuando fueron interceptados por un hombre adulto, el que estaba sentado en la primera fila de la zona de los asientos.

—Si me permiten que me entrometa en vuestra conversación: todos y cada uno de nosotros estamos condicionados por los actos de nuestra familia —Un hombre de unos treinta y pocos años, alto y de constitución normal, de pelo castaño claro y corto, ojos miel y expresión afable, les hablaba en privado, también en la zona del inter conector del tren—. Permítame presentarme, soy Damien Stone —Les ofrecía la mano para que se la estrecharan—. Maestro en Hogwarts y vuestro futuro profesor de Astronomía.

—Encantado Señor Stone, ella es Rose Weasley y yo soy Albus Severus Potter.

—Lo sé, tenéis dos apellidos muy importantes y es por eso, que al escuchar de forma fortuita vuestra conversación, me he animado a intervenir —Poniéndose la mano en el pecho, hacía el gesto de querer pedir perdón por meterse donde no había sido llamado, pero los dos jovencitos agradecieron la opinión de un adulto—. Como os decía, todos estamos condicionados por los actos de nuestra familia. En su caso, Señorita Weasley, todo el mundo espera de usted que sea una estudiante modelo, con tendencia al sabelotodismo —le decía aquello de manera graciosa sin que sonara ofensivo—, que siempre conoce las lecciones antes de que se la explique un profesor. Ese es el listón que dejó su heroica madre y que algunos en el mundo mágico, me incluyo en ese grupo, está deseando que lo supere. No obstante otros muchos, que solo se alegran de los infortunios ajenos, solo desean que se estrelle en sus expectativas.

— ¿Quién podría desear eso último?

—Es fácil prejuzgar y desear de manera inconsciente, usted mismo lo acaba de hacer con el Señor Malfoy. No lo conoce de nada y ya está condicionada a mantenerse lejos de él. No solo eso, sino que lo acaba de destinar a una casa del colegio sin antes haberle ofrecido la posibilidad de elección —al decir esa frase le abría los ojos a la niña, que había entendido cada una de sus palabras—. Por suerte o por desgracia, aun sois muy jóvenes para descubrir lo que es capaz de desear una persona cuando está frustrada y llena de celos —Después de decir aquellas palabras se dirigía al niño—. En su caso, Señor Potter, solo por llevar ese apellido seréis famoso allá donde piséis, todo el mundo querrá conoceros. Puede que no hayáis hecho nada meritorio en la vida pero es así.

—No es justo —El aludido estaba indignado—. Yo no quiero vivir siempre a la sombra de mi apellido, aun no hemos llegado al colegio y terceras personas ya esperan algo de nosotros. De ella que sea una estudiante ejemplar y de mí, que juegue al Quidditch al mismo nivel que mi padre y mi hermano.

—Sois muy diferente a su hermano, Señorito Potter, a James no parece importarle eso, está encantado con su fama y la aprovecha. Su padre, solo por ser quien era y lo que hizo de bebé, también fue famoso. Aprovechó su popularidad a su manera y después la acrecentó derrotando al señor tenebroso.

—Pero yo no quiero ser famoso, solo quiero ser normal.

—Pues con una varita que aparece y desaparece a voluntad de su dueño… —También se había percatado cuando este había enseñado su batuta a los amigos de su hermano—, no es un buen primer paso para convertirse en alguien normal —Sonriéndoles les guiñaba el ojo—. Por suerte no hace falta esforzarse mucho para demostrar al mundo que se es normal, pero todo depende de usted —tras decirles aquellas palabras volvía a su asiento y cogía el enorme libro que estaba leyendo.

Tras haber explorado aquel tren de una punta a la otra, volvían a su compartimento privado. Sentándose seguían contemplando el bello paisaje por el que transitaban. Trascurridas unas horas, comenzaron a notar como en el exterior ya cuchicheaban que estaban llegando a la única y última parada de su viaje. Los primos sonrieron y miraron por las ventanas, pero ya había anochecido y solo podían ver árboles.

James volvía al compartimento y recogía una mochila, en la que llevaba las túnicas de Gryffindor, los nervios también se habían apoderado del primogénito de los Potter. A las afueras del compartimento les esperaban otros amigos de este, que suplicaron a su hermano que les enseñara la varita otra vez, Albus así lo hizo y todos volvieron a quedarse atónitos.

—Es solo una varita, tampoco es nada del otro mundo —El hermano mayor pronunció con algo de celos—. Chicos ahora os explico cómo va la cosa —les decía a sus familiares—, como sois los de primer año, saldréis en último lugar, no os preocupéis por el equipaje que lo llevarán al colegio. En la estación habrá unas cabinas para que podáis cambiaros y poneros las túnicas estándar para la ceremonia de selección.

— ¿No vamos con el resto al colegio?

—Los de primer año serán los últimos en llegar, e irán en bote atravesando el Lago Negro. Cuando lleguéis os llevaran al gran salón y seréis seleccionados para una casa —Se marchaba del compartimento pero en la salida se volvía a despedir—. Rose, te veo en la casa de Gryffindor y hermanito que tengas suerte en la elección —Al volver a repetir su constante broma la chica hizo un intento por sacudirle pero corriendo y riéndose se marchaba.

—Tu tranquilo Albus —Se sentaba esperando a que se detuviera el tren y los llamaran para bajar. Miraba a su primo con ternura, notando como estaba de nervioso trataba de consolarlo—.

Si te inquieta la elección, desde hace algunos años y por las múltiples quejas de algunos padres por el trato de favor del sombrero seleccionador a algunos alumnos, ya está permitido dialogar con él. Como nos llamarán por orden alfabético, tú iras primero y según donde te asigne, yo pediré el mismo destino. Creo que tengo aptitudes para ir a cualquiera de las casas y si estás más tranquilo iré contigo a donde te asignen. Cualquier destino, ya sea en Gryffindor, en Hufflepuff, en Ravenclaw o en… Slytherin, ya verás que nos lo vamos a pasar en grande juntos.

Con aquellas palabras de ánimo consiguió motivar del todo al jovencito, que sonriendo, solo pudo abrazar a su prima con afecto. Fundidos en aquel abrazo fue entonces cuando el tren paró y comenzaron a llamarlos por cursos. Teniendo que esperar su turno, cuando los llamaron al cabo de más o menos una hora, habían tenido que esperar a que cada generación se bajara y se cambiara para ir al colegio vestidos de manera correcta.

Una vez en tierra notaron que la promoción de aquel año contaba con menos miembros de los de costumbre, solo había cuarenta alumnos que habían sido seleccionados. Como aun no se conocían, se podía notar que la timidez podía con ellos.

Un hombre que ahora era el nuevo celador de la escuela, aguardaba con un farol en sus manos, se trataba de un varón de al menos cuarenta años. Muy alto, superaba con creces los dos metros de altura, delgado, expresión fría e impasible, de pelo canoso no muy largo. Vestía con una túnica negras que le daban el aspecto de un guardián. Los niños se intimidaron ante su presencia.

—Los nuevos alumnos de este año —Pronunció con tono de voz frío, asustando a los pequeños. Pero el temor solo duró unos segundos, pues comenzaron a ver como en la cara de aquel hombre, con apariencia severa, comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas—. Que me alegra ver vuestras caritas ilusionadas ante el inicio del curso.

— ¿Qué le pasa a este tío? —Vega, que se había puesto al lado de los dos primos, les preguntaba muy bajito.

—Yo soy… —Llorando a mares por lo emocionado que estaba— Connor Blair, desde hace pocos años que soy el celador del colegio, he relevado al muy noble y bondadoso Señor Argus Filch, que espero que este disfrutando de su meritorio retiro. Se lo tiene bien merecido al término de décadas velando y cuidando, como solo él supo hacer, a los alumnos de muchas generaciones —le estaba costando pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—Cualquiera que lo oiga, pensaría que el Señor Filsh era un trozo de pan —Rose hablaba muy bajito también.

—Me llena de orgullo y satisfacción acompañaros al colegio, para que descubráis allí un mundo de aventuras —Les indicaba el camino hacia las dependencias donde podrían cambiarse de ropa—. Allí podréis cambiaros y poneros los uniformes estándar antes de que se os otorgue una de las nobles casas de Hogwarts, no sabéis lo ilusionado que estoy por saber cual será vuestro futuro destino.

Indicando que podían dirigirse a aquellas dependencias para cambiarse de atuendo, en principio ninguno de ellos se movía. Vega le susurraba a Rose y a Albus, ante el inmovilismo de sus compañeros: "Si nadie se mueve: ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la noche? Esta tortura entre antes empiece antes acabará." Al término de sus palabras ya habían iniciado el camino hacia los cambiadores y el resto de alumnos les siguieron.

Al volver a salir, ahora todos con sus respectivos uniformes, al verlos así provocó que el nuevo celador volviera a llorar de emoción y secándose las lágrimas, les guiaba sendero a través hacia la orilla del Lago Negro. Todo lo frío y aterrador que parecía aquel hombre, se vino abajo cuando demostró a los niños que tenía grandes sentimientos y gran empatía.

Al llegar al embarcadero allí había ocho barcas esperándoles, cada una de ellas tenía un farol que salía de un mástil en la proa y que iluminaba lo que tuvieran delante. Los niños desde aquella distancia divisaron a lo lejos la silueta del castillo y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Repartidos en cinco alumnos por bote, estos comenzaron a avanzar solo sin que nadie remara, en el que los encabezaba iba el Señor Blair, que no los dejaba solos y seguía acompañándolos durante todo el trayecto.

Las barcas no estaban muy lejos las unas de las otras y podían escuchar lo que se dijera entre ellas, los niños miraban la superficie del agua como era oscura, solo reflejaba la luz de la enorme luna que estaba en el cielo.

—El Lago Negro es profundo y peligroso —El que los guiaba les hablaba resolviendo sus dudas—. Muchos han perecido entre sus aguas, no es recomendable nadar en sus profundidades.

Los niños ahora veían la gran cantidad de árboles que se extendía más allá de los bordes del lago, una gran arboleda que aparentaba volverse aun más frondosa hacia el interior. Algunos pronunciaban el nombre.

—El Bosque Prohibido —dijo otro de los niños que había por allí—. Mi hermano me contó que en su interior se encuentra la Casa de los Gritos.

—El Bosque Prohibido —Se apresuraba a advertir el mayor de los allí presentes—, criaturas oscuras y peligrosas lo suelen recorrer, otros tantos han desaparecido en su interior. Se dice que se convierten en criaturas errantes y gritan pidiendo auxilio solo para engañar a otros para que se adentren y su destino sea el mismo que el suyo.

—Bosque Prohibido: si nos perdemos dentro cabe la posibilidad de convertirnos en seres tenebrosos y pasarnos la eternidad gritando para atraer a otros a nuestro desafortunado destino —Vega no pudo evitar hablar en voz alta—. El Lago Negro: si nos metemos dentro puede que no volvamos a salir —Con sus dedos tocaba la superficie—. ¡Esto es fabuloso! Pero si hay incluso hasta una Casa de los Gritos… De verdad que resulta un pintoresco entorno de lo más seguro y tranquilizador para rodear un colegio. ¿Lo saben los Servicios Sociales del Ministerio?

— ¿Servicios Sociales? ¿Eso qué es? —preguntaba uno de los niños que estaba a su lado.

— ¡Por el amor de la Reina Isabel II! ¿Seguro que vuestros padres duermen tranquilos por las noches? Yo desde luego que si dejara a mi hija en un lugar como este no podría conciliar el sueño. Lo que me lleva a cuestionarme ahora: es el por qué de no haber puesto la prisión de Azkaban por aquí cerca, así total, ya hacían el completo.

Con aquel comentario en voz alta no le prestaron mucha atención pues ya llegaban al desembarcadero. Los ojos de los nuevos alumnos no podían dar crédito al impresionante edificio que era la escuela Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería.

Siendo guiados por el Señor Connor, este los llevaba por el sendero directo a la entrada principal del castillo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

A la una de la tarde del día 1 de Septiembre, los jóvenes alumnos habían partido hacia el colegio hacía ya dos horas y la actividad volvía a su rutina. En el largo corredor donde solían llegar los ciudadanos al ministerio de magia, aparecían Ginny, Harry y Hermione. Con los dos primeros dándose la mano, habían vuelto a una hora tardía a sus puestos de trabajo, pero como muchos otros que habían ido a despedir a sus hijos. El trío hablaba durante el trayecto, aunque de temas no muy importantes y todos relacionados con su trabajo.

En la gran rotonda donde se erigía el monumento de mayor tamaño que había allí, ahí fue donde sus caminos iban a separarse, cada cual tenía que ir a una sección diferente.

—Menudo día me espera, hoy tengo que repasar con el Primer Ministro seis leyes antiguas que hay que abolir y si todo va bien, llevaría unas cien —Hermione tenía entre sus brazos varias carpetas y un maletín—. Si ya de por si nos estamos quedando atrás con respecto a los Muggles, con tanta traba democrática el trabajo se complica.

— ¿Aun sigues creyendo que nuestros mundos podrán equilibrarse?

—Desde luego que sí, con esfuerzo y empeño todo se puede conseguir en la vida. Trabajo cada día para que nuestra sociedad esté preparada.

— ¿Preparada? ¿Para qué?

—Puede que hasta ahora, y hasta vete a saber durante cuanto más, hubiéramos vivido en un mundo paralelo al del resto de la humanidad. Pero si algún día, por algún motivo esa fina línea que separa nuestros mundos desaparece, lo que pase después es lo que me inquieta —En su rostro había preocupación, como era una de las máximas autoridades en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica sabía de lo que hablaba—. Los Muggles no cuentan con el don de la magia, pero si cuentan con una extremada inteligencia y a cada revolución que van teniendo se vuelven aun más peligrosos. Todo invento, toda nueva fuente de energía, todo lo que mucha gente buena trata de inventar para mejorar el mundo, lo acaban convirtiendo en una nueva clase de arma.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

—Hace casi veinte años, el telón que nos separa estuvo cerca de caer, cuando el Señor Tenebroso quiso apoderarse del mundo mágico. Creía que podría hacerse dueño luego del mundo pero…, hubiera pecado de arrogancia, creo que no sabía de lo que son capaces los Muggles, tienen armas tan poderosas que superan con creces al hechizo más potente que pudiéramos crear.

— ¿Por eso quieres que nuestros mundos estén a la par?

—Quiero que estemos preparados por si algún día la delgada línea roja que nos separa desapareciese y todo el mundo viera nuestra sociedad —Miraba hacia todos lados como la gente seguía con sus vidas, sin pensar en lo que les pudiera amenazar—. Míranos Harry, vivimos anclados en el pasado, si algún día Los Muggles nos descubrieran pasará lo que se ha repetido miles de veces durante la historia: primero sentirían curiosidad, luego tratarían de usarnos para su beneficio, desde que opongamos resistencia a convertirnos en sus armas… harán cundir el miedo, del miedo al odio y de este a la ira. De la noche a la mañana nos convertiremos en sus enemigos y estallará una guerra de la que no estamos capacitados para defendernos, arrasaran con todo lo que nos es querido.

—Visto así tienes un poco de razón, la comunidad mágica global cuenta más o menos con una población que no supera los veinte millones, eso no llega ni al 0,3% de la población mundial.

—Esa fue la arrogancia del Señor Tenebroso, creer que podría dominar a los humanos, los veía como hormigas y los subestimaba, pero es ahí donde cometiera su mayor error. He estado haciendo multitud de cálculos, los magos somos capaces de acumular y generar energía, pero ni uniendo nuestras fuerzas seríamos capaces de detener la expansión de una de las bombas Muggles, la cantidad de Maná mágico para evitarlo nos mataría a todos.

— ¿Y qué me dices de las balas Muggles? Esas sí que son peligrosas.

—También lo he estudiado, viajan a una velocidad mayor de la que cualquiera de nuestros hechizos y tienen mayor alcance. Hay que tener mucho cuidado con los Muggles, no son hormigas, son auténticas bestias con peores ambiciones que las del señor tenebroso —Tras conversar con ellos sobre sus preocupaciones, se disponía a entrar en el edificio principal, pero al ver lo preocupado que había dejado a los otros dos les brindó una sonrisa—. Aunque esto sea lo que me atormenta, tampoco va a ser una realidad. Es más, puede que nunca se produzca ese escenario en el que la humanidad nos descubra, pero por si acaso, que nos vean como seres inteligentes a los que hay que respetar y no como cavernícolas anticuados que hay que exterminar.

—Gracias por animarme la mañana —Ginny se había preocupado aun más, pero no quiso ser pesimista y se concentró en sus obligaciones del día. Se despedía de su marido, iba a entrar en el edificio principal a tomar un ascensor a la vez que su cuñada—. Nos vemos en casa a la noche —Le daba un beso a Harry y lo abrazaba con ternura—. No te olvides de que te toca recoger a Luna de casa de mi madre antes de volver a nuestro hogar, yo tengo trabajo hasta muy tarde.

—Tranquila que no me olvido. Que tengáis un buen día.

Harry, tras ver como su mujer y Hermione entraban en el ascensor que las llevaría a sus respectivos puestos, se ponía en movimiento en dirección al edificio de los Aurores. Aunque la plaza estaba atestada de gente, no pudo evitar mirar hacia todos lados por si alguien le había dejado alguna nueva nota, pero no vio nada extraño.

Al entrar en su lugar de trabajo le reconfortó ver que no estaba muy lleno. Que el edificio que se encargaba de la seguridad pública estuviera despejado, era una señal de que estaban haciendo bien su trabajo. Cuando fue a saludar al compañero que aquel día era el encargado de estar detrás del recibidor, este no le dijo nada y lo miraba muy directa, para luego desviar la mirada hacia una de las mujeres que estaba sentada en los asientos de espera.

Verónica Fletcher estaba allí, sentada en un asiento con su blog en la mano y una pluma redactando algo. La chica venía hoy con un traje de trabajo color blanco roto, elegante pero demasiado ceñido, con su pelo recogido y muy bien pintada.

Respirando profundo, Harry se aproximaba hasta ella que estaba concentrada en su libreta y lo ignoraba. Parándose delante de ella desde aquella posición podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo a la vez que escribía.

—El Director de los Aurores, haciendo un uso inapropiado de su cargo ha hecho esperar a la prensa durante varias horas. Al parecer y siendo informado de una visita por parte de los medios informativos, ha decidido interponer sus compromisos familiares a su sagrada obligación de salvaguardar el orden en el ministerio. No me gustaría hacer juicios de valor tan temprano, pero me atrevería a presuponer que está prevaricando en sus funciones —hablaba en voz alta y sabía que estaba ahí, pero no le importaba nada.

—Señorita Fletcher —Aunque era obvio que ya lo había detectado, la saludó.

—Harry Potter, que alegría que después de dos horas se haya dejado ver en el lugar donde, en teoría, trabaja.

—Acabo de enviar a dos de mis hijos al colegio y no los volveré a ver hasta dentro de tres meses.

— ¿Alguien le amenazó con alguna de las tres maldiciones para que tuviera hijos?

—No pero….

— ¿Pero? Pero, no es una escusa. Tener hijos es una elección y no le da ningún derecho a dejar de lado el puesto tan importante que ocupa, si antepone a su familia a la seguridad nacional debería replantearse dejar su puesto a alguien más competente —Ansiosa escribía algunas anotaciones en su libreta para luego guiñarle el ojo y sonreírle—. Pero no discutamos, tal vez sea yo que soy tan perfeccionista que no tolero estas incompetencias. Ya veremos cómo puede mejorar la opinión de la prensa ante tal nefasta primera impresión.

—Por aquí por favor, le enseñaré nuestras dependencias —Haciendo uso de una enorme paciencia la invitaba a que lo acompañara.

—Huy que nervios, no estaba tan emocionada desde que inicié la carrera como reportera. Un día completo con el Director de los Aurores, el flamante Harry Potter.

— ¿Un día completo? —Quiso hacer como el que no la había entendido bien, pero al ver la sonrisa de la mujer supuso que iba enserio—. A la tarde tengo que… —Pensaba en contarle que tenía que ir a recoger a su hija, pero aquella arpía intentaría despedazarlo ante la opinión pública y prefirió mantenerse en silencio.

—Antes de empezar quiero que sepa que siento una gran admiración por el trabajo de su mujer. Ella fue la que me inspiró a convertirme en reportera. Y como dato a añadir: hay que decir que para tener casi los cincuenta años se conserva de esa manera tan divina y señorial.

—Me temo que estas mal informada, Ginny tiene 35.

— ¿En serio? Que torpeza la mía, hasta las reporteras tenemos nuestros lapsus…, espero que no me lo tenga en cuenta, su mujer es un gran referente en mi vida y será por eso que la veo como más adulta de lo que pone en su fecha de nacimiento.

Ambos estaban bajando a las plantas inferiores, las cuales estaban destinadas a mantener a los reclusos recluidos hasta su posterior juicio. Se trataba de un lugar de azulejos en el suelo, las paredes y el techo en color negro brillante, parecido al entorno del Departamento de Misterios. A pesar de tener aquella apariencia tan opaca, la luz que lo iluminaba le quitaba todo el ambiente oscuro y le daba al lugar una apariencia agradable.

Había varias celdas donde se podía meter a varios presos a la vez y solo estaba separada por barrotes. También había otros calabozos donde se podía meter a un individuo en concreto, dependiendo de su nivel de agresividad, o de sus intenciones. Por suerte solo había un detenido allí, un Mortífago convicto, que había cumplido condena en Azkaban y había reincidido al tratar de reorganizar a los partidarios de aquella secta.

Por lo demás, no había nadie más detenido por allí. Esa era una buena señal para el hombre, que veía que al no haber detenidos significaba que la gente estaba respetando las leyes. Aunque también podría ser mala señal para la mujer, que podría ver aquella escasez de presos, como una incompetencia más por parte de los que estaban encargados de encarcelarlos.

— ¿Solo un detenido? No sé qué pensar en estos momentos.

Se aproximaba al hombre, que tenía más o menos los cincuenta años, era alto, delgado, pelo sucio y alborotado, encías podridas y aun vestido con sus túnicas de Mortífago. La chica poniéndose al lado de la celda, este se aproximó hasta ella y con sus manos sujetaba los barrotes, sus uñas estaban podridas. Estaban a una distancia que casi podía tocarla pero el hombre ni lo intentó, solo la miraba comiéndosela con los ojos.

— Recluso ¿tienes nombre?

—Vladimir Vólkov.

—Que nombre tan lleno de personalidad —Con sus manos acarició las del preso desoyendo los consejos de Harry, que le pedía que no se acercara tanto— Y dime Vladimir: ¿Cómo calificarías el trato que te dan en estas instalaciones?

—Inhumano, despreocupado por mi seguridad y mi integridad moral. Si la intención de esta gente es lograr mi reinserción en la sociedad, con estas formas no son las indicadas, me atrevería a decir que mi recaída ha sido por su culpa.

—Interesante, muy interesante, desidia total por parte de los encargados de custodiarte.

—Eso no es verdad —Harry saltaba en su defensa—, este hombre está aquí acusado de pertenencia a organización criminal contra el ministerio y se le da el trato estándar.

— ¿Así que este es el trato estándar?, ni ropa limpia, ni las normas de higiene, comida escasa y pobre. Harry Potter, los recluso son seres humanos, no son animales que podemos tratar como basura, merecen un poco de dignidad si lo que pretendemos es que se integren en la sociedad.

—Cumplimos órdenes del Ministerio y mientras no se diga lo contrario así será.

—Interesante dato.

La chica seguía anotando cosas en su libreta, seguía analizando el estado de aquella planta. No pudo anotar nada más pues estaba todo limpio y ordenado, el resto de celdas de aislamiento cumplía con las normas y no había ninguna irregularidad.

Había una gran cámara con capacidad suficiente como para guardar todas las pruebas y los objetos requisados a los detenidos. Esta siempre tenía un vigilante tras una reja mágica que se encargaba del registro. En aquella ocasión era una chica de unos treinta años, de pelo castaño recogido y con su correspondiente uniforme puesto, la vigilante saludó a la tal Verónica pero esta pasó de ella y la ignoraba como si fuera aire.

—Aquí guardamos todas las pruebas de las investigaciones —Abriendo la puerta, se adentraban en la sala de pertenecías requisadas y esta estaba llena de objetos en bolsas trasparentes, cajas de investigaciones sin resolver y multitud de cosas más, guardaban un auténtico tesoro en aquel lugar.

—Todas estas cajas cerradas… ¿son casos sin resolver?

—Sí, están aquí desde hace muchos años, muchos más de los que quisiéramos.

—Arriba tenéis poco trabajo ¿y no destináis a nadie a resolver tanto caso archivado?

—Son casos ocurridos antes de las dos grandes guerras, desapariciones y otra clase de sucesos cuando los Mortífagos fueron fuertes. La totalidad no se pueden resolver, lo intenté yo cuando entré en los Aurores pero es inútil. El Ministerio ordenó su archivo hace años y no podemos hacer nada más.

—La desidia del Ministerio, unido al poco interés por parte de los Aurores por dar explicación a tanto caso no resuelto…, interesante….

—No he dicho tal cosa, los casos no se pudieron resolver hace décadas y lo que no se resuelve se archiva por orden ministerial.

—Por su bien y por el del Ministerio espero que no tengan nada que ocultar, no me temblará la mano a la hora de exponer mi opinión a las buenas gentes de todo el Reino Unido —De manera cínica seguía escribiendo cosas en su libreta—. Veamos como están las cosas en las otras secciones de su departamento, espero que tengan un poco más de trabajo que las de esta planta, porque en el caso contrario creo que volverán a abrir estas cajas, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez en unos pocos días y empezarán a trabajar de verdad.

—Si nos ordenan reabrir los casos, estaré encantado —le respondió desconcertándola, no se esperaba que estuviera tan ansioso de retomar aquellos casos olvidados—. Hay mil y una preguntas esperando en cada caja y el doble de personas que ansían respuestas fuera. Si el Ministerio lo ordena, pondré a todo el mundo a trabajar otra vez en todos estos casos.

—Bueno —Dando un giro completo de actitud salía de la sala de pruebas—, eso ya lo veremos, como he dicho antes todo depende de cómo estén las cosas por las otras plantas.

Ambos se disponían a subir a los pisos superiores y la que estaba encargada de vigilar la recámara se despidió de ellos, pero solo su comandante le respondió, para la reportera seguía sin existir.

Llegando a la planta de partida, la que estaba a la entrada, daban un paseo por los cubículos personales donde estaban los Aurores encargados de atender al público. Se trataba de diez vigilantes, de los cuales, solo cuatro estaban atendiendo a las únicas personas que había por allí.

— ¿Tiene siempre a la misma gente atendiendo, aunque solo estén ocupados menos de la mitad? —Seguía anotando y mirando a los que estaban en sus cubículos sin tener a gente a la cual atender, pero tramitando documentación.

—Nos repartimos por turnos, son siempre diez los encargados de atender a los que acudan, si no tienen a nadie siguen con sus investigaciones, no se quedan sin hacer nada todo el día.

—Interesante —Seguía anotando y sonriendo.

Al subir a la planta superior, allí estaban la gran cantidad de los componentes del cuerpo, todos trabajando aunque se notaba que había un buen ambiente entre ellos. Los que se cruzaban en su camino los saludaban, aunque solo respondiera su comandante.

— ¿Podría ser un poco más cortés? —preguntaba Harry indignado de cómo la chica pasaba de todos—. Mis compañeros la saludan, una mísera respuesta sería suficiente para no parecer una maleducada.

—No estoy aquí para hacer amigos —Le sonreía y volvía a guiñarle el ojo—. Si te piensas que seré como mi predecesor que venía aquí de compadreo, estas muy equivocado. Mi deber con mis lectores es la de llevarles mis hallazgos y no pienso defraudarlos por un grupo de Aurores aduladores.

—Saludar y adular son dos cosas bien distintas.

—Harry —Se acercaba a interceptarlo el mismo chico que el día anterior estaba de recepcionista, el que le había entregado la nota para que la analizaran.

— ¿No ves que está ocupado con la prensa? —Le preguntaba y a la vez le recriminaba por su intromisión—. Harry Potter al estar a mi lado, es como estar al lado de las buenas gentes de Londres, que ansían conocer lo que hace el comandante de los Aurores.

—Me parece muy bien, señora —Al decir la palabra "señora" se dieron cuenta de que no le hizo ninguna gracia a la reportera—. Pero el Comandante tiene que trabajar —Separándolo de ella se lo llevaba a hablar en privado, aunque ella tratase de escuchar lo que decían, no pudo hacerlo—. Hemos analizado la nota y sabemos, en principio, de dónde proviene.

— ¿Y bien?

—Tanto el sobre como el papel provienen de su despacho —dijo aquello dejándolo estupefacto.

— ¿Cómo?

—No pudimos descubrir lo que estuviera escrito, no hay forma, solo pudimos rastrear de dónde provino y nos llevó hasta su despacho, de ahí desapareció y apareció otra vez en varios puntos alrededor de la plaza central del Ministerio.

— ¿Quién pudo hacer algo así? ¿Quién ha podido adentrarse en el despacho del director sin que nadie le hubiera visto?

—No lo sé… pero no es la única noticia que tengo que darle, el Señor Ollivander falleció esta mañana en su casa debido a su avanzada edad. Han instalado el lugar para velarlo en la mansión Presidencial, todo el destacamento de Aurores destinado a las dependencias Ministeriales ha sido desviado a la seguridad de los Jardines Presidenciales y muchos ya están acudiendo allí a presentar sus respetos —Otra vez se vieron importunados por la cansina reportera.

— ¿Ocurre algo que la prensa deba saber?

—De hecho si —Cansado de su presencia, el comandante le hizo por primera vez frente—. Garrick Ollivander ha fallecido esta mañana, voy a ausentarme a presentar mis respetos.

— ¿Va a dejar a la prensa así como así? Que lo haga otro.

—Señorita Fletcher, hágame un favor y déjeme en paz —La noticia no le había hecho mucha gracia y decidió imponerse— ¿Quiere escribir sobre los Aurores? Le animo a que lo haga. ¿Quiere criticar nuestra labor al público? Hágalo, pero solo le advierto una cosa, soy Harry Potter, Comandante Jefe del cuerpo de los Aurores —Caminaba hacia ella haciéndola retroceder intimidada—. Hace mucho que derroté a Lord Voldemort, desde entonces soy una celebridad respetada por la comunidad mágica, ¿de verdad quiere un enfrentamiento contra mí? —Con toda su plantilla sonriendo, la había dejado en su sitio y le invitaba a marcharse por donde había venido.

—No me convierta en su enemiga Señor Potter, no se lo recomiendo —Mientras el hombre le señalaba hacia la salida, la reportera pasaba al contraataque—. Algún día tropezará y se dará de morros con la realidad. ¿Cuándo eso pase? ¿Cree que el mundo mágico le agradecerá lo que ha hecho por ellos en el pasado? Solo tiene que volver la vista a su infancia y adolescencia, los años previos a la caída definitiva del Señor Tenebroso, la prensa en varias ocasiones lo despedazó sin miramientos. Fuiste el bebé que puso fin a la primera de las guerras y aun así se olvidaron y cuando no les interesó, te pusieron a la altura del betún. ¿Quién sabe?, esos días pueden volver, torres más altas han caído y lo que tendría que preocuparle no es solo lo que supone que cayese su figura, sino el daño colateral que produciría a su entorno, pues se vería abocado a la humillación pública —Dejándolo estático en el sitio aceptaba la invitación a irse— Como echará de menos tener a una amiga en El Profeta, una que no caiga arrastrada por su fracaso en el camino, una reportera de éxito que pueda mejorar la opinión pública ante la ciudadanía.

— ¿Podemos dejar la entrevista para mañana? —Toda la plantilla se había quedado mirando a aquella arpía que no pareciera tener corazón, Harry que conocía de primera mano lo manipulable que era la opinión pública, intentó tender un puente con la reportera— El Señor Ollivander fue una eminencia para el país y su pérdida puede que me hubiera afectado un poco.

—No quiero que pienses que no tengo corazón Harry, también compré mi varita en Ollivanders y para mí supone una terrible pérdida, por eso mañana te daré una segunda oportunidad de arreglar estas…, pequeñas desavenencias con la prensa —Por fin desaparecía del edificio y se marchaba a su departamento.

— ¿Qué le pasa a esta mal fo…? —Una de las Aurores que había por allí no daba crédito a lo que había visto y decidió expresarlo con una palabrota que fue cohibida por su superior.

—No entremos en los calificativos despectivos, dejemos que sea ella la que se estampe con la realidad, si algo he aprendido con la experiencia, es que el tiempo pone a cada cual en su sitio.

Libre de presiones de la reportera, Harry, antes de partir a presentar sus respetos al fallecido, llegaba a su despacho acompañado de varios Aurores. Iban a analizarlo sin querer dejar un detalle por escudriñar, estuvieron realizando hechizos de detección, pero ninguno reaccionaba al respecto. Su gente ya había hecho una inspección previa pero nada descubrieron, pero su comandante quería cerciorarse.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Sentándose en su asiento tenía la nota y el sobre en blanco en las manos y lo miraba con detenimiento—. ¿Estamos seguros de que la muerte del Señor Ollivander fue natural?

—Al cien por cien, su aprendiz lo encontró mal durante la mañana y lo llevó al médico, allí nada se pudo hacer por él, su hora había llegado. Aunque cuando hablamos con el joven este preguntó por usted, no le sacamos información sobre que le querría contar.

—Asegurad la zona del Ministerio —Daba unas últimas órdenes antes de marcharse—, si han desviado a los que estaban encargados de vigilarlo a otra zona, necesitará un equipo de apoyo para custodiarlo.

* * *

Tomando la primera chimenea disponible, fue hasta donde habían llevado el cuerpo para su posterior entierro, que se trataba nada menos que el Palacio Presidencial del Primer Ministro de Magia. Aquella enorme mansión que servía de residencia para el que ocupaba tan noble puesto, era una de estética neogótica pero nada oscura, los bloques con los que había sido construida eran claros, las torres puntiagudas estaban rematadas en oro y todo eso le daban un aspecto encantador a la edificación.

Rodeada por un frondoso y bien cuidado jardín, de una extensión considerable, incluso contaba con un camposanto, donde se podía enterrar a los grandes personajes de la historia de la magia. Para mayor seguridad, solo se podía llegar hasta allí por un portal, todo su alrededor estaba cubierto por una espesa niebla grisácea, pareciera estar en otro mundo.

La noticia había volado por el Ministerio de magia y había multitud de personas velando el cuerpo, lo habían puesto en un ataúd abierto donde todos los que acudieran pudieran brindarle su último adiós. Estaba colocado en los amplios jardines que se extendía al lado del cementerio, donde sería enterrado.

Todo el que se hiciera llamar mago, había conocido a aquel curioso personaje cuando cumplía los once años y por eso estaba el lugar lleno hasta los topes. Harry Potter llegaba y hacía cola como todo el mundo para honrar el cuerpo, por allí también habían llegado su mujer, Ron y Hermione. Todos estaban consternados por la reciente pérdida y no hubo nada que no les impidiera ir hasta allí.

Abrazando a su mujer que se había quedado tan en shock como él, ambos presentaron sus respetos al difunto. Después el hombre trató de buscar a Peter Ollivander, el joven aprendiz que ahora se había quedado a cargo de la tienda pero este no estaba allí. Preguntando por él, descubrió que ahora estaba en la tienda situada en el Callejón Diagon.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo calculas que la noticia llegará a Hogwarts? —Preguntaba Hermione que estaba abrazada a Ron.

—Supongo que ya se habrán enterado, las lechuzas vuelan más rápido de lo que quisiéramos. Supongo que les informarán a los niños durante la ceremonia de bienvenida. Aunque si son inteligentes les darán la noticia al día siguiente, no sería recomendable convertir una festividad en un velatorio —Ginny decía destrozada.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con su aprendiz —le comentaba a su mujer y a sus dos amigos que se habían apartado a un lugar tranquilo donde poder hablar— Ha preguntado por mí.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Aun no lo sé, pero quiero averiguar qué es lo que me quiere contar.

— ¿Vas a ir a verla luego? —Ron preguntaba a su cuñado sin venir a cuento, aunque todos parecieron entender a que venía la pregunta.

—Sí, luego la iré a visitar.

—Dales saludos de nuestra parte, desde que tenga un hueco pasaré también a visitarla.

—Se lo diré —Dejando la conversación así por el momento, Harry se escabullía de la multitud y tomaba el portal de salida sin más demoras hacia el Callejón Diagon.

* * *

En aquella gran calle comercial, parecía resacada por su frenética actividad de los días previos al inicio del curso y no estaba muy concurrida. Tampoco es que hubiera mucho que hacer por allí, los comercios habían cerrado en su totalidad en señal de duelo. Los pocos que la circulaban iban de camino al Caldero Chorreante a hablar del tema del día. Cuando Harry llegó la calle ahora estaba desierta.

Aunque el local estuviera cerrado, todo el frontal del establecimiento de Ollivanders se había cubierto de flores y velas de la gente que lo admiraba y lo apreciaba. Buscando la manera de meterse en el local a través de la entrada principal, aunque tocara nadie respondía.

Dirigiéndose hacia la parte trasera del establecimiento, trató de dar con la salida de emergencia, había una puerta trasera que estaba abierta sin saber el motivo y por ahí se introdujo con cuidado. Adentrándose en la trastienda, descubrió como todo ya había sido embalado, la campaña de venta de Varitas Mágicas había acabado y hasta el verano siguiente cerrarían el local.

Con la poca luz que llegaba a través de los cristales pudo ver como todo estaba ordenado y empaquetado, las estanterías que antes estaban llenas de pequeñas cajas, ahora estaban vacías. El mostrador desde el que podía ver el exterior también estaba despejado y limpio.

Escuchando un sonido proveniente del piso inferior, Harry sacó su varita por si acaso, en las escaleras solo pronunció un "¿Hola?", el piso de abajo estaba a oscuras así que pronunciando "Lumos" la punta de su vara brilló, iluminando lo que tuviera delante y bajando por las escaleras, se dispuso a explorar aquel sótano.

Todo por allí abajo estaba tan ordenado como el resto del local, embalado y limpio, descubrió el despacho del dueño del establecimiento. Sobre su escritorio solo había una nota de papel en blanco y al lado una cestita metálica colgada del techo en el que por un orificio en el techo, caía el correo que llegaba al local, aunque no había ni una sola carta allí.

Iluminando todo, escudriñaba el despacho hasta que una voz sonó a sus espaldas sobresaltándolo. "El lo sabía", fue lo que escuchó y al darse la vuelta descubrió al joven Peter vestido con ropa informal, que había bajado a aquella planta con otra gran caja en las manos. Se podía intuir que estaba haciendo un inventario, para clausurar el local hasta la próxima campaña.

— Peter, ¿Qué hace a oscuras? —le preguntaba aun sobresaltado, pero al no responder a aquella pregunta formuló otra—. ¿Sabía qué?

—Sabía que su hora había llegado —Al parecer había organizado y empaquetado la última caja que le faltaba por archivar, el joven estaba muy afligido por la pérdida.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Llevábamos, bueno, como siempre lo voy a buscar a su casa por las mañanas y juntos abrimos la tienda, llevaba los últimos días haciendo el embalaje de la mercancía sobrante, a la espera de iniciar la próxima campaña. Los últimos días lo primero que hacía mi jefe era bajar a su despacho, siempre tenía una hoja de papel en blanco sobre la mesa, solo que no sé lo que decía en ella —Dirigiéndose al escritorio señalaba al papel en blanco—. Esta en concreto. Ayer por la mañana paso algo… —diciendo aquellas palabras se quedó un segundo abstraído, como si hubiera recordado algún acontecimiento concreto que prefirió obviar—, muy temprano como de costumbre bajó y por lo general, a su ritmo, tardaba poco en volver pero aquella mañana no lo hizo.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Bajé intrigado y lo vi desde la distancia como estaba sentado en la silla de escritorio, estaba leyendo en voz baja lo que pusiera en este papel, así que me acerqué sin que se diera cuenta. Decía algo de un tablero y una partida, que hubiera formado parte de un juego pero que no disponía de tiempo. Eso fue lo que le escuché pronunciar en voz alta. Al salir de su despacho dejó el papel sobre el escritorio, me puso la mano en el hombro y fue entonces cuando lo supe, leí en su mirada que era consciente de que su final estaba muy próximo.

— ¿No fuiste a ver lo que ponía en el papel?

—Claro, pero la nota estaba en blanco, lo que estuviera escrito en ella estaba destinado para él.

— ¿Pasó algo más que crees que debiera saber?

—Pues… creo que sí, resulta que la misma mañana que encontramos la nota, al salir del edificio donde se encuentra la casa de mi difunto tío, un vecino le dijo que había vuelto a verlos caminando de noche. Creo que era sonámbulo, pero desde que el vecino le dijo aquello su actitud cambió y tenía más prisa que nunca en llegar al local.

— ¿Caminaba en sueños? —Se quedaba pensativo—. La caja y la nota donde vino la varita de mi hijo, ¿aun la guardáis?

—Desapareció, no tengo ni idea de dónde ha ido a parar.

— ¿Sabes si al menos, les ha llegado alguna contestación de las cartas que había enviado?

—No hubo respuesta y por la fecha que es no creo que las tenga —Tras dejar que escudriñara en el despacho todo lo que quisiera y cuando se dio por satisfecho volvían a la planta superior —. El suceso de su hijo fue un caso aislado, por lo menos eso es lo que parece.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Parece que te vas de viaje, ¿no te quedarás al entierro de tu mentor?

—Garrick aprovechó su último día entre los vivos para poner sus asuntos en orden. Fue un padre para mí, aunque vosotros ahora lo veláis yo pasé sus últimas horas a su lado, ya creo que he sufrido bastante como para seguir pasándolo mal en su funeral. Me ha legado lo que más quería, su tienda, ahora es responsabilidad mía. Tengo que viajar mucho en busca de los mejores fabricantes de Varitas del mundo, aprovecharé los meses en los que la tienda estará cerrada, para el año que viene ofrecer un mejor servicio a mis clientes —Tras dar una última vuelta alrededor de la tienda, para que Harry pudiera investigar todo lo que quisiera, ambos se marchaban del local, Peter portaba una mochila de viaje.

—Antes de marcharse me gustaría formularle una última pregunta: ¿Está seguro de que murió de forma natural? —Le miraba directo a los ojos, buscando sinceridad en su expresión.

—Sin lugar a dudas, su luz se apagó sin dolor, tuvo una muerte dulce —había dicho aquella afirmación con una certeza absoluta y dejó tranquilo al Auror—. Espero que nuestros caminos se crucen dentro de dos años Señor Potter, cuando acuda a mi local a buscar la varita de su hija.

—Eso tenlo por seguro —Harry observó como el nuevo dueño del local, realizaba un potente conjuro de protección, para salvaguardar la tienda los meses que estuviera fuera.

—Le acompaño hasta las chimeneas de trasporte, desde ahí nuestros caminos se separarán, volveré al Callejón Diagon en junio.

Ambos hombres se marcharon de la calle comercial, dejando aquel establecimiento en soledad. El local, que estaría clausurado durante al menos diez meses, se quedó vacío aunque no por ello en silencio, el sonido de una campanilla se pudo escuchar indicando que había llegado correo. Dos cartas provenientes de otros lugares del mundo, cayeron en la bandeja metálica que antes estaba vacía y allí permanecerían hasta que alguien acudiera a abrirlas.

* * *

Harry Potter, al utilizar la chimenea de trasporte, fue a parar a la región de Gales. En una zona que casi bordeaba el Parque Nacional de Snowdonia, allí se erigía un hotel residencial, rodeado de bonitos jardines. Todo aquel lugar era una residencia de personas mayores de orígenes mágicos, donde estarían bien cuidados hasta el final de sus días.

Todo era muy verde y pacífico, ideal para que las personas de cierta edad se sintieran tranquilas y seguras. Se adentraba por el jardín ahora hacia la residencia, por el camino había viejecitos que lo conocían y lo saludaban como a un amigo.

Adentrándose en la edificación, en la recepción había una mujer con uniforme blanco y apariencia simpática que saludó a Harry. "Está en su habitación, no hemos contado nada del fallecimiento para no alterar a nuestro residentes.", le comentó la que pareciera ser una enfermera y el hombre subió a los pisos superiores, siempre saludando muy amable a todo aquel que se le interponía en el camino.

Aunque el lugar trasmitiera serenidad, los largos pasillos daban una ligera sensación de miedo, y que en una noche cerrada, podría poner los pelos de punta a los más aprensivos. Aunque la aparición de algunos fantasmas le quitaba miedo al asunto, pues se trataba de algunos escandalosos fallecidos, que habían preferido quedarse allí y acompañar a los otros viejecitos.

En la tercera planta y frente a la habitación 339 de aquel enorme hotel, allí se detuvo en la puerta y la tocaba suavecito. Al no escuchar nada sujetó el pomo y la abría con cuidado. Adentrándose en su interior, la habitación que había tras ella era muy bonita, tenía un ventanal que daba al parque nacional, con las cortinas abiertas y había mucha luz.

La estancia contaba con un armario empotrado, unas estanterías llenas de fotos, una cómoda, un baño privado y una cama sobre la que había una mujer mayor acostada en ella.

—Harry Potter —Una avejentada Minerva McGonagall estaba tumbada en aquella cama, con un camisón blanco y tapada con unas sábanas.

—Hola Profesora McGonagall —No podía evitar llamarla de otra forma, para el hombre seguía siendo una admirada institutriz—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Bien hijo, la salud me acompaña pero mi cuerpo no me responde como antes —Con su expresión corporal le daba a entender que casi no podía moverse de la cama—. Qué alegría tenerte por aquí, valoro mucho que vengas a verme, pero te tengo que preguntar: ¿Quién se ha muerto?

— ¿Perdón?

—No seas condescendiente conmigo, no tienes por qué serlo, siempre que vienes a verme es porque alguien relacionado con el pasado ha fallecido, dame una alegría y dime que ha sido Dolores Umbridge la que ha pasado al otro barrio —Con aquellas palabras dejó al hombre con una sonrisa en los labios.

—No ha sido ella —No pudo darle la noticia que esperaba pero aun así le hizo gracia—, aun sigue cumpliendo condena en prisión. Garrick Ollivander nos ha dejado esta mañana.

—Una pena, pero nadie vive para siempre joven Potter, todos los que lo intentan suelen fracasar, a todos tarde o temprano nos llega la hora.

—Siento mucho que solo acuda a visitarte cuando pasa algo así.

—No te preocupes, yo agradezco que vengas a verme —Haciendo sonar una campanilla que tenía al lado de la cama, hizo que una enfermera viniera—. Por favor, podría traernos dos tazas de té —Muy amable, le había pedido a la asistenta que les trajera algo para tomar y esta así lo hizo—. No sé cuánto tiempo me queda a mí, pero al menos vivo muy bien, me tratan como una reina.

—Hermione y Ronald Weasley dicen que desde que puedan vendrán a verla. Mi hijo me ha dicho que en el colegio la echan de menos. Su etapa como profesora y posterior como directora ha quedado para la posteridad de la memoria del colegio Hogwarts —Le daba la mano aferrándola con mucho cariño.

—Yo también echo de menos los viejos tiempos, pero todo en la vida va por etapas y ahora estoy en la fase final, en la que me cuiden —Llegaba la asistenta trayéndoles unas tazas de té y tras servírselo se marchó. Harry con suavidad se sentó en la esquina inferior de la cama, la que estaba más cerca de la ventana, esto provocó que la mujer lo mirara con extraña actitud, tanto así que el hombre se puso en pie en un segundo.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntaba extrañado de su cambio de expresión.

—No sé si es cosa de la edad, no sé si mi cabeza no rige tan bien como antes…, si te cuento una cosa ¿prometes no pensar de mí que estoy loca? Y ¿también prometes no decírselo a nadie? —Le observaba sin quitarle la vista de encima indicándole con la mirada que cerrara la puerta de su habitación, para hablar en confidencia.

—Prometido —Poniéndose la mano en el pecho, le hacía aquel juramento.

—Desde que estoy aquí, había un fantasma que me incordiaba por las noches, se hacía llamar El Capitán Barbazul, era un bucanero brabucón de hace unos siglos y un auténtico pesado, que no me dejaba descansar. Por las noches acudía y me decía que esperaba que falleciera, para que le acompañara en la eternidad —Primero le contaba aquella anécdota como algo gracioso, pero su expresión se oscureció de repente—. Una noche, a principios de verano, desapareció y donde te acabas de sentar, en esa precisa esquina… —No sabía cómo explicárselo y trataba de pensar bien las palabras—, durante la noche he tenido visita, dos o tres veces por semana durante todo el verano.

— ¿De quién?

—No lo sé, aunque estoy segura de que no es un fantasma, va vestido con una túnica negra. Por el tamaño que tiene diría que es un niño, o tal vez pudiera ser una niña. Pero, por las noches, cuando me despierto está sentado en esa esquina y parece mirarme pero no le veo el rostro.

— ¿No has llamado a la enfermera?

—Si sintiera miedo de su presencia tal vez, pero al contrario, me tranquiliza verlo ahí.

— ¿Te ha dicho el motivo por el que viene a verte?

—No, no pronuncia palabra, solo está quieto esperando y cuando el día llega desaparece —Con algo de vergüenza le contaba todo aquello—. Espero que no pienses que estoy loca.

—Ni por un segundo, pero tienes que admitir que un encapuchado te visite por las noches, es como mínimo inquietante.

—Por eso has prometido no contárselo a nadie, estas atrapado por el juramento que has pronunciado —Sonriéndole, le apretaba la mano con ternura—. Como ya te he dicho antes, puede también ser producto de mi edad.

— ¿Quieres que esta noche te acompañe yo, por si vuelve a aparecer?

—Aunque siempre es agradable la compañía de un hombre tan apuesto —le decía haciéndolo sonreír otra vez—. No hace falta, la última vez que estuvo, aunque siguió sin pronunciar palabra, algo en mi me dio a entender que no volvería por aquí en algunos meses.

Mirando el reloj, se le había hecho bastante tarde, tenía que ir a recoger a su hija a casa de sus abuelos. Tras terminar de tomarse el té la dejó sola en su habitación, la anciana se había quedado mirando por la ventana abstraída en sus pensamientos.

Harry decidió investigar todas las plantas antes de marcharse, miraba los largos pasillos que daban a las habitaciones de los residentes. Dio una vuelta por el lugar por si hubiera algún hueco o portal por donde pudiera entrar algún intruso, pero el hotel era muy seguro y no había forma. En la planta más alta, al cruzarse con otros fantasmas que andaban por allí, decidió preguntarle a uno de ellos.

—Disculpad ¿alguno de vosotros sabe donde se ha metido un fantasma al que llaman Capitán Barbazul? —Le preguntaba a un trío de ancianos fallecidos hacía siglos.

— ¿El bucanero? No tenemos ni la menor idea de donde se ha metido, a principios de verano desapareció y no se le ha vuelto a ver.

— ¿Pasó algo inusual por aquellas fechas?

—Bueno… —Uno de ellos fue a responder pero los otros lo reprimieron.

—Soy el comandante de los Aurores y siento curiosidad. ¿Qué pasó?

—No nos intimidas comandante Auror, no puedes hacernos nada, pero dado que tienes mucha curiosidad y como no tenemos nada que perder —El que había sido reprimido por el resto, pasó de los otros y optó por contárselo—, te contaremos que pasó por esas fechas: Una noche a principios de verano, en el hotel comenzamos a escuchar música, de repente vimos una luz, un brillo majestuoso que nos atraía, por suerte solo duró unos segundos y desapareció. Al día siguiente, había desaparecido El Capitán y todos los fantasmas que solían recorrer la tercera planta, desde entonces tratamos de evitarla, sobre todo de noche.

— ¿Alguien más escuchó la música?

—Solo los fantasmas, aquella luz creo recordarla en el momento en el que fallecí —Otro de los que se había mantenido en silencio hasta aquel entonces interrumpió—. La luz del otro mundo, aquella de la que huimos para permanecer como fantasmas en esta realidad.

Terminando la conversación atravesaron el suelo y se fueron a otra planta, dejándolo solo con sus dudas. Decidido a averiguar más cosas, se fue a la planta baja y al llegar a la recepción se puso a hablar con la enfermera.

— ¿De noche se permiten las visitas? —Quería obtener información sin incumplir la promesa antes pronunciada.

—Pues no Señor Potter, las puertas se cierran a las siete de la tarde y se lanza un conjuro de protección, nada ni nadie puede entrar después de esa hora. Si alguien quiere pasar la noche acompañando a un residente, tiene que solicitarlo por escrito y estar aquí antes de la hora del cierre de puertas.

— ¿Alguien se ha quedado en el periodo estival?

—Pues no, según los registros de los que dispongo, se han producido múltiples salidas por los meses de verano, entre las personas mayores, pero ninguna entrada de acompañante —Ante tanta pregunta comenzó a extrañarse—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—No, solo preguntaba los procedimientos a seguir, nunca se sabe dónde va a ir a parar uno cuando tenga una edad —Con una broma desviaba las sospechas de la enfermera y la hizo sonreír.

Marchándose del edificio, se detenía y miraba hacia este en la zona de los jardines. Daba una vuelta alrededor, observando las ventanas, en concreto la de la habitación de Minerva McGonagall. Trataba de ver o intuir cualquier suceso extraño, pero no había nada en principio aparente. Lo único que le llamó la atención, era que el resto de ventanas estuvieran empañadas, todas menos la de la antigua directora, que estaba como si la acabaran de limpiar.

Marchándose hacia el portal de trasporte se dispuso a irse a buscar a su hija.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Un grupo de unos cuarenta niños, mientras los guiaban a pie hacia su destino, tuvieron una pequeña vista panorámica de los alrededores del castillo. El celador, mientras tanto, muy por encima les ponía al corriente de la fundación del colegio y algunos temas de interés. Llegaban a las impresionantes puertas del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, a través de un largo puente de piedra. La imponente pared, que rodeaba la puerta principal del castillo, estaba llena de golem de roca en pequeños entrantes en ella.

Algunos que conocían la historia del colegio, comentaban que aquellos seres eran un ejército guardián, que los protegería de cualquier peligro si se daba el caso. Muchos Golem aun conservaban los restos de la gran batalla que se produjo hacia ya diecinueve años, pero eran muy pocos, la mayoría de ellos habían sido repuestos con el paso de los años.

A las afueras de aquella puerta había un hombre grandote y corpulento, que vestía un abrigo oscuro y un atuendo que pareciese ser el Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos del Colegio. Aquel señor tenía más de cincuenta años, medía los dos metros, tenía el pelo largo pelirrojo aunque algo sucio. Algunos rastros de hojas en el cabello hacían indicar que había estado en el bosque poco antes de encontrarse con ellos. En su mano derecha portaba un candelabro y en la izquierda un manojo de llaves, todas juntas en una gran anilla.

—Bienvenidos alumnos de primer año —Les saludaba muy amable, a la vez que con la mano que portaba las llaves se las mostraba a los alumnos—. Soy el señor Edwin Kerr, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts. Siento no haber podido iros a recoger a la estación, por lo general soy yo el encargado de hacerlo pero… —Sacudiéndose el abrigo se quitaba los restos de hojas y la maleza—, tanto el señor Hagrid, el antiguo guardián y yo, hemos estado fumigando los alrededores del Bosque Prohibido, para asegurar que todos los alumnos lleguen sanos y sin una sola mordida, tenemos una plaga de Hadas de los Dientes.

— ¿Cómo va el tema con esas dichosas hadas? —le preguntaba el celador.

—Controlada, por suerte esta clase de hadas solo viven unos pocos días, pero no veas como muerden. Durante los días en los que dure la plaga recomendaría, por vuestra propia integridad, no acercarse mucho a los alrededores del bosque.

—El señor Hagrid, ¿está bien? —Rose, animada por su primo que se comportaba más tímido en la multitud, no dudó en preguntar por el estado del antiguo guardián, que ahora se había jubilado pero aun seguía viviendo en su cabaña y ayudaba en todo lo que podía al nuevo encargado de los terrenos.

— ¡Nunca ha estado mejor! En unos días, con la cremita que se está poniendo, recuperará el rostro y las extremidades que le faltan —Al decir aquellas palabras los niños se agitaron asustados y preocupados, esto provocó la sonrisa del nuevo Guardián de las Llaves que les estaba tomando el pelo—. Eran bromas, está bien, con algunas mordidas pero nada del otro mundo. Al no formar parte ya del profesorado, no acudirá a la Ceremonia de Selección, pero en unos días, cuando la plaga remita, los que lo conozcan podrán ir a visitarlo a su cabaña.

—Es la hora, Ed, la ceremonia comenzará en breve.

Las puertas del castillo se abrían solas y mientras el guardián permanecía en la entrada, el Señor Blair se adentraba en el gran recibidor, dejando a los pequeños a las afueras que seguían admirando las estatuas. Al volver a salir, los ojos de aquel hombre de apariencia temible, volvían a derramar más lágrimas. "¿Vuelves a llorar?", le preguntaba su compañero y este solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y permitía el paso a la siguiente generación de aquel año.

La mirada de aquellos jovencitos once añeros no podía prestar más atención a su alrededor, al ver aquella edificación de impresionante tamaño. El recibidor daba a unas largas escaleras, pero no se detuvieron allí, fueron guiados hacia la Cámara de Recepción donde los dejaron a los pies de unas nuevas escaleras de unos quince escalones.

Con el paso de los segundos, esperaron a que aparecieran tres hombres y una mujer. Estos, vestidos con unas togas del profesorado, cada cual tenía un distintivo en la solapa que representaba el escudo de armas de la casa a la que pertenecían. En la mano de la única mujer, portaba un papiro enrollado. Los cuatro permanecieron en lo alto de las escaleras y les miraban sonriendo.

El que llevaba la toga verde y plata, con el distintivo de Slytherin, era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de 177 centímetros de altura, complexión normal y de orígenes anglosajones. Tenía el pelo castaño corto y repeinado hacia tras, sus ojos negros eran muy expresivos y su faz no era severa. Este estaba colocado en la posición más a la derecha.

El que estaba a su lado vestía con unas túnicas de color amarillo y negro, con el distintivo de la casa de Hufflepuff, era otro hombre de origen del norte de Gales, que rondaba los cincuenta años, pelo canoso no muy largo, de 170 centímetros de altura y complexión algo grueso. Sus cejas eran gruesas y despeinadas, que le disimulaban bien sus pupilas color gris muy claro.

A su lado y vestido con unas túnicas del profesorado escarlatas y dorada, llevaba el distintivo de Gryffindor, era un hombre muy conocido en el mundo mágico, Neville Longbottom, que con sus 36 años y la década en la que había estado enseñando en el colegio, le habían recompensado nombrándolo como Jefe de aquella noble casa.

Más a la izquierda había una mujer, vestida con unas túnicas azules y grises, con el distintivo de la casa de Ravenclaw. Era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, de 172 centímetros de altura, complexión normal, con un pelo negro que le caía a ambos lados hasta el cuello, piel muy clara y ojos miel intenso.

—Sed bienvenidos al colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería —La mujer que tenía un tono de voz muy agradable, les saludaba a la vez que bajaba dos escalones—. Como subdirectora es mi responsabilidad ser la primera del profesorado en presentarme. Larisa Edwards, será un honor y un verdadero placer ser su institutriz en la asignatura de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras —Llevando su dedo índice hacia el escudo de la casa en la solapa de su toga, lo golpeaba recalcándolo ante los alumnos—. También ocupo el puesto de Jefa de la casa de Ravenclaw. Ingenio, creatividad, sabiduría e intelecto, esos son los valores en Ravenclaw, si cualquiera de vosotros poseyese estas cualidades, no os quepa duda que en la noble casa que represento estaremos encantados de contar con vuestra presencia.

—El Jefe de la noble casa de Hufflepuff os saluda ahora —El hombre que llevaba las túnicas amarillas y negras, mientras bajaba cuatro escalones, hablaba ahora poniéndose la mano en el pecho y les hacía una reverencia, su tono de voz era ronco—. Daniel Edwards, aunque comparto el apellido con la que antes se ha presentado, no tenemos parentesco familiar. Soy el encargado de instruiros en la asignatura de Encantamientos —Desde aquella distancia les enseñaba el escudo de la casa que representaba—. Hablando un poco de Hufflepuff, la lealtad y una fuerte ética de trabajo nos caracterizan, los que estén dispuestos a trabajar duro en estos siete años estarán encantados de estar entre los nuestros.

—Ambición y astucia —El de la túnica verde y plata, con un tono de voz sutil, les decía mientras bajaba seis escalones. Señalando al emblema de la serpiente en la solapa, lo acariciaba orgulloso—. La casa de Slytherin solo os pedirá esas dos cualidades, si sois astutos y creéis que vuestro talento no tiene límites, que os quede claro una cosa: en Slytherin solo seguimos la senda del éxito —al decir aquellas palabras, en algunos miembros del grupo de los de primer año se dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios, al sentirse identificado con aquel grupo que pareciese ser elitista—. Soy Tosh N. Jorgensen, profesor de Aritmancia y el Jefe de la casa de Slytherin. En otro tiempo se exigía ser de sangre pura o mestiza para ser miembro, pero los tiempos cambian y ahora todos son bien recibidos, pero solo advierto una cosa, los tiempos habrán cambiado pero no lo que exigimos a nuestros integrantes, trabajo…, trabajo… y un poco más de trabajo, os guste o no, será lo que encontrareis aquí.

—Aun recuerdo cuando estuve yo en esas mismas escaleras —El que portaba las túnicas escarlata y dorada les hablaba dándoles una sonrisa y bajaba ocho escalones—. Esa emoción, la incertidumbre del porvenir, la decepción cuando no cumples con las expectativas y todo el mundo te considera un patoso —Los que sabían algo de él sonreían al decir aquellas palabras—. Durante muchos años me preguntaba el porqué había sido seleccionado para la Casa de Gryffindor, todo me salía mal y a duras penas aprobaba. Todos en el colegio pensaban que no llegaría a nada, pero aquí estoy, tuve el coraje de seguir adelante cada día y el valor de enfrentarme a la adversidad. Valor y coraje, esos son los pilares fundamentales de la casa de la que ahora soy Jefe —Sonriéndoles, los niños se tranquilizaban ante sus expectativas de futuro, al haberles hecho aquella presentación—. Soy Neville Longbottom y seré vuestro profesor de Herbología.

—Somos cuatro pilares, cuatro guías en los que encontraréis apoyo, independiente de la casa en la que estéis, podéis acudir a nosotros cuando sea necesario —La subdirectora tomaba la palabra y desde su posición bajaba otros ocho escalones, mientras los tres homólogos se quedaban quietos en el sitio. Las puertas que había al fondo de las escaleras se abrían un poco y ella les miraba de manera intrigante—. La ceremonia de selección comienza desde que crucéis la puerta y como muchas otras cosas en la vida, es algo que debéis comenzar solos —Les invitaba a que, sin nadie que los escoltara en el camino, cruzaran la puerta en dirección al gran comedor del colegio.

Los cuarenta niños se introdujeron en aquel gran comedor, al principio escuchaban el vocerío de los alumnos que estaban dentro, pero al presentarse ellos allí se hizo el silencio y fueron el centro de atención. Aunque nadie aplaudió, ni se alegró de verlos llegar, solo había expectación. A su paso, las puertas por la que habían entrado se cerraron.

En lo alto de aquel largó salón comedor seguía vigente el hechizo que simulaba el cielo si era necesario, pero ahora solo había oscuridad en lo más alto. Algunas pocas velas flotaban en el aire, esa era la única fuente de luz que iluminaba todo el salón y le daba un ambiente tenue y frío.

Aquella sala seguía como siempre, con sus cuatro largas mesas repletas de alumnos. En la parte más a la derecha se encontraban sentados los alumnos de Slytherin, con sus togas de estudiante puesta. Al lado de estos estaban los de Hufflepuff, con sus respectivos uniformes. Los de Gryffindor estaban ocupando el otro punto central de la estancia. Por último, los más a la izquierda eran los de Ravenclaw. Al fondo estaba la mesa del profesorado sin que hubiera nadie sentada en ella.

El solitario púlpito del director estaba allí, encabezando la mesa del personal docente y a su lado sobre una butaca, había un andrajoso sombrero. En completo silencio, el grupo fue avanzando hacia delante y allí permaneció sin saber el porqué de aquel silencio sepulcral. Los que tenían hermanos mayores, miraban a sus familiares tratando de que les explicaran el porqué de tanto silencio, pero estos ni les miraban y mucho menos les decían algo.

Las luces de las velas que había en el techo comenzaron a apagarse de manera paulatina, dejando la sala a oscuras durante unos segundos. No se veía nada y el silencio era total, pero no duró mucho más, pues una radiante luz blanca se iluminó en lo más alto del techo, descendiendo hasta colocarse en el púlpito del director y luego tomar forma humana.

Con todo el entorno en oscuridad, solo un rayo de luz caía sobre el personaje que había aparecido ahora. Se trataba de un hombre de más de sesenta años, de 175 centímetros de altura, con una pronunciada barriga, piel clara, pelo negro no muy largo y su rostro no reflejaba los años vividos, aparentaba ser más joven. Iba vestido con las togas del director del colegio y portaba un sombrero puntiagudo.

—Conmemoramos la Ceremonia de Selección con una rápida lección de historia—El hombre comenzaba a hablarles con un tono de voz muy agradable, solo estaba iluminado él y su púlpito, la claridad llegaba un poco a los pequeños pero de ahí hacia tras solo había oscuridad—. Tiempo atrás, la oscuridad invadió el mundo mágico, una que casi lo devora todo, pero el colegio Hogwarts mantuvo un rayo de luz, un rayo de esperanza —Con sus manos señalaba hacia las tinieblas que los envolvía, como esta se hacía más temible y amenazante—. Solo hizo falta esta poca luz para hacer frente a la oscuridad. Contra la adversidad tanto el colegio, como los que estudiaban en él y como muchos otros que no habían perdido la fe en la luz, acudieron a una última batalla y ganaron, la luz se impuso a las tinieblas, hubo un nuevo pacífico y emocionante futuro.

Varias luces comenzaban a verse muy al fondo de la oscuridad, como seres gaseosos y lumínicos se aproximaban varios personajes flotando en el aire entre las tinieblas. Cuando esos cuerpos de luz tomaban asiento en la mesa del profesorado, adoptaban forma humana y se rebelaban ante ellos como su futuro cuerpo de enseñanza, estaban todos los profesores incluidos los cuatro jefes de casas.

—No perdieron la esperanza, el colegio Hogwarts ayudó al que, por la causa correcta, pidió ayuda —Las luces de las velas esta vez se encendieron todas iluminando el gran salón y los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir—. Soy Alexander Collins, "temporal" director de este colegio —Mientras los alumnos aplaudían con brío este les hizo el gesto de que se detuvieran y así lo hicieron—. No tengo el aspecto de un director, ni tengo el pelo blanco ni llevo barba, por lo general, la barba y el cabello blanco son señal de sabiduría pero no os dejéis llevar por lo que siempre habéis pensado de lo que sería la figura de un mentor, pues las apariencias no siempre son lo que parecen.

La subdirectora se aproximaba con el papel enrollado en la mano a su lado y sonreía a los nuevos alumnos, que esperaban ansiosos por ser elegidos para una de las casas. Quedando todos en silencio, el sombrero que estaba colocado sobre un taburete comenzó a moverse y a hablar, la mayoría de los niños, sobre todo los que tenían orígenes mágicos ni se extrañaron. "Pero si habla." Exclamaba alguno de ellos, los que tenían procedencia Muggles sí que lo hicieron.

Aquel sombrero entonaba una canción que hacía referencia a los cuatro fantasmas, que eran los que representaban las casas del colegio. Hablaba del Barón Sanguinario con bonitos versos explicaba su vida. Después del Fraile Gordo, también con bonitos versos melódicos expresaba un poco lo que fue su vida. Más tarde le tocó el turno de las estrofas dedicadas a Sir Nicholas y por último y para finalizar la canción habló de Helena Ravenclaw.

Cuando finalizó la canción, todos los alumnos aplaudieron de manera efusiva, ellos también esperaban ansiosos por saber cuáles de aquellos nuevos alumnos estaría en su grupo. La subdirectora cogía el sombrero, la butaca sobre la que estaba y la ponía delante del grupo de alumnos. Había llegado el momento de la selección y desplegando el papiro, que en principio estaba en blanco, de manera misteriosa el nombre del primer alumno a asignar se escribía en el papel.

—Como es costumbre, por orden alfabético de apellido, cuando escuchéis vuestro nombre os sentareis y seréis seleccionados. Hogwarts ha cambiado mucho en las últimas décadas y como bien sabéis, el diálogo y el entendimiento entre alumno y seleccionador está permitido, si queréis debatir cualquier cosa podréis hacerlo, la conversación entre ambos será de carácter privado, nadie escuchará lo que os digáis —Tras una rápida aclaración pronunció el primer nombre de la lista.

— ¿Dónde está ese seleccionador? —Vega le preguntaba en confidencia a Rose y Albus, pero estos no le respondieron y dejaron que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

Cuando aquel niño se subió a la butaca y le pusieron el sombrero en la cabeza, este estuvo conversando con él para luego pronunciar en voz alta: "Hufflepuff". Al decir aquello los alumnos de aquella casa aplaudieron recibiendo a su nuevo integrante.

— ¡Esto es inaudito! El orientador escolar de esta escuela es ese andrajoso sombrero —Vega, que había permanecido en expectación hasta aquel momento, no pudo evitarlo y pronunció aquellas palabras a los primos que los tenía muy cerca—. Ni test de actitud ni nada, solo venga, sombrero en la cabeza y ya tienes compañeros para los próximos siete años.

—Hay que admitir que es práctico —Rose le contestaba entre susurros—, se ahorra mucho tiempo y papel en hacer los test de actitud.

—No te lo discuto, pero me cuesta creer que un sombrero, por muy mágico que sea, tenga la capacidad suficiente como para elegir el destino que mejor se adapte a mis necesidades —Mientras más alumnos eran llamados ella seguía hablando con Rose.

—Scorpius Malfoy —Siguiendo con su larga lista de llamadas, la profesora ahora invitaba a sentarse en el taburete al heredero de aquella familia.

—Veamos qué opina el destino del rubiales —Rose dejaba de lado la conversación y miraba al profesor de Astronomía, que estaba sentado en la mesa del profesorado.

Cuando el sombrero hablaba con el niño, como bien había advertido la profesora, las voces de estos nadie más las podía escuchar. Ahora aquel sombrero hablaba con el niño rubio y parecía que estuvieran exponiendo sus puntos de vista. Cuando, el que era el encargado de la selección, pronunció "Gryffindor" los de aquella casa aplaudieron atónitos. Rose Weasley se había quedado, de manera literal, con la boca abierta y no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado.

Continuando con la larga ceremonia, iba llamando a alumno tras alumno a medida que iban apareciendo en el papiro. Cuando se acercaban a la letra P, por increíble que pareciera no nombro a Albus, continuó al siguiente de la lista. Los primos en principio se extrañaron de aquel acontecimiento y supusieron que debía de tratarse de un error, inclusive otros alumnos y profesores se percataron de aquel momento. Pensando que tenía que haber una explicación lógica, tal vez hubiera alguna clase de confusión en el apellido del niño y en lugar de anotarlo como Potter lo hubieran escrito como Weasley. Para no estropear la ceremonia, dejaron que siguiera llamando hasta que tan solo quedando tres alumnos para elegir, la subdirectora llamó a sentarse a la primogénita de uno de los tres grandes magos contemporáneos.

—Rose Weasley —Miraba a los últimos tres alumnos que quedaban por sentarse y la jovencita aferrando la mano de su primo no se movía del sitio, era un escenario que no contaban—. ¿Quiere Rose Weasley sentarse en el taburete donde será seleccionada para una de las casas?

—Me temo que ha habido un error, Albus Severus Potter debería haber sido llamado antes que yo, desde hace algunos turnos.

— ¿Cómo? —Dándose cuenta de aquel error, miró al director del colegio extrañada y se acercaba a susurrarle algo—. Este pergamino es mágico, los nombres de los alumnos van apareciendo y hasta que no es asignado no es inscrito el siguiente, es un seguro para no dar lugar a equivocaciones —Repasando la lista trataba de localizar el nombre del niño.

—Ya me había dado cuenta del error y es muy raro. Pero sabemos que el joven Potter esta admitido en la escuela.

—No puede ser —Al repasar la lista dio con el nombre del niño, que estaba en su lugar correspondiente solo que de alguna manera antes no estaba.

—Llámale ahora, proseguiremos con la ceremonia y estudiaremos como ha sucedido esto —hablando entre ellos, sin que nadie más escuchara, le dio la orden para que lo seleccionaran.

—Albus Severus Potter.

Aun no haber aparecido en el pergamino lo nombró, con timidez el pequeño se aproximaba hacia el taburete y se sentaba, la profesora le ponía el sombrero en la cabeza y comenzaron a debatir donde podría estar mejor.

—Joven Potter —le saludaba el seleccionador—. Qué curioso, por poco se queda sin ser seleccionado, ya pocas cosas le quedan por suceder al noble y famoso apellido Potter. Si me permites la pregunta: ¿Por qué solo tienes el nombre de Gryffindor en la mente? ¿Tan seguro estas de que ahí es el lugar donde el destino quiere que estés?

—Quiero estar en la casa donde estuvo mi padre, aunque estoy en contra de que terceras personas esperen algo de mí, no puedo evitarlo y quiero que todo el mundo estén orgullosos.

— ¿Por qué iban a estar menos orgullosos si pertenecieras a otra casa? Tu finalidad es la de convertirte en un gran mago —decía aquella pregunta y después afirmación con un tono dubitativo—, aunque es curioso, por norma general veo un atisbo del futuro de los alumnos, veo su grandeza, su posible caída en las sombras, sus miedos y dudas, pero en ti no veo nada. ¿Será cosa de mis muchos años de fabricación? Ya van dos veces que me ocurre en esta ceremonia de selección que no puedo ver más allá del presente.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Que tu destino solo lo eliges tú, jovencito. Por increíble que parezca y por segunda vez durante esta noche voy a dejar que sea el alumno el que escoja donde quiere estar.

—Quiero estar en Gryffindor —pronunció sin ninguna duda.

—Pues que así sea.

Dejando su conversación privada, el sombrero pronunció al público la casa designada, los alumnos de Gryffindor aplaudieron contagiados de la euforia de tener a un nuevo Potter con ellos, inclusive su hermano James que quería que estuviera en su misma casa. Ya solo faltaba por asignar Rose y Vega, siendo la primera de las dos en ser la próxima.

—Rose Weasley… su turno.

—Si profesora —Sentándose en el taburete, la mujer le fue a colocar el sombrero en la cabeza.

— ¡Que tenemos aquí! —hablando en privado, se comunicaban—. Una curiosa combinación de genes, Weasley y Granger. ¿Cree que se espera mucho de usted? señorita Weasley. Eso no es comparable a las expectativas que se ha autoimpuesto. Tan joven y con tan altas miras de futuro.

—He sido educada para sacar lo mejor que hay en mí —le respondía ansiosa por conocer su futuro.

—Que error de los padres condicionar así la vida de un hijo, la han condicionado con un afán de superación, como otro de competición. Usted, como lo tuvo su madre, tiene el potencial suficiente para llegar muy lejos por sí sola. Sabe cuál es su camino y lo tomará en consecuencia —Desde el taburete ambos miraban a sus compañeros, como aguardaban ansiosos a que le otorgara un destino—. Mire a sus compañeros, las cuatro casas del colegio están ansiosas por contar con su presencia, ¿Por qué cree que es?

—Supongo que es por mi madre y sus amplios conocimientos. Ella dio muchos Puntos de la Casa, siendo casi fundamental para que Gryffindor ganara las copas durante varios años seguidos.

— ¿Y quién es usted? ¿Hermione Granger o Rose Weasley?

—Yo soy… —La jovencita estaba confusa y comenzaba a respirar agitada.

—No responda aun, aun tiene mucho que aprender, de momento y para empezar la voy a colocar donde me ha estado pidiendo desde que se ha sentado en el taburete.

Gritando a todo el mundo "¡Gryffindor!" hubo una gran ovación para la niña que sonriendo se dirigía hacia sus compañeros, Albus le sonreía pero notaba que su prima, tras la conversación con el sombrero, había vuelto vacilante.

—Jean Mary Yates —La subdirectora pronunció aquel nombre que hizo estremecer a la niña, que seguía sin gustarle que la llamaran de esa forma—. Su turno —Le decía la subdirectora a la última que quedaba por ser elegida.

—Vamos allá —Sin ninguna vergüenza se aproximaba al taburete y observaba al sombrero sin quitarle el ojo de encima, pero no llegó a sentarse se quedó de pie.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—De hecho sí —Miraba hacia la mesa del profesorado y levantando la mano pedía permiso para acercarse hasta ella. Cuando se lo permitieron fue hasta ella suplicando una servilleta, uno de los profesores se la dio y volvió al taburete—. ¿Me permite el sombrero? —Sin importarle lo que pensaran los otros de ella, le pedía de manera siempre amable a la subdirectora, que le dejara el sombrero y esta asombrada se lo entregó.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntaba atónita mientras observaba como la jovencita con la servilleta limpiaba todo el interior del sombrero.

—Aun arriesgo de que me considere una tikismikis, por muy mágico que sea este sombrero no pienso ponérmelo en la cabeza sin antes limpiarlo. Mucho menos después de que, antes que yo, se lo hubieran puesto 39 alumnos, con uno ya me parecía bastante —Lo limpiaba todo lo que podía—. La higiene ante todo.

—Señorita Yates, no sé si es consciente de que es el centro absoluto de la atención de sus compañeros —Nunca habían presenciado algo así y había dejado a todo el mundo en silencio y atónito.

— ¿Cree que me importa un poco lo que ellos piensen de mi? No son sus cabezas, es la mía y tanto lo que piensen como su opinión, para mí tiene menos peso que una partícula de hidrógeno —De manera digna se lo colocó en la cabeza—. No puedo creer que vaya a mantener una conversación con un sombrero, esto es surrealista.

—Vega —pronunció sin que nadie se lo hubiera dicho—. ¿Así es como te gusta que te llamen?

—Para ser un sombrero al que no le doy ninguna credibilidad, has acertado.

—Tienes un gran futuro Vega, si por algo se te va a caracterizar es por una simple pregunta: ¿Por qué?

—Sigues acertando, "¿Por qué?" es la madre de todas las preguntas, desde que dejemos de creer en algo solo porque sí y nos planteemos de dónde provino, como se produce, en definitiva el ¿Por qué de su existencia? Es cuando demostramos que somos seres inteligentes.

—Lo cuestionas todo.

—Cuestionarlo todo es la base principal para no caer en la manipulación y el engaño, cuando no entiendo algo lo pregunto a varias fuentes, si la explicación no me convence busco información por donde sea.

— ¿Y qué has sacado en claro de esta ceremonia de selección?

—Mi destino, sombrerito, mi destino que no es otro sino el estadístico. Somos cuarenta alumnos, veinte niños y veinte niñas, has destinado un total de cinco niños a cada casa disponible, en el caso de las niñas has hecho lo mismo, aunque solo queda un hueco para cubrir y es en Slytherin. No me disgusta lo que ha dicho el jefe de la casa sobre ella, pero me resulta llamativo que esto se llame Ceremonia de Selección, tendríamos que añadirle detrás de la palabra selección, estadística. Así que dejémonos de tonterías y pronuncia el nombre ya para que podamos continuar con este annus horribilis.

—Eres muy lista, con las presentaciones hechas por los jefes de la casa ¿en cuál de ellas crees que te sentirás mejor?

—Mira, como solo voy a estar un año, ponme donde quieras.

—Eso ya lo veremos… Vega…, ya lo veremos —Dejando de lado su conversación privada fue a pronunciar un nombre—. ¡Ravenclaw!

Rompiendo con lo que creía una regla numérica equitativa, el sombrero terminó con aquella selección, dejando a Vega sorprendida de que rompiera con la estadística que creía. Los alumnos de aquella casa aplaudían mientras ella se sentaba en la mesa.

Con todos los alumnos elegidos, el director comenzó a explicarle las normas de la escuela, lo que se podía hacer y lo que no. Presentó luego a todo el profesorado que estaba sentado en la mesa que estaba tras el púlpito, aunque los de primer año no le prestaron mucha atención, pues ya los conocerían con el tiempo.

Albus y Rose estaban sentados juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor, conociendo a sus ocho compañeros de primer año, aunque la conversación era tan general y muy interrumpida por los mayores que no tuvieron tiempo de hablar con sus nuevos colegas de su edad.

La hija de los Weasley miraba a Scorpius que, sin querer revelar sus motivos, este se mantenía en silencio. La jovencita estaba preguntándose como lo habían seleccionado para aquella casa. Por su parte, James se aproximaba a su hermano a felicitarlo y mientras lo hacían el fantasma de aquella casa aparecía saludándoles.

Sir Nicolás se dejaba ver presentándose a los alumnos de primer año, al igual que lo hacían en las otras mesas, "¡Por los cielos! Hay que admitir que todo lo que hay por aquí sorprende.", cuando el fantasma de Helena Ravenclaw se presentó ante los alumnos de aquella casa, Vega no pudo evitar pronunciar.

Los elfos domésticos comenzaron a aparecer presentándose ante el alumnado, había algunos cuántos de ellos al inicio de cada una de las mesas y el director los iba presentando.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? —Al ver a aquel ser, preguntaba la más escéptica a una de sus compañeras de niveles superiores.

—Son elfos domésticos, se encargan de la limpieza y la cocina del colegio.

— ¡Hay, por favor! —Se había quedado con la mirada fija en uno de ellos, su forma y sus ropajes—. Entre Légolas y esto, no hay color —Sintiendo un escalofrío no pudo evitar estremecerse al mirar a otro de los elfos que les saludaban sonriéndoles—. Pero si son como ratas sin pelo de mayor tamaño.

—Procura que no te oigan, no les vayas a ofender.

—Me da igual, ahora mismo lo único que me interesa saber es si al menos cuentan con el carnet de manipulador de alimentos —Al terminar aquellas palabras, los elfos chasqueando los dedos hicieron aparecer la abundante comida de aquel banquete, había de todo, tanto para comer como para beber, la joven no daba crédito a la cantidad de comida que había—. Esto… ¿esto no será siempre así?

—No, por lo general en las tres veces que nos sirven al día ponen menos comida, este es solo el banquete de bienvenida.

—Pero es siempre así, en plan… ¿bufet libre?

—Sí.

— ¡Santo cielo! —Expresaba con los ojos como platos. Inclinándose un poco miraba hacia los compañeros del séptimo curso, que estaban al fondo de la mesa—. Me sorprende que los del fondo no estén como auténticos toneles —Sin importarle lo que pensaran de ella se levantó y pidió permiso para acercarse, de nuevo, a la mesa del profesorado, donde estaban cenando todos ellos. Cuando se lo permitieron se aproximo al director— Disculpe, ¿puedo formularle una queja?

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Me han dicho que sirven la comida a modo de bufet, no me puedo creer que sirvan la comida sin ningún control.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Supongo que nada, siempre y cuando tengan el remedio mágico contra la obesidad, la diabetes, la anemia, la anorexia, la bulimia o cualquier otro desorden alimenticio —Trataba de no alzar mucho la voz—. ¿Y si me da ahora por comer siempre lo mismo? ¿Si me da por no comer? ¿Si solo como los postres? Para un niño de once años y para un adolescente es fabuloso que te pongan la mesa llena de manjares pero: ¿Quién se va a dar cuenta de que me estoy matando con la alimentación? si todos comen en común y sin control.

—Interesantes cuestiones, jovencita, ¿Qué propondrías al respecto?

—Lo normal en los colegios, comidas racionalizadas y servidas en bandeja, un mínimo de control en la dieta del alumnado. Lo que sea, menos esta forma de bárbaros.

—Estudiaremos tu propuesta, aunque la consideramos impopular, ¿eres consciente de las consecuencias?

—Qué mis compañeros me odien si quieren, me es indiferente. Son unos críos, aun no tienen los pies en la tierra, aunque los más mayores tengan dieciocho años, por muy maduros que se crean no tienen ni un pelo de persona adulta. Si lo tuvieran me darían la razón.

—Para tener once años, tienes las cosas muy claras —Los profesores no podían evitar sonreír al ver la decisión con la que les estaba hablando—. ¿Alguna cosa más?

—De hecho si: por favor decidme que al menos esos elfos domésticos se lavan las manos antes de preparar la comida —Ante la cuestión que la atormentaba los profesores volvieron a sonreír y afirmaron con la cabeza—. Gracias a dios, al menos ya es algo.

Volviendo a su asiento, cenó con sus compañeros, que no habían escuchado nada de lo conversado en la mesa del profesorado. Cuando la fiesta terminó y todo el mundo quedó satisfecho, el director les permitió partir hacia sus respectivos habitáculos.

* * *

Todos los alumnos salieron del gran comedor y se fueron separados en grupos, guiados por los Prefectos de cada casa. A las afueras, por los pasillos, un fantasma revoloteaba de un lado para el otro. Era el fantasma de un hombre pequeño, de ojos negros, cara ancha y malvada. Vestía con un abrigo verde con corbata de moño y pantalones azules. Riéndose siempre, aparentando ser un ser muy maquiavélico, aparecía y desaparecía, los niños se intimidaron ante su presencia.

—Este es Peeves —El Prefecto le presentaba al fantasma a los niños, aunque este no les decía nada, pareciera estar planeando a cuál de ellos gastarle una pesada broma primero—. Disfruta gastando bromas pesadas y creando canciones insultantes, la totalidad de los alumnos las hemos sufrido. Es recomendable llevarse bien con el Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de la casa de Slytherin pues al parecer, es al único que teme.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —Furioso soltaba una pedorreta y desaparecía, para reaparecer en el suelo sobresaltando a los niños del susto—. Pero si es verdad que disfruto mucho cuando hago pasar un mal año a los alumnos.

—Vosotros ni caso, como mucho hará que acudáis a la enfermería de vez en cuando.

—Para mí eso ya es mucho —Otro de los niños pronunciaba sobresaltado de ver aparecer a su lado al fantasma sonriéndole con una mirada traviesa y sádica.

— ¿No tienes que ir a molestar a los alumnos de las otras casas?

—Tengo todo el año para conoceros en profundidad, tengo tiempo, mucho tiempo para hacer canciones ofensivas de cada uno de vosotros, os moriréis de risa cuando escuchéis la de vuestros compañeros, pero la cara que deseo ver será la vuestra cuando os cante la que os compondré a título individual.

Desapareciendo, dejó a los alumnos de Gryffindor en paz, cuando estos llegaban a la torre del séptimo piso, tenían que entrar en la sala común a través del cuadro de La Dama Gorda, esta les hacía una demostración de su "magnífica" voz mientras se aproximaban.

Al pronunciar la contraseña les dejó entrar en la sala común, los recién llegados la descubrieron pero no tenían mucho tiempo para conocerla en profundidad, les guiaron hacia los dormitorios, les enseñaron cuales eran el de los chicos y cuál el de las chicas. Aquel año habían acudido al colegio menos alumnos de lo habitual y era por eso que ocuparían solo un dormitorio por sexo.

En el de los chicos, que era circular, contaba con siete camas aunque solo fueran a ocupar cinco. El Prefecto les informó que, en unos días, retirarían dos de las camas para mayor comodidad. Todo su equipaje estaba allí, los baúles estaban a los pies de la cama y cada cual contaba con un armario donde colocar su ropa. Los atuendos distintivos de Gryffindor estaban en aquellos armarios. Al lado de la cama, contaban con una mesa de noche, con un cajón personal donde poder poner lo que quisieran.

Albus Potter desempaquetaba su equipaje y lo colocaba en las estanterías. Scorpius también lo hacía, aun no habían cruzado palabra, se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la cena, solo respondía a limitaba a responder lo justo y necesario.

Aprovechó aquel momento para conocer a los otros tres niños que estaban en aquel dormitorio. A parte del joven Potter y el joven Malfoy, había otro compañero, de 145 de altura, entrado en carnes pero no obeso, pelo negro corto peinado de lado y ojos claros. Se mostraba cohibido como ellos pero mientras desempaquetaban el equipaje le preguntó su nombre.

—Hola, aunque he escuchado vuestros nombres en la ceremonia y durante la cena, me presentaré ahora en privado: soy Albus Potter.

—Soy Alex Walsh —Con voz tímida le estrechaba la mano—. Hijo de un Muggle y una maga, así que soy mestizo. Estoy muy contento de que me haya tocado esta casa.

—Josh Talbot —Se presentaba otro de los niños animándose a la charla— Si seremos compañeros y vamos a compartir habitación es mejor ir rompiendo el hielo —El jovencito que medía más o menos igual que el resto, era de constitución normal, pelo corto castaño y ondulado, ojos verdes y de cara más bien cuadrada—. Mis padres son magos, aunque no creyeron tener un hijo de su condición, mis tres hermanos mayores son Squib, soy el único que ha heredado el don de la magia.

—Tus padres estarán contentos de que al menos uno de sus hijos siguiera sus pasos.

—Pero mis hermanos no, ahora les comen los celos —al decir aquello, los que tenían hermanos sonreían, pues entendían de lo que hablaba.

—Ryan Sutton —El último era un niño de pelo negro muy liso, ojos oscuros, piel muy clara, cara triste, se comportaba aun más introvertido que Scorpius Malfoy, pero se acercó al grupo a presentarse solo que no dijo mucho más, prefería que fueran los otros los que hablaran.

Con los cuatro compañeros en medio de una conversación, en la que algunos de ellos hablaban de las familias, el único rubio del grupo colocaba su ropa bien doblada, era meticuloso a la hora del orden. Poniéndose la ropa de pijama desplegaba la colcha de la cama casi sin arrugarla.

—Hola —Albus se sentaba en la esquina de su cama arrugándola, cosa que en principio no le agradó al jovencito, pero sin decirle nada estiró todo lo que pudo y continuaba con lo suyo, ahora estaba guardando algunas cosas en su cómoda personal, el joven Potter le siguió hablando mientras tanto—. A mi prima Rose casi le da un infarto al ver cómo te seleccionaron para esta casa, ella estaba convencida de que tu destino sería uno muy concreto.

—Ya ves —Esas fueron las escuetas palabras que salieron de sus labios.

—Creo que eres el primer Malfoy que entra en Gryffindor —Josh se unía a la conversación en la cama del rubio y se sentaba en la otra esquina, arrugando aquella parte—. O eso es lo que oí a los mayores cuando te seleccionaron.

— ¿No es tarde? Mañana comienzan las clases —Desviando aquel tema de conversación, utilizaba la escusa más obvia, hacía ya tiempo que había pasado la hora recomendable de irse a la cama.

—Con tantos nervios, yo no sé si voy a poder pegar ojo esta noche —Alex, con el pijama puesto se metía en la cama.

—Podrías contar ovejas —Albus le respondía para darse cuenta, de que el que en teoría estaba desvelado, ya roncaba— Hemos dado un largo viaje —Abriendo su baúl, sacaba el peón de oro blanco de su interior y en su mano, sin que nadie más lo viera, lo colocaba en el cajón de la mesa de noche—. Mañana comienza la aventura —Mirando a aquella pieza de ajedrez, cerraba despacio el cajón y se metía en la cama.

* * *

Poco a poco, las voces de los estudiantes del colegio se fueron apagando, el día de viaje los había dejado agotados y con la noche caían en el mundo de los sueños. Pocos fueron los que duraron más allá de las doce y media aun despiertos, las salas comunes despejadas y cada alumno en su cama. Los profesores también en sus respectivos dormitorios, el único encargado de vigilar durante aquella noche era el Señor Connor.

Con la noche cerrada y todos los alumnos durmiendo, los pasillos del colegio estaban solitarios y silenciosos. Las escaleras cambiantes pareciera que también se habían ido a dormir pues no se movían, había pocas luces iluminando los pasillos.

Por un largo corredor, paseaba con su candelabro el celador del colegio, mientras el fantasma Peeves le seguía con la clara intención de gastarle una de sus pesadas bromas, trataría de tirarle una de las armaduras que había por aquel pasillo, pero antes de poder ejecutarla solo escuchó.

—No lo intentes Peeves, eres muy predecible —El celador conocía de sobra todas sus artimañas y no cayó en la broma pesada.

—No veo la hora de comenzar a hacer mis inofensivas fechorías —Frustrado atravesaba una pared y reaparecía por el techo—. Que pocos alumnos los de este año, solo son cuarenta.

—Cierto, son muy pocos, pero es extraño. Los poseedores del don mágico suelen ser en todo el mundo un número similar, más o menos el mismo, cada generación anual.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Déjalo no creo que un fantasma, que lleva siglos muerto, lo comprenda.

—No, no… —Flotaba a su alrededor intrigado—. Me interesa mucho.

—Supongamos que cada año nace X niños con el don de la magia, en el año 2004 nacieron X+2, en el 2006 nacieron X-3, pero la variación es escasa, en número X es el importante. Pero en el año 2005, según los registros, hubo muy pocos nacimientos que contaran con el don de la magia, el triste 4% del número X. Por eso hay tan pocos alumnos en todo el mundo durante esta promoción.

— ¿Eso lo sabe el ministerio?

—Pues claro que lo saben, pero son magos, solo les interesa que la siguiente generación se produzca, sin extrañarse del escaso número de nacimientos que poseen el don mágico. Como no son Squib, como un servidor, no tienen una perspectiva más conspirativa.

—Eso es una tontería —Flotando se interponía en su camino—. Yo solo sé que al ser tan poquitos, me dará tiempo de componer canciones de cada uno de ellos y gastarles mis inofensivas bromas.

—Solo espero que no los envíes a todos a la enfermería.

—No puedo prometer que eso no será verdad —decía aquella confusa frase carcajeando.

—Al final te acabarás buscando un problema.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Qué me van a hacer? Ya estoy muerto, no hay nada que me puedan hacer —El fantasma observaba como el Celador se había quedado mirando al vacío.

— ¿No notas el castillo más silencioso de lo habitual? —Afinando la oreja trataba de escuchar el menor sonido, algún crujido de la vieja madera de la que estuvieran hechos los muebles, alguna escalera rodando, pero nada se escuchaba—. No es normal tanto silencio.

—Tú lo que estas es como una regadera —Se marchaba atravesando las paredes hacia otro lugar dejando al vigilante en paz, que bajaba a los primeros pisos del castillo a seguir patrullando.

En la quinta planta, en el baño de los Prefectos, dentro estaba vacío y a oscuras, la piscina que había allí aun ni la habían llenado para el disfrute de unos pocos elegidos del colegio. Pero lo curioso era que, sin que ningún grifo estuviera abierto, la piscina que estaba dentro de aquel baño comenzaba a llenarse sola. La luz que emitía el agua iluminaba todo el baño y resplandecía destellante. Se llenó hasta el punto de desbordarse y el agua anegó todo el piso.

En otro baño del colegio, estaba Myrtle Warren, flotando de un lado para el otro. Cuando afinando el oído comenzó a sentir el sonido del agua, flotando se dirigió hacia el cuarto donde unos cuatro centímetros de agua lo había anegado todo, pero por alguna extraña razón no salía de allí, el fenómeno solo afectaba al baño de los prefectos.

— ¿Ya empezamos con tus bromitas Peeves? —La chica fantasma recriminaba aquel acontecimiento al otro espectro, que también aparecía por allí, atraído por el sonido del agua correr.

—No he sido yo —Ambos miraban el brillo del agua, su luz era blanca y se acercaron hacia la piscina para ver en su interior y ahora esta no tenía fondo.

— ¿Avisamos a los profesores? —Ambos fantasmas, retrocediendo la vista, se encontraron con un personaje de pie en el centro de aquel baño. Inclusive siendo fantasmas se sobresaltaron de encontrárselo allí.

— ¿Cómo diantres has entrado? —Preguntaba Peeves mirando al intruso—. Los de primer año no tienen acceso a estas instalaciones.

Ignorando a los dos fantasmas, aquel personaje se aproximaba a la piscina. Sentándose en el borde sumergiendo sus piernas, a continuación metía sus manos en el agua y, de manera misteriosa y sin saber de dónde había salido, sacaba un largo flautín de metal plateado de debajo de la superficie. Llevándosela a la boca comenzaba a tocar una melodía, era una suave y a la vez muy triste sinfonía.

Los dos fantasmas, que no daban crédito a lo que acontecía, se quedaron con la mirada perdida mientras seguían flotando en el aire. Myrtle, ausente y con la vista en el vacío, todo su cuerpo brilló en un tono amarillo y desapareció de allí. Por su parte Peeves trataba de ignorar aquel sonido pero no lo conseguía, pero aun así podía seguir hablando.

—No puedes hacernos desaparecer así como así, mañana todo el mundo nos buscará —Decía tratando de evitar la luz del otro mundo, pero el que tocaba no le prestaba atención y miraba el agua, como esta comenzó a mostrar un acontecimiento futuro, más en concreto, en el Ministerio de Magia en Londres—. Ni tendrán tiempo de buscarnos, estarán centrados en otra cosa —Mirando aquella escena aceptaba su futuro y comenzaba a rendirse—. Vas a desatar el caos… —Al ver aquel acontecimiento futuro, no pudo resistirlo más y cruzó al otro lado desapareciendo de allí.

El resto de fantasmas del castillo, que flotaban en diferentes lugares, también escucharon aquella triste melodía y sufrieron el mismo efecto, aunque no lo quisieran se convertían en luz y desaparecían.

El fenómeno no solo afectó al castillo de Hogwarts, los fantasmas del Reino Unido y todo el continente Europeo escuchaban aquella melancólica sinfonía y sufriendo el mismo efecto, desaparecían convirtiéndose en luz amarilla.

Mientras el personaje continuaba tocando la flauta, seguía mirando el reflejo en el agua, ahora mostraba un acontecimiento aun más próximo. A una distancia indeterminada de allí, pero dentro del mismo país. Repartidos en cinco habitaciones individuales, que a modo de cómodo calabozo sin ventanas, pero que pareciera ser una suite de cinco estrellas, estaban Tiffany Tuner, Igor Morris, William Wood, Jacob Smith y Amanda Parker. Todos ellos vestían unos camisones negros, que le llegaban hasta los tobillos.

Cada uno de ellos separados del resto, pero dentro del mismo lugar. Las lujosas habitaciones en las que estaban retenidos tenían una amplia y cómoda cama, un gran armario empotrado, una mesa con multitud de comida sobre ella, estanterías con multitud de libros para leer, inclusive contaba con un moderno baño privado con bañera de hidromasaje. La puerta que los separaba de lo que hubiera fuera, era un grueso muro de piedra que pareciera girar a modo de reloj, que se abriría llegado el momento.

Cada uno de los cinco personajes cada cual tenía un sobre en blanco con una nota en blanco dentro, sobre la mesa escritorio de su habitación. En el gran armario, lo único que había dentro eran unas negras túnicas de tela, que pareciese ser un atuendo de batalla, que contaba con unas botas, un pantalón, una elegante túnica camisa que se cerraba de lado, una capa de medio lado para los hombres y otra completa que se abría en la parte final para las mujeres. Todo ellos en diferentes tipos de negro, algunos más brillantes que otros, con algunas líneas dibujadas dándole un aspecto amenazante a aquella indumentaria.

En la representación del futuro cercano, continuó presenciando como en aquellos sobres antes en blanco, unas letras en negro se iluminaban con sus nombres escritos en ella llamando su atención. Tras leer el contenido de aquella nota, las letras que había en ella desaparecieron y los residentes de aquel lugar, tras acicalarse a fondo, se ponían aquellas ropas de tela de batalla. Una vez equipados con aquellos atuendos tenían un aspecto peligroso.

Los cinco combatientes estaban listos cuando la puerta que los aprisionaba se abría, girando rebelaba lo que hubiera al otro lado, que solo era otro espacio cerrado. Se trataba de una pequeña sala anexa sin salida, pero que tenía barrotes a los lados. Podría tratarse de una prisión circular de un solo piso y sin ninguna clase de salida. Ahora, en el nuevo anillo interior, los cinco ocupantes de las cinco habitaciones podían verse, pues estaban separados por barrotes.

Una varita de cristal flotaba en mitad de aquella pequeña salita anexa a su prisión, una destinada a ellos en colores diferentes. Los personajes que se miraban los unos a los otros desconfiados, uno tras otro las fueron sujetando. La de Amanda Parker era la de color rojo granate. La de Igor Morris era la de color verde esmeralda. A Jacob Smith le había tocado la de tonalidad naranja citrino. Tiffany Tuner aferraba la varita violeta amatista. Y por ultimo William Wood aferraba la de tonalidad azul zafiro.

Todos ellos brillaron al conectarse con el poder que trasmitía la varita, no pudieron evitar sonreír al sentirse poseedores de una descomunal fuerza entre las manos, pero este gran poder en aquel lugar no respondía.

Pero las varitas no era lo único que había en cada sala anexa. En cada una de ellas había un peón de oro negro, colocado sobre un saliente de la pared del fondo. Fueron sujetando la pieza que se les había otorgado y cuando el último de ellos cogió la figurita, a modo de Traslador, los cinco desaparecieron de allí.

Volviendo al presente, la melodía paró y el personaje que tocaba ya no estaba en el baño de los Prefectos. Pese a que el agua aun siguiera estando allí, iluminándolo todo, esta comenzó a retroceder desapareciendo de manera tan misteriosa como hubiera aparecido.

Quedando todo el Castillo de Hogwarts en silencio, la noche trascurrió sin más incidentes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

 **Primer Acto: Intimidando al Ministerio.**

A las seis de la mañana del 2 de Septiembre, en la casa de los Potter estaban durmiendo todos los que se habían quedado en ella. Kreacher fue el primero en despertarse, como de costumbre lo primero que hacía era preparar la colada de la casa, la limpiaba a diario, no había pieza de ropa que no estuviera limpia, seca, planchada y bien guardada, ya fuera en un cajón o en una percha.

La calma y el silencio de aquellas horas, se vio interrumpida cuando el aleteo de una lechuza se aproximaba a la casa. El asistente doméstico se acercaba a la puerta para recoger el correo que estaba a punto de llegar, pero la carta que lanzaron a la casa entró sin detenerse por la ranura que había en aquella puerta, entró girando y así siguió haciéndolo mientras avanzaba por la casa.

El elfo pudo pararla si hubiera querido, pero al ver que llevaba el sello del Ministerio la dejó seguir su camino, aunque luego pronunciara muy bajito: "Amo Potter, ha llegado el correo." Continuando con sus obligaciones se fue al sótano donde seguía en mitad de la colada, "Que no diga luego que no le he avisado.". Sonriendo seguía almidonando y planchando camisas y pantalones.

La carta subía por las escaleras directa al cuarto de Harry, la puerta del dormitorio se abría al paso de esta. Flotando en mitad de la habitación y justo delante de la cama, al abrirse emitió una alarma que sobresaltó a la pareja haciendo que dieran un brinco en la cama.

"¡Aviso urgente al Comandante Auror!" Repetía una y otra vez hasta que el destinatario fue hasta ella y la tocó para que continuara informando de su contenido. "Se requiere su presencia de inmediato en el Ministerio." Tras decir aquello se abrió la carta donde explicaba lo sucedido.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Frotándose los ojos, la señora de la casa se ponía la bata y se sentaba al lado de su marido.

—Me convocan a una reunión con los consejeros del Ministerio. Han desaparecido todos los fantasmas del continente Europeo —Leyendo la información se sujetaban la mano —Está llegando información desde todos lados, anoche a la una de la madrugada desaparecieron.

— ¿También los del Colegio? ¿El profesor Cuthbert Binns…, Sir Nicholas…?

—Aquí dice todos, aunque no especifica si ha afectado a Hogwarts.

— ¿Cómo es posible? Los fantasmas que se quedan en este mundo no pueden desaparecer.

—No sé que pudo haber pasado —Vistiéndose con el uniforme del trabajo lo más deprisa que podía, le seguía hablando a la vez que salía del vestidor saltando sobre una pierna mientras trataba de ponerse el pantalón—. Pero lo cierto es que no están y hay un gran alboroto al respecto.

—Ni me imagino la magnitud, ¿sabes la cantidad de deportistas famosos que hay en forma de espectro? No me puedo creer que todos hubieran desaparecido así de repente —Se encorvaba en la cama triste, al recordar a todos aquellos colaboradores fantasmas con los que se codeaba—. El día se presenta movido entonces —Ella se vestía a toda prisa—. Voy al Ministerio también, supongo que en El Profeta vamos a tener mucho trabajo hoy —Tras estar lista se marchaba del dormitorio diciendo—. Despierto a Luna y la dejo en casa de mi madre, que ella la lleve al colegio después.

* * *

A las seis y media de la mañana, la pareja ya había acudido al Ministerio, en el pasillo de las chimeneas ya se encontraba concurrido de gente, muchas de ellas dirigiéndose hacia el edificio de los Aurores. Harry tras apretar la mano de su mujer cuando esta se dirigía al primer ascensor que la llevaría a la planta del periódico, corrió hasta la entrada del edificio y desde allí vio como la sala de espera estaba llena de gente denunciando la desaparición de algún fantasma.

—Señora por cuarta vez se lo voy a repetir, ¿cómo le explico a usted y a los demás que no se puede denunciar la desaparición de una persona fallecida hace años? —No sabían qué hacer en aquella circunstancia, los Aurores podían investigar cualquier rapto o extravío de personas vivas pero de fantasmas era un poco más complicado por no decir imposible.

—Me da igual —Decía indignada la señora que estaba presentando aquella denuncia—. El fantasma de mi tatarabuela lleva en mi casa toda la vida, para nosotros forma parte de nuestra familia como la de cualquier persona viva.

Apartando a la gente que cada vez eran más y más, que acudían de manera urgente a denunciar las desapariciones, Harry fue a la segunda planta donde estaba el personal de guardia. Los ciudadanos que lo veían a su paso, le pedían al comandante que siguiera su caso de forma personal, pero el hombre trataba de tranquilizar a la gente diciéndole que todos serían atendidos.

—En treinta minutos quiero a toda la plantilla de los Aurores en el edificio —Dando aquella orden al personal de guardia, estos comenzaron a escribir cartas urgentes a los miembros del cuerpo para que se presentaran en el edificio lo más deprisa posible.

— ¿Cuál es el plan de acción? —Le preguntaba uno de los del cuerpo que a través de la ventana, veía aquella marea de gente aproximándose al edificio.

—En principio todos tramitando las denuncias, voy a la reunión con los miembros del consejo de Magia, desde que tenga noticias ministeriales trataremos las desapariciones como un único caso común.

—Nos llegan noticias desde otros países, los cuerpos de seguridad se están colapsando ante tanta denuncia.

—Si el suceso ha afectado a toda Europa es normal.

Tras dar las últimas órdenes se dirigió hacia el edificio principal del Ministerio, donde el consejo se reunía, a pesar de ser las siete de la mañana había tal cantidad de gente por allí que los ascensores estaban a reventar.

— ¡Harry! —Mientras esperaba su turno para coger un ascensor, escuchó la voz de Hermione que también llegaba al ministerio, y la esperó a que llegara hasta él para tomarlo juntos—. Vamos a la misma reunión, también han convocado a los del Departamento de Seguridad.

Ambos subían al ascensor que les llevaría a la sala del Alto Tribunal, aunque tuvieron una desagradable visita. La reportera Verónica Fletcher también aparecía de entre la multitud y subía con ellos en el ascensor.

—Parece que nuestros caminos están destinados a chocar Harry —La periodista venía vestido con otro traje ceñido color chocolate, le pedía al encargado del ascensor que la dejara en las dependencias de El Profeta—. Espero que este desafortunado contratiempo no te impida cumplir tus compromisos, hoy te debes en exclusiva a la prensa —Sonriéndole ignoraba a Hermione que estaba al otro lado.

—Puede que hoy tenga el día más ocupado de lo esperado.

—Mejor aun, así podre ver en primera persona como el comandante de los Aurores maneja una crisis —Aunque notara la mirada penetrante de Hermione, que la observaba incrédula ante la falta de empatía y educación de aquella chica, esta actuaba como si no estuviera allí—. No veo el momento de verte en acción… —Bajándose en su planta le guiñaba el ojo y solo le sonreía—. Me organizo y subo a la novena planta, a esperas de que termine la reunión, pienso seguirte todo el día.

— ¿Quién era esa arpía? —hablando bajito para que los otros ocupantes del ascensor no escucharan, le preguntaba.

—Un problema que me ha surgido.

—Pídemelo y la trasformo en una repugnante cucaracha.

—Mejor que no, no quiero líos con la prensa.

Poniéndose en marcha, el montacargas seguía su camino hacia las otras partes del Ministerio parándose en los diferentes departamentos dejando más gente. Tenían que llegar a la novena planta del edificio, desde donde podrían acceder al décimo piso que era donde se encontraba el Alto Tribunal, allí se reuniría el consejo, aunque lo hicieron con una antelación de quince minutos.

Al salir en aquella planta, a la que muy pocos tenían acceso, su ambiente seguía igual de tétrico, con sus paredes en azulejos negros. En una de las desviaciones, a unos veinte pasos hacia delante de la salida del ascensor estaba la puerta que daba a la sala de las nuevas profecías. Tras haber pasado más de dos décadas desde que fueran destruidas, se había vuelto a llenar de nuevas predicciones y para mayor seguridad, contaba siempre con dos guardias en la puerta y un poderoso hechizo de protección que impedía el paso.

Al ver que la sala del Alto Tribunal donde les habían citado estaba aun cerrada, mientras esperaban al inicio de la reunión daban una vuelta por toda la novena planta que era de grandes dimensiones y como solían estar por allí muy pocas veces, aprovechaban para explorarla cada vez que tenían la oportunidad.

— ¿Qué crees que ocurre Harry? —Durante su trayecto había multitud de desviaciones oscuras, que daban a siniestros pasillos.

—No tengo ni la menor idea, pero aún es pronto para ir sacando conclusiones —Ambos se paraban justo delante de una pared de energía traslúcida, que impedía el paso hacia un largo pasillo aun más oscuro que los otros pero este no tenía salida, al final había una rejilla circular en el suelo, no había nada más en la pared del fondo de aquel pasillo que la rejilla, que se congelaba y descongelaba a ratos—. ¿Qué hay allí?

—Es el espacio de confinamiento de los Dementores más peligrosos, al menos hay diez mil individuos encerrados allí, muchos de ellos fueron liberados durante la segunda gran guerra y se pusieron del bando del Señor tenebroso hace casi veinte años, son muy resistentes a los Patronus.

— ¿No deberían de estar en Azkaban? Al menos eso tenía entendido yo.

—El Departamento de Misterios tiene muchos secretos Harry, secretos que no tiene ni acceso el comandante de los Aurores. Estos Dementores no se comportan como los otros, algo modifica su conducta y el Ministerio ha optado por el confinamiento extremo.

—Pero si casi no tienen personalidad, se comportan como un enjambre. ¿Qué crees que es?

—No lo sé, pero llevan encerrados algunos siglos. Después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, el Ministerio, destinó a los que no se habían pasado al bando oscuro a la vigilancia de la prisión pero a los que sí lo hicieron, ante su imposibilidad para deshacerse de ellos, los confinaron aquí abajo con los otros.

— ¿No es como guardar una bomba de relojería?

—Mejor aquí que en ningún otro sitio, los vigilantes que custodian esta planta producen los Patronus más poderosos que se conozcan.

—Disculpen —les interrumpía un miembro del personal de aquella planta—. La reunión empieza.

Corriendo, volvieron a presentarse en la sala del alto Tribunal, en la décima planta, que esta vez tenía el acceso abierto. Allí se había reunido todos los miembros del consejo, que estaban siendo presididos por el Primer Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt. Estaban todas las grandes autoridades de los diferentes departamentos reunidos, el graderío que rodeaba aquella sala estaba repleto de autoridades.

—Todos hemos sido informados del motivo por el cual nos han convocado —El Primer Ministro, con sus manos en el púlpito presidencial, miraba a todos los asistentes—. Muchos hemos perdido a grandes amigos anoche.

De repente un gran alboroto surgió entre todos, el suceso había afectado muy de cerca a muchos de los allí presentes, que tenían algún antepasado viviendo en su casa, o bien conocían a grandes personajes de otras épocas.

—Senadores, por favor un poco de calma —Trataba de tranquilizar al resto, para que empezaran a hablar de uno en uno—. Es un hecho del que no tenemos precedentes.

—Disculpe Ministro —Otro de los senadores le interrumpió, se trataba de Yusuf Stevenson, un hombre de unos sesenta años, de origen escocés, metro sesenta de altura, delgado, pelo poco poblado—. Pero si hay precedentes —El que había interrumpido era un erudito en lo que fantasmas se refería, sacaba unos manuscritos antiguos y los abría—, pero se remontan tan distantes en el tiempo como en su ubicación, que ya se les daba por olvidados. Hay investigaciones de desapariciones espectrales en el mundo, pero estos se remontan a varios siglos atrás: En el siglo XIII DC, en el continente asiático, en concreto en la India, se registran numerosos rumores de la desaparición de los fantasmas en aquel país. También hay registros de numerosos testigos que en el siglo X, también por aquel continente pero esta vez en China, fueron testigos de la desaparición de los fantasmas. Y si nos remontamos aun más en el tiempo, cada un indeterminado número de siglos se produce algo parecido, en diferentes países en cualquier continente.

— ¿Por qué solo hablas de rumores? —le preguntaba la máxima autoridad de aquella sala— ¿No hay nada documentado?

—Durante toda mi vida, he viajado por el mundo en busca de información sobre leyendas y mitos. En el caso de los fantasmas, por increíble que parezca…, lo único que siempre he descubierto son nada más que habladurías trasmitidas de generación en generación. Pero ningún registro documentado y en su defecto, archivado en cualquiera de los departamentos mágicos del mundo.

—Y en esos rumores que dispones… —Harry no pudo evitar intervenir—, ¿hay alguno en que explique cualquier indicio del fenómeno que lo produjo?

—Solo obtuve un dato llamativo remontándome al siglo III AC. Las fábulas que encontré hablan de la Triste Melodía que precedía a la luz del otro mundo, pero poco más, datos inconclusos y mucha exageración…. Pero… —dejaba un tiempo en sus palabras en los que pareciera respirar profundo— Sea lo que fuere solo podemos hacer conjeturas por las lagunas informativas que deja cada vez que se produce, no hay nada documentado durante décadas.

Al decir aquellas palabras se produjo un nuevo silencio en la sala, donde todos se quedaron pensativos. Harry que sabía de un acontecimiento similar, producido en la residencia de la profesora McGonagall a principios del verano, sopesó compartir aquellos conocimientos con el resto de autoridades, pero podría alterar la vida de aquella mujer de avanzada edad que solo quería descansar.

El consejo estuvo debatiendo los pasos a seguir, querían conjuntarse con el resto de autoridades Europeas para encontrar una explicación a tal extraño suceso. La reunión se alargó durante algunas horas.

Al término de aquel cónclave, todos se fueron a sus respectivos departamentos. Al salir Harry y Hermione caminaban a la par en dirección al ascensor, fue entonces cuando decidió contárselo. Separándose del grupo principal de senadores y otros administradores, se reunieron en un desvío. En uno de los muchos que había en el departamento de misterios.

Ginny llegaba también a aquel desvío portando noticias. Aunque a la prensa no le solían permitir el acceso a toda aquella curiosa planta, los reporteros que quisieran acudir allí, tenían que resignarse a quedarse tan solo a unos metros del ascensor de entrada. En el caso de la pelirroja, al ser la mujer de Harry, sí que se lo consintieron. Al encontrarse con ellos abrazó a su marido.

—Confirmado, todos los fantasmas de Hogwarts han desaparecido, los cuatro fantasmas de las casas, nuestro profesor, Myrtle, inclusive el pesado de Peeves, no hay rastro de ninguno de ellos.

— ¿Quién ha podido hacerlo?

—Tengo que contaros una cosa: —Harry sujetando las manos de las dos chicas, las apartaba aun más de los pasillos para hablar en confidencia— El otro día, cuando fui a ver a nuestra profesora me contó algo que me inquieta, pero me hizo prometer que no le diría nada a nadie. Pero la situación se ha descontrolado hasta el punto que tengo que contárselo a alguien.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Tiene que ver con la desaparición de los fantasmas: a principios de verano hubo un acontecimiento parecido, pero de baja magnitud y nadie pareció darle mucha importancia. Desaparecieron todos los espíritus de la planta donde descansa la profesora, logré que otros fantasmas me contaran que había pasado y estos me dijeron que escucharon una melodía que les hacía ir hacia la luz.

— ¿Sabías eso y no se lo has dicho al consejo?

—Hay más, pero hice un juramento de no contárselo a nadie. Si queréis saber más, tendríais que ir a preguntárselo a la profesora McGonagall en persona, pues no pienso romper el juramento que le he hice.

—Pero debemos alertar.

—No sé si sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad, sea lo que fuere, se deshizo de lo que molestaba a la profesora. Si ahora alerto al ministerio, puede que haga lo mismo con todo aquel encargado de vigilarla. No sé qué hacer…. —De repente sintieron como temblaba la estructura del edificio y la gente comenzaba a correr hacia los ascensores—. ¿Ahora qué pasa? —Otro nuevo temblor se produjo.

— ¡Nos atacan! —decía uno de los vigilantes que corría por los pasillos, escoltando a los miembros del consejo de nuevo al Alto Tribunal donde los protegerían.

— ¿Quién se atrevería a realizar una incursión en este lugar?

— ¡Tienes que verlo para creerlo!

Harry abrazaba a su mujer a la vez que notaba como algunos Senadores trataban de Aparecerse para huir de allí, pero todo intento de escapar había sido neutralizado. No había forma de trasportarse a lugar seguro y el lugar más protegido seguía siendo el Alto Tribunal.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —Hermione se apartaba dejando pasar a los consejeros.

—Quedaros aquí. Esta planta es una de las más seguras de todo el Ministerio.

Corriendo se dirigía a los ascensores en los que había un tumulto de periodistas, tanto nacionales como internacionales acotados por un desconcertado cordón policial. Ni policías ni reporteros sabían qué hacer ante aquella situación excepcional y, en el caso del segundo grupo, esperaban el ascensor para repartirse donde, cada cual, creería que estaría más seguro.

Apartando a la gente se introducía con sus hombres en el montacargas para enterarse de lo que aconteciera fuera.

* * *

Cinco minutos antes de que la cosa se descontrolara, a las diez menos cinco de la mañana, la zona del ministerio estaba hasta reventar. Los periódicos se vendían como rosquillas, con noticias sobre lo acontecido durante la noche, los rotativos solo ponían conjeturas, testimonios de los que habían presenciado algo, pero muy pocas noticias reales. No cabría imaginarse tremendo lío se armó por la desaparición de los espíritus.

Cuando el reloj dio las diez, en el largo corredor donde estaban los portales de acceso, la materia pareció desdoblarse. Una distorsión espacio temporal, que ocupaba un radio de unos dos metros y medio, hizo que la gente se apartara preguntándose que se estaría trasportando hasta allí.

Cuando aquella distorsión se disipó, aparecieron de la nada cinco personajes, vestidos con unas túnicas negras de batalla, con un semblante muy amenazante, sujetando un pequeño objeto con la mano izquierda y con una varita de cristal, cada cual en diferentes colores, en la mano derecha.

Los transeúntes al verlos, se detuvieron al reconocer a varios de ellos. En una formación de 2 1 2, en la que eran las dos mujeres las que estaban en la delantera del grupo. Amanda Parker y Tiffany Tuner estaban a la vanguardia, en la zona central estaba Igor Morris y en la retaguardia William Wood y Jacob Smith.

Los que se habían apartado a su alrededor, no daban crédito que fueran en realidad, diversos personajes buscados por la ley los que habían ido hasta aquel protegido lugar, y comenzaba una agitación retirándose de su lado. Los nuevos invitados, lejos de preocuparse por tanta atención, sonrieron mientras algunos de ellos, sobre todo los tres que se encontraban más hacia delante, estos guardaban la figurita que tenían en su mano izquierda en el interior de la túnica.

Cuando Amanda, Tiffany e Igor dieron unos pasos hacia delante, dejando a tras a los otros dos, la primera de los tres, con su varita roja, la extendió hacia delante emitiendo un grito enloquecido a la misma vez que una onda expansiva salía de ella proyectada hacia delante. La gente que se cruzara a su paso salía despedida por los aires sin ninguna piedad, pero sin llegar a estrellarse contra las paredes, se quedaban flotando en el aire paralizados. Por su parte, aquella energía causaba un enorme temblor y destruía las fachadas, ventanas y cualquier clase de mobiliario que se le cruzara en el camino.

El chico de aquel trío de avanzadilla, que portaba la varita verde, se le estaba partiendo el alma de risa al ver las caras de aquellos pobres infelices que flotaban en el aire sin poder hacer nada. Por parte de la otra mujer, que tenía la varita violeta, su cara era un enigma, no mostraba emociones ni sentimientos.

El pánico pareció cundir, pero la misma que había provocado la primera onda destructiva, con la misma actitud enloquecida, provocó una segunda onda expansiva hacia el otro lado del conducto. Esta nueva fuerza desatara, traspasó a sus compañeros sin hacerles el menor daño, e impactaba de lleno en las personas que se agolpaban por allí provocándoles el mismo efecto.

Con la fuerza de su energía, bloquearon todos los portales de salida del Ministerio y esta se extendió por todo el recinto subterráneo, evitando que cualquiera pudiera escapar por una Aparición.

— ¡Vamos a divertirnos un rato! —con voz enloquecida y siniestra, la de la varita roja avanzaba entre la destrucción provocada.

—Yo… —De los dos que se habían quedado rezagados, Jacob aun mantenía aferrado el peón de oro negro en su mano. El joven estaba lleno de dudas y mientras miraba aquella pieza, William le observaba muy atento—. Yo no soy el peón de nadie —Sin pensárselo dos veces, arrojó aquella pieza a una de las chimeneas clausuradas, a través de los barrotes, haciendo que esta brillara y desapareciera.

—No serás el peón de nadie —Su compañero, que había observado aquel acontecimiento, seguía aferrando la pieza que le pertenecía y la guardaba en un bolsillo interior de su túnica—, pero tenemos órdenes. Ninguno de los aquí presentes quiere deshacerse de este nuevo poder, así que cíñete al plan, haz lo que te han pedido que hagas y cuando hayas cumplido las órdenes, solo entonces haz lo que te dé la gana.

—Por suerte, mis órdenes son pocas, dentro de poco seré libre.

— ¡Tenemos compañía! —decía la de la varita roja, admirando como un destacamento de las fuerzas del orden se aproximaba a repeler su intrusión.

—Dejádmelos a mí —Igor sintiéndose con un poder inimaginable, su varita brilló con tal intensidad que le cubrió por completo.

Para sorpresa de todos los que observaban, aquel personaje llevando la varita a su pecho se fusionaba con ella y adquiría un tamaño enorme a la vez que tomaba la forma de una serpiente acorazada.

Aquel reptil con forma serpentina, tenía afiladas escamas en colores verdosos aunque algunas pocas eran en color negro, en la zona de la cabeza era un más espinosa y portaba dos grandes cuernos. Con ojos hipnóticos, sus pupilas tenían la forma de la varita con la que se había fusionado. Tenía un tamaño de más de cincuenta metros de largo y de un grosor de dos metros de diámetro. Podía moverse a gran velocidad, creando una barrera ante el cuerpo de seguridad que sin miramientos le lanzaba toda clase de hechizos para derribarlo, pero para sorpresa de todos los allí presentes, estos conjuros le impactaban sin hacerle el menor daño.

La gente, que no se había visto afectada por la primera oleada, trataba de huir como pudieran de allí buscando refugio. Pero una nueva onda expansiva, provocada por la enloquecida Amanda, los volvía a dejar noqueados e imposibilitados para defenderse. La serpiente avanzaba apoderándose de la gran plaza central, aunque pudiera aplastar a la gente que tuviera delante, este los apartaba sin matarlos.

Harry Potter salía del edificio principal encontrándose con aquel panorama, todo el cuerpo de los Aurores tratando de neutralizar aquella penetración sin hacer el menor daño a los enemigos, aunque solo tuvieran a tiro a los tres que iban de avanzadilla. En la retaguardia se habían quedado los otros dos, que miraban los ojos de pánico de todos que habían presenciado el paso de sus tres compañeros. Estos individuos, ni hacían el amago de sacar una varita por si acaso aquellos dos fueran, al igual que sus aliados, inmunes a los conjuros.

— ¡Formación defensiva! —El comandante, que estaba perplejo ante el tamaño de aquella gigantesca serpiente, ordenó a toda la plantilla que creara un muro de energía defensivo que les impidiera el paso.

"¡Protego Totalum!", "¡Fianto Duri! gritaban todos los magos, tanto los Aurores como los que portaban varita y pudieran utilizarla. Comenzaron a crear una barrera defensiva que podría pulverizar a todo aquel que tratase de traspasarla. Pero sin que le hiciera nada, la serpiente primero la atravesó como si fuera aire dejando estupefactos a todos. Las siguientes en traspasarla fueron las mujeres, que tampoco les hizo ningún efecto. El siguiente fue William que ocurrió más de lo mismo, pero cuando Jacob trató de traspasarla se dio de lleno contra una pared, no fue destruido pero no pudo atravesarla dejando sorprendido al resto de su grupo.

— ¡Eres un completo inútil! —Volviendo a reírse de manera frenética, su risa contagiaba a la de sus compañeros que observaban como los Aurores habían logrado frenarlo. Amanda se burlaba de su compañero de armas todo lo que le dio la gana—. ¿Por qué te hacen efecto los hechizos?

— ¡Será porque no me hace falta que me inmunicen contra unos insectos! —Furioso, provocaba una poderosa ráfaga de energía naranja que destruía aquello que no le dejaba avanzar—. ¡A mí no me detiene nadie! —Miraba al único de sus compañeros que había presenciado el momento en el que tiró la figurita del ajedrez.

— ¿Queréis dejarlo ya? —El que ahora era una gigantesca serpiente podía seguir pronunciando palabra, solo que ahora era más sutil e hipnótica—. Vuestros ataques no me hacen daño pero hay que admitir que son un poco molestos —Les decía a los que aun seguían guardando la esperanza de detenerles. Sus pupilas brillaron más de lo normal y todo aquel que le mirara a los ojos se quedaba paralizado durante un buen rato—. ¿No tenéis algo que hacer? —les comentó a sus compañeros para que se adentraran en las dependencias del ministerio.

—Destruiré a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino —Jacob, aun furioso, se dirigía al edificio principal, acompañado por las dos mujeres solo que era una de ella la que aun se reía de él.

—Respeta las normas compañero —le advertía la enorme serpiente—. Recuerda lo que tenemos que hacer el resto si se te ocurre matar a alguien, solo habrá una muerte mientras los cinco estemos aquí.

—Lo tengo muy presente —Sin piedad lanzó un conjuro que catapultó a unos cuantos contra las paredes, pero antes de que se estrellaran contra ellas los detuvo antes de que muriesen aplastados.

—William, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —El que se había trasmutado, sería el único que se quedaría en la plaza central.

El susodicho personaje que portaba varita azul, avanzando decidido, apartaba a todo aquel que se le interpusiera en el camino. Aunque los Aurores tratasen de evitar que fuera hacia su fortín, estos no pudieron hacer nada por impedirlo. La única forma era alguna clase de ataque físico, pero tampoco había muchas formas de acercarse lo suficiente como para lograr alcanzarle, pues, aparte de contar con una extraordinaria fuerza, con poderosas pulsiones de energía repelía sin ninguna piedad a todo el que se aproximaba.

Harry, al ver como sus hombres estaban siendo vapuleados, trató de cruzarse en el camino de ese personaje pero este le agarró el cuello y con una fuerza sobrehumana lo mantenía en el aire, asfixiándolo. Luego lanzó unas corrientes de aire a modo de huracán a su alrededor, para evitar que nadie se aproximara mientras lo estaba asfixiando.

—El flamante Harry Potter, quien me iba a decir a mí que estaría sujetando tu garganta —Apretándole aun más el cuello, estaba cerca de rompérselo ante la atenta mirada del que se había trasformado en serpiente. Este, con sus hipnóticos ojos, lanzó otra pulsión que paralizó a toda la gente que había en la plaza para que nadie acudiera en su ayuda—. Tu cuello parece tan frágil, podría partírtelo ahora mismo si quisiera pero… aun no es el momento —Notando como lo había dejado sin conocimiento, lo soltaba sin miramientos y caía en el suelo—. Me gustaría matarte ahora mismo pero… hoy es tu día de suerte.

Adentrándose en el edificio de los Aurores, muchos ciudadanos habían acudido a refugiarse en el interior, cuando se personó allí sufrió una consecución de impactos mágicos de todo tipo. Por desgracia ninguno le hizo el menor efecto y solo sonreía al ver la cara de inútiles que se le había quedado al cuerpo de seguridad del Ministerio.

Sin que nadie se lo pudiera impedir bajaba hacia las plantas inferiores, como siempre todo el que se le interponía era dejado KO, este personaje descendía hacia la zona de los calabozos y al final se detuvo justo delante de la sala de archivo de pruebas y antiguos casos. Dentro aun estaba el personal encargado de salvaguardar todos aquellos objetos y archivos olvidados que, expectante, esperaba detrás de la protección mágica. Sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que aconteció pues, como si fuera aire, la atravesaba tanto esta como la puerta que lo separaba y se presentaba ante el empleado que bajando su varita, se rendía.

—Largo de aquí —Mirando al Auror que estaba aterrado, este le hizo caso y abriendo la puerta de aquella recámara, se marchaba escaleras arriba.

— ¿William? —De repente escuchó una voz, el único preso que había en las dependencias le hablaba al que se había personado allí.

— Vladimir —Pareciese que se conocieran pues se saludaban como amigos—. Veo que al final has acabado entre rejas.

—Estos magos se piensan que pueden sepultar a los Mortífagos —Sujetando los barrotes de su celda, le sonreía dejando ver su podrida dentadura—. Tú escapaste de tu prisión, lograste fugarte de Azkaban, tal vez podrías ayudarme a fugarme a mí.

—Lo de Azkaban fue una larga historia —Apuntando a la puerta de la celda la destruía dejando libre al prisionero—. Reúne a los magos oscuros, diles que seré su nuevo comandante, que no tendrán que ocultarse más. Mi marca será aun más dolorosa de la que era la de Voldemort y solo los que la lleven, podrán formar parte de mis fuerzas donde seremos fuertes e imparables — Le dejaba que acudiera a la sala de objetos requisados para que recogiera su varita y sus objetos personales.

—Después de la que has montado allá arriba, creo que no tendrás problema de reclutamiento, los magos oscuros te seguirán.

— ¡Incendio! —Gritaba a la vez que poderosas llamas, en forma de animales salvajes, prendían fuego a toda aquella sala. Unas potentes llamas lo consumían todo.

Sonriendo al ver como el fuego devoraba por completo aquella sala, volvía a la plaza central escoltando al preso liberado para que una vez fuera, este transformándose en un ser vaporoso oscuro se marchara libre. Dentro de aquella sala que había sido prendida entera, todo menos una única caja se veía calcinado, aquella caja que contenía un archivo parecía inmune a aquel fuego provocado.

* * *

En otra parte de aquel mismo lugar subterráneo, dentro del edificio principal del Ministerio, en el interior avanzaban los otros tres componentes del grupo. La gente que había optado por resguardarse en aquel edificio estaba agazapada, habían visto que atacarles no servía de nada y lo mejor era resguardarse.

Hicieron que llegara el ascensor que estaba repleto de gente que trataba de evacuar el edificio, al verles dos de los tres magos lanzaron un conjuro que los aplastó a todos contra la pared del fondo, dejando espacio suficiente para poder ir ellos cómodos en el ascensor.

Aquellos pobres desgraciados, con los ojos abiertos por completo, incrédulos por la sorpresa de verse así tan de repente, permanecían en silencio. El único que no había sido empotrado con la masa de gente que se agolpaba al fondo, era el encargado del elevador, que mirando con pavor a los tres nuevos ocupantes se apartaba un poco y se pegaba a la pared.

—Que confortables son los ascensores del Ministerio —decía la chica de varita roja a la otra, esperando a que el encargado cerrara la puerta. Cansada de esperar le dio un golpe en la nuca al empleado para que reaccionara e hiciera su trabajo.

— ¿Planta? —Preguntaba con voz entrecortada y con mucho miedo.

—Departamento de Seguridad Mágica —El tal Jacob pronunciaba aun enfadado por las constantes burlas de su compañera, que seguía preguntándole el porqué de que solo a él le afectaban los hechizos, pero esté no le decía palabra.

Al llegar a su destino, fueron interceptados por un comando defensivo, que les atacó con todo hechizo disponible. El hombre, en mitad de un griterío por parte de los que estaban al fondo, fue el único que tuvo que hacer movimientos evasivos y contraatacándolos los neutralizaba, pues a las mujeres no les hizo el menor daño y ni se dignaron a responder aquellos ataques.

—Departamento de Seguridad Mágica —Cuando la constante ráfaga de golpes cesó, cada vez más pegado a la pared donde estaban los botones de dirección, el empleado estaba aun más aterrado, al igual que la gente que se agolpaba al fondo— ¿Planta? —Como las dos mujeres se habían quedado dentro, les preguntó el destino al que querían llegar.

—Llévanos al Departamento de Misterios —La que tenía una actitud más enloquecida, saltaba de alegría al ver cómo podían ir a donde quisieran, cerrando la puerta partieron hacia su destino.

En la planta donde se había bajado el hombre, avanzaba por los pasillos en una dirección muy concreta. Como si se veía afectado por los hechizos, tenía que defenderse de los guardianes que se cruzaban en su trayecto, así como destruir cualquier barrera protectora que hubieran puesto en su avanzar. Aunque no le costaba mucho deshacerse de las defensas del Ministerio.

Cuando por fin pareció llegar hacia donde tratara de dirigirse, ahora estaba justo delante de la Cámara de Archivos Secretos del Ministerio, que tenía una gran y gruesa puerta blindada hecha en oro. Aquella antesala a la gran recámara, donde se guardaban los documentos más importantes del Ministerio, era espectacular. Amplia, rectangular, con grandes columnas cuadradas, todo en tonos dorados e iluminados con luz amarilla. Había inclusive un largo mostrador que ocupaba todo un lateral, donde una trabajadora encargada de los registros estaba escondida bajo esta, junto con otros empleados, no se les veía pero si se escuchaba sus nerviosas respiraciones.

Preparándose para derribar la última barrera que lo separaba de su objetivo, los últimos defensores de aquella planta llegaban y le atacaban por la espalda. Sus hechizos lo catapultaron hacia la puerta acorazada, consiguiendo que se estrellara contra ella, pero sin muchos más daños que unos cuantos moretones. La túnica que llevaba le había protegido bastante bien.

Furioso se ponía en pie y provocaba un contraataque hacia aquellos infelices que fueron sacudidos sin piedad en todas direcciones, hasta el punto de casi matarlos. Cuando por fin se tranquilizó de su ataque de ira, los dejó en paz y emitió un suspiro de alivio al notar como las víctimas de su cólera aun respiraban.

Sin nada más que se interpusiera en su camino, destruyó la puerta rebelando lo que había en su interior. Al ver aquella sala repleta de grandes estanterías de archivadores, que a modo de complejo laberinto, se extendían hasta donde alcanzara la vista. Eran muy altas y todas las estanterías estaban repletas de cajones enumerados donde poder guardar toda la información que había recopilado el Ministerio durante milenios.

Caía arrodillado por la emoción y con los ojos brillando al estar por segunda vez en su vida dentro de aquella sala, solo que esta vez nadie sería capaz de expulsarlo de allí. Tratando de no llorar ante la emoción, se ponía en pie y se movía por la sala. Todos los cajones estaban enumerados y parecía irse hacia algunos en concreto.

Parándose delante del cajón del archivo número 32.590 lo abrió y sustrajo las carpetas que había allí; siguió hacia el cajón número 120.999 y también sustrajo lo que había allí dentro. Por último se detuvo delante del número 1.224.421. Con las tres carpetas en la mano, se marchaba por donde había venido. Aunque antes de salir de la gran sala, en la entrada se dio la vuelta admirando todo aquel mar de información.

—Tiene que ser mío, lo quiero todo —decía hablando solo, ansioso por hacerse con todos aquellos archivos secretos. Pero dejando de lado su avaricia, continuó con lo que había ido a hacer allí y salía hacia el exterior.

* * *

En la novena planta, las dos mujeres habían llegado al departamento de Misterios, donde fueron interceptadas por un grupo de magos defensores. Estos, para su desgracia, no pudieron hacer nada ante ellas, Amanda los estampaba de una pared a otra sin piedad hasta dejarlos fuera de combate.

Impidiendo que el ascensor se fuera, retuvo tanto al encargado de este como a toda la gente que se aplastaba al fondo en aquel sitio, esperando su vuelta. Tiffany se dirigía hacia el Alto Tribunal, donde estaban los senadores protegidos por un destacamento de Aurores. En otro lado de aquel departamento, Amanda se divertía estampando contra las paredes a sus enemigos a medida que llegaba a la cámara de las profecías.

— ¡Alto! —Hermione y Ginny se interponía al paso de la que portaba la varita roja, atacándola con todo hechizo que conociesen—. No tienes derecho a estar aquí.

— ¿Qué no tengo derecho? —Tras catapultar a Ginny contra la pared dejándola inconsciente, apuntaba con su varita y aprisionaba a Hermione, la atraía hacia sí—. Escúchame miserable insecto, ahora mismo soy una de las cinco personas más importantes de todo el Reino Unido, me atrevería a decir que del mundo —Le estaba provocando un daño tremendo a la mujer, que no podía evitar gritar ante el dolor—. Me gustaría escuchar como crujen todos tus huesos, pero… puede que eso lo deje para más adelante.

— ¿Quién eres? —le preguntaba entre lágrimas, el dolor era insoportable.

— ¿Quién soy? Soy tu peor pesadilla, te aseguro que voy a disfrutar destruyéndote Hermione Granger, pero dejaré que pase el tiempo, te aseguro que no me verás venir y cuando lo haga vas a gritar, gritarás mucho y lo mejor será que nadie podrá salvarte —Con cara sádica la dejaba inconsciente por el dolor—. Eso es, duérmete, que cuando vuelvas a caer en mis manos no tendrás tanta suerte.

Aunque otros vigilantes llegaran para defender la planta, todos fueron noqueados en unos pocos segundos. Con todos sus oponentes por los suelos, se disponía a proseguir su camino, aunque se paró al escuchar una voz femenina que también andaba por allí.

— ¡Por fin! Otra mujer fuerte y decidida, de las mías.

Verónica Fletcher había llegado a aquella planta junto con la comitiva de periodistas que se agolpaba en la zona de prensa, momentos antes de que todo se descontrolase. En lugar de marcharse de allí como, todos sus colegas de profesión, aprovechó el desconcierto del cordón policial para quedarse allí cotilleando la planta que estaba vetada a la prensa. Sin hacer el menor gesto agresivo se aproximaba hasta ella sin pisar a ninguno de los que estaban desmayados por los suelos.

—Daría lo que fuera por contar tu historia al mundo.

— ¿Quien diantres eres?

—Soy Verónica Fletcher, periodista de El Profeta y una reciente admiradora tuya, eres una joven con tanto potencial que costaría no admirarte.

— ¿Quieres entrevistarme?

—No sería una entrevista en toda regla, por lo que deduzco creo que tienes una cierta enemistad con Hermione Weasley. Te conseguiré todos los datos que sean necesarios sobre ella, donde vive, donde estudian sus hijos, donde esta todo lo que le es querido. Además de eso podría catapultar tu fama hasta límites insospechados pero antes de eso… —Se acercaba al oído de la mujer que no mostraba síntomas de estar nerviosa—, todo eso te ofrezco a cambio de un pequeñísimo favor: ¿te importaría matar a Ginny Potter? —le decía aquello indicándole con la mirada cual era la víctima que quería que ejecutase—. Si lo haces te prometo que te encumbraré ante la prensa, además de proporcionarte toda la información que quieras.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú mismo? La tienes servida en bandeja, solo tienes que hacerlo, nadie se dará cuenta.

—No quiero que por algún malentendido me descubran, quiero a esta mosquita molesta muerta, pero no quiero ser yo la que la mate.

—Meditaré tu propuesta, de momento tengo asuntos de los que ocuparme. Puede que me ponga en contacto contigo y concretemos nuestro acuerdo, siempre he deseado ser famosa en el mundo entero —Victima de unas ansias de notoriedad, en principio aceptaba verse más adelante.

Marchándose, la reportera como la que huía de allí despavorida, dejaba sola a la intrusa que llegaba a la Cámara de las Profecías. La guardia que la protegía hasta su último aliento fue derrotada y con el acceso libre, la mujer la abría sin que opusiera resistencia. Dentro estaban todos los nuevos augurios que se habían ido acumulando a lo largo de dos décadas.

— ¡Malditas! —gritaba en mitad de aquella enorme sala que estaba repleta de altas estanterías—. Me habéis arruinado la vida y es hora de que os devuelva el favor.

Sonriendo y con una enloquecida actitud pronunciaba con todas sus ganas "¡Reducto!". Provocando una destrucción en forma de onda expansiva hacia todas direcciones, todo se desintegraba sin remedio.

La amplia sala, en mitad de un tremendo estruendo, era disgregada a excepción de una pequeña esfera muy en la distancia. Una de las profecías que caía desde lo más alto no se rompió, caía al suelo sin fracturarse. Lo único que perdió en su camino fue el nombre de su destinatario. Al verse enseguida cubierta de polvo y escombros, pasó desapercibida ante la que había provocado aquel desastre, que saltando de alegría daba una vuelta ante la destrucción provocada.

—Mataré al que vuelva a formular una profecía —Salía de la cámara encontrándose con los que estaban heridos en el suelo a los costados de la puerta, fue a estos a los que lanzó la severa amenaza. Luego siguió su camino hasta dar con el pasillo en el que se volvió a encontrar con las dos chicas que había dejado KO, en el suelo— A ti, te mataré por interés —Sin que esta se enterara, se estaba refiriendo a Ginny—. Pero a ti, querida Hermione, te mataré por puro placer —Le decía aquello a la que aun permanecía inconsciente. Cuando no le quedaba nada más que hacer se fue al ascensor, que aun seguía paralizado en aquella planta y volvió "sola" hacia la salida.

* * *

Por último, en aquella misma planta, Tiffany llegaba hacia la subida al Alto Tribunal, todos los defensores que estaban apostados en la entrada la atacaron sin provocarle el menor daño. Siempre muy silenciosa se aproximaba hacia ellos que no sabían qué hacer para detenerla, su paso era frío como el hielo y su presencia daba miedo.

"¡Alto!", le gritaban los defensores como último recurso para frenar su avance, por increíble que pareciera lo consiguieron pero solo por un momento, pues emitiendo una fría y sanguinaria sonrisa de persona perturbada, todos se estremecieron al ver aquellos ojos grandes de la mujer siniestra, que apuntándoles con su varita se preparaba para atacarles.

— ¡Basta! —El primer ministro de magia, demostrando gran valor, se personó impidiendo el ataque—. Bajad las varitas —Ordenaba con decisión a los guardias que aliviados se rindieron—. ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?

Aceptando la rendición de aquellos insectos, la mujer avanzaba hacia la sala del Alto Tribunal, los guardias se apartaban a su paso y el Primer Ministro la seguía intrigado de lo que pretendiese. Con todos los miembros del consejo sentados en sus respectivos asientos, el silencio fue absoluto al ver aparecer a la mujer siniestra que se ponía justo en el centro de la sala.

—Has llegado al punto más protegido del Ministerio, ahora dinos cuáles son vuestras exigencias.

— ¿Exigencias? —por fin pronunció palabra, su voz era fría como el hielo, casi daba dentera escucharla—. ¿Crees que he venido hasta aquí para exigir algo?

—Si no es así ¿a qué has venido?

—Vengo a portar un mensaje —Mirando a todos los senadores, estos se estremecían ante la forma de mirar de aquella mujer—. ¿Quisiera Brandon Blackburn levantar la mano?

Al pronunciar aquel nombre, todos los senadores se quedaron mirando hacia una parte concreta del graderío, el lugar exacto donde se encontraba el susodicho personaje, que era un senador de unos setenta años, delgado y de aspecto demacrado. Este al sentirse aludido por las miradas de todos sus compañeros alzó la mano revelándose como tal.

—Soy yo —decía poniéndose en pie.

—Me han pedido que te diga una cosa —Con su varita en la mano, con la punta jugaba con ella, picándola en el dedo índice de su otra mano—. ¿Quieres saber qué es?

—Preferiría que no.

—Suponía que dirías eso —Haciendo un movimiento en la muñeca, alrededor de este personaje comenzaron a materializarse afiladas lanzas de hielo, todos los que estaban a su lado se apartaron asustados—. Me han dicho que no deberías jugar con aquello que no conoces —Volviendo a girar la mano, todas aquellas lanzas de hielo impactaron contra el hombre atravesándolo por todos lados, ejecutándolo ahí mismo y creando un alboroto entre el resto de senadores.

Tratando de contraatacarla, los más valientes alzaron sus varitas en su contra, pero esta los repelió con una pulsión de energía que sacó a todos los senadores de sus asientos y los estrellaba contra las paredes del tribunal. Como mismo había venido, ahora se marchaba por las escaleras, en dirección al ascensor de la novena planta.

Aunque su intención fuera la de llegar al ascensor, en uno de los pasillos del Departamento de Misterios, se detuvo en seco y se llevaba la mano al pecho. Mirando hacia un pasillo que no tenía salida, avanzaba traspasando la barrera mágica que protegía aquel conducto. Llegaba al final de aquel corredor anexo donde estaba la celda de los peores Dementores que existieran.

—Oigo vuestro lamento pequeños míos —Arrodillándose al lado de la rejilla que tenía forma de un Dementor, sentía como estos estaban flotando en el interior de aquella celda—. Solo queréis una luz que os guíe, una madre que os quiera, permitidme convertirme en esa amada madre que tan desesperados reclamáis.

Apuntando con su varita lanzó un poderoso rayo eléctrico de color violeta, que rompió la rejilla circular que había en el suelo y esta energía se adentraba en las entrañas del Ministerio impactando en aquellos seres siniestros sin hacerles daño. Cuando los Dementores comenzaron a salir, flotaban alrededor de la mujer sin ninguna actitud agresiva hacia ella. Sin ningún temor los acariciaba como dóciles mascotas.

Cuando dos guardias se presentaron en aquel pasillo y vieron la liberación de los prisioneros ambos gritaron: "¡Especto Patronus!". Provocando la aparición de dos seres de luz, un rinoceronte y un tigre que se dirigían a repeler a aquellos enemigos, pero esto no pareció agradarle a la mujer. "¡No toques a mis hijos!". Gritaba mirando aquellos dos seres de luz y con su varita lanzó un poderoso rayo de energía verdosa que impactó en ambos animales desintegrando su luz.

Los que habían invocado a los Patronus, sujetándose el pecho sintiendo que les habían arrebatado algo de su corazón, su recuerdo más alegre y arrodillados comenzaron a llorar desconsolados. Los Dementores pasaban a su lado sin hacerles daño, ni a ellos ni a ninguno de los que estaban en el pasillo. Pero cualquiera que en su camino tratara de convocar a un Patronus, la que los comandaba se lo arrebataba para siempre.

Como el ascensor ya no estaba allí y no tenía la capacidad suficiente como para albergar a aquel tremendo ejército, Tiffany pareció disolverse entre ellos y por si solos fueron atravesando los conductos entre los elevadores, para por fin llegar al recibidor del edificio.

* * *

Con todo envuelto en un verdadero caos, los cinco personajes se volvieron a reunir en El Atrio. Todo el mundo tembló de miedo, al ver tremendo ejército de Dementores que acompañaba a uno de ellos. Los que no sabía lo que la bruja podía hacer, trataban de convocar sus espíritus de luz para repeler aquella amenaza, pero el que lo hacía se quedaba sin su recuerdo más preciado y peor aún, imposibilitado para volver a convocar un Patronus.

— ¿Todo listo? —Preguntaba la gigantesca serpiente, que aun seguía en el exterior vigilando.

— ¡Sí! —Jacob entregaba las carpetas sustraídas a William, que esperaba sentado sobre la gigantesca serpiente.

—Vámonos —La bruja que contaba ahora con aquel ejército, flotaba en el aire gracias a sus nuevas mascotas, que la rodeaban y protegían como a una diosa— Aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

—Salgamos de aquí, me da asco estar rodeada de tanta basura —La otra bruja avanzaba hacia la zona de las chimeneas, seguida de William que iba tras ella. Fue entonces cuando la mujer sujetando la pieza con la que habían llegado hasta allí la volvía a admirar—. Aun tengo algunos encargos que cumplir, pero no soy ningún peón. Soy más bien una diosa y esta pieza no me representa. —Dedicándole aquellas palabras a la pieza del ajedrez que los había trasportado, la arrojaba a una de las chimeneas. Aquel acto hizo que su compañero se riera—. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntaba ante la risita de su "aliado".

—Nada —Alzando las manos en señal de paz, solo podía sonreír al ver como la mujer se había deshecho del tótem que les habían regalado—. Yo seguiré siendo un peón durante un rato más —Guiñándole el ojo, acariciaba la pieza que aun seguía guardada en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Ambos compañeros desaparecieron del Ministerio de Magia sin que nadie se atreviera a levantar una varita en su contra. Tras ellos llegaban Igor y Tiffany que se iba a trasportar con todo su nuevo ejército.

—Vas bien escoltada —Toda la serpiente se dividió en escamas y el hombre, rompiendo la fusión que mantuvo con su varita, volvía a adoptar forma humana.

—Me gusta contar con mis propias fuerzas, tengo grandes expectativas de futuro.

—Te gustan los muertos por lo que veo.

—Son más de fiar que los vivos.

—Algo parecido pienso yo de los humanos, ya sean magos o Muggles. También tengo mis propias expectativas y pienso contar con mis propias fuerzas en un futuro próximo —Ignorando a todos aquellos pobres diablos, que estaban atrapados y agazapados en el conducto de salida, ambos estaban listos para trasportarse a otro lugar, cuando los detuvo Jacob.

—Mis órdenes acababan aquí, ya no tengo nada más que hacer —les comentaba a sus compañeros que estaban a punto de desaparecer— ¿A vosotros os ha pedido algo más?

—Eso es información confidencial —La mujer de varita violeta, agitándola desaparecía con todo su nuevo ejército de Dementores.

—Si no te ha pedido nada más, supongo que eres libre de hacer lo que te dé la gana.

—Pienso saquear todos los archivos del ministerio.

—Tú mismo —Con su varita se trasportó de allí hacia otro lugar.

De los cinco que eran en un principio, solo se había quedado uno de ellos, todo el mundo estaba quieto y agazapado en el suelo. Los Aurores se mantenían expectantes de lo que fuera a hacer ese personaje.

— ¡Que quede una cosa bien clara! —gritaba a todos los que pudieran escucharle—. A partir de ahora ejecutaré a todo aquel que intente detenerme, si sois listos no os interpongáis en mi camino.

Corriendo volvía al edificio principal del Ministerio, las chimeneas de trasporte volvieron a funcionar desbloqueándose. Harry Potter, que se había vuelto a poner en pie, comenzó a evacuar a todo el Ministerio. Su prioridad era la seguridad de todos y ahora que los enemigos se habían ido, podía hacerlo. Todo el cuerpo de Aurores ayudaba a la gente a abandonar la zona hasta que volviera a estar segura.

Ginny ayudaba a Hermione, que estaba herida de gravedad, a salir del interior del edificio. Al ver lo maltrechas que estaban, corriendo las abrazó y las escoltó hacia una de las chimeneas de salida. Antes de partir tuvieron una pequeña conversación.

— ¿Qué hacemos con nuestros hijos? ¿Vamos a buscarlos?

—Creo que, solo de momento, estarán más seguros estando en un lugar aislado del mundo a traerlos a la gran ciudad —Sin poder conversar mucho más las forzó a abandonar el lugar, no sin antes estas quisieran quedarse a luchar a su lado—. No me lo perdonaría si os pasara algo, dejadme esta crisis a mí y a mi equipo —Convenciéndolas de que se fueran de allí, estas así lo hicieron pero antes de irse recibieron la visita de otro personaje.

— ¡Harry! —Ronald Weasley había acudido al Ministerio, era uno de los pocos que llegaban en lugar de marcharse, al ver el estado de su mujer la abrazó con cariño aunque esta gimiera por el dolor de los huesos rotos, estas le contaron lo que había pasado.

—Llévalas a lugar seguro Ron —En mitad de aquel caos no pudo ni alegrarse de verle.

— He venido a luchar a tu lado, soy un ex-Auror ¿recuerdas? He venido a ayudarte.

Tanto su hermana como su mujer le dieron la mano pensando que tal vez no estaba en tan plena forma como para luchar, pero Ron les devolvía el apretón esperando disipar sus dudas. Al final tuvo que aceptar su colaboración, pues no sabían de cuanta ayuda les haría falta como para neutralizar al que se había quedado allí.

Poco a poco el Ministerio se quedó desierto, cuando por fin, todos fueron evacuados, se habían quedado solo el grupo de unos doscientos Aurores que se disponían a enfrentar el problema.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntaba uno de los que estaba bajo su mando.

— ¿Qué habrán venido a hacer aquí? —expresaba otro de los policías del lugar.

—Nos han dado por todos lados, pero uno de ellos aun esta dentro y a este podemos dañarlo —decía otro de los del cuerpo deseoso de revancha.

—Vamos a cazarlo, pero no debe predecir nuestras intenciones, si ahora pueden matar tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos —El comandante organizaba al destacamento—. Somos más de doscientos Aurores contra un solo enemigo, tenemos que reducirlo si o si.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Con el completo Ministerio de magia desierto de ciudadanos; en el edificio principal solo algunos pocos vigilantes se habían quedado allí, ahora la plantilla de al menos doscientos Aurores estaban concentrados en su fortín.

En la segunda planta del edificio del cuerpo de seguridad, en una de las paredes de mas al fondo, lo que pareciera ser un simple tabique que delimitaba algunos laboratorios y despachos, aquella era una falsa pared que, realizando un conjuro que la protegía, desaparecía y descubría el arsenal de aquel destacamento mágico.

Aquella nueva sala era enorme y muy bien iluminada. En principio, separados en varios pasillos por unas estanterías de dos metros de altura, cada estantería tenía un espacio personal en el que lo encabezaba el nombre del Auror al que perteneciese aquel espacio privado. Eran seis pasillos, pero en los dos que estaban a los bordes no tenían taquillas, solo los interiores y cada cual estaba llena de uniformes de combate, de diferentes clases, cada uno muy específico.

En el pasillo de más a la derecha, sin llegar a ser el del borde, estaban los del equipo de Avanzadilla, que tenían un elegante y anatómico uniforme completo, que le cubría hasta la cabeza, llevaban poco equipamiento externo al uniforme. Tenían la peculiaridad de poder volverse invisibles a los ojos del enemigo. Este grupo era el encargado de cualquier misión encubierta y ataques sorpresa, eran rápidos, discretos, sigilosos y podían entrar y salir de un espacio enemigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

A su lado estaban el pasillo del equipo de Apoyo, que tenían otro uniforme diferente pero siempre en los mismos tonos de colores, llevaban varias bandoleras haciendo una x en el pecho, estas estaban llenas de todo tipo de pociones. Llevaban la cabeza al descubierto y su uniforme era holgado. Su función era la de quedarse a la retaguardia, ofrecer apoyo táctico al grupo y proteger al comando con toda clase de hechizos, pociones y conjuros defensivos.

El tercer pasillo de los interiores era el destacamento del comando de Asalto, especialistas en toda clase de hechizos ofensivos de gran potencia. Por donde solían pasar arrasaban con todo, su uniforme de batalla era ajustado pero bastante grueso, estaba preparado para soportar alguna clase de hechizos, pues eran los que más próximos estaban a los enemigos y los más vulnerables a sus ataques. Su misión era el combate en pleno campo, por lo general iban delante de los de Apoyo, pues eran los que más ayuda necesitarían.

Como cuarto destacamento eran los Especialistas, eran una clase de francotiradores especializados en ataques aéreos, solían ir en escobas y eran los encargados de atacar a distancia e irse acercando a los enemigos de forma paulatina hasta cercarlos por completo. Su uniforme era muy elástico, pues solían realizar piruetas evasivas y ofensivas a la hora de las misiones.

A pesar de haber multitud de equipo, no solo había atuendos allí dentro, en los pasillos que bordeaban aquella nueva sala también había veloces escobas, por si algún día tuvieran que utilizarla toda la plantilla. De las más variopintas pociones, diferentes tipos de objetos mágicos y multitud de cosas más que podrían usarse en cualquier cometido. Era un autentico arsenal.

Por supuesto que no toda la plantilla se preparaba para equiparse para el combate, no todos habían sido contratados para luchar, aparte de los doscientos combatientes también estaba el personal que solían llamar el Equipo Táctico, que no intervenía en combate pero si diseñaba las estrategias y solo estaba encargado de las investigaciones.

Había un gran revuelo, hacía ya mucho que no se reunía el cuerpo entero para conjuntar una única operación, pero su comandante los organizaba bastante bien. El fue el primero en llegar al arsenal y abriéndolo se preparaba para coordinar a su gente.

— ¡Compañeros, vamos allá! —Dando una palmada le hablaba a la plantilla—. ¡Avanzadilla! —al decir aquello los que formaban parte de aquella sección le miraron concentrados—. Tenéis sesenta segundos para equiparos y pillar todo lo que os sea necesario.

Aquellas treinta personas se metieron en el arsenal y a una velocidad de escándalo se preparaban para la batalla. Actuando como un verdadero comando, que actuaba de manera mecánica, les sobró diez segundos antes de que el tiempo se cumpliera.

— ¡Comando de Asalto! ¡Sesenta segundos!

Los noventa componentes de aquella sección, se metieron a toda prisa a por sus uniformes. Ronald era uno de aquel cuerpo y a pesar de que dejó de ser un Auror hacía algunos años, su taquilla aun estaba ahí y sus cosas también. Poniéndose el uniforme, este le quedaba bastante ajustado, había ganado más tallas de la cuenta en el tiempo que había dejado de ser un miembro de las fuerzas del orden, pero aun así recordaba la instrucción y cumpliría con el tiempo.

—Ron, cuánto tiempo sin tenerte por aquí —El compañero que estaba justo a su lado le saludaba, era otro hombre de unos 33 años, de orígenes islandés, de un metro ochenta de altura, de complexión fuerte, de pelo rubio corto y fas normal.

—Hola Guss —El pelirrojo lo conocía, fueron compañeros hacía tiempo, se trataba de Gustav Hervinsson.

—Hace tiempo que no participas en ninguna operación, espero que no nos retrases —Decía más o menos lo que pensaba el resto del comando de Asalto.

—Déjame intentarlo, he participado en más misiones ofensivas que tu —Notando como no era bien visto que volviera al cuerpo tan de repente, cambió su actitud—, a mi aun no me han dado una paliza.

—Ya lo veremos —Terminando de equiparse salieron justo a tiempo para que su comandante permitiera entrar al siguiente grupo.

— ¡Apoyo! ¡Vuestro turno! —Mientras los cincuenta componentes de aquel cuerpo se adentraban en su respectivo pasillo, el comandante se dirigió al personal técnico—. Equipo Táctico, nuestro enemigo está ahora en la Gran Cámara de Archivos, quiero un mapa detallado de la zona, con las mejores ubicaciones para cada destacamento. Aunque desearía 0 número de bajas, no sé si tendremos tanta suerte, pero quiero el menor número de bajas posibles. Tenemos que entrar y neutralizar al enemigo en el menor tiempo posible y si es sin daños en el mobiliario mejor.

Los de aquel equipo comenzaron a mirar planos del Ministerio y calcaron los datos para trasmitírselo a unas modernas gafas trasparentes, que se ponían a modo de anatómico visor, cada miembro se las iba colocando cuando terminaba de equiparse. Cuando se las ponían podían ver el mapa de la zona, la ubicación de sus compañeros y si tenían suerte la de sus enemigos.

— ¿Esto es tecnología Muggle? —preguntaba Ronald al ver los modernos aparatos con los que contaba el cuerpo.

—Bienvenido al siglo XXI —Sonriéndole, su amigo le afirmaba con la cabeza, mientras todos se iban poniendo en el oído un anatómico trasmisor y como funda de una muela un moderno micro, con esas dos cosas se mantenían en contacto todo momento—. Tenemos la autorización del Ministerio para utilizarla, convencí al Primer Ministro de que si queremos ir por delante de nuestros enemigos, tenemos que hacer uso de algunos inventos Muggle.

— ¡Que pasada! —Se ponía el visor trasparente como podía y al ver lo que podían trasmitir, en principio se mareó un poco—. Cuesta acostumbrarse pero me adaptaré —Analizando los modernos aparatos con los que contaba el cuerpo en los tiempos más recientes, una duda le vino a la cabeza y se la formuló a su compañero—. Si aquí abajo no hay electricidad… ¿Cómo funcionan estos aparatos?

—No te lo pierdas —Guss le enseñaba un cargador con unas placas solares y apuntando con su varita pronunciaba—. "Lumus Solem" —Liberando la energía, esta cargaba la batería dejando al pelirrojo atónito—. Utilizamos la energía que emana de la varita para producir electricidad.

— ¡Especialistas! ¡Sesenta segundos! —Ordenaba al último de los grupos que faltaba por equiparse, que eran treinta componentes contando con el mismo, que se fue con ellos pues formaba parte de aquel destacamento, pero no dejaba de dar órdenes a todo el equipo.

— Comandante, ¿formaciones de A cuatro, tres, o de A dos? —preguntaba una compañera que estaba a su lado, se trataba de Alexia O Donojú, una chica de veintidós años, de formidable constitución física, de metro setenta de altura y de origen irlandés.

—Formaremos en equipos de A 2, pero en falsa formación con A 4. Realizaremos una maniobra de bandada, si nos disparan, nos separamos en el verdadero grupo. Entre menor número nos expongamos a tiro mejor —al decir aquello según el cuadrante que tenían hecho, Harry iría con la susodicha Alexia—. Cuando comience la incursión os quiero a todos preparados, seguiremos las órdenes de los del equipo táctico que nos guiará por el laberinto que es la Sala de Archivos —Al terminar de equiparse, solo este grupo iba portando escobas de vuelo, eran los especialistas en ataque aéreo.

—Tenemos un problema comandante —Uno de los técnicos que estaba cargando todos los datos interrumpía—. Podemos localizar al equipo, pero al enemigo no hay forma, tendrá que ser con un contacto visual, no hay otra forma de localizarlo.

—Avanzadilla, tomad nota de eso, llevad balizas de localización, seréis nuestros ojos ahí dentro.

En cinco minutos ya estaban todos listos y en formación, como un equipo de élite, salían en formación hacia el edificio principal, directos a la planta del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. En el ascensor Ron y Harry estaban uno al lado del otro, tenían que dar varios viajes para poder llevar hasta allí a tanta gente.

—Ron, ¿estás seguro de que quieres participar?

— ¿Estas de broma?, cuando me enteré de que atacaban el ministerio intenté por todos los medios llegar pero era imposible, casi se me sale el corazón por la boca de los nervios, no podía pensar en otra cosa que mi familia, Hermione, Ginny y tu. Si pudiendo hacer algo y no haberlo hecho os perdiera, no me lo perdonaría en la vida.

— ¿Vas a volver al cuerpo de los Aurores?

—Yo no he dicho que quiera volver a ser Auror, pero la verdad es que acabo agotado, desmotivado y destrozado, después de cada campaña de fin de verano en la tienda de Sortilegios. No es que no valore mi trabajo, me proporciona una buena vida tanto para mí, como para mi familia. Pero si te soy honesto, me aburre. No le he dicho nada a Hermione, con dos hijos en el mundo no le agrada la idea de que sea Auror.

—Entonces eso significa… ¿que solo estas aquí por esta misión?

—Significa que hasta que concluya esta crisis…, estaré a tu lado pero…, tú se lo dices a Hermione.

—Pues si vas a volver con nosotros por un tiempo…, vas a tener que dejar de retener líquidos, casi hay que untarte en mantequilla para que entraras en ese uniforme.

—Por increíble que parezca, te doy la razón, casi tengo que pedir ayuda a dos compañeros para entrar en estos pantalones —Ambos se miraban sonriendo al igual que el resto de la plantilla—. Pero tu tranquilo que me pondré en forma, ya lo veras.

Al llegar al segundo piso del Ministerio, en completo silencio y en formación, salían del ascensor y ocupaban sus puestos en uno de los pasillos previos a la antesala de la Cámara de Archivos Secretos. Pero la enorme puerta acorazada que la custodiaba estaba cerrada y protegida por un potente hechizo. Se había encerrado dentro y abrir aquella puerta les iba a costar bastante por no decir que iban a perder el factor sorpresa.

—Mierda, está cerrada y romper este hechizo provocará un escándalo.

—Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen caballeros —Su comandante utilizando un escáner descubrieron como justo al lado de aquella puerta acorazada, al fondo de la zona del mostrador había una falsa pared, que daba a una entrada anexa y muy sencilla de utilizar—. Ahí está nuestra entrada.

— ¿Pero si es tan fácil? ¿Para que ponen una puerta de oro blindada?

—He ahí el clic de la cuestión, el ministerio la instaló cuando se produjo la primera de las incursiones, si alguien se metía ahí dentro y cerraba desde dentro, podría causar un desastre antes de que pudieran abrirla —Al ver como uno de los de reconocimiento la abría sin ningún problema, todos suspiraron de alivio—. Ahí está nuestro factor sorpresa.

Los de avanzadilla, volviéndose invisibles, fueron los que se adentrarían a tomar posiciones primero. Utilizando un hechizo elevador fueron ascendiendo por los laterales de las estanterías de la sala, que no llegaban al techo. Aquella estancia podría tener veinte metros de alto, pero las estanterías solo medían los quince metros de alto, por casi el metro y medio de ancho, lo suficiente como para que una persona pudiera avanzar sobre ella. El espacio que dejaban entre ellas a modo de pasillo, era de más o menos dos metros.

Desde aquella altura divisaron la amplitud de la sala, que podría tener el tamaño de varios kilómetros cuadrados y que estaba llena de laberínticos pasillos, algunos rectos, otros curvos y hasta algunos sin salida. Todo estaba iluminado en una luz amarilla y la visión era perfecta, comenzaron a moverse desde lo alto, tratando de localizar a su objetivo.

—Bien caballeros —Harry se comunicaba con el grupo a través del micro—. Nuestra desventaja: Solo podemos localizarlo de manera visual, la abismal diferencia de poder y como el Ministerio de Magia guarda bien sus secretos, este espacio es un entramado laberinto repleto de información que queremos proteger a toda costa. Nuestra ventaja: El factor sorpresa, el factor numérico y la coordinación.

El equipo de avanzadilla, que caminaban como gatos sigilosos, desde lo alto seguía tratando de localizar al intruso y les estaba costando un rato. Cuando por fin lo localizaron, muy cerca de la parte central de aquel laberinto, con una baliza indicaban su posición al grupo.

—Objetivo localizado comandante, tenemos visual; pero creo que solo tenemos que contar con la desventaja de la diferencia de poder —Desde allá arriba vieron como Jacob Smith trataba con sumo cuidado los documentos que estaba leyendo—. No creemos que al objetivo le interese destruir ninguno de los archivos secretos, los trata como oro en paño.

—Perfecto entonces —Con la cabeza indicaba que entraran los especialistas, estos montados sobre sus escobas comenzaban a moverse sigilosos en lo más alto de la sala, en dirección al punto indicado por la baliza.

El intruso seguía absorto en mitad de aquel mar de información, se podía intuir que tenía muy claro de que no sería molestado mientras estuviera ahí dentro, pues no pareciese detectar a todo aquel ejército que lo estaba rodeando.

"¡Cuidado!" alertaba uno de los de Avanzadilla, al ver como este personaje atravesaba la estantería como si fuera aire y se posicionaba en el otro pasillo, para abrir otro cajón de los que había por allí. Al hacer eso todo el mundo se quedo quieto y expectante por si los hubiera detectado, pero tuvieron suerte y ni se percató de que estaban allí.

—Comando de Asalto, preparados para la incursión —Daba la orden para que se fuera adentrando los que iban a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo— Apoyo, a la retaguardia. Proteged lo mejor que podáis a los de Asalto —El último grupo se adentraba siguiendo los pasos de los que más se iban a exponer. Harry se adentraba volando sobre su escoba—. Pase lo que pase, equipo de avanzada no os descubráis ante el enemigo, mantenedlo siempre localizado, si puede moverse entre las estanterías nos va a costar bastante.

—Recibido.

—A mi señal —le ordenaba en específico a uno de los de aquel comando—, quiero una maniobra de Ladrón de Guante Blanco. Si no resulta fructífera la maniobra, intenta dejarlo fuera de combate con un ataque furtivo. Si no resulta tampoco y todo fallase…, luces fuera, pasamos a visión nocturna y que comience el baile. Guiaros por el mapa orientativo.

Con todo el equipo preparado y agazapado. Uno de los que eran invisibles en lo alto, apoyado por los otros que utilizando el hechizo "Ascendio", de manera silenciosa, controlaban sus movimientos en el aire, lo bajaban sin producir el menor ruido, en dirección al que estaba leyendo. Este en su mano portaba su arma principal, iban a intentar arrebatársela sin que se diera cuenta.

Con todo el mundo en posición, con sus varitas listas y expectantes de lo que aconteciera, la tensión de aquel momento podría cortar el aire. Ron estaba oculto tras una de las estanterías, junto con varios de los de su clase. Al otro lado había otro par de su comando y todos sin asomarse al pasillo en cuestión, esperaban.

Con su mano a un palmo de la varita de cristal naranja, todo el mundo dejó de respirar cuando Jacob cerraba el cajón que estaba leyendo y se quedaba quieto, con aquel Auror a sus espaldas.

— ¿Creéis que no siento vuestra presencia? —Decía al aire atravesando la estantería, posicionándose en el otro pasillo, los Aurores que estaban visibles por allí antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se escondieron— El "Cave Inimicum" me lleva avisando desde que habéis entrado. ¿Cuántos habrán acudido a morir aquí? —Miraba hacia todos lados preparado para la batalla—. Cuando acabe con toda las patéticas defensas del Ministerio, podré hacerme con todo.

"Nox Maxima" al formular aquel derivado del hechizo Nox, todas las luces de la sala, en un segundo se apagaron, dejándolo todo a oscuras. Dando la señal de iniciar el ataque, Jacob, que estaba esperando a que se dieran a conocer quienes se habían atrevido a desobedecer su advertencia, se vio de repente sorprendido por una gran cantidad de ataques mágicos, que le llegaban desde todos lados.

En principio fue golpeado y catapultado hacia tras por los pasillos, pero rodando se ponía en pie furioso y moviéndose a una velocidad sobrehumana, parecía divertirse rechazando los ataques de los del comando de asalto, que se aproximaban hacia él sin detenerse. "¿Creéis que podéis hacer algo contra mí?", les decía furioso a la vez que en una de sus múltiples esquives pronunció "Protego Encantatem". Dijo disparando a las estanterías, las cuales se vieron cubiertas por un hechizo defensivo que impedía que fueran dañadas.

—Comandante —Alexia, que volaba en formación al lado de Harry, vio como todas las estanterías de la estancia se recubrían con aquel hechizo. La luz que emitían por su barrera protectora era una blanca muy tenue, pero lo suficiente como para iluminar la sala con una luz muy pobre—. Ha protegido toda la sala, nos va a pegar duro.

—Mantén la posición y desgastémosle.

Ronald y Guss formaban un dúo de ataque y no paraban de dispararle. Cuando el de varita naranja, cansado de sus impertinencias, les lanzó un poderoso "Reducto", aquella energía destructiva no afectaba al mobiliario y avanzaba entre las estanterías como una desintegradora pared de fuerza en ambas direcciones del pasillo. Los que estaban sobre las estanterías, tuvieron que casi saltar varias hacia los lados, para no verse afectadas por el hechizo destructor.

Los dos compañeros, que estaban a las puertas de la muerte, se lanzaron al suelo deslizándose mientras que los de apoyo, que estaban al final del pasillo gritaban: "¡Deprimo!" y un enorme agujero se creaba en el suelo, salvando al par de morir desintegrados.

Desde el aire, los Especialistas le disparaban manteniéndose en movimiento con sus escobas, todo con tal de evitar los constantes ataques de aquel que estaba siendo atosigado por todos lados.

Se escuchaba de todo, "¡Inmobilus!", ¡Petrificus Totalus!", "¡Confundus!", "¡Flipendo!", el equipo de Aurores trataba por todos los medios de neutralizar al enemigo. Jacob creando un escudo defensivo a su alrededor, este reflejaba todos los hechizos que le lanzaban y muchos de ellos afectaban a las propias fuerzas de seguridad, pero por suerte ahí estaba el equipo de Apoyo, que moviéndose a una velocidad tremenda acudían a despertar o liberar de movimiento, a los que se hubieran visto afectados por un ataque.

— ¡Por lo que más queráis! ¡Que alguien le quite esa puñetera defensa! —Ron, desde su agujero, veía aquellas incontables ráfagas de hechizos que salían rebotados sin parar.

—Ron y Guss, maniobra de Neutralización de Masas.

Al decir el comandante aquello, varios de los del comando de Apoyo, sacaron de unas bolsas que llevaban en su cinturón una especie de sustancia gelatinosa en forma de bola, que tenía el tamaño de un saquito. Lanzándola hacia el enemigo en grandes cantidades, los que estaban agazapados en el agujero al verlas sobrevolarlos, salieron del agujero y se alejaron de allí lo más deprisa posible. Estos, apuntando con sus varitas a todos aquellos objetos gritaron "¡Engorgio!", haciendo que aquellas bolas aumentaran de tamaño hasta hacerse enormes.

Como eran un objeto físico no saldría rebotado del enemigo, que disparando contra ellas, estas reventaron liberando la sustancia gelatinosa que si tenía contacto con el cuerpo neutralizaba el movimiento. Todo aquel largo pasillo, se vio en un segundo cubierto por aquella sustancia, pero el enemigo la había evitado traspasando las estanterías.

— ¡Inútiles! —Su rival, corriendo atravesaba varias estanterías, siempre seguido por los que estaban en las alturas manteniéndose invisibles y que marcaban su ubicación al grupo.

— ¡Comandante se mueve! —Decía uno de los que estaban sobre las estanterías que saltando trataba de seguirle.

—No lo perdáis de vista —Desde lo alto, Harry se movía, tratando de disparar hacia donde le indicaba la baliza que sus hombres le señalaban—. Ron, ¿Cómo va la cosa por ahí abajo?

— ¡Corriendo!, las estanterías están protegidas por su hechizo y no podemos atravesarlas. De manera más rudimentaria, estamos detrás de este tío, pero se mueve a toda velocidad a través de las paredes y esto es un laberinto, nos es muy difícil.

—Ansiáis la muerte por lo que veo, creéis que tenéis el número de vuestro lado, dejadme contrarrestadlo.

Deteniéndose en otro de los pasillos, se puso a hablarles, solo se defendía del ataque aéreo que eran los que podían seguir su ritmo. "¡Fuego Maldito!", fue lo que pronunció generando un enorme ciempiés de fuego, que avanzando por los pasillos iba en busca de los Aurores. Como todo el mobiliario estaba protegido no causaba daño al entorno, pero si alguno de ellos se cruzaba con ese bicho se calcinaría en segundos.

Ronald y Guss, como muchos otros de su formación vieron aparecer a aquel ser de fuego y se pararon en seco, "¡Fuerte bicho grande!", decían retrocediendo mientras huían de aquello a toda velocidad.

— ¡Comandante! ¡Esperamos órdenes! —En mitad de un caos monumental los del grupo de asalto corrían huyendo de aquel animal de fuego.

—Alejadlo del grupo más numeroso, no rompamos la formación.

— ¡¿Queréis otro amiguito con el que jugar?! —Riéndose a carcajadas de verlos huir, seguía defendiéndose de los que le atacaban desde el aire—. ¡¿O bien queréis morir todos a la vez?! Como muchos sabéis, el Avada Kedavra es diferente según quien lo lance…, con esta varita que ahora poseo ¿queréis ver como es el mío? Os aseguro que vais a enloquecer.

—Mejor que no —Harry estaba poniéndose nervioso al ver como con su superioridad numérica, no estaban logrando grandes avances—. Equipo de avanzadilla, dejad de lado el modo sigilo, maniobra de retención, retened a este tío antes de que lance la maldición de muerte.

Sobre las estanterías, aquellos que estaban allí, cogían unas bolsas llenas de canicas de metal y cogiendo un buen puñado las lanzaban al enemigo, mientras los francotiradores pronunciaban "¡Confringo!", aquel hechizo hacía detonar todas aquellas canicas lanzadas en grandes cantidades. Por suerte hacerlo les hizo ganar un poco de tiempo.

— ¡Caballeros, prepararos para la maniobra: Ahora me Ves!

— ¿Esa aun la hacen? —Ron que estaba asfixiado por la carrera, era uno de los que huía a toda velocidad de aquella bestia de fuego, alejándola del centro de la acción.

—Más a menudo de lo que crees —Su compañero que le acompañaba, le animaba a aumentar el ritmo de la carrera, para alejarse lo máximo de allí.

—Harry como siempre te digo, como nos maten… ¡te mato!

—A mi señal.

Desde la altura, los que podían volar podían ver como aquel personaje alzaba la varita invocando su energía, su maldición de muerte tenía pinta de ser una onda expansiva y eso no sería nada bueno. Harry, como muchos otros Especialistas, en un bolsillo de su cinturón sacó un dado rojo de seis caras. Tanto él como los otros que volaban, apretándolo en su mano lo dejó caer y este se dirigía hacia el enemigo. La tensión se estaba poniendo al rojo y los de avanzadilla lanzaban todo lo que tenían para detenerle.

Los del comando de Asalto que no se veían acosados por la bestia de fuego, estaban todos quietos, pero al igual que los que si huían sujetaban un bolsillo de su cinturón y todos ellos sacaban unos dados idénticos al que había lanzado los Especialistas. Todos esos objetos eran Trasladores, pero sin que tuvieran un punto de referencia hacia dónde ir.

— ¡Portus! —gritaban en grupo apuntando con su varita a los dados que caía justo al lado del enemigo, creando un trasportador grupal y todo el cuerpo de asalto se trasladó justo a su lado.

En una milésima de segundo y desde una distancia muy corta, Jacob estaba ahora rodeado por casi cincuenta personas que no dejaban de lanzar hechizos, aunque quisiera contraatacar era imposible, los Aurores se coordinaban bien y no paraban en ningún momento.

— ¡Expulso! –Jacob fue lo único que pudo pronunciar dejándose golpear, pero logró generar una descomunal energía que lanzó a todo el mundo por los aires, incluidos los que iban en escobas que fueron desestabilizados y tras estrellarse contra el techo, caían al suelo.

Harry se llevó un fuerte golpe contra el techo y caía los veinte metros sin control, pero antes de chocar su compañera de formación, que caía de igual manera, pronunció: "Aresto Momentum" y evitó que se hicieran más daño.

Las estanterías se desestabilizaban y caían en un efecto dominó, los de apoyo intentaban parar semejante desastre, pero lo único que consiguieron fue darle tiempo a los que se encontraban en otros pasillos, para escapar antes de ser aplastados. Lo que si se vio extinguido por aquel desastre en cadena, fue el ciempiés de fuego que volvía a por ellos.

Jacob estaba muy malherido, pero trataba de ponerse en pie y lo logró antes de que nadie pudiera dejarlo fuera de combate. Tan solo Harry, Ron, Guss y Alexia, eran los únicos que habían vuelto a la lucha y estaban los cuatro, al borde del desmayo por agotamiento, fueron los que volviéndolo a rodear, le comenzaron a disparar una y otra vez haciéndole retroceder.

"¡Expelliarmus!" y "¡Impedimenta!" Decían los cuatro una y otra vez, primero tratando de evitar que lanzara la maldición de muerte y como objetivo principal, desarmar a su oponente. Pero este, aun estando herido de gravedad, se defendía y aun así los desafiaba, la varita brillaba con un tono verdoso indicando que estaba preparada para provocar el Avada Kedavra.

— ¡Vais a morir! ¡Avada…!

— ¡Expelliarmus! —gritaba Harry con sus últimas fuerzas y caía exhausto al suelo, pero por sorprendente que fuera, su ataque funcionó y desarmó al rival, lanzando su varita por los aires y dejando a todo el mundo paralizado por lo ocurrido.

Aquella varita de cristal caía al suelo y Jacob trató de lanzarse a recogerla, pero Alexia, que estaba también muy cerca se lanzó a por ella y la sujetó antes de que este la volviera a coger.

— ¡Cógela Ron! —Tratando de alejarla del enemigo se la lanzó al pelirrojo y este estirando su mano se preparaba para recogerla.

—Tarde —Guss estirando su mano, la interceptaba en el trayecto y sonreía a Ronald indicándole con la mirada que estaba en mejor forma que él, después todos miraban ahora al enemigo furiosos.

—Me rindo —Alzando las manos en señal de rendición, no evitó que le lanzaran un "Flipendo" que lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

La batalla había concluido, la sala de Archivos tenía todas sus estanterías por los suelos, pero al menos no habían causado daños en vidas y los archivos estaban todos a salvo.

Guss, que aun portaba la varita en su mano, la metía en una bolsa de plástico trasparente de pruebas y sellándola se la entregaba a su superior. Harry, recuperando el aliento, alzando aquella bolsa por el asa, analizaba aquella varita por si guardaba alguna relación con la de su hijo, pero no se parecían en nada.

Felicitando al cuerpo por su buena actuación, a continuación todos luego miraron al que estaba desmayado por el suelo.

—Bien muchachos, no nos relajemos ahora —Respirando profundo, daba una palmada y reorganizaba al personal, que también estaba exhausto—. Estamos en estado de Guerra, pero rebajad el nivel de alerta en el Ministerio, llamad a quien pueda reorganizar todos los destrozos provocados por estos individuos. Después quiero a todo el equipo recopilando información, aunque a muchos de los cinco los conocemos, quiero saber quiénes son estos personajes que nos han atacado, puntos débiles, cualquier dato de interés, quiero saber la fecha de nacimiento de su primera mascota, si es necesario. Por último quiero una reconstrucción total de lo que hubieran hecho estos cinco individuos, todo lo que hicieron paso por paso, todo lo que tocaron, todo lo que han destruido, todo lo que se han llevado, recopiladlo todo.

— ¿Qué hacemos con el prisionero?

—A los calabozos, tenemos que interrogarlo cuanto antes, que alguien traiga el Veritaserum —Observando cómo algunos de sus hombres recogían al enemigo del suelo y se lo llevaban de allí hacia el edificio de los Aurores—. Dudo mucho que el Ministerio se oponga a que lo usemos con este individuo, pero aun así traed un formulario estándar, me lo firmará encantado el Primer Ministro —Todos iban saliendo de la gran Cámara de Archivos, cuando escucharon a los del equipo Táctico por los auriculares.

—Compañeros, nos llegan noticias desde otros ministerios del mundo, los cuatro amigos de este tío están yendo de ministerio en ministerio cogiendo lo que quieren y se van. Están suplicando ayuda internacional de manera urgente, pero estamos bonitos como para ayudar a alguien ahora.

—Si estos son inmunes a la magia, nada de lo que hagamos les detendrá.

—Error, tres de ellos son inmunes. Según las últimas noticias que disponemos, ahora resulta que nuestra amiga, la de varita roja, si le hacen efecto los hechizos. Pero aun así siguen haciendo lo que les da la gana.

Los Aurores, siguiendo órdenes expresas de su comandante, se llevaron al prisionero hacia los calabozos. En un intento por mantenerlo lejos de la varita, esta la pusieron en la segunda planta, dentro de una vitrina a su vez en la funda de plástico como principal prueba. Muchos se ponían a analizarla a través del plástico, al ser la principal prueba no era legal tocarla, aun así trataban de descubrir algún indicio de donde hubiera sido fabricada y los componentes de lo que estuviera hecho.

* * *

Por fin había llegado un poco de calma al Ministerio de Magia y el personal volvía a acudir allí a tratar de retomar la actividad. La situación era grave, pero no se esperaba que aquellos enemigos volvieran por el momento.

En menos de media hora, en la entrada del edificio estaba tanto la reportera de los Aurores, como muchos otros periodistas de otros países, todos ansiosos por asistir al interrogatorio del detenido. La señorita Flectcher, al ser la reportera local, se creía con más derecho a asistir que nadie y estaba indignada por el trato recibido, pero la aparición del Primer Ministro de Magia calmó los ánimos entre los periodistas.

— ¡Por favor! Un poco de calma —Kingsley Shacklebot con sus manos trataba de rebajar la tensión informativa —La situación del detenido es de carácter confidencial al más alto nivel, la investigación estará bajo secreto de sumario hasta nuevo aviso.

— ¿Secreto de sumario? —Verónica estaba furiosa por no tener acceso al edificio de los Aurores—. ¿No es un poco de oscurantismo informativo? ¿El ministerio tiene algo que ocultar en estos momentos?

—No tenemos nada que ocultar, pero mientras no sepamos a lo que nos enfrentamos no se producirá ninguna filtración a la prensa, ¿queda claro? —Miraba directo a los ojos intimidando a la reportera que por primera vez, tuvo que agachar la cabeza.

La prensa, en vistas de que nada hacían allí, decidió moverse por otros lados del Ministerio en busca de testigos e información que no fuera de carácter confidencial. Fueron muy pocos los que siguieron por aquellas dependencias. Verónica no se daba por vencida y acercándose al recepcionista, que era uno de los más jóvenes del cuerpo, con una actitud muy cariñosa se puso a conversar con él, tratando de ganarse su confianza.

En las plantas inferiores, el detenido estaba esposado y sentado en una silla que tenía una mesa despejada justo delante. La sala de interrogatorios era cuadrada, de azulejos blancos, fría, con un amplio espejo, desde el cual los que estaban al otro lado de la estancia, pudieran ver y oír lo que aconteciera dentro y todo estaba iluminado con una luz blanca.

Harry Potter, se metía en aquella sala con un frasquito en su mano y poniéndolo sobre la mesa se sentaba en la otra silla que había en la sala, justo al frente del prisionero, estuvieron mirándose un buen rato el uno al otro antes de que dijeran palabra.

— ¿Sabes qué es esto? —le preguntaba el Auror al detenido.

—Veritaserum, no soy idiota. Se lo que hace ese brebaje, ¿sabes la cantidad de efectos secundarios que tiene?

—Lo sé.

— ¿Puedo formularte una pregunta con respecto a esta poción? —Preguntaba de repente con descaro—. Como muchos otros, he leído tu biografía en la época de estudiante, lo que me sorprende de ella es que en tu quinto año en Hogwarts, la profesora Dolores Umbridge prefiriera arriesgarse a envenenar a medio colegio antes de aplicarla contigo.

—Eso es algo que hasta yo me pregunto de vez en cuando —Poniéndosela a su lado se la ofrecía—. ¿Te la tomas por voluntad propia o bien te tengo que ayudar a tomártela? —al decir aquellas palabras, el detenido se bebió el frasco entero—. Bien, empieza por el principio.

—Pues verás, nací en un suburbio periférico de Londres —Comenzó a contarle sus orígenes.

— ¡Eso no!

—Especifica entonces, no ves que no puedo mentir.

—Explícame con todo detalle ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Jacob Smith, ladrón y escapista profesional, con unas ansias por conocer todo lo que se nos quiera ocultar. Hace algunos años me colé en el Ministerio, en la sala donde hemos tenido un pequeño encontronazo. Me pillaron antes de poder hacerme con muchos archivos y me condenaron a algunos meses en Azkaban por aquella falta grave. No me gusta estar entre rejas, por muy poco tiempo que sea, me escapé mientras me trasportaban a la prisión y desde entonces soy un fugitivo de la justicia.

—Conozco tu caso, preferiste escaparte a cumplir unos meses en prisión por algo que no tenías que haber hecho.

—Soy como un Robín Hood de la información —Era muy expresivo a la hora de hablar y explicaba las cosas con mucho lenguaje visual, solo que de vez en cuando se frotaba la mano derecha—, se la robo a los que nos quieren ocultar cosas para enseñársela al pueblo, o bueno eso es siempre lo que digo a la gente, mi verdadera intención es conocer esos secretos, quedármelos para mí y luego, si fuera posible, pensaba chantajear al ministerio.

— ¿Cómo conociste a tus cuatro amigos?

— ¿Conocer? —Se reía a carcajadas, sin dejar de frotarse la mano derecha—. Pero si apenas los conozco. Es curioso, todo empezó un día a finales de Agosto. Como ya te dije antes, desde que entré por primera vez en la Cámara de Archivos Secretos me convertí en un fugitivo por la ley y siempre andaba esquivándola. Aquel día me encontraba al norte de Escocia, en la costa del país, por allí hay pueblitos tranquilos donde pasar desapercibido —En sus ojos se abstraía al recordar aquel suceso—. Era de noche, salía de una cervecería en dirección al cuchitril que había alquilado hasta que pudiera volver a Londres, fue entonces cuando comencé a sentir algo, no sé bien que era pero me acechaba, me entró el pánico y comencé a correr.

— ¿Qué pasó después?

—No puedo explicarlo con palabras, pero dejé de tener consciencia propia, mi cuerpo dejó de reaccionar y me quede dormido —Cada vez se frotaba más su mano derecha, síntoma de que le estaba picando más de la cuenta—. Cuando volví a despertar ahora estaba en una celda, bueno de celda era solo que no tenía ventanas y no se podía salir de allí, pero por lo demás era una habitación de lujo.

En la segunda planta del edificio, los vigilantes que comenzaban a hacer la reconstrucción de los hechos, no se dieron cuenta de que la varita de cristal que estaba dentro de la vitrina comenzaba a fracturarse muy lento.

Alexia, la Especialista que había acompañado a Harry en su incursión, estaba en los baños del equipo femenino. Estaba magullada por los golpes y se lavaba la cara frente a un espejo, ella también comenzó a sentir un fuerte picor, en concreto, en la mano en la que sostuvo la varita de cristal.

La mayoría del personal del cuerpo se encontraba en la zona donde estaban interrogando aquel sujeto, todo el mundo estaba atento a lo que dijera. Guss, que estaba al lado de Ron, también observaba el interrogatorio, solo que él también comenzó a sentir el picor en la mano en la que interceptó la varita.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —Le preguntaba Ron mirando como aquel picor no era muy normal.

—No sé —Rascándose miraban al detenido—. Puede que sea que me está contagiando este tío al ver como se rasca de esa manera —Tranquilizándose de momento, siguieron observando y escuchando el interrogatorio.

— ¿Estabas solo allí? —Harry seguía preguntando.

—En la celda sí, pero no en la prisión, allí había más gente. Mis cuatro compañeros de aventuras me acompañaban donde quiera que estuviéramos.

— ¿Alguno conoció a vuestro captor? O al menos ¿supo cómo llegaron hasta allí?

—No, mis camaradas no es que fueran muy habladores, la más expresiva era Amanda, que creo que tiene un cierto desequilibrio mental. El resto solo gritaba muy de vez en cuando exigiendo su liberación. Aunque ninguno de ellos, conocía a nuestro captor como tampoco sabía cómo había ido a parar en aquel lugar, solo que yo fui el último en llegar, pero mis compañeros tampoco es que hicieran mucho tiempo que andaban por allí.

— ¿Cómo salisteis de allí?

—A través de un Traslador. Nuestro misterioso anfitrión, nos trataba como reyes. Teníamos lectura, comida, estábamos bien aseados, lo único que nos faltaba era la libertad. Había una nota en blanco dentro de un sobre encima de la mesa. Esta mañana, unas cuantas horas antes de ser liberados, unas letras se dibujaron en ella. Llevaba mi nombre y dentro unas instrucciones.

En la segunda planta, la varita se estaba rompiendo cada vez más, algunos que pasaban a su lado comenzaron a fijarse en aquel extraño fenómeno. "¿Se está fracturando?" Mirando el cristal notaban como en aquellas fracturas, que había sobre la superficie de la varita, brillaba una luz de energía de intensidad naranja.

—Solo la leí una vez —El interrogado seguía hablando—, y no recuerdo de forma literal, palabra por palabra, lo que ponía la nota, estaba escrita en versos, pero quien la hubiera escrito supo tocarme mi punto sensible, en la nota ponía que me ofrecía un poder inimaginable y la posibilidad de un conocimiento sin límites. Todo con tal de que realizara una tarea sencilla, solo tenía que recoger tres archivos de la Cámara de los Secretos Ministeriales.

— ¿Qué archivos? ¿Qué contenían?

—No sé lo que contenía, solo me decía el número —Al revelar los tres exactos, Harry los anotaba en un papel—. Tenía que entregárselo luego a uno de mis compañeros, las instrucciones decían que una vez hecho esto, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

— ¿Decía algo mas aquella nota?

—Sí, nos dijo que nuestro poder tenía unos pequeños inconvenientes —Rascándose la mano cada vez más fuerte, su gesto era compartido por Guss en el exterior y por Alexia en los baños—. Como principal, no nos podríamos hacer daño entre nosotros. Bueno eso tenía algunos matices, que fuera informado: solo en este Ministerio se debía producir una muerte, pero yo no sabía quién debía morir, como no era yo el ejecutor se me privó de esa información. Si alguno de nosotros mataba a alguien mientras estuviéramos los cinco juntos, el resto debía exterminarlo.

— ¿Alguna otra cosa?

—Sí, un detalle curioso: Se nos advirtió que, ya fuera en uno de magia o en uno muggle, si nos aproximábamos a algún colegio que hubiera en el mundo, lo perderíamos por completo mientras estuviéramos cerca —Al escuchar aquellas palabras, tanto Harry como todos los padres que estaban escuchando a las afueras sintieron un profundo alivio.

En la segunda planta, la varita estaba a punto de estallar, las fracturas en el cristal no podían contener aquella energía que estaba a punto de ser liberada. Aquel acontecimiento alertó al personal que, mientras algunos trataban de conjurar un hechizo de contención de lo que estuviera a punto de desatarse, otros corriendo, bajaban a dar la voz de alarma.

— ¿Por qué pudimos hacerte daño a ti y a tus compañeros no?

—Supongo que fue por un error que cometí. Nos regalaron una figurita del ajedrez una que nos trasportó hasta el Ministerio, era un peón de oro mezclado con una aleación oscura que le daba una tonalidad negra, me deshice de ese objeto nada más llegar al ministerio y creo que ese fue el desencadenante de que me hicieran efecto los conjuros.

— ¡La varita esta cerca de reventar y tiene pinta de ser una bomba! —Bajaba uno de los compañeros que provenía de la segunda planta y alertaba a todo el personal.

Al tratar de moverse, tanto el prisionero como Gus, se quedaron inmóviles en aquella planta. El dolor en la mano les hacía arrodillarse del sufrimiento. Por su parte la mujer padecía lo mismo en los baños, sus gritos alertaron a algunos de sus compañeros que se acercaron a ver que le pasaba.

Con todo el mundo otra vez en alerta, la varita reventó deshaciéndose por completo. Rompiendo todos los recubrimientos que tenía a modo de protección, una energía naranja era liberada y con ella un grito aterrador y ensordecedor.

Aquella energía tenía una forma amorfa, se movía como un ser vivo con tentáculos eléctricos de energía. Sin que nadie pudiera contenerla o pararla en aquella planta, se dirigió a los baños donde estaba la mujer y sin que pudieran hacer nada por ella, la energía la cubrió y la absorbía de una manera atroz sin dejar el menor rastro de ella.

Con el cuerpo en máxima tensión, no sabían que hacer o que conjuro hacer para detener lo que fuera aquello, que ahora bajaba hacia las plantas inferiores. A su paso por la planta baja, los que estaban en la recepción contemplaron aquello y evacuaron a los periodistas que aun estuvieran por allí. Verónica también fue sacada del edificio aunque no quisiera, pero la jovencita llegó a ver aquel ser a su paso hacia las plantas inferiores y se quedó estupefacta.

Allá abajo, en las plantas inferiores, los Aurores trataban de evacuar a los dos que estaban gritando de dolor, pero se habían quedado inmóviles y pesaban tanto que era imposible moverles. Trasportarlos a otro lugar mediante un hechizo, también había sido neutralizado.

Aquella fuerza destructiva apareció en el lugar y nadie podía dañarla. Con su fuerte grito rompía los cristales y espejos que hubiera por allí. Aunque algunos se interpusieron en el camino, esta los apartaba sin miramientos y fue a por su siguiente víctima, Guss, que absorbió por completo sin piedad, ante los ojos de horror de sus compañeros.

Cuando fue a por su tercera víctima, Harry estaba aun acompañándolo en la sala del interrogatorio, cuando aquella cosa entró el grito que produjo era terrible, era un vocerío enfurecido y dantesco. Aun interponiéndose en su trayectoria, fue estrellado contra las paredes por una descomunal fuerza invisible y sin que pudieran evitarlo, aquella bestia sin forma rodeó a Jacob y lo comenzó a absorber sin piedad. Cuando no quedó nada más de él, toda aquella energía comenzaba a concentrarse en un único punto y al final generó una pequeña gema de color naranja, que flotaba en el aire.

Toda la plantilla estaba en shock, no daban crédito a lo que había pasado. Harry, que había sido el último testigo de aquel horror, no sabía si coger la pequeña gema que aun flotaba en el aire produciendo un brillo incandescente. Esta piedra dejó de flotar y caía al suelo atravesándolo como si fuera inmaterial y desapareció de allí.

Al cabo de unos minutos en los que nadie decía nada, todo el mundo se había quedado atónito ante lo ocurrido. Habían perdido a dos compañeros y al detenido en un momento. Harry se sentaba en la silla tratando de tranquilizarse.

— ¿Qué hacemos Harry? —Ron, que también estaba en shock por lo ocurrido, trataba de recibir órdenes.

—No sé…, no lo sé —Se había quedado por un momento en blanco, pero se fijó en la nota que había escrito donde estaban los tres números que le había dicho el prisionero y tuvo un momento de lucidez—. Acompáñame —Poniéndose en pie, muy rápido, salía del calabozo—. Informad al Ministerio de lo ocurrido, yo lo haré luego con las familias de nuestros compañeros caídos.

— ¿Qué va a hacer ahora comandante? —le preguntaban, aun en shock, los que estaban por allí abajo mientras le veían subir.

—Averiguar de qué va todo esto.

La pareja de amigos salía a toda velocidad del Edificio de los Aurores y la prensa que se agolpaba a las afueras, se aglomeró preguntando sin parar y sacando fotos. Pero esquivándola sin hacer declaraciones, se escudaron en el carácter reservado de la investigación para no tener que hablar con la prensa.

Fueron hacia los ascensores del Ministerio, siempre seguidos por la prensa, había tanta gente a su alrededor y con tanto flash que los estaban dejando ciegos. Cuando por fin llegaron, los guardias que había por allí, impidieron que la prensa les siguiera.

— ¿Por qué les habrá prohibido acercarse a un colegio? —Mientras iban a solas en el ascensor, Ronald formuló la pregunta que le estaba rondando por la cabeza en aquellos momentos.

—Si somos deductivos, hemos de suponer que el misterioso anfitrión de estos elementos, tiene que tener hijos estudiando. Pero nada es seguro, es lo primero que me viene a la mente.

—Al menos así nuestros hijos estarán seguros en Hogwarts, todos estos sucesos no les va a salpicar —Ambos respiraban con alivio.

Llegando a la planta del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, fueron al lugar donde se había producido la batalla, encontrándose con algunos empleados que estaban evaluando los daños en los archivos. Hermione era una de las máximas autoridades de aquel departamento, pero con las heridas producidas, estaba en el hospital.

—Disculpa —Harry se acercaba a uno de los que andaban por allí, que sabía que era otro de los directivos de aquel cuerpo y le entregaba la nota—. Quiero saber que contenían estos archivos.

—Harry —Aunque el compañero de aquella sección quisiera ayudarles, su expresión le dijo todo—. Solo puedo decir una cosa: Archivos secretos del ministerio ¿Qué entiendes con eso?

—Que, al tener un alto nivel de secretismo y ser tan confidenciales, no tenéis registros de lo que contenían —decía la explicación más lógica.

—Si tuviéramos la información fuera de la sala, dejarían de ser tan secretos, pero… —Se quedaba pensativo, había recordado algo que tal vez les pudiera valer—, tenemos un registro de cuando se archivaron, quien ha acudido a abrir las cajas durante los últimos años y a que rama pertenece. Si queréis podemos echarle un vistazo.

—Por favor, toda información será poca.

Marchándose hacia otra sala repleta de archivadores, allí guardaban algunos datos, como la fecha en la que se depositaba el archivo en la caja o bien, quien la había abiertos en los años siguientes.

Con el número 32.590, aparte de descubrir que pertenecía a una información relacionada con genealogía, solo pudieron sacar la fecha en la que fue guardado y esta se remontaba al año 1.708, desde entonces nadie la había vuelto a abrir.

La segunda, el número 120.999, fue guardada en el año 1850, tenía relación con personajes de la historia de la magia y tampoco desde aquel entonces la habían vuelto a abrir.

Cuando llegaron a la última, la número 1.224.421, lo primero que se le dibujó en la cara del encargado fue incredulidad, era algo más reciente y tenía más datos de lo esperado.

—Este archivo fue guardado en 1992, también pertenece a la rama de personajes de la historia de la magia, una de las cosas más curiosas es que tiene un nombre, escrito a mano, revelándonos a quien pertenecía.

— ¿A quién?

—Nicolás Flamel….

— ¿Nicolás Flamel? —Preguntaba Ron—. ¿El fabricante de la Piedra Filosofal? ¿No murió en el año 1992…?

— ¿Pone si alguien lo ha abierto desde entonces?

—De estos tres archivos, este ha sido el único que se ha abierto desde que fue guardado. Fue consultado hará unos años atrás y aquí no pone nombre pero si una referencia, cuando se usan referencias suele tratarse de senadores del consejo de magia.

— ¿Podemos averiguarlo?

—Por supuesto, ¿dónde te crees que estas? —Cogiendo otra clase de archivadores, los abría y buscaba la referencia—. Ahora sí que me he perdido —pronunciaba al descubrir el nombre del susodicho—. El que abrió el archivo no solo era senador, sino que también era médico y, de forma curiosa, fue el que firmó el certificado de defunción del matrimonio Flamel…: Brandon Blackburn… —Tras pronunciar aquel nombre, el del único miembro del consejo eliminado durante la incursión de los cinco personajes al ministerio, se produjo un silencio en aquel cuarto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Las siete de la mañana y los alumnos más madrugadores se habían puesto en pie en el colegio. De forma oficial, estaban en el primer día de clases y el curso había empezado, a algunos les gustaba comenzarlo con fuerza. Como todo en la vida, a otros les gustaba empezar la mañana remoloneando, otros tras una ducha ya estaban listos y preparados para comenzar el día.

Cada casa del colegio tenía sus respectivas duchas y vestuarios, separados por cursos y diferenciados por sexo. Cada promoción contaba con un espacio personal en el que había quince duchas y cambiadores individuales. En algunas promociones había que hacer cola para esperar por una ducha, pero en el caso de los recién llegados al colegio, les sobraban diez.

En la escuela había una aparente calma, la noticia de la desaparición de los fantasmas aun no había llegado a los alumnos, pero no tardarían mucho en darse cuenta. Era muy posible que antes de que llegara la hora del desayuno todos estarían informados.

Albus se despertaba a las siete y cuarto, su corazón palpitaba abrumado por la emoción de su primer día de clase, aunque en su cuarto no había sido el primero en levantarse. Su compañero Scorpius no solo se había puesto en pie, sino que ya había hecho su cama y esta estaba sin una sola arruga y todo su espacio personal estaba ordenado. El jovencito ya estaba aseado, vestido de uniforme y salía de la habitación.

Preguntándose así mismo donde iría tan temprano, no le quiso preguntar y poniéndose en pie se aseaba, para luego él también ponerse su uniforme. Mientras se ponía las túnicas el resto de estudiantes se despertaba. La emoción del primer día se contagió en los alumnos de primer curso y todos se activaron para comenzar la mañana.

—Buenos días —Alex miraba el reloj de sobremesa que había puesto sobre la cómoda que tenía al lado de su cama, justo al lado de una foto de su familia y descubría como eran las y media. Levantándose de la cama, lo hizo aun estando tan dormido, que lo primero que hizo fue tropezar y comerse el suelo, pero enseguida se puso en pie como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntaban los otros al ver semejante golpe.

—Tranquilidad, que los médicos aconsejan desayunar suelo por las mañanas —Evitando reírse no pudo hacerlo y todos los demás, contagiados del momento, comenzaron a reírse.

—No dirán que no es rico en fibra y eso es bueno para el tránsito —Con un buen ambiente para comenzar el día todo el cuarto se activó y miraron por la ventana, como el nuevo día había comenzado con fuerza. En aquellas longitudes amanecía sobre las cinco menos cuarto de la mañana y por las ventanas entraba una luz agradable.

— ¿Scorpius ya se fue? —Notaban como faltaba un componente del quinteto.

—Se fue de la habitación desde muy temprano.

— ¿Tiene prisa? Por muy temprano que nos levantemos, las clases comienzan a las nueve de la mañana —Tras asearse el grupo y vestidos con las túnicas salían del dormitorio—. Vamos a aprender magia.

Los compañeros salían de la habitación y se disponían a explorar la Torre de Gryffindor. A las afueras de las habitaciones aun todo estaba en calma. Los alumnos de los cursos superiores no se tomaban tan a pulso eso de su primer día. Reuniéndose en la sala común, la chimenea tenía síntomas de haberse apagado hacía poco. En aquella sala con sillones rojos de diferentes tamaños, allí inmersa en la lectura de los libros estaba Rose Weasley, que también se había levantado temprano y ansiosa por adelantarse a las lecciones, repasaba por su cuenta la primera lección de todos los libros didácticos.

Saludándose los primos, todos los alumnos descubrían su sala común, el lugar donde todos podrían reunirse cuando quisieran. Menos los cuartos y baños de los otros cursos, podrían entrar con total libertad por donde quisieran. El hijo de los Malfoy no andaba por allí.

— ¿Has visto pasar a Scorpius?

—Sí, salió de la sala sin decirme hola —Mientras los otros exploraban cada rincón de la sala común, los primos estaban sentados en el mismo sillón y hablaban solo ellos. La niña decía aquellas palabras aparentando estar ofendida de que ni la hubiera saludado—. No me fio mucho de ese rubio.

—Recuerda las palabras del profesor de Astronomía, tienes una idea preconcebida de él y todo lo que haga te parecerá extraño —Miraba como a medida que pasaban los minutos, más alumnos iban saliendo de la zona de las habitaciones para comenzar el día—. ¿Tú le dijiste hola?

—Se marchó sin darse cuenta de que estaba sentada aquí.

— ¡Buenos días! —James los sobresaltaba saludándoles con energía y dando un salto se sentaba con ellos en el sillón—. ¿Qué andamos cuchicheando? —Curioso por saber de lo que hablaban se colocaba justo entre ellos, la actividad en la sala común se estaba llenando con tantos ánimos como los que había amanecido por aquellas latitudes y algunos alumnos salían de la Torre.

—Scorpius Malfoy —Rose se lo contaba—. ¿No te pareció extraño que fuera a parar a nuestra casa? Casi no ha cruzado palabra con nadie, no lo veo nada claro.

— ¿Aun no ha empezado el curso y ya estas buscando conspiraciones? —Atónito la miraba—. Los Malfoy han cambiado desde hace muchos años, pero si fuera un agente encubierto de Slytherin, te aseguro de que le haré pasar unos años de pena —Apretando los puños su mirada se encolerizaba.

—No te comportes como un matón —Su hermano le reprochaba su actitud—. En casa no eres así.

—Pero aquí soy casi un líder y en dos años seré nombrado Prefecto. Soy el primogénito de los Potter —Con actitud agresiva golpeaba un puño contra su otra mano abierta y lo apretaba fuerte—, todo el mundo me respeta por ello y por eso tengo la obligación de cuidar de la Casa de Gryffindor.

—Se puede ser un líder sin la necesidad de ser violento. Nuestro padre es el jefe de los Aurores, todo el mundo lo respeta y lo admira, y no es para nada agresivo —Algunos alumnos de la casa volvían a toda prisa portando noticias y la atención de la conversación se desvió.

"¡Han desaparecido los Fantasmas del Castillo!" Uno de los estudiantes soltaba el notición y con ello se armó un gran revuelo. Los cuchicheos surgieron por todos lados y la agitación se extendió por toda la torre. Tanto los hermanos como su prima, que respiraba agitada pues las noticias inesperadas no le sentaban nada bien, ansiosos por conocer más detalles salían de la habitación y esperando a que estuvieran disponibles, bajaban por las escaleras cambiantes.

La noticia se extendía por todo el colegio, los cuadros que había en la zona de las escaleras se lo confirmaban a los alumnos, pero sin mucho detalle que ofrecerles. En poco tiempo se encontraron con una marea de gente que se dirigía hacia el gran comedor para que les informaran de lo que hubiera pasado.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado? Los fantasmas no desaparecen así como así —James iba delante de su grupo de amigos, todos estos le seguían allá donde fuera, al estar tan rodeado se adelantó mucho y dejaba a atrás a sus familiares.

— ¡Espera James! —Albus, que trataba de llamar a su hermano este ni le hizo caso y se alejaba con sus compañeros. Se ponía en un lado del corredor acompañado de su prima, al ver lo agitada que respiraba la separó de la multitud y esperaron a que la gente dejara de aglomerarse. Casi la totalidad del alumnado acudía en masa al gran salón—. Dejemos pasar, el comedor no se va a mover de donde está y no sirve de nada estas prisas —Estando los dos a un lado, escuchaban a los otros alumnos hablar de que el suceso no solo había afectado al castillo, había rumores que les hacía pensar que había llegado mucho más lejos.

—Uno de nuestros profesores es un fantasma, Cuthberts Binns —Rose, cuya respiración comenzaba a normalizarse, estaba intrigada por lo sucedido—. ¿Le habrá pasado lo mismo que el resto? De ser así: ¿quién nos enseñará la asignatura de Historia de la Magia?

—Se lo mismo que tu, no sirve de nada opinar si no tenemos mucha información —Eran las ocho de la mañana y casi en su totalidad, el alumnado del colegio estaba en el gran comedor, los pasillos se habían quedado desiertos y cuando estaba libre el camino, ambos fueron a reunirse con sus compañeros.

Por el pasillo en dirección a su destino, se encontraron con Vega que venía corriendo con unas ropas deportivas. La chica estaba empapada en sudor y se dirigía hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw, aun eran las ocho de la mañana y faltaba una hora para que dieran comienzo las clases.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntaba Albus al verla tan deportiva.

—Solo duermo seis horas al día y estoy meditando si puedo permitirme privarme de media hora más de sueño. Si me acosté a las 12, a las 6 estoy en pie. Me encanta el deporte y llevo entrenando por los pasillos del castillo desde muy temprano. ¡Este sitio es enorme! Y estoy tratando de sacar el patrón con el que se mueven las escaleras cambiantes, con un poco de cálculo podré predecir sus movimientos y correr haciendo un circuito.

— ¿No sabes que está prohibido correr por los pasillos?

— ¡Estupendo! Me quedo más tranquila conociendo ese dato, pero veras…, hasta que los del colegio no me indiquen un lugar donde pueda entrenar unas horas al día sin que mi vida corra peligro, solo hasta entonces voy a entrenar por aquí.

— ¿Llevas dos horas corriendo?

—No solo corriendo, mi lema es: "Mens sana in corpore sano", lo que es lo mismo y por si no sabéis latín, significa: mente sana en cuerpo sano. Entreno varias horas al día, aunque hoy me he perdido en un par de ocasiones por las plantas. Pero los cuadros, aunque me parezca increíble que pueda conversar con un cuadro, estos fueron muy simpáticos y me indican por dónde ir, he hecho un esquema mental de todas las plantas y no creo que me vuelva a perder.

— ¿Sabes que tienes once años? ¿No? —Rose le preguntaba atónita de que durmiera tan poco y entrenara tanto.

—Me hace ilusión morir a los treinta años, de un infarto motivado por el estrés de una vida muy intensa, ese es el sueño de mi vida.

—Yo espero tener una esperanza de vida un poco mayor.

— ¿Te has enterado de la desaparición de los fantasmas? —El niño le preguntaba.

—Algo he oído, desde las seis de la mañana los cuadros me lo estaban comentando. Como no me afecta lo más mínimo, pues ni tengo prisa, ni el interés como los otros, en conocer los detalles de tan "extraño" suceso.

—Aunque no te afecte a ti, hay mucha gente de este colegio que si y por eso están tan preocupados —La pelirroja estaba indignada por la aparente falta de empatía de Vega.

—Me parece muy bien, que les afecte todo lo que quiera —Ante la actitud de la pelirroja, la jovencita solo mostraba indiferencia— ¿Quieres que me comporte "políticamente correcta"? y ponga una cara de preocupación por lo sucedido, aun importándome muy poco. ¿Te crees que todos los alumnos que están ahora en el salón del colegio, se encuentran allí porque les importaban los fantasmas? Te puedo asegurar de que más compañeros de lo que imaginas, les importan los espectros tan poco como a mí. Pero como al ser humano le encanta el morbo y el cotilleo de los sucesos, allí están. ¿Eso prefieres? La hipocresía. ¿Así estarías más tranquila y podrías vivir mejor contigo misma?

—No, pero al menos respeta a los que si sentimos algo.

— ¿Yo te he dicho que no les respete? Si no me hubieras preguntado no hubiera dicho nada al respecto —Los dejaba de lado y seguía su carrera hacia la torre de su casa—. Se está haciendo tarde y nunca en mi vida he llegado a una clase tarde —Desaparecía volviendo a la casa de Ravenclaw.

—No me cae muy bien —Rose seguía de camino al gran salón—. Con esa actitud no creo que tenga muchos amigos en el colegio.

— Porque será que no me sorprendería que le importe un pimiento.

Ambos entraban en el comedor del colegio y allí todo el mundo ya estaba desayunando, a la vez que esperaban noticias por parte del profesorado. Sobre las mesas había periódicos de El Profeta, en los que comentaban la segunda gran noticia, que el día anterior había fallecido Garrick Ollivander. El vocerío en la sala, cada vez era más alto, las conversaciones entre los grupos al no escucharse por el volumen de los del resto, provocaba que hablaran aun más alto y así no había manera de entenderse.

Los comentarios y rumores se extendían por las mesas, saltando de unas a otras y se exageraban hasta el punto de convertir la información en disparatada. En verdad "nadie" sabía que estaba pasando, así que lo único que hacían era sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Al principio de la mesa estaba sentado Scorpius comiendo sin pronunciar palabra. Los otros compañeros de su curso estaban a su lado, aunque este no hablara con nadie y esperaba en silencio a que llegaran los profesores a la mesa.

A las ocho y media en punto aparecían los profesores, los cuatro jefes de las casas llegaban desde la entrada principal y pasaban al lado de su correspondiente mesa, indicando con sus manos que aguardaran. Los alumnos más mayores de la casa de Gryffindor, le preguntaban al Profesor Longbottom que les contara algo, pero este les hacía el gesto de que tenían que esperar a la llegada del director.

Cuando los cuatro se pusieron justo delante de las mesas, el resto del profesorado llegaba y se sentaba en su mesa correspondiente, el director del colegio aparecía para ponerse justo en el centro de los Jefes de Casas. Los alumnos podían notar la cara de preocupación de los maestros, que habían perdido a grandes conocidos durante la noche, todo el mundo estaba muy afectado.

—Supongo que ya no es un secreto para nadie —El director comenzaba a hablar a todos los allí presentes—. Las tristes noticias de esta mañana son dos, la primera la habéis leído en los periódicos: Ayer ha fallecido el legendario vendedor de varitas, el Señor Ollivander. Conocíamos la noticia desde el mediodía de ayer, pero no hemos querido estropearos el banquete de bienvenida —Miraba a Neville para que este tomara la palabra.

—Yo, como todos los que estábamos aquí, compramos la varita en su tienda. Por desgracia, debido a su avanzada edad, hacía tiempo que no pudiera atender al público en los últimos años, por eso los alumnos más jóvenes poco lo conocieron. En la historia se nos recordará por nuestros actos y ese hombre se ha ganado su hueco a pulso en la historia de la magia, es por eso que hoy le honramos recordándole justo antes del inicio de las clases —dicho esto se silenció al igual que toda la sala que se entristecía por la pérdida. Al final cedió la palabra al director.

—Esa fue la primera noticia que os queríamos contar hoy, la segunda es aun más inesperada: Anoche a la una de la madrugada no solo los fantasmas del castillo desaparecieron, todos los del continente Europeo lo han hecho —Un murmullo surgía en la sala, los alumnos comenzaban a debatir cual de sus teorías era la correcta, pero se callaron cuando su director les hacia el gesto con las manos para que dejaran de elucubrar—. Muchos grandes amigos han desaparecido anoche y su vacío se notará en el colegio.

—Director: ¿Se sabe algo de cómo desaparecieron? —Uno de los Prefectos, que eran los únicos autorizados para formular cuestiones si el director hablaba en el salón, preguntaba en voz alta.

—Hemos preguntado a los cuadros por si habían visto algo, solo uno de ellos nos pudo ayudar, estaba cerca de El Fraile Gordo cuando pasó. A la una en punto se quedó mirando al vacío y convirtiéndose en luz, desapareció —Aquellos pocos indicios de lo ocurrido dejaban insatisfechos a los más curiosos y se notaba la agitación entre las mesas—. El Ministerio de Magia está debatiendo lo ocurrido en estos momentos, desde que tengamos noticias os informaremos más…, pero se suspenden las clases del día de hoy en señal de respeto por todos nuestros amigos desaparecidos.

—Director, si el profesor Binns ha desaparecido al igual que el resto: ¿Quién nos enseñará Historia de la Magia?

—De momento, esperaremos noticias por parte del Ministerio, ya hemos expuesto esa pregunta y es probable que nos manden a un sustituto cualificado para esa asignatura, pero de momento solo podemos esperar. Hoy es un día libre para todos vosotros, los de primer año si queréis podéis ir a conocer el castillo y sus alrededores, el resto podéis usarlo para lo que queráis —Dicho todo aquello, tanto él como los jefes de las casas se fueron a la mesa del profesorado y desayunaron en completo silencio.

Todo el mundo siguió desayunando, pero con el paso del tiempo, nadie se atrevía a ser el primero en levantarse de la mesa. Solo al cabo de un gran rato, cuando los profesores se marchaban del gran salón, fue entonces cuando comenzaron a irse los alumnos también.

A eso de las nueve y media de la mañana, ya los alumnos estaban repartidos por el colegio explorándolo. Albus y Rose rechazaron la invitación de James, para que acudieran a la primera reunión de la organización de los equipos de Quidditch y se fueron a explorar el castillo. Los otros compañeros de primer año, si que no quisieron perderse aquella reunión de la casa de Gryffindor.

Los dos pequeños, lo primero que hicieron fue recorrer piso por piso, las siete plantas del castillo. Empezando por el sótano, aunque poco les dejaron ver por allí, tenían el acceso vetado a muchas zonas y solo pudieron conocer las cocinas.

En la planta baja, entre otras cosas visitaron el Viaducto, el Patio Empedrado y el Patio Medio, que era el de las trasformaciones. Se aprendieron donde estaban las aulas de aquel plano para luego subir a la primera planta. Allí también visitaron las aulas; además de entre otras cosas, también estuvieron conociendo la enfermería y los invernaderos.

En la segunda, se quedaron delante de la entrada al despacho del director. Admirando la figura de la enorme gárgola dorada, que cuando giraba rebelaba las escaleras que permitían el acceso al despacho del rector. Lo más importante de aquel plano era el aula contra la defensa de las artes oscuras y los primos siguieron su exploración, ascendiendo a la tercera.

En la tercera planta, además de conocer las aulas que había por allí, estuvieron en la Sala de Trofeos y también estuvieron en la entrada de la Torre del Reloj. En la cuarta estuvieron en el cuarto de estudios y admiraban desde el balcón, que había por allí, el enorme bosque que rodeaba el colegio. El día era espléndido, despejado y con una temperatura agradable. Desde aquel mirador, divisaron como el Bosque Prohibido estaba siendo en aquellos instantes fumigado. Tratando de enfocar para ver si podrían ver a Hagrid, solo podían ver el humo de los repelentes que estaban esparciendo.

En aquella planta fueron a investigar la gran biblioteca. Allí aun trabajaba la bibliotecaria, Madame Irma Pince, una mujer mayor, delgada, con un carácter irritable y una obsesión por el orden y el silencio. Lo curioso es que ahora estaba hablando con una compañera de los niños, la susodicha Vega, que venía cargada con su mascota y sus libros, estaba hablando con la responsable del lugar y parecía que se estaban llevando muy bien.

Cuando los primos irrumpieron en el lugar, la bibliotecaria solo les hizo el gesto de que estuvieran calladitos ahí dentro y les dejó adentrarse a conocer aquel espacio, en el que cientos de libros estaban colocados en estanterías, que creaban pasillos a ambos lados de varias mesas centrales. En los pasillos laterales había mesas para grupos menos numerosos o incluido los que querían estudiar solos.

Allí dentro había algunos cuantos alumnos, incluido Scorpius sentado en una de las mesas de los pasillos laterales, solo y con unos libros abiertos sobre ella. Por un momento Rose receló de que estuviera adelantando las lecciones y lo miraba directo sin importar que la detectase, pero este la ignoraba y seguía inmerso en su lectura.

En otra de las mesas de carácter más individual, paralela a la que estaba el rubio, se colocaba su otra compañera. Dejando su mascota sobre la mesa esta se echaba tranquila pero siempre con la vista puesta en los primos. Sacaba los libros de las asignaturas del curso académico que le hubiera tocado cursar, de no haber estado en aquel colegio. Creando un entorno ordenado entre la multitud de libros y libretas, se dispuso a estudiar lo que para ella era las verdaderas asignaturas de aquel año. Ignorando por completo a sus dos compañeros, se concentraba en sus lecciones.

Estos dos alumnos de su mismo curso estaban en pasillos continuos, pero no se veían. Albus y Rose, que estaban al otro lado de la mesa central justo en mitad de ellos, los podían ver a los dos. Eran dos radicales y opuestas formas de estudio, la chica podía empaparse de varios libros a la vez y el jovencito centraba toda su atención en uno solo.

—Aquí nuestros padres se pasaron horas —Rose hablaba muy bajito a su primo.

—Creo que fueron nuestras madres las que estuvieron más horas aquí que nuestros padres —le respondía Albus, de forma graciosa, mientras miraban la gran cantidad de libros que había por allí.

El silencio y la paz en la biblioteca era total, un espacio donde poder concentrarse en lo que uno quisiera. Dejando aquel espacio de conocimiento, los primos seguían su camino hacia las plantas superiores. En la quinta planta solo pudieron conocer las dos aulas que había por allí, la de arte y la de música, antes de irse al sexto.

En la penúltima planta, conocieron los pasillos que había por allí, el aula de Estudio de Runas y el Ala Oeste, que se trataba de una gran sala con una enorme chimenea que de noche era protegida por armaduras. Finalizando, en la séptima planta conocieron el Ala norte, las aulas que había por allí, al igual que sus pasillos. Este piso en concreto era en el que estaba ubicada la casa de Gryffindor y por eso era el que mejor se estudiaron.

Una vez exploradas las plantas, se dispusieron a investigar las torres del colegio. Cuando volvían por la quinta planta y siendo las diez y veinte de la mañana, entre los pasillos comenzaron a notar una agitación entre el alumnado, curiosos se aproximaban a enterarse de lo que ocurría e interceptaron a uno que iba corriendo por los pasillos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Están atacando el ministerio! —gritaba aquel alumno, que tras trasmitir la información se marchaba gritando—. ¡Están todos atrapados! ¡Nadie puede entrar ni salir de allí!

—Nuestros padres trabajan en el Ministerio y ahora mismo están allí —Rose compartía su preocupación con su primo y respiraba de manera agitada—. ¿Quién se atrevería a atacar al Ministerio? —Muy preocupada, comenzaba a notar que le faltaba el aire.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntaba su primo al ver el ataque de ansiedad que estaba sufriendo—. Nuestros padres son más fuertes de lo que podríamos esperar, seguro que podrán controlar lo que esté pasando.

— ¡Dicen que tienen sometido a todo el mundo en el Ministerio! —Para colmo de males, otro alumno gritaba a un amigo lo que se había enterado. Lo cierto es que aquellas palabras no le sentó nada bien a la pelirroja, que se agitaba cada vez más.

—Tranquila Rose —Impotente de reacción o decir nada para que se tranquilizara, el jovencito no sabía qué hacer, el también estaba muy inquieto pero llevaba aquella preocupación de mejor manera que su prima—. ¿Qué hago?

—Ahora mismo lo que necesito es silencio —decía apoyando una mano sobre la pared, el vocerío se hacía cada vez mayor.

—La biblioteca está insonorizada, allí podrás estar tranquila.

Guiándola hasta la cuarta planta, todo el colegio estaba otra vez en estado de máxima alerta. Al adentrarse en la biblioteca, por allí inclusive la encargada de vigilarla se había ausentado, suponían que habría ido en busca de información como el resto.

En la estancia, a demás de los primos que habían acudido allí en busca de silencio y tranquilidad, solo se habían quedado otros dos alumnos. Scorpius que estaba con un libro en sus manos y con la mirada pensativa; el niño no se había ido como el resto de compañeros, en busca de noticias. También estaba por allí Vega y su mascota, que pasaban olímpicamente de lo que aconteciera en el mundo mágico y seguía concentrada con sus estudios.

—Déjame sola, por favor —Sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa central, le suplicaba que se marchara y la dejara sola.

— ¿Estarás bien? —le preguntaba preocupado, pero la jovencita le afirmaba con la cabeza. Aquella sala era bastante insonorizada y el vocerío de fuera no llegaba, a no ser que alguien abriera la puerta—. Voy a tratar de conseguir información, desde que sepa algo sobre nuestros padres volveré.

Albus se marchaba de la biblioteca dejando a su prima como le había pedido, esta trataba de tranquilizarse, estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad y sus nervios no mejoraron cuando otro alumno abría la puerta buscando, desesperado, a alguien a quien contar lo que estaba pasando, al ver a la pelirroja sentada en la mesa solo gritó: "¡Estamos en estado de guerra!". Aquello fue el colmo, empezaba a temblar y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Vega la observaba, pero no pensaba decirle nada; ella había pedido estar sola y no la iba a privar de su derecho a estarlo. Scorpius, que también estaba observando que los nervios podían con ella, se levantó de la mesa y se sentó justo en frente de ella, aun sin decirle nada. El joven seguía leyendo su libro, pero de manera tranquila respiraba profundo y pausado por la nariz y soltaba el aire por la boca. El hecho de repetirlo una y otra vez, hizo que Rose le imitara y comenzara a respirar por la nariz y soltara el aire por la boca. Sin darse cuenta se estaba calmando.

* * *

A las afueras había una gran agitación, los alumnos no sabían qué hacer, muchos de sus padres trabajaban en el Ministerio y no saber qué sería de su suerte les estaba poniendo los nervios a flor de piel.

Los Jefes de las Casas, al igual que el resto de profesores, realizaban conjuros protegiendo el castillo, aquel acto no era para nada tranquilizador, pero el Director del colegio reunió a muchos alumnos en el gran patio medio de la escuela. Este aguardaba apoyado en el gran árbol que en una de las esquinas de aquel patio había. Todos esperaban que les dijera algo, pero para su desgracia no les podía decir nada nuevo.

El segundo hijo de los Potter buscaba a su hermano que también estaba sentado allí, estaba cumpliendo con lo que se esperaba de él y trataba de tranquilizar al resto de sus compañeros, aunque fuera su padre uno de los más expuestos a lo que ocurriera en el Ministerio. Con aquel gesto, su hermano se dio cuenta de que había antepuesto el estado de sus compañeros al de su familia, pero sin darle mucha importancia se acercaba hasta él.

— ¿Dónde está Rose? —le preguntaba a la vez que se sentaba a su lado.

—Me ha pedido que la dejara sola en la biblioteca —Nervioso miraba a su hermano por si sabía algo más de lo que acontecía—. ¿Sabes algo de nuestros padres?

—Nada, solo que estamos en estado de guerra y que en el Ministerio de Londres reina el caos —Ambos hermanos sentados entre la multitud, comenzaron a notar que el director del colegio iba a tomar la palabra, así que dejaron por un segundo de lado sus preocupaciones y se centraron en ver que les iba a decir.

—Estimados alumnos, desde luego que el inicio del curso no es para nada lo que me esperaba, hubiera deseado que fuera más tranquilo —Con aquel comentario, diciéndolo de manera graciosa, distrajo a los jóvenes de sus preocupaciones—. Veo que por aquí están muchos alumnos de primer curso, si no os habéis enterado ya, supongo que muchos os preguntareis el por qué de que soy un Director temporal en Hogwarts.

—Porque es un profesor itinerante —Uno de los alumnos más mayores se apresuró a responder.

—Señor Slater —El director parecía molesto con aquella intromisión, pero solo de apariencia, pues lo miraba evitando sonreírle—, sé que es un alumno aplicado que lleva años con nosotros, por supuesto que no me importa que me interrumpan preguntándome cosas pero: ¿Me haría el favor de no romper el encanto místico y misterioso de mi discurso? —al decir aquello, los otros compañeros sonrieron y le decían al que había interrumpido que estuviera callado.

—Perdón.

— ¿Por dónde iba? —Como el que se le había olvidado las cosas, se quedaba dubitativo pero enseguida y de manera graciosa pareció recordar el hilo de lo que quería contarles—Pues soy un profesor itinerante, lo que significa que suelo ir de un colegio de magia a otro, enseñando diferentes materias a los alumnos. Hace unos años, cuando la profesora Mcgonagall se jubiló, me ofrecieron el cargo de director hasta que encontraran a alguien adecuado para el cometido, pero me da a mí que me engañaron, pues de eso hace ya cinco años.

—Lo está haciendo muy bien Director Collins —Una de las alumnas le animaba a continuar en el cargo.

— ¿En cuántos colegios ha estado?

—En muchos, he instruido a alumnos de todos los continentes. Cada escuela es única y cada cual guarda sus propios misterios, en cada país del mundo suele haber una escuela, pero que sean reconocidas a nivel mundial ya son menos. Podría deciros cuales son las más grandes e importantes de cada continente. En el europeo hay tres grandes colegios y he dado clases en los tres, colegio Hogwarts, ¿no sé si lo conocéis? —les preguntaba haciendo que muchos se rieran—. En los Pirineos Franceses tenemos la Academia Mágica de Beauxbatons, que aunque se extienda la creencia de que es una academia femenina, es mixta. Y en Noruega tenemos el Instituto Durmstrang, que está en las grandes montañas del norte de la península escandinava.

— ¿Por allí no se encuentra una de las colonias más grandes de dragones?

—Noruega es muy grande, al igual que la cordillera que se extiende por la costa. Es un criadero bastante propicio para esas grandes criaturas, pero por fortuna están a mucha distancia el uno del otro.

—Por ser los tres más internacionales, ¿es por eso que estos tres colegios son los que forman el grupo del Torneo de los Tres Magos? —Intrigados por su discurso, los alumnos no dudaban en preguntar.

—Correcto, debido a su importancia en el mundo, estrecharon lazos entre ellas creando un evento. Estas tres escuelas formaron el primer torneo mágico continental de Europa, el famoso Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—Director ¿Sabe cuando se volverá a repetir?

—Pues eso es algo que hasta yo desconozco, pero os puedo asegurar que en cada continente tienen su propio torneo y el que se realiza aquí, es un juego de niños en comparación con el que se realiza en el Asiático —al decir aquellas palabras los jovencitos se quedaron pasmados—. En aquel continente tenemos otros tres grandes colegios, Koldovstoretz, una escuela de magia situada en la Rusia más oriental. Estudiar allí es duro por las condiciones climatológicas, pero su extraordinaria resistencia al frío es un gran orgullo para sus estudiantes, que soportan temperaturas de hasta menos cuarenta grados —dejaba pasar unos segundos, en los que los jóvenes pudieran hacerse una idea del frío que tendrían que soportar aquellos que asistieran a aquel colegio—. Situada en los mares del norte de Indonesia tenemos el Instituto de Magia de Gunung Yang Mendalam, que paradójico a lo que su nombre indica, Gran Montaña, es un colegio submarino sobre una gran montaña marina, que lo deja a muy poca profundidad. Por último y situada en Japón: El Centro de Enseñanzas Mágicas de Mahoutokoro.

—Dicen que el Centro Mahoutokoro es el más estricto del mundo.

—Pues no te equivocas, imaginaros que vivís a las órdenes de un cronómetro, cada minuto del día es utilizado de una determinada manera, pero siempre eficaz. Allí, el nivel de exigencia es tan alto que sacar menos nota que un S es una vergüenza, el porcentaje de "Extraordinario" en aquella escuela es el mayor del mundo —decir aquellas palabras dejaron a todos los que escuchaban asombrados.

— ¿Cuál es el torneo que realizan por allí?

—Pues veras, como estos tres colegios tienen un nivel de exigencia al alumnado mucho mayor, la competición que realizan es la Copa Abisal. Una serie de pruebas durísimas, en él pueden participar muchos más alumnos que en el que se realiza aquí, pero estos tienen que pensar las consecuencias de sus acciones, dado que el torneo tiene una tasa de supervivencia inferior al 30%.

— ¿Alguien se presenta a participar? —preguntaban atónitos.

—Si desde muy pequeños, te dicen que ganar esa competición te encumbrará de fama y poder. Que de los tres colegios, los más duros del mundo, has resultado ser el mejor de ellos. Eso es un argumento de mucho peso para animar a muchos a apuntarse al torneo —dejaba otros segundos para que pensaran en ello—. En el continente Africano, al igual que en el de Oceanía, solo cuentan con una gran escuela de magia reconocida a nivel internacional, en el caso del primero tenemos: la Escuela de Magia de Uagadou, situada en el África subsahariana.

— ¿Dicen que esa escuela es un castillo flotante sobre las nubes?

—Flotar..., flotar… no flota, es una gran fortaleza situada en lo alto de las montañas en las selvas ecuatorianas del continente, como siempre sobresale de un mar de nubes, de ahí radica la creencia de que es un castillo flotante. Eso sí, aquella altura es propicia para que los alumnos que estudian allí, sean de los mejores en la asignatura de vuelo —Cada vez eran más alumnos los que estaban agrupados en aquel patio, estaba lleno hasta el aforo—. En Oceanía tenemos La Escuela Superior de Magia de Wildernesforest, situada en el centro del gran desierto australiano.

— ¿No fue de ese colegio de dónde provino antes de llegar a Hogwarts? —Otro alumno aprovechaba lo que les contaba para preguntar dudas que tenía.

—Correcto, ese fue mi último destino antes de llegar al Reino Unido, aquella escuela es un vergel verde en mitad de un desierto inhóspito, oculto a los ojos Muggle —Su mirada se abstraía al recordar el penúltimo colegio donde había impartido clases.

—Tiene que ser precioso —Una alumna interrumpía al notar como su director se había quedado abstraído al recordar aquella escuela.

—No te equivocas, que se sepa es de los que más misterios guarda, el Colegio guarda miles de conductos y pasadizos, que se ramifican por toda la extensión verde; con deciros que hay alumnos que se han pasado semanas desaparecidos entre sus túneles, resolviendo algún que otro misterio. Por desgracia, ese nivel de actividades ajenas a los intereses académicos baja la nota media del alumnado, pues se pasan los siete años viviendo aventuras en lugar de estudiar —Observaba las risas y las caras ilusionadas de sus alumnos, que se imaginaban estudiando en aquella escuela.

—De todos los alumnos que se perdían, ¿cuánto tiempo fue el que más tiempo estuvo desaparecido?

—Creo que lo vimos llegar al colegio y no supimos más de él hasta que finalizó el curso —Aquel comentario hizo reírse a carcajadas a muchos—. Saltando de continente, en América hay tres grandes escuelas, una en el sur, otra en el centro y la última en el norte. En Brasil tenemos la Escuela mágica de Castelobruxo, perdida en lo más profundo del Amazonas. En el centro del continente tenemos el Colegio Quetzalcoatl —Iba a continuar cuando fue interrumpido por otro alumno.

— ¿Es verdad que ese colegio se sabe donde esta a principios del curso, pero el resto del año no?

—Pues sí, solo tiene una ubicación concreta determinados días del año, pero el resto está cada día en un lugar diferente, las lechuzas se vuelven locas yendo de un sitio para el otro y rara vez logran llevar el correo a tiempo —Con aquel comentario los alumnos volvieron a reírse—. Para finalizar, en el norte del continente, se erige el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Ilvermorny. Otro gran castillo entre montañas, con algo de parentesco a este.

— ¿Y el Instituto de las Brujas de Salem? También está en Norteamérica.

—Te digo más o menos los de carácter internacional y en los que he impartido clases. Ese instituto es 100% femenino, hasta el cuerpo de enseñanza es femenino y no he tenido la oportunidad de dar clases allí —Con su charla había conseguido distraer a los alumnos, una vez expuesto todos en los que había dado alguna asignatura, comenzó a explicar más sus características de una forma más específica.

Albus y James, al igual que todos los compañeros que andaban por allí, se habían quedado absortos y casi no prestaban atención al poderoso conjuro de protección que, a modo de cúpula, rodeaba todo el colegio. Los hermanos estaban tan atentos a las palabras de su director, que se les olvidó el estado de su prima, que aun seguía en la biblioteca.

Al cabo de unas horas, Neville Longbottom llegaba al gran patio, que estaba repleto de alumnos sentados. Su llegada sacó de su distracción al alumnado, que ahora le miraba muy atento. El Jefe de la casa de Gryffindor se aproximaba al director para comentarle algo, después de trasmitir el comunicado el rector de la escuela le permitió trasmitírselo a los alumnos, que estaban inquietos y deseosos de recibir noticias.

—La situación sigue siendo grave, pero los Aurores han conseguido neutralizar a uno de los enemigos, el resto van de país en país sin provocar muchas muertes, pero haciendo lo que quieren.

— ¿Qué nos ha atacado? —Entre muchas otras preguntas, los alumnos no daban crédito a que solo hubieran detenido a un solo enemigo, su desconocimiento sobre las fuerzas enemigas les hizo creer que tenían que ser un número mayor.

— ¿Mi padre está bien? —James no dudaba en preguntar a su profesor.

—Tanto tu padre, como muchos otros en el Ministerio están bien, solo se han producido tres bajas, dos aurores y un senador han perdido la vida. Nuestros enemigos eran, en un principio, cinco magos muy peligrosos. Ahora por fortuna solo quedan cuatro.

— ¿Cinco magos han sometido a todo el Ministerio? —Era el murmullo que se extendía por todo aquel patio.

—En efecto, solo cinco.

— ¿Se suspenderán las clases?

—No, desde el Ministerio nos ha llegado una nota que nos dice que el lugar más seguro donde podríais estar ahora es en una escuela.

—Jovencitos y jovencitas —El director tomaba ahora la palabra, aun estaba sentado en una de las raíces de aquel gran árbol, donde todos los alumnos podían verle—. No sé si os habéis dado cuenta de que hablando, se nos ha pasado la hora de la comida —Les hacía el gesto de que miraran como el sol en el cielo ya estaba atardeciendo y aunque oscureciera bastante tarde, ya casi era la hora de la cena.

— ¡Rose! —de repente exclamó Albus al oído de su hermano, se habían olvidado por completo de su prima y poniéndose en pie salían del patio en su busca.

—Nos va a matar por dejarla sola tanto tiempo —James expresaba preocupado, mientras el rector seguía hablando con el resto de alumnos.

—En una hora y media serviremos la cena, tenéis noventa minutos para acudir al Gran Salón. Allí os comunicaremos si hay más novedades.

Dicho esto, los alumnos se levantaron del césped y se marchaban a asearse para ir limpios a la cena del colegio, aunque aun se notaba que estaban intranquilos. El cuerpo de enseñanza se reunía para conocer los detalles de lo acontecido en el Ministerio.

Por parte de los hermanos, estos iban a toda velocidad a la biblioteca, donde al entrar ya el ambiente por allí estaba más relajado. La bibliotecaria estaba en su sitio y lo primero que hizo fue regañar a los hermanos por haber acudido allí con tanto escándalo. Disculpándose con ella, divisaron en la mesa central a Rose, que estaba tranquila leyendo un libro. Frente a ella, pero dos sillas más a la derecha, aun estaba Scorpius que seguía con sus estudios.

El hijo de los Malfoy, al ver llegar a los primos de la jovencita, se levantó y sin decir nada se marchaba de la biblioteca. James le miraba directo y desafiante pero este no le devolvía la mirada y desapareció de allí.

Sentándose a ambos lados de su prima, esta les golpeó con el libro que estaba leyendo. Fue un golpe tan rápido, que cuando la bibliotecaria alzó la cabeza para ver que había sido aquel sonido, todo se había vuelto a quedar en calma.

— ¿Dónde estabais?

—El director Collins estuvo hablándonos durante horas y no nos dimos cuenta que las horas pasaban —Albus desde su posición, veía como Vega aun seguía inmersa en sus estudios Muggle, en el pasillo lateral—. Nuestros padres y familiares están a salvo —decir aquello la tranquilizó del todo.

— ¿Ese Malfoy no te habrá molestado? —James le preguntaba.

—No, ha estado sentado y en silencio, ahí delante como un pasmado —La jovencita aparentaba estar molesta con su presencia, pero su comentario hizo toser a la otra niña que estaba sentada en el pasillo.

—Son los genes Malfoy, que se vuelven aun más idiota con el paso de las generaciones —James se burlaba del niño, pero aquel comentario hizo atragantarse a Vega, que esta vez se levantaba de su asiento y cogiendo sus libros para marcharse de allí, pero antes de eso se acercó a los tres.

—Por lo general no me meto donde no me llaman —Los miraba a los tres, para luego mirar a Rose en concreto—. Pero ese tal Malfoy ha evitado que te diera una crisis de ansiedad y ha estado acompañándote durante horas. En silencio, si, pero acompañándote. No llega a estar aquí y te juro que de ser por mí, te dejo que te desmayes sufriendo taquicardias y convulsiones en el suelo. A lo más que llegaría a haber hecho, sería ponerme mis fabulosos tapones en los oídos para no oírte —Mientras decía aquellas palabras James trataba de intimidarla con la mirada, para que relajara el tono de sus palabras, pero sus miradas no le causaban el menor efecto—. Así que solo te deseo que el próximo ataque de nervios que sufras, lo padezcas sola, para que aprendas a agradecer tan solo que alguien se ha quedado a tu lado —Cansada de las miradas de James, esta vez le miró ella a él, de una manera tan intensa y sin ningún temor que bajó los humos al mayor de los Potter. Dirigiéndose a él, ponía sus libros sobre la mesa y se inclinaba hacia el chico desafiante—. ¿Vas de chulo por el mundo? Si es así dímelo que te parto la cara aquí mismo.

— ¡Alumnos! ¡Silencio! —La bibliotecaria, exaltada por la discusión que se estaba caldeando, ordenaba que estuvieran callados.

Vega se marchaba con sus libros y su gato que la seguía allá donde fuera. Había dejado a los tres sin palabras sentados en sus asientos. Estos se pusieron en pie y los hermanos, a ambos lados de su prima, se marchaban de la biblioteca en silencio. Una vez a las afueras, mientras se dirigían a la Torre de Gryffindor seguían hablando.

—Esa fue la que ayer dio un espectáculo con el Sombrero Seleccionador —El mayor de los hermanos volvía pronunciar altivo, burlándose de la que le había amenazado—. Está un poco loca ¿no?

—Un poco loca o no… tiene razón —La pelirroja había admitido la realidad—. De no ser por Scorpius, me hubiera dado una fuerte crisis de ansiedad.

—Seguro que lo ha hecho con una intención malévola —James seguía tratando de buscar la manera de burlarse del rubio personaje, pero la llegada de sus compañeros de clase le distrajo.

—James —Uno de sus compañeros de su curso le gritaba desde el fondo de uno de los pasillos—. ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar a tiempo al gran salón!

— ¡Ya voy! —Adelantándose, dejaba solo a sus familiares, para irse con sus amigos—. Nos vemos en el Salón del colegio.

Aunque fueran a parar todos al mismo sitio, había optado por ir con los de su curso. Aquel hecho no afectó a los dos más jóvenes, que seguían a su ritmo y no tenían tantas prisas por asistir antes que nadie al gran Salón.

Albus y Rose, se iban a sus correspondientes departamentos. En el caso del niño se reunía en los cambiadores con sus compañeros. Scorpius se había adelantado a todos, ya se había aseado y cambiado. Tras ducharse y ponerse togas limpias, puntuales como un reloj, fueron a reunirse con el resto. En el salón, en primera línea de la mesa de Gryffindor, separado del resto de alumnos de cursos superiores, estaba el rubio esperando.

Había una gran agitación entre los alumnos, todos esperaban a que aparecieran los profesores portando noticias. Al ser tan tarde, habían recibido el rotativo de la tarde de El Profeta donde explicaban, aunque tuvieran muy pocos datos, lo sucedido. Las imágenes de archivo de los cinco atacantes estaban en el interior del periódico, se habían convertido en la mayor amenaza de todo el mundo y lo peor, era que los cuatro componentes que aun estaban circulando sin que nadie pudiera detenerles, seguían en su viaje de Ministerio en Ministerio cogiendo lo que querían, sin que nadie conociera sus intenciones.

Al sentarse por completo los integrantes del primer año en la mesa, Rose, que aun seguía ignorando al rubio, cogía un periódico y lo leía. Allí relataba como su madre había sido herida pero se estaba recuperando de forma satisfactoria. Seguía leyendo y se horrorizó al ver a su padre en el cuerpo de los Aurores, no daba crédito a que su padre había vuelto a unirse al cuerpo de seguridad del Ministerio y solo pudo expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta: "Me voy a quedar sin padre, de seguro que si no lo matan los enemigos, mi madre lo va a matar."

Por su parte, Albus compartía periódico con otros dos alumnos, la columnista de los Aurores los había despedazado en su artículo, tratándole de incompetentes, arrogantes, inútiles y miles de adjetivos despectivos. Aun más destructiva fue cuando le tocó informar sobre la actuación de Harry Potter en el manejo de la situación, lo dejó como un completo pusilánime. Por fortuna, aquella información tan desagradable era contrarrestada con las declaraciones del Primer Ministro de Magia, que elogiaba la actuación del cuerpo de seguridad ante aquella crisis sin precedentes.

Toda la atención que tenían en los medios, se vio distraída por la aparición de los profesores en la sala. El equipo de maestros ocupaba sus respectivos asientos en la mesa y aguardaban la llegada del director, este no tardó mucho en aparecer y posicionarse delante del púlpito desde el que hablaría a los alumnos.

—Estimados alumnos, el día de hoy será un día negro en la historia de la magia, nuevas sombras amenazan el futuro. Pero ante la adversidad la luz siempre prevalece, en la historia encontramos miles de ejemplos que nos lo confirman —Con una actitud segura, les infundía valor a los alumnos—. Se confirma lo que os había comentado, el Ministerio ha confirmado que el lugar más seguro donde podríais estar ahora, es en un colegio, es por eso que mañana comenzarán las clases. Con los desafortunados sucesos acontecidos, no contamos, ni contaremos con un profesor de la asignatura de Historia de la Magia. Así que será un servidor quien os instruya en esa materia, por lo menos durante este año. En cuestión de seguridad quiero que quede una cosa bien clara, tanto yo como todo el profesorado, somos los responsables de vuestra integridad y hasta nuevo aviso, por vuestro propio interés, las salidas del colegio están prohibidas.

—Director —Uno de los Prefectos se atrevía a interrumpirle, animado por varios alumnos—. ¿Aun podremos volver a casa en navidades?

—Aun no lo sé, eso lo decidirá el Ministerio. Cuando llegue el momento, valorarán si es seguro que volváis a casa por navidades, o las tengáis que pasar en el colegio —Aquella noticia no sentó muy bien a los alumnos que bajaron la cabeza abatidos—. Que no os pueda el desánimo, mantened la esperanza, ya veréis como este asunto se soluciona.

Tras el discurso del director, los elfos del castillo sirvieron la cena y un silencio se produjo en el comedor, todo el mundo estaba preocupado y cenaron sin pronunciar palabra. Cuando terminaron, a diferente ritmo se iban marchando a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

Con la casa de Gryffindor reunida en su torre, allí si tenían que hablar algo lo hacían bajito, aunque la mayoría de ellos seguían releyendo el periódico. James estaba con sus amigos, cuchicheaban entre ellos, estaban conspirando la manera de evitar la prohibición de salir del colegio. Albus escuchó lo que estaban diciendo y pensando que la adolescencia les estaba afectando peor de lo esperado, decidió irse a su cuarto y dejar de escuchar a aquellos inconscientes.

Al llegar a su habitación, allí estaba Scorpius, con su pijama puesto, metido en la cama y leyendo un libro. Las colchas de la cama del rubio estaban casi sin arrugarse, no sabía cómo se había metido ahí dentro sin casi deshacer la cama. Pero dirigiéndose hasta allí, se sentó en la esquina arrugándola, cosa que no le hizo gracia a quien habría dedicado tanto esfuerzo por mantenerla tan estirada.

—Gracias por acompañar a Rose hoy —le decía distrayéndole de su lectura.

—Yo no la he acompañado, solo estaba a su lado de casualidad.

—No vengas con esas, que donde estabas sentado cuando la dejé en la biblioteca, no era el mismo lugar cuando volví a buscarla —Se levantaba en busca de su pijama y poniéndoselo, se metía en su correspondiente cama.

— ¿Me enseñas tu varita? —Estando los dos aun solos en el cuarto, de buenas a primeras el rubio le preguntaba.

—Claro, sin problemas —Haciendo que esta apareciera en su mano se la mostraba desde la distancia, la hacía desaparecer y a parecer.

—Es una pasada —El jovencito estaba alucinado.

— ¿Puedo formularte una pregunta? ¿Por qué estas en Gryffindor? —Aprovechando el momento en el que estaba más abierto a hablar, le preguntaba.

—Mi madre me inculcó desde pequeño que puedo optar a cualquier camino, así que cuando debatí con el Sombrero Seleccionador mi destino, le imploré que evitara enviarme a Slytherin. Desde generaciones se ha asociado a la Casta de los Malfoy con la casa de la serpiente, quería romper con esa tradición y demostrar a todo el mundo que puedo ser un gran mago, sin importar la casa en la que esté. Es por eso que ahora estoy aquí.

—Si eres de los nuestros ¿no sería mejor que te adaptaras al grupo? Si encima que somos pocos, optas por aislarte, no sé si esa era la intención de tu madre cuando te aconsejó a optar cualquiera de los caminos.

—Puede que lo haga… pero si me prometes una cosa.

— ¿El qué?

—Que no me arrugarás mi cama sentándote en ella —al decir aquello, Albus no pudo evitar sonreír y saliendo de su cama se acercó a la del rubio.

—Prometido —Estirando su mano se la ofrecía al otro niño— ¿Amigos?

—Por que no —Scorpius le correspondía la oferta de estrecharse la mano.

—Cuéntame, ¿cómo son las cosas en tu familia? —Ahora que habían iniciado una conversación, Albus comenzaba a hablarle y preguntarle cosas—En la mía, por el trabajo de mis padres es un poco caos, tenemos a Kreacher siempre al borde de un ataque de nervios, como soy el segundo y encima la menor es una niña, me mangonean desde todos lados.

—Al menos tienes la suerte de tener hermanos…, pero Albus —Ante las ganas de hablar de su compañero, el rubio le pedía que parara—, te importaría si dejamos la conversación para otro momento —Señalaba el libro que tenía entre las manos, el que estaba leyendo cuando entró en el cuarto, indicándole que estaba inmerso entre sus páginas.

—Ah sí, sin problemas, si yo también me iba a meter en la cama —Dando un salto, se metía en su cama y al ver lo intrigado que estaba Scorpius por la novela que estaba leyendo, hizo una última petición—. Si no te molesta tengo una última pregunta: ¿Qué lees?

—Es un relato de aventuras y misterios. Me encanta leer sobre ellos, en este libro en concreto: relata las aventuras de un grupo de magos adolescentes que parten a resolver el misterio del último huevo de Dragón que queda en su mundo.

—Parece interesante… ¿podrías leerlo en voz alta?

— ¿En serio? —preguntaba atónito, pero la afirmación de su compañero, le hizo cerciorarse de que iba en serio.

Pues haciendo lo que le había pedido, comenzó a leer en voz alta por el capítulo por donde iba. Leía muy bien y entonaba todo con tanto misterio, que dejó al joven Potter atento a lo que pasaba desde los primeros párrafos.

Los otros tres compañeros, que llegaban a la habitación para acostarse, al entrar se encontraron con el rubio leyendo en voz alta y a Albus indicándole que estuvieran en silencio, pues estaba muy atento a su lectura.

Todos los componentes de aquel cuarto, se cambiaban mientras comenzaban a seguir el hilo de la historia relatada, se metieron en la cama escuchando y así estuvieron hasta que acabó el capítulo. Con un solo capítulo leído, los cuatro compañeros de Scorpius le imploraron que continuara leyendo y mejor aun, que si era posible lo empezara desde el principio. Con cara de incredulidad, el joven Malfoy abrió el libro por la primera página y comenzó a leerlo otra vez desde el principio.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Una puerta como muchas otras, una puerta de entrada a una residencia. Su acabado era de tonalidad oscura y lisa, diferente al resto de la fachada que era en otra tonalidad más clara. Lo único llamativo de aquella entrada era, aparte del pomo de oro sobre la cerradura, su llamador justo en la zona centro alta, en forma de cabeza de dragón con su boca abierta en la que contaba con un tirador en la mandíbula superior con el que se podía llamar impactando el aro metálico sobre la inferior y provocar un fuerte sonido que retumbaría hasta el último rincón de la casa.

Era un gran caserío de un siglo de antigüedad y de varias plantas, en mitad de una urbanización en la que ninguno de sus residentes parecieran ser muggles, más bien tenía todo el aspecto de ser exclusivo para personas con dones mágicos. Todas las casas estaban separadas entre sí con bonitos jardines, menos en aquella, su ajardinamiento estaba muerto y abandonado. Algunos árboles con sus ramas secas adoptando grotescas formas, como si hubieran agonizado antes de morir.

Era la noche del 2 de Septiembre y las calles, a pesar de estar en un mes de temperaturas suaves y agradables, estaban desiertas. Los últimos acontecimientos habían repercutido en la cantidad de transeúntes que pudieran recorrer las vías. Nadie se atrevía tan siquiera a pasear a su mascota, todo el mundo estaba refugiado en sus casas y en estas, menos en aquella en concreto, alguna que otra luz estaba aun encendida.

De la casa emanaba una sensación gélida, a excepción de su extinto jardín que solo era capaz de trasmitir mucha pena, el resto de ella no era siniestra, era una casa antigua pero normal entre el resto. Lo extraño de esta era sus cortinas negras en todas las ventanas, desde la calle no había manera de ver lo que pasara en el interior.

En mitad de la vía y de la nada, de repente, se aparecían Harry Potter y Ron Weasley entre un grupo de unos diez Aurores del Ministerio. Estaban equipados aun con los uniformes de su especialidad, los acontecimientos estaban sucediendo tan deprisa que no tuvieron tiempo ni de quitárselos.

Al hacer acto de presencia en la calle, lo primero que hicieron fue sacar sus varitas y asegurarse de que el vecindario estuviera libre de enemigos. Su llegada fue advertida por algunos vecinos que presurosos se aproximaban a ojear a través de las cortinas. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a salir a preguntar qué hacían por allí.

El resto del destacamento entró en el jardín y comenzó a rodear la casa con mucha cautela. Los dos amigos aun estaban en mitad de la vía aguardando. Colocados espalda con espalda estaban apuntando con sus varitas a lo largo de la calle.

De repente la puerta de la vivienda que estaba justo enfrente de la que estaban rodeando se abrió y un señor salió de ella. Un hombre sin más peculiaridad que la de su avanzada edad y ataviado con una bata bastante hortera. Sin ningún temor, pero si con mucha curiosidad, se aproximaba hasta ellos que aun estaban estáticos en el sitio.

— ¿Harry Potter? —le preguntó al reconocerlo, pero siempre sin salir de su propiedad y miraba hacia ambos lados—. Dígame que no van a aparecer por aquí, las noticias hablan de que han desaparecido después de casi dar una vuelta al globo y asaltar el Ministerio de Argentina.

—Eso nos lo han confirmado, por desgracia no sabemos donde están ahora, toda precaución será poca —Esas eran las únicas palabras de aliento que se le ocurrieron para tranquilizar a aquel señor mayor.

—Solo eran cinco magos, ¿nadie les pudo parar?

—Tendría que haber estado allí para averiguarlo.

—Comandante —Interrumpía otro Auror advirtiendo que toda la unidad estaba colocada en su sitio—, el perímetro está asegurado, desde que nos dé la orden entramos.

—Me colocaré en posición y entramos, esperad a mi señal.

—Dicen que han matado al senador Brandon Blackburn —Antes de que se marcharan al interior de aquella propiedad, el hombre les volvía a hablar—. El vivía en esa casa, nunca me gustó tenerlo viviendo delante de la mía.

— ¿Qué pretende decir?

—Todo el mundo hablaba maravillas de él. Decían que era un reconocido senador del ministerio, un respetable miembro de la comunidad mágica. Pero no era trigo limpio —su mirada se oscurecía al hablar de su vecino—. La muerte sigue a la muerte señor Potter —Al decir aquello miró hacia su jardín y al de sus vecinos, todos ellos exuberantes de vida—. Esta es una de las zonas más fértiles de todo Londres, por mucho que abandones tu parcela esta no perecería si no fuera por causas no naturales —Les señalaba el terreno de su vecino del frente—. Ándese con ojo, se lo digo a los dos, si fuera solo hay muerte no quiero ni imaginar que es lo que habrá dentro de la casa.

Volviendo al interior los dejaba aun más intrigados por ver que secretos podría guardar dentro y, con mucha cautela, llegaron hacia la mismísima puerta. Utilizando un hechizo de detección descubrieron como toda la casa estaba protegida por una potente maldición, un escudo de energía muy inusual. "Finite Incantatem" Comenzaron a pronunciar los magos tratando de romper la oscura protección que recubría toda la fachada.

La barrera no cedía, a pesar de ser diez Aurores tratando de disiparla, con cada lanzamiento provocaba que una energía a modo de honda recorriera toda la superficie disipando su efecto. Tras muchos minutos en los que el cuerpo de élite del Ministerio no dejó de intentar romperla, la cantidad de impactos estaba consiguiendo sobrecargar la energía protectora y consiguió desmaterializarla.

—Increíble, esta clase de defensa tan resistente no se había visto —Ron solo pudo pronunciar exhausto al ver lo que le había costado romper el maleficio—. ¿Qué habrá en el interior de su casa que tanto quería proteger?

—Vamos a averiguarlo —Apuntando con su varita hacia la cerradura se apresuró a pronunciar—. Alohomora.

Tanto por la entrada principal, como por la trasera y el sótano, los agentes trataron de abrir las cerraduras, pero para su desgracia se encontraron con una nueva maldición que provocó una onda de choque invisible que los propulsó a todos por los aires. Algunos fueron estrellados contra los muros que delimitaban el perímetro y en el caso de Harry y Ron, su propulsión fue tal, que acabaron en mitad de la calle otra vez.

—Culpa mía —recuperando el sentido después de tremendo golpe, miraba a todos lados por si alguno estuviera muy herido—. ¿Estamos todos bien?

—Harry, si esto es solo en la entrada: ¿Cuántas protecciones más crees que habrá dentro?

—Ten fe Ron, nuestro trabajo es ahora investigar qué es lo que está sucediendo.

El pelirrojo se ponía en pie y ayudaba a incorporarse a su compañero y volvían a mirara hacia la entrada. Aproximándose comenzaron a lanzar el hechizo para disipar maldiciones, pero pareciera que no guardara ninguna, aquello los desconcertó, pero al volver a pronunciar el encantamiento para abrir cerraduras les volvió a pasar lo mismo. La misma fuerza invisible los repelía.

El segundo impacto resultó ser aun más poderoso que el primero y los había dejado atolondrados por los suelos. Cuando recuperaba el sentido ya no estaban los dos compañeros solos, había alguien más a su lado.

—Abrir cerraduras nunca ha sido tu punto fuerte Harry —Hermione estaba ahora al lado de ellos, no tenía restos de las fracturas producidas por su enfrentamiento pero los moretones de aquel desagradable encuentro, en el Ministerio de Magia, aun estaban marcados en su cuerpo.

—Hermione: ¿Qué haces aquí? Estabas herida —su marido se apresuraba a preguntar, no podía creer que hubiera acudido hasta allí en su estado—. Se suponía que deberías estar en la Madriguera con el resto de la familia.

—El Braquiam Emendo, bien utilizado, repara al instante cualquier hueso roto, solo me quedan las contusiones. Y es curioso que menciones donde debiera estar, por lo que tenía entendido tú no deberías estar en misiones de los Aurores, así que creo que ambos estamos donde no debiéramos —Aparentaba estar indignada de que hubiera vuelto al cuerpo de seguridad, su comentario dejó en silencio al pelirrojo y a continuación miró a su concuñado—. Ginny está bien, está cuidando de la Madriguera con el resto de la familia.

Acercándose por su cuenta hacia la puerta escoltada por los otros, con su varita apuntaba a la cerradura. Todo el mundo estaba expectante de comprobar si ella era capaz de abrir la puerta y sorprendidos se quedaron de ver como en lugar de pronunciar un conjuro, lo único que hizo fue intentar sujetar el pomo giratorio, cosa que su marido le impidió por el momento.

—Ni se te ocurra —Sujetándole la mano evitaba que aferrara el tirador y separándola de la puerta la aferraba en el pecho—. No sabemos qué clase de maldiciones puede tener.

—Tranquilo, se lo que hago —Ante la preocupación miró a Harry segura de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Deja que lo intente Ron.

Suave pero sin pausa, aproximaba su mano derecha al tirador, mientras algunos Aurores preparaban sus varitas por lo que pudiera acontecer. El marido de la susodicha parecía sufrir mientras la veía sujetar la cerradura, pero para sorpresa de todos abría la puerta sin ningún esfuerzo. "¿Pero qué?" fueron las palabras de algunos de los que observaban aquel momento.

—Por eso he venido, conocía al Senador, siempre ha sido uno de los más cercanos al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica —Al abrir la puerta todo el interior estaba a oscuras y, de aquel mismo interior, emanó un olor putrefacto que hizo que tuvieran que taparse la nariz—. Aunque lo que se le pasara por la cabeza fuera una incógnita para todo mi departamento, nunca nos desagradó, siempre hablaba del arte del engaño en las maldiciones. De que un maleficio, por inexistente que fuera, era exponencial en fuerza a la creencia del que tratara de destruirla, cosa que le dará siempre más poder.

—Algo así como un efecto placebo, pero en lugar de quitar poder a la defensa, la creencia en una maldición la hace realidad para quien trate de disiparla.

—En efecto, era una clase de magia experimental.

—Comandante —El grupo total de Aurores se reunía en el pórtico—. Al abrir la puerta trasera de la casa y el sótano, de la misma manera como lo ha conseguido la Señora Weasley, nos hemos encontrado con que están tapiadas. Solo detonándolas podríamos entrar, aun así, hemos detectado que después están protegidas por un nuevo maleficio…. Lo curioso de este nuevo hechizo es que no está destinado a que alguien pueda entrar, sino más bien evita que salgan de la casa.

— ¿Cómo?

—Lo mismo ocurre en la entrada principal —Hermione entraba en el interior atravesando la barrera de energía que protegía la entrada sin dificultad, pero al tratar de salir se vio impedida de hacerlo —No solo quería que no entraran, creo que también quería que no saliera nada.

—Y tú vas y te metes dentro sin saber que puede haber —El pelirrojo, que estaba indignado ante la temeridad de su mujer, seguía sus pasos y se adentraba en la oscuridad del interior para tratar de disipar la nueva barrera puesta en su camino—. Sus hechizos protectores son muy duros, ¿has visto algo así?

—Desde luego que no, tiene que ser alguna clase de magia experimental, nunca se ha visto una tan resistente.

Uniéndose más miembros con ellos, la totalidad del grupo entró en la residencia y mientras la mitad se encargaba de romper aquella barrera que les impediría salir, la otra trataba de dar con los interruptores de la luz, pero toda la casa había sido desprovista de cableado eléctrico, lo habían arrancado de las paredes.

Tras mucho esfuerzo, al conseguir disipar la fuerza que impedía que volvieran a salir, tuvieron que hacer uso del conjuro "Lumos". Dispersándose por la casa, con mucha cautela, comenzaron a explorar toda la planta baja. Por mucho que buscaran alguna fuente de luz, por arcaica que fuera, no había ni lámparas ni velas en la casa. Todo estaba siempre a oscuras, las gruesas y oscuras cortinas que cubrían las ventanas no dejaban tan siquiera que entrara la luz artificial de las farolas de la vía, todas estas estaban protegidas por el conjuro que impedía que nada saliera.

Usaban de manera frecuente conjuros de detección de maldiciones, pero por fortuna en toda la planta baja no había ninguna otra defensa mágica hostil. Algunos trataban de correr las cortinas, pero estas no se movían, estaban selladas tras el conjuro para que nadie pudiera tocarlas y no se pudieran deslizar.

Toda la planta baja, aun a oscuras, su decoración no era nada del otro mundo, más en concreto era muy escasa y con ausencia de chimenea, la que poseía la casa había sido clausurada. Un comedor sin mesa ni sillas, un salón principal en el que no había ni retratos ni cuadros, tan solo un triste sillón unipersonal justo en frente a lo que en otro tiempo estaría la única fuente de calor que podría tener el caserío. Paredes empapeladas con formas muy anticuadas para la época.

Al llegar al punto donde se encontraban las escaleras de ascensión a la segunda planta, uno de los Aurores iluminaba hacia lo alto, la escalera tenía un espacio en medio que daba inclusive a la tercera planta y su impresión fue tal al creer ver a alguien durante tan solo un segundo asomado en la barandilla de aquel piso.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Tras su sobresalto otros acudieron hacia donde se encontraba.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Creo que no estamos solos en la casa.

— ¿Solo habéis acudido…: diez…, mejor dicho nueve Aurores? —La mujer, que corregía el número al excluir a su marido, también se asomaba al hueco de las escaleras para mirar hacia lo alto.

—Trabajas en el Departamento de Seguridad, sabes cómo funciona la administración, esto es un simple registro de la casa de un fallecido. Diez Aurores, para un simple registro, hasta parecían muchos y nada nos hacía esperar que se nos fuera a poner tan complicada la cosa —El comandante de la unidad también se asomaba a mirara al hueco de las escaleras—. Caballeros: extremad las precauciones.

Poniéndose en estado de tensión, el núcleo de la unidad se dividió en tres subgrupos, dos de cuatro y uno de tres. Harry, Hermione y Ron se disponían a explorar el sótano mientras que el resto lo haría en los dos pisos superiores.

Todo aquel lugar poseía un ambiente extraño y mientras el trío daba con el acceso que conducía al sótano, que se trataba de una puerta en la zona de una cocina con muebles abiertos revelando que no tenían nada dentro, nada más que polvo y suciedad. Una puerta de acceso sin ninguna particularidad sino la de dar a unas escaleras de altos y estrechos peldaños. Se podía intuir que el nivel inferior estaba muy por debajo del subsuelo y otra puerta cerrada estaba al final de aquel conducto de descenso. El conjuro que detectaba las maldiciones reaccionó señalando a aquella puerta negra, lo que tras ella hubiera lo estaba custodiando con una potente defensa.

— ¿El Departamento de Seguridad mágica no realiza seguimientos de los miembros del Senado? —ante la nueva barrera a franquear y la manera de vivir del difunto propietario, Harry solo pudo preguntar.

—Hace más de diecisiete años que no se realizan inspecciones, El Primer Ministro se aseguró de que ninguno de los miembros del consejo fueran, ni tuviera intenciones, de ser o de convertirse en Mortífago.

—El Veritaserum, ¿me equivoco?

—Para nada, todo miembro del Senado ha de pasar duros exámenes. El Senador Blackburn pasó todas las pruebas de que ni era, ni había tenido intención de convertirse en un seguidor de Voldemort.

—Tal vez las preguntas fueron equivocadas, el senador no tenía ninguna intención de ser un seguidor del Señor Tenebroso, pero quien nos dice que no pudo optar por vías propias hacia un camino más oscuro.

—Si se desvió del sendero, tuvo que hacerlo no hace muchos años, no más de una década quizás. Por aquellas fechas se dejó de seguir a los Senadores, creímos que la desaparición de los magos oscuros era verídico y se dejó de sospechar de ningún miembro del consejo.

— ¿Queréis abrir la puerta ya? —Ron, harto de tanta conversación se moría de ganas de seguir el camino y adentrarse en el sótano.

En la primera planta, los guardias que la estaban explorando descubrieron que poseía cuatro dormitorios vacíos y un solo cuarto de baño. No había maldiciones en todo aquel perímetro e iluminando las paredes todas estas eran blancas pero lo más inquietante era que tenían símbolos oscuros desconocidos escritos en sangre en las paredes y que de alguna forma se intuía que apuntaban al techo. Aquel hecho inquietó a los vigilantes que les reafirmaban en sus sospechas de que en aquella casa no había nada bueno.

El que se encargaba de explorar el baño se horrorizó al iluminar la bañera, esta estaba repleta de sangre burbujeante, toda aquella bañera estaba envuelta en un conjuro que la mantenía caliente e impedía que se coagulara.

— ¡Aurores y personal civil! —gritó desde su posición para que todo el mundo le oyera—. Extremad las precauciones, extraña magia de sangre confirmada.

Trasmitiendo lo que habían hallado con todo lujo de detalles, todos se pusieron aun más expectantes, los que andaban por la tercera planta, que tenía que verse envuelta en una clase de conjuro que amplificara su tamaño, pues esta era mucho más extensa del perímetro de la casa y se ramificaba en diferentes corredores a modo de laberínticos conductos y esta vez sí que infundían pavor. Todo estaba envuelto en una oscuridad tan absoluta que las luces de sus conjuros no lograban iluminar más allá de unos pocos metros.

Al escuchar el sonido de la voz de su compañero alertando de la presencia de magia de sangre, por un segundo retrocedió la vista hacia las escaleras para afinar el oído, más para su sobresalto tuvo que mirar hacia los pasillos que se abrían ante él al notar como algo lo había cruzado de lado a lado, tan rápido que no le dio tiempo tan siquiera de verlo.

Como en la segunda planta no había mucho más dónde mirar, el grupo de Aurores que se disponía a explorar el piso superior se amplió a ocho. Los cuatro que habían llegado primero a aquella planta no se atrevían ni a adentrarse, pero cuando su número se amplió su seguridad en controlar la situación creció. Aun así todos estaban asombrados por la cantidad de oscuros pasillos que se extendían hacia diferentes direcciones.

Por parejas comenzaron a adentrarse en los diferentes caminos, siempre con la sensación de que les estaban observando en la oscuridad. Como todo era extenso y sin sentido, comenzaron a crear conjuros que dejaba una estela de luz allá donde fuera, esa era su única forma de escape para no perderse en las sombras y siempre poder volver sobre sus pasos.

En la puerta hechizada que protegía el sótano, el trío trataba de destruir su protección, pero la magia de Sangre era una de las artes más oscuras y antiguas conocidas. Su uso se remontaba a milenios atrás y tan era su desconocimiento sobre ella que pocos sabían cómo contrarrestarla.

—Esta puerta solo se abre con sangre —Harry recordó un acontecimiento parecido en su juventud, cuando acompañado por el director Dumbledore fueron en busca del Horrocrux, así que iluminando la palma de su mano hizo un corte en ella consiguiendo que brotara sangre, con ella la extendió por la superficie consiguiendo con ello que el conjuro se disolviera, aunque con el elevado precio de debilitarlo hasta el punto de tener que sentarse en las escaleras.

— ¿Estás bien Harry?

—Se me pasará, es un conjuro ideado para debilitar a quien trate de entrar —Tras la desaparición de la maldición, la puerta se abría sola—. Cuento con vosotros ahora, estaré muy débil mientras dure el efecto.

—Vamos allá.

Adentrándose en aquella planta, el hedor de la muerte la envolvía por completo, la oscuridad en ella era tal que tampoco las luces de sus varitas era capaz de iluminarla por completo. Como primera instancia, dieron con unas estanterías con libros negros sin título en su solapa. Hermione, tras cerciorarse de que no guardaban trampa alguna, sujetó uno de ellos y lo abrió. Aunque se notase que no era un libro muy viejo su escritura sí que era antigua, tanto que no pudo tan siquiera entenderla, pero aun así pasaba página tras página. Simbología y complicados esquemas de una magia tan antigua como desconocida.

Por su parte Ron descubría una vitrina con algunos pequeños objetos guardados en ella, se trataban de una horquilla de metal, un colgante, un anillo y otra clase de abalorios colocados por separado hasta ascender su número hasta media docena, todos ellos emitían unas malas energías y no se atrevía ni a tocarlos.

—Harry, esto tiene toda la pinta de ser Horrocruxes.

—No puede ser —Hermione con un libro en la mano se aproximaba hacia la vitrina para comprobarlo por ella misma y también percibiendo su energía oscura se cercioró—. No llegan a ser Horrocrux pero sí que son un intento de serlo.

—El Senador Blackburn tenía seleccionados los objetos con los que iba a dividir su alma.

—No es posible, si alguien tuviera intención de dividir su alma el Ministerio lo detectaría, caería sobre él ipso facto y si con suerte lograra escapar se convertiría en un fugitivo y no creo que el Senador tuviera intención de desaparecer de la vida pública.

—Pero… ¿y si no es tu propia alma con la que has querido experimentar? —Harry desde el fondo de la sala descubría un manuscrito personal escrito del puño y letra del propietario de la vivienda.

— ¿Cómo?

—Si has usado métodos más retorcidos de los que cabría imaginar para lograr perpetuarte en el tiempo —Harry estaba inmerso en aquellas páginas—. Magia aun más antigua que la de Sangre, que si no se usa bien puede resultar tan oscura como peligrosa —decía mientras leía aquel diario personal—. Sacrificios humanos, sádicas muertes, terribles métodos para esquivar a la muerte.

— ¿Qué dice el diario? Harry... —La mujer, sacando libro tras libro de la estantería, le pedía que lo leyera en voz alta mientras los iba ojeando sin entender una palabra, lo único que podía comprender era su simbología mágica, como explicaba la realización de rituales.

" _Muerte, caprichosa compañera que me sigues por donde quiera que vaya. ¿Crees que no he detectado que pronto vas a venir por mí? Pero he aprovechado todos estos años para idear un sistema con el que seguir esquivándote."_

Mientras Harry leía en voz alta, Ron escuchaba a la vez que seguía explorando el sótano. Había otra clase de estantes incrustados en las paredes que se abrían sin problemas, al abrirlas tenía que taparse la nariz y la boca para evitar vomitar pues dentro había restos de seres humanos, ojos, lengua, algunos corazones, todos ellos no se descomponían, pero si desprendían un aroma a muerte.

Iluminando el resto de la pared descubrió como en ella había una puerta de una pequeña caja fuerte cuadrada de tan solo cincuenta centímetros de alto por otros cincuenta de ancho. Decidido a abrirla, gracias a la instrucción como Auror tenía los conocimientos como para hacerlo. Pegó su varita a la superficie amplificando el sonido y comenzó a girar la rueda tratando de dar con la secuencia correcta para quitarle el cerrojo.

" _Soy un reconocido médico que por el año 1990 me diagnostiqué una terrible enfermedad incurable, que me irá quitando la vida provocándome terribles dolores, mi destino era agonizar durante años hasta que falleciese. No quería morir y por suerte conocía a otros que tampoco querían hacerlo."_

En la tercera planta, a medida que se adentraban aun más en las sombras, los Aurores tenían más sensación de frío, tanto así que el vapor salía por su respiración, hacía mucho frío a medida que se adentraban aun más por los pasillos sin encontrar una sola puerta por el trayecto. "Todo esto parece un laberinto." Era la expresión recurrente a medida que se adentraban aun más en lo profundo.

" _Nicolás Flamel, el fabricante de la piedra filosofal. Tras los acontecimientos ocurridos durante el 91 se vio presionado por Albus Dumbledore para que destruyeran la piedra que lo había mantenido con vida hasta aquel entonces pero..: ¿Para qué destruirla? ¿Por qué lo exigía aquel prepotente personaje contemporáneo? ¿Quién era él para exigir tal cosa? Nicolás no quería desprenderse de ella, su vida dependía de ello._

 _Fue entonces cuando entré en escena, me puse en contacto con el matrimonio Flamel y llegamos a un acuerdo. Yo certificaría su muerte al cabo de un año de hacer creer a todos que la piedra había sido destruida y a cambio ellos me dejarían el suficiente elixir de la vida como para perpetuarme en el tiempo algunos años más._

 _Nuestro pacto funcionó e hicimos creer a todos que tanto el creador como su piedra eran historia."_

— ¿El matrimonio Flamel sigue con vida?

—Eso deja entender aquí.

" _Los años pasan y mi tiempo se agota, gracias a la poción he visto la segunda caída del Señor tenebroso e inclusive he sido nombrado Senador del Ministerio, pero para mi desgracia la poción se agota, ya solo me quedan unos pocos años de vida antes de empezar mi tormento. Tengo que encontrar como sea la manera de perpetuarme en el tiempo."_

En lo más alto, ya el recorrido comenzaba a ser demasiado sospechoso, la luz que les indicaba el camino de vuelta estaba tan perdida en el espacio que se disipaba en la oscuridad. Todo eso sin dejar de sentirse observados.

En el sótano, Ron estaba dando con la combinación de la caja fuerte ya no le faltaba mucho para abrirla. Por su parte Hermione seguía ojeando más y más libros, como en todos ellos lo único que se podía intuir de ellos que eran atroces y solo exigían sufrimiento.

" _Pensaba que contar con unas décadas más apaciguarían mi alma que se marchita ante el inicio de mi verdadero tormento. No pienso rendirme, pienso recorrer el mundo usando los recursos desde mi posición de Senador, para viajar en busca de otra forma de mantenerme con vida."_

—Será por eso que siempre andaba curioseando por el departamento de Seguridad Mágica, buscaba lugares a donde dirigirse en sus próximas expediciones.

" _He comenzado mi quinto viaje en busca de una solución, al no saber donde se encuentra ahora el matrimonio Flamel he estado recorriendo el mundo en busca de conjuros con los que poder seguir esquivando a la muerte. He estado haciendo acopio de la tan cara sangre de Unicornio como último recurso para lograr seguir con vida, pero para mi desgracia si la continúo adquiriendo me acabarán descubriendo. La magia de los Horrocrux la conozco, se que sería la solución definitiva para mantenerme con vida, pero no quiero dividir mi propia alma y tampoco quiero verme excluido de la sociedad._

 _Estudiando mitos y leyendas, tras conseguir que el Ministerio me financiara, emprendí una expedición a la Península Arábiga. En sus vastos desiertos dimos con una antigua construcción, lo que pareciera ser un colegio de un pasado remoto, sepultado bajo las arenas del tiempo. No tenía aspecto de haber sido arrasado, sino más bien quisieron enterrar sus secretos en lo profundo del desierto._

 _Este lugar es mucho más grande de lo que parece pero, para poder descubrir todo lo que esconde, al estar en una zona por la que, por alguna extraña razón, la magia ha sido neutralizada; necesitaríamos una expedición mucho más numerosa y uso de la tecnología muggle para descubrir todo lo que el tiempo ha ocultado._

 _Al dar con la biblioteca de aquel curioso lugar, todo tenía un estado de conservación muy aceptable. Por desgracia no pude llevarme todo lo que quisiera, todos en la expedición estaban ansiosos de mostrar al mundo lo descubierto y yo solo quería aquello para mí. Los autóctonos y los ingleses discutían para ver quien se quedaba con el descubrimiento. No me quedó más remedio que tuve que eliminarlos a todos, envenenando las fuentes de agua, para luego alegar que habían muerto en un lamentable accidente en el desierto. Nadie pensó mal pues se sabía de ante mano que era una expedición de un elevado riesgo._

 _Sabía que las autoridades locales me registrarían y requisarían cualquier cosa que me llevara así que dedique todas mis energías a sacar fotos de los libros, los que parecieran más importantes, un carrete es mucho más fácil de ocultar que un libro. Dejando todo atrás, en secreto, llevaría todo mi descubrimiento a Londres donde trabajaría personalmente en su traducción."_

—Como se puede ver —La mujer le señalaba la librería que había descubierto al llegar y en los que, el senador, había calcado todo lo que pudo recuperar del descubrimiento—, sacó provecho a las fotos y pudo reproducir bastante. Los leyó hasta el punto de entenderlo sin la necesidad de traducirlos a ningún idioma —Ahora les enseñaba el libro, que estaba cotilleando, para que vieran su complicada escritura.

" _Increíble, esta magia nunca se había visto. ¿De dónde ha salido? Si se traduce a cualquier idioma pierde su poder, he tenido que aprender a hablarlo por mis propios métodos para hacer uso de ella. Entre más aprendo de ella más fuerte se vuelven mis conjuros._

 _En vano han sido mis intentos de conseguir nueva financiación para otra expedición a la fuente de todo este poder, hay más información allí y carezco de recursos para obtenerla._

 _Horrocrux, el origen de estos debe proceder como derivación de los conocimientos que se aportaron en la historia las enseñanzas de ese colegio. Todo está explicado en su más pura esencia. ¿Para qué romper tu alma si puedes pagar el precio a la muerte usando la de otras personas?_

 _Alejar constantemente la sombra de la muerte, rompiendo no…, arrebatando más bien el alma de otra persona hasta tal punto de dejar un recipiente, sin conciencia, sin remordimientos, sin voluntad, sin moral, la más pura esencia del mal. He estado experimentando, mis primeras víctimas han sucumbido al proceso de extracción del alma, pero pronto refinaré el procedimiento y aprenderé a controlarlo…."_

Ron conseguía averiguar la combinación de la caja fuerte y curioso la abría, descubriendo como en su interior había multitud de recortes de periódicos, todos sobre desapariciones de personas. Las más profundas y en su defecto, las más antiguas en fechas, eran de hombres y mujeres de edades comprendidas entre los treinta y los cuarenta, pero a medida que llegaban a las fechas más recientes la edad de estos disminuía.

" _La magia exigía un alto coste, los Horrocrux se habían malinterpretado y se pensaba que el precio a pagar para dividir el alma consistía en matar, cual equivocados estaban, para ganar vida hay que extraer vida, esa es la esencia pero sin ejecutar el cuerpo y alma del sujeto._

 _Los últimos experimentos comienzan a funcionar, solo que el recipiente que deja se convierte en un ser demoniaco de increíble fuerza, me es difícil confinarlos en las habitaciones que dispone mi casa, si mato la carcasa resultante, la muerte también arrastra al objeto en el que he confinado sus almas."_

El pelirrojo comenzaba a descubrir como los recortes se trataban, en concreto, de la desaparición de niños de entre tres y seis años. Se horrorizaba al pensar que aquel sujeto pudiera estar detrás de tanta desaparición y solo podía pensar en sus hijos. Cuando terminó de sacar tanto recorte de periódico notaba como al fondo de la caja fuerte había una palanca roja que se podía girar, sujetándola con cautela meditaba si hacerlo o no.

" _Niños, al fin he dado con los candidatos idóneos, menos de tres años no sobreviven al proceso, mayores de siete al vaciarles su almas se vuelven seres incontrolables y peligrosos. Entre tres y seis años es la edad en la que se puede vaciar un cuerpo dando como resultado un recipiente fácil de confinar, no dejan de ser un peligro si fueran libres, pero no muy difícil de mantener a raya. Al fin, después de muchos intentos estoy aprendiendo a controlarlo._

 _Para mi desgracia, mantener la fría figura de la muerte a raya, se está llevando un elevado coste. Mucho más de lo que cupiera esperar, entre más se extiende mi tiempo en este mundo más siento su presencia que me acosa y solo se aleja si vacío a una nueva víctima. Estoy decidido a repetir el proceso hasta dar con la fórmula definitiva, estoy decidido a mantenerme en el mundo hasta que este se acabe."_

Girando la palanca, toda una pared del fondo comenzaba a moverse, se trataba de una falsa pared que daba hacia una estantería repleta de muñecos de trapo. Eran al menos las dos centenas, todos aquellos muñecos pareciesen estar tristes y una energía oscura emanaba de ellos.

" _Creo que ser el causante de tanto sufrimiento y dolor está matando cualquier clase de empatía hacia mis semejantes, ya ni les escucho llorar cuando me suplican que no les arrebate el alma, y los confine a una eternidad de sufrimiento atrapados en un juguete de trapo. Pero yo les digo que son niños y que los niños son felices con sus muñecos. Una parte de mí se va con ellos cuando dejo sus cuerpos vacíos y tengo que confinarlos antes de que se vuelvan peligrosos."_

Mientras Harry seguía leyendo Hermione se colocaba a su lado, al enterarse por voz de su amigo la clase de hechizos que contenían aquellos libros los dejó en su sitio, no quería ni acercarse a ellos. Por su parte el Ron no podía evitar llorar de tristeza contagiado por la sensación de pena y sufrimiento que trasmitían aquellos muñecos de trapo.

—Se que no está bien decir esto pero… comienzo a alegrarme de que se hubieran cargado a este desgraciado.

" _Ya no los puedo confinar a todos, son demasiados, pero en mi incesante investigación sobre esta nueva clase de magia he dado con un lugar distinto a cualquier otro, no sigue las leyes de la física, no sé si me podrá valer, solo estoy arañando el principio. Pero a medida que más aprendo más penetro en ese lugar."_

— ¿De qué sitio habla?

—No tengo ni remota idea.

" _De alguna manera he logrado crear una entrada a ese remoto lugar, allí guardo a mis niños. No he logrado verlo pero parece que está en proceso de destrucción o reconstrucción, pues a medida que pasan los días más conectado me siento a él y algo en mi me dice que se está regenerando o bien se desintegra…._

 _No puedo soportarlo más, oigo sus llantos en mitad de la noche, la muerte los sigue y con ello es como si me siguiera a mí. Al vaciar al niño número 187 por primera vez he sentido algo, una pizca de moralidad me ha reconducido a la cordura. Tengo que encontrar al matrimonio Flamel donde quiera que se encuentre, no quiero seguir haciendo esto…._

 _He ido al registro, donde se tenía guardado todo lo relacionado con mis inestimables amigos, trato de dar con alguna pista, alguna forma de dar con el paradero de ellos pero era tarde, hay información relevante sobre donde pudieran estar. Más para mi desgracia otra vez sentí la incesante sombra de la muerte acosándome y eso me alejaron de estar tentado de partir en su busca."_

El que estaba escudriñando la estantería con los juguetes de trapo, descubrió como había un objeto anormal, era un objeto cuadrado y plano, parecido a un pisapapeles. Estaba hecho en un mineral negro y sobre él había un aro metálico y brillante que giraba cual imán sobre su superficie. Aquel objeto seguía en su lento movimiento, aunque se podía intuir que se estaba deteniendo con el paso de los segundos.

—Hermione… ¿Qué es esto? —preguntaba a su mujer y esta se aproximó hasta él, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al estar cerca de aquellos muñecos que estaban tristes.

—Es un Animómetro, es un objeto utilizado como detector de la vida de su propietario… —Acercándose a analizarlo su expresión se oscureció—. Se está parando pues al morir su dueño inicia su lento final hasta que acaba parándose.

— ¿Qué pasará cuando se detenga del todo?

—No lo sé….

" _Al volver a sentirme acosado por la presencia de la muerte y no tener tiempo de dar con el paradero de mi única alternativa de seguir con vida, de otra forma que no fuera la de seguir vaciando almas de niños, me he dado cuenta de que estoy en mitad de un circulo viciosos en el que no parece que tenga final, no sé donde me he metido._

 _Algo ha cambiado, a principios de este verano ya no puedo seguir ampliando la tercera planta para confinarlos allí, como todo ese mal que guarda se libere no se qué pasará."_

Al leer aquel fragmento del diario, que tenía fecha de aquel año, los tres personajes alzaron la vista hacia el techo, hacia donde se encontraban ahora el resto del cuerpo de Aurores que les había acompañado. Un escalofrío les recorrió toda la columna vertebral. Harry se apresuró a buscar en los escritos más recientes.

" _Ya no duermo bien, me baño en sangre cada noche, pues la sangre es el néctar de la vida y me protege de mis niños traviesos, que de vez en cuando se escapan de su lugar de esparcimiento. Este hecho ha generado que tenga que conjurar poderosos encantamientos protegiendo todas las salidas de la casa para evitar que salgan al exterior…._

 _Me quedo sentado en el sillón de mi salón toda la noche, mi vista se ha adaptado a la oscuridad, y aunque todo esto me está superando… la otra noche he tenido visita._

 _No sabía quién era, en un principio creí que era la mismísima Parca que, por fin, había dado con mi paradero, pero no…, no era la muerte. No sé quien se ocultaba bajo aquellos ropajes oscuros, solo sé que tenía pocas dimensiones y no pronunciaba palabra. Tenía un presente para mí: me había traído un Animómetro. No me lo entregó en mano, pareciera tener asco a tocarme, lo puso en el suelo delante de mí y al recogerlo y tenerlo en mis manos su energía se fundió con la mía. Toda la casa, hasta el último rincón de ella, su energía vital creaba un vínculo a la mía._

 _Cuando desapareció de la misma manera que había aparecido, por primera vez sentí que lo había conseguido, ya no necesitaba seguir vaciando almas. Todo estaba en equilibrio, que viviría por la posteridad. Todo se había vinculado y mi existencia se extendía a toda mi obra, lo que luego me traería dudas. Una revelación me perturbó después, si por algún casual falleciera… es muy probable que la muerte arrastrara consigo hasta el último vestigio de mis actos, nada escaparía de ella._

 _Mis pequeños, todos ellos juegan en el laberinto creado en la tercera planta y con los conjuros que he creado no se atreven a dañar a nadie ni han intentado salir de la casa, pero si fallezco y toda la energía que los contiene se disipa, ¿Qué serán capaces de hacer hasta que la muerte los arrastre conmigo?"_

Al término de leer aquella frase, una gota de sudor frío le recorría la frente, Harry se había quedado perplejo y aterrado de todo lo que había leído. Mientras sus compañeros estaban en la zona de la estantería secreta, donde cientos de juguetes se agolpaban, su elevado número daba una ligera idea de cuantos recipientes vacíos pudiera albergar la tercera planta.

—Por los cielos, ¿Qué hacemos? —La pareja observaba como la ruedita del objeto estaba a punto de detenerse y el pánico comenzó a extenderse.

— ¡Salir de aquí! —Corriendo subían a la planta baja, Hermione se vio tentada a llevarse el diario del Senador para seguir teniendo información, pero los dos hombres se lo impidieron, subieron sin llevarse nada de allí—. ¡Aurores, saliendo de la casa!

Gritaba a sus compañeros que estaban en el tercer piso, pero ninguno de ellos respondía. Aunque gritaran todo lo que podían su voz se perdía al poco de llegar a lo más alto. En vistas de que les faltaba el tiempo, Harry comenzó a subir las escaleras a toda velocidad. Por su parte su amiga bajaba otra vez a la planta baja comprobando como el Aninómetro se detendría en unos pocos segundos.

—Harry ¡se agotó el tiempo!

— ¡Salid de la casa! ¡No dejéis que nada escape, nada que no sea un Auror!

Tras dictar la orden llegó a la tercera planta y se encontró con la multitud de caminos a escoger. No sabía muy bien por dónde meterse primero, las luces de las estelas creadas por sus compañeros le indicaba hacia dónde ir, pero eran cuatro diferentes y no sabía si tenía tiempo de llegar a cada grupo.

Gritando comenzaba a llamar a sus compañeros, por fortuna estos comenzaron a oírle en la lejanía. "¿Comandante?" se podía escuchar en el interior de los conductos, "¡Salid de ahí! ¡Tenemos que salir de la casa!" escuchaban desde el interior, como primera medida trataron de aparecerse, intentando en vano salir de allí, pero todo aquel plano escapaba de la comprensión y no había manera. Mucho peor fue la sensación que tuvieron luego pues, sintiendo que algo los estaba rodeando, las luces de sus varitas comenzaron a divisar pequeñas cabezas en ambos lados del corredor y, aunque no hicieran gestos hostiles, el pavor se incrementó.

Los conjuros que protegían las ventanas comenzaron a disiparse, en la segunda planta todos los símbolos escritos en sangre comenzaban a desprenderse de las paredes. Por su parte el hombre, a la vez que meditaba si entrar o no, su susto fue enorme al ver como detrás de él había un niño, por su físico se notaba que podría tener los cinco años, el pequeño vestido con un andrajoso camisón de tela miraba al suelo. Tras llevarse el susto de su vida le apuntó con la varita pero al hacer esto el pequeño le miró a los ojos y su temor se acrecentó, pues aquel ser lo único que tenía de niño era sus dimensiones, por lo demás era un demonio que sin piedad le soltó un puñetazo que lo lanzó contra la pared.

Intentando atacarle otra vez, el Auror solo pronunció "Desmaius" lanzando el conjuro aturdidor cosa que no hizo más efecto en el pequeño que la de separarlo unos metros de sí, pero no dándose por vencido volvió al ataque, consiguiendo que Harry se pusiera en pie y conjurara un poderoso "Repello Inimicum" que evitó que le alcanzara. Aunque para su mala fortuna al tranquilizarse de estar lejos de aquel demonio se percató de que tenía otro sobre su cabeza. Esta vez era el de una niña morena de pelo alborotado y sangre en sus ojos.

Pegando un grito del susto, la pequeña se le abalanzó gritando como una salvaje y trataba de arrancarle los ojos. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, para quitársela de encima, cuando descubrió como otro ser demoniaco se le había aferrado a la pierna y le estaba desgarrando la piel a la vez que le mordía intentando arrancarle un cacho de carne.

"Expulso", elevando su varita hacia el aire provocó que una energía saliera de ella alejando a los pequeños de su lado. Sangrando, su horror fue tal al ver como en todos los pasillos había niños demoniacos, las carcasas vacías de aquellos pobres desgraciados que habían caído en las manos del Senador. Harry no sabía qué hacer, estaba rodeado y sus compañeros aun estaban dentro de los pasillos.

La casa comenzó a temblar, la estructura comenzaba a ceder y las paredes se agrietaban. Desde allí dentro oía como Ron y Hermione le imploraban que saliera ahora mismo de la casa. Pero no queriendo abandonar a sus hombres y en vistas de que los pequeños demonios se adentraban a su encuentro, lo único que se le ocurrió fue bajar a la segunda planta, donde estaba la bañera con la sangre hirviente.

"Qué asco, pero no pienso perder a más compañeros." Dijo mientras se introducía por completo en la bañera repleta de sangre, si como bien había leído estar cubierto de ella lo protegía de esos seres. Asqueado por la sensación y con un desagradable sabor metálico en los labios, trataba de quitarse el líquido de los ojos para poder ver.

Rellenando una cantimplora mágica que podía guardar todo lo que había en aquella bañera. Recogió tanta sangre como el tiempo le permitió y chorreando, por el camino, se introducía por los conductos en busca de sus hombres.

Por fortuna a los pocos metros se percató de que en efecto, al estar cubierto de aquella sustancia se veía inmunizado a los ataques, su alegría duró poco al escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros.

Corriendo llegaba al primero de los cuatro grupos, que estaban disparando contra todo lo que les estaba atacando. Al ver llegar a aquel personaje cubierto de sangre, intentaron atacarle también, hasta que se percataron de que era su capitán. Sin dar muchas más explicaciones, los bañaba con la sangre de la cantimplora consiguiendo con ello que se libraran de los continuos intentos de eliminarlos por parte de aquellos diminutos demonios, que al ver que ahora estaban protegidos se iban en busca de presas más asequibles.

"Salid de aquí, pero cuando lleguéis al jardín exterior limpiaros por completo, no salgáis fuera de la propiedad con la sangre encima.". Tras dar las órdenes seguía su camino en busca del siguiente grupo que estaba muy malherido en mitad de otro de los pasillos, al dar con ellos repitió el proceso y los mandó salir de allí lo más deprisa posible, aunque con la misma advertencia.

Desde el exterior, toda la casa cada vez se estaba fracturando, las grietas en la fachada eran más que evidentes y los vecinos salían a sus patios, curiosos de saber que estaba pasando. Cuando Ron y Hermione vieron salir al primer par, dispararon al creer que eran enemigos. Por fortuna y por los gritos de estos que advertían que eran Aurores, se dieron cuenta de que eran sus compañeros antes de eliminar a ninguno.

— ¿Qué demonios os ha pasado?

— ¡Quítamela de encima! —Le imploraba uno de los vigilantes— ¡Es asqueroso!

—Aguamenti.

La chica proyectó un potente chorro de agua que limpiaba por completo a los dos hombres antes de que abandonaran la residencia. Cuando acabaron de limpiar a los primeros, aparecieron los segundos y esta vez, para acelerar el proceso, fue la pareja la que proyectó dos chorros a la vez. Mientras hacían aquello, el techo y paredes de la residencia se agrietaban de tal forma que comenzaban a salir los pequeños seres violentos, que trataban de escapar de allí y saltaban hacia las casas colindantes.

El caos era total, los vecinos salían al exterior de la vía al tener a algo no humano dentro de sus casas. "¡No dejéis que escapen!" gritaban disparando a todo lo que se atreviera a salir de la casa por el techo.

"¡Son niños!" Gritaba una de las vecinas, con el desconocimiento de lo que eran en realidad, al ver cómo estaban evitando que se escaparan. Estaba indignada de ver como los Aurores estaban atacándoles, hasta que uno de ellos aterrizó justo a su lado, pudo ver su cara de maldad y como sin ninguna piedad se abalanzó a tratar de arrancarle los ojos. Cuando los del cuerpo de seguridad se lo quitaron de encima solo pudo pronunciar: "Son demonios, no dejéis que escape alguno."

En el interior, Harry ya había rescatado al tercer grupo y partía en busca del cuarto aunque sentía como las paredes de aquel lugar alejado de la realidad se estaban fracturando, en cualquier momento desaparecerían del todo y no sabía que pasaría luego.

Al dar con los últimos, estos estaban al borde de perecer por culpa de los atacantes, tras quitárselos de encima los bañaba en sangre y les ayudaba a volver por donde habían venido. El grupo de seres que aguardaba tras ellos sin atreverse a tocarles les seguía allá donde fueran, pero fue entonces cuando todo aquel pasillo que había tras ellos desaparecía y daba lugar a un nuevo escenario.

Harry, en un principio se sobrecogió, no sabía que era aquel vasto lugar. Este estaba envuelto en un atardecer o amanecer eterno, nubes naranjas y rojas cubrían el cielo. Había restos de edificios sin muchas más formas que algunos antiguos y otros muy modernos, todos medio destruidos o bien a medio construir. No tenía gravedad, los ladrillos flotaban en el aire y con suerte se encajonaban a algún edificio principal y formaba parte de su estructura, dando a entender que se estaba regenerando. Pero como algunos otros se dividían de otras estructuras podría indicar el caso contrario.

Un vapor asfixiante emanaba del árido suelo. Podría tratarse de una antigua ciudad arrasada por un cataclismo y que se había quedado estancada en el espacio tiempo, pero lo cierto que al presentarse ante ellos esta arrastraba a los pequeños seres desintegrándolos al llevarlos a sus calles.

Corriendo como almas que llevaba el diablo, recorrían el camino de vuelta hacia las escaleras, y al llegar hasta ellas no les quedó más remedio que saltar los tres pisos al inferior, era eso o desintegrarse con todo el tercer piso. Mientras caían pudo notar como la sangre que los recubría se despegaba de su cuerpo siendo atraída hacia la destrucción de lo más alto.

Tras llevarse un buen golpe, no tuvieron tiempo ni de evaluar los daños y la pareja de Aurores salía al exterior, donde fueron bañados por una trompa de varitas que lanzaban el chorro de agua que los limpiaba de los pocos restos que le quedaban encima.

En el caso de Harry se quedó en mitad de las escaleras observando el techo, como este ahora era una consecución de aquel extraño lugar que nunca hubiera imaginado que existiera. En su cuerpo no quedaba rastro de sangre, toda había sido atraída por aquel nuevo plano y al ver como este bajaba comiéndose la segunda planta, no le quedó más remedio que salir al exterior, donde una gran cantidad de chorros lo empaparon, aun estando limpio, hasta que logró salir de la propiedad.

En el exterior la casa se agrietaba, pero lejos de eso, desde fuera no se podía imaginar que era lo que acontecía dentro. Los pequeños demonios, que hubieran escapado, retornaban a la casa entre violentos gritos absorbidos por una atracción tan poderosa que no podían hacer nada para impedírselo. Al cabo de unos minutos la estructura cedió y la casa se desplomó por completo, provocando una polvareda tremenda que no flotó mucho en el ambiente, pues como si fuera atraída hacia donde estuvieran los escombros, desapareció en la nada.

Tanto de la parcela, como del caserío y todo lo que contuviera la propiedad no quedo rastro alguno que el hueco en la tierra donde hasta hacía unos momentos hubieran estado los cimientos. Cuando todo quedó en calma, el grupo de Aurores estaba ahora exhausto por los suelos.

—Por todos los demonios… ¿qué ha pasado? —Al ver el resultado de la incursión en la casa de su vecino, el hombre que primero había hablado con ellos se apresuraba a preguntarles.

—Que tenía razón…, el Senador Blackburn no era trigo limpio.

—Comandante: ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Lo primero, ir a un centro de salud, a curarnos las heridas y como no sabemos a quién pertenecía la sangre con la que nos hemos bañado, hay que cerciorarse de que no tuviera alguna clase de enfermedad. Después emitir una orden de busca del matrimonio Flamel.

— ¿Nicolás Flamel? ¿No estaba muerto?

—Tenemos indicios que nos hace pensar que esta muy vivo.

Todo el grupo se fue a hacerse las pruebas de cualquier contagio, aun con la tensión en el cuerpo y mientras se realizaban las analíticas, Harry no podía parar de pensar en que era aquel sitio donde se estaba desintegrando toda la entramada y oscura red reprensible del Senador. Su inquietud fue mayor al volver a escuchar la presencia de un misterioso encapuchado, parecido al que le había hablado su antigua maestra.

Hermione, que no tenía que hacerse las pruebas, estando acompañada por su marido aprovechaba el momento para sacar sus recuerdos y los guardaba en un frasco donde poder consultarlos más adelante. Había mirado todo lo que había podido de aquellos libros y quería averiguar más de ellos, si los conservaba de aquella manera no podría olvidarse.

* * *

Cuando todo se tranquilizó, el destacamento volvía al Ministerio a altas horas de la noche. Por lo general no había mucha actividad durante aquellas horas, pero aquella madrugada del 3 de Septiembre era diferente. Había mucho trabajo pues estaban en un estado sin precedentes.

El trío fue al edificio de los Aurores, todo estaba ocurriendo tan deprisa que no tenían tiempo a asimilar cada acontecimiento. Pero por seguridad querían mantenerse lejos de la familia y aquella noche habían optado por pasarla lejos de la Madriguera.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Harry, allí se sentaron como pudieron, estaban muy cansados por todo el ajetreo del día y sentándose en las sillas trataban de tranquilizarse de lo vivido.

—Harry: ¿nos cuentas de una vez que ha pasado en la tercera planta?

—No lo sé Ron, de repente todo desapareció y ahora estaba en mitad de una ciudad que desintegraba todo a su paso, si hubiéramos estado un segundo más ahí dentro hubiéramos muerto.

— ¿Quién sería la persona que le dio el Animómetro?

—Alguien que sabía lo que se llevaría consigo cuando muriese, lo que me lleva a preguntar, si lo quería muerto ¿Por qué no lo mató él o ella mismo?

—Nos surgen problemas por todos lados.

—Chicos y hablando de problemas: —la mujer rompió el extraño tono de la conversación que les acompañaba desde que habían entrado en el edificio y lo desvió a un nuevo escenario—. Tenemos que hablar de Amanda Parker, la bruja de la varita roja que nos atacó a Ginny y a mí.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Al principio no la reconocí, hace más de doce años de eso. Cuando esta tenía catorce o quince años hubo una profecía destinada a su hermana mayor, ella y yo trabajábamos en la misma sección del Ministerio. Cuando llegó el momento de recogerla, estaba tan emocionada por tener una destinada a ella que me pidió que la acompañaba y, para su desgracia, esta alertaba del peligro que representaba su hermana, que sería la responsable de su muerte y la del resto de su familia.

— ¿Y qué hicieron al respecto?

—Al enterarse de tal nefasta profecía, no se extrañó en absoluto, sabía que su hermana sufría de demencia desde muy temprana edad. Pero estaba aprendiendo a controlarla e inclusive estaba apuntada en el colegio de magia. En vistas de la profecía, a sus padres lo único que se les ocurrió era sacarla del colegio e internarla en un psiquiátrico donde pudieran tratar su enfermedad. Pero aquel acontecimiento en lugar de mejorar su vida, la empeoró. Un día se produjo un incendio en la casa familiar de mi compañera y murieron todos.

— ¿Fue provocado?

—Pues sí, yo era la única aparte de ella y su familia, que conocía la profecía y denuncié el hecho, gracias a mi denuncia y empeño por descubrir la verdad lograron descubrir que se había fugado del psiquiátrico y prendido fuego a la casa de sus padres, matando a toda la familia.

— ¿Crees que fue el hecho de conocer la profecía, para que esta acabara cumpliéndose?

—No lo sé, pero que desea venganza es un hecho, si no fuera por las profecías y por mi intervención, se hubiera cumplido y tal vez salido con la suya. Pero para nuestra desgracia fue condenada a Azkaban, a la sección donde estaban los locos peligrosos. Allí, aun sin varita, fue adiestrada por otros convictos en las oscuras artes mágicas. Como cometió el delito aun siendo menor, su condena se redujo tanto, que no cumplió más de cinco años de internamiento y cuando salió comenzó a matar gente. Ahora que he estudiado su caso, da la casualidad de que todas sus víctimas son mujeres muy parecidas a mí. Desde entonces ha sido una fugitiva de la justicia. Pero me asusta que ahora que es tan poderosa tenga esa obsesión conmigo.

—Tranquila, que te asignaremos protección, Hermione.

— ¿Cuántos serán necesarios para detener a esa loca? Hicieron falta más de una centena de Aurores para pararle los pies a uno de ellos, cuando se decida venir a por mí, dudo mucho que alguien pueda detenerla y lo peor sería que su vendetta personal se extendiera al resto de mi familia, eso sí que no lo soportaría.

Dicho aquello, se produjo un nuevo y tenso silencio en la sala, que solo fue interrumpido otra vez por la llamada a la puerta y posterior aparición de un Auror que venía portando una caja de archivo. Toda esta estaba cubierta de cenizas.

—Harry —Dejaba la caja sobre la mesa—. Esto es lo único que no se ha quemado durante el incendio en la sala de Archivos de antiguas pruebas. Era un caso olvidado, pero debido a que ha sido lo único que no se ha quemado, lo hemos consultado y creo que deberías echarle un vistazo ahora mismo —Su mirada de incertidumbre era tal que llenó de curiosidad a su comandante.

—Desde luego y muchas gracias por traerlo antes de mañana.

Con la caja sobre el escritorio, los tres compañeros, aun estando agotados y exhaustos se aproximaron a la mesa y la abrieron. Sacando los papeles y documentos que en ella contenía, que por desgracia no eran muchos.

—Es la denuncia de una desaparición, de hace tres años… —La mujer se iba quedando en silencio a medida que llegaba a la parte donde ponía el nombre de la persona que había presentado la demanda.

—No puede ser, en la caja pone que fue archivada hace dos años y once meses, ¿ni un mes estuvo el caso abierto? —El pelirrojo miraba en la caja la fecha en la que habían archivado el caso.

—La demanda fue interpuesta por la mismísima Tiffany Tuner….


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

A medida que llegaba el día, más y más gente llegaba al Ministerio de Magia en Londres. Aunque en las profundidades de la zona en la que se encontraba aquel lugar no se viera el exterior, el día 3 de Septiembre amanecía nublado y con síntomas de querer llover, muy diferente al día anterior que estaba despejado.

Había un gran ajetreo y mucha vigilancia en la zona del Atrio. Aunque trataran de aparentar normalidad, había un ambiente de pánico y tensión entre todos los que habían acudido a su puesto de trabajo. Dos Aurores escoltando cada chimenea y un cordón de ellos filtraba la entrada a la zona de los edificios.

— ¿Para qué tanta seguridad? Si ayer no pudisteis hacer nada: ¿Qué os hace pensar que hoy podríais detener un ataque?

Uno de los ciudadanos, indignado y con un ejemplar de El Profeta en las manos, le mostraba airado el panfleto a los vigilantes que le estaban haciendo el control. Aquella precisa mañana, la opinión de la reportera que se encargaba de redactar las noticias de aquel cuerpo policial, se había despachado a gusto en su contra. Los responsables de aquel cordón de seguridad ni le prestaban atención y seguían a lo suyo, a lo que más personas que tenían el periódico en las manos se unieron al malestar general y un murmullo se generaba extendiendo su mala opinión sobre ellos.

La gente leía los periódicos y conocían más sobre la historia de los cinco atacantes del día anterior, que presentaban a cuatro de ellos como unos completos desequilibrados. Muy diferente era el trato a una en concreto, pues toda la sección dedicada a Amanda Parker, escrita a puño y letra con la reportera Verónica Fletcher, la retrataba como una pobre víctima de una sociedad estereotipada. La dejaba a la altura de que si no fuera por hechos circunstanciales hubiera sido una heroína, un ejemplo de superación para otras mujeres, que no se dejaban encasillar por las cadenas de una sociedad machista.

La opinión sobre ella comenzó a cambiar de ira a pena, surgía toda clase de comentarios como: "Pobre chica, que vida tan dura ha tenido." "Unos padres crueles que la internaron en un psiquiátrico." "¿Sabías que estaba cursando en la Academia Mágica de Beauxbatons? Hasta que su envidiosa hermana convenció a sus padres de que estaba loca. Todo con tal de que no fuera mejor que ella." "Si por envidia me encerraran en un loquero, claro que estaría furiosa y acabaría buscando venganza contra quienes fueron tan crueles conmigo." En la información publicada no decía nada de profecías, ni por remota que fuera, no hubo mención alguna.

En las dependencias de aquel periódico, en la segunda planta del Ministerio, al aprovechar el espacio dejado por los Aurores al trasladarse de edificio, habían mudado allí las oficinas que tenían en el Callejón Diagon y remodelado todo el espacio; mejorando la eficacia de aquel diario que tiempo atrás se ganó una mala reputación, pero ahora era una gran empresa que se había ganado su imparcialidad a pulso a lo largo de dos décadas.

Ginny Potter, vestida muy elegante pero con síntomas de no haber pegado ojo durante la noche, con un ejemplar en las manos se dirigía hacia el despacho personal de la señorita Fletcher. La mujer de Harry, al igual que Hermione, se había recuperado de los huesos rotos y solo le quedaba los moretones y contusiones del asalto al Ministerio. No había sucumbido al miedo y puntual como un reloj estaba en su puesto de trabajo.

Nunca había entrado en su lugar privado de trabajo, pues como nunca le había hecho falta y se encargaban de secciones tan diferentes, que no había tenido el placer. A demás del hecho de que llevaba tan poco encargándose de las noticias de los Aurores y su predecesor no contaba con esa clase de espacio tan personal.

Sin llamar a la puerta entró furiosa, pero su ira cambió a sorpresa al ver el despacho que tenía la chica, que era mucho más amplio que el resto. Equipado hasta no faltarle el mínimo detalle, muy diferente a cualquiera de los otros reporteros.

Ninguno de los periodistas del periódico, que no pertenecieran a la directiva, tenía un espacio privado y exclusivo para sí. A duras penas lograban conseguir un espacio personal, que se reducía a tres paredes de pladur que no llegaban al techo, compartiendo hábitat en un gran salón rectangular, donde la gente iba de un lado al otro en un caos de información y miles de barcos de papel revoloteaban por el techo. Un ambiente caótico y estresante, que a la vez daba mucha vida y energía a los reporteros.

Volviendo a su enfado, soltaba el periódico sobre el amplio escritorio de la chica, esta estaba sentada en su cómoda silla, vestía con un ajustado modelito de ardientes colores, tenía una carpeta en la mano izquierda y una pluma en la derecha. Aun no había escrito nada en ella, pero estaba pensativa y emocionada, tanto así que ni prestó mucha atención a la irrupción de la encargada de la sección de Deportes.

—Ginevra Potter, que alegría que te hayas dejado ver por mi sección del departamento —Sonriéndo, le enseñaba su tan perfecta dentadura.

—Si no te es mucha molestia: ¿Me explicas qué es lo que pretendes conseguir? —Furiosa, señalaba con el dedo sobre la noticia que desacreditaba la actuación de los Aurores.

— ¿Conseguir? —Levantándose de su silla, sin dejar de mostrarle su sonrisa cínica y falsa, se acercaba hasta ella y apoyando sus manos en la mesa se colocaban más o menos a la misma altura— Solo soy objetiva, ¿Por qué crees que pienso conseguir algo?

—Has despedazado al cuerpo de seguridad del Ministerio. Nadie en el mundo pudo pararle los pies a estos enemigos, que fueron de país en país humillando a todo lo que se encontrara a su paso. Pero tú solo das a entender a la opinión pública que es una incompetencia de la gestión de Harry Potter.

— ¿Y a caso no es así? Tu perfecto marido, y mira que era una fan de él, por desgracia su fama era inmerecida, solo que tuvo el favor subjetivo del anterior reportero. Los magos camparon a sus anchas por todo el Ministerio y ¿quién se interpuso en su camino? Nadie, de un golpe todo el poder de organización de Harry Potter fue anulado, si fuera decente y profesional debería dimitir de su cargo.

—Hablando de ser objetivos: Solo uno de los cinco enemigos ha sido derrotado, y mira tú qué curioso, fueron las fuerzas de este Ministerio los que lo consiguieron. Pero tú, en tu perfecta objetividad, solo lo reduces a una incompetencia en lugar de informar de ese logro.

—Una pizca de suerte, entre tanta ineptitud, que ha dado como resultado la lamentable muerte de dos valientes Aurores. Con la cantidad de unidades que disponía tu marido, contra un solo rival, deberían haberlo neutralizado sin una sola baja.

—No Verónica, eso no es así.

—No me llame Verónica, mi nombre de pila es solo para mis amigos y tú, aunque te admiraba tanto como a tu marido, no lo eres.

—Pero… ¿Quién demonios te has creído que eres?

El tono de la conversación se estaba acalorando mucho, fue hasta tal punto que un hombre se aproximaba hacia la entrada del despacho. Era un varón de unos treinta años, con entradas y pelo poco poblado, negro y liso. A pesar de tener unos bonitos ojos verdes, no era agraciado. En lo referente a sus dimensiones físicas: era poca cosa, 1,65 metros de altura, delgado y de apariencia sumisa. Se trataba de Magnus Cuffe, nieto de uno de los antiguos Editores Jefe y que en la actualidad ocupaba tal cargo. Sus magníficas notas académicas, un palmarés de logros periodísticos y, por supuesto, una herencia familiar de una larga estirpe de reporteros, le habían concedido el cargo, aun a una edad tan temprana.

— ¡Que alguien me traiga un informe completo de lo ocurrido en la casa del Senador…! —Venía ajetreado por todo lo que había que cubrir aquel día, la primicia de lo sucedido en la casa del difunto miembro del Ministerio, era aun un misterio para ellos— ¿Ocurre algo? —Se había aproximado a pacificar el entorno entre las dos mujeres.

— ¿Me explicas como has aprobado que se publique esta sarta de mentiras?

—La reportera Fletcher ha demostrado, en el tiempo que lleva con nosotros, tener una objetividad tan rigurosa que no se le supervisa sus publicaciones.

— ¡¿Objetividad?! Pero si ha puesto a uno de esos dementes casi que se merece un premio nacional.

—Si te refieres a Amanda Parker, es una víctima de una cruel sociedad que sepulta a quienes no cumplen los estereotipos establecidos.

—Tu dirás lo que quieras, pero para mí es una psicópata, casi nos mata en el Departamento de Misterios.

—Como consecuencia de una vida de represión y prejuicios, como puedes ser tan insensible con la dura vida que ha tenido.

—Discúlpame si no tengo compasión con ella, después de que me hubiera fracturado varios huesos y dejarme inconsciente.

—Señoritas por favor… —Trataba, con una fuerte expresión corporal, de mediar ante su disputa—. El día no acaba sino de empezar y las noticias no dejan de llegar. Nuestra labor como reporteros es trasmitirlas a las buenas gente de este país que ansían, hoy más que nunca, conocer la situación en la que nos encontramos.

—En efecto, yo tengo que ir al edificio de los Aurores. Espero, por su bien, que estén más dispuestos a colaborar con la prensa que en los últimos días —Agarrándose del brazo del editor jefe, muy cariñosa, le hablaba a él—. ¿Me acompaña hasta la salida? Tengo un asuntillo que discutir con usted.

—Por supuesto —Disponiéndose a salir del despacho el editor se dirigió a Ginny—. Hay que trabajar, hoy la edición de la tarde no se puede retrasar ni un minuto. ¿Sabes si puedes conseguir información de primera mano de Harry Potter? Necesitamos saber que ocurrió en la casa del Senador, nadie suelta ni una palabra y los vecinos parece que les hubieran borrado la memoria, pues no se enteraron ni de que se produjo un registro y lo más extraño es el hecho de que nadie escuchara el momento en el que toda la propiedad desapareció.

—Harry no se reunió con la familia anoche. Aunque lo hubiera hecho y me lo hubiera contado no te diría nada, sería información confidencial. Además del hecho de que eso es trabajo de la brillante y objetiva reportera de los Aurores…. Yo, me encargo de la sección de deportes y bastante lío tengo ya, el comité deportivo se reúne para debatir si habrá o no liga de Quidditch la próxima temporada —Indignada, de no haber sacado nada en claro de aquel encuentro con su compañera de trabajo, la pelirroja alzaba las manos expresiva y después, sujetando el periódico con el que había entrado, se marchaba del despacho con la mirada fija en la otra chica.

—Es un encanto de compañera —Ahora solos, el editor y la reportera se dirigían hacia la salida de las oficinas, en dirección al ascensor—, pero hoy debe de tener un mal día.

—Ginny es una gran profesional.

—Si fuera profesional, no debería afectarle tanto la opinión objetiva de una servidora. Quiero seguir contribuyendo a hacer grande a El Profeta, y solo se consigue trasmitiendo, con veracidad, mi opinión para que la puedan compartir las buenas gentes de Londres.

—Tú también eres una gran profesional —Con ojos embelesados, no podía quitarle la vista de encima a la joven.

— ¿Yo? —Emitiendo una ligera sonrisa, se ruborizaba a la vez que se recogía el pelo—. Solo hago mi trabajo lo más humilde posible, pero ahora quería compartir con usted un asunto importante.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Ronald Weasley, ayer le vi reincorporándose al cuerpo de los Aurores.

—También me he enterado, es tranquilizador que hubiera vuelto al cuerpo.

—Es un héroe nacional, siempre a la sombra de Harry Potter. Quiero hacerle un reportaje completo, que la opinión pública se entere de una vez de lo encomiable que ha sido su vida, alejándolo de quien siempre le ha hecho sombra.

—Un reportaje sobre Ronald Weasley, me parece una estupenda idea. ¿Qué necesitas?

—No mucho, algunos permisos para acceder a registros y algunos datos personales. Nada del otro mundo. El homenaje que le pienso preparar será digno de que hagan un desfile, tanto a él como al pilar fundamental en su vida, su bien amada esposa Hermione Weasley. Otra que, aun no siendo Auror, es merecedora de que todo el mundo sepa que no vive bajo la eterna sombra de Harry Potter.

—Es una excelente idea, te concederé todos los permisos que te hagan falta pero…, procura no publicarlos hasta que la actual crisis que vivimos haya pasado.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué clase de persona irresponsable crees que soy?

—Perdona Verónica, fue un comentario que debería haber omitido.

—No pasa nada —Acariciándole el brazo, lo miraba con ternura—. Huy que tarde es, tengo que presentarme en el Departamento de los Aurores, las noticias nunca descansan.

Pidiendo al encargado del ascensor que la llevara a la planta del Atrio, se separaba de su jefe, que lo había dejado como un bobo mirándola. Y cuando, aun dentro del elevador, la jovencita le dedicaba una nueva sonrisa solo pudo levantar la mano y hacerle el gesto de decirle adiós como un completo idiota.

* * *

En el otro edificio, en el del cuerpo de Aurores y antes de que se produjese la asamblea organizada por el Comandante, todo el personal estaba trabajando. Nadie tuvo permiso y los que estaban de vacaciones habían pospuesto su tiempo de descanso ante la gravedad del asunto.

En el recibidor había multitud de personas presentando nuevas denuncias sobre desapariciones de fantasmas. Aunque aquel tema había pasado a un segundo plano, había gente que seguía angustiada por el asunto, que hacia tan solo 24 horas, era el foco principal de atención en todo el continente Europeo. Aunque para su desgracia, de todo el personal destinado a tramitar demandas, los que atendían al público aquella mañana tan solo eran dos o tres. La principal consecuencia de tan escaso agente era que se formaba una cola que salía del edificio y generaba una indignación tremenda.

En un ir y venir de gente, se acercaba la hora en la que Harry Potter se dirigiría a todo el cuerpo. Había miembros de otros departamentos acreditados para poder asistir, e inclusive el Primer Ministro, acompañado por otros dos altos cargos acudía. Su asistencia al encuentro provocaba que una multitud de periodistas, nacionales e internacionales, se agolparan en aquella recepción del edificio aumentando la presión sobre los que estaban allí tratando de presentar demanda.

Cuando Kingsley Shacklebolt se presentó caminando, aparentando estar tranquilo, los flases de las cámaras fotográficas surgieron por todos lados a la vez que cantidad de preguntas, tantas que ninguna se llegaba a comprender del todo y sin hacer declaraciones se dirigió hacia la segunda planta.

En el caso de la reportera de El Profeta, que pidiendo permiso de una manera no muy amable, se acercaba hasta el cordón policial que evitaba que la prensa subiera hacia la segunda planta. Se acreditó ante ellos como la encargada de velar por la información general de la ciudadanía, pero estos le enseñaron un escrito Ministerial, firmado por las máximas autoridades, en el que declaraba el caso como secreto y reservado, así que la prensa no tendría acceso hasta que no se hicieran declaraciones.

Furiosa, escribía cosas en su libreta y se puso a hablar con los que hacían cola para ser atendidos. Mientras los entrevistaba los iba envenenando contra los Aurores. Siempre muy sutil, su aparente empatía hacia ellos, hacía creer a sus entrevistados que no se merecían aquel trato, que eran ciudadanos honrados y que se merecían ser atendidos como tal. Todo el que hablaba con ella, cuando llegaba su turno para ser atendidos, además de poner una denuncia también ponían una reclamación por el funesto trato recibido.

Comenzó a redactar un nuevo artículo dañino contra el cuerpo, acompañado con la triste historia de todo aquel que aguardaba en la cola, esperando una eternidad por ser atendidos.

En la sala de asambleas en forma de graderío circular, esta estaba hasta reventar. El Primer Ministro buscó asiento en la primera fila y se colocó justo en la zona que parecía ser la más centrada, al lado de Ronald Weasley. Como estaban muy apretados, el pelirrojo soltó el aire para dejar sentar a la máxima autoridad a su lado izquierdo. Justo al otro lado del pelirrojo estaba su mujer, que también estaba acreditada para asistir a la asamblea.

Los dos acompañantes más respetables del senado se colocaron al otro lado de Shacklebolt, consiguiendo que todos en la primera fila estuvieran apelotonados y los que estaban más a los bordes de la escalera de entrada al graderío tuvieran que salirse fuera y buscar otro asiento en otras filas. El matrimonio Weasley tenía aspecto de estar muy cansado, se podía notar que no habían dormido en toda la noche.

—Hola Ronald y Hermione Weasley —Tras acoplarse a su lado, estaban bastante pegados los unos de los otros—. Ayer, cuando nos cruzamos, no me dio tiempo de cerciorarme de que la vida te está tratando bien —Hacía referencia la cuidada tripita del pelirrojo.

—Buenos días Ministro, estoy trabajando en eso.

— ¿Alguna primicia que debiera conocer antes de que Harry nos informe de todo lo descubierto?

—Eso, Ministro, es algo que tenemos que discutir luego en privado —Hermione se inclinaba hacia el Ministro para susurrarle aquellas palabras. Al producirse el acercamiento, consiguió que Ron tuviera que hacerse hacia tras y estando tanta gente tan pegada, los que andaban detrás tuvieron que hacerle espacio.

—Perdón —era lo único que podía decir el pelirrojo.

Las luces de la sala se oscurecieron, disipando a los asistentes en las penumbras y ahora solo una luz blanca iluminaba el centro de la sala. El escudo y el lema del cuerpo desaparecía y solo quedaba un suelo blanco.

En mitad de aquella luz, hacía acto de aparición el comandante del cuerpo, que se presentaba allí con unas carpetas en las manos que tenían el escudo de los Aurores. La expectación fue tal que cuando apareció no hubo susurros, todos enmudecieron expectantes.

—Buenos días a todos —Harry Potter, limpio y con su uniforme estándar puesto, tenía síntomas de cansancio en la cara, pero lo trataba de disimular—. El mes de Septiembre está empezando movido, por norma general las cosas no se descontrolaban hasta mayo o junio —Su comentario arrancaba alguna que otra carcajada entre los asistentes pero el silencio volvió a los pocos segundos—. Quiero agradecer el enorme esfuerzo de todos los miembros del cuerpo para que, en unas veintiséis horas, tener el primer informe de los hechos. El día de ayer ha sido muy duro, nuestra capacidad de actuación quedó en entredicho y lo peor es que perdimos a dos compañeros. Todos sabemos a lo que nos exponemos al convertirnos en Aurores, pero perder a un amigos duele y mucho. Como muestra de respeto, me gustaría aguardar un minuto de silencio por ellos.

Quedándose quieto, comenzó a aguardar aquellos sesenta segundos de conmemoración a sus camaradas caídos. La sala quedó en silencio, no se percibía nada, ni tan siquiera las respiraciones entre el público. Al cabo de minuto y medio volvió a reaccionar.

—Como última advertencia antes de comenzar, decir que esta reunión tiene un carácter confidencial y que no se debe producir filtraciones a la prensa.

El comandante estaba rondando por el amplio centro de la estancia mirando a los asistentes de la primera fila. Mientras lo hacía en el centro comenzaba a dibujarse, a modo de proyección mágica, una palabra en el suelo metida dentro de un ovalo dorado. Allí ponía: Ministerio de Magia.

—Ministerio de Magia en Londres, diez de la mañana del día 2 de Septiembre, no hubo manera de averiguar de donde provinieron, no hay forma de seguir un rastro más allá de este momento pero…

Alrededor de la palabra comenzaron a dibujarse en el suelo cinco circulitos de colores, formando un pentágono. Uno rojo, otro verde, otro violeta, otro naranja y el último azul.

—Cinco magos portando cinco varitas de diferentes tonalidades —Ojeando el informe que tenía en las manos, señalaba entonces al circulito verde—. Como primer sujeto a estudiar: tenemos a Igor Morris —Comenzó a relatarles sus orígenes, donde había nacido, todos los datos de su formación y los crímenes no probados que se le atribuían. De su círculo comenzó a salir una línea verde que dirigiéndose a ovalo donde estaba la palabra Ministerio y lo rodeó—. Es un Animago frustrado que debido a que solo destacaba en los conocimientos de pociones no le quedó más remedio que especializarse en ellas. Pero ahora que puede, ha optado por adoptar terribles formas animales para intimidar a cada Ministerio. Su intervención no va más allá que la de mantener sometido a todo aquel que se le cruce, mientras el resto del grupo va a por objetivos más claros.

Mientras se paseaba por la sala, señalaba ahora al círculo rojo, este se iluminó y una línea roja surgió y tras crear un surco creó otro círculo ovalado en el que la palabra "Departamento de Misterios" estaba escrita dentro.

—Amanda Parker —Comenzó a relatarles su pasado con todo lujo de detalles, incluyendo las profecías, su internamiento y los crímenes cometidos—. Muy peligrosa e inestable, su papel en cada asalto es la de destruir las cámaras donde se guardan las predicciones. En el caso de nuestro Ministerio, los operarios dicen que pueden tardar semanas o meses en limpiarla por completo; al ser un material que solo puede tocar la persona a la que está destinada, requiere de una extracción minuciosa.

Ahora el círculo que más destacaba era el azul, llamando la atención de todo el público. Aquello creó una línea azul que se dibujó en el suelo, creando un sendero en el que al final creó otro nuevo ovalo con la palabra "Archivos Clasificados."

—William Wood —Les hizo un pequeño resumen sobre sus orígenes, de su procedencia de Mortífagos, de cómo sus padres habían muerto durante la batalla final contra el Señor tenebroso, sus crímenes, su encarcelación y todo lo que sabían sobre su fuga de prisión— Este personaje, en nuestro ministerio se encargó de quemar la sala de archivos por alguna razón en concreto. Pero en el resto se ha encargado de otros asuntos, ocupando el rol del único compañero que se quedó atrás.

El nuevo círculo llamativo era ahora el violeta, el solo hecho de iluminarse estremeció al Primer Ministro, senadores y todos los Aurores que tuvieron la mala fortuna de cruzarse en su camino.

—Tiffany Tuner, la primera de ellos que se ha hecho con un ejército, todo Dementor que se le cruza en el camino se une a sus filas —Una línea violeta, que salía de su círculo, se dirigía en el amplio panel del suelo para recrear otro ovalo en el que ponía la palabra: Alto Tribunal—. Ella ha sido la ejecutora, en nuestro país eliminó a Brandon Blackburn. En otros países su palmarés de muertos asciende bastante más. El que creíamos un respetable miembro de la comunidad mágica, resultó ser un ser despreciable que solo buscaba auto perpetuarse en el tiempo.

Dando algún detalle de lo ocurrido en la casa, por alguna razón omitió el hecho de los asesinatos, los libros de extraña escritura, el diario del senador y la extraña dimensión que se comió la casa por dentro; solo dejó entrever que trataba de experimentar con magia oscura. Siguiendo al quinto y último sujeto, el círculo naranja se iluminó captando la atención de todo el personal.

—Jacob Smith —La línea sobre su círculo seguía su surco hacia otro nuevo círculo ovalado en el que ponía: Cámara de Archivos Secretos del Ministerio. Mientras hacía esto Harry explicaba lo que conocían de su vida, pero después pasó a temas más relevantes—. Su papel se ha visto reducido a la sustracción de tres archivos, de los que solo tenemos vagos conocimientos de lo que pudiera contener sobre dos de ellos, pero todo nos hace indicar que buscan objetivos —Del círculo ovalado, donde tenía el nombre de aquella cámara, a su vez salían tres líneas con sus respectivos círculos de los que solo uno de ellos tenía un nombre: Nicolás Flamel—. La información que compartimos con el resto de Ministerios asaltados es que buscan información de personas que, en teoría, están muertas. Las primeras aproximaciones en todo el mundo, nos hace pensar que han sustraído información de entre tres mil y cinco mil sujetos. En el caso de nuestro Ministerio también buscaban algo más, una línea familiar, aunque desconocemos los motivos de ello. Todo el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica está trabajando para darnos a conocer los datos que faltan, aunque no sabemos de cuánto tiempo necesitarán para obtenerlo.

Tras producirse un silencio, todo el mundo estaba ansioso por conocer los detalles que hubieran descubierto por la forma en que murió, pero no queriendo revelar nada Harry se colocó justo en el centro, sobre el primer símbolo que había aparecido, donde ponía la palabra Ministerio y su cara era un misterio.

—Antes de continuar quiero que quede una cosa clara: la información es poder, si la que poseemos nosotros la conoce el enemigo se volverá en nuestra contra, lo digo para evitar cualquier clase de filtración a los medios.

Todo el mundo sabía a lo que se refería, que lo que se dijera en aquella sala no podía salir de allí. El silencio era total y todas las líneas que salían de los cinco círculos desaparecieron quedando solo Harry en el centro, rodeado de ellos. Fue entonces cuando el símbolo de un peón negro se dibujó en cada uno.

—Estos cinco enemigos son emisarios de alguien más, alguien que desconocemos. Todo el espectáculo que montaron ayer pertenece al plan de alguien que está por encima de ellos. Las conclusiones de las extracciones en documentos relacionados con personas, es que estaban buscando objetivos. Aun desconocemos los verdaderos motivos de lo que pretende hacer con ellos, pero si su destino es el mismo que el senador Blackburn y todos los que han fallecido en cada país del mundo…, es muy posible que la cacería de comienzo en cualquier momento —Extendiendo la palma de su mano con todos los dedos separados, se separaba del centro en el que una incógnita centralizaba ahora el panel, fue entonces cuando prosiguió—. Cinco grandes actos a lo largo del tiempo, el primero lo vivimos ayer, los próximos aun son indeterminados en tiempo y magnitud.

— ¿No sabemos nada de quien está tras ellos? —El primer Ministro decidió preguntar.

—Nada en absoluto —Aunque Harry si supiera algo, al ser algo no probado y tan insustancial, prefirió guardárselo hasta que tuviera más evidencias—. Solo sabemos que, aparte de las varitas, les entregó un tótem. Un peón de oro negro que los volvía inmunes a la magia ordinaria. En el caso de Jacob Smith y Amanda Parker se han vuelto vulnerables gracias a que, siendo ignorantes de lo que simbolizaba ese presente, ellos mismos se han deshecho de los suyos. Amanda es el objetivo más "fácil" de los cuatro restantes, pero mientras se mantengan juntos no habrá nada que hacer contra ella.

— ¿Tenemos algún plan de acción? —La máxima autoridad era la que se atrevía a intervenir.

—Encontrar a los objetivos antes de que comiencen a buscarlos ellos. Tenemos fuertes indicios de que Nicolás Flamel sigue con vida. Tanto él como muchos otros personajes históricos han hecho creer a todo el mundo que han fallecido y se están perpetuando en el tiempo más de lo que les corresponde. No sé si encontrándolos podríamos hacer algo por defenderlos pero al menos debiéramos intentarlo.

—Si aun no sabemos de quienes se tratan: ¿Cómo pretendes dar con ellos antes de que lo hagan nuestros enemigos?

—Haciendo que acudan a nosotros —su comentario dejó perplejo a muchos—. Utilizaremos los medios, para que ellos divulguen el mensaje. Si permanecen en el anonimato, debemos hacer que les entre el pánico y que salgan a la luz o se pongan a salvo. Entre más tiempo tengamos entretenido a los cuatro peones restantes, más tiempo pasará antes de que acaben con su cacería. Eso nos concederá más tiempo para dar con una manera de acabar con la amenaza.

— ¿Pero como estar tan seguro de que representan una amenaza? En teoría solo van tras quien se ha extralimitado en su tiempo vital.

—Mirad su perfil psicológico, son bombas de relojería andante. Cuando terminen con lo que se les ha encomendado, es muy probable que sean libres, con ese poder que les han dado su verdadera naturaleza aparecerá y quien sabe que pasará luego. Se volverían impredecibles. Cuando Jacob Smith terminó con su encargo, quiso apropiarse de todos los archivos del Ministerio y por poco lo consigue —Sacando de la carpeta una hoja en la que ponía un detallado informe se lo mostraba a todo el mundo—. Pero he aquí una conjetura que hemos sacado anoche y que de todo lo que se diga en estos momentos es lo más secreto: Aun es una hipótesis pero…: creemos que quien les ha dado semejantes dones también ansía su destrucción.

Aquel comentario dejó secos a los asistentes. Muchos se acercaban a cuchichear, entre ellos, de cómo habían llegado a aquella conclusión. En el caso del Primer Ministro estaba en silencio, expectante y sin querer especular hasta que le explicaran como había llegado a esa hipótesis.

—No les informó de la función de los tótem y de esa forma dos de ellos se auto despojaron de ellos. Tampoco les informó que podría pasar si se desprenden de sus varitas, en el caso del señor Smith reventó y una fuerza desconocida acabó tanto con su vida, como la de cualquier otro que sujetó la varita. Si alguien que es capaz de trazar un plan de proporciones mundiales tuviera intención de proteger a sus peones, les hubiera advertido de sus debilidades al liberarlos.

—El resto de miembros de lo que queda del quinteto: ¿conoce lo que pasa si se despojan de las varitas o de sus debilidades?

—Creemos que no, no se ha producido filtraciones a la prensa de ninguna clase, sigue siendo información confidencial.

—El mago no informó a sus compañeros de lo sucedido cuando tiró su tótem —Leyendo el documento personal en el que detallaba el interrogatorio, el Ministro llegó a una conclusión—. Es lógico pensar que no se ayudarán los unos a los otros. Puede que eso nos conceda alguna ventaja.

—Eso tiene relación con su perfil psicológico, eran cinco desequilibrados que apenas se conocían. Son personas desconfiadas en un primer momento. En el mejor de los casos mantendrán su individualismo mientras dure lo que quiera que les hubieran pedido; separados, pero compartiendo un determinado fin, nos serán más fácil de gestionar que unidos. Pero en el peor de los casos, cabe la posibilidad de que a medida que pase el tiempo y estando bajo las órdenes de alguien más, se acabarán cohesionando como una peligrosa unidad. En cualquiera de las dos opciones no tenemos mucho margen de maniobra, al menos por el momento.

— ¿Qué recomiendas que hagamos?

—Antes de recomendar nada, me gustaría lanzar una advertencia: Aun siendo cuatro magos, solo tenemos un único rival. Cuando sus tareas terminen y sean liberados, sus propias personalidades conseguirán que se separen. Cada cual buscará su propio espacio y finalidad en la vida. En ese momento serán aun más peligrosos y tendremos que combatir sus cuatro motivaciones por separado. Sabemos que entre ellos no se pueden dañar, así que dejar que se destruyan entre ellos es una opción descartable.

Todo el fondo de la sala se volvió a poner en blanco y un punto negro se dibujó en el centro, fue entonces cuando a modo de rueda de participación, el 80% de aquel círculo se rellenó con un color negro.

—Este es el porcentaje de Aurores destinados a colaborar con los medios de comunicación, para encontrar a los objetivos de nuestros enemigos antes de que lo hagan ellos. Mientras más tiempo los tengamos con su misión principal, evitaremos que entren en el Segundo Acto.

Los nombres de todos los destinados a aquella misión comenzaron a aparecer dentro de la franja de oscuridad, todos estaban curiosos de ver quien eran los seleccionados. Cuando salió el nombre del último, el 15% restante de aquel círculo se iluminó con una luz grisácea y comenzó a aparecer más nombres en aquel nuevo porcentaje.

—Estos son los destinados a encargarse de atender a la ciudadanía y los casos que tenemos vigentes. Soportar todo el peso del departamento será un trabajo difícil, pero si queremos tranquilizar a la población debemos aparentar normalidad. No podemos dejar de lado a los ciudadanos o cundirá el pánico —El 4% de lo que quedaba por rellenar se iluminó apareciendo nombres allí—. Estos son los encargados de guardar el orden y la seguridad, tanto del Ministerio como del resto de espacios públicos, es lo que por lo general siempre está destinado, no hemos querido reducir ni aumentar su número para no dar sensación de inseguridad.

—En el caso de los colegios de magia ¿se asignará protección extra?

—Si Ministro, gracias al testimonio de uno de ellos sabemos que no pueden acercarse a ningún colegio, ya fuera mágico como muggle. Pero estando en una situación tan delicada es necesario trasmitir a los padres que el lugar más seguro donde podrían estar la futura generación es en un colegio y que vigilaremos esos espacios —Pareciese que estaba cerca de finalizar aquella reunión. Dirigiéndose hacia la zona donde estaba el Primer Ministro, el único que se había atrevido a preguntar en todo su discurso, le miraba directo a los ojos—. Estas son todas las órdenes que se trasmitirán esta mañana, cada Auror tiene un informe detallado de sus funciones en su taquilla personal y solo nos falta contar con la aprobación del senado para ponernos a trabajar.

—Que no quede ninguna duda —El aludido y máximo representante parecía conforme de todo lo dicho, aunque en su mirada intuía que aun faltaba algo más que Harry quería comentarle solo a él—, tenéis todo el apoyo logístico que necesitéis del Ministerio.

No revelando el destino de aquel 1% que faltaba por asignar, la asamblea se dio por finalizada y todo el mundo se puso en movimiento. Los Aurores fueron a toda velocidad a sus taquillas para conocer más detalles acerca de su papel en los próximos días.

Más no todo había terminado, solo que cambiando de lugar de encuentro, Harry, Ron y Hermione se reunieron en el despacho personal del comandante con el Primer Ministro y los dos senadores más importantes. Mientras Harry cerraba las puertas de su despacho, se escuchaba en bullicio de todo los Aurores, que estaba organizándose para el siguiente movimiento.

La mesa del comandante había desaparecido y solo había seis sillas donde sentarse. Tomando asiento los tres representantes del Ministerio, a la derecha del Ministro Shacklebolt, se encontraba Leo McIntosh, un hombre que superaba los sesenta años, tan alto como su homólogo, a pesar de su edad era un señor bien cuidado de constitución atlética, serio y frío. De pelo negro cargado y oscuro no muy largo, de ojos negros y piel clara.

A la izquierda estaba Tilly Shepherd, una mujer de edad similar a sus compañeros. De estatura media y algo rechoncha, pelo castaño muy canoso, piel clara y ojos marrones. De sabia expresión y tranquila actitud.

A cada uno de ellos se les entregó un documento clasificado, en el tenían un completo informe de lo acontecido la noche anterior, en la casa del otro miembro del consejo asesinado y que al darle un vistazo quedaron horrorizados.

— ¡Por los cielos! —La senadora estaba escandalizada.

—Si esta información sale a la luz, la ciudadanía desconfiará del Senado. Todo el crédito que hemos ganado a lo largo de dos décadas se vendrá abajo en un solo titular de prensa —Se apresuraba a pronunciar su opinión McIntosh.

—Por eso hemos decidido mantenerlo a un nivel de máxima confidencialidad —Hermione, sentada en su sitio, tomaba la palabra—. Son hechos denunciables y reprochables que tienen que salir a la luz, pero no en estos momentos.

—Si la sociedad conociera lo que ha hecho este individuo, con la que nos está cayendo solo nos falta que se produzca un estado de anarquía —Ron continuaba con el alegato—. Por el bien del Ministerio, en estos momentos solo unos pocos tenemos que conocer esta escalofriante información.

—Sabia elección —El Primer Ministro expresaba tratando de mantenerse sereno—. Tenemos que someter a todo el Senado a nuevos controles, si queremos anticiparnos a una caza de brujas impuesta por la ciudadanía, es mejor que limpiemos nuestra propia basura antes de que más asuntos turbios puedan salir a la luz.

—Este senador utilizaba una clase de magia nunca antes vista —Harry intervino—, hemos tenido que borrar la memoria de los testigos del registro en la casa. No queremos que la curiosidad invada a magos oscuros. Ahora más que nunca, necesitamos contar con la aprobación del Senado para averiguar de dónde la obtuvo. Sabemos que está en la Península Arábiga, pero el lugar exacto aun es una incógnita. Tenemos que mandar una expedición secreta pues tenemos la fuerte convicción de que aún queda mucho de ella allí, hay que cerciorarse de que nadie la encuentre ni haga más uso de ella. No puede caer en manos equivocadas.

— ¿Quieres que el Senado te conceda el permiso para ir a otro país y destruir documentos históricos?

—Si ministro, esa magia no es buena, tanto así que ya trataron de sepultarla en la antigüedad. Es mejor cerciorarse de que nadie pueda hacerse con ella, solo conseguiría ponerse en peligro —Al decir aquellas palabras, Hermione sufrió un escalofrío que no fue percibido por nadie.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Su marido, aunque no percibió el escalofrío, notó como se había puesto inquieta y corriendo le preguntó por susurros.

—No te preocupes —Dándole la mano se la apretaba con cariño, había recordado que ella tenía guardada en un frasco todo lo descubierto, pero nadie más lo sabía—. Todo está bien.

—Ronald y Hermione Weasley serán los encargados de llevar toda esa investigación y posterior expedición —El comandante señalaba a sus dos amigos, ansioso por mandarlos lejos del peligro que representaba Amanda Parker para ellos.

— ¿Y qué hará usted mientras tanto? Señor Potter.

—Me encargaré de seguir una pista que nos han dejado en el camino —Les entregaba otro documento—. De toda la sala de Archivos Clasificados hemos recuperado un único caso, que corresponde a Tiffany Tuner.

— ¿La portadora de la varita violeta?

—En efecto, hace tres años denunció el robo de su bebé recién nacido. El caso se archivó al cabo de un mes, pues al interrogar a los responsables del lugar donde alumbró a su hijo, estos les informaron de que había nacido muerto y que aquella mujer era una desequilibrada mental que no aceptaba la muerte de su pequeño. Los Aurores encargados del caso, no tuvieron mucho interés, ni muchas pruebas que apoyaran la acusación de la denunciante y la dejaron por loca. Pero al darle la espalda la sociedad, se convirtió en una nigromante muy peligrosa.

—Lo que no se les ocurrió fue comprobar a los antecedentes de ese centro —Hermione intervenía ahora—, tenía un alto índice de bebés que nacían muertos y otras denuncias que no se contrastaron.

—El talón de Aquiles de la señora Tuner podría ser este caso y tenemos que explotarlo.

—Es curioso que fuera lo único que no se quemara.

—En efecto, esto nos abre diferentes posibilidades, podría reforzar la idea de que quien maneja los hilos también ansía su destrucción, o también cabe la posibilidad de que contemos con un aliado que aun no se ha dado a conocer.

—Amanda Parker es vulnerable a la magia y tenemos un rastro sobre su compañera: ¿Hay alguna pista sobre las debilidades de los otros dos?

—Nada, pero al menos tenemos por dónde empezar antes de que se produzca el Segundo Acto.

De repente alguien aporreaba la puerta y a continuación entraba un joven Auror gritando "¡Comandante!". Se trataba de Cameron Read, un muchacho de unos veintidós años, de pelo en capa castaño claro, ojos marrones y expresión decidida, medía el metro ochenta y su complexión era normal tirando a fuerte, vestía el uniforme que solían llevar los recepcionistas del edificio, que era uno de los más solemnes que contaba el cuerpo, pues era el primero que veía la gente al llegar allí.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nos llega nueva información importante, sabemos donde están.

— ¡Explícate!

—Nos han llegado información de otros Ministerios que han localizado el paradero de los cuatro magos, están al norte, muy al norte del globo, en la Atalaya de Hielo.

— ¿La Atalaya de Hielo? —Preguntaban Ronald, que no conocía a lo que se refería.

—Un castillo en forma de torre. Un lugar encantado, oculto a los ojos de los Muggles que se ubica justo en el Polo Norte del planeta —su mujer se apresuraba a responderle—. Si no está abandonado, al ser un lugar inhóspito tiene que contar con poca gente que quisiera vivir allí.

— ¿Se sabe si conocen que hemos dado con su paradero?

—Creemos que si, pues no parece que pretendan estar anónimos. Además del hecho de que un ejército de Dementores lo rodea, su número asciende a casi el millón de individuos y sigue aumentando, parece un imán para todos estos seres que van hacia el norte.

Portando dos mensajes, uno se lo entregaba a su comandante, el otro lo entregaba al Primer Ministro y a continuación se marchaba dejándoles otra vez a solas. Los seis integrantes de aquel despacho se habían quedado perplejos de que los enemigos hubieran rebelado tan fácil su ubicación. En el caso de Harry leía el suyo y sacaba su varita para apuntar al papel, al realizar el conjuro para que rebelara la información que contuviese, una imagen a modo de holograma a todo color apareció en mitad de la sala, en este mostraba la Atalaya de Hielo en mitad de una ventisca y rodeada por una nube de sombras que eran el ejército de Dementores que la protegía.

—No se ocultan que digamos. Aunque es lógico —Harry sacaba sus primeras conclusiones a medida que salían más y más datos de la ubicación de los enemigos—, ellos tienen sus planes y mientras sigan órdenes deberán permanecer juntos.

—Otros Ministerios están preparando una respuesta ofensiva —El Ministro leía la nota que le habían trasmitido—. Quieren que el Reino Unido forme parte de una intervención conjunta para erradicar la amenaza…

—Nosotros estamos bajo las órdenes del Ministerio y lo que digan los senadores —Harry parecía reacio a una intervención—. Pero si tienen encuentra mi opinión, es un suicidio. Es un error mandar a un ejército a su encuentro. ¿Qué podríamos hacer contra ellos? Tres de ellos son inmunes a todo lo que conozcamos, la cuarta está escoltada por el resto y está detrás de un ejército de más de un millón de Dementores.

—Coincido con el señor Potter —La senadora parecía estar muy de acuerdo con él.

—Puede que una intervención corte de raíz el problema antes de que se extienda —Como contrapunto se pronunciaba el otro miembro del senado—. No es una idea descabellada que tal vez pudiera funcionar.

—Senador McIntosh, no sé si se ha dado cuenta de que estamos en mitad de un juego que no entendemos mucho, una mala jugada como esta podría ser un desastre para el mundo mágico. Si permiten mandar a un ejército en su contra, solo recuperarán un montón de cadáveres y si hay alguna opción de pararles los pies la habremos desperdiciado.

—Aunque estoy con vosotros, es un asunto que tenemos que debatir en el Alto Tribunal, no es algo que se pueda decidir sin la aprobación del resto del consejo, pero que sepáis que pienso defender esa elección. Más, para nuestra mala fortuna, la ciudadanía puede que esté ansiosa por una contraofensiva por parte de las fuerzas Ministeriales, será una opción impopular y puede que dejemos de contar con el favor de los ciudadanos.

— ¿Creéis que podríamos influenciar en los medios para ganar el apoyo del pueblo? —La senadora trataba de dar con la fórmula menos impopular.

—Por decreto, el Senado no puede ni intervenir, ni influenciar a los medios de comunicación y es por eso que puede que se pongan en nuestra contra.

—El cuerpo de los Aurores estará preparado para soportar las críticas, pero mejor eso que quedarnos desprotegidos.

—Sea pues —Levantándose se preparaban para irse del edificio, con la intensión de reunirse con el resto del senado en el Alto Tribunal—. Entre todos tenemos que solucionar esto cuanto antes.

Despidiéndose de ellos, con el holograma de la Atalaya aun en mitad de la sala, los tres amigos aun se quedaron dentro de la estancia y rodeaban aquella imagen en silencio. Analizaban su forma y composición, como era una alta torre bajo un mar de auroras boreales, un entorno mágico a la vez que desolador.

—Es un imán para todo desequilibrado que quiera unirse a su causa —Ronald estaba preocupado mirando aquella imagen.

—Esperemos que no, solo nos faltaría un levantamiento de magos oscuros.

—Vosotros dos desapareced del mapa junto a Hugo —Harry comenzaba a moverse por la sala pensando que hacer. Había convencido a la pareja para que se fueran del Reino Unido en aquella misión secreta y que se llevaran a su hijo pequeño, pues su otra hija estaba bien protegida en Hogwarts—. Recopilad toda la información necesaria y partid en la expedición, alejaros lo más que podáis de Amanda Parker.

—Antes no me gustaba la idea, pero ahora es una suerte que la ubicación de la Madriguera hubiera desaparecido para todo el mundo —Ron sabía que toda la finca familiar, por motivos de intimidad y de seguridad, habían borrado toda las indicaciones de cómo llegar hasta ella. Solo los miembros más allegados conocían la ubicación—, el resto de la familia estará bien protegida allí.

—Yo protegeré a nuestra familia con mi vida si fuera necesario, esa será una de mis misiones. Vosotros encontrad y destruid todo lo que con métodos modernos se pueda recuperar, no dejéis nada que alguien pueda utilizar.

Hermione abrazando a Harry se preparaba para iniciar su misión junto con su marido y cuando se disponían a salir de la sala, se dio la vuelta para preguntarle una cosa más.

—Harry: ¿Estarás bien?

—Descuida, tengo muchas cosas por las que luchar y muchas otras con las que estar entretenido: Me encargaré del caso de Tuner y estaré pendiente de cualquier movimiento de nuestros enemigos. Todo eso sin dejar de lado mi mayor tesoro, nuestra familia, es todo lo que tengo y no pienso perderla.

Separándose se quedaba en soledad con el caso archivado en sus manos, una sensación de inseguridad le invadió, tenía mucho de lo que preocuparse y eso le hizo verse azotado por las dudas. Pero haciendo frente al problema que tenía en el horizonte se puso a trabajar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Amanece en el colegio Hogwarts y con los acontecimientos ocurridos el día anterior, fueron muchos los alumnos que no pasaron muy buena noche. El día, en aquella parte del país, se intuía que había amanecido por la triste claridad que había en el ambiente. Un mar de espesas nubes cubría el cielo y llovía muy fuerte, pero aun estando en un mes propio del verano las temperaturas eran aun agradables.

En los alrededores del colegio, desde muy temprano estaban fumigando el Bosque Prohibido, bajo su manto de copas verdes y a pesar de la lluvia, se podía intuir que estaban trabajando en erradicar la plaga que lo estaba azotando.

Aun faltaba un buen rato para que llegara la hora generalizada de ponerse en pie y en el cuarto de los alumnos varones de primer año de la casa de Gryffindor, solo uno de ellos ya se había levantado de la cama. Scorpius, que pareciera tener por costumbre ponerse en pie a aquellas horas, dedicaba un momento de su tiempo a hacer su cama dejándola perfecta y sin una arruga.

Siguiendo con sus manías, en completo silencio para no molestar a sus compañeros, abría las puertas de su armario personal donde guardaba toda su ropa, y tan solo abriendo aquellas puertas, en lugar de un armario parecía un cuadro. Todo estaba colocado al milímetro, camisas, pantalones, túnicas, bufandas, etc…, todo planchado y ordenado a la perfección.

Tras asearse se vestía y listo para el comienzo del curso, como había hecho el día anterior, salía del cuarto para bajar a la sala común con la intención de ponerse a estudiar un poco sin molestar a nadie, pero aquel espacio no estaba vacío, alguien había madrugado más que él y ahora estaba sentada en uno de los sillones.

Rose Weasley estaba en aquella sala y tenía un libro en sus manos. Al ver la cara de su compañero al darse cuenta de que le había adelantado a la hora de ponerse en pie, le pareció justo el tremendo madrugón que se había metido solo para anticipársele. Pero poco le duró la alegría, pues el rubio reaccionó con indiferencia y lo único que hizo fue sentarse cómodo, en un sillón unipersonal que daba justo enfrente a la jovencita y sacaba un libro.

Ambos leían a su ritmo, pero la situación tornó a competición, pues si Scorpius pasaba las páginas en señal de que la había terminado, Rose lo hacía a su vez, convirtiendo aquella agradable mañana de lectura en una competición por ver quién leía más rápido. Todo eso en silencio y sin contacto visual directo, en la sala no se escuchaba nada más que el sonido ambiente y las páginas pasando. El sonido de las llamas de la chimenea encendidas y el de la lluvia caer en el exterior era lo único que se podría percibir si no estuvieran aquellos dos chicos allí pasando páginas.

El tiempo no se detenía y los demás alumnos, los más madrugadores sin contar con ellos, comenzaban a levantarse. La hora del desayuno no estaba lejos y era el momento de comenzar la actividad. Los compañeros de la casa se ponían en pie y cada uno, siguiendo sus propias costumbres, se reactivaba a su manera.

Al notar tanta actividad en la Torre de Gryffindor, el joven Malfoy salió de esta antes de que otros llegaran al espacio común. En el caso de la pelirroja, le miraba preguntándose hacia donde iba y si era para ir en busca de un lugar donde estudiar, no le iba a consentir que lo hiciera solo él y le siguió.

Siguiendo sus pasos, a suficiente distancia para no ser descubierta, bajaba por las escaleras y tomaban dirección a la Biblioteca, cuando lo vio entrar dentro se quedó a las puertas de esta y una indignación se le dibujó en la cara. No podía creerse que ese rubiales tuviera la intención de convertirse en el primero de la clase, no se lo iba a permitir bajo ningún concepto.

La biblioteca del colegio solo cerraba unas pocas horas al día y solo los primeros días del curso, a medida que más alumnos la necesitaran, más horas permanecería abierta hasta estar disponible toda la noche si hiciera falta. A las cuatro de la mañana la Madame Irma Pince ya estaba metida en sus labores de bibliotecaria y desde esa hora tenía disponible aquel espacio.

En la entrada y al cabo de unos diez minutos pensando si entrar o no, a la jovencita se le pasaba por la cabeza mil ideas, todas retorcidas en la que el heredero de los Malfoy estaría maquinando sobre la manera de ser el número uno. Un mar de imágenes le invadían la cabeza, todos los alumnos vitoreando a ese personaje, alegrándose de sus méritos y este disfrutando, cínico y sin corazón del fracaso de ella.

Su imaginación iba en aumento y no parecía parar. No permitiría que todo aquel nefasto futuro, que ella sola se estaba imaginando, se hiciera realidad y decidida entraba en la biblioteca. Pero de las mil maneras que se había imaginado que se iba a encontrar a su "Némesis", verlo hablando con la bibliotecaria ayudándola a colocar un montón de libros en sus estantes, era de todo menos lo que se imaginaba. Toda la biblioteca estaba patas arriba, su encargada la estaba sometiendo a un cambio radical de imagen y organización.

—Señorita Weasley ¿tiene algo contra la puerta de la biblioteca? —Al presenciar con la violencia con la que había abierto la puerta, la bibliotecaria, antes de querer reprenderla solo pudo preguntar.

—Discúlpeme, de veras que lo siento —Con extremada delicadeza la cerraba y. como se había quedado desconcertada sobre lo que acababa de ver, solo se quedó en la entrada.

—Disculpa el desorden, si has venido a estudiar puedes ocupar cualquier mesa que encuentres despejada —al decir aquello consiguió que la pelirroja diera un vistazo a su alrededor y no había casi mesas que no estuvieran llenas de libros, pendientes para su posterior colocación—. Como le he dicho hace diez minutos a tu compañero de casa, ante el estrés de la situación actual, la tensión me ha motivado a realizar una reorganización de esta dependencia, y así aplicar un nuevo y sencillo esquema organizativo. El primer día de clase no viene nadie…., mira que son madrugadores los alumnos de primer año de esta promoción… —Tan al principio del curso, la mujer no esperaba visitas y mucho menos a aquellas horas. Tener a dos alumnos en sus dependencias la había dejado igual de desconcertada.

Con una carpeta en las manos, iba anotando y cerciorándose de que cada libro estuviera en su sitio, tenía multitud de libros sobre una mesa y Scorpius le sujetaba un montón de ellos y se los iba pasando a medida que se los iba requiriendo, para colocarlos en su lugar correspondiente. El joven parecía feliz de ayudarla y sentirse útil.

—Día tras día, los alumnos vendrán a utilizar este mar de información —Aunque Rose seguía estática en la puerta, la encargada del lugar seguía con la conversación que, hasta el momento de la irrupción de la pelirroja, pareciera estar teniendo con el joven—. Y día tras día tendré que hacer un recuento y recolocación de cada libro mal puesto. Para que me habré molestado en poner un sencillo esquema, a modo de planograma, sobre cómo tiene que ir colocado cada libro, si el alumnado lo ignora como si no existiera; por eso estoy implando un sistema aun más sencillo.

—Puede que eso no sea así —el chico le respondía, comprensivo, miraba el antiguo esquema que había de la biblioteca y entendiéndolo a la perfección, después miró el nuevo y llegando a la conclusión de que era mucho más fácil, al comprenderlo comenzaba a anticiparse a lo que la mujer le iba pidiendo—. Puede que si no estuvieran estos planos el caos sería aun peor, hay alumnos que si lo respetan y tratan de que todo esté en su sitio —Trataba de dar una explicación positiva.

—Hijo, eres un cielo, ojalá más alumnos pensaran como tú. Pero para mi desgracia tendré que seguir con ese ritual a cada mañana.

—Yo suelo madrugar a diario, no hay nada que me guste más que los libros y el orden, podría ayudarla a primera hora —al escuchar como el rubio decía aquellas palabras, la piel de la jovencita se erizó, pensó en que tal vez tuviera un plan oculto para ganar puntos de la casa, y aunque fueran a parar al mismo equipo no permitiría que fuera solo él, el que los obtuviera.

—Señorita Weasley, no sé si se ha dado cuenta de que estoy hablando en voz alta pues no hay nadie que parezca que quiera estudiar en la biblioteca. ¿Ha venido a estudiar? ¿O solo a comprobar el estado y composición de paredes y estanterías?

—Discúlpeme otra vez —Haciéndose la nueva, se aproximaba a la zona donde estaban ellos y cogiendo el nuevo esquema de cómo deberían ir los libros, de manera inconsciente comenzaba a colocarlos en la estantería que estaba al otro lado, dejándolos estupefacto—, este esquema es muy sencillo y fácil de entender, no entiendo como los alumnos no son capaces de seguirlo.

—Porque por desgracia, jovencitos, en el estatus de prioridades del alumnado, colocar las cosas donde estaban creo que ocupa el puesto número quinientos de su lista —La mujer al ver aquella insólita situación en la que dos alumnos de una misma casa estaban colaborando con ella le pareció extraño—. Espero que no estéis ayudándome para conseguir puntos de la casa, porque de ser así tengo que informaros que yo no estoy capacitada para dar ninguno —Quiso aclarar sus propias dudas a los jovencitos.

—Yo no he venido para conseguir puntos —matizaba el rubio—. Acudí en busca de un lugar donde leer un rato, pero al ver que necesitaba ayuda no dudé en ofrecerme. Como le dije antes, disfruto ordenando lo que esta descolocado.

—A mi me disgusta el desorden —le tocaba defender su manera de actuar a la jovencita—. A demás del hecho de que es gratificante ocupar la mente en cosas que no sean solo lo académico —al término de catalogar un estante completo se quedó pensativa—. ¿No sería más fácil la utilización de conjuros mágicos para que todo vuelva a su sitio?

—Fácil sería, gratificante no lo creo —Sobre una gran escalera llegaba a los estantes de más alto—. Si todo lo reducimos a la realización de un conjuro que coloque todo en su sitio, ¿para qué estoy yo aquí? ¿Solo para vigilar que hubiera silencio? No abuso de la magia, disfruto de mi trabajo. Cada libro es único, su tacto es diferente y cada cual tiene su propio aroma —dicho aquella última parte los jovencitos olfatearon un libro por si tenía algo especial, pero no distinguieron mucho—. El camino fácil siempre suele parecer el más divertido; pero la satisfacción de conseguir algo con el sudor de tu frente, eso sí que no tiene precio.

— ¡Estante completo! —sin darse cuenta, la pelirroja expresaba al término de una de las secciones y corriendo, se cercioraba de que nada se le hubiera pasado.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, por lo general no suelo mostrarme tan agradecida, pero ya estoy mayor y siempre es un placer dar con alguien que aprecia tanto el orden como yo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo y con ayuda de los dos metódicos jovencitos, había colocado gran parte de la enorme biblioteca en menos tiempo que nunca. Pero aun así, la Señora Pince, notó que la conversación que mantenía con ellos no era fluida en todas direcciones, los dos alumnos hablaban con ella pero no entre sí. Sonreía sin que la vieran a medida que colocaba más y más libros al ver aquella clase de pique infantil.

Aun quedándole mucho trabajo por delante, llegaba la hora del desayuno. La encargada paraba las tareas, no quería que llegaran tarde a la primera comida del día. Los tres juntos se fueron al gran Comedor, donde aun no había llegado ni el grueso del alumnado y el aroma del desayuno inundaban todos los pasillos anexos a aquella sala.

—Que bien huele, después de reponer fuerzas volveré a mi trabajo. Os agradezco el buen rato que me habéis hecho pasar esta mañana, siempre seréis bien recibidos en la biblioteca.

—El primer día de clases suele ser el más sencillo y ya lo tengo casi aprendido —Scorpius se apresuraba a ofrecerse a ayudarla—. Desde que terminen las clases me presentaré en la biblioteca por si le hace falta más ayuda.

—Yo también iré —No podía creer lo que le había dicho. En la cabeza de la niña las palabras de su padre le retumbaban una y otra vez, cuando le dijo que siempre se mantuviera por encima de él. No sabía de qué iba el rubio, era todo lo contrario a la idea que se había hecho ella de un Malfoy y siguiéndole tal vez descubriría cual era su oscuro plan.

—Espero que esto no sea un complot para quedaros con mi puesto —decía muy graciosa, cuando más la conocían esa imagen de mujer severa desaparecía—. Porque aun me quedan dos años antes de jubilarme.

Sonriendo los tres, al llegar al gran salón se separaron y el par, de la misma manera en la que se trataban en la biblioteca, lo siguieron haciendo en la mesa. Los dos compañeros aun estando en la misma mesa, ni se dirigían la palabra aun estando solos al inicio de esta. Un tenso e incómodo silencio surgió al quedarse solos, pero aquel mutis entre los compañeros se vio distraído por un momento al volver la bibliotecaria a reunirse con ellos y entregarles, antes que nadie y a modo de agradecimiento, los horarios de aquel curso, cosa que alegró la cara de los dos que por una vez se miraron ilusionados.

Cuando hicieron acto de aparición los hermanos Potter, junto al grueso grupo de la casa de Gryffindor, el menor llegaba dentro del grupo de los de primer año y el primogénito lideraba la comitiva de su curso, e inclusive la de algunos superiores. Al acoplarse en la mesa todos los varones de primer curso saludaban muy alegres a Scorpius. Al ver la manera tan amistosa con la que saludaban al rubio, la pelirroja tuvo la sensación de que se había perdido algo, pues el día anterior parecía un autista y no era tan sociable con sus otros compañeros varones.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —muy bajito le preguntaba a su primo al ver lo bien que se llevaban sin que nadie sospechara.

—Anoche comenzamos a hablar y es un buen compañero.

—Oculta algo, siendo el mosquito muerto que es, no puede ir de tan buena gente.

—Recuerda que te ayudó ayer —Por si se le hubiera olvidado, Albus se encargaba de recordarle lo que había hecho el día anterior.

—Bueno, eso aún está por aclarar.

— ¿Qué ocurre por esta parte de la mesa? —Acercándose a cuchichear con ellos, James se incorporaba a la conversación—. Déjame que adivine: ¿tiene que ver con Scorpius? Dímelo primita y lo "interrogo" —Al decir aquella frase miró al rubio con ira—. Será interesante que lo sometamos a una buena tanda de preguntas.

—Déjalo en paz James— su hermano saltaba en la defensa del rubio—, no ha hecho nada a nadie.

—Pero un buen interrogatorio preventivo puede que sea lo necesario para ver si oculta algo.

—No habrá interrogatorio, ni nada que se le parezca —Albus sentenciaba el tema a la vez que los elfos ponían la comida en la mesa.

Desayunando fuerte, al final comenzó a llegar el correo y la prensa. Aquella mañana llegaron muchas más cartas de las que se pudieran esperar, todos los padres y familiares escribían a sus hijos para hacerles saber que estaban bien y que esperaban que ellos también lo estuvieran. En el caso de los hermanos recibieron cartas de su madre y su abuela, en el de Rose solo de su abuela. Ellos no sabían el motivo por el cual no le habían escrito ni los padres de ella, ni el padre de ellos.

Por parte de la prensa escrita, todo el mundo estaba ansioso por conocer los nuevos detalles, pero no había mucho nuevo que descubrir que la mala prensa que estaban dando al cuerpo de los Aurores.

El director del colegio se preparaba para dar un pequeño discurso antes de enviarles a todos a sus aulas. A medida que llegaba a la tarima, que se extendía delante de las mesas, el silencio se hacía más evidente.

—Buenos días a todos, hoy si nada lo tuerce, darán comienzo las clases. Espero que juntos colaboremos para que este curso trascurra sin más incidentes. Desde el Ministerio nos envían a un pequeño grupo de vigilantes para que colaboren a custodiar los alrededores del castillo. Si algún alumno tuviera la necesidad de hablar, el cuerpo del profesorado está más que disponible para ayudar en lo que pueda.

Dicho aquellas pocas palabras la mayoría del alumnado se fue levantando de la mesa, Scorpius había mantenido cerrada la carta que le había llegado de su madre, para leerla al final del desayuno. Cuando todos comenzaron a levantarse para ir a sus respectivas clases, decidió abrirla y leerla. A los pocos minutos quedaban pocos alumnos allí.

Ansiosos de ir a su primera asignatura del día, Albus y Rose tomaban la delantera al resto de compañeros. La primera de las materias de aquella mañana era la de Encantamientos y la emoción podía con ellos. Durante el trayecto fueron interceptados por el celador Connor Blair, que pareciera que los estuviera buscando. Aquel hombre tenía aspecto de estar muy triste y tenía un sobre en las manos.

—Señor Blair: ¿Está bien? —al notar lo melancólico que estaba no dudaron en preguntar.

—Si —Secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica, trataba de no llorar mucho—. Es que aun tengo muy presente la pérdida de los fantasmas del castillo y del pesado de Peeves, que a pesar de ser un trasto travieso su desaparición ha dejado un vacío muy grande en mi alma.

—Una penita la verdad —La pelirroja, que podría estar apenada por la desaparición de los cuatro fantasmas de cada casa, en el caso de ese en concreto no lo estaba y no le importaba ser sutil pero sarcástica—. Deseaba ser la primera en ser enviada a la enfermería, por una broma de Peeves.

—No era malo del todo, tenía su corazoncito —Entregándole a Albus el sobre cerrado que tenía en la mano, trataba de contener sus lágrimas—. Esta nota es para ustedes —le comentaba al dársela aunque no pusiera remitente—. Espero que aprendan mucho en su primer día de clase.

Tras dejarles la nota, continuaba con sus tareas de aquella mañana. Los dos primos se habían quedado intrigados de lo que pudiera contener el sobre y corriendo lo abrían, para descubrir que era una carta de Hagrid, que tras casi tener controlada la plaga de Hadas de los Dientes, les convidaba a tomarse un té después de la jornada didáctica. Una sonrisa se les dibujó en la cara, iban a contar los minutos hasta que llegara la hora de estar en la cabaña del antiguo y legendario Guardián de las Llaves del Colegio. Lo único que les pareció extraño de la nota, es que solo hacía referencia a ellos y no a James, se quedaron pensando en eso pero como las clases no esperaban por nadie optaron por ir a la suya.

En el gran comedor aun estaba Scorpius, que leía con calma la nota de su madre. Cuando terminó, la dobló meticuloso y la guardó en su sobre dejándolo como si no lo hubieran abierto. Al ver que era uno de los pocos que aun quedaba en la sala, corriendo se ponía en pie para ir a clase. Antes de dar un solo paso, se dio cuenta de un curioso detalle al mirara a la mesa del profesorado, allí descubrió que otra compañera suya estaba hablando con la subdirectora Edwards. Vega parecía estar debatiendo puntos de vista muy dispares con la subdirectora, pero no queriendo ser un cotilla se marchaba del comedor.

Ilusionado por descubrir que le depararía su primera hora de clases, salió del comedor y tomaba el sendero que lo llevaría a la clase de encantamientos, cuando por desgracia fue también interceptado por James y varios alumnos de la casa de Gryffindor. Sin que nadie les viera y sin ningún motivo, el primogénito sujetando su hombro lo empotraba contra la pared y lo miraba fijo a los ojos, mientras el resto de compañeros parecían escudar su acción.

—No sé de qué vas Malfoy, pero no me gustas un pelo. Puede que sea necesario que reconsideres decirles a los profesores, que la casa de Gryffindor no es el lugar que te corresponde —Con mucha fuerza, lo mantenía empotrado sin dejar de mirarle con rabia—. La gente como tú estaría más a gusto en cualquiera de las otras nobles familias de Hogwarts. No queremos que gente de tu calaña empañe la reputación de la casa del león. ¿Me explico? —le seguía mirando ansioso por que dijera una palabra que incrementara su ira, pero el rubio no le decía nada.

—James —Otro de sus compañeros, que camuflaba la acción, se apresuraba a comentarle algo—. Ya no puede cambiar de casa, una vez asignado no se lo permitirán.

—Si pone un poco de empeño seguro que se lo consienten, también puede que si el hijo mayor de Harry Potter y próximo Prefecto, interviene a favor del joven Malfoy, los profesores harán una excepción en su caso —se mostraba indignado de que el aprisionado no pronunciara palabra y su ira crecía—. No te quiero en Gryffindor y punto, así que intentemos arreglar el asuntillo de tu traslado cuanto antes —Liberando a su presa, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos intimidándolo, se distanciaban de él para ir a su clase—. Compañeros hay que estudiar.

Como el líder de una manada, el resto le seguía allá donde fuera. Aquella clase de extorción había dejado estático en su sitio a su víctima, que seguía en la misma posición en la que lo habían dejado al empotrarlo.

— ¡Esto es indignante! —Hablando con su mascota, que la seguía allá donde fuera, y aunque esta no la entendiera, Vega iba también a la clase de Encantamientos. La chica estaba indignada de que el profesorado aun estuviera valorando su recomendación de poner un desayuno estandarizado para cada alumno—. No me sorprende que la población de magos del mundo sea tan escasa, comiendo de esta forma no es de extrañar que no lleguen a viejos, a los veinte ya tienen que sufrir los primeros síntomas de tener todas las arterias del corazón obstruidas —Al aproximarse a su compañero y verlo tan quieto, se detuvo a su lado y mirándolo unos segundos se decidió a preguntar—. Aunque no me importe, en sociedad es estándar que te pregunte esto: ¿Estás bien?

—Si no te importa: ¿Para qué preguntas? —Aun en shock por el mal momento vivido, se puso en movimiento y los dos compañeros fueron a la par en dirección a su clase.

—Este sitio es de todo menos convencional, puede que tu estado sea debido a que una ninfa famosa de un mágico bosque lejano hubiera muerto y por eso te has quedado pasmado. Ese caso, o similares, es cuando me importa bien poco. Pero… si es por algo más "humano" ya es cuando si me preocupo —algo en ella le decía que aquel comportamiento de su compañero, era producto de una intimidación y quería aclararlo.

—Si fuera algo relacionado a lo humano: ¿Qué podrías hacer tú al respecto?

— ¿Perdona? Denunciarlo a puro pulmón. Así nos va en la sociedad, si sufrimos o vemos las injusticias y no las denunciamos solo contribuimos a que este mundo sea un lugar aun peor donde vivir.

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil.

—Como eres un crio...

—Tenemos la misma edad —Muy deprisa, aclaraba por si no se había dado cuenta de que ambos tenían once años.

—Lo sé, pero la madurez es independiente a la edad. Puede que pienses que todos los problemas son más grandes de lo que te imaginas, pero no es así, la justicia esta para algo y ya sea en el mundo mágico como el "muggle", o como quiera que llaméis vosotros al mundo real, está ahí para algo —Señalando expresiva al castillo donde se encontraban seguía hablando—. Mira este castillo, esto es como estar en la edad media, me extraña que no tenga celdas donde encerrar a los matones.

—Hay mazmorras, que es peor —Sonriendo se animaba con la conversación.

— ¡No me fastidies! —Se paró en seco diciendo esas palabras casi gritando, consiguiendo que el niño se riera— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué algo me dice a mí que acabaré alguna que otra vez encerrada ahí?

—Ya no encierran a nadie ahí, la última vez que se utilizó fue hace casi dos décadas.

—Pues creo que, con mi forma tan peculiar de ser, voy a tener que ir a acondicionarlas un poco. Ponerle alguna cortina bonita, pequeños detalles coquetos y cosas así. Pues a mi segurito que me castigan ahí —Notando que el tiempo se les echaba encima, dejaron la conversación y se pusieron a correr para llegar a tiempo.

Entrando en la clase a falta de un minuto para que diera comienzo, eran los últimos en llegar y la totalidad de los 38 alumnos restantes de aquella promoción, estaba ahí dentro ocupando su asiento. Las mesas eran para compartir entre dos estudiantes y en el caso de Albus, este estaba sentado a media clase al lado de su prima, a un lado estaban los otros alumnos de la casa y Alex Walsh le había guardado un sitio al último en llegar.

Había bastante sitio, el aula tenía capacidad para cincuenta alumnos, las mesas de las últimas filas estaban despejadas. En el caso de Vega al haber un número dispar en la casa de Ravenclaw no contaba con compañero con el que sentarse, pero no pareció importarle, había mesas al principio que tampoco tenían compañero.

—Si quieres, me siento contigo —Scorpius se ofrecía a acompañarla aunque tuviera un hueco reservado.

—Que va, tú eres el que se quiere convertir en mago, vete con tu compañero. En mi caso con aprender un poco, voy lista —Miraba a la parte final del aula—. Seguro que allá atrás, al fondo de la sala, hay una mesa solitaria, oscura y lúgubre, donde apenas se me vea. Esa lleva mi nombre escrito a fuego en ella.

Ocupando cada uno su asiento, en principio todos los alumnos hablaban con los miembros de su casa y poco más salía de ahí. Otras promociones, al ser un número mucho mayor de alumnos, los solían dividir en varias aulas de cincuenta estudiantes máximo, pero como los de aquel año solo eran cuarenta, iban a estar todos en la misma durante todo el curso.

En el constante ir y venir de conversaciones, en el caso de Scorpius volvió a quedarse en silencio, no quería mirar a Rose, ni tan siquiera prestarle atención. Entendía que lo que James le había hecho antes era en parte por culpa de ella, cuando él no le había hecho nada. Así estuvieron hasta que llegó el profesor Daniels Edwards. Haciendo acto de aparición en la sala, todos quedaron en silencio.

Como primera toma de contacto, empezó por presentar la dinámica de la clase y lo que iban a aprender en cada evaluación y para finalizar solo hicieron prácticas de los movimientos básicos de la varita. Esa fue su primera clase, mucho menos productiva de lo que algunos esperaban, pero para empezar no estuvo mal.

El día siguió su curso y la promoción, al completo, iba de un aula a la otra a cada cambio de asignatura, solo iban a tener dos clases por la mañana, antes de la comida y el tiempo de descanso. Por la tarde tendrían dos clases más de lunes a jueves, pues el viernes tarde lo tenían libre.

A la hora del cambio de aulas, un mar de jóvenes iban de un lado para el otro ilusionados. Todas esas experiencias eran nuevas para ellos y eso conseguía que fueran con una sonrisa en los labios. Al cruzarse con los de cursos superiores, Scorpius no podía evitar desviar la mirada de James y su pandilla, que sin decirle nada si estaba acompañado no dejaban de mirarlo con rabia, cosa que conseguía que se aislara más en sí mismo.

Aunque nadie lo percibiera, en el descanso del medio día, no acudió al comedor hasta última hora para comer lo poco que pudiera quedar. Pero aun así la panda del tercer año estaba en la mesa esperando a su presa para intimidarle mientras comía. Aquel grupo de adolescentes parecía divertirse haciendo pasar miedo al pequeño que no les había hecho nada. Cuando salieron del salón el objetivo de todas aquellas miradas sintió un profundo alivio y pudo comer tranquilo.

Para su desgracia, otra vez le esperaban fuera para repetir el proceso de animarle para que pidiera el traslado de casa cuanto antes, pero por fortuna no duró mucho tiempo, pues otros alumnos que pasaban por allí les obligó a disimular sus acciones y Scorpius aprovechó para escabullirse.

Durante las dos clases restantes, cada vez estaba más silencioso con sus compañeros y su comportamiento cambiaba. Solo se limitaba a responder al profesor antes que Rose Weasley, que cada vez la podía ver menos. La joven, se frustraba cada vez que le dejaban responder a él primero.

Cuando finalizó el primer día de clases, no tenían muchos deberes que hacer, por no decir que el primer día había sido muy suave y no tenían nada más que hacer hasta el siguiente día. Así que cada cual volvió a lo suyo.

La pareja de pequeños no podían esperar ni un minuto más en acudir a la casa de Hagrid. Pero no queriendo ir sin informar a su hermano, fueron hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, donde se encontraba él y su sequito particular.

— ¿Cómo va la competición de la Copa de la Casa? —Mientras se aproximaban hasta su posición notaron como el primogénito parecía preocupado por ver como había trascurrido el día en lo que puntuaciones se refería.

—Pues de momento vamos en cabeza —Otro compañero tenía el esquema de los puntos obtenidos durante la primera jornada escolar—. De los de primer año: Scorpius Malfoy ha sido el que más puntos ha conseguido, seguido de Rose Weasley.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —Tanto James como Rose preguntaron a la vez indignados.

—Eso es bueno ¿no? —Alegrándose por el primer puesto, Albus preguntaba mientras ojeaba el grafico de los puntos obtenidos por cada miembro de la casa y muy curioso era el dato de que su hermano no había conseguido ninguno—. Tú no has conseguido ninguno, deberías alegrarte de contar con dos alumnos que ganan muchos puntos.

— ¿Me ha superado? —la pelirroja miraba los gráficos asombrada.

—Has compartido clase con él y sabes las veces que ha respondido al profesor.

—De modo que es un respondón….

—Por lo menos tiene algún punto ganado, no como otros que no ha conseguido ninguno.

—Bueno, no es momento de discutir eso; de momento todo va bien, ahora tenemos que organizar el equipo de Quidditch de este año, así que los que quieran hacer las pruebas que se anoten por escrito y en una semana comenzaremos con la selección —Comentaba a todos los que andaban por la sala común, a la vez que se iba separando del grupo principal, llevado por su hermano y la joven que querían hablar con él en privado—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Vamos a ir a ver a Hagrid —llenos de ilusión compartían la invitación.

—Me parece estupendo, tened cuidado por el camino —fue una respuesta que no esperaban.

— ¿No quieres venir?

— ¿Para ver a un viejo senil? Mi tiempo vale mucho más que pasarlo escuchando batallitas de una vieja gloria —Pasando de ellos volvía con el grueso del alumnado. Mirando la lista de los que se habían apuntado en la carpeta hasta aquel momento, se sentaba con sus amigos inmiscuyéndose en cualquier conversación que estuvieran teniendo.

—Vamos nosotros.

Ilusionados, corrían hacia la salida más cercana que daba a parar al sendero que les llevaría hasta la casa del antiguo guardián de las llaves y terrenos. Por fortuna la tarde, aun estando cubierta por un espeso mar de nubes negras, estas habían dado una tregua a la lluvia y durante aquellas horas no caía ni gota.

A pesar de tener prohibido salir del colegio, el conjuro de protección que lo protegía llegaba justo a cubrir su choza. Tras ella había un campo de fuerza traslúcido que desde la distancia no se podía notar, solo al acercarse se hacía visible.

Cogiendo una piedra, Rose la lanzaba contra la barrera y esta rebotó hacia dentro al chocar contra ella, no dejaba que nada saliera ni nada entrara. "Es un conjuro de doble protección, por lo general los hechizos protectores son para evitar el paso en uno de los sentidos, pero estos están diseñados para evitar que nadie entre y que tampoco nadie salga.". Le comentaba a su primo mientras repetía la acción de tirar una piedra contra la barrera.

"Espero que el aire si lo deje traspasar." Sujetando una piedra en sus manos, Albus hacía el gesto de querer lanzarla contra la barrera pero se contuvo y no lo hizo. "No seas bobo, el aire, la lluvia y toda condición natural puede atravesarla.", al estar tan cerca de la casa del que les había invitado a tomarse un té, divisaron como un humo salía de la chimenea, síntoma de que alguien estaba dentro.

Llamando a la puerta, tuvieron que esperar unos segundos hasta que alguien la abría. Un envejecido Hagrid les abría las puertas de su casa y saludaba a los pequeños que le daban un abrazo, hacía años que no lo veían y tenían muchas ganas de hablar con él. Aun tenía una gruesa barba canosa y el pelo alborotado tan canoso como su barba, pero lo que no le había cambiado nada era su expresión, tan afable como siempre.

Al entrar en la cabaña, esta estaba ordenada, una tetera estaba puesta al fuego y soltaba abundante vapor y en el suelo, de mascota doméstica, estaba echado un gigantesco bengal. Un felino de gran tamaño.

—Sed bienvenidos a mi casa, este es Cornelius, un pobre gatito que sufre de gigantismo y nadie quería adoptar —Lo acariciaba y aquella enorme bestia ronroneaba—. Cuando vi aquellos dos ojos grandes, mirándome a través del cristal de la tienda donde lo vendían, supe que era para mí. Y desde entonces mantiene la casa libre de roedores.

—La mantiene libre pues con su tamaño no cabe ni un animal aquí dentro —Rose ironizaba sobre las dimensiones de tremendo animal.

—Hagrid: Siempre he querido visitar tu cabaña y ahora que estoy en ella es como cumplir un sueño.

—Si tu sueño era visitar mi choza, tienes que soñar un poco más a lo grande hijo —decía muy gracioso mientras ponía el té en unas tazas—. ¿Cómo estáis llevando el inicio del curso?

— ¿No te has enterado de todo lo ocurrido?

—Pues claro, puede que sepa más que vosotros —Soltaba un ejemplar de la edición de la tarde de El Profeta, en su portada había una imagen en movimiento del lugar donde se encontraban ahora los enemigos, la Atalaya de Hielo. Los pequeños lo leían muy atentos y bajo el titular principal había otro en el que ponían: Saben que estáis vivos y van a ir a por vosotros—. Hacía años que no nos enfrentábamos a una crisis de estas dimensiones.

—Es terrible —Leyendo más allá del titular y de la poca información facilitada por el ministerio sobre lo descubierto. Rose leía en voz alta—. Los Dementores de todo el globo se dirigen hacia el norte, parecen verse atraídos hacia allí por Tiffany Tuner. Pero no son los únicos que han acudido, algunos magos oscuros han ido a unirse a su causa, pero el mar de Dementores que rodea el castillo mata a todo aquel que se acerque sin excepción.

—Lee la parte en la que explican eso de que saben que están vivos.

—Muchos personajes de la historia de la magia han ocultado al mundo su perpetuidad en el tiempo y aun siguen vivos. Es el caso de Nicolás Flamel y su mujer. Los cuatro magos tienen información de sus paraderos y la única opción que tienen es la de buscar refugios o bien buscar protección en el Ministerio más cercano.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Pues eso, jovencito, significa que dentro de poco comenzará una cacería y que va a morir mucha gente.

—Mi padre y mi tío pudieron detener a uno de ellos, seguro que podrán contra el resto.

— ¿Estamos seguros en el colegio? —Rose se había quedado asustada de lo leído.

—Esto es información confidencial —Agrupándose para trasmitir su secreto, ponía cara de misterio—. Por alguna razón no determinada, si alguno de los cuatro magos se atreviera a entrar en un colegio perdería su poder. Por eso el Ministerio ha permitido que el curso continúe, estáis seguros dentro de los muros de Hogwarts.

—Pero la integridad de mi padre y mi tío es lo que me preocupa, ellos van a estar en peligro enfrentándose a los cuatro magos.

—Ten fe en tu padre, Ronald es un gran mago. Tu tío Harry tiene experiencia de sobra sobre solucionar crisis —Su comentario hizo reír a los dos pequeños.

—Podríamos hacer un seguimiento del caso, recortando los periódicos y sacando nuestras propias conclusiones —Separando el periódico en sus respectivas hojas, iba a seleccionar toda información que le fuera útil. Aunque en ninguno de los artículos publicados hiciera mera mención a los tótem que portaba cada uno de los magos, aun era información confidencial que no se había filtrado a la prensa.

—Estaría muy bien y me gusta sentirme útil —Hagrid parecía estar encantado con la idea de meterse en una investigación mágica—. Yo podría conseguir las ediciones de la mañana y la tarde de El Profeta, la de otros periódicos y seguiremos el caso.

—Le diré a mi hermano James que nos ayude —al decir aquellas palabras la cara del señor se entristeció.

—Mejor que llevemos la investigación nosotros solos.

— ¿Te pasa algo con él?

—Tuvimos algunas desavenencias que han distanciado nuestros caminos, pero no quiero hablar de ello —Zanjando la conversación, hacía hueco en una de las paredes de la casa. Allí colocó en el centro las fotos de los cinco magos originales del ataque, toda imagen y artículo que hablara de ellos a alrededor — ¿Qué os parece?

—Que está muy bien, mañana cuando nos den la prensa buscaremos nuevos artículos y los traeremos.

—No os van a dar más la prensa. El consejo rector ha decidido, a petición de muchos padres, que no conozcáis lo que ocurre fuera del colegio. Para no causar alarma censurarán la prensa y el correo solo se recibirá por la mañana. Bastante lío se monto cuando se produjo el asalto al Ministerio, el colegio casi se vuelve loco con cada carta que iba llegando.

—No es propio de Hogwarts que nos censuren la información y el correo.

—En el estado de guerra en la que nos encontramos, creedme que se puede. Los periódicos son capaces de manipular la opinión y percepción de lo que se está viviendo, es por eso que los padres presionan para que no os preocupéis más de la cuenta.

—Lo que nos dará ventaja; seremos los únicos que conozcan lo que pasa fuera.

—Pero nadie puede enterarse o nos llevaremos una buena bronca, ¿prometido?

Tras el juramento de llevar la investigación en la más estricta confidencialidad, al cabo de unas horas en aquella choza, acordaron las pautas a seguir para mantener en secreto el manejo de aquella información y se verían mañana para continuar con su recopilación de artículos. A eso de las seis y media de la tarde volvían al castillo, pues la hora de la cena no estaba muy lejos.

Al llegar a los pasillos, Rose se acordó de su promesa de ayudar a la bibliotecaria y corriendo se dirigió hasta allí, seguida de Albus que no entendía el por qué de tantas prisas. Cuando llegaron todo estaba organizado y colocado. Scorpius andaba por allí con un esquema general de toda la biblioteca y se encargaba de dar un último vistazo a que todo hubiera quedado en su sitio.

Disculpándose con la Señora Pince por no haber podido cumplir con su promesa de ayudarla, esta ni mostraba estar disgustada, estaba tras su mostrador preparando su blog de notas para anotar las entradas y salidas de los alumnos. Le gustaba contar con un registro minucioso.

—Scorpius: la cena estará lista en un rato, ¿no vienes? —el pelinegro invitaba a su compañero a que fuera con ellos al gran comedor, pero este permanecía en silencio y no le miraba.

—Id vosotros, yo iré un poco más tarde —Sin querer mirarles, el rubio les respondía muy tímido.

—Llevas desde el desayuno raro: ¿Te encuentras bien? —Al notar que algo no iba bien se acercaba a hablar bajito con él.

—Sí, tú adelántate que yo iré luego.

—De acuerdo, nos veremos allí.

Sin entender el por qué de que se estuviera comportando así, hizo lo que le había pedido y acudiendo al gran comedor se reunía con todos sus compañeros que ya habían empezado a cenar y aun más extraño le pareció que tardara tanto en reunirse con ellos.

— ¿Te ocurre algo hermanito? —James le preguntaba al notar que estaba mirando a la puerta de entrada.

—Scorpius ya debería haber llegado.

—No tendrá hambre —Mirando al resto de compañeros de su curso comenzaron a reírse.

Cuando ya muchos de ellos habían terminado, aparecía al final el susodicho personaje, que tímido se aproximaba al principio de la mesa a cenar. Cuando James lo vio aparecer no le quitó la vista de encima durante todo el trayecto. Por parte del rubio no lo miraba, iba fijo con la vista puesta en su sitio, al principio de la mesa.

Justo en la mesa de al lado, la de la casa de Ravenclaw, Vega observaba también la llegada e intuitiva comenzaba a mirar al resto de alumnos. De todos ellos, los únicos que no le quitaban la vista de encima era James y su pandilla. Sus sospechas se confirmaron al estudiar su expresión corporal, como al pasar al lado de ellos aceleró el paso. Pero sin decir nada siguió cenando.

—Te hemos esperado bastante para cenar, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?

—Tenía cosas que hacer —Tajante respondía y se ponía a cenar.

Los alumnos se extrañaron que no les hubieran dado los periódicos de la tarde, pero pensando que se debería a un mal envío, nadie protestó y se quedaron con las ganas de saber más de lo que hubieran descubierto.

Poco a poco, se iban marchando y aunque los alumnos de primer año quisieron quedarse con el que había llegado por último, se acabaron marchando por petición de este. Por segunda vez fue uno de los últimos en salir y se quedó allí reuniendo fuerza y valor para poder acudir a la Torre de Gryffindor. Estaba muy nervioso de que James y sus matones le estuvieran esperando por el camino y tenía la mirada fija en la mesa.

— ¿Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que cierren el comedor? —De repente escuchaba una voz a su lado, su compañera Vega se había quedado hasta el último momento—. ¿Te importaría acompañarme a la Torre de Ravenclaw? No me gusta ir sola.

—Por supuesto.

Poniéndose en pie con más confianza, salían de la sala y a fuera les esperaban James y varios compañeros. Pero al verlo acompañado no le dijeron nada y los dejaron pasar. Ella hablaba con voz bastante alta sin importarle que la oyeran.

—El colegio Hogwarts es bastante parecido a cualquier otro colegio, esta llenito de imbéciles arrogantes que se creen superiores a los demás ¿te lo puedes creer? Cuanta mierda suelta por el mundo, es repugnante.

Dejándolos atrás, en lugar de dirigirse a la Torre de Ravenclaw, lo hacían hacia la de Gryffindor. Por el camino hablaban de temas de lo vivido durante su primer día, pero al llegar a la entrada de la casa se detuvieron.

—No sé qué te habrá dicho el gilipollas de James Potter, pero o pones solución al asunto o lo hago yo.

—No quiero líos, he venido aquí a estudiar y convertirme en un gran mago.

—Tú no querrás líos, pero las cosas si no pones solución no se resolverán por arte de magia.

—Quieren que me cambie de casa, no me quieren en Gryffindor.

—Y si accedes: ¿Qué vendrá luego? ¿Qué no les guste que camines por los mismos pasillos que ellos? ¿Qué no respondas en clase? Los que van intimidando a los más débiles no se suelen parar cuando consiguen lo que quieren.

—Creo que si me cambio de casa me dejarán en paz.

—O puede que no lo hagan y te estén amargando la existencia, hasta que los dos crezcáis y maduréis. Tú te habrás pasado tu formación amargado y él solo lo recordará como un suceso gracioso e inocente en el que se metieron un poco contigo.

—Dejemos que pase un poco el tiempo.

—Piensa que James, por tener el apellido Potter, no es todopoderoso, por encima de él están los Prefectos, los profesores, los jefes de las casas y el director. A parte del hecho de que yo no tolero las injusticias y te aseguro de que James, si me tiene de enemiga, va a conocer lo que es un infierno.

—Te saca dos años y algunos cuantos kilos de peso.

—No me subestimes sin antes ver qué puedo hacer. James tiene un punto que juega en su contra: vive de la imagen, creo inmerecida, si no me equivoco es todo lo que su padre no quiso ser.

— ¿Has estudiado historia?

—Qué remedio, el conocimiento es poder y si voy a vivir aquí durante un año algo tendré que aprender de este mundo. Volviendo al tema en cuestión, James Potter no lo sabe pero está en un estandarte, para su desgracia, hecho de naipes y yo soy una verdadera arpía vengativa que no tiene nada que perder en el mundo mágico —al decir aquellas palabras le arrancó una sonrisa a su compañero—, que dios le libre de tenerme como enemiga.

—Gracias por acompañarme.

Despidiéndose, el joven se metía en el camino hacia la sala común y por su parte la chica se iba hacia su torre. Cuando de camino se volvió a cruzar con James y su grupo que iban hacia donde se iba ella. Al cruzarse con ellos, encaró contacto visual con el muchacho y ni pestañeando una vez desvió la mirada, he inclusive miraba hacia tras hasta que tomó un cruce de caminos para distanciarse aun más.

—Esta tía está loca —decían riéndose y comenzaron a burlarse de ella, pero solo cuando la perdieron de vista.

En el interior de la torre, Scorpius se dirigía hacia los cuartos y poniéndose el pijama se metía en la cama con un libro en las manos. Pensando que hacer no esperó a la llegada de sus compañeros y se quedó dormido esperando que el día siguiente fuera un poco mejor que el anterior.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Al norte del planeta se alzaba la Atalaya de Hielo. Un antiguo monumento construido por la comunidad mágica, en un alarde vanidoso, para conmemorar el descubrimiento de aquella parte del mundo y que su edificación se remontaba a unos quinientos años atrás.

De una altura de unos doscientos metros, con la forma de un dodecaedro de superficie recta y lisa, a excepción de su base. Esta en concreto como si fuera un árbol que echara sus raíces, gruesos pilares curvos salían de ella para extenderse hacia los laterales del suelo.

Bajo el nivel del hielo, aquella estructura descendía por el subsuelo, hasta los cincuenta metros de profundidad. Aunque toda ella estuviera sobre la gruesa capa de hielo, que cubría todo el Océano Ártico, gracias a aquellos pilares, que a modo de ramificación de flotación sobre la capa gélida, tenía el aspecto de ser una isla artificial.

Al estar en el mes de septiembre, debería tener una temperatura media ambiental de unos menos treinta grados. No era así para nada debido a que, por una acción antinatural, los alrededores de la torre estaban alcanzando los menos ciento treinta grados. En mitad de una fuerte ventisca, un sinfín de capas negras rodeaba toda la torre. Los Dementores que se contaban por millones, se aglomeraban formando una marea negra que hacía descender la temperatura de todo el entorno hasta conseguir aquella tan hostil.

Aunque por fuera la superficie fuera lisa de arriba abajo, por dentro era un magnífico lugar de diferentes pisos, solo que pocos de ellos eran habitables y correspondían a los primeros. El resto de alturas era por mera ostentación, que se reducía a una escalera central, que llegaba hasta la altura máxima hacia el cielo o bajo la superficie. En el largo recorrer de aquella escalera, solo había señoriales miradores, que dejaban ver el exterior a diferentes niveles.

En el mirador más alto, que se ubicaba casi en la cúspide de aquella enorme columna, allí había un mirador principal que contaba con doce balcones, uno por cada cara de las paredes de la torre, que en condiciones normales dejaban ver cualquier dirección posible en el horizonte. Allí estaba Tiffany Tuner, que con su habitual estado de mujer perturbada, se asomaba a comprobar el estado de su ejército privado. Todos los Dementores se movían como una obediente colmena, si la mujer movía su varita hacia la derecha, todo aquel mar de oscuridad se movía al unísono en aquella dirección. Por el contrario, si apuntaba a la izquierda, todo aquel ejército cambiaba de dirección y flotaba hacia la izquierda protegiendo la torre.

De repente, a su mandato, todos se apartaron a la altura en la que estaba su señora y le dejaban ver la lontananza. Las auroras boreales iluminaban el firmamento con distintivas formas muy bellas. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue detectar a diferentes espías, de los diferentes ministerios del mundo, que "andaban" revoloteando sobre escobas a una distancia de mucha seguridad. Todos estos tenían un conjuro de invisibilidad que los hacía casi indetectables, pero no para ella, que podía verlos a todos como estaban sobrellevando las bajas temperaturas a disgusto.

—Niños traviesos que acuden aquí sin permiso — Sin mostrar más expresión que la única que podía poner, la de una mujer siniestra, hablaba en voz alta sin que nadie la oyera—. Seguro que han de pensar que están viviendo un infierno. Pero no, pequeñas y patéticas criaturas, el infierno lo conozco solo yo y os aseguro que el frío que estáis pasando dista mucho de lo peor que os podría pasar.

No parecía importarle que aquellos espías estuvieran por allí, sabía que no podrían acercarse, si no los mataba el tremendo frío, lo harían sus Dementores. En un mero divertimento, hizo que su ejército girase más rápido a alrededor de la torre y su efecto gélido hizo que la temperatura descendiera por debajo de los menos ciento ochenta grados centígrados, generando una ventisca descomunal que alejó a mucha más distancia a aquellos merodeadores.

Justo en la otra parte de la atalaya, la que estaba en la zona más profunda, allí estaba Igor Morris. En una especie de mirador submarino, allí había una esclusa desde el que poder lanzarse al agua. Alrededor, la barrera de hielo que lo separaba del exterior, era tan traslúcida que si iluminaba con su varita podía ver las profundidades oceánicas. Aquel lugar haría empequeñecer a cualquiera por su magnificencia. Las condiciones del exterior eran tan extremas que nadie en su sano juicio trataría de acceder por allí.

El mago, presintiendo que algo se estaba acercando, dejó de iluminar el exterior con la varita. Posaba su mano sobre el hielo que lo aislaba del océano y cerraba los ojos. En el exterior algo pasó no muy lejos. No se podía ver qué clase de criatura se trataba, pero sus dimensiones eran gigantescas.

Al abrir los ojos, en aquella oscuridad, algo abrió los suyos delante de él. Del tamaño de dos hombres, estos ojos brillaban con una energía propia, eran enormes, amarillos y tenían forma de reptil. Sin causarle el menor temor al mago, este solo sonrió al ver aquellos dos ojos que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

Aquella formidable criatura misteriosa, cayendo en el hipnótico embrujo del mago, moviéndose como una gigantesca y misteriosa criatura serpentina se ocultó en la oscuridad de aquellas profundidades sin que nadie pudiera detectarla. Pero de vez en cuando se notaba la perturbación que hacía a su paso en el agua, pareciese que estuviera protegiendo el subnivel de la torre.

En la zona habitable de mayor altura, esta no estaba sola, dos de los cuatro magos que habían ocupado la Atalaya andaban por allí. William Wood y Amanda Parker estaban en mitad de un caos de carpetas sustraídas en los diferentes ministerios. Los papeles se mantenían flotando alrededor del joven mago, este los movía con la mente y estos se acercaban o se alejaban a él. En sus manos tenía un mapa del mundo en el que anotaba la ubicación donde pudiera estar un objetivo desde que obtuviera una referencia. Cuando marcaba un punto pasaba al siguiente sujeto a encontrar. Leía a una velocidad increíble y tenía unas dotes de deducción muy veloces, podía marcar la ubicación de un blanco por cada treinta minutos ojeando su expediente.

De los dos que se encontraban en aquella estancia, solo la mujer parecía estar molesta del frío que hacía por allí. A su compañero pareciese que las condiciones climáticas le afectaran tanto como la magia.

La joven tenía un periódico en las manos, El Profeta, y ansiosa lo leía para ver que ponían de ellos. Se centraba en los casos individuales de sus compañeros, para conocer un poco sobre las personas con las que estaba colaborando, debido a que ellos no querían contarle nada de sus vidas. Más importándole bastante poco, lo que si estaba aun más curiosa, era leer lo que ponían de ella y al darse cuenta de que la estaban dejando a la altura de ser una heroína, su sonrisa era muy amplia.

Aunque su mueca de alegría se borró a los pocos segundos pues, al solo contar con las ropas de batalla regaladas para ataviarse, las bajas temperaturas comenzaron a molestarla mucho. Agitando su varita generaba un campo de energía que la envolvía y la calentaba. Aunque aquel conjuro provocara que el suelo que pisaba se fuera derritiendo poco a poco. Pero si se movía se volvía a regenerar hasta dejarlo tal cual estaba. No pareciera tener nada que hacer, más que observar como su compañero hacía su trabajo.

—Si duras tanto en marcar a un objetivo, vamos a tardar varios meses en dar con todos —se quejaba del lento ritmo de su compañero.

—Si me ayudaras, iríamos más deprisa.

—No tengo tantas dotes deductivas como tú.

—Entonces no te quejes.

—Si no puedo quejarme de eso, entonces lo haré del maldito clima que hace por aquí. ¡Tremendo frío hace! —Estaba furiosa por tener que estar en aquel lugar, pero aun así seguía acatando las órdenes.

—La culpa fue tuya. Tú solita, al igual que Jacob, se deshicieron de la figurita que los volvía inmunes tanto a la magia como a las condiciones climáticas.

—Tú me vistes deshaciéndome del mío y no me dijiste nada.

—Yo no sabía nada de su función en aquel momento —El joven mentía con descaro, pues si que sabía algo, pero por alguna razón no quiso decirle nada a su compañera. Como esta no podía discutir su argumento defensivo, lo dio por válido.

—Aun siendo vulnerable, soy más dura que ese pusilánime de Jacob. Nadie ha podido pararme los pies, pero me preocupa el hecho de que, de milagro, me hiriesen.

— ¿Acaso no lo sabes? —interviniendo en la conversación, Tiffany aparecía en la sala y su presencia hizo descender aun más las temperaturas.

— ¿Qué debería saber?

—Nada… déjalo, no creo que sea importante —Sin querer desvelar sus cartas, comenzó a dirigirse a su compañero—. Quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes. ¿Tenemos suficientes objetivos para una primera batida?

—Dame algo de tiempo, son muchos y dar con todos llevará tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasará cuando se den cuenta de que vamos tras ellos? —la portadora de la varita roja preguntaba las dudas que le iban surgiendo—. Se esconderán como ratas.

—Para eso estoy yo aquí —Igor hacía acto de aparición en la estancia, completando el grupo—. Creo que cada uno de nosotros cumple un papel en esta historia. William marca las ubicaciones, vosotras dos sois las ejecutoras directas y yo seré el rastreador —Mostrándoles el poder de fusión de la varita verde, que podía entrar en él y salir a voluntad, continuó hablándoles—. Este presente me ha sido entregado con el fin de poder adoptar cualquier forma animal, gracias a eso seré capaz de seguir cualquier rastro, por escaso que sea —Al decir aquellas palabras Tiffany se le quedó mirándole fija y sin expresión, aunque pareciera pensativa.

— ¿Por qué solo tú eres capaz de hacerlo y no los otros? — Al verle llegar, la chica de menor edad, no dudó en preguntar. Más aquella cuestión tuvo como respuesta un incómodo silencio, cuando se cansó de esperar, fue entonces cuando decidió formular una pregunta retórica—. ¿Conque para eso te han reclutado? —Sacaba su propia conclusión—. Ya me preguntaba yo que pintaba un seductor y ejecutor de ancianas en este curioso grupito.

— ¿Lees un artículo de prensa y ya te crees con derecho a sacar una opinión de mi? Creo que tres de nosotros tenemos más en común de lo que te podrías imaginar. Puede que no te hubieras dado cuenta, debido a su importancia, pero el que no pinta mucho en este "grupito", como tú misma lo has calificado, es William.

—Tú eres un seductor y presunto asesino de viejas indefensas para apropiarte de su fortuna. Tiffany una bruja obsesionada con la magia de los muertos. Yo soy una chica, un poco loca, que ha sido puteada por el destino. ¿Qué podríamos tener en común? —Lanzó aquella pregunta que fue ignorada por todos.

—Eso da lo mismo —El aludido por Igor, que seguía ojeando informes, se pronunció—, ahora solo importa que cada cual tiene su función en esta historia. Si nos coordinamos, como se nos exige en el contrato, acabaremos con nuestra misión en unos pocos meses y seremos libres para disponer de este poder a voluntad.

Continuando cada cual a lo suyo. Dejaron solo a William para que prosiguiera con su tarea y este seguía rodeado de carpetas flotantes. Las había en todos los idiomas, pero él parecía entenderlos todos, al igual que dos de sus compañeros. Solo la que se había deshecho del tótem regalado, era la única que no podía entender otras lenguas y aquella exclusión la frustraba aun más. Aun así, lo más curioso en aquella planta era que una de aquellas carpetas no estaba flotando en el aire. Esta, en concreto, estaba sobre una mesa y tenía el sello del Ministerio de Magia de Londres.

Amanda y Tiffany se dirigían juntas hacia otros niveles. Fue en ese trayecto cuando, la de varita roja, se quedó quieta un segundo pues se notaba que se había acordado de algo importante. La de expresión siniestra, que continuaba hacia una planta que estuviera libre para su total disposición, notó como la otra estaba vacilante.

—No sé qué te está pasando ahora por la cabeza, pero procura no desviarte mucho del sendero hasta que nuestra labor acabe. Recuerda las normas del juego —pareciese que le había adivinado el pensamiento.

—Las tengo muy presentes, pero ahora tenemos poco que hacer, no infringiría ninguna regla si me escapo durante un rato. Tengo que ver a alguien.

—No soy tu madre para ordenarte lo que tienes que hacer, ni tan siquiera soy tu amiga para aconsejarte. Haz lo que te plazca y atente a las consecuencias de tus actos.

Cerrando la puerta, de una de las plantas que reclamaba para sí, dejaba a Amanda a las puertas de esta sola con sus pensamientos. Más no estuvo mucho tiempo así, en un rápido movimiento, agitando la varita desapareció de allí.

* * *

Lejos de aquella conversación, Igor se marchaba a la parte más baja de la torre. Una vez allí, poniéndose la varita verde a la altura del pecho esta se fusionaba a él, mientras saltaba por la esclusa, que daba al oscuro y vasto océano, comenzaba a adoptar una forma animal. De tamaño tan grande o quizá mayor que aquel que guardaba las aguas bajo ellos. Nadando con aquella criatura, desaparecieron en las profundidades oceánicas.

En el Ministerio de Magia en Londres, la mañana del día 4 de septiembre no comenzaba bien. Había un trasiego enorme por allí, los senadores llevaban reunidos más de catorce horas, debatiendo si participaban o no en el contraataque internacional. Aun sin que hubiese trascendido la noticia a los medios, aquel debate tan largo había conseguido que multitud de prensa aguardara en la zona del Atrio. Solo la prensa local tenía acceso para acceder al edificio y con el único fin de ir a las dependencias de El Profeta, en la segunda planta.

A su vez, en la séptima planta, lo que si había era una gran cantidad de enviados Ministeriales internacionales esperando a conocer la decisión tomada, para comunicárselo a sus países de origen. Una extraña tensión se respiraba en el ambiente, ni en los tiempos más oscuros del Señor Tenebroso se percibía tanta incertidumbre por el momento vivido.

En el edificio de los Aurores, Harry Potter no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Se movía por toda la segunda planta, de aquel concreto edificio, buscando información sobre la cantidad de problemas que tenía encima.

Acudiendo hasta la sala de los documentos, cuyos casos aun estaban vigentes, que se trataba de una gran sala repleta de estanterías metálicas de cinco grandes cajones, que llegaban al metro y medio de altura. Era una sala en la que guardaban todos los datos disponibles sobre las acciones criminales de la última década, que no se hubieran traspapelado a la sala de Archivos Clasificados.

Abriendo una en concreto sacaba la carpeta que había allí y, con ella bajo el brazo, volvió a dirigirse a su despacho. Se podía notar que la falta de descanso estaba haciendo mella en su voluntad, aunque quisiera mantenerse despierto, solo lo lograba centrando toda su atención en la tensión del caso investigado.

Al llegar a su sala privada, sobre el escritorio tenía los cinco perfiles de los Atacantes del día 2 de Septiembre, entre una gran cantidad de papeles que había ido recopilando y colocando en diversos montones repartidos por todo su despacho.

Al ver los cinco perfiles, con su imagen correspondiente y los escuetos datos relevantes de aquellos personajes; como su nombre completo, edad, lugar de nacimiento y lo más básico. Angustiado, solo podía fijarse en un único detalle, que era sobre su lugar de nacimiento. Cuatro de ellos habían nacido en el Reino Unido, solo uno tenía el lugar de nacimiento sin rellenar. Tiffany Tuner no tenía datos correspondientes a sus orígenes, pero los indicios que disponían le hacían pensar que también era del país.

Agrupando las cuatro imágenes, solo dejaba la de la susodicha en el centro del escritorio. A la derecha tenía los documentos que se salvaron del incendio, lo poco relacionado a su denuncia, en ella había varias fotografías, incluida una de la criatura muerta en el momento de la investigación. A la izquierda puso la carpeta que había ido a buscar y la abría.

En aquellos papeles tenían los hechos probados delictivos que se le atribuían a la portadora de la varita violeta. A sus espaldas tenía la muerte de casi quinientas personas, entre pacientes, médicos y enfermeros; todos los que estaban en un hospital, el mismo que había denunciado por el robo de su bebé justo un año y tres meses antes, en el área del norte de Inglaterra. Aunque era un hospital muggle, también lo era para personas con dones mágicos de pocos recursos económicos.

En aquella carpeta había fotografías de todo el edificio antes del suceso. No era viejo, tenía buena reputación y contaba con excelentes profesionales. Había una en concreto en el que estaba todo el personal de neonatos. Se trataban de unas quince personas, entre mujeres y hombres. Buscando luego en la lista de los fallecidos del día del ataque, comenzó a tachar uno tras otro en la propia imagen, cuando comparaba y descartaba con los datos disponibles. Para su desgracia tachó a todos los de aquella imagen, pero lo más curioso es que en aquella fotografía había un espejo al fondo en el que se podía ver, aunque pasara muy desapercibido, quien había hecho la foto. Era una mujer que también vestía el uniforme de aquella sección y que era muy curioso el dato de que no estaba en la lista de fallecidos aquel día.

Intrigado se movió por la sala y se sentó justo al lado de una de las torres de papeles que había por allí, la que contenía la lista de empleados del hospital. En la unidad de neonatos había dieciséis personas contratadas, la que faltaba en aquella imagen era una mujer de una edad ya avanzada: Sophie Sims. Ella, en concreto, era la jefa de la sección y no estaba en la larga lista de fallecidos aquel día, solo que no se supo nada más de ella desde entonces.

Quedándose pensativo, rebuscó aun más entre aquel montón de papeles y sacando unas estadísticas, se cercioró de un dato que había descubierto Hermione antes. La lista de bebés que nacían muertos era mucho más numerosa que en la de otros hospitales. El perfil de las madres era parecido, mujeres con bajo nivel académico, sin familia y con pocos recursos económicos. Las pocas denuncias presentadas eran por las más desconfiadas, pero todas se desestimaron cuando la madre, en presencia de los Aurores, acudía al lugar donde se encontraba el bebé muerto. La morgue, donde guardaban todos los cadáveres a muy baja temperatura y les enseñaban el cuerpito de un recién nacido, acallando los argumentos de la madre.

Con los nuevos datos sobre su mesa, los unía al archivo principal, se quedaba pensativo reclinado sobre su silla. Fue entonces cuando, tocando la puerta, llegaba a su despacho los Aurores que hace tres años investigaron la denuncia de Tuner. Los mismos que también se encargaron de seguir y recopilar toda la información del homicidio en masa, al ser los que estaban destinados al norte de Inglaterra. La lechuza, que les convidaba a acudir de manera urgente a Londres, había volado durante la noche y cuando llegó hasta ellos usaron una chimenea de trasporte para acudir cuanto antes al Ministerio.

Eran cuatro hombres maduros, magos provinciales y custodios de la zona norte del país. Sus nombres eran poco relevantes para Harry Potter, que solo quería conocer que era lo que supieran y que no estuviera redactado en el informe oficial.

Los que habían acudido tan deprisa vestían el uniforme de los Aurores, cuya única diferencia con los de la capital, era que estos contaban con una boina característica de la zona en la que residían. Los hombres, al estar en presencia de su comandante, se quitaron las gorras y aunque tuvieran una ligera idea para lo que les habían llamado, esperaron a que este preguntara.

—Tiffany Tuner —Sin saludarles siquiera, se puso en pie en su presencia—. Quiero saberlo todo, todo lo relacionado a su caso, ya sea la denuncia presentada, como el delito que luego cometió.

—Todo está detallado en el informe —uno de ellos respondía tranquilo.

— ¿Seguro? Una mujer denuncia el robo de un bebé y la dejamos por loca, sin investigar un poco al menos.

—Nada nos hizo pensar lo contrario, aquella mujer parecía haber surgido de la nada. No se tenía conocimiento de su existencia y hasta el día de hoy, solo tenemos datos relativos de ella tan solo de cinco años atrás. Se desconoce su lugar de nacimiento, donde vivía, donde estudió magia, no se sabe nada de ella. Vestía y se maquillaba como una completa perturbada.

—Cuando comprobasteis el estado de su bebé muerto ¿no notasteis nada extraño?

—Se puso como una loca histérica, decía que ese no era su hijo. Que sabía a la perfección cómo era un hijo suyo. Aunque en el informe que rellenó, en el momento previo de dar a luz, puso que era madre primeriza.

— ¿Creéis que había tenido más hijos antes?

—No quisimos investigar mucho más. Después de su ataque de histeria enmudeció, parecía que se había quedado perdida. Su mirada estaba en el vacío. Aquello y las declaraciones de la responsable de la unidad de recién nacidos nos hicieron pensar que estaba loca. El caso se archivó y fue enviado con el resto.

— ¿Quién era la responsable por aquel entonces?

—Sophie Sims —revelador nombre al que Harry no quiso mostrar más que una cara indescifrable, para no desvelar la información que poseía—, una medico muy profesional y desde luego convincente. Nos dijo que el cuadro psíquico que presentaba Tiffany Tuner era uno provocado por la depresión posparto. Que era muy normal que alguien que había perdido a su hijo se hiciera aquella clase de preguntas.

— ¿Qué pasó con Tuner luego?

—La dejamos allí, se quedó sola y enmudecida en la sala de espera del hospital durante al menos unas horas. Luego supimos que abandonó el hospital y desapareció de allí. No volvió a vérsele por allí hasta el cabo de un año y tres meses…, en el que paso…, lo que todos sabemos luego.

—Esa tal Sophie Sims, ¿murió en el asesinato en masa?

—No, no se encontraba en el hospital aquel fatídico día. La bruja que mató a aquella multitud de inocentes se enteró de que había escapado y comenzó a perseguirla, desde entonces entró en un programa de protección por parte del Ministerio. Al cabo de un año rechazó toda protección, prefirió esconderse por su cuenta y desapareció del mapa. Si sigue viva, no sabemos dónde podría estar.

— ¿No se os ocurrió cotejar la elevada tasa de defunción de neonatos en aquel hospital y relacionarlo con el perfil de las madres?

—La verdad es que no, las denuncias que podrían destapar cualquier asunto turbio eran escasas y muy distantes en el tiempo como para hacernos sospechar. Pero comandante, con el actual procedimiento a seguir, los casos que se iban archivando se enviaban a Londres. Todo está por escrito y custodiado aquí. Si alguien debía darse cuenta de la relación tendrían que haber sido los Aurores del Ministerio.

—Cierto, pero siempre estamos atareados con temas relacionados a la supresión de nuevas organizaciones oscuras —Aceptaba su parte de la culpa, aunque no dejaba de mostrar la misma cara.

—Como te he comentado antes, la Doctora Sims era muy convincente y sus explicaciones muy razonables. Nada nos haría sospechar que algo no encajara allí.

—Los nacidos muertos que os enseñaban: ¿No sacasteis ninguna fotografía de algún otro caso?

—En todos por supuesto, es el procedimiento a seguir. Pero aquellos casos archivados fueron enviados a Londres y las fotos estarían en el mismo lugar donde guardaron el caso por el que ahora preguntáis.

—No obstante Comandante —otro de los que había por allí tomaba la palabra al recordar algo—. En la siguiente denuncia, ocurrida al cabo de un año después. Otra mujer alertaba de un acontecimiento parecido con el mismo resultado. Era una pobre chica joven y muy ignorante a la que no le dimos ninguna credibilidad. Algunos bebés mueren al nacer, no todos los partos acaban bien.

— ¿Archivasteis la denuncia? Enviándola al Ministerio.

—No, uno de los hijos de nuestra sección destinada a esa parte del país, se acabó enamorando y casando con aquella pobre chica. Ahora son un matrimonio con una hija y las cosas les van bastante bien. Puede que fuera por eso por lo que la caja de archivo aun sigue en nuestras oficinas.

— ¡Traedlo ya! —rebuscando entre las fotos que el poseía ordenaba con decisión—. ¡Que uno de vosotros se traslade ahora mismo y quiero esa caja aquí en menos de cinco minutos!

—Pero comandante: No podemos aparecernos dentro de las oficinas de los Aurores, los conjuros lo protegen.

—Todo el edificio está bajo mi mando y yo decido que es lo que puede o no trasladarse —al decir aquellas palabras, casi gritando, consiguió que los cuatro se miraran y uno de ellos sacaba de una bolsa un Traslador, que al tocarlo se fue hasta donde se ubicaban sus oficinas.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Contadme todo lo que sepáis del día en el que se cometió el homicidio en masa. Da igual que lo hubierais detallado en el informe, quiero saber hasta el mínimo detalle —Con una fotografía bocabajo sobre su escritorio seguía interrogándolos.

—Suponemos que lo planeó durante meses. Sin que nadie advirtiera su presencia, comenzó a crear hechizos de amplificación alrededor del hospital y, el día que decidió actuar, solo tuvo que lanzar un solo conjuro… —Hubo un silencio en el que todo el mundo pensó las palabras mágicas pronunciadas—. Aquella maldición rebotó y se amplificó de tal manera, que todos los que se encontraban dentro del hospital murieron en el acto. En los alrededores hubo multitud de testigos que luego la identificaron como la culpable y desde aquel preciso instante se ha convertido en una fugitiva de la justicia, cuya condena se amplía a cada testimonio de alguien que la descubre en algún camposanto, realizando algún hechizo de control de los muertos —Cuando terminó de dar su versión de lo ocurrido, volvía aparecer el que se había ausentado hacía unos minutos.

—Comandante aquí traigo todo lo relacionado con el caso.

Al entregarle la carpeta, Harry la abrió lo más deprisa posible y al seleccionar una imagen en concreto, la cotejaba con la que hasta aquel entonces tenía bocabajo sobre su escritorio. Su expresión se oscureció y se produjo un largo silencio, llenando de curiosidad a los hombres que también estaban en aquel lugar.

— ¿Comandante? —preguntaban para ver si se encontraba bien, pero este levantándose de la mesa abría la puerta de su despacho, ordenaba entrar a algunos de sus hombres y cuando estos estaban allí les habló solo a ellos.

—Quiero una orden de busca y captura de Sophie Sims, dad con ella como sea y cuanto antes.

— ¿Bajo qué calificación de búsqueda la ponemos?

—Bajo el supuesto de que es la principal sospechosa del secuestro de al menos las dos docenas de recién nacidos —Enseñando las fotografías que había comparado, las dos tenían la fecha y el caso correspondiente. Ambas distaban un año la una de la otra, solo que el bebé muerto era el mismo en ambas.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —Uno de los Aurores provinciales exclamaba al ver su metedura de pata—. Comandante, nada nos hizo sospechar que ocurría algo, lo juro por mis hijos —trataban de justificarse.

—La falta de comunicación ha jugado en nuestra contra. A demás del hecho de que sabían elegir bien a sus víctimas, mujeres solas y vulnerables. Fáciles de manipular y de desacreditar ante la policía si hiciera falta —Pensaba en la explicación más lógica—. Buscad a esta mujer, dad con ella cuanto antes. Si la portadora de la varita violeta la persigue desde entonces. Antes, que solo era una simple maga nigromante, ahora con todo el poder que tiene no creo que le quede mucho de vida.

Con un nuevo problema entre las manos, aquellos agentes de provincia se marcharon de allí. Harry, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza se tuvo que sentar unos segundos en su silla sujetándose la sien con las manos, tratando de quitarse ese molesto malestar, pero en lugar de encontrar tranquilidad un compañero suyo llamó a la puerta.

Cameron Read, llegaba portando noticias diversas y una nota. Al verle aparecer Harry se inclinó en el espaldar de su asiento, tratando de disimular su cansancio y esperaba a que le trasmitiera lo que hubiera descubierto.

—Comandante, gracias a la información facilitada por Ron, sobre los nombres de las víctimas del Senador, por la variedad de nacionalidades supusimos que él no se encargaba de los secuestros. Gracias a todo lo que hemos ido relacionando hemos descubierto que una entramada red de tráfico de personas, que operaba tanto en este país como en Estados Unidos, era la que está detrás de tantas desapariciones. El senador solo tenía los recortes de prensa, tal vez como mero recuerdo, o tal vez lo tuviera de trofeo, o vete a saber. Las víctimas eran escogidas entre las clases más humildes y marginales.

—Lógico, atacar a los más débiles, los que su vida no vale mucho y su desaparición no escandalice a muchos. ¿Tenemos suficientes pruebas para destaparlos?

—En unos días, el caso ahora está en manos del departamento de Aurores de Norteamérica. Van a recopilar todo lo que puedan y dar la información a la policía Muggle, para cortar de raíz la organización criminal —Se quedaba en silencio unos segundos y después continuó—. Sé que no es la mejor de las noticias que podría darte Harry, pero al menos quería que lo supieras.

—Es una magnífica noticia. Más indeseables entre rejas, aunque el negocio de la trata de personas seguirá en otros países. Los más indefensos son las víctimas preferidas por aquellos que tienen poder. Pero lo que no se imaginan esos criminales, que algunas de sus víctimas se pueden convertir en monstruos peligrosos, habidos de venganza —Volvía a mirar al escueto esquema con la imagen de Tiffany Tuner y lo sostenía entre las manos—. ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Quién se oculta tras esa gruesa capa de maquillaje? ¿De dónde has salido? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —lanzaba una serie de preguntas sin respuesta a aquella fotografía y cogiendo la de sus cuatro compañeros, se los guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta—. ¿Alguna noticia más?

—Los guardias que están custodiando el Alto Tribunal nos informan que el consejo terminará pronto con el debate, deberías ir.

—Me pondré en marcha —Levantándose agotado, su compañero se percató del cansancio que arrastraba.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no duermes?

—Llevo casi cincuentaicuatro horas despierto —al decir el número total, dejó estupefacto al joven—. No veo a mi mujer desde el final del asalto al Ministerio —Se notaba triste al decir aquellas palabras.

—Deberías dormir algo o te va a dar algo chungo —al ver como se marchaba del despacho le entregaba la nota que había traído.

— ¿Quién puede dormir en la situación en la que nos encontramos? Al borde de una guerra —miraba el sobre como en este no había remitente, todo era blanco—. ¿Quién me envía esta nota?

—Está cerrada, me han dicho que te la entregue en mano solo a ti y eso he hecho.

Bajando por las escaleras en dirección a la planta baja de su edificio, fue entonces cuando abría aquel sobre y dentro había una nota dirigida a él, escrita por Hermione, en ella ponía:

" _Querido Harry, como hemos acordado la noche anterior, Ron y yo hemos trabajado duro para lograr información sobre la expedición del Senador. Nos hemos pasado la noche tratando de dar con alguna pista que nos dijera el lugar exacto, pero había ocultado muy bien sus huellas._

 _Pero creemos que no ha podido enterrar todo lo relacionado con su expedición, pues al contar con miembros del Ministerio de Arabia Saudí, al ponernos en contacto con ellos nos han informado que guardan algunos registros de interés._

 _Estamos en una misión de incógnito y solo tú sabes hacia donde nos dirigimos. Como el correo no es del todo seguro, no nos pondremos en contacto contigo hasta que descubramos más del lugar donde dio con aquella antigua clase de magia. Cuando nos cercioremos de que no causará más daño volveremos contigo._

 _Hugo, por seguridad, se quedará en la Madriguera y no saldrá de allí hasta que el peligro pase. Te pido que, en nuestra ausencia, te mantengas en contacto con Rose, no podremos escribirle hasta la vuelta y si nos pasa algo, cuidad de nuestros hijos._

 _Ronald no quería que te escribiese nada que pudiera preocuparte, pero yo soy más juiciosa y tengo que pensar en la posibilidad de que nos intercepten o allí encontremos algo que pueda hacernos daño._

 _Espero volver pronto y hasta entonces te mando un gran abrazo."_

Quedándose aun más angustiado, por seguridad desintegró aquella nota a la vez que salía del edificio de los Aurores y se topaba con la marea de prensa internacional. No pensaba hacer ninguna declaración y avanzando sin pronunciar palabra, atravesó el cordón policial que protegía el edificio.

Al llegar a los ascensores pidió que le llevaran a la séptima planta, la del Departamento de Misterios. Allí, a medida que llegaba a la zona del Alto Tribunal, se iba encontrando con más y más representantes de los ministerios de otras naciones, todos ellos tenían aspecto de estar muy cansados después de tantas horas de espera.

Mientras seguía aguardando el final de la reunión, paseaba de un lado para el otro por aquel departamento, esperando noticias. Cuando se paró justo delante de la puerta que daba a la Cámara de las Profecías, los del equipo de limpieza, aun estaban trabajando en la extracción de los restos y parecía que el trabajo iba para largo.

En sus manos volvía a sacar, del interior de su chaqueta, los cinco perfiles básicos de aquellos magos. Los iba ojeando uno tras otro y lo único que parecía importarle, era leer la parte donde habían nacido la mayoría. Eso era lo que más le perturbaba.

En un desvío en el que no le veía nadie, tuvo que apoyarse en una pared y muy lento bajaba hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo. Aunque le costara admitirlo, el cansancio estaba pudiendo con él y no le quedó más remedio que apoyar inclinarse donde pudiera. Los ojos se le cerraban y los abría deprisa, pues no quería quedarse dormido allí, pero no pudo más y los cerró del todo.

—Despierta —Una voz conocida resonó de repente, pillándolo en aquel estado de somnolencia. Aquello le hizo abrir los ojos sobresaltado—. Bastante mala prensa te están dando ya, como para que te descubran dando una cabezadita —En su mano portaba el periódico de la mañana y se lo acercaba para que leyera que en el titular ponía: Harry Potter incapaz de gestionar la situación.

—Ginny —Descubriendo como la que lo había sobresaltado era su mujer, sintió un gran alivio en su alma. Hizo el gesto de querer levantarse, pero fue ella la que se acurrucó al lado suyo pues también tenía el aspecto de no haber dormido mucho. Apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su marido se aferraba a su brazo—. Pensaba que estarías trabajando: ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hace días que no te veo y me preguntaba si aún seguía teniendo marido —graciosa le comentaba arrancándole una sonrisa.

—Claro que lo tienes, uno que se preocupa mucho por ti, como por nuestros hijos y nuestra familia. No he dejado de trabajar desde que la crisis empezó, pero es la única manera en la que siento que os protejo.

—Alejándote de los tuyos y concentrándote en tu trabajo, aunque no lo pretendas, eso te acabará aislando y el cansancio te pasará factura a la salud. No cometas errores pasados, no estás solo en esto, toda nuestra familia estamos contigo.

—Gracias —Besándole la cabeza le acariciaba la cara con la mano—. ¿Cómo has dado conmigo? Se supone que el consejo está reunido de carácter urgente y confidencial, nadie de la prensa tiene acceso, ni siquiera la mujer del comandante.

—Tus compañeros de trabajo te aprecian más de lo que imaginas, a demás de que son muy discretos. No me han dicho nada, pero me han dejado entrever que algo te perturba. Me han dicho que te encontraría en esta planta, me han permitido el acceso y hasta aquí he acudido. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nadie y mucho menos la prensa ha sido informada, pero saben que algo pasa y que es muy gordo, por eso están todos ahí fuera esperando. Los Senadores llevan horas debatiendo si nos envían a combatir a nuestros enemigos en una misión internacional —al decir aquellas palabras la cara de su mujer era de inquietud.

—Eso sería un suicidio. Les has recomendado que no lo hicieran, ¿verdad?

—Eso mismo les dije yo, en principio el Primer Ministro comparte mi opinión, pero la decisión no solo depende de él.

—Los otros Senadores no serán tan idiotas como para pensar de otra forma —mientras seguía exponiendo sus propias conclusiones, Harry le pasaba los perfiles de los cinco enemigos originales para que les echara un vistazo.

— ¿Qué ves?

—A cinco perturbados, cuatro de ellos aun vivos y con un gran poder entre las manos —al ver sus perfiles no podía opinar de otra forma—. ¿Qué debería ver?

—Todos, menos uno de ellos aunque se da por sentado, son originales de este país. El problema es más nuestro que de ningún otro, si alguien debería encabezar esa misión internacional debería ser este Ministerio y eso puede forzar a los Senadores a ser partícipes de una intervención.

— ¿Acatarás las órdenes si así te lo exigen?

—No sería capaz de enviar a todos los Aurores a una muerte segura y el Primer Ministro lo sabe. Si aceptaran participar, me vería forzado a dimitir de mi cargo, para que los plazos obligatorios para nombrar a un sucesor evitaran que entráramos en un conflicto directo, al menos durante el primero de ellos —Cogía el ejemplar de El Profeta de aquella mañana y lo mantenía entre sus manos, leyendo la mala imagen que estaban dando de él—. Desde luego que la prensa se cebaría en mi contra, pero no hay otra manera.

—Yo estaré a tu lado en cualquier decisión que tomes —Lo miraba directa a los ojos y no pudo evitar darle un beso apasionado—. Me enorgullece que te ofrezcas a pagar las consecuencias, para evitar que entrásemos en un conflicto en el que no podemos ganar. Aunque eso signifique que lo perdiéramos todo.

—Aun es una hipótesis, que aunque se cumpliera, no sería del todo nefasto. Estando todos juntos todo saldrá bien, el amor que hay en nuestra familia es lo que nos mantendrá a flote.

Mirándose con ternura, comenzaron a notar como había más movimiento por aquella planta. Se podía notar que la reunión del senado había terminado en aquellos momentos y todo el mundo esperaba noticias.

— ¡Harry! —Uno de los vigilantes del Alto Tribunal corría en su busca—. Los Senadores requieren tu presencia de manera urgente.

Incorporándose con un poco más de fuerza, ayudó a levantar a su esposa y separándose de ella se dirigía hacia donde se reunía el senado; mientras su mujer se iba a los ascensores. Por el camino se encontraba con otros compañeros que estaban tan angustiados como él, había mucha tensión en el ambiente.

Con las puertas abiertas, entraba en el pasillo que conducía a aquella amplia sala. Desde aquella distancia escuchaba los murmullos de los diputados que esperaban su comparecencia. Cuando estos lo vieron llegar, un silencio se produjo, y la cara de pocos amigos del Primer Ministro le dejaba entender que no esperara buenas noticias.

Tras la entrada de diversos enviados por parte de otros Ministerios, para escuchar la decisión tomada, en el centro de la sala se colocaba Harry esperando que le informaran. Kingsley Shacklebolt, colocando sus manos sobre el atril se dirigía a él.

—Son muchos los Ministerios que se han decantado por apoyar una intervención, entre ellos Noruega, Suecia, Islandia, Canadá, Rusia, todos los que están más próximos a los enemigos entre muchas otras naciones. La noticia de que hemos podido derrotar a uno de los cinco atacantes, ha afectado en gran medida a que se animaran a unir esfuerzos.

—Lo derrotamos por una mezcla de organización y que nuestro enemigo pecó de altivez —Harry no podía creer que le fueran a decir que también iban a participar y se apresuraba a lanzar sus argumentos—. Fue su propio ego el que lo derrotó, se divertía machacando y humillando a todos los Aurores. Si hubiera lanzado la maldición de muerte nada más empezar, creo que no hubiera quedado nadie que pudiera enfrentarle.

—El consejo ha tomado una decisión, nos piden una respuesta contundente. El Ministerio de Magia de Londres no puede permanecer impasible, no después de que todo el mundo conociese que los enemigos son ciudadanos de este país.

—Senadores y Primer Ministro, hagan caso a la voz de la razón y no envíen a todos los Aurores hacia su muerte.

—Hemos acordado participar en la maniobra que tendrá lugar dentro de dos semanas.

Al decir aquellas palabras, toda la sala volvió a quedarse en silencio, que pronto rompió el murmullo de los invitados internacionales, que llevarían las noticias a sus países de origen. Aquellos enviados no parecían conforme con la intervención pero, como los Aurores de aquel Ministerio, no podían hacer otra cosa más que cumplir órdenes.

A Harry le pareció que habían perdido la razón y tuvo la sensación de que el mundo se le venía encima, solo podía pensar en sus compañeros, no iba a consentir que muriesen. Respirando profundo se preparó para mover sus cartas. Pensando en que no había más remedio fue a alzar la voz, pero la mano de Shacklebolt se lo impidió.

—Harry, sé que no estás conforme con la decisión del Senado. Pero antes de que aceptes lo que se ha acordado, quisiera decir algo a todos los miembros del consejo —Mirando a todos sus compañeros se dirigía a ellos—. Elecciones, cada cual más o menos acertada, el factor numérico nos alienta a pensar en la victoria. Pero el camino de la guerra a estas alturas solo dejará a multitud de niños huérfanos. Para evitar este desastre solo puedo presentar mi renuncia inmediata como Primer Ministro —Al decir aquello todo el mundo se quedó estupefacto.

Dejando su lugar preferente del consejo, bajaba del atril y caminando se marchaba del Alto Tribunal. Los otros enviados internacionales se marchaban tras él. Más pronto que tarde, la noticia de su dimisión, llegaría a todos los medios de comunicación y sería un verdadero bombazo informativo.

Harry corría tras él, pero no era el único que quería una audiencia con el anterior Primer Ministro. Multitud de personajes importantes del lugar, algunos reprochaban tal acción de cobardía, otros le agradecían el gesto tan valiente que había hecho, pero todos querían hablar a solas con él.

Gritando su nombre por el pasillo, llegó hasta él en el ascensor. Un cordón de fuerzas de seguridad evitó que todo aquel montacargas se viera sobrecargado de gente, solo dejaron pasar a Shacklebolt y a Potter. El encargado del ascensor fue invitado a abandonarlo para que pudieran hablar a solas, como no tenía alternativa tuvo que dejar su puesto por el momento.

— ¿Qué ha hecho? —Preguntaba el más joven de los dos cuando se pusieron en movimiento y nadie más podía escucharles.

—Lo que hacía falta en estos momentos.

—Yo pensaba dimitir y aplazar la intervención.

—Lo sé Harry, ¿pero qué hubieras logrado? ¿Qué no participara el Reino Unido en la batalla? Un gesto muy loable que hubiera salvado cientos de vidas, pero no hubiera evitado que miles de agentes de otros países muriesen en un acto al que no íbamos a participar. A demás del hecho de que hubiéramos quedado como unos cobardes insolidarios, nadie nos volvería a prestar ayuda internacional.

—Yo es que solo podía ejercer presión sobre este país, no hubiera podido hacer nada para evitar que el resto del mundo entrase en guerra.

—Por eso dimití yo. Nadie moverá ficha sin la participación de este país. Gracias a eso, te he concedido al menos cinco meses, en los que se vuelvan a cumplir los plazos para encontrar nuevo Primer Ministro. Te necesitamos Harry, comanda a los Aurores y soluciona esta crisis como sea, siempre con el menor número de bajas posibles.

—Gracias por ser el personaje público al que van a crucificar en los medios, espero que el resto de Senadores no se lo tengan mucho en cuenta.

—Todos sabían que iba a dimitir —aquella frase dejó aun más sorprendido al más joven.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—La burocracia, es complicada y en ocasiones incomprensible. Ninguna nación quería entrar en conflicto, todas saben que es una locura enfrentar a un enemigo al que no puedes dañar. Pero víctimas del orgullo no pueden quedarse atrás, una tras otra se contagian para participar aunque no quieran. Tal como el resto de países, nos veíamos presionados para entrar en esa cruzada. La decisión se tomó al no encontrar otra salida para evitar un combate que no seríamos capaces de ganarlo. A veces para ganar un valioso tiempo hay que sacrificar algo y fui yo el que me ofrecí. Ahora solo depende de ti Harry, espero que aproveches este tiempo que se te ha dado.

—Lo atesoraré como el mejor de los regalos.

Cuando llegaron a la parada que daba a la zona del Atrio, antes de separarse, el ex Primer Ministro, entre una multitud de fogonazos de los medios de comunicación que aguardaban en aquella zona, extendió su mano para que Harry se la estrechara como gesto de despedida. Aferrando aquella mano, la actitud del más joven cambió, no iba a desaprovechar semejante oportunidad y pensaba ponerse a trabajar de inmediato pero no soltándole la mano, el mayor lo atrajo hacia sí para comentarle algo al oído.

—Una persona agotada no rinde bien en su trabajo, procura dormir algo para que puedas enfrentar este problema con lucidez.

Dicho aquello, se metió entre la multitud de periodistas sin querer hacer muchas declaraciones. Como era el centro absoluto de atención, nadie prestó mucha atención a Potter que se quedaba pensativo dentro del ascensor. Cuando la multitud de periodistas se marcharon tras el foco de la noticia, pudo ver a Ginny que lo esperaba en aquella zona.

Dándose cuenta de que la falta de sueño le estaba afectando de manera muy negativa, acercándose hasta su mujer, esta le dio la mano y juntos fueron a la zona de las chimeneas para tomar una directa que los llevaría a la Madriguera. Bastión indetectable de toda la familia, que manteniéndose unida eran mucho más fuerte. Allí, aun estando con algunos familiares que esperaban verle de nuevo, fue la pelirroja la que con su mirada les decía que no era buen momento para atosigarle a preguntas. Lo llevó hasta uno de los cuartos como un zombi y tirándolo en la cama dejó que durmiera un buen rato, a la vez que se acurrucaba a su lado cuidando sus sueños.

* * *

Aquella noche, cuando toda la marea informativa comenzó a volver a sus países, en la segunda planta del Ministerio, en las dependencias de El Profeta, allí quedaba poca gente. Solo algunos pocos que estaban ultimando sus artículos que aparecerían en la edición de la mañana. Todas las noticias tendrían como titular la extraña dimisión de aquel día. Se sospechaba que pasaba algo, pero nadie obtuvo información alguna, nada más que susurros y exageraciones que nada tenían que ver con la realidad.

En su despacho personal estaba Verónica Fletcher, esta terminaba de redactar su nuevo y dañino artículo sobre los Aurores y lo inepto que era Harry Potter. Pero para su desgracia, la dimisión iba a eclipsar la primera página de todos los periódicos y su artículo quedaría relegado a una sección menos importante.

Magnus Cuffe, el editor jefe del diario, se marchaba a su casa pero antes de hacerlo se acercó hasta el despacho privado de la que aun seguía allí trabajando duro. Tocando la puerta, la abrió del todo descubriéndola pensativa sentada muy sugerente en su silla.

—Verónica ¿te vas a quedar mucho más? Porque yo me voy y podría acompañarte hasta tú casa.

—Gracias por la oferta, eres un verdadero cielo, si no fueras mi jefe te invitaría a cenar —le comentaba sonriéndole.

— ¿En serio? Porque podría renunciar ahora mismo.

—Que sería de este periódico sin ti —sonriéndole aun más, como una idiota, esto hacía que su jefe le respondiera con la misma mueca idiota—. Tengo aun mucho trabajo que cubrir, el Ministerio oculta y está tramando algo. No pienso descansar hasta que los buenos ciudadanos de este país sepan lo que les oculta un órgano que debería ser trasparente.

—Qué gran profesional eres, tenemos mucha suerte de contar contigo en el equipo —Sujetando el pomo de la puerta se preparaba para cerrarla—. Hasta mañana.

—Que sueñes con los angelitos —le guiñaba el ojo y dejaba que se fuera. Cuando se marchó y se quedó sola en el despacho habló en voz alta—. Que mientras tú sueñes con los angelitos yo trataré de quedarme con tu puesto.

Ansiosa terminaba lo que le faltaba y se marchaba de la segunda planta del Ministerio. En el Atrio se dispuso a tomar una chimenea de trasporte que la llevó a su casa, la cual estaba en pleno centro Londinense y tenía unas hermosas vistas del río Támesis.

Su casa podría ser muy moderna, pero toda su decoración pasaba desapercibida por el hecho de que había multitud de imágenes de Harry Potter colgadas en las paredes. De una pared a otra, había cuerdas colgadas y tensadas en la que podía poner en ella más y más imágenes de aquel mítico personaje contemporáneo. Toda la casa estaba con el mismo estilo, su obsesión por Harry era tremenda rozando lo enfermizo.

Cuando llegó, no se percató de que alguien la esperaba dentro, pero sentada en uno de los sillones unipersonales estaba Amanda Parker, que tenía entre sus manos una carpeta con diversos dibujos realizados por aquella reportera. En estos materializaba sus fantasías de estar con la persona que la tenía obsesionada. Cuando se percató de que estaba allí dio un ligero sobresalto pero enseguida se tranquilizó.

—Siento un profundo alivio de no ser la más loca que hay ahora mismo en esta casa —Señalando los dibujos a cada cual más imaginativo sonreía a la reportera.

—Ni tu ni yo estamos locas, solo somos mujeres de ideas fijas y punto. Entre muchas otras aspiraciones, ya sea hacerme con el control total del diario donde trabajo, como conseguir que la gente piense y acepte que mi manera de pensar, que es la correcta y es muy parecida a la que podrías tener tu. Londres necesita un sistema más represivo, menos libertades, un poco más de severo orden y puede que lo consiga si está bajo tu mando. Hago y hare lo que hace falta para conseguir cada uno de mis objetivos.

—Eres ambiciosa, me caes muy bien. Pero el control Londinense no entra en mis planes.

—Ahora que estamos en confianza, te confesaré un pequeño secreto. Soy la actual reportera de los Aurores pues yo incité al anterior reportero para que cubriera una noticia que le condujo a la muerte, todo con tal de quedarme con su puesto. Así de ambiciosa soy.

—Traviesa.

— ¿Por qué has venido a mi casa?

—Si fuera al Ministerio, me detectarían nada más poner un pie allí. Si te soy sincera no me preocupa pero..., tengo las manos atadas hasta que mi contrato espire y no puedo desencadenar un combate no autorizado. Por eso he acudido a tu casa, que es un lugar más discreto, para concretar nuestro trato. Aquel que hablamos durante el asalto al Ministerio. Quiero que me consigas información sobre Hermione Granger y yo mataré a Ginevra Potter por ti.

— ¡Eso sería fabuloso! Si eres un poco observadora habrás notado que quiero quedarme con Harry Potter cueste lo que cueste. Lo deseo y lo quiero a mi lado ahora y por siempre.

—Pues dándole la publicidad que le das, mucho no te va a poder apreciar.

—Es todo parte de un plan: Es un hombre al fin y al cabo. Lo hundiré en la miseria y la desesperación, cuando lo haya perdido todo apareceré como su ángel salvador y le haré retomar el vuelo. Hare que me venere y me trate como a una reina.

— ¿Te vas a quedar como madrastra de sus tres churumbeles?

—Ni de broma, mi idea era la eliminación sistemática de esos niños que no son míos —La miraba con la clara intención de proponerle algo—. Pero ya que estas aquí, de eso quería tratar ahora que estamos las dos a solas: quiero subir nuestro acuerdo. El Ministerio oculta algo en vuestra contra. Desde que sepa de qué se trata te informaré presurosa. Todo por el módico precio de que, en un desdichado encuentro con una de las brujas más poderosas del mundo, se lleve por delante la vida de esos tres pobres angelitos.

— ¿El Ministerio oculta algo? Dudo mucho que tuviera alguna posibilidad contra nosotros.

—El día en el que murió tu compañero, presencié algo. No puedo describirlo con palabras, pero era terrible, y bajaba hasta el sótano del edificio de los Aurores. No sé lo que era, pero creo que era algo que debieras tener en cuenta.

—Déjame verlo por mí misma —Sacaba la varita roja y apuntaba a la joven—. Legeremens.

Adentrando en la mente de la reportera, veía todos sus recuerdos y navegando entre ellos fue en concreto hacia la parte en la que le había mencionado. Allí fue testigo de aquella fuerza descomunal y de tonalidad de la varita de su compañero. Sobresaltada salía de sus recuerdos.

— ¿Lo has visto?

—Trato hecho, tu averigua que trama el Ministerio. Cuando sea libre, ejecutaré a todo el entorno de Potter, cuando acabe con él no le quedará ni pizca de alegría y será una presa fácil para alguien como tú.

—Así es como quiero que se quede, en la más absoluta soledad, para que luego aprenda a elegir mejor a sus compañías. Ya estoy trabajando, reuniendo información sobre Hermione y todo su entorno. También muevo mis fichas para lograr sonsacar que es lo que está tramando el Ministerio. ¿Le dirás a tus compañeros lo que descubras?

—Utilizando la expresión que antes has dicho: ¡Ni de broma! Ellos guardan sus cartas con recelo y me tratan como una loca ignorante, es hora de que yo guarde las mías.

—Entonces… —se acercaba hasta ella y le estiraba la mano para sellar el pacto—. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Estrechando las manos, la portadora de la varita agitándola desapareció de allí dejando a la reportera con una sonrisa en los labios y una ilusión en el corazón.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

Trascurrida una semana y media desde el inicio de las clases, todos los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts ya sabían que, por orden del Ministerio de Londres, les habían censurado la prensa escrita y no podían saber lo que pasara fuera si no venía escrito en una carta de un familiar. Pero también, estos familiares, habían sido advertido de los peligros que supondrían preocupar a las próximas generaciones de magos sin necesidad y poco detalle de la situación que se vivía fuera del colegio se filtraba.

Aunque durante los primeros días causó un gran alboroto entre los residentes en el castillo, el malestar solo duró dos o tres jornadas, hasta que todo el mundo se adaptó a tener que vivir sin noticias y el curso prosiguió.

Era miércoles y por los horarios semanales hizo que aquella mañana fuera un poco diferente al resto. Había muchísima expectación con respecto a aquel día, debido en parte de que aquella noche iban a tener su primera clase de Astronomía y las ganas de pasarse la noche contemplando las estrellas eran muchas, por parte casi total del alumnado del primer año. Pero la verdadera y mayor razón por la que había tanta expectación, era que aquel día tenían su primera toma de contacto con la escoba de vuelo.

Albus Potter, desde el lunes de aquella semana sentía toda la presión de la casa de Gryffindor. Todos esperaban con muchas ganas ver su primer vuelo. La historia ya conocida de su padre, unida a la de su hermano mayor; que ambos volaron con la suficiente eficacia para ser nombrado buscador del equipo aun siendo de noveles en la escuela, le marcaba unas expectativas que tal vez no estaba preparado para soportar.

En el cuarto de los de primer año, antes de que llegara la hora general de ponerse en pie y aun con las primeras luces del importante día que se les venía encima, Albus estaba acostado en su cama durmiendo. Hacía días que varias pesadillas le estaban azotando, la tensión de aquel día estaba siendo excesiva. Durante las últimas tres noches, soñaba que al elevar el vuelo se caía de la escoba y todo el colegio se reía de él.

Scorpius Malfoy, como de costumbre, fue el primero en madrugar y salir del cuarto. Hacía una semana que se comportaba extraño, se marchaba de la casa antes de que nadie se despertara. Estaba la mayor parte del tiempo diurno lejos de la torre de Gryffindor y por la noche solía volver hablando con el prefecto de la casa.

Nadie sabía de la presión psicológica que James Potter y su grupo estaban tratando de influir al jovencito. Pero Scorpius, por alguna razón, había estado evitando encontrarse con esos compañeros asolas y siempre estaba acompañado evitando que lo volvieran a intimidar. El grupo no se atrevía a decirle nada si no tenían la oportunidad de pillarlo solo.

Aquella mañana, al salir de la torre, siempre inspeccionaba por si le estuvieran esperando, pero a ninguno de los de tercer año le apetecía levantarse temprano para interceptar a un compañero que estaba empeñado en quedarse en la casa de Gryffindor. Aunque fueran los únicos que querían que se fuera, pues el heredero de los Malfoy era uno de los alumnos más aplicados de la casa. Siempre se mantenía a la par con Rose Weasley a la hora de ser los que más puntos conseguían durante la jornada didáctica.

La pelirroja también se levantaba temprano. Estaba en un sin vivir por su obsesión por superar a su compañero. Desconocía el verdadero motivo por el que, el rubio, cada vez se estuviera levantando tan temprano. Pero su obsesión por no quedase atrás la forzaba a madrugar tanto como él. Tampoco entendía porque se pasaba tanto tiempo en la biblioteca, pero el pensar que lo hacía para mantenerse a la cabeza de la clase, la ponía enferma.

Con los pelos alborotados y aun medio atolondrada por el sueño, la jovencita se ponía en pie e iba directa a los baños para su curso, a asearse. Allí comprobó como su cara reflejaba cansancio pues, para estar en el primer año, todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor la estaba agobiando mucho. No había recibido cartas de sus padres durante días, solo de sus tíos y abuelos que le informaban que estaban en una misión del Ministerio y que no podrían ponerse en contacto con ella. Eso unido a lo que iban descubriendo en su investigación con Hagrid, envidiaba a sus compañeros al ser ignorantes de lo que pasara fuera.

Mientras se lavaba la cara sintió toda la presión de ese día, también para ella era importante, quería ser la primera en poder sujetar la escoba y alzar el vuelo. Todo lo nefasto que pudiera pasar aquel día se le pasó por la cabeza, ser la última de toda su promoción en alzar el vuelo y el joven Malfoy sobrevolando el cielo riéndose de ella.

Sintiendo que su corazón se agitaba más de la cuenta, no quiso prestarle mucha atención a sus niveles de ansiedad y optó por continuar con el día. Poniéndose el uniforme estaba lista para acudir a la biblioteca, a encontrarse con su rival directo, que bien estaría ayudando a la bibliotecaria, o bien repasando las lecciones del día.

Con un par de libros en las manos salía de la torre y se dirigía hacia la primera de las salas que solía visitar del colegio. A las puertas de esta, continuando siempre con su visión pesimista y catastrofista de las cosas, la imagen de lo peor que le pudiera pasar le venían a la cabeza. En aquella entrada, antes de encararse a su némesis, se le volvían a pasar mil ideas negativas que unidas a la presión que ya tenía encima hizo que los latidos de su corazón se dispararan y su respiración se agitó.

En un momento de debilidad anímica, la situación pudo con ella, y siendo invadida por toda clase de imágenes mentales a cada cual más calamitosas. Imaginando lo peor que le podría pasar, pensaba en sus padres y su hermano, también en sus tíos y primos, el colegio, la situación tanto en el ministerio como en el resto del mundo y cuando la imagen de una escoba le vino a la cabeza, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ya no lo pudo soportar y se sentó apoyada en la pared que estaba frente a la biblioteca.

Con angustia se sujetaba el pecho, las palpitaciones y la respiración eran casi insoportables, sentía que de seguir así se iba a desmayar o sufrir un infarto y lo peor era que no podía pronunciar palabra. Su propio ataque de ansiedad la había dejado sin habla. Miraba a la puerta de la sala que tenía en frente, sabía que había alguien allí, alguien que sin querer nada a cambio la ayudó en un momento similar, pero no era capaz de pedir ayuda. El recuerdo de su última crisis de ansiedad y como se lo agradeció luego no favoreció su estado, la habían ayudado en un momento como aquel y ella solo pensó mal de alguien.

Sintiendo que alguien se acercaba, comprobó como era su compañera Vega que seguía en su largo entrenamiento matutino. Esta había conseguido el permiso, por parte del profesorado, para correr por los pasillos a aquellas horas con tal que dejara su reivindicación de poner un sistema de comidas racionalizados.

La otra joven, que vestía con un chándal deportivo que tenía el logo de la escuela de artes marciales a la que pertenecía en la solapa. Vega al pasar a su lado se quedó haciendo que corría estática en el sitio y miraba a la pelirroja.

—Hola Rose, ¿sufriendo otra crisis de ansiedad? —sin inmutarse por su estado, le preguntaba sin dejar de correr en el mismo sitio—. Qué chungas son ¿Verdad? —Sin querer hacer algo para ayudarla miraba a ambos lados del pasillo—. De veras que me apena verte así pero te voy a ser sincera: ni tengo ganas, ni te mereces que te ayuden. Así que voy a ver si encuentro alguien por aquí que tenga ganas de preocuparse por ti —Adentrándose en la biblioteca, allí permaneció tan solo un minuto y volvió a salir—. Bueno estimada Rose, si no te mueres, te veo en clase —Sonriéndole le guiñaba el ojo como una intima amiga y seguía corriendo por el pasillo.

Quedándose al borde del desmayo, Rose pensaba que se había quedado sola, pero las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron y Scorpius apareció como un rayo de esperanza. Corriendo se preocupó por su estado. Por primera vez lo vio de otra manera que la de su tan odiado némesis, en aquel delicado momento fue cuando pensó que tal vez no era tan mala persona como ella pensaba.

—Tranquila, la señora Pince ahora no se encuentra en la biblioteca.

Aunque siguiera pensando de ella que era la causante de todo el acoso que le estaban sometiendo su primo, al ver su mal estado, le habló directo por primera vez desde que había empezado el curso. Sentándose a su lado le volvía a indicar el camino de una respiración que consiguiera sacarla de aquel estado y tras comprobar cómo su compañera lo estaba imitando, siguió hablándole.

—Aunque seamos tan jóvenes, también se lo que es una crisis de ansiedad. Por suerte he aprendido a controlarlas —le hablaba con una tonalidad de voz muy serena y aquello aceleraba su recuperación—. No sé porque te agobias tanto, eres la hija de una celebridad, todo el mundo te aprecia allá donde vas. No eres el hijo de un mago que arrastra el estigma de ser un antiguo y renegado seguidor del innombrable y que todos quieren mantenerse lejos de él.

Pensando en sus palabras, lo vio todo desde su punto de vista, ella solo lo había contemplado desde su propia perspectiva y al decirle aquello se puso en su situación. Al sentirse como un paria social sintió pena por aquel jovencito que, en verdad, nunca le había hecho nada. Sus problemas personales, comparados con los de su compañero, tuvo la impresión de ser menos duros y aquello le hizo ver el lado bueno de su situación.

Al cabo de unos minutos, en los que logró tranquilizase, se sentía con fuerzas para ponerse en pie otra vez. Pero por alguna razón le gustaba estar sentada al lado de su antiguo "némesis" y escuchar cómo le hablaba tampoco le desagradaba.

—Hoy es nuestro primer día de vuelo y anoche casi no pude dormir. No sé si soy el único que ha soñado con que se cae de la escoba y todo el mundo se ríe de él —al decirle aquello le arrancó una ligera sonrisa a su compañera—. ¿Tú también? —Aquella pregunta fue afirmada con un movimiento de cabeza de la joven—. Supongo que todos compartimos unos miedos comunes y que enfrentarnos a la posibilidad del fracaso es algo que siempre da miedo.

Estando los dos once añeros sentados apoyados en la pared que daba a la puerta de la biblioteca, la responsable de esta aula volvía por los pasillos portando unas carpetas y al verlos en aquella posición no les dijo nada. Ya nada hacía indicar que Rose tuviera la necesidad de que la ayudasen y se adentró en sus dominios.

— ¿Estas mejor? —Con una nueva afirmación con la cabeza, el día seguía su curso y tenían que ponerse en movimiento. El rubio se puso en pie e ofrecía la mano a su compañera para ayudarla, esta aceptó la ayuda y se incorporó—. La primera clase del día es la de vuelo, espero no caerme y si lo hago, volveré a intentarlo otra vez.

Como aun faltaba para que llegara la hora del desayuno, ambos alumnos fueron a la biblioteca, a repasar el temario del día, como el de los anteriores. Aunque nada pareciera haber cambiado, cada cual seguía ocupando el asiento de todos los días, distantes entre sí pero de frente el uno contra el otro. Aun estando en la distancia y enfrentados, algo ya había cambiado, aquel segundo ofrecimiento de ayuda desinteresada por parte de Scorpius le hizo que lo viera de otra manera y no lo veía como un rival.

* * *

En el dormitorio de la casa de Gryffindor, Albus Potter se levantaba a una hora temprana, pero no tan exagerada como la de su compañero de habitación. Aun era muy joven como para sospechar mal del cambio de actitud del primero en despertarse en aquel cuarto. Menos podría sospechar, pues a la hora de acostarse, Scorpius había accedido a leerles antes de quedarse dormidos. Los cinco compañeros de aquel cuarto estaban interesados y emocionados por aquel relato que podían escuchar varios capítulos seguidos.

Preparado para enfrentar aquel día tan crucial, bajaba hasta la sala común y allí, todos los que andaban sentados en los sillones le miraron expectantes. Aunque no dijeran nada, todo el mundo sabía lo que iba a pasar aquella mañana; esperaban que volara tan bien como sus predecesores en la familia y fuera admitido en el equipo de Quidditch. Puede que no como buscador, pues ese puesto estaba reservado desde hacía dos años a su hermano, pero si como golpeador, cazador o tal vez portero.

No quería ser el centro de tanta atención y pretendiendo estar en soledad intentó salir de la torre. No pudo hacerlo pues su hermano aparecía en aquella sala y corriendo se aproximaba hasta él antes de que se fuera.

—Hermanito, hoy es tu gran día —Tenía en las manos la carpeta donde los alumnos podían apuntarse para pasar las pruebas de acceso en el equipo—. No sé por qué no te has inscrito en la lista del equipo, pero seguro que hoy lo harás. Vas a demostrar a todo el colegio que eres un verdadero Potter.

— ¿Y si no se me da volar?

— ¿Qué?

—Me refiero a que si no soy tan bueno en vuelo como tú o como papá. Porque todos los alumnos lleváis días atosigándome con que tengo que dominar la escoba tan bien como tú.

—Si no eres tan bueno como yo en vuelo, seguro que tenemos algún hueco en el equipo que pudieras ocupar.

— ¿Quitándoselo a otro que se lo merezca? Ni sueñes.

—Eres un Potter, en nosotros recae el honor de la familia. Nuestro apellido está ligado a la gloria de la casa de Gryffindor. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo?

—No somos Harry Potter. Tú eres James Sirius Potter y yo soy Albus Severus Potter. Por mucho que lo intentemos, nunca alcanzaremos la fama de nuestro padre.

—Habla por ti mismo hermanito. Yo voy a coger el impulso de nuestro apellido y voy a ascender en el escalafón social sin frenos. Mi objetivo es llegar a ser Primer Ministro de Magia, el puesto al que nuestro padre no parece tener ninguna intención de ostentar —Sacaba pecho pensando el momento en el que ocuparía el lugar más importante del Alto Tribunal.

—Yo no tengo que soportar tus ambiciones de futuro. ¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en tus aspiraciones distantes en el tiempo y disfrutas del ahora? Si no quieres disfrutarlo al menos deja que lo haga yo.

—Si disfrutarlo puedes hacerlo. Pero procura no hacer nada que enturbie el honor de nuestra familia.

— ¿De nuestra familia?, o bien para que nada empañe o te avergüence en esos anhelos que tienes en tu futuro —Alejándose del lugar privado donde estaban hablando bajito, se distanciaba de su hermano—. Tú has lo que te dé la gana —Dejándolo por imposible, se marchaba de la torre. No le apetecía discutir con James—. No he venido al colegio a amargarme, he venido a pasármelo bien aprendiendo magia.

Cuando tomaba el corredor, que lo llevaría hacia el comedor donde podría desayunar fuerte para afrontar el nuevo día con energía, se puso a recordar su primera semana de clase. Los primeros conjuros que había aprendido y aunque tuviera una varita fuera de lo común, esta no era nada del otro mundo y funcionaba igual de bien que el resto.

Cuando no andaba lejos de llegar al último desvío, se cruzó con dos profesores, que llegaban también hasta allí. Eran Damien Stone, acompañado de una mujer de al menos metro noventa de altura, bastante delgada, con un largo cuello, pelo algo corto castaño, grandes ojos y nariz fina. Tenía al menos entre treinta y cuarenta años y portaba el uniforme de instructora en vuelo. El niño sabía quién era, pues se había presentado con el resto del profesorado durante los primeros días del curso, se trataba de Harriet Reed, su futura maestra de vuelo.

—Buenos días joven Potter —El profesor Stone saludaba al pequeño—. Qué fantástica coincidencia nos depara el destino hoy. La primera clase de su día, con la última. Vuelo y astronomía, sus dos profesores y el alumno, se han cruzado en el camino antes de todo eso.

—Buenos días profesores.

—No creo que haga falta que me presente en persona —la mujer tenía un tono de voz que parecía que hablara cantando—. Tengo muchas ganas de verlo sobre la escoba señor Potter.

—No creo que sea la única —comentaba a modo de un pensamiento y un susurro.

—Hace dos años vi a su hermano volar por primera vez. No fue algo memorable, bastante mediocre desde luego. Tanto él, como muchos otros de su clase, pareciesen pajarillos asustados que no se atrevían a saltar del nido.

— ¿De verdad? —solo pudo preguntar atónito, pues pensaba que lo había hecho perfecto a la primera.

—Desde luego, un vuelo de nota muy baja. Aun así fue admitido en el equipo de Quidditch aquel mismo año. Aunque su primer contacto con la escoba fue para olvidar, después demostró a todo el mundo que estaba más que capacitado para ser un excelente buscador.

—Espero no decepcionarla —Sintiendo menos presión a sus expectativas de vuelo, el saber que su hermano no lo hizo tan bien como él contaba le tranquilizó.

—Nadie nace sabiéndolo todo jovencito, entonces qué sentido tiene que acudáis a Hogwarts.

—Procure descansar esta tarde —su profesor volvía a tomar la palabra—, que esta noche se anuncia una ausencia casi total de nubes y de luna, tenemos la primera toma de contacto con las estrellas.

—Estaré más que despierto, tengo muchas ganas de aprender astronomía.

—Esa es la actitud, la buena actitud es la clave fundamental para todos los aspectos de la vida, si afronta un nuevo desafío con una mentalidad abierta y positiva lo absorberá todo como una esponja.

—Que tengan un buen desayuno y nos vemos en clase —Con mucha más fuerza que antes, ahora sí que estaba listo para enfrentarse a la escoba y solo le faltaba correr para llegar al comedor.

Todo el colegio se reunió en el gran salón para desayunar. El grupo de James estaba listo para la llegada de Scorpius, hacía tiempo que lo podían acceder a él y las ganas de pillarlo a solas se estaban incrementando. Pero como de costumbre no llegó solo, estaba acompañado de la bibliotecaria y de su prima Rose. En principio James se sorprendió de lo alegre que venía su prima aquella mañana.

—James —susurraba uno de la pandilla al líder del grupo—. ¿Aun quieres que se cambie de casa? Nos está haciendo ganar muchos puntos, en otra casa puede que se vuelva en nuestra contra.

—Scorpius Malfoy es pasto de Slytherin, la casa que le corresponde por nacimiento. Cuando consigamos pillarlo a solas y presionarlo para que se cambie de casa, cuando lo haga también tendremos que estimularlo para que no sea tan respondón en clase.

—Como nos descubran haciendo esto nos la vamos a cargar.

—Scorpius es presa fácil, no dirá nada a nadie —Al verle pasar a su lado su ira creció, pero el niño no le miraba a los ojos y pasaba de largo—. Me pregunto por qué está evitando que hablemos "tranquilamente" con él.

Pasando a su lado, el rubio se mantenía con la mirada puesta al frente. Aun sintiendo la presión de aquel grupo, recordó una conversación que tuvo con una compañera varios días antes. Justo el viernes tarde que tenían libre y se lo pasó, al completo, dentro de la biblioteca.

— _¿Quieres quedarte en Gryffindor?_

— _Sí._

— _Pues vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga y hasta que yo te diga._

Aquella parte de la conversación, que mantuvo días atrás, era lo que le vino a la cabeza a la vez que pasaba a su lado. Llegando al inicio de la mesa se unía al resto de compañeros y allí la charla del momento era lo que iban a tener a primera hora, su primera clase de vuelo.

Algunos no veían el momento de estar sobre la escoba y otros estaban menos ilusionados, no a todos los alumnos le gustaba volar. Pero la conversación entre la mayoría era ver quien podría levantar la escoba al primer llamamiento. Mientras seguían en su discusión amistosa, toda aquella charla se vio interrumpida por la llegada del correo.

Aquella mañana las cartas eran pocas y no había mucho que informar. Cuando terminaron de desayunar y sonó la campana que indicaba el comienzo de la jornada, todos estaban en la vasta y verde zona exterior que había al lado del colegio, pero dentro de sus muros. Había cuarenta escobas formando un cuadrado en múltiplos de diez.

Los alumnos, en ausencia de su profesora, se fueron posicionando al lado izquierdo de las escobas. Cada casa del colegio se colocaba a cada cara del cuadrado. Como Slytherin y Ravenclaw tenían un alumno dispar, uno de la segunda casa tuvo que ocupar el puesto reservado a la zona donde se pusieron los alumnos de la primera. Allí, en completo silencio, esperaron la llegada de la susodicha. Al cabo de unos segundos algo pasó sobrevolándolos muy deprisa, creando un surco de aire que agitó las túnicas de los jovencitos.

Alzando la vista, ilusionados y asombrados, vieron a la señorita Reed, sobre una impresionante escoba, sobrevolándolos a toda velocidad por segunda vez como un cometa de rápido. Deteniéndose hasta quedar justo en el centro del cuadrado, descendía de los cielos y tomaba tierra.

—La habilidad del vuelo, un arte vilipendiado por historias de brujas verdes, con verrugas y que expulsan humo por sus ramitas —Depositando su escoba justo a su lado miraba a todas direcciones, para poder ver a todos los alumnos, a la vez que les hablaba—. Mi predecesora era demasiado estricta a la hora de dejar volar a sus alumnos, yo soy todo lo contrario —Sacando su varita apuntaba al aire y generaba, a una altura de unos cien metros, un campo de energía que se esparcía por los laterales a modo de cúpula, esto impediría que aquellos alumnos salieran de allí o chocaran contra los muros—. Volar no tiene que dar miedo, es una experiencia emocionante —Lanzando otro conjuro al suelo, generaba uno que haría rebotar a cualquiera que cayese desde lo alto.

— ¿Quiere que alcemos el vuelo tan alto en la primera clase? —preguntaba uno de los jóvenes.

—Por supuesto, entre antes elevéis el vuelo tendréis mucho más tiempo para dominarlo —Dando una palmada consiguió que todos sus alumnos se pusieran rectos—. Mano derecha levantada y pronunciad: Arriba. Cinco puntos de la casa para el primero que sostenga la escoba en su mano.

Dicho esto, los alumnos obedecieron, aunque tuvieran muchas dudas alzaron su mano derecha y se prepararon para el gran momento. Rose, Scorpius, Albus e inclusive Vega tenían su mano alzada y había cierta tensión en ver quién sería el primero en tenerla en la mano.

—Arriba —de repente se escuchó como uno de los alumnos de Slytherin se animó a pronunciar la palabra y la escoba llegó a su mano a la primera.

—Muy bien señor Miles. Cinco puntos para la casa de la serpiente por ser el primero atraer hacia sí la escoba —La profesora felicitaba a aquel alumno de altura parecida al resto. Era Alfie Miles y tenía el pelo negro bastante corto, de ojos marrones, piel clara. Era un crio bastante normal pero había sido el primero en sujetar dicho objeto.

—Arriba…, arriba… —Scorpius pronunciaba sin parar al menos cinco veces, a la vez que no podía evitar sonreír al ver como muchos de los otros compañeros también trataban de atraerla con el mismo resultado.

— ¡Arriba! —Rose, cansada de repetir la palabrita más de diez veces seguidas acabó pronunciándola furiosa, pero sin dejar de sonreír al ver como no era la única que estaba teniendo dificultades. Miraba al rubio como este no podía evitar mirarla y sonreír al ver que estaban en la misma tesitura.

—Mira, si no quieres subir no subas, que no hay prisas —Antes de decir la palabra que estaban repitiendo sus compañeros, Vega le hablaba a la escoba—. Tú tómatelo con calma, que yo no tengo ningún interés por alzar el vuelo… pero…: Arriba —dicho esto, como un imán la escoba se pego a su mano a la primera—. Mier… —fue a pronunciar una palabra muy fea pero antes de decirla optó por cambiarla—. Miércoles, que asquito de día.

—Vamos allá —Albus se preparaba para pronunciar la palabra—. Arriba —A la primera llamada la escoba se fue a su mano.

Poco a poco todos lograron atraerlas hacia sí, Scorpius y Rose lo lograron a la vez en una de sus múltiples llamadas. Con todo el alumnado con el objeto en la mano se prepararon para montar sobre ellas.

—Bien, una vez que habéis establecido la conexión, sentid como la escoba y vosotros forman un total. Cuando lo sintáis es el momento en el que deberéis emprender el vuelo. Hacedlo siempre en vertical, no queremos accidentes. Después, una vez que os sintáis seguros y no tengáis a nadie de frente, tomad cualquier dirección. Todo está protegido por un conjuro y aunque choquéis no os podréis hacer daño si caéis al suelo, como tampoco podréis salir del campo de fuerza. ¡Quince puntos de la casa para el primero que alce los pies del suelo!

Ante el nuevo estímulo puesto, todos se miraron y trataron de elevarse. Albus fue el primero en hacerlo elevándose en línea recta hacia el cielo para luego salir disparado hacia delante y realizar una curvatura perfecta cerca del campo que evitaba que saliesen.

—Muy bien señor Potter, despegue, propulsión y curvatura perfecta —La profesora alucinaba con la perfección de la primera toma de contacto del muchachito—. Le acaba de dar a la casa de Gryffindor treinta puntos por todos esos buenos progresos.

El resto de compañeros al verlo realizar semejante maniobra solo pudo dar un ligero aplauso, pero impulsados por la temeridad del chico, comenzaron a elevar el vuelo. Algunos más deprisa y otros a ritmo un poco más comedido.

El otro compañero, que había ganado los primeros puntos del día, sobrevolaba cogiendo impulso y se posicionó al lado de Albus que seguía en paralelo por todo el perímetro de seguridad. Poniéndose a la par comenzó a seguir su ritmo.

—Eres muy bueno en vuelo, puede que le quites a tu hermano el puesto como buscador.

—No creo, solo ha sido un golpe de suerte —Acelerando el ritmo comenzaba a dar vueltas por toda la zona permitida.

— ¿Quieres correr? —Sonriendo cogía velocidad y se puso a la par del jovencito siguiendo su ritmo.

Mientras a los casi ochenta metros de altura y subiendo, aquellos dos jovencitos se retaban en velocidad. A alturas más moderadas iban llegando el resto de compañeros. Por parte del rubio y la pelirroja iban ascendiendo y comenzaban a realizar maniobras de aceleración, pero ninguno de los dos trataba de superar al otro, podían llegar a la par.

Por parte de Vega iba ascendiendo detrás de ellos, no quería ir tan deprisa pero no podía evitarlo, sin pretenderlo salió disparada hacia delante cogiendo altura y realizando una maniobra instintiva realizó una buena curvatura.

—Muy bien señorita Yates, muy buena aceleración y gran maniobra.

—Se hace lo que se puede profesora —Mirando hacia los dos compañeros que estaban muy a las alturas, luego miró a los otros dos que estaban por debajo de ella—. Bueno, añadiré que soy una buena voladora a mi currículum vite. Quién sabe, a lo mejor me viene bien.

—Tu procura no caerte —Rose le advertía al notar que iba a salir disparada tras sus dos compañeros.

—Hay un conjuro que evita el daño, si me caigo qué más da, mejor ahora a cuando no nos esté protegiendo —Deseosa de no quedarse atrás, como un meteoro, salió disparada hacia aquellos dos muchachos, de diferentes casas, en lo más alto y poniéndose a su cola comenzó a aproximarse.

Desde el suelo la profesora veía como sus alumnos comenzaban a perder el miedo a volar, algunos caían de las escobas cuando salían disparados sin ningún control y acababan chocando, primero contra la barrera protectora que impedía que se fueran muy lejos y luego contra la que había en el suelo previniendo que se estamparan. Pero animándoles a volver a intentarlo, estos estaban poco tiempo en el suelo y volvían a volar.

En aquel enorme perímetro había cuarenta alumnos que teniendo tanto espacio para practicar había poca posibilidades de que chocaran los unos contra los otros, pero aun así alguno que otro chocaba y se iba al suelo, con el mismo resultado: rápida recuperación y vuelta a empezar.

—Muy bien alumnos, ahora tratad de volad todos en una única dirección, que esto parece un gallinero —Al ver a tanto jovencito sobre escoba y volando en cualquier dirección, trataba de imponer un poco de orden—. Ahora que sabemos volar, todos en dirección a las agujas del reloj.

A diferentes alturas comenzaron a obedecer y como una colmena, todos fueron hacia aquella dirección. En lo más alto iban los tres alumnos de las diferentes casas, en aquella formación solo faltaba un alumno de la casa de Huffepuff para que todos estuvieran representados y aunque una de las principales características de esa precisa casa, era que no eran muy competitivos, una alumna comenzaba a acercarse muy deprisa a ellos que ya estaban casi en la altura máxima permitida.

Se trataba de Aisha Gray, una muchachita de su misma edad, de pelo largo negro y suelto, ojos verdes intensos, piel clara, una altura un poco superior a la de sus compañeros. Aquella nueva invitada al grupo de los que se atrevían a volar tan alto, trataba de colocarse en formación a su lado. Pero todos, queriendo estar a la delantera, se peleaban por ver quién iba más deprisa.

— ¡Esto es una pasada! —Vega decía gritando en una maniobra de adelantamiento que la ponía en cabeza.

—Yujuuuuuu —Albus, en un veloz movimiento la adelantó sin que casi pudiera ver como lo hizo.

—Yo pensaba que los tejones, al ser de tierra, éramos los más lentos pero… —Aisha, con un gran tirabuzón se metió entre el grupo y se puso primera—. Mira por donde, voy en cabeza.

—No por mucho tiempo.

Los alumnos de aquella promoción eran pocos, pero eran muy buenos a la hora del vuelo y se lo estaban pasando en grande. Cuando la profesora ordenó cambiar de dirección, a toda velocidad así lo hicieron como pudieron, solo que algunos de los que estaban más abajo, yendo a tanta velocidad no pudieron controlar el cambio tan brusco y salieron disparados de la escoba. Scorpius fue uno de ellos, que sin quererlo salió disparado y se estampó contra la barrera, Rose se aproximó para comprobar que no se hubiera hecho daño y por primera vez le habló directo.

— Scorpius ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es como en mi pesadilla, solo que nadie se ríe y me lo estoy pasando bomba —Sonriendo como un joven emocionado y como no había posibilidad de hacerse daño, volvió a llamar a lo que le permitía volar—. ¡Otra vez! —gritaba volviendo a elevarse y salir disparado, y al hacerlo Rose lo siguió tratando de adelantarle a la altura en la que estaban volando.

Dentro del colegio, aquel espectáculo que estaban dando los alumnos, llamó mucho la atención de sus compañeros que estaban todos asomados a la ventana. De todos los que podían observar, los más llamativos eran los que mantenían una interminable carrera allá arriba, que casi estaban consiguiendo una velocidad preocupante.

James Potter al observar desde la ventana, al ver a su hermano realizar aquellas maniobras, en principio se enorgulleció. Pero después sintió un poco de celos, puede que Albus, si lo reclamara podría quitarle el puesto de buscador y aquello no pareció agradarle.

—Alumnos procurad no ir tan deprisa —gritaba desde el suelo su instructora al verlos llegar a tal velocidad—, que aunque el escudo protector es bueno, si os chocáis a ese ritmo os haréis daño.

Ignorándola, el tándem seguía allá arriba. Entre tirabuzones, maniobras imposibles y adelantamientos peligrosos, los cuatro seguían tratando de ponerse en cabeza. Pero en uno de tantos acelerones, sin saber quien lo había provocado y al estar tan cerca los unos de los otros, todos chocaron y salieron catapultados en todas direcciones.

Vega salía proyectada y sin ningún control hacia la pared lateral y rebotando, como una pelota, se iba a la protección que había en el suelo. Alfie, sin poder controlar hacia donde se dirigía, chocó con la que estaba más en lo alto y salió disparado contra el suelo. Aisha no tuvo opción de rebote, como un cometa salió hacia el suelo y gracias a la protección no se hizo mucho daño.

Albus, aun estando sin control de hacia dónde iba, había sido testigo de cómo sus compañeros tan solo al tocar la barrera puesta por la instructora, esta les hacía rebotar hacia dentro. Trataba de controlar hacia donde iba, se veía que estaba cerca de chocar contra la barrera más a lo alto y trataba de tomar el control de la escoba. Antes de llegar a ella, realizaba una curva casi imposible, pero para su sorpresa al pasar tan cerca de la pared de energía que había en lo más alto notó como con su mano la pudo atravesar por un segundo sin que le hiciera el menor efecto. Por alguna razón el conjuro protector no le afectaba y como un loco trataba de frenar sin llegar a caerse de la escoba, pues si el que había en el techo no funcionaba con él, el que evitaba que se diera un buen golpe contra el suelo era probable que tampoco evitara que muriese aplastado contra el césped.

Logrando estabilizar su dirección, retornó a tierra, donde se pudo relajar de la tensión del momento. Allí el joven solo miraba hacia el escudo de energía, que impedía que se hicieran daño, sin decir nada a nadie. No podía creer que, al igual que atravesó el escudo protector de la Madriguera sin que pasase nada, los del colegio tampoco funcionaran con él.

— ¡Que pasada Albus! —Alex Walsh se acercaba a felicitar a su compañero por su primer gran vuelo—. De seguro que te cogen para el equipo de este año.

—No voy a apuntarme —Aun mirando a lo alto pensativo, fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntaba asombrado Jos Talbot que no daba crédito a lo que oía—. Pero si vuelas mejor que tu hermano, no puedes dejar de apuntarte al equipo.

—Que no me voy a apuntar y punto.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Su prima se aproximaba al grupo a la vez que Albus se marchaba de allí con extraña actitud, al verle pasar a su lado comenzó a hablarle en privado.

—Quieren que me apunte al equipo de Gryffindor pero no me parece una buena idea.

—Tus padres se pondría muy orgullosos si así lo hicieras.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa ahora —No podía evitar dejar de mirar el campo protector preguntándose por qué no funcionaba con él, pero aquella preocupación no podía compartirla con nadie por seguridad.

Sin decirle nada más se reunió con el resto de compañeros, que rodeaban a la instructora. Esta los volvía reunir a su alrededor para decirle nuevas formaciones que irían adoptando. Pero al volver a elevarse, Albus prefirió no ascender mucho, no quería arriesgarse a caerse y hacerse daño en el intento.

Como les habían ordenado ir en formación de tres, Vega, aun no perteneciendo a la casa de Gryffindor, ocupó el espacio que había dejado Albus, junto a su prima y Scorpius que iban un poco más elevados. Aquella clase de vuelo la había dejado tan alucinada como el resto.

— ¿Qué le ocurre a Albus? —el rubio preguntaba a la pelirroja, al verlo ir a tan solo unos pocos metros del suelo.

—No lo sé —Rose estaba preocupada por su primo que había cambiado tanto de actitud en un momento—, algo le habrá tenido que pasar para ni querer entrar en el equipo, como tampoco quiere volver a tomar altura.

—Desde luego que se está perdiendo la emoción del momento —Vega trataba de no adelantar mucho a la pareja y hacer lo que la profesora les había pedido.

— ¿No decías que no te gustaba esto?

—Lo cortés no quita lo valiente. Este colegio me sigue sin gustar pero hay que admitir que hay cosas que sorprenden y mucho.

—Podrías meterte en el equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw —Acercándose hasta ella Scorpius le comentaba su opinión.

—Oh sí, no tengo nada mejor que hacer que ponerme a correr detrás de una pelotita dorada.

—Piénsalo de esta forma: te gusta fastidiar al personal, podrías dar una paliza a James Potter en su propio juego —Le susurraba sin que Rose pudiera oírles.

—Tentador…, muy tentador.

Al término de la clase, todos los alumnos se fueron a la siguiente antes de disfrutar del almuerzo y el descanso para que al llegar la noche, poder dar la clase de Astronomía. Aquella tarde no habría reunión en la casa de Hagrid, esté tenía que ayudar a Edwin Keer para terminar, de una vez, de erradicar la dichosa plaga de Hadas que había estado asolando el Bosque Prohibido durante semanas.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer en el gran comedor, toda la casa de Gryffindor estaba pendiente de la proeza de Albus Potter en su primera clase de vuelo. Se acercaban a felicitarlo por haberles alegrado la mañana y animarle a que se metiera en el equipo, pero seguía en sus trece de no querer apuntarse.

Su hermano se acercaba hasta él para felicitarlo, pero su tono de voz era entre orgulloso y celoso. No podía dar crédito a que lo hubiera hecho tan bien en su primera experiencia con la escoba, pero al contarle sus compañeros que no quería entrar en el equipo, sintió en principio alivio de que nadie le quitaría su puesto.

Albus se había pasado el resto del día bastante callado, pero dejándole su espacio, sus compañeros no quisieron preguntar mucho más. Ya había elegido no participar en el equipo y nadie le hizo cambiar de opinión. Cuando la noche llegó, todos los alumnos de aquel año fueron a la Torre de Astronomía a su primera clase de verdad en aquella materia.

Todo era nuevo para ellos y trasnochar era una verdadera fiesta, que iban a disfrutar a tope. A medianoche llegaban en grupo hasta una de las mayores alturas de todo el colegio. Para permitir una mejor observación de las estrellas, todos los días de la semana, entre las once y media a la una de la madrugada, las luces de todo el castillo se reducían al mínimo para no estropear la visión del firmamento.

Cuando llegaron al mirador desde el que podrían ver las estrellas, allí estaba Damien Stone observando el cielo nocturno con gran interés. No sabían que le podría estar diciendo las estrellas pero estaba muy atento a todas sus variantes en alineaciones.

—Buenas noches alumnos —Era más que evidente que los había sentido llegar, pero aun seguía mirando las estrellas—. El conocimiento del cosmos nos ayudará en gran medida a predecir el futuro de cada individuo, la posición de las estrellas determina como será cada uno y lo propenso a lo que le pueda pasar —Les invitaba a que contemplaran con él, toda aquella fantástica vista del cielo.

—Qué bonito, nunca había visto tantas estrellas —comentaba alguno de los que observaba al contemplar y quedar empequeñecido por tantos astros en el cielo.

—Esta asignatura, a diferencia de la de Adivinación, os enseñará a no solo predecir un futuro posible, también es posible predecir un presente como también cabe la posibilidad de averiguar un pasado distante. Todo depende de la colocación de los astros, los planetas y sus lunas.

— ¿Es capaz de predecir que está pasando esta misma noche? —otro se apresuraba a preguntar.

—Eso mismo estaba haciendo cuando habéis llegado, las posibilidades son infinitas, tantas como lo son las estrellas del universo.

— ¿Y que ha visto?

—Pues… —Su expresión por un momento se oscureció y aquello extrañó a los alumnos—. Lo importante no es lo que vea yo, lo importante es que os enseñe a verlo a vosotros, así que sacad vuestros mapas celestes y vamos a conocer las principales constelaciones, así como sus mayores estrellas y a ser posible, las localizaremos en el firmamento.

Mientras los jovencitos se ponían a estudiar los mapas el hombre miraba las estrellas y su preocupación se incrementó. Sabía que algo malo estaba pasando, solo que no sabía dónde ni a quién. Para no preocupar a sus alumnos prosiguió la clase didáctica hasta su finalización. Cuando la dio por concluida les permitió volver a sus casas a descansar.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, en la espesura de un remoto bosque y bajo la misma noche cerrada. Dos personas corrían como alma que lleva el diablo. Vestidas con unas túnicas con capucha de color marrón oscuro. Lo único que se podía intuir de ellos era que eran dos personas adultas y la que iba delante le daba la mano izquierda a la otra, mientras mantenía aferrada una varita en la derecha y esta iluminaba muy tenue el camino, lo justo para ver lo que tenía delante.

Su agitada respiración salía a modo de vapor por sus bocas, indicando que hacía bastante frío en el entorno. Un entorno profundo y oscuro que, debido a la ausencia de luna, no se podía ver mucho más allá de la pobre luz que emitía la varita.

Un poderoso viento sopló agitando tanto las copas de los árboles como la parte inferior de estos, aunque no era normal que lo hiciera de esa forma, pues con la frondosidad del bosque era muralla suficiente como para parar un huracán en su zona más profunda. Pero aquel viento no era natural, se adentraba entre los troncos de los árboles sin perder ni una pizca de velocidad.

Cuando alcanzó a la pareja que huía despavorida, estos se vieron aun más perdidos. Todas las hojas que cubrían el manto de tierra se vieron elevadas por el aire dificultando, aun más, la pobre visión de los encapuchados. Aquella pareja solo pudo correr sin dirección y aunque agitaran su varita creando un hechizo que detuviera el viento, este no tuvo el menor efecto en el clima y todo continuó igual.

Con una capacidad de visión nula, casi en su totalidad, no tuvieron más remedio que correr hacia donde pudieran y así lo hicieron hasta que, al cabo de un largo lapsus de tiempo, se percataron de que les estaban haciendo correr en círculos.

Aunque trataron de tomar otra dirección, la violencia de la corriente era tal que no les dejaba ir hacia ningún otro lado. Al final, agotados hasta el extremo, tuvieron que detenerse y lo único que pudieron hacer era abrazarse entre ellos y esperar.

Las corrientes de aire cesaron, al igual que lo hicieron ellos, al hacerlo pudieron ver como su violencia había creado un sendero entre el bosque, que si se mirara desde el cielo, formaba un circulo eterno en el que podrían correr por la eternidad sin llegar a ningún lado.

Sintiendo que algo se aproximaba a ellos, el que portaba la varita iluminó hacia las ramas. Aunque el bosque no era para nada tropical, ni tenía pinta de ser una selva, allí vio como aparecía un gran jaguar cuyos ojos tenían una tonalidad verde esmeralda y brillaban en aquella noche. El animal se recostaba en la rama donde les estaba acechando y allí se quedó.

—Hay que decir que cazar contigo es muy divertido —una voz resonaba entre la maleza a la vez que el viento antinatural volvía a resoplar abriéndole paso hasta la pareja—. Espero que muchos otros se escapen para que podamos entretenernos persiguiéndolos —Cuando llegó hasta ellos el viento cesó, Amanda Parker era la nueva invitada aquella extraña reunión pero, ignorando a la pareja que se abrazaba, en lugar de hablarles a ellos lo hacía al enorme jaguar.

Agitando la varita roja, desintegró las túnicas de los encapuchados por completo, rebelando que se trataba del matrimonio Flamel. Un hombre y una mujer que tenían el aspecto de tener una edad avanzada, que se creían muertos y vestían ropas de épocas pasadas. Estos estaban aterrados y solo el hombre se atrevía a mirar a la joven que había generado aquel terrible huracán, como tampoco quería perder de vista al temeroso animal que los había interceptado primero.

—Nicolás y Perenelle Flamel —pronunciaba los nombres de sus presas—. ¿Dando un paseo? —preguntaba tratando de parecer graciosa—. ¿A dónde os dirigíais? —Dando vueltas a su alrededor aunque parándose se quedaba mirando hacia la oscuridad del bosque—. El Ministerio de Suecia no está lejos de aquí, ¿es ahí donde pensabais buscar refugio?

—Perdóname, tuve que haberte hecho caso antes —La mujer, que se abrazaba a su marido, no quería mirar a otro lado.

—Tranquila, veras como todo acaba bien —Nicolas la tranquilizaba acariciándole la cabeza.

—Qué momento tan tierno, supongo que ella te dijo que buscarais refugio antes y tú la ignoraste pensando que con vosotros no iba el tema.

— ¿Qué es lo que queréis? —En una bolsa atada a su cinturón el hombre la aferraba y se la ofrecía a la bruja, abriéndola el resplandor de la Piedra Filosofal se pudo percibir—. ¿Esto es lo que queréis? Tomadlo y dejadnos en paz.

—Que amable —Sujetando la bolsa con la piedra dentro, Amanda se quedaba mirándola pensativa.

—Ya tenéis lo que buscáis, dejadnos vivir.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar a ti que veníamos a buscar solo la Piedra Filosofal? —Generando una energía a su alrededor, esta desintegraba aquel preciado objeto de valor incalculable—. Bueno, para ir finalizando voy a hacer primero una cosa y luego podréis elegir.

— ¿Qué tenemos que elegir? —se apresuraba a preguntar la mujer que aun tenía la cabeza empotrada contra el pecho de su marido.

—Cuanta impaciencia, tranquila Perenelle, disfruta del momento —Apuntando hacia ellos con la varita estos se abrazaron aun más fuerte—. Legeremens.

Adentrándose en el interior de sus mentes, sin que estos supieran que era lo que quería averiguar, no pudieron hacer nada por impedírselo y cuando pareció darse por satisfecha, dejó la conexión mental.

El felino, que aun esperaba acostado sobre las ramas, cuando Amanda terminó de escudriñar sus secretos esta le miró directa y le negaba con la cabeza. El hacer esto le reactivó y de un salto se aproximaba a ellos consiguiendo con ello que temblaran aun más.

—Bien querida pareja, esta es vuestra noche de suerte, cada uno de vosotros podrá elegir a su ejecutor —al decir aquello dejó en shock al matrimonio, que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban.

—Pero ya habéis destruido la piedra. ¿Por qué queréis matarnos?

—No penséis que se trata de nada personal contra vosotros, solo son negocios. De verdad que me entristece tener que ser la ejecutora de uno de los dos, pero no hay otro remedio.

—Perdóname —Abrazando a su mujer dejó de mirar a los que lo rodeaban—. Tenía que haberte hecho caso y buscar ayuda.

—No le pidas mucho perdón, ella es la que debería darte las gracias por no buscar protección. Si hubierais acudido a cualquier Ministerio os hubiéramos seguido igual y el número de bajas se hubiera incrementado. Todo aquel que esté armado y se atreva a defenderos se convertirá en un objetivo eliminable —Cansada de esperar, los separó sin contemplación haciendo uso de su varita—. No tengo toda la noche, hay más objetivos que perseguir. Haced vuestra última elección, advierto que Igor y yo tenemos maneras muy diferentes de matar, uno de los dos es mucho más…, como decirlo, esmerado a la hora de ejecutar a alguien y si no os decidís será ese mismo el que acabe con los dos.

—Por lo que más queráis, no nos hagáis sufrir, si tenéis que matarnos que sea rápido.

— ¿Y ya está? ¿Un rápido conjuro y punto final? Donde queda la deliciosa sensación de ver como un alma se consume lento, hasta que tras una eternidad de angustia, llega por fin ese momento de liberación, de escape de la vida mundana. Os habéis extralimitado, y mucho, de vuestro ciclo vital. Así que tenéis que pagar el precio.

—Yo soy el creador de la piedra, si alguien tiene que sufrir seré yo, elijo al que más se divierta matando.

— ¿Qué te has creído que es esto? El mundo no es justo y eso se extiende hasta el momento de la muerte. Puede que tú seas el más responsable de los dos, pero no por eso tendrás la oportunidad de ser el que más sufra, elige a uno de los dos y pon punto final. Tienes treinta segundos.

—Yo… —Nicolás, mirando a los dos ejecutores, trataba de adivinar cuál de los dos sería el más sádico a la hora de ejecutarlos. Por un lado tenía a aquella perturbada, pero por el otro un animal salvaje que no había pronunciado palabra durante toda su intercepción, podría ser peor su silencio—. Yo elijo al animal —Pensando que la muerte a manos de un mago que prefería optar por formas de bestias sería la peor de las dos hizo, su elección.

— ¡Por fin! La verdad es que me estaba cansando de esperar y tener que ser yo la que os mate a los dos —Aliviada se rebelaba como la más sádica dejando a la pareja tratando de abrazarse, pero la bruja se lo impedía.

— ¡Mátanos a los dos! —gritando desesperado trataba de revertir su elección—. ¡Si tenemos que morir, queremos hacerlo juntos!

—Como he dicho antes: el mundo es injusto. Así que disfrutad de su injusticia.

Al silenciarse, el felino se aproximaba al hombre que aun trataba de alcanzar la mano de su mujer de manera infructuosa. Convirtiéndose en una serpiente de no muchas dimensiones, esta se enroscó en su mano. Serpenteando por su brazo llegó hasta la altura de su cuello y lanzando su mordedura letal, se separó de su víctima y adoptando la forma de una gran águila, se marchaba de allí volando.

Nicolás, sujetándose la zona donde le habían mordido, pronto dejó de pronunciar palabra. El veneno se esparcía rápido por su sistema circulatorio y aquello le estaba provocando unos dolores a la vez que la piel se le ennegrecía y quemaba por el efecto de aquella mordedura. Paralizado por completo caía arrodillado y a la vez que su vista se iba extinguiendo, lo último que pudo ver fue a su mujer corriendo despavorida, huyendo de la bruja que, caminando, la estaba persiguiendo.

Cuando perdió el sentido de la vista, para su desgracia lo último que pudo escuchar antes de que perdiera también el sentido del oído, fueron los aterradores gritos de su mujer que había sido interceptada por su perseguidora.

Cuando al final expiró, todo su cuerpo quemado por la acción del veneno se convertía en ceniza que con el viento se esparció, no dejando ni el menor rastro del cadáver. Cuando la bruja acabó con la vida de su mujer, el cuerpo de esta también fue desintegrado. Nadie sabría que allí fallecieron dos grandes personajes de la historia de la magia.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

A altas horas de la madrugada, en la quinta planta del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, dentro del baño de los prefectos todo estaba oscuro y en silencio. Más al cabo de unos segundos la bañera, que había allí a modo de piscina privada, se llenaba de agua cristalina y brillante que emanaba una luz que iluminaba por completo la estancia. El agua llegó a desbordarse y acabó cubriendo un palmo de todo el baño, llevando su luz hasta el último rincón, pero como había pasado la anterior vez no salió de allí. Todo aquel fenómeno se centralizaba solo en el baño de los Prefectos.

Quedando toda la superficie tranquila, como si estuviera como un plato, no había ni una ondulación y la luz que emitía venía de muy al fondo. Al inicio de aquel cuarto pareciese que alguien caminara por allí. Las perturbaciones en el agua, a modo de ondulaciones, se iban produciendo a medida que llegaba hasta la zona de la piscina.

De debajo de la superficie comenzaba a aparecer un personaje que, al no haber nadie allí que lo reconociese, no se podría identificar. Este o esta, salía por arte de magia de debajo del palmo de agua que cubría el suelo y a medida que llegaba hasta la piscina adoptaba su forma total.

Allí, delante de la fuente de agua, se sentaba en la orilla sumergiendo sus pies dentro. Todos los destellos que emitía el fenómeno cambiaron de radiantes a todo color y sobre la superficie del agua comenzaba a adoptar una forma concreta. Cual pantalla, que le dejaba ver lo que acontecía fuera, una imagen que iba sobrevolando el cielo se dirigía hacia el norte del planeta, justo a la Atalaya de Hielo. El lugar donde estaban los cuatro magos.

A pesar de estar rodeados por casi un centenar de espías internacionales, que se colocaban a una distancia que les permitiera sobrellevar el intenso frío, estos no podían detectar como tres de los cuatro magos salían y entraban de la torre sin que nadie les percibiera y aunque lo hicieran no podrían detenerlos. A demás del hecho de que como un mar de capas negras rodeaba la torre, tampoco podrían percibir si había alguien o no allí dentro.

Acercando su visión a lo más alto de aquel edificio, atravesó el ejército de capas oscuras y divisó a Tiffany Tuner. La bruja, con su varita en la mano y una expresión maquiavélica, iba lanzando una bruma violeta que impregnaba toda el área del piso más alto y salía al exterior por sus doce miradores. Aquellos entes oscuros, Los Dementores, estos se iban moviendo para que todos ellos la recibieran y la energía violeta se fundía en ellos. No se sabía que era lo que estuviera pensando, pero hiciera lo que hiciese no quería que se enteraran sus compañeros. Su vista, de vez en cuando se desviaba hacia la entrada de lo más alto, indicando que lo que estuviera haciendo, lo hacía en secreto y no pareciera ser nada bueno. Cuando terminó con lo que estuviera tramando se trasportó de allí a algún lugar.

Desde la corona de la atalaya descendía en su proyección muchos pisos hacia abajo. Desde una visión ventajosa, ahora lo contemplaba todo desde el techo de la sala donde se encontraba William Wood. Este en concreto, aunque el resto de sus compañeros ya habían empezado las cacerías, este seguía inmerso en un mar de carpetas y seguía localizando objetivos. Por alguna razón él no tenía el permiso para participar en las intercepciones.

Aun manteniéndose en aquella sala, la imagen que se podía ver reflejada en el agua se fijó en la carpeta que habían separado, aquella que no estaba volando. La misma que estaba sobre una mesa y que ninguno de ellos se atrevía a abrir.

Alejándose de esa planta, divisó en otra como Amanda Parker llegaba portando un prisionero. Era un antiguo mago de una época pasada que, de alguna forma u otra, se había logrado perpetuar en el tiempo pasándose de su ciclo vital. Aquel personaje, que se trataba de un hombre de origen asiático de aspecto juvenil, no fue ejecutado al instante. Por algún motivo lo llevaron a una amplia sala, tan grande que ocupaba casi toda la superficie posible de uno de los pisos de la torre. Allí había al menos quince personas encerradas en un recubrimiento de cristal.

Aunque protestaba por el camino, Amanda no le entendía e ignoraba sus súplicas que hacía mediante gestos. Sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo fue conducido junto a las otras y la bruja, formulando un conjuro, lo encerró a él también dentro de una prisión de cristal. Siguiendo luego con su lista de presas, desapareció de allí a por su siguiente objetivo.

El espectador, aun en la visión, esta salía de la torre y se mantenía observando desde muy en lo alto.

Observándolo todo desde aquella ventajosa posición, de repente, el personaje presintió algo y la imagen se movió a toda velocidad. Atravesando el continente Europeo, llegó a la interconexión del Africano con el Asiático. Bordeando el mar rojo, se dirigía hacia el sur hasta que al final se introdujo en tierra y por fin llegó hasta un vasto desierto que estaba a las puertas del amanecer.

Transitando desde el aire por un mar de dunas que estaban siendo azotadas por una tormenta de arena, se iba aproximando a una pequeña caravana de al menos seis camellos que llevaban cada uno a una persona. Desde su ventana abierta al mundo descubrió como Ronald y Hermione Weasley estaban de camino a un lugar olvidado en el pasado. Sin hacer nada más, solo se quedó observando los acontecimientos.

* * *

En los enormes y bastos desiertos de la zona sur de la península arábiga, aun estando bastante lejos, pero de seguir esa trayectoria hacia el sur llegarían a la frontera que interconectaba tres países, Arabia Saudí, Yemen y Omán. En una expedición a través del desierto y bajo una fuerte ventisca arenosa, iban el matrimonió Weasley, acompañados por una comitiva enviada por el Ministerio de Magia del primero de aquellos países. Cuatro magos exploradores acompañaban a la pareja en su larga travesía a través del desierto.

Viajaban solo durante las últimas horas de la tarde y las primeras de la noche, al igual que las horas que había entre el amanecer y el medio día, para evitar las peores diferencias de temperatura que hacía en el desierto, tanto durante el día como las de la noche. En las horas en las que no se movían, montaban un campamento donde podrían refugiarse del intenso calor y del fuerte frío sin hacer uso de hechizos mágicos.

La expedición marchaba sin remedio por el sendero de El León del Khana. Un camino que, por alguna razón, imposibilitaba el uso de la magia y cuya superficie iba desde cientos de kilómetros de ancho por miles de largo. Este sendero iba serpenteando, como si el recorrer de un antiguo río se tratase, desde el norte de la península hasta el sur, muy estrecha en la parte norte y muy amplia en la sur.

En ausencia de las habilidades mágicas necesitaban de la ayuda de la población local, que conocía el terreno. Aunque habían acudido allí con una doble intención, no les quedó más remedio que pedir y aceptar la ayuda del Ministerio de Arabia Saudí para que les concedieran guías que les salvaría de perderse y morir en el desierto.

Toda la expedición iba bien pertrechada con tecnología y artefactos muggle. Contaban con todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo una exploración subterránea, solo que lo mantenían oculto a los ojos de sus acompañantes autóctonos, para que estos siguieran ignorantes del verdadero motivo por el que el matrimonio se encontraba atravesando aquel remoto e inhóspito camino.

Tuvieron que hacer maniobras para que les permitieran partir en la expedición y de milagro consiguieron a alguien que se atreviera a guiarlos. Aquella zona del desierto llevaba desde el principio del verano siendo asolada por una terrible tormenta de arena, tan fuerte que nadie se atrevía a adentrarse en el desierto. Pero aun así el empeño de la chica que no se daba por vencida consiguió obtener los permisos por parte de las autoridades, como también consiguió gente que se atreviera a atravesar un lugar tan hostil.

El viento que soplaba de frente, arrastraba pequeños sedimentos y dificultaba la visión. Por fortuna aquella pareja iban bien ataviados con ropas especiales para ir a través de las dunas y llevaban visores de plástico trasparentes, que les cubría por completo los ojos para soportar la fuerte ventisca de arena sin que esta les hiciera nada. Aunque las condiciones no eran favorables, la caravana seguía en su largo recorrer a alguna parte.

— ¡Cariño! —Por las condiciones climáticas se tenían que hablar a gritos y Ronald trataba de que su mujer le oyera—. ¡El amanecer no está muy lejos y el viento parece que empeora, si tenías intención de dar un primer reconocimiento del terreno, creo que lo vamos a tener que posponer!

— ¡Vamos muy bien, no estamos muy lejos del punto cero! ¡Un poco más!

La señora Weasley portaba un mapa en las manos que marcaba un lugar. Luchando contra el viento trataba de compararlo con un medidor de coordenadas que le indicarían cuando estuvieran en el punto correcto. Se estaban aproximando al lugar donde fueron recuperados los cuerpos sin vidas de la primera expedición, la que había llevado al senador hasta su gran descubrimiento. Gracias al empeño por parte de las autoridades, por recuperar los cadáveres de sus compatriotas, se pudo obtener un lugar de referencia hacia donde buscar.

—Las tormentas en el desierto ¿Cuánto suelen durar?

Ron se dirigía hacia el guía principal de la caravana, se trataba de Dasan Qaiser, un hombre de una edad similar a la del matrimonio. Era un hombre de piel morena sin llegar a ser oscuro, pelo negro corto, de cara cuadrada de buen ver, con barba recortada y ojos verdes. Medía 1,75 metros y tenía una complexión atlética. Vestía las ropas típicas de aquel país, eran blancas y llevaba una Kufiyya en la cabeza con un cordón rojo. Aquel personaje era el único que hablaba su idioma.

—Esta se pasa del tiempo, llevamos desde el principio del verano con ella y no parece que tenga intención de detenerse —hablaba su idioma con un acento característico.

—El lugar hacia donde nos dirigimos, en su momento cuando recuperaron los cadáveres ¿no sospecharon que podrían haber sido asesinados?

—Recuperamos los cuerpos al cabo de al menos tres meses y estaban en gran estado de descomposición. Al estar en la Senda del León de Khana, aquí no funciona la magia. No pudimos hacer ningún conjuro para averiguar, en el momento, como habían muerto. Solo pudimos anotar las coordenadas exactas donde se recuperaron los cuerpos de nuestros compatriotas y gracias a eso tenéis al menos un punto de referencia.

—Nadie en vuestro Ministerio nos ha querido decir nada pero… —habiendo entablado amistad con aquel hombre, que llevaban de travesía varios días, se animó a preguntarle algo—. ¿Sabéis el por qué de que no funciona la magia en este camino?

—Vosotros tampoco nos habéis dicho ni quienes sois en realidad, ni el motivo por el que habéis emprendido el viaje —Aquel personaje parecía desconfiado de la pareja inglesa.

—Ya lo hemos comunicado a las autoridades de Arabia Saudí. Estamos en una investigación de incógnito y secreta autorizada por el Ministerio de Magia de Londres. Creemos que un personaje importante de nuestro país quiso enterrar algo aquí para que nadie lo descubriese.

—Puede que en mi ministerio os crean, pero yo soy más suspicaz y no me cuadra del todo esa escusa —Mirando al frente y estando a la par con el pelirrojo se puso a recordar—. ¿Por qué la magia no reacciona en este camino? En verdad nadie sabe el porqué, solo existen leyendas que nos contaban de niños… —Se dispuso a contarle lo que sabía de ella.

" _Cuenta la leyenda: que en el pasado toda la Península Arábiga era un vergel verde, rebosante de vida y vegetación. Había un amplio río que iba de norte a sur y era el responsable de toda la vida de la península. Este se aglomeraba en unas grandiosas cataratas en la zona justo al norte de donde se conecta lo que ahora son las fronteras de tres países, Arabia Saudí, Omán y Yemen._

 _Allí, a alrededor de aquellas cataratas, crecía una selva, frondosa y virgen. Las historias nos cuentan que hasta allí acudió un Jinnn, una antigua criatura mitológica elemental de un color azul tan intenso como un zafiro, que eligió aquellas cataratas como lugar de residencia. Se bañaba en el enorme lago que había generado las cascadas, consiguiendo consigo un efecto inesperado, cualquiera que bebiera de las aguas, gozaba de la eternidad._

 _A alrededor de aquel lugar surgió una civilización de magos, que utilizando la influencia y los conocimientos del espíritu que les daba la inmortalidad, se adelantaron a su tiempo. Aunque al principio el Jinn se comportaba como un ente pacífico, al paso de los años corrompió a aquella civilización. Le hizo creer merecedora de ser la que dominara el mundo, le otorgó oscuros conocimientos con los que podrían adueñarse de este. Los llenó de ambición, de sentimientos bélicos, los volvió salvajes y sanguinarios. Cuentan que en los últimos años, todo el lago se tornó de cristalino a rojo, por toda la sangre de las víctimas que sacrificaron en honor del ente, al que adoraron como una deidad._

 _La historia también cuenta que semejante ambición trajo consigo su destrucción. Al norte de la península, en un lugar discreto y remoto, los verdaderos dioses enviaron a un cachorro de león para destruir la amenaza creciente que amenazaba con explotar en el sur. Aquella bestia creció hasta hacerse enorme y colosal._

 _Cuando se hizo adulto, siguió todo el sendero del río, desde el norte hasta el sur secándolo por completo y devorando toda la energía mágica que se encontraba en el camino. Cuando llegó hasta el núcleo de la civilización que deseaba dominar todo el mundo, sus habitantes temieron del tamaño de la bestia enviada por fuerzas superiores._

 _La criatura arrasó a aquella ambiciosa sociedad, no dejó a nadie con vida. Los habitantes pidieron ayuda al Jinn para que los defendiera de aquella criatura. Mas para su decepción este, rebelando su verdadera naturaleza, no hizo nada para ayudarles. Cuando acabó con el último ciudadano, el león fue a por su último objetivo. Este y el Jinn se enfrentaron en una monumental batalla que duró días, e hizo retumbar la tierra en toda la península._

 _El espíritu derrotó a la bestia, solo que, en un último aliento, esta arrojó su cuerpo sobre su morada llenándolo todo de arena, sepultando en un desierto todo rastro de la civilización y confinando al ente bajo ella._

 _Desde el lugar donde reposó su enorme cuerpo, se convirtió en arena y esta se extendió en todas direcciones cubriendo todo el país, secándolo por completo y dejándolo como ha sido hasta la actualidad. Y como testigo de aquel remoto enfrentamiento quedó la Senda de El León de Khana."_

—Impresionante leyenda —El pelirrojo estaba asombrado por aquella fábula nacional—. ¿Hay fantasmas en el país que sepan más de esa leyenda?

—Todos los fantasmas que han optado por continuar en el mundo son "contemporáneos". Nuestro país sufrió un acontecimiento parecido al ocurrido en todo el continente Europeo. Cuentan otra clase de cánticos populares, no tan antiguos como los del León y el Jinn, que nos solían cantar de niños; es que hace milenios, de la noche a la mañana, desaparecieron todos sin dejar el menor rastro.

—El suceso ¿también quedó como una leyenda?

—En efecto, pero todas las leyendas suelen estar basadas en un acontecimiento real —Ahora que se había sincerado un poco más, sin dejar de mirar al frente, quiso preguntar muy discreto y sin formular preguntas directas las dudas que tenía—. Vosotros acudís aquí diciéndome que queréis desenterrar algo dejado por un ciudadano inglés. Yo tengo la intuición que venís a desenterrar algo que encontró, pero por algún motivo no lo queréis contar. Y en el caso de que esté equivocado, puede que encontremos algo allá donde vamos. Aunque soy de los que piensan que hay partes del pasado que se han olvidado y es de pensarse si es conveniente recordarlas.

Deteniéndose la expedición, al frenar la que iba en cabeza, todos se quedaron preguntándose el motivo por el que se detenían. Hermione contra el fuerte viento, trataba de luchar para mantener el mapa que tenía en las manos extendido. Añadiendo que también seguía con el GPS que pitaba indicando las coordenadas exactas en las que se encontraba, no podía tener ambas manos más llenas. Agobiada dobló el mapa como pudo y lo guardó en su bolsa personal junto con el aparatito.

— ¡Hemos llegado a las coordenadas exactas! —Se bajaba del camello e inspeccionaba como podía el terreno. Con las primeras luces de la mañana y bajo la ventisca solo se podía divisar a lo lejos un interminable mar de dunas de arena y polvo en suspensión—. ¿Cuántos cadáveres se recuperaron?

—Aquí se descubrieron ocho, fue un milagro dar con ellos, estaban bien enterrados.

—Ocho cuerpos que pensaba que nunca serían recuperados y si la magia no funciona aquí, arrastrar ocho cuerpos muy lejos del descubrimiento es algo muy improbable —Intentando divisar algo, las corrientes de arena eran tan fuertes que comenzaba a parecerse aquello a una tormenta.

— ¡No podemos arriesgarnos! ¡Puede que usara camellos para mover los cuerpos a más distancia!—Ron trataba de hacerle entrar en razón— ¡La tormenta de arena se hace más fuerte, tenemos que dejarlo para cuando amaine!

— ¡Puede que tengas razón! —Con decisión, se dirigía hacia el camello que llevaba todas las cosas para el campamento e hizo el amago de sacarlo para montarlo, pero antes de eso se fijó en aquellos guías y le habló antes a ellos—. Tenemos provisiones para pasar unos días aquí, venid a buscarnos en dos días. Si no encontramos nada volveremos a Londres.

— ¿Estás segura de que no deberíamos esperar a que la tormenta amaine para alejar a los guías? —Su marido le preguntaba muy bajito—. ¿Y si nos hacen falta?

—Recuerda el carácter confidencial de esta misión, no podemos permitir que, en caso de encontrar algo, eviten que podamos sepultarlo del todo.

— ¿Estáis seguros de que queréis que nos marchemos? La tormenta no ha parado durante meses y va en aumento —Mirando a las patas del animal que montaba, notó como estas se enterraban en arena que iba depositando la tormenta—. Está depositando muchos sedimentos, en dos días podríais estar sepultados por metros de arena. Es muy probable que necesitéis ayuda.

—Estaremos bien —Hermione parecía poco creíble al estar sufriendo el acoso constante del viento.

Muy lejos de allí, en el colegio Hogwarts, aun estaba aquel personaje que observaba la escena desde la distancia. También sobre la superficie del agua, la tormenta de arena pareciese que la estaba haciendo ondular. Pero poniendo su mano sobre ella, tranquilizó las ondulaciones consiguiendo con ello que también la tormenta desapareciera como por arte de magia y aun con la palma de su mano sobre las aguas, una vez sin viento en el lugar que divisaba, continuó observando muy atento.

En el desierto, la desaparición en un segundo de toda aquella ventolera arenosa dejó a todo el mundo estupefacto y estático en el sitio. La única mujer del grupo sujetaba entre sus manos la tienda de campaña que se disponía a desplegar, pero esta se había quedado tan confusa como el resto. Al cabo de minuto y medio en lo que tardaron en salir de su perplejidad, en la caravana hubo una gran agitación por parte de tres de sus acompañantes.

— ¿Es normal que una tormenta desaparezca así como así?

—Para nada —El único que hablaba su idioma se dirigía a charlar con sus compatriotas, que se habían puesto muy nerviosos por aquel acontecimiento y tras unos segundos de discusión, estos comenzaron a marcharse—. Ya no hace falta que les diga lo que me habéis dicho, mis compañeros se van por voluntad propia de la Senda del León.

— ¿Qué? —Hermione se agrupaba a ellos asombrada por como habían reaccionado, pero ahora era ella la que parecía disgustada de que se fueran.

—Una tormenta de arena no desaparece por las buenas si no es por acción antinatural. La comunidad mágica de este país es bastante susceptible a de más de ser muy supersticiosa. Creen que esto ha sido una advertencia para que nos marchemos de aquí o bien…, no sabemos si aquí podrían hacer uso de su magia, pero puede que alguno de los cuatro magos esté de camino hacia aquí. Pero lo cierto es que se van.

Al comentarles su teoría de que alguno de los magos podría estar de camino, la chica se puso alterada, pero lo creía poco probable. Nadie sabía quiénes eran y que hacían allí. Sin poder hacer nada, después de dejar todos los materiales que portaban en el suelo, les veía alejarse a toda velocidad con sus camellos en dirección a la salida más cercana a aquel misterioso sendero, desde el que podrían realizar una aparición y alejarse lo máximo de allí.

—Deberías decirles que esto no parece que nadie nos esté obstaculizando el paso, más bien parece que alguien quiere que descubramos algo.

— ¿No eras tú la que querías que nos fuéramos? Deberías estar agradecida de que se marchen sin preguntar nada.

— ¿Tú no te vas?

—Algo me dice a mí qué vais a necesitar ayuda —Cuando fueron testigos de cómo los tres acompañantes de la expedición desaparecieron tras las dunas, quedándose los tres a solas, el único autóctono quiso poner las cosas claras—. ¿De qué va todo esto? Se quienes sois, hasta aquí han llegado la historia de Lord Voldemort y conocemos quienes son Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Por muy famosos que os creáis, no podéis venir a mi país a hacer lo que os venga en gana.

—Pues… —Pensando si confiar o no en él, Hermione se quedaba vacilante.

—Creemos que el senador encontró un atisbo de aquella civilización olvidada —Ron optaba por confiar en aquel personaje sin tanto dilema—, utilizó los conocimientos que encontró al igual que lo hicieron sus antiguos habitantes, como ellos se corrompió aun más y tuvo como resultado lo mismo, una muerte segura.

—Creemos que los cuatro magos, que están al norte, irán a por todo aquel que haga uso de lo que podamos descubrir ahí, es de vital importancia que nos cercioremos de que nadie hará uso alguno de ella.

—Vale… —se quedaba pensativo unos segundos—. Si en el supuesto de que encontráramos algo…, sin poder hacer uso de la magia… ¿Cómo pensáis evitar que hagan mal uso?

—Con esto —Le dejaban ver una cantidad de potente explosivo con el que podrían dinamitar una zona considerable—. La magia no funciona pero los explosivos muggles si que lo hacen.

—Pensáis destruir un monumento histórico de un país extranjero.

—Si quieres lo dejamos aquí para que hagáis uso de ello y que venga la bruja con su ejército de Dementores —Al decir aquellas palabras no pareció gustarle al autóctono.

—Destruyamos pues…. Como he dicho antes, hay cosas del pasado que no es conveniente rescatar. ¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar entonces?

—Establezcamos un perímetro de reconocimiento.

El trío, con unas condiciones climáticas óptimas para ponerse a inspeccionar el mar de dunas, partiendo de la zona donde fueron hallados los cuerpos, fueron delimitando las zonas desde el punto cero creando un radio de circunferencia, que iban ampliando a medida que no encontraban nada sospechoso. Dividiendo la circunferencia a modo de que pudieran repartírsela entre tres, iban colocando balizas desde el que poder pasar una cuerda orientativa creando el círculo.

Por desgracia, en la parte donde estaba la mujer poniendo una nueva baliza, una enorme duna se interponía en el camino y tuvo que comenzar a ascenderla para colocarla en el lugar donde le correspondía del perímetro.

—Dudo mucho que encontremos nada —Colocando la baliza que se le entregaba, Dasan no dudaba en comentar—. ¿Creéis que sois los únicos que habéis venido en busca del origen de la leyenda? Quitando el hecho de que en su momento, cuando se encontraron los cadáveres se rebuscó bastante y no se encontró nada —Se quedaba mirando el horizonte extrañado, al desaparecer la tormenta pudo verlo en su plenitud y algo no le encajaba—. Aunque es extraño —Miraba la lontananza que estaba al sur del desierto—. Yo he pasado por esta senda multitud de veces en la última década pero no recuerdo divisar este horizonte desde una altura tan baja.

— ¿Qué pretendes decir? ¿Cuánto crees que ha bajado el nivel?

—Pues ahora que me fijo…, tanta que no sería capaz de calcularla —Al darse cuenta de la cantidad de arena que había perdido el desierto se quedó estupefacto.

— ¿No podrías calcularlo? —Ronald ante un nuevo misterio se veía invadido por sus propias inseguridades, pero haciéndoles frente recordó que portaban un invento muggle que tenía en el equipaje, que les sería de mucha utilidad y fue directo a por él—. Dasan: ¿sabes a qué altura sobre el nivel del mar estaba este desierto?

—La última medición fue a principios de año y estábamos a una altura aproximada de más de mil metros sobre el nivel del mar. Pero aun así se han realizado multitud de excavaciones, ¿qué os hace pensar que vamos a llegar nosotros y descubriremos algo que habían pasado por alto nuestros predecesores?

—Nosotros tenemos convicción, eso es lo que nos diferencia del resto. Sabemos que encontró algo y sabemos que lo hizo por aquí —Hermione trataba de mantenerse optimista.

—Vale, hasta ahí estoy contigo, también se que el paisaje del desierto esta siempre en constante cambio, pero vamos a tener que buscar muy profundo para dar con algo que se hubiera pasado por alto.

—Quien sabe —Hermione, con una baliza en las manos, miraba el hermoso paisaje que había a aquellas horas con los primeros rayos de sol en el horizonte—. El destino es caprichoso, puede que no estuvieran predeterminados a encontrar nada, pero yo tengo la intuición de que si lo vamos a encontrar —Con decisión clavaba la marca lo más profundo que podía y se preparaba para sacar el cordón que la uniría al resto.

—Tengo un medidor de altura digital, nos dirá vía satélite la altura en la que nos encontramos —Encontrando el aparato lo conectaba, este hacía sus cálculos y cuando dio el resultado su cara de asombro lo decía todo—. ¿Estás seguro de las mediciones que hicieron a principios de año?

Mientras formulaba la pregunta, Hermione aguardaba expectante a la altura donde había clavado la pica y sintió que la arena bajo sus pies se movía lentamente al principio, pero después ganó velocidad y sentía que perdía estabilidad. "Chicos." Fue lo único que logró pronunciar la mujer antes de ser tragada por la arena en un segundo.

"¡Hermione!" gritaban tanto su marido como el otro personaje que los acompañaba, subiendo la enorme duna, a toda prisa, se acercaban hasta el agujero en la arena, descubriendo como esta estaba al fondo de un agujero de unos cinco metros de profundidad. Se hubiera llevado un buen golpe si la arena que había al fondo no le hubiera amortiguado en su caída.

Con una linterna, la chica ahora iluminaba el lugar donde se encontraba, pareciese que estaba en una sala redonda que le resultaba familiar. Desde lo alto, los otros la alumbraban con otras linternas pero con cautela de no caerse también.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, la arena ha amortiguado mi caída.

—Gracias a dios —El pelirrojo con el aparato en la mano, al cerciorarse de que su mujer estaba bien apuntó con la luz primero a su mujer y luego a su compañero—. Estamos tan solo a cien metros sobre el nivel del mar —al comentar aquella escueta frase dejó perplejos a ambos—.El desierto ha perdido en este verano casi un kilómetro de altura, pierde un poco más y se queda por debajo del nivel del mar.

—No puede ser —Acercándose hasta el que portaba el aparato digital, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos y al hacerlo se quedó estático—. Es más que evidente que con esta altura era más que probable que diéramos con algo —Mirando al pelirrojo directo a los ojos no sabía qué explicación dar a todo aquello.

—Pero antes has dicho que la tormenta esta depositando sedimentos, como es posible que si está depositando arena, estemos a tan baja altura.

—Chicos disculpad mi interrupción pero… —Aun estando en el fondo del agujero esperaba a que se dieran cuenta de que no podía salir de allí—. Quisiera participar en vuestra conversación así que o bien: ¿Me ayudáis a subir? O ¿Buscáis la manera de bajar?

—Un momento…, la arena de la duna se mueve.

Ron y Dasan notaron como toda la arena de aquella duna se movía en un corrimiento de tierra y no tuvieron tiempo de apartarse y fueron arrastrados con ella hasta acabar en la base de esta, casi sepultados. Cuando volvieron a salir a la superficie aun se quedaron más en shock. En el lugar donde estaba aquel agujero y después del corrimiento de tierra, se descubrió la torre de un edificio que estaba sepultado bajo las arenas.

—No puede ser… —Desde fuera el pelirrojo observaba aquella estructura que se había desenterrado—. ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡No puede ser! —exclamaba dando saltos del estado tan alterado en el que se había quedado.

— ¡Ronald Billius Weasley! No te me pongas histérico y dime ahora mismo que pasa —Desde dentro se apresuraba a preguntar su mujer, pero como la arena seguía cayendo, la luz del día entraba por el agujero del techo y ella pudo divisar el lugar donde se encontraba.

— ¿Qué es esta torre? —el moreno preguntaba al ver aquella estructura de estética diferente a las que por lo general se encontraban en aquel país.

—Es idéntica a la Torre de Astronomía del colegio Hogwarts —Nervioso descubría lo que le tenía tan inquieto.

—Ya decía yo que me parecía familiar desde dentro.

Aun estando dentro, al seguir descubriéndose la estructura por el gran corrimiento de arena, la zona del mirador quedó al descubierto, por alguna razón no la había cubierto del todo. Aunque al enfocar la zona por donde había caído, las maderas que contenían el techo eran diferentes al resto indicando que alguien había entrado por ahí. Era muy probable que fuera el mismo que despejara toda la tierra que hubiera en el interior de aquella parte y al salir quiso enterrar su descubrimiento.

Con un nuevo corrimiento de arena los ventanales de la torre quedaron al descubierto y la chica divisó a su marido como este estaba arrodillado y con los ojos brillantes por lo alucinado que se había quedado por el descubrimiento.

—Creo que el Senador entró por aquí, despejó de sedimento toda esta parte y continuó hacia el interior del edificio.

—Pero el Senador Blackburn, en las memorias que leyó Harry, no hizo mención alguna de que tal descubrimiento fuera idéntico a Hogwarts. Hablaba de una construcción olvidada donde se percibía que habían sido destruidas por una acción sin precedentes.

—Respondiendo a tu primera pregunta será porque estudió en el Instituto Durmstrang, el nunca estuvo en nuestro colegio, no tenía porque reconocerlo. Y lo de que eran ruinas… o bien se equivocaba o bien alguien o algo las reconstruyó desde entonces.

— ¿Quién podría hacer algo así?

—No tengo ni idea, pero tengo una teoría: la tormenta lleva desde el principio del verano y desde entonces nadie se ha atrevido a adentrarse en el desierto. Como ha dicho Dasan, la tormenta ahora se comporta depositando sedimentos, pero puede que al inicio fuera todo lo contrario. Me explico: es probable que fuera esta misma la que desenterrara todo este lugar y ahora lo esté volviendo a enterrar.

— ¿Será conveniente explorarlo?

—Si vais a bajar, yo desde luego que no me lo pierdo —El saudí se dirigía a llevar las cosas al interior de la torre descubierta, allí tendrían sombra donde poder refugiarse los camellos hasta que ellos volvieran del subterráneo —. Parece estable, podríamos explorarlo antes de que otros se den cuenta de que esto está aquí.

—Hemos venido a descubrirlo, no podemos dejar pasar la oportunidad. Que cada uno coja una cámara de fotos, bajaremos ahora mismo y documentaremos todo lo que encontremos.

Muy lejos de allí, en el colegio de magia y hechicería, aquel personaje que les observaba en la distancia, aun mantenía la palma de su mano sobre las aguas y al ver que aquellos tres personajes se introducían en la seguridad de la torre, separó su mano de la superficie haciendo que la tormenta de arena que antes les estaba golpeando volviera.

En aquel baño de prefectos, la radiante luz que lo iluminaba todo desapareció, al igual que lo hizo aquel que había estado observando. Las aguas retrocedían hacia el lugar donde se habían desbordado y secándose en la piscina no dejaron rastro del fenómeno.

En el desierto, la repentina aparición de la tormenta de arena hizo que tuvieran que asegurar el nivel en aquella torre. No querían verse cubiertos de tierra, una vez se aseguraron que tanto los animales como todos los instrumentos de la expedición estuvieran bien protegidos y podrían aguantar la tormenta que resurgía en el exterior se dispusieron a bajar. En sus cabezas retumbaba la constante amenaza de que si tardaban mucho allá abajo, quedarían sepultados.

— ¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos antes de que la arena vuelva a cubrir todo este lugar?

—No lo podría decir con seguridad, la tempestad deja sedimentos muy deprisa, así que será mejor ir a toda prisa antes de que nos quedemos atrapados.

Los tres personajes se introdujeron por la torre, descendiendo por las empinadas escaleras circulares sin parar de hacer fotos, pues tenían carretes para tomar unas tres mil imágenes. Su asombro se incrementaba pues, aun estando los suelos cubiertos de polvo, el lugar estaba bien conservado, no había más rastro de la acción de la anterior expedición, la primera que había hecho el descubrimiento.

Cuando llegaban a los pasillos que interconectaban las diferentes zonas del colegio, Ron, iluminando de un lado al otro aquel solitario pasaje, era invadido por la curiosidad de hasta qué punto era de idéntico aquel lugar al sitio donde estudió de joven.

El matrimonio a medida que descendía se iba impresionando aun más de la similitud que compartía con el colegio donde cursaron magia, se sentían como si hubieran vuelto allí y se movían como si hubieran estado allí toda la vida.

Desde las ventanas solo se podía contemplar arena aglomerada que por alguna razón no había roto los cristales con la presión que soportaba del exterior. Casi corriendo daban a los pasillos principales que seguían siendo idénticos al que se erigía en Escocia.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Iluminando al suelo, descubrieron que en una intercepción de caminos, allí había pisadas recientes. Aquellas huellas lo único que tenían de peculiar era que tenían pocas dimensiones e iban en una única dirección, cruzando el pasillo que se extendía ante ellos—. Alguien ha estado aquí antes que nosotros no hace mucho.

—Si entró, no lo hizo por la torre, tuvo que haberlo hecho desde otro lugar, allá arriba no hay huellas, vienen de allí —Iluminaba uno de los dos caminos del cruce, el lugar donde se originaban las huellas—. Se dirige hacia allí.

—Hacia el origen parece venir de la quinta planta —El pelirrojo apuntaba con su linterna hacia aquella dirección—. Hermione, tu ve con Dasan hacia el origen y yo iré hacia donde se dirigía.

— ¿Y ese arrebato? —la chica estaba asombrada de que quisiera inspeccionar solo—. Lo siento amor mío, pero estamos juntos en esto, no pienso dejar que te distancies un poco de mi lado. A donde vayas tú, allá iré yo y viceversa. Elegid, origen o destino.

—Vamos primero hacia de dónde provino, quiero saber cómo llegó al castillo —Siguiendo las huellas la iluminaban sin parar dirigiéndose hacia la quinta planta del colegio—. Son huellas pequeñas, tiene que tratarse de una persona de no muchas dimensiones, podría tratarse incluso de un niño.

—Si es que se trata de algo humano.

El origen se remontaba hasta el baño de los prefectos de la quinta planta de aquel castillo idéntico al escocés. Adentrándose en el, allí dentro se perdía la pista, no había más huellas que seguir, todas acababan en el inicio del baño y aunque se adentraron a averiguar si había alguna puerta secreta de acceso, no descubrieron nada.

Cuando se cansaron de investigar, dejando en un verdadero misterio el tema de cómo había entrado por allí, comenzaron a moverse en el otro sentido. Hacia donde se dirigían y las huellas le llevaron hasta la gran biblioteca del colegio y aunque estas apuntaban a que había entrado y salido de aquella estancia, desaparecían a la entrada. En el interior no había rastro de polvo y de aquel lugar, donde en otro tiempo guardaría multitud de libros de incalculable valor, ahora no quedaba rastro de ninguno de ellos, estaba despejada.

—Bueno, al menos sabemos que no queda información que se pueda volver a utilizar en un futuro —Analizando el estado de las antiguas estanterías, estas no tenían mucho polvo encima, alguien se les había adelantado no hacía mucho y revisado antes que ellos.

—No parece que hubiera acudido solo a este lugar, las huellas continúan en otra dirección.

Siguiendo el curso fueron a parar a la gran entrada de aquel castillo, que era lo único diferente al de Escocia. En las grandiosas escaleras que daban a las dos grandes puertas del castillo, al mirar a su alrededor descubrieron como había un relieve coronando la fachada de la escalera principal y en esta se representaba la figura humanoide de un ser de color azul zafiro que flotaba sobre las aguas.

Era un ser que trataba de asemejarse a un hombre pero carecía de piel y de su anatomía solo se podía ver sus músculos. Cada uno de estos era muy fácil de reconocer, se podría identificar muy bien por tener una tonalidad de azul diferente. Desnudo en su totalidad, con una fuerte complexión, lo único en el que no tenía una forma definida y reconocible era la cabeza, de esta se podía intuir que era pura energía.

Admirando lo impresionante de la obra de arte notaron que su única conexión con las aguas del lago, era la de tener bajo la superficie los dedos de sus pies y esta desprendía una energía trasmitiendo el regalo que ofrecía al hombre.

—Ahí tienes la representación del Jinn de tu leyenda—el pelirrojo y su mujer sacaban multitud de fotos del relieve, desde muchos ángulos—, al final va a resultar que estas eran ciertas.

—No me lo puedo creer —Dasan aun iluminando el relieve no daba crédito a lo que presenciaba, se acercaba para acariciar el perfecto grabado en la pared—. Esto es inaudito, pero si existió el Jinn también lo hizo el León de Khana.

—Tal vez esa parte del cuento era una exageración, algo se enfrentó a él y al perder desencadenó todo este desierto para sepultar a este espíritu. Tiempo después, con el paso de los años y el constante trasmitir de generación en generación, surgiría el posible relato de la bestia.

—Las huellas continúan hacia el exterior del castillo —Ron ahora iluminaba hacia las puertas, como las pequeñas huellas llegaban hasta ellas—. Si abrimos esas puertas puede pasar dos cosas, o bien nos cae una cantidad de arena encima que nos sepulta para siempre, o bien encontramos algo más. ¿Qué hacemos?

—Vosotros —el autóctono se acercaba hasta el portón—, subid por las escaleras, manteneros en una posición elevada por si se produjera un derrumbe. Si se da el caso, por favor rescatadme, no me gustaría morir aquí.

—No digas eso —Queriendo no parecer un pesimista dijo algo que esperaba que subiera el ánimo, pero su mujer pronto sentenció.

—Aunque pierda los dedos, quitando la arena con las manos, no te dejaríamos en este lugar.

— ¡Espera! —Ron volviendo a verse invadido por las dudas no dudó en exclamar—. ¿Y si no hay tierra? —formuló aquella extraña pregunta que era la opción más deseada—. Si el Jinn existe y está tras esa puerta, ¿no será peligroso de igual manera? Si nos encontramos con él no tratará de destruirnos.

—No representamos ninguna amenaza. Si las leyendas son ciertas, como mucho trataría de tentarnos como hizo con la anterior civilización.

—Hermione: ¿tú qué opinas? —Estaba muy inseguro, tenía la cámara en la mano y aunque no sirviera para nada la varita en la otra.

— ¿Para qué sacas la varita? Aquí no sirve de mucho.

—Me da seguridad, ¿nos arriesgamos?

—Abre las puertas.

El que sujetaba los pomos de las enormes puertas se preparó para tirar de ellas y al hacerlo con fuerza no produjo el temido desprendimiento de tierra que podría haber pasado. Tras aquella entrada del castillo surgía ahora una enorme y oscura cavidad hecha en la tierra.

Iluminando con las linternas, se adentraban en ella, el lugar era enorme y aunque la zona más alta no estuviera lejos de la superficie, todo aquel sitio era producto de una acción antinatural y parecía que no se venía abajo por la propia aglomeración de la tierra. Entre más se adentraban en la cavidad menos se asemejaban el exterior del lugar, con el que había en el Reino Unido.

A cada paso que daban se sentían más pequeños y tuvieron que detenerse al llegar a la desembocadura donde en otro tiempo hubiera derivado todo el torrente de agua que llevaba el río del que hablaban las leyendas. La aun mayor oquedad del fondo de las cataratas, el lugar donde estaba el lago que era la residencia de aquel espíritu.

Queriendo llegar al fondo de este, fueron a por el equipo de escalada para poder descender hasta la base del antiguo lago. No había rastro del ente que, en teoría, vivía en aquel lugar. La incesante cuenta atrás antes de quedar sepultados por la tormenta de arena que asolaba la superficie, unido a la emoción del momento, la unión de ambas cosas era tal que no notaban el cansancio de la expedición y trataban de escudriñar todo lo posible el lugar por si se venía abajo en cualquier momento.

Recorriendo la base, el sitio era tan grande y estaba tan oscuro que era posible que les llevara tiempo dar con algo. Pero en uno de muchos enfoques con la linterna, algo pareció brillar en el suelo. Al enfocar con más detenimiento se dieron cuenta de que había un detalle insignificante, que si no resplandecía con la luz, lo hubieran pasado por alto. Eran unas pocas partículas de un material diferente al resto, brillaba si se les iluminaba. Recogiendo, con mucho cuidado todo lo que pudo, Hermione la observaba expectante de lo que se pudiera tratar y al separarlas de la tierra, estas partículas de polvo comenzaron a brillar por si solas.

— ¿Qué crees que es? —Su marido se acercaba a preguntar por el extraño descubrimiento.

—No tengo ni la menor idea, pero cuando lo llevemos a Londres lo averiguaremos.

— ¿Hay rastro alguno del Jinn, o de la persona que acudía hasta aquí?

—Nada en absoluto. Del segundo pudo haber salido de aquí cuando no había arena sobre nuestras cabezas. Pero del primero, si existió, puede que desapareciera hace años.

—O bien alguien lo sacó de aquí, todo es posible hasta que no sepamos más.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? El que se nos ha adelantado parece haber querido borrar todo lo utilizable —Iluminando el resto de la caverna, no iba más allá de los bordes de la catarata y llegaba hasta la puerta del colegio, el resto aun seguía sepultado bajo las arenas por una especie de residuo de fuerza invisible que evitaba que se derrumbase, solo que no sabían cuánto iba a aguantar antes de venirse abajo.

— ¿Qué opinas Dasan? Estamos en tu país, tú eres el que elige, podemos optar por dejar que se vuelva a sepultar por sí solo, lo borramos del mapa con explosivos, o bien dejamos que el mundo lo descubra.

—La leyenda era más bonita cuando nadie tenía la certeza de que era cierta. Este lugar fue sepultado en el pasado, por alguna razón lo desenterraron y en la actualidad lo están volviendo a soterrar. Si dejamos que el mundo lo redescubra solo cabrá la posibilidad de que vuelvan a hacer un mal uso de este lugar. Mejor borrarlo nosotros, que no quede nada y que el desierto vuelva a enterrar sus secretos.

—Exploremos y documentemos el interior del castillo por si hubiera algo de interés —iluminando el resto de aquel lugar había más fachadas que explorar, pero el techo no parecía muy estable y cabía la posibilidad de que se viniera abajo—. Aquí fuera corremos peligro, mejor estar dentro. Pasamos el día tomando evidencias y luego, cuando lo tengamos todo listo, pondremos los explosivos y reduciremos este lugar a polvo.

—Hermione —Al intuir que su mujer iba a sacar más fotos de las otras fachadas de edificios que sobresalían en aquella cavidad, se quedó un momento pensativo recordando la conversación que tuvo con su cuñado—. Harry nos pidió que no nos lleváramos nada de aquí, todas estas fotos, cualquier cosa que encontremos, no crees que deberíamos dejarlo aquí todo y no llevarnos nada.

— ¿Estarás más tranquilo si dejamos las cámaras?

—Pues sí, si te soy sincero no me gusta el ambiente que se respira en este lugar —Miraba hacia todos lados notando como el lugar trasmitía muy malas energías.

—Hagamos lo que hagamos, procuremos hacerlo deprisa, no sabemos de cuánto tiempo disponemos antes de que la arena vuelva a cubrir la torre otra vez.

Volviendo a escalarlo se adentraron en la seguridad del edificio, primero lo hicieron los dos hombres mientras la mujer se quedaba rezagada y guardaba algunos carretes en su mochila de viaje, no podía dejar pasar aquel descubrimiento sin que nadie se preguntara como había sido construido y porque habían elegido ese diseño. Aunque su marido se lo había suplicado, no pudo hacerle caso.

Reuniéndose todos en el vestíbulo de la escuela, se pasaron el resto del día explorándolo. Para la pareja era como si hubieran vuelto a Hogwarts pues a excepción del relieve de la entrada, el resto era idéntico, solo que en su ir y venir por los pasillos, Hermione hacía que se quedaba rezagada y aprovechaba los momentos en el que nadie se diera cuenta para sacar más y más fotos con las que aumentar las evidencias de que habían estado allí.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

Ministerio de Magia de Londres, el mes de octubre había comenzado aquel mismo día y en toda la zona del Atrio había gran agitación, los periódicos se vendían como rosquillas. Una multitud se aglomeraba frente a un puesto de prensa y luchaban por hacerse con un ejemplar.

Al ver a tanta gente junta y deseosa de adquirir la prensa, aun sin saber de qué se trataba, pues entre tanto murmullo no había manera de entender algo, la curiosidad innata del ser humano hacía que más y más gente se agolpara para, que después de una eternidad, conseguir su tan ansiado ejemplar y en el titular ponía: "Nuevos y numerosos avistamientos de tres de los cuatro magos por todo el mundo.".

Las imágenes del Ministerio de China, que había sido atacado hacía unos días por el ejército de Tiffany Tuner, al dar cobijo a varios objetivos que habían pedido auxilio. La bruja no se ando con chiquitas, sus ejércitos comenzaban a matar a todo aquel que estuviera armado y se atreviera a alzar una varita en su contra, absorbiendo a su víctima sin parar hasta transformarlo en un nuevo Dementor. Lo peor era que ahora sus Dementores eran inmunes a su única debilidad, los Patronus ahora eran inútiles contra ellos, estos seres devoraban con ansia la luz que se les proyectaba despojando de su recuerdo más preciado a su lanzador. Su fuerza destructiva no tenía parangón, todo el ministerio acabó rindiéndose pues solo atacaban a los que oponían resistencia a su presencia.

En aquellas imágenes del país asiático, por donde habían pasado la bruja y su ejército dejaban un entorno congelado, semejante aglomeración de aquellas criaturas hacía descender las temperaturas y helaban todo por donde pasasen.

Desde luego que la portada no tenía desperdicio, más abajo estaban los nombres e imágenes de archivo de los supuestos fallecidos, pues aunque no se tenía conocimiento de a quien estaban ejecutando o capturando, solo salía a la luz si había algún testigo eventual. De los que morían en silencio no se tenía ni la menor noticia al no dejar rastro de su cuerpo, aunque en el inicio del artículo ponía que ya eran muchos Ministerios del mundo que se habían negado a dar refugio a cualquiera que acudiera a ellos pidiendo ayuda.

El asombro ciudadano, por aquellas noticias, iba en aumento y mucho más después de que se filtraran rumores de que los máximos representantes mágicos de Rusia y Estados Unidos se hubieran reunido con sus homólogos Muggle. Nadie sabía que estaba pasando pero, había la sensación de que pronto habría un movimiento.

También en un pequeño artículo de opinión, a la esquina, había uno que ponía: "El mundo se mueve, Harry Potter no." La reportera local había conseguido poner en contra al comandante de los Aurores a gran parte de los lectores del diario, pues si ella no era informada de lo que hacían, entonces daba la imagen de que no estaban haciendo nada para solucionar el problema.

Los comentarios negativos sobre su imagen llegaban hasta el mismo edificio de los Aurores. Allá acudían algunos ciudadanos que se creían con derecho de poner a parir a las fuerzas del orden. Los que estaban por allí atendiendo al público, cumpliendo a rajatabla las órdenes de su comandante, no decían nada. Solo aguantaban la bronca, poniendo buena cara, hasta que el ciudadano enojado se marchara cansado.

Las nuevas votaciones que tendrían lugar en unos meses, para elegir un nuevo Primer Ministro y Senadores de Magia, también era tema de conversación. Las nuevas elecciones, unido a la incertidumbre y el malestar general de la ciudadanía traía consigo nuevos aspirantes a senadores, cuyo único discurso era decirle a la gente aquello que querían oír. Puro populismo con promesas de resolver los problemas ipso facto en el mundo mágico, valga la redundancia, por arte de esa misma magia.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso, pero el núcleo que tenía más opciones para ser elegido, aunque no se sabía por cuanto tiempo, eran los simpatizantes de Harry Potter. Los mismos que aun estaban en el parlamento y que defendían a Harry a capa y espada, diciendo a su electorado que, aunque la gente no lo percibiera, este estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano para solucionar la crisis.

Vestida con uno de sus súper ajustados trajes y despampanante, la reportera Verónica Fletcher, iba de camino hacia el edificio de las fuerzas del orden. Había elegido dar todo su apoyo a los emergentes partidos populistas, con la oscura y secreta intención de que cuando estos llegaran al poder, lo tiraran todo abajo para que la ciudadanía luego aceptara un sistema dictatorial por alguno de los cuatro magos que se adueñarían del mundo una vez estuvieran libres.

En su camino hacia su destino sonreía al ver a algunas integrantes del club de fan de Amanda Parker. Una agrupación feminista, que gracias a la visión que trasmitía de ella, la veían como una heroína y un ejemplo de superación para todas las mujeres del mundo mágico. Estas chicas habían sido manipuladas hasta el extremo que justificaban todo lo que la bruja hacía diciendo que era víctima del sistema machista opresor.

Al llegar a la entrada se dirigía al mostrador donde estaba el encargado de la recepción, Cameron Read, el mismo muchacho jovencito que era el que siempre solía poner mejor cara a los que venían a protestar por la pasividad de este cuerpo ante el problema. Este mismo, al ver a la chica que venía con la vista fija en él con una actitud devoradora, no era capaz de mantenerle fija la mirada.

La reportera se colocaba al lado del mostrador y esperaba paciente a que una anciana le echara una buena bronca, llamándolos de todo menos bonitos. Cuando la señora se marchó agotada de aquel joven, que aun recibiendo la tremenda bronca no dejaba de ponerle buena cara, fue el momento en el que se aproximó sonriéndole.

—Hola Cameron —cuando hablaba con él, la joven usaba un tono pasteloso de voz que repugnaría a cualquiera, pero en el caso del muchacho solo le hacía sonreír y la miraba con ojos brillantes—. ¿No te cansas de soportar broncas?

—Si no pusieras a la gente en nuestra contra, los ciudadanos no tendrían la necesidad de acudir a insultarnos.

—Yo no estoy en tu contra, solo en la de Harry Potter y su manía en ocultar a la prensa lo que está tramando el cuerpo, como lo que el Ministerio en funciones esté haciendo.

—Es por orden de los senadores, no podemos decir nada a la prensa por decreto.

—Pero el senado se disolvió al dimitir el Primer Ministro —Apoyando el codo en el mostrador se sujetaba la mejilla con la mano mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima—. Kingsley Shacklebolt se retiró por algún motivo que nadie quiere desvelar, su repentina marcha ha dejado entrar savia nueva al ministerio de magia que amenaza con cambiarlo todo. Gente nueva, nuevas ideas. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que todo cambie en los próximos meses y que dentro de poco ocupe el poder alguien que no os tenga tanto aprecio —Se inclinaba sobre el mostrador para que pudiera verle su descarado escote, aquello hizo efecto en el chico que miró sin querer—. Los políticos y sus ideas cambian, las humildes reporteras, como yo, no —Sonreía al notar que desviaba la mirada más a menudo de lo que debiera hacia sus senos—. ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?

—Ha salido, está siguiendo una investigación de vital importancia.

—Pero mira que eres malo —Haciéndose la idiota le decía sonriendo—. No puedes soltar esa frase y luego no contarme nada de que se trata, ¿tú también eres así de malo con la prensa?

—No puedo contarte nada o me llevaré una buena bronca —Aunque no quisiera, no podía dejar de mirarle el escote que lo tenía muy a la vista.

—Cuéntame algo al menos, confía en mí y veras lo buena que soy. Si cualquier cosa que me confíes lo ves en la prensa sabrás que soy mala persona en la que no se puede confiar —Le acariciaba la cara con ternura—. Luego te invito a un té y unas pastas.

—Te voy a contar una cosa —Miraba hacia todos lados y se dispuso a contarle algo entre susurros—. Se supone que es un rumor, pero sabemos que la reunión de los homólogos de Rusia y Estados Unidos es porque están coordinando un ataque con fuerzas muggles y lo harán en breve.

— ¿Qué me dices? —susurrando ante el notición pero sin tomar ninguna nota, le miraba asombrada.

—La situación está llegando al punto que nuestra sociedad quedará al descubierto para el resto del mundo y hay que atajarla ya, antes de que pase a mayores. La magia no afecta a estos enemigos, pero no creo que sean inmunes a la fuerza de los misiles y explosivos muggles. No creo que quede ni rastro de la Atalaya de Hielo cuando terminen con ella.

—Espero que con esa cooperación ponga punto y final a estos tiempos de tanta incertidumbre y yo pueda volver a confiar en la persona de tu comandante, que tan desconcertada me tiene —Parecía estar aliviada y le sonreía muy pícara—. Gracias por confiar en mí, veras que lo que me has dicho no saldrá en ningún periódico. Soy una mujer de palabra.

—Mis compañeros creen que eres mala persona, pero veo que solo tratas de ser justa e imparcial —Con ojos de enamorado la miraba y se quedaba con la boca abierta fijándose, ahora con descaro, el escote.

—Ni te imaginas lo buena que soy en todos los aspectos —Separándose del mostrador se disponía marcharse pero haciéndose la nueva se quedó quieta y pensativa—. Por cierto, hace semanas que no veo a Ronald y Hermione Weasley, por algún casual: ¿no sabrás donde están ahora? Quiero hacer un reportaje sobre ellos y necesito que me concedan una entrevista privada.

—Están en una misión secreta y solo Harry conoce su paradero.

—Gracias, eres un amor de hombre —Moviéndose como una gatita en celo se marchaba del edificio sintiendo que ahora el chico tenía la vista fija en sus vistosas y apretadas nalgas.

— ¿Qué hay de ese té con pastas?

—Nos lo tomaremos seguro, solo que hoy tengo la agenda al completo, no seas impaciente.

Alejándose del edificio de las fuerzas del orden, aunque algunos admiradores se acercaban para felicitarla por su excelente trabajo, ella no les dedicó ni un segundo. Tenía mucha prisa por acudir a su despacho y, como pudo, despachó a aquellos fanáticos para llegar hasta allí.

Al llegar a la segunda planta del edificio principal, el habitual bullicio que siempre había por allí era cada vez más frenético. Además de la crisis a nivel mundial, había que añadir la de una política. Las próximas elecciones para el senado y la cantidad de ideas nuevas que estaban brotando tenían al personal alborotado en El Profeta.

Como el periódico era independiente del Ministerio, este estaba imposibilitado para imponer sus ideas desde hacía dos décadas y cada periodista en su sección se decantaba para trasmitir a la opinión pública su opinión personal. Cada cual y a su manera, trataba de llevar al lector hacia un determinado pensamiento político, contando bondades y maldades de determinadas fuerzas políticas según conveniencia.

Ginny Potter también estaba por allí pero ni se dignaba a mirarla, al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo y se ignoraban por completo la una a la otra. Sin intención de hablar con nadie iba hacia su despacho, pero antes de entrar observó cómo estaba el editor jefe en su oficina con la puerta abierta y tenía un aspecto de estar muy estresado.

Sin querer demostrar a nadie que estaba muy feliz de que toda aquella situación estuviera quitando el sueño a toda la plantilla. Ella era la única que no estaba nerviosa pues sabía que pertenecía al bando ganador, que nadie podría hacer nada para evitar la derrota de los gobiernos del mundo por parte de los cuatro magos.

Para que nadie se atreviera a molestarla, al entrar en su despacho privado, cerró la puerta con cerrojo y se sentó en su silla. Abriendo un cajón de su escritorio que estaba cerrado con llave, dentro había una pieza de metal circular que se podía abrir y haciéndolo rebelaba que era un Espejo Doble, con el que podría comunicarse con su principal aliada. Pero al abrirlo la visión que trasmitía era oscura, se intuía que su homólogo estaba aun cerrado.

— ¿Estás ahí?

—Verónica, que alegría saber de ti —Abriendo el espejo desde el otro lado ahora veía lo que acontecía por allí—. Ahora mismo me pillas muy liada, ¿qué ocurre? —Aunque la reportera solo podía ver la cara de la bruja, lo que si podía ver y oír eran los fogonazos de su varita lanzando hechizos y los gritos aterradores de la persona que estaba ajusticiando en aquellos momentos.

—Necesito que me prestes atención un momento.

—Está bien —le decía primero a ella y luego comenzó a hablar directa a la persona con la que se estaba divirtiendo torturando—. ¡¿Me entiendes?! —Le decía a puro grito, pues era muy evidente que la otra persona hablaba en otro idioma, que ni ella ni la reportera entendían y se pensaba que hablándole en alto podría comprenderla mejor— ¡Voy a parar un momento y vuelvo contigo! ¡¿Vale?! —La reportera escuchó como la bruja lanzaba un Inmobilus a su presa y se concentraba ahora en ella—. ¡Dios! ¡Adoro mi trabajo! Es de lo más gratificante y lleno de oportunidades. Estoy recorriendo el mundo, empapándome de nuevas culturas, conociendo personas nuevas e interesantes de lo más variopinto y lo mejor es que luego tengo que matarlas, más no se puede pedir.

—Se está preparando una operación militar muggle en vuestra contra y será en breve.

—Por favor. ¿Tan desesperados están que no les queda más remedio que recurrir a los miserables muggle?

—He hecho reportajes sobre su tecnología y su fuerza destructiva, no son nada que debierais ignorar.

—Está bien, avisaré al resto y estaremos preparados. Del resto de nuestro acuerdo ¿algún avance?

—De momento ninguno. Te tiene que tener autentico pánico, Hermione está en paradero desconocido.

—Yo te hacía más profesional.

—Y soy una profesional: siempre estoy buscando puntos débiles de donde aprovecharme. En el cuerpo de los Aurores he encontrado un eslabón débil, uno que ha caído embaucado por mis encantos y está "enamorado" de mí. A este desgraciado lo voy a apretar para que me lo cuente todo. En mi departamento tengo en el bote al redactor jefe que me da el acceso a donde le pida… —Su expresión se oscurecía queriendo rebelarle algo—. ¿Qué no sé dónde está Hermione? Qué más da, que se esconda junto con su marido como las ratas indeseables que siempre han sido. Una asquerosa sangre sucia y un mago de linaje tan útil como el papel higiénico, llevan toda la vida alimentándose de la fama de Harry Potter —aquellas palabras estaban cargadas de odio y celos—. Que disfruten de su última escapada pues, cuando llegue el momento, encontraremos a alguien que le importe de verdad y haremos que ella acuda a ti voluntariamente. Hermione vendrá a ti como el cordero que va de cabeza al matadero aun sabiéndolo.

— ¿Y como se supone que vas a encontrar a alguien que le importe, si la numerosa familia Weasley están escondidas como las cucarachas que siempre han sido?

—En efecto, se esconden más que los espías. La ubicación de La Madriguera es un verdadero misterio y es evidente que Ginny no me lo va a contar. Como que estando protegida en el Ministerio, tampoco será presa fácil de secuestrar discretamente si queremos servir tu venganza en frío. Pero… —Mostraba una sonrisa maquiavélica—. Como en todas las familias siempre hay una oveja negra. Un familiar distinto al resto, dispuesto a sembrar discordia y en esta no es una excepción. Su oveja es muy negra, no se esconde como el resto de la familia y por fortuna no lo tengo lejos.

—Esa oveja, si es quien estoy pensando, no creo que sea un atractivo del todo llamativo para sacar a Hermione de su escondite.

—Por supuesto, como mucho pondría el caso en manos de las autoridades. Pero… esa ovejita, con el estímulo adecuado, el que solo una mujer como yo puede ofrecer, me contará donde están los que de verdad le importan y todo lo que quiera saber de ellos.

—Eres una niña mala.

—Desde luego que si… —Se preparaba para volver a su trabajo—. La mañana se presenta al completo, gracias a vosotros tenemos muchísimo trabajo y con respecto a vuestra actuación por el mundo: procura de que no te vean mucho en público ejecutando a alguien, que no quiero que el pedestal en el que te he puesto se venga abajo.

—Seré muy discreta, no te preocupes.

— Bueno estoy muy liada, tengo muchas cosas que redactar así que vuelvo a mi trabajo. ¡Muchos besitos!

—Yo tengo que terminar de sacar las vísceras al despojo que he capturado, y tengo otros tres más en la lista, así que también estoy muy liada. Besitos a montones para ti también.

Cada una a lo suyo, seguían en sus respectivas obligaciones. En el caso de la reportera, tras dejar el espejo en su lugar correspondiente, se puso a redactar el dañino y manipulable artículo para el día siguiente.

* * *

A falta de media hora para la medianoche y lejos de Londres, al otro lado del canal de la mancha, en concreto en el puerto de Calais al norte de Francia. Allí aguardaba un hombre, en el parque que rodeaba su faro más emblemático, al lado de un río bifurcado en dos que rodeaba el núcleo urbano más céntrico del lugar. Este había llegado al país vecino cruzando el canal en escoba. No pudo hacer uso de una Aparición, pues solo eran legales dentro de un mismo país. Usarlas para moverse de un país a otro era ilegal y se castigaba con dureza.

Harry Potter esperaba allí de pie, había estado paseando por el parque y sus alrededores durante un buen rato, dando la impresión de que esperaba a alguien. Estaba vestido con ropa informal para pasar desapercibido entre los muggles y en su mano portaba una carpeta cerrada.

El parque, a pesar de ser aquellas horas, estaba siendo transitado por parejas o por personas que sacaban a pasear a sus mascotas. La noche estaba despejada y no soplaba ni una pizca de viento. Harry esperaba viendo como aun a aquellas horas había vida en aquel parque, aunque le pareció curioso como todas las personas que había por allí comenzaban a marcharse a la vez. Sonreía al notar como si hubiera habido un toque de queda, que hacía que la gente se retirara a su casa a una hora determinada.

El parque y toda su periferia quedaron a los pocos minutos sin un alma que la transitara y aun estando en la más absoluta soledad no se movía del sitio. El hombre, que guardaba la carpeta en el bolsillo tras empequeñecerla, se entretenía jugando con un dado de veinte caras en su mano. No dejaba de sonreír y seguía apoyando el hombro en una de las farolas que había por allí, a la vez que un suave viento soplaba agitando un poco las hojas de los árboles y los arbustos. Sin inmutarse se movió hacia un puente cercano que cruzaba el río y justo en la mitad se paró.

—Se que estáis por aquí —dijo hacia la soledad—. No creáis que no he presentido vuestra llegada.

Las luces de las farolas, que iluminaban tanto el parque como sus alrededores, comenzaron a apagarse muy lento, hasta que todo quedó a oscuras. Sombras tenebrosas comenzaron a divisarse, aun estando dentro de la oscuridad ambiental, eran muy reconocibles. Eran al menos una docena de sombras que comenzaban a rodear a Harry.

—Harry Potter —La oscuridad, adoptando forma humana, estos estaban cubiertos por unas túnicas blancas y azules, con capucha y portaban un elegante antifaz azul del que solo se les veía la boca y que los mantenía en la clandestinidad—. Que maravillosa sorpresa es encontrarte, tan solito, a estas horas de la noche.

— ¿Mortífagos con nueva imagen? —Preguntaba extrañado de verlos así, cambiando la indumentaria que siempre solían llevar.

—Los tiempos cambian Harry y los magos tenebrosos también lo hacemos —Rodeándole en la totalidad, solo uno de ellos se atrevía a hablar al caballero inglés—. Hemos adoptado una nueva fe, comenzamos a imitar el color de la varita del que serviremos cuando os aplaste, aquel que nos va a conducir al lugar que nos merecemos.

— ¿Cómo habéis dado conmigo? Mira que pensaba que os habíamos erradicado.

—No nos has erradicado, ni mucho menos, solo nos has desplazado a otros países, donde la persecución es menor. Eres el símbolo de la fuerza del Ministerio, seguimos tus movimientos en todo momento, no nos puedes ver pero nuestros espías están ahí siguiéndote. Sabemos muchas cosas de ti Harry Potter, al creerte que vives en tu cómoda parcela de confort, ignoras que te podrían estar vigilando.

—Sigue soñando, insecto mortífago, ¿te crees que me preocupan tus espías? Todo mi entorno está bien protegido; así que a lo único que podréis optar es a alguna clase de ataque o atentado hacia mi persona, como este mismo.

—Sabemos que ocultas a tus seres queridos con recelo, pero que hay de aquellos que te importan pero los tienes menos salvaguardados. Como por ejemplo la antigua Directora Minerva McGonagall, esa pobre anciana que visitas de vez en cuando. ¿Quién la protege a ella?

—Algo me dice a mí, que de todos los posibles objetivos con los que me pudierais amenazar, esa misma es la que menos me preocupa ahora mismo. Si aceptáis un consejo de "amigo", no acudáis allí en busca de problemas, puede que os llevéis una sorpresa—dijo aquellas palabras tan convencido que dejó estupefactos a todos los enemigos—. Antes de empezar: ¿queréis decirme algo más? Por lo general, cuando mis enemigos me acorralan y me tienen a las puertas de la muerte, no sé qué pasa, pero los malos me cuentan sus maquiavélicos planes mientras me tienen a su merced.

—Solo queremos que sepas, antes de morir, que hemos aguardado pacientes en la clandestinidad el resurgir de la oscuridad, que en este caso no resurge bajo el color tenebroso, sino de un color tan azul como el océano.

—Tenéis todas las de perder, os lo aseguro.

—Solo sabemos que, de momento, las hostias os las estáis llevando vosotros. Esta vez no habrá ningún salvador que pueda contra la fuerza de vuestros enemigos.

—Pero vosotros no sois esos magos terribles y yo llevo en este parque recorriéndolo varias horas —Miraba hacia sus enemigos sin ningún temor—. ¿Qué os hace pensar que no estoy preparado para una emboscada?

Los adversarios alzaron sus varitas y sin piedad lanzaron toda clase de maldiciones al Auror. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarle ninguna, tocó una de las caras del dado trasportándose hasta otra ubicación del parque, en la que había otro dado parecido a aquel. Desde su nueva posición contraatacó a los enemigos.

Como era inferior en número y usar una Aparición para escapar de ahí cabría la posibilidad que rastreasen hacia donde se dirigía, inclusive atacándole durante el trayecto, solo podía hacer uso de los trasladores. Estos habían sido colocados por diversos lugares del parque, durante las horas que había estado paseando por ahí, dados de múltiples caras que había memorizado el lugar exacto donde iba a parar si tocaba cualquiera de sus caras. Harry se movía de un lado para el otro nunca estándose quieto, sabía muy bien lo que hacía y nunca se exponía a tiro.

"¡Matadle!" Gritaban los Mortífagos convirtiéndose en una bruma oscura desde la que podían moverse más deprisa, pero su objetivo se mantenía aun más esquivo y contraatacaba como podía. En el interior de la zona boscosa se producían multitud de fogonazos de lanzamientos de conjuros de toda índole.

Furiosos de no poder alcanzar a su objetivo, comenzaron a localizar y destruir los objetos que había encantado para trasportarse de un lugar a otro de allí, reduciendo así sus opciones para evitarlos. Mientras dos de los enemigos se apresuraban para destruir uno en concreto, sin esperárselo apareció Harry y lanzó dos veloces "Desmaius" que los neutralizó sin que se dieran cuenta y como un rayo desapareció antes de que acudieran los otros.

El mago se trasportaba hasta la zona del puente otra vez, colocándose en la otra orilla, divisó como sus enemigos se agrupaban al otro lado del puente y caminaban hacia él. Su número se había incrementado hasta los veinte individuos y se acercaban hasta él amenazante.

—Bombarda —Disparaba con todas sus ganas el conjuro explosivo hacia sus enemigos, pero estos con su número, no les costó demasiado neutralizar el hechizo desintegrándolo por completo antes que detonara.

— ¿Esto es todo? —El que tenía la voz cantante de todo aquel destacamento de enemigos carcajeaba al sentirse superiores—. Harry Potter, si pretendes salvar la vida espero que te esfuerces mucho más.

—Si no estoy pretendiendo salvar mi vida —les comentaba dejándolos estupefactos—. Solo espero a que lleguen los refuerzos antes de pasar a la auténtica contraofensiva.

Apareciendo dos luces blancas a los costados de Harry, dos brumas traslúcidas hicieron acto de presencia y en estas aparecieron dos personajes, un hombre y una mujer. De una edad similar, aun siendo de sexos diferentes, compartían unos ciertos rasgos físicos indicando que podrían tratarse de hermanos. Ambos tenían el pelo castaño, ojos verdes y tenían un aspecto deportivo. Podrían tener una edad aproximada a los cuarenta años y portaban el uniforme de los miembros del cuerpo de seguridad mágica del país galo.

—Desde luego, si ya no se puede quedar de incógnito en un discreto parque, a altas horas de la noche, ¿qué nos queda de la sociedad? —El hombre hablando su idioma con un característico acento francés se excusaba por la tardanza—. Harry Potter, te pido mil perdones por el retraso, nos ha surgido un percance. Soy Arridano Pinette, teniente del noble cuerpo de Aurores de la zona norte de Francia —Se presentaba ignorando las dos decenas de enemigos que se habían quedado perplejos al verles aparecer.

—Un placer —Le estrechaba la mano sin dejar de mirar a los oponentes.

—Margaux Pinette, hermana mayor de Arridano, capitana Auror y su superior —Con una tonalidad de voz muy agradable y simpática, la mujer le saludaba con la mano en la que no tenía la varita apuntando a los enemigos.

—Solo eres mayor por quince minutos —comentaba su hermano rebelando que eran mellizos.

—No empecemos, que después del mal trago que hemos pasado, no quiero trifulca familiar —Le dejaba claro la chica mirando a la cantidad de enemigos que tenían delante y comenzaba a referirse a ellos—. Mortífagos con nuevo Look, ¿Dónde ha quedado el atuendo negro de toda la vida? Es un color inmortal que nunca pasa de moda.

—Hemos renovado la imagen —Aun desafiante, el líder de aquella jauría, esperaba el momento propicio para lanzarse en su contra.

—Sois el puro estereotipo de los esbirros, tenéis menos personalidad que una hormiga —El hermano y la mujer hablaban muy deprisa y aquello le hizo gracia a Harry—. Harry ¿ya te han contado sus funestos planes?

—No han soltado mucho.

—Será que no tienen ni puta idea de lo que pasa, como nosotros. Sin personalidad e ignorantes, ¡qué triste! Sois el ejército de ensueño de todo mago con aspiraciones a dominar el mundo —Sus palabras ofendían a la jauría pero estaban haciendo sonreír al Auror.

—Volviendo al tema atuendo —La mujer volvía a tomar la palabra—. Lacayos del poder, si vais cambiando el uniforme, cual veleta al viento del mago más poderoso que aparece, no ganareis para atuendos.

—Vosotros sois presas del mismo sistema, vais tan uniformados como nosotros.

—Cuanta verdad en tan pocas palabras, solo que nos diferenciamos en un pequeño detallito —La tensión se estaba poniendo al rojo y los enemigos no iban a esperar mucho más para abalanzárseles—. A nosotros nos pagan.

Dicho aquello, los tres personajes se lanzaron contra los veinte enemigos. Aun siendo tres contra múltiples adversarios, la eficiencia de los agentes de seguridad de los dos países era tal, que se coordinaron en el puente para defenderse entre ellos y contraatacar sin parar.

Tras un largo duelo, la mitad de los enemigos desaparecieron para reaparecer tras el trío, trataban de atacarles desde los flancos. Más para su desgracia, estos tres Aurores, se adelantaron a la jugada y tocando los tres a la vez el trasportador desaparecieron, dejando aquel ataque sorpresa en un fuego cruzado por parte solo de los Mortífagos. Los que aun estaban en pie, contemplaron con estupor como ahora los agentes estaban al inicio del puente y se acercaban a ellos, que ahora eran menos numerosos.

Haciendo retroceder a los magos oscuros sin remedio, los estaban dejando fuera de combate uno tras otro. Aunque utilizaran las peores maldiciones imaginables, los tres magos las neutralizaban sin mucho esfuerzo. Cuando los Mortífagos comenzaron a ver que perdían el factor numérico empezaron a trasladar a los heridos para no dejar testigos y emprendieron la retirada.

— ¡Disfrutad de la victoria, malditos Aurores, será una de las pocas que podréis saborear! —Colérico gritaba el que se había mantenido al mando de aquel grupo mientras desaparecía de allí al instante.

— ¡Corred cobardes! Solo disfrutáis de las peleas cuando sois muy superiores en número.

Quedándose solos los tres, estos aguardaron un tiempo por si tuvieran intención de atacarles por la espalda. Pero al cabo de diez minutos todos se tranquilizó y caminando hacia el núcleo urbano fueron hablando entre ellos.

—Harry disculpa de veras el retraso en acudir a nuestro encuentro, somos muy puntuales y si tardamos más de lo acordado fue por una causa mayor. Uno de los objetivos de los cuatro magos se había refugiado en la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons.

— ¿Un objetivo? ¿Sabemos quién es? ¿Lo habéis puesto a salvo?

—Era un alquimista de hace seis siglos. Se decía que era un auténtico genio que buscaba una poción que se asemejara a la sangre de Unicornio, pero murió antes de dar con ella. Aunque es evidente que si que dio con la fórmula y desde entonces hasta ahora ha permanecido en el anonimato. Aunque lamento informarte que no pudimos ponerlo a salvo, es más, ya no está entre nosotros.

— ¿Uno de los magos lo interceptó en la escuela? —Al escuchar aquella nueva información su piel se estremeció, la imagen de sus hijos siendo atacados en el colegio, le hizo verse tentado a salir corriendo a sacarlos de allí, pero prefirió seguir preguntando más sobre el suceso—. Se suponía que no podrían entrar en un colegio, o esa era la información de la que disponíamos.

—Si entrar no entró, solo se mantuvo fuera y comenzó a hacer acopio de rehenes. Igor Morris fue a buscar a su presa convertido en un imponente grifo. Nadie pudo pararlo, las tres cuartas partes del cuerpo de los Aurores del país acabaron convertidos en prisioneros y dio un ultimátum.

— ¡Por los cielos!

—Dio a elegir: o salía su objetivo por voluntad propia a enfrentarse a su destino, o bien nos ejecutaba a todos.

—Supongo que salió…, ¿no?

—Un mago que se aferra a la vida no suele ser altruista Harry. Salir salió a empujones por los profesores de la escuela, que no permitirían que muriera tanta gente por proteger a un mago que no tenía intención de entregar su vida a cambio de la nuestra. Al final lo hizo pero no para entregarse al grifo, sino para huir de allí, dejándonos a todos a esperas de la sentencia, solo que en lugar de ejecutarnos fue tras él más rápido de lo que podría desplazarse y lo interceptó.

—Como comprenderás ni levantamos una varita en su contra cuando se fue. ¿Quería matarlo? Le deseamos salud y suerte.

—Lógico —El inglés seguía escuchando.

—Tenemos que parar a estos magos como sea o se adueñan del mundo.

—En ello estamos —Sacaba la carpeta que se había guardado momentos antes del ataque, en ella tenía todo el tema relacionado con Sophie Sims. Mientras lo hacía los otros dos magos sacaban sus respectivas carpetas, donde tenían más datos que iban a comparar.

—Cumpliendo con la ley de cooperación mágica internacional, nos pusimos manos a la obra en Francia desde que nos llegó el aviso —Se iban adentrando en la zona de viviendas, en una dirección en concreto—. Tenemos indicios de que se encuentra aquí en Calais.

—Supongo que quiere mantenerse cerca de su país natal.

—Se ha cambiado de nombre, se nacionalizó francesa y la descubrimos al comparar el estilo de su letra del formulario de registros con las muestras que nos facilitó tu ministerio. No hay lugar a duda, es ella.

—Habéis dado con ella en un tiempo record.

—No fue tan difícil, solo tuvimos que comparar el día en el que según vuestro informe desapareció, con todos los registros en el país de días posteriores. Solo tuvimos que ser un poco deductivos, además del evidente hecho de que no hay tanto mago en el mundo Harry. Si se llega a inscribir por los métodos Muggles entonces sí que nos hubiera costado más dar con ella. Pero el querer continuar con su estatus de maga dentro de nuestro país fue lo que al final la ha delatado.

— ¿Por qué la has puesto como prioridad absoluta? ¿Por qué una secuestradora de bebés es más importante que parar los pies a los magos?

—No estoy seguro, no quiero anticiparme hasta saberlo, de momento solo os quiero dar mis más sinceras gracias por esperarme para detenerla.

El grupo cruzaba a la otra parte del río, que partía la zona del faro hacia el oeste hacia Rue Molien, una larga calle con chalet adosados. En uno de ellos que hacía esquina con otra calle trasversal, allí esperaron observando cómo dentro de aquella vivienda había luces encendidas. Era una casa de dos plantas muy en sintonía con el resto del vecindario, pero tanto al lado de esta como frente a la calle había muchas otras viviendas. Si querían detenerla sin que nadie se diera cuenta tendrían que hacerlo lo más discreto posible.

Adoptando una posición cauta desde la que podían observar la casa esperaron el momento en el que se despejara la vía para aproximarse. Como ya era muy tarde, era posible que solo estuvieran allí unos minutos, tras los cuales se apagarían el resto de luces de los edificios. Esperando se pusieron a charlar.

— ¿Habéis neutralizado los conjuros de aparición en todo el perímetro?

—Harry, ¿Quién te crees que somos? El hecho de que seamos guapos no implica que seamos tontos —Los hermanos se mantenían siempre con un humor muy característico, que en ocasiones desconcertaba a Harry—. Pues claro que están neutralizados.

—Seguro que te preguntas como hemos llegado a los puestos de capitán y teniente, la gente siempre nos dice que tenían una idea diferente de cómo seríamos.

—Antes de venir he estudiado vuestra hoja de servicio, impecable en todos los aspectos y un aplastante número de casos resueltos.

—Harry, además de guapo, aplicado —La chica le sonreía y lo miraba intenso—. Ahora que estamos en confianza dime: ¿qué opinas de las relaciones extramatrimoniales? —al formular aquella pregunta sacó los colores al cuestionado.

—Para el carro hermanita, que tanto él como tú, estáis casados.

—Siempre habla quien quiere que le digan. No me hagas hablar Arri, que como se me suelte la lengua arde Troya. A demás: esta nueva experiencia a las puertas de la muerte me ha hecho replantearme mi manera de ver el mundo, voy a divorciarme y emprender una nueva vida.

— ¡Temía que llegara este día! ¡Es la temida crisis de los cuarenta! No puedo creer que abandones a tu marido después de veinte años casados.

—Yo al menos no engañaría a nadie, no como otros. ¡Qué hay de tu aventura con las titiriteras del circo, tú y dos mujeres entre cientos de títeres inocentes que tuvieron que contemplar vuestros libidinosos actos!

—Fue un encuentro de lo más bonito. Por lo menos me relaciono, no como tu monumental y loca obsesión por hacerte con periódicos usados, que tienes tu casa que es el sueño de cualquier pirómano.

—Quien guarda información siempre tiene donde mirar, hay como dentro de tres décadas quieras leer uno de mis periódicos aglomerados, mira que te vas a quedar con las ganas —Comenzaron casi entre susurros pero pareciendo enojados, un cruce de reproche de acciones, cada cual más disparatada y estrambótica, delante de Harry que no sabía dónde meter la cabeza.

— ¿Sois siempre así? —Intentando parar la trifulca, solo pudo preguntar eso.

—Discúlpanos, somos muy profesionales. Solo somos así cuando hemos estado a las puertas de la muerte. Una pelea familiar rebaja o distrae la tensión vivida no hace ni hora y media —Ambos le miraban y comenzaron a reírse—. En verdad no pensamos ni hacemos nada de lo que nos hemos reprochado, solo dejamos vía libre a la imaginación y nos acusamos de todo, esperando a ver quien se lleva el premio a la mayor burrada.

—Vamos a realizar la detención.

Trascurridos unos diez minutos desde la medianoche, el trío se dirigió hacia la casa, pero solo los franceses llegaron hasta la puerta. Harry no se aproximó por si lo reconocía y emprendía una huida de alguna forma que desconocieran. Aun así estaba preparado para entrar en acción si hacía falta.

La capitana tocó, llamando tres veces a la puerta con sus nudillos, aun había luces encendidas dentro de la casa. Cuando la dueña de la vivienda se asomó a la puerta, nada más abrirla le lanzaron un "Petrificus Totalus" que la dejó paralizada al instante y caía hacia tras como un ladrillo. Gracias a la rápida intervención de Arridano no se llevó un fuerte impacto contra el suelo.

—Hermanita ¿qué modales son esos?

—Por lo general soy un amor de persona, pero cuando el mundo se encuentra en una situación sin precedentes sobran las palabras y las presentaciones —Mirando que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que habían hecho, se adentraron los tres en la casa de aquella mujer mayor—. Registrad la morada antes de liberarla de movimiento, no queremos sorpresas inesperadas.

Los dos hombres registraron la vivienda por si había colocado trampas o cualquier cosa que la ayudara a escapar de ellos. Al neutralizar los conjuros de protección de la vivienda, llevaron a la detenida a la mesa de la cocina, en la que había cuatro sillas alrededor para interrogarla.

La mujer, de avanzada edad, se había cambiado el color del pelo al igual que el estilo de peinado, también se había mimetizado con la forma de vestir del país y parecía una autóctona. Cuando la liberaron del conjuro opresor, la mujer en presencia de las fuerzas del orden, lo primero que hizo fue montar en cólera y comenzó a amenazarles de aquella invasión ilegal de su propiedad.

— ¡Esto es intolerable! ¡Ahora mismo llamo a mi abogado para emprender acciones legales contra este abuso de autoridad hacia mi persona!

—Señora, no nos cuente su vida y relájese un poco —Ponía sobre la mesa una orden firmada por el primer ministro de magia francés, dejando claro que estaban autorizados para hacer eso y más si hiciera falta. Las órdenes eran claras, colaborar de un medio u otro para poner fin a los cuatro magos—. Primero: está acusada de falsificar documentos para nacionalizarse en el país. Segundo: es la principal sospechosa de un caso internacional. Tercero: este papelito, que tengo sobre la mesa, me autoriza a cualquier cosa que hiciera falta.

—Veamos madame "Arlette Lanteigne" —Harry ponía un frasquito sobre la mesa, era la poción de la verdad—. O deberíamos llamarla Sophie Sims.

—No sé quién es esa Sophie.

— ¿Le apetece un trago? —Poniendo un vaso sobre la mesa depositaron toda la poción en él y se lo ofrecieron para que se lo bebiera—. Vamos a hablar enserio —Topándose con la justicia no le quedó más remedio que bebérselo—. ¿Estaba rico? —preguntaron para ver si funcionaba.

—No sabe a nada —respondía con la misma le fueran formulando una pregunta. Al decir aquello se quedaron todos un momento en silencio antes de que Harry decidiera continuar.

— ¿Sophie Sims?

—Sí.

—Háblenos de Tiffany Tuner, quiero saberlo todo.

—Esa bruja de la que llevo escondiéndome desde que cometió el atentado. Llegó embarazada para ser atendida durante los últimos meses de gestación, desde que la vi supe que ocultaba algo, iba siempre bajo una espesa capa de maquillaje, como si quisiera ocultarle al mundo quien era en realidad. Pensé para mí que una mujer que rondaba los cuarenta, sola y sin recursos no estaba capacitada para criar un hijo.

— ¿Se sabe algo de quien quedó embarazada?

—No dijo palabra sobre quien la había preñado.

— ¿Su bebé murió al nacer?

—No.

— ¿Qué hiciste con él? —Llegaba a un punto en el que la miraba fija a los ojos, era lo que más le interesaba saber.

—Lo más humano, se lo quitamos para entregárselo a otra familia más pudiente donde pudiera crecer y optar a un futuro en la vida.

—Supongo que a cambio de una remuneración económica.

—Por supuesto, hay familias que pagarían lo que sea por tener un hijo de su propio país sin tanta traba legal. Yo proporcionaba felicidad a todas las partes: a la madre biológica le quitaba la carga económica de tener que criar un hijo. A los padres adoptivos les entregaba un retoño que criarían como suyo otorgándole un futuro mejor. Por último, yo y mi unidad, nos quedábamos con los gastos por las molestias ocasionadas.

— ¿Qué hiciste con su hijo?

—Los bebés estaban muy cotizados, pero los que más valor tenían eran los nacidos de personas mágicas, teníamos el encargo de una familia desde hacía tiempo, los Notthingham, deseaban tener un hijo de naturaleza mágica y el de Tuner nos vino como caído del cielo.

— ¿Sabes en donde podríamos encontrarlos?

—Si claro, solo que ellos no tienen el niño.

— ¿Cómo?

—Al cabo de un año lo devolvieron —Al decir aquello los tres que estaban escuchando se quedaron asombrados—. El niño nació enfermizo y débil, no era de la categoría que esperaban y procedieron a devolverlo.

— ¿Lo devolvieron como una mercancía defectuosa?

—La familia deseaba tener uno más acorde con su estatus. Tuvimos que entregarles otro casi al instante, no solíamos hacerlo con dos personas mágicas en tan corto espacio de tiempo pero nos vimos presionados.

— ¿Que hicieron con el hijo de Tuner?

—Ni idea, se lo di a uno de mis empleados para que se deshiciera de él. No quería saber el cómo, pero tenía que desaparecer —Al decir aquello Harry solo pudo empotrar la cabeza sobre la mesa del desánimo—. Su destino lo desconozco y si teníais intención de preguntarle al empleado al que se lo entregué, murió durante el atentado.

Dicho aquellas palabras se produjo un largo silencio en la que todos se quedaron pensando. Harry no podía creerse que habían llegado a un punto muerto, que su investigación acabaría ahí y se levantaba de la mesa furioso para dar vueltas por la cocina pensando que hacer.

—La señora Tuner afirmaba ser madre primeriza. ¿Era cierto?

—Eso afirmaba, pero no sé porque mentía, yo sabía que no lo era. Soy matrona profesional, solo de observación y tras realizar el primer control de su embarazo supe que había sido madre y en varias ocasiones.

—Bien para empezar me va a decir a que empleado le entregó el niño, me da igual si murió, no puedo parar la investigación en este punto. Después me va a decir si llevaba algún control sobre a quien daba los bebés robados.

—El empleado era Chris K. Deutsch, un hombre proveniente de Estados Unidos y fiel colaborador en mi organización. Respecto a la segunda pregunta, si llevaba algún control, pues claro. Pero todos los documentos los destruí cuando esa loca mató a todo el mundo en mi hospital y decidí entrar en el programa de protección del Ministerio —Al decir aquello volvieron a sentir que perdían más opciones.

— ¿Cuántos casos particulares recuerda?

—La totalidad, aun con una edad tan avanzada tengo bastante memoria —Dicho esto hubo un rayo de esperanza en el trío de policías que la estaban interrogando—. Pero piense la de vidas que va a destruir, familias felices y niños inocentes que les va a destrozar la vida.

—Haberlo pensado antes de optar por comprar un niño. En el caso de la familia que devolvió al pequeño, el peso de la justicia les va a caer encima como una losa.

Harry miraba ahora a sus homólogos nacionales, indicándoles con la mirada que quería hablar con ellos en privado, así que petrificaron a la mujer para que no se fuera de la cocina. Los tres se pusieron a conversar en el salón de la casa.

— ¿Podéis haceros cargo de llevarla al Ministerio de Paris y sacarle toda la información posible? Después encerradla hasta que se le proporcione un juicio justo y seguro en Londres.

—Pues claro. Pero no prometemos que, en caso de que Tiffany venga a por ella, garantizar su seguridad. Si la bruja acude a ella en busca de venganza se la entregamos, no expondré la vida de un solo ciudadano en un combate que no podemos ganar y solo por defender a una criminal.

—No sabe dónde está y al menos de momento creo que no es un objetivo prioritario para ella. Cuando obtengáis toda la información hacédmela llegar, pero no filtréis nada a la prensa, no podemos permitir que la bruja sepa que la hemos capturado.

— ¿Tú que vas a hacer?

—Tengo que encontrar más información sobre el hijo de Tuner. Que siga con vida puede que esa sea la única debilidad con la que podamos debilitarla. Volveré a Londres y de ahí trataré de encontrar a alguien del entorno de la única pista que me queda.

—Te deseamos suerte Harry, espero que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse pronto.

—Como nos envíen a luchar contra ellos al norte, se van a cruzar más pronto que tarde —El hermano le comentaba poniéndose en pie para estrecharle la mano.

—Gracias a la dimisión del Primer Ministro no hemos entrado en combate. Nos van a machacar como lo hagamos. Cuando todo esto termine, si acaba bien, espero que le dediquen un monumento por las vidas que ha salvado.

—Desde luego, aquí en Francia respiramos aliviados al conocer la noticia.

—Si os hago falta para cualquier cosa, sabed que los Aurores Ingleses están a vuestra disposición para lo que haga falta.

—Lo mismo digo Harry, si nos necesitas acudiremos a ayudarte.

Despidiéndose de ellos muy cortes, para salir de la casa lo hizo a través de la cocina y allí dedicó una última mirada nada amable contra la anciana que había destrozado las vidas de quienes, según ella, no merecían ser madres.

Saliendo de la casa a toda velocidad se fue corriendo al puerto donde a la orilla del muelle sacó su varita y atrajo hacia sí la impresionante escoba personal en la que había venido. Esta había sido elevada hacia los cielos para que nadie pudiera hacerse con ella. Sujetándola y amparado en la noche partió rumbo a Gran Bretaña, no tenía ni un segundo que perder.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18.**

—Buenos días —Corriendo por los pasillos, cada algunos metros tenía que volver a repetir aquella frase—. Buenos días —El simple hecho de repetir la misma rutina a la misma hora de la mañana, hacía que las imágenes de los retratos ya la estuvieran esperando para saludarla—. Buenos días.

— ¿Cómo van las clases? —Uno de los integrantes de un cuadro, le preguntaba al verla pasar.

— ¡Muy bien! —Avanzando por el largo pasillo le respondía sin detenerse.

— ¿Y las asignaturas muggles?

—Controladas —Giraba en un desvío y continuaba su camino volviendo a saludar a más y más cuadros—. Tengo a la profesora de estudios Muggles atosigada con mis preguntas —comentaba muy graciosa—. Como siga tan encima de ella me acabará invitando a su casa por navidad.

— ¿Te presentaste para las pruebas del equipo de Ravenclaw?

—Va ser que no. No tengo tiempo para perderlo con ese deporte. Mi objetivo son las asignaturas de mi mundo y creo que, con un poco de suerte, a final de curso pasaré las pruebas de ingreso en la universidad. Cuando termine mi martirio en este colegio y vuelva a la civilización

Vega se estaba quedando sin saliva de ir saludando a cada retrato con el que se iba cruzando. Algunos le preguntaban más cosas aun sabiendo que no tendría tiempo para pararse a hablar con ellos. La muchachita seguía su rutina sin pararse aunque luego, a media tarde, no le importaba estudiar un poco paseando por aquellos mismos pasillos y hablar con toda aquella cantidad de personajes que estaban dentro de los cuadros. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo alejada del resto de los alumnos pero ni le importaba, como tampoco se sentía sola, pues tenía con quien hablar.

Mientras corría por uno de los largos pasillos, en el que no había cuadros, tan solo era una ele que desviaba hacia otra zona del castillo. Hacía días que notaba algo extraño cada vez que pasaba por ahí. Pues lo que era una puerta a un simple cuarto trastero lleno de fregonas, en ocasiones notaba aquella puerta como más grande, pero como iba tan concentrada en lo suyo no le prestaba mucha atención y la pasaba de largo. Más al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba como antes, retrocedía sobre sus pasos y se volvía a cerciorar de que era aquella pequeña puerta que daba al escueto cuartito.

Una de las veces que la pasó de largo y al volver se encontró en la misma situación, se preguntó a sí misma: "¿Me estaré volviendo loca?". Eso se cuestionaba ella misma mientras echaba un vistazo en el interior. "Al final mi madre va a tener razón y esto de dormir seis horas al día no es sano." Cerrando la puerta seguía en su rutina sin ninguna intención de cambiarla.

Aquella nueva mañana venía preparada, en aquella ele no había nadie ni cuadros que le pudieran avisar de que se estaba perdiendo algo, así que justo al pasar al lado se paró y se quedó perpleja, pues esa no era la puerta que solía haber por allí. Era enorme y tenía dos hojas, en cada uno de sus lados tenían un pomo que indicaba que se podrían abrir muy fáciles. Mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo se quedó pensativa si entrar o no allí dentro, más al final sí que se animó a entrar y sujetando los pomos a la vez, llena de curiosidad, primero tiró de aquel tirador pero no se abría, tuvo que empujar y si lo hizo hacia dentro.

En principio muy cauta, cuando se asomó a ver lo que había por allí por un momento se quedó sin habla. En aquella sala había mucha luz y su asombro iba en aumento impidiendo que pudiera pronunciar palabra, pero se había quedado con la boca abierta. Dando una mirada panorámica para cerciorarse de que estaba sola, cuando se aseguró que no había nadie más allí solo podía pronunciar sílabas: "¡Jo!" Con los ojos brillantes trataba de decir algo más pero solo le salía ese mismo "¡Jo!" en una entonación más alta. Al final solo pudo pronunciar una palabra nada propia de una señorita: "¡Joder! ¡Se acabó el correr por los pasillos!"

* * *

Los entrenamientos de Quidditch habían comenzado, la composición del equipo se había formado y como en los dos últimos años, el puesto de buscador de la casa de Gryffindor había recaído en James Potter y este se entregaba al cien por cien a su cometido. Entrenaba duro y se involucraba en el equipo. Muchos alumnos de las diferentes casas iban a ver como entrenaban durante la tarde.

Dejando de lado los entrenamientos, los días pasaban en el colegio y la curiosidad por saber lo que acontecía fuera para algunos alumnos eran muchísimas. La cara de preocupación por parte del profesorado y como estos iban cuchicheando entre ellos por los pasillos a medida que iban de clase en clase, dejaba aun más en expectación a los jóvenes estudiantes que darían lo que fuera por hacerse con un periódico.

Cuando acababa la jornada didáctica, Albus Potter y Rose Weasley, al término de completar los deberes que les habían puesto para la tarde y repasar las lecciones del día, solo entonces era cuando corrían a toda velocidad a la casa de Hagrid a enterarse de la prensa escrita y continuar con su investigación en paralelo del caso.

El semigigante, al haber erradicado la plaga en el Bosque Prohibido, ahora concentraba su tiempo libre en cuidar su huerto y lo hacía sin prisas. Ya estaba muy mayor y el cansancio se notaba en su cara. Al ver llegar a los primos hasta su cabaña, su cara se tornó a preocupada y miraba hacia su morada, algo había allí que no quería que viesen.

La barrera de energía, que protegía todo el perímetro del castillo, seguía aun vigente. Durante aquella mañana, por algún motivo se había reforzado haciéndola aun más potente. Desde la distancia aun seguía sin percibirse pero los pequeños, al aproximarse hasta estar muy cerca, la vieron como irradiaba aun más energía.

— ¿Qué le ocurre a la barrera hoy? —Rose preguntaba recogiendo una piedra y la lanzaba contra ella haciendo que esta rebotase con mucho más ímpetu de lo que hacía día atrás.

—La han reforzado esta mañana.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntaban llenos de curiosidad pero el mayor seguía con su expresión preocupada.

—No sé si es buena idea de que os sigáis enterando de lo que pasa fuera por la prensa —Soltaba sus herramientas para cultivar y se dispuso a entrar en su casa—. Aun sois muy niños como para preocuparos por todo lo que ocurre fuera.

—Hagrid, ¿qué ocurre? —Interponiéndose en el paso, la pelirroja le preguntaba mirándolo directo.

—Esto…. —Miraba a todos lados, por si hubiera alguien—. Pasad dentro y lo veréis.

El grandullón y la jovencita entraban en la casa, dejando a Albus aun afuera que miraba la barrera protectora. Siempre se quedaba un rato mirándola y se acercaba hasta ella para estar justo a su lado. Un sentimiento contradictorio le invadió, quería estirar su mano y tocarla, para ver que ocurría. Pero el miedo y la incertidumbre que sentiría, si lograba traspasarla, le hacía retroceder en su intento. Retirándose un poco luego sujetaba una piedra del suelo con intención de lanzarla como lo hacía su prima, solo que tampoco se atrevía del todo y la volvía a tirar al suelo.

Adentrándose en la cabaña, el mural donde colocaban las noticias estaba ya a tope de artículos y fotografías. El periódico del día de hoy, no solo de la tirada nacional sino también de la internacional, estaban sobre la mesa y mientras el mayor ponía la tetera al fuego, los pequeños se ponían a leer El Profeta.

"Terror en los Pirineos Franceses." Era su titular y justo abajo seguía el resumen del artículo: "Igor Morris rodeó durante horas la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons al refugiarse allí uno de sus objetivos.". Mientras Rose leía en voz alta se iban quedando tan preocupados como el adulto. "Miles de rehenes estuvieron cerca de ser sacrificados para forzarle a salir." "Los colegios mágicos del mundo se blindan para no dejar entrar extraños, evitando una posible situación similar."

—Ahora entendéis porque no quería que leyerais las noticias —Con el agua hirviendo la iba poniendo en las tazas y los primos se encargaban de ponerle la leche y el azúcar—. Primero va la bruja con su ejército de Dementores al Ministerio Chino y no se detiene ante nadie hasta conseguir llegar a su objetivo.

Rebuscaba entre la prensa internacional, que había encargado por primera vez en lo que llevaban del seguimiento, sacando un ejemplar de aquella nación oriental. En él había muchas más y diversas imágenes que los que pudieran tener los nacionales. Enseñando las fotos, no entendían nada de lo que pusieran los artículos pues estaban en el idioma de aquel país. La pelirroja se interesaba en ver las fotos, pero su primo se quedó un segundo inmóvil al ver aquel panfleto. Su perplejidad llegó hasta el punto de parecer sospechosa para el adulto que le preguntó si le pasaba algo, pero el jovencito negó con la cabeza.

Rebuscando en el resto de prensa internacional que había sobre la mesa, su actitud era aun más extraña. Iba pasando las portadas de los periódicos franceses, alemanes, chinos, de habla hispana, etc… aquel mar de información internacional, desde el que Rose trataba de seleccionar las mejores imágenes en las que pondrían en el mural de su investigación. Por su parte Albus se quedaba mirando un rato más los artículos que estaban en una lengua extranjera, como si los estuviera leyendo.

—Sigo creyendo que es mala idea de que leáis El Profeta —volvió a interrumpir el adulto distrayendo a los jóvenes de rebuscar entre tanto periódico—. Solo faltaba que uno de esos pobres sentenciados viniera a refugiarse en el colegio y luego pase algo similar a lo ocurrido en Francia —Quitaba los periódicos de la mesa e iba con la intención de quitar también los artículos que habían colgado en las paredes—. Estas no son formas de preocuparos, vuestro objetivo es convertiros en magos, pasarlo bien en el colegio. Debí haber seguido las órdenes y no iniciar esta investigación.

—Hagrid —Los primos se acercaron para que no destruyese todo lo que habían recopilado, mientras Albus le sujetaba el brazo, la chica le hablaba—. Tranquilo.

—No me lo perdonaría si os pasara algo, por culpa de estar aquí investigando.

—No nos va a pasar nada. ¿Te crees que por mantenernos en la ignorancia vamos a estar más felices? El resto del alumnado está muy preocupado, aun siendo ignorantes de lo que pasa fuera, en este caso en concreto es peor la desinformación.

—Pero… ¿Qué logramos? Solo estamos a merced de lo que los medios nos quieran contar, no podemos ayudar de ninguna manera, nuestras manos están muy atadas.

Dicho aquello, hubo un pequeño silencio en la casa, en la que de repente comenzó a sonar el ronroneo del enorme bengal. Todos se miraban y el sonido del constante ronroneo les hizo sonreír, aquella criatura sí que era feliz. Albus, aun sujetando la mano del hombre para que no quitara los artículos de la pared. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en el muro, como había una imagen de Tiffany Tuner y un titular debajo: "¿Quién eres?".

— ¿Y si tratamos de averiguar la identidad de esta mujer? —pronunció dejando a los otros dos mirándole con incertidumbre—. Nadie sabe quién es, tal vez podamos averiguar si estudió aquí.

—Debajo de tanto maquillaje facial podría haber cualquier persona.

—Pero tenemos algunos datos, sabemos que tiene una cierta edad, todo lo que hemos leído indica que es muy probable que fuera de este país y es evidente que ha estudiado magia, tal vez encontremos algo sobre ella en los anuarios o imágenes de antiguos alumnos.

—Apareció tan solo hace cinco años —Hagrid se volvía a sentar en la mesa y los dos pequeños también, todos estaban mirando la foto de la mujer de varita violeta muy pensativos—, no se tiene conocimiento de ella. Los Mortífagos encerrados en Azkaban no saben quién es, dejando claro que no fue seguidora del Señor Tenebroso en la segunda guerra mágica. Pero aun así estamos muy limitados, solo en el caso de que fuera estudiante de esta escuela, tal vez sacáramos algo.

—Por intentarlo nada se pierde —Albus se aproximaba y cogía de entre tanto periódico, una de las múltiples fotos de la mujer, que nunca llegó a estar encadenada. La mejor imagen que disponía era del último ataque al ministerio asiático, pero no solo recortó la imagen sino también el artículo completo.

— ¿Para qué cortas el artículo completo? —Al ver lo meticuloso que estaba realizando el corte, su prima no dudó en preguntarle—. Si tú no entiendes el idioma en el que está escrito.

—Yo… —sin querer responderle, se lo guardaba en el bolsillo y una nueva intervención de Hagrid le libró de tener que contestar.

—Si vais a buscar información: procurad no distraeros demasiado de vuestras obligaciones.

—Ahora es cuando más podemos ayudar, el nivel de exigencia para los de primer año es bastante cuestionable —Rose, prestando más atención al mayor, en la mesa realizaba el conjuro de elevación: el Wingardium Leviosa, sobre los periódicos con bastante eficacia—. Tiene cierta utilidad.

—Jovencita un poco de paciencia: ¿No pretenderás que te enseñen los conjuros más potentes tan pronto? —dicho aquellas palabras comenzaron a reírse y se tomaron el té con paciencia.

Salieron de la casa de Hagrid justo a la hora de la cena en el gran comedor y los primos, a toda velocidad y con un hambre voraz, bastante abrigados fueron hasta el interior del castillo. El clima estaba cambiando, las temperaturas estaban más bajas de lo habitual en el exterior, el viento frío procedente del norte llegaba hasta el Reino Unido. Pareciese que el invierno se estuviera comiendo al otoño antes de tiempo, pues de seguir así no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a nevar.

La vida estudiantil en la escuela seguía como siempre, aun con la incertidumbre del porvenir, los pasillos más concurridos estaban llenos de estudiantes al igual que la biblioteca, que era el lugar de estudios preferidos por los que optaban por pasar las horas como ratones devoradores de libros.

Scorpius Malfoy, estaba en aquella misma estancia, su comportamiento de aquel día no era igual que el resto. Tenía un libro delante pero no estaba concentrado en él, sino miraba de reojo a un compañero del grupito de James Potter que andaba por allí. Como no les daba la oportunidad de pillarle solo, seguían con una presión psicológica. No lo querían en la casa de Gryffindor y se dedicaban a turnarse para intimidarlo solo con la mirada y si trataban de acercarse para aislarlo no se separaba o bien de un compañero de clase o de un prefecto.

Pero aquella noche, el rubio estaba más distraído de lo habitual, miraba al frente y respiraba profundo. Por lo general esperaba a que la bibliotecaria fuera al comedor y la acompañaba por el trayecto, pero aquella noche no lo iba a hacer. Levantándose de la mesa en soledad, salió de la estancia.

El secuaz de James, no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, pero levantándose se fue tras él. Solo que al salir lo divisó como corría por los pasillos y a toda prisa y con la curiosidad de saber hacia dónde se dirigía tan deprisa comenzó a correr tras él, tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta de que lo estaba persiguiendo.

Cuando se cruzó con otro de la pandilla, que iba hacia otra dirección, solo pudo decirle muy bajito: "Dile a James que venga." Y seguía en la intercepción de su esquivo amiguito mientras el otro iba en busca del primogénito de los Potter.

Asfixiado, tras una larga huida por los pasillos sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su estado tan alterado, en un largo y solitario corredor sin cuadros y repleto de columnas a ambos lados, se detuvo tratando de recuperar el aliento, más de repente sintió como le lanzaban un hechizo paralizante que en principio lo lanzó hacia delante, estrellándolo contra una columna y luego lo dejó inmóvil.

—Por fin hemos pillado al pajarito —El secuaz se aseguraba mirando por los pasillos de que no hubiera nadie merodeando por los alrededores—. Es hora de que tengas una conversación con James.

Con Scorpius paralizado y oculto entre un par de grandes columnas, el que lo había inmovilizado aguardaba en el cruce de caminos, esperando la llegada del resto de compañeros. Al ver que tardaban un poco se preocupó de que alguien pasase por allí, pero al casi ser la hora de la cena no habría problemas, todo el mundo estaría en el gran comedor. Tanto la presa como su captor esperaron la llegada de toda la pandilla que acudía en masa a hablar con él.

Rodeándole, eran ocho alumnos más el que más estaba interesado en pillarlo a solas. James ordenaba a uno de los suyos que fuera al gran comedor y tratara de excusarlos por lo que iban a tardar en acudir. El que había sido encargado de darles una escusa, por no estar todos en el comedor, se fue corriendo para no levantar más sospechas de las necesarias.

—Pero que tenemos aquí —James liberaba de movimiento al pequeño pero este era sujetado por otros dos alumnos—. Por fin veo que has cedido a la presión psicológica.

—Dejadme de una vez en paz, no me pienso ir de Gryffindor —Ya enfadado el jovencito le increpaba.

—Perdona, ¿he oído bien? —Hacía el gesto de limpiarse la oreja por si tuviera algo que le impidiera entenderlo—. Tú no eres digno de mí, por consiguiente tampoco lo eres de la casa de Gryffindor.

— ¿Se puede saber que te he hecho para que me hagas esto?

—Por favor habla bajito, que no queremos que nuestra pacífica charla se escuche mucho más lejos —Miraban hacia ambos lados del largo corredor pero por ahí no había pinta de que nadie pudiera escucharles—. No me has hecho nada.

—Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces? Tu padre no permitiría este comportamiento.

—En eso te doy toda la razón, pero la persona en la que me inspiro no es mi padre, sino en mi difunto abuelo. El sí que sabía cómo tratar a los integrantes de la casa de Slytherin, mi padre fue un poco blandengue con tu padre, pero yo estoy aquí para compensar la balanza.

—Pero yo quiero estar en Gryffindor.

—Si me parece muy bien, pero la cuestión no es lo que quieras tú, sino lo que quiero yo…. Y yo no quiero que lo estés y punto final, así que no prolongues más esto y de una vez pide tu traslado y ya verás como todo será de otro color.

— ¿Me das tu palabra de que me dejarás en paz si me cambio de casa?

—Por supuesto —Miraba a los otros y sonreía, no parecía nada sincero a la hora de pronunciar aquella afirmación, tanto así que el rubio no le creyó.

En el gran comedor, allí estaba lleno de gente, casi la totalidad del alumnado estaba allí. Haciendo su papel, el enviado a excusarlos, llegó reuniéndose con el resto informando de que el grupo se había quedado esperando por James, que aun estaba haciendo maniobras y tácticas de Quidditch. En principio nadie tenía motivos para no creerles, así que todo siguió igual por allí, pero le pareció extraño que la mesa del profesorado no estuviera al completo, faltaba el Director, la Subdirectora y el Jefe de la casa de Gryffindor. Por algún motivo no se encontraban en la mesa y era extraño pues siempre estaban por allí a aquellas horas.

— ¿Dónde está el profesor Longbottom? —preguntaba haciéndose el nuevo.

—Ni idea —le respondía otro de su curso.

—Yo lo vi antes —Una alumna de cursos superiores, al escuchar su pregunta, le quiso responder—, estaba reunido con el Director y la Subdirectora, estaban con esa alumna tan rara… no me sale ahora el nombre, la que no para de protestar por todo, la de Ravenclaw. Se fueron con ella.

— ¿En serio? —Su cara se tornó a preocupado.

—Seguro que les estaba haciendo alguna de sus absurdas reclamaciones.

Todos por allí comenzaron a reírse, pero el que no estaba para risas era el de la pandilla, que fijándose en la mesa de al lado tampoco la vio por allí. Poniéndose en pie comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta, pero solo lo hizo caminando hasta traspasarlas, una vez fuera solo le faltaba volar para ir más deprisa hasta donde estaban los otros.

En el corredor donde el grupo hablaba con Scorpius, seguían en su larga "charla". Dos compañeros aun seguían aferrando los brazos del jovencito para que no se moviera mucho. El líder de aquella jauría sonreía al ver como todo su grupo hacía todo lo que les pedía sin protestar.

—James Potter, si no me dejas en paz no me dejarás más remedio que acudir al profesorado.

— ¿Y? Tanto el jefe de la casa, como el resto de profesores comen de mi mano. ¿A quién van a creer? Al heredero de un mago estigmatizado por su pasado Mortífago, o bien al primogénito del héroe de todo el mundo.

—No me voy a ir de Gryffindor y no hay nada que puedas hacer para obligarme —dijo aquellas palabras con tono enfadado, cosa que no le gustó a su acosador.

— ¿Seguro? Reconozco a un cobarde cuando lo veo y tu Malfoy, apestas a cobardía. Si no te cambias de casa entonces tendremos que incentivarte para que dejes el colegio. De alguna manera u otra acabarás por entender que no estás hecho para ser mago y dejarás Hogwarts para siempre.

— ¿Piensas que soy un cobarde?

—No lo pienso, se que lo eres.

—Solo eres valiente porque estar rodeado y apoyado de gente que te obedece sin dudarlo —Lo miraba fijo a los ojos sin mostrar ningún temor—. ¿Te crees que todos estos son tus amigos?

— ¡Son mis mejores amigos! —exclamaba extendiendo la palma de su mano para que el resto, lleno de júbilo, la chocara—. Ni yo ni ninguno de ellos te vamos a dejar en paz, ¿entendido?

—Me cambiaré de casa —Agachaba la cabeza derrotado.

—No me ha gustado nada tu arrebato de valentía —Le levantaba la cabeza, tirándole del pelo, para que lo mirara a los ojos—. Sé que solo ha sido un lapsus, pero cuando se es así de impetuoso mejor es aplastarlo de lleno para que no vuelva a sentirse tentado por repetirlo en un futuro. Puede que ahora no me guste tenerte en mi mismo colegio, así que mejor vas a decirle al director y a tu padre que… este colegio no es un reto para ti y que quieres estudiar en uno de condiciones más duras, como por ejemplo: en el colegio Koldovstoretz, seguro que el frío endurece tu carácter.

Al decir aquello hizo el gesto de estar pasando muchísimo frío, haciendo que el resto del grupo riera a su ritmo. Pero, en su estado de alegría contagiada, uno de su grupo que seguía mirando ambos lados del pasillo, por primera vez se preguntó que estaba haciendo Scorpius por aquella zona apartada del colegio y le susurró al oído a James su inquietud.

—Esta zona está bastante apartada de todos los pasillos: ¿A dónde ibas cuando te han interceptado? ¿Te acojonaste del todo y saliste corriendo como una gacela?

—James —El que le había estado acechando en la biblioteca se apresuró a aclarar—, técnicamente no lo intercepté, estaba parado aquí cuando le lancé el Inmobilus.

— ¿Qué? —fue su pregunta, pero antes de sacar ninguna conclusión, todo el grupo se silenció al ver como llegaba corriendo el compañero enviado al gran comedor.

— ¡James! —Casi sin aliento se apoyaba en una columna—. Faltan el Director y otros componentes del profesorado en la mesa.

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntaba atónito mirando a su compañero.

— ¡James Sirius Potter!

De entre unas columnas, que estaba justo al frente donde tenían retenido a Scorpius, un hechizo de invisibilidad se vino abajo. Revelando como, el Director del colegio, la Subdirectora y el Jefe de la casa de Gryffindor, habían presenciado todo el encuentro. También estaba Vega con ellos, la jovencita los había retenido para que no intervinieran antes de lo esperado y a duras penas lo había logrado.

Scorpius fue liberado en el acto y respiraba aliviado de que hubiera pasado aquel momento tan amargo. No podía creerse que hubiera funcionado y el recuerdo de cómo habían iniciado el plan, para desenmascarar a James, le vino a la cabeza.

* * *

Al poco de empezar con su acoso, el primer viernes tarde que tenían libre, el rubio estaba solo en la biblioteca. Estaba sopesando lo que le iba a repercutir cambiarse de casa y la escusa que tendría que buscar para parecer creíble ante los profesores para, por fin, librarse de sus acosadores. Quería demostrar a todo el mundo que era una buena persona y un buen estudiante pero, nada más llegar al colegio, ya tenía en contra a varios alumnos. Aunque trataba de mantenerse optimista, la presión a la que lo estaban sometiendo, lo estaban hundiendo en la tristeza.

— ¿Quieres quedarte en Gryffindor? —Vega, la única observadora y conocedora de su triste situación, se aproximó hasta la parte de la biblioteca en la que se había aislado su compañero.

—Sí —respondía con decisión, no quería irse de aquella casa y lo expresó con claridad.

—Pues vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga y hasta que yo te diga —Se sentaba en la mesa, justo al frente para hablar en la más absoluta confidencialidad. Su mascota, que siempre la seguía cuando no estaba en clase, se echaba a su lado.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—James y su pandilla van de sobrados. Se las dan de listos y que creen que todos los demás somos tontos, que no nos damos cuenta de lo que hacen —Le miraba con una actitud conspirativa—. Los vamos a desenmascarar ante todo el colegio.

— ¿Cómo?

—Para empezar valoraremos las opciones: James y su panda solo te pillan cuando no tienen testigos, así que para empezar nunca te quedes solo, pégate a su hermano, al prefecto de la casa de Gryffindor, a quien sea pero nunca andes solo.

— ¿Qué voy a conseguir con eso?

—Son chicos y casi adolescentes, ya de por sí una combinación bastante idiota.

—Oye no ofendas, que yo también soy chico.

—La pubertad es muy mala, idiotiza, tu aun no la estas pasando, así que no te sientas aludido por mis palabras.

—Por esta vez lo paso. Continúa.

—Lo mejor de no estar nunca solo será que, el simple hecho de que no les dejes que acercarse a ti, los va a cargar hasta el punto que no serán cuidadosos y cometerán un fallo que los enterrará en la mierda.

— ¿Pero no sospecharán?

—No lo creo, te ven demasiado bueno como para delatarlos, no te ven capaz de informar al profesorado y como también te mantendrás lejos de ellos, hasta nuevo aviso, pues eso les dará más confianza.

—Si no les informo ¿cómo lo van a descubrir?

— Porque no serás tú el que conspira en su contra. Ellos piensan que estoy loca, que soy tonta o vete tú a saber, no sospecharán de mí y el hecho de verme como un ser inferior les va a pasar factura. Tú serás el cebo y yo la que informe al profesorado.

—Los vas a fastidiar, pero bien.

— ¡No veas cómo me gusta fastidiar al personal! Aunque no creo que sea el verbo indicado, solo los vamos a corregir un poquito. Si los quisiera fastidiar de verdad podría ser mucho más retorcida a la hora de maquinar —Sus palabras estaban cargadas de humor y estaba consiguiendo hacerle sonreír—. Entre mis muchas aspiraciones es la de convertirme en inspectora fiscal, deseo ver las caras de los corruptos cuando les caiga encima con una auditoría —Al decir aquello consiguió animar al rubio hasta el punto de hacerle reír. Estirando su mano se dispuso a sellar el trato—. ¿Los fastidiamos?

—Vale.

* * *

Volviendo al tiempo actual, con la aparición del cuerpo de tres de las máximas autoridades del colegio, todo el grupo no sabía qué hacer. Los habían pillado infraganti y no podían hacer ni decir nada para excusarse. Se quedaron quietos y en silencio con la cabeza baja. El único que la seguía alzando era James que se sentía aun intocable.

—Qué vergüenza —La subdirectora estaba indignada por lo acontecido—, jamás esperábamos esto de ustedes.

—Al despacho del director —Longbottom miraba tan intenso a James que no le quedó otra que bajar la cabeza como el resto—, ¡todos! ¡Ahora!

El Director, que estaba tan indignado como el resto, fue en cabeza y le seguía el grupo de alumnos. La subdirectora y Vega se aproximaban al lado de Scorpius, cuando la jovencita pasó al lado de James le dedicó unas palabras, tan bajito, que solo las pudo escuchar él.

—Ahora vas a aprender una valiosa lección en la vida. Vas a ser testigo de lo fácil que es que, los que creían tus amigos del alma, te van a vender por salvar su cuello.

Aun altivo, se fue con el grupo que seguía en silencio, pero a medida que estaban más cerca del despacho del director, menor era la seguridad que sentía en sí mismo. Cuando estaba a las puertas de la estatua, que giraba para que subieran al despacho, toda su moral se vino abajo y como el resto subió cabizbajo.

El Director Collins se sentaba en su asiento, los nueve alumnos delante de él y tras ellos el máximo representante de la casa de Gryffindor. La tensión se notaba en el aire, todo el grupo estaba acojonado de lo que les fuera a pasar. Cuando el director les miró a los ojos y les hizo una simple pregunta, todo estallo. "¿Y bien?"

De repente, alguno de los amigos de James, comenzaron a acusarle de ser el instigador de aquella conducta. Los que se mantenían en silencio, al ver que mantenerse en aquel estado los incriminaba aun más, más pronto que tarde todos se ponían en contra del que acusaban como máximo responsable. Ahora resultaba que ninguno de ellos, ni estaba de acuerdo, ni aprobaba lo que le estaban haciendo a Scorpius Malfoy. Todo era por orden expresa y directa del primogénito de los Potter.

Todo el poder, que creía contar el acusado, se vino abajo en aquellos instantes. Todo el mundo lo traicionó con tal de encontrar una escusa con la que no acabaran siendo expulsados del colegio. Los que antes eran sus amigos ahora se comportaban como víctimas de su manipulación, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había quedado sin amigos.

No había manera de entender nada, eran ocho alumnos acusando de todo a un solo individuo. Salieron a relucir más casos de acoso, de los que no se tenía conocimiento, no era la primera vez que hacían aquello. Los dos profesores no necesitaban decir nada, se mantenían en silencio y solo con la mirada dejaban que ellos solos se echaran más tierra encima.

James no podía parar aquella jauría que se había vuelto en su contra, no encontraba manera alguna de exculparse. Al perder todos sus puntos de apoyo, sabía que le iba a caer una buena encima y tal vez su apellido no podría salvarlo. Los otros ex amigos estaban llegando al punto de soltar espuma por la boca con tal de demostrar, a los profesores, que eran unos pobres angelitos convertidos en demonios por petición de James.

—Calma alumnos —El director trataba de pacificar el entorno que se estaba poniendo al rojo—. No hace falta que repitáis lo mismo, ya lo hemos captado. Sois victimas y James es el malo de la película. ¿Qué tiene que decir el principal acusado? —le preguntó directo a James pero este seguía en silencio y con la mirada fija al suelo sin decir nada—. Veo que no tienes ganas de hablar.

— ¡Todos, menos James Potter, fuera! —Chasqueando los dedos, el profesor de herbología los mandaba salir del despacho. Tenía un severo enfado encima, aun no daba crédito a lo presenciado y oído. Cuando se quedaron solo con el muchachito no sabía cómo mirarle—. Cuando tus padres se enteren de esto… —fue lo primero que le dijo al quedarse a solas—. Tus padres son personas maravillosas que jamás permitirían esta clase de comportamiento. ¿En que estabas pensando?

—Yo… —no sabía que decir para excusarse, estaba metido en un buen lío. Se sentía que no podía haber caído más bajo y al venirle a la mente la cara de sus padres, siendo informados, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Yo solo quería que me vieran como un líder fuerte.

—Un líder fuerte es tu padre. No va de abusador y es admirado por todos los Aurores y los miembros del temporal consejo de magia.

— ¿Temporal? —El joven, como muchos otros, no sabía nada de que habían disuelto el senado. Pero no le dieron tiempo a preguntar nada más.

—A tus padres se les va a caer la cara de vergüenza cuando sean informados.

— ¿Qué me va a pasar? —Derramando lágrimas a mares, no podía con el sentimiento de vergüenza.

—Eso tendremos que pensarlo en profundidad. Espera fuera con tus compañeros….

Pidiéndole que se retirara, el joven así lo hizo, se marchó a las afueras del despacho, donde estaban sus antiguas amistades, tanto el chico como el grupo no se miraban. Uno estaba en el lado derecho de las escaleras y el grueso del grupo estaba en la parte izquierda. Todos allí habían acordado una estrategia común para acusar de todo al joven Potter.

Mientras estaban separados divisaron como llegaba la Subdirectora Edwards hasta allí. Caminaba mirando al frente, había tratado de mirar a aquellos alumnos a la cara pero todos estos agachaban la cabeza para no verse intimidados por la profesora.

Cuando subía por las escaleras, lo hizo murmurando: "Semejante comportamiento en Hogwarts, esto es inaceptable.". Furiosa los dejaba abajo y las escaleras giraban para que nadie pudiera cotillear lo que fueran a debatir.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —Longbottom estaba aun perplejo por el comportamiento de los alumnos de su casa.

—Expulsión inmediata, de todos ellos. Esta clase de comportamientos no se pueden tolerar —La mujer estaba furiosa.

—No es conveniente expulsarlos ahora —Collins trataba de meditar la situación—. Ahora no. Si no estuviera el mundo como está, estaría justificada, pero ahora no podemos expulsarlos. A demás del hecho de que han decidido que James sea la cabeza de turco. Se pondrán de acuerdo y lo acusaran solo a él para salvarse.

—Todos hemos estado presente y hemos visto lo que ha pasado. Todos parecían disfrutar como una manada de salvajes irracionales.

—Pero pueden alegar haberse sentido presionados, son ocho contra uno.

— ¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Les perdonamos esta falta tan grave?

—Perdonarles no, pero quitarles aquello que les importa, por ejemplo: participar y presenciar los partidos de Quidditch. Mantenerlos a prueba hasta que la crisis global se solucione. No podemos expulsarlos, fuera del colegio podrían estar en peligro.

—La prensa está acribillando a Harry Potter, solo falta que se filtre este incidente para que lo usen en su contra. No puedo hacerle eso a Harry, ya bastante decepción tendrá cuando se entere.

—Los rumores correrán, no podremos contenerlos, tarde o temprano, lo que ha pasado esta noche escapará a los muros de Hogwarts.

—Tenemos que impedirlo. Si ya están cuestionando la autoridad de Harry en el cuerpo de Aurores, si ahora también lo cuestionan como padre sería nefasto.

—No solo el honor de Harry está en juego, también el de la escuela. El grupito ha destapado que hubo más casos de acoso, delante de nuestras narices. Todos tenemos que asumir las responsabilidades. Los alumnos están en un internado y su educación, en ausencia de sus padres, recae en nosotros. Pero nosotros, que nos hemos confiado tanto en que esas cosas no pasan aquí, las hemos obviado.

—Solo somos once profesores, además del personal externo, no nos pueden exigir que eduquemos a los casi mil alumnos que estudian aquí, es imposible controlarlos a todos.

—Lo sé, pero no por eso no debemos intentarlo.

—Bueno, vamos a ir problema a problema, y en el que más nos atañe esta noche: creo… —El director se ponía en pie y se acercaba a los otros dos—. James Potter no es así, tiene 13 años y ya es un preadolescente, con toda esa fama y todo ese poder que tiene sobre los demás lo ha corrompido. Puede que este incidente le venga bien para poner los pies en la tierra. También creo que, para su desgracia, se acaba de quedar sin amigos.

—Si no los expulsamos, aparte de quitarle las cosas que les gusta, os aseguro que los voy a mantener todo el tiempo libre del que dispongan haciendo labores comunitarias, no van a disfrutar de un solo día libre, solo en los periodos vacacionales van a poder disfrutar de un ligero descanso.

—Perfecto entonces, los jovencitos tienen que entender que hay normas que respetar y acatar. Cuando no lo hacen hay que atenerse a las consecuencias.

—Se lo diré yo, son responsabilidad mía —Neville se marchaba de la sala y bajaba por las escaleras circulares, allá abajo nadie se había movido del sitio y al verle aparecer todos seguían con esa actitud de víctimas del cruel James Potter—. Vuestro comportamiento es inaceptable, hemos meditado mucho vuestra expulsión inmediata, si no lo estáis es por la crisis que sufre el mundo ahora.

—Profesor: ¿Qué nos va a pasar entonces?

—Os queda prohibidas todas las actividades extraescolares, tanto participar como verlas.

— ¡Pero si todo fue culpa de James! —Algunos se sentían molestos de que fueran a pagar ellos las consecuencias.

—Me da igual de quien fuera la culpa y aun no he terminado. Estaréis bajo evaluación, todos vosotros, cuando no estéis en clase o estudiando, estaréis haciendo servicios comunitarios para la escuela, ¿queda claro? —formuló una pregunta pero no tenía intención de que se la respondieran, no tenían elección, dejó que el grueso del grupo se fuera a cenar pero se quedó mirando a James que se quedó quieto aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¿Se puede saber por qué te lamentas?

—Me creía que tenía amigos y resulta que solo he estado rodeado de pelotas que a la primera de cambio me han traicionado. Solo hice lo que se esperaba de mi, querían que los comandara, que les hiciera sentir imparables.

—Pues mira a donde te han llevado: si no fuera por cómo está el mundo ahí fuera, ya estabas expulsado del colegio y tu apellido no te hubiera salvado. Tus "amigos" querían solo la fama que arrastras desde tu nacimiento y a la primera de cambio te han dejado solo. Si tenías intención de convertirte en Prefecto, jovencito, esa oportunidad se ha esfumado esta misma noche —decirle aquellas duras palabras ambos estaban quedándose destrozados por dentro, pero eran necesarias—. Ahora tienes que afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos —Comenzaba a alejarse del jovencito—. James Potter, te daré una recomendación: el destino ha impedido tu expulsión inmediata, aprovecha esta oportunidad para corregirte y ser el hombre que tus padres esperan que seas.

Dejándolo solo, el primogénito se había quedado sin apetito. Sabía que la noticia se iba a extender a toda prisa por el gran comedor y no quería ver las caras de acusación de sus compañeros. Prefería pasar hambre aquella noche y sin dudarlo se fue hasta la Torre de Gryffindor y se metió en su cuarto, en una soledad a la que no estaba para nada acostumbrado.

En el gran comedor del colegio, los antiguos aliados de James comenzaron a contar solo su versión de los hechos y el rumor se extendió como la pólvora, llegando hasta su hermano que no daba crédito a lo que le contaban. Scorpius también estaba sentado en la mesa y había estado muy callado, cuando todos comenzaron a enterarse le preguntaban si era verdad.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? —Albus estaba indignado de los rumores y quería cerciorarse, pero el rubio no le respondía se quedaba quieto y taciturno. Su silencio decía mucho más, tanto así que lo tomó como un sí.

Una oleada de malos comentarios comenzó a extenderse por las mesas. Antes todos adoraban al primogénito de los Potter, pero ahora los comentarios se tornaban de alabanza a severas sospechas. Ahora todo el mundo no se fiaba de James, todo el mundo sabía que no era buena persona, todos se veían venir esta situación. Resumiendo: que de no haber sido que todo se hubiera descubierto aquella misma noche, mañana era el día en el que todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a denunciar lo que pasaba.

Todo el alumnado estaba pendiente de que llegara el ser tan despreciable, como solo los rumores eran extendidos por la panda que lo único que quería era salvar su cuello, podían decir lo que quisieran de él. Pero en lugar de acudir el más esperado, los que sí lo hicieron, fueron los profesores y el director.

Alexander Collins se dirigía al púlpito desde donde podría hablar al alumnado, el silencio se hacía evidente y los rumores se paraban por el momento. En lugar de quedarse en el lugar donde solía hablar a los alumnos, comenzó a moverse por los pasillos que había entre las mesas.

—Veo que las noticias vuelan —Miraba al grupo que se había encargado de extender su versión y estos volvieron a agachar la cabeza—. Supongo que todos estáis ansiosos de contar lo ocurrido a vuestras familias en la próxima carta que enviéis y lo comprendo. Pero antes de que corráis a escribir este suceso, quisiera hablar de alguien, no se trata de James Sirius Potter, esta noche me quiero centrar en su padre Harry Potter.

Decir aquel nombre dejó a todo el mundo expectante y sobre todo al hijo de este que escuchaba muy atento a lo que fuera a decir a continuación.

—Si no se os da la prensa es para que no os preocupéis de lo que está pasando en el mundo. Pero sabed que ahora Harry Potter está sufriendo una campaña de desprestigio —Decir aquello por un momento lanzó un nuevo murmullo entre el alumnado pero, acto continuo, fue contenido por el director—. Sabemos que se está dejando la piel para solucionar la crisis que nos afecta, pero… aun así, por algún motivo, tratan de desacreditarlo.

Todos se miraban atónitos, no creían que alguien fuera capaz de ponerse en contra de quien había salvado el mundo mágico hacía dos décadas. La curiosidad era mucha pero más lo eran las ganas de seguir escuchando lo que les quería decir su director.

—Quiero hablar del respeto y la responsabilidad. Con lo relativo al respeto, nadie en este colegio está por encima del otro, mientras dure el curso todos somos una gran familia que se tiene que respetar sin importar la casa que ocupe, el apellido que tenga o linaje del que proceda. Los alumnos implicados en un suceso de acoso hacia un compañero, han cometido una falta de respeto muy grave y han de asumir las consecuencias, como las personas responsables que todos esperamos que sean.

Se quedaba justo al lado de toda la antigua pandilla del primogénito de los Potter y los miraba fijo a los ojos, consiguiendo que agacharan la cabeza avergonzados. Tras unos segundos en los que se había quedado quieto mirando a cada uno un rato, continuó caminando por la sala.

—El colegio Hogwarts desde hace décadas se ha caracterizado por ser un entorno respetuoso con el alumno y solo pide a cambio ese mismo trato para y con la escuela. No obstante también tendrá que afrontar su responsabilidad al permitir que ocurra un caso como este. Los profesores y yo estamos preparados para asumirla.

Miraba hacia la mesa del profesorado como todos ellos también estaban indignados por el inesperado acontecimiento de aquella noche. Colocándose en la zona de la tarima, desde donde todos podrían verle, fue entonces cuando continuó hablando.

—Pero Harry Potter, el que devolvió la luz y la alegría al colegio no tiene que pagar por lo que él no ha hecho. Así que apelo a vuestro respeto y vuestra responsabilidad de que hasta que la crisis pase, no informéis de esto a vuestras familias de lo ocurrido. Cuando la crisis mundial se solucione, el profesorado informará de forma personal a cada progenitor y llegado el momento, se depurarán responsabilidades más profundas. Pero ahora, si queremos ayudar, lo mejor es que no traspase los muros del colegio.

Quedándose en silencio, había dejado la pelota sobre el tejado de los alumnos. Volvió a la mesa del profesorado y se puso a cenar con el resto. Los murmullos entre el alumnado no tardaron mucho en resurgir. Todo el mundo se había quedado perplejo pero poco a poco se fueron marchando a sus respectivas casas.

En el caso de Scorpius esta vez lo hizo acompañado de Albus, que no sabía cómo pedirle perdón aunque él no había hecho nada. Rose se había quedado tan atónita como el resto y no sabía cómo expresarse, solo seguía al grupo de niños del mismo curso hasta su casa. Scorpius comprendió por su comportamiento que no había tenido nada que ver con el acoso que le estaban sometiendo los otros alumnos.

El resto de implicados no pudieron mantenerse al margen de las malas caras de los otros compañeros, aunque quisieran exponerse como víctimas no daban mucho el pego y la gente los comenzó a mirar mal. Por muy mártires que se retrataran hacerle eso a un compañero, encima y para mayor deshonor de su misma casa, era una falta gravísima que les iba a pesar y mucho.

En la Torre de Gryffindor, el tema de conversación era dispar, estaban entre el suceso de acoso a un compañero y cómo era posible que la prensa ahora estuvieran tratando de desacreditar al gran héroe del mundo mágico.

Con muchos alumnos de la casa del león reunidos en la sala común, tanto Albus, que quiso esperar a más adelante a preguntarle a su hermano los motivos de aquella estupidez, como Scorpius se fueron al cuarto. Al rubio no le apetecía leer aquella noche y su compañero lo entendió.

Tras doblar su ropa y colocarla en el armario personal, notó el artículo que había guardado en su bolsillo del pantalón. Sacándolo se lo llevaba a su cama. Como el rubio estaba tratando de dormir no se percató que su compañero de habitación tenía un recorte de prensa en las manos.

El joven Potter, sentándose en su cama, desplegaba el papel con su nota escrita en otro idioma, uno que era la primera vez que veía, uno que aun sin saber cómo era posible, para su sorpresa, entendía a la perfección. Aunque estuviera escrito en una caligrafía diferente a la anglosajona, el pequeño entendía todo lo que decía el artículo. Pero lo más curioso es que entendió también el del resto de países, leía perfecto y la duda que le venía a la cabeza era si también era capaz de hablarlo llegado el momento.

Abriendo el cajón personal de la cómoda que había al lado de la cama, allí aun estaba el peón de oro blanco. Guardando el papel doblado a su lado, cerró el cajón y se tumbó de lado en su cama con muchas dudas sobre que le estaba pasando.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19.**

Tres personajes viajaban a toda velocidad atravesando duna tras duna, montados en camello, bajo una tormenta de arena que cada vez se hacía más impetuosa. Su destino era alejarse lo máximo posible de la zona cero, el lugar subterráneo donde habían colocado los explosivos que borrarían de la existencia aquel rastro de civilización hallado en el desierto.

Ronald iba en último lugar y llevaba un reloj digital en las manos, que marcaba una cuenta atrás, y solo faltaba tan solo diez minutos para el final. No sabían hasta que punto iba a llegar primero la explosión y la destrucción que podría proseguir luego. Su intención era la de estar lo más lejos posible de ambas y, aunque salieron con mucho tiempo, no se esperaban que el tiempo exterior estuviera tan hostil. Tanto fue así que tuvieron que escarbar hacia arriba, pues la torre casi había vuelto a estar sepultada, para poder salir al exterior y aquello los retrasó bastante.

No se veía nada más que arena en suspensión, que se hacía muy violenta, pareciera que el tiempo también estaba ansioso por presenciar la detonación y se hacía más virulento. Hermione iba encabezando la carrera y llevaba una mochila bien enganchada a su cuerpo, donde guardaba todas las evidencias descubiertas de su expedición. Todas estas pruebas se reducían a unos cuantos carretes llenos de fotografías y el tubo donde guardaban los pocos restos hallados que no parecían ser de aquel lugar. Con la tempestad había perdido el mapa y solo se podía guiar por su reloj brújula que apuntaba directa hacia la salida de la Senda del León.

—Hermione: Hemos dejado explosivos para borrar un buen perímetro, pero vamos muy retrasados, puede que incluso llegue hasta aquí. ¿Cuánto calculas que falta para salir de la senda?

—No pienses en eso y no te detengas —Angustiada sabía que aun faltaba muchísimo camino para estar a salvo, pero no quería distraer, ni preocupar a los que le seguían.

Iban hacia la "salida" más próxima de aquel camino en el desierto, pero el tiempo estaba siendo tan brutal que hasta los camellos estaban frenando. Las patas se les enterraban en la gran cantidad de sedimento que estaba dejando aquella tormenta.

Por un momento tuvieron que frenar pues se encontraron con los cadáveres, casi enterrados, de los tres exploradores y sus camellos, que habían huido de allí antes que ellos. La tormenta los había derrotado antes de poder salir de la senda.

— ¡No! —gritaba Dasan al ver lo que quedaba de sus compatriotas y bajaba del camello para intentar socorrerlos, aunque era evidente que estaban muertos.

—No podemos hacer nada por ellos, si nos quedamos aquí moriremos de igual forma —La violencia del viento fue tan fuerte que la tiró de su montura, consiguiendo que su marido bajara a socorrerla.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Angustiado mantenía a su mujer entre sus brazos, los animales de los tres se alejaron de allí sin saber hacia dónde se dirigían—. ¡Los camellos! —Intentando correr tras ellos no pudieron hacer nada y desaparecieron entre las arenas. Seguirlos iba a conseguir que se perdieran del todo—. Santo cielo, este es nuestro fin —Al cerciorarse de que ahora irían mucho más lento, todos temieron lo peor. La tormenta les iba a engullir como lo había hecho con los que habían huido antes que ellos—. Queda tres minutos para la detonación. No sé si nos afectará pero corramos todo lo que podamos.

Dándole la mano a su mujer la ayudaba a incorporarse, acompañados del mago local y siguiendo siempre la brújula, trataron de escapar de allí aunque sabían que tenían pocas posibilidades de salvarse y aquel desierto se iba a convertir en su tumba.

—Déjalo Ron —Hermione, que casi no podía andar por la cantidad de arena que se le estaba interponiendo en el paso, se detuvo. Sabía que, aunque se salvaran de la explosión, aun le faltaban muchísimos kilómetros para poder salir de allí y aquella era una carrera pérdida por la supervivencia.

— ¿Te vas a rendir?

—Tu mujer tiene razón, no vamos a poder salvarnos, estamos condenados.

— ¡Me niego a creerlo! —Le daba la mano a los otros para ayudarles a caminar aunque solo lo pudieron hacer unos pocos pasos más antes de volver a caer agotados—. ¡Hermione! ¡Nuestros hijos! —gritaba acongojado, si no fuera por el clima tan seco y la sed que estaba pasando, podría echarse a llorar. Pensando en volver a ver a sus hijos lograron sacar fuerzas para dar unos pasos más antes de volver a darse cuenta de que era imposible avanzar. El desierto era mucho más fuerte que ellos.

— ¡Dios! ¡Nuestros niños! —gritaba derrotada abrazándose al pelirrojo.

— ¡Estarán bien! ¡Ginny, Harry y toda nuestra familia cuidarán de ellos! —Trataba de darle consuelo en sus últimos momentos.

— ¡Te quiero! —Aceptaban su destino, sabían que iban a morir ahí y nada les iba a salvar.

La pareja estaba abrazada bajo la fuerte tormenta de arena que casi les tenía enterrados hasta la cintura. Por su parte Dasan estaba orando en su idioma y, pareciendo pensar en alguien, estaba preparando su alma para morir. El reloj de la detonación marcaba sus últimos diez segundos. Mirando el lado positivo, de su triste situación, deseaban que la onda expansiva por lo menos les aliviara el sufrimiento de morir asfixiados bajo la arena.

El reloj llegó a la tan temida y ansiada cuenta atrás y marcó su punto final. Muy en la distancia escucharon como algo detonaba y una poderosa luz blanquiazul surgió primero. Tras aquella primera luz hubo unos segundos en los que no pareciese ocurrir nada, pero fue después cuando llegó la onda expansiva. Esta no lo hizo como se esperaba, era circular y la arena adoptaba la forma de millones de personas muertas que giraban en un tornado arenoso de incalculable potencia.

Cuando el trío vio aproximarse aquello no daban crédito ni a su forma ni a sus dimensiones. El tornado de arena llegaba hasta el cielo y ellos sabían que la cantidad de explosivos puestos, en el interior de lo que quedaba de la ciudad, era considerable pero no lo suficiente como para conseguir aquel resultado.

Cuando les alcanzaba, la pareja solo pudo aferrarse lo más fuerte que pudo el uno al otro y así salieron por los aires. Sin saber cómo, estaban siendo arrastrados por el poderoso tornado que se extendía hacia el exterior sin remedio. Aun tratando de mantenerse unidos no pudieron contra el ímpetu del fenómeno que los separó. Aun volando entre aquellos vientos, que pareciera ser los espectros sin vida de los arcaicos habitantes de aquella antigua civilización, los tres personajes no estaban muy lejos los unos de los otros. Como no había nada sólido contra lo que chocar, que no fuera arena en suspensión, no había posibilidad de morir estrellándose contra algo.

Todos estaban atónitos de aquel momento, el que peor lo estaba pasando era Ronald, que estaba temeroso de encontrarse elevado por los aires entre tanto espectro arenoso. Dasan no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar y era testigo como estaban ascendiendo mucho en las alturas. Aunque antes estaba agradecido, por no haber muerto enterrado, ahora se había vuelto a preocupar al notar que lo que los iba a matar era la caída cuando terminaran su trayecto por los aires. Hermione, que aun llevaba la mochila con todas las pruebas de lo descubierto fuertemente aferrada al cuerpo, trataba de intentar controlar hacia donde iba y volver a sujetar la mano de su marido aunque era imposible.

Sintiendo que no les faltaba mucho para llegar al final de su viaje, en ese momento fue cuando la mujer, entre varios giros sin control, de repente se estabilizó hacia el interior del fenómeno y pudo ver como del interior de todo aquel huracán, provocado por la destrucción de la ciudad, como los espectros que estaban más al centro, que la miraban a ella directa a los ojos con mucha tristeza, se separaban entre si y dejaban ver algo muy en la distancia.

No daba crédito a lo que contemplaba pues la imagen gigantesca del Jinn, hecha en arena, surgía ahora en la distancia en el interior. Este aparecía igual que en la representación que había visto en el mural dentro del colegio y después se disgregó generando una nueva onda ventosa que se aproximaba a ellos.

Los espectros del interior se volvieron a aglomerar, a la vez que llegó la corriente ventosa, evitando contemplar el lugar donde había aparecido aquel ser sobrenatural. Fue ese el momento en el que los vientos se volvieron incontrolables y Hermione solo pudo intuir como los espectros se separaron tres veces más, después de la vista. Sin poder ver nada al menos intuía que lo hicieron tres veces, pues se distanciaban tanto los que estaban en el centro como en los bordes del huracán y cuando se reagrupaban llegaba otra onda turbulenta.

Cuando lo hicieron por quinta vez, con toda su voluntad, controló su dirección y se posicionó para ver hacia el interior. Al volver a separarse los espectros pudo ver algo, mucho más siniestro, la figura en arena de un ser parecido a un arlequín.

Al estar hecho de arena, lo único que se podía intuir de aquello era que se trataba de algo demoniaco, actitud burlona, encorvado, con largos dedos y un sombrero de al menos seis puntas. Este ser, por su actitud corporal pareciese que estuviera carcajeando. "¡Santo cielo!" Pensó para sí al ser la única que lo había visto por unos segundos, los únicos en el que los espectros lograron separarse, antes de que aquel ser se disolviera generando una quinta expansión ventosa de incalculable potencia. Los espectros del pasado no intentaron volver a separarse más y la fuerza del viento llegó hasta tal punto que la chica no pudo ver nada, ni hacia donde iban.

Sin saber cómo, el tornado solo llegó hasta cierto punto, de buenas a primeras los catapultó a los tres hacia cielo despejado. No daban crédito a lo que veían, podrían estar a dos mil metros sobre la superficie y se dirigían al suelo en caída libre. Por un lado tenían el tornado que no paraba de dar vueltas en su radio de acción y por el otro el cielo despejado que daba a un vasto desierto de arena y sin viento.

Gritaban al ver que el suelo no andaba lejos y que aquello sería el final. A falta de unos cien metros para tocar tierra, Hermione, vio pasar la vida ante sus ojos. Sin querer despedirse del mundo y sin saber si funcionaría, doblando la rodilla sujetaba la varita que llevaba guardad en la bota y sacándola solo pudo pronunciar antes de tocar el suelo: "Aresto Momentum".

Los tres personajes, por la velocidad que llevaban y que una parada en seco sería tan perjudicial como estrellarse contra el suelo, de repente se fueron parando pausados hasta que medio metro antes de tocar el suelo se detuvieron por completo un segundo y luego por fin tomaron tierra.

Aun no daban crédito a lo que habían vivido. Aquel tornado los había sacado de golpe de la Senda del León y gracias a eso pudo realizar un conjuro que les salvó la vida. Ronald estaba que no se lo creía, estaba vivo y sentía que había vuelto a nacer. Dasan estaba que besaba la tierra de contento, pero como era pura arena mejor lo evitó. Los dos hombres estaban que saltaban de alegría y se abrazaban eufóricos.

—Si no hubiéramos volado la ciudad, hubiéramos muerto enterrados con ella —El autóctono agradecía haber tomado la elección correcta al permitir la explosión.

— ¡Dios que alegría! ¡Estamos vivos y podré volver a abrazar a mis hijos!

Tras su efusivo abrazo se fijaron como el huracán aun giraba con aquellos espectros tan solo a unos cientos de metros de su posición, pero aun teniéndolos tan cerca, ellos apenas notaban el efecto del viento. Poco a poco aquellos seres fantasmagóricos se fueron disipando y la tormenta volvió a la normalidad en toda la Senda de El León de Khana.

La chica comprobaba que no se hubiera hecho daño físico y luego comprobaba el estado de todo lo recopilado en aquella expedición. Dio un profundo suspiro, al ver que no había perdido nada, pero enseguida una sombra le vino a la cabeza. Aquello que había presenciado dentro de las corrientes de aire y que pareciese que fue la única que lo vio.

Sacando sus varitas, ahora que podían usar los conjuros mágicos, comenzaron a realizar el "Aguamenti", para calmar su sed. Sin pensarlo mucho y en un estado eufórico, tanto los dos hombres se empapaban por completo y también mojaron a Hermione que en principio no le hizo gracia, pues tuvo que proteger todos sus descubrimientos, pero luego agradeció el fresco.

—La tormenta parece que empeora pero no sale del perímetro de la senda —Contemplaban como aquella ventisca se intensificaba dejando cada vez más arena en el suelo, no sabían cuanto iba a tardar en soterrar todo y dejar el desierto como estaba antes del verano, pero a esa velocidad era posible que no durara mucho—. ¡No veo el momento de volver a Londres! —El pelirrojo abrazaba a su mujer hasta el punto de alzarla y girar con ella de alegría.

—No podemos volver al Reino Unido —Fue su respuesta que lo silenció de golpe por un segundo.

— ¿Qué?

—Aun estamos amenazados, mejor es continuar con la investigación lejos de allí—Separándose del pelirrojo, que lo dejó lánguido al conocer su opinión, se dirigió luego a su tercer compañero sacando el frasquito de tierra que habían encontrado en el interior de la oquedad—. ¿Crees que podemos averiguar que es esto en tu Ministerio?

—Podría ser —Pareciendo haberse acordado de algo buscaba algo entre sus pertenencias que llevaba en su atuendo—. Tengo un Traslador que, ahora que por fin funciona, nos llevará a las inmediaciones del Ministerio de Arabia Saudí en un instante —Cuando encontró la bolsa que llevaba amarrada a su cinturón no veía el momento de sacarlo de allí y trasportarse pero, fijándose en la tormenta de arena, recordó a sus compañeros caídos y su cara se entristeció al darse cuenta de que jamás recuperarían los cuerpos.

—Cuando todo pase intentaremos recuperar a tus amigos y darles sepultura como se merecen —Le ponía la mano en el hombro para darle ánimos en aquellos momentos, aunque ambos sabían que era inútil buscar algo allí.

—Dasan… —la mujer, aun compadeciéndose por el estado tan abatido de su camarada, una sombra perturbó su estado de alegría por haberse salvado y se decidió a preguntar sobre lo que había visto dentro de aquel huracán—. ¿Conoces algún cuento popular cuyo protagonista fuese un arlequín?

— ¿Un arlequín? ¿Eso qué es?

—Una especie de bufón.

—En este país no tengo conocimiento de nada de eso. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—He visto algo en la tormenta. Los espectros de arena en principio me mostraron al Jinn de la leyenda, parecía ser una representación de un pasado remoto, apareció y desapareció. Pero… después me enseñaron algo mucho más siniestro, no estoy segura de lo que era y creo que no era el único que querían mostrarme solo que no llegué a verlo.

—Lo hemos pasado muy mal, allá dentro no había manera de ver nada con claridad, yo vi pasar mi vida varias veces ante mis ojos en nuestro traumático viaje. Puede que tu imaginación te haya pasado una mala jugada.

—Estoy segura de lo que he visto, era algo que se asemejaba a un malévolo arlequín, curvado y demoniaco que pareciera reírse de todo.

—Volvamos a lugar seguro y allí trataremos de averiguar algo más.

Preparados para trasportarse ipso facto hasta la mismísima capital del país. Al tocar aquel traslador pasaron de estar en un desierto a estar en el interior de un edificio que era una estación de metro. Estaba en un discreto lugar subterráneo de la Estación de metro F2, que daba a una urbanización de viviendas: Junior Staff Housing, al norte de la capital.

El matrimonio no sabía porque habían ido a parar allí, ellos habían llegado al país tomando un avión al aeropuerto y desde allí un guía les esperaba para que utilizaran un traslador hacia el edificio ministerial y de allí otro para llegar al inicio de la senda. Por algún motivo Dasan les había querido llevar hasta allí.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—No tengo todo el acceso del mundo para entrar en el ministerio por las buenas. Por razones de seguridad todo los trasportes y apariciones están prohibidos en el interior y alrededores más próximos, así que tendremos que entrar por la puerta.

—Nosotros hemos usado un traslador nada más llegar al país.

—Estabais en una misión del más alto secreto, con vosotros han hecho una excepción, pero ahora yo no tengo ese permiso y nos toca llamar a la puerta —Corrían hacia la salida de la estación a toda prisa mientras hablaban.

— ¿No está enterrado como el de Londres?

—El nuestro no lo está.

Salían del edificio encontrándose con un horizonte fantástico, un gigantesco castillo de estilo árabe. Era un edificio espectacular, muy alto y con grandes columnas que ascendían en espiral una más alta que la otra hacia el cielo. La pareja se quedó alucinada de ver aquella impresionante edificación y alrededor de ella una ciudad mágica la rodeaba. La mayoría de los habitantes mágicos del país vivían allí.

— ¡Espectacular! —El pelirrojo se había quedado casi con la boca abierta y recordaba cómo era por dentro, tan fabuloso como por fuera, pero una duda le invadió al rememorar el tiempo en el que estuvo dentro de allí—. ¿Por qué desde dentro no hay ventanas al exterior?

—El Ministerio de este país está protegido por un conjuro que evita que los Muggles lo divisen, pero el precio a pagar por tan potente conjuro es que desde dentro no podamos ver lo que hay fuera. Así que solo podemos contemplarlo los magos desde el exterior.

—Pues déjame decirte que vuestro Ministerio por fuera es una maravilla.

—Cuando veas el barrio que lo rodea también te gustará mucho, por allí vivo yo, podríamos pasar antes en busca de ropa limpia, comer algo y asearnos.

Corriendo, tuvieron que ir hacia el oeste, hacia la carretera de Univesity Road, que daba al enorme desierto para los humanos, pero para los magos allí estaba la entrada al núcleo urbano mágico más denso. Una bulliciosa ciudad con sus propias costumbres, muy diferentes a las londinenses.

Todas las casas estaban en sintonía con el entorno y un moderno mercado de artículos mágicos se encontraba en una de las calles principales. "Esto es como el Callejón Diagon pero al aire libre.", comentaba el extranjero al ver todo aquel comercio bullicioso que al final se parecía mucho al que había en Londres.

Atravesando las calles el edificio más emblemático cada vez se veía más grande. Pero en lugar de llegar hasta él tomaron un desvío que los llevó a un edificio, de tan solo tres plantas, muy por el estilo del resto de todo el barrio. Allí vivía aquel hombre, estaba casado con una mujer de edad similar y nada más entrar en la vivienda fue a abrazarla con cariño. Al ver aquella demostración de afecto, el matrimonio Weasley se dio la mano aferrándose con fuerza y cuando aparecieron dos pequeños de cuatro años, a saludar a su padre, este los aferró casi llorando.

—No nos habías dicho que tenías familia.

—Llevo el tema familiar en paralelo con mi vida como agente de seguridad de mi Ministerio. Así puedo aislarme de toda la carga laboral cuando llego a casa —Aun abrazando a toda su familia, estos no sabían por lo que acababa de pasar su padre pero, estaban muy contentos de verle. Dasan les presentó más ellos no hablaban su idioma y poco entendieron, solo lo poco que llegó a traducirles el hombre—. Antes de continuar con nuestros asuntos: ¿Os importaría si paso un rato con mi familia?

—Sin problemas. Nosotros estamos agotados por tanto ajetreo. Nos vendrá bien descansar un rato.

Primero comieron una deliciosa selección de los mejores platos típicos del país. Entenderse con la esposa del hombre era difícil, sin una traducción posterior, pero los gestos de agradecimiento por la suculenta comida fueron bastante entendibles. Luego los llevó hacia la habitación de invitados, allí pudieron asearse y cambiarse de ropa. Como todo lo habían perdido con la marcha de los camellos, no les quedo otra que usar atuendos del país para poder ir limpios. Aunque no estaban acostumbrados a aquella indumentaria, era bastante cómoda y les quedaban muy bien e iban muy elegantes.

Aunque sentían que querían averiguar más cosas sobre lo descubierto, al comer y relajarse en un lugar seguro, el cansancio acumulado se sintió con dureza. Habían agotado las fuerzas hasta la extenuación y era solo aquel estado de máxima tensión la que los mantenía despiertos. Aunque no lo quisieran tuvieron que tomarse una pausa y descansar un buen rato.

Al cabo de unas horas Hermione, que estaba en un estado de sueño profundo, comenzó a soñar primero con el Jinn que presenció en su traumático viaje. Este seguía en la misma postura en la que lo divisaron en los grabados, con sus manos extendidas en una v invertida y con las palmas de las manos abiertas, como tratando de entregar un regalo a los humanos. Su cabeza brilló en un tolo azul zafiro, tan intenso, que la deslumbró hasta el punto en el que tuvo que taparse la cara con las manos.

Al separar las manos, ahora contemplaba al otro ser que había divisado, el más siniestro de los dos que apareció dentro del huracán. Este seguía en su actitud burlona, pero de buenas a primeras se fijó en ella, aun en la distancia, no le despegaba la mirada y sus largos dedos, de la mano izquierda, se cerraron un momento y luego solo extendió tres indicando ese número a la que lo estaba contemplando todo. La zona donde se suponían que estaba sus ojos, estos se convirtieron en pura energía rojiza, tan intensa como el granate y la intensidad fue tal que la despertó de golpe en un sobresalto.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Su marido también se sobresaltó al despertarse de esa forma y Hermione se abrazó a él muy fuerte, tratando de tranquilizarse.

—He soñado con aquel ser, sus ojos brillaron con la tonalidad de la varita de Amanda Parker. Creo que guardan una extraña conexión.

—Tranquila, que solo ha sido una pesadilla.

Recostándose, otra vez, trataron de seguir descansando pero no hubo manera de volver a conciliar el sueño y tuvieron que ponerse en pie. Al salir de la habitación notaron como en el exterior ya era de noche pero no podían pasarla allí. El dueño de la casa presintió que sus invitados se habían levantado y presuroso se preparó para guiarles. Después de vivir aquello con ellos no quería perderse nada de lo que fueran a descubrir.

Saliendo de la casa, a eso de las doce de la noche, fueron hasta el edificio principal. A la entrada donde unas gigantescas y majestuosas puertas, hechas en oro, estaban para recibir y deslumbrar a los visitantes que, por las horas que trascurrían, no eran muchos.

En el interior fueron conducidos por Dasan, no hacia las dependencias de la policía mágica local, sino a otra zona del edificio. Un área que se podría asemejar al Departamento de Misterios de Londres. Allí llegaron hasta un laboratorio privado, bastante aislado de aquella planta y que al entrar provocó que una luz se encendiera y apagara a modo de alarma silenciosa.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —A Ronald no le hacía gracia que estuvieran en un lugar sin permiso y por eso no dudó en preguntar.

—Esperar a un amigo —Fue la respuesta y de repente apareció de la nada un personaje, un viejo mago de piel arrugada por el efecto del sol que les apuntaba con una varita, pero al reconocer al moreno enseguida la bajó.

—Dasan, menos mal. Tengo la alarma mágica puesta pues en los últimos días he visto ratones que podrían roer mis anotaciones y estropear mis experimentos —hablaban en su idioma y la pareja no entendía nada. El anciano no temía por un robo, sino porque los animales estropearan sus avances—. ¿Qué haces aquí con este par de extraños?

—Hola viejo amigo. No te vas a creer lo que he vivido hoy y tampoco te lo puedo contar pero necesitamos tu ayuda y la necesitamos ahora. Estos son Ronald y Hermione Weasley, dos de los tres personajes que derrotaron al Señor Tenebroso.

—Mi inglés es un poco tosco, así que disculpad si no lo hablo con propiedad —comenzaba a hablar en el idioma de la pareja y estos pudieron entenderle—. Es un placer conoceros, soy Nuh Hanbal. ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

—Necesitamos que nos digas si puedes averiguar qué es esto —Entregándole el frasco con la tierra resplandeciente todos se quedaban expectantes.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Lo llevaba hasta poder divisarlo más de cerca y lo analizaba en principio de manera visual, aquellas partículas brillaban irradiando energía—. ¿Qué eres? —le preguntaba a aquellas minucias, a la vez que le realizaba un conjuro para mantener la probeta en el aire y al hacerlo en principio funcionó. Solo que después, al abrir la tapa del recipiente, para su sorpresa la magia empleada en el conjuro era ahora absorbida por aquellas partículas. El conjuro de elevación dejó de funcionar y por poco se rompe el recipiente al caer al suelo, fue sujetado antes de impactar—. ¡Increíble! Absorbes la magia —La llevaba hasta una mesa donde tenía una placa limpia de metal curvada a modo de recipiente, en la que las esparció y comenzando a realizar otro conjuro, que generaba una pequeña corriente de aire. Esta fuerza era absorbida de nuevo por las partículas brillantes pero al menos, las que eran mera tierra, se separaron dejando la sustancia pura, por poco que fuera.

— ¿Qué sustancia de este mundo es capaz de absorber la magia de esa manera?

—Eso vamos a averiguarlo ahora.

El anciano rebuscaba en su librería privada, en un libro de elementos mágicos. Por su parte el trío, con una pequeña pinza, sujetaban una simple partícula de las que tenían disponible y separándola del resto, que guardaban en el frasco cerrado, Hermione comenzó a generar hechizos para ver cuanta energía era capaz de absorber aquel elemento. Su asombro iba en aumento al ver como una triste menudencia estaba absorbiendo energía sin parar. Al ver que no se detenía, los tres, comenzaron a realizar conjuros consiguiendo que aquello brillara aun más y más, hasta el punto que su brillo reventó creando un destello y comenzó a flotar en el aire por si sola dejando a todos estupefactos.

— ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

El pelirrojo preguntaba alucinado al ver aquello. Lo que estaba flotando se movía ahora con los conjuros mágicos de las varitas, era muy manejable. Los cuatro personajes se aproximaron a contemplar aquello que podían mover de un lado para el otro con el efecto del "Accio". El más mayor ordenaba que ni se les ocurriera tocarlo y lo pusieran sobre una pequeña pieza de metal para que lo pudiera analizar con detenimiento. Pero para sorpresa de todos, aquella partícula, al tocar la superficie metálica la cristalizó al instante. Aquel cristal era trasparente y puro más, su repentina aparición, había dejado asombrados a los cuatro personajes de aquella reacción.

— ¡Increíble! —El anciano, volviendo a sus libros, al haber contemplado aquel suceso tuvo una revelación de hasta que elemento dirigirse—. Solo conozco un elemento capaz de dotar de una forma cristalina cualquier objeto…: La Magnicita.

— ¿Qué sabe de ella?

—Que se suponía que no quedaba mucho de ella. Es un elemento que, al igual que muchos otros raros elementos mágicos, es escaso y precioso, como el oro, fuera muy posible que llegara al planeta por el choque de un meteorito cuando se estaba formando y se la identifica con la letra omega del alfabeto griego.

— ¿Qué utilidad tiene? —Ronald no dudaba en preguntar—. Aparte de absorber magia como un condenado.

—Solo unos pocos individuos, a lo largo de la historia, han sido capaces de manipularla, tiene efectos sorprendentes y no solo es capaz de absorber magia… sino también otras cosas.

— ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

—Se dicen que es capaz de capturar almas y entidades —haber dicho aquello dejó a todo el mundo expectante de lo que era capaz de hacer—. Cuentan historias que un mago, en uno de muchos experimentos con este elemento, tan solo con unas pocas partículas de este material, el experimento se le fue de las manos y consiguió atrapar el alma de toda una ciudad, incluida la suya propia, conteniéndola en ella. Por eso, en las etapas más contemporáneas, se prohibió su uso en magos y solo quedó relegado a mero artículo de lujo.

—A finales de junio hubo un robo en Gringotts. ¿No lo recuerdas Hermione?

— ¿No fue el caso que quedó descartado como un engaño? Todo parecía indicar que el propietario había querido engañar al banco.

—En principio el caso quedó así. Pero Harry me contó que, el afectado, afirmaba que le habían sustraído un saquito de ese material de incalculable valor.

— ¿Un saquito? —Nuh se interesaba por aquella noticia— ¿Cómo de grande?

—Pues así —El pelirrojo hacía con sus manos el tamaño aproximado de la cantidad que habían sustraído, que en principio no parecía gran cosa—. Con eso ¿cuánta magia podría atrapar?

—Si es alguien que sabe manipularla correctamente: muchísima. ¿Queréis que os haga una demostración?

Con unas pinzas, seleccionaba tres minúsculas partículas de aquel material y lo poco que quedaba se quedaba dentro del frasquito. Fue ese el momento en el que todos comenzaron a lanzarle hechizos para cargarlas y, por increíble que pareciera, al tener aquellos tres granos unidos multiplicaba su poder de absorción y tuvieron que estar casi media hora lanzándoles los hechizos más poderosos para que estallaran por fin generando un destello aun más segador.

La nueva molécula resultante flotaba en el aire brillando aun con más fuerza que la anterior. Con mucho cuidado la llevaron hasta una mesa para, a una distancia de seguridad de varios metros a su alrededor, dejarla caer sobre el escritorio el cual quedó cristalizado por completo y el efecto prosiguió consiguiendo cristalizar la silla y todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor.

—Su poder de absorción se vuelve exponencial si se juntan varias, así que imaginad lo que podrían hacer con un saquito así.

— ¿Sirve para algo más?

—Pues si… también es útil para algo más y de ahí es la razón por la que queda tan poca en el mundo —Se produjo un pequeño silencio que pareció una eternidad, los segundos pasaban como minutos de la ansiedad—. Como he dicho antes, una vez cargada se vuelve incontrolable, pocos la han logrado utilizar para algo beneficioso, entre ellos… una escuela de arquitectos, la encargada de la fabricación de los colegios de magia del mundo. En todas sus juntas se utilizó una partícula de este material para reforzar el poder mágico del edificio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Una escuela de arquitectos? Nunca había oído hablar de ella.

—Pues se disolvió por completo al término de la construcción del último colegio de renombre de magia en el mundo, de eso hace ya casi quinientos años, nada más se supo de ellos. Ni quiénes eran, ni como lograron manejar semejante poder.

— ¿Entonces hay este elemento en cada junta de los ladrillos de Hogwarts?

—Pues sí. Se dice que una vez cargada, su poder se vuelve eterno si no se la destruye. Recuerdo una vez que estuve en una comitiva de varios países, de viaje por Escocia, hace ya muchos años, tantos que ni me acuerdo de la fecha concreta. Era verano y Albus Dumbledore aun vivía, un gran guía para todos los magos y una maravillosa persona. El curso escolar estaba por comenzar y estaban preparando el castillo para la llegada de los jóvenes aprendices. Nos enseñó el colegio, precioso por cierto, aun recuerdo aquellas endiabladas escaleras cambiantes —Como la persona mayor que era a veces su charla se le iba por las ramas y el trío esperaba paciente a que llegara al clic de la cuestión—. Estuve en la Sala de los Menesteres, esa que cambia según la necesidad de la persona que la ocupe, la sensación que tuve allí era parecida a la que ha ocurrido cuando la partícula de Magnicita estalló hace un momento. De todo ese concreto colegio, en esa sala fue donde más se aplicó. ¿El motivo? Pudiera ser para que fuera tan cambiante, pero me dio la sensación de que aguardaba por alguien.

—Nosotros hemos estado en aquella sala y no tuvimos esa sensación. Siempre estaba preparada para lo que necesitábamos.

—Puede que ese fuera su cometido, estar preparada para atender las necesidades de todo aquel que le hiciera falta, pero con un destino oculto, la de esperar por su legítimo ocupante.

—Nosotros, en la asignatura de la historia de la magia, aprendimos que fue Rowena Ravenclaw, la que después de un sueño en el que un cerdo verrugoso la condujo al acantilado donde se edificaría el edificio, fue la que ordenó su construcción. Pero no conocimos el nombre del arquitecto del castillo ni de la escuela de la que procedía.

—Tal vez en Londres encontréis más respuestas, aquí estamos bastante limitados, pues todo rastro desapareció.

—Señor Hanbal —La chica se dispuso a preguntar algo más al hombre, algo diferente al tema de su conversación—. ¿Conoce la leyenda del León de Khana?

—Por supuesto, es un cuento muy popular entre los niños.

—Tal vez pudiera ayudarme a encontrar alguna leyenda cuyo protagonista, coprotagonista o antagonista fuera un arlequín.

— ¿Un arlequín? Lo siento muchísimo pero no tengo conocimiento de historias de esas —dándole la mala noticia continuó observando los últimos dos granitos de material que le quedaban sin cargar, como estos brillaban aun en el recipiente metálico.

— ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora? —Dasan se interesaba por conocer sus próximos planes.

—Pues tendremos que pensarlo —El pelirrojo miraba a su mujer meditando cuál sería su siguiente paso.

Hermione se había quedado pensativa, trataba de recapacitar hacia dónde dirigirse en busca de más información que no fuera pasar por Inglaterra. Mientras el hombre mayor seguía mirando lo que le quedaba de la Magnicita, todo el cuarto quedó en silencio aunque solo fuera por un segundo pues en el exterior, aun siendo muy tarde, comenzaron a escuchar movimiento.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntaron al unísono sin que ninguno supiera lo que pasaba.

Dasan salía del despacho y comprobaba como estaban llegando más compañeros del cuerpo de seguridad del país al interior del Ministerio. Por los pasillos había gente corriendo de un lado para el otro. Hablando en su idioma, la pareja en primera instancia no se enteró de lo que acontecía, pero enseguida volvió el hombre a informarles.

— ¡Van a atacar la Atalaya de Hielo en breve! —Soltó el notición y todos salieron del despacho a correr en la dirección hacia donde se dirigía el autóctono.

—Se suponía que no iban a enviar a un ejército de magos. Que un ataque mágico no tendría ningún resultado contra nuestros enemigos.

—No serán magos los que los ataquen. Los rumores eran ciertos y fuerzas militares de Rusia y Estados Unidos van a lanzar una brutal contraofensiva, aérea y por sorpresa, con munición muggle.

— ¿En serio? ¿Hay posibilidad de ver lo que pasa por allá arriba?

—Por eso tanta actividad. Nuestro espía local, al igual que el resto de enviados internacionales al norte, tiene un espejo doble desde el que podremos ver lo que pasa.

—Son inmunes a la magia, por todo lo que más quiero, espero que funcione.

Corrían hacia una amplia sala que estaba atestada de gente, sin querer fijarse en su forma y decoración, entre la multitud que había acudido hasta allí para ver en primera persona, a través de un gran espejo que mostraba todo lo que su espía veía al norte de mundo, lo que fuera a acontecer. Este estaba sobrevolando a una gran distancia de allí, entre unos cien y doscientos kilómetros de seguridad. De la atalaya no se distinguía nada más que el mar de capas negras que la rodeaban sin parar, muy en la distancia, generando una ventisca gélida descomunal.

—Los humanos no pueden ver la edificación. ¿Cómo se supone que acertarán?

—Apuntarán a unas coordenadas concretas. Borrarán del mapa toda la torre y sus alrededores.

Ron y Hermione se dieron la mano y rezaban para que los enemigos no fueran inmunes a las armas de destrucción de los muggles. Todo iba a pasar muy deprisa y por eso la gente fue avisada con tan poca antelación. De repente, a través de la imagen, vieron pasar a millares de cazas militares de ambos países. Al ver el increíble número de aviones, con los iban a realizar la ofensiva, tuvieron buenas vibraciones de lo que fuera a ocurrir.

Aguardando pacientes, Ron se colocaba tras su mujer y la abrazaba con cariño, ambos en aquella posición se quedaron expectantes de lo que fuera a acontecer.

* * *

En la Atalaya, unos minutos antes de que se iniciara el ataque militar, William Wood, que ya le quedaban muchas menos archivos que investigar, se tomaba un descanso y se iba a su cuarto a descansar. Por su parte Amanda ya dormía a pierna suelta, estaba agotada después de un duro día de trabajo ejecutando objetivos.

En la parte más alta estaba Igor Morris, pareciera que estuviera montando guardia pues estaba muy quieto en el centro de aquel mirador que, por la aglomeración de seres oscuros, no podía ver nada del exterior pero aparentaba estar muy atento a cualquier vibración.

Solo él y Tiffany se turnaban para vigilar la lontananza. William no podía distraerse de su cometido principal y Amanda no podía acercarse allá arriba pues por alguna razón, que creían que era por haberse deshecho del peón de oro negro que le habían regalado, los Dementores, en ausencia de la que los controlaba, enloquecían por atacarla y aunque a ella no le costaba mucho quitárselos de encima, se libró de montar guardia.

La mujer, de excesivo maquillaje, aparecía en lo más alto. Había llegado la hora del relevo y puntual aparecía para ocupar su puesto. Sin hablarse, durante un rato, se colocaron los dos uno al lado del otro y los seres oscuros se distanciaron entre sí para que pudieran ver el horizonte con sus auroras boreales en el firmamento.

—Es una imagen preciosa ¿no crees? —Admirando aquel paisaje, el hombre se dirigió a su compañera.

—El mundo es hermoso, las personas son los que lo pudren.

—En eso te doy toda la razón, el ser humano es lo que le sobra a este planeta para ser perfecto y puro —Se aproximaban hasta el borde de uno de los miradores para observar más de cerca—. ¿Te gustaría saber porque soy un mata viejas caza fortunas?

—No tengo el mínimo interés en saberlo. El nivel de vida que te guste llevar, como lo que hagas en tu vida, es asunto tuyo.

—Aunque no te interese saberlo me gustaría contártelo: Soy bastante sencillo pero fundía una fortuna tras otra, todo lo que conseguía matando a mis mujeres lo invertía en asociaciones del medio ambiente. No me importa matar y robar, sin pizca de moralidad, al ser humano si salvo al mundo en el proceso.

—Eres entonces un fiel pensador de que todo fin justifica los medios.

—En efecto, el hombre se ha adueñado de este planeta que no está aquí para servirle sino para convivir con él.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando seamos libres?

—Primero no te interesa y ahora me preguntas —le comentaba muy sutil, como el conquistador que era—. Me retiraré a algún lugar tranquilo donde valoraré si el hombre debe seguir dominando este planeta o bien sería recomendable borrarlo de la faz de la tierra —Le daba una pista de lo que pensaba hacer cuando obtuviera la libertad—. Sé que tanto Amanda como tú no me lo impediríais, el único que tiene ansias de poder es William, por eso me extraña que esté en este grupo. ¿Tratarías de detenerme si esa fuera mi elección?

—Yo… —Se quedaba mirando el horizonte y su expresión se tornó agresiva—. Mira, Amanda tenía razón y los muggles nos atacan.

Con una visión privilegiada consiguieron divisar como se aproximaban los miles de aviones de combate que se disponían a destruirlos. El hombre se puso en guardia y preparaba la varita para fundirla en su cuerpo, pero la mujer le detuvo indicándole que no haría falta.

—Déjame destruir a esos indeseables.

—No será necesario —Esperando a que se aproximaran más, aguardaba paciente—. Mientras esperamos te contaré algo de mi pasado: Cuando llevé mi venganza contra un hospital completo, aprendí a realizar conjuros de rebote y amplificación. Encanté diversos objetos para cuando recibieran una maldición estos la rebotaran amplificándola. Si la maldición llegaba al siguiente objeto encantado este lo repetía aumentando el efecto y así sucesivamente. Así mate a todos esos insectos indeseables de un solo golpe, aunque para mi desgracia se me escapó uno de ellos, la que más ganas tengo de matar.

— ¿Para qué me cuentas esto ahora?

—No te lo cuento, más bien te estoy respondiendo a la pregunta que me has hecho antes —Extendiendo su varita esta brillaba con una fuerza inicial color violeta pero que después tornó a color verdosa—. ¿Te impediría borrar todo rastro de la humanidad? Júzgalo por cuenta propia.

Los Dementores se agruparon frente a ella y no dejaron ver nada del exterior. La bruja apuntando con su varita en dirección hacia alguno de aquellos seres, pronunció con todas sus ganas: "Avada Kedavra". Lanzó la maldición asesina contra varios de los seres de su ejército, en forma de ondulación expansiva que salía de ella hacia alrededor sin parar, pero sin hacer daño a su compañero. Sin detenerse lo continuaba ejecutando y en aquellos seres oscuros, la maldición rebotó hacia el siguiente y así en adelante.

Desde el exterior de la Atalaya, la ingente cantidad de aquellos seres iban traspasando la maldición de uno a otro sin parar, pero en lugar de salir hacia el exterior pareciese que estuvieran acumulando energía. La luz que emitían era cegadora y poderosa. Cuando, en unos pocos segundos, la totalidad de seres que rodeaban la torre se vio cubierta de la maldición, todo se desencadenó y la explosión de energía mortal se extendió en todas direcciones a una velocidad inimaginable.

Los espías internacionales, que estaban a una distancia que creían prudencial, al ver aquello que primero acabó con la vida de todos los cazas que caían sin control al suelo, huyeron a toda velocidad. Aunque quisieran aparecerse para salvarse de la muerte, la proximidad del conjuro, los seguiría allá donde fueran matando a todo aquel que se encontrara con ellos al aparecer en otro lugar.

La maldición fue más rápida que los que optaron por huir sobre escobas y acabó con la vida de todos en un instante. Desde la zona del lanzamiento el conjuro llegó a tener un efecto de casi mil kilómetros de radio por innumerables de alto. Si hubieran estado en un lugar más poblado, el número de bajas hubiera sido incalculable.

—Por aquí, esos parásitos, no volverán a aparecer —Sentenciaba la mujer al término de su maldición.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! Puede que la vida de los humanos me importe una mierda, pero la maldición acabará también con la vida animal y vegetal.

—Tranquilízate Igor —Consiguiendo que su ejército se volviera a separar volvieron a divisar el horizonte y le indicaba que fijara su vista en la superficie. Entre tanto resto de la destrucción de los aviones que les habían atacado, había un hueco en el hielo del que salía unas cuantas focas que estaban siendo acechadas por un oso polar. Habían estado en el radio de acción de su conjuro pero no habían muerto en el proceso—. Mi conjuro solo afecta al ser humano, no al entorno.

—Entonces apruebo semejante destrucción. Creo que el mundo te va a temer más a ti que a mí cuando seamos libres —Sonreían al ver semejante cataclismo—. Con respecto al único o única que te faltó por matar en aquel hospital: ¿supongo que querrás que te lo encuentre para ti?

—No pido favores, cuando llegue el momento…, cuando llegue el… —Volvieron a divisar, en la lejanía, como los humanos habían lanzado misiles de largo alcance en su contra

—Típico de los Muggles. Cuando no pueden enfrentarse a un enemigo de frente lanzan sus bombas de largo alcance.

—Tu turno, enséñales que por aquí no deben volver.

—Esos misiles son lanzados desde submarinos, mientras yo me deshago de ellos, un amiguito les hará una visita.

El mago de varita verde, fundiéndose con ella, adoptó la forma de una gigantesca águila y alzó el vuelo teletrasportándose hasta la trayectoria de los misiles, los cuales los hacía desaparecer en el acto. Como sabía que aquello podría dañar mucho al entorno no los envió hacia los países de donde fueron fabricados.

Bajo la superficie, desde los submarinos que habían lanzado los misiles, en sus radares divisaron que algo muy grande se les estaba acercando y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, uno tras otro iban siendo destruidos. Algo descomunal los aferraba y enroscaba para que detonaran sufriendo una mínima expansión.

Lejos de allí y contemplando la frustrada operación ofensiva, Ron y Hermione estaban abrazados al ver semejante catástrofe. Aunque al principio solo pudieron ver hasta que se disparó la maldición, lo que ocurrió después lo tuvieron que divisar desde el ángulo de visión del lugar desde donde cayó el espejo doble. El pobre enfoque disponible que, al morir el que lo portaba huyendo de allí, con suerte lograron ver algo más.

* * *

Todo el mundo se había quedado con la boca abierta, la mujer agarraba los antebrazos de su marido pues eso era lo que hubiera pasado si hubieran enviado a un ejército mágico en su contra. Ron también se aferraba a ella al ser testigo de tanta muerte.

En aquel Ministerio la cosa explotó. La gente iba de un lado para el otro en busca de información de que más estaba pasando en el mundo. Debían evitar que la población Muggle se enterara de lo sucedido o todo el mundo mágico quedaría al descubierto y las consecuencias serían aun peores.

Entre tanto bullicio Hermione pareció recordar algo, sujetando la mano de su marido, la pareja británica salían de la sala del espejo doble, seguidos de Dasan y del señor mayor, que querían enterarse de lo que pareciese haberse acordado.

—Esto va a traer consecuencias —El autóctono escuchaba lo que se estaba cuchicheando por los pasillos y hablaba con Hanbal—. Los Senadores de muchos lugares del mundo van a pedir explicaciones a los Ministerios de los países responsables de un ataque no autorizado por la comunidad internacional. Puede que les culpen de la muerte de sus agentes enviados al norte.

—Eso da lo mismo. Lo hecho, hecho está. Solo nos faltaba, con la que nos está cayendo, una guerra entre países. Supongo que nadie esperaba semejante respuesta.

—Hermione ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo una corazonada y se quien puede tener algunas respuestas. Cuando desaparecieron los fantasmas, en todo el continente Europeo, hubo un senador que parecía conocer mucho sobre leyendas de muchos y diversos países: Yusuf Stevenson —al pronunciar el nombre miró al más mayor, por si lo conociera, pero este le dejó claro con la mirada que no tenía ni idea de quién era—. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de ponernos en contacto con él.

—Viajaré a Londres y lo encontraré sin que nadie se dé cuenta de que estoy allí —Ron no tardaba mucho en ofrecerse para ir en su busca.

—Si estáis amenazados, lo mejor será que acuda yo —Dasan se ofrecía a la vez.

— ¿Y si le llamamos por teléfono? —dijo el señor mayor y todo el mundo se le quedó mirándolo—. ¿Por qué me miráis así? Es lo más lógico. Si es senador tiene que tener número de móvil, obligado por ley, para tenerlo localizado por si pasa algo como esto y se encuentra en una zona externa al mundo mágico.

—No había reparado en ese detalle, supongo que al pasar tanto tiempo entre magos me olvido de la tecnología del mundo ordinario. Podría funcionar, pero no tenemos su número.

—Conozco a muchos Senadores de este país, seguro que alguno tiene que tener su número.

—O llamamos al ex primer Ministro, que si me sé su teléfono personal, y que nos lo diga él

Fueron hacia una de las salas donde podrían hacer una llamada internacional y la mujer se puso en contacto con Kingsley Shacklebolt y por fortuna logró que le atendiera la llamada. Mientras ella hablaba, los tres hombres se quedaban esperando a que terminara, fue entonces cuando el mayor se dispuso a lanzar una pregunta.

—Tengo una curiosidad, que por lo increíble del descubrimiento no había reparado en ella: ¿Dónde habéis encontrado las partículas de Magnicita?

—No es conveniente que lo conozcas, pero creemos que guarda relación con los magos y sus varitas de cristal.

—Esas malditas varitas. Una varita no puede ser de cristal, las que portan son artificiales, aunque podrían ser de madera cristalizada por la acción de este elemento, pero ¿quién demonios fue capaz de manipularla hasta conseguir ese resultado?

—Eso estamos tratando de averiguar.

Divisaron como Hermione colgaba el teléfono fijo y realizaba otra llamada, suponían que le habrían dado el número y realizaba la llamada más importante. Mientras esperaban seguían conversando.

—La situación pinta peliaguda: ¿Tenéis algún plan para derrotarlos?

—De momento vamos dando palos de ciego, seguimos pista tras pista y ahora hubiéramos entrado en una vía muerta si Hermione no hubiera visto lo que vio.

—El arlequín, por el que me preguntasteis antes.

—En efecto, es lo único que tenemos.

Cuando la mujer colgó el teléfono se produjo un largo silencio entre los varones al verla acercarse con extraña actitud. Estaban esperando a que les dijera si pudo ponerse en contacto con el senador en cuestión.

— ¿Y bien?

—Vamos al aeropuerto, tenemos que coger un avión —Con unas anotaciones en la mano se puso en movimiento mientras era seguida por el resto.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿El senador te ha dicho algo?

—Nos quiere ver en Italia, quiere que cojamos un vuelo lo más directo a Roma posible y nos veamos con él cuanto antes.

—Os llevaré hasta el aeropuerto —Dasan se entristecía al escuchar que se marchaban—. Espero que, cuando vuestro viaje termine, me contéis todos lo que hayáis visto.

—Te pediríamos que nos acompañaras pero supongo que teniendo familia no puedas hacerlo.

—Aunque seguro que mi familia entendería que os acompañara, no puedo dejarlos atrás y menos después de lo ocurrido. Tengo que proteger este país con mi vida si fuera necesario.

—Si todo termina bien, te contaremos hasta el último detalle de lo que hubiéramos descubierto.

Al final de su periplo en aquel país, los cuatro personajes fueron hasta el aeropuerto y allí se separaron, el matrimonio Weasley partió en solitario hacia su siguiente pista.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20.**

En la habitación de los de primer año de la casa de Gryffindor, a eso de las tres de la madrugada, aun era muy temprano para que alguno de los alumnos se despertara, todos dormían, y el sonido de una fuerte lluvia se escuchaba en los cristales. El mes de octubre estaba finalizando con un tiempo invernal, llovía desde hacía día y medio sin parar a diferentes ritmos. La sensación térmica era tan baja que ya daban por sentado que las primeras nevadas iban a llegar en noviembre.

Por los pasillos de la escuela vigilaban los Prefectos, aquellos elegidos aquel año para ser los custodios de los corredores durante la noche. A las afueras de la escuela estaban apostados el grupo de cuatro Aurores, enviados desde el Ministerio, para dar más seguridad al edificio.

Uno de los Prefectos sintió la necesidad de utilizar el baño y fue hasta la quinta planta, entro en él e hizo sus necesidades. Aquella estancia estaba tranquila y sin más se marchó de allí para continuar con su patrulla.

En el interior del cuarto de los de primer año de la casa del león todo estaba muy tranquilo. Los alumnos estaban tapados hasta la cabeza por las bajas temperaturas y solo se podía distinguir de ellos sus figuras bajo las mantas, pero poco más, no se les veía ni las caras. El único en aquella estancia que estaba casi destapado era Albus Potter, que parecía no verse afectado por aquellas condiciones climáticas.

Estando toda la torre en un estado de calma, muy en sintonía con el resto del colegio, en una de las ubicaciónes no estaba tan tranquila como el resto. Volviendo a la quinta planta, a aquellas mismas horas, en el baño de los prefectos la piscina que había por allí se volvía a llenar de un agua tan luminosa como cristalina.

Tras desbordarse y anegar un palmo de todo el baño, como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, así permaneció unos segundos y las ondulaciones, de estar apareciendo un personaje bajo el palmo de agua, se volvieron a producir, al igual que la aparición de aquel personaje que volvía a llegar a la piscina y se sentaba en el borde.

En aquellas aguas la visión trasparente desapareció y comenzó a crear imágenes. Ahora podía ver el interior del cuarto de Albus Potter, como este estaba durmiendo sin percatarse que le estaban observando. Escudriñando sus pertenencias su visión se adentró al interior del cajón que tenía al lado de la cama y allí descubrió el Peón de oro blanco que resplandecía, al sentirse observado, con su propia energía.

Las aguas dentro de la piscina se partieron en dos mitades. En la de la izquierda aun seguía divisándose al jovencito pero, en la parte derecha, su visión comenzó a cambiar generando una aún por determinar. En la parte desde donde veía al joven pareciera que se estuviera introduciendo en sus sueños, pues comenzó a divisar lo que soñaba.

El segundo hijo de los Potter soñaba que sobrevolaba con la escoba a una impresionante altura. Sobre la tierra estaban todos los integrantes del colegio, que lo contemplaban volar sin decir palabra. Para su desgracia la escoba sobre la que estaba volando, perdiendo material al contacto con sus manos, comenzaba a desintegrase muy deprisa y aquello lo aterró.

Queriendo volver al suelo, desesperado, intentó dirigirse hacia tierra firme, pero su escoba se desintegró por completo dejándolo en caída libre. No podía hacer otra cosa que ver como se iba aproximando a la tierra, su varita no aparecía a su llamada y cada vez veía mejor el suelo, tanto a los profesores, como el resto del alumnado que admiraban como caía sin remedio.

Sin poder gritar, notaba como el suelo ya no estaba lejos y notó como los profesores se dieron cuenta de que estaba en peligro y comenzaron a realizar conjuros para detenerle, más ninguno funcionaba con él. Todo intento por pararlo fue en vano, al final se rindieron y bajaron las varitas para contemplar su final.

Desde el baño de los prefectos, el observador, que sabía que aquella terrible caída libre iba a despertar a Albus de golpe, puso su pequeña palma de la mano sobre la superficie. Pareciendo entrar en el sueño, de su compañero de curso, logró que su pesadilla se disolviera quedándose en una nada existencial y evitando que se despertara del sobresalto.

Ahora Albus estaba en mitad de una especie de vacío, flotando entre ella sin saber qué hacía allí. En su mano portaba un objeto, el peón de oro blanco que tenía guardado en su cuarto. No sabía el por qué lo tenía ahora pero su atención en aquel objeto se distrajo al aparecer unas grandes puertas delante de él.

Aquella puerta, de dos hojas negras, le resultaba familiar. Había oído hablar a sus padres de ella, era la entrada a la sala de los Menesteres, o la sala que viene y va. Se colocaba delante de ella y acariciaba su superficie durante unos segundos antes de animarse a abrir las puertas, pero esta sala estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

Extrañado, el jovencito se quedó mirando aquella puerta doble, preguntándose porque había aparecido ante él. Solo aparecía ante alguien que le hiciera falta, pero él no recordaba algún motivo para que acudiera. Se preguntó así mismo que, en el caso de tener una necesidad oculta, cual sería. Pero al intentar volver a abrirlas, aquellas puertas estaban bien cerradas y no había manera de moverlas. Tras estar un rato analizándolas, descubrió como entre la unión de las dos hojas se revelaba ahora una pequeña oquedad a modo de cerradura. No podía creerlo pero aquella cerradura tenía la forma del peón que llevaba en la mano.

Pensando si utilizar la llave o no, no tuvo mucho tiempo para aclararse pues aquella figurita era atraída hacia la cerradura aun aferrada en la mano. Aunque luchase para impedirle llegar, era imposible, en su mano la llevó hasta el cerrojo y al colocarlo en su sitio la puerta comenzó a abrirse generando muchísima luz en el proceso.

El personaje que se encontraba en el baño de prefectos, al ver como se abría la cerradura, aun con la mano sobre la superficie izquierda de la piscina partida en dos, colocó la derecha sobre la otra parte de la superficie y ahora en las dos mitades se podía contemplar lo mismo.

Un conducto a modo de largo pasillo, iluminado sin saber de dónde podría provenir la luz, tan largo que se perdía en la lejanía. Tanto las paredes laterales como el techo y el suelo eran lo mismo, una larga consecución de finos ladrillos rectangulares, color tierra. Podría tener los tres metros de alto por otros tres de ancho y el jovencito estaba justo en lo que parecía ser el inicio de aquel largo corredor, pues una pared de ladrillos estaba tras él.

Analizando el lugar donde se encontraba ahora, al mirar sobre su cabeza, había otro largo corredor hacia lo alto, del mismo tamaño que el conducto que se extendía ante él. Parecía que estuviera en una L de caminos, uno que llegaba desde lo alto y el otro que se extendía a lo largo.

Mirando cómo iba vestido, llevaba unos ropajes que se reducían a un pantalón de tela corto y una camiseta de la misma tela que la parte inferior y no llevaba calzado. No sabía que estaba haciendo allí, miraba hacia arriba y a lo largo sin saber si ir hacia el único camino que tenía disponible. Aun decidiendo, de repente escuchó una voz que venía de abajo.

—Severus, la singularidad llegará en breve: ¿Estás listo? —una voz femenina de una persona joven se escuchaba en lo que pareciera ser el piso exterior.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres y qué es este lugar?

—Severus: ¿Estás bien? —Ahora una voz joven y masculina se podía escuchar desde la esquina de la conexión de la ele, parecía que tuviera pisos hacia el centro.

— ¿Quiénes sois? —solo pudo preguntar, notando una extraña sensación, los ladrillos que componían el conducto comenzaban a vibrar.

— ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o algo?

—No hay tiempo, ya está aquí —La vibración era cada vez más fuerte.

— ¿Qué hay que hacer? —preguntaba en su nivel el jovencito, al sentir aquellas fuertes vibraciones comenzaba a verse invadido por el pánico y sentía que la situación se iba a descontrolar en unos segundos.

— ¡No seas bobo y corre!

Al escuchar aquel grito, miró un segundo hacia lo alto, desde allí llegaba una sustancia que amenazaba con inundar todo el conducto. Era líquido pero no era agua, era una especie de sustancia gelatinosa traslúcida, que tenía luz propia aunque esta pareciese ser más oscura que luminosa. Por instinto comenzó a huir de ella y avanzar hacia delante. Durante su trayecto provocaba pequeños escombros en los ladrillos que componían el corredor, estos eran tragados por aquello que les perseguía sin parar.

El muchacho corría como loco huyendo de aquella sustancia y notaba como sobre su cabeza y bajo él, aquellos dos personajes corrían a la vez. Como alma que llevaba el diablo, corría y corría hacia el único camino disponible.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? Y ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?

—Tu hoy no estás bien —se escuchaba la voz del chico.

—Podría ser aquello que nos contó —la de la joven respondió al que estaba en el nivel interior al joven Potter.

— ¿Qué os conté? No entiendo nada…. —Mirando hacia tras, aquella fuerza destructiva los perseguía sin cesar y al ver que el conducto finalizaba, Albus se preocupó mucho—. ¡Por las barbas de Merlin, el camino se acaba!

—Severus: en este lugar la gravedad es relativa, no te detengas y asciende, que esto solo acaba de comenzar.

Al ver que se le acababa el corredor, comenzó a notar que su única escapatoria era un conducto superior, que ascendía en forma de otra ele. Notando como sus compañeros no frenaban e iban directos a estamparse contra la pared, comenzó a gritar al ver que se le acababa el camino y sin pensarlo mucho saltó hacia delante y poniendo su pie en la pared vertical, para su asombro, pudo seguir corriendo hacia lo alto sin perder ni una pizca de velocidad.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclamaba y preguntaba alucinando de estar corriendo en vertical.

—Flipante ¿verdad?

— ¡Desde luego que si!

—Pues es solo el principio.

—Severus: más vale que hagas aparecer la varita y te prepares, que después del próximo desvío, la situación se pondrá más peligrosa.

Haciendo que apareciera la varita, notaba como los ladrillos vibraban a su paso creando pequeños montículos, que si no tenía cuidado, podrían hacerle tropezar y aun tras ellos les perseguía aquella extraña sustancia que no les quería allí.

Desde su nivel, solo podía presentir donde estaban los otros dos personajes en los otros conductos, tanto inferior como superior. Para su sorpresa notó como la que estaba en el exterior ahora corría por el otro lado de su conducto. Lo que para Albus era el suelo, desde el otro lado, para su misteriosa compañera de aventura también lo era. De alguna forma había saltado y corría por allí, lo que le llevó a pensar que el también podría hacerlo, pero sus dudas le impedían intentarlo. Siguió así hasta que un montículo de ladrillos se le interpuso en el trayecto obligándole a saltar y para su mayor asombró se colocó en lo que antes para él sería el techo del camino, el lugar donde estaba corriendo el chico que estaba más hacia el interior. Podía moverse por cualquiera de las cuatro caras del conducto a voluntad.

—Dejamos atrás esa "singularidad" —Notando como ganaban distancia, de aquello que les perseguía, se tranquilizó por unos instantes.

—Nos hará mucha falta esa ventaja para lo que nos está por venir.

La intercepción del camino llegaba y la próxima ele, que daba a entender que estaban en un enorme circuito cuadrado, estaba más cerca que lejos. Como el jovencito estaba corriendo por lo que sería el techo, para poder tomar el camino sin detenerse saltó otra vez a lo que sería el suelo. Alucinaba al ver las cosas que podía hacer en aquel lugar, como había ocurrido antes, tomó la intercepción y ahora corría invertido, sin saber cómo ni por qué.

Las baldosas vibraron más de la cuenta y comenzaron a adoptar formas, a modo de pequeños muros, que se le interponían en el camino pero eso no era lo peor, pues como si estuvieran en un conducto giratorio el corredor comenzaba a girar en sí mismo, complicándolo todo aun más. Albus, saltando y moviéndose en cualquiera de las cuatro caras que tenía en el camino, evitaba detenerse, pero a medida que avanzaba el entorno se lo ponía aun más difícil. Los giros y los muros que se le interponían eran aun más complejos y tenía que hacer uso de todo su ingenio para sortearlos.

Como la cosa se le estaba poniendo aun más complicada, tanto para él como para sus otros compañeros, comenzó a escuchar como los otros dos pronunciaban "¡Reducto!" y una fuerte detonación se escuchaba a continuación.

Al ver que aquel lugar le estaba poniendo muy difícil el avanzar, apuntando con su varita hacia uno de los nuevos muros que se le estaban interponiendo en el camino y que casi no le daba opciones de seguir en su trayecto, con todas sus ganas pronunció: "¡Reducto!", generando una energía destructiva que desintegró la pared de golpe.

No podía creerlo, era la primera vez que utilizaba el hechizo destructor y no imaginaba que fuera tan potente. Tras una odisea de lanzamientos mágicos y saltos de un lado para el otro para lograr esquivar tanto impedimento en el trayecto, le resultaba más fácil destruir los muros que sortearlos y así comenzó a lanzar hechizos destructivos, uno tras otro, hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de la joven que estaba en el nivel exterior.

—Severus, tesoro mío, recuerda que entre más escombros se trague la singularidad, más grande se volverá este lugar así que: ¡Procura no romper más muros de los necesarios!

—Perdón, no lo sabía —disculpándose por su inconsciencia notaba como llegaba al último giro, aquel que bajaba y que, posiblemente, los volviera a dejar en la posición de salida.

—Llega el último desvío —la voz masculina, que estaba hacia el interior de aquel lugar, aparecía otra vez advirtiéndoles—. ¿Preparados para lo peor?

— ¿Se puede poner peor?

— ¡Desde luego que si! —gritaba la que estaba en el nivel exterior eufórica.

Cuando llegaron al último desvío pretendiendo continuar corriendo, para su sorpresa, la gravedad era mucho más intensa y los aceleraba en su descenso, volviendo aquella extraña situación en una vertiginosa caída casi sin control, en el que tenían que hacer uso de todos sus reflejos.

Aprovechando el poco efecto gravitacional, que pudieran tener en aquel lugar, el jovencito casi por instinto saltaba de un lado para el otro, sorteando todo lo que se le interponía. No podía ni imaginarse lo rápido que podía llegar a ser, y lo veloz que podía lanzar los hechizos que destruían todo aquello que amenazase con interponérsele en el trayecto consiguiendo que muriese aplastado por la velocidad que llevaban.

Cuando llegaban al final del camino, pensó en que estaba en un aprieto, con la velocidad que ahora iban no iban a poder girar para iniciarlo otra vez. Pero pensando en aquella nueva ele como un mal menor, no podía dejar de esquivar y destruir aquello que le hacía ganar en reflejos.

—Chicos —en aquel vertiginoso momento la voz femenina se pudo oír— ¡nos "vemos" mañana!

— ¿Mañana? —atónito y en su precipitada aventura solo pudo preguntar.

—Claro Severus, venimos aquí cada día.

—Pero… —queriendo decir algo más, notaba como el fin del camino estaba ya tan próximo, que no le iba a dejar terminar lo que les quisiera decir.

El fin del turbulento trayecto llegó y para su sorpresa en lugar de estrellarse contra el suelo todos los ladrillos, que componían aquel extraño lugar, se separaron de golpe evitando que muriese estrellado contra ellos.

Sin que pudiera ver nada más, el que observaba el acontecimiento desde el baño de los prefectos, separaba la palma de su mano del lado derecho de las aguas consiguiendo que el que soñaba perdiera la conexión con aquel lugar y se quedara solo en el mundo de sus sueños. Desde la parte izquierda allí comenzó a divisarse el sueño de caída, justo en el momento original desde que se le disolvía la escoba.

Dejando que todo continuara igual, el personaje desapareció del baño y las aguas, como siempre hacían, se retiraban con la ausencia del que había acudido a observar y todo quedaba sin rastro alguno de que hubiera pasado algo por allí.

Albus Potter volvía a soñar que caía de la escoba e iba directo al suelo, donde le esperaban los profesores y el resto de alumnos. Angustiado de ver como el camino se le acaba, al final llegó el tan temido golpe y consiguió que se despertara de un fuerte sobresalto.

En aquel cuarto nadie se percató de su rápido despertar, el jovencito se quedó respirando agitado e inclinado en la cama. No entendía que acababa de vivir, aunque lo quisiera relacionar con un mal sueño, aquella experiencia había sido muy real, tanto que la recordaba al completo.

Estirándose llegaba hasta el cajón donde tenía guardado la figurita del ajedrez y el resguardo de periódico escrito en chino. Leyendo otra vez lo que ponía aquel artículo, aquel país no escatimó información como si lo hacían los panfletos ingleses, en el hablaba de que Tiffany Tuner portaba un tótem, un peón de oro negro que era el responsable de que los conjuros no le hicieran efecto. También, en aquella misma noticia, ponía que en el caso de su compañera, Amanda Parker, si le hacían efecto los conjuros era porque ella misma se deshizo de su figurita.

Levantándose de la cama, a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada, por primera vez lo había hecho antes que Scorpius. El rubio aun seguía en su rutina de despertarse temprano, ahora no para esquivar a los acosadores puesto que ya nadie le había vuelto a molestar, sino para hacer lo que por lo general le gustaba hacer nada más ponerse en pie, ir a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco o bien ayudar a la bibliotecaria.

Bajando a la sala común, la chimenea aun estaba con los últimos restos del fuego que habían encendido durante las horas previas a irse a la cama. Albus portaba en su mano la figurita y salía de la torre. Por aquellas horas había Prefectos que aun seguían custodiando los pasillos, pero aun siendo tan temprano cabía la posibilidad de que el jovencito se hubiera levantado a aquellas horas para estudiar en la biblioteca, que por aquellas fechas ya estaba abierta las veinticuatro horas del día.

Aparentando ante los prefectos que iba hacia aquella sala, en lugar de acudir a la biblioteca se movía en dirección a la salida más próxima del castillo con la intención de salir al exterior. Amparado en la noche, bajo una intensa lluvia y moviéndose con sigilo, tras uno de los grandes patios descubrió como había un conjuro de detección, puesto por los Aurores que vigilaban el exterior. Al tocar el conjuro sus miedos se acrecentaron, fue en ese preciso momento en el que se cercioró de que los conjuros no le detectaban al traspasarlos. Podía moverse por donde quisiera que ninguna evocación mágica era capaz de detectarlo ni de pararlo.

Saliendo del colegio, se dirigía hacia la barrera protectora que impedía que nadie entrara ni saliera. Tan solo a unos metros de aquella energía recogió una piedra y sin más dudas la proyectó hacia la barrera, esperando que pasara lo mismo que ocurría cuando lo hacía su prima, pero para su sorpresa su piedra traspasó el hechizo protector del colegio.

No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando y un miedo atroz se apoderó de él. Estaba a la intemperie, bajo una fuerte lluvia y un intenso frío que no parecía que le afectase en absoluto. El agua empapaba su ropa y su cuerpo, pero no sentía la humedad que le debería estar calando los huesos.

Con aquella figura en la mano miraba la barrera protectora, queriendo lanzarla lejos, hizo el gesto con su brazo para proyectarla en la distancia, con la intención de deshacerse de ella para siempre, pero antes de lanzarla dudó un segundo.

—No sé que eres, ni lo que esperas de mi —le hablaba en voz alta a la figura, que aun mantenía aferrada en la mano—. Pero solo quiero ser normal, no te quiero en mi vida —Volvía a hacer el gesto de querer proyectarla lejos, pero por segunda vez no lo pudo hacer. El miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir después era mayor que el de poseerla—. Aun no me voy a deshacer de ti, pero cuando todo acabe te tiraré al Lago Negro y nunca más te iré a buscar. No pienso ser tu marioneta.

Volviendo a guardarla en el bolsillo de su atuendo, aun estaba a un palmo de la barrera y caminando hacia ella la traspasó sin que le hiciera el menor efecto. Mirando la perspectiva desde el otro lado, ahora tenía ante sí el Bosque Prohibido. Su arrebato de valentía llegó hasta ahí y temeroso de lo que pudiera haber entre sus frondosos árboles volvió a la seguridad del interior.

Retornando por donde había salido, con cautela de no ser descubierto, entraba otra vez en el castillo y con cuidado, de que nadie le viera empapado por la lluvia, se fue a la torre de Gryffindor otra vez donde pudo cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo seco.

No sabía si había actuado bien al no haber tirado aquella figurita que, de algún modo u otro, estaba relacionada con los magos que estaban al norte. Frustrado, la volvió a guardar en su cajón y sin ganas de dormir, esta vez sí que volvió a salir para dirigirse a la biblioteca, solo que esta vez lo hizo con el recorte de prensa en su bolsillo.

Cuando volvía a salir de la Torre por segunda vez, se encontró otra vez con dos Prefectos. Estos habían descubierto el rastro de agua, que había dejado a su paso en su salida al exterior y retorno a la casa del león.

—Albus Potter —Iluminando con la varita el rastro de agua que había dejado sin percatarse de que podrían seguirlo—. Hemos encontrado este rastro que viene de uno de los patios exteriores del castillo y la Dama Gorda nos ha dicho que has vuelto empapado.

— ¿Has salido del colegio? —le preguntaban los dos prefectos.

—Solo hasta el portal —Por fortuna había salido por una zona donde hubiera sido posible empaparse sin atravesar los conjuros de los Aurores y como la lluvia era tan fuerte, era muy posible que hubiera borrado el rastro de sus pisadas al salir al exterior—. He tenido una pesadilla en la que Hagrid estaba en peligro y pretendía salir a ver si estaba bien, pero los conjuros de los vigilantes me lo han impedido.

— ¿Sabes que es peligroso salir ahí fuera de noche? —No teniendo motivos para no creerle, dieron su explicación por buena.

—Lo sé.

—La próxima vez que quieras hacer una temeridad así, habla con uno de nosotros y te acompañaremos encantado. ¿Quieres ir ahora a casa de Hagrid?

—No hace falta, solo era una pesadilla, pero me dejó tan mal que no tuve más remedio que ir a comprobarlo.

—Bien, esta vez quedará en una mera advertencia, pero procura no volver a repetirlo.

—Gracias por la advertencia, prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Dejándolos atrás, se marchaba hacia la biblioteca, sintiendo que aquellos guardias de pasillos le seguían para ver si era verdad que iba a allí. No dejó de sentirles hasta que al final entró en aquella sala. Estos dos personajes volvieron al punto desde donde empezó el rastro e iluminando con las varitas el exterior, la lluvia se había intensificado y no hubo manera de averiguar si había salido más lejos de donde les había dicho.

Respirando aliviado de que nadie le había descubierto, dirigiéndose a la sección donde estaban los anuarios de los antiguos alumnos del colegio, allí continuó con su labor de investigación que seguía llevando con Rose durante las horas de la tarde. Entre varios de aquellos libros que ya nadie abría, había dejado una lista de las antiguas alumnas descartadas y otras posibles.

Escogiendo una balda donde había una larga selección de anuarios, que abarcaban una franja de tiempo que podría ser unos veinte años. Sabía que la bruja de la varita violeta podría tener sobre los cuarenta años y por eso eligió una franja de promocionados con un margen de error de una década, hacia tras o hacia delante, de la edad que se creía que tenía. Comenzaron a estudiar las promociones finales desde el año 1985 hasta el año 2005.

Como ninguna fotografía en principio se asemejaba a la bruja, tuvo que ir paso a paso, eligiendo solo las integrantes femeninas que pudieran tener similitud, con las candidatas le pasaba la información a Hagrid y este buscaba en la actualidad que había sido de ellas, solo que no habían tenido suerte.

Como la lista era larga, les había llevado bastante tiempo hacerla y tenían en contra que, en aquella franja temporal, les había pillado la Segunda Guerra Mágica y era posible que muchos casos darían a callejones sin salida.

El jovencito, iba a empezar a escudriñar el anuario de la promoción del año 1999, ya solo le faltaban desde ese año hasta el 2005 y sus opciones, por dar con alguna pista, ya eran escasas o nulas. No queriendo perder la esperanza, cogía la escalera para llegar hasta el tercer estante y con su dedo lo llevaba hasta aquel número, pero fue ahí cuando se percató de algo curioso, pues dos de los libros no estaban en su lugar correspondiente.

Los del año 1992 y el año 1993 estaban descolocados, estaban ahora entre el año 98 y el 99. La tarde anterior habían estado allí y recordaba como todos estaban bien colocados. Por algún motivo, alguien había intercambiado los libros. Curioso por saber el motivo, ignorando la promoción del año 99, recogía los libros que alguien había descolocado y abriéndolos se dispuso a repasar lo que ya habían escudriñado, por si se les hubiera pasado algo por alto.

Llevando ambos libros a una mesa, fue hacia la promoción final y repasando los datos volvía a encontrarse con la misma situación, con la que había dado la primera vez que había abierto aquellos libros. No había nada nuevo ni sospechoso en los graduados del séptimo año de Hogwarts.

Admirando las fotografías de los promocionados se desanimó al ver que se había agarrado a un clavo ardiendo en su desesperado intento por descubrir quién era aquella mujer. Queriendo cerrar los libros, por un momento tuvo un presentimiento de que había algo más.

Habían estado recolectando nombres de todos los que habían cursado el séptimo curso, independiente de haberlo aprobado o no. Estaba muy convencido de que aquella bruja se había tenido que graduar como maga en algún momento, pero de buenas a primeras le vino a la mente la imagen de su padre, que no llegó a completar el séptimo curso y tampoco pasó mucho.

En aquellos instantes pensó en una posibilidad que habían pasado por alto y comenzó a hacer cálculos entre los dos anuarios. En el año 93 cursaron un total de 205 alumnos de los cuales aprobaron con éxito un total de 185 y tuvieron que repetirlo tan solo 20 de ellos. En el año anterior la cifra era más o menos aproximada, no completaron el curso un total de 18 alumnos. Ignorando, por el momento, ese dato se fue a los del sexto año de los que cursaban en el 92, que eran un total de 204 alumnos, de los cuales aprobaron con éxito un total de 188. Si a ese número le sumábamos el de los repetidores del séptimo, la promoción final del año 93 tendría que haber tenido un total de alumnos cuyo número fuera 206 y sin embargo solo tenía 205.

Curioso, comenzaba a rebuscar quien era el misterioso alumno que se había esfumado de un curso para el otro. En un trozo de papel se puso a descartar nombres, primero redujo el mayor número separándolos por sexos y luego entre los integrantes femeninos fue caso por caso descartando hasta que llegó hasta ella.

La que no había llegado al séptimo año era una tal Elizabeth Hopkins, una jovencita risueña, rubia y bastante guapa. Albus colocaba la imagen de la bruja a su lado y aun por el cambio de color del pelo, peinado y de aquella espesa capa de maquillaje, que no se asemejaban mucho, había algo en su mirada que la bruja de varita violeta no había logrado disimular, la forma de los ojos. En ambas imágenes era muy similar, solo que en la primera y más antigua trasmitía ilusión y en la del tiempo actual solo era inexpresiva.

Queriendo anotar todos los datos, entre más comparaba las imágenes más similitudes creía encontrar y su emoción fue tal, que tuvo que arrancar la hoja del libro para llevársela a Hagrid. Presentía que había dado con una fuerte candidata para descubrir el pasado de aquella bruja. Colocando los libros en su sitio, salía de la biblioteca con la intención de volver a la torre de Gryffindor y esperar a que su prima se despertara, para compartir su descubrimiento.

Mientras volvía hacia su casa, por el camino en una intercepción de corredores divisó una puerta que por lo general no estaba allí. Sin saber cómo, la sala de los Menesteres se le había interpuesto en el trayecto y con temor de acercarse a ella, se quedó a un metro de distancia. Lo que había vivido en su sueño aun lo tenía muy presente y conocedor de que no portaba la llave que la abrió en su vivencia, se acercó hasta la puerta para comprobar si la cerradura estaba allí. Respirando aliviado de que no estaba, se preguntaba qué necesidad tendría él para que hubiera aparecido así de repente; así que empujando las puertas trató de abrirlas pero estas no lo hicieron, ni empujando ni tirando de ellas.

Tratando de concentrarse, cerraba los ojos, por si al hacerlo aparecía en el interior, pero tampoco funcionó. Aquella puerta había aparecido delante para no dejarle entrar en el interior. Volviendo a cerrar los ojos trató de concentrarse aun más, pero la voz de un Prefecto lo sacó de su estado de concentración.

—Albus: ¿estás bien? —al escuchar aquella pregunta, el jovencito volvió a abrir los ojos descubriendo como la puerta ya no la tenía delante.

—Sí.

—Tu comportamiento de esta mañana está siendo un poco errático.

—Lo sé, creo que es por culpa del tremendo madrugón.

—Son las cinco y media de la mañana, vete a la Torre de Gryffindor a descansar un poco, que creo que te hace falta.

Acompañándole por los pasillos, lo llevaba hasta la entrada a la sala común y lo dejaba allí para que se adentrara a descansar un poco. Una vez dentro, imposibilitado para conciliar el sueño, se sentó en los sillones a esperar que el resto del alumnado se pusiera en pie. Analizaba las dos fotografías que disponía encontrando más similitudes entre ambas, aunque también era posible que sus ganas por dar con la auténtica identidad de la bruja le estuvieran condicionando en hallarlas.

Con los minutos convirtiéndose en horas, de la desesperación por contarle lo descubierto a Rose, el primero en bajar de los cuartos aquella mañana fue su hermano James. El muchacho, cumpliendo con el castigo impuesto por el cuerpo del profesorado, tenía que ponerse al servicio comunitario de la escuela por la mañana.

Aun avergonzado, los alumnos de la casa le habían dado la espalda, se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo solo y aquello le estaba afectando. Ni su hermano, ni su prima habían querido dejarlo de lado, pero este se auto castigaba aislándose de ellos.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Fatal, la subdirectora nos pondrá a organizar la fiesta y el banquete de Halloween, al que no vamos a poder asistir. Encima dentro de dos semanas será el primer partido de Quiddicht, que tampoco podre participar, ni tan siquiera ver.

—Mejor eso que estar expulsado: ¿no crees?

—Lo sé. Nuestros padres aun no se han enterado de lo que he hecho y cuando lo hagan creo que también me quedaré sin cena de navidad.

—Tú solo te lo has buscado, aun no entiendo porque lo hiciste.

—Quise imitar a nuestro difunto abuelo en su etapa de estudiante y se me fue de las manos. El año pasado estaba Teddy en el colegio y todo era estupendo. El era un Prefecto y yo un Potter, nos creíamos dioses intocables en la escuela y puede que por eso comencé a hacer estas estupideces.

— ¿Teddy también?

—No estaba de acuerdo, pero nos cubría muchas veces. Eso nos envalentonó para hacer lo que nos diera la gana.

—Pues ahora toca pagar por tus malas elecciones. Te echaré de menos esta noche, en el gran banquete de Halloween —le decía con un ligero rin tintín para enfadarle un poco, a la vez que le sonreía.

—Pero mira que eres malo —Dándole un suave golpe en el hombro, sonreía a la vez—. Me toca pringar, al menos estaré lejos de esos antiguos amigos, nos han separado en diferentes tareas.

—Te traeré a escondidas un buen trozo de pastel de calabaza.

—Más te vale —muy gracioso le replicaba.

Separándose los hermanos, el mayor fue a cumplir con su castigo, dejando solo en la sala común a Albus. Este jovencito se quedó esperando a que más alumnos se fueran despertando. El siguiente en hacerlo fue Scorpius Malfoy que bajaba extrañado de que no estuviera en su cama, nunca lo había visto madrugar tanto.

—Buenos días —le saludaba al ver su perplejidad de estar en planta a aquellas horas.

—Buenos días, ¿te caíste de la cama?

—Más o menos. Tuve una pesadilla y no pude volver a dormir.

—Con razón… —Mirando como no estaba haciendo nada en la sala común, se preguntó a que estaba esperando—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Espero a Rose.

—No creo que tarde mucho —le soltaba aquel comentario sonriendo sin que supiera el porqué lo hacía—. Me voy a estudiar un rato, nos vemos en clase.

El rubio abandonando la torre dejaba solo, otra vez, al joven Potter aunque no lo estuvo por mucho tiempo, pues de la zona de las habitaciones bajaba una Rose Weasley que ahora aparecía en la sala con los pelos aun alborotados, por su repentino madrugón.

—Buenos días, fuerte cara traes hoy.

—Buenos días, esta es la cara que tengo al despertarme tan pronto: ¿ya se fue Scorpius? —lanzó aquella pregunta nada mas saludarle.

—Se acaba de ir.

—Maldición, siempre se me adelanta, no sé como lo hace.

— ¿Aun estas compitiendo con él?

—Por supuesto que no. Es un buen compañero y no lo veo como un rival pero… es que no puedo dejar que se me adelante en las lecciones. ¿Sabes lo que es una mala costumbre? Pues eso es lo que me pasa. Sé que no debo competir, que no es sano, pero es que la situación es superior a mí. Estudiando a la vez es la única manera que tengo de cerciorarme de que no me adelanta.

—Allá tú y tus problemas de autoestima.

—Hablando de todo un poco: ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? —Poniéndose en movimiento, los primos salieron de la sala común y por los pasillos volvían a la biblioteca.

—Creo que la he encontrado.

— ¿En serio?

—Mira —Sacaba el recorte del periódico y la hoja del libro arrancada.

— ¿Has estropeado un libro de la biblioteca solo para mostrármelo?

—Me pudieron los nervios y no pude hacer otra cosa. Pero atenta: haciendo los cálculos entre los repetidores del año 92, sumándolos a los que habían aprobado el sexto curso de ese mismo año, nos da un total de 206 alumnos. Ese número es el que debería haber cursado el séptimo curso del año 93, no obstante solo acudieron al colegio 205. Había desaparecido un alumno: Elizabeth Hopkins —Le mostraba las dos imágenes para que las comparara—. Creo que es ella.

—Un poco parecido sí que tiene, pero solo por la forma de los ojos. ¿Pero crees que esta chica, de aspecto tan alegre, se ha podido convertir en una oscura bruja nigromante?

—Algo le tuvo que pasar para no acabar la formación académica, Hagrid tiene que investigarlo.

—Si no hubieras arrancado la hoja, puede que le hubiéramos podido preguntar a la bibliotecaria. Pero ahora preguntarle, mostrándole como has mutilado un libro, será como abrir la caja de los truenos —Rose se quedaba pensativa—. Aunque puede que haya otra opción para averiguar algo.

Llegando a la biblioteca los dos primos a la vez, allí estaba Scorpius que se extrañó de verlos llegar juntos. La bibliotecaria en principio saludó muy amable a Rose y a Albus solo le saludó por segunda vez con bastante indiferencia, debido en parte a que lo había hecho, con igual interés, la primera vez que entró durante la madrugada.

La pelirroja se fue hasta la zona de los anuarios y recogiendo el que habían estropeado, uniéndolo con la hoja arrancada, se fue hasta la Señora Pince para ponerlo sobre la mesa para que ella viera lo que le había pasado.

— ¿Qué ha sido esto? —preguntaba atónita mirando al joven muchacho, debido a que sabía que Rose nunca haría nada así.

—No se lo va a creer: pero hemos descubierto como uno de estos libros le habían arrancado esta hoja y hemos venido corriendo a informarle.

— ¿Cómo es posible? Si todos están protegidos por un conjuro que evita que se rompan —al decir aquello, Rose se quedó mirando a su primo extrañada—. Que no cunda el pánico —comentaba tratando de tranquilizarse a la vez que colocaba la página en su lugar correspondiente y generando un conjuro la unía hasta el punto de dejarla como si no le hubiera pasado nada—. Ya está, como nuevo. Los anuarios, la verdad, es que nadie los suele mirar mucho y puede que el conjuro que los protege se hubiera debilitado con el paso de los años —Ahora le volvía a lanzar un conjuro nuevo de protección para que no volviera a pasar.

—Señorita Pince: ¿recuerda quien era esta joven? —Le señalaba la fotografía en cuestión de la que tenían serias sospechas.

—Elizabeth Hopkins… que desgracia el caso de esta pobre chica.

— ¿Qué le pasó?

—Fue secuestrada durante el verano del año 92 y poco más se supo de ella.

— ¿No se supo nada más de ella…? ¿Ni de su caso tampoco?

—Jovencitos, recordad que en el verano del año 92, justo antes de empezar el curso, una noticia eclipsó a las otras. Los medios de comunicación centraron toda su atención en la fuga de Sirius Black. Prefirieron abordar esa primicia antes de prestar atención a la desaparición de una joven estudiante. La sociedad exigía que se destinaran todos los recursos posibles para localizar a ese "peligroso" preso fugado, antes de tratar de averiguar que le pasó a esta jovencita. Así que su caso quedó relegado a un segundo o tercer plano y nadie pareció darle mucha importancia.

—Es muy triste… —La pelirroja miraba la foto de aquella joven estudiante, compadeciéndose de lo que le hubiera pasado—. ¿Le importa que nos llevemos el libro?

— ¿El anuario? —Les miraba extrañada de sus intenciones, pero al ver la cara de Rose, aquella que le había ayudado desde el inicio del curso, relajó su expresión facial—. Si fuera otro alumno, desde luego que no lo permitiría pero, siendo Rose Weasley, tengo la absoluta certeza de que me será devuelto tal cual estaba —Entregándole el libro a la pelirroja sin que firmara recibo ni nada, su confianza en ella era total.

—Muchas gracias, se lo devuelvo a la noche.

—Recordad que esta tarde es la fiesta de Halloween, ya si eso me lo devuelves mañana.

Los primos salían de la biblioteca, con el libro entre las manos, no podían esperar a la tarde para compartir su descubrimiento con Hagrid y fueron hasta la salida más próxima hacia su casa. Como aun era muy temprano, los conjuros de los Aurores estaban aún vigentes y Rose, con su mano tocaba uno de los conjuros para que la detectasen, consiguiendo que un vigilante acudiera a su posición lo más deprisa posible.

Al ver a los jovencitos, como se habían animado a salir del colegio tan temprano, les preguntó el motivo de que quisieran salir de la escuela, pero estos le dijeron que tenían que ir a ver al antiguo guardián de los terrenos del colegio y acompañándoles los llevó hasta su choza.

Aun mojándose por la lluvia que no paraba de caer, Rose, que había protegido el anuario bajo su túnica, aporreaba la puerta de la cabaña para que el dueño de la casa abriera. Al cabo de unos segundos el grandullón pareció despertarse y abriendo la puerta se sorprendió de ver a aquellos dos jovencitos a aquellas horas delante de su puerta y acompañados de un Auror.

—Rose y Albus: ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tenemos que hablar —La pelirroja le miraba fijo a los ojos para que este le pidiera al vigilante, que les estaba acompañando, que se fuera.

—Por supuesto, pasad —Les dejaba entrar en su casa y luego se dirigía al que los había acompañado—. Yo me ocupo luego de llevarlos hasta el colegio.

Observando como el vigilante se iba por donde había venido, solo al verle entrar entre los muros del castillo, se dispuso a entrar en su cabaña. Por el intenso frío que estaba haciendo tenía la chimenea encendida y estaba muy abrigado. Al ver a los jóvenes se percató de que Rose estaba bien abrigada, con bufanda incluida y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse al fuego para entrar en calor. Pero en el caso de su primo, estaba con el uniforme básico, no tenía ni un solo complemento que lo abrigase.

—Albus: ¿No tienes frío? —Le preguntaba al verlo empapado y delante del mural donde tenían puesto todo lo descubierto.

— ¿Frío? —Primero miraba al mayor y luego a su prima que también se le había quedado observándole—. Claro que tengo frío, estoy helado —Disimulando lo que podía, se aproximaba al fuego aparentando que quería entrar en calor—. Pero no hay tiempo para perderlo Hagrid: hoy tienes trabajo.

— ¿Hoy? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Los dos jovencitos ponían su descubrimiento sobre la mesa y le señalaban el nombre de la que creían que era la sospechosa. Recogiendo varias fotos de ellas en el tiempo actual, la ponían al lado hasta cubrir toda la mesa al completo.

—Estábamos tan convencidos de que se tuvo que haber graduado, que hemos estado mirando donde no debíamos. Esta joven no llegó a cursar el séptimo curso, desapareció en el verano del año 1992.

—Aunque sea muy remoto, aun recuerdo este caso. Pobre chica, desapareció y nadie pareció darle mucha importancia, la sociedad pasó de ella como si no valiese nada en absoluto. ¿Cómo estáis tan seguros de que podría ser ella? —Miraba las fotografías de cómo era aquella muchacha durante sus años en el colegio y como era en la actualidad, tratando de encontrar similitudes.

—Mira —La pelirroja, señalándole con su dedo la zona de la forma de los ojos, le indicaba que se fijara en ese detalle que el maquillaje no había podido ocultar—. De todos los casos individuales que hemos estudiado, en este mes no había ni el menor parentesco pero en este en concreto, la forma de los ojos es muy parecida.

—Lo cierto es que llevas razón, algo se asemejan, pero podría ser una pista falsa.

—Pues hoy tienes que salir en busca de información de todo lo que le pudo pasar, e informar a mi padre si lo crees conveniente.

—Partiré desde que abran la barrera para la llegada del correo y la prensa —Preparaba las cosas para salir aquella misma mañana—. ¿Cómo habéis dado con la información así de repente?

—Yo no lo sé, Albus estaba despierto y ya tenía la información cuando acudí a la sala común.

—Yo…, me desvelé y tuve que ponerme en pie para seguir buscando información. Más al llegar a la biblioteca, los libros del año 92 y 93, estaban mal colocados y al analizarlos en profundidad fue cuando descubrí la diferencia.

— ¿Alguien más estaba buscando entre los anuarios del colegio?

—Hay más de mil alumnos en el colegio y todo puede ser. Pero si no los llega a descolocar no me hubiera dado cuenta, fue un golpe de suerte.

—Por lo general no iría tan deprisa, pero como está la situación en el mundo, es mejor agarrarse a esta pista. Después del ataque fallido a la Atalaya todo parece haberse vuelto aun más caótico. Necesitamos que los gobiernos del mundo, tanto mágicos como muggles que están a punto de entrar en conflicto, se centren en el verdadero enemigo. El tiempo vale oro y la información que llega desde el Ministerio es que la lista de objetivos de los magos se está reduciendo muy deprisa. De seguir así puede que antes de las vacaciones de navidad hubieran acabado y después no se sabe que es lo que pasará.

Preparado para el viaje salieron de la cabaña protegidos por un conjuro, provocado por el adulto, que hacía de paraguas sobre sus cabezas, hacia la parte trasera de la choza. Allí y debajo de unas mantas tenía guardada su vieja moto. Sentándose sobre ella la arrancaba y el sonido del motor era bastante cuestionable de que le aguantara todo el viaje hasta Londres.

— ¿Seguro que resistirá la moto?

—Esta moto me ha llevado desde hace mas de tres décadas, está en plena forma —Le daba un suave golpe sobre el motor y esto provocaba que el retrovisor se desprendiera. Agachándose lo recogía del suelo—. Eso, bueno…, ya estaba suelto.

— ¿No puedes ir en escoba o bien usando un traslador? Temo por tu seguridad si montas en esa moto.

—Tonterías, suena como recién comprada —Parando el motor, provocando una humareda tremenda, se bajaba de la moto y comenzaba a acompañarles hasta la seguridad de los muros del castillo—. Procuraré estar de vuelta para el banquete de esta noche.

Los primos, dirigiéndose hacia los ventanales desde el que pudieron ver el largo puente que conectaba el castillo con una de las grandes salidas principales, divisaron Hagrid como salía sobrevolando con su moto a toda prisa. Al verle desaparecer se prepararon para acudir al gran comedor a desayunar fuerte para comenzar el día con mucha energía.

En su trayecto se encontraron por los pasillos a Vega que estaba dándoles la espalda hablando con la subdirectora y jefa de la Casa de Ravenclaw, estaban hablando y por algún motivo la profesora y todos los alumnos que estaban delante ella, estaba con una cara de asombro al estar frente a la jovencita.

Curiosos se aproximaron a ver qué ocurría y su asombro fue en aumento pues la muchacha tenía la cara hinchada síntoma de haber recibido una paliza, pero también tenía los nudillos ensangrentados indicando que también había repartido lo suyo. Con una bolsa de hielo se la ponía en el pómulo y hablaba con la profesora con una extraña calma.

Cuando la profesora se distanció de ella, ordenándole que fuera a la enfermería, ese fue el momento en el que tanto Albus como Rose se aproximaron a toda prisa. Para su sorpresa su compañera, a pesar de los moretones, hinchazones y sus nudillos ensangrentados, la jovencita tenía una sonrisa en los labios en lugar de estar con otra cara.

—Por los cielos: ¿Qué te ha pasado? —Aunque no se llevaran del todo bien, muy preocupados se pusieron a sus costados por si querían que la acompañaran a la enfermería.

—Creo que el colegio Hogwarts me odia tanto como yo lo odio a él, pero también creo que llevamos una relación de amor y odio a ratos —fue una respuesta que no esperaban, la muchachita iba a la enfermería con una felicidad encima que dejaba estupefactos a los otros.

— ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?

—No…, bueno no mucho creo…, por lo general acudo a la enfermería cada mañana, para que me trate los moretones y las heridas. Por eso la enfermera ha informado a la subdirectora.

— ¿Pero te has peleado?

—Nada más lejos, la agresión física está prohibida en el colegio, pero: en el último mes se me aparece una sala, una que antes no estaba y en la que puedo descargar toda mi rabia e ira contenida y desde luego que las descargo —Les mostraba sus nudillos.

—La sala Multiproposito, o de los Menesteres —su compañera le aclaraba.

—Ya me lo ha dicho la subdirectora cuando se lo he contado, esa sala es una pasada, de lo mejorcito que tiene el castillo y me lo pone difícil pero, me encanta.

— ¿Te has hecho eso ahí?

— ¿Por qué te crees que llevo un mes de lo más relajada y con una sonrisa radiante?

—Ten cuidado, no se te vaya a ir de las manos.

—Ya me lo ha advertido la subdirectora, que si me vuelve a pasar me prohibirán la entrada. Pero tranquilos, que por lo general no me paso tanto. El final de octubre y el inicio de noviembre me trae malos recuerdos, queriendo enfrentarme a ellos la sala de los Menesteres me lo sirvió en bandeja. Juro que, de no ser por el resto de obligaciones diarias, me pasaría el día allí.

— ¿Cómo es el interior? —Albus aprovechaba la oportunidad para preguntar por sus dudas.

—Amplia, desde luego que muy amplia y luminosa —Por su respuesta no le encontraba similitud con la que había soñado durante la noche.

Acompañándola a la enfermería la dejaron allí para que le curaran las heridas. La nueva enfermera, Shanon Ashton, una joven que era su primer año en el colegio sustituyendo a su predecesora que se había jubilado el año pasado, se horrorizó al ver como venía la muchachita hoy, aunque por su expresión denotó que no era la primera vez que acudía así. Saludándose la una a la otra muy amable, enseguida se puso manos a la obra para tratarle las heridas que sanó casi al instante con un ungüento mágico que rebajó el hinchazón y cerró las heridas en los nudillos.

Mientras su compañera se recuperaba, los dos primos fueron a desayunar a toda prisa pues las clases comenzaban a las nueve con ellos o sin ellos. En el gran salón estaba todo el alumnado comiendo y cuando terminaron, la que había tenido que acudir a la enfermería incluida, fueron a por su primera clase del día: Historia de la Magia.

El alumnado, sobre todo los de primer año, estaban con ganas de que llegara la fiesta de Halloween, que se celebraría durante la tarde y el día estaba siendo un poco irregular. Los profesores lo sabían y por eso durante aquella jornada didáctica no les exigieron mucho. Ya bastante tenían con lo que estaba pasando en el mundo. Aquella ilusión les hacía evadirse de todo lo que estaba pasando fuera del colegio y por eso ponían de su parte para que se mantuvieran animados.

En la clase de Herbología, el profesor Longbottom había cultivado enormes calabazas, con la que los elfos prepararían los deliciosos pasteles para la noche, pero la actividad para los alumnos ya fuera desde primer año, hasta los del séptimo curso, les puso a todos a decorar calabazas. Habían organizado un concurso para ver quien se llevaba el premio a la más terrorífica.

El día estuvo bien organizado por parte del profesorado y prácticamente fue un día de fiesta para todos los alumnos, pues no hubo una clase que no fuera de lo más divertida y como los partidos de Quiddicht comenzarían en breve, se organizó una gran presentación de los equipos antes de que diera comienzo el gran banquete.

Por un día, la alegría ganó por goleada a la incertidumbre entre el alumnado, todo el mundo olvidó los problemas y se divirtió de lo lindo y al final llegó la gran velada, donde el gran salón estaba preparado para la ocasión. La luz en la sala era escasa y tétrica, el techo estaba con un encantamiento que le hacía parecer que estaba bajo una noche terrorífica y miles de murciélagos revoloteaban por todo lo alto.

Los primos, que estaban asistiendo a su primera fiesta, estaban entre alegres y intrigados del porque no había vuelto Hagrid como les había dicho. Por un momento se preocuparon pero, al poco de empezar la festividad, al verle llegar a la mesa del profesorado para compartir la comida con ellos les relajó. El grandullón les miraba directo a ellos indicándoles con la mirada que tenía cosas que contarles, pero esperarían a que la fiesta terminase.

* * *

Lejos del gran salón, James Potter estaba solo por los pasillos y como no podía acercarse a la fiesta, al menos no le habían hecho pasarse la noche trabajando. Sin saber que hacer se fue a la biblioteca que estaba en principio desierta, la encargada también estaba en el gran salón y todo estaba protegido por un conjuro para evitar desperfectos durante su ausencia.

Dando una vuelta, se puso a seleccionar un libro, pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo por allí. En uno de los laterales de la biblioteca, que tenía una mesa que cabrían cuatro estudiantes, aquella mesa estaba con una sola integrante y los libros que había sobre ella no eran mágicos sino bastante Muggles.

— ¿No estás en la fiesta? —James le preguntaba a Vega, que por algún motivo no estaba en el banquete.

— ¿Para? Si ya de por sí me parece escandaloso lo que ponen durante las comidas ordinarias, un banquete, como el de esta noche, es una fiesta del colesterol y del azúcar —Seguía inmersa en su lectura y sus anotaciones muggles, siempre acompañada de su mascota que estaba echada a su lado.

— ¿No has cenado?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Tú no?

—Aun no, no tengo mucha hambre —No resultaba nada creíble pues sus tripas sonaban. El verdadero motivo era que su antiguo grupo de amistades ahora estaba cenando en una sala aparte y no quería verse con ellos.

—Pues eso no está nada bien, tan malo es comer hasta reventar como no hacerlo —Se puso en pie—. Acompáñame.

— ¿A dónde?

—Tu sígueme y punto, puede que aprendas algo esta noche.

La chica fue delante y guió a James hasta la zona de las cocinas, allí se puso a hablar con los elfos del castillo y estos en principio miraron mal a su acompañante, tras una breve ausencia volvió con una bandeja racionalizada para que pudiera cenar.

—Muchas gracias —El jovencito le daba las gracias al elfo que le había traído la bandeja.

—De nada —le respondía aquel empleado del colegio y tras saludar a la jovencita, se retiró a las cocinas.

—Por increíble que te parezca —Ahora solos, la joven se disponía para volver a la biblioteca—. Con amabilidad y humildad se consiguen más cosas que siendo un prepotente de mierda. Los elfos del castillo son maravillosos, al principio asustan por su forma física pero luego, una vez los conoces son encantadores y hasta me resultan adorables. Si se les pide algo con una sonrisa amable y con educación no dudan en ayudar. Ya me prepararon una cena a mi individualizada y, gracias a dios, racionalizada y así cené antes que el resto de estudiantes y mientras ellos están de fiesta yo aprovecho el tiempo y estudio.

—Que rara eres.

—No sabes tú cuanto —Volvía a la biblioteca sola pero antes le dedicaba otras palabras—. Pero mira el lado bueno de la noche, tu opinión sobre mi acaba de mejorar de loca a rara, por un momento he visto un rayo de esperanza en ti.

El primogénito de los Potter, tras cenar allí mismo, también retornó a la sala desde donde había salido, se dio una vuelta por allí y cogía un libro que pretendía a leer. Tras buscar un sitio donde sentarse, el ambiente en la biblioteca estaba tan desolado por la ausencia de estudiantes que no le quedó más remedio que dirigirse a la mesa donde estaba esa alumna "rara". Aunque tenía aquel reservado casi al completo de libros, en la esquina había un pequeño hueco sin ocupar.

— ¿Te importa si me pongo allí?

—Que yo sepa estamos en un país libre.

Acoplándose en la zona, uno en diagonal al otro, al menos a James se le pasó la sensación de estar solo. Como tenía la mascota de la muchacha echada sobre la mesa, justo al frente suyo, tuvo la tentación de acariciarlo pero aquella criatura le lanzó un gruñido que le hizo retirar la mano al instante. Aquel gesto consiguió que su dueña, que parecía estar muy concentrada en lo suyo, sonriera.

* * *

Cuando la fiesta de Halloween se dio por concluida, los alumnos estaban al borde de reventar de lo que habían comido. Fue entonces cuando los primos fueron a reunirse con Hagrid que esperaba también el momento para hablarles de lo descubierto aquel día.

— ¿Cómo fue eso? ¿Has encontrado algo?

—Sí, pero no es agradable y puede que no apta del conocimiento de dos niños —les daba una respuesta que no esperaban—. Lo que le ocurrió a esa pobre chica fue horrible, pero al menos tu padre ya tiene una nueva pista que seguir.

— ¿Has hablado con mi padre? Hace semanas que no escribe. ¿Cómo esta?—Albus preguntaba muy deprisa.

— ¿Sabe algo de donde se encuentran los míos? —Rose no dudaba en preguntarle.

—Calma jovencitos, no tan deprisa. Rose… de tus padres no se sabe donde están, pero Harry me ha dicho lo que ya sabes, que están siguiendo una pista de vital importancia —Al no responderle lo que esperaba, la muchachita se quedó triste. No había tenido noticias de sus padres en meses y pensar en ello la angustiaba—. Rose, tus padres son dos de los mejores magos que tiene este país, seguro que pueden con todo. Ten fe en ellos.

—De eso no tengo dudas, bueno de mi madre ninguna, pero de mi padre… —Queriendo mantener el ánimo comentaba graciosa quitando hierro al asunto—. Seguro que ya me contarán lo que han estado haciendo.

— ¿No nos puedes contar nada de lo que has descubierto sobre esa alumna desaparecida?

—No jovencitos, no es conveniente que lo sepáis, sois muy jóvenes para que os enteréis de los monstruos que puede haber en la sociedad —Sacaba del interior de su abrigo una carta y se la entregaba a Albus—. Tu padre me ha pedido que te entregue esto, que es para los dos.

Recogiendo la nota se dispusieron a abrirla a toda prisa, como la que mejor leía era Rose se la dio para que la leyera en alto y poderse enterar los tres a la vez. Iban a compartir lo que ponía aquella carta.

" _Albus Potter y Rose Weasley, no sé si echaros la bronca por estar investigando con Hagrid o bien daros las gracias por ayudarme. Pero como yo también fui un niño curioso, sería hipócrita reprenderos por algo que de haber pasado en mi época de estudiante hubiera hecho yo también._

 _Le he pedido a Hagrid que no os cuente nada del caso de esta pobre chica, cuando crezcáis espero que comprendáis porque lo he hecho._

 _Aunque como padre os suplicaría que os centrarais en los estudios y dejarais los asuntos de los adultos en manos de estos mismos, también sé que ahora, que conocéis mucho más que el resto de alumnos, cortaros esa misma información os dejará peor._

 _Muchas gracias por haber hecho caso omiso a la campaña difamatoria que hay en mi contra y gracias por confiar en mí. Os quiero mucho a los dos."_

Era lo que decía aquella escueta nota de agradecimiento, que aun con tan pocas palabras dejó emocionados al par de primos que tras abrazarse, por haber ayudado a su manera, también se abrazaron a Hagrid.

El mes de octubre terminaba aquella noche y noviembre, a pesar de todo lo que estaban viviendo, iba a empezar con una sonrisa en todo el colegio de Hogwarts.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21.**

Durante la mañana del 31 de Octubre, no solo llovía en el norte del Reino Unido, las precipitaciones abarcaban toda la isla. En la seguridad de La Madriguera, el bastión de la familia Weasley que seguía oculto a los ojos de toda la comunidad mágica, desde que empezó la crisis, toda la familia a excepción de Percy Weasley, su mujer y sus hijos, se había trasladado a vivir hasta allí.

El elfo Kreacher, a pesar de no querer moverse de la residencia de los Potter, no le quedó más remedio que trasladarse también y ahora hacía labores en la casa. Aunque competía con la matriarca de la familia, que no estaba acostumbrada que le ayudaran en las tareas, la relación entre ambos era extraña.

Los hijos más pequeños, que se habían ausentado a la escuela muggles por seguridad, no salían de la zona de los terrenos de la Madriguera. Para ellos el periodo vacacional se estaba extendiendo más de la cuenta, pero no les decían el motivo por el que no podían abandonar la seguridad de su refugio. Sabían que algo pasaba, lo notaban en las caras de preocupación de los mayores, cuando iban y venían a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo, pero no sabían el que.

Aquella mañana, a eso de las seis y media, Harry Potter se despertaba. Con el pijama puesto, de un color a cuadros rojos y naranjas, una bata que lo mantenía abrigado e inclusive portando una enorme bufanda, tejida a mano. Así salía de la planta de las habitaciones y se dirigía hacia la zona del patio de la residencia para, desde allí, divisar como llovía en todo el lugar.

—Amo Potter —El elfo aparecía de la nada en aquel portal y se dirigía a su señor—. ¿Quiere que le prepare del desayuno? —aquella pregunta, por algún motivo, estaba cargada de una doble intención.

—Estaría bien, pero…: ¿No crees que a Molly le molestará que hagas tú el desayuno?

—Lo sé —le respondía con la clara intención de fastidiar a la matriarca. Pero enseguida daba más explicaciones—. Muy mayor esta esa señora. Kreacher se desespera viendo lo que los demora a los señores Potter. Más rápido lo haría yo. Así evitaría que muchas mañanas, tanto usted como muchos otros en la casa, que se despiertan muy temprano, se tengan que ir al trabajo casi sin desayunar —Disfrazaba sus ganas de molestar a la señora de la casa con explicaciones bastante creíbles.

—A por el desayuno, pero no digas que te lo he ordenado yo.

Al darle el permiso, el elfo le sonrió cínico y desapareció al instante para ponerse a sus tareas. Mientras preparaba el desayuno, a gran velocidad, escuchaba como se había despertado otro integrante de la familia, sus orejas apuntaron hacia donde provenía el sonido, pero al darse cuenta de que no era Molly, siguió a lo suyo. La que también tenía que acudir al Ministerio muy temprano era Ginny, bajaba oliendo el esmeradísimo trabajo del elfo, que lo estaba dando todo de sí en la cocina.

Vestida con un pijama a juego con el de su cónyuge y una bata también a juego, salía al portal de la residencia a reunirse con su marido, que estaba viendo llover a fuera. Harry, al verla llegar, le ofrecía la mano para que la sujetase, al hacerlo la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla y así estuvieron un rato admirando el húmedo clima de aquella mañana.

— ¿Cómo se te presenta el día hoy?

—Complicado, muy complicado. La investigación no avanza y ahora dudo que nos lleve a buen puerto. Y aunque resuelva el caso de la señora Tuner, no sé si podremos hacer algo para derrotarla y lo peor es que, aunque de milagro logremos pararle los pies, aun nos quedan otros tres enemigos a los que enfrentarnos. Todo parece que se nos va de las manos y que pronto estallará el caos hasta el último rincón, ningún lugar será seguro.

—Nunca pierdas la esperanza… —la mujer, abrazándole fuerte, consolaba a su marido. Este estaba muy angustiado por la crisis sin precedentes que le había tocado resolver.

—El tiempo se nos agota.

—Ese tiempo que te agobia Harry…: ¿No te has parado a pensar en un detalle?

— ¿Qué detalle?

—El que maneja los hilos tras esos magos, ese que aún permanece en las sombras. Desde el inicio les dio una lista de personajes que quería que eliminasen durante sus ataques a los diferentes ministerios, sin embargo la mayoría de los objetivos no les reveló su ubicación, más bien les ordenó buscarlos.

— ¿A dónde pretendes llegar?

—Que si tan listo es: seguro que sabría la ubicación exacta de todos los objetivos. Podría habérselo dado nada más comenzar el juego y sin embargo les pidió que los buscaran. Creo que, por alguna razón, el que maneja los hilos nos está regalando tiempo.

—Si nos regala tiempo…, es que es posible derrotarlos —Al darse cuenta de ese detalle su actitud cambió. Pensando en que habría luz al final del túnel, dando un beso a su mujer, se quedaron mirando el campo de tierra verde durante unos minutos, hasta que escucharon una voz proveniente del interior de la casa.

— ¡¿Quién está utilizando mi cocina?!

Aquel grito puso en pie a toda la familia, que se reunía en la cocina donde Kreacher había preparado, en un momento, un desayuno para todos los integrantes. Pero aquello no le hizo ni pizca de gracia a Molly, que al ver su cocina usurpada por aquel elfo, se enfureció. Aunque fue la única de la familia que pareció importarle que preparase el desayuno, el resto estaban encantados.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te quiero en la cocina?! —Mientras toda la familia se sentaba a desayunar, en la gran mesa que había en la cocina, sin importarles demasiado aquella disputa mañanera. Molly daba vueltas a su alrededor tratando de pillar al elfo, que se mantenía huyendo de ella.

—Creo que ninguna. Kreacher sabe que usted está muy mayor y se le olvidan las cosas. Kreacher solo trata de ayudar.

—Y encima me estas llamando vieja —Toda la familia estaba tratando de no reírse, observando aquella curiosa persecución, que finalizó cuando el elfo desapareció de allí trasladándose a otra ubicación de la casa—. Elfo cobarde.

No debía enfadarse tanto con él, pues había hecho un perfecto trabajo preparando la primera comida del día y limpiando todo lo utilizado. La cocina estaba limpia y la mesa puesta. Al final, furiosa se sentó a desayunar con el resto, que estaban tratando de contener las risas para que no se volviera a enfurecer la matriarca.

El último día de octubre comenzaba para los que tenían que irse a trabajar. Tras despedirse de los que se iban a quedar en la Madriguera, se separaron.

* * *

Harry y Ginny llegaban al Ministerio de Magia de Londres cogidos de la mano. Como de costumbre, los fogonazos de la prensa nacional e internacional, se centraron en él nada más poner un pie allí. La gente estaba como loca por saber que estaba pasando con los magos y porque nadie era capaz de pararles. Pero lo curioso era, que entre toda aquella marabunta de reporteros, la que no andaba por allí era la periodista local. Harry se enfurecía al ser el único que se percataba, que la que los estaba poniendo a parir día a día, no estuviera entre ellos. Nadie se daba cuenta que no estaba cubriendo nada del cuerpo de los Aurores. Ella sola se sacaba los artículos diarios sin hacer una sola pregunta.

Entre fotos y aglomeración de periodistas de todas las nacionalidades, la pareja se separó para ir a sus respectivos puestos del Ministerio. En el caso del hombre, sin hacer declaraciones, acudía a su lugar de trabajo con más optimismo del que había salido de allí la noche anterior. Pero a la entrada del edificio de los Aurores había una multitud de personas con pancartas manifestándose ante sus puertas. En ellas acusaban a los agentes de seguridad de no estar haciendo nada. Los más conspirativos, se atrevían a afirmar que estos estaban colaborando, en secreto, con los magos para hacerse con el control del mundo.

En la zona del atrio, estaban también los representantes de los emergentes partidos políticos que, sobre improvisados escenarios, se ponían a soltar su discurso del día. Se les llenaba la boca al afirmar lo bien que lo harían ellos en el poder y lo mal que lo están haciendo los que estaban en la actualidad. Los había de todo tipo, algunos más enérgicos que otros, parecían que eran producto de marketing diseñados para atraer a los votantes.

Uno de ellos, el que estaba muy cerca de la oficina de los Aurores, al ver a Harry Potter centralizó su discurso en él consiguiendo que la gente le mirara. Era un hombre de unos treinta años, de altura media, delgado, pelo castaño oscuro corto peinado de lado y ojos verdes. Estaba en la formación de Magos por el Progreso y descargaba su discurso ante su público, que lo miraba deslumbrado.

—Señoras y señores: ante ustedes Harry Potter, aquel héroe nacional que no hace nada por detener la amenaza —la voz de aquel hombre le resultaba familiar y sus ojos también—. Sirviente sumiso de un sistema caduco y anticuado. Prometo, si llego al poder, que si tengo que sacar el látigo para ponerlo a trabajar de verdad, que no os quepa ninguna duda de que lo haré. Si siguiera demostrando ser tan inútil, como hasta ahora, creo que ha llegado la hora de dejar entrar savia nueva al cuerpo de seguridad del Ministerio —Su discurso estaba cargado de una fuerte expresión corporal, que indicaba mucho odio hacia Harry—. Saben donde están. ¿Pero hacen algo para detenerlos? No señor, se quedan sentados cruzados de brazos, esperando que otros hagan su trabajo.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir? —Otro de la formación, que estaba infiltrado entre el público, se apresuró a preguntar al comandante que observaba la escena, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—Lo veis. Puede que fuera un héroe nacional, pero ahora es tan inútil como los que dejaron al ministerio en manos de los Mortífagos hace dos décadas. Es cosa de acomodarse al puesto, una vez están sentaditos en sus sillones y cobrando de las arcas públicas, ya no les interesa hacer su trabajo.

—Solo tengo una pregunta —Harry, no queriendo entrar en aquel cruce de acusaciones, quiso formular una pregunta a aquel personaje—: ¿Has estado en Calais, Francia, en el último mes? —Harry lo había relacionado con los atacantes de su visita en el país vecino, pero pensó que sería de tontos acercarse así al Ministerio.

— ¡Yo no salgo de mi país! ¡Yo me preocupo por mi país! ¡Yo vivo para mi país! Los que viajan son los "viva la vida" como vosotros, acomodados del poder —Sus efusivas palabras se ganaban los aplausos del público—. Ahí tenéis a vuestro héroe nacional. Esa vieja gloria que, de seguro, hará uso de todo lo que esté en su mano, como sacar antiguos enemigos del pasado, para desacreditar a los que quieren defender el país y ponerlo a trabajar. No os fieis de él, solo quiere seguir viviendo de su fama a costa del noble pueblo inglés.

La gente estaba muy disconforme con Harry y comenzaron a surgir algunos insultos en su contra. Entre fogonazos de los periodistas que habían contemplado el acto Harry, arto de tanto palabrerío, se acercó entre la gente y subía hasta la tarima improvisada, desde donde les estaba hablando aquel personaje, que no sabía qué era lo que pretendería hacer.

—Que típico: El perro del Ministerio viene a ladrar a la voz del pueblo. Quiere silenciar la voz de todo el que pretenda quitarle su poder, amasado por una heroicidad del pasado, pretendiendo eliminar a los que quieren devolverles ese poder a las buenas gentes del Reino Unido.

Ahora estaba Harry frente al orador y la multitud expectante de lo que fuera hacer. En las ventanas del edificio de los Aurores, como en el edificio principal que estaba al lado, estaban muchos empleados del Ministerio asomados, curiosos de lo que fuera a pasar. Del interior de ambos también había salido gente a ver lo que pasaba. Todo el mundo se había quedado callado y atento. De la chaqueta del comandante sacó dos frascos, que contenían un líquido trasparente.

—Esto es Veritaserum, como ya sabes es la poción de la verdad. Gracias a los experimentos de un gran amigo mío: Neville Longbottom, ha sido mejorada hasta hacer casi imposible que nadie pueda contrarrestar los efectos, obligando a decir la absoluta verdad, en todo lo que se le pregunte, a quien la beba —Con una en cada palma de la mano, le ofrecía una de ellas al otro hombre—. ¿Nos tomamos una tu y yo? Y luego miramos quien de los dos tiene más cosas que esconder.

—Seguro que una es la poción y la otra es mera agua.

—Elige tú la que más te guste y luego que la verdad salga a la luz —Ofreciéndole la posibilidad de elegir, el orador no hacía ninguna.

—Hace falta una orden del Ministerio, para forzar a alguien a tomarla y tú no la tienes.

—No hará falta forzar a nadie. Solo somos dos personas, ansiosas por contar la verdad, que se las van a tomar por voluntad propia —El público y los periodistas le pedían que se animara a probarlo, pero no lo hacía—. ¿Qué le pasa a la voz del pueblo ahora? ¿No le apetece contar la verdad a su bien amado pueblo? Pues allá tú —Bajándose de la tarima, había dejado a todo el mundo en silencio, ni los periodistas podían apretar el botón para sacar una foto. Cuando se colocaba justo en medio de la multitud, que observaba sin decir nada, se refirió a todos ellos—. Damas y caballeros, presento ante ustedes: un lobo bajo la piel de un cordero —Señalando directo con su dedo a aquel que había soltado tantas falacias en su contra, los fogonazos no tardaron en producirse.

Ignorando a los que ahora estaban en su contra, el orador se bajaba de la tarima, para irse con los otros integrantes del grupo. Fueron muchos, de los que se manifestaban delante del edificio de los Aurores incluidos, que se fueron con ellos hacia la zona de las chimeneas. La gente, al ver aquel acontecimiento, exigía a los agentes que detuvieran a aquellos hombres que, era más que evidente, tenían algo que ocultar. Pero Harry quería que todos viesen cuantos de los nuevos partidos emergentes huían con ellos, antes de permitir que sus hombres los atrapasen.

Cuando dio la orden a los agentes, para que procedieran a detenerlos a todos, aquellos sospechosos, los que huían, haciendo uso de la multitud de personas que había en el Atrio, atosigando el paso, aprovecharon para pillar rehenes con los que poder evitar su detención. No fueron nada delicados con todo aquel que se le interpusiese en su escape.

Hicieron de todo, con tal de escapar de allí a toda prisa, antes de que pudieran detenerlos para someterlos a un interrogatorio. Aunque no lograron detenerlos, al menos no habían causado bajas entre los civiles y estos comenzaron a aplaudir a Harry Potter, por haber descubierto ha tanto infiltrado que amenazaba con intoxicar el senado.

Muchos fueron los que habían salido del edificio principal para ver aquel acontecimiento, incluida Ginny, ninguno de ellos no podía hacer otra cosa que aplaudir como el resto. Los periodistas rodeaban a Harry, entre los aplausos de los ciudadanos, este por primera vez quiso hacer una declaración y se dirigió a todos ellos.

—Los antiguos enemigos han tratado de apoderarse del Ministerio. Se han atrevido a infiltrarse entre nosotros para soltar su veneno. El cuerpo de los Aurores siempre estará al servicio del ciudadano y por mucho que os digan que no hacemos nada, tened en cuenta esto: Siempre estaremos al servicio del Ministerio y del Reino Unido. Aunque os quieran hacer creer lo contrario, os puedo prometer que daremos gustoso nuestras vidas con tal de proteger al ciudadano.

—Harry: ¿Algún mensaje a las naciones del mundo? —uno de los periodistas internacionales esperaba que dijera algo, para calmar la creciente tensión entre países.

—Todos cometemos errores, algunos más grabes que otros, es verdad que ha muerto mucha gente por esas malas decisiones. Gente valiente, que estaba al servicio de sus respectivos Ministerios y sus países, pero… es la hora de que la verdad salga a la luz pública. Lo que ha ocurrido en el norte era lo que hubiera pasado al ejército de magos que planeaban enviar, todos los Ministerios del mundo, a luchar contra los magos al norte —Con sus declaraciones había dejado a todo el mundo en silencio otra vez—. Kingsley Shacklebolt lo sabía y por eso dimitió. Era el último recurso para evitar la guerra y la muerte de todos los Aurores del mundo. Si nosotros caemos, los viejos enemigos, que se han mantenido ocultos a esperas de que nuestra fuerza fuera más débil que nunca, retornarán a la luz trayendo las sombras consigo.

— ¿Está diciendo que Kingsley Shacklebolt es el responsable de que no hubieran muerto todos los Aurores?

—Solo digo que ha evitado que se tomara la peor elección posible. Todas las naciones quieren, con toda su buena voluntad, detener la amenaza y ese era su remedio. A todas ellas les digo: solo dejando de lado nuestras diferencias, manteniéndonos unidos como una sola nación, podremos detener a los magos del norte.

Sentenció la entrevista que dejó a todo el mundo que escuchaba atónito. El silencio era total, hasta que empezaron a escucharse los aplausos de todo aquel que estaba en el Atrio. Aun revelando un secreto internacional, su nivel de popularidad había subido como la espuma, no esperaba sufrir consecuencias por sus declaraciones. Al entrar en el edificio, los aplausos, seguían produciéndose allí dentro.

Con la moral por las nubes, ordenaba que descubrieran la identidad de todos los que habían huido como ratas del Atrio y se pusieran en busca y captura. No tuvo que pedirlo demasiado, muchos de los agentes estaban desesperados por desenmascarar a aquellos que no hacían más que soltar falacias en su contra.

Aun optimista se fue hasta su despacho y allí se le volvió a desmoronar su alegría. Sobre la mesa, entre una exagerada colección de carpetas y archivos, tenía el informe de quienes se habían ocupado de seguir la única pista que les quedaba, el nombre del empleado que se había tenido que encargar del hijo de la bruja. Para su desgracia, no tenía amigos o se relacionaba con nadie ajeno al hospital donde trabajaban, la lista de familiares vivían al otro lado del Atlántico y eran ignorantes de la clase de negocios en los que andaba metido.

Al menos, otro de los puntos buenos del día, era que se había desmontado aquella trama de tráfico de seres humanos en ambos países y sus responsables estaban en la cárcel a esperas de juicio. Pero como contrapunto, el fallido ataque organizado por EEUU y Rusia, seguía dando de qué hablar y tenía la prensa internacional de diversos países, también sobre el escritorio.

Había otras carpetas sobre la mesa de diferentes informes, como por ejemplo los nuevos partidos emergentes. Aunque ahora la opinión pública no se pondría en contra de que fueran investigados, eran tantos y tan diversos que con el caos reinante en el mundo, era casi imposible tratar de investigarlos a todos. Al menos otra de las buenas noticias del día era que muchas de aquellas formaciones oscuras y pro mortífagas, que estaban tratando de llegar al poder aprovechando la delicada situación actual, era que ellos solos se habían desenmascarado ante la sociedad. Ahora la gente estaría más desconfiada de los que hacían promesas de solucionarlo todo, tan solo haciéndose con el poder.

También había más informes sobre el resto de magos, que estaban pendientes de investigar en profundidad por si podían sacarles puntos débiles, pero como la prioridad era la señora Tuner estaban todos pendientes de abrir.

Harry Potter se sentó en la silla, que tenía frente a su escritorio, y desde la puerta de su despacho ya casi ni se le vería pues quedaba detrás de tanta carpeta y archivo de todo lo que tenía entre manos.

Apareciendo en el despacho varios agentes, que esperaban que les asignara una nueva tarea, aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Harry. No podía con todo a la vez y se echó las manos a la cabeza. Los que habían acudido para que les asignara nuevas funciones, al ver lo desesperado que se había quedado, prefirieron dejarlo solo antes de agobiarlo más.

Sin saber qué hacer, tenía tantas cosas delante que no sabía hacia dónde mirar, quería gritar de la impotencia pero, demostrar debilidad, sería lo peor que pudiera hacer. Era un ejemplo para los demás y si él se mostraba débil, su estado abatido, puede que trasmitiera su pesar al resto del cuerpo y todo empeorase.

"¿Qué quieres que vea?" Pensaba, levantándose de su silla, revisando otra vez el informe de los Aurores sobre lo descubierto sobre el caso. Como no sabían si el niño estaba vivo o no, se habían puesto a buscar entre la lista de pequeños de tres años en todo el país que, o bien estarían en orfanatos, o bien dados en adopción. Tenían una lista de posibles candidatos pero sin una muestra genética de la señora Tuner sería imposible dar con el correcto.

"Nos estas dando tiempo, pero ahora me encuentro en un callejón sin salida." Seguía pensando dando vueltas por su despacho. Necesitaban como fuera una muestra genética de la bruja para poder seguir, pero no había manera de obtenerla que no fuera acercándose hasta ella. Angustiado, al final, tuvo que volver a sentarse en la silla y solo pudo pronunciar en voz baja: "Por favor: que alguien me ayude."

Al borde de la desesperación, a los pocos segundos de aquella súplica, alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho. Por lo general los miembros de su unidad tocaban un par de veces y entraban sin más, pero aquella persona no lo hizo, llamó y se quedó tras la puerta hasta que volvió a llamar.

Harry, curioso por saber de quién se trataba, se levantó, se fue hasta la puerta y al abrirla solo pudo emitir una ligera sonrisa de alegría al ver a Hagrid en la entrada a su despacho. Sin decir nada, con ganas de llorar y sin poder evitarlo, se abrazó al grandullón que también le abrazó.

—Hagrid, que alegría verte —Le pedía que entrara en su despacho y al hacerlo cerró la puerta—. ¿Qué te trae por Londres?

—Harry… primero quiero que me prometas que no te vas a enfadar.

— ¿Enfadar? ¿Por qué?

—Tú prométemelo.

—Prometo que no me enfadaré.

—Bien… —Sacaba, de un bolso de viaje, unos papeles y se los entregaba.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Creemos que es la verdadera identidad de Tiffany Tuner.

— ¿Qué?

—Recuerda que has prometido no enfadarte: Desde que empezó la crisis, tanto Albus, como Rose y yo hemos estado haciendo un seguimiento de lo que pasa en el mundo.

— ¿Cómo? Si la prensa está censurada en Hogwarts.

—Yo consigo los periódicos y los leemos durante la tarde —Al decir aquello provocó que Harry soltara un suspiro de desapruebo. Pero dejó que siguiera contándole antes de decir palabra—. Albus y Rose tuvieron la corazonada de que la bruja de varita violeta estudió en su mismo colegio y se pusieron a buscar su posible identidad. Esta mañana han dado con la que creen que podría ser ella: Elizabeth Hopkins.

— ¿Cómo estáis tan seguros?

—No estamos del todo seguro, por eso he acudido a ti. Fue secuestrada durante el verano del año 92 y por lo menos, en los medios de comunicación, su desaparición pasó sin pena ni gloria. Nosotros estamos casi convencidos, ahora eres tú el que tiene que confirmarlo.

—Acompáñame —Poniéndose en pie salía del despacho con una nueva pista entre las manos. Dirigiéndose hacia la segunda planta, donde estaba el grueso del cuerpo de Aurores, al verle llegar se silenciaron y miraron expectantes—. Caballeros: Elizabeth Hopkins. Quiero saberlo todo sobre su caso —Demostrándoles que no estaba tan derrotado, contagió su energía al resto que se puso sobre la marcha a trabajar—. Si su expediente se destruyó durante el incendio de casos incompletos, quiero saber todo lo posible de ella que no hubiera quedado reducido a cenizas.

—No hay nada en la sección de personas desaparecidas —Como locos, los agentes, rebuscaban cada uno en su sección.

—Tampoco hay nada en la de casos aun vigentes sin resolver.

—Si no encontramos nada, id de inmediato al Ministerio a conseguir su expediente de estudiante. Necesitamos información de ella.

—No será necesario Harry —otra de los Aurores, que se había puesto a revisar los archivos ya resueltos, que estaban colocados en una enorme estantería metalizada compuesta por decenas de cajones ordenados por orden alfabético, se apresuró a responder sacando una carpeta que solo tenía un triste folio y una fotografía—. Esto es raro, no debería estar en esta sección. Aquí hay un montón de anotaciones y correcciones hechas a mano. Las personas, que llevaban el caso, como que no se preocuparon mucho en pasarlo a limpio y ponerlo en su lugar correspondiente. Aquí pone que su caso se resolvió, se encontró al culpable, que confesó su crimen durante los interrogatorios e inclusive ya se ejecutó la sentencia, pero el informe esta escasito en datos.

— ¿Y Elizabeth? —Asombrado de lo veloz que habían sido en localizar su expediente, temía que le dieran una noticia que tirara por tierra sus expectativas.

—Aquí no pone que se le diera por muerta. Su caso es un poco extraño, es un miserable folio en el que su estatus vital esta tachado a mano, cambiando su estado de muerta a desaparecida. Lo más increíble es que la fecha, en la que se modificó su estado, tan solo es un mes antes de que apareciera Tiffany Tuner —Le pasaba el expediente a su comandante, el solo mencionar lo de "Desaparecida" le dio muchas esperanzas.

— ¿Cómo?

Recogiendo la carpeta se cercioró del estado que aun tenía la susodicha. La única fotografía que se encontraba en aquel escueto caso, en principio no la podían relacionar pero, comenzó a notar similitudes en la forma de los ojos. También tuvo la corazonada de que habían dado con la verdadera identidad de la mujer.

— ¿Por qué no se rebuscó este caso antes?

— ¿Te enumero las razones? Quien llevara el caso, en el momento de la desaparición, fue el mismo que lo volvió a retomar cuando encontraron al responsable. Se ve que fue, en el momento en el que el culpable confesó, cuando hizo todas estas modificaciones a mano. En lugar de colocar el informe en el de personas desaparecidas lo colocó en el archivo de casos resueltos. En esta sección no solemos buscar pistas y aunque lo hubiéramos hecho, Harry, se sincero: ¿Tu le hubieras dado importancia un archivo que solo tiene un triste folio y una fotografía?

— ¿Por qué solo tiene un folio?

—Eso pregúntaselo a quien llevó el caso en el año 1992. Esto es un cúmulo de negligencias gravísimas, es de pensarse que, los que llevaron el caso por aquel entonces, se dieron cuenta de que descubrir este informe les traería problemas. Por eso no cumplieron el protocolo y lo pusieron en otra sección que, en teoría, nadie volvería a mirar por allí.

—Si siguen en el cuerpo, quiero a los responsables en mi despacho más pronto que tarde.

El resto de integrantes se acercaban a ver la foto, si no era por sugestión colectiva, todos encontraban grandes similitudes entre la joven y la bruja que, en la actualidad, estaba atemorizando a todo el globo. Lo que más interesó a todos fue descubrir cómo sus padres aun seguían vivos y estaban localizados.

—Hagrid: ¿Tienes mucha prisa por volver a Escocia?

—Podría quedarme un poco más.

— ¿Nos vamos de viaje?

—Bien, he traído la moto y el asiento donde solías ir aun está bien enganchado.

— ¿Podríamos trasladarnos en chimenea? —Solo teniendo una idea mental de cómo estaría la moto, se preocupó de montar en ella.

—Tonterías, que está como nueva. Será como en los viejos tiempos —El semi gigante estaba tan ilusionado de volver a llevar a Harry, que a este no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la oferta de ir en el sillón lateral de aquella vieja moto.

—Aurores —Antes de irse quiso dar unas últimas órdenes a sus hombres—. Retomad la recogida de muestras de ADN de todos los posibles casos. Recordad que contamos con la colaboración del cuerpo policial muggle, que han recibido órdenes de ayudarnos, quiero todos los posibles casos tanto de Gran Bretaña, como de Irlanda. Si todo va bien, pronto tendremos alguna con la que comparar.

Con todo el mundo centrado en sus obligaciones, Harry y Hagrid salían a toda prisa del edificio para tomar una salida que los llevaría a la superficie. No tenían ni un segundo que perder y atravesando la marea de gente, que seguía aglutinándose en el Atrio, se fueron hasta una cabina que los llevaría al exterior.

En la superficie, el más joven de los dos, se horrorizó al ver sobre el método en el que iban a viajar. Pero solo podía sonreír como podía ante el mayor, al ver la cara de ilusión que tenía al volver a llevarle, solo le faltaba soltar lágrimas de nostalgia.

— ¿A dónde te llevo?

—Nos vamos a Leeds —Miraba el informe que llevaba en las manos, que indicaba la última dirección conocida de los padres de la sospechosa—. A la calle Quarry Pl.

—En marcha entonces.

Arrancando el motor, Harry solo pudo agarrarse a donde podía y se pusieron en movimiento. La moto, soltando una humareda terrible, esta los envolvió y ahora los camuflaba en un hechizo de invisibilidad. Salieron disparados hacia los cielos, sobrevolando las nubes para evitar la intensa lluvia del exterior, iban muy deprisa hacia su destino. En poco menos de media hora llegaron a la calle donde esperaban que siguieran viviendo los progenitores.

Cuando llegaron a la zona de la ciudad de Leed, aterrizaron para llegar hasta la pequeña calle de casas unifamiliares de dos plantas en color teja. Justo a media calle había un solar en ambas direcciones y no muy lejos de allí había una casa de estética diferente al resto, su fachada era blanca y además de la puerta negra, tenía cuatro ventanas, dos por piso, muy bonitas.

Aparcando justo enfrente a la vivienda, los dos hombres bajaron de la moto y se fueron hasta la puerta para llamar. Esperando tranquilos en la entrada presentían que había gente dentro y trascurrido un minuto abrió la puerta una mujer de aspecto mayor, que podría tener los sesenta años. Esta mujer al ver a Harry Potter, por su expresión, este mismo intuyó que esperaba su visita.

Sin preguntarles que hacían por allí, la mujer abrió la puerta y les dejó entrar en la casa. Adentrándose en el interior, toda aquella parte de la vivienda estaba bien cuidada, había fotos de Elizabeth en varias estanterías. Sentado en el sillón de la casa, esperaba su marido, les habían pillado viendo los programas matutinos de política pero al verles llegar apagaron la televisión.

El matrimonio sentado en un sillón y los dos amigos frente a ellos, nadie había soltado una sola palabra desde que habían llegado y el ambiente estaba raro. Harry sacando el archivo del caso, al hacerlo el matrimonio se dio la mano.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrían —La mujer se adelantó a hablarles—. Desde que la vi en los periódicos supe que era ella, mi pequeña, mi niña.

— ¿Sabían quien era y no dijeron nada a las autoridades? —Harry les preguntaba extrañado.

— ¿Podrías leer el expediente de nuestra pequeña? —respondía el padre con otra pregunta.

—No pone mucho, solo pone que fue secuestrada y que su secuestrador confesó el crimen casi veinte años después, fue condenado y sentenciado.

—Es que ese es el informe redactado por los Aurores de aquellos años. Déjame que te muestre uno pagado de nuestro bolsillo —Acudiendo hasta uno de los estantes del mueble del salón, sacó uno bastante más grande y se lo entregaba a Harry—. Podrías leer este, seguro que pone más.

—Elizabeth Hopkins, hija de Arthur y Margaret Hopkins. Fue secuestrada a la edad de los dieciséis años por McKenzie Christie. Un mago que por aquel entonces tenía casi los cincuenta años y acababa de cumplir veinte años de condena en Azkaban, por hacer uso de la nigromancia. La retuvo durante casi dos décadas hasta que al final logró fugarse. Lograron atraparlo cuando, al intentar recuperar desesperado a Elizabeth, su comportamiento fue tan extraño hasta el punto que fue detenido e interrogado por varios agentes mágicos locales que, para descubrir el porqué de su comportamiento enajenado, tuvieron que hacer uso del Veritaserum —Echaba un rápido vistazo a lo que continuaba quedándose enmudecido.

—No se detenga por favor, continúe leyendo en voz alta.

—Por el efecto de la poción de la verdad, no pudo evitar confesar su crimen. Los Aurores de la zona, atestiguando la perturbada naturaleza de aquel individuo, no produjeron filtraciones de todo lo que les llegó a contar, pero fue procesado de inmediato sin que trascendiera todo lo que hablaron con el interrogado en aquel momento. En el momento del juicio local fue cuando se pudo escuchar la versión del apresado. Allí y sin remordimientos confesó como secuestró a la menor y abusó de ella durante todo ese tiempo, dejándola al menos diez veces embarazada en aquellos años de cautiverio. También reveló como mataba a sus hijos nada más nacer, en oscuros y aterradores "experimentos" en su presencia. Confesó como había tratado de trastornar a su presa, con terribles torturas físicas y psicológicas, intentando "convertirla" o, según sus propias palabras, que aceptase que era una bruja tan oscura como él. Pero nunca logró que estuviera de acuerdo con que ejecutase a sus hijos al nacer y al matar al décimo fue cuando, en un descuido de su captor, emprendió la huida —Al relatarle el expediente externo al que poseían ellos, tuvo que hacer una pequeña pausa para tomar aliento.

—Siga leyendo por favor.

—Tras relatar, a los que lo estaban juzgando, con todo lujo de detalles las torturas a las que sometió a Elizabeth, muchos en la vista del juicio no pudieron soportarlo y se marcharon de la sala. Por todos sus horribles crímenes fue sentenciado a morir por el beso de los Dementores y condenado por la perpetuidad a ser uno de ellos.

—Es horrible —Hagrid estaba escandalizado al escuchar aquello.

— ¿Por qué no pone nada de eso en el informe que está en nuestra posesión?

— ¿Sabes cuantos Aurores estuvieron destinados a resolver el caso de nuestra hija? —le preguntaba la madre, con lágrimas en los ojos, como Harry no sabía la cifra exacta dejó que fuera ella la que respondiera—. Solo uno.

—Un solo Auror, que ni siquiera hizo bien su trabajo —El padre, señalando la hoja con la que habían acudido a su casa, era presa de la impotencia—. Todos estaban como locos por encontrar a tu padrino: Sirius Black y dejaron de lado a nuestra hija.

— Lo lamento de veras. ¿Recuerda el nombre del agente?

—Claro, lo tengo grabado a fuego en la mente, pero ya es tarde para buscar justicia. Ese hombre, tras sufrir un aparatoso accidente laboral, a pesar de sus años acabó jubilándose prematuramente a los pocos meses de que, "otros", encontrasen al culpable y murió, por culpa de las secuelas de su accidente, tan solo unos meses después. Hasta nos despreció en el momento en el que recuperamos la esperanza de que siguiera con vida. Su consejo fue que, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado en cautiverio a manos de un monstruo, la diésemos por muerta y continuáramos con nuestras vidas. No mostró ni la menor empatía, parecía más preocupado de salvar su reputación que aliviar nuestro pesar.

—Nuestra hija no es un monstruo, la han convertido en uno. El desgraciado que la secuestro fue el principal culpable, pero la sociedad que la ignoró también tiene la culpa. Fue la sociedad la que dejó que sufriera hasta la locura y ahora está pagando un precio muy caro.

— ¿Cree que su hija se detendrá si los ve a ustedes?

—Ha tenido cinco años para volver a casa. Nosotros nunca hemos dejado de buscarla. Si algo queda de ella, en el interior de ese producto, sabe muy bien que las puertas de esta casa nunca se le cerraron, ni se le cerrarán. Para nosotros sigue siendo esa niña alegre y risueña, que llenaba de vida esta casa. Pero si no ha vuelto es porque o bien no nos recuerda, o bien nos culpa de su sufrimiento.

—Señores Hopkins, quiero compartir con ustedes información confidencial. Sabemos que hace tres años su hija tuvo un nuevo hijo y para mayor desgracia se lo arrebataron. Si algo quedaba de humanidad en ella lo perdió en aquel momento.

—Santo cielo —pronunciaba el padre abrazando a su mujer, que había roto a llorar—. No hay justicia en el mundo.

—Lo sé, lucho día a día para que este mundo sea un lugar más justo donde vivir. Pero lamento decirles que es difícil, por no decir imposible, impedirlo. Pero si nos rendimos sería mucho peor.

— ¿Se sabe algo de nuestro nieto?

—Aunque sé que esto ahondará su dolor y angustia, no puedo dejar de contárselo pues creo que tienen todo el derecho del mundo a saberlo: su nieto nació enfermizo, fue dado en adopción y fue devuelto por la familia que pagó por su secuestro al no cumplir con lo que esperaban de un bebé sano —Tuvo que parar un momento, pues los llantos de la mujer eran desgarradores—. Aunque la principal culpable ha reconocido que ordenó a un subordinado que se deshiciera del pequeño, creemos que sigue con vida y es ahí a donde quería llegar. Necesitamos una muestra de ADN de ustedes dos para cotejarla con todos los posibles casos.

—Si encuentran a nuestro nieto: ¿Qué piensan hacer con él?

—Demostrarle a su hija que este mundo no es todo lo malo que ella se cree. Que hay gente buena que lucha por lo que es justo.

—Pero ha matado a mucha gente, la sociedad no le perdonará sus crímenes.

—Si se entrega y me permiten llevarme el expediente que habéis recopilado. Alegaremos demencia; con suerte pasará el resto de sus días en un centro psiquiátrico y si damos con el paradero de su hijo, creo que es justo que la custodia sea de ustedes.

—Si tu intención no es matarla, colaboraremos contigo en lo que haga falta.

—No quiero mentirles, pero creo que la persona que le entregó la varita ha sentenciado a su hija al aceptarla.

— ¿Qué pretende decir?

—Que pondré todo de mi parte para que no muera, pero creo que, quien está por encima de ella, se ha asegurado de que ese sea su final —No queriendo deprimir más a aquel matrimonio, se puso en pie y la madre no dudó un segundo en abrazarle, por ser la primera persona que se había interesado en ellos durante todos estos años.

Hagrid estaba llorando empatizando con aquel matrimonio, que lo había pasado y lo estaba pasando muy mal, desde luego que su vida había sido muy dura. El único que estaba tratando de mantener el tipo era Harry, pero no pudo aguantarlo mucho tiempo. El pesar que había en aquella pareja era muy doloroso y solo un monstruo sin corazón sería capaz de aguantar aquel momento sin llorar. Al final todo el mundo acabó derramando lágrimas.

La madre de Elizabeth, sujetando la mano del Auror, se lo llevaba hasta el piso superior y le enseñaba la habitación de su hija, que había permanecido igual a como ella lo había dejado. Los libros para cursar el séptimo curso ya habían sido comprados, todo estaba ordenado y clasificado en su arcón de viaje. Aquella habitación era la de una jovencita normal, al lado de la cama había una foto en la que estaba con sus padres, en las vacaciones de aquel año.

Cumpliendo con lo que habían querido hacer allí, tras recoger unas muestras de ADN de la pareja, la mujer tuvo el impulso de volver a abrazar a Harry.

—Por favor evite que nuestra pequeña muera, no se deje llevar por lo que todo el mundo piensa de ella, se que algo de bondad queda en su interior. Si alguien puede sacarlo se que eres tú.

—Lo intentaré.

—Encuentre a nuestro nieto, no quiero que crezca solo en un orfanato.

—No dejaré que el mundo siga siendo así de injusto con vuestra familia. Por favor, solo les pido discreción hasta que resolvamos la crisis.

—La sociedad ha pasado de nosotros durante todos estos años, aunque hemos luchado a capa y espada por rescatar la memoria de nuestra niña, siempre nos han dado la espalda. Somos como el aire para la sociedad, sí la noticia no la filtran ustedes, nosotros desde luego que no pensamos decir nada. Solo queremos pasar página en esta terrible etapa de nuestras vidas y poder ser felices de nuevo.

Despidiéndose de ellos, esperando poder traerles buenas noticias pronto, el Auror y el grandullón se fueron de la casa con un pesar en el alma y una pequeña esperanza en el corazón. Montando en la moto, sin decir nada, arrancaron para volver a Londres.

Durante el trayecto no cruzaron palabra, estaban los dos recordando lo vivido en aquella casa. Cuando aterrizaron cerca de una de las entradas al Ministerio no fueron hasta el interior, tenían que dejar las pruebas en el Laboratorio de Identificación Genética. Un edificio muggle que contaba con todo lo necesario para sacar un patrón de los abuelos maternos y poder compararlo con las pruebas, que les habían llevado de aquellos dos países.

Tras saludar a los científicos, que iban a cotejar los datos, estos les dijeron que, aunque por fortuna los candidatos eran pocos, las pruebas podrían tardar más de la cuenta pues solo contaban con el ADN de los abuelos maternos. Pero que, con un poco de suerte, en más o menos mes y medio las habrían analizado todas.

Al volver a salir al exterior esta vez sí que fueron al Ministerio de Magia. Una vez allí, en el edificio de los Aurores, los compañeros ya tenían el informe de quien había llevado la negligente investigación: un agente de la época anterior a la segunda guerra mágica, que empezó en el cuerpo en el año 91 y mientras le habían encargado el caso de Elizabeth este pareció ignorar las órdenes y se centró en descubrir a Sirius Black, como muchos otros. Al parecer culpó a ese insulso casucho, que le habían asignado, como el responsable de frenar su ascenso en el cuerpo y por eso, desde el comienzo, demostró una desidia total hacia él. Cuando se descubrió al culpable, primero trató de modificar su mal trabajo pero, como seguir el protocolo le traería problemas, prefirió modificar un poco a mano y guardarlo en un lugar donde fuera muy poco probable que lo volvieran a encontrar.

Los compañeros estaban escandalizados de que, alguien así, hubiera sido contratado como agente de seguridad; aunque no le descubrieron nada que no le hubieran dicho ya aquellos padres afligidos. Agradeciendo el trabajo bien hecho, los dos amigos fueron hasta el despacho de Harry, allí escribió una nota para su hijo y su sobrina. Metiéndola en un sobre, se la entregaba a Hagrid para que se la hiciera llegar.

— ¿Vas a volver a Escocia ahora?

—Aprovecharé ya que estoy aquí para hacer unas compras, ya no viajo a la capital de Inglaterra tan a menudo como quisiera y ya que estoy aquí quiero aprovecharlo.

—Procura que los niños no se enteren de lo que le ha pasado a Elizabeth, son muy jóvenes para que sepan la clase de personas que puede haber en la sociedad.

—Descuida, que no les diré nada.

—Gracias de verdad por tu ayuda. Has venido como caído del cielo cuando más lo necesitaba.

—De nada Harry. Sabes que siempre he tratado de ayudar en todo lo que he podido. Desde que eras un pequeño retoño nunca he dejado de creer en ti.

Tras darse un abrazo, el grandullón, se marchaba dejándolo solo en el despacho. Las primeras horas de la tarde ya se les había venido encima y el resto de componentes del cuerpo, esperando a que se fuera el antiguo guardián de los terrenos del colegio, querían dirigirse a su comandante.

—Harry: tu discurso, ante la prensa internacional, ha pacificado el entorno entre los países.

— ¿Qué?

—Que los organismos internacionales han decidido pasar página al asunto del ataque no autorizado al norte. Han optado por mantenerse unidos ante la adversidad.

—Es increíble.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creerse todo lo que estaba viviendo aquel 31 de Octubre, sus compañeros aplaudían a su comandante, obligándole a que se diera una vuelta por toda la segunda planta para que pudieran felicitarle, al haber evitado que las naciones entraran en guerra y volvieran a centrarse en sus verdaderos enemigos.

Harry volvía a su despacho, con mucho más optimismo, y sujetaba la gran carpeta en el que había aglutinado todo lo relacionado con Tiffany Tuner. Ahora añadía también el expediente de la verdadera identidad de la mujer y se detuvo observando las fotografías, de esta mujer, en sus dos etapas lejos de su cautiverio. Después se centró en las otras tres carpetas, las de los otros enemigos: en la de Igor Morris, Amanda Parker y William Wood.

—De momento una va encaminada, los otros tres son un misterio… —hablaba en voz alta, refiriéndose a las carpetas de los otros magos—. Si tienes intención de que los derrote —Aunque sabía que no podía oírle, comenzaba a referirse al que estaba manejando los hilos tras ellos—, será mejor que me envíes alguna que otra pista.

La puerta de su despacho volvió a sonar, pero esta vez no esperaron a que la abriese. Un Auror, que se encargaba de custodiar la seguridad del interior del edificio principal, entró a toda prisa.

—Comandante tiene que acompañarme ahora.

— ¿A dónde? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Me han pedido que lo lleve directo al Departamento de Misterios lo más deprisa posible.

—Entonces no perdamos tiempo.

Corriendo a toda prisa, no tardaron nada en llegar al recibidor y tomar un ascensor hacia la séptima planta. Aunque por el camino se le interpuso muchísima gente ansiosa de que les contara alguna primicia. La gente se había enterado muy deprisa de que las naciones se habían vuelto a convertir en una sola y todos querían darle las gracias a aquel hombre que había inspirado al mundo. Harry no soltó mucho, solo saludaba y daba las gracias a aquellos conocidos, que le felicitaban, pero no soltaba noticia alguna.

Al llegar al Departamento de Misterios, fue conducido hasta la Cámara de las Profecías y en la entrada dejaron que se introdujera solo. Harry caminaba por el interior de aquella amplia sala, que estaba casi limpia de los restos de la destrucción provocada por la bruja de varita roja, cuando asaltaron el ministerio.

Aunque la sala estaba bastante oscura, sabía hacia dónde dirigirse, pues muy al fondo había algunos operarios que estaban haciendo uso del conjuro "Lumos" y se les podía detectar en la distancia. Acercándose hasta ellos comenzó a divisar algo que no podía creerlo, había una pequeña esfera en el suelo rodeada de un montón de polvo.

— ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? —preguntaba el último en acudir hasta allí.

—Si Harry, es una profecía que no fue desintegrada, cuando destruyeron la sala.

—Pero… —Harry iluminaba de un lado para el otro la cámara de las profecías, cerciorándose de que la destrucción había continuado hacia delante en la estancia. Si aquella pequeña esfera no estaba rota, era por un motivo concreto—. ¿Se sabe a quién pertenece?

—No, su destinatario sí que fue desintegrado junto al resto de profecías.

— ¿Podemos averiguarlo?

—Por desgracia no directamente….

— ¿De qué nos sirve entonces? —les preguntaba a ellos y él se lo preguntaba, a la vez, a sí mismo en su cabeza.

—No podemos averiguarlo al instante, pero si podemos realizar un conjuro de detección.

— ¿Detección?

—En efecto: si el destinatario de la profecía se acerca a ella, el conjuro lo detectará haciendo que esta brille más de la cuenta. Tienes que hacer que el mayor número de gente pase a su lado, para ver a quien podría pertenecer.

—Negativo, si Amanda Parker se enterase de que queda una profecía sin destruir, vendrá a por ella en el acto —Era testigo de cómo con el conjuro de elevación la mantenían flotando en el aire sin tocarla—. Tenemos que idear la manera de que la gente pase a su lado sin que la viesen.

— ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

—Dejadla aquí hasta que se me ocurra que hacer con ella. No le digáis a nadie que la habéis descubierto si no queremos tener otra visita de Amanda —al pronunciar ese nombre los operarios se estremecieron pero Harry, que seguía mirando la esfera que flotaba en el aire, comenzó a hablarle a ella—. Al igual que el expediente de Tuner, tú no has sido destruido, así que aquí tenemos la siguiente pista.

Emocionado por todo lo que estaba viviendo durante aquella jornada, lo que amanecía como un día triste, se estaba convirtiendo en un día redondo. Saliendo de aquella cámara, con una sonrisa en los labios, ya solo faltaba una cosa para que el día fuera perfecto. Sin dudarlo un segundo, tomó el ascensor y se dirigió a la segunda planta del edificio.

Entrando en las oficinas de El Profeta, todo el mundo allí enmudeció al verle. El hombre con la mirada fija, fue directo hacia la zona donde se agrupaban los reporteros deportivos, allí estaba su mujer que estaba tan asombrada como el resto de que su marido hubiera acudido allí. Dirigiéndose hasta ella, al tenerla al frente solo la abrazó fuerte y le dio un profundo beso cargado de amor que hizo que toda la plantilla aplaudiera ante aquel acto de afecto sin límites.

—Gracias por no hacerme perder la esperanza —Abrazados, con los ojos cerrados y con la frente unida el uno con la otra, sentían sus respiraciones. Harry, que le hablaba muy bajito, no encontraba palabras de agradecimiento a su mujer por ser un pilar fundamental en su vida.

—Nunca dejaré que te pueda el desánimo. Estaré a tu lado en todo momento, seré tu compañera, tu amiga, el faro que te indique el camino de vuelta al hogar.

—No sé cómo darte las gracias, no me salen las palabras.

—No hace falta, solo haciendo esto no solo me lo estás diciendo, más bien lo estás demostrando a gritos —Volvían a besarse provocando los silbidos y aplausos en toda la plantilla del periódico.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo —No queriendo separarse de ella, el día no podía detenerse.

—Salva al mundo Harry.

Entre aplausos y silbidos, el héroe de todo el mundo había vuelto a la cima de la popularidad. Aunque la gente no viese lo que hacía, habían vuelto a recuperar la esperanza en él. Retornando a la oficina de los Aurores, con una sonrisa en los labios. Su alegría llenaba de esperanza los corazones de todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, que sabía que, aquel personaje, estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano para reconducir la situación.

* * *

Solo había una persona en todo el Ministerio que no estaba contenta, Verónica Fletcher, que había sido testigo de la intromisión del Comandante en las oficinas de su periódico, cotilleando desde las ventanas con persianas de su despacho privado. Esta era la única que no estaba ilusionada, ni emocionada por todo lo que había pasado aquel día.

Muchos de los partidos emergentes, victimas de su propio ego, al creer que el río estaba demasiado revuelto para que nadie pudiera detectar sus planes ocultos, habían sido desenmascarados aquella precisa mañana. Todo el mundo aplaudía a Harry y ella ahora no podría hacer un mal artículo de él. Su credibilidad había quedado entredicho al haber apoyado a partidos que ahora la gente sabía que tenían planes ocultos.

O reconducía la situación o bien se pondría en contra a toda la sociedad. "Tranquilo Harry, que como la ola de popularidad en la que, para mi desgracia, te has subido, yo subiré acompañándote y encumbrándote como todo el mundo. Pero, cuando estés en la cresta, encontraré algo con lo que apuñalar esa popularidad y tu descenso será el doble de rápido."

Mirando, aun a través de las persianas de su despacho, con un odio que no se podía contener a la zona donde estaba Ginny Potter, deseaba verla muerta ahora más que nunca. Así que, no dándose por vencida, salió de su despacho y su desesperación creció. Sus compañeros de plantilla estaban contagiados por la alegría de que aun había esperanza, que no todo estaba perdido.

"Eso, reíd ahora, reíd todo lo que podáis malditos malnacidos". Pensaba para sí mientras llevaba una pequeña caja rectangular oculta entre su libreta de anotaciones. También sujetaba su pluma de escribir y salía de la zona del periódico. Nadie la miraba, ni se fijaba en ella, era como aire para todo el mundo. "Que entre mayor sean vuestras esperanzas, mayor será vuestra decepción al ver como los magos las aplastan de golpe. Y será entonces cuando yo sonreiré y vosotros llorareis.". No podía hacer otra cosa que mirar con asco a todos aquellos empleados.

"Ginny: te aseguro que tu marido será mío y tu lo verás desde el más allá.", seguía hablando en sus pensamientos a medida que se dirigía hacia otra zona del edificio principal. "Las cosas que soy capaz de hacer por Harry Potter.", se adentraba en una de las oficinas personales de los cargos de confianza del Ministerio, bolígrafo y papel en mano para que nadie sospechase, con la aparente intención de acudir a una entrevista.

"Me voy a tirar a alguien que me da un tremendo asco, solo con tal de encontrar el paradero de tu puñetera familia.". En el interior de aquel despacho estaba solo Percy Weasley que al ver a la joven como había acudido hasta allí, y como está cerraba la puerta con pestillo para que nadie les molestara, solo pudo echarle una mirada de puro deseo.

Moviéndose coqueteando, se soltaba el pelo y se desabrochaba el escote. Sobre la mesa ponía la caja que había traído, oculta entre su libreta, que resultó ser una caja de profilácticos que, en principio, no le hizo mucha ilusión al pelirrojo pero no le quedó más remedio que ponérselo si quería tener sexo con aquella chica.

Lanzándose sobre él, a pesar de ser un hombre casado, no pudo resistirse a los "encantos" de aquella muchacha sedienta de amor. Llevaban su pecaminoso idilio desde hacía una semana, en la que en un encuentro, "fortuito por el destino", los cruzó en el camino y saltó la chispa.

Consumaron el acto sexual sobre el escritorio de su despacho al menos dos veces y una tercera en la silla que estaba frente el escritorio. Cada vez que lo hacían, el hombre intentaba hacerlo sin preservativo pero ella se negaba.

—Ya te he dicho Percy —decía besándolo, casi sentada sobre él en la silla, dejándose acariciar—, que para hacerlo sin condón tendría que estar muy cachonda y excitada.

—Dime qué puedo hacer para ponerte hipercachonda.

—Mis fantasías son más bien lugares morbosos y situaciones de riesgo. Es así como me pongo muy caliente.

—Dime: ¿Dónde tendríamos que hacerlo para que estuvieras muy excitada? —Cuando le puso un nuevo condón fue entonces cuando la chica se sentó sobre su miembro erecto.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntaba gimiendo, aunque le estaba dando asco lo que hacía con aquel hombre, estaba tan metida en el papel que sus gemidos parecía muy reales y lo calentaban aun más—. Ya pensaré un sitio y situación para poder hacerlo sin ningún control.

La muchacha era insaciable y mientras consumaba el acto sexual por cuarta vez, solo podía pensar en el momento en el que Amanda Parker lo ejecutase junto con su maldita familia, para dejar a Harry solo en el mundo en el que ella sería su nuevo pilar vital.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22.**

— ¿Senador Yusuf Stevenson? Soy Hermione Weasley —Tras saludarse muy cortés y después de explicarle que el ex primer ministro le había dado su número personal, la chica le seguía comentando—. Estamos en una importante investigación, relacionada con los magos y con aquel que está detrás de ellos. Necesitamos, ahora más que nunca, ayuda.

—Ahora mismo estoy muy liado, el consejo se reúne de urgencia pero dime: ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Se que ha viajado por todo el mundo: ¿es posible que conozca un cuento o leyenda donde aparezca un arlequín vestido con tonalidad roja y por algún motivo indica el número tres con sus dedos?

— ¿Un arlequín? Son muy típicos de Italia —Como le había pillado enterándose a la vez del ataque al norte, de repente le vino un cuento a la cabeza—. Podría tratarse del relato de: El último Emperador y el Arlequín.

— ¿Lo recuerda bien?

—Tengo algún que otro documento, que ido recolectando y uniendo de diversas estrofas en diversos lugares hasta componer la historia al completo.

—Tenemos que encontrar la fuente de la leyenda pues es posible que estuviera basada en un hecho real.

—Viajad a Roma cuanto antes. Debemos vernos allí.

En el Ministerio de Magia en Londres, el preciso día del ataque fallido contra la Atalaya, tras recibir la llamada de Hermione Weasley, el senador Yusuf Stevenson recorría los corredores del edificio principal en dirección a su despacho privado.

Mientras recordaba la conversación, que había mantenido por teléfono, esquivaba a la gente que iba de un lado para el otro buscando información de lo que había pasado al norte. Pero él iba muy centrado en un asunto.

—Senador: el consejo se reunirá en breve en el Alto Tribunal —le informaba uno de los empleados.

—No hay tiempo, consígueme un billete de avión a Roma ahora mismo.

— ¿Se va?

—Es por causa mayor. No te lo puedo explicar.

Una vez en su oficina, el ambiente en aquel lugar era caótico, multitud de estanterías con pergaminos enrollados colocados en estanterías, que podrían crear un mini laberinto alrededor de la mesa central. También allí había una chimenea en los laterales de la estancia, que era su única fuente de calor. Rebuscando entre tanto documento enrollado, iba de un lado para el otro, tratando de localizar el correcto.

Cuando encontró el que buscaba, con él en las manos, se fue hasta su escritorio y sentándose comenzó a desenrollarlo muy despacio a la vez que lo leía.

* * *

" _Cuenta la leyenda, que en el año 473 DC, tres años antes de la caía del Imperio Romano y el inicio de la Edad Media. El general Flavio Orestes, fuerte candidato para ser nombrado emperador, contemplaba impotente como todo lo que había sido el Imperio Romano Occidental estaba siendo atacado por los bárbaros del norte del continente._

 _El mentor del general y ahora también mentor de su joven hijo, Flavio Rómulo Augusto, era en realidad un poderoso mago de la época que era el único responsable de que no hubieran perdido el imperio desde hacía ya años. Pero ya era muy mayor como para poder seguir protegiéndolo._

 _Pecando contra la naturaleza, con la intención de crear alguien tan poderoso como él, con la fuerza suficiente como para seguir controlando a los bárbaros del norte y con la capacidad para volver a hacer grande a Roma; en un primer momento intentó instruir en las artes mágicas al padre y después al hijo, pero era inútil pues ambos eran Muggle._

 _Desesperado, aquel mago no se dio por vencido y envió emisarios que encontrasen magos por el mundo capaz de lograr lo imposible, convertir a un muggle en un mago. Tras dos años infructuosos, algunos magos acudieron a la llamada pero tenían el mismo problema. Una persona que no había nacido para ser maga, no podía convertirse, en eso mismo, por arte de ninguna magia._

 _Sin ser invitado, ni ido a buscar, el 1 de enero del año 475 DC, llegó a la capital un personaje de piel morena. De aspecto egipcio, vestimenta de ese mismo país y rasgos felinos. Fundiéndose con el momento tan turbulento que se vivía en aquella ciudad, burlándose con ironía de aquellas gentes desesperadas, tras camuflarse en las sombras adoptó una nueva forma. Bajo un atuendo, hasta la fecha nunca antes visto, se trasformó en un Arlequín bajo un disfraz a rombos rojo y blanco y un sombrero de seis puntas._

 _Riéndose de todo lo que pasaba, siempre con ironía, comenzó a hacer sus espectáculos callejeros, en los que nada era lo que parecía. Acompañaba sus representaciones con poderosos prodigios y al final ofrecía a su público la posibilidad de llevarse un gran premio._

 _Tres serían las preguntas, tres acertijos muy peculiares y el acertante de los tres se llevaría la gran recompensa: lo que pudiera desear. Como todo tenía truco, tan solo cinco segundos disponía para resolverlos y si el que participase no llegaba a pronunciarse, dentro del tiempo límite, o fallaba alguna de las preguntas el riesgo del juego consistía en que, dependiendo de cuantas fallase, el arlequín llenaría su destino de desgracias y su vida no duraría más de un año. Cuando un voluntario se animaba a participar, era conducido hacia la parte de atrás del escenario. En una sala donde nada se veía, en la oscuridad le formulaba los enigmas._

 _Tras diez meses de funciones callejeras, en los que había ganado fama y popularidad entre el pueblo, nadie se había llevado el gran premio. Su fama y sus prodigiosos espectáculos, llegaron a oídos del mentor de Flavio Orestes, que una noche fue a presenciar una de sus actuaciones._

 _Todo era tan increíble y avanzado para la época, que pensó en que se trataba de otro mago. Cuando finalizó su espectáculo nadie se atrevió a participar en el auditórium final. Al término de este, cuando no quedaba nadie en la calle, el mago se introdujo en la parte trasera de la caseta del artista._

 _Sacando su varita, no logró iluminar nada más que lo que tenía delante, por más intenso que quisiera hacer la luz no era capaz de iluminar más allá de su varita. Aquel cuarto trastero era mucho más grande de cómo se veía por fuera. Pareciera interminable y de repente escuchó la voz del dueño de aquel circo unipersonal, solo que no entendía lo que decía._

 _Sentía algo gigantesco cerca pero no lo veía. Trataba de calcular su poder mágico, pero era imposible. Aquel personaje, que a la vista de todos estaba disfrazado, no parecía humano. Cuando el intruso se cansó de caminar hacia delante, iluminó hacia donde había venido y la luz de la salida estaba ya muy distante._

— _¿Qué eres? —le preguntó el mentor al artista, que aun permanecía escondido._

— _Un viajante proveniente de Egipto —la voz de ese ser podría hacer retumbar una pared._

— _¿Qué haces aquí?_

— _Algo me ha forzado a moverme hacia occidente. Busco un nuevo hogar, un lugar tranquilo donde pasar unos milenios._

— _¿Acaso eres inmortal? —Su pregunta no fue contestada, solo una ligera carcajada emitió—. ¿Puedes ayudarme? —fue la siguiente pregunta y la que mas deseaba formular._

— _Todo es posible. Solo existe un prodigio que no pueda conceder. Pero todo conlleva un precio. Tres serán los acertijos y tres respuestas correctas han de haber —su última respuesta fue._

 _A mediados del mes de octubre el mentor llevó al general Flavio, debido a que el imperio necesitaba como fuera un emperador fuerte, para que se sometiera a los acertijos. Esperaron a que la función terminase y se fueran todos los espectadores para adentrarse, solo, en aquel lugar oscuro y ante la voz del ser colosal, para su desgracia falló los tres. "Desgraciado serás en el corto futuro que te espera." Fue lo que le dijo al término de su auditórium._

 _Cuando salió de la oscuridad, la cara del general indicaba su fracaso. Todo estaba perdido para el imperio. Con la maldición lanzada sobre el aspirante a emperador su mentor, que se había quedado fuera mientras duraran las preguntas, solo pudo recurrir a ser él quien participase en aquel curioso juego, con la intención de que le devolviera la juventud. Aunque el artista no aceptaba dos participantes en la misma noche, con él hizo una excepción, pero antes de iniciarlo el arlequín lanzó una severa advertencia._

— _Doy, pero también puedo quitar. Si te arriesgas a participar, no solo serás tan desgraciado como el resto, sino que también lo serás siendo un miserable muggle._

 _Aun arriesgándose se sometió a las preguntas las cuales falló. Para su desgracia la advertencia se cumplió y a un simple muggle quedó. Todo su poder mágico se esfumó al instante._

 _Quedando maestro y general con sus destinos marcados por la desgracia y sin poder defender a Roma, abatidos se percataron de un curioso detalle. Los acertijos formulados a los dos eran los mismos y si lo había repetido en dos ocasiones, cabría la posibilidad de que los volviera a formular en una tercera. Fue entonces cuando pusieron sus últimas esperanzas en Flavio Rómulo. Tras averiguar las respuestas de las tres preguntas, en secreto, se la revelaron al hijo la noche del 29 de octubre, para que acudiese al espectáculo de la noche siguiente._

 _El joven, de catorce años, cuando al final de la función el arlequín pronunció si alguien se atrevía a optar al gran premio final él respondió que sí. Adentrándose con el bufón en el interior de su caseta, allí le formuló las tres preguntas. Las tres respuestas las sabía antes de entrar._

 _Cuando acertó las tres, el Arlequín le concedió un deseo, le dio un poder que nadie antes había visto y lo proclamó ganador del gran concurso. Con aquel poder entre sus manos, no solo sería capaz de contener a los bárbaros, sino que era más que suficiente como para reconquistar todo el imperio romano. Por petición de su padre, que deseaba más que nadie que su familia ocupase el puesto más alto, fue nombrado emperador al día siguiente sin que nadie lo esperara._

 _Roma tenía ahora un líder invencible, pero cuya ilimitada fuerza solo duró veinticuatro horas, pues al cumplirse las veinticuatro todo su poder se esfumó. Creyéndose estafado, el nuevo emperador, mandó llamar al bufón a palacio._

— _¡Bufón embustero! —Recriminó el padre del emperador—. Mi hijo contestó las preguntas y tú has faltado a tu palabra._

— _El nuevo Emperador conocía las respuestas y sabía lo que ganaría. Le permití saborear lo que hubiera ganado durante, de haber ganado limpio, el tiempo exacto a cuando le revelaron las respuestas, un solo día._

— _Debería mandar que te ejecutasen._

— _Mil y un castigos puedo soportar —Burlándose de la patética fuerza de aquel que le amenazaba. Riéndose sin parar hasta que de repente paró y se fijó tanto en ellos que, por un momento, se vieron intimidados—. ¿Queréis condenarme? Aceptaré con gusto cualquier destino pero, tratad de ejecutarme y veréis lo que puede pasar a continuación —advertía carcajeando con una risa tan contagiosa que todos los guardias y de estos hacia fuera, un ataque de risa contagió toda la ciudad._

 _Furioso, el nuevo emperador, ordenó que lo capturasen y aun no teniendo porque dejarse, aun riéndose sin poder parar, se dejó apresar. En un lugar del Imperio Romano Occidental había un profundo pozo seco, hasta allí llevaron al Arlequín. Sin muchas explicaciones, lo arrojaron dentro para que pasase allí lo que le quedara de vida. El ajusticiado, aun cayendo en las sombras, no dejó de reírse y burlarse de los que estaban en la superficie. El emperador ordenó tapiar y soterrar el pozo. También ordenó que se prohibieran más funciones de ese tipo en sus dominios._

 _Lo que le pasó a su padre y al joven emperador es de sobra conocido. El primero murió a manos de los bárbaros en menos de un año, el segundo tuvo que abdicar su corona al perder el imperio a manos de los que acabaron con la vida de su progenitor. El mentor de ambos acabó siendo un mendigo ermitaño y murió de hambre a los pocos meses de la abdicación del emperador._

 _Al cabo de los años, la memoria del Arlequín no se había borrado del todo, convirtiéndose en un personaje a imitar en los siglos venideros. Multitud de artistas imitaron a aquel pionero en funciones que, haciendo uso de la ironía, se burlaban de la realidad actual._

 _Varios siglos después, la comunidad mágica sufrió un boom sin precedentes en la Europa de la Edad Media. Aprovechando su ingente número, los que tenían pensamientos de dominación, empezaron a captar acólitos con los que podrían adueñarse de todo el continente y después del resto del mundo._

 _En el año 1184, en Francia se instauró un nuevo órgano: La Inquisición, para luchar contra los herejes. Pero no pudieron hacer mucho contra los magos que, si seguían expandiéndose así, tomarían el control del planeta en menos de un siglo._

 _Aunque la presencia de los arlequines callejeros se centralizaba en Italia, en el año 1249 en el Reino de Aragón, en la Península Ibérica, toda la corte del Rey Jaime I sufrió una repentina visita de uno de aquellos artistas que había acudido para hacerle una función personalizada._

 _Vestido con un atuendo a cuadros blancos y negros, que recordaba a un tablero de ajedrez, aquel joven artista hizo su función. Lo curioso es que aquel personaje llevaba tres acompañantes muy peculiares, eran muy pequeños y estaban disfrazados a juego con el artista. Lo único que se intuía de ellos eran sus grandes ojos y por alguna razón el sombrero les tapaba hasta las orejas. Pero lo más curioso era que ninguno de los tres ayudantes miraba a la cara al gran protagonista._

 _Todo en principio fue muy divertido en el que, entre otros elementos, jugaba con una pelota esférica hecha de piedra, que era un poco más pequeña que un puño. El artista bailaba para su público, con aquella esfera en sus manos, que movía de una mano a otra haciéndola rodar de un brazo al otro. Pero lo más increíble hasta el momento de la función era que, aquella esfera, si la colocaba en una mesa, o cualquier superficie de la decoración, esta cedía ante su peso y se partía en pedazos. Sin embargo, si luego se la pasaban a los integrantes del público, estos se daban cuenta de que no pesaba nada en las manos. Más si luego se atrevían a soltarla, su impacto contra el suelo, rompía las baldosas de palacio._

 _Llevándosela hasta las mismas manos del monarca, este estaba interesado en aquel extraño artículo, la sujetó pasándosela de una mano a la otra. Como el resto, al soltarla contra el suelo rompió algunos escalones que se extendían delante de su trono. Al ver como estaba causando muchos destrozos le pidió que no lo hiciera más._

 _Continuando con la función, cada uno de los acompañantes le formuló diversos enigmas al rey, que no supo contestar. Muy cómicos, los bufones les dijeron las respuestas dentro de su espectáculo. Entre más avanzaba aquella representación, mayores eran sus proezas dejando claro que aquello no era algo natural._

 _Mostraron al rey un futuro terrible y oscuro, dominado por herejes. Aunque el rey quiso que detuvieran la representación, el artista no lo permitió. Haciendo uso de un poder sin límites obligó a toda su corte a presenciar el terrible espectáculo. Cuando llegó el número final, provocando una luz cegadora, todo el atrezo había desaparecido._

— _¡Eres el diablo! —gritaban los asistentes al acto, provocando que el artista sonriera haciéndoles quedar como unos palurdos e ignorantes. Cuando parecía que no le quedaba nada más por hacer, todos en la corte temieron de lo que les fuera a pasar a continuación._

— _¿Has venido a matarnos? —esa fue la pregunta del monarca._

— _Ha venido para demostrarte que no eres rival, ni lo serás, del mal que se está gestando sin que nos demos cuenta —La hija del rey parecía escuchar la voz del arlequín, a pesar de que este no abriese la boca—. Este se extenderá deprisa en todas direcciones sin que nada pueda detenerlo —Mientras la pequeña hablaba, el bufón, le entregaba al rey un mapa con una ubicación concreta—. Aquí, enterrado, aguarda lo único que salvará nuestra "fe"._

 _Cuando la princesa dijo aquellas palabras, una nueva luz segadora deslumbró a todos otra vez. Al desaparecer también lo habían hecho los tres ayudantes. Solo quedaba el artista, que había colocado un grueso tronco de madera en mitad donde antes estaba su atrezo y cuando todo el mundo pudo moverse, para su sorpresa, aquel elemento tenía la cabeza colocada en el tronco para que lo decapitasen. Aprovechando la ocasión, el rey ordenó a uno de sus hombres que le cortara la cabeza a aquel hereje. Temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar, el soldado lo hizo al instante, ejecutando al artista que quemaron sus restos a continuación._

 _Aquella actuación le había demostrado al monarca que perdería la guerra contra sus enemigos, que se fortalecían con el paso de los días. Luchando por su fe, fue hasta el lugar donde le aseguraron que encontrarían la manera de luchar contra los contrarios de esa fe. Allí, tras escavar, encontró un pozo tapiado y al abrirlo se produjo una gran absorción de aire, como si se hubiera llenado de vacío. Mirando desde el exterior, en la oscuridad del fondo, unas risas comenzaron a escucharse en el interior del pozo, un carcajeo irritante y burlón._

— _¿Quién vuelve a perturbar mi tan apacible descanso?_

 _De la oscuridad una voz surgió, atemorizando tanto al monarca como a su séquito. Aunque el rey hablase en otro idioma, aquel ser que habitaba en lo más profundo del pozo hablaba su dialecto._

— _¿Eres el demonio? —preguntó el monarca._

— _Tengo muchos nombres, soy tan viejo como el planeta, pero no se me conoce por ese nombre. No soy bueno, pero tampoco soy malo. Solo doy y quito. ¿Has venido a participar en el gran premio?_

— _Si —fue la respuesta del monarca, que no sabía ni qué hacer, ni cómo hacerlo—. ¿Cómo obtengo el poder para combatir a mis enemigos?_

— _Tres serán los acertijos y poco tiempo tendrás para resolverlos. Acierta los tres y lo ganarás. Entre más falles más desgraciado serás. Medita bien si quieres participar, pues una vez iniciado no hay marcha atrás._

 _El que habitaba en las sombras formuló varias adivinanzas al monarca que, aunque al principio le sonaban, supo adivinarlas pues eran las que le había preguntado con anterioridad los ayudantes del ajusticiado en su corte, los que habían acudido a advertirle._

— _El participante, no tan lejano, ha perdido mi regalo y ahora será tuyo pues has ganado el auditórium… —fue lo que dijo aquel ser al responder correcto a la tercera pregunta—. Siglos atrás otro, antes que tú, ganó haciendo trampa. Pero tú no la has hecho, pues oíste las preguntas con anterioridad sin que nadie te dijera para lo que servían. Ahora formula tu petición._

 _Al decirle aquello el rey se quedó un segundo pensativo y después formuló su tan ansiado deseo. Acercándose hasta el poso formuló una petición que nadie más pudo oír._

— _Rey de Aragón, aunque entiendo tus motivaciones, has pedido lo único que no puedo conceder. Pues solo tratar de conceder tu petición haría que entráramos en una paradoja de inimaginables consecuencias y un final, aun más aterrador del que pudieras temer, se nos vendría encima._

— _Si no puedes concederme aquello que más deseo: Quiero poseer una organización capacitada para combatir, derrotar y aplastar a los herejes que amenazan mi fe —al decir aquello hubo unos segundos en los que no obtuvo respuesta ,pero al final sí que respondieron a su petición._

— _Concedido. Un ejército capacitado para derrotar a los nacidos magos. Pero ten en cuenta esto, lo que concedo dura solo hasta que alguien vuelva a acertar mis acertijos. Si eso ocurre, todo lo concedido a ti desaparecerá al instante._

 _Tras tapiar de nuevo el pozo, el rey volvió a Aragón. Allí generó una mesnada al servicio de la Santa Iglesia Católica cuyo poder, aprobado por el órgano al que servía, que pensando que su efectividad contra los herejes era por designios divinos se extendió veloz por toda Europa._

 _Inspirándose en la vecina Francia, pionera en la lucha contra los herejes, se organizó aun más y se fundó la Santa Inquisición. Combatió y derrotó a los magos oscuros, impidiéndoles sus aspiraciones de dominar el mundo. Pero también tuvo una consecuencia colateral, que aquella persecución también afectó a los magos de buen corazón que tuvieron que enterrar sus sociedades y así se crearon los Ministerios de Magia subterráneos._

 _El paradero de aquel pozo se perdió por intervención de aquel mismo órgano. Fueron muchos, los que en los siglos venideros, los que trataron de buscarlo en vano. Por el año 1821 el poder de la inquisición perdía fuerza, por ser los propios muggles los que luchaban por erradicar su dominio. Buscando la forma de aumentar su poder para someter a los no mágicos, la Inquisición fue hasta el pozo y uno de sus mayores representantes bajó hasta allí. Era uno de los más sabios el que se prestó voluntario, pero fue inútil, pues falló los tres. Para mayor desgracia, aquel ser que habitaba en las sombras se había vuelto despiadado y no dejaba retornar a nadie del subterráneo, los mataba al instante sin que nadie más pudiera escuchar los acertijos._

 _Tras intentarlo sin éxito una y otra vez, para que nadie lo encontrase jamás, optaron por tapiar el pozo y ocultarlo todo lo posible. Con el paso de los años, como los magos ocultaron sus sociedades a los ojos del mundo quedando como un mito, la Santa Inquisición se fue extinguiendo poco a poco por la fuerza de los humanos más racionales."_

* * *

Cuando llegó a la parte final, en la que terminó de desenrollar el documento, un trozo de papel blanco, a modo de nota que estaba ligeramente pegado a la parte final de este, se desprendió del escrito principal. Recogiéndolo del suelo con mucha curiosidad por saber quien lo había puesto allí.

Leyendo la nota con atención, está estaba escrita en letras doradas y el símbolo de un pentágono, en la que cada una de sus puntas era de un color diferente, igual a los colores de las varitas, estaba dibujado a la esquina. Al llegar a la parte final en la que solo ponía: Quémalo. Tanto lo escrito, como el símbolo, una vez leído y visto desaparecieron.

—Senador —El empleado al que le había encargado que le consiguiera el pasaje entraba en el despacho—. Ya tengo el billete de ida a Roma, pero el de vuelta lo tendrá que concretar usted.

—Muchas gracias, saldré de inmediato.

Dirigiéndose, taciturno y pensativo, hacia la chimenea que había allí, tiró aquel documento enrollado al fuego y observó como las llamas acababan con la leyenda que le había costado mucho recopilar por completo. Sin más demoras se marchó del Ministerio con la intención de llegar a la ciudad de Roma, a encontrarse con el matrimonio Weasley.

* * *

En Italia, en el Aeropuerto Intercontinental Leonardo da Vinci, en menos de veinticuatro horas se reunieron el matrimonio con el senador. Como los Weasley no hablaban italiano dejaron que el mayor fuera su intérprete. Subiéndose a un taxi tomaron rumbo al centro de la capital.

—Senador: ¿conoce la leyenda de El Jinn y el León de Khana?

—Claro, la tengo recopilada en mis archivos.

—Pues es muy cierta. Bueno no sabemos hasta qué punto exageraron al León, pero el Jinn existió. Cuando nos íbamos de allí he visto la representación en arena del Arlequín y creo que tiene que estar relacionado —Le miraban ansiosos para que les contara que sabía sobre ello, pero el senador se quedaba ausente unos segundos—. Dijo que conocía la leyenda.

—Claro. La historia cuenta que un arlequín viajó a roma, a petición del mentor del emperador, pues supo que era capaz de convertir a un muggle en mago.

— ¿Cómo?

—No lo sé —esa fue su respuesta que dejó atónitos a los otros dos—. Lo que cuenta la leyenda es que engañaron al bufón para que concediera el don mágico al futuro emperador. Pero al descubrirse la mentira, lo que le dio se lo arrebató, marcando el final del Imperio Romano Occidental y el inicio de la Edad Media.

— ¿Por qué no ha traído donde tiene recopilado la historia? —Al ver que les hablaba tan solo tirando de recuerdos, le preguntaron lo más obvio.

—No puedo sacar mis escritos de Londres. Están todos en mi despacho privado por seguridad. Pero no pone mucho más de lo que os he contado.

—Pues tendremos que remediarnos con lo que sabe. ¿Qué fue del Arlequín?

—Lo arrojaron a un pozo seco, que tapiaron y soterraron para que no escapase.

—Que idiotas —el pelirrojo comentaba sonriendo y los otros se le quedaron mirando fijo, para que se explicara mejor y al ver aquella presión social tuvo que seguir argumentando—. ¿Qué? Si era mago pudo salir de ahí cuando le diera la gana haciendo uso de una Aparición.

—No se sabe el porqué, pero ahí se quedó, hasta que un rey de Aragón lo encontró casi mil años después y dándole un poder sin límites, este monarca lo usó en contra de los magos de la época hasta casi erradicarlos.

— ¿Era inmortal? Eso podría explicar el porqué de que los Ministerios de Europa están todos bajo tierra.

—No solo eso, la inquisición aun puede resurgir, su poder está en estado latente. Si se destapaba nuestra civilización podría volver a hacerse fuerte, por eso se impuso unas severas normas para que nadie se acuerde de nosotros. Manteniéndonos en el anonimato desde entonces era la única manera de sobrevivir.

— ¿El arlequín fue liberado?

—No, lo volvieron a dejar donde estaba y, si nada lo ha cambiado, ahí debe seguir.

— ¿Sabemos dónde puede estar el pozo? —el pelirrojo preguntaba intrigado.

—No.

— ¿Entonces?

—Para eso estamos aquí —Hermione intuía la respuesta que le iba a dar el senador y se adelantó—, para encontrarlo y ver hasta qué punto la leyenda era verdad —Se quedaba abstraída en sí misma y luego quiso preguntar una duda que tenía—. ¿Por qué lo del número tres? —Extendiendo los dedos índice, corazón y anular, hacía referencia a ese número.

—La respuesta la desconozco —fue una respuesta que desalentó al matrimonio.

—Esperemos estar tras la leyenda correcta.

A media tarde, llegando al centro de la capital, fueron hasta las inmediaciones del Coliseo Romano. Justo a su lado había un jardín: Parco del Celio. Guiados por el senador se adentraron en el parque, hasta uno de sus grandes árboles en los que, como en la estación de King´s Cross, se podría atravesar y aparecer ahora en el centro administrativo de aquella nación.

Con una estética parecida al de Inglaterra, subterráneo y dividido por plantas, en las que había potentes fuentes de agua que iban de un lado para el otro. Las corrientes subterráneas en la capital eran muchas y muy potentes. Todo era espectacular y la pareja no pudo contener sus deseos de visitar toda aquella maravilla.

Por fortuna el Senador era muy conocido en el ámbito internacional, no tendría problemas para entrar y moverse por allí. Pero el matrimonio quería seguir en el anonimato así que, haciendo uso de la poción multijugos, cambiaron de aspecto al de una pareja que habían localizado en el mismo aeropuerto y así pasarían inadvertidos.

Tras inspeccionar la posible ubicación del pozo en el Ministerio de aquel país, se encontraron con un sinfín de impedimentos y rumores sin concretar. Muy pocos recordaban la leyenda y lo que recordaba era confuso y contradictorio. La Inquisición duró en Italia hasta el año 1965, la fuerza de la Iglesia Católica fue muy poderosa y quiso borrar de la historia el suceso.

Haciendo uso de una infinita paciencia tuvieron que esperar días, semanas e incluso meses para conseguir el menor vestigio que hiciera referencia al Arlequín. A finales de la primera semana del mes de diciembre, habían pasado en aquel país de incógnito, cambiando de forma a menudo, todo aquel tiempo sin saber nada de sus hijos y poco sobre su país, solo al enterarse por la prensa internacional.

Fueron muchos los momentos durante esos meses en los que trataron de rendirse y cambiar de leyenda, que aquella era posible que fuera incorrecta. Pero el senador les animaba a no rendirse y que siguieran en esa dirección, que era la correcta, para que tarde o temprano dieran con la solución. En ningún momento de su estancia sospecharon que les estuviera ocultando información, pues sus ganas por encontrar el pozo eran mucho mayores a las de ellos. Si alguien tenía que moverse por el Ministerio de Roma y buscar información hasta el último rincón, era él.

En la gran biblioteca del edificio más mágico y más importante de aquella nación, Hermione, que solo necesitó esos dos meses para aprenderse el idioma como una autóctona, una fría tarde de diciembre encontró una referencia rebuscando entre unos libros de historia. Aunque era una referencia que nada tenía que ver con el pozo pero si era llamativa, acercando aquel libro a la mesa donde los otros seguían investigando a diferentes ritmos, pues Ron no había pillado el idioma tan rápido como su mujer.

— Senador: ¿Cómo logró usted recopilar tanto de la historia original? —Observando cómo, la nueva apariencia de su mujer, llegaba hasta donde estaban ellos le formuló una pregunta que hacía tiempo que deseaba hacer.

—Uniendo estrofas y cuentos de varios países. En España tampoco encontré nada. En Centroamérica había algunos cánticos trasmitidos por los primeros colonos donde pude encontrar las estrofas sobre el antiguo rey de Aragón. Fue un trabajo de bárbaros pero todo lo recopilado lo tengo en mi despacho —Al ver llegar a la mujer se silenciaron.

—Aquí he encontrado una mención —Colocando el libro sobre la mesa de la gran biblioteca, en él había varios dibujos de diversas expediciones de magos que trataban de encontrar una fuente con un gran poder en el interior—. Lo leeré traduciéndolo en nuestro idioma.

—Gracias —Su marido se lo agradecía, pues si lo leía en italiano tendría que hacerlo muy despacito para irlo comprendiendo.

—Pone que los magos del siglo XVII, infiltrando a personas no mágicas a la causa de la Inquisición, fueron muchos los que murieron tratando de encontrar la fuente del poder de sus enemigos. El castigo reservado para los espías era terrible, pero aun así había quien se seguía arriesgando para contrarrestar el poder de aquel órgano.

— ¿Alguien dio con alguna pista?

—No, pero porque no llegaron a acercarse nunca a los registros de la Inquisición que guardaban con recelo y cuando se percataron que estaban tras ellos los guardaron en el lugar más seguro posible. Por eso, los magos, optaron por luchar contra ellos de otra forma, convirtiendo todo el mundo mágico en un mito.

—No quería decirlo, pero he pensado en la posibilidad de que la información del paradero del pozo no se encuentra en esta biblioteca. Tiene que estar en otra, en una que estamos impedidos para poner un pie en ella.

—Los Registros del Vaticano —Hermione sacaba su propia conclusión, la misma que estaba temiendo desde hacía días—. Allí debería quedar constancia de todos los registros de la Inquisición.

—Por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta: la religión y la comunidad mágica somos como el agua y el aceite —Ron aclaraba lo obvio—. Aun somos herejes para ellos y si queda algo de la fuerza de la Inquisición, puede que nos machaquen nada más vernos.

—Lo sé Ron, pero compartimos el mismo planeta y ahora también un enemigo común. Si están al corriente de lo que pasa en el mundo sabrán que los que están en el norte no tienen porque conformarse con la comunidad mágica, irán también a por ellos y nadie podrá detenerlos.

—Podríamos intentarlo —El senador se animaba a probar—. Voy a hacer unas llamadas para que nos concedan una entrevista.

Dejando solo al matrimonio en la biblioteca, estos se pusieron a leer los periódicos internacionales, más en concreto El Profeta. En ellos había titulares en la que recalcaba la ausencia de actividad de los magos del norte, que cada vez se les veía menos por el mundo. También había artículos de las inminentes elecciones al senado, en el que un partido emergente, que no parecía guardar relación con organizaciones oscuras, estaba ganando mucho terreno a los viejos partidos.

Pero leyendo aun mas en el interior, se encontraron con las noticias del malestar que había entre los padres de los alumnos que cursaban magia, que querían que volvieran para pasar la navidad en familia, desoyendo el consejo del temporal senado. Pero como este solo estaba en funciones y con unas elecciones a la vista, tenía que ceder ante la presión de los votantes.

—Quedan quince días para la navidad y por lo que pone en los periódicos, van a permitir volver a los pequeños: ¿La vamos a pasar lejos de casa? —Ronald preguntaba destrozado por haber estado tanto tiempo lejos de su tierra natal y del resto de su familia.

—Estoy poniendo en una balanza mi razón frente a mi corazón. Mi razón me dice que continúe hasta el final del camino, que no me pare por nada del mundo si quiero proteger a los míos y descubrir la verdad. Pero mi corazón me dice que el fracaso también es muy posible y no quiere pasar sus últimas navidades lejos de mis hijos —Al decir aquellas palabras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. Me gustaría ver sus caras y decirles que les quiero una última vez.

—No digas eso, ni se te ocurra pensarlo —las palabras de pesar de su mujer le calaron en lo más profundo de su corazón, que tuvo que abrazarla para que no se diera por vencida—. Aun nos quedan muchas más cosas que vivir: ver crecer a nuestros hijos, también veremos cómo se gradúan y como inician sus vidas por cuenta propia —Pensando en un maravilloso futuro, Ronald decía con lágrimas en los ojos—. Veremos cómo forman su propia familia, nos darán nietos y al final de nuestras vidas, cuando seamos muy mayores, será cuando por fin nos despidamos de ellos. Pero antes no, me niego.

—De solo ver como se te ilumina la cara, al solo pensarlo, tiene que ser un futuro muy bonito —Reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo mientras estaba en los brazos de su marido—. No me rendiré —Se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos sacando fuerza de donde pudiera y sonriéndole miraba a su marido—. Ese es el final que quiero.

—Pues luchemos por él.

Con más fuerza que antes, se apoyaban el uno al otro en sus momentos de debilidad y siguieron leyendo el periódico buscando cualquier mención sobre el colegio Hogwarts, pero no hubo suerte. Buscando información sobre Harry, en el periódico decía que se le veía salir y entrar del Ministerio muy a menudo, solo que no se sabía que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Cómo le irá a Harry?

—Se lo mismo que tu, pero es listo y lleva enfrentándose a lo imposible desde muy joven, sabrá manejar la situación —Pensando en su concuñado fue entonces cuando volvía a toda prisa el senador con una cara de asombro que les sorprendió—. ¿Alguna novedad?

—No os lo vais a creer, me han estado pasando de un terminal para el otro hasta que al final he hablado con el cardenal diácono. Le he tratado de explicar nuestra situación, lo que buscábamos y el motivo.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Pues al contarle, por su manera de responder, creo que sabían algo al respecto. Es más, intuía que necesitaban nuestra ayuda. Me han dicho que si queremos saber algo más tenemos que esperar a que pasen los protocolos, han puesto a nuestra disposición un piso en la zona centro de Roma y que esperemos allí su llamada.

— ¿Será seguro? —La mujer estaba dubitativa.

—Por intentarlo —su marido contestaba—. Aquí se nos han agotado las vías, dependemos de lo que ellos nos quieran contar. Podríamos aceptar su oferta y ver qué pasa. El piso que nos ofrecen lo aseguramos cuando lleguemos y preparamos una huida rápida por si se trata de una trampa.

— ¿Qué les digo? —el senador esperaba la conclusión de sus acompañantes.

—Que vamos.

Saliendo del Ministerio Italiano fueron hasta el discreto piso, amueblado, bien provisto para soportar el intenso frío y con la despensa al completo. Estaban más o menos a dos kilómetros del Vaticano y allí, sin la necesidad de estar bajo el efecto continuo de una poción cambia formas, esperaron pacientes a que cumplieran con sus protocolos.

* * *

Durante la tarde del día 17 de diciembre, tras haber esperado una semana a que se pronunciaran, la presión podía con ellos. El tiempo estaba empeorando por días, toda Italia estaba nevada al igual que los países del hemisferio norte. Los vientos fríos provenientes del norte habían traído borrascas interminables y poderosas nevadas. El matrimonio, perdiendo los nervios y con el equipaje preparado, discutía con el senador.

— ¡¿Seguro que estamos tras la pista correcta?! —El pelirrojo, arto de la espera, miraba por la ventana como en el exterior estaba nevando sin parar—. Esto parece una pérdida de tiempo.

—Confiad en mí, seguro que estamos en la buena dirección.

— ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? Desde que llegamos no hemos hecho otra cosa más que fiarnos de su palabra y hasta ahora no hay resultados.

—Ron tiene razón —su mujer intervenía para apoyarle—. Puede que todo este viaje esté basado en una falacia, una pista falsa o tal vez una mala interpretación de lo visto en el desierto. Creo que lo mejor es marcharnos de aquí, volver al Ministerio Italiano y tratar de encontrar otra leyenda que investigar.

—Pero es que no hay más caminos hacia dónde ir. Este es el sendero correcto, os lo aseguro.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan convencido? —El matrimonio le miraba extrañado por su empeño de estar tras la pista correcta y esperaban una respuesta que no llegó.

El teléfono sonó en aquellos precisos momentos, no había sonado desde que habían llegado. Dirigiéndose hasta él, el senador respondía la llamada, hablando con el que estaba al otro lado la duración de aquella conferencia duró tan solo unos minutos antes de colgar el teléfono.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Han terminado de debatir si aceptan pedirnos ayuda o no y la respuesta ha sido sí. Tenemos que ir a la entrada de la plaza vaticana ahora mismo.

Al decir aquella última frase la discusión se paró en seco. Abrigándose, ante el intenso frío exterior, se pusieron en movimiento los tres. Al no estar lejos del lugar donde querían que fuesen, corriendo, llegaban cerca de las inmediaciones de la Ciudad Vaticana.

En la Via della Conciliazione, antes de poner un pie en el centro neurálgico de toda la Santa Iglesia Católica, con la Plaza de San Pedro muy al fondo, el senador y el matrimonio se reunieron con otros tres personajes. Dos hombres fornidos con cara de pocos amigos que los miraban con desprecio y vestían un uniforme negro, se podría intuir que eran Inquisidores modernos. El tercer implicado era un señor mayor, abrigado con una gabardina bajo la cual llevaba la sotana cardenalicia.

El encuentro entre ambas sociedades fue algo para enmarcar, parecía que ninguno se fiaba de nadie, pero haciendo un acto de buena voluntad se subieron en un coche oscuro de nueve plazas, que tenía preparado los que esperaban que los magos llegaran.

—Este encuentro no ha ocurrido —Dirigiéndose hacia algún lugar y hablando en italiano, el cardenal se apresuraba a aclarar—. Ni hemos hablado, ni tan siquiera nos conocemos. ¿Entendido?

—Si —respondieron los dos que hablaban bien el idioma, el pelirrojo tuvo que asentir aunque al hablarlo fluido no lo comprendió.

—La iglesia tiene mucho de lo que avergonzarse, no queremos incrementarlo siendo relacionados con herejes.

—Lo sabemos —Hermione quería dejar las cosas claras—. No hubiéramos contactado con vosotros si no nos hubiera quedado más remedio.

—Sabréis que los practicantes de brujería, en nuestras creencias, están condenados al infierno.

—Lo sabemos, pero nosotros al igual que los muggles que nacen con capacidades increíbles, no tenemos la culpa de venir al mundo con el don de la magia, ya sea para bien o para mal, como parte de nuestra naturaleza se desarrolla —Hermione trataba de distinguir sus diferentes puntos de vista— Como compartimos el mismo mundo, el libre albedrio también nos afecta y algunos lo usan para el bien común y otros para su beneficio personal. Pero nada más lejos que cualquier persona influyente en el mundo, que tiene la misma capacidad de influir en la sociedad, ya sea para favorecerla como para tratar de destruirla.

—Buen argumento, pero te topas con una pared inamovible. Solo hemos aceptado este encuentro porque os necesitamos. ¿Qué sabéis del pozo?

—Sabemos que alguien, desde principios de verano, ha estado buscando entidades muy antiguas —Al mencionar lo del principio del verano vieron en las caras de aquellos hombres que guardaban algún secreto—. Creemos que iba en busca de cinco entidades, una de ellas la que vive en el pozo: El Arlequín.

—La Iglesia ha guardado el paradero del pozo como uno de sus mayores secretos. El origen de la fuerza de la Inquisición, frente a los magos, no se puede explicar de otra forma que la de ser una fuerza divina y por eso la discreción de nuestra reunión.

Salían de la ciudad y se dirigían hacia el oeste hacia el Parque Natural de la región Monti Simbruini, sin saber el lugar exacto donde les iban a llevar. Amparados en la noche, en aquel lugar carente de luz no había manera de saber hacia dónde se dirigían, pero los caminos de las salvajes carreteras habían sido liberados de nieve no hacía mucho.

Cuando parecieron llegar al final de su trayecto, en mitad de una frondosa arboleda había un discreto monasterio, seis Inquisidores aguardaban en la entrada de aquella modesta construcción, con las mismas caras poco amigables que el resto. Cuando los magos salieron a contemplarla, jamás imaginarían que allí pudiera estar la ubicación del pozo de la leyenda.

—Hace siglos se llegó a la conclusión de que proteger el pozo bajo una fuerte construcción sería demasiado llamativo para nuestros enemigos. Así que en su lugar, a la vez que hicieron miles de monasterios a lo largo de todo el país, también se hizo este que ocultaba nuestro gran secreto.

Ahora en una clara inferioridad numérica, los tres magos desconfiaban de aquellos que les habían perseguido en el pasado y que les miraban muy mal. Pero dejando de lado viejas rivalidades, adentrándose con linternas en el interior, el edificio estaba vacío pero bien conservado. Tenía tan solo dos plantas, pero en lugar de enseñárselas, bajo el suelo del patio interior levantaron una gran baldosas entre varios, para descubrir un camino oculto hacia el subsuelo.

—Este camino estaba sepultado bajo tierra. Hemos aprovechado esta semana para reubicar a los que vivían en este monasterio. Los monjes que vivían en este retiro, ninguno de ellos sabían de su existencia. A mediados de verano uno de ellos descubrió como la baldosa había sido levantada y el camino hacia el subsuelo despejado.

— ¿No había vigilancia o alguien que viera quien lo hizo?

—Todo ocurrió de la noche a la mañana —De las plantas superiores bajaba un monje que se presentaba ante ellos—. Este es el hermano que lo descubrió todo aquella mañana, es el que dio la voz de alarma al vaticano y el único que se le ha permitido quedarse al no dejar a nadie bajar.

Hermione, al ver aquel personaje que estaba en aquel retiro espiritual y bajo la atenta mirada de los guerreros de la iglesia, sacaba la varita de su bota con cautela de que nadie pensara que tratara hacer mal uso de ella.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Si no le importa, me gustaría ver lo que vio aquel día —Ahora comenzaba a referirse al último que había aparecido en el lugar—. Si me lo permites me voy a introducir en tu mente, no luches que no quiero buscar nada ajeno a aquel día.

Hablándole en italiano y siendo muy agradable, le comentaba tratando que le permitiera ver lo que vio. El monje en principio dudó de permitirlo pero mirando al superior entre ellos, el cardenal, este le dijo que colaborara.

Apuntando hacia su objetivo pronunció: "Legeremens" y se adentró en la mente de aquel personaje con relativa facilidad. Llegando al día en concreto lo presenció como si estuviera allí, sentía lo mismo que sintió el conjurado.

Lo vio en el momento en el que descubrió como la enorme baldosa la habían desplazado sin provocar el menor ruido. Lo observó descender en el agujero creado en el suelo a modo de conducto, hacia el subsuelo, con la luz de una vela. Allí también divisó como seguía un rastro de huellas pequeñas, similares o las mismas que habían seguido en el castillo enterrado. Vio como las huellas llegaban hasta un pozo cuya tapa, sellada a consciencia, había sido arrancada de cuajo. Al borde de este, las pisadas desaparecían, solo que lo curioso es que no había pisadas de vuelta, indicando que lo que hubiera entrado en la oscuridad podría seguir allí.

Saliendo de los recuerdos de aquel hombre, la mujer miró a su marido y asentía la cabeza, confirmando la presencia de lo mismo que vieron en el desierto. Los otros les invitaban a que se adentrasen en la tierra, como tanto la pareja como el senador estaban un poco desconfiados, primero se introdujo varios de los inquisidores italianos que irían delante.

Bajando como unos diez metros hacia el subsuelo, no encontraron ni rastro de las pisadas originales pues había bajado y subido bastante gente a continuación del descubrimiento. Al final se encontraron con la nueva cavidad hecha en la tierra de no muchas dimensiones, del tamaño de un cuarto grande, pero lo más curioso era como estaba el pozo en el centro aun abierto.

Todos allí estaban expectantes y habían colocado un pequeño andamio de escalada a su alrededor con la intención de que alguien bajara. Colocándose a los bordes iluminaron con las linternas hacia el fondo y la luz se perdía en la profundidad.

— ¡Hola! —Gritaba la chica al interior del pozo por si alguien respondía, pero su voz no llegaba a retumbar hacia el fondo, era absorbida por un conjuro protector que estaba solo a unos centímetros del inicio— ¿Qué diantres? —Tocaba con su mano el conjuro y lo atravesaba sin problemas ante la atenta mirada de los otros— ¿Ha bajado alguien ya?

—Precisamente por eso es por lo que hemos querido que magos pisen este lugar secreto —Se acercaba hasta el pozo y trataba de atravesar el conjuro como lo había hecho ella, pero le era imposible, no había manera de atravesarlo—. Queríamos comprobar si podríais destruir este conjuro.

—Los de la Inquisición tienen el poder de ser inmunes a la magia, no hay conjuro tan poderoso que no puedan sortear —El senador miraba a los guerreros de la iglesia, a la vez que se acercaba al pozo y comprobaba como también él podía atravesar la barrera.

—Esto es información clasificada pero, desde que se produjo el descubrimiento, hemos perdido el don de la inmunidad. Ahora somos humanos normales —Mientras le revelaban información tan delicada descubrieron como, cuando Ronald estaba ahora atravesando la barrera con su mano, ninguno de los otros magos podía atravesarla.

—Solo permite el paso a una persona a la vez.

— ¿Podríais destruir el conjuro?

Pidiendo que se deshicieran de aquello que les impedía bajar a explorar, los magos sacaron las varitas y trataron por todos los medios de destruir aquella barrera, pero les fue imposible. Por más que lo intentaran no había manera de disipar aquel obstáculo.

—Puede que la solución esté en el fondo —Hermione miraba el equipo colocado para un descenso—. ¿Cuánto cable hay para bajar?

—Más o menos: unos quinientos metros de cable.

—Pues seré la primera en ver que hay ahí abajo —Mirando los arneses se preparaba para colocarse uno.

—Hermione no —Su marido se lo impedía, pretendiendo ser el primero en bajar.

—Tranquilo que no me va a pasar nada, es probable que el ente que vivía aquí ya no esté —Le acariciaba la cara con ternura—. Yo fui la que vio aquello en el desierto, algo me dice a mí que seré yo la que tiene que bajar primero al fondo.

Colocándose un casco con linterna y bien amarrada, comenzó su descenso con la cámara en su mano. Mirando a todos los que se quedaban arriba, con el temor en el cuerpo, atravesaba la barrera impidiendo que nadie la siguiera. Fue entonces cuando los vio desaparecer en la distancia.

Bajando con cautela, la mujer llegaba a los cien metros de profundidad sin que nada pasase. Con la linterna que tenía en el casco iba iluminando las paredes de tierra de aquel lugar y tenía la cámara preparada para sacar fotos.

Dejando atrás la pared de tierra, comenzó a estar en un conducto de piedra lisa como si fuera mármol pulido. En ella había escritura, escrita en el mismo idioma de lo descubierto en su viaje por la ciudad subterránea. Sacando fotos de todo aquello, seguía bajando y ahora se encontraba preciosos grabados de acontecimientos pasados.

Al principio vio una representación de cómo se había encontrado con el general y su mentor. Más abajo había otra en la que se dibujaba como había sido el hijo de este el tercero en presentarse y como el arlequín se reía de él, siendo arrojado al pozo donde permaneció en las sombras.

La siguiente era bastante curiosa pues, mientras estaba en el fondo del pozo, en la superficie había otro arlequín que parecía haberlo encontrado y conversaba con él. Estaba vestido con traje blanco y negro que recordaba un tablero de ajedrez. Lo más curioso era que estaba acompañado, en la distancia y sin poder escuchar, de tres pequeños elfos domésticos y tenía una pequeña esfera de piedra en la mano derecha.

Más al fondo encontró la representación de su encuentro con el Rey de Aragón, que generó un ejército para luchar contra los magos. Cincelados de guerras, en las que las fuerzas de la inquisición masacraban a los magos y sus muertes hacía que el arlequín, que seguía en el fondo del pozo, se enterrase aun más en lo profundo.

También había representaciones posteriores a la guerra entre magos e inquisidores. De cómo actuaba la inquisición en la superficie y sus actos inhumanos, contra todo aquel que estuviera en su contra, parecieran degenerar al bufón con el paso de los años, hasta convertirse en un ser de aspecto diabólico, que seguía escavando en la tierra.

Cuando uno de los últimos dibujos mostraba como los inquisidores acudían hasta él, para que les concediera el poder de dominar a toda clase de humanos, era por eso que su ira hacia lo que hacían les hacía matarlos cuando se presentaban ante él.

De repente toda la superficie lisa se esfumó y se quedaba solo en mera tierra. No sabía cuánto había descendido pero calculaba que ya era mucho. En la superficie ya solo le quedaban tan solo unos cincuenta metros de cuerda, indicando que había descendido unos cuatrocientos cincuenta metros.

Pensando que se le iba a acabar el cable sin llegar a ningún sitio, de repente, el pozo que descendía se amplió y daban ahora a una oquedad aun mayor bajo la superficie. Hermione no podía creer lo que había allí abajo. Un enorme palacio de estilo egipcio y varias columnas, que iban desde el suelo hasta lo alto, sujetando la tierra que había sobre su cabeza.

Iluminando con la linterna del casco, la luz era tan pobre, que no daba para iluminar todo el lugar. Sacando su varita pronunció "Lumos Máxima." Lanzado el conjuro lumínico en principio llegó a iluminar mucho más de aquel lugar. El palacio tenía una curiosa forma, pues tratándose de una gran figura con cabeza humana, cuerpo de león y alas de águila, recordaba la apariencia de una esfinge. Todo su entorno era un verdadero tesoro, las columnas y muchos de los complementos que rodeaban el palacio estaban hechos en oro y eran una verdadera obra de arte.

Para su desgracia la luz emitida por el conjuro, toda ella, se fue al fondo de la oquedad siendo tragada por unas pequeñas partículas que había por allí. Hermione pensó que allí también habían usado la magnicita, pues aquel elemento era idéntico al encontrado en el desierto y se tragaba la magia de igual manera, solo que había una cantidad bastante mayor en el suelo que las encontradas en el lago subterráneo.

A la vez que se quedaba suspendida en el aire, en mitad de toda aquella impresionante oquedad, la cuerda no le dejaba llegar más abajo y comenzaba a subirla. Aunque no quisiera, pues no había manera de comunicarse con los que se habían quedado en la superficie, sacaba tantas fotos como podía. La luz mágica del flash de la cámara también era absorbida por las partículas. Quedándose maravillada no quería irse de allí y sacaba más y más fotos aunque la energía del flash se estaba acumulando al fondo.

Aunque pidiera a gritos que la dejaran un rato más allí, no pudo hacerlo y subía sin remedio. Cuando se introdujo en el conducto del pozo lo hizo iluminando hacia arriba y descubrió un pequeño detalle en la tierra a los primeros metros del conducto, uno que no se había dado cuenta cuando bajaba, alguien la había removido. Así que al llegar hasta esa altura con la varita, como pudo se retuvo en aquel lugar, así poder descubrir que había dentro de aquella tierra removida y lo que descubrió la dejó estupefacta.

Dejando que la siguieran subiendo, en sus manos tenía ahora un pequeño frasco trasparente, cerrado y hermético, con un recuerdo en su interior. No sabía quién lo había puesto allí, pero su curiosidad iba en aumento a la vez que la guardaba entre sus posesiones para que nadie tratase de quedarse con su descubrimiento. Recogiendo el carrete de la cámara, que se le había acabado, lo sustituía por uno nuevo, aunque no logró sujetar bien la cámara la cual calló al fondo sin remedio, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del fondo.

Junto con el recuerdo, metía el carrete en un pequeño bolsillo de su indumentaria para que no se le perdiese. No se percataba que la cámara había caído cerca de las partículas de magnicita que había al fondo y al estropearse no paraba de proyectar su flash, cargándolas aun más hasta que al final se agotó su energía.

Cuando llegó a la superficie quiso volver a bajar, pero se emocionó de tal manera que sintió que le faltaba aire y tuvo que salir a la superficie. Seguida de su marido y del cardenal, que ambos estaban muy ansiosos por saber más de lo descubierto. Afuera pudo respirar aire limpio y a continuación se abrazó a su marido, que no sabía porque estaba tan eufórica.

—Es increíble, solo faltan veinte metros de cuerda y se puede tocar el suelo.

— ¿Qué has visto?

—Hay abajo hay un palacio de incalculable valor. Es una maravilla y no veo el momento de volver a bajar, solo que falta cuerda.

—Pues salta y controla la bajada con magia, cuando llegues al fondo utiliza una aparición para salir de allí.

—No se puede, ahí abajo hay magnicita y parece que no le falta mucho para explosionar, absorbe la magia cuando la tiene cerca.

— ¿Y el que bajó antes? —Preguntaba el cardenal.

—No hay rastro de nadie ahí abajo. Fuera lo que hubiera, se lo llevaron y ahora está vacío —Se tranquilizaba respirando el aire limpio muy despacio.

— ¿Que hacemos ahora?

—Si no le importa cardenal, se que el descubrimiento pertenece a su congregación y no hay manera de disipar la barrera. Si traemos un cable más largo podríamos llegar al fondo y ver si desde ahí se puede romper aquello que os impide ver semejante maravilla.

—Si me dais vuestra palabra de que nada se filtrará a los medios, podéis bajar una vez más.

Al volver a la sala, donde se encontraba el pozo, se encontraron a todos los inquisidores paralizados y el senador no estaba allí. Lo peor era que la cuerda de bajada no había sido utilizada, el hombre estaba bajando con la utilización de un conjuro de descenso.

— ¡Maldición! —Asomándose al borde del pozo comenzaba a gritarle al que había bajado aprovechando su ausencia—. ¡Senador Stevenson, suba ahora mismo! —le gritaba, sin que su voz llegase muy lejos, mientras su marido liberaba de movimiento a los guardias—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que ha bajado?

—Nos ha paralizado desde que subisteis y bajó de inmediato sin cuerdas.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —El pelirrojo trataba de atravesar la barrera pero, al haberla traspasado alguien con anterioridad, le era imposible.

—Ahí abajo hay magnicita, si el senador no se percata de eso la magia que está utilizando será absorbida por ella.

— ¿Y si las carga del todo?

—Esperemos que se dé cuenta antes de eso.

Mientras hablaban en la superficie, el Senador bajaba por donde había ido Hermione antes y se maravillaba admirando los grabados. Al llegar a donde estaba el encuentro entre los dos bufones, acarició la superficie del que estaba sobre la superficie, descubriendo algo que no estaba en sus escritos, que aquel artista que visitó al Rey había estado en el pozo antes de su representación.

Cuando llegó al punto en el que se abría la oquedad y se revelaba el palacio, se detuvo unos segundos allí. Giraba para observar las maravillosas columnas que sujetaban el techo. Lloraba de felicidad al estar ante el descubrimiento de su vida, e iluminando el palacio con la luz que emitía la varita, no se daba cuenta que parte de esa luz, la que llegaba al suelo, estaba siendo absorbida por aquel material.

—No te equivocabas, es maravilloso —decía en voz alta y llorando al ver todo lo que había allí—. Quiero saber los secretos que escondes en aquel palacio —al decir aquello continuó en su descenso—. Sé que la respuesta de todo está allí.

Para su desgracia de buenas a primeras la energía que generaba, la que controlaba su descenso, desapareció dejándolo en caída libre. No entendía que pasaba y generaba más conjuros con los que detener su caída. Gritando "Aresto Momentum" sin parar, la energía de su conjuro fue absorbida por las partículas de Magnicita que había al fondo. No pudo frenar, estrellándose contra el suelo y murió en el acto.

Aquellas partículas, con las últimas energías absorbidas, reventaron en una gran partícula luminosa que muy despacio descendía hasta tocar el suelo y al hacerlo lo cristalizó todo en milésimas de segundo. Toda la caverna quedaba cristalizada y la acción de aquella reacción ascendía por el conducto del pozo.

Desde la superficie sintieron como si fuera un terremoto, que subía amenazando con destruirlo todo. Ron y Hermione se dieron la mano y sujetaron a los otros, para hacer una aparición conjunta desapareciendo de allí antes de que la destrucción les alcanzara. Al final todo el edificio quedó cristalizado.

Desde el exterior, a unos cincuenta metros de seguridad, se quedaron mirando la reciente destrucción. El religioso no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado pero Hermione, que si tenía alguna que otra hipótesis de lo que había sucedido, le quiso responder.

— ¿Que acaba de pasar? —Preguntaba mientras sus hombres llamaban por móvil, para que acudieran deprisa a rescatarles.

—El peor escenario posible. El que bajó en un primer momento, se ha asegurado de que todo quedase destruido a continuación —al escuchar aquellas palabras el enviado del vaticano, sin entender nada más, se fue con sus hombres que, como el coche en el que habían venido también había quedado cristalizado, tenían que pedir ayuda.

—El Senador: ¿Ha muerto?

—Me temo que si, supongo que llegó hasta el punto donde la magia era atraída y eso marcó su final —Todos se quedaron mirando un rato el edificio cristalizado.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —El pelirrojo estaba ahora más perdido que nunca y hablaba muy bajito a su mujer.

—Creo que tenemos que volver a casa —susurrándole, le enseñaba el recuerdo hallado en el interior del pozo, dejándolo sorprendido—. Tenemos que averiguar que hay aquí dentro y no podemos confiar en nadie más que Harry.

—La ayuda está en camino, en media hora tendremos aquí a un equipo de rescate.

Al escuchar a los inquisidores, diciéndoles que la ayuda estaba de camino, lanzaron un conjuro que provocó una hoguera en la que pudieran aguardar sin pasar mucho frío. La pareja, dándose la mano bajo el intenso frío polar, no sabían dónde estaban. Así que, cerrando los ojos, pensaron en un lugar no muy lejano donde aparecerse y al hacerlo desaparecieron de allí, para reaparecer en el parque en el que estaba la entrada del piso donde estaban sus equipajes.

Allí, al ver las cosas de su tercer acompañante de viaje, se volvieron a acordar del senador fallecido y dándose cuenta de que su móvil personal no había sonado en todo el tiempo que habían pasado en Italia; al abrirlo descubrieron que estaba apagado, solo que no sabían desde hacía cuanto. Entonces se pusieron a pensar que no había recibido una sola llamada, durante su estancia, su extraño empeño en que estaban en la dirección correcta y añadiendo lo acontecido en el pozo, les hizo sospechar que sabía más de lo que les había contado.

Recogiéndolo todo, se fueron hacia el aeropuerto en el que habían venido, a pillar el primer pasaje que saliera a Londres. Todos los vuelos estaban muy retrasados por el mal tiempo, había un sinfín de cancelaciones y aplazamientos. Como era muy arriesgado viajar en escoba, si querían salir del país, tendrían que esperar al vuelo que tenía previsto el despegue a las ocho de la mañana del día 18.

Sentados juntos en el aeropuerto, Ronald se acurrucaba a Hermione, para tratar de dormir un rato. Acariciándole la cabeza al pelirrojo, la chica, sacaba el recuerdo hallado en el pozo. Preguntándose que podría contener, sin un pensadero donde poder averiguarlo, hacer conjeturas sería inútil y tuvo que resignarse a esperar.

Tratando de descansar, en aquella terminal descubrió como no eran los únicos magos que querían viajar. Otras personas, que se les reconocía por sus insólitas vestimentas, paseaban por allí esperando su vuelo. Tratando de averiguar hacia dónde irían, se fijó más en concreto en ellos. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el periódico que guardaban entre sus manos, aunque era el periódico nacional italiano, en su portada ponía: Terremoto político en Londres, a falta de un mes para las elecciones.

Hacia una semana que no habían leído la prensa y se preocupó mucho del titular. Levantándose, dejaba la cabeza de su marido recostada sobre un bolso, que estaba en el séptimo cielo y se fue hasta aquellas personas. Les suplicó que les dejara leer el periódico del día 17 de Diciembre y sus ojos se quedaron asombrados de lo que pudo leer en él.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23.**

A mediados del mes de noviembre, en el colegio Hogwarts, todo el alumnado estaba eufórico pues había llegado el momento del primer partido de Quiddich entre las casas de Slytherin y Gryffindor. En la casa de Hagrid estaban este y los primos haciendo un rápido vistazo de los periódicos antes de salir hacia el campo de juego.

Mientras estaba por iniciarse el primer partido, en el interior del colegio, quedaban muy pocos alumnos, entre ellos James Potter que, cumpliendo su castigo, tampoco podía acercarse al estadio hasta que finalizase el encuentro. Cuando el partido acabara, tanto él como sus antiguos amigos, tenían que ir hasta el campo pero para limpiar las gradas.

En soledad, mirando desde uno de los miradores del castillo, allí veía el campo y cómo todo el mundo estaba eufórico ante el inicio del trepidante encuentro entre las dos casas rivales. Unas lágrimas de pena de no poder estar allí fueron liberadas, más como no pensaba quedarse en aquel mirador todo el tiempo, optó por ir a estudiar algo.

Llegando a la gran biblioteca buscó si estaba su rara compañera y su gato. Intuía que no iría a perder el tiempo en ver aquel deporte que, ella, calificaba de "estúpido" y al menos podría ponerse a estudiar en compañía de alguien.

Cuando llegó, la biblioteca estaba casi despejada, fue entonces cuando encontró a Vega sentada en el sitio donde siempre solía ocupar solo que, aparte de tener una cara de enfado muy notable, no tenía muchos libros abiertos. Para su sorpresa los estaba cerrando y organizando para marcharse. Preguntándose hacia donde iría se acercó hasta ella.

—Buenos días —Con la intención de estudiar, tenía un libro en sus manos—. ¿Te vas? ¿Vas a ir a ver el partido? —como no sabía hacia donde pensaba ir, le quiso preguntar. Aunque por lo general no cruzaban más palabra que los saludos de rigor.

—Buenos días —al preguntarle lo del partido se quedaba extrañada sin dejar de aparentar estar irritada—. ¿Ir a ver el Quiddich? Para mí existen dos clases de deporte: el verdadero, en el que todo el esfuerzo recae sobre el jugador y el pseudodeporte en el que no depende de ellos, llámese hípica o cualquier competición en la que implique vehículos o en este caso: escobas. Cuando el precio de la escoba sobre la que vueles influya, por mínimo que fuera, sobre la velocidad que lleves, eso ya desmerece mucho cualquier competición.

— ¿Por qué lo enredas todo? Es divertido y entretenido.

—Esa es tu opinión, pero no la mía.

—Si no vas a ir a ver el partido y tampoco vas a estudiar: ¿A dónde vas?

—Esa respuesta solo la respondería a mis padres —cuando dijo la palabra padres soltó un suspiro de estar aun más indignada—, o cualquiera de los profesores. Podría incluso responderla a un Prefecto del colegio, cualquier figura de autoridad. ¿Pero a un compañero? ¿Desde cuanto te importa a donde voy?

—No quería decirlo así, es que pensaba que no te importaría que estudiase en tu misma mesa.

—Pues ahí la tienes, la mesa donde suelo estudiar todita para ti. Yo me voy a otro sitio y de ahí es más que probable que acabe en la enfermería.

— ¿Qué? ¿Enfermería?

—La ira y la frustración no es recomendable dejarla dentro, hay que liberarla.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanta ira contenida?

—Hoy estamos hablador, responderé tu pregunta con otra —Comenzaba a irritarse muchísimo—: ¿No entiendo por qué me hablas? Estás solo, primero: porque tú te lo buscaste. Segundo: Porque yo te delaté ante los profesores. Pero si llego a saber que las consecuencias serían tener que soportarte, la verdad que me lo hubiera pensado.

—Te hablo porque no te guardo ningún rencor —al decirle aquello la dejó perpleja, no esperaba esa respuesta tan madura—. Creo que hiciste bien al delatarme. Aunque ahora estoy solo, al menos aprendí que la fama no hace que tengas auténticos amigos.

—Yo sí que tengo auténticos amigos fuera de estos muros, mi auténtica vida está ahí fuera. Solo estoy en este colegio para que mis padres vivan su sueño de pertenecer a un mundo mágico —decía aquellas palabras muy airada, se denotaba que tenía mucha ira hacia sus padres—. Se creen que metiéndome en este colegio me alejarán de la cruda situación del mundo real, pero yo quiero estar en ese mundo. Ellos habrán perdido la fe en la realidad, pero yo no tengo porque rendirme. No quiero estar aquí, no quiero estar en Hogwarts. Llámame rara, pero prefiero hacer las cosas por cuenta propia a que una varita lo haga por mí.

Terminando de recoger, estaba lista para marcharse de la biblioteca, pero al ver al joven como se colocaba solo y sin decir nada más, en la mesa donde solían acompañarse sin decirse nada, pensó que aquel chico no tenía ninguna culpa para hablarle así. Respirando profundo, parecía que se tranquilizaba, volvía a sentarse en su diagonal y miraba fijo al chico con una actitud menos irritada.

—Perdona si me he puesto un poco borde —mucho más liberada, al soltar la ira que tenía dentro, su tono de voz volvía a ser más amable—. Tú no tienes la culpa de que esté aquí y, mucho menos, de que mis padres sean idiotas.

— ¿Estas mejor?

—Un poco sí —Volvía sacar los libros, colocarlos en la mesa y organizar su puesto de estudio—. Otra de las maneras para liberar presión es soltarlo todo pues, una vez fuera, ya es más difícil que vuelva a entrar. Deberías probarlo.

—Si tengo que elegir entre las dos opciones que tienes para liberar la ira, creo que elegiré esa. La primera, esa en la que acabarás en la enfermería no mola mucho. Creo que la segunda es la opción más recomendable —le soltó aquel comentario gracioso haciéndola sonreír, era la primera vez que alguien le arrancaba una sonrisa.

—Y ahora que estamos hablando y has reconocido que has actuado mal…, dime: ¿ya le has pedido perdón a Scorpius por tu mal comportamiento?

—Quiero hacerlo, pedirle perdón tanto a él como a los otros con los que me he portado tan mal, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Me da mucha vergüenza.

—La gente perdona de corazón con más facilidad de la que crees, siempre y cuando pidas perdón con total sinceridad. Por increíble que te parezca hasta puede que les alivies, pues lo que para ti fue un juego divertido, para ellos fue una muy mala experiencia. Ahora puede que incluso estén alegres de tu castigo y padecer pero, si te arrepientes demostrando que te has corregido, les quitarás un enorme peso de encima. Toda esa mala experiencia será trasformada al instante en un suceso con final positivo; mucho más positivo del que se estén alegrando porque lo estés pasando mal.

Mientras el muchacho meditaba aquellas palabras, quedándose los dos compañeros en diagonal, la mascota de la jovencita se volvía a echar en su correspondiente lugar, justo frente a James que volvía a intentar acariciarla, por sorprendente que fuera, aquel gato se dejó al menos por el momento. Cuando ya le pareció bastante, lanzó un gruñido que indicaba que ya era suficientes caricias para aquel día.

* * *

Por aquellas mismas fechas, en el Ministerio de Magia, Harry Potter, aprovechando sus niveles de popularidad, se concentraba en desenmascarar a los partidos políticos que tuvieran conexiones con organizaciones oscuras. Mientras esperaba los resultados del laboratorio de genética, centraba todos sus esfuerzos en solucionar la crisis interna en el Ministerio.

Muchos partidos fueron los que se estaban delatando, aun más, con su silencio. Todo el grueso del cuerpo de los Aurores, al haber menos actividad por los enemigos que estaban apostados al norte, estaban inmersos en tareas para evitar que, los brujos tenebrosos, se hicieran con el poder desde el interior. Lo curioso era que, mientras investigaban, se sorprendían de la cantidad que había. Tiempo atrás llegaron a pensar que los habían erradicado pero no fue así.

El comandante, aprovechando las horas donde había menos gente en el Ministerio, había colocado en la entrada al edificio más importante un puesto de vigilancia de uno de sus hombres. Sin que nadie lo supiera, habían puesto la profecía con destinatario desconocido en aquel puesto de vigilancia, sin que nadie la viera y con un potente hechizo detector, para que pasase cerca de ella el mayor número de personas. Esperaban con esa medida dar con el dueño o la dueña de aquella pequeña esfera que, sin lugar a duda, contenía una clave.

En el despacho del jefe de todo aquel cuerpo, aquella mañana, en su mesa había sido más despejada de casos. La liberación de sus hombres era una buena y una mala noticia, la buena era pues dejaba tiempo para que se centraran en otras investigaciones; la mala, que ese exceso de tiempo podría indicar que se les estaba acabando el tiempo.

Uno de los casos, ajenos a los cuatro magos, que tenía entre manos era la de un concreto partido político, uno que sobresalía al resto de emergentes y que por el momento no habían encontrado vinculación alguna con los mortífagos por mucho que rebuscaran. Los Primus Magis, una formación que estaba ganando popularidad por mostrar un discurso comedido y soluciones modernas para adaptar el ministerio igualándolo a la civilización muggle.

Fijándose en una fotografía de su líder, un tal: Rene E. Turnage, un mago bastante más joven de lo habitual para ser nombrado senador, no llegaba ni a los treinta y cinco años, apuesto, serio, con apariencia inteligente. Tenía un pasado intachable, aunque era de origen inglés, sus padres vivían y trabajaban en Francia y por eso estudió en la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons aprobando con la nota más alta posible.

Como era un candidato que se estaba haciendo muy popular, se dejaba ver a menudo por el Ministerio sin ningún miedo a las preguntas de cualquier medio. Por su carisma e ideas avanzadas para la época, se estaba ganando el apoyo de los medios de comunicación e incluso de algunos de los senadores actuales, que no dudaban en cambiar de formación ante su imparable avance.

La razón, por la que tenía su informe sobre la mesa, era porque tenía una audiencia con él aquella mañana. Harry quería saber todo lo posible sobre él para ir contrastando lo que le fuera a contar pues, como buen policía ministerial, si cuando hablaran mentía u ocultaba información dejaría a entender que ocultaba algo.

Cuando llegó la hora de su reunión, puntual como un reloj, apareció aquel hombre entre flash de los periodistas que lo acompañaban allá donde fuera, solo que estos no tenían el acceso permitido al edificio de los Aurores.

En la segunda planta, mientras Harry estaba con sus compañeros tratando de organizar sus asuntos aquella mañana, fue cuando se reunieron por primera vez. Como era un personal externo y no era senador, cuando apareció en la planta todo el mundo se silenció; las investigaciones seguían siendo de alto secreto y nadie externo al senado debía enterarse.

—Buenos días a todos —saludaba, contagiando buena energía a toda la plantilla, al verles y estos le saludaron de igual forma. Acercándose, hasta el jefe de todos ellos, extendía la mano para que se la estrechara—. Harry Potter, por fin nos conocemos, tenía muchas ganas de conocer al héroe de todo el mundo.

—Encantado Rene E. Turnage.

Tras estrecharle la mano le enseñaba las instalaciones de los Aurores, en la visita guiada que siempre solía ofrecer a cualquiera que viniera a realizar una inspección, para que se cercioraran que estaban todos trabajando siempre en consonancia con lo establecido por la ley. Aunque vio todo el edificio, los Aurores, eran reservados y nunca revelaban nada importante respecto a las investigaciones de los magos, como de ningún otro caso confidencial.

Aunque nadie quería contarle nada fuera de lo necesario, tampoco el aspirante a Primer Ministro quiso preguntar mucho, estaba atento observando el funcionamiento de todo el cuerpo policial del Ministerio. Cuando terminaron con la visita fueron a hablar en privado en el despacho.

—Aunque estamos en tiempos inciertos, estáis haciendo un gran trabajo. Todo el cuerpo se mueve en una única dirección, la que tú ordenas Harry. Ese nivel de disciplina y confianza en un superior, por parte de todos los integrantes de los Aurores, solo se consigue o bien siendo un déspota inflexible que manda y supervisa, sin parar, para que todos hagan lo que él ha ordenado, cosa que luego conlleva que lo pongan a caldo a sus espaldas. O bien se consigue demostrando que, aun siendo un superior, no se comporta como un prepotente, da siempre una de cal y otra de arena, implicándose con ellos en lo que les haga falta. Por tu forma de ser es obvio cual de las dos te cae como anillo al dedo.

—Gracias por la opinión —Sentándose el uno frente al otro, la mesa que los separaba había sido despejada de todos los casos relativos a los cuatro magos. Harry comenzó a preguntarle cosas, como quien estaban en una conversación entre amigos, para ver que le respondía que no supiera ya.

—Harry —Extrañado de que, aquella conversación, pareciera más de amistad que de terreno profesional, intuyó lo que estaba tratando de conseguir—. Aunque te comportes muy cordial conmigo, algo me dice que no te fías de mí —Se quedaba mirándolo fijo a los ojos—. Comprendo tus dudas, soy un aspirante que amenaza con traer la revolución tecnológica al Ministerio igualándonos a los Muggles en tecnología. También soy partidario de que, cuando estemos a la par con ellos, el mundo sepa de nuestra existencia y la respete como otra nación más.

—El progreso está muy bien, siempre que no tenga doble consecuencia. Citando a una vieja enemiga mía: no hay que fomentar el progreso por el progreso. Que nuestra civilización avance hacia delante siempre es positivo pero, igualarnos con los Muggles, darnos a conocer y esperar que no respeten: ¿Y si no nos respetan? —Era una clara pregunta con doble intención, pues dependiendo de su respuesta podría intuir si tenía ansias de guerra o no.

—Harry, no pienses que estoy deseando la guerra con los muggles, eso solo lo desean los mortífagos. Pero en una sociedad tan avanzada, como la que vivimos hoy, permanecer en las sombras no es apropiado. La historia nos ha enseñado que la civilización más avanzada se come a la menos desarrollada, si nos equiparamos con los muggles hasta el punto de que no nos tomen como unos herejes, eso garantizará nuestra supervivencia como una nación más.

—Si como concepto me parece bien pero, si nos igualamos en tecnología y conservamos nuestras habilidades mágicas, la civilización avanzada será la nuestra y como bien has dicho la superior siempre absorbe a la inferior. El miedo de los muggles hacia los magos se convertirá en ira, de la ira al odio y del odio a la guerra. Es otra de las magistrales lecciones que nos ha dado la historia. Tenemos enemigos en el mundo real que siempre han deseado nuestro exterminio, solo necesitan una escusa para poner el mundo en nuestra contra. Los números no nos acompañan, en total la comunidad mágica somos el 0,3% de la población mundial.

—Revoluciones sociales más importantes han comenzado con menos números. No hay que perder la fe en las personas y en la sociedad, si eso se pierde ya no queda nada bueno que salvar en el planeta.

—Nunca la he perdido y nunca la perderé —Se quedaba luego unos segundos pensativos, en los que se miraban a los ojos, tratando de descubrir alguna doble intención.

—Esa es la actitud Harry —Demostrando estar muy conforme con la sospechas del Auror, daba un golpe con la mano en la mesa—, mantente siempre alerta y desconfiado. Pero… tienes una herramienta infalible para demostrar si tengo alguna clase de doble intención: el Veritaserum. Podríamos tomarnos una poción tu y yo, como dos amigos, y de mutuo acuerdo nos preguntamos las dudas que tengamos el uno del otro.

—Aunque me encantaría, no puedo. Hay demasiado en juego, mucha información confidencial que sería ilegal que la revelara. Pero si no le importa, si se convierte en Primer Ministro, aceptaré con gusto ese trago. Yo no tengo nada que ocultar a mis superiores.

Como sabía que, sin una orden del Ministerio, sería ilegal invitarle a tomar una al aspirante solo, no quiso seguir subiendo la apuesta. Así que mientras terminaron con su audiencia, siempre con la cordialidad como base de su charla, se iban dirigiendo a la salida del edificio donde aguardaban una gran cantidad de periodistas a esperas de que hiciera alguna declaración respecto al encuentro.

El Auror, teniendo que mantenerse en un estado de neutralidad, se mantuvo en silencio cuando todos le iban preguntando a medida que llegaba al edificio principal. Allí miraba al agente que custodiaba la profecía en secreto, por si hubiera producido alguna reacción, pero no hubo ninguna suerte.

* * *

En el colegio Hogwarts, a principios de Diciembre, había surgido un malestar entre el alumnado por la negativa de los profesores a que fueran a casa por navidad. Aunque les explicaran que era por su propia seguridad, para los jóvenes alumnos, no había explicación suficiente para hacerles entrar en razón y comenzaban a escribir cartas, a sus progenitores, informándoles de la decisión de los responsables de la escuela.

El tema de conversación por los pasillos, durante los días siguientes, era las respuestas de indignación, por parte de los padres, que querían que sus hijos volvieran a casa por navidad y que se estaban movilizando para forzar al Ministerio a pronunciarse a su favor.

Aunque el colegio organizase actividades para el periodo vacacional, muy interesantes y lúdicas, la sensación de estar enclaustrados era mayor a la oferta de ocio que les pudieran proponer. Cuando recibieron la orden de dejar marchar a los alumnos que lo desearan, a pasar las vacaciones en familia, tuvieron que poner a regañadientes la lista para los que quisieran abandonar la escuela a pasar las navidades en sus casas.

En el momento en el que pusieron la lista en el tablón de anuncios de la escuela, Albus estaba más indeciso que Rose. La jovencita quería salir del colegio para que alguien le dijera a la cara donde estaban sus padres. Aunque le decían que estaban bien, el hecho de no saber donde estaban le estaba destrozando la moral y cuando pusieron la lista, aun sabiendo mucho más que el resto de compañeros sobre lo que acontecía en el exterior, le faltó tiempo para ser la primera en anotarse.

James Potter también se apuntó para volver a casa, aunque aún seguía siendo un apestado en la casa de Gryffindor, al joven parecía no importarle que nadie quisiera relacionarse con él. Al haber puesto los pies en la tierra, estaba sacando mejores notas que nunca, convirtiéndose en uno de los primeros de la clase sin la necesidad de tener todo un séquito de seguidores diciéndole lo guay que era.

Scorpius Malfoy también se anotó para salir, quería ver a sus padres y lo hizo a la vez que su compañera Vega, que deseaba salir de allí y volver a la civilización. Cuando se habían anotado los primeros valientes, en el retorno a casa por navidad, el resto del alumnado lo hizo en masa. Era muy probable que no se quedara nadie en el colegio durante el periodo festivo.

Mientras los alumnos se dispersaban por los pasillos, el rubio se acercaba a la biblioteca a estudiar para los exámenes de evaluación, fue entonces cuando se produjo un extraño acercamiento entre James Potter y Scorpius Malfoy que, desde el día en el que se descubrió el suceso de acoso, no habían cruzado palabra. En un primer momento el jovencito se asustó de que se aproximara a él tan de repente.

—Scorpius: Quiero pedirte perdón —Con lágrimas en los ojos y tras dos meses de castigo se disculpaba por su mal comportamiento—. He sido un completo idiota —Otros compañeros, que también llegaban a la biblioteca, los vieron hablando y mirando, por si había vuelto a las andadas, se quedaban observando un rato pero, muchos de ellos, sabían desde hace tiempo que James estaba pidiendo perdón a todo el mundo con el que se había metido—, podría excusarme diciendo que me he dejado llevar tanto por la fama como por los demás, pero eso no es escusa por haber cometido semejantes estupideces.

— ¿Quieres que te perdone por lo que me hiciste?

—No quiero que me perdones si no es de corazón. Quiero que sepas que, de verdad, lo siento mucho pues no era consciente del daño que estaba provocando. Sé que lo que te hice estuvo muy mal, aunque no sé como compensarte por mi mal comportamiento, quiero que al menos sepas que lo lamento de veras.

—No soy rencoroso, no sirve para nada guardar remordimiento por una idiotez. Te perdono James —al decirle aquello iluminó la cara del joven Potter, que había pedido perdón uno a uno a todos y Scorpius era el que le faltaba.

—Qué momento más tierno —Vega, que también se aproximaba a la biblioteca a estudiar, los encontró dándose la mano en señal de paz—. Veo que ya le has pedido perdón por ser un gilipollas integral —decía aquello arrancando una sonrisa a los dos chicos—. Mira que has tardado.

—Un poco sí que he tardado… pero ¿Cómo es eso de… integral?

—Ups perdón se me ha escapado. Ha sido un desgraciado lapsus freudiano, quería decir: por ser un estudiante de comportamiento reprobable.

—De modo que ha sido un lapsus… —Respiraba tratando de contener las risas— Vamos a estudiar, que los exámenes finales de diciembre están a la vuelta de la esquina —James les acompañaba a entrar en la biblioteca para estudiar a la vez—. Si necesitáis ayuda en algo avisad y en lo que pueda os ayudaré.

— ¡Que va muchacho!, mira mi muñeca —Giraba la muñeca con la varita en la mano—. ¿Ves estos movimientos? Son de maga profesional, no entiendo como no regalan el diploma de hechicería con la compra de dos varitas y una escoba.

Riéndose, antes de entrar en la biblioteca, cuando se adentraron en ella se silenciaron al instante pues la bibliotecaria no aceptaba risas en sus dependencias. Cada cual en su sitio, en señal de haberlo perdonado, en la mesa en la que solían ponerse Vega y James también se acopló con ellos Scorpius dejando sorprendido a todo el mundo en la estancia.

—Vamos a tener que mudarnos a una mesa más grande —Entre el gato y los tres estudiantes con sus libros casi no cabían allí. El mayor soltaba aquel comentario casi logrando que se rieran a la vez.

Aquella tarde, muchos de los alumnos de Gryffindor se reunían en la casa común. Como en el resto de casas, había cierto debate interno sobre si era recomendable o no volver a sus casas. Albus Potter aun no se había anotado, era uno de los que más dudas tenían, así que se fue al cuarto a meditarlo. Pero su compañero de habitación, Josh Talbot, lo seguía hasta allí para que compartiera con él sus preocupaciones.

— ¿Crees que será seguro que volvamos? —el joven Potter preguntaba sentado en su cama.

—No lo sé, pero nunca he pasado unas navidades fuera de casa, quiero ver a mis padres y a mis hermanos. Les echo mucho de menos.

—Yo también añoro a los míos, también sería la primera que no la pase en familia.

—Pues apúntate para volver.

—Pero… ¿y si es una mala elección?

—No sé cómo estará el mundo, fuera de estos muros, pero piensa por un momento: ¿Y si fueran las últimas navidades que vas a pasar en familia?

Aquella pregunta, lanzada por su compañero de cuarto, caló en lo más hondo de Albus Potter que, viniéndole a la mente todos y cada uno de sus familiares, empezando por sus primos, tíos, abuelos, hermanos y padres, la incertidumbre de no volver a verles le hizo tomar su elección y a toda velocidad salía de la torre para dirigirse hacia el tablón donde podría anotarse para volver.

Por el trayecto encontró, en la distancia y sin que le viesen, a su hermano que andaba por los pasillos estudiando al lado de Vega. Como el muchacho tenía dificultades en la asignatura de Estudios Muggle y la jovencita, que sabía de los estudios ordinarios mucho más que el resto del colegio, no le importaba explicarle las dudas que pudiera tener y estudiaban paseando por los corredores que estaban repletos de cuadros. Ella se los presentaba, pues los había conocido a todos durante los tres meses que llevaban allí.

Al llegar al tablón donde estaba la lista, a su lado estaba el Profesor Neville Longbottom. Al verle aparecer se entristeció y a la vez se alegró que hubiera acudido a anotarse. No le dijo nada mientras escribía su nombre, solo al finalizar se dignó a hablarle.

—No sé si es la elección indicada, pero me alegro de que vuelva a casa por navidad joven Potter.

—Profesor: ¿Usted se va a quedar?

—También tengo familia, jovencito, tengo ganas de ver a mi mujer. Para su desgracia el Caldero Chorreante, en el Callejón Diagón, no goza de toda la inmunidad que tiene el colegio. Sufro cada día por si le ocurriese algo.

—Yo también me preocupo por mis padres.

—Eres muy joven, aun no deberías preocuparte por tus padres, estás para que estos se preocupen por ti. Para desgracia, el tiempo y la circunstancia que nos ha tocado vivir, ha logrado que todos nos preocupemos por todos —Soltaba un suspiro de reflexión—. Lo único que lamento es que todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho para manteneros a salvo, de la mareante marea informativa, se va a venir abajo desde que pongáis un pie fuera de la escuela. ¿Para qué nos piden que os protejamos si luego nos imponen dejaros marchar?

—Si no lo descubrimos ahora lo haríamos, tarde o temprano en verano, cuando acabe el curso. Supongo que tampoco pretenderán que no nos quedemos aquí hasta que todo se solucione.

—Quizás tengas razón. Ha sido un razonamiento muy maduro por tu parte.

Tras separarse, cada cual volvía a su lugar en el colegio. Albus iba en busca de Rose, para ir a continuación a la casa de Hagrid, a seguir con su investigación en paralelo. Por el camino de vuelta se cruzó con un antiguo miembro de la ex pandilla de James, que observaba desde la distancia a su hermano con extraña actitud. Al pensar que no estaba tramando algo bueno, se ocultó para ver qué era lo que hacía.

Aquel antiguo amigo de James, al ver que estaba llevando su marginación social mucho mejor que el resto de la pandilla, habiendo conseguido que lo perdonase cada una de las personas con las que se había metido, no podía con su rabia. Lo culpaba de todo lo que estaba pasando y al ver que no estaba tan solo, como él desearía, se dirigió hacia el cobertizo de las lechuzas que saldrían durante la tarde, para que pudieran llegar las respuestas durante la mañana.

Seguido por Albus, sin que se diera cuenta, fue hasta donde estaba una lechuza mensajera y en aquel cuarto comenzaba a redactar una carta o bien para su familia, o bien para alguien más. Desde el exterior no se sabía que pudiera estar escribiendo en ella, pero sin más la soltó para que volara hacia su destino. Al ver como se marchaba, de vuelta al castillo, Albus se quedó pensando que habría escrito en aquella nota que había tardado bastante en redactar.

* * *

A primeras horas de la tarde del día dieciséis de Diciembre en el Ministerio de Magia en Londres, en las dependencias de El Profeta, todo seguía como siempre. En un frenético ir y venir de información, la falta de actividad de los cuatro magos al norte del planeta ya era bastante sospechosa. El titular de aquella mañana era: "¿Y ahora qué?", haciendo clara referencia a que este periodo de inactividad era como la calma que precede a la tempestad.

No había manera de saber que podría estar pasando al norte, las ventiscas eran descomunales y no había quien lograse acercarse a ver la torre. Ni tan siquiera Verónica Fletcher lo sabía, pues hacía semanas que no había logrado ponerse en contacto con Amanda Parker. La incertidumbre también afectaba a la reportera de los Aurores, que no quería perder el apoyo de su principal aliada.

Tenía un sentimiento contradictorio pues, por un lado, no le faltaba mucho para convencer a Percy Weasley para que la llevara a las inmediaciones de La Madriguera, con la escusa de buscar un lugar donde realizar una fantasía sexual. Pero por el otro lado estaba angustiada por no haber encontrado nada con lo que apuñalar la creciente popularidad de Harry Potter.

Volviendo del despacho del asesor ministerial, tras realizar unas nuevas "entrevistas" con el Señor Weasley, llegaba a las dependencias de El Profeta. Al entrar en su despacho tenía dos documentos sobre su mesa, que la tenían a ella como destinatario. Mirando los remitentes, uno era de la periferia Londinense y el otro era un documento clasificado del mismo Ministerio.

Curiosa por saber que contenían, abriendo el primero, leía la carta de unos padres afligidos contando el caso que afectaba a su hijo en el Colegio Hogwarts que, sin tener ninguna culpa, estaba cargando con el castigo producto del hijo mayor de Harry Potter.

Sus ojos se iluminaban a medida que leía todo lo escrito en aquella carta, en la que le pedían discreción a la hora de revelar información personal a los medios de comunicación. El suceso de acoso a un compañero, bien utilizado, podría ser un potente dardo envenenado contra Harry Potter y la actuación del colegio al tratar de ocultarlo, aunque comprendiera los motivos, también si se usaba con propiedad sería un dardo doblemente letal.

Mientras cantaba un alegre villancico navideño, terminaba de leer la nota cuyo bombazo esperaba sacarlo para el día siguiente. Miraba por las dependencias del diario por si estaba Ginny por ahí, al percatarse de que no estaba, lanzó una ligera sonrisa al ver que el que si seguía por ahí era el editor jefe. Ginny Potter había tenido que salir a cubrir una importante noticia y eso le beneficiaba pues no podría apelar a su calidad de madre para que no usaran el suceso como arma arrojadiza contra su marido.

Cuando abría el segundo informe, el enviado desde dentro del Ministerio, en él había un completo informe detallado de lo ocurrido en la casa del senador asesinado durante el asalto al ministerio. Podía notar que era uno de los informes entregados a los senadores del actual senado en funciones, solo que se trataba de una copia en la que el destinatario lo habían tachado. En él estaban detallados los homicidios y la actuación del Ministerio que, por sugerencia directa de Harry Potter, habían acordado no desvelar el suceso a la prensa para no crear más desasosiego en la sociedad.

Pensando que había tenido que haberse portado muy bien, para que Santa Claus le diera esos dos regalos anticipados, el destino le había otorgado dos puñales que tenían como destinatario Harry Potter y el actual Senado en funciones. Sabía y reconocía que, la actuación en ambos casos, era la correcta pero, del dicho al hecho había un gran trecho, si la usaba con toda la maldad del mundo podría hacer temblar los cimientos del Ministerio.

Con los dos documentos en las manos, pensó en la manera de difundir la noticia a gran escala y con el máximo daño, así que copiando tanto las cartas de los padres afligidos, sin revelar el nombre del afectado, como los documentos en teoría clasificados. Con una gran multitud de copias de ambos, fue hasta el correo interno del Ministerio, tras ponerlos cada uno en un paquete independiente, sin remitente, los destinó a cada uno de sus colegas de la prensa internacional que estaban por allí y al recibirlo aquella misma tarde, se encargarían de hacer buen uso del notición.

Cuando ya no había vuelta atrás, fue hasta la oficina del editor jefe, le tiró una copia más de lo encontrado sobre su mesa y se sentaba en la silla, muy exótica, dejando que su jefe leyera quedándose estupefacto.

—Esto… —Al leer lo que afectaba a Ginny se levantó de su silla y miró en las dependencias por si estaba por allí.

—Ha salido —le comentaba lo obvio, al intuir que trataba de buscarla—, como trabajadora es un amor pero como madre deja mucho que desear.

—Tenemos que gestionar esto bien, no podemos lanzarlo así como así a la sociedad. Podría causar un terremoto político de inimaginables consecuencias.

— ¿Un editor jefe que se niega a publicar semejante noticia?

—No digo que no debamos publicarlo, pero no tan a la ligera sin medir las consecuencias.

—Lástima que solo dispongas de unas horas para medir "esas consecuencias", pues quien me ha entregado los informes, también lo ha hecho con toda la prensa internacional y te guste o no mañana saldrá en todos los periódicos.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —Moviéndose como loco por todo su despacho, se echaba las manos a la cabeza—. Hay que mandar una lechuza urgente a Ginny, mandar a llamar a Harry y alertar al senado.

— ¿Para?

—Todos tienen que ser informados de inmediato de lo que les viene encima.

—Un editor jefe que, teniendo en las manos una noticia como esta y antes de que toda la prensa internacional se adelante a la jugada, se esté preocupando por avisar a los responsables directo del informe —Le miraba y negaba con la cabeza en señal de estar disconforme—. Tú no eres el corrupto que oculta los abominables asesinatos de un senador. Como tampoco eres el mal padre, son ellos los que no han sabido criar a un hijo como se debe y encima cuentan con el respaldo de los profesores de Hogwarts que encubren el suceso. No cargues tu torturada cabeza con pecados que no son tuyos. Deja que todos se enteren mañana por las noticias, junto con el resto del mundo.

—Pero en el caso del colegio, Ginny es una buena persona, buena reportera y estoy seguro de que es buena madre. De Harry solo puedo tener la misma opinión. Todo esto tiene que tener una explicación.

—Que las den mañana. El día 17 de diciembre será el día en el que todo el mundo conozca de verdad que clase de persona es Harry Potter y como el Senado de Magia, que se nos ha dejado ver como el estandarte de la ejemplaridad, son en realidad.

Dando la conversación por zanjada y deseosa de que llegara la mañana siguiente, se puso a redactar el artículo más dañino y destructivo que jamás llegó a imaginarse que haría. En su despacho se puso a pensar si el hecho de hacerlo bajo su firma le podría acarrear consecuencias con su libidinosa relación con Percy, pero sabía que aquel pelirrojo ya maduro era idiota y lo tenía bajo su dominio sexual.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el día previo a la salida de los pequeños de los colegios de magia, fue el momento en el que todo estalló. La prensa nacional e internacional se hacía eco de la información facilitada el día anterior y estaba en todos los titulares. El matrimonio Potter no se había enterado de nada hasta su llegada al Ministerio, donde no cabía un periodista más esperando explicaciones al caso de encubrimiento del deplorable acto del Senador Brandon Blackburn.

Cuando les dieron un ejemplar de los periódicos, sus ojos no daban crédito a la segunda noticia de este, el caso de acoso escolar protagonizado por su hijo James Potter. No daban crédito a lo que leían, como estaban demonizando a su hijo, como a todo con cuerpo de profesores, sin ninguna piedad y sin verificar que había ocurrido de verdad en el colegio.

Ginny Potter, furiosa, con un ejemplar en las manos se dirigía a las dependencias del periódico a pedir explicaciones del porque no la habían informado antes de publicar semejante despropósito. La estaban dejando como una mala madre que descuidaba la educación de sus hijos y solo había engendrado malcriados.

Harry, que se había quedado en el Atrio, estaba asimilando todo lo que tenía que enfrentarse aquella mañana. La gente estaba como loca por saber el porqué de que se ocultase a la sociedad los actos del senador. Si eran capaces de ocultar ese, era muy posible que el senado ya estuviera contaminado desde hacía años. Estaban pidiendo la investigación de todos los senadores aunque ya se estaba haciendo desde que se descubrió el caso del Senador, solo que siguiendo unos protocolos y por la dimisión del Primer Ministro, tenían que ir muy despacio para cubrir cada caso en particular.

Agobiado por toda aquella cantidad de periodistas y ciudadanos indignados que le acosaban con preguntas, algunos exigían la cabeza del comandante de los Aurores, que tenía que dimitir por ser el principal responsable de la ocultación de semejantes delitos.

Sin hacer declaraciones oficiales, fue hasta el edificio de los Aurores y al entrar allí al menos pudo descansar de semejante acoso mediático. En el cuerpo, nadie se creía que fuera tan mal padre como ponían en los periódicos, todos sabían que debía de haber una explicación a todo eso.

En la segunda planta del edificio, allí recibió todo el apoyo de sus agentes, pensando en que semejante filtración de información correspondiente a un documento tan clasificado del Ministerio era intencionada, se quedó mirando un rato al vacío pensativo.

— ¿Cuántos senadores nos quedaban por investigar?

—Con el caos que había en el mundo aun no habíamos podido investigar a ninguno, íbamos a empezar en estos días.

—Hay un topo en el senado. Uno de ellos ha lanzado la noticia a los medios.

— ¿Para?

—Para que no lo descubriéramos, ha destapado todo el asunto para ocultarse entre el terremoto, de todos los que dimitan hoy mismo, entre ellos estará el que lo ha provocado.

— ¿Vamos a por él?

—Aun no, puede que nos acusen de una caza de brujas para encontrar a quien ha destapado el turbio asunto. No debemos echar más leña al fuego. Pero que daremos con él es un hecho.

—La gente esta cabreada —Uno de los Aurores, mirando por la ventana, vio como llegaba un ingente número de personas al Ministerio—. Esto se nos escapa de las manos, hoy puede que pidan tu cabeza Harry.

—Puede que no solo la mía, sino la de muchos senadores y es muy probable que tanto la del director del colegio y algunos profesores. Si con la mía es suficiente, para que se calme la situación, se la daré.

— ¿Qué será de todas las investigaciones?

—Aunque me sacrifique creo que podré seguir llevándolas, aun en la clandestinidad, no podemos detenernos.

—Comandante —Otro compañero que estaba en la planta baja, llegaba a alertar a su superior—, Draco Malfoy está en la recepción.

Al decirle quien había llegado, Harry bajaba corriendo al encuentro con su antiguo compañero de colegio. Al verle le saludó estrechándole la mano. Por lo general no se pasaba nunca por el Ministerio pero, aquella mañana había hecho una excepción.

—Harry….

—Antes de que digas nada, no sé de qué va todo esto Draco. Pero quiero que sepas que mañana vuelven los niños del colegio y sé que James vuelve con ellos, en la estación le pediré explicaciones, para que me cuente a la cara que ha ocurrido.

—Que Scorpius no me haya contado nada por carta, eso me extraña.

—Tampoco mis hijos me han contado nada a mí, es muy sospechoso todo esto —Estaba profundamente dolido por lo que ponía en la prensa y lo dejaba muy claro—. Mañana estaremos juntos cuando lleguen nuestros hijos y que nos lo expliquen a los dos, pero si es cierto, quiero que sepas que lo lamento de veras. Jamás pensé que James pudiera hacer algo como eso.

—Lo que me extraña es que si, como dice la prensa, esto ocurrió en octubre: ¿Por qué sale ahora?

—La respuesta la desconozco, pero que la vamos a conocer te lo aseguro, mañana pediremos explicaciones por lo sucedido. Pero solo te pido que esperes, que no solo tengo que solucionar eso, tengo mil y un asuntos pendientes.

—Tranquilo Harry, ojalá pudiera ayudarte en algo.

—Alístate en el cuerpo de los Aurores —le comentaba muy gracioso—. Nos hace falta toda la ayuda posible y un poco más.

—Yo soy de la alta sociedad, ¿recuerdas? —Le respondía gracioso—. Aunque todo el mundo piense de mí que soy un ex mortífago renegado hay clases que mantener.

—Mañana te veo en la estación —Le estrechaba la mano con fuerza y se separaban.

Observando cómo se iba del edificio. hacia la zona de las chimeneas, tenía que continuar con uno de los días más duros que le había tocado lidiar. No sabía cómo enfrentar aquella delicada situación y explicar a la sociedad que todo lo que habían hecho era por evitar males mayores.

En el departamento del periódico, Ginny se dirigía hacia la oficina del editor. Como sabía que Verónica iba a meter su insufrible nariz en sus asuntos, lo primero que hizo fue ir a su despacho y lanzarle un "Petrificus Totalus" que la dejó paralizada por completo. Después, ante el asombro de toda la plantilla, fue a hablar con su jefe.

—¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido publicar esto?! —Le lanzaba el periódico a la mesa con el titular, que le afectaba a ella, rodeado con un círculo—. ¡Al menos podrías haberme consultado!

—La noticia fue recibida poco antes de cerrar la edición del día siguiente y tú no estabas aquí —avergonzado le respondía—. Todos los medios de comunicación extranjeros habían sido informados a la vez. Si no lo publicábamos nosotros también, nos íbamos a quedar rezagados.

— ¡¿Pero alguien se ha dignado a contrastar la noticia?! ¡¿Desde cuando lanzamos información sin contrastar nada más llegar a la redacción?!

—Lo siento Ginny, pero las noticias son lo primero, después vienen los asuntos personales —le comentaba intentando que comprendiera su actuación, aunque no lograba calmarla—. Tomate unos días libres para descansar y poder defenderte de lo que se te acusa.

— ¿Quieres que encima me esconda? Ni lo sueñes, aquí me quedo y daré todas las explicaciones que sean necesarias —Recogía el periódico y salía de su despacho para dirigirse al de su compañera para despetrificarla—. Si quieres guerra Verónica, la vas a tener —Intuía que ella era la principal responsable de semejante escenario.

—Ginny Potter —Al recuperar el movimiento no parecía sentirse ofendida, más bien parecía feliz de que su compañera estuviera bajo semejante ataque de nervios—, no me arrastres en tu caída, por favor.

—Ya veremos quién cae al final.

Volviendo a su departamento, se puso a trabajar como hacía día a día, tampoco en su oficina nadie creía que fuera tan mala madre como la ponían en todos los medios. Muchos fueron los que se acercaron a ella para apoyarla en aquellos delicados momentos.

* * *

Aquella mañana, en el colegio Hogwarts, el cuerpo del profesorado se despertaba con la noticia de los periódicos. Los acusaban de estar a favor de Harry Potter, de ser los principales encubridores de un suceso del que tenían que haber expulsado de inmediato a James Sirius Potter. Como no podían dar la prensa a los niños, tuvieron que seguir con el día a día, aunque su reunión matutina estaba durando mucho más de lo habitual, todo quedaba a expensas de lo que aconteciera mañana al volver a sus casas.

Hagrid corría a toda velocidad al interior del castillo en busca de los primos, los iba a interceptar antes de la hora del desayuno. Como aun estaban en la Torre de Gryffindor el primero al que vio salir fue a Scorpius Malfoy al que le suplicó que fuera en busca de los jovencitos, al ver el estado tan alterado que tenía, lo hizo de inmediato. Cuando salió acompañado de Rose y Albus, aun estando en presencia del rubio, el grandullón se dirigió a los tres.

—Chicos, lo saben.

— ¿Saben qué?

—Saben lo ocurrido en Octubre en el colegio, la prensa esta acribillando a los profesores del colegio, a James, Harry y a Ginny.

— ¡¿Qué?! —dijeron los tres a la vez.

—Alguien ha debido lanzar la noticia al exterior, aunque me sorprende que lo hubiera hecho tan tarde, para estar en un colegio donde hay mil alumnos ocultar algo mucho tiempo es difícil. De todas formas era probable que mañana se hubiera destapado igual, alguno de los alumnos no podría aguantar el secreto.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

—No lo sé, me he quedado bloqueado.

—Yo tampoco sé cómo afrontarlo —La pelirroja se sujetaba el pecho ante la presión.

—Tal vez conozca a alguien que pueda ayudarnos —El rubio recordaba como conocía a alguien que le había ayudado en el pasado.

Todos se pusieron en movimiento y esperaron a las puertas de la enfermería a que llegara la susodicha. Cuando aquella mañana acudía con menos magulladuras que de costumbre se interpusieron en el camino de Vega, al ver a tanta gente esperando en principio le sorprendió un poco.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntaba extrañada de que estuvieran todos en la puerta de la enfermería.

—Me ayudaste en octubre a resolver un problema —Scorpius le imploraba ayuda—. ¿Puedes volver a ayudarnos para evitar que, ese problema, haga más daño del necesario?

Saliendo del castillo mientras le iban contando lo ocurrido, por el trayecto se interpusieron en la trayectoria de James Potter que esperaba desde la mañana a que la subdirectora acudiera a imponerle tareas, pero aquella en concreto, nadie había acudido y eso le tenía extrañado.

—James, ven aquí —Su hermano le pedía que se acercara con ellos a la casa de Hagrid.

—Estoy esperando a que venga la profesora, pero si no acude pronto se hará la hora del inicio de las clases.

—No creo que venga hoy, tiene mucho que hacer —Hagrid le comentaba, aunque no se llevaran bien.

Al entrar en la caseta del grandullón, en principio, los tres nuevos integrantes que acudían allí por primera vez se sorprendieron primero, del enorme bengal que tenía de mascota, del mural que tenían para su investigación y como sobre la mesa estaba el periódico del día. Como el gato de Vega la acompañaba allá donde fuera, sin ningún miedo e ignorando las advertencias de su dueña, se tumbó al lado del otro enorme felino que, muy tranquilo se inmutó que estuviera por allí. "Mira que bien, a mi Chispita le caen bien los gatos mega enormes.". Al ver que no se habían comido a su gato, la chica se tranquilizó.

Mientras Rose lo leía al completo, la demonización de James en aquel panfleto era escandalosa.

—Me expulsan —Con lágrimas en los ojos el acusado se llevaba las manos a la cabeza—. Con lo bien que me iban los estudios y voy a acabar siendo expulsado.

—Tranquilo James —Vega se interesaba en leer en profundidad la noticia—. Este artículo está manipulado hasta el punto de resultar poco creíble.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —Albus separaba del grupo a su hermano mientras era seguido del rubio—. Creo que esto lo ha filtrado un antiguo amigo de tu pandilla, lo vi el día en el que se comportó muy extraño y envió una carta.

—Yo no quiero causar daño a nadie —Scorpius, como victima de aquel artículo, se apresuraba a aclarar mientras hablaba a solas con los dos chicos.

—Que mono es Scorpius —Vega comentaba a su compañera. Las dos chicas hablaban en confidencia mientras Hagrid escuchaba sin quererlo—. Es pura nobleza, si vendieran mini peluches con su forma, tendría uno sobre mi cama.

—Si tú lo dices —la pelirroja parecía reacia a dar su opinión sobre su compañero.

—Hija que sosita eres, desde luego que no cuentes con mi voto para que te nombren Miss Simpatía este curso.

Mientras una leía los periódicos, Rose miraba al grupo de chicos como estaban mirando el mural de la investigación. James le preguntaba a su hermano si su padre tenía conocimiento de esto y el menor le explicó lo que habían logrado durante aquellos meses.

— ¿Qué opinas? —Volviendo a agruparse en la mesa esperaban el plan de acción.

—Esto si se filtrara en octubre tendría sentido, pero ahora solo se explica con la intención de hacer daño. Si mañana se hubiera conocido la noticia tendríamos mil opiniones diferentes de lo ocurrido en el colegio y ante el aluvión de versiones diferentes, con sus diferentes enfoques, daría tiempo a los profesores para explicar su comportamiento. Pero ahora, que solo ha salido la versión más perversa de los acontecimientos, estará levantando mucha basura con la clara intención de hacer daño a tu padre, pues todo lo enfocan hacia él.

— ¿Cómo contraatacamos?

—Manipulando como lo está haciendo la prensa. Vamos a hacer lo más lógico, James cometió un error del que ha pedido perdón. La prensa manipula para dar una mala imagen de tu padre, pero nosotros tenemos la llave para remediarlo —Miraba a todos con actitud conspirativa—. Manipular podemos hacerlo todos, vamos a dar una imagen opuesta a lo que ponen en los medios —Miraba al rubio y a James.

— ¿Nosotros?

—En efecto, volveréis a Londre siendo amigos íntimos. El caso en el que más clavan el cuchillo es el de Scorpius, demostrémosles que están equivocados y ello desmontará las afirmaciones de que eres el demonio personificado. Te darán tiempo de dar explicaciones a tu padre y sobre todo darán tiempo al colegio para explicarse ante el acoso mediático al que lo van a someter.

—Puede funcionar y le quitamos a mi padre uno de sus dos problemas que tiene hoy.

—Desde luego —Rose comenzaba a leer el segundo gran titular del día con atención, aunque con ese en concreto, su tío Harry sería el único que podía combatirlo.

* * *

En el Ministerio de Magia a medio día, Harry era requerido por el consejo temporal de magia, para que ayudara a conseguir una estrategia conjunta, sobre lo sucedido con respecto al caso del Senador asesinado y sus múltiples delitos. Preparado para hacer frente a la marea de periodistas que estaban a las afueras, antes de salir de su despacho, uno de sus compañeros entró a toda prisa y sin llamar.

—Harry, noticias del laboratorio: Han encontrado al hijo de Elizabeth.

— ¿Qué? —Toda su atención se desvió de lo que lo acosaba, aunque el día estaba resultando difícil de manejar había asuntos mucho más importantes de los que ocuparse.

—Excúsame ante el senado, tengo que tomar una chimenea.

Saliendo del edificio a toda prisa, se cruzaba en el camino de toda la marea de periodistas que le entorpecían el paso. Aunque tratara de esquivarlos, se agrupaban para no dejarle pasar y forzarle a responder a algunas preguntas. Aunque la ciudadanía estaba en estado de shock, más curiosos se acercaban hasta el hombre para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir, pero Harry intentaba evitar responder.

Cuando no podía avanzar más, lo tenían rodeado por completo. Comenzó a sentirse muy agobiado y casi perdía los nervios. Cuando estaba a punto de gritar para que le dejasen pasar, fue entonces cuando una voz resurgió entre toda aquella marabunta de personas, consiguiendo captar la atención de todos.

—Dejadle hacer su trabajo en paz — El candidato y líder de la nueva formación política, Rene E. Turnage, había acudido al Ministerio para pedir explicaciones a los senadores pero, al ver aquella cantidad de personas que se interponían en el camino, decidió intervenir. Fueron muchos periodistas los que se acercaron a conocer su opinión al respecto.

—Candidato: ¿Qué opina ante el escándalo de la ocultación de información de un asesino de niños?

—Pienso que aunque pudiera sacar beneficio político de semejante escándalo, creo que hay asuntos más importantes que amenazan a toda la sociedad, más que el centrarnos en un homicida —Dejo a todo el mundo estupefacto, incluido Harry que no esperaba aquella respuesta de apoyo—. Nuestros enemigos son los cuatro magos y mientras no demos con la forma de derrotarlos o neutralizarlos no hay asunto más importante que eso.

— ¿Está diciendo que actuaría igual si hubiera sido Primer Ministro?

—Tal vez no lo hubiera gestionado igual. Pero ahora quiero que miréis el fondo de la cuestión: no sé si no os dais cuenta de que tratan de desestabilizar el Senado desde hace tiempo y una filtración como esta solo puede achacarse a un nuevo intento de destruir aquello que ha costado tanto construir. Solo pido a la opinión pública que dejemos trabajar a aquellos que nos protegen, no les cortemos las alas dejándonos indefensos ante nuestros verdaderos enemigos.

Acercándose hasta Harry, la gente se separaba a su paso y una vez a su lado lo acompañó hasta el corredor de las chimeneas. Uno al lado del otro se pusieron a conversar mientras tanto, sin que nadie más escuchara lo que se estaban diciendo.

—No sé qué decir, solo puedo darte las gracias —el Auror no sabía cómo agradecerle su ayuda—. Pudiendo aprovecharte de la situación has saltado en defensa del Senado.

—Tranquilo Harry, que llegar el poder aprovechándose de las debilidades del oponente no es encomiable. Habéis actuado bien, solo que la información se te ha ido de las manos y mal utilizada puede dar la impresión de que ocultáis algo.

—Creo que te había juzgado mal —Al lado de una chimenea le extendía la mano para estrechársela—. Tengo que irme.

— ¿No deberías acudir al senado para una reunión de urgencia?

—Como has dicho antes, la prioridad son los cuatro magos y voy a ocuparme de esa antes que ninguna otra.

Dicho aquellas palabras, cruzó la chimenea dejándolo solo y trasportándose hasta una zona de las inmediaciones del laboratorio, aun estando todo nevado y un tiempo horrible para andar por la calle, llegó a toda prisa hasta él. Entrando corriendo y sin saludar, como hacía de costumbre, se presentó ante el analista que realizaba los seguimientos.

—Harry, tenemos una coincidencia de ADN, tras hacer un análisis exhaustivo no cabe la menor duda, es el que estábamos buscando.

— ¡Que alegría! —expresó lleno de júbilo, pero la falta de alegría por parte de los otros le hizo pensar que algo no iba bien—. ¿Le ocurre algo?

—Será mejor que hables con los médicos que lo están atendiendo ahora mismo.

— ¿Médicos? ¿Dónde se encuentra?

—Está en un hospital público al sur del país, es un buen hospital y seguro —Le daban la dirección exacta—. Será mejor que te lo expliquen ellos allí mismo.

Haciendo cálculos de cuanto tenía que desplazarse, hizo un recuento mental de cuál sería la chimenea pública más próxima a su destino y sin dudarlo volvió corriendo hasta donde había aparecido para, desde aquella chimenea, acudir al hospital donde se encontraba el pequeño.

Los médicos ya le estaban esperando, el carácter prioritario por atenderle era un misterio para aquellos empleados del hospital. Pero en la entrada el jefe de planta le saludaba muy amable y le guiaba mientras le explicaba la situación.

—Harry Potter supongo —Aunque el resto del personal se extrañó de lo rápido que les habían informado que acudiría hasta allí y el poco tiempo que empleó para llegar, el médico saludaba al recién llegado. Aunque nadie lo sospechara, aquel medico, estaba casado con una bruja.

—Un placer —Le estrechaba la mano mientras llegaban hasta el ascensor—. No dispongo de mucho tiempo, quiero que me informe de todo. ¿Qué le ocurre al pequeño?

—Lamento decirle que ha nacido con una rara enfermedad degenerativa. Su cuadro clínico muestra un atrofia de los músculos progresiva y lo peor es que, si el pequeño se mueve, le provoca unos dolores terribles.

— ¡Por los cielos! ¿Desde cuándo se ha manifestado esa enfermedad?

—Creemos que desde que nació, solo que se ha intensificado en los últimos meses. Como la ausencia de movimiento y una atención personalizada que lo cuide, sufre de escaras en su piel que lo traen al hospital más a menudo de lo que debiera. De sus tres añitos se ha pasado al menos dos aquí dentro. El resto en un centro de acogida para niños sin familia.

—Pero es de origen mágico ¿no? Si es así puede que podamos tratarlo con los remedios del Ministerio.

—No hay remedio mágico contra lo que tiene Harry, al pequeño no le queda mucho de vida. Así que si tu intención es llevárselo a su madre, será mejor que te des prisa, si no quieres llevarle un cadáver.

Llegando a una habitación de cuatro camas, solo una de ellas estaba ocupada, allí estaba el pequeño que, aun estando con sus extremidades engarrotadas por la atrofia que sufría, guardaba rasgos físicos con su madre antes de ser secuestrada. Al ver como estaba intubado y con potentes sedantes, que le evitasen el dolor, el hombre no pudo evitar compadecerse de lo que tendría que haber sufrido y lo que estaba sufriendo en la actualidad.

Mientras observaban al pequeño llegaba una mujer joven, era una asistente social que se encargaba de acompañar durante un rato al pequeño, antes de volver a atender al resto de niños en situación de desamparo que estaban bajo su cargo.

—Hola soy la persona responsable de Peter —Hasta aquel momento nadie le había dicho el nombre del pequeño. Tras saludar al médico que conocía muy bien, después se refirió a Harry.

— ¿Estuviste presente hace dos años cuando lo encontraron? —le preguntaba curioso de saber cómo habían dado con él y con una respuesta afirmativa con la cabeza, continuó— ¿Cómo dieron con él?

—Un hombre lo iban a tirar de un pequeño puente sobre el río a las tantas de la madrugada. Por fortuna unos transeúntes lo descubrieron y emprendió la huida. Los que pasaban por allí no lograron detenerle pues se lanzaron al agua a socorrer al pequeño. Desde entonces está bajo mi tutela, hasta que se le encuentre una familia que lo adopte. Pero con los problemas que arrastra nadie se ha interesado en adoptarlo. Como siga así va a morir creyendo que está solito en este mundo.

—Tiene familia, solo que no saben que está vivo.

Miraba al pequeño pensando en el sufrimiento de su madre cuando se lo arrebataron. Se imaginó en su situación, con unos desalmados arrebatándole a uno de sus hijos y la rabia lo invadió. Después le vino a la mente la cara de los abuelos del niño, como estos estaban esperando verle y que seguro le darían un hogar y lo querrían el tiempo que durara con vida.

—Mañana informaré a sus abuelos. De momento trasladarlo de inmediato a Londres, al mejor hospital, como si lo tengo que pagar yo de mi propio bolsillo; me da igual lo que cueste. Tenemos que hacer que mejore como sea, no pienso colaborar en hacer a esa familia mas desgraciada, no se merece eso.

Ordenaba con decisión y el médico se puso a gestionar el traslado hasta la capital, a uno de los hospitales privados más exclusivos del país. Cuando recibió el permiso fueron en ambulancia de un hospital a otro, Harry no podía hacer uso de una aparición o de un traslador pues tanto ajetreo, al ir de un lado al otro tan de repente, podría dañar al niño. No obstante lo acompañó durante todo el trayecto y estuvo a su lado cuando lo ingresaban en su nuevo hospital. Por desgracia todo médico que miraba su cuadro clínico no guardaba muchas esperanzas de vida del pequeño, pero Harry no quería darse por vencido.

* * *

Aquella noche, durante las primeras horas del día 18 de Diciembre, en el baño de Prefectos de la quinta planta del colegio Hogwarts, en la más absoluta soledad la piscina que había allí se llenaba de agua luminosa y trasparente. Como había ocurrido en otras ocasiones se desbordó y de debajo del palmo de agua, que solía anegar todo el baño, aparecía un personaje no identificado que se sentaba a los bordes de la piscina, sumergiendo sus pies en el agua sin fondo.

Tras estar un rato mirando las aguas, estas cambiaron de color y comenzaron a mostrar un acontecimiento de un futuro muy próximo. Se podía divisar como al norte del planeta, los cuatro magos esperaban en la Atalaya. William Wood había terminado, hacía días, con la larga lista de objetivos que le había llevado aquellos meses recolectar y ya solo tenía una única carpeta sobre la mesa, que no había abierto en todos aquellos meses. Dirigiéndose hacia ella, la sujetó en sus manos y cumpliendo una orden la dejó caer al suelo pero, para su sorpresa, aquel documento atravesó el suelo como si de agua se tratase sin saber a donde fue.

Acudiendo hasta la sala, donde tenían al menos doscientos individuos encerrados en recubrimientos de cristal para que no se moviesen, allí estaba Amanda Parker que también estaba aguardando algo.

—Por fin el trabajo está hecho y solo nos queda el movimiento final —El joven se daba por satisfecho del trabajo bien hecho—. ¿Vas a causar estragos estas navidades?

—Más quisiera, pero las órdenes son esperar al día uno de enero para hacer lo que nos venga en gana.

— ¿Nuestro patrón quiere celebrar la navidad?

—No sé qué es lo que pretende, pero yo después de año nuevo pienso atemorizar hasta la locura a cierta enemiga y luego ya veré lo que hago.

—Tendremos que repartirnos el mundo en cuatro.

—Mi parte te la puedes quedar tú, que yo no tengo la menor intención de gobernarlo.

Quedándose ambos admirando la larga lista de prisioneros encarcelados, la mujer se quedaba abstraída en si misma al igual que su compañero, ambos estaban imaginándose su futuro en el mundo.

El observador, dirigiendo su visión hacia la parte más profunda, allí Igor Morris retornaba a la torre después de haber nadado con la criatura que había protegido el fondo del mar durante aquellos meses. En la esclusa le esperaba Tiffany Tuner, el portador de la varita verde dejaba la conexión con ella recobrando su forma humana y al encontrase con su compañera se preguntaba que hacía por allí.

— ¿Qué te trae por este nivel de la torre? Nunca te había visto bajar tan al fondo.

—He venido a despedirme.

— ¿Cómo?

—De nuestro grupo, creo que eres el que más vale la pena. Quieres salvar al mundo del hombre, yo en cambio si me quedo en el mundo solo trataré de destruirlo. Cumpliré con lo que me ha pedido, esa era mi parte del trato con el que me dio la varita. Pero después la muerte arrastrará conmigo a muchos.

— ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

— ¿De verdad que no te haces una idea? —le preguntaba sin mostrar ninguna expresión, hasta que el hombre recordó como pensaba hacerlo—. Primero acataré las órdenes, pero luego no cumpliré la tregua de no hacer nada hasta año nuevo. Mataré a todos aunque la muerte también me lleve a mí, quiero que todos paguen.

—No sé qué te habrán hecho, pero seguro que se lo tienen bien merecido. Te echaré de menos compañera, debajo de todo ese maquillaje he llegado a ver a alguien que está sufriendo mucho y pide a gritos un final.

Ascendiendo por las escaleras, a media torre, se unieron con los otros dos y los cuatro en conjunto llegaron a lo más alto para divisar la lontananza al separarse la descomunal cantidad de Dementores que rodeaban la Atalaya.

— ¿Es cosa mía o estos elementos, al igual que Lord Voldemort, son un poco idiotas? —Amanda preguntaba a sus compañeros—. Con lo grande que es el mundo y los tienen todos reunidos muy cerca los unos de los otros.

Igor, Tiffany, William y Amanda, agitando sus varitas sus uniformes de batalla estaban listos y como nuevos. Ahora que volvían a estar equipados para salir todos a la vez a escena, a las diez en punto de la hora del meridiano, corriendo saltaban desde el mirador separándose en diferentes direcciones. William flotaba dentro de una nube de tonalidad blanquiazul, Amanda en otra roja que dejaban seis estelas a su paso. Igor se trasformaba en un colosal hipogrifo y en el caso de Tiffany flotaba en mitad de todo su ejército generando una monumental tormenta polar que cuando llegaban a la franja horaria, donde aun era de día, lo oscurecían todo a su paso.

Desde aquella visión privilegiada del futuro, el personaje que observaba, divisó como el día se convertía en la noche bajo el Reino Unido. Pareciendo quedar satisfecho las aguas volvieron a su estado cristalino y allí, con sus pies metidos en el agua, permaneció unos minutos antes de desaparecer como siempre lo hacía y las aguas al retroceder volvían a desaparecer dejándolo todo tal cual como estaba antes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24.**

 **Segundo Acto: Réquiem.**

Las ocho de la mañana del día 18 de diciembre, aquella jornada había comenzado muy fría en el Reino Unido. Los vientos procedentes del norte, aquella mañana, eran muy violentos y las calles de la capital del país estaban desiertas por la alerta de ventisca. Las vías y las aceras estaban cubiertas por una gruesa capa de nieve y las condiciones climáticas eran tan fuertes que ni los operarios, encargados de despejar las calles, tenían la autorización de salir a cumplir con su trabajo.

No solo el papel del funcionariado público se había suspendido, por las bajas temperaturas que rondaban los menos quince grados, las autoridades recomendaban no salir de casa y mantenerse caliente. Aunque la decoración navideña estaba colocada en todas partes, para incitar las ventas, estas estaban recubiertas de nieve y escarcha y, de seguir así, el país entero quedaría paralizado por completo.

En lo correspondiente al mundo mágico, gracias a sus habilidades, su día a día proseguía con relativa normalidad. En el Callejón Diagón los encargados de limpieza de los caminos habían despejado sus calles de nieve y las tiendas abrían como de costumbre, aunque no había mucha gente que pasase por allí.

En la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, George Weasley desoyendo los consejos de su madre en la Madriguera, se aproximaba a abrir su establecimiento. Aunque Moly le recomendara que no abriese su local por el mal tiempo, el pelirrojo no quería dejarse llevar por el desánimo y la apatía, quería aparentar normalidad ante la difícil situación que estaban viviendo.

Abrigado, de pies a cabeza, tenía varias libretas en las manos. Las vacaciones de navidad marcaban otro de los puntos más fuertes de venta, aunque los pronósticos auguraban que aquella campaña sería atípica, tenía que hacer un último inventario de todos los artículos nuevos que saldrían a la venta cuando los niños estuvieran de vuelta en la capital.

Mientras abría las puertas de su local admiraba el cielo aquella jornada, una ráfaga de aire frío le impactó consiguiendo que le diera un escalofrío y un mal presentimiento. Aunque hubieran retirado la nieve hacía poco del camino, la nevada seguía cayendo y en poco tiempo toda la vía se veía cubierta por una nueva capa blanca.

Girando la cerradura de su local, teniendo un nuevo mal presentimiento, el pelirrojo se fijó en el resto de comercios como estos seguían en su rutina diaria y abrían todos a la vez a la misma hora incluido el Banco de Gringotts que, puntual como un reloj, abría sus puertas a los ciudadanos que tuvieran que retirar efectivo para realizar sus compras de navidad. Nadie en aquella vía esperaba un día intenso de ventas pero no querían paralizar su actividad para no contribuir al ambiente tan tenso que había en el mundo mágico desde el día anterior.

El hombre adentrándose en el interior del local, hasta allí mismo, le llegaba la suscripción diaria de El Profeta. La portada estaba hasta el colapso de titulares con referencia al Senado de Magia, pero el que más le llamó la atención fue leer: "Harry Potter: ¿Desaparecido?". En la breve explicación, que exponían debajo de las letras en negrita, comentaban que se encontraba en paradero desconocido desde que la crisis estalló y nadie sabía dónde estaba.

* * *

Casi a la misma hora, muy al norte, en el colegio Hogwarts los niños ya se habían despertado y estaban preparando sus cosas para la vuelta en tren. El expreso, que los devolvería a la capital, salía a las nueve en punto de la mañana y ninguno de ellos quería quedarse atrás.

Durante la cena Navideña no había trascendido nada de lo que les esperaba al volver a sus casas, se enterarían de las noticias al llegar a Londres. Aunque todo el profesorado aparentaba normalidad durante toda la jornada del día anterior, aquella mañana, estaban todos muy callados y solo se despedían, muy amables, con los alumnos que se iban encontrando.

Poco a poco y tras un desayuno nutritivo, el alumnado de cada casa se iba despidiendo en sus respectivas salas comunes y se deseaban que pasaran unas felices pascuas. Aunque sabían que aún le quedaban muchas horas de viaje juntos en el expreso, en la Torre de Gryffindor, los alumnos de primer año, menos Scorpius, estaban reunidos en torno a la chimenea.

Al ver como pasaba el tiempo y no aparecía el heredero de los Malfoy, se preguntaban dónde estaba el último componente de aquel curso. Solo dos de ellos sabían dónde se encontraba y que estaba haciendo, aun así no decían palabra.

En la habitación de los de primer año, el rubio que estaba de pie frente a la ventana, admiraba el hostil clima que les iba a acompañar a la vuelta. Gracias a los conjuros protectores el intenso frío no entraba en el interior del castillo con toda la fuerza que hacía en el exterior pero, aun así, los alumnos estaban bien abrigados con varias bufandas inclusive. En sus manos tenía una fotografía de sus padres con él en medio.

—Scorpius: Es la hora —James Potter acudía al cuarto a su encuentro. Se podía notar que aquel momento había sido planeado con anterioridad pues, el joven, ni se inmutó que hubiera acudido a buscarle. Aun, estando ahora acompañado, el legitimo ocupante de aquella habitación seguía mirando la foto de sus padres—. No tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres —El primogénito de los Potter, pensando que su silencio era como consecuencia de estar dubitativo con respecto al plan, se apresuró a aclarar—. No es tu futuro el que está en juego, no me debes nada y si no quieres participar lo entenderé.

—No es eso. Claro que quiero ayudarte —Aclaraba que su estado de ánimo no tenía nada que ver con el plan a seguir y seguía mirando el paisaje nevado tras la ventana, tan atento estaba, consiguió que James se acercara a ver que estaba observando—. Tengo muchas ganas de ver a mis padres, pero viendo lo hostil que está el clima ahí fuera, con el otoño en sus últimos días, temo que no sobrevivamos a este invierno. No quiero perder a mi familia.

—Te entiendo muy bien Scorpius, yo tampoco quiero perder a la mía, es lo que más quiero en el mundo. Pero no me preocupo por ellos, mis padres son fuertes y saben cuidarse solos. Los tuyos también lo son, tu padre Draco sabe lo que es poseerlo todo y perderlo todo al mismo tiempo, se repuso y continúa siendo un gran mago, su sangre corre por tus venas y su espíritu de superación lo llevas dentro. Si nuestros padres han de luchar contra el crudo invierno, y son personas a imitar en todos los aspectos, nosotros lo haremos también —las maduras palabras de James habían conseguido animar a su compañero.

—Gracias James, me has dado ánimos para soportar el porvenir.

—Gracias a ti Scorpius. Siempre has ayudado a los demás siempre que has podido sin pedir nada a cambio. De veras que lamento otra vez el mal trago que te he hecho pasar —Se volvía a acongojar al recordar lo mal compañero que había sido al inicio del curso.

—No te tortures más, ya me pediste perdón, tanto a mí como a todos los demás, así que deja de recordar con tristeza el pasado.

Ahora, cambiando sus papeles para animarse, los dos compañeros estaban listos para entrar en escena. Salieron del cuarto en dirección a la sala común y allí todo el mundo se sorprendió de verlos aparecer a la vez y hablando. Lejos de la biblioteca, que en los últimos días se le había visto ayudando a Scorpius en los estudios, no solían tener más trato pero, aquella mañana, estaban bastante unidos.

Al pasar al lado de los de primer año, el rubio quedó en verse con ellos en el tren y junto a James salían de la torre, dejando estupefacto a toda la casa de Gryffindor que no sabían que les había pasado para estar tan unidos. Comentaban que, por lo general, se les había visto hablando y compartiendo la misma mesa en la biblioteca algunas veces pero de ahí a tener trato, lejos de aquella sala, era otro tema.

Tanto su hermano y su prima comenzaron a recordar lo que había pasado durante las últimas semanas, como James había pedido perdón a todo aquel con el que se había metido en el pasado y que ninguno de ellos le había negado la redención. Y que ahora los dos se habían convertido en grandes amigos.

Con la noticia de aquella nueva amistad corriendo por toda la casa de Gryffindor, comenzó a cambiar la actitud de los miembros de esa hermandad hacia James pues si Scorpius, que había sido la principal víctima del acoso de James y su pandilla, había perdonado al mayor de los culpables, no tenía sentido de que el resto de alumnos siguiera guardándole rencor.

Los dos compañeros, que habían salido de la casa antes que nadie, al dirigirse por los pasillos, para su sorpresa, habían otros dos compañeros de diferentes casas esperándoles por el camino. Se trataba de un alumno de la casa de Hufflepuff y otra de la casa de Slytherin, ambas víctimas de un suceso similar al de Scorpius.

Reuniéndose los cuatro en un cruce de corredores, James no daba crédito que hubieran acudido a ayudarle. Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de su compañera, dichas antes de separarse la noche anterior: Vega le había comentado que cada acción conlleva una reacción igual u opuesta, si había pedido perdón de corazón a quienes había dañado esto provocaría que, si se daba el caso, estos compañeros ayudarían si fuera necesario.

El plan para mejorar la reputación de James Potter, demostrando que la actuación del colegio había sido la correcta, seguía su curso. Aunque en teoría nadie debía saber que algunos alumnos conocían lo que acontecía fuera, la que había organizado toda aquella representación se encargaba de informar a los profesores de su maniobra pública.

Para no destapar que Albus y Rose tenían información de primera mano gracias a Hagrid, informaba a los responsables de la escuela que había sido informada por sus padres. Cuando llegó el momento de explicarle a los tutores, de forma exhaustiva, dejó a sus progenitores a la altura de ser unos Muggles ignorantes, que desoían los consejos del profesorado, que advertía de los peligros de contar lo que ocurriese fuera. Aun sin ser grosera, ni maleducada, fue tan convincente y presentó a sus padres de una forma tan nefasta, que los profesores creyeron que dos personas así podrían enviar una carta informativa a su hija.

Con la intención de impedir que la opinión manipulada de los hechos se llevara por delante el futuro de alguien que se había arrepentido de corazón, había optado por advertir a los implicados y les informaba de lo que iban a hacer.

Los otros alumnos no se creían que James se fuera acompañado por los que, en teoría, tendrían que estar más enfadados con él. Pudiendo tomar el camino rápido para salir de la escuela optaron por el más largo, con eso conseguían que el rumor se extendiera deprisa por los corredores. "James Potter de amiguito de todo aquel con el que se ha metido.", comentaban los que aun no sabían que había pedido perdón, uno a uno a todos los implicados, para que los que si lo sabían le informaran de lo que no supiesen.

En teoría no hacía falta que todo el mundo lo supiese, si no se hubiera destapado el asunto no era necesario que lo dijeran, pues era algo que no les incumbía, pero la situación requería de entre más testigos mejor.

Los cuatro compañeros se dirigían a los carruajes para ir juntos a la estación donde les aguardaba el Expreso que los devolvería a Londres. Aunque, por el camino, se cruzaron con la subdirectora Edwards y el Jefe de la Casa Longbottom, que ya sabía lo que andaban planeando, cuando llegaban al punto en el que todos coincidían en el mismo punto se pararon.

—Espero que pasen unas felices navidades en familia —Neville les miraba a todos con orgullo. Para ser jóvenes, el estar luchando contra los medios de comunicación obviamente manipulados, no podía estar más orgulloso de la próxima generación.

—Me parece muy loable lo que estáis haciendo, es una lección de madurez que me ha dejado perpleja; el que se arrepiente de corazón y tiene el valor de pedir perdón por sus malos actos. Los que tienen aun más corazón y lo han perdonado hasta el punto de ayudarlo cuando lo necesita —La subdirectora les miraba a todos con los ojos brillando por lo que estaban haciendo—. Suceda lo que tenga que acontecer cuando volváis a casa, tenéis que saber que me siento muy honrada de ser vuestra profesora —Les dejaba continuar su camino pero antes aclaraba una cosa a James—. Aunque tengo que advertir al joven Potter que nada ha cambiado, su castigo le estará esperando a la vuelta de las vacaciones de Navidad.

—Lo sé profesora pero, mientras vuelva al colegio, lo aceptaré con mucho gusto —le dijo provocándole una ligera sonrisa.

—Esto… —Al decirle aquellas palabras la dejó por un momento enmudecida, no se esperaba que hubiera cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo y aquella vez se alegró de no haber conseguido que lo expulsaran, que aquella reprimenda fue lo justo para que pusiera los pies en la tierra—. Que pasen una feliz navidad y nos vemos después de año nuevo.

Abrigados por completo estaban listos para marcharse de los terrenos del castillo, fueron en la primera carroza hacia la estación, el resto del alumnado fue llegando hasta los carruajes. En el caso de Albus y Rose, antes de reunirse con sus compañeros, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a despedirse de Hagrid y desearle que pasase una feliz navidad. Como de costumbre el grandullón recriminó a Albus que fuera tan desabrigado con el intenso frío que hacía. Se había dejado la bufanda en el cuarto y aunque no sintiera la necesidad de llevarla, con la fuerte reprimenda que le dio el mayor, se vio forzado a ir a por ella.

Separándose los primos el joven retornó solo hasta una Torre de Gryffindor despejada de alumnos, no andaba por allí ni el prefecto. Aunque no sintiera frío tuvo que ir a por la bufanda y demás complementos de abrigo, que había dejado sobre la cama, poniéndoselos ahora sí que estaba listo para partir. Fue en ese momento cuando recordó que había dejado algo en el cajón de su mesilla de noche, abriéndolo, sacó la figurita de ajedrez que guardaba allí y que en principio no pretendía llevarla de vuelta a su casa.

Teniendo un presentimiento de que era mejor llevarla encima, se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y ahora, a toda velocidad, salió de la torre para llegar a los carruajes antes de que todos se fueran. Por el trayecto, sentía que la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres, aparecía cuando pasaba por un corredor discreto y lo bastante grande como para albergarla y desaparecía a su paso.

Tantas veces apareció que al jovencito no le quedó más remedio que detenerse a observarla. La última vez que la vio fue cuando la intentó abrir y no lo consiguió, pero aquella mañana se presentaba ante él ansiosa de que descubriera algo.

Acercándose a analizarla su estupor fue tal al ver que esta vez sí tenía la cerradura con la forma del peón que llevaba guardado en su ropaje. Recordando el sueño dio unos pasos hacia tras huyendo de las dos puertas. Retrocedió tanto que se chocó contra las paredes de la otra cara del pasillo.

La cerradura estaba allí, la misma que había visto en su sueño, cogiendo la figura entre sus manos la miró una vez y luego se fijó en el lugar donde podría encajar a la perfección. Quedándose pensativo frente a la puerta, aguardaba unos segundos, el miedo de lo que pudiera haber al otro lado fue mayor que la curiosidad de descubrirlo. Fue entonces cuando, de repente, el recuerdo de su prima esperándole en el exterior le llegó y corriendo dejó aquella sala atrás que no volvió a aparecérsele más.

La última carroza esperaba la llegada del último alumno en salir, sobre ella, una impaciente Rose, que no sabía porque se había demorado tanto, aguardaba intranquila. Al ver la cara que traía su primo, pensó en que había pasado algo. Por mucho que le preguntaba el joven no dijo nada del motivo por el que había tardado tanto en salir.

Llegando casi a las nueve en punto, tuvieron que correr para poder coger el expreso que saldría con ellos o sin ellos. Por suerte no lo perdieron y emprendieron el trayecto de regreso a casa con el resto del alumnado.

* * *

A las nueve en punto Harry Potter, que no se había movido del hospital donde trataban al pequeño, se despertó de repente. Había pasado la noche allí y sentado en un sillón se había quedado dormido tan solo durante una hora en su larga vigilia. Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar el estado del pequeño, que seguía en la misma posición, sus constantes eran estables aunque con no muy buenos pronósticos.

Se entristeció al ver aquel cuarto tan vacío. El niño no tenía a nadie que lo cuidara y lo acompañara a todas horas, su asistenta no podía desplazarse a la capital y ahora estaba a su cargo hasta que llegasen los abuelos. Su intención era informarles a eso de las ocho de la mañana pero, al haberse quedado traspuesto, les iba a informar ahora mismo.

Cogiendo el teléfono de la habitación del niño, se puso en contacto con los abuelos y estos, aun con el tiempo tan hostil, se empeñaron en venir a su encuentro ahora mismo. Al ser magos podrían tomar la primera chimenea que los dejaría bastante cerca, así que esperaba que llegasen en menos de una hora.

Estaba muy hambriento y sabía que en el hospital había una cafetería. Como nadie sabía quién era el pequeño no tenía motivos para esperar que alguien tuviera intención de hacerle daño. Más, pensando en la mala fortuna que arrastraba aquella familia, optó por proteger aquella habitación con un potente conjuro que impedía que nadie, con oscuras intenciones, pudiera atravesarlo.

En aquella cafetería había bastante gente, por desgracia, el mal clima estaba saturando tanto los hospitales públicos como los privados. Harry se sentaba con una bandeja de comida frente a la televisión que ponían un reportaje especial sobre el clima tan insólito que tenían. También desde su posición tenía una panorámica de la recepción del hospital y estaba muy atento por si llegaban los abuelos.

Tanto él, como los otros que estaban en aquel establecimiento, estaba atento a lo que dijeran por la televisión. Las imágenes que ponían allí trataban de todo el hemisferio norte, como las bajas temperaturas estaban causando muchos problemas y el número de muertos, por consecuencia, estaba aumentando sin parar.

Nadie sabía que estaba en aquel lugar, no había informado a nadie en el Ministerio desde que salió de allí el día anterior. No sabía que estaba pasando ahora que no estaba, pero importándole poco lo que los otros opinaran de él, seguía en su misión de salvar a aquel infante.

Al borde de las diez de la mañana, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver aparecer a los abuelos de la criatura en la recepción y levantándose fue a su encuentro. Tras saludarles, con un emotivo abrazo, condujo al matrimonio hasta la habitación de su nieto. La pareja rompió a llorar de felicidad al encontrarse con aquel niño. La abuela a toda prisa se sentó a su lado y le acariciaba la carita con mucha ternura diciéndole que ya no volvería a estar solo nunca más.

Al ver aquel encuentro, al comandante de los Aurores, se le rompía el corazón al ver aquel amor sin límites de la mujer hacia la criatura. El, que era huérfano y creció en una casa sin amor, supo mejor que nadie lo que era criarse sin que nadie te quisiera y por eso la situación le llegó muy al corazón.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con nuestro nieto Harry? —Mientras la abuela acariciaba la carita del niño aun sedado, el abuelo hablaba con el otro hombre.

—Como sea tengo que hacerle saber a su hija que su niño sigue con vida. Tiene que saber que no todo el mundo es malo.

—Espero que no esté cegada por el dolor y te escuche, me gustaría recuperar a mi familia al completo, nada me haría más feliz estas navidades.

—Yo lo que quiero es sobrevivir a estas navidades. Si su hija no para la ventisca, provocada por la aglomeración de su ejército de Dementores, todo el hemisferio norte quedará sepultado en miles de metros de nieve. Las muertes se cuentan por millares en todos los países al norte del planeta —Mientras hablaban, las luces del hospital por un segundo se apagaron y encendieron, dando a entender que tenían un problema eléctrico, así que sin darle mucha importancia continuaron hablando.

—La pequeña que crié, si algo de ella queda en el interior de esa mujer, sé que no sería capaz de hacer daño a una mosca, si la recuperamos parará todo este desastre —Un nuevo ir y venir de la luz, seguido de otros, dio a entender que algo no iba bien—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No lo sé.

Harry salía de la habitación y por allí se encontraba a todo el mundo extrañado por los cortes de energía. Mirando de un lado al otro del pasillo se preguntaba que estaba pasando y cuando escuchó a una enfermera decirle a las otras que conectaran la televisión, volvió al cuarto a encender la que tenían en el interior.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntaba la mujer al ver volver a Harry con cara de preocupación.

—Aun no lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo.

Al conectar las noticias en estas estaban dando un comunicado de emergencia en el que una oscura ventisca, procedente del norte, se aproximaba al país y era tan hostil que no solo recomendaban a la población buscar refugio donde fuera, sino más bien se lo ordenaban, pues lo que se estaba aproximando era un fenómeno climático sin precedentes.

La información era tan impactante que los abuelos se ponían de pie al ver lo que emitían por la televisión. El hombre mayor abrazaba a su mujer mientras esta no despegaba la mano de la de su nieto. Al ver las imágenes que ofrecían los satélites el escenario que se avecinaba era terrible.

Conectando con los corresponsales de prensa que estaban al norte de Gran Bretaña, estos, ataviados con ropas para soportar el intenso frío de la ventisca que iba en aumento, mostraban a la cámara como las nubes de una colosal tormenta oscura se aproximaban sin remedio. Mientras trataban de encontrar explicación al fenómeno, en el interior de la masa de nubes, una gran cantidad de luz violeta comenzó a generarse.

Dejando tanto al reportero, como a la presentadora del programa informativo, estupefactos ante lo que parecía ser una acumulación de energía sin igual, ambos dejaron de hablar al ver aquello que no encontraban palabras para describirlo. La energía se movía por la nube, de grandiosas dimensiones, a modo de ramificación. Al final, cuando cubrió en su totalidad, se generó un destello que se extendió en todas direcciones.

Cuando la luz alcanzó a los reporteros, la cámara se apagó y perdieron la conexión con la cadena que estaba en la capital, pero la presentadora no tuvo tiempo de decir palabra pues la onda expansiva llegaba, como un rayo, hasta Londres dejándola sin energía e incomunicada. El suceso continuó en todas direcciones dejando sin energía toda Europa.

— ¡Por los cielos! —Al sentir como la fuerza de energía invisible los atravesaba, sin hacerles daño pero si dejando al hospital sin luz, el padre de la bruja solo pudo pronunciar—. ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —Al ver las últimas imágenes que llegaron a divisarse en la pantalla, como la masa de nubes negras que oscurecía por donde pasara, notó como su mujer se aterró la abrazaba aun más fuerte y juntos aferraban la manita de su nieto.

—Creo que es su hija y su legión de Dementores que, por algún motivo, se dirigen en esta dirección.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Con todos ellos? Desde que se fueron al norte, según los medios de comunicación, si abandonaban la torre lo hacía con un destacamento, pero nunca con todo al completo. Ya nadie ha podido calcular la cantidad de tropas que posee, con toda esa masa de seres de las tinieblas puede causar un desastre. ¿Qué pretende?

—No sé qué es lo que quiere, pero intuyo que no es nada bueno —Harry miraba a las afueras de la habitación y por las ventanas—. No tenemos energía, la ciudad se va a quedar sumida en las sombras si la nube en la que viene su hija se coloca sobre nosotros.

—Si no tenemos energía, ¿Qué pasa con los pacientes del hospital?

Dejando a la mujer con su nieto, los dos hombres fueron hasta donde estaban los generadores de emergencia que, al igual que el resto de generadores que no parecieran estar estropeados, estaban inutilizados. Con los operarios del hospital tratando de que reaccionaran y funcionaran, cuando se vieron impotentes para que se conectaran, al salir estos de la sala de máquinas los dos magos aprovechaban para meterse dentro y lanzaron conjuros para tratar de repararlos, pero estos no funcionaban en las máquinas pues no estaban rotas.

— ¿Qué demonios?

—Nada funciona —Harry se quedaba pensativo, meditando que hacer—. Vuelva con su nieto y espere noticias, tengo que ir al Ministerio y enterarme de lo que pasa.

— ¿Y el resto de enfermos que están conectados por la electricidad?

—No podemos hacer mucho por ellos hasta que lo que quiera que esté pasando acabe.

—No podemos dejar morir a todos los pacientes que necesiten de energía —El señor mayor, con su varita en la mano y apuntando al generador, lanzó un conjuro que sustituyó a la fuente energética y devolvió la electricidad a todo el edificio. Lo único malo era que si dejaba de proyectarlo la energía desaparecía, así que debía lanzar el conjuro de forma constante—. Creo que podría durar así un buen rato, intenta solucionar esto cuanto antes.

—Lo intentaré, aguante todo lo que pueda que volveré o mandaré ayuda —Separándose un poco, se preparaba para realizar una aparición pero para su sorpresa no pudo hacerla. Por alguna otra razón también las habían neutralizado—. La cosa va de mal en peor —Al ver que no lo había conseguido solo pudo pronunciar. Tocando uno de los muchos pequeños trasladores, que solía llevar encima, se cercioró de que tampoco funcionaban—. Creo que su hija no quiere que nada salga del país por ningún medio.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Cuando las fuerzas Muggles lanzaron una ofensiva contra la atalaya, su hija, provocó una maldición de muerte rebotando el conjuro entre sus Dementores amplificando el efecto, como lo ha hecho hace un rato, con un conjuro diferente pero de igual alcance. De haber estado en una zona menos aislada el número de muertes hubiera sido catastrófico. Si esta en movimiento con todas sus huestes solo podemos entender que va a provocar una destrucción sin precedentes, un exterminio a gran escala.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Harry tienes que impedirlo!

Mientras estaban poniéndose aun más nerviosos, escucharon como comenzaban a producirse algunos gritos histéricos del personal de fuera de los generadores de emergencia y Harry fue corriendo a enterarse de lo que pasaba. Dejaba al hombre en la sala de máquinas y creaba un conjuro para que nadie se atreviera a entrar y lo descubriese.

Subía por las escaleras, corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras escuchaba a todo el mundo histérico. Algunos empleados y ciudadanos corrían hacia la azotea, otros bajaban al sótano a ponerse a salvo. No entendía que era lo que pasaba pero, al llegar a la planta más alta, lo pudo ver con sus propios ojos.

Los aviones, que estuvieran sobrevolando ahora el país, caían sin control y se estrellaban. El conjuro que inutilizaba la energía también les había afectado y caían sin ningún remedio causando aun más desastres al impactar contra algún edificio.

Echándose las manos a la cabeza, no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando, volvía luego a la habitación donde estaba la abuela para informarle de donde estaba su marido y lo que hacía. Cuando dio las suficientes explicaciones se dispuso a marcharse para llegar, como pudiese, al Ministerio de Magia.

—Esto se está poniendo muy mal. Tengo que llegar al Ministerio como sea, si se mueve de esa manera es por una razón concreta, hay que averiguar hacia donde pretende dirigirse. Esa será mi primera opción.

— ¡Pues no pierdas tiempo y corre!

Harry Potter salía del hospital, enfrentándose al mal tiempo que empeoraba por segundos, al parecer era el único que quería salir pues la gente entraba a refugiarse en el único lugar donde había energía.

Como las chimeneas de trasporte y las apariciones no funcionaban, abrigándose como podía miraba al cielo y se acordaba de sus hijos que estarían de camino en el expreso. Tenía que dirigirse hacia la única forma de entrar en las instalaciones subterráneas que no fuera por uso de una aparición, traslación o bien por una chimenea y sabía que lo único que podría funcionar era la cabina telefónica que llevaba al subsuelo.

* * *

Muy al norte de la isla un destacamento de Aurores, que custodiaban aquella zona, vieron llegar la nube sobre sus cabezas. Los Muggles no podían verlos pero, en aquellas nubes en el cielo que eclipsaba el sol, había un verdadero enjambre de Dementores cuyo número era incontable.

Al comenzar a engullir la costa convertía el día en la noche y comenzaban a descender Dementores en formación de varias unidades. El aspecto de aquellos seres había cambiado, ahora eran mucho mayores en tamaño y su presencia era muy amenazante, si antes darían miedo ahora daban auténtico terror.

Las fuerzas del orden mágico, que eran cuatro magos en total los que contemplaban el acontecimiento, al verles llegar sacaron sus varitas tres de ellos y, con solo tenerlas en la mano, provocó una respuesta agresiva de los seres de oscuridad que los devoraron en el acto y los convirtieron en nuevos Dementores para su ejército, la trasformación era inmediata y atroz.

El que no había sacado la varita se quedó quieto y aquellos seres lo rodeaban sin hacerle el menor daño. Con la intención de proseguir su camino ascendían un poco para dirigirse hacia el sur solo que, para mayor desgracia, más compañeros Aurores llegaban hasta su posición. "¡No saquéis las varitas!", les gritaba como podía el compañero que había sobrevivido al primer reconocimiento, solo que no tuvo efecto en algunos de los otros agentes que, de manera involuntaria, sacaron sus armas por si tenían que defenderse.

Al igual que había pasado con los otros, las fuerzas de la oscuridad abatían en el acto a los agentes y los convertían en nuevos seres de las tinieblas. Ningún Patronus pudo defenderlos, los Dementores habían sido dotados con la habilidad de devorar la luz que antes los repelía.

Dejando a los supervivientes en estado de shock, se quedaron impotentes viendo como la colosal nube se adentraba, aun en las alturas, tierra a dentro oscureciéndolo todo a su paso. Aquel destacamento de seres oscuros se dirigía hacia una antigua mansión que había por la zona y tras entrar en ella, salían al cabo de un rato y volvían a agruparse con el resto dentro de la nube.

* * *

En Londres, la gente corría como loca en busca de refugios en los que hubiera energía, la ventisca estaba siendo tan violenta que era difícil avanzar. No solo estaban los que querían refugiarse, también estaban los que aprovechaban aquella ocasión para realizar actos de saqueo. No había energía y la gente estaba en los refugios, no había mejor ocasión para los amigos de lo ajeno.

Harry sabía que el entorno en el Ministerio tenía que estar al rojo vivo y debía organizar al personal para evitar el desastre y una posible anarquía. Aunque quisiera ir más deprisa, el hostil clima, le estaba dificultando llegar así que sin pensarlo un segundo, tras ver que nadie podría verlo conjurar un hechizo, sacó su varita y proyectó un conjuro que despejó de nieve su camino, por lo menos hasta llegar a la única opción que tenía para llegar a su objetivo.

Como las chimeneas de trasporte tampoco funcionaban, la única forma de bajar al subsuelo eran las cabinas de teléfono pero, para mayor infortunio, no era el único que quería bajar. Una larga fila de personas mágicas preferían arriesgarse a pasar lo que les estaba por venir en el subterráneo que en la superficie.

Apartando a la gente se coló sin pedir mucho permiso. Los que hacían cola para ponerse a salvo lo reconocían, alguno que otro le increpaba por lo que decía la prensa, aun así lo dejaban pasar sin protestar. El comandante por fin llegó al Ministerio que estaba en un estado de caos absoluto. El Senado, por lo entredicho que había quedado el día anterior, estaba casi incapacitado para controlar la situación y todo era un ir y venir de gente sin controles ni nada por el estilo.

Harry solo pudo echarse las manos a la cabeza, al ver semejante desorden, había Aurores tratando de controlar la situación pero tampoco estaban organizados para hacerlo bien. Respirando agitado el vocerío en el Atrio era ensordecedor así que, llevando la varita hasta su garganta, aumentó el sonido de su voz a tanto volumen que se le escuchaba hasta el último rincón de aquel nivel.

— ¡Aurores, a formar ahora mismo! —Aunque también su figura estaba siendo cuestionada, hablaba con tanta decisión que enmudeció a todos, tanto las fuerzas del orden como el personal civil se quedaron expectantes de lo que fuera a decir—. ¡Un ejército de Dementores se dirige hacia el Reino Unido y no sabemos ha donde pretenden llegar! ¡Todo el país está sin energía, la gente está en grave peligro ahí fuera, así que quiero que me dejen organizar a mi personal para salvar al mayor número de ciudadanos!

En completo silencio la gente se apartó de su camino y dejó un sendero libre para que pudiese llegar hasta el edificio donde le aguardaban los Aurores que esperaban órdenes allí. Aunque había algunos aspirantes a senadores, como otros del actual senado por allí, estos trataron de acercarse para enterarse de cuál era su plan. Por lo ocurrido los días anteriores Harry había perdido la confianza en ellos y las fuerzas de seguridad impidieron que cualquiera que no fuera Auror se acercara.

En la recepción de su edificio, no quiso ir más lejos, allí sujetaba un mapa de todo el país y lo desplegaba mientras otro Auror le informaba lo que sabía hasta el momento.

—Comandante, doy gracias al cielo por su vuelta. Las comunicaciones se han cortado y todo el país está sin energía. Nos comunicamos con las diferentes secciones gracias a la red de espejos dobles. Es el único medio de comunicación que disponemos, tanto nacional como internacional, ahora mismo. Esperamos órdenes pues nadie sabe qué hacer. No solo el Ministerio, sino más bien el país al completo estallará en caos si sigue esta situación.

—En el Ministerio se puede soportar el intenso frío, pero los muggles tienen más complicado su supervivencia a esto. Sus generadores de emergencia no funcionan pero, solo los magos, podemos hacerlos funcionar —Iba señalando los hospitales y refugios que solían poner las autoridades para casos extremos—. ¡Quiero un recuento de todo lo que funcione! Pociones, conjuros de movilidad, etc.… sobre todo quiero saber si las escobas aun funcionan. —preguntaba con decisión, consiguiendo que uno de su unidad fuera a comprobarlo al instante y al cabo de un rato volviera confirmándole que al menos, lo que más le interesaba saber, las escobas aun tenían capacidad de vuelo.

—Harry —Uno de los que estaban a cargo de vigilar el puesto en la entrada de la recepción del Ministerio, el lugar donde habían colocado la profecía y que pocos lo sabían, se acercaba a susurrarle algo sin que nadie más pudiera oírle, por mucho que quisieran—. Ayer hubo reacción en el conjuro que rodea la profecía, su propietario se acercó al Ministerio.

— ¿Tenemos un objetivo claro? ¿Cuánta gente acudió ayer al Ministerio?

—Ayer hubiera pasado por aquí hasta el mago Merlín si siguiera con vida. Aun no hay nada claro con lo relativo a su propietario o propietaria.

—Entonces no nos sirve de nada. Concentrémonos en lo que si nos vale —Dejando de lado la conversación privada, optó por seguir organizando al personal—. Caballeros: al lío.

—Comandante: ¿Qué hacemos?

—Repartirnos entre el Ministerio, evitando así que caiga del todo, y todo ubicación donde se acumule gente. Preparad las pociones de invisibilidad, nadie tiene que vernos, hemos de llevar energía a todos los refugios y hospitales para que puedan soportar la ventisca —Señalaba el lugar hasta donde quería que fueran en el mapa—. Hay que moverse deprisa.

—Pero eso solo es un remedio para lo que nos está por llegar. ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue la bruja? ¿No deberíamos evacuar el Ministerio?

—No hay lugar lo bastante lejos para ir, aunque salieras ahora en escoba a toda velocidad, si su intención es provocar la maldición de muerte no creo que pudiéramos poner a salvo a nadie en ninguna dirección.

— ¡Por los cielos! ¿Este es el fin?

—No pienso rendirme. Informad a todos los cuerpos de seguridad extranjeros que estén siendo afectados por el bloqueo energético, si quieren aceptar el consejo que lo hagan hasta que pueda controlar la situación.

— ¡Harry! —Otro compañero, que se ocupaba de llevar las comunicaciones internacionales, llegaba a toda prisa a informar—. Nos llega información de otros continentes: los cuatro magos se están moviendo a la vez. Desde el asalto a los Ministerios no lo habían hecho.

— ¿Todos a la vez? —Se quedaba pensativo unos segundos—. El Segundo Acto —pronunciaba al aire para luego tratar de calmarse y meditar como afrontar la situación—. ¿Se sabe algo de lo que pretenden?

—Aun no, solo están en movimiento y su dirección aun es indeterminada, pero no están causando tanto desastre como Tiffany Tuner.

— ¡Harry, noticias de nuestros hombres al norte! —Una nueva compañera volvía portando más noticias—. La nube ha llegado a Gran Bretaña y varios Dementores han descendido a lo largo de la costa hacia diversas ubicaciones concretas. Entran y salen a reunirse con el resto pero, por el camino, han matado y convertido en seres como ellos a todo mago que tenga una varita en las manos.

— ¿Qué pretenderán? —preguntaba el primero de ellos mientras su comandante se quedaba pensativo.

—Están recogiendo algo, es lo único que se me ocurre. Si alguien se encuentra con uno de esos seres que ni se le ocurra desenfundar su varita —finalizando de señalar en el mapa los puntos principales donde había hospitales y refugios en todo el país, se puso erguido—. Listo. Trasmitid las órdenes a las divisiones del resto del país para que hagan lo mismo en todos los puntos y salvar al mayor número de personas de la ventisca.

—Harry: Los niños están volviendo del colegio ahora mismo en el expreso, ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—El expreso funciona a vapor —Un compañero se apresuraba a tranquilizar al que había pronunciado la pregunta al comandante, que se había quedado en silencio unos segundos—, así que no creo que se pare, ni deje de producir energía. Como el conjuro mágico que lo protege despeja los carriles de nieve es improbable de que nada lo pare. Tampoco creo que en el tren hubiera nada que interese a nuestros enemigos, llegará a Londres.

— ¿Pero si los Dementores, por algún motivo, rodeasen el tren y algún niño sacara la varita?

— ¡Por los cielos! Hay que prevenirlos.

—El caos es total y la tormenta se mueve mucho más rápido que cualquiera de nuestros compañeros, apostados en cualquier parte del país, a escoba. Interceptará el tren antes de que podamos llegar a ellos. Enviad a varios Aurores a custodiar el tren y recemos para que llegue a tiempo.

Hasta que no pudieran hacer otra cosa, todos los agentes se pusieron en movimiento en su misión de salvar al mayor número de personas de la intensa ventisca. Todos, siguiendo un guión redactado por Harry, fueron en escobas hacia los diferentes puntos donde generaron energía que calentara a los refugiados. El destacamento, que se quedó en el Ministerio, comenzó a organizarlo y controlar a la masa de ciudadanos asustados.

* * *

En el Expreso, que volvía de Hogwarts, se encontraba atravesando un paraje de un bosque nevado cuando la nube se les puso sobre ellos. Albus, Rose, James y Scorpius compartían departamento, más o menos a la mitad del ferrocarril y miraban por las ventanas como aquel fenómeno no era natural y cuando la tormenta los alcanzó, se percataron con horror de como los Dementores estaban en las alturas.

Mientras los hermanos se asomaban a la ventana, la pelirroja se llevó las manos al pecho de la repentina tensión que estaba pasando y su respiración se agitó consiguiendo que Scorpius, sin dudarlo un segundo, se pusiera a su lado para que no sufriera otra crisis de ansiedad.

Con la desaparición del sol y la repentina caída de la noche el pánico cundió en el tren, que seguía en su imparable trayecto hacia la capital. Los alumnos iban de un lado para el otro del corredor del vagón y se quedaban pasmados en las ventanas notando como un gran destacamento de seres oscuros bajaba en su dirección.

"¡Están bajando hacia el tren!" Gritaba aterrorizado un alumno de segundo año, al ver como al menos una centena de seres se aproximaba hacia el tren. Los más adultos sacaban sus varitas y se preparaban para defenderse del posible ataque. Sobre todo los que estaban en el vagón de cola eran los más propensos a una contraofensiva y al verles, los de cursos inferiores, también sacaron sus varitas y se dispusieron a defenderse.

En el departamento donde estaban los cuatro jovencitos, al ver la proximidad de los Dementores, por un segundo se quedaron sin saber qué hacer y veían impotentes cómo no faltaba mucho para que los interceptasen.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —James preguntaba sintiendo como el acercamiento de los enemigos estaba congelando el ambiente en el tren—. ¡No teníamos que habernos ido del colegio!

—Lo hecho, hecho está James —Rose, gracias a la proximidad de Scorpius que la tranquilizaba, no había sufrido una nueva crisis—. Albus, llevamos meses leyendo noticias de su modo de actuar. Solo se mueven por una razón en concreto, los Patronus ya no funcionan contra ellos y estos solo atacan a quien esté armado.

— ¡Tienes razón! Hay que prevenir a todo el mundo —Albus sujetaba la mano de su hermano y lo sacaba del compartimento, dejando al rubio custodiando el amago de ataque de ansiedad de su prima—. Tú hacia el vagón de cola y yo hacia el otro lado, alerta a todos de que guarden las varitas, que solo atacarán a quien esté armado.

—Voy —Cumpliendo con lo que habían dicho, James corría hacia donde su hermano le había ordenado—. Ten mucho cuidado Albus.

—Lo mismo te digo.

A puro grito, iban alertando a los compañeros de que ni se les ocurriera sacar una varita. James informaba a todo aquel con el que se cruzaba, a la vez que seguía atento por la ventana, calculando la distancia a la que se encontraban los Dementores, que estaban casi llegando al tren.

Los compañeros no entendían el porqué de no sacar la varita, pero por fortuna había profesores en el expreso que corroboraban su versión e inclusive se apresuraron a trasmitir el mensaje lo más deprisa posible, dejando que se dirigiera hacia los últimos vagones mientras ellos iban alertando a los del intermedio.

Cuando el primogénito de los Potter llegaba al último vagón, que no tenía compartimentos sino era un amplio espacio donde podían sentarse a ambos lados, allí estaban los de cursos más adultos y sin compañía de ningún tutor, dispuestos a enfrentarse a aquellos que amenazaban el tren.

Aunque lo alertase a gritos, algunos compañeros más adultos se sentían capacitados para defenderse de los Dementores y no le hacían mucho caso, e inclusive animaban a sus compañeros a prepararse para el combate.

—Guardad las varitas, los Patronus no os defenderán, la bruja los ha inmunizado. Matarán a todo aquel que esté armado.

—No le hagáis caso y mantened la posición —Uno de los más adultos ordenaba al resto para que no hicieran caso a James.

— ¡Vais a morir si tenéis una varita en la mano! —Miraba por la ventana como estaban ya muy cerca de interceptarlos.

— ¿En serio? —Algunos, que tenían dudas, preguntaban vacilantes—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Los profesores lo están comunicando en el resto de vagones. Por favor guardad las varitas. Si vienen hacia aquí es por algo y después se marcharán.

Al ver como todos menos varios alumnos mayores que, víctimas del terror al ver la llegada de semejantes demonios oscuros, seguían aferrando sus varitas en la mano e iban a presentar combate. No le quedó más remedio, al ver que los seres oscuros venían con actitud amenazante hacia sus compañeros, aun arriesgando su vida James sacó su varita a toda velocidad y pronunció varios "Expelliarmus", desarmando a sus compañeros antes de que los Dementores los matasen y en un segundo soltó su varita y levantó las manos.

Un total de seis seres se adentraron en aquel vagón y rodeaban a todos los jovencitos sin prisas. Como había dicho James, los Dementores no les hicieron daño, solo se quedaron rondando por el vagón sin ningún motivo aparente. Todo el mundo se quedó expectante de lo que aconteciera.

En el otro sentido y unos minutos antes, Albus iba previniendo compartimento por compartimento a todos para que no sacaran la varita cuando llegasen los enemigos. Para su desgracia el número de compartimentos a advertir era mucho más numeroso que los que tenía que informar su hermano, con la mala fortuna de que la mayoría de los tutores, que viajaban con ellos, estaban en la parte contraria a donde le había tocado dirigirse.

Daba una rapidísima aclaración a gran volumen para que fueran varios los que podían escucharles a la vez, pero los había que necesitaban una aclaración en persona pues a ese volumen y con la tensión del momento no eran capaces de entenderlo cuando los alertaba de manera conjunta.

Al entrar en uno de los compartimentos se encontró con su compañera Vega, que estaba sola, con su gato echado sobre su falda y tenía una multitud de libros muggles repartidos por ambos asientos. Estaba preparándose para los exámenes, que había prometido realizar en su escuela, para poder seguir progresando de curso ordinario. Aunque estuviera rodeada de libros no prestaba mucha atención a ninguno pues, como el resto, estaba atenta a las ventanas.

Albus sabía que ella había leído los periódicos el día anterior y por eso no haría falta alertarla de lo que podría pasar si se le ocurriese sacar la varita, pero al verle llegar, Vega solo pudo pronunciar:

— ¡Albus! ¿Esto es siempre así? —Le señalaba al cielo a la vez que un relámpago iluminaba a los Dementores que se estaban aproximando al tren—. ¿A tu prima ya le ha dado una crisis de ansiedad?

—Está tratando de soportarla… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Si es que está a punto de darme una a mí —le decía mientras se imaginaba a si misma corriendo, como una loca, por los pasillos del tren gritando que iban a morir pero, como no era nada propio de una dama, prefirió que solo quedase en su imaginación—. Chico: desde que he descubierto que existe el mundo mágico, una no gana lo suficiente para tanto disgusto.

—Tú no saques la varita para nada y espera a que se marchen.

Continuaba su camino hacia los primeros vagones, a la vez que los Dementores se adentraban en el Expreso desde los extremos del tren. Se movían tranquilos sin ningún temor por todo los corredores aterrorizando a los jovencitos que estaban atónitos de su presencia. Por algún motivo, los seres oscuros, se alejaban de Albus asustados, pero este no prestaba atención a ese detalle pues seguía en su camino a alertar a los de los primeros compartimentos que le faltaban por avisar.

Cuando llegó a uno de los primeros compartimentos se encontró con un Dementor que, rompiendo el cristal había entrado por la ventana, estaba devorando el alma de varios compañeros, que se habían atrevido a sacar una varita. Cuando lo encontró una fuerza emanó de su interior, a la vez que su varita aparecía de la nada en su mano y de un veloz movimiento generó una energía invisible que mandó al Dementor a kilómetros de distancia, lejos del tren, evitando que trasformase a aquellos compañeros en nuevos entes.

Los que habían estado cerca de la muerte caían al suelo en estado de inconsciencia. Sin dar crédito a lo que había pasado y cerciorase de que aun estaban aún vivos, se fue a comprobar el estado de los primeros compartimentos. Aunque nadie se diera cuenta de su heroica acción, por la tensión y caos del momento, por donde quiera que pasase Albus huían los Dementores y así pudo alertar a todo el mundo antes de que ocurriese una desgracia.

Con todo el tren alertado y expectante de lo que hubieran venido a hacer allí, los oscuros invasores se dirigían hacia la parte inferior del tren, debajo de los vagones. En una de sus juntas, tan bien colocado que era impensable de que alguien hubiera guardado algo allí, fueron directos a por un objeto que había sido colocado allí.

Cuando se dieron por satisfechos, tal como vinieron, se volvieron a marchar hacia lo alto, dejando el tren en paz y a todos los alumnos con un tremendo susto en el cuerpo. Al verlos irse todo el ambiente en el Expreso de vuelta a Londres se tranquilizó de su principal amenaza. Aunque no pudieron librarse de la noche, que se había adueñado del día, al verse cubiertos por la tormenta que seguía su imparable avance.

Con los profesores comprobando el estado de todo el alumnado, en el vagón de cola los alumnos que habían sido desarmados por James le daban las gracias por haberlo hecho. Muchos lo miraban como un héroe por haber salvado a tantos compañeros.

Al final, sobre escobas, llegaron dos Aurores de una zona local y se pusieron escoltando el tren y les dijeron aquello que ya sabían, que ni se les ocurriera sacar una varita. Los profesores debatieron si era mejor volver al colegio o continuar hacia Londres, pero ya estaban a más de la mitad del camino y estaba más cerca la capital que la seguridad de Hogwarts. No les quedó más remedio que ir hacia allí.

* * *

La tormenta llegó a Londres dejando a todo el mundo aterrorizado. La noche artificial devoró al día y la tormenta, que traía consigo, empeoraba el clima aun más. Los Dementores no descendían de las alturas si no era necesario y seguían en su camino hacia el sur hasta cubrir por completo toda Gran Bretaña, incluido la isla de Irlanda, en una monumental nube con forma de huracán, que no tenía ojo, en el que el enjambre de Dementores se movía como una enorme masa viviente en su interior.

Mientras los magos se centraban en salvar al mayor número de personas del frío, la tormenta se ralentizó y se quedaba centralizada sobre toda la isla, no obstante, destacamentos de Dementores viajaban hacia toda Europa en su larga recolección de objetos sin que nadie pudiera pararlos.

En el Callejón Diagón, la actividad comercial había quedado paralizada por la tormenta y los comerciantes al no poder usar trasportadores ni apariciones para escapar de allí, optaban por refugiarse en sus tiendas a esperas de que el mal tiempo pasase. La nieve colapsaba los caminos y escapar corriendo no era muy buena idea.

George Weasley, observaba desde su local como la tempestad los había alcanzado y en su mente le llegó las palabras de aquel caballero que, a principio del verano, le había advertido que cuando la viera llegar huyera. Tenía una lucha interior, entre pensar que debería hacer, pero con la idea de que en su local estaría más seguro que fuera, se quedaba allí y desde las ventanas veía como la tormenta los engullía y dejaba en las sombras.

Al cabo de un tiempo, cuando se percató de que la ventisca había dejado de avanzar y se centraba en dar vueltas sobre todo el país, fue en ese momento en el que tornados de Dementores descendían de los cielos en diferentes columnas y se esparcían por Londres, en un patrón coordinado, fraccionándola.

Los Muggles no podían ver a los Dementores, como tampoco podían divisar las conexiones de energía que hacían entre ellos, a la vez que generaban grandes muros de energía que ascendían a miles de metros sobe el cielo y descendían otros tantos bajo la tierra. Aquellas paredes de energía eran impenetrables para cualquiera. Por fortuna, gracias a la alerta dada por el gobierno horas antes no había nadie en la calle que se topara con ellas.

Presintiendo que algo muy malo iba a pasar, George, pensando que tal vez no tendrían tiempo para ponerse a salvo lejos del Callejón, salió del local en dirección al Caldero Chorreante. Para su desgracia, un ingente número de Dementores bajaba a toda velocidad de los cielos, en una de las muchas columnas ventosas, en dirección a apoderarse de todo el Callejón. Tanto él como muchos otros comerciantes, que habían esperado demasiado para escapar de allí, retrocedieron buscando escapar de lo que se les venía encima en otra dirección.

El pelirrojo no quería mirar hacia el cielo ni tras de sí, para evitar verse invadido por el miedo de todo aquello que estaba descendiendo, que también se apoderaba del callejón en la otra dirección. Como el único camino, en el que pudiera tener la posibilidad de salir de allí, era el Callejón Knockturn ya solo podía optar por ir por allí o bien volver a su local. Tratando de escapar de aquellos seres, que se adentraban en la vía principal por ambos sentidos y sin ningún impedimento se adentraban en todas las tiendas, fue cuando también se percató de que se acercaban desde el oscuro callejón.

Los pobres desgraciados que sacaban las varitas para defenderse, eran devorados al instante y convertidos en más seres oscuros, causando aun más terror entre todos aquellos comerciantes que no sabían hacia donde huir.

George, al ver cómo estaban cerca de alcanzarle, lo único que pudo hacer fue volver a su local y refugiarse dentro, a la vez que, los que se estaban apoderando de todo el lugar, también lo hacían. Al no poder sacar la varita, fue en aquel momento en el que entendió las palabras del misterioso personaje que le había advertido. Pues, al haberse atrincherado en su local y con la proximidad de tanto ente oscuro estaba bajando las temperaturas de todo el entorno y aunque quisiera mantenerse caliente, de seguir así mucho rato moriría de frío, tanto él como muchos otros propietarios que se habían refugiado en sus diferentes comercios.

El caos era total y el miedo se respiraba en el ambiente. Aunque no todo era pánico en el área comercial, pues en la tienda de Borgin y Burkes ningún Dementor se atrevió a entrar. Con la total libertad de meterse donde quisieran, por algún motivo, allí no lo hacían y desde la seguridad del local advertían como los seres con capa iban de un lado para el otro del corredor, más había uno en concreto que se había quedado mirando el interior del local a través del escaparate.

Richard, el dueño del local, intuía que no se adentraban en el interior por el acuerdo firmado con el comprador, a principios del verano, pero tener aquel enorme ser oscuro mirando el interior desde el escaparate no le hacía mucha gracia.

El ejército de la bruja, revelando cual era su objetivo principal, descendió en gran número fraccionando aun más la capital en los muros de energía, que desintegraba todo lo que se le ocurriera atravesarlo. Estos iban desde el extrarradio hasta el centro de su ofensiva que era el Callejón Diagón y el cual había quedado clausurado para que nada entrase y nada saliese.

Cuando pareció acabarse el sitio a Londres, tras unos segundos de tranquilidad, se escuchaba un estruendo en el cielo y como un rayo descendía Tiffany Tuner. Atravesando la bóveda de cristal del techo del Banco de Gringotts llegó a la recepción, provocando que los empleados se escondieran donde pudieran. Aquella entrada seguía siendo majestuosa pero no se detuvo allí.

El suelo se fracturaba abriéndose paso hacia el subsuelo y llegaba hasta el mismísimo corazón de aquella entidad financiera. La bruja parecía haber llegado al final de su objetivo y se quedó estática y sin expresión, en mitad de la gran cavidad del subterráneo, mientras su ejército cogía lo que quería de las cámaras acorazadas.

* * *

En el Ministerio las noticias llegaban de todos lados, el bloqueo a las diferentes partes de la capital, que se centralizaba en las inmediaciones al banco de los duendes, también les había afectado a ellos pues los había aislado de muchos otros puntos. Al menos los Aurores ya habían sido desplegados y estaban ya realizando tareas de salvamento sin que ningún Dementor se aproximase a ellos.

Harry exigía un informe detallado de las zonas bloqueadas, hasta donde llegaba la pared de energía, que impedía el paso. Sobre todo quería ser informado si aun se podía llegar al hospital donde, sin que nadie más lo supiera, esperaba la familia de la bruja.

El terror en el Ministerio se extendía con el paso de los minutos, todos sabían lo que Tiffany podría hacer si quisiera y que los hubiera aislado de esa manera no era buena señal. Los Dementores también llegaron al Ministerio en su larga búsqueda de objetos y el pánico cundió.

La rápida advertencia del cuerpo de seguridad evitó que nadie sacara una varita para atacar, ni defenderse y dejaron que circularan por todo el Ministerio mientras los Aurores se centraban en las órdenes de Harry Potter.

— ¿Qué demonios están recogiendo? —Al ver que habían acudido allí en busca de algo concreto, un compañero solo pudo preguntar.

—No estoy seguro —Harry aclaraba mientras los veía por las ventanas—. Pero algo me dice a mí que están recolectando Horrocruxes.

— ¿En serio? ¿Tantos hay?

—Es un arte de magia que, si el señor Tenebroso pudo aprenderla en el colegio Hogwarts, creo que muchos otros antes que él también la han podido usar. Sabemos que Voldemort creó varios gracias a este mismo que lo dejó muy evidente. Ahora bien, si algún otro personaje de la historia de la magia, ha optado por su continuidad en el tiempo gracias a algún que otro objeto de esos, con no decírselo a nadie tiene.

— ¿Qué pasará cuando los tenga todos?

—Me estoy temiendo que Tuner va a realizar un Jaque Mate definitivo —Todo el mundo en la oficina de los Aurores se quedo enmudecido al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Harry: tengo el informe del bloqueo a la capital —Otro que se había ausentado, para realizar un escaneo de los muros puestos por la bruja, retornaba portando noticias y un mapa detallado de cómo y dónde se estaba produciendo el cerco—. La estación de King´s Cross se puede acceder desde el exterior de la capital, pero estamos impedidos para acercarnos a ella, pero al menos los niños podrán llegar a la capital sin que nada los detenga —Al no haber estado presente cuando Harry predijo las intenciones de Tuner, estaba contento de que los jóvenes estudiantes pudieran llegar a la capital, pero al ver las caras de preocupación de sus compañeros se inquietó como ellos, fue entonces cuando quiso seguir dando su informe—. El hospital que dijiste aun se puede acceder desde el Ministerio, está dentro de la franja en la que hemos quedado aislados.

—Fantástico.

Harry se acercaba al mapa a comprobar cómo, de la misma manera que había salido del hospital, podría volver a llegar hasta allí. Luego se entristeció al ver como el lugar donde estaba la destinatario de lo que le había costado tanto encontrar, estaba protegida por varios bloqueos. Tanto él como todos los que estaban en el edificio observaron como los Dementores se retiraban del Ministerio sin causar mucho desastre.

* * *

En el Banco de Gringotts, Tiffany aguardaba paciente a la vez que sus Dementores flotaban a su alrededor con los objetos en su posesión. Había muchos y muy diversos artículos, Horrocruxes creados a lo largo de los siglos, traídos desde muchos puntos de todo el continente Europeo.

—Siento el miedo de la población —hablaba en voz alta aunque estuviera sola con aquellos seres, que flotaban a su alrededor—. Tienen mucho miedo, pero lo que pienso hacer con ellos es salvarlos a todos, salvarlos de vivir en un mundo podrido y sádico.

Tanto el Callejón Diagón, como sus calles anexas y el subterráneo estaban en completo silencio. Las temperaturas seguían en caída libre y los comerciantes, atrapados en sus respectivos locales, se las estaban viendo muy mal para sobrevivir a aquella situación. George Weasley, con escarcha sobre la ropa estaba en la trastienda de su local intentando mantenerse caliente, pero su destino no tenía buenas expectativas y él lo sabía.

En el subterráneo, la bruja vio llegar el contingente enviado al Ministerio de Magia con más objetos y fue entonces cuando emitió una ligera sonrisa, siniestra y sádica, a la vez que su varita brillaba con una fuerza violeta muy intensa.

—Que comience el Réquiem por los Inmortales.

Generando aun más energía en su varita, esta destelló desprendiendo una fuerza violeta que, a modo de generador de rayos, fue impactando en todos aquellos utensilios destruyéndolos, sin mucha dificultad, todos a la vez. La destrucción de los Horrocruxes generó un alarido que pudo escucharse en toda la ciudad de Londres.

Al destruir tanto Horrocrux, la maldad liberada se pudo oír en todas direcciones hasta muy lejos de la capital, provocando que los ciudadanos tuvieran que taparse los oídos de la potencia del sonido.

—Ya solo faltan unos pocos y se acabó.

* * *

En el Ministerio, cuando el sonido aterrador cesó, pudieron quitarse las manos de las orejas. Todo el mundo se quedó estático, en silencio y pendientes de lo que pudiera pasar a continuación. Hasta la última planta de todo el lugar subterráneo quedó enmudecida y esperaba algo más que, al final y por fortuna, no llegó.

— ¿Qué hacemos comandante?

—No creo que la intención de quien maneja los hilos detrás de los cuatro magos sea el final que todos estamos temiendo —Harry meditaba sus opciones y lo que debería de hacer—. Me has dado las claves, ahora solo tengo que usarlas correctamente para que todo salga bien —Seguía hablando solo pero de repente se paró en mitad de la sala y miró a todos sus hombres—. La bruja ha realizado su movimiento, ahora nos toca mover a nosotros con todo recurso que tengamos.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25.**

En el Aeropuerto Intercontinental Leonardo da Vinci, a las ocho de la mañana del día 18 de Diciembre, en los paneles informativos repartidos por toda la instalación solo ponían dos palabras: Retrasado o Cancelado. El mal tiempo estaba causando estragos en las salidas y llegadas, no había un vuelo que llegara a su hora. El colapso y la indignación en la terminal estaba en aumento.

El matrimonio Weasley, que había pasado la noche esperando la salida de su vuelo de regreso a Londres, era conscientes del mal tiempo y comprendían que las cancelaciones y los retrasos era por causa mayor e inevitable. Pero en una época en el que todo el mundo se creía por encima de los demás y que sus prioridades superaban con creces a las del resto, la pareja se acabó apartando a una zona del aeropuerto más tranquila, a un lugar donde los viajeros no montaran un numerito en una de las múltiples puertas de embarque.

Siguiendo muy atentos a los paneles de información, repartidos hasta el último rincón de toda la instalación, daban un paseo y trataban de conseguir un ejemplar del periódico de aquella mañana. Para conseguir uno tuvieron que dirigirse hacia una zona concreta del recinto pues, siguiendo las normas mágicas internacionales, todo aeropuerto debía contar con una instalación oculta a los ojos muggles donde se podría atender las necesidades de las personas de origen mágico.

Atravesando una barrera invisible, que mantenía oculta aquella mini terminal internacional, su estética era muy diferente al resto del edificio en el que se encontraba. En el exterior era muy moderno pero allí era como retroceder muchas décadas hacia el pasado, tantas que podría no haberse reformado desde que se inauguró el aeropuerto por el año 1961. Asientos incómodos y mostradores de madera que, a pesar del paso del tiempo, estaba todo bien cuidado y todo seguía la estética del mundo mágico europeo.

Aun estando en un lugar para personas con dones especiales, también allí y con el paso de las horas se había ido colapsando de pasajeros que esperaban su vuelo, algunos llevaban aguardando más de veinticuatro horas. Los que tenían muchísima prisa para viajar, y al estar prohibidas las apariciones y traslaciones fuera del país de origen, trataban de conseguir una de las escobas de emergencia que habían guardadas allí, para casos excepcionales, para salir hacia su destino a vuelo.

Dos empleados estaban tras el mostrador tratando de calmar los ánimos entre los pasajeros, les habían prohibido entregar una sola escoba. El riesgo de morir congelado durante el trayecto era muy elevado y por eso habían recibido órdenes de no dar ninguna escoba.

En un alto revistero, donde solían poner los periódicos a la venta, no había ni uno internacional y no ponía mucho de lo que pasara en el Reino Unido. La incertidumbre había envuelto a cada nación en su propia crisis interna y eso unido a la falta de información proveniente de Gran Bretaña, aunque la pareja tratara de leer algo que afectara a su país, no había nada concreto más que especulaciones y repetir lo mismo que se había dicho el día anterior.

Aunque el lugar estuviera atestado de gente, ninguno reconocía a Ronald y a Hermione, ambos sin poción de trasformación y con su aspecto real. Cada individuo, en aquel lugar, estaba tan ofuscado y concentrado en lo suyo que no se daba cuenta de quién podría estar a su lado. El pelirrojo, metiendo tripa, se metía entre la marabunta de personas que estaban frente al mostrador y con mucho disimulo llegó hasta el tablero donde ya solo tuvo que esperar su turno.

Uno de los recepcionistas, cuando tuvo tiempo de fijarse en el hombre que esperaba a ser atendido, logró reconocerlo y curioso de que estaría haciendo un personaje mítico del mundo mágico en aquel lugar, se aproximó a atenderle a toda prisa hablándole en inglés.

Tras preguntarle si tenían el periódico El Profeta la respuesta fue negativa pues, con el tiempo como estaba, el trasporte en lechuza internacional era demasiado peligroso para las aves y se había suspendido al menos por el momento.

Como también por allí no había ninguna paz, el matrimonio, acabaron marchándose y esperaron pacientes el paso de las horas en unos asientos cómodos en la parte más tranquila que pudieron encontrar del aeropuerto.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las diez y cuarto de la mañana fue entonces cuando se dio el comunicado de emergencia, en el que alertaban de la tormenta sin precedentes que se aproximaba a una velocidad anormal hacia Europa. La expansión neutralizadora de la energía, provocada por el conjuro de la bruja, llegó hasta aquel mismo país dejándolo todo sin electricidad.

El matrimonio, dándose la mano, no sabía que podría estar pasando más al norte. Todo su mundo estaba en peligro, pues de lo poco que pudieron ver por las noticias emitidas en las diferentes pantallas donde se dio el comunicado, se podía intuir que la tempestad iba directa a Gran Bretaña.

Desde las ventanas del aeropuerto pudieron ver como los aviones, que volaban a baja altitud esperando la autorización para tomar tierra, realizaban aterrizajes forzosos. Aun estando muy preocupados por el bienestar de su familia, no podían dejar de lado aquella situación terrible en el Aeropuerto en la que la gente corría a refugiarse en el interior de la terminal. Primero trataron de realizar una aparición, para trasladarse a un lugar cercano a la pista, pero se dieron cuenta de que estaban impedidos para hacerlo, así que no les quedó más remedio que salir al exterior a pie.

Lo primero que hicieron fue realizar, de manera conjunta y sin que ningún muggle pudiera verles, un Wingardium Leviosa que mantuvo la posición de uno de los aviones, que trataba de tomar tierra, estabilizándolo y así evitar que se estrellaran sin remedio. Los otros operarios mágicos, que se encontraban destinados en las instalaciones, al percibir el uso de magia y llegar a ver el acto de ayuda de la pareja se pusieron con ellos a estabilizar los aviones para que, sin que no se notase mucho, pudieran aterrizar sin bajas.

Contando con ellos, eran cinco magos en total los que se encargaban de ayudar. Cuando, al cabo de unas horas, se pudo intuir que ya no llegarían más vuelos desesperados, tratando de tomar tierra como fuera, fue cuando pudieron respirar algo aliviados.

—No funcionan las apariciones, ni los trasportadores pero: tenemos que llegar a Londres como sea —Hermione, abrigada para soportar las bajas temperaturas, al haberse librado de la preocupación actual volvió a acordarse de toda su familia.

— ¿Podéis dejarnos un par de escobas? —Implorando ayuda, Ron le preguntaba a los operarios nacionales.

— ¿Estáis seguros?

El empleado estaba atónito y preguntaba con cierta incredulidad; el matrimonio se miraba el uno al otro confiando su futuro al destino. Aunque nadie dijera nada, todos sabían lo que la tormenta traía consigo y el recuerdo de lo acontecido en el norte, cuando las fuerzas muggles atacaron la Atalaya, estaba muy presente. Ir al norte era un suicidio si la intención de la bruja era liberar la maldición de muerte. Hasta aquel momento todos los que suplicaban una escoba era para volar hacia el sur, ninguno era para viajar al norte.

—Viajar en estas condiciones hacia el norte es una completa locura. ¿Qué os hace pensar que lo vais a lograr?

—Si tenemos que morir queremos hacerlo cerca de las personas que amamos y a cada metro avanzado hacia el norte nos acerca un poco más a ellos —El pelirrojo decía con tanta decisión que su mujer le daba la mano orgullosa.

Aunque los operarios mágicos del aeropuerto habían recibido la orden de no dar escobas a nadie, al ver aquella determinación, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que ir en busca de un par de escobas y entregárselas para que emprendieran el vuelo hacia Inglaterra. Ron y Hermione Weasley emprendieron el vuelo, abrigándose todo lo que pudieron y siempre atentos de que nadie pudiera verles, hacia su país de procedencia.

* * *

Muy en la distancia y a eso de las cinco de la tarde, en el Callejón Diagon, esperaba la bruja de varita violeta en el interior de la gran cavidad en la que se ubicaban las cámaras acorazadas del banco de Gringotts. A no mucha distancia y en la superficie, delante de la tienda Borgin y Burkes, el Dementor de gran tamaño y cuyas capas parecieran más degradadas y antiguas que las del resto, seguía esperando mirando fijo el interior del local. Pareciera que estuviera muy interesado en algo que hubiera en el interior.

Aunque no se comportaran como seres sociales entre ellos, varios individuos idénticos, que circulaban por el Callejón Knockturn, pararon a su lado y pareciendo comunicarse partían hacia el banco y descendían hacia el subterráneo. A su ritmo tranquilo flotaban alrededor de Tiffany Tuner.

—Si no es un objetivo, dejadlo como está, ya nada tiene importancia —Tiffany hablaba en voz alta a los seres oscuros que la rodeaban, pero estos seguían a su alrededor sin parar de insistir—. ¿Por qué estáis tan interesados?

Elevándose hacia la superficie, acabó en la recepción del banco, en el largo pasillo que era la entrada que, aunque se hubiera quedado a oscuras, seguía siendo majestuosa. Los duendes, empleados en la entidad, todos estaban escondidos bajo las mesas donde solían trabajar, pues todo el lugar había sido conquistado por los Dementores y si algún trabajador hacía el gesto por defenderse era absorbido como el resto de víctimas de aquel día. Para su desgracia su destino estaba siendo dictaminado por las bajas temperaturas que tenía como consecuencia la visita de tanto ente, si todo seguía así morirían congelados como el resto de clausurados dentro del bloqueo.

Tras echar una ojeada rápida a la entrada del establecimiento, la bruja se fijó en algunos jarrones de la decoración, como había unas bonitas flores congeladas, algunas blancas y otras violetas dentro. Sin poder evitarlo, se aproximó hasta ellas y las acariciaba desintegrándolas, por la congelación, mientras era conducida por sus pequeños hacia la entrada.

Dejando de lado el banco, salía al exterior del callejón mientras era guiada por varios seres oscuros hacia el Callejón Knockturn, hasta la misma entrada de la tienda a la que no podían entrar. Su llegada hasta el escaparate del establecimiento causó auténtico pánico a los que estaban dentro. El gigantesco ser oscuro, que se había quedado estático frente al escaparate, aun seguía en su posición y la bruja se colocaba a su lado escuchando la forma en la que podía comunicarse con ella.

Muy amable, la bruja tocó la puerta del establecimiento sin pretender entrar, lo hizo a sabiendas de que había gente dentro. Cuando el dependiente no le quedó más remedio que acudir hasta la puerta a comprobar que era lo que quería, se aproximaba sumiso y lleno de temor.

—Buenos días —Aunque tuviera una expresión siniestra, que daría pánico a cualquiera que se topara con ella, la bruja se comportaba muy amable al hablar con aquel dependiente—. Creo que tiene un artículo en su local que estoy interesada en adquirir.

—Pues… —Al ver lo amable que se comportaba con él, solo pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras—. Pase dentro y dígame lo que es.

—No, no me gusta el ambiente dentro de su local, prefiero quedarme en la entrada —Miraba desde su posición el interior y comenzó a explicarle que era lo que quería—. Busco un artículo que viene dentro de una caja de madera cuadrada, de más o menos cuarenta centímetros de largo, por lo mismo de ancho y un palmo de alto.

—Tengo muchas cosas con esa forma, ¿podríais ser más precisa? No me podríais decir que es lo que contiene y así sería más fácil.

—No sé qué es lo que contiene, pero me dicen que tiene un grabado de flores por toda la caja, con un bonito grabado de un nudo blanco y violeta en la parte superior.

Al decirle algo más concreto, el dependiente fue hasta el interior del local y localizó lo que había venido a buscar. Una caja cuadrada de madera, cerrada y con los grabados que le habían dicho. Tras echar un vistazo a lo que contenía, salió con ella en las manos y se la llevaba a la bruja para ver si era el objeto correcto.

— ¿Es esto lo que buscas? —Le enseñaba la caja en cuestión sin abrirla y la bruja, comunicándose con su escolta, afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta? —Aun pudiendo apoderarse de ella, Tiffany preguntaba por el precio.

—Es gratis, cójala y márchese.

—He venido como compradora y no pienso irme sin pagarla.

—Tiene un precio de 50.000 Galeones —le decía el precio esperando no causar enojo en ella por su elevado coste.

—Has tenido suerte dependiente, pues hoy soy la persona más rica de todo el mundo —le soltaba una sonrisa siniestra a la vez que sus Dementores se adentraban a saquear el banco con impunidad y le sacaban la suma total que había pedido, más un par de miles de Galeones de propina.

—Muchas gracias por su compra —Tras adquirir la cantidad de monedas con las que había sido pagado, con gran avaricia, el dueño del local se adentraba en su tienda a contar aquella fortuna de monedas.

Volviendo hacia el banco, con la caja en las manos sin abrir, la bruja era escoltada por el ente que había estado custodiando el escaparate de la tienda todo aquel tiempo. Al volver a entrar en el banco descendió por donde había salido hacia el subterráneo.

En la gran cavidad donde estaban las diferentes cámaras acorazadas, allí en la parte más central de todo, se quedó expectante de la vuelta del resto de sus pequeños que habían partido en busca de los últimos Horrocruxes que le faltaba por destruir. Permanecía guardando entre sus manos, aparte de su varita, no un objetivo sino la caja que había adquirido. Por algún motivo y sin saber que contenía, la aferraba por ser un objeto que deseaban fervientemente sus pequeños.

En otro lugar dentro del mismo sector, en la tienda de Sortilegios alguien lo estaba pasando muy mal allí. Los Dementores campaban a sus anchas por todo el callejón bajando las temperaturas con su mera presencia.

El frío estaba matando muy lentamente a George Weasley, que seguía refugiado en el interior de su local. Sintiendo como la vida se le estaba yendo quiso luchar una vez más por su supervivencia y, presuponiendo que quedarse allí era lo que le iba a matar al final, optaría por dar un último viaje hacia el Caldero Chorreante. No había mucha distancia entre su tienda y aquel alojamiento y aunque todo estaba rodeado de entes oscuros, ninguno parecía atacar a nadie si no se les provocaba o se iba armado.

Poniéndose en pie, sintiendo como el frío era como afiladas cuchillas que se le clavaban en la piel, trataba de mantener el poco calor corporal que le quedaba y salía hacia la salida de su local, siempre con la cabeza agachada, evitando mirar a la cabeza de los Dementores que flotaban en el interior de su tienda. Trataba de abrir los compartimentos de chucherías, que había repartidos por todo el establecimiento, para que al menos comiendo algo podría obtener algo de nuevas energías. La suerte no estaba de su lado pues sus dedos casi no le respondían, el frio había sellado las vitrinas de cristal y los temerosos seres de las tinieblas estaban atentos a cualquier acto violento que pudiera provocarles.

Dejando su última esperanza de sobrevivir a una desesperada carrera hacia el Caldero Chorreante, salió con lo puesto al exterior y caminaba con mucha dificultad por el camino de nieve acumulada, casi cristalizada por el frío. No podía mirar hacia otro lugar que no fuera su objetivo aunque presentía que en el interior de los otros locales había más gente atrapada.

Mientras luchaba contra las condiciones climáticas adversas, lo que sí pudo divisar fueron las altísimas barreras de energía que cercaban todo el entorno del Callejón. Fue entonces cuando pensó que si no se podía escapar de allí y si la situación estaba igual en el interior de su destino ya no guardaba más esperanzas de sobrevivir.

Aunque el establecimiento no estaba muy lejos, no pudo soportarlo más y caía derrotado sobre la nieve esperando una muerte que vendría por el muy pronto. Mientras yacía en el suelo, se acordaba de todos aquellos que iba a dejar a tras, sus hijos, su mujer, su madre y todos los integrantes de la familia que no iba a poder pasar la navidad junto a ellos. Aunque sabía que no podían oírles les pedía perdón por no poder continuar, perdón por verse superado por la circunstancia y caer en el camino.

Con aquel cuerpo yaciendo en el suelo a esperas de su muerte definitiva, todo quedó igual en el callejón. La muerte parecía recorrer sus silenciosas calles, en la que el frío silencio y la inquietante parsimonia de los Dementores le daban una "cálida" bienvenida.

* * *

Casi a la misma hora, el Expreso de Hogwarts llegaba a la capital. El tren fue forzado hasta su límite para llegar lo antes posible a Londres, con la intención de proteger a las futuras generaciones de magos en el interior del Ministerio. Los maquinistas no sabían del bloqueo que había en la capital y por eso iban a una velocidad nunca antes vista hacia la última parada, la estación de King´s Cross, que estaba a oscuras por la neutralización de la energía eléctrica en todo el país.

El sobresalto fue enorme, tanto por parte de los jovencitos, como de todo el profesorado y demás operarios del tren, que el maquinista tuvo que aminorar la marcha hasta ir mucho más lento. Todos estaban asombrados al ver aquella gigantesca pared de energía traslúcida, de brillo muy tenue y que una de ellas partía parte de aquella estación, generada por la interconexión de los Dementores que la componían muy distanciados los unos de los otros y que solo los de origen mágico podrían percibir.

Como nadie había podido acudir a la estación a recoger a ninguno de ellos, pues el bloqueo había pillado de imprevisto a todo el mundo y la ciudadanía se había quedado atrapada en sus respectivos guetos, el tren se detuvo en el exterior al no saber hasta qué punto podrían adentrarse en el andén.

El expreso esperaba a las afueras a que los Aurores, que les habían acompañado en una parte de su viaje, fueran a investigar el interior. Todo el alumnado estaba mirando por las ventanas, tanto la barrera de energía como que también había Dementores circulando por los alrededores de la estación sin que nadie pudiera impedírselo.

Los profesores impidieron que los alumnos, bajo ninguna circunstancia, salieran del tren y trataban de mantenerlos controlados, agrupándolos en los tres últimos vagones a todos y así poder vigilarlos hasta que la crisis llegara a su término. Aunque trataran de aparentar normalidad ante los estudiantes, su cara lo decía todo, estaban muy preocupados por lo que pudiera acontecer y no podían evitar trasmitir aquel sufrimiento por mucho que lo intentaran.

Los últimos tres vagones de cola, los que no tenían compartimentos aislados y podían verlos a todos en los asientos, fueron protegidos por un conjuro que evitaba que nada saliera y nada hostil entrase. Tuvieron que realizar el hechizo deprisa para evitar llamar la atención de los Dementores, pues estos podrían adentrarse en el tren si quisieran, solo que se mantenían lejos de él por algún motivo.

Haciendo piña, a media parte del primero de los tres vagones, estaban James y Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley, esta última se había recuperado por completo de su amago de ataque de ansiedad y estaba furiosa por no poder controlarlos y que ante una situación crítica perdía la capacidad de actuación. Dejando de lado su tema emocional, el cuarteto hablaban en confidencia, evitando que nadie más pudiera oírles, pegados a una ventana desde la que podían ver la infranqueable pared mágica que ascendía hacia los cielos tormentosos.

—Fijaros —Desde su posición Rose, gracias al tenue brillo del muro que estaba tan solo a unos cien metros de su posición, analizaba los movimientos de los seres que componían la barrera—. Son como una conexión neuronal, el conjuro que crea el bloqueo va rebotando de uno en otro sin parar y así mantienen la conexión que impide el paso —Analizando el patrón por el que se movían llegaba a esa conclusión.

— ¿Para qué habrá generado muros alrededor de todo Londres? —James, siempre protegiendo al grupo, intentaba divisar desde su perspectiva la distancia de la barrera—. Si nada pude dañarla y para colmo de males tiene un ejército de Dementores como escolta, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a enfrentarse a ella —Como aquella conclusión, con la falta de datos disponibles no había manera de añadir nuevos argumentos, la dejaron como inconclusa pues no encontraban manera de explicarlo.

— ¿Crees que si uno de ellos pierde la conexión, el bloqueo caería por completo en todo Londres? —Scorpius, al haber quedado en un terreno de incertidumbre retrocedió en la conversación y se apresuraba a llegar a la misma conclusión que la pelirroja, comenzaba analizar los patrones junto con ella.

—Si los Patronus, lo único a lo que son vulnerables, ya no tienen ningún efecto sobre ellos ¿cómo esperas que alguien rompa la conexión? —James no quería ser el portador te tan malas noticias pero alguien tenía que decirlo.

—Esto… —Albus se quedaba mirando, como el resto, la barrera. Estaba recordando el momento en el que, sin que nadie lo viese, un conjuro lanzado desde su varita afectó a un Dementor en el tren. No quería revelar ese dato a nadie, por temor de lo que pudiera pasar luego, así que prefirió guardárselo para sí y preguntar—. Si alguien la rompiese, ¿Cuánto tiempo calculas que se volvería a restaurar?

—No estoy segura —No despegaba la vista de un individuo oscuro en concreto, esperando ver pasar la menor variación en él. Cuando algo pareció rebotar en él y continuar al siguiente pudo obtener un nuevo dato—. Lo que suponía —Siendo una jovencita de gran capacidad deductiva había sacado su primer cálculo—. Cada cuatro minutos reaparece el bucle, si lograran romperla tendrían esos cuatro minutos antes de que se volviera a recomponer.

—Jope chicos —James no quería seguir siendo la voz pesimista pero alguien tenía que seguir diciéndolo—. Si alguien, de milagro, logra romperla y logramos avanzar ¿no nos quedaríamos aun más encerrados en el interior del bloqueo? ¿A dónde pretenderíamos llegar en cuatro minutos? ¿Al Ministerio? Los cuatro sabemos porque los profesores están tan preocupados, ayer lo leímos en los periódicos del día en el que las fuerzas muggles atacaron la Atalaya. Si la bruja lanza la maldición de muerte será el fin para todos, no hay lugar donde esconderse.

La conclusión de James dejó en completo silencio al los integrantes de aquel grupo, que estaban no muy lejos del intercambiador de compartimentos que habían protegido los profesores. Albus miraba hacia la salida del vagón cuando algunos compañeros curiosos la abrieron para comprobar hasta qué punto era de efectiva, justo en medio de la interconexión se alzaba el conjuro y hacía rebotar hacia dentro a cualquier curioso que la tocara. Sabía que podría atravesarlo si quisiera pero la conclusión a la que llegó su hermano le pareció muy válida para no intentar romper la barrera.

Los Aurores, enviados a investigar la estación, volvían a los pocos minutos y hablaron con el profesor Longbottom, que eran con el que, por lo general, se ponían en contacto para comunicarle lo que les fueran diciendo a través del espejo doble desde el Ministerio. Se podía entrar en la estación, el inicio de la barrera quedaba tan solo a unos treinta metros de la última parada, justo en mitad de la estación. Como era mejor estar bajo techo, muy lento, fueron hacia allí y aguardaron mientras advertían a los alumnos que se mantuvieran tranquilos.

Cuando la luz mágica que emitía el tren pareció empezar a debilitarse por unos instantes generó un pequeño ir y venir de luz en los vagones. Entonces hubo un pequeño alboroto entre los alumnos que les aterraba quedarse a oscuras también en el tren. Por fortuna solo fue un pequeño corte fortuito y todo quedaba igual que antes, aunque no se sabía por cuánto tiempo.

* * *

A gran distancia de allí, en el interior del Ministerio de Magia, todo el mundo se había quedado en silencio y aguardaban expectantes lo que pudiera acontecer. El caos y el alboroto habían dejado paso a un largo silencio en el que todo el mundo pareciese estar esperando el final. La gente se ayudaba los unos a los otros, lo poco que quedaba del senado estaba organizando la ayuda a todo ciudadano que había acudido en busca de auxilio. Sacaban mantas para soportar el intenso frío, que también llegaba hasta el subterráneo gracias a la presencia de un destacamento de Dementores que se aseguraba de que nadie sacase una varita.

Una extraña paz recorría hasta el último rincón del Ministerio. Los ciudadanos, pensando que estaban a las puertas de la muerte, preferían pasar sus últimos momentos de existencia ayudando a los demás que a pelearse entre ellos por temas irrisorios.

En el departamento del periódico, allí y pese a la delicada situación, nadie dejaba de trabajar. Como también los avisos con el exterior habían sido cortados, las únicas comunicaciones autorizadas eran los espejos dobles de los Aurores, llegaban las notificaciones y rumores que se extendían de un lado para el otro del subterráneo pero, como no había nada confirmado, no podían utilizarlo en un hipotético titular para una próxima publicación, aunque muchos temían que el ejemplar del día siguiente no llegaría a imprimirse.

Ginny Potter estaba por allí, con diversos documentos sobre su escritorio pero sin prestar atención a ninguno, la preocupación por toda su familia le estaba pasando factura. Solo permanecía allí pues no tenía otro lugar mejor donde estar. Ya había intentado llegar a la estación donde llegarían sus hijos, pero no lo había conseguido pues había varios bloqueos que impedían el paso. Tampoco consideró factible ir al edificio de los Aurores pues habían bloqueado el paso al personal civil y a la prensa. Era muy consciente de que la dejarían entrar y llegar hasta su marido si así quisiera, pero también conocía lo que podría enturbiar aun más el nombre de su familia si Harry incumplía sus propias normas de manera arbitraria. Sabía que si su marido no encontraba una posible solución, para semejante crisis, sería este el que, llegado ese terrible escenario, acudiera a pasar sus últimos momentos con ella.

Su preocupación iba en aumento al pensar en todos sus seres queridos, como su hija Luna estaba a salvo en La Madriguera, con sus abuelos y sus primos, pero lejos de poder ir a abrazarlos. Recordaba a sus hijos en el tren, tenía muchas ganas de verlos, independientemente de lo que dijera la prensa sobre uno de ellos, la situación era superior a cualquier castigo o reprimenda que hubiera pensado para James, solo deseaba verles una vez más. También se acordaba de su hermano George, que estaba en el epicentro de todo aquel desastre y no saber cuál era su destino también la estaba matando por dentro.

Otra, en el mismo departamento, estaba también muy preocupada por lo sucedido, solo que ella estaba encerrada en su despacho para que nadie la molestase. Verónica Fletcher trataba por todos los medios de ponerse en contacto con su mayor aliada, a través del espejo doble que ambas poseían, para que esta le explicara qué demonios estaba pasando. Pero por mucho que lo intentara no había respuesta. Se auto convencía pensando que su alianza era más que suficiente para forzar a Tiffany Tuner a mantenerla con vida, aunque luego también recordaba que las dos brujas no eran amigas del todo y aquello atormentaba su futuro.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver como, por fin, el espejo reaccionó viendo y escuchando a Amanda al otro lado, que parecía que se encontrase en algún lugar del continente africano. Comprobando una vez más que las persianas de su oficina estuvieran bien cerradas y el pestillo echado, se dispuso a hablar con la bruja de varita roja.

—Verónica, siempre me pillas súper ocupada —Seguían tratándose en su tono cordial de amigas solo por el interés.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —La reportera no estaba para muchos rodeos, quería saber si lo que todo el mundo estaba temiendo se iba a cumplir o no.

—Estamos en un último acto grupal antes de ser libres como el viento.

—No sé si sabes que todo el país está sin energía y que todo un enjambre de Dementores está dentro de una tormenta sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Esta Tiffany…. Es más que probable que haya sacado a todos sus niños de paseo.

—Paseo o no, está causando un completo desastre en el país y lo peor es que se rumorea que va a lanzar la maldición de muerte en cualquier momento.

—No puede hacerlo, no al menos hasta el 1 de Enero. Bueno siempre que no quisiera morir al realizarlo y, de ser así, solo te digo: ¡Estáis jodidos! —Comenzaba a reírse dando a entender que era probable que hablase en broma o tal vez en serio.

— ¡Teníamos un trato! —exclamaba furiosa sin querer levantar mucho la voz para que nadie en el exterior la pudiera oír.

—Tranquila Verónica, que Tiffany no es idiota, si quisiera mataros a todos esperaría al día en el que pudiéramos hacer lo que nos dé la gana y no hoy que sabe lo que pasaría si así lo hiciese.

—Pero esa mujer no está bien de la cabeza, puede ser impredecible.

—Relájate y espera a que todo el show termine. ¿Tienes planes para el día de navidad? —Le soltó una pregunta que nada tenía que ver con el asunto que trataban.

—En principio no, gracias a dios, mis padres ya están muertos y no tengo ningún compromiso familiar que me ate.

—Que suerte tienes. Yo no pude esperar a que el tiempo se llevara por delante a mi familia, los tuve que matar para conseguir estar tan bien como tú. ¿Pasamos la navidad juntas?

—Perfecto, con un poco de suerte hasta puede que mi regalo de navidad para ti sea la ubicación exacta del nido de rata donde se oculta toda la familia Weasley —Aunque no estuviera del todo convencida de que llegaría al día de navidad, quería seguir demostrando su utilidad para los planes de Amanda.

— ¡Maravilloso entonces! Abrígate bien si hay Dementores por ahí, que no quiero que pases las fiestas constipada.

Finalizando su conversación, aun preocupada, la reportera se quedaba esperando el final de aquel movimiento conjunto por parte de los cuatro magos. Hacía demasiado frío para escribir algún artículo envenenado contra Harry Potter, así que optó por recoger su cuaderno de dibujos en los que se puso a dibujar escenas navideñas ficticias, entre ella y Harry, en la casita de ensueño que había diseñado para cuando al final acabasen juntos y, como detalle macabro en su boceto, también dibujaba las tumbas de la actual mujer junto con otras tres que simbolizaban sus hijos.

* * *

Lejos de la segunda planta del Ministerio, estaba por la zona René E. Turnage que era uno de los más activos colaboradores a la hora de ayudar a los demás. El aspirante a primer Ministro de Magia, lejos de pretender aquel cargo, organizaba en la medida de sus posibilidades a una sección del lugar cuando fue interceptado por un par de Aurores, vestidos de incógnito que habían ido en su busca y, muy amables, le dijeron que alguien quería hablar con él.

Escoltado por los agentes y bajo la atenta observación de los entes oscuros, siempre en alerta a cualquier acto violento, fueron directos al edificio de las fuerzas del orden. El silencio reinante en el exterior también se había apoderado de aquel lugar, todos en la recepción se encargaban de ayudar a quienes lo necesitaran.

Llevando al señor Turnage hacia la segunda planta, allí todo el mundo estaba en silencio cuando del fondo, del arsenal oculto a los ojos de extraños al cuerpo, aparecieron nueve Aurores Especialistas, entre ellos Harry Potter, equipados con uniformes de batalla lo más completo posible para poder soportar el intenso frío que haría fuera. Aquello era lo poco que quedaba del cuerpo, con grandes habilidades para el vuelo, que no estuviera en labores de auxilio ciudadano. A sus espaldas llevaban enganchado cada uno de ellos su escoba personal y su expresión en ellos era la de incertidumbre a lo que fuera a acontecer.

El comandante repartía un dado a cada miembro del grupo y estos lo guardaban en una pequeña bolsa de tela en el cinturón, incluido su líder, pero aquella bolsa no era lo único que guardaban allí pues tenían diversos compartimentos pequeños donde guardaban frascos con pociones unipersonales, de muchos tipos, que les pudieran hacer falta en su misión. Estaban equipados para el peor escenario posible.

Bajo la observación del comandante y el aspirante, todos ellos sacaron las varitas y las dejaron sobre una de las mesas, dejando claro que no partirían armados. Harry fue el último en desarmarse y antes de partir soltó un discurso inspirador sobre lo orgulloso que estaba por formar parte del noble cuerpo de los Aurores.

Al término del discurso llegó otro agente que traía noticias, de los tres guardianes que custodiaban el tren en la estación, comunicando que habían llegado sanos y salvos a Londres y que los profesores los mantenían resguardados hasta que todo pasase. Aliviado por la noticia pidió a ese mismo agente que la fuera retrasmitiendo en todo el Ministerio para tranquilizar a los padres que anduvieran por allí y no cometieran la locura de tratar de salir al exterior porque era imposible llegar a King´s Cross.

Cuando los dos hombres pudieron hablar en privado fue, solo entonces, cuando René se dirigió solo a Harry. Se mostraba muy ilusionado de que tuviera al menos un plan para aquel cataclismo, mejor cualquier cosa que el inmovilismo. Pero la cuestión que más le intrigaba era preguntarle el motivo de que le hubiera mandado llamar lo más discreto posible.

— ¿Qué pretendes Harry? —Al verle listo para partir con su destacamento, el aspirante solo pudo preguntar.

—Tanto mis hombres como yo estamos listos para dar la vida si hace falta para salvar a todos, pero no es por eso por lo que he pedido que le trajeran a aquí.

—Por favor tutéame, en estos momentos las formalidades hay que dejarlas de lado.

—Está bien: Aunque no es el mayor problema al que nos enfrentamos hay que admitir que el Ministerio de Magia está al borde del abismo. Con semejante caos los ciudadanos se aferrarán al primer clavo ardiendo que encuentren y ese es el momento en el que los Mortífagos y sus afines aprovecharan para tratar de acceder al poder diciéndole a la gente lo que quiere oír ahora mismo. Momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas…. Este es el plan: voy a partir junto con mi unidad, en busca de la bruja e impedir que realice lo que todos estamos temiendo.

— ¿Cómo pretendes llegar hasta ella?

— ¿Llegar hasta ella? Lo intentaré ascendiendo hasta el punto más alto donde se levanten los bloqueos. Ascenderé hacia la tormenta y trataré de sobrepasar a los Dementores.

—Es una locura lo que pretendes. Si en la superficie hace frío, allá arriba tiene que ser un infierno helado, es un completo suicidio. Y lo peor es que aunque lograses llegar hasta el Banco de Gringotts: ¿Cómo pretendes enfrentarte a ella sin tu varita?

—No pienso luchar contra ella, es inmune a la magia, no hay nada que pueda hacer en su contra —aquella afirmación dejó en silencio al aspirante que no sabía cuál era su auténtico plan—. Voy a partir en su busca y lo que tenga que debatir con ella no concierne a nadie, pero no es por eso por lo que estás aquí.

—Dime entonces.

—Si tengo éxito habré apuntalado el Ministerio, al menos de momento. Pero como no se de cuánto tiempo disponemos, para recuperar el orden, voy a ser sincero: no me termino de fiar del todo de ti pero no hay más remedio. Los senadores en los que más confío me han enviado cartas firmadas autorizándome a que solucione esto lo más breve posible. Ellos saben que, por el crimen de uno de ellos, injustamente se les está juzgando a todos por igual. Los viejos senadores han quedado muy en entredicho y saben que la ciudadanía no se fía de ellos pues, después de casi veinte años alardeando de controlar que el mal se mantenga lejos del Ministerio, no se habían dado cuenta de que un ser despreciable cohabitaba entre ellos y, para mayor desgracia, no creemos que sea el único. Tu plataforma política es mi último recurso para mantener el orden, todos los Aurores han recibido órdenes de mostrar simpatía a tu formación y así evitar que los enemigos aprovechen la situación para llegar al poder.

—Desde luego que no te quepa duda de que, si logras derrotar a la bruja, la ciudadanía estará otra vez en deuda contigo. Dejaran de lado lo cegados que han quedado por los medios de comunicación y escucharán lo que tuvieras que decir. Pero algo me hace pensar que estás hablando como el que no espera sobrevivir a esto.

—Yo solo quiero proteger a todos aunque se me vaya la vida en ello.

Compartiendo los por menores y de su plan para que la plataforma que representaba, una ajena a todo el escándalo que se había montado, fuera la más beneficiada del plan que tramara. Comenzaban a dirigirse hacia la salida del edificio, pero se detuvieron antes de llegar a la recepción para que nadie los viese juntos.

—Si hay futuro y no salgo de esta espero que no decepciones las esperanzas que he puesto en ti René —Le estrechaba la mano al candidato bajo la atenta mirada de sus hombres.

—Harry Potter, si no salimos de esta, quiero que sepas que ha sido un verdadero honor conocer al mago con mayor honor que jamás ha existido —Apretando fuerte las manos se miraban a los ojos con determinación. Cualquier persona inteligente podría intuir que los dos hombres, muy en el fondo, aun no se fiaban del todo el uno del otro pero no les quedaba más remedio que luchar para que todo lo que se había construido no se viniera abajo.

Continuando solo con su unidad, los primeros ciudadanos que se toparon en su camino se sorprendieron de verlos así. Aunque el estupor ciudadano duró unos segundos pues, pensando que pudieran tener un plan para evitar el desastre, una luz de esperanza se dibujó en sus rostros y un murmullo comenzó a extenderse. "Harry Potter tiene un plan.".

Nadie sabía que era lo que pretendía, ni como esperaba lograrlo, pero el simple hecho de verlo en movimiento llenaba de esperanza los corazones de los ciudadanos asustados que allí se resguardaban. El murmullo se extendía deprisa por todo el Ministerio, desde el Atrio hasta la planta más profunda. Toda la mala opinión, orquestada y manipulada por la prensa, que pudieran tener hacia Harry Potter se disipó al verle así. Los que antes le increpaban y criticaban sin contemplaciones, ahora le vitoreaban al verles dirigirse hacia la nueve cabinas telefónicas que bajaban en el largo corredor de chimeneas y que los devolverían a la superficie.

Harry Potter, al llegar hasta la entrada de la cabina no subió al instante, se quedó unos segundos delante de ella esperando algo. Todos los que estaban a su alrededor le deseaban suerte en lo que fuera a hacer. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaba la razón por la que se había quedado allí.

— ¡Harry! —Ginny se aproximaba a toda velocidad a su marido, ignorando a los Dementores que también estaban por allí cuidando de que nadie alzara una varita. Sin dudarlo un segundo se abrazó a su esposo al borde del llanto—. Ya me he enterado de que nuestros hijos y nuestra sobrina han llegado a la estación, pero no sé nada de los que están en la Madriguera, como tampoco sé nada de mi hermano George que puede que esté ahora mismo en el Callejón Diagon.

—Ahora su destino está en sus manos, nosotros solo podemos luchar nuestra propia batalla y yo tengo que iniciarla ahora.

—Puedo luchar por los que quiero tanto como tú, déjame ir contigo.

—No lo discuto, se que puedes luchar como cualquiera de mis Aurores. Pero, aunque me sentiría muy orgulloso de que volaras a mi lado, esta lucha es solo mía… —Le besaba las manos con ternura, la miraba con mucho amor y se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle algo—. Amor mío, lamento decirte que creo que esto es algo que se me ha encomendado a mí y solo a mí. Tú tienes que ocuparte de nuestra familia, si consigo detener a la bruja pero no lograse sobrevivir.

— ¡No digas eso! —Llorando la pareja ante una posible despedida, su afecto sin límites llegó al corazón de todo aquel que les estuviera observando—. Vamos a pasar las navidades en familia, nadie va a faltar a la cita.

—De acuerdo, no pienso fallar —Aferrando fuerte su mano, Harry se adentraba en la cabina y al final tuvieron que separarse aunque aun trataban de mantener el contacto a través del cristal—. Te quiero, nunca nadie me ha hecho sentirme tan feliz.

—Yo también te quiero.

Mientras las diversas cabinas ascendían hacia la superficie, la pareja no despegaba el contacto visual hasta que al final se separaron del todo. Cuando ya solo faltaba esperar acontecimientos el silencio volvió a hacerse con todo el Ministerio, solo que no era un silenció frío y apático, era un silencio de esperanza en el que todos esperaban que los Aurores tuvieran éxito en su misión.

Todo el destacamento, que se encargaría de atravesar los bloqueos, llegaba a la superficie y tuvieron que forzar la puerta de las cabinas para poder salir. Los locutorios casi estaban enterrados bajo la nieve y al salir la situación empeoraba pues un viento, que cortaba solo con el roce, soplaba sin parar.

No perdiendo la esperanza, los Aurores Especialistas desengancharon su escoba de su correspondiente uniforme. Aunque ahora la llevaran en las manos, permanecían conectada a ellos con una delgada cadena de seguridad, irrompible, que tenían atada a su tobillo por si se caían de la escoba en pleno vuelo, no se fuera muy lejos. Sin una varita de apoyo que les evitara estrellarse al menos así podrían recuperar la escoba antes de tocar tierra.

Esperando la orden de partir hacia su destino y bajo el efecto de una poción de invisibilidad mejorada, para que nadie pudiera verles sobrevolando a escoba, la peculiaridad de aquel renovado brebaje era que solo se volvían invisibles a los ojos de los muggles. No era efectivo entre personas mágicas que podrían seguir viéndose.

El comando se desplegó volando hacia diferentes azoteas donde buscaron refugio y esperarían a que su capitán volviera. En ningún lugar donde se colocasen podrían perder de vista todos los increíbles muros que se le interponían en el camino en diferentes direcciones. El escenario que se abría ante ellos era desalentador, los bloqueos ascendían hacia el cielo tormentoso y pareciese que seguían muy hacia lo alto. Harry Potter no se les unió, al menos de momento, tras tomarse la misma poción tomó un rumbo diferente.

* * *

Al sur, sobrevolando a muchísima altitud entre un mar de nubes, el matrimonio Weasley se encontraba a llegando al norte de Francia, al Parque Natural Regional de los Cabos y Marismas de Ópalo, no muy lejos de la ciudad de Cale. Fue por aquella zona cuando pudieron ver, muy en la distancia, el borde de la oscura tormenta huracanada que se centralizaba sobre su país. Las condiciones climáticas estaban afectando a la pareja, que de seguir a esa velocidad y a esa altitud morirían congelados antes de llegar al Paso de Calais.

Cuando el clima les ganaba la batalla se vieron forzados a descender, como mínimo a recuperar fuerzas para continuar pues, si ahora el escenario era terrible, el que les esperaba en Gran Bretaña era muchísimo peor. Descendieron hacia una zona boscosa y despoblada de aquel parque natural cuyos árboles no tenían ni una sola hoja en sus ramas y todo el entorno estaba nevado.

Por fortuna no había testigos que les pudieran ver aterrizando y, volando a muy baja altitud, encontraron una pequeña cueva no muy lejos de la costa en la que pudieron meterse y resguardarse del viento helado. Ronald lanzó un conjuro generando una fogata y Hermione buscaba entre sus utensilios una loción que hacía entrar en calor rápido.

Aunque no lo quisieran admitir, eran muy conscientes de que no podían ir más al norte. Pasara lo que tuviera que pasar no iban a poder llegar a Londres. Tras entrar en calor se acercaron a la entrada de la cueva desde la que podían ver el vasto mar y la masa de nubes oscuras que estaban llenando de sombra todo su país. El pelirrojo abrazaba a su mujer dándole calor corporal y ambos miraban el horizonte.

— ¿Es este nuestro fin? —preguntaba Ron ante el terrible escenario que contemplaban—. ¿Aquí se acabó el camino?

—Todo parece presagiar que sí, pero no lo es —Su mujer parecía muy decidida al afirmar aquello.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—A las estadísticas me remito. Hay demasiadas casualidades en el camino, tantas que esto parece una obra premeditada —Sacaba el frasco donde estaba contenido el recuerdo que había hallado—. Esto esperaba ser encontrado. Si la persona que lo escondió, para que yo lo encontrase, tuviera la intención de que descubriésemos que es lo que oculta; no creo que esté en sus planes que todos muramos de un solo hechizo.

—Pero ¿y las posibles variables de su ecuación? ¿Si no espera que seamos nosotros las que descubramos su secreto? ¿Si comete un error y todo se le escapa de las manos? Nadie puede gestionar semejante panorama sin que algo se le escape a su control.

—Yo solo digo la conclusión a la que he llegado —Se aferraba aun más a los brazos de su marido mientras no dejaban de mirar la tormenta—. El sol volverá a brillar en nuestro hogar.

La pareja no podía ir más al norte y se quedaría allí hasta que ocurriera lo que tuviera que pasar. Abrigados gracias a las ropas que solía guardar en su pequeño bolso, donde podía guardar de todo y había aglomerado por completo su equipaje. Como por allí no había Dementores impidieron que el frío entrase en la cueva gracias a un conjuro de protección. Acabaron recostándose en la pared de la cueva sin dejar de mirar el horizonte.

* * *

En Londres, Harry Potter tuvo que acudir a toda velocidad al hospital donde estaban los padres y el hijo de la bruja. Al llegar a las inmediaciones del lugar, se deshizo del efecto de la poción de invisibilidad y se tomó otra que cambiara su forma física para que nadie le viese vestido así, con un uniforme mágico de batalla.

Había Dementores a los alrededores del hospital pero solo los magos podían verlos, si no se les molestaba, ignoraban aquel lugar donde aun había energía y la ciudadanía estaba refugiada allí. El comandante, en un primer momento fue a comprobar que estaban bien los Aurores que ahora se estaban encargando de dar energía al edificio. Estos reconocieron a su superior, aun bajo los efectos de la poción, le dieron un completo informe de la situación. Le dijeron que los entes oscuros hicieron un primer reconocimiento del lugar y solo entonces fue cuando tuvieron que soltar las varitas, pero luego se marcharon al exterior y no volvieron a entrar.

Aliviado por la noticia, en otros lugares si alguien tenía una varita en las manos era como un imán para los Dementores cercanos, pero debería ser por la increíble acumulación de gente en los refugios y otros lugares donde la ayuda de la comunidad mágica estaba salvando de la muerte a muchísima gente, que no se acercasen era una excelente noticia.

Al llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba el pequeño, las otras habían sido ocupadas por más personas que trataban de ponerse a salvo, pero en la del pequeño el conjuro que la protegía seguía aun vigente y solo los abuelos estaban al lado de su nieto. Aunque no les hubiera importado que más gente entrase, en busca de un lugar donde poder estar cómodos, no podían hacer nada para evitar el conjuro lanzado por el comandante y se centraban en mantener caliente con mantas a su nieto, que aun estaba sedado. Aun con el potente tranquilizante que le estaban administrando, si el niño se movía gemía en su inconsciencia síntoma de que los dolores que padecía tenían que ser tan terribles que ni le hacían efecto los medicamentos más potentes. A cada gemido de dolor lanzado por el pequeño a los abuelos se les rompía el corazón al verle en tan mal estado.

Las personas mayores se sobresaltaron al ver a aquel nuevo personaje entrar así de repente dentro de la habitación, pero aun destrozándose el estómago con tanta poción, Harry se tomó una que neutralizaba el efecto que la que tenía vigente para que pudieran reconocerlo.

—Harry, menos mal que estas bien —El matrimonio se alegraba muchísimo de verle.

—No disponemos de mucho tiempo —El Auror comprobaba el estado del niño, luego revisaba la habitación y al final miraba por las ventanas en un rápido escaneo de que todo estuviera bien por allí.

— ¿Cual es el plan?

—Tomad —Les entregaba un dado a la pareja haciendo que lo aferraran entre sus manos—. Es un Traslador.

—Pero si no funcionan, todos han sido neutralizados.

—Lo sé, su hija los ha bloqueado. Pero espero que ella misma sea la que los desbloquee cuando consiga hablar con ella.

— ¿Quieres que acudamos hasta ella?

—Acudir hasta ella o ella vendrá a vosotros. La nueva personalidad de Elizabeth tiene todas las cartas de la partida y, si consigo que me escuche y crea en mi palabra, la decisión será solo suya. Mis mejores hombres y yo trataremos de evitar los bloqueos y con mucha suerte alguno de nosotros llegará al Banco de Gringotts, donde sabemos que se encuentra ahora.

—Dile que nunca la hemos olvidado, que hemos luchado por ella desde el día en el que nos la arrebataron de nuestro lado.

—Se lo diréis vosotros —Les miraba a los ojos apretando sus manos con el traslador dentro, luego miró al pequeño y le dedicó unas palabras aunque no pudiera oírlas—. Pronto vas a conocer a tu mamá.

Se dispuso a marcharse pero esta vez sin usar la poción de trasformación, más bien optó por evitarse un cólico y se tomó solo la de invisibilidad. Sobrevolando las cabezas, de todos los que se hacinaban en los pasillos del hospital, salió por la puerta principal que por fortuna se abría al entrar un nuevo refugiado al interior.

Volando a toda velocidad se dirigió hacia sus hombres, que aun aguardaban en las azoteas, estos al verle aparecer salieron de sus refugios y se ponían firmes ante su superior que estaba en el aire mirándoles con honor.

— ¡Aurores! —gritaba con decisión—. ¡Hagamos que este día sea grande! ¡Con que solo uno de nosotros llegue al objetivo será suficiente! ¡Todos sabéis lo que tenéis que decir si llegáis ante ella! ¡No os detengáis por nada! ¡A volar!

Los ocho elegidos para atravesar los bloqueos salieron tras su comandante, que se elevaba hacia los cielos, esperando que su desesperada maniobra no hiciera que los Dementores, que su número se perdía en el interior de la tormenta, les abatieran antes de tiempo.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26.**

En el Callejón Diagon, nadie podía molestarse en socorrer al que yacía medio sepultado por la nevada en plena vía. El cuerpo de George Weasley estaba allí, aun guardaba algo de vida en su interior, solo que no le quedaba ni la menor fuerza para moverse y esperaba tranquilo a que la congelación lo durmiese para no despertarse jamás.

En la calle había algún que otro Dementor, que se movía por donde quería, pero también había una persona, abrigada con un espeso abrigo con capuchón cerrado que no se podía distinguir quién era pero, este personaje iba directo hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo y al ponerse a su lado comenzó a hablarle. Gritándole trataba de que reaccionara y se pusiera de pie.

— ¡Vamos George! ¡No te rindas! —una voz masculina le imploraba que no se diera por vencido; le sujetaba del brazo para ponérselo sobre su cuello y así seguir avanzando hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

Sin la capacidad de hablar, el pelirrojo, trataba de ayudar a su salvador en todo lo posible y, aun sin fuerzas y casi congelado, ponía un pie frente al otro para continuar su camino. Por fortuna llegaron hasta la puerta del establecimiento y el salvador, sin dejar de aporrearla, suplicaba que les abrieran.

Sintiendo como los cerrojos se desbloqueaban la ayuda llegó y por fin pudieron entrar dentro. Hannah Longbottom, la mujer de Neville y dueña del establecimiento se apresuraba a meterlos dentro, donde aun había algo de calor. Ella, que conocía a George Weasley de hacía muchos años, se apresuraba a ofrecerles mantas y una bebida caliente que libraba de los efectos de la congelación.

El misterioso salvador aseguraba la puerta de entrada, como también se apresuraba a comprobar el estado de las ventanas tapiadas y la localización de los Dementores que tuvieran más cerca.

Abrigado con diversas mantas, gracias al efecto de la bebida caliente, George recuperaba el color en la piel y comenzaba a sentir que podía moverse otra vez. Casi le faltaba derramar lágrimas de alegría al volver a sentirse con vida.

Cuando todo se tranquilizaba, el personaje que le había salvado aceptaba una taza de bebida caliente por parte de la propietaria del local, que parecía que también lo conociese, se quitaba la capucha revelando que era Edward Lupin el que le había socorrido.

—Teddy, que alegría verte. Muchas gracias por ayudarme —Aunque en principio no le hubiera reconocido la voz, debido a que tenía la boca tapada por su abrigo, no podía mostrarse más agradecido en aquellos momentos—. Desde verano no sabemos nada de ti. ¿Qué hacías en el Callejón? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba en apuros?

—Me estaba congelando en el lugar donde vivo y pensé que en El Caldero Chorreante estaría mejor y por el camino di contigo. Ha sido un completo milagro, si hubieras permanecido dentro de tu tienda, hubiera pensado que te habías puesto a salvo.

—Menos mal que estaba en tu camino —En su pensamiento daba gracias al cielo por haber salido y no quedarse atrincherado en su establecimiento, pues no lo hubiera contado—. ¿Estás viviendo por aquí cerca?

—Tengo una guardilla alquilada en el barrio colindante, no se lo he dicho a nadie por….

—Demasiado cerca del Callejón Knoctum, ¿no es cierto?

—En efecto —admitía avergonzado. Un estudiante de tan buenas notas, que le gustara merodear por aquel oscuro paraje, no le parecía algo digno de ir contándoselo a la gente—. Me fascina las Artes Oscuras, pero no quiero que la gente piense que me he desviado del camino.

—No te avergüences. Muchos otros comerciantes del callejón piensan que debería avergonzarme por regentar una tienda de chucherías para críos y se creen que mi local vale menos que el de ellos. Yo no me considero mejor ni peor que nadie pero disfruto fabricando chuches con miles de usos y que los demás que piensen lo que quieran. Tú tienes que hacer lo mismo: Las Artes Oscuras pueden tener de atractivas lo que para otra persona le parezca fascinante la Lectura de Runas. Siempre y cuando seas consciente de que no perderás el rumbo y acabes rodeado de muy malas compañías.

—Descuida, que siempre trato de no desviarme del camino. Aprendo todo lo que puedo pues me gustaría convertirme en profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Dejad de lado la conversación —La dueña del local, gracias a una pequeña rendija que le había abierto Teddy entre los tablones que tapiaban la ventana, ahora podía estar atenta a lo que aconteciera fuera. Se mantenía en alerta por si tenía que poner a todo el que se estaba refugiando en su local a salvo en el subterráneo. Les ordenaba que todo el mundo se mantuviera en silencio y miraba por la rendija como los Dementores del exterior estaban todos mirando hacia los cielos—. Algo está pasando.

—Quiero verlo —el jovencito se aproximaba a las ventanas a comprobarlo—. Parece que estén atentos a algo, ¿será el Ministerio que está contraatacando?

—Pues ya tienen que haber encontrado algo que les afecte, pues esos demonios tenebrosos parecen inmunes a todo.

Todos los que podían ver algo a través de las rendijas de las ventanas, estaban atentos de lo que pudiera estar pasando en el exterior. A los enemigos algo les estaba haciendo mirar hacia lo alto y en un punto cardinal concreto pero, mucho no debería importarles, seguían en su habitual estado de relax flotando en la nada y esperando.

* * *

A mucha distancia y a varios bloqueos impuestos por los enemigos, tanto Harry como sus hombres, ascendían hacia las nubes tormentosas. Al intensificarse la tempestad creaba luminosos relámpagos cegadores. La misma borrasca que había sumido en las sombras a todo el país, desde muy temprano, era la que lo iluminaba con diversos fogonazos.

El grupo cogía velocidad a la vez que se aproximaban a las paredes de energía. Ya habían comprobado que se trataba de un "Fianto Duri", que desintegraba todo lo que se le ocurriera cruzar y por eso debían extremar las precauciones.

Cuando toda la unidad se adentró en las gélidas nubes tormentosas, allí, no había manera de ver nada. Como iban desarmados y no mostraban más interés que ascender hacia lo alto, los Dementores no les atacaban pero si se agrupaban y giraban generando conductos por donde se podían meter los Aurores, pero todo era una trampa pues si optaban por meterse en uno de ellos los iban dirigiendo o bien en la dirección opuesta a su destino, o peor aún: hacia la barrera desintegradora.

Entre la tensión del momento, en un ir y venir de seres tenebrosos y el frió glacial que hacía allá arriba, la tan esperada contraofensiva, que se estimaba complicada, estaba resultando mucho peor de lo imaginado. No estaban logrando nada, aunque tratasen de ir en línea recta hacia los cielos e intentar llegar a lo más alto de las nubes, la colmena de Dementores los extraviaban y solo podían dejarse caer otra vez para salir del mar de nubes oscuras para volver a intentarlo otra vez.

Cuatro de los nueve Aurores Especialistas que habían partido en aquella misión, algunos de ellos se les acabó desintegrando la escoba por la repentina variación de las temperaturas, otros perdieron el conocimiento en una de sus incursiones y cualquiera de ellos se dirigía sin remedio a tierra. Harry y los que estaban aun conscientes, ante el peligro, volaban a toda velocidad al rescate de sus compañeros, pero iban demasiado deprisa y estaban demasiado lejos para salvarlos, así que sin remedio divisaron como llegaban a tierra. Lejos de estrellarse los del Equipo de Apoyo del cuerpo de los Aurores, desoyendo los consejos de su comandante que les pidió que se quedaran custodiando el Ministerio, un pequeño número de ellos se encontraban en la superficie y estaban preparados con todo tipo de material mágico que no implicase el uso de las varitas. Estos fueron los salvadores de sus compañeros antes de que murieran aplastados contra el asfalto.

Aunque ahora eran menos en el aire, Harry no se daba por vencido y lo intentaba una y otra vez. Desgraciadamente cada varios intentos su número se iba quedando más reducido al perder a mas compañeros que no podían soportar las condiciones y caían a la superficie, donde eran rescatados por los que estaban en tierra.

Cuando solo quedaban dos Aurores sobre escoba, las esperanzas de lograrlo habían menguado mucho. Aun no habían atravesado el bloqueo que tenían más cerca y aun le quedaban unos cuantos más antes de llegar al Callejón Diagon. En una maniobra a la desesperada, Harry y su compañero ascendían en formación en paralelo con diversos tirabuzones para no desviarse del camino hacia los cielos.

Entre más ascendían, sentía que le faltaba el oxígeno, el frío le estaba congelando la ropa y la escoba, de seguir así se acabaría desintegrando y se acabaría el juego. Los entes oscuros, al no ir armados, no hacían el menor gesto de querer matarlos pero seguían en su formación para impedirles llegar a lo más alto.

Cuando pensaba que estaba cerca de lograrlo, fue entonces cuando sintió que su compañero de formación perdía la escoba al quedar cristalizada del frio y se iba a tierra sin remedio. Dejando el destino de su compañero en manos de los del equipo de apoyo, aun quería llegar a atravesar las nubes y continuó en solitario, pero no lo consiguió. La falta de oxígeno acabó por hacerle perder el conocimiento y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo iba a tierra en caída libre.

Medio atontado, trataba de reaccionar en el camino de descenso y así poder intentarlo una vez más. Mientras sentía el efecto de la gravedad en su caída solo pudo pensar: "Tiene que haber algo más, algo más tiene que pasar. Tengo las claves para solucionar esto, pero las puertas me están cerradas.". Intentando sujetar su escoba, la falta de oxigeno y el frío le habían entumecido. "Más vale que tengas pensado algo para que llegue hasta ella, pues yo no puedo hacer más de lo que ya he hecho."

* * *

Muchos minutos atrás, en el Expreso de Hogwarts, los jóvenes estudiantes aun estaban protegidos por el cuerpo del profesorado, que los mantenía a todos concentrados en los tres últimos vagones, lejos de una de las primeras barreras que no estaba mucha distancia de ellos. Los cortes de energía en el tren cada vez se reproducían más a menudo y cada ir de luz causaba algo de revuelo entre los estudiantes.

Pasando un frío de muerte, los dos Aurores que les habían acompañado durante su trayecto hacia la capital se encontraron con otro que llevaba rato aguardando en la estación y estaban fuera del tren custodiando los andenes y vías. Ellos poseían un espejo doble por el cual eran informados desde la central del Ministerio y cuando se enteraron de la marcha de Harry Potter y sus hombres, en un intento desesperado por atravesar los bloqueos y llegar hasta la bruja, fueron a alertar a Neville Longbottom. No tenían porque informarle, pero eran conocidos y como su mujer trabajaba en el Callejón Diagon, la preocupación que estaba pasando lo estaba destrozando, quisieron comunicarle que su amigo del colegio había partido hacia allí.

El profesor estaba a cargo del vagón continuo a donde se encontraban los hermanos Potter. Neville se aproximaba hasta una de las puertas para que le informaran, allí también se encontraba Vega que estaba como loca por salir del tren. La jovencita tenía su gato echado sobre la falda, su móvil en la mano derecha, el cargador en la izquierda y aunque sabía que no había luz en todo el edificio esperaba el momento en el que volviera y les dejaran salir para poner a cargar su teléfono móvil donde fuera.

Cuando la puerta de salida se abrió, gracias a los mismos conjuros de protección, la temperatura dentro del expreso era soportable, pero en el exterior era insufrible. Los profesores no entendían como, si en el resto de la capital, cualquier conjuro atraía la atención de los enemigos, como ellos habían podido realizarlo sin que tan siquiera se acercasen. Pero gracias a eso habían podido salvaguardar a los alumnos de las bajas temperaturas.

Cuando los Aurores le informaron, de la maniobra de sus camaradas en la capital, Vega, aun no queriendo ser una cotilla, al estar tan cerca de la puerta donde hablaban no pudo evitar oír a los agentes susurrar con el profesor lo que estaba planeando el padre de sus compañeros. Así que muy discreta se escabulló en busca de los afectados.

Aun aferrada a su teléfono móvil, sobre el hombro siempre llevaba a su gato y lo abrazaba con la mano que tenía el cargador. Cuando al final dio con el cuarteto, que esperaba pegados a la ventana siempre observando lo poco que podía verse del exterior.

—Chicos, noticias —Todos agrupados trataron de que su conversación no saliera del quinteto—. Los Aurores del exterior han hablado con el profesor Longbottom y le han comentado que tu padre va a intentar sobrepasar la barrera.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron todos a la vez primero mirándola a ella y luego volvieran a mirar por las ventanas. Atravesando la cristalera, que había en el techo de la estación, se podía intuir la magnitud de lo que pretendía sobrepasar el progenitor de los hermanos.

—Es un suicidio, no lo conseguirá —Rose y James estaban de acuerdo de que aquel intento se iba a llevar por delante la vida de Harry.

—Nuestro padre se ha enfrentado a cosas terribles —Albus, con el corazón palpitando de los nervios, trataba de mantenerse optimista—. Tiene que poder con esto.

— ¿Has visto los cielos Albus? Hay un enjambre de Dementores en el camino, en el interior de la tormenta se cuentan por millares, no sabemos cómo son de altos los bloqueos y, según comentan, hay varios muros que atravesar. Nuestro padre se ha enfrentado a cosas chungas pero no creo que pueda con esto.

—Papá —Miraba por la ventana y con su mano tocaba el cristal, muy preocupado por el destino de su padre, fue entonces cuando se fijó en su mano derecha. Recordaba como todas las varitas de sus compañeros habían sido confiscadas por los profesores. No todos estaban desarmados pues la suya no habían podido quitársela pues era evanescente.

Sintiendo que tenía que hacer algo, para ayudar a su padre, fue en ese preciso momento en el que la luz se fue por completo en todo el tren. Ahora sumidos en las sombras, el repentino apagón consiguió que se abrazaran los unos a los otros del sobresalto. Pareciendo haber sufrido un fortuito golpe de fortuna, Albus se decidió a partir en solitario a la ayuda de su padre. Aunque su hermano trataba de mantenerlos juntos y así poder protegerlos a todos, el hermano mediano, alejándose de ellos comenzó primero a dirigirse hacia los otros vagones interiores, en el que estaba el profesor Longbottom, en lugar de los exteriores, más cercanos a la barrera.

—Albus: ¿A dónde vas? —James, sintiendo que su hermano se alejaba hacia el vagón central donde les tenían agrupados, preguntaba recriminándole que se alejara en aquellos instantes—. Vuelve aquí o te doy un capón en todo el cogote.

—Voy a tratar de localizar al profesor Longbottom —Era lo único que se le ocurrió para alejarse de ellos.

— ¡Albus!

Ignorando a los que se mantenían agrupados, amparado en las sombras, primero trató de alejarse para que no lo detectasen al volver y tratar de atravesar el conjuro protector que habían puesto los profesores en el intercambiador de vagones. Aunque el pasillo central era bastante amplio, por la ausencia de compartimentos, los compañeros estaban interponiéndosele en el paso de vuelta y lo tenía muy difícil para pasar inadvertido pese a la oscuridad reinante. Escapar de allí sin que alguien lo detectase era tarea muy complicada.

No quería darse por vencido pero el revuelo que se estaba montando en el tren, con un ir y venir de alumnos de un vagón a otro, por si hubiera algo diferente en el resto más que oscuridad. Albus cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse y al tomar aire, en un segundo, sintió que no tenía a nadie alrededor.

No podía creer donde estaba, seguía en el vagón, pero ahora este estaba vacío. Su asombro fue aun mayor al ver como ahora estaba en lo que parecía ser un reflejo al otro lado de la realidad, uno en el que bajo sus pies podía ver a todos sus compañeros aun alborotados en el tren. Era sorprendente verlo todo desde aquella perspectiva, aunque seguía estando a oscuras, podía verlo todo con bastante claridad en cualquiera de los planos. El suelo, desde el que se podía ver lo acontecido al otro lado, era como agua. Lo único que tenia diferente era que en el lugar donde se encontraba, no se podía divisar nada de lo que había tras las ventanas, solo había oscuridad cuando en las del otro lado se podía intuir, por remoto que fuera, lo que había fuera.

Aun en estado de asombro se colocaba, sin quererlo, debajo de uno de sus compañeros. Las plantas de los pies de Albus se unían a las plantas del otro jovencito, que se encontraba al otro lado, y su sorpresa fue aun mayor al ver como este hacía en la realidad todo lo que él hiciese en la suya. Pareciera que podía obtener el control total de quien se pusiera justo debajo, juntando las plantas de sus pies. Como no tenía tiempo que perder quería avanzar hacia su objetivo pero estaba forzando a quien estaba en el otro lado a ir también. Para deshacer la conexión tuvo que separar los dos pies a la vez de su compañero rompiendo el nexo de unión.

No entendiendo nada de lo que pasaba y teniendo el camino despejado hacia el otro compartimento, optó por continuar con su plan de ayudar a su padre. Siguió, ahora sin que nadie se le interpusiera y tratando de no dominar a nadie más, al intercambiador del tren y una vez allí, comprobando que en ambos lados no había ni un alma, cerrando los ojos volvía a la realidad tan misteriosamente a como había salido.

El conjuro de protección estaba justo delante pero, no teniendo un segundo que perder y sabiendo que lo iba a atravesar, cruzó y ahora, sin que nadie pudiera seguirle, continuaba hacia el inicio del tren desde donde pensaba salir a hurtadillas sin que ninguno de los Aurores que custodiaban fuera lo descubriese. Los compartimentos y toda la decoración del Expreso estaban con escarcha pero eso no pareciera afectar al jovencito.

Cuando llegaba al primero de los vagones y tenía que iniciar su escape desde la parte más delantera, por un segundo, creyó ver a alguien justo al otro extremo del vagón. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, al fijar la vista hacia tras no divisó a nadie y dejó aquel susto en un invento de su imaginación, pero hubiera jurado que había un compañero de clase, no podría afirmar quien era, justo al inicio de aquel compartimento.

Dejando de lado aquel suceso, como se había visto obligado a llevar demasiada ropa de abrigo sin que sintiera ninguna clase de frío, aun estando ahora a unas temperaturas bajo cero que podrían matar de golpe a alguien que no estuviera preparado, su intención era salir de incógnito. Se quitó el chaquetón, la bufanda y demás complementos que le molestaran en el movimiento, quedándose solo con el uniforme básico para cuando hacía calor. Guardando el peón blanco en el bolsillo de su pantalón estaba listo para pasar a la acción.

Saliendo al exterior, era la primera vez que trataba de pasar inadvertido y se sorprendió ahora de que, si quisiera, no producía el menor ruido al moverse. Agazapándose con aquella gran habilidad de discreción, se dirigía atravesando la parte de la locomotora mágica que impulsaba el tren y, por las vías, seguía el sendero hacia la zona donde un gran número de Dementores custodiaban la barrera que se alzaba tan solo a unos treinta metros de su posición.

Para su mala fortuna, uno de los Aurores estaba vigilando el conducto que llevaba a su objetivo. Era un hombre alto y encorvado, que caminaba con una ligera cojera y parecía que estaba muy concienciado de que nada ni nadie se aproximara hasta el origen del peligro. Albus no sabía qué hacer para ahora atravesar su último escollo. Cerró los ojos por si por fortuna lograba introducirse en aquel reflejo de la realidad pero no hubo suerte.

Pensando en que la única manera que iba a poder ayudar a su padre era descubriendo lo que podía hacer ante las fuerzas del orden, de buenas a primeras, el Auror, poniéndose totalmente erguido y dejando de cojear, cambiaba su rutina y se marchaba hacia la otra parte del andén. Albus no podía creerse aquel golpe de suerte, pues el agente, se iba de su destino sin ninguna razón aparente y sin despegar la vista del frente.

Sin nada que se le interpusiera ahora en el camino, llegaba hasta los seres oscuros que huían de su presencia. Ahora justo frente al bloqueo, hizo aparecer en su mano la varita que poseía y que nadie podría quitársela. Aun teniéndola aferrada en la mano ningún Dementor hizo el menor gesto de acercarse.

Esperando el momento en el que el bucle del conjuro llegara hasta su posición, rezaba al cielo para que su padre pudiera aprovechar aquella oportunidad, no pensaba continuar más allá para no delatarse. "Papá, donde quiera que estés ahora, espero que aproveches esta oportunidad.", se preparaba para lanzar su conjuro al ver aproximarse la repetición del hechizo.

"¡Expulso!" Pronunciaba un conjuro, que había aprendido por cuenta propia, en los cuatro meses que había cursado en Hogwarts. Conocía otro mucho más potente, uno que aprendió una vez en un extraño sueño, pero que no podía utilizar si quería romper el cerco de manera discreta sin destrozar la estación.

Aquel conjuro sacó de su posición al ente, en el que hubiera rebotado el bucle, y con ello disipó todos los muros que bloqueaban Londres al instante. Admirando y sonriendo lo que había conseguido, no podía de estar más feliz a la vez que esperaba que su padre sacara partido de aquel momento. Aunque quisiera seguir divisando aquel acontecimiento, le faltó tiempo para volver al tren por donde mismo había salido sin que nadie pudiera descubrir que había sido él.

Tuvo que esconderse al inicio de la locomotora para que no lo descubriesen los Aurores que se acercaban al conducto a investigar que había ocurrido. Los agentes del orden, ante la falta de luz, llevaban un objeto que detectaba cualquier rastro de vida por los alrededores, pero no lo detectaron y lo pasaron de largo sin percatarse de que estaba por allí.

Una vez se puso los complementos de abrigo, que había dejado atrás al inicio del tren, al llegar al interconector donde aun estaba vigente el conjuro de protección, lo atravesó y aprovechando la oscuridad de dentro del vagón y el gran alboroto provocado por la desaparición de la barrera, no tuvo problemas para mezclarse entre la gente y llegar junto a su hermano y sus amigos, que no se habían movido del sitio. Como le había prometido James, lo primero que hizo fue darle un coscorrón por haberse ido así de repente dejándolos a todos atrás.

— ¡Au! —exclamaba por el golpe.

—Te lo tienes merecido —Su prima estaba furiosa por que los hubiera abandonado—. ¿Estás tonto? ¿Para qué has ido a por el profesor Longbottom?

—Pensaba que debía decirle a los Aurores que se pusieran en contacto con mi padre, para que suspendiera la operación —Iba diciendo lo primero que se le ocurría y como todo el mundo estaba más atento a lo que acontecía fuera, ninguno se puso a pensar que pudiera no estar diciendo la verdad—. Pero fue imposible dar con él, en el tren no se ve nada.

— ¿Y pensabas que si lo hubieras encontrado te iban a hacer algo de caso?

—No, pero al menos debía intentarlo.

Todos se quedaron enmudecidos por lo que fuera a pasar a continuación. La barrera comenzaba a recomponerse y lo que tuviera que ocurrir iba a pasar en los próximos minutos. Albus rezaba para que su padre pudiera aprovechar lo que se había arriesgado.

* * *

Lejos de allí y en aquel preciso momento, mientras Harry Potter seguía en caída libre de los cielos, no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. Todos los bloqueos habían desaparecido sin explicación aparente y no sabía de cuánto tiempo disponía, pero no lo iba a desaprovechar. Así que saliendo de aquel estado de tontura, decidido a lograr lo imposible, sujetó su maltrecha escoba y retomó el vuelo en dirección al Callejón Diagon.

Aunque fuera a toda velocidad, la recolocación de los seres oscuros en su lugar correspondiente, volvió a regenerar los bloqueos a los pocos minutos. Volando a una velocidad inimaginable iba directo hacia su destino antes de que lo volviesen a cercar.

Cuando la barrera estaba por cerrar del todo el núcleo del Callejón, fue en ese preciso momento en el que Harry, aun arriesgo de quedar desintegrado, gritaba desesperado queriendo que su grito aumentase aun más su velocidad. De milagro logró llegar a la vía principal del callejón y se estrelló contra un tejado, rebotando en él caía sobre la nieve intentando frenar su velocidad.

Era probable que tuviera algún hueso roto pero, con la tensión del momento, no sentía dolor ni frío. Caminando, sujetándose el abdomen y con algo de cojera, se repuso y no dejaba de avanzar hacia el Banco de los duendes. Los que estaban dentro del Caldero Chorreante y vieron el tremendo aterrizaje de Harry, primero temieron por su estado pero después gritaron de alegría al ver como aun estaba vivo. Intentaron abrir las puertas para que, si quería, se refugiara dentro. Pero aquellas puertas estaban tan congeladas que era imposible moverlas muy deprisa, seguro que con el tiempo lo lograban pero ahora estaba muy difícil de abrir. Tampoco el Auror pareciese tener intenciones de buscar refugio, iba por el centro de la vía hacia su objetivo.

Los Dementores, que custodiaban los caminos, al no estar armado ni demostrar agresividad no le atacaron. Luchando contra el clima llegaba hasta la entrada del banco y se introducía en el interior. Entre más cerca estaba de la bruja, más seres oscuros estaban en el camino. Harry intentaba no hacer nada que pudiera provocarles y seguía hacia el sendero que llevaba al subterráneo. Aunque la grieta en el suelo, por donde había bajado primero la bruja, estaba allí no podía saltar y tendría que tomar una vagoneta para bajar.

Los duendes que estaban aun refugiados bajo sus escritorios, al ver aparecer al agente de seguridad, suplicaron ayuda. Harry les ordenó que, sin demostrar agresividad, se dirigieran hacia el Caldero Chorreante en busca de refugio y así lo hicieron, no sin antes entregarles los conectores de los vehículos que utilizaban para descender a lo más profundo del banco.

Llegando a uno de los carruajes, sentándose en el, gimió de dolor de los golpes y contusiones que era posible que tuviera repartido por el cuerpo. Con mucha calma lo puso en marcha y cómo funcionaba con magia, el gélido ambiente no parecía afectar al medio de trasporte. Comenzó a descender entre el enjambre de Dementores que había por allí abajo.

Cuando llegó a la parte más profunda, aun le quedaba un trecho de camino hasta llegar a la posición donde se encontraba su objetivo. Cojeando y entumecido no se detenía, seguía sin parar hasta colocarse, a unos diez metros, a la espalda de la bruja que estaba mirando el contenido de una caja de madera que llevaba en las manos.

La veía sacar de él una preciosa corona de flores blancas y violetas. El Dementor más grande de todos, que siempre se mantenía a su lado, seguía en aquella posición admirando la corona que había dentro de aquella caja. Mientras la mantenía en las manos, sin ninguna intención de ponérsela, fue entonces cuando Harry decidió alzar la voz.

— ¡Elizabeth Hopkins! —Su voz retumbó en toda la caverna donde se encontraba las cámaras acorazadas, consiguiendo captar la atención de la bruja que, girándose, le encaró a la vez que el Dementor que la protegía fue directo hacia Harry con actitud muy hostil.

— ¡Alto! —Paraba al ser oscuro, que pareciese tener toda la intención de abatir al Auror y sin muchas prisas se aproximaba hasta colocarse a unos tres metros de su posición—. ¿Qué nombre has dicho?

—El tuyo, el auténtico, la persona que en verdad eres y no la que te han convertido.

—Harry Potter. El niño que sobrevivió. El salvador de todo el mundo mágico…. Te conozco mejor de lo que crees —Con su varita lanzó un Crucio al hombre que le hizo retorcerse del dolor y perder la capacidad del habla del sufrimiento—. Sabes lo que es que te restrieguen durante años que no le importas a nadie, que todo el mundo estaba atento a lo que Harry Potter, el elegido, hiciera. Que todo el mundo buscara a tu estimadísimo padrino fue lo que provocó que la sociedad ignorase el sufrimiento de Elizabeth. ¿Una joven había sido secuestrada, torturada, vejada y arrastrada hasta la locura más oscura? ¿A quién le importa cuando hay un peligroso preso fugitivo suelto, uno del calibre de Sirius Black? —Seguía martirizando a Harry con la maldición de la tortura, consiguiendo que a el Auror se le ennegrecieran e hincharan las venas del cuerpo de la presión, hasta que al final comenzó a expulsar sangre por la boca—. Esa pobre desgraciada no era nadie antes de que la secuestrasen y después pareció aun más inexistente.

Al provocarle tanto daño, que estaba cerca de ejecutarlo, su varita de cristal se rompía al estar haciendo algo que se suponía que no debía, pero cegada del sufrimiento lo pagaba con Harry sin parar hasta que al final dejó de torturarlo, al menos, por el momento. Fue entonces cuando, Harry, intentó sacar de su cinturón una nueva poción que curara las hemorragias internas pero, un conjuro lanzado por su atacante, le despojó de todos sus remedios.

Alzando la varita provocó un Accio, que atrajo hacia la zona donde se encontraban multitud de varitas repartidas en muchas de las cámaras acorazadas y todas fueron a parar alrededor de Harry. Le estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de coger cualquiera y contraatacase, pero aunque había hecho mucho daño físico a su oponente, el juicio no se lo había quitado aun y el Auror no tocaba ninguna de ellas.

—Venga, coge la primera y enfréntate a mí, pórtate como un héroe y salva al mundo.

Sus provocaciones eran ignoradas por Harry, que tampoco le decía nada, pues la mujer estaba en un evidente ataque de ira y cualquier cosa que le dijera sin que prestara atención sería ignorado. Prefería esperar a que estuviera más propensa a escuchar lo que le había venido a decir.

—Veo que no has venido a pelear…. ¿Quieres que te cuente que ha sido de la pobre muchacha cuyo nombre has pronunciado hace un momento? —Parecía que se tranquilizaba—. Hace cinco años Elizabeth murió y nació Tiffany Tuner. Una bruja oscura, fuerte, vengativa y decidida, que ha llegado hasta donde nadie lo había hecho, someter a todo Ministerio con el que se ha cruzado. Todo el mundo teme a Tiffany y nadie se acuerda de la pobre e indefensa Elizabeth.

— ¡Te equivocas! Hay gente que aun te quiere, que nunca ha dejado de luchar por ti. No puedo justificar lo que la sociedad te hizo pero no todos te han olvidado, tus padres aun te quieren y nada les haría más feliz que volvieras a casa.

—Los padres de Elizabeth…. ¿Dónde han estado ellos mientras ella sufría?

—Buscándote. Nunca lo han dejado de hacer. Tal vez aquella Elizabeth debería preguntarle a la nueva Tiffany porque no fue a su casa cuando escapó. Ellos no se habían mudado, ni se mudarán, mientras mantengan el recuerdo de su pequeña en su residencia. Tiffany parece una coraza defensiva pero, en realidad, solo es un bucle de sufrimiento que solo quiere perpetuar el padecer de la chica que está atrapada en su interior.

— ¿Sabes lo que es el sufrimiento Harry? Tú, que todo el mundo te ha estado tratando entre algodones por ser el niño que sobrevivió.

—Hay mil formas de sufrimiento, yo he padecido las propias. Soy huérfano, por mucho que quiera, no tengo la suerte que tú tienes que tus padres están esperando que vuelvas con los brazos abiertos. Dormí bajo el hueco de una escalera hasta casi cumplir los once años, en un hogar donde no me querían —Notaba por la expresión física de la mujer como estaba logrando contactar con la chica que antes era, pero para su mala fortuna la reaparición de Tiffany, aun más enfurecida, truncó su discurso.

— ¡Falso! —gritaba mientras provocaba la maldición de la tortura para poder oír sus gritos—. ¡Tú, como toda esta podrida sociedad, ahora van de buenos y nobles! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque me tenéis un miedo de muerte! ¡Todos sabéis lo que os voy a hacer y por eso venís de bunas personas!

Dejando a Harry inconsciente en el suelo, sin llegar a matarlo, llegaban los últimos Dementores con los Horrocruxes entre sus manos y Tiffany, deseosa de acabar con aquella farsa, los destruyó al instante generando un nuevo grito al ser destruidos aquellos objetos oscuros. Por fin había acabado su tarea y todo estaba listo para el último movimiento, el que marcaría su punto final junto con todos los que estuvieran en el radio de efecto.

— ¡No mates a mis hijos! —Harry se volvía a despertar y caminando se acercaba aun más hasta ella, la tensión del momento era muy superior a cualquier desmayo que sufriera—. ¿Qué culpa tienen ellos?

— ¿Hijos? ¿Qué me ha de importar a mí tus hijos? Yo he sido madre tanto siendo Elizabeth como siendo Tiffany. ¿Qué culpa tenían ellos? Los perdí a todos, me los fueron arrebatando uno tras otro.

—No…, a todos no Elizabeth, uno aun sigue con vida —al decirle aquello, por un momento la dejó perpleja, su expresión se tranquilizaba durante un segundo antes de que la coraza, que había creado a su alrededor, reapareció y enfurecida le lanzó un conjuro que lo lanzó varios metros hacia tras.

— ¡Maldito embustero! ¡Eres capaz de decir lo que sea para que no acabe con todos vosotros! —Estaba furiosa y caminaba hacia Harry lanzando diversos conjuros que lo zarandeaban y catapultaba de un lado para el otro—. ¡Eres como el resto!

—Por favor… por favor —Respirando agitado, alzando sus manos para que parase. De seguir así lo iba a matar—. No tienes que creerme si no quieres, compruébalo por ti misma —De su cinturón, de una pequeña bolsita, sacaba un dado y se lo enseñaba—. Esto es un Traslador, al otro lado está el mundo de Elizabeth, sus padres y su hijo —Estaba logrando contactar muy en lo profundo con la verdadera personalidad de aquella mujer y trataba de mantenerla con él antes de que su parte oscura volviera a tomar fuerza—. No seas la responsable de la muerte de tus padres y de tu hijo, antes al menos sin comprobarlo.

Dejándola pensativa, la bruja, con una expresión mucho más serena, miraba el traslador y su parte más oscura hizo un amago de querer volver y destruirlo allí mismo, destrozando la última esperanza de Harry, pero fue cohibida por la personalidad reprimida que quería comprobar si aquello era verdad.

—Te aseguro que no guardo ningún plan oculto. No tienes nada que perder —Mostrándose aun sumiso, para no desatar su ira, le extendía el dado para que si quisiera lo activara—. Eres invulnerable, nada de lo que conozcamos te puede dañar. Tienes la vida de millones de personas en una mano y nadie te puede quitar esa elección. En la otra tienes la posibilidad de reencontrarte con los seres que de verdad te quieren.

— ¿Cómo has dado con todos ellos? —Intrigada, quería preguntar al malherido hombre que había acudido ante ella.

—No te mereces que te mientan: hay personas muy malas en el mundo, pero también las hay muy buenas. Las malas trataron de sepultar tu caso y enterrarte en el olvido, las buenas luchamos juntos para devolverte aquello que se te arrebató, toda una familia —Quería evitar decirle que había encontrado a la principal culpable de la pérdida de su hijo, para no desatar una ira desmedida. Tenía que encontrar las palabras que no la enfurecieran—. Todos queríamos saber quien eras y que te había ocurrido. Fue gracias a mi hijo, que tuvo un presentimiento de que estudiaste en Hogwarts, dimos con tu verdadera identidad. El no tenía porque hacerlo pero se preocupó por averiguarlo. Dimos con tu hijo al encontrar a tus padres y tener una pista genética donde buscar a tu descendencia. Cuando dimos con él, no sabíamos cómo ponernos en contacto contigo, pues necesita tu ayuda y la necesita ahora.

Soltando un suspiro, la bruja miraba el dado y lo hacía reaccionar. Su parte oscura quería comprobar, si se trataba de una trampa, que clase de artimañas habían preparado los Aurores para evitar su tan nefasto destino. Su parte reprimida deseaba, con todas sus ganas, que el hombre dijera la verdad y pudiera volver a ver a sus seres queridos.

En el hospital, el objeto reaccionaba de igual forma indicando que estaba listo para usarse. El abuelo sujetaba a su nieto en sus brazos, tratando de consolar los gemidos de dolor del pequeño, que aun estaba sedado pero sufriendo mucho. La abuela, tras ponerle una manta sobre el cuerpo del pequeño, se abrazaba a su marido y juntos tocaron el dado para que se iniciara el traslado de ubicación.

Cuando se produjo el cambio de entorno, la portadora de la varita violeta, se sobrecogió al volver a ver a sus padres y cuando vio a un pequeño de tres años en sus brazos, al reconocerlo como suyo, casi estaba al borde del llanto. Su parte más terrible hizo un último amago de volver a hacer acto de presencia y atacarles pero no pudo hacerlo. El corazón de Elizabeth rebosaba alegría, tanta, que su maquillaje se deshizo, su pelo recogido se soltó recuperando su color natural y su expresión volvía a ser la misma que antes de ser secuestrada, la de aquella jovencita ilusionada con la vida.

Llorando de felicidad y temblando de emoción se abrazó a sus padres, suplicando que le perdonaran por todo lo que había hecho y ellos la consolaban diciéndole que todo había pasado. Miraba luego la carita de su hijo dormido y se preocupaba por su expresión de sufrimiento.

— ¿Cómo le han llamado? —preguntaba mirando su cara, pero la expresión triste de sus padres le hizo pensar que algo no iba bien—. ¿Qué le ocurre?

—Sus cuidadores le han puesto el nombre de Peter —Harry, sujetándose el costado y tosiendo mucho, trataba de ponerse en pie. No quería contarle muchos detalles de cómo había sido la vida de su hijo, pues no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo—. Pero tiene una extraña enfermedad genética que ningún médico ha logrado curar, ni tan siquiera diagnosticar.

—Mi pequeño…, mi hijo —le hablaba al pequeño que no podía escuchar la voz de su madre y después se refirió a Harry—. Lamento de veras el sufrimiento que he causado, estaba cegada por el dolor. Las ansias de venganza no me dejaban ver la realidad de las cosas y daban poder al monstruo en que me había convertido.

—Soy padre, si me arrebataran a mis hijos el dolor que sentiría me haría perder los estribos —Todos miraban al pequeño enternecidos—. Con todo el poder que tienes ¿no puedes hacer algo para curar a tu hijo?

—Cuando me entregaron la varita me advirtieron que estaba ligada a la muerte, no a la vida. Con ella no podré hacer nada por mi hijo —Sus palabras dejaron enmudecidos a todos, que se preocupaban por el niño y su terrible destino—. Pero…. —Sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica de batalla, les presentaba el peón negro que aun poseía, a los otros—. Cuando, la persona que me retuvo a mediados de verano, me regaló la varita, me dijo una cosa que no entendí y que no creí que me hiciera falta para nada. ¿Para qué iba yo querer salvar a alguien? Si no había nadie que me importara.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Que esta figurita si era entregada a alguien de voluntad propia, lo sanaría por completo, aunque estuviera a las puertas de la muerte —Todo el mundo se quedó helado de ver si lo hacía y la mujer, con toda la voluntad del mundo, se la entregaba al pequeño—. Hace cinco años, cuando escapé de mi captor, no había podido hacer nada para salvar a mis otros hijos y me juré a mi misma que nadie más me dañaría a ninguno, que haría lo que fuera para protegerlo. Por desgracia, hace tres años me volvieron a dañar al separarte de mi lado y la sociedad me volvió a dar la espalda, fue cuando, si quedaba algo de luz en mi corazón, está terminó de extinguirse —Le acariciaba la carita a su hijo con la ternura de una madre cariñosa—. Si, como madre, solo puedo hacer esto por ti, no pienso fallarte hijo mío. Te entregaría sin dudarlo mi vida para salvar la tuya.

La figurita desapareció en las manos del niño y su energía se fundía con él, librándolo de los terribles dolores que lo estaban azotando. De buenas a primeras se despertó sin saber donde estaba y viéndose rodeado de tanta gente desconocida, no pareció estar asustado, lo que si les hizo fue sonreírles a todos, consiguiendo que los adultos le devolvieran la sonrisa entre lágrimas.

— ¿Puedo ponerle el nombre que tenía pensado para él desde que nació?

—Claro hija mía, eres su madre y tienes todo el derecho.

—Había elegido el nombre de Dante —Le acariciaba la cara con ternura a su hijo, que no sabía que estaba con la que lo había alumbrado, pero el hecho de no sentir dolor y de estar rodeado de gente que parecía quererle sin ningún motivo le hacía sonreír—. Nunca dejes que otros marquen tu destino hijo mío, eres y serás libre para labrar tu futuro.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritaba Harry, al notar como los Dementores se volvían en contra de a quien antes servían, alertaba a todos.

Los seres de oscuridad, ahora estaban descontrolados e iban directos a por Elizabeth, que rebozaba felicidad, una que ellos deseaban más que nunca. Como locos trataban de alcanzarla pero ella, agitando su varita se quitó de encima a la primera oleada de golpe, pero la llegada de muchos otros reforzaba su número y la inmunidad contra los Patronus aun estaba vigente.

Los abuelos abrazaban al pequeño mientras su hija les hacía retroceder, para que se alejaran de ella, mientras luchaba contra los Dementores que llegaban en masa, descendiendo todos a la vez desde los cielos. Los que componían la barrera, trataban de escapar de ella pero se habían quedado atrapados en aquella misma y no podían ir hacia el banco.

— ¡Marcharos de aquí! —Girando su varita sin parar generaba potentes detonaciones que alejaban de ella las tropas oscuras, aunque no tardaban mucho en volver.

—Te queremos hija mía, nunca hemos dejado de echarte de menos —le decía el padre casi sintiendo que aquello era una despedida.

—Muchas gracias por acordaros de quien soy en realidad. Por favor… cuidad de vuestro nieto por mí.

Los abuelos y el niño, usando el Traslador que los devolvería al hospital, esperaron a que Harry se fuera con ellos. Aun teniendo la oportunidad de escapar, el Auror no lo hizo, se quedó con ella. No dejándoles más opción se trasportaron al hospital desapareciendo de allí.

—Tenías que haberte ido con ellos —le recriminaba a Harry por quedarse a su lado.

—He prometido que no dejaría de luchar para evitar el sufrimiento que ha padecido toda tu familia, si quedándome a tu lado puedo ayudar a ponerte a salvo, estoy obligado por mi palabra.

—Eres un buen hombre Harry —Con un incontable número de seres oscuros, colapsando aquella grieta en la tierra, no guardaba muchas esperanzas de sobrevivir. La varita era muy poderosa pero ella misma se había encargado de inmunizar a los Dementores contra los hechizos sin pensar en las consecuencias—. Ten cuidado Harry, al inicio del uno de enero mis compañeros serán libres de hacer lo que les dé la gana y será entonces cuando serán muy peligrosos.

Con Harry escuchando sus palabras y observando lo que podía ver del entorno, a la vez que pensaba la manera de escapar de allí, salvando la vida a la mujer. Llegó a la conclusión de que toda opción de escapar sería en vano y, si no fuera porque los Dementores solo parecían mostrar interés por ella, con la cantidad de ellos que lo habían rodeado le hubieran absorbido el alma en menos de un segundo.

En un intento desesperado Elizabeth, recordando el momento más feliz de su vida, que se había producido tan solo hacía unos pocos minutos, cuando su corazón estalló de felicidad al encontrarse con su hijo, pronunció "Expecto Patronum". Aquello generó una esfera de energía lumínica protectora que, abarcando hasta salvaguardar a Harry, en principio apartó a los Dementores aunque estos comenzaban a comerse aquella luz sin parar.

—Harry: prométeme que protegerás a mi familia —A cada milímetro de luz devorada por los atacantes su expresión se iba entristeciendo.

—Prometido, si salgo de esta los pondré en el servicio de protección del cuerpo de Aurores. Nadie los relacionará contigo. Tu hijo y tus padres podrán vivir una nueva vida, lamento que no puedas acompañarles —Aceptaba que no tenían salvación.

—Más lo lamento yo —Con algunos llegando a comenzar a absorberle la vida, sus fuerzas comenzaba a flaquear—. Adiós Harry Potter, muchas gracias por tener fe en mí y luchar para sacarme de mi espiral de sufrimiento.

Al final y con todo el lugar repleto hasta los topes de Dementores, fueron absorbiendo el alma de la mujer sin parar hasta que finalmente fue abatida y convertida en uno de ellos al instante. Su varita caía al suelo cuando, su portadora, pasó a formar parte de la jauría de seres oscuros.

Harry pensó que, una vez la hubieran eliminado, ahora irían a por él y se quedó agazapado esperando que hicieran lo que tenían que hacer, pero para su sorpresa todos flotaban allí muy pacíficos sin pretender hacerle nada. Aun tenía la gran cantidad de varitas, ofrecidas durante su duelo, esparcidas por el suelo pero prefería pasar inadvertido pues los enemigos parecía ignorarlo.

Tiritando de frío, presenció un estruendo y un destello violeta cuya luz viajaba a través de los seres oscuros. Harry no entendía que estaba pasando pero, presupuso que la varita había reventado, ahora le tocaba esperar acontecimientos.

De repente todos los Dementores se alejaron del centro de aquel espacio subterráneo y el Auror aun daba menos crédito a lo que estaba presenciando pues, ahora había una mujer en mitad de la estancia. Sus pupilas tenían un color violeta intenso, casi brillaban con luz propia y toda ella irradiaba poder. Era una pálida joven vestida con unas largas y suaves túnicas blancas, tan delicadas, que lo trasparentaba todo. Su larga cola y mangas flotaban en el aire como por arte de magia. No llevaba calzado y en su cabeza portaba un velo trasparente que dejaba ver su cabello.

De pelo negro largo con un bonito recogido, era en apariencia hermosa, solo que no se la podía divisar bien su faz, pues estaba pintada con los párpados y todo alrededor de sus ojos en negro, líneas en sus mejillas, frente y nariz que asemejaba su rostro a la representación de una Catrina Mexicana.

Solo uno de los Dementores, que siempre se habían mantenido al lado de Tiffany aun con vida, estaba frente a aquella mujer. La entidad se puso a bailar flotando en el aire cogiendo como pareja al ser de las tinieblas que seguía su ritmo flotando ambos en mitad de la gigantesca oquedad del subsuelo. Las túnicas blancas se entremezclaban con las negras de su pareja de baile.

Tras unos minutos bailando, en una oscuridad que perturbaba la propia energía lumínica de la joven, volvían a tierra y fue entonces cuando, su pareja de baile, se colocaba justo encima de la caja donde guardaba la corona de flores blancas y violetas, parecía querer ofrecérselas como un presente. Cuando la chica divisó aquel regalo, sonriendo se lo colocó en la cabeza y dándose la mano comenzaron una nueva danza mucho más lenta.

Cuando parecían estar terminando con su nuevo baile, el ser oscuro y la chica parecían estar mirándose a la cara el uno al otro y se dieron un beso, uno tan potente que su luz fue cegadora, hasta el punto que Harry tuvo que taparse la cara con las manos para evitar quedarse ciego.

Cuando el destello disminuyó y pudo ver las cosas otra vez, descubrió como el destello había devuelto la forma original de todos los Dementores antes de ser trasformados y condenados a una errante eternidad consumiendo todo recuerdo bueno y feliz de sus víctimas. Aquellas almas humanas flotaban en el aire, incluida la de Elizabeth, y su expresión era haber encontrado la paz. Ya no quedaba ni un Dementor en el mundo, todos habían sido liberados de su sufrimiento eterno y las almas de los condenados comenzaron a pasar al más allá.

Mientras los dos amantes seguían besándose y las almas partiendo hacia su destino, el último ser oscuro comenzaba a adoptar su auténtica forma, la que poseía antes de su trasformación en un ser de las tinieblas. Entre más almas se iban marchando más rápido recuperaba la forma.

Harry no podía creer que, aquel ser, fue en el pasado un antiguo y poderoso guerrero indígena precolombino, equipado con una coraza hecha en oro. Su aspecto físico era el de una persona muy fuerte y que parecía estar enamorado de la mujer pues no podía dejar de mirarla con un amor sin límites.

Mientras los enamorados seguían besándose, al cabo de un rato dejaron de hacerlo mientras tocaban tierra. Fue en ese momento cuando el hombre resultante y la chica se fijaron en Harry, ella le sonrió cínica y él lo miraba sádico. Algo no iba bien y dejando a la dama sola, dando pasos hacía el Auror, tan potentes que rompían la estructura del suelo, el guerrero sacaba una espada de la funda de su coraza con la intención de abatirle.

Malherido por el combate anterior, el hombre trataba de buscar una de las múltiples varitas que le habían ofrecido antes pero, por el alboroto de lo acontecido al despojarse su antigua enemiga del Tótem, estaban todas repartidas por el lugar y no tenía ninguna cerca.

Cuando pensaba que había llegado su fin, de repente el guerrero dejó de avanzar, algo se lo impedía. Una fuerza invisible le imposibilitaba llegar a su objetivo. En el lugar de la chica, la misma energía la forzaba a dirigirse hacia su pareja y aunque ninguno de los dos quería fueron atraídos el uno al otro sin remedio.

El ente y el humano se fusionaban sin quererlo en un solo punto de energía, consiguiendo un efecto gravitacional que casi arrastra a Harry consigo. De milagro había conseguido aferrarse a una de las grandes rocas que había en aquel subterráneo.

Sin poder ver más de lo que acontecía, por el caos que ahora reinaba, no pudo presenciar como de los dos enamorados se generaba una nueva piedrita de color violeta que flotaba en el aire y la corona que antes portaba la mujer caía al suelo. Solo cuando todo acabó y el efecto de atracción pasó, fue cuando se percató de lo mismo que había pasado cuando falleció Jacob. Aun corriendo al ritmo que le permitía su maltrecho estado, para tratar de sujetar aquella piedrita resultante, no pudo hacer nada para que esta atravesase el piso como si de agua se tratara.

Los bloqueos de energía, que antes cercaban la capital, desaparecieron cuando las almas de los Dementores fueron liberadas y la tormenta se disipó por arte de magia. El temporal de frío amainó de golpe, la electricidad volvió a todo el país y todo eso Harry no lo pudo notar pues, con la gravedad de sus heridas, quedó tendido en el suelo.

—Ginny… Ginny… —A punto de perder el conocimiento llamaba a su mujer en su delirio—. Te quiero…. —Al final se desmayó y quedó inconsciente. Si no llegaba pronto la ayuda moriría allí.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27.**

Con la finalización de la tormenta polar, los últimos días del otoño parecían haber recuperado su clima habitual. Aún hacía frio pero, con la desaparición de los Dementores, las temperaturas subieron tanto en tan poco tiempo que estaban rondando poco más de los 0 grados. El pasar de sufrir un clima siberiano a 3 grados centígrados era un incremento que muchos agradecieron, inclusive algún que otro ciudadano pensó que hacía hasta calor.

Con el fin del bloqueo a la capital y la restauración de la energía, las comunicaciones volvían a funcionar. La comunidad mágica informaba a los gobiernos muggles europeos del final del peligro más inminente que estaban sufriendo. En los otros continentes, los tres magos restantes, estaban aun interviniendo pero sin causar tanto desastre como su compañera, pareciese que solo quisieran realizar su cometido y nada más.

Aunque fueran las siete de la tarde y tras la desaparición de las nubes siguieran bajo la noche natural, a pesar de ser una hora en la que la gente ya debería estar cenando en sus respectivas casas, tras haber pasado uno de los peores días que se recordaban, la ciudadanía, seguía refugiada en lugares habilitados. Cuando todo mejoró abandonaban, con mucha cautela, los refugios y hospitales. Muchos optaban por volver a sus casas aunque otros, sobre todo los que tuvieran negocios, se apresuraban a evaluar los daños del vertiginoso temporal.

Deseosa de recuperar la normalidad, las máquinas quitanieves se pusieron en funcionamiento en todo el país. Por fortuna no lo hicieron solo los muggles, las fuerzas mágicas de los Aurores, aun no sabiendo donde estaba Harry Potter, se pusieron en marcha siguiendo las instrucciones que había dado antes de partir hacia su destino.

* * *

En la estación de King´s Cross, cuando todo parecía haber acabado, los tres Aurores encargados de la custodia del tren se alejaban de este. Al desaparecer por completo el bloqueo, que partía en dos el gran edificio, ahora entraban en sus corredores. Todo estaba congelado y en un silencio sepulcral. Las fuerzas del Ministerio se adentraban en esta para explorar que no hubiera peligro. Al poder hacer uso de sus varitas, ahora que no había testigos que los pudieran ver, comenzaron a reparar los desperfectos de la estación y dejaron todo el lugar bastante presentable para cuando acudieran los padres en busca de sus hijos.

No había nadie por la estación y los empleados, tanto de la propia terminal como los de sus comercios, estaban refugiados en el subterráneo. Los tres hombres se percataron de que había gente por allí gracias a los detectores de vida que llevaban. Al comprobar que estaban bien les informaron del final de la alerta y que podían volver a sus casas. Aquellos ciudadanos no los veían a ellos con su uniforme de agentes mágicos, debido a una poción de trasformación para evitar que los vieran así, los supervivientes muggles veían a los Aurores como si fueran policías londinenses.

Dos de ellos volvían al tren para comunicar a los profesores que la estación era segura y que los alumnos pudieran salir del tren. El tercero, que era el que tenía una ligera cojera, continuaba en solitario en una segunda vuelta por si había algún rastro más de vida por los alrededores que necesitara ayuda.

En la segunda planta, donde solía haber algunos locales comerciales, por allí ya había pasado antes sin ninguna novedad pero, de repente, comenzó a notar un pequeño rastro de vida. Pensando que podría ser algún ciudadano en apuros, que necesitara ayuda, lo siguió y cuando descubrió que no era un único rastro sino tres, que los había pasado por alto al estar apostados en lo más alto de la estación, aquellos seres se le aproximaban muy deprisa. Se cercioró en que aquello se trataba de una trampa y en un intento de hacer una aparición de escape no tuvo tiempo pues, tras ver tres sombras oscuras que lo rodeaban, una energía le impactaba de lleno inmovilizándolo por completo.

Tres mortífagos hacían acto de presencia en la estación, habían estado apostados en lo alto de esta puede que desde que antes del inicio de la tempestad. Eran tres hombres, vestidos de blanco y azul, con capucha y con una máscara plateada. Todo su atuendo estaba congelado, tenían síntomas de haber pasado un frío tremendo. De repente y desde lo alto, caía un cuarto y un quinto integrante de su grupo, muertos por congelación. Los magos tenebrosos, al poder hacer uso de sus varitas, hicieron desaparecer los cuerpos de sus compañeros al instante, para que nadie los descubriese, dentro de uno de los múltiples locales que había en aquella planta.

Antes de que los supervivientes salieran del subterráneo, sin ningún cuidado, arrancaron un mechón de cabello del ahora inmovilizado y sin más dilación le lanzaron la temida maldición de muerte fulminándolo en el acto. Con el nuevo cadáver en la estación y sin tiempo que perder lo dejaron junto con los otros cuerpos inertes.

Asomándose a la barandilla de aquella planta, divisaron como todo estaba aun despejado. Dos de ellos, agitando sus varitas, sus ropas cambiaban de forma y ahora estaban vestidos como simples muggles. El tercero, tras poner los pelos del agente muerto en un frasco completando el último ingrediente de la poción multijugos, adoptó la forma del agente caído. Esperando algo, sonreían al ver todo aquel lugar tan despejado de agentes de seguridad y comenzaron a bloquear algunas puertas concretas.

En el andén 93/4, los profesores bajaron del tren y dejaban salir a los alumnos. Deseosos de salir del expreso, se iban colocando en el corredor que había justo al lado. No sabían si podían o no salir al resto de la estación pero alguien no esperó por el permiso de los profesores.

—¡Abrid paso! —Vega, gato sobre el hombro, iba apartando a los compañeros que tenía en el camino mientras se dirigía hacia el muro mágico que los sacaba al exterior—. ¡Es una emergencia! ¡NeCesITo DeSesPerADamENTE un ENCHUUUUUFE!

Corriendo nerviosa, con el móvil y cargador en una mano, no se lo pensó dos veces y dando un salto atravesaba la pared. Una vez en el lado muggle del edificio, como loca, se puso a buscar un enchufe público donde poder conectar el cargador de su móvil.

Los profesores la vieron cruzar sin alarmarse, como los Aurores les habían dicho que no había peligro, advirtieron a los alumnos que, hasta que llegaran sus familiares a recogerlos, podían recorrerse la estación sin salir del edificio principal.

Albus, Rose y Scorpius, escoltados por James Potter, iban juntos hacia el exterior. Aunque fuera poco probable, querían ver si había alguna cafetería abierta pues tenían un hambre voraz. Al cruzar el muro no tenían ni la menor idea de donde se había metido su compañera, todo el exterior estaba muy solitario y silencioso.

Llegaron hasta la cafetería más próxima, que estaba en la planta baja del área comercial y en principio cerrada, pero sus dueños estaban dentro. Eran una pareja de mediana edad que se habían refugiado en el subterráneo de la estación y habían vuelto a evaluar los posibles desperfectos. Gracias a la primera acción de los Aurores, que habían acondicionado la estación, casi toda su mercancía, sin que pudieran creérselo, se encontraba en muy buen estado y casi no había sufrido daños. El hombre y la mujer se sorprendieron de que hubiera tantos jovencitos vestidos de uniforme a aquellas horas por allí.

Abriéndoles la puerta de su establecimiento, aun sin saber de dónde habían salido, quisieron decirles que no pensaban volver a abrir pero, con el final de la alerta roja y la cara de pena que tenían los estudiantes, los dejaron pasar y se dispusieron a atenderles hasta que viniese alguien a buscarlos. Aunque pensando que solo tendrían que atender a aquellos cuatro, al abrir su local se llenó de estudiantes hambrientos, que no querían comer más chucherías del carrito de golosinas del expreso.

Esperando a que les sirvieran, James sintió la necesidad de usar los servicios. Aquella cafetería no tenía urinarios privados, al tener tan cerca uno de los de la estación no estaban obligados. Indicándole donde estaban fue hacia ellos pero estaban bloqueados y fuera de servicio. El primogénito, preguntándose donde podrían estar los más cercanos, sintió una mano sobre el hombro.

—James Potter —El "Auror" con cojera, se había aproximado a hablar con él, al verlo a la puerta de los urinarios públicos—. ¿Buscabas algo?

— ¿Los baños están fuera de servicio?

—Cuando he registrado la estación hemos descubierto que solo funcionan dos, uno está en esta planta cerca de los andenes, pero que tiene cola de alumnos por utilizarlos. Te recomendaría que fueras a uno más tranquilo, al fondo de la segunda planta, en aquella dirección —Le señalaba la dirección, hacia una zona bastante solitaria y se marchaba como había llegado.

— ¿Será seguro?

—Por supuesto —Aun alejándose, hacia una zona donde no había más compañeros, le comentaba—. Te doy mi palabra de Auror que no hay nada que temer en la estación —Sin que le viera la cara, el mortífago camuflado de agente, tenía una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja.

Pensando que no tenía nada que temer, se apartó del resto de compañeros, subió por las escaleras siguiendo el camino indicado por el agente de seguridad. Aunque por el camino se encontró a Vega, en aquella planta alta, que exclamaba llena de júbilo al encontrar una zona de wifi gratis y cerca de un enchufe. Si no hubiera emitido el sonido de alegría la hubiera pasado por alto pues estaba en un pequeño hueco entre locales y sentada en el suelo con su móvil cargando. Con el gato sobre su falda, aquella jovencita estaba muy atenta a la pantalla tanto así que ni le detectó al aproximarse.

—Vega estamos en la cafetería, por si te quieres venir.

— ¿Tiene wifi gratis y enchufes de uso público?

—Si te digo la verdad: no tengo ni idea.

—Pues entonces paso. Tengo el móvil seco de carga y unos 38.000 Whasap que leer. Fue solo encenderlo: la memoria se colapsó y todos los megas que dispongo me dijeron Hola y Adiós. Por aquí es la única zona con enchufe y Wifi gratuita. Como aun no me han enseñado el conjuro para tener acceso gratuito e ilimitado a internet, sin garantías de que lejos de aquí habrá señal, no me moveré de este sitio.

—Tú misma. Tienes hasta que vaya y vuelva del baño para cambiar de opinión, por si te quieres venir.

Continuando hacia donde le habían indicado, le resultaba extraño que urinarios más céntricos estuvieran fuera de servicio y que solo funcionara el que estaba más apartado. Al entrar en el baño dentro no había nadie, queriendo acabar pronto, se metió en un reservado a hacer sus necesidades.

* * *

En el Callejón Diagon, ahora liberado del bloqueo, tras cerciorarse de que era seguro el poder volver a hacer uso de las varitas, los que se refugiaban en el Caldero Chorreante no dudaron un segundo en desenfundarlas y lanzando un potente conjuro despejaron la calle de nieve en el acto.

Repartiéndose en grupos, una parte de los refugiados se fueron a comprobar si había supervivientes en los diferentes comercios. Algunos dueños y empleados, que se habían atrincherado en sus establecimientos, no lo soportaron y habían muerto durante el asedio. Los animales, que estaban en la Tienda de Animales Mágicos, estaban todos muertos por congelación. Era un escenario terrible y no dudaron ni un segundo en meterse en el Callejón Knockturn para ver si había más supervivientes.

Los que llegaron a la tienda de Brogin y Burkes se sorprendieron de que ni el local ni los empleados que estaban dentro hubieran sufrido ninguna clase de daño. Su dueño había guardado la fortuna pagada por la bruja en su compra, para que ningún duende avaricioso pudiera venir a reclamárselo.

Teddy Lupin y George Weasley no habían partido a registrar las tiendas, habían ido directos al banco de Gringotts en busca de Harry Potter. Aunque no fueron los únicos, cuando ponían un pie en el banco aparecían en el callejón unas patrullas de Aurores seguidos de los reporteros de prensa, tanto nacionales como internacionales, que habían acudido a toda prisa a cubrir semejante evento.

Los primeros en llegar al banco se impresionaron de la gigantesca grieta en el suelo, que había creado la bruja en su descenso a las cámaras más profundas. Mirando por el agujero, que se perdía en el fondo, gritaron el nombre de Harry y su voz retumbó en las paredes en su descenso sin que nadie respondiera.

Los duendes llegaban al edificio, con su habitual forma de ser, los daños personales en el callejón no tenían para ellos ni la tercera parte de importancia que los daños materiales que había en la entidad bancaria. Aunque no se sabía si era seguro trabajar allí, por los daños sufridos en la estructura, todos los empleados se repartieron entre sus respectivos puestos y el resto del banco. Querían realizar un pequeño análisis de las cámaras que habían sido abiertas a la fuerza, para después alertar a sus propietarios.

Aunque Teddy y George pretendieron bajar al subterráneo, mediante las vagonetas, un duende les impidió el paso al no estar autorizados. Aunque le dijeron que Harry podría estar en apuros no les permitieron bajar. El más joven de los dos no pensaba quedarse allí esperando a que algún Auror, que estuviera autorizado, fuera en busca de su padrino. Llegando a la grieta sujetó a George y convirtiéndose en una nube de oscuridad, muy similar a la que solían moverse los Mortífagos, se adentraron en la oquedad para ver que había sido de Harry.

Al llegar al fondo, todo estaba a oscuras, George lanzó un "Lumos Máxima" que lo iluminó todo y muy al fondo pudieron ver el cuerpo tendido en el suelo de Harry. Aproximándose comprobaron como aun guardaba algo de vida, pero estaba en muy mal estado, casi se estaba asfixiando en su propia sangre. Primero le lanzaron un "Anapneo" que lo liberaba de la sangre acumulada en su garganta y después un "Episkey" para curar las heridas más leves que pudiera tener pero, aun así, seguía estando en muy mal estado.

Teddy suplicaba ayuda a gritos por si los que estaban en la superficie pudieran acudir a socorrerles. Por fortuna a los pocos segundos, la aparición de masas lumínicas blancas por donde habían bajado primero ellos, los Aurores del equipo de Apoyo hicieron acto de presencia en el lugar. Rodeando a su comandante le comenzaron a aplicar diversas pociones para que mejorase.

Consiguiendo que Harry reaccionara, comenzaba a toser muy fuerte y no podía, al menos de momento, hablar. Estaba en un estado muy grave y necesitaba atención más especializada. Aun sin poder hablar trataba de buscar con la vista la corona de flores que se le había caído a aquel ente femenino. Entre tanto caos y el efecto gravitacional que había acontecido, cuando se generaba la piedra violeta, esto había sacado multitud de objetos de las cámaras acorazadas y estaban todas repartidas por aquel lugar.

No quería volver a quedar inconsciente sin antes localizarlo, de milagro logró divisarlo y señalándolo sus hombres lo recogieron en el acto, sin tocarlo con las manos, solo lo elevaron con un conjuro para meterlo en una bolsa de pruebas selladas. Quedándose tranquilo al tener aquella prueba requisada perdió de nuevo el conocimiento.

Utilizando una camilla portátil, colocaron a Harry sobre él y lo sacaron del banco para trasladarlo a un hospital. Lo llevaron en vagoneta hasta la entrada del banco que ahora, el exterior, estaba atestado de periodistas sedientos de información que no quisieron perderse la primicia de lo que hubiera acontecido y se personaron allí en un tiempo record. Al ver aparecer en tal estado al comandante Auror todos enmudecieron. En silencio solo sacaban fotos al héroe que había salvado al Reino Unido y gran parte de Europa del desastre.

Ginny Potter acudía hasta allí antes de que llegasen a una chimenea de trasporte y se preocupaba por el estado tan grave de su marido. Teddy permanecía al lado de Harry mientras George abrazaba a su hermana que estaba al borde del llanto.

—Harry saldrá adelante —El pelirrojo tranquilizaba la preocupación de su hermana—. Nos han dicho que se pondrá bien.

—George y Teddy quedaros al lado de Harry en el hospital, yo tengo que ir a buscar a los niños a la estación. Quiero abrazar a Rose, Albus y James, luego los llevaré a la Madriguera y cuando estén a salvo volveré al lado de Harry.

—No me separaré de su lado —Teddy no pensaba irse muy lejos de donde estuviera su padrino.

—Después hablaremos tu y yo —Ginny le recriminaba que hubiera estado tantos meses en paradero desconocido—. Cuatro meses sin dar señales de vida —Pareciera que estuviera muy enfadada con el joven pero tenía otros asuntos de los que ocuparse.

Cada cual partiendo hacia su destino se quedaban en el callejón un grupo de Aurores, siempre seguidos por la prensa, se agrupaban primero para la extracción de todo ser vivo que hubiera muerto en el asalto. Cuando no quedaba nada más que extraer, sacando sus varitas, comenzaron a reparar los desperfectos en los locales, en las vías y las fachadas al instante. Todo acabó como nuevo en la vía comercial aunque, para mayor de los infortunios, la pérdida en vidas no pudo ser reparada de ninguna de las maneras posibles.

* * *

En la costa francesa, con la desaparición de la tormenta y el aumento repentino de las temperaturas, Ronald y Hermione Weasley sujetaban sus escobas de vuelo y partían rumbo a Gran Bretaña. No había un segundo que perder, si lograban llegar a su país podrían hacer uso de una aparición para trasportarse cerca de la primera chimenea conocida que los llevaría a Londres casi al instante.

Volaban con una mezcla de sentimientos extraña, entre agradecidos por haber sobrevivido al inminente cataclismo, ilusionados de volver a ver a toda su familia después de meses sin saber de ellos y, para estropearlo todo, una sombra en su futuro pues solo tenían una única pista que seguir y aun muchos problemas que combatir.

* * *

En Londres, en la estación de King´s Cross, el "Auror" que cojeaba y había aconsejado a James Potter que se alejara del resto de compañeros, llegaba tras sus pasos hacia aquella zona e iba directo al baño donde había indicado a James que fuera. Por el camino pasaba al lado de Vega que, al estar tan en silencio, ni se percató de que estaba por allí. La jovencita estaba tan atenta a lo suyo que tampoco se percató de que pasaban a su lado, fue su gato el que emitió un suave sonido agresivo y se erizó por completo al paso de aquel personaje. Al animal no le había gustado nada la proximidad del hombre. La jovencita, al ser alertada de que alguien pasaba no muy lejos de su lado, dejó de lado la pantalla de su móvil y miró hacia donde se dirigía aquel hombre.

Cuando lo vio reunirse con otros dos vestidos informal, justo a las puertas del servicio público, aquello le dio mala espina y cuando entraron en el baño, sigilosa, se aproximó hasta allí para poder oír algo. No quiso sospechar más de lo debido pues era un Auror el que había entrado, por eso y antes de alertar a nadie quiso asegurarse.

Dentro del baño, cuando James salió del reservado, se encontró con aquellos tres hombres. Su primer acción fue la de llevarse un sobresalto pues no los había oído entrar. Aquellos personajes tenían una varita en la mano y estaban en formación delante de la puerta para que nadie pudiera atravesarlos para salir de allí.

—James Potter —Agitando su varita recuperaban su auténtico atuendo y la verdadera forma del Mortífago que se había tomado la poción multijugos—. Quién nos iba a decir que hoy íbamos a atrapar al querido hijo de Harry Potter.

El joven hizo un intento de sacar su varita pero, con un "Expelliarmus" por parte de aquellos hombres, se la quitaron de las manos. Ahora desarmado trató de gritar pidiendo auxilio, más un rápido lanzamiento de un "Silencio", seguido de un "Inmobilus **",** lo dejó enmudecido e inmóvil. Solo había podido pronunciar las tres primeras letras de la palabra auxilio.

—Los Mortífagos solemos merodear por la estación cuando salen y entran los alumnos por si podemos pillar a algún pajarito solitario que alistar a nuestras filas. Pero hoy hemos atrapado al pájaro más gordo de nuestra posible lista.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos tratar de pillar a alguno más? Ahora que están tan desprotegidos, o bien: ¿nos conformamos con James y nos marchamos ya con una aparición? —Uno de ellos comentaba por si se daban por satisfechos con aquella captura.

—Por supuesto que nos vamos ahora mismo, no tenemos un segundo que perder —le respondía mientras miraba al joven neutralizado y comenzaba a referirse a él—. Seguro que tu padre se pone como loco cuando se entere de que te hemos secuestrado y más loco se volverá cuando te vayamos liberando en pequeños trocitos.

Mientras se reían a carcajadas al decirle lo que planeaban hacer con él, los ojos del jovencito primero demostraban pánico. Pero, tras una expresión de incertidumbre, luego dejó de mirarlos para fijarse en algo que había tras ellos. Cuando dejó evidente de que había alguien detrás de ellos, los tres hombres al volverse se encontraron con Vega que había entrado aun más silenciosa al baño.

Sorprendidos, la jovencita con la varita en la mano, lo primero que hizo fue depositar su varita en las manos del que parecía ser el líder del grupo dejándolo sorprendido. Con gran agilidad hizo un Split y sin la menor duda le soltó tal puñetazo en la entrepierna del que estaba en el centro de la formación que lo dejó seco e inclinado. El golpe fue tan doloroso que todos los integrantes varones de aquel baño, por su horrorizada expresión facial, dejó muy evidente que lo sintieron en carnes propias.

Sin dejarles reaccionar y moviéndose a gran velocidad, la jovencita se incorporaba para sin parar un segundo soltar un golpe en la garganta y luego, con sus palmas abiertas, un golpe seco a los oídos del hombre inclinado que lo dejaron aun más atolondrado y se fue al suelo.

Mirando a los dos que estaban en pie, de momento "sanos", estos la apuntaron con la varita pero ella, sin dejar de moverse, se posicionaba detrás de uno de ellos para que el lanzamiento de un "Petrificus Totalus **",** por parte del que tenía justo al frente, le impactara de lleno a su sorprendido rival. Como una piedra, el enemigo, caía con ella aferrada a los hombros para cuando estuvo a tiro coger impuso y lanzarse en su contra.

Aprovechando la inercia del lanzamiento soltó un golpe al oído, desconcertándolo ahora, y se aferró de tal manera al cuello del hombre que juntos se fueron al suelo. A pesar de la diferencia de tamaño, la jovencita estaba en muy buena forma y aprovechaba todo lo que conocía de la defensa personal para dejar en principio inmovilizado y a continuación inconsciente a aquel hombre sin que pudiera evitarlo. Con las piernas lo mantenía neutralizado mientras que con sus manos trataba de alcanzar el rollo de papel higiénico, que no tenía muy lejos, y una vez lo consiguió comenzó a cubrirse las manos con papel.

Cuando lo dejó inconsciente por asfixia, todo estaba ocurriendo en un tiempo record, con las manos protegidas en papel higiénico se aproximaba hacia el primero que había dejado desconcertado. Aquel personaje trataba de apuntar con la varita pero sin poder evitarlo se la quitó de las manos y le soltó un golpe directo a la nariz que lo dejó sangrando y aun más atolondrado.

Aunque intentó agredirla con fuerza bruta, la jovencita en clara inferioridad física, aprovechaba el propio peso y velocidad de su rival en su contra. Neutralizando su ataque golpeaba sin dudarlo en todos los puntos débiles del mortífago para al final, al realizarle la maniobra, se colocó aferrándole la garganta. "Ni… se… te… ocurra… atacar… a un… ¡Compañero!" Le decía mientras lo dejaba inconsciente en unos quince segundos.

Cuando todo parecía haber pasado le faltó tiempo para quitarse el papel de las manos, envuelto en sangre, y lavárselas en profundidad. Con James aun paralizado y mirándola, diciéndole con la mirada que lo desencantara, su compañera estaba en estado de euforia hipocondriaca. Antes de recoger la varita de donde la había arrojado al que se la había entregado en las manos, la jovencita se aseguró de no haberse manchado de sangre o haberse ensuciado más de la cuenta.

Solo al final lanzó un "Finite" que lo liberó de movimiento y James, recogiendo su varita muy enfadado, petrificó por completo a los dos que estaban desmayados por los suelos, no quería que se movieran de allí. Dándole la mano a Vega, que seguía con la paranoia de haberse manchado de sangre, salieron corriendo los dos del baño. A toda velocidad iban en busca de algún profesor o un Auror auténtico. Aunque aquellos ya no representaban peligro, no sabían si habría más mortífagos por la estación.

Con James corriendo delante con ella de la mano, ambos miraban al techo y en todas direcciones para asegurarse de evitar una posible emboscada, sin decir mucho llegaron hasta la zona donde aun tenía cargando el móvil y allí estaba el gato de Vega. Aun arriesgándose a que hubieran más enemigos, dejando el móvil atrás, ninguno de los dos bajó a la planta baja sin antes recoger al animal.

Cuando localizaron a los dos Aurores, junto con algunos profesores y les informaron de lo ocurrido, trataron de que no trascendiera mucho para no causar el pánico entre el alumnado. Los profesores agruparon y mantuvieron controlados a los alumnos en la planta baja, sin que sospechasen demasiado, mientras los Aurores se encargaban de ir al baño a comprobar cómo los enemigos aun estaban allí petrificados.

Tras buscar a su compañero caído, cuando dieron con él se encontraron con el resto de mortífagos muertos de aquel grupo que había ido a incordiar a la estación. No bajaron la guardia hasta que comenzaron a llegar refuerzos, enviados desde el Ministerio, que apoyarían la seguridad del edificio.

Aun con el susto en el cuerpo, por el intento de secuestro, James Potter no dijo nada de lo ocurrido a los otros tres que le esperaban en la cafetería para no preocuparlos. Rose, Albus y Scorpius, como el resto de compañeros, solo se percataron del aumento de movimiento por parte de los Aurores y de cómo los profesores los agrupaban en una misma área, pero no le dieron mucha más importancia al asunto que la necesaria.

Como en el establecimiento no dejaban entrar animales, Vega se quedó fuera y logró encontrar un nuevo enchufe donde cargar su teléfono aunque no tuviera Wifi gratis, pero al menos se puso a leer lo que ya tenía en el móvil descargado. El muchacho, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad ante su hermano y su prima, queriendo asimilar el mal momento pasado salía de la cafetería y se aproximaba hasta ella.

—Gracias por la ayuda —Sentándose a su lado, por increíble que pareciera, el gato se sentaba sobre él y se dejaba acariciar sin protestar —. ¿Dónde has aprendido a pelear así?

—Uno de mis deportes favoritos son las artes marciales. He tenido entrenamientos desde muy pequeña, aunque si te soy honesta nunca había aprendido tanto en tan poco tiempo, en los meses que he estado en Hogwarts he aprendido muchísimo.

— ¿Cómo? —Su pregunta no obtuvo respuesta—. Si no me lo quieres contar, al menos quiero que sepas que te debo una.

—Y tanto que sí… estaba en mitad de nueve conversaciones simultáneas. Lo más terrible es que me has fastidiado mi candidatura a presidir el grupo de Today´s Princesses estas navidades…, ahora la arrogante de Spica se me habrá adelantado y eso que pedí la presidencia desde el verano. Estoy al borde del berrinche.

—Acabamos de salir de una alerta roja y ¿ya estáis todas conectadas al móvil? —su pregunta fue ignorada con descaro— ¿Quién es Spica? ¿Eso es un nombre?

—Es el seudónimo que nos pusimos en mi club de Astronomía de mi antiguo colegio. Spica es una estrella de la constelación de Virgo. ¿Por qué te crees que quiero que me llamen Vega? Jean Mary es el nombre que me impusieron mis padres, me habían puesto un nombre de repugnante Mary Sue y por eso yo misma opté por cambiarlo. Vega es la estrella que elegí cuando fundamos el club, pertenece a la constelación de Lira.

—Es que si no me lo explicas ¿cómo voy a entenderlo? —decía bastante cómico—. Pero ahora lo que me intriga es: ¿Today´s Princesses?

—Es el nombre del club de fan de Kate Middleton, al que pertenezco orgullosa. A mis amigas y a mí nos encanta su estilismo.

—Que bien… —Después de oír lo de las constelaciones, aquella nueva confesión le dejó bastante indiferente.

—Si no te gustan mis gustos no seas hipócrita y si aun así quieres serlo al menos disimula un poco mejor. A ti te gusta el Quiddicht y yo tengo anotado ese deporte en el tercer lugar de mi larga lista de cosas que me importan una reverenda mierda. Como no soy falsa te lo digo a la cara.

— ¿Tienes un bolígrafo a mano? Quiero apuntar tu club en el primer lugar de mi lista… —tras aquella afirmación ambos se miraron desafiantes y comenzaron a reírse al instante dejando muy claro que lo había dicho en bromas—. Bueno vuelvo junto a mi hermano, que todos estarán a punto de venir.

El joven, volviendo a la cafetería, se reunía con los otros y al cabo de un rato llegaban los primeros padres en busca de los estudiantes. Pese a ser muggles que no podían trasportarse como los magos, los padres y el hermano de Vega llegaron en su busca mucho antes que el resto.

Lo primero que les dijo a sus padres era que los odiaba, pero estos parecían estar muy acostumbrados a esas muestras de "afecto" de su parte que no le prestaron mucha atención y la abrazaron de igual forma. Caminando al lado de su hermano que le preguntaba por todo lo que había vivido en el colegio. Al pasar al lado del grupo de Albus, que aun estaban dentro de la cafetería, se despidió de ellos con la mano.

Por otro lado y como aun eran noticia, algunos reporteros llegaban inclusive antes que los padres a la estación y al dar con los alumnos, se sorprendieron al ver a James y Scorpius juntos en la misma mesa y hablando en grupo como grandes amigos. No pudieron preguntarles nada pues los profesores, que tampoco contaban nada sobre el asunto, les impidieron acercarse a ningún alumno hasta que no llegasen los progenitores. A falta de entrevistas se pusieron a sacar fotos del grupo de estudiantes, que se les veía a través de las cristaleras.

En poco tiempo, los dueños de la cafetería, notaron como toda aquella estación se llenaba de gente que vestía extraño. La comunidad mágica acudía en busca de las nuevas generaciones. Fue ese el momento en el que la prensa se aproximaba a algunos alumnos a preguntarles por el espinoso asunto del acoso escolar. La versión de estos era un torrente de información descontrolada, cada alumno tenía una visión diferente de lo ocurrido, pero en principio todas iban en la misma dirección. Se había producido un incidente en el colegio pero que la ejemplar actuación del cuerpo del profesorado lo enmendó en el acto y consiguió que James Potter madurara, hasta tal punto, que había conseguido el perdón de todos los implicados.

Los que no se habían arrepentido, pese a ser cómplices de James, al escuchar la versión del resto de alumnos toda la atención mediática se volvía en su contra. Aunque siempre quisieron mantenerse como víctimas a los ojos del colegio no engañaban a sus compañeros que sabían que lo habían hecho muy conscientes y ahora los malos de la historia eran ellos.

Draco Malfoy, su mujer y Ginny Potter llegaban casi a la vez a la estación. Al ver a sus hijos sentados en la misma mesa, siendo fotografiados desde la distancia por los periodistas, se sorprendieron como el resto. No esperaban encontrárselos así, pero estos se aproximaron a ellos a abrazarlos.

Los sorprendidos padres no querían oír explicaciones de momento, solo querían abrazar a sus hijos, en el caso de Rose también se abrazó a su tía llorando por el mal momento vivido. Neville Longbottom, que también había recibido la visita de su mujer que se moría por verle, se aproximaba a los padres para contarles en persona y solo a ellos, lo que había ocurrido en el colegio. Aunque primero tuvo que contarle el suceso más reciente ocurrido hacía un momento en la estación.

Que hubieran estado a punto de secuestrar a su hijo la dejó temblando. Por lo general había más seguridad en la estación pero quien se iba a imaginar que primero: iba a ocurrir todo aquello y segundo: que los Mortífagos estaban allí desde antes de que todo se descontrolara y mucho antes de que hubiera llegado el dispositivo de Aurores que se encargaba de la seguridad.

Mientras más padres acudían en busca de sus hijos, en el caso de los implicados se reunían en la cafetería que, para estar a las puertas del invierno, estaban haciendo su agosto en ventas. Allí escucharon a solas las explicaciones por parte del profesor. Aunque algún periodista curioso tratase de acercarse a escuchar, lo mantenían lejos de ellos aunque se tratase de algún compañero de la Señora Potter.

Entre más tiempo pasaba menos gente quedaba en la estación, pero en aquella cafetería el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor no quiso dejar de contarles detalle de lo ocurrido en el colegio. A varias mesas de distancia estaban los cuatro jovencitos esperando a que los mayores terminaran de hablar sin poder oírles.

Todo fue contado desde el principio: el suceso de acoso, el castigo y la actuación del profesorado con respecto al asunto, la redención de James e inclusive su heroica acción en el tren en el que , aun arriesgando su vida, despojó de su varita a sus compañeros evitando que muriesen.

Draco y Astoria Malfoy al término de aquella explicación, se dieron por satisfechos. Era un asunto espinoso pero, el padre del implicado, sabía muy bien que los profesores no podían controlarlo todo en el colegio. El en su juventud también hizo de las suyas, con Albus Dumbledore como director, sabía que alguien desde un estatus social más importante podría usarlo para "divertirse" a costa de hacérselo pasar mal a otros compañeros sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Al ver a su hijo entre amigos, al menos ya podía disfrutar sin obstáculos de todo lo que le ofrecía el colegio Hogwarts y parecía llevarse muy bien con Albus y James Potter. Con Rose Weasley mantenía una relación cuanto menos curiosa, aunque pareciera que eran "amigos", ella se mantenía en constante competición contra él y que Scorpius ignorase esa rivalidad parecía enfurecer a la pelirroja. No había más donde indagar pues eso eran cosas que, por desgracia, ocurre con bastante frecuencia en los colegios y ya se había puesto un remedio justo. Despidiéndose de ellos se marchaban a su hogar, Scorpius les deseaba que pasasen una feliz navidad y que se verían a la vuelta.

Cuando todo pareció quedar bien aclarado, el profesor se fue con su mujer, Ginny separó del grupo a su hijo mayor y este, cabizbajo, seguía a su madre por lo que le fuera a decir. En la cafetería permanecían Albus y Rose que, como les habían dicho que permanecieran allí, seguían a los que se marchaban con la vista a través de los cristales.

—Mamá, lo siento….

—James Sirius Potter, a tu padre y a mi casi nos da un infarto cuando nos enteramos. No podía creerme que el niño que había criado se comportase de esa manera. A mí me menospreciaron por el simple hecho de ser pobre y sé lo que se siente cuando no eres aceptada.

—Lo siento… —Con ganas de llorar no levantaba la cabeza del suelo, pero su madre sujetándole la barbilla le hizo mirar alto.

—No estuvo bien lo que hiciste, no me sentiría nada orgullosa si me hubiera encontrado con el James de hace cuatro meses. Pero encontrarme con el James de ahora… no tienes ni idea de lo orgullosa que estoy de ti —le confesaba entre lágrimas—. Hiciste mal pero te corregiste como todo un hombre. Ahora sabes que poseer el apellido Potter no da la invulnerabilidad, tienes que ganarte que te vean como un adulto respetable día a día. Pediste perdón a todos los implicados y ninguno te lo negó, muchos no lo harían y eso te honra. Arriesgaste la vida para salvar a tus compañeros, aunque como madre no me gusta la idea de que estés arriesgando tu vida, también estudié en Hogwarts en la época del Señor Tenebroso, se lo que se siente en ese momento límite en que o actúas o revientas —al decirle aquello le arrancaba una sonrisa a su hijo—, pero por favor te suplico que tengas cuidado. Hoy te pudimos haber perdido y si eso ocurre no se qué sería de tu padre y de mi.

—Descuida, que tendré mucho cuidado.

James se abrazaba a su madre y esta le devolvía el abrazo a la vez que miraba a los otros dos que se habían quedado dentro de la cafetería y que no dejaban de mirar por la cristalera. Ese fue el momento en el que les indicaba, haciendo un gesto con sus manos, que podían acercarse y los dos así lo hicieron a abrazarse a ellos como una familia unida.

—Ahora os llevaré a la Madriguera. Vuestro padre está en el hospital —al escapársele ese dato causó un ligero alboroto entre los jóvenes que aún no lo sabían. Ginny tuvo que explicarles, sin entrar en detalles y solo muy por encima, lo que había pasado—. Tengo que ir cuanto antes.

— ¿Sabes algo de mis padres? —Rose quería preguntar, por si supiera algo que no le hubieran contado—. Nadie me dice nada de donde se encuentran.

—Nada Rose, pero créeme, no se han marchado por gusto sino por necesidad.

Se dirigían hacia la entrada de la estación en dirección a la chimenea de emergencia más próxima, que estaba a unos edificios de distancia. Abrigados salían y se encontraban con una ciudad de Londres que empezaba a recuperar el movimiento. Mientras James y Rose hablaban con Ginny, de cómo había sido su experiencia en el colegio durante aquellos cuatro meses, Albus estaba bastante en silencio y pensativo.

Su madre se aproximó, por ver si le ocurría algo, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo de hablar pues un compañero de trabajo de la reportera se acercaba corriendo desesperado hasta su posición. No hacía otra cosa que repetir su nombre hasta que consiguió llegar hasta ella.

—Ginny: nos reclaman a todos en El Profeta de inmediato.

— ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

—Las fuerzas Muggles están contraatacando.

— ¿Cómo? —La cara de asombro no solo estaba en ella, sino en la de los tres jovencitos que la acompañaban.

—Están atacando la Atalaya de Hielo, ahora que está desprotegida.

— ¿Y qué esperan conseguir con eso?

—No lo sé, puede que sea un mero acto de venganza, pero se dice que no van a dejar rastro de ella.

—Idiotas, no van a conseguir nada más que enfurecerlos —Se quedaba pensativa, tenía muchos asuntos de los que ocuparse—. Yo me encargo de la sección de Deportes, no pinto nada en la redacción ahora mismo. Voy a llevar a los niños a un lugar seguro y luego acudiré al hospital a ver a mi marido y allí me quedaré hasta que mejore.

—Ginny… la orden es general para toda la plantilla. No solo nos reclaman por lo sucedido con los magos y el contraataque de los muggles…. Algo gordo ha pasado cuando Harry derrotó a Tiffany Tuner —Aunque no sabía de que se tratara le hablaba ansioso de partir a enterarse de lo ocurrido—. Podrían despedirte si no vienes.

—Que lo intenten.

Sentenciaba a la vez que ponía las manos sobre sus hijos y su sobrina para escoltarlos mientras se alejaban de allí. Sus hijos la miraban con orgullo de que fuera tan decidida. Ella, en cambio y en principio, estaba preocupada por todos los frentes abiertos que tenía pero tenía clarísimo cuáles eran sus prioridades. Cuando llegaron a la chimenea, antes de trasportarse quiso aclarar una cosa a los pequeños.

—James, como te he dicho antes, poseer el apellido Potter no te da la invulnerabilidad… Pero ser la mujer de quien ha salvado y está salvando el mundo mágico te otorga algunos beneficios, que no son nada loables si se usan de manera egoísta, pero si se pueden usar para interponer los asuntos familiares a los laborales sin que nadie te diga ni mu.

A toda prisa los trasportaba hacia un lugar donde pudieran estar a salvo, La Madriguera, en el que el resto de la familia aguardaba la llegada de los jóvenes alumnos. Molly Weasley y los pequeños de la familia aguardaban desde hacía horas noticias de su familia. Aunque hubieran pasado tanto miedo como el resto de ciudadanos, con el temporal que los azotó, tenían todo preparado en la casa para que pudieran pasar las navidades alejados de todo los peligros que amenazaban en el exterior.

Dejándolos en lugar seguro, Ginny se abrazaba a su madre y a su hija Luna llorando de la emoción de volver a verlas. Las dos adultos daban gracias al cielo de que se había evitado la catástrofe y todo estaba controlado, dentro del poco margen de maniobra que tenían para salvaguardar a su familia.

Cuando se marchó al hospital y todos los Weasley estaban resguardados dentro de la vivienda, ahora pasaba algo en los alrededores de la casa que nadie podría sospechar. En los terrenos boscosos, sin hojas y nevados, que pertenecían a la parcela de la familia, aparecían de la nada dos personas. Percy Weasley y Verónica Fletcher hacían acto de presencia en la zona, tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta de que andaban por allí.

El hombre conocía los conjuros que protegían la Madriguera, por eso sabía cómo evitarlos todos y entrar furtivos sin alertar a nadie. Como locos se besaban y se despojaban de la ropa para fornicar en aquel lugar que tanto morbo decía que le daba a la chica.

—Lo tengo decidido, voy a dejar a mi mujer y por fin seremos libres para que todo el mundo sepa lo nuestro —Percy, creyéndose que Verónica estaba enamoradísima de él, le decía mientras la besaba y manoseaba sin parar.

—Que feliz me haces, pero al menos pasa las últimas navidades al lado de tu actual mujer. No me sentiría bien si la abandonas en plenas fiestas.

Sin que se diera cuenta, la mujer se colocaba mirando hacia la zona donde se alzaba la casa. Después del mal momento vivido, el hombre de 41 años, había acudido a ella sintiendo que había vuelto a nacer y con más ganas de vivir la vida que nunca. En aquel estado de euforia no le costó nada convencerlo de, en un acto de fantasía sexual, hacerlo en los terrenos de su familia. Al conseguir engañarlo, la reportera por fin había localizado la ubicación de la Madriguera pero, disimulaba sus dobles intenciones muy bien ante quien se lo había mostrado.

—Después de año nuevo todo el mundo sabrá lo nuestro y podremos formalizar nuestra relación. Me haría mucha ilusión, cuando nos cacemos, celebrar la boda aquí —La chica ponía sus ropas en el suelo nevado para que se pudiera acostar bocarriba su amante.

Con el corazón a punto de estallar de júbilo, al estar en el terreno de lo que para ella era la maloliente familia de pelirrojos, tenía a Percy bocarriba y se sentaba sobre él para dejarse penetrar sin preservativo. Se movía para él sin dejar de mirar a lo lejos la casa de la familia.

—Te quiero…. Verónica —Fornicando con ella no podía estar más excitado.

—Yo también te quiero… —Inclinándose, para darle un beso, al volver a colocarse erguida, mirando la ubicación de la casa, giraba entonces la cabeza hacia el cielo fingiendo placer. Aunque no habló en voz alta, solo pronunció un nombre con los labios sin emitir sonido alguno— Harry Potter.

No le importaba nada mentirle, con un poco de suerte todos ellos estarían muertos el día 1 de Enero. Gimiendo como loca le hizo pasar uno de los mejores encuentros sexuales de su vida. Cuando terminaron de hacer sus pecaminosos asuntos, de la mano y como unos "jóvenes" enamorados, desaparecieron de allí sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que habían entrado.

* * *

Al norte del globo multitud de aviones de combate, de diferentes países del mundo, se dirigían a borrar del mapa la fortaleza en la que habían vivido durante cuatro meses los magos ahora que no había nadie por allí. Los tres magos restantes estaban aun en diferentes continentes haciendo una limpia de Horrocruxes. Aunque nadie encontrase más explicación de aquella acción que un mero acto de venganza contra ellos, sin meditar las posibles consecuencias, se autorizó la operación por parte de los gobiernos Muggles.

La torre ahora era visible a los ojos de los muggles, pese a estar en una noche constante en el hemisferio norte, la localizaron sin problemas y se dispusieron a destruirla con el uso de misiles de gran potencia. Aunque no pareciera que hubiera nadie, su aproximación provocó que algo saliera de debajo de la superficie helada. Era una hermosa serpiente marina, de colosales dimensiones, con tanta fuerza que era capaz de lanzarse a por los aviones y destruirlos en su boca sin que su cola saliera del agua.

Realizando maniobras evasivas, mientras eran cazados como moscas, comenzaron a disparar a la gran serpiente sin lograr hacerle el menor daño, sus escamas eran casi impenetrable, pero lo que querían era distraerla mientras el contingente más numeroso, sin dudarlo un segundo, lanzaran una ráfaga de misiles hacia la base de la torre tan destructiva que iluminó el cielo nocturno por completo.

Mientras la criatura seguía tratando de destruir los aviones de combate no se daba cuenta de que la torre se precipitaba sobre ella sin remedio. Cuando la estructura le impactó acabó aplastándola, casi partida por la mitad, caía agonizante sobre la superficie helada mientras la gigantesca Atalaya se destruía con el impacto.

Tras semejante destrucción, con la sensación del trabajo bien hecho, emprendían la retirada hacia sus países de origen para evitar cualquier respuesta hostil por parte de sus enemigos. Todo había sido una operación a una velocidad de vértigo, hicieron el máximo daño y retirada a toda prisa.

Con los fríos polares reparando el hielo de semejante desastre y aquella bestia agonizando, casi partida por la mitad, por el impacto. Al cabo de unas horas retornaban los magos al norte. Primero lo hizo Amanda Parker, que no parecía importarle que hubieran destruido aquella estructura tan inhóspita. La portadora de varita roja, que seguía siendo víctima del hostil clima, ignoraba el sufrimiento de la criatura que se estaba muriendo muy despacio. Buscando rastro de vida de aquellos que estaban encerrados dentro de la Atalaya, en sus recubrimientos de cristal, se percató de que todos habían muerto en el ataque y su tarea había quedado completa.

Al cabo de media hora llegaba William Wood, se sorprendió de lo ocurrido en su escapada, no se imaginaba que los muggles estuvieran tan sedientos de venganza que la habían pagado contra una estructura que no significaba nada para ellos. También ignorando el padecer de aquella criatura marina se colocaba justo al lado de su compañera que trataba de quedar convencida de que no hubiera quedado ningún objetivo con vida. A diferencia de la chica, el muchacho no sentía ninguna clase de frío y permanecía impasible frente a los vientos polares.

Cuando retornó el tercer mago, Igor Morris, volvía convertido en un gigantesco pájaro de plumas doradas. Al tomar tierra adoptó su forma humana y al parecer este fue el único que pareció verse afectado por el sufrimiento de la serpiente marina. Se aproximó hasta su cabeza, angustiado, comprobando su débil respiración.

Ignorando a sus compañeros que seguían atentos a lo suyo y aun siendo enorme, se apresuró a comprobar si había posibilidades de salvarle la vida pero sus heridas eran incurables al haber sido casi partida por la mitad. Al ver que no podía hacer nada por ella, lloraba amargado. No podía rematarla pues estaba aun imposibilitado para usar el poder que poseía a su completa disposición pero, lo que sí hizo, fue adormecerla para que no sufriese. Con el alma partida, ante la pérdida de semejante ser de la naturaleza, se acurrucó a su lado, cerca de la cabeza, esperando el momento en el que dejase de respirar y pudiera partir en paz.

—Igor —William se aproximaba hasta su compañero seguido de Amanda—. Es el Leviatán, el protector de la Atlántida. ¿No es cierto? —Ahora parecían mostrar interés en la criatura que respiraba muy despacio—. Con su tamaño puede tardar días en morir. ¿Te vas a quedar a su lado hasta entonces? —su pregunta no fue contestada pues el hombre se había quedado en silencio y seguía llorando de tristeza.

—Chicos: no sé si sabéis que Tiffany nos ha dejado. Ella y todos sus Dementores han pasado a mejor vida.

—Los Dementores no pueden morir —solo hablaban entre ellos dos porque el tercer componente de su grupo se había quedado absorto.

—No sé como lo han logrado, pero lo cierto es que ya no queda rastro de ninguno de ellos. Aunque tengo una teoría: creo que Tiffany quería romper la disciplina de nuestro acuerdo, trató de matar a todo el mundo y por eso ha caído con sus niños.

— ¿Pensaba hacer eso? —El chico no parecía nada contento al escuchar la teoría de Amanda. No entraba en sus planes que ocurriera eso y, aunque quiso disimularlo, se alegró en el fondo de que no lo hubiera conseguido y mucho más se alegró de que tuvieran un compañero menos.

—Eso tenía entendido yo… —Al seguir sintiendo el frío polar, que aun era insoportable, quiso marcharse de allí cuanto antes—. Ahora solo queda esperar al 1 de Enero. Propongo volver a encontrarnos y partir el año juntos. ¿Qué me dices?

—Estaría bien. ¿Qué opinas Igor? —Trataban de que su compañero saliera de su estado alterado pero no había manera de que reaccionara—. Creo que este no se moverá de aquí hasta que su animal de compañía fallezca, si no ha muerto hasta entonces lo partiremos aquí.

Dejando por imposible a Igor, pues no paraba de llorar acariciando a la serpiente en su lenta muerte, lo dejaron allí mientras ellos pasarían de incógnito hasta el día en el que podrían hacer lo que quisieran.

En el caso de Amanda, cumpliendo con lo acordado, fue al piso de Verónica. Pensaba quedarse con ella hasta el día en que pudiera iniciar su venganza. Cuando la dueña del piso volvió a casa, después de la reunión con todo el equipo del periódico, al ver a la bruja en su domicilio le brindó una sonrisa tan amplia y tan alegre que, para la portadora de la varita roja, su corazón dio un vuelco al entender que tenía su tan ansiado regalo de navidad.

Por otro lado, sin que nadie pudiera detectarle, William Wood volvía a la casa que heredó de sus padres. Un pequeño piso en un suburbio, al noroeste del país, que había sido casi desalojado cuando fue enviado a prisión. Las pocas pertenencias que poseía habían sido saqueadas por ladrones y vecinos. Lo poco que quedaba era, anclada al suelo, la estructura de una cama y una fotografía de sus padres con él de niño que pareciera no guardar ningún valor para los ladrones.

Sus progenitores habían muerto en la batalla del colegio Hogwarts y la fotografía correspondía tan solo unos días antes, en la época más gloriosa de los Mortífagos, en la que controlaban todo el país. Con aquella imagen en las manos y sin que nadie supiera que estaba allí se fue hasta la sucia ventana y miraba el exterior. La muerte y la suciedad había afectado a ese maloliente vecindario, muchos de sus habitantes, no habían soportado la ventisca provocada por Tiffany y habían muerto sin que nadie se preocupase mucho por ellos.

—Se que estás por aquí —Sin dejar de mirar por las ventanas, el muchacho pronunció al aire —Te he sentido desde que he entrado.

—William Wood —una voz conocida resonaba desde uno de los rincones más oscuros del piso—. Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías aquí —De entre las sombras comenzaba a formarse una figura humana.

— Vladimir Vólkov —El mago reconocía a aquel brujo oscuro, el mismo que había liberado del calabozo durante su asalto al Ministerio de Londres. Al verle vestido de blanco y azul emitió una ligera sonrisa—. ¿Nuevo uniforme?

—Somos supervivientes natos, nos adaptamos a la circunstancia. Los buenistas, partidarios de mantenernos a la sombra respetando a los pútridos muggles y su miserable existencia, esos mismos magos contrarios a nuestra supremacía en el mundo y también opositores de la esclavización de los que no son sangre pura, llevan muchos años con todo el poder en sus manos y es hora de que la balanza se incline otra vez a nuestro favor. Lucharemos a tu lado cuando inicies la conquista del mundo.

—Hay un pequeño problema con respecto a la conquista que planteas.

— ¿Cuál?

—Quiero el mundo para mí solo pero… tengo dos tumores —Aunque no pronunció nombres dejó evidente que se refería a sus compañeros de aventura— que entorpecen mis planes.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

—De momento esperar…, solo esperar. Tú márchate y espera mi llamada. Cuando esté preparado comandaré a los Mortifagos y comenzará la guerra final.

—Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti, si Harry Potter y sus afines no los hubieran asesinado en el asedio a Hogwarts —al decirle aquella frase, que se clavó en el corazón de William, el mortífago se marchó desapareciendo en las sombras.

Quedándose solo otra vez mirando por la ventana, ignorando la podredumbre que había fuera, se fue hasta una esquina de la vivienda y se sentó en ella admirando la foto que limpiaba con la mano de polvo. Recordando el día en el que le dijeron que se había quedado huérfano, el día en el que el Auror de turno le dijo que sus padres eran dos indeseables que habían muerto al enfrentarse a las gloriosas fuerzas de la luz, comandadas por Harry Potter.

Recordaba como el agente lo dejaba en un orfanato donde tuvo que buscarse la vida, sobreviviendo como pudo, hasta que al cumplir los once años, sin poder evitarlo y aun suplicarlo a gritos, fue forzado a ir al colegio donde habían perecido sus progenitores.

—Vosotros me enseñasteis el inicio del camino, siempre os estaré agradecido por ello. No os dejaron llegar al final pero os prometo que yo culminaré la obra. Comandaré a los Mortífagos, dominaremos el mundo y tendréis la venganza que me estáis gritando desde el día en que moristeis. Os lo prometo.

No pensaba moverse de allí y no había nadie que le pudiera echar. Dejando que el lento paso del tiempo marcase el comienzo de una nueva era que comenzaría el día 1 de Enero.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28.**

En el hospital mágico, donde se atendía a Harry Potter, lo estaban tratando para que se recuperase cuanto antes de las múltiples heridas y contusiones que sufría. Estaba en muy mal estado después de su encuentro con la bruja, encuentro que nadie supo, ni sabía, que había ocurrido en las profundidades del Banco de Gringotts. Aunque para la opinión pública todos daban por hecho que la había derrotado él.

Cuando lograron estabilizar sus constantes, fue trasladado a una habitación donde pudo reposar aunque él no quisiera. No tenía un segundo que perder pues el peligro no había acabado, más bien estaba no muy lejos de que empezara el verdadero peligro. Desoyendo los consejos de los enfermeros se quiso poner en pie pero casi no pudo sostenerse y tuvo que ser sujetado por George y Teddy, que lo volvieron a colocar en la cama. Aun tenía que esperar a que hicieran efecto las pociones curativas que le habían suministrado para que sanase cuanto antes.

Multitud de periodistas se agolpaban fuera del centro hospitalario oculto a los ojos de los muggles. Trataban de colarse como fuera a hacer algunas preguntas al comandante, la prensa estaba como loca por saber cómo había logrado derrotar a Tiffany Tuner. Los Aurores que escoltaban a Harry impedían el paso a los reporteros y los devolvían al exterior.

No solo periodistas habían acudido hasta el centro donde reposaba, también lo habían hecho multitud de personas mágicas que venían a una vigilia de apoyo para que mejorase pronto. Aunque la tormenta hacía tan solo hora y media que había acabado, la noticia corrió como la pólvora y la gente acudía con ramos de flores y velas.

En lo referente a la prensa, tanto nacional como la internacional, los que hasta la edición de la mañana estaban poniendo a Harry a la altura del betún, ahora se habían tenido que tragar sus palabras pues los ciudadanos, sus principales clientes, estaban tan agradecidos al Auror que no era conveniente seguir envenenándolos en su contra.

Por otro lado, en lo referente al que lo acusaban de ser un mal padre, lo que se habían encontrado en la estación, sin un solo testimonio que alimentara la demonización de James Sirius Potter y para colmo en todas las imágenes que habían sacado estaba el implicado con la víctima como si fueran grandes amigos. Ni había testigos, ni imágenes con las que alimentar más el asunto sin tener en cuenta las declaraciones del cuerpo del profesorado que, cumpliendo con su obligación, explicaron con todo lujo de detalles a la prensa lo que había ocurrido y la decisión de no expulsar a los alumnos fue por la seguridad de los jovencitos.

No había de donde sacar más mierda mediática y tampoco era conveniente inventarla pues, como sabían que los alumnos hablarían con sus padres del suceso, si trataban de manipular a la opinión pública esta, que conocía la verdad, se volvería en su contra y quedarían desacreditados.

Lo que antes era una pésima actuación, rozando lo delictivo, del cuerpo de profesores del colegio Hogwarts, ahora se había trasformado en una ejemplar actuación para corregir un mal comportamiento por parte de un alumno preadolescente que se había rodeado de muy malas compañías. Como toda historia debía tener un villano, los ex amigos de James se convirtieron en los malos de la película de golpe y si, la prensa, presionaba lo suficiente en su contra lograría que los expulsaran de la escuela. Aunque tratasen de conseguir las cabezas de esos alumnos, como premio de consolación, tendrían en contra a los profesores del colegio que no pensaban consentirlo.

En la habitación de Harry Potter, allí acudió su mujer a toda prisa después de dejar a los pequeños en la seguridad de la Madriguera. Ginny, sentándose en la cama, miraba muy tierna a su marido con lágrimas en los ojos dando gracias de que no hubiera muerto en el enfrentamiento con la bruja. El agente, desoyendo los consejos de enfermeros y familiares que estaban por allí, trató de ponerse en pie con el mismo resultado que la última vez.

—Descansa, no es conveniente que te muevas.

—No tengo tiempo —Se acordaba de que la familia de Elizabeth estaba aun en el hospital muggle y pocos sabían que estaban esperando a que el Auror fuera a por ellos—. Rose, Albus y James ¿Están bien?

—Están en la Madriguera, allí estarán a salvo pero… ocurrió algo en la estación… —Ginny tuvo que decirle lo acontecido con los Mortífagos y el intento de secuestro de James. Aquella información dejó a Harry con el sudor corriéndole por la frente—. Se suponía que los Mortífagos estaban casi extintos en el país y no hubo manera de prever esto.

—Ha podido ocurrir una desgracia y todo por mi incapacidad para gestionar esto.

—No digas eso Harry. Tú hiciste todo lo que estaba en tu mano para ayudar y casi te dejas la vida en ello…. A demás: siempre se ha dicho que de tal palo, tal astilla: ¿cuántas veces estuviste al borde de la muerte cuando eras joven? —le preguntaba su mujer a la vez que le daba la mano con ternura—. Creo que mínimo una vez por curso —ella misma respondía por él muy graciosa y le hacía sonreír.

—Luego tengo que hablar con él.

—Antes te tengo que contar todo lo que ha pasado —Quería esperar a que estuvieran solos para contarle todo lo que le habían dicho los profesores del colegio— y después hablarás con él de padre a hijo.

—De acuerdo —La miraba con ternura y apretaba su mano con cariño.

—Harry: ¿Que ha ocurrido allí abajo? —George estaba ansioso por saber que había pasado y no dudaba en preguntar.

—Aunque quisiera contártelo, no puedo hacerlo, no hasta que todo haya terminado —Se quedaba pensativo en la cama a la vez que llegaban más Aurores a la habitación.

—Comandante: ¡notición! —El nuevo agente miraba a los familiares de Harry y pensaba si soltar allí la noticia o no pero, como era algo que se había enterado la prensa antes que ellos, no dudó en soltarlo—. Las Razas Nocturnas han dejado de existir.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

—Cuando Tiffany cayó derrotada y desaparecieron todos los Dementores, no solo lo hicieron ellos, las enfermedades de la sangre: vampiros, hombres lobo y similares, el mal que llevaban en la sangre ha desaparecido y ahora son meros humanos. En el caso de los vampiros y otros seres inmortales se han extinguido a la vez que Tuner —Sacaba una bolsa de pruebas en los que había una espesa masa sanguinolenta y pútrida dentro—. Esto es lo que han recogido los infiltrados en La Corte de los Vampiros del país. Siglos luchando contra ellos, tratando de erradicarlos, y han caído todos en el mundo de un solo plumazo.

—Los licántropos: ¿también han fallecido? —Teddy quería saber por la enfermedad que afectaba a su padre cuando estaba vivo.

—Estos no, creemos que su enfermedad no los volvía inmortales y por eso no han muerto. Pero como muchas otras Razas de la Noche han vuelto a ser humanos.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —Ginny preguntaba al grupo—. Primero desaparecen los fantasmas de Europa, luego aparecen esos magos, caen los personajes de la magia que se han prolongado de más en el tiempo junto con sus Horrocruxes y ahora también caen las criaturas que, por enfermedades en la sangre, gozaban de la inmortalidad.

—Cualquiera diría que están haciendo limpieza —Su hermano le respondía a toda prisa.

— ¿Para qué?

—Eso es lo que tendremos que averiguar —Harry se sentía cada vez mejor y esta vez sí logró ponerse en pie—. Pero no sé si nos darán tiempo…. El 1 de Enero los enemigos serán libres de hacer lo que les venga en gana y si no estamos preparados para entonces, será nuestro final.

— ¡Harry! —Como de costumbre, Auror que llegaba portando noticias, Auror que acudía hasta allí gritando el nombre de su comandante, que estaba tan acostumbrado a las malas noticias que ya le resultaba hasta desagradable que sus agentes acudieran siempre de la misma forma a informarle—. Los Muggles han logrado derribar la Atalaya de Hielo cuando los magos no estaban allí.

— ¿No se les ocurrió comprobar que hubiera rehenes dentro?

—No fueron allí con intenciones de rescatar nada, más bien estaban sedientos de venganza. Solo que no se esperaban a la criatura que protegía el lugar, la misma que según la mitología protege la Atlántida: el Leviatán. Aunque lograron abatirla al caer la torre. Los muggles no fueron racionales y actuaron sin meditar las consecuencias, ahora solo nos queda esperar cual será la reacción de los enemigos.

—Creo que a los magos les daba igual la torre. Estaban allí por imposición, no significaba nada para ellos… pero lo que me da miedo es Igor Morris. Desde que descubrimos como es un ferviente activista ecologista, que hubieran matado a semejante criatura de la naturaleza eso puede enfurecerlo.

Harry, que ahora podía caminar, no perdió tiempo y pretendía llegar al Ministerio de Magia. Su mujer pidió a todos los que estaban en la habitación que se marcharan de esta para ayudar a vestir a su marido.

—Si continúas con este ritmo, acabarás perdiendo la vida por agotamiento… —Colaborando en que se pusiera la camisa del uniforme, su mujer no pudo contener lo que pensaba al verle tan decidido en paliar la crisis que les afectaba—. Muerto no podrás enfrentarte, ni proteger a nadie.

—Quedándome quieto tampoco —Le daba la mano, la miraba con ternura y la atraía hasta él para besarla con dulzura.

—Siempre hay un término medio entre ambas posibilidades —Fue ese el momento en el que le fue contando todo lo que había pasado en la estación, lo que le habían contado los profesores y lo que había hablado con James—. ¿Cómo es posible que no nos hubiéramos percatado antes que nuestro hijo se estaba desviando del buen camino?

—Por la confianza que teníamos puesta en él. Creímos que solo con la educación que le dimos eso aseguraría que no perdiera el rumbo pero…: imagínate que cuando llegué al colegio Hogwarts hubiera estrechado la mano de Draco Malfoy, ¿cómo hubiera sido mi vida?

—No quiero ni imaginarla.

—La fama mundial y la pre-adolescencia unidas es un coctel explosivo. Se rodeó de quien no debía, una cosa llevó a la otra y todo derivó hasta el día de hoy —Hubo luego un largo silencio entre la pareja en los que reflexionaban sobre el comportamiento de su hijo, meditando como no se hubieran dado cuenta.

— ¿No podrías dejar de lado tus obligaciones e ir a La Madriguera conmigo? Tus hijos te esperan allí.

—Lo sé, pero ponte en mi lugar: quiero verlos crecer en un mundo libre y, si no hacemos algo, ese mundo ahora tiene un futuro bastante oscuro por delante.

—Recuerda lo que hemos hablado antes, que el término medio es la mejor de las opciones.

Al recalcarle lo del camino intermedio, entre dejarse la vida en el caso y relajarse disfrutando de la familia, un recuerdo le vino a la mente del día en que encontró la invitación en el ministerio. Aquella que le advertía que no deseaba que abandonara el escenario antes de llegar al Quinto Acto. Pensando en ella sujetó a Ginny, se abrazó a ella, le dio un nuevo beso muy intenso y se quedaron luego mirándose el uno al otro.

—Iremos a ver a nuestros hijos… pero antes quiero que me acompañes a un sitio —Le vino a la cabeza, otra vez, los padres y el hijo de Elizabeth que aun esperaban en el otro hospital—. Tenemos que ir a ver a la verdadera razón por la que la bruja fue derrotada.

— ¿No la derrotaste tu?

—No… —Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al recordar lo que vivió en el subsuelo del banco—. No fui yo.

Al salir de la habitación, como George y Teddy esperaban fuera de esta, les dijeron que si podían evitasen el mareo mediático, fueran al bastión de la familia y esperarán allí su llegada. Estos así lo hicieron y realizando una aparición se trasportaron a una de las chimeneas más cercanas para desde allí tomar rumbo a La Madriguera.

El matrimonio, de manos, desoyendo la recomendación de los médicos que le advertían que era mejor reposar en el hospital, para evitar posibles complicaciones, salieron al exterior. Allí seguían esperando la enorme cantidad de personas agradecidas por cómo había gestionado y solucionado aquella crisis. Estos, al verle aparecer de mano de su mujer, comenzaron a aplaudir y los fogonazos de las cámaras de los periodistas no dejaban de iluminarlos y era tal la cantidad de gente preguntándole, que no se entendía con claridad ninguna de las cuestiones que le formulaban.

Saludando, no con la intención de alardear de su éxito, sino tan solo agradecido por el apoyo moral que le estaban dando al tener fe en él. No soltaba la mano de su mujer, que también saludaba a sus compañeros de profesión. Cuando tuvo la intención de hablar todos los que estaban allí se fueron silenciando para escuchar sus palabras.

—Muchas gracias de corazón por preocuparos por mi estado. No era mi intención preocuparos pero os lo agradezco de veras… —mientras les expresaba su gratitud, un periodista aprovechaba el silencio para lanzar una pregunta.

—Harry Potter: ¿Qué ha ocurrido en el Banco de Gringotts? ¿Cómo derrotaste a la bruja?

—Eso queda en información restringida.

—El paradero de los tres magos ahora es una incógnita: ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora como máximo responsable del cuerpo de Aurores?

—De momento ir con mi familia. Además de Auror también soy padre y como todos casi los pierdo hoy. Tengo ganas de ver y abrazar a mis hijos como cualquier otro padre.

— ¿Le tengo que recordar que en el Ministerio de Magia aun reina el caos? Es que, por lo que está diciendo, doy a entender que: ¿Interpone sus asuntos familiares a la crisis que nos afecta?

El periodista, que lanzó esa insensible pregunta, no tuvo respuesta más que un creciente abucheo por parte de los ciudadanos que estaban por allí y que no les gustó que se mostrara tan inhumano. "¡¿Te crees que es una máquina?!", "¡Sin él, estarías muerto!" La gente le increpaba diciéndole cosas similares hasta el punto de que tuvo que retirar la pregunta.

—Quiero lanzar un mensaje a la comunidad mágica que, aun no siendo del todo tranquilizador, al menos pueda dejaros pasar unas felices fiestas. Por la información que he recibido tengo que decir que, los tres magos restantes, no volverán a moverse hasta el día uno de enero —Al comunicar aquella noticia, multitud de periodistas lanzaron flases y preguntas a destajo ansiosos de conocer más sobre como lo sabía con tanta certeza—. Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir.

Agradecido otra vez, por el apoyo ciudadano, apartándose de la presión mediática y en absoluto anonimato fueron hasta el otro hospital muggle, donde esperaban los padres y el hijo de Elizabeth. Tratando de pasar inadvertidos fueron hasta la habitación custodiada por un par de Aurores, puestos allí por orden de Harry.

Ginny, que no sabía nada de lo ocurrido en las últimas 48 horas, al entrar en la habitación se sorprendió al ver a su marido dando sus más sinceras condolencias a aquella pareja, que lloraban amargados al ser informados de la muerte de su hija. El pequeño estaba acostado en la cama y dormía tranquilo. Le comentaron que no había pronunciado palabra, que era posible que aun teniendo tres años y después de todo lo que había sufrido, era posible que no hubiera aprendido a hablar.

Con mucha tranquilidad, primero explicó a su mujer quienes eran y lo que habían ayudado a traer de vuelta a la verdadera personalidad que estaba oculta en lo más profundo de Tiffany Tuner. A continuación explicó a los padres de esta como su hija descansaba en paz. Evitando mencionar la última parte de lo ocurrido en el banco, su encuentro con aquella figura femenina y su colosal acompañante, al menos dejó tranquilo a los padres al saber que su hija ahora estaba en paz.

Al término de dar todas las explicaciones que hacían falta en aquellos momentos, por seguridad, les propuso formar parte del programa internacional de protección de testigos del cuerpo mágico del Ministerio.

—Harry: aunque te agradezcamos todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, no queremos volver a tener contacto con el mundo mágico —Rechazaban la oferta de protección por parte del Auror—. Si tenemos que permanecer en el anonimato y cambiar de vida, lo haremos sin ayuda de los magos.

—Lo comprendo —Harry sabía lo mal que se había portado toda la comunidad mágica con aquella pareja y entendía muy bien que no quisieran su ayuda.

— ¿Y los servicios de protección de testigos muggles? —Ginny quiso preguntar—. Tanto Harry como yo conocemos a muchísimos agentes, podríais empezar una nueva vida muggle en cualquier parte del mundo que vosotros elijáis —aquella oferta no pareció desagradar a la pareja.

— ¿Tu qué opinas? —La mujer mayor preguntaba a su marido pues la oferta era bastante interesante de aceptar y dejar atrás todo su pasado.

— ¿Tenemos tiempo para pensarla? —este ahora le preguntaba a Harry, que afirmaba con rotundidad con la cabeza—. Los médicos nos han dicho que si es posible estemos aquí algunos días más. Si lo vamos a dejar todo atrás, quiero al menos pasar la navidad en nuestra casa.

—Después de navidad, os daré una lista de todos los posibles destinos y vosotros elegiréis. Por seguridad seré el único mago que conozca vuestro paradero.

Con la consciencia más tranquila, Harry y Ginny, se despidieron del matrimonio que se quedarían en el hospital hasta que los médicos muggles dieran una explicación a la sanación del pequeño.

Dejándolos tranquilos dentro de la habitación, al salir se encontraron con un médico que se aproximaba a ver el estado de su paciente. Este doctor, reconociendo a Harry como el que había traído al pequeño al centro, se aproximó curioso hasta él con una carpeta en las manos.

—Disculpe —En la carpeta tenía el cuadro clínico del paciente y su cara mostraba una incredulidad ante lo sucedido—. La repentina sanación del niño es inexplicable…, por no decir que un verdadero milagro.

—Como representante de la familia, no encontramos otra explicación —Para no levantar sospechas se mostraba tan sorprendido como el médico.

—Quiero hacer unas pruebas al pequeño antes de darle el alta. Su diagnostico era casi terminal, mirando la evolución de su enfermedad y su rápido deterioro en los últimos meses, no le hubiera pronosticado ni 48 horas de vida.

—Es una suerte de que no sea así —Harry agradecía a la providencia haberlo salvado con tan corto espacio de tiempo—. Haga todas las pruebas que tenga que hacer hasta que se quede satisfecho.

Dejaban que el doctor entrase en la habitación de su paciente y la pareja se marchaba del hospital. Al salir al exterior Ginny, ya entrados en los primeros minutos del 19 de diciembre, se detuvo otra vez teniendo una duda en la mente.

—Harry, el niño se va a quedar con los abuelos… pero: ¿hay algún rastro de quien es el padre?

—Ya había pensado en eso con anterioridad. Para nuestra desgracia, ese secreto se lo ha llevado Elizabeth al más allá. He pensado en iniciar una investigación al respecto pero, con la suerte que arrastra esta familia y la de gente oscura de la que se hubiera rodeado el alter ego de la madre, no quiero causarles más dolor.

—Por lo menos, el niño, ahora está con personas que lo quieren. Vamos donde están las personas que más queremos— Aproximándose hasta una chimenea de trasporte, que estaba en uno de los edificios mágicos cercanos, ahora sí que estaban listos para ir a La Madriguera. Se dieron la mano antes de cruzar—. En familia podrás relajarte y afrontar lo que ha de venir.

—Tengo ganas de un poco de paz.

Utilizando aquel método de trasporte, se trasportaron directos al bastión Weasley donde, por la hora que era, esperaba que estuvieran todos durmiendo. No obstante, en lugar de encontrarse la residencia a oscuras y en silencio, lo que descubrieron fue como todos aun estaban despiertos y había un bullicio tremendo.

A excepción de Percy Weasley, su mujer y sus hijos, el resto de la familia seguían compartiendo techo hasta que el peligro pasase. Todos estaban despiertos y al ver aparecer a la pareja Albus y Rose se abrazaban a Harry a toda velocidad. James se quedaba estático, quería ir a abrazar a su padre pero no sabía si, después de lo ocurrido, este estaría enfadado con él. Más abriendo los brazos de par en par, el padre le dijo que fuera a darle un fuerte abrazo y sin pensarlo el preadolescente se lanzó a saludarle.

Era tarde pero nadie quería irse a dormir. La abuela, en colaboración con Kreacher y tras haber pasado el temporal, había preparado una cena de celebración por estar reunidos gran parte de la familia.

No había manera de parar la euforia de todos los jovencitos de la familia, que querían contarle como habían sido aquellos casi cuatro meses en el colegio. Aunque estuvieran en un entorno tan ensordecedor, como cuando la marea de periodistas que le preguntaba antes, aquello era diferente. Era un bullicio familiar que no le importaba para nada sufrir.

Harry hablaría más adelante con su primogénito, pero ahora no era el momento, ya había tenido suficiente agobio como para añadirle el estrés de una charla padre a hijo. Ahora solo quería celebrar que estaban todos juntos.

Rose, por su parte, no había podido encontrar quien le dijera donde se encontraban sus padres en aquellos momentos y tanto ella como Hugo eran los que estaban menos contentos. Todo el mundo lo sabía y se concentraban en mantenerlos animados, aunque también entre los mayores había cierta preocupación por no saber que había sido de ellos.

Teddy y James estaban juntos conversando con la madre del segundo, mientras tanto Harry hablaba con Rose y Albus. Tras un rato de conversación de cómo habían ido las clases y las novedades que hubiera en Hogwarts, les quiso agradecer lo que le habían ayudado al descubrir la verdadera identidad de uno de los enemigos.

—Jovencitos: Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda, de no haberlo hecho no sé donde estaríamos ahora —Era una manera mucho más suave de decirles que, de no haber dado con su hallazgo, ahora todos estarían muertos. Abrazaba a los dos, lleno de alegría por poder hacerlo—. Hijo: ¿Qué tal con la varita? —En lo más profundo de su alma seguía teniendo el temor de no saber quien la había fabricado y entregado; por eso seguía preguntando por ella.

—Bien papá —Albus se encontraba en la tesitura de no querer preocupar a su padre y temor a que si le dijera que portaba un tótem, no igual en apariencia pero de igual efecto, al de los magos oscuros no le dejarían volver a la escuela. Por ese motivo prefirió no decir nada—. No era para tanto.

—Solo tiene de especial que aparece y desaparece —Rose intervenía, dando su opinión al ver a su primo en el colegio durante aquellos meses—. Le hace tan mediocre como el resto —Se metía con él sonriéndole dejándole claro que estaba burlándose solo de broma. Su comentario gracioso arrancó una sonrisa a Harry, aunque a Albus no le hizo mucha gracia.

—Por un momento he visto a Hermione Granger en ti —Harry se refería a la hija de la mencionada al verla reflejada en las palabras dichas. Se acordaba de sus cuñados preguntándose donde andarían, pero sin querer expresar preocupación—. Rose: me han llegado rumores de que cuentas con un rival duro de roer en el colegio.

—Scorpius Malfoy —Su primo aprovechaba el momento para devolverle la broma, sin pretender echar más leña al fuego entre la tregua que había entre la pelirroja y el rubio—. Aun dentro de la misma casa del colegio, parece que son eternos rivales. ¡Al resto de Gryffindor nos viene bien! Mientras mantengan su rivalidad nos están dando más puntos de la casa que cualquiera.

—Que gracioso —Sarcástica le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a su primo, consiguiendo que el padre de este les sonriera—. Estoy perdiendo la salud del agobio y todo Gryffindor celebrando que vamos primeros en la copa de la casa.

—No te agobies Rose. Si te estresas de esa forma y solo estando en el primer año, no vas a disfrutar nada Hogwarts.

—Todo el mundo me dice eso y como concepto lo he captado, pero una cosa es decirlo y la otra conseguirlo.

— ¿No ha ocurrido nada más extraño en estos meses? —Les miraba directo a los ojos, quería saber si se les hubiera pasado por alto algo que les preocupara y, como buen policía, buscaría cualquier indicio en las facciones de su hijo y su sobrina que indicara que le ocultase algo.

—No, nada más.

Albus, tratando de ser lo más rotundo posible, respondía a toda velocidad mientras su prima se quedaba pensativa por si tuviera algo más que contarle, pero al cabo de un rato llegó a la misma conclusión y negaba con la cabeza. Harry no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar las dos respuestas, la rápida y tajante respuesta de su hijo era un indicativo de que algo no encajaba. La de su prima sí era más creíble, pues si que estuvo rememorando aquellos meses buscando cualquier cosa que contar. Pero como primos que eran, supuso que habían estado tiempo juntos en el colegio y si pasara algo extraño en Albus, Rose se daría cuenta y lo contaría.

Teddy y Ginny aparecían ante ellos con la intención de hablar con él. "Harry: creo que Teddy tiene que comentarte algo." La pelirroja separaba a los primos para hablar con ellos en otra parte de la estancia, dejando a su marido con su ahijado a solas.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Alejados del resto y cerca de unas ventanas, ahora podían hablar en confidencia.

—Antes que nada quiero pedirte perdón.

— ¿Por qué?

—Vi como James era agasajado y adulado por todos. Lo vi cuando, no teniendo la misma fuerza de voluntad que tu tuviste, comenzó a apartarse del camino. En lugar de cortar su mal comportamiento, lo encubrí esperando que se diera cuenta de que no obraba bien. No encuentro motivos para excusar lo que hice. Estaba más preocupado pensando en chicas y en las artes oscuras, que en preocuparme por corregir a quien me veía como un ejemplo a seguir. Cuando terminé con mi formación pensé que, al no tener a nadie que lo encubriera, dejaría de hacer lo que hizo, pero me equivoqué. Lo siento.

—Hubiera sido muy maduro por tu parte haber corregido a mi hijo, o al menos contarme lo que hacía en el colegio, aun así se que aun eres un adolescente. Tenías diecisiete años y sé lo que es la pubertad, así que puedo llegar a entender lo que se siente. Al igual que James con solo aprender de esta experiencia, para evitar repetirla en el futuro, te aseguro que con eso me daré por satisfecho.

—Gracias Harry… aunque me tranquiliza saber tu opinión… no es la principal razón por la que quería hablar contigo.

—Entonces: ¿Que ocurre?

—Sabrás la fascinación que tengo por las Artes Oscuras, desde que terminé mi formación he estado aprendiendo más de ella. Al frecuentar el Callejón Knockturn me han llegado rumores de los que también lo suelen merodear. Desde que aparecieron esos magos hay movimiento en el submundo mágico. Los Mortífagos se están reorganizando.

—Lo sé.

—Están esperando por el que los guiará a la victoria.

—William Wood.

—En efecto. Pero me han llegado rumores de que también tratan de llegar al poder a través de las vías legales, participando en la elección de los nuevos senadores del Ministerio.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

—Han tratado de reclutarme para la futura batalla.

—Aléjate de ellos —decía con decisión, con la firme intención de proteger a su ahijado—. No merodees el Callejón hasta que todo hubiera pasado.

—Pero Harry, saben que has tratado de infiltrar a Aurores en su organización, os tienen calados a todos. Necesitas quien te informe desde dentro como agente doble.

—Primero: Por tu propia seguridad jamás te pediría tal cosa. Segundo: Eres mi ahijado y todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿Qué te hace pensar que se van a fiar de ti?

—Porque yo no me he acercado a ellos. Ellos han tratado de acercarse a mí, al verme tanto tiempo en el Callejón sin intención de unirme a ninguna secta. ¿Qué mayor logro que pasar al bando oscuro al ahijado de Harry Potter?

—Aunque agradezco la intención y tu valentía, no quiero ponerte en peligro, así que ni te acerques a los Mortífagos hasta que todo acabe… —De repente, tanto Harry como su ahijado, presintiendo algo, se silenciaron y miraron por las ventanas.

El bullicio de conversaciones, que había en la casa, se paró de golpe. Todos habían sentido como alguien había atravesado la barrera protectora que guardaba el perímetro. Todos se quedaron asombrados y con una sonrisa en los labios al sentir la proximidad de Hermione y Ronald, que habían entrado en los terrenos de la familia.

A los hijos de la pareja les faltó tiempo para salir de la casa y al ver como sus padres aterrizaban en escoba, no les dejaron bajar de ella y se lanzaron a abrazarlos. La noche se estaba llenando de sorpresas agradables y el reencuentro en familia ahora estaba siendo más completo que antes.

Harry se mostraba tan feliz como el resto de verles llegar, pero en el fondo sabía que si lo habían hecho era por una razón de peso y estaba muy expectante de conocer que era lo que habían descubierto.

Hermione miraba directa a Harry, con la intención de que leyera en sus ojos que tenía algo interesante que contarle. Entrando en la casa, Ronald se fue a por la mesa donde aun había muchas cosas para comer. Aun estando mucho más en forma que cuando se marchó, había vuelto al hogar familiar con un hambre voraz.

Todos querían saber donde habían estado pero no dijeron palabra pues, aun estando en familia, era información delicada y confidencial que querían compartir solo con Harry. Habían hecho un viaje muy largo y estaban exhaustos. Molly y Kreacher les acondicionaban el cuarto donde solían quedarse cuando pasaban la noche en la casa y les entregaba un pijama para que, después de asearse, pudieran relajarse y ponerse cómodos.

Al bajar a la planta baja de la casa, donde aguardaba el resto de la familia sin muchas ganas de dormir, se produjo una reunión privada en uno de los despachos de la Madriguera entre la pareja recién llegada, Ginny y Harry.

Sin hacer ninguna clase de pregunta, el Auror y su mujer dejaron que hablaran largo y tendido. Hermione daba un detallado informe de todo lo descubierto en su misión y como su viaje a Arabia Saudí les había conducido a otro en Italia y de cómo ahí la providencia les había devuelto a Londres.

— ¿Qué opinas Harry? —Tras darles toda la información que creía necesaria, Hermione ponía sobre la mesa el frasco hallado en el pozo con el recuerdo en el interior—. Alguien nos ha dejado esto allí. Todo empezó a principios del verano, las mismas huellas en ambos escenarios. Cosa que nos hace pensar en que el responsable podría tratarse de un ser pequeño o bien un niño.

— ¿Puede ser por eso por lo que ha prohibido, a los portadores de las varitas, acercarse a un colegio? —Ron quería dar su opinión de los acontecimientos.

—Ya lo he investigado —Harry lanzaba una afirmación que dejaba en silencio a los allí presentes y todos le miraban diciéndole con los ojos una clara pregunta: ¿Y bien? Se podía leer en ellos—. Estos cuatro meses han dado tiempo para muchas cosas. He ordenado una investigación internacional, del más alto secreto, para obtener información de cualquier alumno de los colegios mágicos del globo.

— ¿Cuál ha sido el resultado?

—Bastante infructuoso, pero con un dato cuanto menos curioso —les daba una contestación que los dejó perplejos—. La ley internacional, que protege a los menores, nos impide preguntar a cualquier integrante de una escuela sobre algún alumno concreto. Así que esquivamos esa restricción legal estudiando los informes académicos que el profesorado envía al Ministerio cada mes.

—Harry, esa es una violación de derechos muy grave —Hermione, como integrante del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica sabía de lo que hablaba—. Se supone que son muy confidenciales y que por seguridad, para evitar cualquier aparición de un nuevo mago oscuro, el cuerpo del profesorado solo está autorizado a informar al Ministerio en caso de encontrar a un alumno sobresaliente y demasiado interesado en las artes oscuras.

—Lo se Hermione… pero lo hicimos sin dejar la menor prueba. A demás de eso contábamos con el respaldo del Senado y por otro lado: ¿qué remedio nos queda?

—A lo importante —Al pelirrojo no le importaba tanto las trabas legales y quería saber que habían descubierto—. Cual ha sido la conclusión.

—La estadística no indica nada extraño en todos los alumnos del mundo. Hay un baremo de alumnos sobresalientes con intenciones de especializarse en las artes oscuras. Otra estadística de alumnos de unidades familiares insólitas, huérfanos, con expedientes trágicos y de todo un poco. El margen de las variantes en la ecuación fue bastante amplio y de todos los casos que se ha pasado al siguiente nivel de la investigación, se centralizó todos los esfuerzos sobre los candidatos pero de igual forma, el resultado es en principio negativo. No hay nadie que reúna un determinado número de factores para pensar que ha podido provocar todo esto. Mis mejores hombres han llevado la investigación de los alumnos de Hogwarts y no hay nada extraño o cuanto menos llamativo en ninguno de ellos.

—Es improbable entonces de que se trate de un niño —Ronald, al escuchar aquellos datos solo pudo pronunciar.

—Improbable no —Ginny daba su opinión como reportera—. La estadística nos dice que no hay nada, pero tal vez esa sea su intención. El anonimato podría ser su mejor arma, pasar inadvertido para no levantar sospechas.

—Tampoco es que tenga mucho sentido: más inadvertido podría pasar en su casa. Si es capaz de atrapar semejantes entes, fabricar tales varitas y dar a cinco desconocidos tanto poder: ¿para qué ir a un colegio? No tiene nada que aprender allí.

—Eso mismo pensé yo y por eso, al ver que no había nada muy sospechoso, deseche seguir profundizando en esa rama de la investigación. No sin antes darme cuenta de un dato curioso que, por la desinformación entre ministerios, no se habían parado a pensar la comunidad mágica. La promoción de los de primer año a nivel global es la menos numerosa desde que se tienen registros. Los Ministerios están rezando para que no sea una tendencia a la baja, solo nos faltaba que nos extinguiéramos.

—Cabe la posibilidad de que, el artífice de todo esto, hubiera protegido los colegios por ese mismo motivo.

Al decir aquella conclusión se produjo un silencio en el despacho a la vez que todos se quedaron mirando el frasco con el recuerdo, que aun seguía sobre la mesa. Mientras tenían la vista fija en él, Harry les fue contando todo lo que pasó durante el Segundo Acto, su encuentro con la bruja y lo que ocurrió después.

— ¿El bloqueo desapareció de repente y sin explicación? —Ron se quedó con la duda cuando su cuñado le contó cómo había llegado hasta el callejón.

—Justo cuando había perdido la esperanza, la barrera que me impedía avanzar, desapareció. Como comprenderás ni me pregunté qué había pasado, solo quería llegar al Banco.

—Puede que no seas el único que está jugando a este juego Harry, podría haber más participantes en escena que no conocemos.

— ¿Qué será la figura femenina que besó al Dementor?

—Es inquietante —Hermione se quedaba pensativa—. Muchas preguntas en el aire, pero por eso hemos venido a Londres. Además de querer ver el recuerdo, sabemos que muchas respuestas pueden estar en el despacho del difunto Senador Yusuf Stevenson. Debido a que recopiló muchas leyendas, en un solo sitio, a lo largo de su vida.

—Para que nadie sepa que estáis de vuelta en Londres prepararéis poción Multijugos con el aspecto de algunos de mis agentes. Yo por la mañana inicio los trámites para obtener el permiso de registro.

— ¿No podemos entrar sin más?

—Hay un topo en el senado, ahora más que nunca debemos respetar las leyes y los plazos. La opinión pública no atendía a razones y estaba pidiendo mi cabeza. Si no llega a ocurrir la catástrofe ahora mismo hubiera tenido que presentar mi dimisión y puede que también estarían pidiendo mi ingreso en prisión. Por suerte ahora la tengo de mi lado, aunque no se por cuanto tiempo, así que mejor respetar los plazos y cumplir con la ley a rajatabla.

—Pues nada, a por el recuerdo entonces —Ron estaba ansioso por ver que les habían dejado en el pozo y no aguantó más las ganas de echarle un vistazo—. En el sótano de La Madriguera mi madre tiene un Pensadero, allí guarda todos los recuerdos de nosotros de niños. Vamos a ver que oculta.

— ¿Tenemos que usarlo aquí? —Ginny estaba preocupada de ver sus secretos dentro de La Madriguera—. ¿No será peligroso?

—Si quien lo puso ahí quisiera matarnos, seguro que sería más creativo.

Los cuatro salían del despacho privado, mientras el resto de la familia aun estaba en el gran salón. Con disimulo se escabulleron de aquella planta para bajar al sótano de la vivienda, donde la matriarca guardaba un pensadero dentro de un mueble lleno de pequeños huecos, donde tenía muy bien colocados los frascos con sus recuerdos más valiosos.

Sacando la bandeja circular, que se mantenía flotando en el aire, Hermione le quitaba el tapón al frasco donde estaba el recuerdo y lo dejaba caer en ella. La luz que emitió fue intensa, tanto que iluminó las rendijas de la puerta de entrada al sótano, cosa que el elfo Kreacher se percató desde el exterior.

Con los cuatro personajes alrededor de la bandeja se miraban preguntándose qué habría dentro. Fue Harry el que se apresuró a verlo y, cerca de sumergir la cabeza, miró a su mujer pues nada le aseguraba de que no se tratara de una trampa. Al final se sumergió en el recuerdo que avanzaba muy deprisa.

Lo que en principio era una oscuridad gaseosa, de repente todo se iluminó y ahora Harry lo veía todo desde una primera persona. Contempló cómo, el dueño de aquel recuerdo, estaba de pie en el borde del profundo pozo. No tuvo muchas opciones de descubrir el rostro de quien lo había vivido en persona, solo divisaba como estaba vestido con una túnica negra y en su mano portaba un trozo de papel blanco que había arrugado con el puño.

Lanzándose hacia la oscuridad, siempre desde una primera persona, lo acompañó en su descenso hacia las sombras. Como en aquella oscuridad no se podía intuir mucho, lo que si sintió era como de un conducto cerrado ahora llegaban a uno mucho más amplio y se fue deteniendo hasta sentir que estaba suspendido en el aire.

Algo enorme lo rondaba, amenazante hasta el extremo de dar pavor al Auror que, aun no viéndolo, sentía la ira que emanaba de aquella criatura. En la oscuridad comenzó a divisar una silueta de la forma de aquello que le acechaba. Entre sombras y más sombras, la media cara de un arlequín con un sombrero de seis puntas y sonrisa diabólica.

Cuando aquella criatura abrió la boca para hablar, fue en ese momento en el que Harry al escuchar su profundo y grave tono de voz, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se engarrotaron de insufrible dolor que era escucharle y, sin entender el dialecto en el que hablaba y sintiendo que la vida se le iba si seguía oyéndolo, tuvo que salir del recuerdo tapándose los oídos en la realidad.

Aun tapándose las orejas con las manos, aquella voz le había dejado los oídos con un zumbido constante y no podía oír nada más pues se había quedado sordo por el momento. Su mujer le hablaba y lo tranquilizaba, pues se había mareado hasta el punto de caer al suelo.

El Auror notaba como le hablaban pero no podía escuchar más que ese pitido, que duró al menos tres minutos antes de comenzar a sentir que recuperaba el sentido del oído. Con Ginny abrazándolo, fue entonces cuando pudo escuchar las preguntas que le hacían sus familiares.

— ¿Estás bien?

—El dolor ha sido insoportable y me he quedado sordo. El sonido de la voz del ser que había en el pozo es terrible.

— ¿Tan malo como el de las sirenas fuera del agua?

—Mucho peor aún, las sirenas poseen sonidos agudos, este ser tenía una voz grave y al escucharla sentía que mi cuerpo pesaba y el dolor era desgarrador —les contaba lo que había logrado ver y el relato dejó a Hermione pensativa.

—Si lo dejaron ahí es por una razón en concreto. Tiene que haber algo más…. Voy a verlo —Hermione se preparaba para introducirse en el recuerdo cuando fue detenida por su marido.

— ¿Estás loca? —Ron expresaba la opinión general del resto del cuarteto y sujetándola no quería que lo hiciera—. ¿No has visto lo que le ha hecho a Harry? El dolor te destrozará. Antes que entres tu lo haré yo.

—Cuando tú y Harry sufráis los dolores de dos partos, solo entonces, podremos decir que estáis preparados para soportar más dolor que yo.

Sin que nadie se le volviera a interponer, ahora era ella la que se introducía en el recuerdo y adentrándose en la nube vaporosa llegaba a la primera parte de este. El personaje estaba de pie sobre la estructura sobresaliente del pozo, pero algo era diferente a lo visto por Harry, pues este tenía el trozo de papel aun sin arrugar en la mano y en él estaba escrito la palabra: Resiste. A continuación lo arrugaba en su mano y se lanzaba a la oscuridad del pozo en busca de sus secretos.

Sospechando que era un mensaje solo para ella, que la invitaba a aguantar todo lo que pudiera, cuando llegó el momento en el que se encontró con aquella criatura y ese ente abriese la boca, el dolor fue insoportable pero, haciendo acopio de un coraje sin límites, lo aguantó como pudo. No había manera de entender que le estaba diciendo, primero le soltó una larga frase y se silenció.

Aunque en el recuerdo no podía escuchar la voz de su dueño, al cabo de unos segundos en los que parecía que le hubiera respondido, se volvía a escuchar la voz de aquel ser que aparecía y desaparecía a su alrededor. Su nuevo alegato era insufrible, Hermione sentía que estaba cerca del desmayo, pero por fortuna paró en el turno de réplica, no verbal, del intruso en aquella cueva.

Sintiendo que estaba cerca de hablar por tercera vez, se preparó como pudo para aguantarlo nuevamente pero esta vez no le soltó un discurso sino que más bien, tras disminuir de tamaño hasta el de un ser humano estándar, flotando en las sombras a su alrededor le lanzó una frase más corta y se produjo el silencio. Tras unos pocos segundos la criatura carcajeó y dijo una palabra que no entendió.

Por segunda vez lanzó una frase no muy larga y el silencio se produjo. Tras un nuevo carcajeo repitió la misma palabra de antes y lanzó una tercera frase. Se produjo un silencio mucho más largo y pronunció la misma palabra pero esta vez furioso.

Tras unos segundos en los que nada pasaba, aquel ente volvía a recuperar su forma anterior, enorme y amenazante. Parecía colérico con el intruso y gritaba en el antiguo idioma hasta el punto de que a Hermione pareciera que le iban a estallar los oídos.

Un brillo surgía en la mano del personaje, era un montón de polvo que ella reconoció como la Magnicita. Cuando divisaba como el ente era atraído por ese material, no pudo escuchar ni ver nada más. Sentía como entraba en shock, su cuerpo pesaba mucho y sin quererlo perdía la conciencia a la vez que, los que estaban fuera del pensadero, la sacaban de allí a la fuerza.

Al obligarla a retornar a la realidad, sus orejas estaban sangrando, sufría terribles y violentos espasmos. Tanto su marido, como sus cuñados, trataban de hacerla reaccionar pero no lo lograron y tras las violentas convulsiones el corazón de Hermione se detuvo. A toda prisa Harry tuvo que realizarle la maniobra de reanimación, mientras Ron le hacía el boca a boca. Saliendo de su cuerpo, el alma de Hermione se vio así misma como trataban de reanimarla y fue ese el momento en el que todo se quedó en blanco y en paz.

* * *

No sabía dónde estaba, todo era luz a su alrededor y se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro. No sabía quién era, era una mujer de entre unos cincuenta y sesenta años, de débil aspecto y cara amigable. Al verla vestida de blanco, fue entonces cuando se percató de que ella también tenía el mismo camisón blanco.

— ¿Tu primera vez aquí?

— ¿Aquí? —Miraba a su alrededor como la luz comenzaba a disiparse hacia los lados—. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este?

—Estas en lo que las personas como yo decimos: La Sala de Espera.

—Espera… ¿Espera de que?

—Aquí esperamos mientras nuestro cuerpo mortal se debate entre la vida y la muerte.

Ahora toda la luz se ampliaba hacia los lados y dejaba ver aquella sala que tenía forma de bóveda. Hecha de ladrillos largos, blancos, radiantes e impolutos. En el techo había un conducto de salida hacia lo alto y, donde estaba colocada ella, había dos caminos a escoger, solo que en uno de ellos se había producido un derrumbe y estaba bloqueado. El otro era un conducto que daba a una luz al final del túnel.

— ¿Me estoy muriendo? —Sintiendo un profundo temor, la respuesta afirmativa de la mujer que la acompañaba no mejoró su estado de ánimo—. Harry me habló de este sitio, solo que él estuvo en la Estación de King´ Cross.

—Yo desde mi nacimiento padezco una afección cardiaca que, a lo largo de mi vida, me ha traído a este sitio muchas más veces de las que hubiera deseado. Antes era todo personalizado, podías esperar en un lugar donde te sintieras cómodo y en paz pero, desde el inicio del verano, todo ha cambiado y ahora todos nos vemos en este sitio.

— ¿A dónde llevan los caminos? —Miraba al conducto bloqueado, al que estaba sobre su cabeza y en el que había una luz al final.

—Si asciendes es que han logrado reanimarte y si la luz te reclama, significa que tu vida mortal llegó a su fin.

— ¿Y el bloqueado?

—Hay almas que no aceptan que están muertos, desean seguir en el mundo y ese camino los aleja de la luz y los convierte en fantasmas errantes en el mundo.

—Pero está bloqueado.

—He coincidido con otros que frecuentamos estas salas en diversas ocasiones.

— ¿Hay más de una?

—Tantas como puedas imaginar. Como iba diciendo: antes me han dicho que también a principios del verano, por algún motivo, esa elección se clausuró.

— ¿Y ese otro? —Hermione preguntó al ver que de la nada aparecía un cuarto conducto.

—Si te digo la verdad, nunca lo había visto y no se a donde llevará —De repente, aquella mujer empezó a flotar en el aire—. Ha llegado el momento de volver o partir —En lugar de ascender se dirigía hacia el conducto en el que aguardaba la luz.

Aquella mujer iba sin remedio hacia el conducto en el que la luz la reclamaba y Hermione, sin pensarlo mucho, trataba de sujetarle la mano para que no se fuera pero, al agarrarla, era arrastrada por ella por tanta fuerza que quisiera poner en impedirlo.

—Tranquila que llevo toda mi vida preparándome para esto…, estoy lista para dar el paso.

Cuando llegó al final del camino tuvo que soltarla para no verse impulsada con ella y la otra mujer se convirtió en una estela de luz. Hermione, a los pies del final del camino, no daba crédito a lo que estaba contemplando pues aquella luz era una corriente de energía blanca de incalculable potencia que iba llevando estelas amarillas en su transitar.

El conducto que se abría ante ella era inmenso, tenía forma de tubo y en toda su superficie había conductos parecidos al que ella se encontraba. Entendía que eran millones de "Salas de Espera" y las estelas que había en la corriente eran almas. Se contaban por millones y la corriente en la que iban era imposible escapar de ella.

Retrocediendo sobre sus pasos volvía a la zona de la cúpula esperando su destino, solo que el nuevo y desconocido conducto que había aparecido de la nada seguía ahí. Miraba hacia el que la devolvería a la vida y el que le obligaría a dar el salto final. Curiosa y pensando que tal vez estaba allí por ese mismo motivo se adentró en él.

Los ladrillos que formaban aquel lugar cambiaban de blancos a unos en color tierra. Sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía, comenzó a ver una tenue luz amarilla al final y el sonido de al menos tres voces, resonando allí.

Al llegar al final se quedó otra vez sorprendida, pues había una colosal cavidad en la que un reloj, hecho en la superficie recta de una pared de piedra, del mismo tono que los ladrillos de aquella zona, estaba al fondo. Aquel reloj, que podría tener los cincuenta metros de radio, sus dos manecillas, hechas en un metal desconocido, la de la hora marcaba las doce pero el segundero estaba atascado en las doce menos un segundo y trataba de avanzar pero se quedaba en el mismo sitio.

El conducto se adentraba en la cavidad, a modo de rampa, tan solo hasta unos siete metros más antes de quedar en el vacío. Pero lo curioso era que allí había tres elfos domésticos, vestidos con unos atuendos muy elegantes y que parecieran estar atentos al inamovible segundero de aquel crono.

Escondiéndose en las sombras del inicio del conducto Hermione, que no tendría forma de enfrentarse a ellos si sus intenciones fueran hostiles, optó por escuchar a hurtadillas. El trío élfico estaba en mitad de una conversación y parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia.

— ¡Que aburrimiento de trabajo!

—Yo también me aburro….

— ¿Y si jugamos a algo?

— ¿A qué?

—A las adivinanzas. Yo os hago una y vosotros la respondéis.

— ¡Estupendo!

—Pues ahí va la primera: Cuanto más grande es, menos se ve. ¿Qué es?

Se produjo unos segundos en los que se quedaron pensando, incluso Hermione se había puesto a meditar el acertijo, solo que no tuvo tiempo de hallar la respuesta pues uno de los elfos se apresuraba a responder.

—La oscuridad. Eso es lo que entre más grande sea menos se vería. ¿No es así?

— ¡Correcto!

—Otra, otra.

—Vale, ahí va: No tengo cabeza pero tengo cara, no tengo brazos pero estoy en las manos, no tengo piernas pero puedo correr, pero no significa que tenga pies. ¿Qué soy?

—Esa la sé yo: Es un reloj, busca una más difícil.

—Venga la última.

Hermione sentía que comenzaba a flotar en el aire, síntoma que su tiempo de espera había concluido y trataba de oír al elfo mientras se aferraba al inicio del conducto, aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar.

— Curiosa dama es, a unos les parece muy fea, otros la adoran con fervor, algunos la temen, otros la buscan y otros la aceptan; nadie la ve pero todos la conocen.

Imposibilitada para evitar su destino era arrancada de su sujeción y flotaba sin remedio hacia su último desvió de caminos. Llena de incertidumbre notaba como los ladrillos volvían a ser blancos, aun tenía muchos asuntos pendientes y no quería dirigirse hacia la luz, pero su destino ahora no dependía de ella.

* * *

En el sótano de la casa de los Weasley, Molly bajaba también alertada por el elfo, que le había dicho que estaban allá abajo y se encontró con el panorama. Harry seguía haciéndole el masaje cardiovascular, Ginny rezaba para que volviera al mundo de los vivos y Ron le suplicaba que no lo dejase solo sin dejar de hacerle la respiración asistida.

El momento llegó a su estado crítico y los adultos de la familia habían bajado a enterarse de lo que pasaba, no dejaban bajar a los pequeños por si pasaba lo peor. La matriarca, al ver que no lograban reanimarla, sacaba su varita y apuntaba a Hermione. "Verdimillious." Pronunció a la vez que una energía eléctrica impactaba en el cuerpo de la mujer provocando que reaccionara de golpe.

Cuando volvió al mundo de los vivos, todos pudieron respirar aliviados. La descarga eléctrica había dejado a Hermione con todos los pelos de punta y alborotados. Tras comprobar que estaba bien y que no había sufrido secuelas que forzarían su traslado a un hospital, comenzaron a reírse de su aspecto. La risa de nervios se contagió en todos los adultos que observaban aquel acontecimiento, aunque era una risa mezclada con lágrimas, por el mal momento vivido.

— ¡Por todo lo que más queráis! ¡¿Sabéis el mal momento que he vivido hoy?! —Preguntaba furiosa al ver lo que habían hecho—. Desde finales de Agosto que no estamos todos reunidos y ahora que lo estamos os ponéis a jugar con vuestras vidas. ¡¿Queréis matarme del disgusto?! —Estaba tan encolerizada que nadie era capaz de decirle nada—. ¡Hoy casi morimos todos! Por esta noche no quiero más sobresaltos. Quiero estar en familia y punto. Mañana podéis seguir desafiando al destino pero hoy no.

Nadie, aun siendo personas adultas, se atrevió a rechistar. Todos cumplieron sus órdenes y dejaron de lado toda la conversación que habían mantenido. Harry guardaba el recuerdo en el frasco otra vez y junto con Ginny, lo dejaban todo tal cual estaba antes de bajar al sótano. Nadie se atrevía a desobedecer a Molly y, cual niños arrepentidos, lo hacían todo con la cabeza gacha.

No se habló más de trabajo, ni de investigaciones, ni de lo mal que lo había pasado cada cual durante la crisis, ni tan siquiera de preocupaciones y, por supuesto, Hermione se contuvo de contar lo que había vivido para no desobedecer a su suegra. Aun siendo tan tarde se quedaron reunidos en el gran salón, aunque todos estaban muy atentos a la que había estado cerca de la muerte.

Cuando dejaron de temer por el estado de Hermione, la conversación familiar continuó y George se encargó, con su humor particular, de devolver las risas a la velada. A eso de las dos y media de la mañana los más jóvenes ya caían por el agotamiento y los más adultos se fueron acostando más o menos una hora después. La última en irse a dormir fue Molly que, tras haber pasado tantos meses juntos, había formado una alianza con Kreacher para mantener el orden en aquella familia y le pidió que estuviera atento para que nadie desobedeciera su orden.

En la cama, todos tenían sentimientos agridulces, dulces por la reunificación familiar y agrios por casi perder a Hermione. Al estar todos juntos en familia, dejaron de lado las preocupaciones del futuro para la mañana siguiente; incluida Hermione que aun tenía muy presente todo lo vivido. Aquella noche el lento llegar del silencio al bastión Weasley fue el momento de paz que todos ansiaban y descansaron para afrontar el siguiente día con energía.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29.**

En el majestuoso salón, de grandes baldosas cuadradas, blancas y negras, allí aun se encontraba la mesa de cristal con el tablero de ajedrez con las piezas encima solo que faltaban cinco peones negros y tres blancos. Al lateral del tablero estaban los restos de dos de aquellos peones negros pero del resto ni rastro.

En la entrada del enorme salón esperaba un personaje no identificado. No aguardó durante demasiado tiempo y se introdujo en el, admirando el tablero, la chimenea del fondo y los dos grandes tapices desgastados hasta ser imposible divisar que fue lo que tuvieron zurcidos hace tiempo. Tras el personaje entraba el elfo doméstico Krocut, que lo seguía muy de cerca, mirándolo de vez en cuando, con admiración aunque con el mismo resultado, sus pupilas se cristalizaban dejándolo ciego mientras durara el contacto visual.

Cerca, entre el tablero y la chimenea, se detuvieron mirando el fuego. Se podía intuir que el elfo estaba un poco nervioso y temblaba ligeramente, consiguiendo que la persona que servía le pusiera la mano en la espalda y se tranquilizaba. Sus orejas se pusieron en posición de escuchar, síntoma de que le estaban hablando.

— ¿Nervioso yo…? —respondió enseguida—. Ya es 19 de Diciembre. Queda mucho menos para que se produzca y no entiendo cómo, después de todo lo que nos hemos arriesgado, no estáis nervioso —Sus orejas denotaba que le respondían y volvían hacia el tablero—. Todo marcha según lo previsto. Bueno no todo: el joven Potter no está cumpliendo con su parte, está muerto de miedo —Tras la nueva respuesta, que solo él escuchó, continuó—. Tendrá once años pero los otros también lo tienen y ya están acometiendo lo que se esperaba de ellos. Albus Potter está bloqueando su potencial por miedo, solo actuó cuando su padre estuvo en peligro. A este ritmo no superará la prueba que le aguarda.

El personaje, al que servía el elfo, alejaba la vista del tablero y se fijaba en el tapiz izquierdo un rato. Un minuto después volvía a mirar la mesa de cristal, dando una vuelta a su alrededor. Su sirviente, tras tener todo aquel minuto sus orejas quietas, las volvió a mover al detectar sus palabras y cuando tuvo su turno respondió a su señor.

—En efecto: todo ha empezado con su miedo a volar. Tiene miedo de caerse de la escoba —Tras unos segundos escuchando volvió a pronunciarse—. ¿Cómo le vais a hacer perder el miedo? —Sus orejas tras un rato moviéndose despacio, de buenas a primeras, se colocaron rectas del sobresalto—. Le vais a provocar un infarto al pobre muchacho, pero puede funcionar.

A continuación se marchaban de la sala, juntos y en paralelo, no sin antes detenerse en la entrada de esta. "¿Vais a ir a verla?", fue lo que le dijo a su señor o señora al ver que se había quedado quieto. El personaje miraba al vacío, después retrocedía la vista hacia el tablero y de repente desapareció. "Por lo que se ve, diría que sí." Pronunció Krocut al quedarse solo en la entrada de la sala y entonces se marchó de allí.

* * *

El sol volvió a salir el día 19 de diciembre, tanto en el Reino Unido como en todo el continente Europeo. A pesar de casi estar a las puertas del invierno, aquella mañana amanecía despejada, dando una tregua a los días gélidos pasados, que tantas vidas se cobró por los efectos colaterales.

El escaso margen de maniobra del disuelto Ministerio de Magia de Londres, cumpliendo los acuerdos firmados con el gobierno Muggle del país, que marcaban un protocolo a seguir ante las catástrofes provocadas por un personaje de la comunidad mágica, estos ordenaban a una unidad específica del Ministerio que saliera a reparar lo estropeado en todo el territorio.

La unidad de reparación se había aplicado durante la noche y habían hecho casi la totalidad de su función pero, como solo podían actuar de noche, al llegar la mañana, tuvieron que dejarlo para la siguiente jornada.

Los periódicos matutinos llegaban al ministerio y a todas las casas de sus suscriptores. La portada no tenía desperdicio, aunque el espacio central lo ocupaba Harry Potter y, aunque no supieran lo que había pasado en realidad, sacaban toda clase de hipótesis sobre su actuación para detener a la bruja. A alrededor de aquella noticia había de todo, información de lo que habían hecho los otros magos en el resto del mundo en su caza de Horrocruxes. La caída de todas las Razas Nocturnas al eliminarse el mal que había en su sangre. También tenía un editorial que ponía: "1 de Enero… ¿Qué va a pasar?". En aquel editorial analizaban las posibles acciones que podrían suceder después de año nuevo y que nadie se atrevía a pronosticar en firme. El periódico venía cargado, casi el triple de páginas de las que solía tener.

Aun tras superar una de las peores crisis que se recordaba, la vida continuaba, la población no podía quedarse en casa lamentándose y tenían que proseguir con su rutina. En el Ministerio de Magia hubo trabajo, mucho trabajo durante aquellas horas.

En La Madriguera, los mayores y con obligaciones laborales madrugaron. En el caso de Harry Potter, aun estando débil por las consecuencias del día anterior, llegaba, ya vestido con el uniforme, a la planta de la cocina donde Kreacher preparaba el desayuno. Bajaba preguntándose donde estaría James, pues había ido a la habitación de sus hijos y todos aun dormían menos él, que no estaba allí.

El elfo le dijo a su señor que su primogénito se había despertado temprano y estaba fuera, en los terrenos de la familia. Harry, preguntándose porque había madrugado tanto, salía al exterior en busca de James.

Todo el perímetro de la casa estaba nevado dándole un ambiente navideño. El muchacho estaba a no mucha distancia de la residencia, practicando con su varita algunos encantamientos. Lanzaba piedras al aire y lanzaba un conjuro para probar su puntería, aunque no tenía grandes actitudes en cuestión de pulso pero, a base de práctica, había mejorado mucho. Su padre se acercaba hasta él y, aun detectándolo, seguía con sus prácticas hasta que en uno de sus lanzamientos fue su padre el que acertó por él.

Harry, con la varita en la mano, pronunció: "Wingardium Leviosa". Elevaba diversas piedras, que su hijo había colocado en un montón en forma de pirámide para proyectarlas una a una; colocándolas a diferentes distancias del jovencito le proporcionaba diversas dianas para una consecución de disparos. Aprovechando el momento, además de la puntería, también lo hizo para ejercitar la velocidad de lanzamientos.

Apoyado por su padre, James lanzó una consecución de impactos a sus objetivos acertando en todos. Al ver que había hecho un pleno sonrió a su padre que se ponía a su lado poniéndole la mano en el hombro, también muy contento de sus avances.

— ¿Madrugando? —preguntó al recordar la hora que se había acostado, no comprendía como se había levantado tan temprano.

—La costumbre. La subdirectora Edward nos ordena tareas a esta hora todos los días de la semana y ya estoy adaptado a despertarme siempre a la misma hora. Ya sea acostándome temprano como si lo hago tarde.

— ¿Cumpliendo condena? —le preguntaba consiguiendo que James bajara la cabeza avergonzado.

—Lo siento papá.

—He hablado con tu madre y me lo ha contado todo. En cuestiones de arrepentimiento hay tres formas de sentir las cosas: Primero tenemos el "lo siento" —Ponía carita de pena mientras lo pronunciaba—. Pronunciado a la ligera, recurrente, casi siempre fingido y solo dicho con la intención de dar pena a otros o auto compadecerte —Caminaban por los terrenos mientras hablaban—. Después tenemos el "lo siento", aquel que realmente sabe que ha actuado mal y no lo repite. Pero lo malo de ese "lo siento" es que, como quien hace un borrón y cuenta nueva, se auto concede el perdón de todo aquel con el que ha obrado mal y continúa con su vida. Pero el tercer tipo de "lo siento" es el más maduro de todos. Reconoce que ha actuado mal, acepta las consecuencias de sus actos, evita repetirlo en el futuro y, sobre todo, obtiene el perdón de todo aquel que ha dañado. Con este último se obtiene la redención total. Como se que tu "lo siento" es del tercer tipo solo puedo decirte, y valga la redundancia, que no me puedo sentir más orgulloso de que "lo sientas" de esa manera.

Miraba a su hijo lleno de orgullo por haberse corregido y este se le abrazó consiguiendo que su padre le devolviera el abrazo. Tras continuar con su paseo por los terrenos, cuando detectaron como el olor del desayuno provenía de la casa, dejaron de alejarse de ella para volver sobre sus pasos. Mientras tanto el joven le explicaba a su padre montón de cosas, como el castigo impuesto por la subdirectora, entre otras cosas de la escuela y su odisea en el trayecto de vuelta a Londres.

—Fuiste muy valiente en el tren —Al escuchar la parte donde puso en peligro su vida, para desarmar a sus compañeros, se estremeció como cualquier padre que escucha como la vida de su hijo pudo haber acabado en aquellos instantes.

—Lo hice sin pensar pues no quería que mis compañeros murieran.

—Dime: ¿Notaste algo extraño cuando lo hiciste?.

—Al principio no, pero después me miraban de una forma extraña.

— ¿Cómo te suelen mirar?

—No se…, todos saben que soy tu hijo y por eso, antes, me miraban de otra manera.

—Antes te veían de otra forma, curioso ¿no? ¿Qué podrías deducir de esas dos formas de verte como individuo?

—No lo sé.

— ¿En serio que no te haces una idea? Primero te admiraban no por tus logros, sino por los de tus padres. Pero ahora el logro es solo tuyo y por eso has notado como las miradas son diferentes, pues no es a tus progenitores a los que están agradecidos. Si quieres que los demás te aprecien y te respeten hazlo por méritos propios, no por ajenos. El respeto tarda años en conseguirse y se puede perder en un momento. Te hemos tratado de enseñar a ser humilde y correcto, pero nadie nace con la lección aprendida, es normal tropezar en algún momento. El camino para convertirse en un hombre está lleno de retos, pero siempre se tu mismo y no dejes que personas tóxicas te condicionen o te lleven por caminos que no son correctos.

—Entonces: ¿De verdad que no estás enfadado, ni estoy castigado?

—Enfadado estaba, pero ahora ya no lo estoy. Dime hijo: ¿Cuál es la finalidad de un castigo?

—No lo sé.

—El castigo se impone, no para hacerlo pasar mal, sino para corregir una conducta inapropiada y tu ya te has corregido. No podría castigarte, más de lo que ya lo han hecho el cuerpo del profesorado, te has portado como un hombre al reconocer tus errores y pedir perdón por todos ellos a todos los implicados.

Al volver a entrar en la casa, los adultos estaban sentados en la enorme mesa de la cocina. Al verlos llegar se dieron los buenos días y se pusieron a comer con el resto. Ron y Hermione desayunaban con ellos, aun no sabían lo que había visto al presenciar el recuerdo casi en su totalidad.

Estaban todos comiendo muy deprisa porque el día comenzaba movido, había mucho que hacer, faltaban menos de dos semanas para el día 1 de enero y tenían que estar preparados. Cuando terminaron de comer, los dos matrimonios fueron al despacho donde habían hablado durante la noche y allí, Hermione, ya tenía dos frascos con bastante poción multijugos pendientes del último ingrediente.

El matrimonio Potter y el Weasley volvían a estar reunidos en aquel reservado de la casa y se organizaban para partir al Ministerio. Harry buscaba entre sus pertenencias, siempre llevaba diversas muestras de cabello humano por si tenía que preparar la poción cambia formas y dándole dos prototipos de personas, en las que pudieran transmutarse, completaron la poción.

—Hermione: no quiero que te sientas presionada pero: ¿puedes contarnos que ha pasado? —Harry quería un informe de lo ocurrido durante la noche pero tampoco quería presionarla.

—Vi y escuché como el dueño del recuerdo mantuvo una conversación con el ente del pozo. Bueno solo escuché la voz del arlequín, no pude oír la del otro pero… será imposible traducir que le dijo, solo escucharla daña y te acaba matando.

— ¿No dijiste anoche que matarnos no era su intención?

—Y no lo era, o eso creo —les contó ahora todo lo que pasó en el lapsus de tiempo en el que estuvo debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte—. Han clausurado la opción de volver como fantasma al mundo real, por eso no hay nuevos fantasmas de fallecidos desde el principio del verano.

— ¿Y el reloj vigilado por los elfos? ¿Qué significará?

—No lo sé.

—A mí lo que me preocupa es que el lugar que describes —Harry se había quedado pensando en sus palabras mientras era invadido por recuerdos—, de largos ladrillos color tierra. Me recuerda al que vi en el desván de la casa del Senador Blackburn. Aquella ciudad que estaba en proceso de destrucción y reconstrucción al mismo tiempo.

—Lo más curioso es que, después de lo que vi, lo que me tiene reconcomiéndome la cabeza es el último acertijo que se dijeron los elfos… —se había quedado con el acertijo pronunciado antes de volver al mundo de los vivos—. Curiosa dama es, a unos les parece muy fea, otros la adoran con fervor, algunos la temen, otros la buscan y otros la aceptan; nadie la ve pero todos la conocen —Todos se habían puesto a pensar en la respuesta, hasta que Harry creyó encontrar con la solución.

—La respuesta podría ser: La Muerte. Nadie la ve pero todos la conocen.

—La Oscuridad, un Reloj y La Muerte —El pelirrojo meditaba las respuestas a los tres acertijos que se habían dicho los elfos—. ¿Solo un juego o estará relacionado con todo lo que nos afecta?

—Estaban allí esperando algo y en principio solo era un juego para pasar el rato —Hermione estaba aun más confundida que antes y recordaba como la nota, que ponía la palabra "Resiste", solo apareció ante ella—. El recuerdo creo que estaba dirigido a mí, pero no sé con qué parte de la vivencia quedarme. Cuál de ellos sería el motivo principal por el que me lo dejaron en el pozo.

—Está jugando con nosotros, nos deja el camino de migas de pan para que le sigamos a donde él quiere. En el Ministerio tengo la profecía pendiente de encontrar a su dueño, que sigue sin aparecer. No podemos hacer un llamamiento a la comunidad pues sería Amanda Parker la primera que se presentaría y no para reclamarla.

—Mientras esperamos la autorización de registro del despacho del Senador Yusuf Stevenson —Ron quería saber cómo se iban a organizar y no dudaba en preguntar—. ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?

—Lo que ocurra después del 1 de Enero aun es indeterminado y se escapa a nuestro control, lo que hagamos hasta entonces sí que podemos controlar y creo que en la información estará la clave de la siguiente batalla. La corona que ordené requisar estará en el edificio de los Aurores, ordenaré su análisis inmediato desde que llegue. Vosotros… —Se quedaba pensativo y miraba a su mujer—. ¿Puedes escaparte de tu trabajo y nos ayudas?

—Que le den al periódico, que me despidan si quieren, esto es más importante. ¿Qué hacemos?

—Bien: Para empezar nos centraremos en lo descubierto en el desierto, esa construcción idéntica a Hogwarts. Vosotros tres tendréis que ir a recopilar cualquier información sobre quiénes fueron los arquitectos que construyeron el castillo —Redactaba una autorización, personal y de máxima prioridad, que les permitiera acceder a cualquier archivo público del ministerio con cualquier identidad que tuvieran.

—Aprovechare para mandar revelar las fotos que tomé en el fondo del pozo, como del resto de la expedición —Hermione no quiso decir nada de la gran cantidad de fotos que había sacado en el castillo idéntico a Hogwarts—. Esta noche las analizamos.

—Estupendo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer tu Harry?

—Tengo que ver cómo está el Ministerio y todos los daños colaterales de la última crisis. Es más que probable que nuestras relaciones diplomáticas con los gobiernos muggles hayan quedado dañadas y, sin un senado fuerte, alguien tiene que ocuparse de demostrar a los gobiernos del mundo que no somos una amenaza para ellos. Lo último que nos faltaba era una guerra, magos contra muggles.

—Hablando del senado de magia —Ronald se había quedado pensando en la actual situación política—. ¿Se lo vas a entregar a los Primus Magis?

—Los ciudadanos están tirando huevos y tomates a los antiguos senadores por la calle. Hay que poner a alguien nuevo y de "confianza" en lo más alto del poder. Es la única formación sobre la que no he podido encontrar nada turbio u oculto.

— ¿No podrías ocuparte tu? —preguntó el pelirrojo insinuando que se presentara a Primer Ministro y todos se le quedaron mirando.

—Si accede a ese puesto —Hermione le respondía—: sus manos quedarán atadas y estará empantanado en tanta burocracia que no podrá seguir las investigaciones y mucho menos alejarse del Ministerio.

—Podrías presentarte tú, Ron —Harry le guiñaba el ojo muy gracioso.

—Paso, no quiero saber nada del Senado. ¿Algún otro voluntario para ocupar el puesto más alto? —Miraba a las dos mujeres y estas negaban con la cabeza con decisión antes de echarse a reír—. Pues a votar a los Primus Magis.

Preparados para afrontar el día, el matrimonio Weasley antes de partir a Londres, se tomó la poción de trasformación y adoptaron otra apariencia en la que podrían moverse por el Ministerio sin que nadie supiera quienes eran en realidad.

* * *

En el Ministerio de Magia en Londres, los Aurores, cumpliendo con lo acordado el día anterior por su comandante con el aspirante a Primer Ministro: René E. Turnage, todo actividad que hacían de cara al público lo hacían aparentando estar supervisados por aquel mismo. Todo era un paripé mediático que calaba en la población que, al estar tan agradecidos con el cuerpo de seguridad, todas sus simpatías se volcaban con aquel representante de la nueva formación política, que parecía haber colaborado con ellos tan activamente.

Aunque los otros aspirantes hubieran acudido allí, a tratar de captar votos de las desdichas de los ciudadanos, empezaban a darse cuenta de que casi lo tenían todo perdido. Harry Potter había jugado bien sus cartas y casi tenía asegurado la continuidad del Senado en la dirección que quería. Los Aurores, los ciudadanos e inclusive la prensa ya daban como ganadores a los Primus Magis.

A eso de las once de la mañana, llegaba hasta el Ministerio el mismísimo Harry Potter. Acompañado por su mujer y escoltados por dos agentes, que nadie tenía ni la remota sospecha de que eran Ronald y Hermione Weasley, se dirigían a la intercepción del edificio principal y el del cuerpo de los Aurores entre los aplausos y felicitaciones de los ciudadanos que andaban por allí.

Todos esperaban a que dijese unas palabras o informara de algo, se mantenían murmurando bajito por si al héroe le daba por informar de algo, pero no era su intención. Lo que Harry quería era que, para despistar a los posibles enemigos que hubiera en el Ministerio, los ciudadanos estuvieran con la vista fija en él para que ni se imaginaran que los que iban a luchar por ellos eran su mujer y sus cuñados.

— ¡Idiotas! —se escuchaba el grito de uno de los representantes de una nueva formación política que no estaba siendo perseguida por los Aurores y que captó la atención en todo el Atrio—. ¡Estáis viviendo una farsa! ¿Creéis que Harry Potter os va a salvar de lo que está por venir? Solo faltan doce días para que el destinado a liderar a los magos puros aplaste como un insecto a vuestro salvador.

Los agentes de seguridad iban en dirección a detener a aquel alborotador, que no pareciera tener intención de escabullirse y seguía con su discurso aun sabiendo que lo iban a apresar. Harry, se había quedado con la mirada fija puesta en él. Aunque sus palabras tenían la pinta de ser bastante acertadas de lo que podría acontecer después de año nuevo, aprovechaba la ocasión para que, ahora sí, nadie en absoluto prestase atención a los recolectores de información que se introducían en el edificio principal.

—Dejad de tener esperanza y abrazad la nueva directriz que se os va a imponer. Los impuros, si quieren disfrutar de unos días más de libertad, que se oculten junto con los muggles antes de que tengan que rendirse y ponerse al servicio de un Nuevo Orden Mundial, en el que los Mortífagos os dictarán como deberéis ser buenos vasallos.

Tanto el alborotador como sus acólitos eran capturados y apresados, entre abucheos de los ciudadanos. No les importaban ser detenidos y seguían con su discurso mientras eran conducidos a prisión.

—El tiempo de la opresión a la auténtica verdad llega a su fin. Solo los magos de linaje intocable podrán seguir manteniendo su estatus y el resto, como malas hierbas, será erradicado de la faz de la tierra.

Todos los que estaban en el Atrio, al retornar el silencio en aquella planta, se habían quedado enmudecidos y pensativos. Por desgracia era un escenario muy posible y de ser así no tenía sentido que fueran llamados a unas elecciones pues, lo que quisiera que pusieran como Senadores, iban a expulsarlos de sus funciones más pronto que tarde.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer Harry? —Un pequeño de siete años, que venía con sus padres a realizar alguna actividad administrativa al Ministerio, sujetó la mano del Auror y muerto de miedo le preguntaba.

— ¿Hacer? —Miraba al pequeño y luego se dirigía hacia la ciudadanía en general—. Más que hacer…, te diré lo que no pienso hacer: ni pienso rendirme ni pienso perder la fe —Sin más se fue hasta el edificio de los Aurores entre aplausos.

Con toda la atención mediática centralizada en el edificio de los agentes del orden, en el interior del edificio principal, el trío se dirigía a toda prisa hacia los ascensores con un listado con todas las pistas disponibles. Dentro del montacargas Hermione, como los lugares a investigar eran muchos y cada departamento solía tener su propio archivo e ir a por todos sería imposible, se dispuso a organizar como se iban a repartir en las diferentes plantas.

—Bien, Ginny: iras a los archivos de El Profeta y buscaras cualquier información con respecto a los arquitectos. Ronald Archivos Históricos. Yo iré al registro de construcciones mágicas. Con suerte podremos obtener información en la Cámara de Archivos Secretos.

—Pero si los archivos de esa cámara no tienen título, ni mención alguna de lo que contienen, tan solo un número. Por eso no se pudo saber qué clase de documentos clasificados robaron los enemigos.

—Los archivos están cifrados, pero no por eso quiere decir que no se pueda averiguar que hay dentro. La clave para las referencias está en los millones de documentos repartidos por el Ministerio, aparecen con un conjuro que revele su número secreto.

— ¿Por qué no lo ha usado el cuerpo de Aurores para averiguar que sustrajeron?

—Pues se necesitarían diez mil Aurores y la duración de dos vidas, para revisar uno a uno cada documento que hay en el Ministerio de Londres. Sería una locura.

—Nosotros, al tener una primera pista, nos saltaremos el ir a ciegas.

—En efecto.

Llegaron a la planta donde se bajaría el primero y comenzaron a separarse. Fue Ronald el último en llegar a su destino pero, antes de hacerlo, se tuvo que detener para dejar a más gente en la novena planta. Allí notó como había alguna agitación y un ir y venir entre los empleados de la Cámara del Tiempo pero, solo lo pudo intuir, pues trataban de llevar su agitación con discreción. Sin entender que les pasaba partió hacía su objetivo.

Tras unas primeras horas, en las que encontraron bastantes documentos sobre los fundadores del castillo Hogwarts, al volver a reunirse, para su mala fortuna, no había nada con respecto a los arquitectos que lo construyeron. Por mucho que buscaron no había la menor referencia directa.

— ¿Alguien ha encontrado algo?

—Nada, como mucho: alguna insinuación pero nada en concreto.

—En el archivo del departamento de prensa no hay nada directo. Pero si hay una cosa muy evidente: todo indica que, en efecto, fueron los constructores de todos los colegios de magia de renombre del mundo. En cada artículo que anunciaba la nueva construcción académica se comenta que serían los mismos que habían construido el anterior. Pero no pareciera que actuaran bajo una organización o empresa. Aunque es extraño: cuando terminaban cada colegio desaparecían y solo reaparecían para la fabricación del siguiente. Después del último se esfumaron llevándose consigo toda pista; toda prueba de su implicación.

—Siendo tan famosos hace más de mil años, no han podido desaparecer sin dejar el menor vestigio así como así.

—Señoritas —la nueva apariencia de Ronald se apresuraba a dar su opinión con una carpeta en las manos—. Nada desaparece del todo. En el cuerpo de los Aurores nos han enseñado que, si algo no aparece directamente, hay que centrarse en los hechos circunstanciales.

Les enseñaba unos escritos antiguos sobre los fundadores. Era un fragmento de las memorias de Helga Hufflepuff y pareciera que no tuviera nada relevante pero, entre los miles de párrafos de aquellos documentos, aparecía un nombre de un capataz; uno que Helga calificó como un estrecho colaborador de Salazar Slytherin: Baltasar Abott.

Todos se ponían a leer el fragmento en el que la escritora y fundadora redactaba las dudas que tenía en aquel capataz externo e impuesto por Salazar, después de su discusión con Godric Gryffindor y que contrató para unas reformas en la sala común de Slytherin.

—Pero esto fue posterior y no tiene relación con la Construcción del Castillo —Hermione, tras leer el fragmento se pronunció—. Es probable que ese fuera el encargado para la construcción, en el anonimato, de La Cámara de los Secretos.

—Lo sé Hermione, pero piensa en lo circunstancial, para poder añadir la nueva cámara al diseño original del castillo, ese tal Baltasar tuvo que haber conseguido los planos originales y de ser así… —Dejaba que fueran ellas las que llegaran a su conclusión final.

—Puede que guardase un registro anexo al oficial de quienes eran los constructores originales y por que habían aplicado el diseño a Hogwarts —Aun bajo la apariencia de otra persona, Hermione se enorgullecía de su marido y de lo que podía ver que ella no detectase—. Ronald: te adoro.

Con la nueva información fueron a los registros donde se guardaba todo lo relacionado con ese personaje, que tuvo que tener acceso al proyecto del castillo, antes de que los arquitectos desaparecieran borrando toda huella de su estrecha implicación en la construcción de las escuelas de magia más importantes del mundo.

En el registro solo pudieron confirmar como ese tal Baltasar había calcado los planos originales y, aunque quisieron ocultarlo muy bien, fue el principal responsable de acometer el diseño de Salazar Slytherin de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Miraron los planos calcados, en busca de algo que les diera alguna pista sobre hacia dónde ir, no encontraron nada importante. Se centraron luego en estudiar todas las miles de notas que había escrito en busca de algún nombre, fuera de persona u organización.

— ¡Tengo algo! —Ronald, gracias a su pasado como Auror estaba más que acostumbrado a moverse entre investigaciones de aquella índole, portaba una carta en sus manos—. Esto era una carta que se pretendía enviar a los arquitectos originales. Según parece el capataz externo tuvo algún problema con la construcción y, para ahorrarse tiempo en averiguarlo en persona, quería información más detallada de los terrenos.

— ¿Por qué no enviaron la carta? —La leían con detenimiento mirando la fecha en la que fue redactada y sacaron la conclusión—. Se escribió tan solo dos semanas antes de que Salazar abandonara el colegio. Algo me hace sospechar que les entraron las prisas y ni preguntaron. Aun arriesgándose a dañar la estructura del castillo lo hicieron sin la información.

—Ahora mismo me da igual el motivo por el que no se envió. Lo importante es que tenemos un destinatario: Adelphos Michelakakis.

Quedándose los tres perplejos y sin tener ni remota idea de quién era ese personaje, tuvieron que ir a los registros civiles para averiguar más sobre ese hombre. Allí, tras horas enterrados en papeleo, descubrieron algo sobre él pero nada relacionado con su trabajo como constructor. Era de origen heleno y para saber un poco más enviaron una lechuza urgente al Ministerio Griego solicitando toda información posible.

El camino se les había acabado pues habían llegado al final de su pista. Sin querer rendirse, Hermione cruzando los dedos, lanzó el hechizo revelador sobre el documento de aquel personaje y se descubrió un número, la referencia de uno de los cajones de la Cámara de Archivos Secretos.

— ¡Que golpe de suerte! —exclamaba llena de júbilo al ver que aquel indicio no había llegado a una vía muerta —. Tenemos una nueva pista y ahora a correr a nuestro siguiente destino.

—Que cansino estar todo el rato de un lado para el otro.

—Como se nota que eres reportera deportiva. Así son las investigaciones policiales, hermanita, no te lo ponen todo delante para que lo descubras de casualidad.

—Si esto hubiera pasado en nuestra época de estudiante, hubiéramos encontrado toda la información necesaria, y más si hiciera falta, en la biblioteca del colegio.

—Más nos vale correr, queda poco tiempo de trasformación y si no queremos dejarlo para mañana mejor darse prisa —Estaban dándose un tour por todo el Ministerio, pero lo hacían discretos para no levantar mas sospechas de las necesarias.

Con todo dispuesto llegaron a la Cámara de Archivos Secretos, en el que entregaron el permiso de Harry Potter y tuvieron que esperar unos minutos en lo que verificasen la autenticidad del pase. En la antesala del gran laberinto de archivos había cierta preocupación entre los tres personajes.

— ¿Soy el único que se lo está oliendo? —Ron preguntaba, sin motivo, al resto.

—Actitud positiva, no me seas pesimista. La carpeta tiene el número 109.001, no ha sido robada.

Cuando les permitieron el acceso seguían el complicado mapa del laberinto de archivos para llegar hasta el que más les interesaba. Abriendo el cajón, que al estar hechizado podría guardar dentro millones de papeles, lo que se encontraron fue una triste carpeta que se reducía a unos pocos folios.

Desmoralizando al grupo, al contar con tan poquita información, uno de ellos abrió la carpeta donde había un listado de los contratados auxiliares para agilizar la construcción de las fachadas y elementos decorativos. Pero en una nota al pie de cada página ponía la fecha y el nombre de una mujer: Anabel Kavanagh, que era la pasante de la subcontrata.

Sin perder la fe de dar con algo, fueron en busca de información sobre aquella mujer. En los registros civiles averiguaron que era de origen Irlandés, que había contraído matrimonio, al poco de redactar aquella documentación, con un inmigrante que se cambió el nombre y, para hacerlo todo más extraño, adoptó el apellido de su mujer al contraer matrimonio.

Pensando que había algo oculto en aquel casamiento, al no aparecer el nombre original de su cónyuge, con el conjuro revelador dieron con una nueva referencia en la Cámara de Archivos. Estaban consiguiendo que se dejaran las suelas de los zapatos al volver sobre sus pasos hasta allí.

Frente al cajón número 30.205, Ronald respiraba profundo al ver la proximidad que se habían quedado del que fue sustraído. Ahí no dieron nada sobre los orígenes de su marido, pero al menos sacaron una línea genética de la descendencia de aquel matrimonio. La progenie de aquella familia que, a lo largo de los años se ramificó, había mantenido siempre un descendiente varón en la familia que heredase el apellido y adquiriese su tremebunda fortuna.

Por desgracia el expediente acababa en el año 1690, con la extinción del linaje directo, el último descendiente era una mujer que perdería el apellido cuando se casara. Margaret Kavanagh, esa era su última pista y fueron en busca de información sobre ella en los registros civiles aunque no encontraron nada.

Pensando que se les había acabado el camino, Hermione tuvo un repentino presentimiento y volvieron a toda velocidad al punto donde habían encontrado el nombre de la última descendiente. Aunque fuera algo ortodoxo que se guardara una referencia de otro cajón dentro del sistema de archivadores, sobre aquel papel lanzaron el conjuro que descubrió un nuevo número de referencia que dejó helados a todos.

Con el documento que indicaba el número y, cabizbajos, tuvieron que presentarse delante de cajón número 32.590. Archivado en el año 1708 y que había sido uno de los tres documentos robados durante el asalto al ministerio.

— ¡Lo sabía! Me olía mal desde el principio —Ronald tenía un severo enfado después de lo que les había costado llegar hasta allí—. El muy hijo de… muy hijo de…. —No quería pronunciar una palabrota delante de su mujer y su hermana y se mordía el puño de la impotencia.

— ¿Que habrá querido ocultar?

— ¿Qué es eso? —Mirando el papel que les había llevado hasta allí, se percató que en la esquina inferior derecha, con la aplicación del conjuro, se descubría algo más—. ¿Es un sello? —preguntaba al ver un emblema circular, con un frondoso árbol en el centro, cuyas ramas se hundían en la parte baja del circulo y algunas sobrepasaban los bordes del sello.

—Es un emblema de alguna clase de organización pero no sabría identificar cual es, nunca la había visto.

—Este archivo es un engranaje de algo mucho mayor y solo se me ocurren tres posibilidades por las que lo hubieran sustraído: es que esa información nos llevaría hasta nuestro misterioso jugador, o bien a algún familiar, o alguien que le interese. Es lo único que podemos sacar en claro y, por supuesto, creo que sabía que llegaríamos hasta aquí.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando tuvimos que refugiarnos de la ventisca, al norte de Francia? La intencionalidad de nuestro rival. ¿Por qué sustraerlo entonces? No tenía motivos para pensar que llegaríamos hasta aquí y nadie sabía que la clave estaba dentro de otro archivo secreto. Esta archivado desde el siglo XVII. Supieron desaparecer sin dejar rastro, cubrían muy bien sus huellas, pero se "dejaron" un registro de uno de ellos que resulta que nos ha llevado hasta el archivo robado. Pensadlo un poco, podría haber roto la cadena de nuestra investigación un poco antes, en lugar de sustraer este archivo hubiera quitado el anterior y estaríamos aun más perdidos.

— ¿Insinúas que lo ha hecho a propósito?

—No lo insinuó, lo afirmo con decisión. Algo pasó entre el año 1690 y el 1708. Este emblema parece en principio desconocido, e intuyo que era algo que quiere que descubriésemos. Con estos dos datos ahí centraremos nuestra siguiente rama de la investigación.

El tiempo se les había acabado y tuvieron que retornar al Atrio y tomar una chimenea directos a la Madriguera. No les dio tiempo a esperar por Harry, que aun seguía como agente de paz tratando de calmar los ánimos entre los Muggles y los Magos, Hermione fue a recoger las fotos que venían en un paquete cerrado. No lo abrió pues estaba delante de Ronald y no quería que supiera que había hecho fotos en el interior del colegio.

* * *

Por la noche otra vez estaba toda la familia reunidos en casa y el último en llegar fue Harry Potter. Llegó muy cansado después de intensas negociaciones entre ambos mundos, que estaban al borde de un conflicto armado. Todos lo vieron tan fatigado que no quisieron preguntarle nada, dejaron que se duchara, se pusiera cómodo y cenara sin cargarle más de lo necesario.

Aquella noche no hubo velada hasta tarde. Los más jóvenes de la familia estaban agotados, después de un día en los terrenos de la Madriguera haciendo de las suyas. El matrimonio Potter se asomaba al cuarto que compartían sus tres hijos y observaban como dormían.

—Mi madre me ha dicho que se han pasado todo el día fuera de casa —Apoyando su espalda sobre el pecho de Harry, este la abrazaba—. Me ha dicho que Albus ha estado un tiempo fuera con nada de abrigo y no se enteraba del frio, tuvo que gritarle para que se pusiera un abrigo.

—Cuando se lo están pasando bien es normal que no sientan las bajas temperaturas — Mientras volvían a la planta baja, echaba un vistazo a las notas de evaluación de sus dos hijos y se quedó mirando la nota de vuelo de su hijo Albus—. Esto es lo que me tiene sorprendido, un triste A bajo en vuelo. Si tengo tiempo puede que le de algunas clases particulares durante el periodo estival.

— ¿Por qué hacemos esto? —le preguntó su mujer sin que entendiera a que se refería—. ¿Por qué actuamos como si nada pasara? O como si lo que pasase no nos fuera a afectar.

—Hacemos esto pues no podemos vivir en un pesar constante. Disfrutamos del presente sin dejar de luchar por el mañana. Nuestros hijos han pasado un día estupendo, mientras tengan cuidado, que mas me da a mí de que se olviden de lo que pasa en el resto del mundo. No aparentamos normalidad por nosotros, sino por ellos. Ellos no pueden luchar esta batalla pero nosotros sí.

—Tienes razón —Le agradecía los ánimos acariciándole los costados para atraerlo y darle un beso—. No he debido ni preguntarlo.

—Tú siempre me estas alejando del pesimismo, déjame a mí ser el que te rescate por una vez —le guiñaba el ojo y le sonreía consiguiendo que ella también lo hiciera.

Cuando los dos matrimonios pudieron reunirse y compartir la información, se dieron un completo informe de ambas partes. En lo referente al día en el edificio de los Aurores fue agotador. La gente acudía en masa para denunciar los actos vandálicos producidos durante las horas de oscuridad y colapsaron toda la centralita del cuerpo.

Entre eso y la reunión de los embajadores internacionales con lo poco que quedaba del Senado no mejoró la cosa. Harry tuvo que soportar todo el peso de las negociaciones con las personas no mágicas y asegurarles de que todo el caos no era producto de ellos, sino de unos enemigos que amenazaban ambos mundos.

Por su parte el trío le contaba lo acontecido durante su jornada de investigación. Como habían ido de un lado para el otro hasta quedar en una vía muerta y un emblema. Fue ese el momento en el que el pelirrojo quiso preguntar una duda que tenía desde hacía algunos meses.

—Harry, con respecto al eslabón genético que hemos estado investigando hoy, has mencionado que la directora Mcgonagall podría tener relación con nuestro némesis principal: ¿Crees que podríamos hacer un seguimiento a su línea genética por ver si es el eslabón que nos falta?

—Ron, desde que sustrajeron la carpeta de la sección de genealogía fue lo primero que hice. Como no podemos averiguar lo que contenían, si no tienes una referencia exacta desde el exterior, aproveché el eslabón que tenía de su apellido para ver si retrocediendo llegaba hasta ahí, pero fue inútil. La profesora no guarda relación con la carpeta sustraída.

— ¿La has visitado durante estos meses? ¿No debería tener protección?

—No quiero molestarla. He telefoneado a los empleados de la residencia para saber si estaba bien y me dijeron que si. ¿Crees que tengo alguna posibilidad de encontrarme con lo que quiera que la visite?

—Podríamos visitarla todos juntos antes de navidad, seguro que se alegrará de vernos.

—Estaría muy bien pero… esperemos que no entremos en un conflicto armado antes de navidad. Como esto siga así habrá guerra y eso es lo que quieren los Mortífagos, que arrasemos con los muggles —Harry se veía sobrepasado de sus funciones y se le notaba en su aspecto.

— ¿Cuántos magos oscuros han detenido hoy?

—Muchos, ya no se ocultan. Saben que su hora está próxima y tienen muy claro su victoria.

— ¿Creéis que ganarán? —Ronald lanzaba una pregunta al aire que nadie se atrevió a responder.

—La tensión entre nuestros mundos está en tregua, pero no se qué pasará después del 1 de Enero. Aun quedan 3 actos más por producirse, así que creo que nuestro misterioso contrincante tiene algo reservado.

— ¿Qué hay del permiso de registro del despacho del senador?

—Todo está empantanado, he pedido máxima prioridad pero me han dicho que hasta el 21 de Diciembre no creen que puedan concedernos los permisos —Sacaba de una de las bolsas de pruebas la corona de flores que habían rescatado en el banco y la ponía sobre la mesa—. No sé qué relación podrá guardar con el ente femenino, pero quiero que tengáis esto vosotros e investiguéis de qué se trata.

—Tal vez las flores de esta corona tengan alguna relación con el árbol del emblema que hemos encontrado en el Ministerio, ese que es en principio desconocido. Si pudiéramos investigar en el castillo de Hogwarts tal vez encontremos algo —al decir Ginny aquello se dio cuenta de que su marido se había quedado pensativo—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Tengo a un par de agentes "infiltrados" en el colegio que nos podrían ayudar.

— ¿De veras? ¿Quiénes?

—Ahora mismo están durmiendo en esta casa y de no ser por ellos no estaríamos hablando ahora.

— ¿Nuestros hijos? —preguntaron los tres a la vez y Harry afirmó con la cabeza.

—Ellos cuentan con Hagrid y pueden moverse por el castillo, tal vez encuentren alguna señal o referencia de que significa este símbolo.

— ¿Por qué no habré sacado fotos en el castillo del desierto? Puede que en ellas hubiera alguna señal del emblema —Ronald se lamentaba ahora de no haber recogido pruebas y su mujer aprovechó el momento para sacar el paquete cerrado con las fotos.

—Ahora que lo dices, creo que yo si las hice —Ponía cara de circunstancia por no haberle hecho caso pero al menos tenían algo que escudriñar.

—Vamos a verlas.

Sacando las fotos del sobre, Hermione miró la primera y su cara de asombro indicaba que algo no iba bien. Miraba una tras otra y su cara se extrañaba aun más hasta el punto que los demás le preguntaron si pasaba algo. Sin decir nada las dejó caer al suelo y todas ellas eran fotos difusas y sin sentido.

"No puede ser, saque miles de fotos, no me puedo creer que todas estén mal." Se arrodillaban y las esparcían por el suelo tratando de dar con una que estuviera bien, pero lo curioso era que solo estaban bien las que había sacado fuera del subterráneo en el desierto. Abriendo a toda prisa las otras fotos tomadas en el pozo, el suceso era idéntico, no había ninguna que no fuera difusa, a excepción de las que había tomado en los exteriores.

Mientras estaban todas repartidas por todo el suelo, Ronald, que estaba de pie, se quedó por un momento perplejo y sin habla. Agachándose recogía dos al azar, las unía y se las enseñaba al grupo.

—Mirad —Unidas parecían tomar mejor forma dando el aspecto de las líneas de la mano, en concreto parecían un nudillo. Todos se habían quedado perplejos y en silencio hasta que el pelirrojo volvió a romper el mutismo en el que se habían quedado—. Es un puzle, un jodido puzle.

Nadie podía creerlo, pero se pusieron a rebuscar entre todas las imágenes encontrando algunas repetidas y otras que encajaban. Por desgracia no pudieron completar mucho, algo de las manos y un poco de algo parecido a una túnica. Todo estaba demasiado incompleto así que se tuvieron que rendir.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto?

—No tengo ni idea pero, como estamos impedidos para acceder al despacho del senador, mañana nos tenemos que aplicar en lo acontecido durante los años perdidos entre el final del siglo XVII y principios del XVIII.

Al día siguiente, Harry continuó con sus tareas de restablecer el orden en el Ministerio mientras sus tres aliados retomaron la búsqueda a la vez que llegaba la respuesta del Ministerio Griego dejándolos aun más sorprendidos, pues el archivo correspondiente a aquel personaje fue destruido de manera misteriosa en el año 1708 por un empleado que después aseguró no haber sido él el responsable.

Intensificando sus esfuerzos no sacaron nada en claro, así que se dedicaron a recopilar un montón de información sobre lo ocurrido durante aquellos dieciocho años de diferencia. Pendiente de encontrar algo que uniera todo lo seleccionado, el día importante que quería que llegara por fin no estaba lejos y durante la mañana del 21 accederían al despacho.

* * *

Durante el último cuarto de hora del día 20 de Diciembre, según la hora del meridiano, en la bóveda de azulejos blancos y radiantes, que los que solían debatirse entre la vida y la muerte llamaban la "Sala de Espera", allí aparecía el artífice de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Portaba en su mano el largo flautín de metal plateado y situándose en el centro de la estancia, colocaba su pie derecho como quien estaba pisando algo que había en el suelo.

Llevando el instrumento musical a la boca, comenzó a tocar la triste melodía que se extendía por todo el conducto, en una constante expansión que continuó de ahí al resto del mundo a modo de que todo fantasma, y solo ellos, que estuviera sobre la superficie del planeta escuchara la música y no le quedase más remedio que dirigirse a la luz.

Estático en el sitio, contemplaba como los espíritus pasaban a su lado, directos hacia la corriente de energía que los atraía sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo. Aun mantenía con su pie algo en el suelo y no dejaba que se moviera, siempre sin dejar de tocar.

Trascurridos unos diez minutos, habían pasado al otro lado la totalidad de los fantasmas que habían optado por quedarse en el mundo de los vivos y cuando terminó su triste sonata musical se dio por satisfecho. Retiró el pie de lo que había estado pisando durante todo su concierto, que era el cuerpo de lo poco que quedaba del alma de Lord Voldemort, en su forma incompleta. Aquella que la comunidad mágica no había dejado partir, como severo castigo por todos sus crímenes.

Arrodillándose a su lado le acariciaba la cara de aquel ser, de llagas sangrantes, sin poder hablar y encogido sobre sí mismo, que muy poco le quedaba de humano. Con el contacto con la mano del personaje recuperó algo de humanidad, la suficiente como para que pudiera hablar y parecía estar comunicándose con él. Haciendo el gesto de estar sintiendo su tacto abría la boca para decirle algo.

—Si me estás tan agradecido, podrías devolverme a mi antigua forma —suplicaba al que le había estado impidiendo pasar al otro lado—. Mi tiempo no ha acabado, aun podría ser útil —volvía a hacer el gesto de que estaba escuchando—. ¿Para qué me has dejado aquí entonces?

Estando ya al borde de la media noche, el personaje, sin ninguna piedad sujetó el pie de lo que quedaba del alma del Señor Tenebroso y lo llevaba arrastras, dejando un surco de sangre al paso del cuerpo enclenque que suplicaba que no lo llevara hacia la luz.

Estando al borde del final del conducto lo lanzó hacia ella forzando su paso al otro lado personalmente. Tras lo hecho y haber forzado a pasar al mas allá a la última alma errante del mundo, todo quedó en pura luz durante unos segundos.

Al cabo de un rato aparecía un largo corredor repleto de columnas a los lados, de una altura que se perdía en la luz de lo alto y con el gigantesco reloj atascado a las doce menos un segundo en un lado y, muy al fondo, en la otra dirección estaba la luz del más allá.

Allí también aparecieron sus tres elfos asistentes y Krocut, que al verle llegar y demostrando lo joven que era, le dio la mano a su señor y empotraba la cabeza de miedo en ella a medida que llegaba la media noche.

La primera de las doce campanadas sonó y todos se quedaron mirando el reloj, menos el que estaba aterrado y aferrado a la mano de su dueño o dueña, que no solo le devolvía el apretón, sino que para darle seguridad lo cogió en brazos abrazándolo.

La segunda campanada se produjo, tras ella la tercera y así continuó hasta llegar a la undécima en la que el misterioso personaje retrocedía la mirada hacia la luz. Los tres elfos restantes se en gruñeron esperando algo que no llegó y la última campanada tuvo un poco de retardo, pero al final sonó, poniendo en movimiento el colosal reloj que se desatascó con ella.

Bajando al elfo hasta ponerlo a su lado, a este se le iluminaba la cara y emitía una ligera sonrisa mientras su dueño extendía la palma de la mano para que la chocara y sin dudarlo un segundo el asistente golpeó su mano contra la de su señor.

—No se ha dado cuenta —Respirando aliviado miraba como el segundero seguía su curso, mientras los otros felicitaban a su señor por algún motivo.

Lleno de júbilo, Krocut aplaudía con ambas manos y saltaba de un lado para el otro, mientras los tres mayores lo miraban incrédulos por tanta alegría. "¿Fiesta en casa?", fue lo que el más joven se le ocurrió preguntar a la vez que miraba a su señor quedándose ciego en el proceso.

Los otros aburridos obviaron aquella pregunta pero de repente miraron a su señor quedándose ciegos en el acto. "¿No hablará en serio?", dijeron los tres a la vez mientras el más joven saltaba lleno de júbilo otra vez.

—Ya no tengo edad para fiestas —decía uno de los más viejos a los otros dos—. No pienso disfrazarme de nada en absoluto.

—Sabes que acabarás disfrazándote —le respondía el otro.

—Tal vez, pero lo que no pienso hacer es cantar nada.

— ¿Seguro?

—Bueno puede que os deleite con algunas de mis famosas canciones, pero lo que de seguro os digo es que no pienso jugar a nada.

—Serás el primero en proponer un juego.

—Maldición, ¿tan previsible soy? Lo que si os digo es que no me pienso divertir y punto.

—….

Ellos no veían como su propietario o propietaria sonreía al oírles hablar. Uno de los más viejos se subió a caballito del personaje al que no podían mirar, sin que pareciera importarle, mientras los otros dos le daban la mano para ir juntos y todo eso mientras Krocut iba delante planificando el fiestón que iban a montar.

Con el constante segundero sin detenerse, llegó a la una de la mañana del día 21 de diciembre, día importante pues era la entrada del invierno, a falta de tres días para la navidad y solo diez del fin de año.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30.**

El tiempo estaba inestable, llovía muy fuerte en el exterior de La Madriguera, aunque aun persistía en la superficie la cantidad de nieve caída durante la ventisca de los últimos días. Pero aquellas precipitaciones no cumplían las condiciones para convertirse en nieve y lo hacía en forma de lluvia, casi torrencial.

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana todo el mundo dormía en sus respectivas habitaciones que, por el volumen de miembros de la familia Weasley, ninguno tenía cuarto exclusivo; a excepción de los matrimonios.

El elfo Kreacher daba un último vistazo por toda la casa. Gustaba de dar rondas nocturnas para comprobar que todo estaba bien por allí. Cuando paseaba por la cocina, que estaba a oscuras como el resto de la casa, por un segundo sintió un sobresalto y se fijó en un punto concreto de aquel espacio. En la parte más oscura, por un segundo, le pareció ver a otro elfo doméstico estático allí.

Al principio le pareció haber detectado como se movía, antes de quedarse quieto, pero creyendo que podría ser una alucinación se aproximaba, con cautela, hacia la oscuridad. Chasqueando sus dedos generó un destello de luz que iluminó la estancia en el acto. Se tranquilizó al ver que, lo que él creía que era otro elfo, en realidad era un conjunto de cosas de la cocina que, a diferentes distancias y en la oscuridad, daban la impresión de la forma de aquella curiosa criatura.

Tras cerciorarse, por duplicado, de que no había nada en toda la casa, se fue a su cuarto a dormir. Solo que en aquella ocasión le había tocado compartirlo con Teddy Lupin, que se había quedado a pasar las navidades con ellos. No le hacía ninguna gracia, pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo como temporal compañero de habitación.

En el cuarto, de los hermanos Potter, los tres habían tenido un día ajetreado, jugando, que dormían desde hacía horas. Albus se movía algo más que el resto pero sin síntomas de tener ninguna pesadilla. El joven, en un estado de somnolencia, no sentía ni calor ni frio, pero al estar obligado a tener todas aquellas incómodas mantas encima le hacían moverse más que Luna y James, que ambos estaban muy a gusto bajo el calor de aquellos edredones.

Con tanto movimiento el segundo hijo de los Potter estaba cerca de despertarse y destaparse del todo pero, de repente y dentro de su sopor, dejó de sentir aquellas pesadas colchas encima y se comenzó a relajar pensando que era posible que se le hubiera caído de la cama entre tanto meneo.

Estando tranquilo y bocarriba, de buenas a primeras, se percató de algo curioso: no sentía las mantas pero tampoco percibía el colchón. Tendría que estar en una clase de sueño en el que sentía que estaba flotando en el aire. Al abrir un poco los ojos, se extrañó de estar divisando el cielo nocturno pero, pensando que estaba dentro de algún tipo de sueño, no le prestó mucha atención y los volvió a cerrar. Con sus manos las dirigió hacia la parte donde debiera estar el colchón y tampoco lo detectó, pareciera que estaba levitando en el aire en verdad.

Cuando los volvió a abrir esta vez sí que no los volvió a cerrar, aun estando en proceso de despertarse, lo primero que pensó fue: ¿Qué había pasado con el techo de la habitación donde dormían? Al darse cuenta de que no estaba en el interior de la casa, su sobresalto fue inmenso y se espabiló de golpe.

Tenía ante sí la amplitud del firmamento nocturno, repleto de estrellas. Aquel paisaje era tan bonito que no le apetecía marcharse de donde quisiera que estuviera pero, girando la cabeza, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora al darse cuenta de donde estaba.

No se podía creer que estuviera muy por encima del manto de nubes que envolvía casi todo el país. Pensó que tendría que estar dentro de alguna clase de sueño muy real pues, a aquella altura, la falta de oxígeno y las bajas temperaturas acabarían con la vida de cualquiera. A pesar de todo lo que tenía en contra, por alguna razón, el respiraba sin ningún problema.

Aun en posición horizontal, se dio la vuelta y miraba al suelo, no sabía a qué altura podría estar pero una cosa era clara: si aquello no era un sueño y caía desde aquella altitud su vida llegaba a su fin. Tratando de mantener la calma invocaba su varita, más esta no hacía acto de presencia y tras estar unos treinta segundos en aquella posición se precipitó hacia tierra firme en caída libre.

La velocidad de descenso aumentaba sin parar, atravesaba el manto de nubes tratando de no gritar. No hacía otra cosa más que tratar de que apareciera la puñetera varita, que seguía ignorando la llamada de su dueño. Al atravesar la gruesa capa de nubes, que cubría el país, se aterrorizó al ver la enrome distancia que se encontraba del suelo.

Aun seguían las intensas precipitaciones y un intenso viento soplaba de un lado para el otro que, aunque el jovencito no se percatara de la dirección en la que soplaba, parecía no dejar que fuera en una caída sin control, sino en una de línea recta.

Albus, víctima del terror al ver que su fin no estaba lejos, comenzó a gritar pidiendo auxilio. Con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho no hacía más que pensar en que, aun consiguiendo que acudiera la ayuda que pedía, ningún hechizo lo iba a parar. Los conjuros no producían el menor efecto en él. No por eso no dejaba de llamar a sus padres desesperado, como también suplicaba que no quería morir.

El bosque nevado y sin hojas, por la estación en la que estaban, que rodeaba los terrenos en el que se ocultaba el campo de energía, que protegía la residencia Weasley y que solo sus miembros podrían detectar de manera visual, cada vez estaba más cerca. El joven pensó que ya que iba a morir, quería hacerlo lo más cerca de su familia. Tratando de dirigir su dirección hacia la casa, el viento no se lo permitía.

El final del trayecto estaba muy cercano y no quería ni ver como se iba a estrellar, así que con sus brazos se cubrió la cara para no ver su lamentable final. No obstante este no llegó a producirse pues, en el último segundo, su varita respondió a su llamada y, sin conocer ningún hechizo que lo salvara, solo pudo gritar: "¡Párame!" Pero, por alguna razón, no lo pronunció en su idioma, sino en uno muy grave e intenso.

Aun estando a tan solo dos metros del suelo y una frenada en seco, a la velocidad que iba, sería tan peligroso como estrellarse contra la superficie, para su sorpresa el espacio comenzó a estirarse a su alrededor. Aquellos tristes metros que lo separaban del suelo se ampliaban sin explicación alguna, pero lo cierto es que amplió tanto aquella distancia que consiguió en no solo frenarlo, sino que también acabó tomando tierra muy suave y de pie sin un solo rasguño.

Albus, recuperándose del tremendo susto vivido, a no mucha distancia divisó como se alzaba el conjuro de protección de la Madriguera. Pese a estar bajo una noche cerrada y en un lugar tan apartado, que no debería verse in una pizca, el caso era que el jovencito no solo no sentía las condiciones climáticas, sino que también podía ver muy bien en la oscuridad.

Pese a todo aun tenía el corazón palpitando a una velocidad preocupante, así que poniendo su mano en uno de los árboles que había por allí se concentraba en respirar para tranquilizarse. Cuando por fin logró calmar sus nervios, se puso en movimiento hacia la seguridad de los terrenos de la familia.

Pese a estar todo nevado a alrededor, sin pretenderlo, no dejaba rastro a su paso en la nieve. Era casi indetectable para el entorno si fuera necesario y al llegar hasta el muro de energía, que protegía la casa, lo atravesó por segunda vez en su vida sin que saltara ninguna señal de alarma. Si él no lo contaba, nadie en su familia se hubiera percatado de que había salido y entrado durante la noche.

En completo silencio llegó hasta los alrededores de la casa. Desde la distancia, divisaba el pórtico de la vivienda y como esta tenía la puerta cerrada. Pero al aproximarse y tras las ventanas divisó las orejas de un elfo doméstico que le abría la puerta de la vivienda. Pensando que se trataba de Kreacher, se preguntó que le habría pasado para tener sus orejas más puntiagudas de lo habitual.

En el portal se percató de que aun estaba empapado, de entrar así dejaría el rastro de agua por toda la casa y con tener que explicarle aquello a Kreacher sería mucho más fácil hacerlo seco para después contárselo al resto de la familia. Fue entonces cuando su varita volvió a aparecer y la miraba atónito por lo que había logrado conseguir con ella. Como sus conocimientos en hechizos eran limitados, probó suerte dando una orden directa y dijo: "Sécame." Sin darse cuenta de que lo pronunció en otro idioma, muy bajito, pero con una tonalidad grave e intensa. Emitiendo una energía invisible lo secaba tanto a él como al pijama que llevaba puesto y lo dejaba como si no hubiera salido.

Cuando entró en la casa, que seguía estando sin una sola luz encendida, aun no sabía cómo le iba a explicar aquello al asistente que cuidaba de toda la familia. Para su sorpresa, en el interior, no había rastro de Kreacher como de ningún otro ser. Se preguntaba entonces ¿quien le había abierto la puerta?, pues si no fue Kreacher aquella familia no tenía más elfos domésticos. Al final acabó pensando que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada.

En el aseo de la planta baja, se lavaba la cara y se miraba al espejo preguntándose qué demonios había ocurrido. No encontrando explicación se fue hasta la cocina, encendiendo las luces se puso un vaso de leche y se lo tomaba en la mesa que había por allí tratando de meditar lo que había pasado.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

Su padre aparecía también en la cocina. Aunque no logró detectar como su hijo había salido de la residencia y vuelto a entrar después, dormía siempre atento a los cambios en la casa y se había levantado, al detectar como las luces de la cocina se encendieron cuando todos debieran estar acostados. Su pregunta no fue respondida con palabras, Albus solo le afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntaba extrañado de la expresión de su hijo, pues no estaba muy hablador.

—Nada papá.

—No es cierto. Sueles dormir como un lirón, no te levantarías de la cama si no te preocupase algo.

—Esto… —El miedo de lo que pudiera pasar después, si se lo contaba, era mayor que el de querer confesarle a su padre que era lo que le ocurría y se mostraba dubitativo—. Son esos magos… —le soltó de repente, como su segunda preocupación más importante y también como escusa para explicar porque lo detectaba tan extraño.

— ¿Los tres magos? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Llevo leyendo sobre ellos desde Septiembre. Uno de ellos es hijo de Mortífagos y sus padres murieron en la batalla de Hogwarts, tal vez quiera vengarse. De no ser por ti no se hubiera producido.

—Yo también estoy preocupado pero hijo: Cuando las cosas tienen que venir y no podemos hacer nada para esquivarlas; si tenemos que afrontar algo inevitable; en principio lo ideal sería llenarse de valor pero… más que valor, pues no todo el mundo es valiente, lo que si hay que hacerlo con optimismo. Si te enfrentas a las adversidades con pesimismo, atraerás sin quererlo la negatividad y eso es una muy mala manera de comenzar un conflicto. Las cosas no se solucionan por arte de magia, a eso se le llama falacia de futuro, si quieres que algo se arregle y tienes la capacidad de ayudar: hazlo o colabora para que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Déjame luchar para que todo vuelva a ser como antes —Notaba como sus palabras no lograban tranquilizar del todo a su hijo—. ¿Por qué te crees que censuraron la prensa en el colegio? Para que no os preocupéis más de lo necesario, qué sentido tendría angustiaros si no podéis hacer nada al respecto.

—Algo hicimos Rose y yo.

—Y creo que tendréis que seguir haciendo —le confesó pasándole un folio, con el emblema del árbol grabado allí y una carta cerrada.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— ¿Aceptarías un trabajo no remunerado? —le soltaba la pregunta mirándolo con actitud conspirativa.

—Por supuesto —No sabía de que se trataba pero el hecho de ayudar a su padre, en lo que fuera, era razón más que suficiente para aceptar sin condiciones.

— ¡Hay los becarios! ¿Qué haríamos sin vosotros? —le ponía la mano en la cabeza y le alborotaba el pelo consiguiendo que su hijo se riera—. Esto, hijo mío, es algo que quiero que encontréis en el colegio, solo en vuestros ratos libres y siempre que no tengáis que estudiar —También le entregaba la carta cerrada—. Aquí tengo las instrucciones para Hagrid, él será el que se encargue de organizaros.

—Eso está hecho papá —Recogía el sobre, el folio con el grabado y se quedaba mirando a su padre—. Papá: una pregunta con respecto al tótem que portan los magos, ese que los convierte en inmunes a la magia.

—Mira que esa noticia intentamos que no se filtrase a la prensa y no hubo manera de ocultarla…. Pregunta hijo.

—Si por ejemplo —Trataba de disimular sus intenciones, para que no pensara en ningún momento que podría estar refiriéndose a él mismo y al fabricante de aquellos peones—, el Ministerio pudiera reproducirlos y te ofrecieran la posibilidad de tener uno: ¿lo aceptarías?

—Sería ilógico que te respondiera que no lo aceptaría. Te hacen inmunes a los conjuros, creemos que te permite entender cualquier idioma, también sospechamos que te dan inmunidad a las condiciones climáticas y vete a saber cuántas cosas más. Habría que estar mal de la cabeza para no aceptar semejantes dones. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que me gustaría entender el motivo por el que se los ha entregado y convertido en gente tan peligrosa.

—Déjame descubrir eso a mí, tu a concentrarte en los estudios. Que por cierto he visto en tus notas que tienes una calificación que solo roza el aprobado en vuelo, ¿te ocurre algo con la escoba? O ¿es qué tienes miedo a las alturas?

—Creo que antes sí pero… ahora ya no.

— ¿Y eso?

—Que antes me preocupaba caerme de la escoba pero ahora creo que no.

—Es normal tener esa clase de miedos. Si quieres esta noche, James, Rose, tu, yo y todo el que quiera apuntarse, nos damos una vuelta a escoba siempre dentro de la seguridad de los terrenos de La Madriguera.

—Me encantaría.

Se levantaban de la mesa, lo acompañaba hasta el cuarto donde lo volvió a meter en la cama y le deseó que pasara buenas noches; aunque ya no quedaba mucho para que llegara la hora de despertarse todos los que tenían que ir a trabajar.

* * *

Las primeras luces del día llegaban y con ellas una lechuza que soltaba una carta voladora, que giraba a toda velocidad por el bosque nevado. Aquella carta iba directa al bastión de la familia Weasley que, aunque nadie supiera donde se ubicara, los del rango más alto del cuerpo de los Aurores sí que lo sabían por si tenían que comunicar algo urgente a su comandante. Aquella nota iba a toda velocidad y atravesaba la barrera protectora que volvía invisible el perímetro.

Dentro de la casa, los que tenían que ir a trabajar y los que estaban en mitad de una investigación en el Ministerio, ya estaban desayunando para partir a sus respectivos puestos y obligaciones. Todos ellos sintieron como algo se había adentrado en los terrenos de la familia y se aproximaba a la casa a toda velocidad.

Harry, sujetando su varita y mirando por la ventana, se daba cuenta de que era un comunicado informativo de la mayor prioridad y cuando la puerta de la casa se abría, para dejarla entrar, pidió a todo el mundo que se taparan las orejas.

Aquel sobre se abrió generando una alarma y un vocerío que decía: "¡Aviso urgente al Comandante Auror!". Era la primera carta de aquella clase que llegaba hasta allí y supuso de qué se trataba de algo muy urgente.

El vocerío despertó al resto de la familia, que bajaba a enterarse que era aquella alarma. Harry sujetaba la nota y la leía en privado en uno de los despachos. Aunque todos querían saber que ocurría solo entraron en la oficina de la planta baja Ronald, Hermione y Ginny.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Os acordáis que a principios de Septiembre desaparecieron todos los fantasmas del continente Europeo?

—Durante la noche previa al asalto al Ministerio.

—En efecto... —Miraba a todos con la nota en las manos y la cara de preocupación se notaba bastante—. Ha vuelto a pasar.

— ¿Qué?

—Anoche a las doce menos cuarto desaparecieron todos los fantasmas del mundo. Hay miles de testigos que los vieron quedarse con la mirada perdida y se esfumaron. No ha quedado ni uno.

— ¿El previo a un nuevo ataque?

—No lo creo, no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué primero hacer desaparecer a los fantasmas europeos? Si después pensaba hacerlo con todos en el mundo.

—Tal vez los europeos le estorbaban y por eso se los quitó del medio a la primera de cambio.

—Es algo muy lógico pero hay algo más…. Reclaman mi presencia lo más urgente posible en el Departamento de Misterios, en concreto en la Cámara del Tiempo.

—El otro día los vi un poco alterados, cuando el ascensor se detuvo en la novena planta, se les notaba nerviosos pero pensé que ese era su estado natural.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado?

—No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo ahora mismo —Les entregaba la corona metida en una bolsa de cartón cerrada, para que nadie pudiera divisarla—. Llevaros esto, tomaros la poción multijugos y salgamos a toda prisa.

A gran velocidad se equiparon para partir al Ministerio, no tenían tiempo para dar explicaciones al resto de la familia y cuando el matrimonio se tomó la poción fueron a toda prisa al subterráneo de Londres a través de la chimenea de trasporte.

* * *

En el Ministerio de Magia, la calma tras la batalla se vio alterada de golpe, por los acontecimientos ocurridos durante la noche todo el mundo temía un nuevo ataque por parte de los tres magos que quedaban en pie y, sin saber que hacer, fueron hasta el subterráneo a buscar refugio. Había un gran revuelo aunque los Aurores no dejaban que la situación se les fuera de las manos y tranquilizaban a la población mágica.

El Auror, su mujer y el matrimonio Weasley, bajo otra apariencia, llegaron a través de la Red de Chimeneas y en el Atrio se percataron de cómo estaba los nervios entre la ciudadanía. Los primeros que lo vieron llegar le preguntaron por lo que debían de hacer con sus hijos, por si fuera posible mandarlos de inmediato a la seguridad de un colegio de magia; cosa que Harry, en principio, descartó hasta final de año pues no esperaban otro acto tan pronto.

Cada vez quedaba menos del Senado y a cada acontecimiento inesperado lo estaba debilitando aun más, dejando la responsabilidad del Ministerio bajo el cuerpo de Seguridad Mágica. Harry tenía que acudir directamente al Alto Tribunal pues se rumoreaba que los pocos senadores le iban a nombrar como máxima autoridad del Ministerio hasta que se produjeran las nuevas elecciones que, por el caos reinante, seguían sin fecha determinada.

Algunos periodistas, mientras se dirigía al interior del edificio principal, le preguntaban sobre el asunto del encubrimiento de los horribles crímenes del Senador Brandon Blackburn. Lejos de querer oír una frase morbosa y manipulable, para vender más periódicos, esta vez sí que le querían escuchar de verdad. Harry les informó, con bastantes detalles, que aquella medida fue una decisión concertada pues no querían preocupar más a la ciudadanía, debido a que tenían sospechas de que habían más senadores corruptos y querían descubrirlos antes de que intuyeran que iban tras ellos.

Como de costumbre, cuando oían una explicación veraz y comprensible, los que hasta el día anterior no querían escuchar palabra y seguían en su empeño de causar el máximo daño posible, a día de hoy y con la popularidad de Harry otra vez por las nubes, las explicaciones eran suficientes y todos decían lo mismo: "¿Por qué no lo ha explicado así antes?". Cuando escuchaba esa clase de pregunta solo pudo dar un suspiro de infinita paciencia y no se dignó a responder a aquella cuestión concreta.

Mientras hablaba con la prensa, su mujer y sus acompañantes, recogían el permiso de registro del despacho del Senador Stevenson por parte de algunos agentes y les faltó tiempo para coger el primer ascensor para llegar a la zona de los despachos.

En aquella zona del edificio estaban todas las oficinas oficiales, tanto de los senadores como el personal de apoyo del Ministerio. Por el pasillo principal y siendo aun tan temprano, vieron salir de allí a Verónica Fletcher. No llegaron a darse cuenta de que provenía del despacho de Percy Weasley pero la joven, que aparentaba colocarse bien las piezas de ropa que llevaba puesta y amoldarse el pelo, al ver a su compañera de trabajo acompañada por dos agentes, se quedó quieta y pensando que estaría haciendo allí.

Ginny, sin dirigirle la palabra, continuaba con lo suyo y se perdieron por la red de pasillos hacia el que querían llegar. Sabían que les iba a seguir pero, por fortuna, había diversos agentes de seguridad que le impediría seguirlos pues, para poder continuar, tenía que tener un permiso como el que la mujer de Harry habían tardado tres días en obtener.

Furiosa, por no poder descubrir que andarían tramando, volvió al despacho de Percy con la esperanza de que, con el estímulo adecuado, le redactara un permiso especial sin decirle que a quien quería acosar era su propia hermana. Esperaba que se lo entregase lo más deprisa posible y poder averiguar que estaría haciendo por allí a aquellas horas, su compañera y sus dos desconocidos acompañantes. Sufrió un revés al descubrir que su amante no tenía autorización para conceder esa clase de permisos y rabiosa se tuvo que ir de aquella planta.

Cuando los tres personajes llegaron al pasillo que más les interesaba, allí descubrieron como se trataba de un larguísimo corredor repleto de puertas a los lados y de diferentes tonalidades. Pareciera una colmena pues las puertas solo estaban separadas entre sí tan solo por medio metro. El ancho de cada despacho no llegaba a los dos metros y todo aquel lugar era agobiante.

Al llegar a la puerta, como estaba cerrada con llave, uno de los empleados de la zona, tras comprobar y verificar que su permiso era auténtico, les abrió la cerradura y pudieron adentrarse en el interior.

Aunque en el exterior pareciera todo agobiante, en el interior aquel lugar era enorme, repleto de estanterías, sin sentido, a modo de mini laberinto y con la chimenea en uno de los bordes de la sala. Antes de ponerse a investigar de verdad, sin llegar a tocar nada, primero se dirigieron a hacer un completo esquema de la distribución y comprobar que no hubiera maldiciones ocultas a modo de protección.

No entendían porque la luz no funcionaba y solo podían contar con la luz que emitían sus varitas, dejando toda la oficina con un ambiente oscuro y lúgubre. Ese ambiente misterioso unido a que no esperaban que les interrumpieran, mientras estuvieran allí dentro, Ronald y Hermione, ahorrando poción multijugos, dejaron sus tapaderas hasta el momento en que tuvieran que marcharse de allí.

Aquel primer reconocimiento les llevó algunas horas de trabajo y lo hacían lo más deprisa posible. Cuando terminaron y se cercioraron de que no había trampas, tras colocar la bolsa cerrada con el preciado objeto en la mesa central, Hermione buscaba el registro de todo lo archivado para ahorrarles tiempo, mientras tanto los otros comenzaron a explorar los documentos enrollados. Estaban abrumados por la cantidad de información que llegó a recolectar el senador durante su vida.

Conocían el título de dos de sus tres objetivos: "El Jinn y el León de Khana" y "El último Emperador y el Arlequín". La tercera leyenda en discordia era la que los tenía desconcertados, pues no sabían cómo se podría titular y tendrían que revisarlos uno a uno.

Mientras Hermione seguía buscando, los otros dos se pusieron a cotillear por los estantes y fue ahí cuando se desmotivaron aun más, al ver como detrás de la primera línea de documentos, había una segunda pared de papeles y una tercera al final. Las estanterías estaban encantadas, amplificando su capacidad de guardado, y lo que ya les parecía muchísima información, solo a primera vista, se multiplicó por tres de golpe.

* * *

En otro lugar, pero dentro del mismo edificio, Harry Potter iba directo a la novena planta para su reunión en el Atrio. Cuando llegó hasta el Departamento de Misterios fue interceptado por un empleado de la Cámara del Tiempo, para que fuera hasta allí lo más urgente posible. El Auror lo tenía presente y pensaba ir a allí después de su reunión en el Alto Tribunal pero, con la cara de preocupación del empleado, tuvo que posponer la reunión con los poquitos senadores que aun estaban en el cargo para ir hasta aquella cámara.

Los empleados no le decían nada por el camino, solo lo llevaron hasta la entrada. Antes de entrar le recordaron que lo que viera allí dentro era del más alto secreto y que por muy Comandante Auror que fuera no tenía permiso para revelar lo que quisiera que le fueran a contar.

Intrigado entró en el interior de aquel espacio de conocimiento del tiempo y se sorprendió de ver la cantidad de luz que poseía aquel lugar. Multitud de relojes de muchas clases adornaban las paredes pero a todos les ocurría algo extraño, pues se habían quedado trabados a las doce menos un segundo.

No había ninguno que funcionara bien y aquello dejó a Harry extrañado. Aun más preocupado se quedó al ver como los magos que trabajaban allí parecían mucho más alarmados que él. Le dejaron llegar hasta la parte más secreta del lugar y pasaron al lado de la Campana de Cristal, cuyo eterno bucle se había atascado a la vez que el resto de los relojes.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?

—Lo que va a ver aquí forma parte de los secretos más importantes del Mundo mágico. Le rogamos máxima confidencialidad —le imploraban mientras, con un conjuro, las baldosas del suelo se separaban revelando una escotilla acorazada, cuya cerradura de combinación comenzó a moverse sola, a voluntad del encargado de aquella zona, abriéndola—. Desde hace seis meses los relojes de la Cámara del Tiempo no funcionan como debieran. Al principio pensábamos que se trataba de una inexplicable irregularidad que volvería a la normalidad con el constante paso del tiempo pero… ha ido a peor durante ese medio año.

Asomándose por el hueco que había tras la escotilla, que llevaba al subsuelo, a pesar de estar todo el nuevo conducto a oscuras, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral. Bajando al inicio de aquel nuevo corredor, hecho en la tierra, comenzaron a descender. El empleado, que lo acompañaba en todo momento, con su varita creaba un destello lumínico para alumbrar el lugar.

—Es la primera vez que hace falta el uso de luz artificial aquí.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Espera y lo verás —le pedía que fuera paciente, sin dejar de avanzar, mientras le seguía informando de lo acontecido—. Anoche, al borde de la media noche, todo reloj de nuestro departamento se ha quedado parado y estancado a las doce menos un segundo. Por mucho que intentemos darle cuerda o forzarlos para ponerlos en hora es inútil, no se mueven de donde están.

— ¿Quién lo sabe?

—Nadie ajeno al departamento lo conoce. Eres el primero que accede a nuestro lugar más secreto, pero es necesario que lo veas.

Cuando terminaron de llegar a donde quiera que fueran, el conducto se ampliaba un poco dejando ver una pequeña gruta en lo que parecía ser un subterráneo muy profundo. En aquella cavidad estaba todo a oscuras y si no fuera por la luz de la varita no se lograría divisar una grieta en la tierra, que daba a un túnel subterráneo a modo de tubería natural.

—Harry: ¿Cómo te imaginas el tiempo?

—Nunca me lo he imaginado.

—El tiempo fluye como el agua incesantemente, es muy luminoso pues todo lo que guarda es pura energía y es imparable. Esta es la gruta desde la que tenemos acceso a la corriente del tiempo que, como el constante recorrer de un río, se mueve a modo de agua por esta cañería natural. Todo lo que sabemos de él lo hemos averiguado en este lugar.

—Pero está seco —El Auror, asomándose por el hueco en la tierra, iluminaba con su varita ambos lados de aquella tubería cerciorándose de que estaba seca. De donde quiera que viniera y si dirigiera lo que antes hubiera allí, ahora estaba todo a oscuras.

—Lo sé Harry. No sabemos cómo explicarlo pero, tras unos amagos a lo largo de los meses, se secó del todo.

— ¿Amagos? Explícate.

—Ocurría sobre todo de noche. La corriente de agua luminosa y cristalina dejaba de fluir, parecían retirarse a otro lugar y al cabo de no más de una hora volvían a circular con normalidad. Pero desde anoche no han vuelto, parece que el tiempo hubiera dejado de fluir.

—Pero todo parece normal, ¿no es así? Me refiero a que el día sigue su curso y no parece que se hubiera producido ninguna clase de catástrofe.

—Eso es lo que nos tiene aun más preocupados. Todos los Ministerios que cuentan con acceso a la corriente temporal nos han confirmado que les ha ocurrido lo mismo. Es vital que no informes de esto a nadie. Si la población se enterara cundiría el caos absoluto.

—Hacia donde se dirige la cañería natural —Seguía iluminando con su varita de un lado para el otro, cerciorándose de que por allí no cabría una persona.

—No tenemos ni idea. Manipular la corriente del tiempo era muy peligroso de por sí, como pensar en introducirnos en esa misma. Cualquiera que se atreviese a tocar las aguas del tiempo envejecía por segundos. Se calcula que solo hacen falta dos segundos y medio de contacto para que la vida del que se atreviera a hacerlo acabara.

— ¿Quién iba a querer tocarla entonces?

—Trabajar estudiando y manipulando el tiempo es un oficio que causa factura moral. Algunos compañeros, a lo largo de la historia de esta cámara, han puesto un final prematuro a su vida tocándola con la intención de suicidarse.

Quedándose, el Auror y el empleado, quietos observando la grieta en la tierra, Harry no sabía que conclusión sacar de aquella revelación y tuvieron que volver por donde habían entrado. En el exterior del conducto secreto aguardaban el resto de empleados, con su constante cara de preocupación. Cuando cerraron bajo combinación la esclusa acorazada, las baldosas volvieron a su sitio y pudieron seguir hablando.

—Como bien habéis dicho: lo que ocurre en esta cámara no debe trascender fuera de ella —Respiraba profundo pues entre más cosas sabía mayor era su preocupación—. Seguid con vuestro trabajo sin que se note que estáis alarmados. Intentad ser lo más natural posible e informadme de cualquier novedad con respecto a la corriente del tiempo.

—Harry: ¿Tu qué vas a hacer?

—Mientras no se produzca ninguna catástrofe, seguir luchando para que el mundo siga su curso. No creo que ninguno de los tres magos restantes tenga nada que ver con la desaparición de la corriente del tiempo. No obstante poniendo en una balanza lo que ocurre aquí y las consecuencias que ha ocasionado y al lado los tres magos y lo que pueden hacer con el mundo, cuando sean libres, los propietarios de las varitas son nuestra mayor preocupación actual.

—Te informaremos de cualquier cosa que pase Harry.

Saliendo de la Cámara del Tiempo, muchísimo más inquieto de cuando había entrado, tuvo que acudir al Alto Tribunal donde, de los cien asientos para la totalidad de Senadores, que había antes de la crisis, ahora solo quedaban menos de la docena ejerciendo su cargo. Los que habían optado por continuar con sus obligaciones se veían sobrepasados en sus funciones y su deterioro físico era notable.

Se intuía que el apuntalamiento del ministerio de magia, que había conseguido Harry al "derrotar" a la bruja que amenazó todo el país, se había vuelto a resentir y amenazaba con romperse del todo.

En las caras de los allí presentes se podía leer que estaban buscando a alguien a quien soltarle el peso muerto que era llevar aquella institución y Harry era la persona que habían elegido para delegar semejante responsabilidad.

—Harry Potter….

—Senadores —No les dejó soltarle el discurso, que era posible que tuvieran bien preparado y les interrumpió—. Sé que el trabajo que les ha tocado ahora es de los más duros. Mantener el orden en el Ministerio no es tarea fácil pero, por cuanto honor me parezca ostentarlo, es imposible que pudiera hacerme cargo de todo el control, no si no tienen intención de que pare la crisis que nos afecta.

—Harry: sabes que no tenemos capacidad de actuación. El Ministerio de Magia está a las puertas de su posible disolución. No estamos capacitados para la organización de unas elecciones y si no podemos encargar su salvación al cuerpo de los Aurores… ¿Qué otra opción tenemos?

—En este caso y solo en este: propongo la creación de una gestora.

—Explícate.

—Hay un grupo de nuevas formaciones, ajenas a toda sospecha de oscuras intenciones, propongo que a estas se les encargue el correcto funcionamiento del Ministerio. Claro está sin capacidad legislativa para cambiar las cosas. Solo que las lleven hasta que todo se solucione y pueda organizarse elecciones con garantías.

— ¿Confías en esas nuevas fuerzas políticas?

—No puedo poner la mano en el fuego por ellas. Pero al menos, al estar capados a nivel legislativo y con la vista puestas a unas futuras elecciones, nos garantizamos el correcto funcionamiento del Ministerio hasta que la crisis se solucione —Dar a conocer su punto de vista alegró la cara de los allí presentes, pues era justo lo que necesitaban en aquellos momentos.

—Es una jugada muy astuta Harry —Comenzaba a redactar las últimas órdenes que iban a aprobar, en las que entre otras cosas, le encargarían al comandante la organización de la gestora que se haría cargo del Senado durante ese tiempo y al termino se lo entregaron—. Harry en tus manos depositamos todo lo que representa esta milenaria institución. Te rogamos obres en consecuencia.

Con un nuevo follón entre las manos, el senado de magia terminó de disolverse y tenía que actuar deprisa para no causar desasosiego en la sociedad. No podía acompañar a su mujer y a sus cuñados en la búsqueda de información, pero sabía que darían todo de si hasta dar con algo. En el edificio de los Aurores, puso a toda la plantilla a trabajar en la selección de los encargados de la gestora y enviarían las cartas por correo urgente. Solicitando, en las cartas, la confirmación de aquel importantísimo encargo que, de antemano, sabían que lo aceptarían con sumo gusto.

* * *

En la oficina donde el trío estaba enterrado en papeleo, no querían crear desorden allí y se concentraban en revisar uno a uno estante a estante, todos los documentos en los que había millares de historias, leyendas y de todo un poco, cuya fecha de origen de algunos de los relatos estudiados se podría remontar a miles de años atrás.

Gracias al registro que encontró Hermione dieron en un momento con la historia de "El León de Khana", que no decía mucho más de lo que les hubieran contado durante su travesía por el desierto. Pero de la segunda leyenda, la que se originó en Italia, no había ni rastro por mucho que rebuscaron en la sección donde se suponía que estaba guardada.

Tuvieron que hacer un descanso. La cantidad de horas que se pasaron allí empezaba a desgastarlos. Tras comer y enterarse de las novedades, que hubiera por el Ministerio, sin que hubiera trascendido la noticia de la completa disolución del Senado, volvieron al despacho.

Aun haciendo la digestión y mentalizándose de que tenían que volverse a aplicar en su investigación, Ginny que era la encargada de llevar el paquete cerrado, antes de tocar algún escrito daba una nueva vuelta por el laberíntico lugar hasta llegar al centro de la sala, la que daba a la chimenea ahora apagada.

En el centro miraba todo aquel mar de información, aunque ya lo hubiera hecho, volvía a dar un paseo entre el resto de los pasillos interiores con el paquete aun en las manos. Cuando pasó por uno de los muchos pasajes, de repente y a su paso, uno de los enrollables se cayó de las estanterías y ahora estaba en mitad del pasillo.

Pensando que había sido producto de la aglomeración en la que se encontraban, lo sujetó con la intención de volverlo a poner en su sitio, pero antes de eso lo abrió un poco y se quedó sorprendida de lo primero que encontró. La representación en un grabado de la corona de flores estaba en el encabezado de aquel documento.

Estaban a mucha distancia de donde se encontraban escudriñando durante las primeras horas y, de no haber sido por aquel golpe de suerte, hubieran tardado algunas semanas en llegar a investigar aquella sección. Llamando a su hermano y su cuñada, estos se presentaron a toda prisa hasta allí para descubrir lo que había encontrado.

— ¿Dónde lo has encontrado? —preguntó Hermione extrañada.

—Tirado en el suelo. Parecía que lo hubieran sacado de su lugar a propósito —Ginny miraba las caras de preocupación de los otros dos y se preguntaba que estarían pensando—. ¿Casualidad? —les preguntó tratando de que le dijeran que estaban pensando.

—Hay muchas leyendas recolectadas en esta sala —Su cuñada miraba todos los pasillos de la estancia y la cantidad de documentos que habían guardados allí—. No creo que sea casualidad, ni ningún golpe de suerte, nos lo han dejado a propósito —contaba lo que le preocupaba ahora mismo y su marido, como ex agente de la ley, continuó.

—Cuando te dejan una pista como esta delante, es probable de que se trate de una distracción y lo que quieren es evitar que sigas rebuscando en el resto —Con el documento en las manos lo miraba analizándolo—. Ya nos han dado lo que buscábamos, ahora si queremos seguir buscando, lo haríamos con menos prisa.

—Puede ser —Ginny era periodista y también tenía experiencia en el tema—, pero también cabe la posibilidad de que lo hubiera dejado aquí mismo para ahorrarnos tiempo, por algún motivo, o bien es que quiere que conozcamos la historia. En el mundo periodístico sabemos cuándo hay noticias que los propios implicados quieren que salga a la luz, pues nos ponen todo delante para que lo descubramos sin esfuerzo.

—Descubramos de que se trata.

Acercándose hasta el centro de la estancia pusieron la corona a un lado, admirando las similitudes que tenía con aquel grabado y aquel escrito sobre la mesa. Lo fueron abriendo a medida que iban leyendo lo que contenía.

" _ **Catrina.**_

 _Tiempo atrás, tierras yernas y estériles se extendían por doquier. El frío se había apoderado del mundo y exterminado casi todo rastro de vida sobre la faz de la tierra. Cuando empezó a remitir, la naturaleza dio a luz a una criatura pura, generadora de vida y que tuvo muchos nombres a lo largo de los años._

 _El hombre, que tendía a humanizar cualquier fenómeno que se escapara a su comprensión, le dio muchas formas y apariencias, todas femeninas, fértiles y hermosas. Los egipcios la conocían como la diosa Isis, los griegos Deméter, los romanos Proserpina y cada nueva cultura que conocía su historia la adaptaba a su mitología. Pero en realidad era un ente sin nombre, sin forma, ni apariencia, que por donde quiera que pasara llenaba de vida las tierras._

 _Recorrió la tierra, unida por la capa de hielo que comenzaba a disolverse, devolviendo la fertilidad a unas nuevas tierras desconocidas para el ser humano. Fue hasta el sur de aquel nuevo mundo y tuvo que volver a subir, para regresar al continente del que había nacido, pero no pudo hacerlo. Había pasado tanto tiempo en su viaje que el hielo terminó de desintegrarse separando ambos mundos._

 _Se quedó atrapada en aquel gigantesco continente pero no estaba sola, los humanos habían colonizado también aquellas tierras cruzando la capa de hielo, que los mantuvo unidos durante un tiempo, siguiendo el rastro de vida que había dejado en su viaje al nuevo mundo. Se quedó con ellos, aquellas civilizaciones nativas parecían convivir en armonía con la naturaleza y, pudiendo regresar a su origen, optó por descansar de su largo viaje y se quedó dormida mucho tiempo._

 _Al despertar, después de su largo letargo, descubrió que aquel lugar era muy diferente al que había dejado. Las civilizaciones nativas habían evolucionado y se habían diferenciado unas de otras. Las había pacíficas y respetuosas con el medio ambiente, otras destructivas con ansias de dominación sobre el resto._

 _Se podría calcular que fue a principios del siglo IV DC. La entidad, tras recorrer el continente de norte a sur se asombró de lo avanzado del ser humano y lo que era capaz de conseguir. En la zona central, de las dos grandes masas de tierra que estaban tanto al norte como al sur, se quedó allí divisando una civilización que destacaba al resto: Los Mayas._

 _Eran poderosos, inteligentes, habían domado la naturaleza para adaptarla a sus necesidades. Contaban con una poderosa dinastía de líderes que la habían hecho prosperar mucho. Pero sus desmedidas ansias de dominar la naturaleza, edificando formidables ciudades, aquello fue lo único negativo que pudo pensar de ellos._

 _Recorriendo invisible sus calles, todo era nuevo para aquella criatura pura, que no imaginaba como aquella especie trataba de imponerse a la naturaleza y de seguir así lo lograría. Triste se refugió en los bosques más próximos a la ciudad más importante del imperio. Cuando dejó de llorar decidió ponerlos en su lugar y destruirlos, pero fue entonces cuando puso su vista un joven guerrero, que los enemigos de su nación habían tendido una trampa y trataban de abatirle. Era una lucha de cuatro contra uno, pero el guerrero los derrotó a todos con una fiereza digna de las bestias aunque quedó herido._

 _Dejándose notar ante el herido, este no mostró temor alguno y lo único que pudo ofrecerle fue su sangre a aquella fuerza y, por algún motivo, la entidad aceptó su regalo y lo sanó del todo. Desde aquel día no dejó de proteger a su guerrero._

 _Aquel muchacho, que tan solo contaba con quince años, en aquella época a los de esa edad ya se les consideraba hombres de pleno derecho. Era un guerrero que destacaba entre la multitud, listo y astuto, fuerte y ágil. Solo contaba con un defecto, que al ente no parecía importarle en absoluto, era despiadado. Una bestia cruel tanto con sus enemigos, como con sus semejantes y que tenía unas ansias de poder sin límites._

 _Lo observó, protegiéndolo, cómo se convirtió en hombre. Como conquistó reinos bajo las órdenes de la dinastía que gobernaban a los suyos. Su desprecio por la vida humana, tan dañina contra el medio, se ganó la gracia del ser natural que, durante las noches, comenzó a adoptar forma humana para él. Se trasformaba en la imagen que el hombre le había dado desde su origen, la de una hermosa joven que durante las noches aparecía entre los bosques danzando para él, que quedó rendido ante sus encantos._

 _Cuenta la leyenda de que la primera vez que la mujer trató de comunicarse con él, su tono de voz casi lo mata. Tuvo que aprender el idioma de los mayas para hablarle sin dañarle. La relación se acrecentó pero había un inconveniente: que solo podía adoptar forma humana durante la noche, a la salida del sol recuperaba su forma etérea._

 _Él se enamoró de ella, con tanta intensidad, que se esforzaba en darle lo único que parecía agradarle: sangre humana. Como entidad sobrenatural no tenía la capacidad de sangrar y, para devolverle lo que ella hacía por él, comenzó a ofrecerle sacrificios humanos sin cesar._

 _Gracias a los favores de la entidad, el guerrero comenzó una andadura para derrocar a las dinastías que habían gobernado a los mayas y ocupar su lugar como regente. Contaba con todo el apoyo de las fuerzas de la naturaleza y no le costó mucho destronar a los antiguos reyes. Pero al llegar al poder, en lugar de imponer una armonía pacífica con la naturaleza, comenzó a tratar de dominarla aun más._

 _El imperio Maya, durante las primeros décadas del siglo, sufrió un avance sin precedentes. La gracia de la mujer, al estar enamorada de su nuevo regente, hizo que la población se centralizara en las grandes ciudades por la prosperidad de sus tierras. Aunque aquel incremento de población tuvo como consecuencia la aceleración de la destrucción del entorno, para la construcción de las grandes ciudades. Pero la fuerza natural, en lugar de oponerse a aquella destrucción, se corrompió. Puso el entorno al servicio de su amor para que dispusiera del a su voluntad._

 _El nuevo monarca se propuso gobernar todas las tierras habitables, pero primero quería desposar a su futura reina. Aunque seguían teniendo el problema de que ella no podía adoptar forma humana de perpetuidad._

 _Deseoso de encontrar una solución para que su amor pudiera estar a su lado, en su inicio de la conquista de todo mundo conocido, le hizo una promesa: de que si había algún modo de darle la total apariencia de humana lo lograría. Ella, acercándose a su oído, le dijo que había un modo. Regalarle una corona de flores, pero no de unas cualquieras, de unas cuya obtención sería peligrosa._

 _El nuevo rey, armando un ejército, fue hasta donde les indicó el ente, destruyendo y arrasando cualquier asentamiento y población hasta dar con una ermita natural, que en realidad funcionaba como portal hacia otro lado. Allí y bajo la noche cerrada, la mujer les abrió las puertas de un remoto lugar para que fuera en busca de las flores, pero debía de hacerlo solo._

 _Nada se supo de hacia dónde había ido, ni que había encontrado allí, pero lo cierto es que el rey volvió con las flores y juntos fueron a la ciudad donde prepararon su próxima enlace. En las celebraciones previas hubo millares de ejecuciones rituales, la sangre corría a mares por las pirámides escalonadas en honor a la pareja. Ambos se habían sumado a una orgía de sangre para que a la salida del sol coronase a su esposa y adoptara por fin forma humana durante el día._

 _Al borde del alba, minutos antes de los que solía perder la forma de mujer, el Rey puso sobre la cabeza de su consorte la corona y juntos esperaron la salida del sol. Cuando amaneció y no perdía la forma, fue el momento en el que trató de besarla para celebrar por fin el inicio de la conquista del mundo._

 _Pero algo pasó que no se esperaban, no llegó nunca a besarla, una fuerza sobrehumana se los impedía. El rey se elevaba en el aire mientras comenzaba a consumirse. Una capa negra aparecía a su alrededor y sin poder evitarlo acabó convertido en el primer Dementor. Mientras tanto, la mujer que resplandecía con luz propia, su piel se volvía pálida y unas líneas se le dibujaban en la cara dándole la imagen que se asimilaba a una calavera en vida, perdió la gracia que la acompañaba y como castigo a sus pecados comenzó a llevar la muerte a su paso._

 _Aquella criatura de oscuridad desapareció, alejándolo de su reina y el pánico surgió entre la población. Las dinastías mayas habían acabado, la muerte y la sequía se apoderaban de las grandes ciudades consiguiendo que la población se descentralizara de ellas, produciendo el colapso maya del periodo clásico._

 _La mujer, perdiendo su corona, vagó con su nueva apariencia humana, por la superficie de la tierra convirtiéndose en un ser oscuro y peligroso. Logró controlar la maldición que había en ella, que volvía inerte la tierra por donde pasaba, su poder oscuro se incrementaba con el paso de los años. Aquella acumulación de muerte tuvo como consecuencia el nacimiento de las Razas Nocturnas. Aquellas que se contaminaba por medio de la sangre. La mujer se dejaba ver ante el hombre y, deseosa de trasmitir su pesar, besaba a los que se atrevían a caer en su trampa y comenzó a generar una dinastía de criaturas de la noche._

 _No perdía la esperanza de que su rey volviera y le diera el beso prometido, que rompería la maldición que ambos arrastraban. Aprovechando las nuevas formas de trasportes humanas y tras recorrer el mundo buscándolo, perdió toda esperanza de dar con él, pues no era la única que trasmitía su mal. Su amor convertía en un nuevo ser de las tinieblas a todo aquel que tratara de besar, pues en el beso estaba la clave de la liberación de ambos y el inicio de su exitoso intento de conquista del mundo._

 _La antigua entidad, sufriendo la pena de haberse quedado sola, acabó quedándose en las tierras donde nació su amor esperando que, con el tiempo, fuera él el que la encontraría por fin y pusiera fin a la maldición._

 _Tiempo después, con el paso de los siglos, se presentaba ante los hombres autóctonos como una figura siniestra y fantasmagórica. Uno de ellos comenzó a llamarle La Catrina y deseosa de, por fin, tener una identidad propia, se apropió de ese nombre: Catrina."_

Al término de su lectura, un silencio sepulcral se produjo en la sala. Los tres personajes se quedaron mirándose los unos a los otros, no había nada más escrito y se volvieron a fijar en la corona que estaba al lado del escrito y este mismo.

— ¡Joe! —Ronald rompía el silencio con su amago de pronunciar una palabra malsonante.

—Tiene sentido. En la maldición que ambos arrastraban generó toda clase de criaturas oscuras y cuando por fin se rompió, acabó con el mal que habían trasmitido. Liberando a todo contagiado mediante la sangre.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, fue entonces cuando Hermione se fijó en la mesa del despacho; como bajo un recubrimiento de cristal había un mapa del mundo a modo de elemento decorativo. Con su dedo lo llevaba hasta la Península del Yucatán y golpeaba sobre esa parte varias veces.

—Tenemos próximo destino. Solo que no tenemos ni la menor referencia de donde buscar el lugar donde nuestro rival atrapó a la figura femenina.

—El Mundo Mágico tiene amigos en muchos lugares. Me pondré en movimiento solicitando al Ministerio Mexicano colaboración. Tenemos que encontrarlo y sacar tantas fotos como sea posible, hay que asegurarse de completar el puzle de imágenes.

— ¿Partiréis ya?

—No, nadie sabe que estamos aquí y nadie conoce el paradero de la Madriguera. Seguiremos buscando información, mientras nos quedamos con la familia hasta que pasen las fiestas y veamos qué pasa cuando nuestros enemigos sean liberados.

—Tenemos que llevarle esto a Harry, hay que pedirle que analice la corona para descubrir de donde ha salido —Ronald, tras decir aquello, se quedó extrañado de que su mujer se quedara fija mirando hacia uno de los pasillos sin apartar la vista—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿No lo veis?

Hermione vio entre los corredores, al fondo y entre las sombras a un elfo doméstico que se paseaba por el lugar sin que lo detectasen. Al dar la voz de alarma todos apuntaron con su varita iluminando el lugar donde se suponía que debiera de estar aquel ser, del que solo pudieron intuir su figura que se metía por los corredores del despacho.

Ronald y Hermione corrieron en su busca, mientras tanto Ginny se quedaba en el centro de la sala y fue entonces cuando ella vio otro elfo en otro de los pasillos. Gritando a sus acompañantes de que estaba por allí, corrió en su busca. El trió, creyendo que aquellos asistentes no podían salir de allí, pues las apariciones estaban bloqueadas, estaba corriendo de un lado para el otro por toda la oficina, siguiendo a los elfos pero sin llegar a verles ni atraparlos.

De buenas a primeras se encontraron sin quererlo en el centro de la estancia, sin dar con rastro de los polizones que andaban por allí, pero fue entonces cuando se percataron de que la corona no estaba en su sitio. Había desaparecido.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31.**

Durante la mañana del 24 de Diciembre, en el Ministerio de Magia y más en concreto en la tercera planta del edificio de los Aurores, toda la plantilla estaba reunida allí desde primera hora de la mañana. A medida que se aproximaba el final del año, los nervios entre el cuerpo de seguridad se acrecentaban. Pero no solo en ellos, la población en general estaba a la expectativa de que podría acontecer después de año nuevo y la tensión se hacía latente entre ellos.

Como todo lo que tuvieran reservado los cuerpos de seguridad del Mundo Mágico era asuntos clasificados, ninguna noticia se filtraba a los medios de comunicación y estos se centraban en realizar conjeturas y análisis de que podría ocurrir cuando los magos fueran libres. Había opiniones de toda clase: desde la instauración de un Nuevo Orden Mundial dictatorial por aquellos tres brujos, hasta una posible guerra mundial, con consecuencias apocalípticas, por si se ponían a pelear entre ellos.

Al menos, en lo referente a la prensa escrita, era lo más nefasto que podrían poner pues la completa disolución del senado pasó sin pena ni gloria. Harry Potter había realizado una jugada maestra, aprovechando el afán por demostrar a la ciudadanía sus formas por parte de nuevos aspirantes políticos, que estaban más que cualificados para que estos se ocupasen del completo funcionamiento, básico, de todo el Ministerio.

También, en lo referente a las noticias de política exterior, fue el mismo Comandante el que, después de multitud de reuniones, logró apaciguar los ánimos con los gobiernos muggles. Toda la prensa, tanto nacional como internacional, lo alababan por ello. Había logrado forjar un frente común para lo que tuviera que acontecer en el futuro.

En la enorme sala de reuniones no cabía más gente. No solo estaban allí todo el cuerpo de Aurores de la capital, habían acudido los máximos representantes de las diferentes regiones de todo el Reino Unido e inclusive de Irlanda. Todos esperaban la llegada del comandante Auror.

Tras unos diez minutos este hacía acto de aparición en el graderío circular y se produjo un silencio sepulcral al verle llegar. No hubo aplausos, ni comentarios sobre el cansancio que trasmitía Harry en su físico. El hombre tenía aspecto de estar agotado después del ajetreo de las últimas semanas.

Dos asistentes, que nadie podría imaginar que eran Ronald y Hermione Weasley bajo otra apariencia, con sus varitas en la mano comenzaron a repartir unas carpetas entre todo aquel gentío. Cada carpeta tenía nombre y apellido y en ella, después de una información general para todos, se detallaba la función a cumplir por cada miembro del cuerpo.

—Buenos días a todos. Lamento que tengamos que vernos la víspera de la navidad, pero tenemos que estar preparados para lo que nos está por venir —Abría la carpeta que tenía él, en la que llevaba unos folios idénticos a los de los otros informes, era algo de información general y nada personalizada—. No sabemos donde están dos de nuestros enemigos, el tercero lo tenemos localizado al norte del planeta.

— ¿Aun está acompañando a la bestia moribunda? —Uno de los grandes representantes Irlandeses, de los pocos que tenían la autoridad para interrumpir al comandante, habló.

—Sí, aun permanece allí y creemos que estará allí un tiempo más. Inteligencia cree que no puede matar a la bestia, tampoco salvarla, así que la acompaña hasta que fallezca.

—El Leviatán es un ejemplar único en el mundo, las leyendas cuentan que ha protegido la Atlántida desde su hundimiento. ¿Qué hacía al norte del globo?

—Creemos que acudió allí por su llamamiento. Hemos perdido a una de las criaturas más míticas de la historia porque, al bujo de varita verde, se le antojó que protegiera la Atalaya.

—Entonces: ¿No debemos preocuparnos?

—Yo no me atrevería a afirmar eso. La criatura no ha sido abatida de forma natural, fue el ser humano el que ha acabado con ella. De no haber sido por la represalia Muggle hubiera seguido viva —tras sus palabras, todo se volvió a silenciar—. No sabemos que nos deparará después de la última campanada del año, pero solo podemos hacer una cosa al respecto: Contención.

— ¿Te refieres a frenarlos?

—En efecto, no podemos arriesgarnos a una guerra abierta contra ellos, no ganaremos. No obstante: el que está sobre ellos los quiere muertos, así que esperaremos y retendremos a los magos hasta que se nos revele la forma de quitarlos de en medio. Si la contención falla, el cuerpo de los Aurores no debe ser erradicado, debemos pasar a la clandestinidad y, como cualquier país que ha sido invadido, adoptaremos técnicas de guerrilla.

—Estamos caminando sobre arenas movedizas. ¿No crees que estás presuponiendo demasiado? En cualquier momento todo podría venirse abajo y tu plan fracasar sin remedio.

—Para que conste en acta: yo no elegí el terreno donde nos movemos. Me adapto a la situación valorando todas las posibles variantes.

—Igor Morris está solo en el norte, no podríamos organizar una misión para ejecutarlo ahora que está solo.

—Los gobiernos mágicos de Estados Unidos, Canadá y Rusia, en secreto, se organizaron para eliminarlo ahora que estaba solo pero en vano. Es inmune a la magia y está en un lugar donde detectará la aproximación de cualquier fuerza mágica a kilómetros de distancia. Frustró el ataque antes siquiera de que llegasen a verlo. No puede atacar a nadie pero si defenderse y no se contiene a la hora de destruir a quien le ataca —al revelar aquel dato, tan confidencial, dejó a los que no tenían conocimiento de aquella escaramuza perplejos—. Sigo creyendo que se nos revelará la fórmula para acabar con ellos.

—Esperemos que no te equivoques… Harry.

—Yo también lo espero… —Ahora comenzaba a redactar a todos sus hombres cuáles eran sus funciones hasta año nuevo. Después comunicó las que adoptarían después del 31, como posibles casas francas en el caso de que tuvieran que pasarse a la clandestinidad si se diera el caso. Mientras uno de los Aurores leía su informe le vino una duda a la cabeza que no dudó en preguntar.

—Harry, los alumnos de las diferentes escuelas mágicas del mundo: ¿volverán al colegio?

—Por supuesto. Sabemos que allí estarán a salvo y se adelantará la vuelta al colegio a la mañana del día 31 de Diciembre. Por lo demás: Quiero desearos a todos que paséis una feliz Nochebuena. Mañana, el día de navidad, esperemos que sea tan tranquilo como de costumbre y no pase nada que nos haga reunirnos.

Dando por concluida, la sesión, todo el mundo volvió a sus obligaciones diarias. Lo único que iba a trascender de aquella sala de reuniones era el adelanto del retorno a las escuelas mágicas de los jóvenes alumnos.

El comandante se marchaba del edificio, acompañado por aquellos dos asistentes, mientras algunos agentes se aproximaban a informar de las últimas novedades, como que tanto la mujer que vendió al hijo de Elizabeth Hopkins, como la familia que lo había comprado estaban ahora en prisión y estaban cayendo toda la red de tráfico de personas.

Aun en la adversidad, se alegraba de que gente tan despreciable estuviera entre rejas, se alejaba hacia el corredor de chimeneas para partir a un lugar, aún por determinar, junto con sus cuñados aun encubiertos bajo otra identidad. Sin decir nada a nadie, se trasportaron a otro lugar.

* * *

En la región de Gales, bajo un manto nevado y cual postal navideña, seguía alzada la residencia para personas mayores con dones mágicos. Había permanecido ajena a todo lo acontecido durante las diferentes crisis que afectó al mundo. Los conjuros que protegían el edificio, a diferencia del resto de lugares mágicos, no se desvanecieron. Pudieron soportar la ventisca glacial y solo tuvieron que lamentar las bajas naturales entre los residentes.

Allí también preparaban la noche de navidad, no sabían si era la última que iban a celebrar y por eso, el personal, estaba preparando una tremenda conmemoración para mantener distraídos a los que iban a pasar allí la Nochebuena. Todo estaba decorado con ambiente festivo y navideño, había conjuros que recreaban copos de nieve por todos los pasillos, como también había otros conjuros que recreaban hadas de las nieves, que revoloteaban por todo el edificio dejando una pequeña estela de escarcha tan bonita que daba pena hasta romperla a su paso.

Tanto Harry, como sus dos acompañantes, no pudieron evitar tener un poco de envidia por lo bonito y ambientado que estaba todo aquel lugar. Por un momento llegó a pasarle por la cabeza traer a toda la familia a pasar las navidades con ellos, pero sería apropiarse de una fiesta que no les pertenecía.

Acercándose hasta la encargada de la recepción, le pidió un informe detallado de las entradas y salidas durante aquellos cuatro meses, sin hallar nada extraño en el registro. Después pidió un informe detallado de lo ocurrido durante la ventisca glacial y el hecho de que los conjuros de protección funcionasen tan bien allí, como si estuvieran en uno de los colegios de magia del mundo, lo dejó desconcertado.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó la encargada al ver la cara que se les había quedado, tanto a Harry como sus dos acompañantes.

—Los conjuros han sido en vano hasta en el Ministerio de Magia —le respondía la nueva identidad de Hermione—. No tiene sentido de que aquí hubieran resistido y en lugares más "poderosos" no.

—Pudo tratarse de un milagro —la encargada de la recepción, al decir aquello, consiguió que la escéptica Hermione, bajo su otra apariencia, le dedicara una cara de incredulidad.

— ¿Alguna novedad con respecto a la Profesora McGonagall?

—Ninguna, está muy bien de salud. Por desgracia todos sus familiares directos han muerto y no ha tenido visitas durante estos meses.

—Entonces: ¿No ha ocurrido nada extraño durante todo este tiempo?

—No, pero… —Se quedaba abstraída en sí misma, como rememorando un dato que le pareciera curioso. Harry la miraba indicando que, lo que quisiera que se le pasara por la cabeza, lo dijera—. Es un detalle curioso, pero resulta que no hemos limpiado la habitación de Minerva desde el inicio del verano. La habitación permanece impoluta, no hace falta limpiarla nunca.

—Explíquese.

—El servicio de limpieza hace sus rondas todos los días. Tenemos residentes muy pulcros que no ensucian nada pero, por poco que fuera, algo hay que limpiar. En el caso de la alcoba de tu antigua maestra, todas las mañanas, su habitación permanece perfecta —al decirle aquello se quedaron los tres pensativos—. Puede que sea sonámbula y durante las noches se levante a limpiarlo todo.

Dejando aquella conversación hasta ese punto, llegaba hasta allí la mismísima Minerva McGonagall que había salido a dar un paseo matutino con sus compañeras de residencia. Como todo el mundo, en aquel retiro, estaba encantada con la decoración navideña que habían colocado y deseaba que llegase la hora de la cena.

Al ver a Harry y a sus dos acompañantes, les sonrió. En su interior sabía que se trataban de Ronald y Hermione, que estaban bajo otras identidades. Así que, separándose de sus compañeras, se fue con ellos hasta su habitación donde podrían hablar con tranquilidad. Una vez en el cuarto los dos personajes dejaron atrás su tapadera y se les podía divisar tal cual eran.

Harry, tras ser el primero en saludarla, se mantenía de pie al lado de la impoluta ventana sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde le dijo, la otra vez, que solía aparecer el misterioso acompañante. Mientras tanto los otros le daban la mano a la profesora con mucho cariño. Tras los saludos y contarle las novedades sobre su vida, fue entonces cuando optaron por pasar a temas más delicados.

—Profesora… —Harry quiso adentrarse en materia—. Primero quiero pedirle perdón; perdón por no haber podido mantener la promesa que le hice a principios de Septiembre. Se lo tuve que contar a mi mujer, a Ronald y a Hermione pues creemos que tiene mucho que ver con lo que nos afecta.

—Harry: ¿Rompiste tu promesa?

—Créame que no lo hubiera hecho si hubiera quedado más remedio. Pero es que tenía que decírselo a ellos para compartir otros puntos de vista.

—Si solo ha sido a ellos: te perdono. Tengo plena confianza en vosotros.

— ¿Lo ha vuelto a ver? —Hermione le preguntaba sujetándole la mano.

—Sí, hacía meses que no lo veía y hará dos noches lo he vuelto a ver.

— ¿Podría reconocerlo? —Hermione lanzaba una batería de preguntas—. ¿Le dice algo? O ¿Ha probado a preguntarle algo?

—No llego a verle bajo sus túnicas oscuras y tampoco me dice ni me responde. Solo me acompaña y me guarda hasta el amanecer.

—Crees que si me quedase con usted esta noche: aparecería —Harry se apresuraba a ofrecerse a acompañarla.

—No tengo ni remota idea, aunque si es quién crees que es, que esperas conseguir encontrándotelo.

—Intentaría que me explicara el motivo por lo que está provocando todo esto.

—No creo que apareciera si te quedaras. Pero créeme cuando te digo que no está aquí para hacerme daño, a veces siento que quiere darme algo que aun no tiene.

—Los empleados de la residencia nos han dicho que no hace falta limpiar su habitación —Ronald quería formular lo que le mantenía intrigado—. Dicen que todos los días está perfecta.

—No se lo digáis a los de la residencia pero, por las noches y en ausencia del encapuchado, tengo la impresión de ver a tres elfos domésticos limpiando mi cuarto. Lo hacen cuando estoy dormida y solo los detecto durante esas noches en la que tengo el sueño muy ligero.

— ¿Tres elfos? —La mujer recordó a los tres asistentes que vio en su vivencia a las puertas de la muerte. Como también se acordó de los que habían estado persiguiendo en el despacho del senador pero, en aquella ocasión, nunca llegaron a ver con claridad y pensó que tal vez estuvieran relacionados —. ¿Ha llegado a verles sus caras? —Entre sus pertenencias llevaba un boceto a lápiz en el que había dibujado las apariencias de los tres y se los enseñó—. Los reconoce.

—Solo los veo cuando estoy entre el sueño y la vigilia, si me despierto del todo, desaparecen.

Como era la víspera de la navidad, tras dejar de lado los temas más preocupantes, se dispusieron a salir a dar un paseo por toda la residencia. El matrimonio tuvo que tomarse la poción de trasformación para pasar inadvertidos por las instalaciones y, dando una vuelta, hablaron de temas más alegres y familiares.

Rondando el medio día, tras despedirse de su antigua profesora con un efusivo abrazo, se marchaban de allí para volver a La Madriguera. Pasara lo que tuviera que acontecer durante la Nochebuena y el día de Navidad, nadie iba a ir al trabajo y lo iban a pasar en familia.

Todos los ciudadanos, ya fueran magos o muggles, se retiraban a sus casas a preparar la cena. Tanto aquella tarde, como la noche y el día siguiente solo funcionarían los servicios mínimos e imprescindibles pues, el Ministerio, no quería que nadie se quedara sin pasar la Nochebuena en familia. Todos tenían la impresión de que podría ser su última navidad y por eso se afanaron en que nadie se la perdiera.

* * *

En la Madriguera, los tres personajes llegaron por la chimenea y al entrar en la casa, aunque aún faltaban horas para que empezara la cena, se encontraron con que Molly y Kreacher no dejaban entrar a nadie en la cocina. La cena la iban a preparar ellos y el resto se conformaría con poner la mesa cuando llegara el momento.

George se había encargado del postre, trayendo una selección de los mejores dulces de su tienda que, amontonados unos sobre otros, daban la forma de una tarta que se comía con los ojos. Ginny volvía del trabajo, que tenía mucho acumulado después de unos días ausente y lo primero que hizo fue verse tentada a robar una de las chucherías que había en aquel pastel pero, su hermano, no se lo permitió y la reprendió muy gracioso.

Todos los Weasley, menos Percy y su familia que habían optado por pasar las navidades por su cuenta, estaban ahora reunidos bajo el mismo techo. Incluso había acudido Charles que había vuelto de Rumanía a pasar las navidades con ellos.

En el exterior de la vivienda estaban todos los primos y hermanos jugando cada uno en su estilo. Teddy y James practicaban duelos y su competición llamó la atención entre todos los jóvenes, que se acercaron a verles batirse. Al verles luchar y como Teddy, aunque se contuviera a la hora de lanzar conjuros, sus conocimientos eran mucho mayores a los de James que no pudo hacer mucho para evitar ser desarmado. Fue entonces cuando entraron en escena los primos más adultos y mucho más expertos para acrecentar el nivel de aquella contienda.

Lo que en principio era un juego, la rivalidad de la adolescencia les hizo tomárselo más enserio y se convirtió en un verdadero torneo mágico. Delimitaron la zona del combate y todos se pusieron a alrededor y empezaron a animar a los participantes. El juego llegó hasta tal punto que los mayores salían de la casa a ver qué ocurría.

Los que cursaban el primer año y los que aun no habían ido a la escuela, se conformaban con observar como Teddy podía contra todo aquel que se animara a luchar. Cuando parecía que nadie podía con él, fue el momento en el que los adultos comenzaron a participar en aquel duelo improvisado.

Hermione fue la primera en enfrentarse a Teddy y tras una consecución de conjuros lo derribó de golpe, consiguiendo que sus hijos y todos los que habían perdido contra él aplaudieran llenos de júbilo. No obstante, la mujer corría a ayudar a levantar al derrotado, que se ponía en pie sin ningún problema. Aquello era un juego y todos lo sabían, por eso no había ningún problema en perder.

A Hermione se enfrentaba ahora Ronald, que le decía que la quería mucho antes de hacerle la reverencia de inicio del combate. Cuando se inició la contienda, por mucho que Hermione intentó desarmarle, su marido era Auror y de los buenos. En esta ocasión no pudo hacer mucho en su contra y sin remedio caía derrotada pero, en lugar de tener un mal perder, se puso en pie tan orgullosa de su pelirrojo que fue corriendo a abrazarlo y a besarle con tanta intensidad que lo tiró al suelo.

"Por favor Hermione, un poco de decoro, que hay niños delante", George los ayudaba a levantar del suelo mientras le decía aquellas palabras. "No te comportes como una adolescente en celo y reserva tu lujuria para la noche.". Con sus palabras conseguía que soltara unas carcajadas, sin poder dejar de mirar a su marido orgullosa.

Ronald también derrotó a sus hermanos, Bill, George y a Charles. Aunque fueran mayores que él, su adiestramiento como agente de la ley le hacía ser muy bueno batiéndose en combate y cuando llegó el turno de su hermana Ginny, Hermione se puso a su espalda como si fuera su entrenadora y le masajeaba los hombros diciéndole, muy graciosa, que no tuviera piedad de ella.

Por el otro lado estaba Harry animando a su esposa, diciéndole por donde debería atacar a su hermano. Las aficiones estaban muy divididas entre los partidarios de Ronald y los de Ginny, por supuesto que sus respectivos hijos los animaban sin reservas.

Cuando la lucha se inició, por mucho que la pelirroja lo intentara, no había manera de alcanzar a su hermano que, sin lanzar un conjuro, iba parando todos los hechizos que le lanzaba. Cuando se enfrentaba a ella la veía como cuando era niña, no era capaz de lanzarle un conjuro a su hermanita y al final Ginny se rindió por agotamiento.

"Hasta aquí hemos llegado." Harry se aproximó a introducirse en el improvisado campo de batalla, siendo el siguiente en enfrentarse a Ronald. El pelirrojo no se mostraba vacilante pues no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a su amigo en duelo. Lo habían hecho multitud de veces en la instrucción en el cuerpo de los Aurores y sabía que tenía la mitad de posibilidades de ganarle.

El combate se inició y los dos Aurores, sin dejar de reírse pues aquello seguía siendo un mero juego, comenzaron a lanzarse de todo con la intención de desarmar al otro. Se conocían bastante bien el uno al otro y se atacaban hacia donde creían que estaban sus puntos débiles pero ninguno de ellos dejaba de lado la defensa para evitar caer.

Parecían leerse la mente pues, cuando uno arriesgaba en un ataque sorpresivo, el otro se concentraba en defenderse sin llegar a contraatacar. Al final aquel duelo terminó en tablas, pues no hubo manera de llegar a desarmar al otro sin tener que ponerse serios. Con todos los que observaban aplaudiendo, los dos hombres agradecían la ovación.

—Rose: ¿quieres probar un duelo con tu padre? —el padre de la muchachita le preguntaba por si quería iniciarse en el duelo un año antes de lo debido.

—Por supuesto —fue la tajante respuesta de la estudiante de primer año que se había quedado asombrada y con la boca abierta al ver combatir a su padre de esa manera.

—Te has quedado perpleja —Hermione se aproximaba a acompañar a su hija hasta el lugar donde tendría que luchar.

—Nunca me había imaginado a papá luchando así.

—Lo tenías idealizado, te habías hecho una percepción de él que no era del todo correcta. Ahora porque es tu padre, pero nunca sabes a quien te acabarás enfrentando; tenlo muy en cuenta en el futuro, pues no puedes subestimar a una persona por lo que pueda aparentar ser.

—Lo tendré muy presente.

Se colocaba en posición para batirse y seguía las instrucciones de su progenitor, que le indicaba la posición, la postura de principiante y el saludo inicial. El resto de primos, más mayores, daban su opinión de cuál era la mejor manera de posicionarse pero su padre les ordenó mantenerse en silencio pues, para que Rose pudiera tener un estilo propio, debía empezar por lo básico y luego se iría especializando con el paso del tiempo.

Por el otro lado Harry invitaba a Albus a iniciarse en clase de duelo, cosa que el jovencito rechazó tan deprisa que resultó hasta sospechoso. No pensaba arriesgarse a que descubriesen que los hechizos no le afectarían y por eso rechazó la invitación, excusándose con que aprendería las lecciones de duelo en el curso correspondiente.

Cuando terminaron de jugar volvieron a la casa y se fueron preparando para la cena, que sería a eso de las siete de la tarde. Mientras todos se iban duchando, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny volvían a reunirse en el despacho de la casa, que habían convertido en su sala de reuniones.

No sabían quien se había apoderado de la corona de flores, aunque sospechaban que podrían tratarse de los elfos que visitaban a su antigua profesora. Tenían muchísimos asuntos de los que ocuparse pero no era el día indicado para ponerse a investigarlos en profundidad.

— ¿Qué opináis de nuestra visita a Gales? —Harry, tras informar a Ginny de todo lo ocurrido, quería conocer la opinión de los demás.

—No lo sé —Hermione se pronunciaba—. Se ve que, quien quiera que sea, quiere algo de McGonagall. Los conjuros no han caído en la residencia cuando en el resto del mundo mágico sí que lo han hecho. Solo que no entiendo que podría pretender de una mujer de tanta edad.

—Tal vez no quiera algo de ella, sino que ella representa algo en su vida que quiere proteger —el pelirrojo comentaba su opinión—. Si la noticia la conocieran otros, puede que trataran de usar a la profesora para dañar a nuestro verdadero rival.

— ¿Te refieres a usarla como cebo, para tenderle una trampa? ¿Serías capaz de hacerle eso a nuestra antigua profesora?

—Yo no, ni en sueños se me pasaría por la cabeza. Me refiero a que, si alguien se enterase de que guarda relación con el que está sobre los magos, quisiera usarla para sus propios fines.

—De por si la profesora podría defenderse sola, aun jubilada es una excelente bruja. Pero si alguien tratara de hacerle daño, no solo contaría con su propia defensa, sino que también nosotros lucharíamos por ella y por supuesto: no sabemos hasta qué punto podría defenderla nuestro némesis principal.

—Nos dijo que parecía que quería darle algo que aun no tiene… eso es extraño ¿no?

—Desde luego que sí. Pero sea lo que sea, ahora tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos.

—Antes de dejar este asunto y centrarnos en otro: ¿No deberíamos intentar ponernos en contacto con lo que quiera que sea nuestro auténtico rival? —Ginny preguntó dejando al resto en silencio—. Por lo que sabemos de él: no parece que sea agresivo. Tal vez se pueda dialogar con él.

—Pero para llegar a hablar con él: primero tiene que dejar verse y para eso si que no sabemos si estará de humor —el comandante, tras decir su opinión, se quedó en silencio unos segundos para luego mirar a sus cuñados—. ¿Cuándo tenéis previsto partir a México?

—Después de año nuevo y después de ver que piensan hacer los tres magos. No quiero volver a estar lejos del país por si ocurre una nueva catástrofe.

—Pero Amanda Parker ha jurado vengarse de ti, si te quedas estarás en peligro.

—Primero tiene que encontrarnos. Nadie sabe dónde está La Madriguera y si salgo me mantendré con la poción cambia formas y así podré moverme por el Ministerio.

—Pase lo que pase, el día 1 de Enero lo descubriremos. Esperemos que nuestro némesis principal sepa lo que hace al dar carta blanca a estos tres individuos.

Terminando su reunión se dispusieron a ducharse y ponerse elegantes para celebrar la cena de Navidad y el reparto de regalos. Aquella cena, preparada por el formidable tándem de la abuela y el elfo, dejó a todo el mundo boquiabierto. Había platos para todos los gustos, era espectacular lo que habían preparado y el olor que desprendía abría el apetito.

La familia comió, rió, se divirtió como nunca lo habían hecho. Aunque en el fondo estaba la duda de que podría ser su última cena en familia, aquella preocupación pasó a segundo plano y todos se divirtieron hasta que no pudieron más, pasando la mejor navidad de sus vidas.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en el centro de Londres, una pareja de "amigas" tenían montada su particular cena de Navidad. Amanda Parker y Verónica Fletcher pasaban juntas la Nochebuena en uno de los restaurantes más caros de todo el país y que no cerraba aquella noche, para que las familias más acaudaladas pudieran pasar aquella velada en un lugar de altísima categoría.

Estaban tan guapas y elegantes que nadie podría reconocer a Amanda Parker. Llevaba unos trajes femeninos ajustados y marcando el tipazo que ambas tenían. El de la bruja era rojo y el de la reportera negro, eran el centro absoluto de atención de todo el restaurante.

Muy discretas, a demás de la navidad, celebraban su futura victoria y la aniquilación de toda la familia Weasley; aunque la reportera no veía a su compañera demasiado animada por ello. Aunque le había encontrado la localización exacta de La Madriguera aquello no parecía hacer feliz a la bruja.

— ¿Te pasa algo? No te veo muy contenta con tu próxima venganza.

—No me pasa nada, solo que he estado pensando. Deseo venganza pero también hay que reconocer que de no ser por Hermione Granger nadie me asegura que a día de hoy no estaría donde estoy.

— ¿No te estarás echando atrás? Con lo que me ha costado averiguar la ubicación de ese nido de ratas. Cada vez que me acostaba con Percy tenía que frotarme en la ducha con un estropajo de cocina para quitarme su hedor del cuerpo.

—No seas cínica Verónica, que sabías muy bien que no me hacías falta. Podría haber lanzado una advertencia al mundo, podría matar cada día a un millón de personas hasta que alguien me traiga a Hermione y te aseguro que vendría a mí.

—Entonces: ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Sabes lo que es vivir anhelándolo todo y, cuando por fin tienes la oportunidad de tenerlo todo, te sientes tan abrumada que sale a relucir lo que de verdad deseas y es en ese momento cuando te das cuenta de que, en verdad, no quieres nada…: pues así me siento yo. Tengo el mundo delante y no quiero nada de él. Solo deseo desaparecer, encontrar un lugar de confort y quedarme allí. Ahora mismo no tengo ninguna intención de vengarme de Hermione, que le den, con William lo tendrán todo mucho más crudo.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo. No olvides quien eres: tu familia te arruinó la vida y te vengaste de ella como debías —con un sutil tono de voz no hacía más que soltar veneno por la boca, consiguiendo que la bruja se enfureciera—. Todo te hubiera salido bien y ahora serías la elegida de la varita roja con un pasado mucho más glorioso pero: ¿quién arruinó todo tu mundo? Fue Hermione y su desesperado afán por hacer lo que el Ministerio cree correcto. La doble moralidad de esa arpía, ante la sociedad, fue la que te condujo a la cárcel. Tú tenías razones más que válidas para haber hecho lo que hiciste, pero la podrida sociedad y su moral de reventar al más indefenso te hizo sufrir. No te resignes y devuélveles el golpe… empezando por Hermione Granger.

—Puede que le lance la maldición de muerte, llevo cuatro meses torturando a gente y me he quedado satisfecha.

— ¿Qué? Un triste conjuro y punto final a su existencia, ¿dónde ha quedado la bruja con la que me crucé en el Ministerio de Magia? Hermione y su familia se merecen sufrir. Sufrir mucho por todo lo que te hizo.

—Puede que se me ocurra algo más creativo para poner fin a su triste vida.

—Desde luego que sí. Debería darte vergüenza el haber pensado en olvidar el pasado, la venganza no se puede ignorar y creo que tengo una deliciosa propuesta que hacerte con respecto a esa vendetta —Se acercaba a su oído y, con su sutil forma de expresarse, le comentaba su plan consiguiendo que sonriera.

—Eres diabólica.

—No, mi estimadísima Amanda, los demonios son ellos. Nosotras somos los ángeles vengadores, que castigan a los pecadores —Mientras tomaban un trago de vino se ponían a reírse—. Lo mejor de todo esto, es que cuando acudan a ti tendrán que hacerlo solos, no podrán contar con refuerzos del Ministerio.

—Brindemos por cumplir todos nuestros sueños —Alzaban la copa y la chocaban para luego tomarse otro trago.

Terminaron de cenar en aquel restaurante, cuya factura les salió por una fortuna pero que gustosas pagaron y se fueron al apartamento de la reportera a descansar, pues ya solo quedaba esperar al primero de Enero.

* * *

Lejos de allí, al noroeste del país, en el suburbio donde estaba el antiguo piso familiar de William Wood este aun permanecía allí. Sucio, con algo de barba y sentado en el suelo en la parte más oscura de toda la casa. Era la noche de navidad y la pasaba solo entre las sombras.

Aunque estuvieran en un barrio conflictivo y pobre, a las afueras se escuchaba el sonido de las diferentes fiestas de navidad de las otras casas. Tratando de dejar pasar el tiempo un golpe se escuchó en la puerta, seguido de otro que la abrió de golpe.

Sin mostrarse preocupado desde su posición descubrió como se adentraban en su casa una familia de okupas que, por alguna extraña razón, habían querido apropiarse de aquel piso. No tenía agua, ni luz, ni tan siquiera calefacción, para querer ocupar la vivienda tendrían que estar muy desesperados.

Eran un hombre alto y tatuado, su mujer con aspecto de estar muy enganchada a las drogas y su hijo adolescente que por su apariencia tenía pinta de estar buscando problemas de manera constante. Rebuscaban por la casa sin detectar a su dueño, pero cuando este vio como el padre de la familia tiraba por la ventana lo único que no estaba anclado al suelo, la fotografía de sus padres, con su varita la volvió a atraer hasta la casa dejando estupefactos a los okupas.

La puerta de la vivienda se cerró de golpe, junto con todas las ventanas. Los tres ocupantes de la vivienda se sorprendieron de verle aparecer pero enseguida, tanto el padre como el hijo, se pusieron chulos y fueron a agredirle para sacarle de allí, solo que quedaron paralizados al instante junto con su madre.

—Os gustan los tatuajes por lo que puedo apreciar —Dejándolos sin la capacidad del habla se ponía a caminar entre ellos, cuando agitando su varita hizo que la composición de los tatuajes que llevaban saliera del cuerpo, provocándoles un dolor muy intenso que no pudieron expresar. Sin ninguna intención de matarlos una vez estuvieron libres de toda marca sobre la piel continuó hablándoles—. Tranquilos que no os voy a matar —al decirle aquello respiraron aliviados—. No al menos hasta año nuevo —comunicarles aquello los dejó con una expresión de horror en sus ojos—. Pero ya que estáis aquí: quisiera practicar con vosotros. Tengo que encontrar un nuevo símbolo, uno con el que marcar a mis seguidores. Os prometo que de aquí ha año nuevo vais a estar suplicando la muerte y os la concederé, será rápida y fulminante, después de lo que os voy a hacer pasar no será para menos.

Sujetando el brazo de la mujer, puso su varita en su muñeca y comenzó a generar un símbolo, provocándole un dolor agonizante en ella pero no mortal. Un nuevo símbolo se había grabado en ella pero que no convenció al portador de la varita que, sujetando la otra mano, comenzó a generar otra clase de símbolo.

— ¡Que fastidio! No hago más que cagarla —Dejando a la mujer inconsciente y por el conjuro aun vigente, estática en el sitio, maldecía aquel nuevo símbolo resultante. Tras darle unas bofetadas la reanimó para continuar marcándola en otra parte del brazo—. Veamos si a la tercera va la vencida —Su tercer intento fue infructuoso pero provocó unos terribles dolores a su víctima—. ¡Maldita sea! Bueno no desesperemos que tengo mucho lienzo donde impregnar mi marca.

Proseguía una y otra vez, cambiando de víctima, perfeccionando un símbolo que representara todo lo que él deseaba. Nadie en el edificio se enteró de que estaban torturando a tres personas, tal vez no inocentes del todo, que no sabían lo que habían hecho al ocupar la vivienda.

* * *

Los días siguieron pasando sin que ocurrieran más novedades, a excepción de que Harry había preparado el traslado y la ocultación de toda la familia Hopkins, cuyo nieto se había recuperado del todo y aprendía a ser un niño normal. Los iba a mandar a Estados Unidos a iniciar una nueva vida muggle o nomaj, como se solía decir en aquel país.

El temido 31 de Diciembre llegó. A pesar de que los gobiernos del mundo muggle habían sido informados de lo que podría acontecer al día siguiente, esos mismos gobiernos no dijeron nada a la población en general, que preparaban la fiesta de Fin de año, para que no cundiera el pánico. Dejaban a los magos que resolvieran el asunto entre ellos.

En el mundo mágico la situación se estaba poniendo muy tensa. Desde las siete de la mañana habían llevado a sus hijos a la estación donde les esperaba el expreso de Hogwarts.

Como quien enviaban a sus hijos a un refugio a guardarlos de la guerra, aquel momento se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero drama. Los estudiantes no querían separarse de sus padres pues nadie les aseguraba que podría pasar al día siguiente, pero no les dejaban otra que acudir al colegio aun en contra de su voluntad.

Rose, Albus y James también volverían al colegio. En el caso de la primera tuvo que abrazar a sus padres todo lo que pudo en La Madriguera, pues en la estación estarían bajo otra apariencia y no debían delatarse. En el de los hermanos, estos se abrazaban a sus padres no queriendo separarse de ellos.

—Esto es una tragedia —La nueva apariencia de Hermione no podía evitar llorar al ver a su hija llorando dentro del vagón. La situación era general pues todos, tanto los alumnos como los padres y familiares, estaban envueltos en un mar de lágrimas—. Se me está desgarrando el corazón —sinceras palabras que no pudo evitar pronunciar.

—No quiero irme papá —Abrazado a su padre, Albus trataba de no soltarse—. Quiero quedarme en casa con la familia y ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

—Hijo: ¿quieres ayudarme? —Secándole las lágrimas trataba de consolarlo—. Vuelve al colegio, conviértete en un gran mago para que el día de mañana puedas luchar a mi lado. ¿Me lo prometes? —Armando de esperanza a su hijo, este afirmaba con la cabeza y fue entonces cuando, su padre, no pudo evitar hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo, tanto a él como a James, su mujer y a Luna que también había acudido allí a despedirse.

Por esa razón habían adelantado la salida del expreso de regreso a Hogwarts, porque sabían que la separación iba a resultar complicada. Pero todos los padres sabían que era, en el colegio, el mejor sitio donde podrían estar sus hijos..

Draco Malfoy y su mujer estaban también allí y tenían el mismo problema que Harry y Ginny, pues Scorpius no quería separarse de ellos. Con el dolor de su alma, Draco, tuvo que forzarle a entrar al tren y no dejarle volver a bajar. Buscando una ventana desde donde ver a sus padres, entró en el vagón de Rose y juntos lloraban al despedirse.

—Qué horror… que horror —La nueva apariencia de Ron trataba de mantenerse fuerte, aunque también lloraba amargado, fue entonces cuando susurró a su mujer—. Hermione dime que conseguiremos salir de esta, dímelo y te creeré.

—Por segunda vez te digo que habrá futuro. Nuestro camino no acaba aquí, eso tenlo por seguro.

Cuando se puso en marcha la locomotora y la separación se hizo evidente, las lágrimas brotaban más que nunca. Nadie sabía si se volverían a ver pero no quedaba más remedio. Cuando se perdieron en la distancia, todo el mundo se puso en movimiento, la abuela se llevó a los más jóvenes de la familia a la seguridad de la Madriguera.

Por parte de Harry tuvo que volver al Ministerio, pues la próxima prueba que tendría que enfrentarse llegaría al día siguiente y nadie sabía que era lo que podría pasar. Todo el cuerpo de Aurores estaba en máxima alerta y preparados para la guerra. Las noticias internacionales alertaban que el resto de gobiernos mágicos estaban preparando refugios, donde podrían esconderse la población por si se producía una guerra total.

Por parte de Ronald y Hermione fueron al despacho del senador, a tratar de encontrar más información respecto al lugar donde podría haberse ocultado el ente de la varita violeta, como de cualquier otra información que fuera interesante.

Ginny se acercaba al departamento de prensa y allí se percató de cómo la miraba Verónica Fletcher que, por lo general, la solía ignorar. Pero aquella jornada la miraba sonriendo. Sin entender de qué iba, se concentraba en su trabajo que acababa a eso de las tres de la tarde para que todo el mundo pudiera volver a su casa pronto. Los únicos que se iban a quedar en el Ministerio y partir el año allí serían los agentes de seguridad.

* * *

A marchas forzadas, el expreso al colegio iba a toda velocidad por las vías. A ese ritmo llegarían a la última parada a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, pero todo el cuerpo del profesorado quería poner a salvo a los pequeños cuanto antes.

En el expreso James, Albus, Rose y Scorpius compartían compartimento y estaban abatidos aunque ninguno decía nada, solo trataban de no llorar demasiado aunque en vano. Tras un rato de travesía alguien llamó a la puerta a través del cristal. Su compañera Vega también había subido al tren y, siempre acompañada de su gato, era la que llamaba a la puerta del vagón.

—Hola chicos… —Aunque quisiera disimularlo, sus ojos estaban rojos y no muy lejos del derramamiento de lágrimas—. ¿Está disponible este asiento para llorar?

Al ver lo afectada que estaba, James, la invitó a sentarse a su lado y así lo hizo. Él la había visto subir al tren antes y parecía muy entera, aunque sus padres la abrazaban y lloraban como el resto, ella casi no los abrazó y subió sin oponerse demasiado. Así que no entendía porque estaba tan afectada, tanto, que lloraba amargada sin parar.

— ¡Dios esto es horrible! No se lo digáis a nadie: aunque aparente que odio a mis padres no es así, los quiero con toda el alma, tanto a ellos como a mi hermano. Me ha costado separarme de ellos lo que ni os imagináis.

— ¿Por qué no te despediste de ellos como lo sentías en realidad?

—Porque soy una completa idiota —sincerándose con ellos lloraba aun más—. Pensé que si me mantenía entera los preocuparía menos, pero ahora el dolor me está matando.

—Si salimos de esta —James iba a sermonearla—, procura recordar este momento para no repetirlo. Trágate tu orgullo preadolescente y diles a tus padres lo que sientes pues serán tus padres durante toda tu vida.

—Esta situación no me va a causar un trauma —la recomendación de su compañero la hundió aun más—, si no os importa: ahora voy a llorar hasta que me sangren los ojos.

Lloraba amargada y sin importar lo que pensaran de ella, para liberar todo aquel malestar que tenía dentro. Fue hasta tal punto, que el resto comenzó a dejar salir los sentimientos y aquel vagón se convirtió en un mar de lágrimas. Pero no solo era aquel compartimento, las lágrimas brotaban en el resto pues todos los alumnos estaban igual.

Lo único bueno en aquel apartado era que, cuando ya no podían derramar una sola lágrima más, se miraron las caras los unos a los otros y comenzaron a sonreír al ver como habían quedado. Rose miraba a Scorpius y se reía de la cara tan hinchada que se le había quedado, este a su vez también se reía de ella, pues estaban en las mismas condiciones. James y Albus también ser reían el uno del otro, de su lamentable aspecto, y señalaban a Vega que estaba súper hinchada; esta a su vez rebuscó un espejo de mano, entre sus pertenencias, y se los enseñó para que se vieran así mismos. Al final sufrieron un ataque de risa colectivo que al menos los animó a proseguir el día.

Llegando a la última estación, los carruajes aguardaban para llevarlos hasta el colegio a toda velocidad. No había un segundo que perder y cuando por fin estuvieron todos dentro de los muros de Hogwarts lanzaron una serie de diferentes conjuros protectores para que nada entrase ni nada saliese.

El resto del día, una vez colocaran sus equipajes, los alumnos podían hacer lo que quisieran hasta la hora de la cena. Tras haber llorado hasta no quedarles ni una gota que derramar, los compañeros se saludaban en los diferentes aposentos y después se repartían por el castillo a tratar de entretenerse como pudieran.

* * *

A eso de las seis de la tarde ya había anochecido y, a pesar de estar todo el mundo despierto, no había nadie en el baño de Prefectos de la quinta planta. Las aguas de la piscina se volvían a llenar con un agua tan luminosa como cristalina. Tras desbordarse y anegar todo el baño fue ese el momento en el que, bajo las aguas, aparecía el personaje que estaba provocando toda aquella situación.

Como siempre hacía, se dirigía hacia la piscina y metía sus piernas bajo las aguas para observar aquella fuente de energía líquida y lumínica que, poco a poco, cambiaba de color y comenzaba a mostrarle lo que iba a acontecer durante el fin de año.

En aquella visión se podía ver al norte del planeta como Igor Morris aun aguardaba la muerte de aquella formidable criatura, que había estado agonizando durante trece días. Gritaba de dolor al ver que no fallecía del todo, sus gritos eran desgarradores aunque no llegaban muy lejos pues el clima por aquella latitud era bastante hostil.

La media noche llegaba y, como habían prometido, los otros dos compañeros retornaban hasta allí para partir el años juntos. Solo que no se esperaban que la bestia hubiera durado tanto tiempo sufriendo esa muy lenta agonía.

William y Amanda estaban acicalados, vestidos con su atuendo de batalla y preparados para lo que tuviera que acontecer. El que estaba hecho una pena era su tercer compañero, pues estaba sucio, desaliñado y su uniforme estaba desgarrado, seguro por habérselo roto el mismo en algún ataque de ira durante aquellos días.

Trataban de hablar con Igor aunque este no les escuchaba, gritaba enloquecido, lleno de ira y odio. Fue entonces cuando presintieron que llegaba la medianoche. Aunque ellos no pudieran escucharlas, las doce campanadas sonaban en cada casa de la franja del Meridiano y cuando la última llegó, se produjo un silencio sepulcral al norte del globo en el que nada pasaba.

— ¿Ya está? —preguntaba la mujer al ver que no había pasado nada extraño al ser liberados.

—No lo sé —le respondía su rubio compañero.

Un rayo de energía verde era lanzado contra el Leviatán que puso punto y final a su lenta agonía. Al no pasarle nada extraño a Igor, este caía arrodillado y llorando amargado por semejante pérdida, supusieron que ya eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran.

— ¡Somos libres! —gritaba la bruja desatando la energía de su varita.

—Y ahora ¿Qué? ¿Cómo nos repartimos el mundo? —preguntaba William curioso de saber con qué parte del planeta planeaban quedarse sus compañeros.

— ¿El mundo? —Igor volvía a pronunciar palabra, su varita verde esmeralda tenía el aspecto de poderse desfragmentar en diferentes trozos, pudiendo ser el secreto de todas las trasformaciones que podía adoptar—. ¡¿El mundo?!

Agitando su varita deshacía el cuerpo de aquella gigantesca criatura mientras parecía colérico y al final soltó un grito tan poderoso que se pudo escuchar a kilómetros de distancia. Su varita se fraccionaba por completo en diferentes trozos, unidos por una energía verdosa que indicaba que no se estaba destruyendo sino más bien llegando al punto de energía más álgido.

— ¡Tu mundo, William, está podrido. Tiene una plaga encima, los humanos! ¡Hacen y deshacen sin importarle lo que le pase al resto de especies que viven en él!

—Tranquilízate Igor —Al ver lo violento que se estaba poniendo, quiso ponerlo en su lugar.

—Es hora de romper mi crisálida, de evolucionar, de dejar de ser humano para siempre y adoptar la forma definitiva.

Con aquella varita emanando pura energía la fundió con su cuerpo generando un tornado de increíble potencia. La fusión trasformaba todo su ser, transformándolo en la forma final que iba a adoptar para siempre, la de un todopoderoso dragón.

Aumentando de tamaño hasta convertirse en la especie más grande nunca antes vista, su cuerpo tenía escamas acorazadas de color verde. En principio se asemejaba a un Estegosaurio. De cuatro patas, aunque a diferencia de la criatura prehistórica, esta nueva especie podía usar las delanteras como manos si quisiera. Con grandes escamas recorriéndole la zona de la columna hasta la cola en la que portaba cuatro poderosos pinchos.

Una cabeza acorazada con diferentes cuernos, sin colmillos, ni dientes afilados, dando a entender que no era carnívoro sino vegetariano. Pero no por ello su boca no era amenazante pues podría tragarse a un hombre sin tan siquiera masticarlo si quisiera. Y lo más imponente de todo aquella criatura eran sus enormes alas, que abiertas del todo lo triplicaban en tamaño. Se había trasformado en una auténtica maravilla de la naturaleza.

Su sola presencia imponía y, al terminar de transformarse, soltó un rugido que pudo oírse a kilómetros a la rotonda. Al posarse en el suelo consiguió producir un temblor por su formidable peso y generó una tremenda polvareda de nieve. Como no tenía nada contra Amanda se colocaba frente a William. Mirándose hombre y bestia desafiante.

—William: ¿Quieres el mundo? —Aun con aquella temible forma podía seguir hablando como hombre—. Todo tuyo. Somételo, gobiérnalo, has de él lo que quieras. Puede que te permita disfrutarlo hasta que decida limpiarlo de la plaga que lo asola. Cuando escuches el rugido de este dragón será el día en el que prenda fuego a toda la raza humana.

—Igor: Sabes muy bien que no podrías hacerme daño, podrás matar a los humanos pero yo te devolvería el golpe aniquilando todo lo que hubiera en el planeta.

—Quien te ha dicho que quiero hacerte daño a ti. Contéstame a unas preguntas: ¿El mundo puede reponerse sin el ser humano? O bien ¿el ser humano podría reponerse sin el mundo? Cuando no quede nada sobre la superficie del globo ¿Qué vas a gobernar?

—Acabaríamos muriéndonos de hambre.

—Mira tú tamaño y mira el mío, ¿Cuál de los dos tiene aspecto de poder aguantar más tiempo con vida sobre un mundo inerte? Solo habré de esperar a que el aburrimiento y la soledad te pase factura y acabes suicidándote, para entonces reforestaré la tierra y por fin será el paraíso que se merece.

Abriendo las alas de par en par, elevó el vuelo y sin más salió de allí volando a toda velocidad, dejando a William y Amanda sin palabras. La mujer se remangaba la manga de su uniforme para enseñarle la piel del brazo, como estaba de erizada.

— ¡Joder! Se ha cabreado de verdad: Mira mi brazo, se me ha quedado la piel de gallina. Tengo los pelos como escarpias —Amanda tenía cara de preocupación, aunque quedándose pensativa un segundo volvió a pronunciarse—. Pero bueno: ¿yo por qué me preocupo? Si el que quiere gobernar el mundo eres tú —burlándose de William le ponía la mano en la espalda riéndose a carcajadas—. Estas jodidísimo, compañero.

—Si se destruye el mundo a ti también te afectará.

—Psss a mi me da igual, el quiere quemar el mundo y tu quieres gobernarlo. Ambas opciones me son igual de indiferentes, mataros entre vosotros en vuestra competición de testosterona, que yo hasta entonces tengo cosas que hacer. Pero ni sueñes con repoblar la tierra conmigo, ni aun siendo el último hombre en la tierra me acostaría contigo, tengo una virtud que respetar.

—Descuida que espero que no lleguemos a eso —En su expresión se podía notar que no contaba con aquel contratiempo y recalculaba sus opciones—. Antes de separarnos: ¿Colaborarías conmigo en un último acto "altruista"? —se acercaba al oído y le susurraba su plan.

— ¿Para qué coño susurras? ¿No oíste el pedazo grito que soltó la nueva apariencia de Igor? Si tuviéramos vecinos cerca ya hubieran llamado a la policía.

—Disculpa, es la costumbre de pensar que hay oídos cerca —le contaba todo lo que tenía pensado y cuando terminó, su compañera continuó.

—Huy que travieso está el personal últimamente, si al final voy a resultar ser yo la buena de la película —Ponía cara conspirativa y sonreía a su compañero— Pues por una vez tu plan y el mío coinciden aunque sea por un poco, así que vamos a por ello —Generando una energía, los dos compañeros, se dispusieron a salir disparados a cumplir lo acordado entre ellos.

Terminando de divisar aquella visión, en el baño de Prefectos, las aguas volvían a retroceder y como si no hubiera pasado nada por allí, todo quedaba tan despejado como antes. El último día del año seguía su curso hasta que llegase la medianoche y el posible inicio de: El Tercer Acto.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32.**

 **Tercer Acto: La Toma de los Bastiones.**

Once de la noche del día 31 de Diciembre. Los gobiernos Muggles habían sido alertados de los peligros de lo que podría acontecer en el cambio del año en la franja del Meridiano. La ciudadanía, después de lo mal que lo había pasado con el clima glacial que habían sufrido durante los últimos meses, estaba ansiosa por pasar página y se esperaba grandes aglomeraciones en las principales plazas de las grandes urbes.

Como no podían informar a la población de lo que ocurría y podría ocurrir después de año nuevo, tuvieron que idear una estrategia con la comunidad mágica para evitar la masificación de personas en determinados núcleos de las diferentes ciudades, sobre todo en las que estaban en la misma franja horaria o próxima. Si el pánico cundía podría producirse una estampida que acabaría con la vida de innumerables personas.

Una inestabilidad climática, provocada en parte por la comunidad mágica, alejaría a la población de concentrarse en aquella celebración. Pero aun con un tiempo horrible había multitud de personas en las calles celebrando el final de aquel terrible año.

En el Ministerio de magia, los Aurores no tenían permiso para pasarlo en familia y estaban concentrados en su fortín. Estaban equipados con sus diferentes uniformes de batalla, no iban a dejar nada al azar, todos sabían que después de las doce de la noche se iba a producir algún acontecimiento y estaban preparados para lo que tuviera que acaecer.

No solo los Aurores de Londres estaban concentrados y a la expectativa, todos los diferentes agentes de seguridad mágica del mundo estaban en iguales condiciones, Harry Potter había predicho la hora en la que se produciría el movimiento y nadie dudó de su palabra. Por no dudar, hasta los gobiernos muggles también tenían concentrados a sus soldados, por si se veían afectados de manera colateral, y tenían a todos sus servicios secretos en la búsqueda de los dos magos, aun en paradero desconocido, mientras mantenían la vigilancia, vía satélite, sobre el que estaba al norte.

A las once y media de la noche, Harry, daba una última ronda y caminaba por el Ministerio. Este estaba despejado de personal civil y los vigilantes de los diferentes departamentos del edificio principal estaban también en sus puestos y en alerta.

En la zona del Atrio, aquella planta parecía ahora un cementerio, no se escuchaba ni un pequeño sonido y el comandante paseaba por allí admirando lo que había costado tanto construir. Meditaba como la comunidad mágica se enfrentaba a un reto que podría hacerla desaparecer en un solo día y las sombras invadían su espíritu.

—Hola Harry —una voz femenina se escuchó en aquella planta. Era Verónica Fletcher que estaba sentada en los asientos que solían haber bajo las estatuas que adornaban aquella planta. Estaba vestida muy distinta a lo que solía llevar y ahora estaba mucho menos llamativa de cómo solía ponerse. Por increíble que pareciera, hablaba a Harry con un tono de voz tranquila y muy amistosa.

—Señorita Fletcher: ¿qué hace aquí? —le preguntaba al verla en un potencial punto caliente de la lista de objetivos de alguno de los tres magos.

—Soy reportera del cuerpo de seguridad el Ministerio. ¿Recuerdas? Esta noche me toca trabajar en el campo de batalla y vengo a escribir sobre lo que pueda acontecer esta noche.

—Veo que por primera vez ha optado por ver como trabajamos, en lugar de inventarse las manipuladas noticias de cómo desempeñamos nuestras funciones.

—Quiero pedirte perdón, Harry —al decirle aquello, con un agradable tono de voz, lo dejó perplejo—. Te juzgue mal, tanto a ti como a todo el cuerpo de Aurores. No fui objetiva, estaba obsesionada por pensar que, llegado el momento, actuaríais tan desastroso como vuestros predecesores. Aquellos que permitieron que los Mortífagos se apoderaran de todo el Ministerio hace casi veinte años.

—No solo contra todos los Aurores has actuado mal, también contra el Ministerio y contra mí persona al acusarme de ser un mal padre.

—Harry: ¿No pensaras que tuve algo que ver en la difusión de semejantes falacias en tu contra? Fue la prensa internacional la que primero se hizo eco de la noticia. Piénsalo un poco: si la hubiera difundido yo, hubiera salido en El Profeta antes que en ningún otro medio. Me ofende que pienses eso de mí.

— ¿Y ese cambio de parecer tan repentino?

—Digamos que quiero empezar el año dejando atrás la Verónica que os despreciaba y comenzarlo como la reportera que siempre estará tanto de tu lado, como los de tus hombres. Dame una oportunidad para demostrar que he cambiado.

—Todo el mundo tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad, no seré quien te deniegue la ocasión de redimirte.

—Muchas gracias, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Al ser reportera de su sección tenía el permiso especial para quedarse allí y documentar todo lo que fuera a pasar a continuación. Harry la invitó a que fuera en compañía de los agentes que custodiaban la entrada al edificio principal, para que la protegiesen, pero ella optó por quedarse sola y pasearse por todo el Atrio.

Antes de entrar en su fortín el comandante fue hasta la entrada principal para ver si la profecía, que estaba escondida allí, hubiera reaccionado pero, con solo aproximarse, el agente que la custodiaba le negó con la cabeza indicando que no hubo suerte.

A las doce menos veinte la tensión se respiraba en el aire. En el edificio de los Aurores, el grueso de los agentes estaban ya equipados con sus diferentes uniformes de batalla y estaban concentrados en la sala de reuniones. Avanzadilla, Asalto, Apoyo y Especialistas estaban todos listos para entrar en acción y hasta su comandante tenía su uniforme de batalla puesto.

Los dos agentes, que últimamente solían acompañar a Harry, estaban con él. Aunque todo el mundo pensaba que se trataba de ayuda internacional, nadie sospechaba que eran en realidad Hermione y Ronald Weasley, que estaban a su lado esperando lo que tuviera que pasar. El matrimonio tenía un equipamiento especial, para aparentar que eran en verdad agentes internacionales, optaron por llevar su tapadera hasta allí. En esencia Ronald llevaba todo lo necesario para unirse al destacamento de Asalto y Hermione estaba lista para unirse a los de Apoyo.

Aunque hubiera salido la opción de descubrirse ante todos los agentes, por seguridad, prefirieron seguir en el anonimato. Aunque Harry tenía fe y confianza en sus Aurores, las lealtades podrían cambiar de la noche a la mañana si los enemigos encontraban algo con el que forzar a sus hombres a contarles todo lo que pudieran saber.

Antes de llegar a reunirse en el graderío, el comandante hizo una pequeña parada en una sala que habían creado no hacía mucho tiempo. Como la cooperación internacional era de vital importancia, habían creado un amplio pasillo en el que colocaron la red de espejos dobles que los comunicaba con los otros ministerios mágicos, como también con los gobiernos muggles y así poder intercambiar información.

Harry, en sus manos, portaba un espejo doble personal que tenía la capacidad de cambiar de reflejo no solo manteniendo el contacto con un único lugar. A través de ese espejo doble, que le mostraba y narraban lo que los espías, que estaban al norte, le iban informando. Pese a no poder ver a Igor Morris al menos estaban a una distancia prudente de divisar algún movimiento. Aquellos agentes se habían visto forzados a ponerse a esa gran distancia por la violenta reacción, del brujo de varita verde, tras el desastroso intento internacional por eliminarlo cuando estaba solo.

Antes de la media noche y bajo el manto estrellado, entre todo aquel mar de espías y enviados al norte, hubo un gran revuelo y enseguida le informaron de que el grupo se había vuelto a reunir en aquellos momentos. Aunque no podrían saber de que estaban hablando.

— ¡El Tercer Acto damas y caballeros! —A las doce menos cinco, Harry hablaba ahora a todos los hombres y mujeres que estaban en el bastión—. Nadie sabe que nos tiene reservado el destino, pero si los dos Actos anteriores nos han pillado por sorpresa y los hemos superado, esta vez estaremos listos para comenzar con una respuesta instantánea —trataba de inspirarles ante lo que les estaba por venir—. Solo uno de nuestros tres enemigos es vulnerable a la magia, los otros dos son inmunes; aun así cualquiera de ellos parece invencible. Pero recordad siempre esta norma básica fundamental: El que les ha dado ese poder y los ha liberado, a fin de cuentas, los quiere muertos sin ensuciarse las manos —levantaba la moral del grupo que tenía fe ciega en sus palabras—. Quiere que no nos quede otro remedio que participar en su juego y yo le respondo sin reservas: ¿Quieres que juguemos? ¡Vas a ver de lo que somos capaces el cuerpo de Aurores!

Todo el mundo estaba vitoreando a Harry, la moral del grupo estaba ahora por las nubes cuando las doce campanadas comenzaron a sonar. Una tras otra resonaba a esperas de la llegada de la duodécima. Cuando resonó la última, un nuevo silencio sepulcral se produjo en aquel edificio, la tensión se podría cortar en el aire al entrar en los primeros minutos del año nuevo.

Mientras los enviados trataban de acercarse lo máximo posible al trió de enemigos, Harry era informado al instante a través del espejo doble de sus espías, que no solo le contaban lo que pasaba sino que también se lo podían mostrar al momento. Al principio le iban relatando todo lo que podían divisar, desde la enorme distancia, pero al ver la cara que se les quedó en un momento dado supuso que algo había ocurrido que lo dejó estupefacto.

Al colocar el espejo en la posición donde estaban los magos y pese a ser de noche, gracias a la energía que desprendía la varita verde, pudo ver la nueva forma elegida por Igor Morris y se quedó tan atónito como el resto. Las nuevas apariencias de Hermione y Ronald, curiosos, se asomaron a divisar también que era lo que había dejado a Harry tan perplejo.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Eso es….?

—Un Dragón —Harry le respondía a la vez que escucharon el poderoso rugido de aquella nueva criatura, el cual no solo obligó a taparse los oídos a los espías que estaban por allí, sino que el sonido traspasó el espejo y los Aurores en Londres tuvieron que taparse los suyos. El espejo doble que estaba al norte se rompió en mil pedazos, dejando sin visión a los de la capital—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Maldiciendo su mala suerte, ahora que se habían quedado ciegos de lo que pudiera estar aconteciendo al norte, se marchaba de la sala de reuniones hacia el largo pasillo de la red de cooperación internacional. Aquella sala parecía un hervidero de agentes, a ambos lados del reflejo todos de un lado para el otro tratando de controlar los nervios, en busca de información entre naciones.

El grito que lanzó el dragón no solo rompió los espejos dobles de los magos al norte, su efecto llegó también hasta los satélites muggles, que espiaban desde los cielos, dejando a todos sin saber que pasaría a continuación.

Todos estaban ansiosos por saber que podría estar aconteciendo ahora y solo los espías del Ministerio de Corea del Sur mantenían operativos los suyos. Estos sin quererlo se convirtieron en el centro de las miradas de todo el mundo mágico que no podían quedarse sin información.

— ¡El Dragón ha elevado el vuelo! —el encargado de aquel país se ocupaba de traducir lo que le iban comunicando.

— ¿Hacia dónde se dirige?

—Vuela muy alto, casi es un suicidio seguirle, pero por el rumbo que ha tomado es probable que se dirija hacia la intercepción de Noruega, Suecia y Finlandia.

— ¡Por los cielos! Allí se encuentra la mayor colonia de dragones del mundo. Enviad de inmediato a agentes a las inmediaciones, quiero saber qué piensa hacer una vez allí.

Como solo podían conocer lo que divisara los oficiales de aquel país asiático, todo el mundo se centralizó en aquella imponente criatura que se dirigía hacia la larga cordillera de la Península Escandinava, dejando de lado a los otros dos magos que aun permanecían en el punto donde se reunieron.

Harry y el matrimonio querían saber que pasaba con Amanda y William y esperaban a que los agentes apostados en el campamento base de Groenlandia fueran hasta donde estaban los espías para restablecer las comunicaciones.

Había un gran revuelo en todo el edificio de los Aurores, las noticias que se trasmitían era confusa y se trasfería por el boca a boca creando aun más desorden. En ese momento, un agente de otra sección, llegaba hasta allí y buscaba a Harry desesperado. Cuando dio con él trasmitió lo que lo mantenía tan preocupado.

—Harry, noticias desde la Prisión de Azkaban: Un campo de energía ha aparecido a su alrededor y desde entonces hemos perdido contacto con ellos. La han aislado por completo.

— ¿Qué pretenderán?

—¡Harry! —Otro agente, proveniente del mismo lugar de donde había aparecido el primero, llegaba tras sus pasos—. Lo que ha ocurrido en Azkaban no es un hecho aislado, en todas las cárceles mágicas del mundo pasa lo mismo.

— ¿Hay suficientes guardias para controlar a todos los presos de Azkaban? —Hermione le preguntaba a Harry en confidencia y la cara de preocupación de este no la tranquilizó en absoluto.

—No hay suficientes para contener un motín. Tenemos una rápida red de trasporte que llevaría refuerzos en cuestión de segundos pero ahora, que han sido neutralizadas, si se produjera un levantamiento, por parte de los presos, tienen todas las de ganar.

— ¿Crees que van a liberarlos?

—Creo que ya se estarán liberando ellos solos —le dijo quedándose pensativo—. Desde hace semanas que en todo el mundo se están produciendo detenciones masivas de magos oscuros. Las cárceles han de estar atestadas de lo peorcito de la sociedad mágica, que puede que supieran lo que iba a pasar y ya estarán actuando.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —Tanto Ronald, como todos los que estaban cerca del comandante, quería saber cómo iban a enfrentar el problema.

— ¡Aurores! —gritaba a toda su unidad, consiguiendo que se mantuvieran en silencio—. Creemos que se va a producir una liberación masiva de presos en todo el mundo —No solo en aquel edificio le prestaban atención, desde la red de espejos dobles internacional había logrado captar la atención de los diferentes cuerpos de seguridad del mundo—. Hasta ahora no nos hemos enfrentado a un evento de semejante magnitud y las cárceles ya no son lugar seguro para encerrar a nuestros enemigos. La única opción que tenemos, para contener semejante escenario, son los conjuros desmemorizantes. Nuestra prioridad es cazar a los magos oscuros liberados y lanzar un conjuro que borre sus recuerdos. Que no se acuerden ni de su propio nombre.

—Harry: eso es ilegal.

—Lo sé, conozco la ley al pie de la letra, pero estamos en un nivel de alerta de "Guerra Mundial" y el código cambia en estas circunstancias.

— ¡Harry! ¡Noticias de la cárcel mágica de Norteamérica! —Desde la red internacional, llegaba información de Canadá y Estados Unidos—. Amanda y William se mueven muy rápido, han aplastado las defensas, liberado a los presos, destruido el edificio hasta sus cimientos y continúan su camino hacia el sur a una velocidad jamás vista.

— ¡Esto es terrible! —Un nuevo agente, que se encargaba de la cooperación muggle, informaba ahora—. No solo el mundo mágico está en apuros, los enemigos planean liberar a todo preso de las cárceles muggles.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Los magos tenebrosos liberados parecen que tienen órdenes de liberar a los presos no mágicos. ¡Se está liando una buena! Entre más presos tenebrosos liberan, la escalada de excarcelación se acrecienta y puede derivar en una completa locura. Los gobiernos del mundo no saben cómo enfrentar el problema, si se anticipan los aplastan como hormigas.

— ¿Qué sabemos de Igor?

—Va también a una velocidad inimaginable. Ha llegado a la cordillera y allí se ha quedado. No parece que tenga intención de moverse de allí, ni de alterar la vida de la colonia de dragones.

— ¡Aurores! —hablaba en general a todo el mundo para organizarse, a través de la red de espejos internacional, sus palabras llegaban a los otros países—. La descoordinación es lo peor que nos podría pasar. Amanda y William van en conjunto aplastando a quien se interpone en su camino y liberando presos. Enfrentarnos a ellos sigue siendo un suicidio, por ello propongo ir por detrás. ¿Qué ellos liberan todo complejo carcelario con el que se cruzan?: todos estaremos a la espera para interceptar a los fugados, hacerles perder la memoria y evitando así que extiendan su mal por el mundo —sus palabras eran escuchadas tanto en todo el mundo mágico como en los gobiernos ordinarios—. Ellos son dos y sus legiones miles, pero nosotros somos millones. Por muy poderosos que se crean, nuestra unión nos da una fuerza contra la que no podrán luchar.

Todos, a ambos lados del reflejo, se pusieron en movimiento. Los países que ahora estaban siendo afectados abrieron sus fronteras de par en par para recibir toda la ayuda internacional posible y paliar semejante catástrofe. Las chimeneas de trasporte ahora podían llegar a cualquier parte del mundo y como el continente afectado ahora era el americano, la mayor legión de magos jamás vista se agrupó para detener la amenaza.

Al ver a tanta gente de tantos países diferentes luchando juntos por un fin común, a la nueva apariencia de Hermione casi se le salían las lágrimas de la emoción al ser testigos de que, llegado el momento, las disputas entre el ser humano pasaban a un segundo plano si toda la especie tenía un enemigo común al que enfrentarse.

Daba igual la raza, la religión, las ideologías y todo aquello que los separaba el año pasado, ahora colaboraban al unísono en la defensa y su organización era liderada por los agentes de cada país afectado. La lucha se desarrollaba en ciudades, bosques, pueblos, pero daba igual cual lejos se fueran los enemigos pues los magos de la gran coalición iban tras ellos y no les daban muchas opciones.

Al ostentar tremendo número de empleados de la ley no les costó nada paliar los efectos colaterales de aquella sublevación. Pero para su desgracia, como el maligno cáncer que entra en metástasis, los motines internos en las diferentes prisiones mágicas del resto del mundo obligó a dividir sus fuerzas en un desesperado intento por detenerlos.

Aunque la unión de los dos brujos era imparable y seguían empecinados en su conquista y destrucción de las prisiones, no prestaban mucha atención a la numerosa fuerza que se encargaba de seguir su estela y capturar lo que iban liberando.

—Harry —En el furor de la batalla contra los magos oscuros, la nueva apariencia de Hermione, se percató de un pequeño detalle—. Aquí hay algo que no encaja —le comentó, dejando curioso tanto a su marido como a Harry.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —No podían quedarse atrás del grueso del grupo.

—Creo que sé porque William y Amanda siguen su camino sin girar la vista y detenernos. Es una distracción.

— ¿Cómo? Explícate.

—Trabajo en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y he visto informes de los presos de las prisiones de este continente. Tengo que decirte que solo estamos atrapando a los magos solitarios. La mayoría de los presos que tienen carácter de pertenencia a organización criminal no hay rastro de ellos. También nos faltan los más terribles e impredecibles, la de la sección de los desequilibrados mentales.

Dicho aquellas palabras, Harry se paró en seco y sacó su espejo personal que lo comunicaba con el Ministerio de Londres. El resto de Aurores que le acompañaban se detuvo a la vez esperando sus órdenes.

—Informe de situación —Sin querer quedarse muy atrás, solicitó un rápido repaso al escenario actual.

—Comandante, las revueltas en las prisiones se están sucediendo en todos lados pero, si notan que las fuerzas de seguridad les esperan fuera, no salen y se quedan resguardados bajo el campo de energía que les protege.

—Saben que tarde o temprano llegarán los magos a liberarlos, por eso no tienen prisa. Informa de la situación en Azkaban.

—Caos total, la revuelta ha acabado con la vida de nuestros hombres en la prisión y creemos que se han fugado la inmensa mayoría de los presidiarios, aprovechando el momento en el que todos estabais en la misión conjunta. Tenemos a parte del equipo mágico, que se ha quedado en el país, en su busca pero parecen haberse esfumado y no han provocado daños colaterales. Aun con el edificio sin saber que guarda en su interior, el conjuro de tonalidad azul que rodeaba la prisión, en lugar de desaparecer como el resto, ha sido reemplazado por otro que la sigue manteniendo aislada por alguna razón. Es ahora de color rojo y se producen multitud de destellos en su superficie, como cuando algo lo atraviesa.

—Hermione —susurrando al oído de su concuñada y sin que nadie más pudiera oírles, le expresó sus temores—: Dijiste que Amanda aprendió todo lo que sabe de la magia en la sección de los locos en Azkaban.

—Sí, ¿por?

—Creo que se a donde están yendo a parar los presos de la unidad de perturbados mentales. Piensa apoderarse de Azkaban y convertirlo en el refugio de los desequilibrados.

— ¿Para? —ante su pregunta, Harry se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Lo único que podemos hacer cuando se producen heridas grabes: primero parar la hemorragia y luego habrá tiempo de sanar heridas.

A toda velocidad comunicaban sus sospechas al resto de Ministerios para que extremasen las precauciones y, sobre todo, evitasen que los de la unidad de psiquiatría, de las cárceles que se estuvieran liberando ellas solas, se fugaran.

Para mayor desgracia la velocidad de los dos magos aumentó y, como tampoco había tanta cárcel mágica a nivel mundial, pasaban de continente en continente siempre hacia el oeste. Destruyeron las cárceles de toda América para dar el salto a Asia y Oceanía y seguir igual, sin dejar una sola piedra que luego pudieran reconstruir los magos.

Tras llegar a tierras de Sudáfrica fueron hacia el norte, directos hacia el último continente que les faltaba por tomar, Europa. A medida que los magos oscuros se iban esparciendo por el globo, obligaba a las fuerzas de los Ministerios a dividirse aun más, pero seguían en la misma dinámica, solo podían atrapar a los que no cumplían el perfil de unirse a una organización oscura, de los otros no había ni rastro.

En mitad de la trifulca fue el momento en el que sus peores temores se confirmaron, cuando descubrieron como los que iban capturando y borrando la memoria, solo estaban bajo el efecto de la Maldición Imperius y se habían convertido en meras marionetas de William Wood. Este les había impedido esconderse y les forzaba a asaltar las cárceles no mágicas para extender el mal todo lo posible y mantener entretenidos a los que luchaban por detenerles.

Pese a todo, la batalla entre las fuerzas del bien y del mal no duraban mucho. El factor numérico beneficiaba a las fuerzas del orden que evitaban, con todas sus ganas, que la barrera que separaba el mundo mágico del muggle cayese del todo. Pese a la que se estaba montando a nivel mundial, la organización entre los diferentes países logró controlar la amenaza sin que llegase a trascender la noticia a los medios de comunicación y si llegaba, no dejaban que saliera a la luz. Los servicios secretos mágicos borraban las pruebas que pudieran tener y les borraban los recuerdos hasta el momento en el que la obtenían.

* * *

Azkaban, el último baluarte de reclusión de presos que quedaba en pie, ese era el destino definitivo de los brujos de varita azul y roja. Antes de llegar hasta la costa Este de Gran Bretaña, los dos magos se pararon y retrocedieron la vista hacia lo que habían conseguido. Eran el centro de atención de todo el mundo y aquello parecía agradar al rubio. Por parte de Amanda, le daba más o menos igual, ya había saboreado lo que era ser admirada durante aquellos meses y no le satisfago en absoluto. La batalla, que los sucedía, ahora se centralizaba en la frontera entre Francia e Italia y avanzaba hacia el norte.

En la playa de Bamburgh, ante la inmensidad del mar del norte, ambos personajes estaban a la orilla del mar cuando apareció un tercer invitado: Vladimir Vólkov. Estaba vestido con las nuevas túnicas que habían adoptado los Mortífagos de tonalidad azul y blanca y se presentaba ante ellos muy sumiso.

— ¿Quién cojones es este? —Amanda no lo conocía de nada. Aunque le extrañó que se presentara tan de repente, casi que los estaba esperando, ni le prestó atención ni lo saludó—. William: ¿Tienes nuevas mascotas? —preguntaba mientras se reía de la nueva apariencia de los magos oscuros—. Me gustaba más vuestra apariencia en negro.

—Es un antiguo amigo.

—La operación ha sido todo un éxito. Todos ansiaban la llegada del salvador.

— ¿Este? ¿Vuestro salvador? —preguntaba la mujer mientras se partía de risa sin importar que no le hiciera mucha gracia a su compañero—. Que necesitado esta el populacho, a cualquier cosa le llaman salvador —Se bebía las lágrimas de la risa, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Vladimir y ahora se refería sobre él a su compañero—. Me da a mí que este ni se imagina lo que os piensa hacer Igor.

—Deja de burlarte Amanda. ¿No tienes cosas de las que ocuparte?

—Es verdad —Poniéndose seria miraba ahora hacia el Mar del Norte, que estaba oscuro y bajo la noche cerrada—. Mí estimado William: no me atrevería a afirmar que ha sido un placer nuestra colaboración. Al menos quiero que sepas que no me lo he pasado tan mal, como cabía esperar, a tu lado.

—Lo mismo te digo. Disfruta de tu venganza.

Amanda Parker, volando sin necesidad de escoba, partió rumbo a su última parada. Se marchaba dejando atrás a los dos hombres que aguardaban a la orilla de la playa. El nuevo lacayo de William esperaba que le explicara las palabras de la bruja antes de pasar a la siguiente fase.

— ¿Qué ha querido decir?

— ¿Te acuerdas de que te hablé sobre los dos tumores que quería eliminar? Uno de ellos me tiene más preocupado que el otro. Ha surgido un molesto contratiempo que va a retrasar mis planes hasta que descubra como solucionarlo.

—Las organizaciones oscuras de todo el mundo están aguardando para unirse a ti. Solo tienes que llamarlos y acudirán.

—Trasmite esta orden: Diles que permanezcan en las sombras hasta nuevo aviso. No puedo perder el tiempo conquistando el mundo si, cuando una vez lo someta, me lo arrebaten de golpe.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer hasta entonces?

—Tomar mi propio bastión inexpugnable desde donde organizarme y preparar una conquista definitiva del mundo, cuando la situación sea propicia.

Dando un golpe, al pecho de su compañero, le invitó a acompañarle. Tanto él como Vladimir, que este último no sabía a dónde iban, realizaron una aparición conjunta para reaparecer en: Pequeño Hangleton, justo a los pies de la colina que daba a la antigua mansión Ryddle.

Aquel antiguo caserío, oculto al mundo bajo poderosos conjuros, las defensas impuestas por el Ministerio cayeron de golpe; revelando la edificación que representaba un capítulo muy oscuro en la historia del país.

La estructura, con el paso de los años sin que nadie la habitara, estaba muy dañada y su fachada desmejorada. A medida que William se acercaba hasta ella, agitando su varita, conseguía que tanto la mansión, como todos sus terrenos, recuperaran el esplendor. Aunque en el interior de la vivienda no tenía nada más que polvo, este desaparecía dejando el interior tan impoluto como el exterior. Los muebles, lámparas y decoración que en otro tiempo contuvo volvían a hacer acto de presencia.

Tras eliminar a los guardias que custodiaban aquel lugar de culto, cuando ambos hombres llegaban hasta el umbral de la puerta principal, se detuvieron un segundo para retroceder la vista. William lanzaba un conjuro protector que rodeaba los terrenos volviéndolos infranqueables contra cualquier clase de ataque.

— ¿Por qué has elegido este sitio? —preguntaba curioso, el mortífago, al ver el lugar escogido para su base principal—. Con todo el poder que tienes: prefieres seguir bajo la sombra del Señor Tenebroso.

—No quiero vivir bajo la sombra de nadie. Esta casa es un símbolo, un punto de referencia, tanto para enemigos como aliados. Aquí nació el mago a los que mis padres entregaron su vida por la causa. Quiero que mis enemigos sepan que, aunque tengo todas las de ganar, no olvido de donde provengo. Que miro al futuro sin dejar de lado el pasado y que este les pasará factura.

Allí decidió aguardar hasta que el futuro fuera más favorable que el presente actual y, como no esperaba que los magos fueran tan idiotas como para atacarle, muy tranquilo se puso a planear la forma en la que iba a conquistar el mundo. No solo como lo pensaba hacer, sino también las nuevas y severas leyes que luego impondría.

* * *

La prisión de Azkaban había sido tomada por completo y, como habían predicho los agentes de la ley, ahora estaba hasta los topes de los presos más peligrosos del mundo. Aquellos que entraban en el calificativo de locura severa. Estaban todos aislados los unos de los otros, pues su nivel de enajenación podía hacer que se atacaran entre ellos. Cuando llegó Amanda, no tuvo problemas para lograr que todos se arrodillaran ante ella y de su varita emanó una energía rojiza, que se ramificaba e impactaba en la frente de cada invitado de su manicomio particular.

Les estaba imprimiendo su marca personal que, sin hacerles daño aparente, toda la franja de los ojos era colapsada por la piel dejándolos sin la zona de las cuencas oculares. En la zona del tercer ojo aparecía uno de energía rojiza que les permitía ver. Tras hechizarlos los dejaba libres y armados por cualquier parte de la prisión.

Con ese poderoso conjuro estaba logrando que, aquellos perturbados, no se divisaran entre ellos y así evitar que se atacaran entre sí. Amanda tenía muy presente que se había deshecho del tótem que la volvía invulnerable y necesitaba protección extra, por si las fuerzas de los Ministerios se atrevieran a reconquistar el edificio.

Sin que nadie la molestara estaba creando un orden en el interior de la prisión, pues todo su ejército solo divisaba lo que ella quisiera que vieran y se mantenían en la inopia de sus propias perturbaciones psíquicas. Ocupando la totalidad del edificio, armados con varitas, con cuchillos y con cualquier cosa con la que poder dar rienda suelta a su maldad si capturaban a una víctima, todo quedó en silencio.

Cuando se dio por satisfecha, descubrió como había varios funcionarios de la prisión aun con vida y atrincherados en una de las zonas más inaccesibles. Accediendo hasta donde estaban refugiados, sin que nada se lo impidiera, se presentaba ante ellos que, alzando las manos, aquellos agentes se rendían y esperaban piedad de ella, mientras esta misma les apuntaba con su varita.

—Por favor, no nos mate.

—Si no os voy a matar —les confesó tranquilizando a los cinco empleados—. Quiero que trasmitáis un mensaje al Ministerio. Desde que la barrera de energía caiga, significará que no pienso salir más de la prisión y que aquí me quedaré. No representaré una amenaza para el mundo y me podéis olvidar para siempre. Pero también lanzo una advertencia para cuando caiga la barrera: Esto también significará que todo el que esté aquí dentro se quedará conmigo para siempre y juntos no molestaremos a nadie.

— ¿Solo eso? —Sin comprender del todo el significado de tal mensaje, los guardias, esperaban el momento en el que les dejasen partir a trasmitir el comunicado.

—Solo una cosa más: solo uno de vosotros podrá realizar una aparición para salir de aquí al instante. El resto tendrá que atravesar la prisión a pie, hasta dar con una de sus salidas —cantando la típica canción, en la que repartía suerte, con su varita iba señalando a los cinco funcionarios para decantarse por uno de ellos—. Tú eres el afortunado

Señalaba a uno en concreto, dejando a los otros bajo una sentencia de muerte pues salir de allí sería tarea imposible con la cantidad de locos que había de camino hasta la salvación. La bruja, generando un conjuro, lo forzó a realizar una aparición que lo dejó en el mismísimo Ministerio de Magia en Londres.

—El resto tenéis dos opciones: o salís de aquí ahora, u os quedáis aquí para siempre.

Dejándolos solos, a aquellos pobres diablos no les quedó más remedio que salir de su escondrijo y avanzar por los oscuros y pavorosos pasajes de la prisión, que estaban tan en silencio y eran tan siniestros que infundía auténtico terror. Aunque eran funcionarios de la prisión y sabían a dónde dirigirse, tras perderse por los corredores comenzaron a caer uno tras otro en una huida sin ninguna opción de salvarse.

La dueña de todo aquel manicomio se dirigía hacia la azotea del enorme edificio y una vez allí admiraba, bajo la noche cerrada, lo que había conseguido y lo que iba a conseguir ahora. No pensaba detenerse ahí. Sacando el espejo doble, con el que se comunicaba con su aliada, en el reflejo divisó como Verónica estaba de camino a la salida del Ministerio de Magia en Londres.

— ¿Lista para pasar a la siguiente fase de nuestra operación?

—Desde luego —le respondía la reportera a punto de tomar una chimenea de trasporte—. Me he dejado ver bastante por el Ministerio y ahora, con el caos que hay, nadie me verá abandonarlo. Yo voy a por mi objetivo y tú a por el tuyo.

—Hablamos después —Dejando la conversación y tras dejar también la prisión bajo la seguridad de su conjuro, volvió a elevar el vuelo hacia otro sitio concreto.

* * *

En Londres, en un céntrico edificio y protegido por el encantamiento Fidelio, se encontraba la casa de Percy Weasley. Tanto él como su familia estaban refugiados allí esperando que la crisis que afectaba al mundo pasara. No habían mandado a sus dos hijas a la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons, que eran donde las tenían escolarizadas, por petición de la madre de estas. Quería que todos estuvieran preparados por si tuvieran que abandonar el país por alguna circunstancia.

La mujer de Percy, que no sabía que su marido tenía la intención de abandonarla, tenía las maletas preparadas de toda la familia. No escuchaba los consejos del pelirrojo, que le recomendaba que no debieran abandonar el país, y estaba centrada en proteger a sus hijas como fuera.

Como "nadie", que no fuera de confianza, conocía la ubicación de su residencia, no hacía falta el uso de hechizos defensivos en el interior de la vivienda. Pero al conocer, por medio de su marido, como estaba la situación en el mundo vistió a sus hijas y todos esperaban en el salón de la casa, preparados para lo que tuviera que acontecer.

De repente se produjo una aparición en el interior de aquella vivienda que los dejó a todos sorprendidos, pues era la mismísima Verónica Fletcher la que se personaba en su residencia sin ser invitada. Sin dejarles tiempo a reaccionar, paralizó y silenció a toda la familia con un conjuro de inmovilidad. El asalto a su casa fue tan inesperado que no tuvieron tiempo de pronunciar palabra.

—Que familia tan "feliz" y "unida" —pronunciaba bajito la reportera mientras observaba sus caras de incredulidad—. Seguro que te estarás preguntando como conozco la ubicación de tu cálido hogar —se refería a la mujer de Percy, el pelirrojo estaba aun más atónito que el resto—. Tu marido me ha traído a tu casa y hemos fornicado en tu cama multitud de veces —al decirle aquello notó como el corazón de la mujer se rompía en mil pedazos.

Dando una vuelta por la casa, se percató de cómo tenían las maletas hechas y pareciera que estuvieran a punto de escapar. Señalando con su varita el equipaje, les lanzó una sínica sonrisa a la familia que daba pavor.

—Pero no te preocupes, que no siento nada por tu marido. Me da asco, es repulsivo y vomitivo —al comentarles aquello abrió los ojos al pelirrojo, que se dio cuenta de que había estado jugando con él para sus propios fines—. Ahora os voy a decir lo que va a pasar: Vosotros habéis tratado de huir del país en estos momentos de tanta crisis cuando, ¡mira por donde!, seréis interceptados en vuestra huida por un grupo de desalmados que os va a amenazar para que confeséis un pequeño secreto.

Atrayendo hasta ellos el equipaje, los trasportó en grupo a una zona apartada del puerto, a las orillas del río Támesis. Allí arrojó las maletas al agua y apuntaba con su varita a la familia que estaba asumiendo su triste desenlace.

—Percy, mi cielo, no tengas pena de abandonar este mundo. Míralo por el lado bueno, podrás reunirte con tu hermano Fred en el infierno y juntitos podréis saludar al resto de vuestra asquerosa familia —acercándose a la oreja, le dijo un terrible comentario solo para él—. Amanda Parker va de camino al bastión de la familia Weasley, que tú me has rebelado donde se encuentra, y va a tomar de allí a la fuerza lo que le dé la gana.

Con su varita, sin dejar pronunciar una sola palabra de despedida a aquella familia, lanzó la maldición de muerte a una de sus hijas, ejecutándola al instante. "Quedarás en la historia como el cobarde que, al huir solo con los tuyos, acabó confesando la ubicación de la Madriguera a los enemigos.". Les iba diciendo a la vez que lanzaba el conjuro sobre su otra hija. Aunque no pudieran moverse se notaba como el alma del matrimonio se iba esfumando al ver partir el fruto de su unión.

Verónica sabía que había jugado bien su coartada y no le importaba para nada ser la encargada de provocar tanto sufrimiento a Percy. El pobre desgraciado tuvo que ver como ejecutaba un tercer conjuro sobre su esposa, exterminando su vida. El dolor lo estaba consumiendo por dentro pues, por su culpa, habían muerto su mujer, sus hijas y era probable de que también lo hicieran el resto de los Weasley.

Notando como su antigua amante lo miraba ahora con tanto asco, que era indescriptible, ya dejó de preocuparle de que le apuntara con la varita y pudiera escuchar las últimas palabras de alguien: Avada Kedavra. La energía verde de la varita de su asesina surgió, poniendo un punto final definitivo a aquella parte de la familia.

Tras lanzar un suspiro de alivio, dejó los cuerpos allí mismo, no había dejado prueba alguna de su implicación en aquel terrible crimen y volvió al Ministerio donde, con el caos que había, nadie se percató de su marcha. Si llegaba el caso de iniciar una investigación tenía un montón de testigos, todos agentes de la ley, que la situarían en ese lugar a diferentes horas de la noche.

Con sangre fría, tras su escapada, volvió a acercarse a los agentes a preguntarles cómo iba la situación por allí para, después de una rápida respuesta, irse a otro lugar del Ministerio a dejarse ver por más agentes a preguntarles cualquier estupidez.

* * *

En el bastión de la familia Weasley, el resto de los integrantes, aguardaba acontecimientos. Los abuelos, los matrimonios y los que estaban solos en aquellos momentos, se mantenían en guardia de cualquier eventualidad mientras los más pequeños estaban reunidos en una de las habitaciones. Se sentían a salvo pues "en teoría" nadie sabía donde se ubicaba La Madriguera.

Aunque fuera la noche de fin de año, lo que en otros años era una noche de fiesta y celebración, en aquella era una velada de mucha incertidumbre y todos estaban angustiados por lo que fuera a pasar.

La situación no mejoró en absoluto cuando la barrera de energía, que protegía el lugar, se onduló, se prendió fuego al instante y se desintegró dejando a todos atónitos. Amanda Parker se aproximaba a la casa caminando sin demasiadas prisas.

Aunque fuera un suicidio enfrentarse a ella, el patriarca de la familia Arthur, sus hijos Bill, George con sus respectivas mujeres, Ginny, Charlie, Teddy y Kreacher, salieron a toda velocidad que, como las termitas que se lanzan al cuello de las terribles hormigas para detener su avance a costa de su propia vida, iban a interponerse en su camino. Todo con tal de darle tiempo a Molly a tratar de evacuar a los pequeños Luna y Hugo, a través de la chimenea de trasporte aunque en vano. Todo medio de trasporte mágico había sido neutralizado, al igual que cualquier forma de pedir ayuda al exterior.

Sin matar a ninguno, la bruja no detenía su avance hacia la morada, dejó inconsciente a todo aquel que la atacara y no le importaba como cayeran sus cuerpos desfallecidos en las inmediaciones de la vivienda.

La abuela de la familia, que no encontraba explicación de cómo había dado con su paradero tan de repente, llevaba a sus nietos al sótano y allí se encargaría de la última defensa. Aunque cuando divisó como Amanda llegaba hasta ellos, aun alzando la varita en su contra no pudo evitar ser desarmada y lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a sus nietos.

—Pero que escena tan enternecedora. La mundialmente famosa Molly Weasley protegiendo lo último que le queda, sus tan apreciados nietecitos.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres, bruja? —le preguntaba desafiante.

— ¿Qué quiero? Veras: desde muy joven me metieron en la cárcel en la sección de los locos y allí conocí a una auténtica familia. Son personas muy incomprendidas, los desequilibrados, pero pueden educar tan bien como el resto, mírame a mí que soy el resultado de su tutela —Lanzaba una sonrisa enloquecida y perturbada que no resultaba muy alentadora—. Tu estimada yerna me proporcionó una nueva familia, después de que yo ejecutara a los míos, y si te soy sincera estaba muy cabreada contra ella. Pero después del paso de los años he comprendido mi error y quisiera devolverle el favor —Tenía la vista puesta fija en los dos pequeños.

— ¿Qué pretendes?

—Me voy a llevar a tus nietos a Azkaban. He convertido la prisión en un lugar de juegos donde seremos felices todos por la eternidad. Creo que será pago suficiente por todo lo que Hermione y tu familia me ha hecho.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—No estás en posición de decidir una mierda —Agitando su varita lanzó a la mujer contra la pared rompiéndole el hombro y dejándola inconsciente—. Ups perdón, creo que me he pasado.

Ahora sola, con los dos pequeños, agitando su varita otra vez desaparecieron de allí para reaparecer en la parte central del edificio carcelario. Al ver la cara de terror de los pequeños les soltó una carcajada histérica de emoción.

— ¿Qué quiere hacer con nosotros? —Luna le preguntaba sin querer moverse del sitio para no provocarla.

—No mucho. Esperar a que vuestros padres vengan a por vosotros y desatar una gloriosa batalla, que quedará registrada en todos los libros de historia, en la que ponga un punto y final a todo el linaje Weasley.

Tras su discurso dejó a los niños en aquella amplia sala hexagonal, en la que en cada pared del hexágono había una puerta con un relieve atemorizante en ellas. Los pequeños no se atrevían a abrir alguna por precaución. La estancia podría tener los cuatro metros de alto y no había nada en el interior. Allí se quedaron Hugo y Luna esperando que sus padres acudieran a su rescate.

Mientras tanto, Amanda Parker se dirigía a la azotea otra vez para deshacer la barrera de energía que protegía Azkaban. Sacando, otra vez, su espejo doble se ponía en contacto con Verónica.

—Ya está todo dispuesto por aquí.

—Muy bien —La reportera le informaba desde el interior del Ministerio—. El empleado de la prisión ya ha llegado y ha trasmitido el mensaje. Todo el mundo está muy contento de que te quedes ahí dentro. Veamos cuanto les dura la alegría.

—Cuando vengan los Weasley les espera un infierno aquí dentro.

—Recuerda que Harry ha de ser el único que salga con vida.

—Descuida, que lo tengo muy presente.

Finalizando su breve conversación, cerró el espejo doble y se introdujo otra vez en el edificio donde estaban los renglones torcidos de dios deambulando por allí con total libertad. La bruja sabía que solo comunicándose con uno, su mensaje se trasmitiría al resto, y fue entonces cuando se dirigió a todos.

—Cuando vengan, la única que quiero que llegue hasta mi será Hermione. Del resto ejecutadlos a todos sin más distinciones —Rompiendo el trato con la reportera, daba la autorización de la ejecución del mismísimo Harry Potter a todos los habitantes, tanto antiguos como nuevos, de la prisión de Azkaban.

* * *

Lejos de allí y tras controlar los últimos focos de rebelión por el mundo, Harry y los suyos retornaban al Ministerio a eso de las cinco de la mañana del nuevo año. Todo los sucesos nacionales habían quedado eclipsados por la crisis global que parecía que llegaba a su fin.

Los agentes felicitaban a su comandante por haber logrado detener la sangría de delincuentes, que se escapaban de los complejos carcelarios en todo el mundo y como no tenían tiempo que perder, fueron hasta el edificio de los Aurores para analizar cuál sería el próximo paso de los enemigos.

Diversos agentes le informaban, todos a la vez, las últimas noticias y como lo hacían todos al unísono, tenía que estar atento a todo lo que dijeran para no perderse nada. Igor Morris mantenía su nuevo aspecto y no parecía querer moverse de la colonia de dragones de la península escandinava. Diversos espías ya habían sido apostados no muy lejos de allí y se mantendrían atentos a cualquier movimiento que hiciera.

En el caso de William Wood, todos supieron que se había apoderado de la mansión de los Ryddle y por algún motivo no se había vuelto a mover de allí. Como que tampoco sabían el motivo por el que los Mortífagos, que se habían ocultado tras su liberación, no acudían a la seguridad que les brindaría su nuevo señor.

Por parte de Amanda Parker, todos los Ministerios mágicos celebraban que hubiera optado por recluirse junto con los criminales más perturbados que el mundo conocía. Que no pensara salir de allí les tranquilizaba y agradecieron a su vez que no esperara visitas. Aunque también sospechaban que algo no encajaba en tan escenario tan alentador para el mundo.

Al ver que las tres amenazas se habían quedado bastante quietas, comenzaron a moverse para organizar el destacamento de Aurores en la búsqueda y neutralización de todos esos peligrosos magos, que se habían ocultado tras la fuga colectiva. Se calculaba que su número ascendía hasta los veinticinco mil individuos en todo el mundo y la cooperación internacional era de vital importancia.

La información llegaba de todos lados y otro empleado traía un completo informe del número de individuos que Amanda había recluido consigo, en Azkaban, la última de las cárceles que había quedado en pie. Se computaba que había alrededor de tres mil individuos en el interior, todos ellos armados y bajo las órdenes de la bruja.

Un nuevo agente corría a toda velocidad en busca de Harry. Su cara de preocupación lo decía todo y cuando dio con él no sabía cómo comunicarle lo que había acudido a decirle.

—Harry… han encontrado el cuerpo de Percival Wesley y su familia muertos en las inmediaciones del puerto.

— ¿Qué? —fue su respuesta al conocer la noticia, dejando en shock a la nueva apariencia de Ronald.

—Las primeras hipótesis indican que trataban de huir del país cuando fueron interceptados.

— ¿Para que querrían ejecutarlos? —Harry se había quedado pensativo y de repente se quedó atónito un segundo y solo pronunció— ¡No!

Dejando a todos sus hombres allí, se marchaba corriendo del edificio directo a la zona de las chimeneas, seguidos de Ronald y Hermione que estaban tan preocupados como él y pareciera que hubieran llegado a la misma conclusión.

Los tres, dejándolo todo atrás, se trasportaron a las inmediaciones de La Madriguera, encontrándose con toda su familia aun inconsciente por los suelos. Ayudaban a despertarse uno tras otros dando gracias al cielo que no los hubieran matado a todos.

Cuando le contaron lo que había ocurrido miraban al interior de la casa y todos corrían a ver la suerte que hubieran tenido Molly y los pequeños. Cuando descubrieron a la abuela malherida e inconsciente, mientras algunos trataban de reanimarla, otros corrían por la casa en busca de los dos pequeños.

Todos sus temores se confirmaron cuando la matriarca de la familia se despertó y les contó lo que había pasado. Como la bruja se había llevado a los pequeños con ella a Azkaban para adoctrinarlos a su gusto.

—Tenemos que ir a buscarlos Harry —Teddy estaba como loco al enterarse del secuestro—. Convoca a todos los Aurores, entremos en la prisión y rescatémoslos.

—Se que si convoco a los Aurores ellos vendrán conmigo hasta el fin del mundo pero… no puedo hacerlo y Amanda lo sabe.

— ¿Por qué?

—Amanda se ha encargado de dejar bien claro su mensaje —Hermione se mantenía serena mientras todos los Weasleys estaban abatidos por la pérdida de Percy y su familia—. Harry ha hecho lo imposible para evitar entrar en guerra con ellos estos meses y si ahora, que tiene a su hija, moviliza a todo el mundo por rescatarla: ¿Qué clase de mensaje estará lanzando al mundo?

—Que mientras la circunstancia no le afecte personalmente no piensa arriesgar la vida de nadie. Pero si usa la fuerza del Ministerio para su propia conveniencia, quedará al mismo nivel que el Señor Tenebroso —Ronald daba a entender al joven la conclusión por la que no podían hacer uso de las legiones de Harry.

—En efecto. Hagamos lo que hagamos estamos solos y tendremos que hacerlo en secreto.

—Yo iré a rescatar a mis nietos —Arthur se apresuraba a alistarse en la operación de rescate.

—Nosotros también —George, Bill y sus respectivas mujeres se lanzaban también a alistarse.

—Vosotros tenéis una familia que proteger. No puedo haceros eso —Tanto Harry como Hermione no podían consentir que se alistaran y no dudaron en expresarlo.

—No os dais cuenta de que esto no va solo contra vosotros dos. Quieren exterminar a todo nuestro linaje familiar —George le exponía su opinión—, da igual si nos apuntamos o nos mantenemos al margen. Si vosotros caéis creo que Amanda no se detendrá ahí y erradicará todo lo que amamos.

—Yo también voy —Teddy se apuntaba.

—No lo pienso consentir, tienes toda la vida por delante —Harry se lo prohibía a su ahijado.

—Si vosotros caéis ¿Qué me queda? Me quedaré solo en el mundo y prefiero morir a vuestro lado ahora, que solo y con los remordimientos, por no haber ayudado, de viejo.

Todos se fueron apuntando. Arthur, George, su mujer, Bill y la suya, Charlie, Teddy, Ronald, Hermione, Ginny y Harry serían los encargados del rescate. Kreacher se quedaría cuidando de Molly en la casa.

—Solo somos once contra tres mil magos perturbados y la bruja al final —Ronald susurraba al oído de Harry sus temores más profundos—. Sabes que por mucho que hagamos tenemos las de perder, es una misión sin retorno.

—Lo sé Ron: ¿pero se te ocurre otro plan mejor?

—No. Sé que estamos solos sin poder pedir ayuda a nadie —Le daba la mano a su mujer para afrontar aquellos momentos juntos—. Que pase lo que tenga que ocurrir, que lo afrontaremos de frente como siempre lo hemos hecho.

—Esa es la actitud —Miraba a todos los que iban a luchar y les hablaba en alto—. La clave de cualquier victoria está en la estrategia, vamos a idear una que sorprenda a nuestros enemigos.

—Se van a cagar por lo que nos han hecho —George, furioso, no estaba para bromas y les dijo a todos mientras se dirigía a la chimenea de trasporte—. Voy a por mí arsenal.

No dijo mucho más de lo que pareciera que iba a buscar. Los demás también se ponían en movimiento en busca tanto en el Ministerio, como en cualquier lugar que se les ocurriera, planos de la prisión y toda información que les fuera útil. Otra vez reunidos y con todo lo que pudieron encontrar comenzaron a diseñar su estrategia de combate, aunque todos seguían pensando que sin un milagro, por plan brillante que idearan, lo tenían bastante mal en el intento de rescate.

* * *

A horas de la madrugada, en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, todos en el castillo habían sido reunidos en el gran salón, pues pasarían allí la noche. Con el paso de las horas y tras sucederse los acontecimientos en el mundo no podían dejar de mantener informados a los alumnos de lo que estuviera pasando fuera.

Cuando hasta allí llegaron las noticias de que habían dejado de moverse los tres enemigos, y las noticias que afectaba a la familia Weasley aun no habían trascendido de La Madriguera, pudieron respirar aliviados al menos de momento y los alumnos comenzaron a quedarse dormidos.

En aquel salón hacía mucho frio, aunque los conjuros de climatización estuvieran vigentes. Mientras los profesores, que no encontraban explicación, trataban de solucionarlo, los alumnos estaban tapados hasta la cabeza para evitar las bajas temperaturas. Nadie se daría cuenta de que uno de aquellos sacos de dormir estaba vacío pero relleno de aire.

En la quinta planta del edificio algo pasaba a aquellas horas. La piscina se volvía a llenar de agua por segunda vez en tan corto espacio de tiempo y, consigo, volvía a reaparecer el misterioso personaje que se acercaba hasta la orilla de aquella enorme bañera.

El reflejo en las aguas pasó de cristalino a una imagen a todo color, en el que un peón de oro blanco resplandecía con luz propia. Tras aquella figura se podía divisar a una portadora, de elegante uniforme de batalla completo, blanco con líneas anchas doradas, con capucha y banda que le ocultaba desde la barbilla hasta la nariz. Portaba dos preciosas y elegantes varitas, una en cada mano. Aquellas batutas eran de madera y tenían un tallado impecable.

A continuación enfundó sus dos armas a la espalda en paralelo y en diagonal, desde en la cual con un solo movimiento de la mano derecha la enfundaba en la línea superior y con la izquierda lo mismo desde el ángulo invertido. Lo tenía muy fácil para enfundar y desenfundar sus armas a placer.

De ojos rasgados, la expresión de sus ojos era la de alguien con muy mal humor. Aquella jovencita sujetaba la figurita del ajedrez trasportándose hacia otro sitio y, tras un rato observando el futuro, una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara del personaje que admiraba las aguas antes de que estas retrocedieran y desaparecieran de allí.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33.**

En La Madriguera, los que no partieron en busca de información y todo lo que les fuera útil, les faltó tiempo para reponer los poderosos conjuros que rodeaban los terrenos de la familia hasta dejarlos aun más reforzados que antes. Aunque Amanda Parker fuera su enemigo más poderoso y esta sabía donde se encontraban, los Weasley, tenían muchos otros enemigos en el mundo mágico que matarían a quien hiciera falta por dar con su paradero.

El salón de la vivienda había sido despejado por Kreacher, que preparaba la casa para que pudieran trabajar sin dejar de atender a Molly. Allí tenían libros y planos, todo lo que iban trayendo sobre la prisión de Azkaban.

Como había dicho Harry: nadie debía saber que estaban organizando una operación de rescate. Los gobiernos mágicos del mundo no consentirían un asalto a la prisión sin una razón de muchísimo peso. Amanda había dejado claro que no pensaba marcharse de allí ni causar más daño en el mundo y, después de su desastroso intento por eliminar a uno de ellos en el momento en el que se encontraba solo, ningún gobierno ni institución, bajo ninguna circunstancia, quería provocar a la bruja.

En el caso de Harry Potter, primero pasó por su casa para recoger algo de información que consideraba vital y un objeto que podría resultarle útil. Sacando su varita hacía que la pared del fondo, de su oficina personal, tanto la estantería como todo lo que contenía en ella se colapsara hacia los lados, sin romperse, revelando una caja fuerte al fondo. Para abrirla tenía que pincharse un dedo en ella para que reconociera la sangre de su dueño legítimo.

Dentro había un pequeño cuaderno negro, que guardó como oro en paño, pero después se fijó en una caja rectangular que había por allí con un triángulo en la tapa. Allí guardaba una de las Reliquias de la Muerte, la única que no tuvo intención de desprenderse, la Capa de Invisibilidad.

Abriendo la caja, que hacía tanto tiempo que la había dejado allí, casi sufrió un shock pues no estaba dentro, estaba vacía. Buscando por todo el hueco de su caja fuerte, sabía que era imposible que estuviera en otro lugar fuera de la caja, pero le daba igual y lo buscaba sin entender como había desaparecido.

Quedándose pensativo unos segundos, tras lanzar un suspiro no encontraba explicación y como el tiempo no esperaba por nadie, tuvo que partir a toda velocidad a su segunda parada: El Ministerio de Magia en Londres.

Por allí los efectos posteriores al Tercer Acto aun tenían al personal revolucionado. Para que nadie sospechara sus intenciones organizó a su personal, aunque solo fuera para aparentar que aun seguía cumpliendo con sus funciones. Aunque no le gustara usar la muerte de Percy y su familia, no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, eso le dio la escusa perfecta para excusarse sin que nadie se atreviera a preguntar nada.

Sin que nadie le viese hacerlo, cogió del edificio de los Aurores ocho uniformes básicos de batalla. Como solo estaban preparados Ronald, Hermione y él, el resto faltaba por equipar para la contienda. Como no sabía cuál era su especialidad de combate, trajo la vestimenta de los principiantes en el cuerpo. Un atuendo pesado, que tendrían que aligerarlo despojándole de algunas piezas, pero que era la mejor protección no solo contra hechizos, sino contra objetos de tipo cortante o contundente.

Con todo listo y toda la información que pudo conseguir, volvió a La Madriguera a toda velocidad, dando gracias al cielo que nadie en todo el país sabía que habían secuestrado a su hija y su sobrino.

En el bastión Weasley, George volvía de su tienda con un maletín en las manos en la que tenía grabada la letra W en dorado. Todos esperaban ver que había traído y cuando abrió el maletín este estaba lleno de golosinas de llamativos colores y sugerentes formas que, daba igual el efecto que pudieran provocar, apetecía comerlas tan solo de verlas.

El pelirrojo advirtió que, por mucho que les tentara probarlos, ninguno de ellos debía coger una golosina sin leer antes los efectos que producía. Eran sus experimentos más peligrosos, no aptos para la venta, pero si muy útil para un momento como aquel. Repartía una lista de sus posibles efectos para que se enterasen de lo que podría pasarles si se les ocurría comerla.

Había unos pastelitos rosas, con forma de corazón, que si se comían provocaba la inestabilidad de la masa ósea corporal que, en resumen, dejaba a quien se lo comiera sin huesos. Otros con un color y olor a chocolate que silenciaba durante horas a quien lo probara sin posibilidad de sanación hasta que se pasara el efecto. Entre muchos otros dulces, con increíbles efectos, los había que se podían comer, como por ejemplo trajo su número uno en ventas, las pastillas de sabores que disminuían el tamaño corporal hasta volverse diminuto.

—George: ¿Cómo sabes el efecto que produce cada cosa? ¿Con que los pruebas? —Una duda vino a la cabeza de Teddy, que se había quedado perplejo al ver la cantidad de nefastos efectos que podrían tener aquellos dulces.

—Con este pequeño amiguito —En aquel maletín, en una sección aparte y lejos de los dulces, también vivía una pequeña criatura con forma de bola, del tamaño de un roedor, peluda hasta no verse nada más que pelo y negra—. Te presento a una Corbaya de Madagascar —Se lo mostraba y entregaba para que lo tuviera en las manos. Aquel animal era muy dócil y adorable.

— ¿Les das tus dulces a estos seres?

—Solo a este. Es un adicto del azúcar, todo lo que sea dulce se lo come.

Le daba un dulce explosivo y se lo comió desesperado aunque el efecto fue que se infló y explotó de golpe, para sorpresa de Teddy que aun lo tenía en las manos. Pero todos los pelos, que se esparcieron por la habitación, volvieron a reagruparse en sus manos y aquella criatura recuperó la forma y su expresión corporal era la de satisfacción al haber probado semejante exquisitez. Si le acercaban la misma chuchería trataba de volverse a comer otro dulce explosivo.

—Sí que le gusta el azúcar —Para que no se volviera a comer otra, el joven lo apartó del dulce, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a aquella pequeña y simpática criatura.

—Se come todos mis experimentos. Ya le ponga una bomba de neutrones recubierta con una capa de azúcar glas por encima, le da lo mismo y se la come. Como no le puede pasar nada, registro todo lo que le va sucediendo antes de que se recupere y vuelva a por otro dulce —Tras aquella pequeña charla seguía mostrándoles sus increíbles hallazgos.

El primer día del año se presentaba intenso. Tenían de tiempo hasta las tres y media de la tarde, antes de que volviera a anochecer en aquella época del año en la longitud donde se encontraba la prisión. A las dos de la tarde ya estaban listos y preparados para un rápido repaso de cómo se iban a organizar.

En mitad del salón, Hermione, cerró todas las ventanas de la planta baja de la casa quedándose a oscuras. Con su varita, Harry, generaba un holograma del edificio a asaltar: como este era triangular, de veinte plantas y hueco en el centro. En aquella veintena de plantas solo se divisaba largos pasillos, algunos ramificados y repletos de celdas a todos lados. No había espacios comunes ni donde pudieran aglomerarse gran cantidad de enemigos. Era el espacio perfecto para una ofensiva en embudo, pues solo había de espacio para unas pocas personas y la defensa podría montarse muy bien.

Mirándolo desde el tragaluz, aquel vacío llegaba hasta la superficie de la isla. Pero lo curioso es que habían otras cinco plantas completas ocupando la totalidad disponible del edificio en el subsuelo. Como en otro tiempo Azkaban fue el hogar de un mago tenebroso y oscuro no se solían usar demasiado aquellas plantas y en los mapas que disponían no sabía que podrían encontrar allí. Aunque por presuponer, se entendía que era el lugar para presos de máxima seguridad, otra clase de funciones carcelarias y ahí estaba el verdadero peligro pues era el escenario perfecto para que les tendieran una emboscada.

Los encantamientos que había en el interior hacían que fuera un laberinto en constante cambio. Era una completa locura la forma en la que cambiaban de ubicación las diferentes plantas. Solo unos pocos, a lo largo del tiempo, llegaron a entender la complejidad de sus cambios y por suerte, Harry, tenía el manuscrito personal de Sirius Black. El cuaderno negro, que había ido a buscar a su casa, en el que este mismo relataba, de su puño y letra, como había encontrado la fórmula exacta de predicción de los patrones de cambio para poder fugarse de allí. Gracias a esos datos pudieron generar un mapa de la prisión en el que iría cambiando a la vez que lo hacía el edificio.

No sabían donde se podrían encontrar los pequeños pero suponían que estarían en las plantas más bajas e inaccesibles. Gracias también al manuscrito de Sirius supieron como entrar en la prisión sin que nadie les viera hacerlo. No solo debían evitar que les vieran llegar los que estaban dentro, sino también los espías internacionales que custodiaban el exterior. Daba igual si tenían éxito o no en su misión, si alguien se enteraba de lo que pensaban hacer era posible que después se expusieran a un encausamiento penal por semejante temeridad ilegal.

—Antes de partir quiero que quede una cosa bien clara —Harry contemplaba al batallón que iba a irse con él hacia su destino y se sentía muy orgulloso de pertenecer a aquella familia. Por eso quería dar una advertencia muy firme—. Si logramos desarmar a la bruja: que nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se le ocurra tocar la varita. Empuñarla significa la muerte.

Con todo dispuesto se dieron la mano los unos a los otros y se abrazaban sin decir palabra pues era muy probable que, aun teniendo éxito en su misión, no saldrían todos vivos del intento de rescate de los pequeños. La matriarca, con el hombro enyesado por el elfo, lloraba al ver partir a su familia.

Preparados para salir hacia su destino, diez de ellos comenzaron a convertirse en seres vaporosos de energía blanca y el undécimo de ellos, Teddy, adquiría una tonalidad oscura. El resto le miraba y el más joven de todos ellos se encogía de hombros.

Desmaterializándose en estelas lumínicas, cuando adquirieron la máxima velocidad, desaparecieron a la vista del ojo de cualquier mago o muggle. Partieron hacia el norte bajo el amparo de la noche cargándose de fe y esperanza pues lo que les esperaba en mitad del Mar del Norte no tenía otro nombre que: un auténtico infierno.

* * *

Por aquellas latitudes una repentina tempestad surgió a la vez que anochecía. Las condiciones climáticas eran ahora terribles a alrededor de la isla y aunque los agentes que custodiaban el entorno trataban de disiparla con diversos conjuros pero, aun tratando de que nadie en el interior de la prisión se percatara, era imposible. Aquella tormenta la generaba la mismísima portadora de varita roja y su hechizo era inalterable.

Gracias a esa inestabilidad climática camufló a los que iban a asaltar el edificio. Por increíble que pareciera llegaron a pensar que Amanda Parker les había facilitado la entrada sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Lo tenían todo muy calculado pues la fisura en la fachada, desde la que escapó Sirius Black en su forma animal, aparecería a una determinada hora del día y solo lo haría una vez cada veinticuatro horas. Justo en el momento preciso y aprovechando no solo la noche sino también la tormenta no les costó nada introducirse en su forma vaporosa en el interior.

Para escapar de allí lo tendrían que hacer gracias a uno de los Trasladores más potentes que poseía el cuerpo de los Aurores. Uno, en forma de canica, que al activarlo uno de ellos avisaría al resto que era el momento de la extracción. Aunque nadie les aseguraba que podrían irse de allí pues, aunque era de los más poderosos objetos trasportadores que en situaciones normales hubiera funcionado en el interior de la prisión, con la bruja allí dentro no sabían si utilizaría algún conjuro que los neutralizara.

Una vez dentro del edificio se organizaron para explorarlo, cada cual portaba un mapa y un reloj que indicaba cuando se produciría el siguiente salto entre las diferentes zonas del edificio. Gracias al patrón que habían descubierto podrían saber donde se encontraban en todo momento, tanto ellos como los otros. Pero tenían que moverse deprisa si no querían acabar en una zona que no interesara. Si la operación encubierto fracasaba no tendrían manera de comunicarse más que la activación de un sensor que vibraría en su cinturón justo en el momento en el que, empuñando sus varitas, se iban a descubrir para que todos estuvieran preparados.

Desde donde accedieron daba a un largo pasillo en la tercera planta, silencioso, lúgubre, húmedo y tan frío que les ponía los pelos de punta. Contaban ahora con la ventaja de la discreción, nadie les había visto entrar y gracias a una de las pastillas de George no saltaron todas las alarmas. El conjuro "Cave Inimicum" estaba disperso por toda la estructura y aquella pastilla,, de sabor a calabacín dulce, conseguía que su presencia mágica no se viera descubierta por los enemigos.

—George —Harry le decía sorprendido de semejantes descubrimientos—. Si salimos vivos de esta quiero añadir tus dulces a la partida de defensa del destacamento de los Aurores.

—No sé si lo podréis pagar: Son muy caros —Le respondía sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo.

—Creo que tus dulces pueden valer una partida extraordinaria del Ministerio de Magia —Estaban preparados para dividirse en grupos, cuando sacaban la segunda pastilla, la más importante que se iban a tomar, aquella que los iba a cambiar de tamaño—. Nadie detecta nuestra presencia, ahora que nadie nos vea. Recordad el plan: por parejas buscaremos a los niños en las cinco plantas más profundas. Tratad de pasar inadvertidos y sobre todo evitar el combate contra la bruja mayor.

Ahora que estaban preparados se dividieron en varios grupos. Como de la planta de la superficie hasta la número veinte solo eran largos pasillos repletos de celdas, no creían que los pequeños se encontrasen por allí y por eso se concentraron en tratar de llegar a las cinco más profundas.

Para llegar hasta ellas debían jugar con los saltos de ubicación que se producían cada diez minutos pues las de la zona de máxima seguridad cambiaban de otra forma. Cada planta del subsuelo cambiaba pero solo daba saltos entre ella sin mezclarse con las de más abajo. A estas plantas su acceso solo se producía una vez cada hora, por consiguiente si querían registrar los cinco niveles tendrían que encontrarse en el lugar indicado en el momento preciso; si no querían tener que esperar una hora y recorrer media prisión para encontrar el siguiente punto de acceso.

Harry y Ginny formaban el primer dúo. El segundo lo componían Ronald y Hermione. El tercero Bill y Fleur. George y Angelina como cuarto y como quinto grupo un trío: Arthur, Charlie y Teddy. Todos ellos, tras tomarse la pastilla hasta adquirir un tamaño no superior a diez centímetros, se separaron y dispersaron por la zona antes de que en el próximo cambio de ubicación los llevara muy lejos los unos de los otros.

El ambiente en aquel lugar era tétrico e infundía pavor y el hecho de estar todo en silencio y en penumbra no mejoraba para nada la situación. Pese a estar todo muy oscuro, la sangre en las paredes se podía distinguir a la perfección y era reciente.

El primer grupo se dirigió hacia uno de los pasillos que en el próximo cambio mágico los llevaría hasta la sexta planta y de ahí tendrían que emprender una carrera para llegar hasta el próximo punto de tránsito donde, tras ir a un tercer destino, los dejaría en la primera planta del subterráneo; que era la que querían explorar a fondo. El resto de componentes se dispersaron pues su objetivo eran las otras cuatro plantas del subsuelo.

Tenían que ser muy cautos a la hora del sigilo. Durante su trayecto se cruzaron con sombras en la distancia que iban de un lado al otro entre las celdas y pasillos anexos. Sabían que eran los nuevos dueños de la prisión y tenían que evitar que los viesen.

Sintiendo la presión y la tensión del momento, que les recorría todo el cuerpo, tenían otro problema añadido: que la pastilla que les otorgaba ese pequeño tamaño duraba alrededor de ocho minutos y no solo tenían que evitar que los descubrieran, sino también encontrar un lugar donde poder recuperar el tamaño normal y volver a tomar la siguiente toma.

Durante los primeros minutos de su incursión todo iba muy bien. Se cruzaron con varios individuos, de ojos colapsados y uno de energía en el entrecejo, que iban de un lado para el otro como zombis y otros que estaban escondidos en las sombras que, aun cruzando de un lado al otro los corredores, tampoco se percataban de su presencia.

El ambiente era el de una película de terror pues a veces el silencio se veía interrumpido por un grito ensordecedor de uno de los locos que había por allí. Como entre ellos no se veían pero si oían sus gritos el vocerío alteraba al resto. Durante unos minutos angustiosos todos los pasillos se llenaban de un griterío caótico y aterrador, antes de volver a silenciarse y quedar todo tal en silencio como antes.

Durante el primero de los voceríos, tras el susto mortal correspondiente, todos se quedaron quietos y expectantes por si les habían descubierto pero, al darse cuenta de que lo hacían porque si, aprovecharon el siguiente para moverse más deprisa hacia su destino.

Los charcos de sangre mezclados con orín era lo más asqueroso a sortear. Se notaba que en el momento de la liberación de los presos hubo mucho derramamiento de sangre. El olor a podrido era especialmente asqueroso en algunos lugares pues, por algún oscuro rincón, habrían capturado y descuartizado a algún desgraciado. Alguno que tuvo la mala suerte de no haber escapado de la prisión por alguna razón y fue víctima de los psicópatas que ahora lo poblaban.

El primero de los saltos se produjo en la prisión estando todos donde se suponía que debieran estar. Los pasillos y corredores alternativos cambiaban de forma por arte de magia y ahora otra clase de pasaje que, gracias al mapa que llevaban, sabían que estaban en otra planta.

No se detuvieron y prosiguieron hacia el siguiente lugar a posicionarse para el próximo tránsito de ubicación. La tensión se ponía al rojo vivo cuando llegaba la hora de recuperar el tamaño normal y debían hacer malabarismos para encontrar una celda despejada donde, tras recuperar su tamaño, volver a empequeñecerse.

El cambio de ubicación se unió al momento en el del cambio de tamaño en el trío de los grupos, que les forzó a exponerse a ser descubiertos pero, gracias a los conjuros oscuros de Teddy, consiguió que toda aquella franja del pasillo se viera envuelta en oscuras sombras que los camufló sin tener que alejarse de la zona en cuestión. Como eran hechizos tenebrosos no alteró para nada a los habitantes de la prisión que lo detectaban como de otros aliados.

En aquel mismo grupo, cuando pasaron de la décima planta a la número veinte, tenían que darse muchísima prisa para llegar al próximo cambio. Este lugar de traslación estaba casi al otro extremo de la prisión y era un tramo largo para llegar, por fin, al inicio de la planta más profunda de todas las subterráneas.

Como Teddy para mantener el conjuro de camuflaje vigente tuvo que mantener su forma hasta el último momento, solo se tomó la pastilla cuando se encontraban en la nueva planta y junto al resto corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a toda velocidad por los pasillos.

Por desgracia, se había producido un desfase a la hora de cambiar de tamaño entre el más joven y sus dos acompañantes, eran tan solo minutos pero vitales para el próximo cambio, porque de lo contrario tendrían que pasar por muchísimas más plantas y esperar una hora antes de poder llegar a la que les habían asignado. Cuando Arthur y Charlie tuvieron que ocultarse para cambiar de tamaño no podían esperar a que el joven lo hiciera, deberían encontrar otro más adelante y más próximo a su objetivo definitivo.

Para mayor infortunio al estar en la planta más alta, desde donde se encontraba una de las entradas de la edificación, la zona del cambio estaba bastante atestada de enemigos que hicieron imposible encontrar un lugar próximo para la toma de su siguiente pastilla. Los residentes esperaban que, si se produjera un asalto al edificio, se produciría por allí y por eso rondaban casi todos los pasillos y celdas no dejando lugar para pasar inadvertido.

Como el tiempo se les echaba encima, el joven ordenó a los otros dos que fueran hasta el siguiente cambio y aunque en principio no querían, no les quedó otra opción pues de lo contrario la planta asignada se quedaría sin explorar mientras los otros grupos hacían lo suyo con las otras. Teddy tuvo que volver a una zona segura desde donde cambiar de tamaño y esperar al próximo cambio para recalcular una ruta que lo llevara a las plantas del subsuelo.

Cuando se quedó solo en aquella planta, contó las pastillas que le quedaban, si en media hora no habían producido la extracción no les quedarían más pastillas para seguir adquiriendo ese tamaño; así que optó por no tomarse la siguiente toma y esperar dos cambios de ubicación de la prisión para tomar una nueva ruta alternativa.

El dúo formado por Harry y Ginny había llegado al nivel que les interesaba y su impresión fue enorme. Aquella primera planta del subterráneo era enorme, caótica, no seguía las leyes de la física pues había escaleras tanto en vertical, lateral, sobre la cabeza y todas ellas llevaban a diferentes salas en diferentes lugares y pareciera que estuvieran conectadas entre sí. Mirando su mapa, el nivel de cambio en aquel lugar se producía cada cuatro minutos y eso les obligaría a ir más deprisa de lo habitual.

El inconveniente de medir solo diez centímetros era que los escalones se hacían muy cuesta arriba y hacer conjuros podría comprometer su situación. Como no tenían más remedio tuvieron que hacer uso de las varitas para ir más rápido pero su acción provocó un movimiento entre los dementes, que habían escondidos por allí, que se movieron obligándoles a esconderse entre los barrotes de piedra de la barandilla de la escalera, hasta que la situación se normalizara y poder proseguir. Estaban en un laberinto inconexo aparente, las escaleras daban a amplias salas que continuaban con más escaleras en cualquier dirección y aunque quisieran llevar un orden lo tenían muy complicado.

La pareja de Ron y Hermione llegaron también al nivel medio del subsuelo. Desde allí descubrieron como daba a una especie de enorme sala hexagonal, casi en penumbras, sin nada en el interior pero que en cada pared de la estancia había una puerta, con horripilantes relieves, que conducía hacia otra sala de igual forma que la primera.

Pareciera un panel de abeja oscuro y peligroso pues había varios desequilibrados en el centro de cada estancia, algunos sentados y otros estrellándose de pared en pared, todos esperando. Al ser tan pequeños, las puertas no tener pomo y siendo abatibles se abrían bastante fácil. No tuvieron problemas para ir de sala en sala sin saber cómo registrar a fondo aquella planta pues, con los cambios de ubicación y no tener un lugar donde poder tomarse la nueva toma para mantener el tamaño, estaban en un serio apuro.

En el caso de Harry y su mujer tuvieron la fortuna de encontrar una esquina, un ángulo muerto en la vista de los que se encontraban subiendo y bajando escaleras, para seguir en modo discreto. Aun así comenzaban a entender que era cuestión de minutos en los que saltarían todas las alarmas, la situación en aquel nivel era imposible de mantener en ese estado y no querían ni imaginarse de cómo estarían los otros.

La tensión se estaba poniendo al rojo. En los niveles superiores lo tenían fácil para mantenerse en el anonimato pero ahí era más complicado, por no decir muy difícil, pues las tres cuartas partes de todos los maniacos estaban en esos mismos niveles.

El matrimonio de Ronald y Hermione no les quedaba tiempo para encontrar un lugar donde mantenerse ocultos y sacaron sus varitas. Esperaba que la situación se desencadenara en breve y tendrían que enfrentarse a medio centenar de enemigos solo como primera oleada. Dándose la mano estaban listos para pasar a la acción en el próximo minuto y al sacar sus varitas, con la intención de combatir, el sensor alertaba al resto de que pronto se iban a descubrir.

En el caso de todos los demás estaban más o menos en las mismas, pues el nivel de dificultad para sortear enemigos era terrible y no mantendrían mucho tiempo más su tapadera antes de que los descubrieran. Harry miraba como todos estaban quietos en su posición y rezaba para que todo saliera bien, pero se aterró al ver como su ahijado estaba solo en la planta más alta.

En la planta veinte, Teddy seguía manteniéndose en un tamaño diminuto aunque también le faltaba poco para retomar su verdadero volumen. Su destino, el lugar donde se produciría el siguiente cambio en la prisión, estaba lleno de enemigos por ahí y no le quedó más remedio que aguardar entre los adversarios que caminaban a su alrededor sin percibirle.

Tratando de encontrar un hueco donde no pasara nadie hasta el cambio definitivo de ubicación, haciendo un mal movimiento provocó un sonido en uno de los charcos que había en el suelo, llamando la atención de los enemigos. Estos, aun sin verle, se aproximaban hasta su zona dejándolo casi acorralado y sin posibilidades de encontrar un sitio donde poder camuflarse en las sombras. Aunque podría cambiar de forma y adoptar una que se asemejara a uno de aquellos hombres, no podría hacer aparecer el ojo de energía rojo en su entrecejo pues era mágico y se escapaba a sus capacidades de trasformación

Preparándose para forzar la recuperación de su tamaño y desencadenar un combate, justo cuando todo parecía evocado al conflicto, una distorsión espacial se produjo y una luz blanca iluminó toda la planta número veinte y su destello fue tan potente que atravesó los muros de la prisión. La aparición de un nuevo personaje llamó la atención a todos, tanto enemigos como a Teddy, que se quedó intrigado en saber quien habría aparecido.

Un personaje surgía en aquel nivel, vestido de blanco y oculto por su uniforme. Todos los locos se apresuraron a dar la alarma y, gritando como posesos, se apresuraron a lanzarle de todo conjuro malévolo que conocieran pero, para su sorpresa, aquellos hechizos impactaron en el nuevo personaje sin hacerle el menor efecto.

Mientras la alarma sonaba en todo el edificio, el nuevo invitado sacaba dos varitas desenfundándolas de su espalda y sin más dilación comenzó a lanzar Desmaius a discreción. A una velocidad terrible desataba todo su potencial y lo más curioso es que podía lanzarlos mientras se posicionaba en cualquiera de las caras de la pared del corredor. Los enemigos corrían a su encuentro pero no podían hacer nada en su contra pues, moviéndose con tanta presteza, era casi imposible esquivarlo y se los iba quitando de encima uno tras otro.

Cuando acabó con la primera oleada Teddy, que había estado observando desde la distancia con su tamaño normal, no tenía ni idea de quién era el nuevo combatiente en aquella prisión pero se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo que había hecho. Por algún motivo el soldado vestido de blanco miraba las caras de todos los que había noqueado y pareciera que buscara a alguien.

Aunque quiso pasar inadvertido el guerrero, que había aparecido de la nada, lo localizó y propinándole una fuerte patada lo estrelló contra la pared. Le apuntaba con sus dos armas pero sin llegar a disparar, se contuvo al ver que sus ojos no estaban como el resto de enemigos.

El joven alzaba las manos en señal de rendición y se percató de que aquel soldado era en realidad una chica de no muchas dimensiones, dejando a entender que era posible que fuera joven y que por sus ojos, que era lo único que dejaba divisar su uniforme de batalla, se podía intuir que era de origen asiática.

Ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, no tuvieron tiempo de mediar palabra pues en un segundo tenían encima una segunda oleada de enemigos, que acudían allí en manada en busca de interceptar a los intrusos. Dejando a Teddy que se defendiera solo, de manera distinguida comenzó a disparar y aturdir sin remedio a los enemigos que se le iban aproximando.

Cuando acabó con ellos, continuó por la planta pero Teddy la detuvo pues no iba en buena dirección. Aunque en principio que le sujetara la mano no le hizo mucha gracia, enseguida el joven comenzó a hablarle.

—No sé quién eres, pero gracias.

— ¿Hablas mi idioma? —le respondió confusa, dejando igualmente confuso al chico.

—Si hablas inglés supongo que hablaremos el mismo idioma.

—Yo no hablo inglés.

—Pues para no hablarlo lo pronuncias muy bien —le decía sonriendo, pues no entendía que y quien era—. ¿Has venido a ayudarnos?

—No. He venido a por alguien y no pienso parar hasta que lo encuentre, como si tengo que registrar la prisión de arriba abajo.

—Pues por ese camino vas hacia un callejón sin salida. Si quieres registrar la prisión déjame ayudarte. Mi familia y yo estamos aquí buscando a mis dos primos pequeños —Aunque no fueran de sangre el joven los consideraba así— que han sido secuestrados por Amanda Parker y estamos aquí para rescatarlos.

—Guíame por Azkaban y te quitaré de en medio a todo ser que se interponga en mi camino.

—Eso está hecho.

Ambos esperaron el cambio de ubicación para encontrarse con la tercera oleada de enemigos, que les atacaban como demonios enloquecidos, gritando y babeando por abatirlos. Pero lo que no se esperaban era a aquella chica, que podía pasarse las leyes de la gravedad por donde quisiera, se colocaba en el techo y disparaba sin parar mientras tanto Teddy estaba en el suelo y se concentraba en defenderse lanzando algún que otro contraataque ocasional.

Al notar que uno de los conjuros, de tonalidad verde, iba directo a impactar contra la espalda del joven, la portadora de las dos varitas se colocó de escudo humano recibiendo ella el impacto por él sin que le produjera el menor daño. Poniéndose espalda contra espalda comenzaron a derribar a todo aquel que se les aproximara.

En los niveles inferiores, el sonido de las alarmas provocó que los enemigos fueran hacia donde estaba el peligro inminente sin detectar a los que estaban por allí, que respiraron con alivio. Adoptando la forma normal para continuar avanzando, en el caso de Harry, no sabía porque su ahijado iba tan lento por la prisión y no podía creerse que se estuviera enfrentando a todo el mundo solo.

En el caso de ese matrimonio, al notar como los enemigos ascendían hacia las plantas superiores, avanzaron más deprisa hasta registrar por completo aquel nivel sin dar con el menor rastro de los pequeños. Al volver sobre sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia los pisos de la superficie para recalcular la ruta que los llevara hasta la planta donde estaban Ronald y Hermione, que pareciera tener dificultades para registrarla a fondo, fue ese el momento en el que fueron interceptados por un grupo de locos hostiles.

Emprendiendo una huída rápida, el Auror iba siempre por detrás de Ginny, parando los conjuros que los rivales le iban lanzando y a su vez dejaba caer una gran cantidad de dulces al suelo que los locos, en su demencia no creyeron que fueran peligrosos, no dudaron en pisarlos consiguiendo que explotaran y la onda expansiva los catapultaba contra las paredes y otras zonas de la planta. Por la barandilla también iba dejando los dulces en forma de corazón que eran demasiado llamativos para que alguno que los perseguía no se viera tentado a comerse uno y su estructura ósea desaparecía quedando como gelatina en el suelo.

Cuando encontraron un escenario propicio para una contraofensiva, una sala con una estrecha entrada y una angosta salida, ambos se pararon y comenzaron a atacar a sus enemigos desde ambos flancos eliminando maniacos, que no tenían la capacidad de razonamiento lógico para encontrar mejor manera de atacarles que no fuera un ataque directo, hasta que por fin se quedaron solos.

Ronald y Hermione tenían más dificultades pues fueron pocos los enemigos que se ausentaron de aquella zona. Ese hecho dejaba muy evidente que era allí donde se encontraban los pequeños y tuvieron que hacer malabarismos para derribar al primer grupo de enemigos sin darles la oportunidad de respuesta, ni alertar a nadie. Gracias al caos reinante en las plantas más altas, lo pudieron hacer sin que acudieran los refuerzos, pero sabían que si cambiaban de sala tendrían que enfrentarse a más personajes hostiles.

Cuando meditaban cual sería la siguiente puerta a abrir se produjo primero un griterío seguido de una avalancha de gente que, ignorando a los que estaban abatidos en el suelo de aquel hexágono, iba en dirección hacia la salida, ahora permanente, hacia plantas más altas. La pareja tuvo que refugiarse tras una de las puertas al ser abiertas y manteniéndose tras ella evitaron ser descubiertos. Por algún motivo aquella planta se estaba despejando de gente y en unos minutos los dejaron con todo el camino libre por delante.

— ¿Qué estará pasando allá arriba?

—No lo sé —Hermione estaba pensativa y no sabía si le estaban tendiendo una trampa o no —. Pero que se hubieran ido todos los enemigos de las otras salas, cuando les hemos atacado y aun creyendo que nadie lo hubiera detectado, es sospechoso.

—Sigamos buscando a los pequeños.

Ambos se pusieron a atravesar sala tras sala sin dar con nadie, ni enemigos ni los pequeños. A medida que se aproximaban al centro de la planta la mujer tenía un mal presentimiento, pensaba que estaba haciendo justo lo que Amanda quería y eso la aterraba.

Los niveles inferiores se habían quedado desiertos al completo. Todo el ejército de la bruja estaba ahora de camino a los superiores, tratando de poner fin a los intrusos que se estaban resistiendo a morir. Los que rebuscaban en las otras plantas, tras algún que otro encuentro ocasional, no tuvieron más problemas que los que mostraba la molesta arquitectura de la prisión para registrar la zona en un momento sin ningún resultado. Los pequeños debían de estar en el nivel medio del subterráneo como fuera y para llegar hasta allí debían volver sobre sus pasos y tomar, por los niveles superiores, el desvió hacia allí aunque eso implicara la espera de la reaparición de la entrada a aquella planta, debido a que no sabían que ahora era permanente.

En la superficie, despacito pero sin pausa, la chica parecía incansable y estaba aturdiendo a todo aquel enemigo con el que se cruzaban. En el caso de Teddy estaba exhausto y su extenuación hizo que tuviera que refugiarse en una de las celdas laterales y esperar a que acabara con la decima oleada de enemigos.

— ¿Quién eres? —le preguntaba curioso por conocer su identidad, mientras rebuscaba entre los dulces que disponía para encontrar alguno que no tuviera mucho mas efecto que la recuperación de la fuerza.

—Si quisiera que supieran quien soy lucharía sin capucha y banda ¿no crees?

—Muy lógico contra enemigos, pero yo no soy tu enemigo —Entre tanto rebuscar dio con una pastilla azul cuyo efecto era una resistencia estoica pero breve —. Puede que esto me venga bien —Sacaba una, debido a que solo se podía tomar una cada veinticuatro horas y se preparaba para tomarla mientras se presentaba—. Soy Edward Lupin, aunque todo el mundo me llama Teddy.

—Es un placer conocerte….

No pudo decirle mucho más cuando, estando en la novena planta, volvió a ver a otro batallón de enemigos, el más numeroso hasta aquel entonces, que acudían hacia ellos. Tomándose la pastilla azul, el joven adquirió una energía que lo volvió muy ágil. Se movía como un poseso y aunque fueran dos contra casi las tres centenas de enemigos, la mayoría de los disparos los producían ellos aunque el efecto duró tan solo unos minutos, pero tan solo en los primero sesenta segundos despacharon a los enemigos y al no encontrar al que estaban buscando continuaron su camino.

En el nivel medio inferior, tras traspasar una de las múltiples salas hexagonales, Ron y Hermione dieron con los pequeños que seguían quietos sin moverse del sitio. Los dos niños, al verles aparecer, corrieron a sus brazos. Con el deber cumplido se prepararon para accionar el Traslador, con la esperanza de que funcionara alertando al resto de que habían localizado a los pequeños y era el momento de marcharse de allí, pero en vano. Ni hubo aviso ni hubo traslado de ubicación.

Todos sus peores temores se volvieron realidad al estar atrapados allí y para salir de la prisión tendrían que ir hasta una de sus salidas.

—Seme sincera: ¿Por un momento llegaste a pensar que te sería tan fácil salir de aquí? —Abriéndose una de las puertas de las salas anexas aparecía ante ellos Amanda Parker que les brindaba una cínica y perturbadora sonrisa.

—Deja a mi familia en paz —Alzando su varita, Hugo se ponía tras ella y Luna tras Ron, que también alzaba la suya para el enfrentamiento.

—Voy a destruir tu felicidad Hermione —Rondando por los bordes de la sala no pareciera que quisiera atacarles tan pronto y de repente miraba hacia el techo—. Aunque me ha sorprendido como habéis logrado sortear a todo mi ejército, están todos arriba tratando de derribar a una loca con dos varitas que, de no ser por estar guardando a tu hijo y tu sobrina para que no les "pasara" nada, hubiera tenido que subir yo misma a detenerla. Dime, deshecho de la sociedad: ¿Tienes nuevos amigos?

—No sé de quién me hablas.

—Vas de mosquita muerta e ignorante —Tras recibir una oleada de hechizos, por parte de la pareja, no le costó nada pararlos todos sin tan siquiera contraatacar—. Por favor no hagáis eso y más ahora que estoy considerando daros una oportunidad única en la vida. Para que veas que tengo buen corazón te concederé… mmmmm… más o menos medio minuto para que intentes escapar con tu familia.

Empezó a contar sin detenerse mientras les miraba deseosa de atacarles. Aunque al principio desconfiaron, cuando llegó al número diez de su cuenta, salieron corriendo con los dos pequeños por el panel de abeja que era aquella zona.

Cuando llegó el momento de iniciar la caza, las puertas que separaban los paneles se pusieron al rojo vivo y no se podían tocar, ni tan siquiera abrir con el uso de un hechizo. Sin poder evitarlo fueron hacia donde único les dejaba escapar. De buenas a primeras fueron interceptados en una de las salas y volvieron a apuntarle con sus varita.

—Hermione: que mal estás llevando tu huida hacia la salvación —Aunque le estaban apuntando con la varita, la bruja disparó al suelo creando un colosal boquete en la planta inferior donde ahora se encontraban Bill y Fleur y, sin que pudieran hacer nada, los atrajo hasta aquella planta cerrando el orificio en el suelo a su paso—. Ahora, que tienes más gente a la que salvar, puede que te esfuerces un poco más.

Al ver que volvía a concederles otros treinta segundos, emprendieron la huida aunque con el mismo efecto que la vez anterior, pues solo les dejaba ir hacia donde ella quería y al volver a interceptarlos disparó hacia el techo atravesándolo y atrayendo hacia allí a George y Angelina. Tras reparar el orificio hecho en el techo, cuyos escombros durante su ruptura eran desintegrados para no dañar a ninguno de ellos, volvió a concederles otros nuevos treinta segundos de ventaja.

— ¿Sabes lo que está haciendo? ¿Verdad? —En su huida, le preguntaba George.

—Nos está reuniendo a todos.

—Puede que juntos logremos acabar con ella —Ronald quería ver el lado positivo de su aumento en número—. Es vulnerable a la magia y entre más seamos más posibilidades tendremos.

Cuando volvió a producirse la nueva intercepción atrajo hasta ellos, desde dos niveles hacia abajo, a Arthur y a Charlie. Ya solo faltaba por aparecer Harry y Ginny, que estaban observando desde la primera planta del subterráneo gracias a los mapas, como los estaban reuniendo a todos contra su voluntad y como sabían que ellos eran los siguientes, se detuvieron y esperaron con las varitas en la mano que los atrajeran hacia allí para pasar al ataque total.

Mirando atentos a su mapa supieron el momento preciso en el que los iban a reunir y esperaron preparados para desencadenar el combate definitivo. Cuando divisaron como todo el grupo se quedaba quieto justo bajo sus pies escucharon como el suelo, de los dos niveles inferiores, se rompía dejándolos caer hasta donde se encontraba el resto.

Cuando pensaban que le iba a ser muy complicado traer a Teddy hasta ella, fue el momento en el que todos comenzaron a atacarla con sus varitas. George y su mujer le arrojaban un buen puñado de dulces explosivos, que detonaban con el tacto, creando un gran alboroto mientras el resto disparaban hechizos con sus varitas sin descanso.

Pese a ser diez contra una, la varita de la bruja era tan poderosa que no le costaba nada defenderse de sus ataques. Como la familia Weasley no tenía espacio en el que realizar una estrategia ofensiva más práctica que la del combate directo, comenzaron a entender que los estaba desgastando. Trataban de realizar apariciones para reaparecer a su espalda pero, eran tsn inútil como los Trasladores, pues también las había neutralizado. Los dos pequeños aguardaban en la zona más alejada de la sala para no verse afectados por el combate.

Lanzando diez rayos de energía rojizo contra ella, esta les respondió con uno de tonalidad grisácea. Todos sabían que la bruja, por alguna razón, estaba provocando un Petrificus Totalus en su contra y este ganaba la batalla a sus conjuros al ritmo que ella deseaba.

Sudando a mares, por la tensión del momento, sus peores temores se confirmaron cuando toda la energía mágica que podían provocar fue disuelta y el conjuro petrificó a nueve de los diez miembros de la familia que estaban luchando. Dejando sola a Hermione en la protección de los pequeños. Aunque estuviera agotada no dejaba de apuntar con su varita a Amanda para que ni se le ocurriese tocarlos.

—No dejaré que los mates, te plantaré cara hasta mi último suspiro —Casi sin poder sostenerse en pie, le decía.

—Pero si no quiero matarlos. Nunca ha sido mi intención matar a un Weasley.

—Mataste a Percy y su familia.

— ¿Esos? —Se quedó dubitativa y eso le dio a entender a Hermione que era probable de que ella no había sido la responsable de su ejecución—. Bueno: admite Hermione que no creo que se derramen muchas lágrimas por el miembro más apestado de los Weasley. Ha sido un traidor a su familia hasta el momento de su muerte.

—Pues si no quieres matarlos, mátame a mí pero déjalos marchar.

—Yo no he dicho tal cosa. Yo no voy a matar a tu familia, de eso te encargarás tú —le comentó muy cínica mientras provocaba la maldición Imperius en ella sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo—. Quiero que sientas la liberación que sentí yo cuando ejecuté a los míos. Después te podrás quedar aquí conmigo, juntitas y sin familia por toda la eternidad… o hasta que Igor Morris se decida poner fin a toda la raza humana.

Sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras, trataba de resistirse con todas sus fuerzas. Derramando lágrimas de angustia, con el corazón que se le salía del pecho, a la vez que alzaba la varita apuntando a su hijo Hugo que este, tras unos intentos de moverse de un lado para el otro, se cercioró de que lo estaba en el punto de mira de su madre y no podría hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Por favor: no me hagas hacer esto —le suplicaba mientras lloraba amargada por lo que le estaban forzando a hacer—. Los niños no tienen la culpa de lo que te hice, por favor concédeme la oportunidad de salvarles la vida.

Mientras estaba tras ella, la energía de la varita roja emanaba sin parar, apoderándose del brazo de la bruja, que estaba eufórica al ostentar tantísimo poder. Todo su cuerpo se vio envuelto en la energía que desprendía la varita que casi le daba el estatus de divinidad mágica.

— ¿Qué te parece un juego? —Casi sufriendo una revelación y saltando tras ella mantenía su dominio sobre sus acciones. Solo tenía que ordenarlo y Hermione liberaba la maldición de muerte sobre Hugo, pero pensó en hacer más malévola su vendetta—. Solo te voy a permitir salvar a tres. Te voy a formular un acertijo y solo tienes cinco segundos para contestar, si aciertas salvas la vida de tu hijo, si fallas… ya sabes.

—No me hagas esto.

—No tienes elección —Acercándose hasta la oreja le estaba susurrando a la vez que ambas miraban al pequeño—. Toda una vida por delante, seguro que si lo salvas llegará a ser un pelirrojo muy apuesto, que estará muy agradecido con su madre por salvarle la vida a costa de la suya. Pero qué pena si fallas. Ahí va el primer acertijo: Cuanto más grande es, menos se ve. ¿Qué es?

—La oscuridad —Sin dejar pasar un solo segundo respondió sobre la marcha, dejando estupefacta a la bruja que no entendía como lo había acertado tan rápido.

—Correcto —Pensando que solo había sido un golpe de fortuna, la forzaba ahora a apuntar a su sobrina—. Segunda pregunta de la noche, por la desesperada salvación de un ser inocente y puro: No tengo cabeza pero tengo cara, no tengo brazos pero estoy en las manos, no tengo piernas pero puedo correr, pero no significa que tenga pies. ¿Qué soy?

—Es… —Para no delatar que sabía la respuesta de antemano, dejó pasar tan solo tres segundos antes de pronunciarse—. Un reloj.

— ¡Que cojones! O estás haciendo trampa, o eres la bruja con más suerte del mundo —Se reía a carcajadas mientras la forzaba a dirigir su mano entre todos los petrificados que estaban tirados por el suelo—. Veamos si tienes suerte una tercera vez —La forzaba a apuntar a su marido, aunque esta se resistiera con todas sus ganas—. Ahí va la tercera y última pregunta de nuestro concurso: Curiosa dama es, a unos les parece muy fea, otros la adoran con fervor, algunos la temen, otros la buscan y otros la aceptan; nadie la ve pero todos la conocen.

—La respuesta es: la muerte.

Al conocer la respuesta, a su tercer acertijo, a Amanda se le agotó la paciencia de seguir jugando contra su peor enemiga. Tras reírse a carcajadas se alejó de ella, mientras Hermione daba gracias al cielo de que, en todo ese tiempo en el que la bruja estuvo cerca de ella, no llegó a tocarla con su varita en ningún momento. No obstante Amanda, mientras toda la energía mágica que la rodeaba retornaba a la varita, no cumplió con su trato y no dejó escapar a los que había prometido liberar si acertaba las preguntas.

En las plantas superiores, el dúo formado por Teddy y la guerrero vestida de blanco estaban destrozando a todo aquel que se le cruzaba. Por desgracia al joven no le quedaba más munición que utilizar de todos sus recursos. Ya solo podía contar con las energías que le quedaban y su varita para afrontar el encuentro con los últimos reductos de enemigos. No obstante siempre miraba en el mapa como el resto de los suyos estaban todos juntos e inmóviles en la planta medio del subterráneo. Como aun seguía viendo sus nombres supuso que no estaban muertos pues, de llegar a estarlo, desaparecerían del mapa.

En una de las muchas oleadas a las que se estaban enfrentando, la joven luchadora se quedó perpleja al ver aparecer a uno de los locos que venían en masa a su encuentro. Solo venían de frente y sin decir nada apartó a Teddy tras ella, lanzándolo muy lejos. Sin misericordia lanzó conjuros quitándose a los que iban por delante de su objetivo principal estrellándolos, sin ninguna piedad, contra las paredes. Parecía haber enloquecido pues ahora era tan violenta y se movía tan rápido que dejó casi sin palabras al joven que no sabía porque estaba tan furiosa.

Lo cierto es que, cuando dejó fuera de combate a toda aquella oleada de enemigos, lanzó un conjuro no aturdidor sobre su blanco principal y esta prendió fuego a aquel desgraciado hasta dejarlo reducido a cenizas. De todos los que había dejado fuera de combate no había matado a nadie a excepción de aquel infeliz que Teddy no tuvo tiempo de ver quién era.

— ¿Quién era? —Al notar como su compañera ahora estaba más tranquila que antes, sintió curiosidad por preguntar quién y que había hecho aquel loco para dejar de él solo las cenizas.

—Alguien que tiene lo que se merece.

Pareciera que ahora se iba a marchar de allí sin mediar más palabras, pero fue detenida por el joven que notaba como, después del cambio de ubicación entre las plantas, llegaba la última legión de perturbados a su encuentro y sin su ayuda no los iba a poder detener.

—No me dejes solo por favor. No podría contra ellos.

— ¿Por qué he de ayudarte?

—Tú has eliminado a alguien que se lo merecía. Mi familia lucha por sobrevivir de alguien que merece morir y si mantenemos a todos los enemigos centrados en nosotros, puede que les demos una oportunidad de salvarse.

Le imploraba que no lo dejara solo cuando varios conjuros impactaron contra el cuerpo de la joven que, furiosa, se daba la vuelta. Sin decir más continuó en su tarea de dejar a todo loco del edificio fuera de combate sin dudarlo un segundo. Por parte del joven, aunque estuviera al borde del desmayo por extenuación, la tensión del momento lo mantenía activo e hizo su parte del trabajo.

En la parte donde la bruja tenía retenido a toda la familia Weasley, volvió a forzar a Hermione a apuntar a su hijo para que esta vez y sin preguntas le fuera a lanzar la maldición de muerte. Pero antes de eso algo pasó pues, la madre del pequeño, sintió que la fuerza del conjuro manipulador disminuyó de repente y recuperó el movimiento de sus acciones.

Tras liberarse, con una ira que no se podría medir, se dio la vuelta y lanzó un conjuro de energía roja, un Expelliarmus, sobre Amanda que, dejándola estupefacta, solo pudo contrarrestarla con otro de energía verde, la maldición de muerte.

El choque de fuerzas entre las dos brujas estaba siendo equitativo aunque, por alguna razón, la varita de la dueña de la prisión comenzaba a perder poder y el rayo de energía rojo estaba ganando terreno al que ella provocaba.

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! —Exclamaba y preguntaba a la vez sin entender cómo era posible que el poder de su rival estuviera superando al suyo. Miraba al techo tratando de llamar a sus ejércitos para que la defendieran, pero todos habían sido neutralizados en los niveles superiores y ahora estaba sola.

—Creo, Amanda, que tu tiempo en esta historia acaba de llegar a su fin.

En un irremediable golpe final, la varita de cristal granate salió disparada de las manos de la bruja que hizo un intento por recuperarla. Pero un rápido Desmaius la dejó fuera de combate al instante estrellándola contra una de las paredes.

Mientras Hermione despetrificaba a los otros Luna, que no sabía que no debía tocar la varita, hizo un intento por recogerla para alejarla de la bruja inconsciente, más un rápido conjuro por parte de Hermione la alejó de ella y le advirtió del peligro de tratar de tenerla en las manos.

Respirando aliviados su alegría duró poco pues la fractura de la varita roja generó un temblor en todo el edificio, desde su base más profunda hasta la planta más alta y las grietas se producían por toda la estructura.

— ¡Salid rápido de aquí! —Harry gritaba a todos pues ahora el Traslador funcionaba para que evacuaran la prisión.

Sacando a los niños de allí, los Weasley fueron escapando de la prisión a excepción de Harry, Ronald y Hermione que se quedaban allí para ver que iba a pasar cuando se liberara el poder que estaba encerrado en la varita.

En las zonas más altas Teddy aun no sabía cómo se llamaba aquella misteriosa persona, que le había ayudado tanto. Cuando esta le dijo que había sido un placer su colaboración sacó un peón de oro blanco que, al aferrarlo en su mano, creó una distorsión espacial que la hizo desaparecer de allí en el acto. Por parte del joven tocó su Traslador que también lo extrajo de la prisión que se agrietaba por segundos.

El trío de personajes, que se habían quedado a presenciar los últimos momentos de Amanda Parker, comenzaron a notar como la varita atraía hacia si a los que la bruja había marcado con ella. Todo preso de la prisión era atraído hasta aquella planta desintegrándose en diminutas partículas en su trayecto por las diferentes plantas hasta llegar a ella.

Esperando hasta el último momento que pudiera soportar la estructura de Azkaban en aquel suceso, cuando ya solo quedaban ellos y Amanda, la varita reventó creando un destello segador que forzó a los tres que observaban a taparse los ojos con las manos.

Al volver a mirar, de la oscuridad del fondo de la sala aparecía un encorvado personaje. Un arlequín vestido a rombos blancos y rojos con sombrero de seis puntas. La cara de aquel ser era la de un demonio enloquecido, que se aproximaba hasta el trío amenazante consiguiendo que estos retrocedieran asustados y estuvieran a punto de tocar el traslador para evitarle, pero no fue el caso.

Se detuvo ante Hermione y la estuvo observando unos segundos. Como si su cara fuera una careta interpuesta, la que expresaba locura y odio, el arlequín se la quitó a la vez que adoptaba una postura erguida y muy normal, revelando la faz de un ser noble, bueno y lleno de esperanza. Pareciera que le estuviera muy agradecido pues le sonreía.

Al retroceder la vista sobre la que aun estaba desmayada por los suelos, se aproximó hasta ella y su cuerpo se trasformaba en pura luz hasta convertirse en una magnífica esfinge de oro puro, de cabeza humana y alas de granate. Poniendo su pata sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, que se había despertado, no la dejaba moverse de allí.

— ¿Qué eres? —le preguntaba Hermione sintiendo que se estaba convirtiendo otra vez en un ser de luz, a la vez que la presa que tenía aferrada bajo sus garras pero Amanda era uno de oscuridad.

—Un Guardián Legendario, el auténtico Guardián de la Puerta —Les hablaba en su idioma, a la vez que seguía en el proceso de convertirse en un ser lumínico, aunque con un tono de voz profundo y ensordecedor.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué quiere el que te ha confinado en la varita?

— ¿Qué quiere? Lo que siempre ha pretendido —La criatura y la mujer se fundían en un solo punto de energía a la vez que se comenzaba a formar la piedra cristalina de color granate—. Prepararos…, que esto solo es el comienzo.

Tras haberse fundido ambos seres se generó por completo la gema, que Harry estaba preparado para atrapar antes de que atravesara el suelo. Mientras esta caía, el Auror, se lanzaba a recogerla pero no pudo retenerla en la mano y esta atravesó la palma de su mano, desapareciendo de allí, dejándole con un agujero en esta. Harry gritaba de dolor mientras apretaba la herida para contener la hemorragia.

El edificio se venía abajo y ese fue el momento en el que el trío sujetó la canica que los sacó de allí en el acto y los trasportaba a los terrenos de La Madriguera. Allí Molly los recibía llorando de alegría al ver que habían vuelto todos sanos y salvos.

Kreacher, al ver la herida de Harry y al notar que había sido producida por un elemento mágico y no un objeto ordinario, con su mano generaba una energía que le sanaba la herida y reparaba los daños al instante. Con toda la familia recuperándose del mal momento vivido, quedaron tirados a los alrededores de la casa sin querer entrar en ella.

A los pocos minutos y al ver que todos habían salido vivos de allí comenzaron a reírse y a abrazarse los unos a los otros mientras llegaba el amanecer del día 2 de Enero, uno que no pensaban que llegarían a ver todos juntos.

Cuando todo se normalizó se quedaron mirando a Teddy pues estaban muy ansiosos por saber cómo fue posible que les quitara a todos los enemigos del medio, salvando las vidas de todos aquellos que estaban en los niveles subterráneos.

—Cuenta —Harry, abrazado a su mujer y su hija, le espetaba a contar todo lo sucedido—. Eres el héroe de la familia ahora mismo y queremos saber cómo lo has hecho.

—Pues veras… —No sabía cómo explicar lo que había pasado pero lo quiso intentar—. Creo que no solo hay participantes del bando oscuro en este juego. Están los portadores de los peones negros, pero también están los del equipo blanco y una de ellos se presentó en la prisión. Abrió la caja de los Desmaius, repartiéndolos a discreción y a granel.

— ¿Sabes quién era?

—No me lo dijo. Pero es una chica joven de orígenes asiáticos, tiene dos varitas y no veas como le gusta zurrar. Venía en busca de un preso concreto que ejecutó hasta dejar solo las cenizas. No sé que más contar aparte de que me salvó la vida. ¿Es suficiente?

—Y tanto que sí —Relajándose con los suyos no quiso saber más del tema hasta que todos estuvieran a salvo en el interior de la casa—. Tengo que volver al Ministerio, seguro que se estará montando un buen revuelo al destruirse la prisión. Si no quiero levantar sospechas he de volver ahora.

—Antes de que te marches quiero que sepáis una cosa —Hermione, que se recuperaba abrazando a su hijo y su marido quería compartir con ellos una duda antes de que se fuera—. No creo que Amanda fuera la responsable de la muerte de Percy y su familia. Lo leí en sus ojos cuando la acusé de ejecutarlos, alguien que trabajaba para ella fue el responsable del asesinato.

—No solo tengo que ocuparme de eso; también hay que reparar en el comentario que dijo Amanda: en el que insinuó de que Igor planea extinguir la humanidad —Con un gran problema menos, el resto aun estaban ahí para no dejarle descansar y mirando a todos los Weasley se refirió a todos ellos—. Prometo descubrir quien ha matado a Percy y los suyos. Todo el peso de la justicia caerá sobre el responsable.

Dejando a toda su familia en la seguridad de La Madriguera, partió rumbo y sin más demoras al Ministerio de Magia en Londres pues el tiempo, aun habiéndose secado, no dejaba de correr. Faltaban dos terribles enemigos a los que enfrentarse y un misterio a resolver, que se hacía más grande a cada paso que daban.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34.**

Durante el día 3 de Enero la comunidad mágica seguía en tensión pues aun quedaban dos de los cinco magos originales con vida. Aunque todos sabían donde se encontraban y que estos tenían la libertad de hacer lo que quisieran, ni William Wood ni Igor Morris se habían vuelto a mover desde los sucesos acontecidos durante el primer día del año y ese hecho no era tranquilizador.

Dejando de lado el problema, puede que no principal pero sí el más peligroso en la actualidad que tenían, aquel día fue un día triste en toda la comunidad mágica pues lo que suele traer una guerra son víctimas. El choque entre la coalición de las fuerzas del bien contra las del mal tuvo como consecuencia la muerte de mucha gente, de todos los bandos, tanto mágicos como muggles.

La familia Weasley había vuelto a ser sacudida por la desgracia, que los volvió a llevar al cementerio donde iban a enterrar a los familiares que les fueron arrebatados durante el conflicto: Percy y su familia. No estaban ellos solos, como personajes muy conocidos del Mundo Mágico estuvieron rodeados de miles de personas que les apoyaban en aquellos duros momentos.

Los niños que estudiaban en Hogwarts habían vuelto para despedir a sus tíos y primas que, aunque no se vieran tanto como con el resto de la familia, era la primera vez que les arrebataban a un ser querido y el hecho de conocer que la muerte era un viaje de solo ida, irremediable y sin vuelta atrás, los dejó en shock.

James y Albus Potter estaban muy callados, no habían pronunciado palabra durante todo el funeral. Aunque estuvieran acompañados por toda la familia conocer la muerte por primera vez, por alguna razón, les afectó mucho más que el resto de la familia y parecía que estuvieran solos entre la multitud que los arropaba.

Harry Potter intuía que les pasaba a los dos jovencitos, era consciente de que sus hijos hasta ese preciso momento no se habían percatado de lo delicada que es la línea entre la vida y la muerte. Suponía que el hecho de saber que en cualquiera de los conflictos que se estaban produciendo podría morir cualquier ser querido, más perturbador para los dos era conocer que el que estaba en primera línea de fuego era su padre, eso era lo que les tenía preocupados y no se equivocaba en absoluto.

Mientras todos daban el pésame a los adultos, los más jóvenes de la familia se agruparon para apoyarse en tan duros momentos, pero se les notaba abatidos y lánguidos. Tanto fue así que la abuela, que estaba siendo abrazada por su hijo George, le miró y con su gesto dejó a entender al pelirrojo que debía hablar con ellos.

— ¿Como están las cosas por aquí? —George Weasley, obedeciendo a su madre, al ver el estado de tanto sus hijos como sus sobrinos, se aproximaba a los más jovencitos de la familia que le respondieron con monosílabos y, caminando por el bonito campo santo, les hablaba a todos—. Es curioso como todos, cuando somos niños, pensamos que viviremos por la eternidad. Vemos a la muerte como algo extraño y externo que nunca nos llegará a tocar pero, La Parca aunque pueda parecerlo, no es arbitraria. Antes o después nos llegará la hora a todos, ya sea por causas naturales o no naturales. Nuestra capacidad de aceptarla es lo que nos dará fuerza ante ella.

—Tu perdiste a un hermano durante el final de la segunda guerra mágica —le preguntaba Rose, que tenía especial apego por sus primas—. ¿Cómo lo superaste?

—Mi hermano Fred y yo teníamos planeada una vida llena de emocionantes aventuras. A vuestra edad nos imaginábamos viviendo miles de aventuras, recorriendo el mundo. Cuando fuimos más mayores planeamos como serían nuestras vidas al pasar al siguiente nivel, cada uno formaría su propia familia pero viviendo en casas contiguas, para nunca estar lejos el uno del otro. Dedicamos tanto tiempo a imaginar cómo serían nuestras vidas que cuando, de la noche a la mañana, todo ese futuro se esfumó de golpe me quedé pensando: ¿Y ahora qué? ¿De dónde saco fuerzas para continuar viviendo? Si todo el futuro que tenía pensado se desvaneció cuando un conjuro verde impactó sobre el cuerpo de mi hermano Fred —Aunque les estuviera hablando de los momentos más duros de su vida y pareciera que estuviera abstraído no dejaba de sonreír.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? Parece que recuerdas ese momento sin dolor.

—Dolor sentí, tanto que no he podido volver a producir un Patronus. Pero no podemos vivir el resto de nuestra vida amargados, el que lo hace es que le gusta sentir la compasión de los demás. Para la gente normal el tiempo todo lo cura. Pero no sonrió por ese momento tan traumático en mi vida, sino por lo bien que lo pasé con mi hermano cuando estaba vivo, los buenos momentos, las trastadas que hicimos y también recuerdo como, en los malos momentos, estábamos juntos para apoyarnos. La vida da una de cal y otra de arena. Cuando pensaba que ya nada me sacaría del foso donde me encontraba resulta que, tiempo después, me enamoré, formé mi propia familia, descubrí lo maravilloso que fue convertirme en padre, tuve muchas más alegrías. Por mi pasado, por mi presente y por mi futuro: Nunca dejaré de sonreír.

—Qué bonito.

—En efecto. La muerte parece… —Se inclinaba para susurrarles una palabra sin que nadie más escuchara— una auténtica cabrona —al decirles aquella palabra malsonante consiguió arrancarles una sonrisa a los jovencitos—, pero hay algo que ni me podrá arrebatar en el momento de mi último aliento, que son mis vivencias, el mayor tesoro y lo único que nos acompañará al otro lado. Las personas nacen y mueren, es ley de vida. No olvidemos a los que nos han dejado, imitemos los actos buenos y nobles para hacernos más grandes como personas y tampoco olvidemos los terribles, pues si no los tienes presente puede que acabes repitiéndolos en el futuro.

Dejando a la siguiente generación de los Weasley con más fuerza para enfrentar a la muerte, el que se había quedado pensando en sus palabras fue Albus, que seguía sin pronunciarse pero estaba muy atento a lo que decía.

En el caso de George Weasley, siguió avanzando solo por el lugar hasta quedarse frente a la tumba de su hermano Fred y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin dejar de sonreír. Más tardes se puso serio, sacaba de su bolsillo la larga lista de mortífagos fugados, que se habían escondido, mientras se producía la contienda. Había un nombre especial en aquella enumeración alfabética: Augustus Rookwood. El asesino de su hermano, de edad muy avanzada, era uno de los que aun estaban en paradero desconocido. Apretando la lista entre sus manos pronunció en voz alta: "Te has escapado del lugar donde tendrías que haberte podrido hasta el fin de tus días. Tendré que encontrarte para que sigas pagando por tus pecados."

Mientras tanto, en el funeral, Molly estaba muy abatida por haber enterrado a un segundo hijo. Se culpaba a si misma por no haber insistido más para convencer a Percy y su familia de que se hubieran refugiado con el resto en La Madriguera. Aunque todos le decían que fue su elección y que todos debían asumir las consecuencias de sus propias decisiones, ella no podía entenderlo y solo lloraba pensando que los hubiera salvado si hubiera insistido más por convencerlos.

Entre tanto sufrimiento y pena, lejos de allí pero también presente, había una mujer vestida de negro, con gafas de sol y un pañuelo blanco en la mano en el que se secaba las lágrimas. Pero aquellas lágrimas no eran por la empatía hacia la familia destrozada, eran las lágrimas de alguien que les deseaba la muerte. La reportera Verónica Fletcher había acudido al lugar, aunque se mantuvo sola en la distancia, amargada y furiosa al ver que los Weasley seguían existiendo. El pañuelo que llevaba en la mano derecha, tras secarse las lágrimas por última vez, en su puño lo apretó y apretó hasta que la sangre tiñó aquel pañuelo hasta dejarlo empapado. Después se marchó de allí tan sola como había llegado.

* * *

Cuando el funeral acabó los niños volvieron al colegio acompañados solo por Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom que, como íntimo amigo de la familia, había sido el encargado de llevar a los que cursaban en el colegio hasta sus padres y de paso acudía también a dar su pésame en aquellos duros momentos.

El expreso a Hogwarts estaba solo para ellos, Harry no quiso que nadie más les acompañara a Escocia y que portara su escoba de vuelo daba a entender que pensaba volver volando. Por el trayecto no habló mucho, estaba más abstraído de lo habitual, su compañero de colegio no quiso presionar sobre lo que le pudiera pasar por la cabeza y dejaba que fuera él el que iniciara las conversaciones, que no fueron muchas.

Al llegar a las inmediaciones del castillo, con su escoba enganchada a la espalda, los escoltó hasta llegar a las puertas del colegio sin llegar a entrar. Los jovencitos, tras abrazarle, se despidieron de él. Su amigo y actual profesor de su progenie se quedó extrañado por su actitud pues estaba más preocupado que de costumbre, pero se auto convenció de que tendría algo que ver con los dos magos que aun vivían y no pensó que se tratara de nada externo a ellos.

Una vez los volvió a dejar tras los muros del castillo, en lugar de volver por donde había venido y sin que nadie lo viese, se introdujo en el Bosque Prohibido en busca de un lugar que vagamente recordaba. Aunque después de casi dos décadas todo estuviera muy cambiado, cuando estuvo en aquel claro, recordaba el lugar exacto donde tiró la Piedra de la Resurrección al suelo antes de encontrarse con el Señor Tenebroso.

Con su varita despejó la tierra de nieve, dejando aquel claro solo con la tierra que removió tratando de encontrar la piedra perdida, pero no hubo forma. Por mucho que levantó tierra no dio con ella y al final, agotado, se percató de un detalle pues, al ampliar el radio de búsqueda, el resto del terreno de los alrededores estaba diferente. Aquella parcela la habían removido antes, aunque luego lo dejaran más o menos igual. Fue entonces cuando desistió de seguir buscando pero se quedó pensativo mirando al vacío.

Tras dejar aquel claro como si nadie hubiera pasado por allí, sujetó su escoba y alzó el vuelo continuando su camino hacia su siguiente parada, que tampoco es que estuviera a muchos kilómetros de distancia, aunque llegó a allí cuando ya había anochecido.

Bajo la oscuridad nocturna de un frío día de enero y tras atravesar los miles de conjuros, aun vigentes, que protegían y ocultaban a ojos de todo el mundo la isla donde reposaba el cuerpo del director Albus Dumbledore, se aproximaba hasta la lápida. Aunque el Auror no quisiera volver a profanar su tumba no le quedó más remedio, pues ahí había ocultado la Varita de Sauco para que nadie más hiciera uso de ella.

Al abrir su lápida, desgastada con el paso de los años, dentro reposaba los restos de su mentor. El Auror había escondido la varita dentro de la gruesa tapa de piedra pulida del féretro. Fue entonces cuando se cercioró de algo que ya sospechaba desde el primer día del año, pues tampoco estaba allí. Alguien se había apoderado de las tres Reliquias de la Muerte, aunque no supiera quién, ni como lo había hecho, ni con qué finalidad.

Quedándose un rato en la isla, la noche estaba despejada y el cielo bajo un manto de estrellas que no se podía contar. Su respiración salía en forma de vapor por el intenso frío que hacía, pero estaba más preocupado por otros asuntos que por las bajas temperaturas. Tras lanzar un suspiro llegó a la conclusión de que seguía inmerso en un juego, de imprevisibles consecuencias, del que no podría dejar de jugar ni aunque se negara. Como no tenía elección prefería hacer algo para entenderlo y a ser posible controlarlo, a quedarse sin hacer nada. Sujetó su escoba y volvió a Londres a toda velocidad.

* * *

Los días siguieron su curso y en el colegio los jóvenes alumnos debían seguir formándose si tenían la intención de convertirse en grandes magos en el futuro. Pero al igual que antes de las vacaciones, por su propia seguridad, siguieron censurándoles la prensa escrita.

Aparentar normalidad era la opción que eligió el cuerpo del profesorado para continuar el día a día. Antes de las vacaciones de navidad tenían cuatro amenazas potenciales, pero ahora solo les quedaban dos y, como no habían podido hacer nada antes ni podrían hacerlo después, la mejor elección era concentrarse en la tarea de adiestrar a los alumnos.

Los días lectivos no se modificaron en absoluto, ninguna costumbre fue alterada, la rutina y la constancia conseguía que el alumnado se centrara, evitando que se fueran por otros derroteros mentales que nada bien les iba a hacer.

Tras realizar los deberes de aquella jornada, Rose, se acercaba a Albus que estaba solo en la biblioteca. Tras estar unos días ausentes por la trágica muerte de sus tíos y sus primas, la pelirroja sabía que no podía, ni debía estar más tiempo auto compadeciéndose y tenía que ponerse manos a la obra.

Por el estado anímico del jovencito aun no habían ido a casa de Hagrid a llevarle la carta, entregada por Harry Potter, para iniciar una nueva investigación. Rose lo comprendía pero no iba a permitir que siguiera en ese estado de inmovilismo perpetuo.

—Albus: Tenemos que ir a casa de Hagrid. No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.

— ¿Y si pude haber hecho algo? —le preguntó quedándose abstraído.

— ¿Algo de qué?

—No se…, lo que fuera para que no se hubieran producido tantas muertes innecesarias el primer día del año. Puede que ahora nuestros tíos estuvieran vivos y nuestras primas con ellos.

—Eres estudiante de Primer Año. ¿Qué esperabas conseguir luchando? En un duelo cualquier mago con unos cursos más de experiencia que el tuyo te derrotaba y formarías parte de ese elevado número de muertos.

— ¿Y si no pudieran derrotarme?

— ¿Qué?

—Nada… olvídalo —Por un momento casi se delataba a si mismo ante su prima. Poniéndose en pie sacaba la carta que le había dado su padre durante las navidades—. Vamos a entregarle la carta a Hagrid.

Poniéndose en movimiento salieron del castillo en dirección a la cabaña del antiguo guardián. Al estar en el mes de enero y en pleno invierno, la nieve cubría todos los exteriores de la fortaleza mágica. La barrera protectora del colegio seguía en su sitio y solo se divisaba su increíble potencia si se aproximaban hasta ella.

Al entrar en la casa todo estaba igual a como lo habían dejado al marcharse. El adulto los recibió con los brazos abiertos y hasta el enorme bengal, que también vivía en aquella casa, se aproximaba a frotar su cabeza contra ellos pero, al tener semejante tamaño, los tiraba al suelo. Hagrid, tras darles su más sentido pésame, se dispuso a prepararles una taza de té para que combatieran el intenso frío que hacía fuera. Solo que se volvió a quedar extrañado de que Albus siguiera vistiendo tan ligero de abrigo.

Los periódicos, de tanto aquella mañana como los de los días anteriores, estaban sobre la mesa. El mural, donde habían colocado todas las noticias sobre su investigación, aun estaba en su sitio; con las fotos y noticias de los cuatro magos que estaban vivos antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

Ningún gobierno o medio de comunicación había descubierto aun como había sido derrotada la bruja de varita roja. No encontraron ni una sola prueba al desintegrarse por completo la prisión de Azkaban, llevándose consigo toda posible pista de lo acontecido.

Tras hablar un poco sobre cómo se sentían y recibir más palabras de ánimo por parte del mayor, se tomaron el té y el joven se volvió a quedar abstraído al ver la prensa internacional. Multitud de periódicos, de tantos países diferentes, en sus respectivos idiomas. Todos ellos los entendía aun sin saber cómo, pero no quiso decir nada a nadie. Tras entregarle la carta, mientras Hagrid y Rose la leían, él se fue al mural y quitó del panel todo lo relacionado con Tiffany Tuner y Amanda Parker. Solo dejaba a un lado todo lo que habían recolectado sobre los dos magos que aun seguían vivos.

Las nuevas fotos tomadas, de la nueva apariencia del brujo de la varita verde, eran difusas. Solo lo habían logrado fotografiar en el momento en el que partió rumbo a su nuevo hogar, la colonia de dragones en la península escandinava. Desde entonces no se había vuelto a saber de él y nadie sabía que hacía allí, ni que esperaba hacer.

En el caso de William Wood todos sabían dónde se encontraba, pero nadie se atrevía a confrontarlo. La comunidad mágica había enviado emisarios a conocer sus intenciones y tratar de negociar, pero eran expulsados de allí. Por alguna razón no quería que le molestasen y todo estaba en un tirante tiempo muerto en el que nadie se movía.

Volviendo al tiempo actual, en la cabaña del antiguo guardián, en el caso del señor de la casa y la pelirroja, ambos aun estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. El grandullón se ponía en pie y poniéndose al lado del pequeño, que organizaba el panel de enemigos, el mayor, con la carta en una mano y una tiza en la otra, comenzaba a realizar un dibujo del símbolo a buscar. Cuando lo terminó colocó diversos interrogantes a su alrededor.

—Bien jovencitos —Golpeando con la tiza el dibujo realizado se quedaba pensativo, tratando de recordar si en algún momento, durante todo el tiempo en el que había vivido en Hogwarts, lo había visto en algún lado—: Tenemos ante nosotros un nuevo misterio a resolver.

— ¿Qué es ese símbolo Hagrid?

—No cuesta mucho imaginar que se trata de un árbol.

Comentaba lo más obvio y que no hacía falta tener muchas dotes de deducción para llegar hasta allí. Los pequeños se le quedaron mirando y en sus caras se les dibujaba las preguntas que se les pasaba ahora mismo por la cabeza: "¿Qué me dices? ¿En serio?". Pero aquellas sarcásticas cuestiones ninguno de los dos, por educación, se atrevió a preguntar.

—Árboles hay muchos, simbología con ellos a millones. Pero este, en concreto, no lo había visto nunca y no sé de qué variedad podría ser. Por nombrarte árboles famosos tenemos el de la vida, el de la sabiduría y así podría seguir, pues muchas culturas tienen árboles sagrados. Pero no tenemos que irnos a los más místicos, también puede ser cualquier clase de árbol que guarde el carácter de una estirpe. Todo puede ser. Tampoco hay registrado ninguno con esta extraña forma y que tanto sus ramas como sus raíces sobresalgan del circulo que los rodea, es cuanto menos curioso.

— ¿Lo has visto alguna vez en el castillo?

—No que yo recuerde. Pero claro: ¿habéis visto la cantidad de detalles que hay en el castillo? Podrías estar paseándote por allí toda una vida y siempre encontrarías algo nuevo que antes no te habías fijado.

—Daré una vuelta por el castillo por ver si lo encuentro en algún lado —Albus tuvo la idea de encontrar un mapa del colegio, desde el cual podría organizar una búsqueda más minuciosa y organizada por secciones, en las que no pasara nada por alto—. Rose tu tendrás que encontrar cualquier indicio en los libros.

—Buscaré en la biblioteca del colegio cualquier cosa que nos pudiera valer —La muchachita ideaba su plan de acción y aunque quisiera alegrarse, al estar siguiendo los pasos de su madre como devoradora de libros, tan solo imaginar la cantidad de ejemplares que iba a tener que abrir, su estupor fue tal que los otros dos lo notaron.

—Parece que no te entusiasma mucho la idea.

—No es que no me guste, me encanta estudiar pero… al meternos con la primera investigación en la biblioteca, pasar tanto tiempo allí no es tan agradable como parece. La idea de pasarme toda una tarde en la biblioteca no es que digamos un planazo para pasar el rato —Por primera vez dejaba notar una personalidad que dejó a los demás descolocados, pues no esperaba eso de ella.

—A tu madre le encantaba pasarse el día en la biblioteca —Su primo le recalcaba algo sin darse cuenta de que Hagrid le indicaba que no era conveniente, en aquel momento, marcarle la pauta a seguir.

—Pero ella no es su madre —El mayor quería dejar varias cosas claras—. Ella es Rose Weasley y no Hermione Granger. No es ni peor ni mejor, es una personita con su propia personalidad y sus propios gustos que, seguro, será una de los magos más portentosos de la próxima generación pero, para que todo el mundo la conozca a ella y no como la hija de…, tiene que comenzar a demostrar no ser un clon de su progenitora. No tienes porque hacerlo si no te apetece.

Sus palabras hicieron que la pelirroja se le salieran las lágrimas, pues era la primera vez que manifestaba lo que sentía y sin dudarlo se abrazó llorando al grandullón, al sentirse comprendida. Lloraba con una mezcla de impotencia de no cumplir con lo que "todo" el mundo esperaba de ella y lo feliz que se sentía al hacer lo que quería en realidad.

—No tenemos que tomárnoslo tan a pulso —Su primo la apoyaba en sus momentos más bajos—. No tenemos plazo de entrega para nuestros hallazgos, podemos ir poco a poco. Ya te dije que yo pensaba ocuparme de dar vueltas por el castillo, en busca de cualquier rastro del emblema, pero si quieres comenzaré a buscar entre los libros.

—No te ofendas Albus —Secándose las lágrimas ahora se encontraba bastante mejor—. Pero te he visto en estos meses y sin mi ayuda estarías perdido. Vale que tuvieras un golpe de suerte al encontrar la verdadera identidad de la bruja, pero si yo no llego a la conclusión de investigar los anuarios aun estarías buscando libros que mirar.

—Seguro que hubiera dado con el libro indicado tarde o temprano.

—Claro Albus, tienes un potencial deductivo impresionante. Seguro que, cursando el séptimo año, hubieras llegado a ellos —Dejando salir su lado cómico, su primo aceptó la broma y sonreía por verla de mejor humor—. Supongo que tomándomelo con calma podría encontrar algo, pero son muchos libros.

—Pidamos ayuda.

— ¿A quién?

—Seguro que hay otro alumno por ahí, que le guste estar entre libros y sea de plena confianza —Hagrid sabía a donde quería llegar, pero dejaba que fuera la pelirroja la que llegara por sí misma.

—Scorpius Malfoy —Se quedaba abstraída al recordar al rubio personaje, que le encantaba estar en la biblioteca del colegio—. Es muy listo, le encantan los libros, sabe lo que hemos hecho durante estos meses y no ha dicho nada a nadie, pero sigue siendo un Malfoy.

—Rose: después de estos cuatro meses ¿aun solo ves la paja en ojo ajeno? Acabas de confesar que quieres seguir tus propios pasos y que te molesta que la gente te juzgue, pero tú vas y sigues juzgando a los demás. No hagas a los demás lo que no te gusta que te hagan a ti —Hagrid sentenció.

—Tienes razón —Abriendo por completo los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo que odiaba que le hicieran—. ¿Qué hora es? —Miraba el reloj y eran las cinco de la tarde—. Disculpadme.

Sin decirles más, se fue corriendo de la cabaña de Hagrid e, recorriendo los pasillos del interior del castillo, iba directa a la biblioteca; el lugar donde a esa hora suponía que estaba Scorpius. Al entrar en ella, que estaba bastante atestada de alumnos estudiando, buscó por las mesas hasta encontrar donde se sentaba el rubio.

El muchacho seguía compartiendo mesa con Vega, el gato de esta y James. Este último no se había librado de los castigos impuestos por la subdirectora pero, en vistas de la trágica muerte de sus tíos y primas, le habían concedido un periodo de descanso de tareas impuestas.

Aunque ahora podía sentarse en la mesa que quisiera, pues al haberse convertido en un héroe al salvar a muchos alumnos durante el ataque de los Dementores al tren, todo el colegio había dejado de odiarlo y quería compartir espacio con él. Pero James no se dejó embaucar por nuevos aduladores y esta vez sí que sería más selecto a la hora de escoger nuevas amistades.

Saludando a todos, se fijó como su primo estaba aun abatido por la pérdida y se mantenía absorto en sus libros sin casi levantar la vista. Como llevaba días en ese estado ausente, sin que pudiera hacer algo para sacarlo de su autismo, se dirigió a Scorpius preguntándole si podían hablar en privado y este aceptó, dejando solo a los otros dos que ni preguntaron.

A Vega seguía sin interesarle lo que pretendieran hacer y James estaba allí pero a la vez no estaba. Estaba perdido en su propio sufrimiento interior y por mucho que los profesores y otros alumnos trataran de animarlo, no lo sacaban de aquel estado anímico.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Se colocaban en mitad de uno de los múltiples pasillos laterales que había por allí.

—Necesito tu ayuda —Le enseñaba el papel doblado donde había grabado el emblema, aun sin que lo pudiera divisar—. ¿Colaborarías conmigo en una investigación del cuerpo de los Aurores?

— ¿Los Aurores? ¿En serio? —emocionado le preguntaba sin querer alzar mucho la voz—. Cuenta, cuenta.

—Tenemos que encontrar cualquier indicio de este símbolo en la biblioteca —Le entregaba la única pista con la que contaban.

— ¿Esto? —Miraba el papel y luego alzaba la vista a todos los libros que había por allí, los miles de libros que se extendían por toda la biblioteca y su cara, en lugar de intimidarse ante la cantidad de textos a escudriñar, se iluminó y sonrió de lleno—. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Mañana, temprano.

— ¿Y si empezamos ahora? —Devolviéndole el papel, se movía por la biblioteca acariciando libros—. Llevamos ayudando a la Señora Pince desde el inicio del curso y creo que tanto tu como yo conocemos muy bien la biblioteca —De un pasillo a otro, llegaron a uno en el que se encontraban los manuscritos sobre simbología antigua y antes de meterse dentro le lanzó una sonrisa que la llenó de esperanza—. Si nos organizamos, podríamos tener toda esta parte de la sección revisada antes de que te des cuenta.

—Pues… —Al ver lo entusiasmado que estaba Scorpius sabía que, aunque ella no quisiera, él se iba a poner a investigar ahora mismo y su orgullo pudo más que su deseo de hacer cualquier otra cosa—. A por todas.

A ambos lados de la estantería comenzaron a coger un buen montón de libros y se pusieron en una mesa aparte para leerlos en profundidad. La pelirroja abría su primer libro pero no dejaba de mirar al rubio, pues ya tenía uno abierto y estaba inmerso en sus páginas sin perder la concentración. Lo veía pasar páginas sin quitarle la vista de encima, pensando en su error de haberlo juzgado desde el inicio del curso y seguir juzgándolo hasta aquel mismo momento, tan solo por lo que ella esperaba que debía comportarse al arrastrar el apellido Malfoy.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Al notar como no le quitaba la vista de encima, se atrevió a preguntar.

—Perdóname Scorpius. Perdona por haberte juzgado mal, por haber pensado mal de ti. Has demostrado todo este tiempo ser una persona magnífica y yo no he hecho otra cosa más que desconfiar de ti.

— ¿En serio? —El joven era tan inocente, que no se había dado cuenta de que su compañera tuviera todo eso guardado en su interior—. Yo no te había juzgado, ni pensaba hacerlo en el futuro. Tampoco me daba cuenta de que tú si lo habías hecho pero… si te sientes mejor te perdono. Solo que he de decir que, si no me lo llegas a decir, hubiera pensado que tú eras así y te hubiera respetado por ello.

Hoy estaba de lágrima fácil y, sin dejar de sonreír, comenzó a llorar otra vez. Al final se volcaron en su nueva investigación y si tenía que estar haciendo algo que no le gustara del todo, al menos ahora estaba contenta de no hacerlo sola. No tenía que tirar de nadie, más bien el rubio se encargaba de mantenerla ilusionada pues su pasión por los libros era mucho mayor que la de ella.

Mientras ellos dos ya estaban en la tarea que les había pedido Harry Potter, Albus se daba una vuelta por el castillo y lo hacía solo. Paseaba por los pasillos tratando de encontrar cualquier indicio del emblema entre los largos corredores, las múltiples escaleras y las diversas salas comunes accesible para todo el alumnado. Para empezar daría una vuelta en general para luego centrarse en las diferentes zonas con más dedicación.

Aunque quisiera evitarlo, no hacía más que encontrarse con la puerta de la sala multipropósito. Trataba de no prestarle atención pues aunque esta quisiera que entrara, no pensaba hacerlo. Al cabo de unas apariciones dejó de hacerlo dejándolo en paz, al menos por el momento.

Con la tranquilidad de no volver a verla, se centró en mirar entre columnas, en los marcos de las ventanas y de todo un poco aunque sin ningún resultado. Aun así no se rendía y solo que el reconocimiento básico del castillo tal vez le llevaría varios días, pues Hogwarts era enorme.

* * *

En la biblioteca Vega estaba cansada de la actitud de James. Comprendía su situación y trataba de ignorar su estado para no atosigarlo como el resto, pero el hecho de notar que no pensaba salir de él comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

En un momento dado cerró los libros de golpe, sobresaltando a su gato y al joven. "Recógelo todo James. Nos vamos." Le comentó mientras guardaba sus libros y sus enseres. El chico hacía lo que le había ordenado sin preguntarle a donde pensaban ir. Cuando lo tenían todo recogido salieron de la biblioteca y se movieron por el castillo hasta una esquina en forma de ele, el lugar donde solía haber un cuarto trastero donde se guardaban fregonas.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Espera y lo verás —La pared que había al fondo comenzaba a cambiar de forma, generando la puerta a la sala de los Menesteres, que se presentaba ante ellos. Cuando adoptó su forma final la chica se apresuró a entrar—. Veamos con que nos encontramos hoy.

Sujetándole la mano entraron a toda prisa en la sala que se les había revelado ante ellos. Hasta la fecha no se había presentado nunca ante James, aunque entendió que comportándose como lo hacía era normal que tuviera en contra al propio edificio. Curioso se introdujo junto con ella en el interior.

Dentro de la sala multipropósito todo era oscuridad que pronto se aclaró de golpe, desvelando un largo pasillo de doce metros de ancho, por seis de alto y casi medio kilómetro de largo. En las paredes de ambos lados estaban repletas de espejos, delante de estos había cientos, puede que miles de jarrones de cerámica de diferentes tamaños. Columnas lisas se alzaban cada varios metros de distancias las unas de las otras en paralelo a ambos lados, dejando a los jarrones entre ellas y los espejos. Todo estaba muy iluminado pero al fondo del corredor una oscuridad se encontraba allí sin dejar ver que hubiera más al fondo.

El chico estaba alucinado de lo grande que era aquel lugar y se percató que la puerta de salida de la sala desaparecía al entrar ellos. Mientras tanto Vega, por alguna razón, se había quedado perpleja y sin habla. Tras uno segundos en los que no dijo nada, su compañero decidió ser el que se pronunciara.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Es el Largo Pasillo —Parecía que conocía aquel lugar de anterioridad— James: Tengo dos noticias que darte, una buena y la otra mala. ¿Cual quieres primero?

—La buena.

—Cuando todo termine no te va a quedar rastro de apatía en el cuerpo.

— ¿Y la mala?

—Procura no asustarte mucho pero: nos vamos a despertar en la enfermería.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

—Tú prepárate —La joven fue hasta una de las esquinas que tenía más cerca, donde había una mesa en la que se recostó su gato y también allí depositó su varita. Justo al lado tenía unos guantes de combate que se puso y a continuación hizo unos estiramientos. Eso no dejó tranquilo a su compañero.

— ¿Piensas pegarme?

—No exactamente, yo no te voy a poner la mano encima.

Llevándolo hasta la mitad del inicio del largo pasillo y colocándose mirando al frente, estaban justo al inicio del corredor y al fondo las tinieblas se habían apoderado de la lejanía y comenzaba a avanzar hacia ellos. Era una oscuridad tan terrible que infundía miedo. Algo se aproximaba a ellos de entre las sombras, algo que hacía un sonido extraño, pareciera que girara. James sacaba su varita a la vez que Vega apretaba los puños.

Una esfera de madera aparecía de la oscuridad, poco tiempo tuvo el chico para tranquilizarse de lo que había estado haciendo aquel sonido, pues esta se fracturó y adoptaba la forma de un maniquí articulado, parecido a los que usaban los pintores, cada articulación no tenía nada característico pero este ser medía más de dos metros, era muy flexible y muy robusto.

Dejando a James con la boca abierta, cuando aquel ser reveló que portaba una varita en las manos esto hizo que Vega provocara un sonido seco hacia dentro, como cuando trataba de tragar aire pero no lo lograba. No era capaz de pronunciar palabra y sin dudarlo sujetó a James y se escondieron detrás de unas de las gruesas columnas.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tiene una varita… —Se había quedado absorta—. ¡¿Por qué tiene una varita?! —se preguntaba furiosa sin querer gritarlo mucho.

—Yo que sé. Es la primera vez que estoy aquí —al decir aquello, la chica le dedicó una mirada asesina—. ¿Es por mi culpa?

—Pues claro que es por tu culpa —le decía dándole unos manotazos con la mano en su hombro—. ¡Aquí ya no vienes más! —Se asomaba a mirar como aquel ser aun no les había detectado y permanecía cerca de la oscuridad—. Tranquilidad… —Volvía a mirar consiguiendo captar la atención del maniquí, que comenzaba a andar hacia ellos despacio—. Tranquilidad, que no cunda el pánico.

—Coge tu varita, está cada vez más cerca.

— ¿Y qué le hago? Solo llevo aquí cuatro meses, como mucho podría lanzarle un Wingardium Leviosá.

—Técnicamente es Leviôsa, no Leviosá —La corregía mientras el ser de madera seguía en su aproximación.

—Esto… —Mirando seca y cortante, le enseñaba el puño con su dedo corazón alzado— técnicamente es una peinêta, no una peinetá. Pero supongo que lo mismo es que da lo mismo y lo has pillado ¿verdad?

Respirando profunda se decidió lanzarse al ataque y girando hacia el otro sentido de la columna sorprendió a su oponente, que no tuvo tiempo de apuntarle con la varita. Sin ninguna piedad le zurraba en la cara consiguiendo que la articulación del cuello se moviera, síntoma de que lo hacía con bastante fuerza. Mientras golpeaba y trataba de aferrar la mano en la que sujetaba la varita, para que no lograse lanzar un conjuro, James observaba con la varita en la mano pero sin reaccionar.

Sin piedad, el ser que había aparecido de las tinieblas, logró quitarse a la chica de encima y la lanzaba hacia la zona donde estaba su compañero. Tras girar en sí misma en el suelo, logró reducir la fuerza del lanzamiento y se repuso deprisa pero tenía ya encima al maniquí que, tras primero intentar pisarla sin éxito pues girando lo esquivó, luego le apuntó con la varita. Fue ese el momento en el que James primero lanzó un "Expelliarmus", que no logró desarmarlo pero al menos le dio tiempo de lanzarle un "Impedimenta", que evitó que hiciera su conjuro.

— ¡Vega: coge tu varita! —le gritaba mientras se producía un tándem de lanzamientos de hechizos, entre su enemigo y el joven Potter.

— ¡Que va muchacho! —Otra vez en pie, la chica se movía hacia la zona entre las columnas y los espejos y cogía una de las vasijas que había por allí, una que podía levantar sin problemas—. Si tengo este estupendísimo jarrón que me es tan utilitario como la varita —Sin miramientos lo proyectó con todas sus fuerzas e impactó en la cabeza de madera, destrozándose, y captando la atención de su enemigo por semejante impacto.

La chica se movía esquiva a la vez que golpeaba a los puntos débiles del maniquí sin parar un segundo, mientras el joven se concentraba en evitar que provocara un conjuro y algún ataque ocasional que no tenía mucho efecto en aquella criatura.

— ¿Cómo lo derrotamos? —gritaba mientras tuvo que generar un "Protego" para no verse impactado por un hechizo enemigo, que cada vez lo hacía más potente.

—Tienen un punto débil. Hay que acertar y adivinar cuál es para desmontarlo y el tiempo corre, se hacen más fuertes con el paso de los minutos.

Al decirle que estaban en una cuenta atrás empezó a disparar a lo loco, aun arriesgándose a golpear a su compañera, que seguía tratando de dar un golpe certero para desmontar las piezas de semejante ser. En una de estos, el conjuro de James impactó en ella consiguiendo que cayese al suelo. Antes de que la pisara, conjuró un "Expulso" que lo empujó hacia donde se encontraba la oscuridad de donde había aparecido.

—Perdona —se disculpaba, con el corazón a mil por hora y respirando agobiado por la intensidad del combate, por haberle golpeado con un encantamiento y le ofrecía la mano para ayudarle a levantar.

—Tenemos que organizarnos mejor, no podemos estar luchando a lo loco —Se acercaba a la mesa y recogía su varita.

Fue ese el momento en el que aquella sala demostraba lo que podía hacer, no solo pudiendo cambiar su estructura y composición, sino que también podía cambiar de atuendo a los que se encontraban en su interior por arte de magia.

Los dos jóvenes, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahora llevaban una equipación de tonalidad grisácea que les proporcionaba protección extra en su combate, dándoles el equilibrio perfecto entre el ataque físico y el mágico. Con guantes y seguridad extra en rodillas, en codos y con casco. No se podría calificar aquel atuendo de elegante pero al menos era muy práctico.

— ¡Joder! Ahora mismo me siento como ultrajada —Vega se miraba a sí misma asombrada por semejante cambio de indumentaria sin avisar—. Pero que vamos: Mucho mejor que pelear con falda —Enfundaba su varita en un hueco del uniforme, que se encontraba en la pantorrilla.

—Esto es también para el combate físico, no estoy adiestrado para eso.

—Hubiera sido mejor habernos encontrado con un instructor, antes que El Largo Pasillo. Pero esto es lo que hay.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando pero, sea lo que sea, primero tenemos que derrotar a eso —Mirando como su enemigo se volvía a colocar de pie, se preparaba para el segundo asalto.

—Organización James, organización. Elévame sobre él y te lo serviré en bandeja.

— ¿Qué?

No le dio tiempo para que le respondiera cuando la chica se acercaba corriendo y gritando como loca hacia el ser de madera. James, lo único que pudo hacer fue realizar sobre ella un "Ascendio" para lograr elevarla, esquivando todos sus conjuros, y colocarla justo tras él para que se aferrara a todas sus articulaciones. Lo había dejado casi inmóvil para que a su vez, James corriera gritando hacia ellos mientras disparaba una consecución de certeros impactos sobre las diferentes partes del cuerpo del maniquí, consiguiendo dar en el punto débil de esta desmontándolo de golpe.

Cuando lo derrotaron estaba casi exhausto, estaba inclinado y respirando agitado, su compañera le felicitaba por disparos tan diestros y este sonreía al recibir las felicitaciones. Tras comprobar su estado, la jovencita seguía estirando.

— ¿Con que esto es tu terapia contra el estrés?

—Más o menos, este es solo el calentamiento… —le comentó dejándolo perplejo, pues se comportaba como la que esperaba más.

En ese preciso momento, el mismo sonido que se produjo antes de la aparición del maniquí, se volvió a ocasionar pero esta vez era doble. Dos esferas llegaron de las tinieblas y se fraccionaron en dos nuevos rivales a combatir.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Son dos! —Al verles aparecer, justo en el otro extremo, apuntó hacia ellos con su varita consiguiendo que se enfurecieran.

—Claro que son dos, estas en lo que yo llamo el Largo Pasillo en el que aparecen enemigos por oleadas. Por lo general la sala no se comporta de esta manera, pero me da a mí que te está dando una calurosa y afectuosa bienvenida.

—A mi no me importa las bienvenidas frías e insípidas —Al notar como los enemigos corrían hacia ellos, se preparó para lo peor—. ¿A cuántas oleadas has llegado?

—En principio seis rivales es mi máximo. Después de ahí me suelen noquear y me despierto inconsciente más tarde.

— ¡Dios!

— ¡Pero no te preocupes! Que luego estaremos en la enfermería contentos y radiantes.

— ¡Estás loca!

—Puede ser.

Cogiendo carrerilla se abalanzó contra los dos oponentes y James la seguía, ambos gritaban como posesos y el chico lanzaba sus primeros ataques mágicos para lograr que su compañera los alcanzara y sin piedad les golpeara por todos lados, a la vez que sacaba la varita y también les atacaba con los pocos conjuros que le habían enseñado.

Por suerte y tras recibir algunos golpes, consiguieron primero derrotar a uno para luego conseguir la desfragmentación del otro. Aun más agotados que antes escucharon la llegada de tres nuevos oponentes, solo que esta vez se trataba de una del tamaño de los anteriores y otras dos esferas más pequeñas, que al fragmentarse presentó a una nueva clase de enemigos más pequeños que los otros.

— ¿Y ese tamaño?

—Si son grandes: son fuertes y resistentes pero lentos. Si son pequeños: son rápidos y muy flexibles pero débiles. Cuando te estén zurrando ya notarás la diferencia entre ambas clases.

— ¿No hay forma de salir de aquí que no implique dolor?

—Si la hay me podrás decir donde está, pues de momento no la he encontrado. Creo que la finalidad de esta prueba es que lleguemos a la oscuridad, pero aparecerán muchos enemigos por el camino.

Liberando todo lo que llevaban dentro, gritaban y corrían como locos, se movían como podían por toda la sala haciendo uso de todo lo que hubiera en ella. Propulsaban los jarrones contra sus rivales, la chica daba volteretas apoyada por su compañero que la elevaba para poder llegar a la zona más alta de los seres para golpearles sin piedad.

Usaban las columnas para camuflarse contra ellos. Debían mantenerse en constante movimiento para evitar ser derribados, los enemigos eran cada vez más ágiles y se anticipaban a sus movimientos, la cota de dificultad se estaba poniendo a niveles que los superaban con creces. James, sujetando la mano de Vega, trató de dejar atrás a los enemigos y llegar a la oscuridad sin escuchar los gritos de su compañera que le advertía que no lo hiciera.

Al parecer esa no era las reglas de la prueba y aparecieron enemigos a mansalva interponiéndoseles en el camino. Al final ambos fueron golpeados hasta el punto de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos ahora estaban en la enfermería, cada uno en una camilla, con el gato de Vega sobre ella y ambos con el uniforme del colegio puesto. James no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero lo cierto es que tenía toda la cara hinchada y golpes por todo el cuerpo y su compañera no estaba en mejores condiciones. No podían moverse mucho, pues las agujetas y los dolores eran terribles. Frente a ellos tenían a Albus Potter, que los había encontrado tirados en el cuarto de las fregonas, mientras buscaba por el castillo, y corriendo avisó a la enfermera Shanon Ashton.

La nueva enfermera de la escuela estaba al lado del jovencito, mirándolos preocupada por su lamentable aspecto. La nueva sanitaria era alta, joven, de cabello largo moreno y bastante guapa, tanto que los alumnos fingían alguna enfermedad para ser atendidos por ella aunque los descubría al instante y los mandaba a paseo.

Pareciendo que no quería que nadie se enterara, les daba a los dos estudiantes un jarabe que les haría mejorar en cuestión de, más o menos, quince minutos y en otro cuarto de hora estarían recuperados por completo.

— ¿Otra vez en la sala de los Menesteres? —le preguntaba a la joven estudiante, que con un ojo hinchado hasta casi no vérsele le afirmó con la cabeza, mientras le sonreía con el labio abultado y partido—. Y ahora no vas sola, sino que también te llevas a un compañero. Si la subdirectora os descubre os prohibirá la entrada de por vida —Tanto James como Vega trataban de hablar pero no estaban capacitados para articular palabra, por lo menos de momento, se limitaban a soltar algún cuajarón de sangre eventual que asqueaba a Albus, que no los había visto así en la vida.

Dejándolos a solas en la intimidad de aquella sala, para que les hiciera efecto los remedios milagrosos que les había obligado a tomar, se fue a otra parte de la enfermería dejándolos en aquella sala aparte, que era donde solía tratar a la joven cuando estaba tan malherida.

— ¿Qué os ha pasado?

—Grgrgrsssgrs —James trataba de hablar, más aun no se había recuperado del todo, pero en unos minutos pudo al menos pronunciar algo coherente—. Ha sido… ha sido alucinante —Tocía muy fuerte y trataba de controlar la respiración.

—Vais a conseguir que os maten.

—No seas bobo —Vega por fin conseguía pronunciarse—. El colegio no va a matar a nadie, en toda su historia nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará, pero si nos da una leña monumental. Mira nuestras caras —Le hacía que se fijara en sus rostros magullados, hinchados y sangrantes—: ¿A que nunca has visto una cara tan rebosante de alegría? Estoy que sangro regocijo —al decir aquello consiguió que James tosiera a la vez que se reía.

—No me hagas reír, que se me sale un pulmón por la boca.

—Yo no podría expulsarlos por la boca, los tengo ahora mismo por debajo del bazo —Mientras hacía reír al joven, se retorcían de dolor.

—Estáis como regaderas —Los dejaba solos a que se recuperasen.

Saliendo de la sala anexa donde estaban curándose en secreto, el joven Potter se dirigió a la enfermera para hablar con ella en privado. La sanitaria aceptó hablar con él y se fueron a la zona donde tenía una vitrina con multitud de medicamentos y brebajes.

— ¿Por qué los encubre? —le preguntaba pues de no ser por ella, ya hubiera avisado al mismísimo director.

—Joven Potter, en el poco tiempo que llevo aquí me he dado cuenta, mas rápido de lo que desearía, de una cosa. En el colegio manda el director, la subdirectora, los jefes de las casas y los prefectos, pero hay alguien sobre ellos y es el propio Castillo de Hogwarts. El ha decidido poner esa sala ante ellos por algún motivo y, aunque cualquier autoridad les prohíban la entrada, el colegio no atenderá a razones de ningún ser humano y les revelará la entrada donde quiera que estén.

—Pero tarde o temprano alguien los descubrirá.

—También Hogwarts sabe ante quien dejarlos cuando acaban en ese estado. Por fortuna solo aparece así una vez por mes, hasta la fecha soy yo la que me la encuentro siempre y le hago sanar antes de que nadie más se dé cuenta. Pero que hoy los hubieras encontrado tú me hace pensar que tal vez el castillo te esté lanzando un mensaje.

— ¿Qué mensaje?

—Si no lo sospechas ni tú, como esperas que sea yo la que te lo diga.

Dejándolo a solas con sus pensamientos, el chico se marchaba de la enfermería solo. Al encararse otra vez en los corredores, en los que había más alumnos caminando de un lado para el otro, se fijó que muy al fondo y, sin que nadie se percatara de que estuviera allí, volvía aparecer la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres. Puerta que prefirió seguir ignorando y se fue en la dirección contraria.

* * *

En el interior de aquel espacio privado y ahora solos, se estaba acelerando el proceso de sanación por segundos mejorando su aspecto, rebajando el hinchazón, disipando los moretones y acabando con las agujetas.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? —le preguntaba su compañera sin referirse a su estado físico, sino más bien al anímico.

—De hecho sí. Me he dejado la garganta en el combate y he liberado toda la tensión acumulada. El enfrentamiento contra esos seres ha sido lo más intenso que había hecho en la vida.

—Lamento que tuvieras que encontrarte con El Largo Pasillo tan pronto. Por lo general la sala cambia y aparecen lo que yo llamo instructores.

— ¿Esos instructores no te han enseñado a usar conjuros?

—Son como los maniquíes pero tienen forma más definida y se les puede diferenciar unos de otros. Pero solo presto atención a los que quieren enseñarme a luchar con la fuerza bruta. El resto los ignoro.

— ¿No te gusta usar conjuros?

—No es que no me guste. Es que desde que descubrí el mundo mágico, a principios de agosto, mi vida ha sido un horror. Enemigos imbatibles, crisis mundial, manipulación informativa y de todo un poco. Hubiera preferido no ser maga y quedarme en casa.

—Pero piensa que, como esto siga creciendo en magnitud, te verías obligada a refugiarte con los tuyos pues con los puños solo no podrías contra los enemigos. Utiliza todo recurso que esté a tu alcance para defenderte a ti y a los que quieres, aprende magia y combínala con tu gusto a golpear, seguro que sorprenderá a más de uno.

Al decirle aquellas palabras, la jovencita sujetó su varita y se puso a observarla un buen rato. Tras sostenerla un rato con sus dedos, la empuñó con decisión consiguiendo que James le sonriera al ver que se había dado cuenta de que podría ser más peligrosa para sus enemigos, si realizaba potentes conjuros en su contra, mientras que liberaba la ira de sus puños llegado el momento.

— ¿Cada cuanto se produce el combate por oleadas?

—Más o menos una vez al mes. Mañana será otra clase de entrenamiento, pero la prueba más dura es la de: El Largo Pasillo.

— ¿Has llegado hasta la oscuridad?

— ¡Qué va! No paso de los primeros quince metros, es casi imposible.

—Imposible seguro que no es. Mi tío George dice que nada es imposible si tienes suficiente coraje. Debemos aprender a luchar con todo recurso disponible y coordinarnos para lograr derribarlos a todos hasta que lleguemos hasta allí.

—Por lo que has dicho y después de lo que has pasado solo te puedo preguntar: ¿Piensas volver?

—Es lo más bestial que he hecho en toda mi vida y desde luego que no me lo pierdo.

Tras recuperarse del todo y sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que habían vivido, ellos y el gato de Vega volvían a los corredores. El chico se fue a la torre de Gryffindor y su compañera a la de Ravenclaw, ambos debían asearse antes de la cena pues, tras el duro enfrentamiento, habían sudado a mares.

Más tarde llegó la hora de la comida que, después de las energías gastadas, comieron cada uno en su mesa correspondiente. Reponiendo todas las fuerzas posibles pues el día siguiente esperaban que la sala multipropósito les ofreciera un nuevo reto que superar.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35.**

En el edificio de los Aurores había gran actividad, no había un segundo que perder, tenían que hacer un recuento exhaustivo de todo lo acontecido durante el primer día del año. Había que averiguar que presos se había desmemorizado y a cuántos de ellos no tuvieron más remedio que eliminar durante el altercado. Las organizaciones oscuras, entre ellos los Mortífagos, que se habían ocultado de las autoridades, ahora estaban en paradero desconocido y tenían que dar con ellos. Por último conocer quiénes eran los presos de la unidad de psiquiatría fugados, que habían sido reunidos en la prisión de Azkaban antes de que esta se desintegrase.

Tanto el mundo mágico, como el no mágico, celebraron la desaparición de una de las tres amenazas, que hacían peligrar la estabilidad del mundo, pero nadie supo cómo desapareció llevándose consigo toda prueba de lo ocurrido. Se inició una investigación internacional para esclarecer lo ocurrido pero nada se encontró; al final se archivó el caso y quedó como un misterio sin resolver.

Los dos enemigos estaban localizados pero, de los tres que quedaban al inicio del año, esos dos eran los más peligrosos al ser inmunes a la magia y a multitud de cosas más. Por mucho que la coalición internacional intentara negociar con ellos, en el caso de William seguía en su bunker inaccesible aguardando. En el de Igor no había manera de adentrarse en la complicada orografía de la península escandinava, repleta de multitud de especies de dragones, pues eran uno de sus lugares favoritos de anidación.

Por parte de los gobiernos muggles se sugirió un gran ataque nuclear para acabar con semejante amenaza pero, las autoridades mágicas, descartaron esa opción pues no había garantía de que pudiesen eliminar al brujo. A demás del hecho de que si hacían daño a los dragones no solo sería nefasto para esa especie, sino que la respuesta del mago de varita verde podría ser igual en proporción o muy superior.

La comunidad mágica se cuidó muy bien de no permitir que los muggles, al tener tanta fe en sus armas de destrucción, actuaran por cuenta propia y desencadenaran un Armagedón por su inconsciencia. Los diferentes Ministerios internacionales no solo tenían que ocuparse de los brujos de varita de cristal y gobiernos ordinarios, también debían de seguir manteniendo la barrera que evitaba que ambos mundos se conocieran, pues el poder de la Inquisición podría hacerse fuerte otra vez y sería nefasto para todos los bandos.

Muy pocos sabían que el poder de este órgano había desaparecido, pero se utilizaba como arma de fogueo o elemento disuasorio para que los magos oscuros, habidos de dominación sobre el mundo, se extralimitasen en sus aspiraciones hasta que todo se normalizara en el planeta.

Nadie sabía donde se ocultaban las diferentes facciones oscuras, entre ellos los Mortífagos, aunque William Wood les había ordenado que permanecieran a la espera, pese a su increíble poder, no tenía la autoridad suficiente como para controlar a sus futuros subordinados. La caída de tres de sus compañeros le hacía parecer menos todopoderoso de lo que aparentaba al darse a conocer.

Pequeñas escaramuzas se comenzaron a producir por diferentes países del globo con la intención de desestabilizarlos y provocar su caída. Intento de derrocar gobiernos para instaurar dictaduras, en las que los magos dominaran con una falsa careta de líder carismático que venía a salvar al país.

Lo más terrible era que lo peor de la comunidad mágica se estaba organizando con lo peor de la sociedad, bandas criminales de toda índole, dictadores, guerrilleros, etc. Esto estaba provocando una sobrecarga de trabajo para los aliados que podría superarlos con creces.

En Londres, Harry Potter y tras dar las órdenes pertinentes, salía del bastión de las fuerzas del orden del Ministerio de Magia, junto con Ronald Weasley. En el interior del edificio de los Aurores había un caos tremendo. Todo el mundo iba de un lado para el otro, buscando información entre otras cosas, destacamentos completos salían en masa cuando recibían un aviso de una posible guarida de enemigos y partían a su detención.

En el caso del comandante había sido llamado al Alto Tribunal, por la gestora que gobernaba el Ministerio hasta que se tranquilizara la situación, debían debatir los presupuestos para la reconstrucción completa de la prisión de Azkaban y necesitaban la autorización de los diferentes responsables en todo el edificio para aprobarlo.

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio principal, el puesto donde se encontraba la profecía aun seguía vigente, habían optado por mantenerla en el anonimato. Después de la liberación de los presos no sabían qué clase de espías podría haber infiltrado por allí y tenían que mantener su última carta en secreto, para que no la descubrieran y tratasen de destruirla.

Al lado del puesto se quedó unos minutos viendo entrar y salir gente del edificio. Ronald sabía a que estaba esperando y se quedaba a su lado. En los quince minutos que le dedicó a estar al lado de la recepción pudo pasar a su lado el millar de personas, que iban o volvían a cumplir con algún trámite por allí. Aunque el mundo estuviera en alerta, mientras no declarasen un nivel de amenaza superior, la ciudadanía seguía con su rutina diaria.

Tras lanzar un suspiro, al ver que tampoco hubo suerte, se preguntó a quien podría pertenecer aquella esfera y se fue a los ascensores donde por casualidad coincidieron con Hermione que salía en su busca. Al encontrarse se introdujeron los tres solos en el ascensor y no dejaron montar a nadie más, por no dejar entrar hasta echaron al encargado del montacargas, pues iban a ir directos a la planta desde la que podrían acceder al Tribunal y querían hablar en confidencia por el camino.

La mujer tenía multitud de carpetas en las manos, trabajo acumulado después de aquellos meses fuera, tenía los pelos alborotados del estrés y un aspecto de cansancio que compartía con los otros dos. Tras besar y abrazar a su marido, para apoyarse mutuamente en aquellos momentos de tensión laboral, se pusieron a hablar durante su trayecto.

—Harry: el caos se está apoderando del mundo —Buscaba entre sus carpetas una en concreto que hablaba de diversos países pequeños en cualquier continente—. Los intentos de derrocar gobiernos se están produciendo en todo el globo. No sé si es por orden de William o no, pero que están intentando controlar los países más pequeños es un hecho.

—No creo que sea por orden del William Wood. Puede hacer lo que le dé la gana, podría presentarse aquí y tomar el Ministerio si quisiera. Al igual que podría hacerlo aquí, podría presentarse en cualquier lugar del mundo y reclamarlo para sí. Pero el hecho de que no lo ha hecho en estas semanas es lo que me tiene preocupado.

—Podría temer algo —el pelirrojo daba su opinión—. Todos oímos cuando Amanda Parker comentó que Igor Morris planeaba quemar a la humanidad. Tal vez Igor espera un movimiento de William para iniciarlo. Es por esto por lo que el segundo no se mueve y permanece a la espera.

—Con eso podríamos explicar cómo es que ninguno de los dos hace nada.

—Lógico es, pero no quiere decir que William esté esperando sin hacer nada. Ya hay informes de que está imprimiendo a sus seguidores más cercanos su nueva marca.

— ¿Ya la han visto?

—Aun no, pero creo que tal vez esté planificando algo —Harry estaba más pensativo de lo habitual.

—Pues si no actúa pronto perderá el control de muchas organizaciones oscuras, que se están moviendo por su cuenta. No tardarán mucho en darse cuenta de que el poder de la Inquisición, el que nos obligó a ocultar nuestra sociedad al mundo, ha desaparecido y no se cortarán ni un ápice para que los muggles sepan de nuestra existencia.

—William Wood no tiene que preocuparse por eso. Cuando se presente, todos lo seguirán como corderos, se descubrirán ante el mundo y será el fin de la sociedad como la conocemos —Se horrorizaba al imaginarse ese terrible escenario, pero pensaba plantarle batalla hasta el final—. De momento estamos controlando la insurgencia ¿no? —Aunque fuera el comandante de los Aurores, la información a nivel global se le escapaba de las manos y por eso pedía información a Hermione, cuyo departamento se relacionaba con todos en el mundo.

—De eso quería hablaros: el mundo es enorme y complejo. Aunque la cooperación internacional está funcionando, no es todo lo solidaria de lo que cabría esperar. Hay naciones más grandes que otras y estas reclaman la mayoría de los efectivos, dejando en desamparo a las pequeñas y es ahí donde meten baza los magos oscuros ya que no tienen ayuda de nadie.

— ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cabe la posibilidad de ayudarles?

—Reino Unido es una nación grande que ayuda a otras grandes, eso pasa tanto en el mundo mágico como en el no mágico. Lo que no interesa se ignora y se deja a su suerte.

—Entonces: ¿Cómo lo impedimos? —preguntaba Harry mientras llegaban a la planta en cuestión. Como había muy poca gente por allí, pero los que estaban tenían su rigurosa autorización correspondiente, se bajaban del ascensor y caminaban hacia el Alto Tribunal mientras su concuñada sacaba unas carpetas.

—Esto es información clasificada de máximo nivel: Ha aparecido algo que está auxiliando a los países más desamparados.

— ¿Quién?

—No sabemos quiénes son. Pero una cosa es segura: no son magos, pero pueden hacerles frente. Los rumores hablan de un ejército que aparece, contiene a los insurgentes y desaparece sin dejar pruebas.

— ¿Un aliado?

—Pronto para afirmarlo, no sabemos nada de ellos.

Sin poder hablar más, se introdujeron en la sala donde se iba a producir la asamblea y dio comienzo una reunión de al menos tres horas, que los dejó destrozados. Al menos se cercioraron de que todo estuviera funcionando bien en la institución mágica, como también se aprobó el proyecto de la construcción de la nueva prisión, más segura y más compleja que la anterior, solo que no se ejecutaría el proyecto hasta que la situación se controlara.

Harry guardaba todos sus secretos: no había contado a nadie que las tres Reliquias de la Muerte habían desaparecido, como tampoco que las corrientes del tiempo se habían secado o alguien se las había llevado a otro lado. Tampoco informó a nadie de que había sido su familia la que se ocupó de derrotar a la bruja y mucho menos de la aparición de esa misteriosa chica que portaba dos varitas y un peón blanco.

Cuando llegó el turno de explicar la situación de su jurisdicción al máximo responsable del departamento de los Aurores, Harry se presentó ante los asamblearios de la gestora. Estos esperaban ansiosos cualquier información que pudieran usar para tranquilizar al país y el que ostentaba el papel de Primer Ministro: René E. Turnage, se encargó de preguntarle.

— ¿Se ha descubierto la causa de la destrucción de la antigua prisión y la caída definitiva de Amanda Parker?

—No hay ninguna clase de información. La edificación se desintegró borrando todo indicio de que pudo haber ocurrido.

—Se comenta que estuviste ausente mucho tiempo del Ministerio, más o menos a las mismas horas: ¿Puedes contarnos donde estuviste?

—Percival Weasley, su mujer y sus dos hijas habían sido asesinados. Estuve apoyando a la familia en esos duros momentos —sus explicaciones dejaron convencidos a muchos por allí. Fue entonces cuando Harry decidió ser él el que iba a formular preguntas—. Miembros de la Gestora: ¿Cómo es que solo están ayudando a otras grandes naciones y se ignora a las pequeñas?

—Harry —El señor Turnage intuía aquella pregunta y se preparaba para responder lo más deprisa y lo más veraz posible—: Solo somos una gestora sin capacidad legislativa. Nos ceñimos, al cien por cien, a los acuerdos de cooperación vigentes. Es muy bonito pensar que el mundo es solo uno y en estos tiempos de crisis está más unido que nunca por un objetivo común. Pero eso es solo la teoría, luego en la práctica todo está igual que siempre y solo se ayudan por conveniencia. Para obtener retroalimentación internacional de primer nivel nos vemos obligados a ayudar solo a los países poderosos e ignorar a los pequeños. Es injusto, lo sé, pero es lo que hay y no podemos cambiarlo.

—Yo creía que éramos diferentes a los muggles, pero veo que somos más parecidos de lo que se cree.

— ¿Quieres que el Ministerio de este país ignore a sus aliados y ayude a países indefensos? Dilo sin rodeos. Solo somos una gestora sin capacidad de cambiar nada pero podríamos proponer una ley, promulgada por Harry Potter, en el que el país abandona los acuerdos internacionales de colaboración por ayudar a países que, llegado el momento, nos van a dejar tirados cuando los necesitemos. Pero serás tú el responsable de tal solidario acto y que el cielo nos asista si necesitamos de ayuda internacional en algún momento.

—No digo que debemos solo hacerlo nosotros, pero tal vez este país pueda promover una gran asamblea internacional para colaborar con los más débiles.

—Por supuesto, es una estupenda idea, cientos de países se apuntaran y alimentará las noticias en los periódicos durante semanas. Multitud de líderes acudirán sonrientes, apretones de manos a millares. Se firmarán multitud de tratados, todos muy bonitos y solidarios. Ayuda para todos. Sonrisas en la foto de familia y cada uno para su casa. Aunque lamento decirte que la reunión solo servirá para que los gobiernos poderosos se pongan aun más en sintonía para defenderse entre ellos. Basta con que un pequeño y diminuto país no quiera cumplir los acuerdos, todos los demás se escudarán en lo de siempre: o todos o ninguno. Los periódicos felices de tener jugosos titulares durante semanas, por el fracaso de la reunión y hasta la próxima asamblea para ayudar a los más débiles —Aunque quisiera relajar el tono, el actual representante de la cámara, decía verdades como puños y Harry lo sabía muy bien—. Lamento decirte que lo único que podemos hacer, para ayudar a los más débiles, es terminar con la amenaza antes de que el miedo se apodere de la sociedad y se produzca una anarquía de inimaginables consecuencias.

— ¿Miedo…? —preguntaba sin referirse al que estaba colocado en la tarima del Primer Ministro. Harry se había quedado con la mirada perdida y volvió a pronunciar para sí—. Miedo.

Dejando esa asamblea por finalizar, no dijo nada más y se marchó del tribunal mientras le seguía el matrimonio Weasley, curiosos de que se le estuviera pasando ahora por la cabeza. Corriendo se dirigían hacia el ascensor, solo que allí no les dijo nada de lo que pretendiera hacer.

Dirigiéndose al edificio de los Aurores los llevó a su despacho personal y allí comenzó a rebuscar entre los expedientes de sus hombres alguno que no fuera conocido por ninguna organización oscura.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Bien —Mientras seguía rebuscando en perfiles, se dispuso a contarles su plan—. Todos sabemos que quien toque la varita la muerte lo arrastra consigo. Lo vimos en el caso de nuestros valientes compañeros Gustav Hervinsson y Alexia O Donojú. Por lo que sabemos: Amanda Marcó a todos los presidiarios que la acompañaban y estos fueron atraídos hacia la varita cuando se rompió y murieron. Divide y vencerás: propongo dejar a William Wood sin ejército que lo apoye y volver a este en su contra.

— ¿Cómo?

—Llenando de miedo el oscuro corazón de tanto los Mortífagos, como las otras organizaciones tenebrosas. Lanzaremos el mensaje de que les han dado todo ese poder para que caigan con él y la muerte se llevará consigo a todo el que reciba la marca de su nuevo señor.

—Pensarán que es una estratagema.

—No si encontramos el canal de comunicación adecuado. Debemos hacerles creer que no queremos que se enteren y que nuestro plan final es que, cuando derrotemos al brujo de varita azul, el mundo se librará por fin de los magos tenebrosos de un solo golpe.

— ¿Y no sería ese un plan mejor? Dejar que los marquen y que caigan con su "salvador" —Ronald, después de la trágica muerte de un segundo hermano, se había vuelto más tajante a la hora de tomar decisiones con los criminales.

—Son seres humanos, por oscuros que sean sus corazones, desearles la muerte no nos convertiría en mejores que ellos. No somos quien para convertirnos en juez, jurado y verdugo. Desestabilicémoslos nosotros, hagamos que hagan lo que siempre han hecho, actuar desunidos y así tarde o temprano daremos con todos y los meteremos entre rejas —Miraba a Hermione y comenzaba a referirse a ella—. Aliado o no, tenemos algo que auxilia a los países con más dificultades e impide que se alcen nuestros enemigos. Aprovechemos el tiempo que se nos ha dado y neutralicemos sus fuerzas.

— ¿Cómo lanzarás el mensaje? —El pelirrojo se ponía a su lado, después de recapacitar sobre las palabras de su amigo y buscaba entre los perfiles de los agentes encubiertos—. Te vas a tener que esforzar mucho para que no lo descubran. Como te dijo Teddy: desconfían de todo aquel que se les acerque.

—Pero se fían de quienes no les buscan y son ellos los que se acercan —Hermione se quedaba en silencio y pensativa.

— ¡No! No pienso usar a Teddy para lanzar el mensaje, es solo un crio. Si le pasara algo no me lo perdonaría —Seguía buscando entre los expedientes de los agentes que podrían infiltrarse—. Tiene que haber alguien que pueda encargarse del asunto.

Los tres se pusieron a buscar entre los agentes disponibles pero llegaron a la conclusión de que, si no habían logrado infiltrar a alguno durante años, conseguir que uno de ellos se ganara la confianza, en el tiempo que disponían antes de la llegada del Cuarto Acto, les iba a resultar imposible.

— ¡Maldición! —Con un enfado monumental Harry tiraba la caja con los expedientes, frustrado de no dar con el candidato idóneo—. Solicitad ayuda internacional, que venga alguien de otro país que no lo conozca nadie en Gran Bretaña.

—Si opciones por traer alguien las hay a millares, pero lo que no disponemos es de tiempo… Harry. Tiempo para lograr que los Mortífagos se le acerquen y traten de captarlo.

Angustiado se sentaba en la silla frente a su escritorio y se quedaba pensativo. Estaba en una encrucijada, no quería usar a Teddy Lupin para sus fines pero sabía que si se lo pedía lo haría. No contaban con agentes disponibles para una misión que por lo general, las de infiltración en organización criminal, podrían tardar años en conseguirlo.

— ¿Alguna novedad por parte del Ministerio Mexicano? —Tratando de no pensar demasiado en la opción de utilizar a su ahijado, quiso desviar el tema de conversación.

—Nada, no tenemos ni la menor referencia de donde buscar, e ir allí para recorrer todo el país a ciegas podría llevarnos muchos meses. Además del hecho de que la situación por allí, al igual que la de aquí, también está muy inestable. Nos han recomendado que no viajemos hasta que se normalice.

—Tal vez nuestro auténtico rival quiere que vallamos y allí se nos revelará algo —Ron daba su opinión.

—No, algo me dice a mí que si quisiera indicarnos una ubicación ya nos la hubiera revelado. La intencionalidad de nuestro enigmático jugador es caprichosa. Por cierto: he buscado en los libros algo sobre los Guardianes Legendarios y no hay nada en absoluto. Como tampoco nada relacionado con El Guardián de la Puerta, la auténtica forma del arlequín, esa esfinge.

—Si era una esfinge con tanto poder: ¿Por qué cambió de aspecto y se fue a Italia?

—Tal vez se protegiera de algo o de alguien. Las esfinges son originarias de Oriente Medio, podría ser una opción investigar por allí también pero estamos en las mismas, no se recomienda viajar a ningún lado por la creciente inestabilidad. Pero he enviado lechuzas a todos esos Ministerios por ver si saben algo.

—Harry: ¿Sabes algo de la chica que apareció en la prisión?

—Según la descripción de Teddy, se diría que era una chica joven, tal vez una estudiante. He enviado lechuzas a todas las escuelas por si hay alguna alumna de origen asiático que porte dos varitas y no hay nada. Por otro lado he ordenado la investigación de todos los perturbados que formaban el ejército de la bruja, para cruzar los resultados, pero leer los expedientes delictivos de esos energúmenos hay que hacerlo uno por día. Si lees más de uno te deja destrozado, descubres lo bajo que puede llegar a caer el ser humano cuando pierde la razón y lo dañino que puede ser con los demás. Hay auténticas masacres en los expedientes.

—Para quemarlo hasta las cenizas, algo muy malo tuvo que haber hecho.

—Sus motivos tuvo que tener y por eso trato de averiguarlo. Por otro lado: ¿sabéis algo nuevo de los constructores o bien hay novedades sobre los documentos del despacho del Senador?

—Aun estamos recopilando a marchas forzadas. Por suerte ya solo estamos tan amenazados como cualquier otro ciudadano, podemos actuar bajo nuestra apariencia y nuestro estatus en el Ministerio. Tengo a muchos empleados organizando y clasificando todo por allí y si encuentran algo de interés me informarán en el acto.

Se levantaban a la vez que se producía un movimiento entre las tropas, al creer dar con un buen nido de Mortífagos y partían en su busca. Harry y Ronald, que después de todo aquel tiempo había dejado atrás su prominente barriga y ahora estaba en plena forma, se dispusieron a marcharse a la redada que, cada vez eran más efectiva, gracias a los inventos de George Weasley que anulaba el efecto de los conjuros detectores y se podían acercar sin que se dieran cuenta.

—Antes de que os marchéis: ¿Cómo vamos a lanzar el mensaje a los Mortífagos entre otros?

—Hablaré con Teddy, pero sé de antemano que la respuesta va a ser sí.

—Ha vuelto a su guardilla cerca del Callejón Knockturn. Creo que nadie lo ha divisado cuando te salvó la vida en Gringotts, aunque te sacaron montón de fotos cuando ibas en camilla ninguna lo captó a tu lado. Nadie sabe qué ha pasado las navidades en La Madriguera con nosotros y mucho menos que nos ayudó a rescatar a nuestros hijos. Puede funcionar solo que vas a tener que transformarte en alguien diferente si quieres ir a informarle.

—Enviaré a mi Patronum para que acuda al piso franco del Nº 12 de Grimmauld Place. Allí hablaré con él.

Mientras ellos partían, Hermione se marchaba a seguir organizando su trabajo para ponerlo al día. Tenía multitud de trabajo pendiente y salía hacia el edificio principal sin notar que estaba siendo observada por Verónica Fletcher desde la distancia, en el Atrio.

La reportera no sabía cómo demostrar que fue Harry Potter el responsable de la destrucción de Azkaban sin delatarse a ella misma. Nadie supo del secuestro de los dos pequeños y por eso no podía delatarse y, aunque ahora ponía al cuerpo de los Aurores por las nubes, quería insistir, siempre sutil y bajo una imagen de que estaba muy de acuerdo, en el hecho de que Harry estuvo desaparecido durante los acontecimientos. La versión oficial de toda la familia, la de la trágica muerte de Percy y los suyos, era una escusa muy válida para justificar su ausencia durante ese tiempo.

Sabía muy bien que si los gobiernos se enteraran de que habían sido ellos los responsables acabarían con sus huesos en la cárcel, por muy héroes que los viera la sociedad, pues habían cometido un delito de seguridad mundial y el castigo sería muy severo.

Los Weasley habían aplicado un nuevo conjuro Fidelio en La Madriguera que los había hecho desaparecer otra vez y esta vez tendría imposible su localización. Maldecía a aquella familia de pelirrojos a la vez que se fijaba en el periódico de la mañana, como había una imagen en la portada a todo color de William Wood y comenzó a mover los hilos, para obtener los permisos tanto de los redactores en el Profeta como los de los Mortífagos, pues quería una audición privada con el mago de varita azul como fuera.

* * *

A mediados de Enero en el Callejón Diagon, a pesar de la crisis, seguía con su rutina diaria. Los comercios que se habían visto obligados a cerrar por la trágica muerte de sus dueños durante el ataque de los Dementores volvían a abrir, al ser traspasados a nuevos propietarios que se encargarían de regentarlos.

Cuando ya había anochecido los Aurores, que iban en formación de tres individuos, mantenían la seguridad y el orden por allí. También transitaban por la parte más oscura de la zona comercial, el Callejón Knockturn, para cuidar de que no hubiera por allí nada que no fuera lo habitual.

Los transeúntes que andaban por allí, los agentes de la ley sabían que eran simpatizantes de los Mortífagos, pero nadie podía detenerlos pues no habían cometido ningún delito y tampoco tenían pruebas de su implicación pues, después de casi dos décadas haciendo creer al mundo que se habían extinguido, se cubrían muy bien las espaldas.

Los agentes notaban cuando estaban escondidos en las sombras y los hacía aparecer para identificarlos. Estos lo hacían sin mostrar resistencia y mientras tomaban registros de quienes eran y por donde andaban, estos les sonreían sin decir nada que les incriminasen. Tanto los Aurores como los que estaban siendo identificados, sabían que el bando de la luz no tenía nada que hacer cuando el "salvador" acudiera a reclamar lo que era suyo y por eso, los oscuros, sonreían sin decir nada para no darles una escusa con la que acabaran desmemorizándolos.

Mientras los agentes de la ley se marchaban de allí, todo volvía a la normalidad. Ese fue el momento en el que Edward Lupin hizo acto de aparición, envuelto en un as de energía oscura y vaporosa. Ignorando al resto de transeúntes se dirigía hacia la tienda de Borgin y Burkes a realizar unas compras de productos oscuros y peligrosos.

Había estado pasando por allí, como siempre hacía, en busca de artículos para sus investigaciones mágicas. Conocía a muchos por aquel pasaje anexo al callejón principal, los saludaba como siempre y continuaba con lo suyo.

Había también un par de individuos, un chico y una chica de más o menos su edad, escondidos en la sombra que, al verle ir en dirección a la tienda, se dejaron ver ante él y lo llamaron. Acercándose hasta ellos se trataba de una pareja extraña, Dorotea Carrow y Cartago Nott. Pese a sus ropajes negros, aspecto desaliñado y algo sucio, eran dos veinteañeros bastante agraciados y de complexión normal. Pero su aspecto físico era lo único normal que tenían aquellos dos individuos, pues su comportamiento era cuanto menos raro.

Se comportaban como dos babosos entre ellos, dando rienda suelta a la pasión y se besuqueaban, toqueteaban y daban connotaciones sexuales nada discretas. Teddy parecía que los conocía desde mucho tiempo atrás y les saludaba a la vez que ellos seguían a lo suyo.

—Mi estimadísimo Teddy —le decía la joven, besando a su pareja pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima—. Me han llegado rumores de que tu relación con Victoire Weasley se ha dado por concluida. ¿Es cierto? —se acercaba y le acariciaba el cuello mientras su pareja observaba.

—Las relaciones a distancia no suelen funcionar, si solo la veré tres veces durante diez meses no merecía la pena seguir juntos —Decía la verdad pues su relación había llegado a su fin, mediante correo, durante mediados del mes de Octubre—. A demás era una Weasley, era lo que menos me atraía de la relación. No quería seguir mezclándome con ellos, ya bastante tengo con ser el ahijado de Harry Potter como para seguir mezclándome con lo "mejorcito" del Ministerio —Sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio hasta el punto de iluminar la cara de aquella pareja al denotar tanta ira en su discurso.

—Ahora que estas disponible, podríamos hacer un trío —La chica, dejando de lado a su pareja le besaba el cuello, siempre siendo observada por su chico que parecía disfrutar de verla así—. Tú, Cartago y yo saciando nuestros más bajos instintos, dando rienda suelta a todos nuestros vicios —La pareja de la chica se ponía tras Teddy y parecía estar olfateándolo, a la vez que sujetándole los costados se pegaba a su espalda y lo trataba de llevar hacia la oscuridad mientras la chica intentaba besarle.

—Tentador, pero va a ser que no —Zafándose de ellos, los dejó solos mientras se abrazaban y besaban como posesos por la calentura que les había proporcionado aquella morbosa situación—. No os ofendáis chicos, pero soy de los que piensa que tres son multitud. La tienda de Borgin y Burkes está cerca de cerrar y tengo que comprar varias cosas por allí. Quiero continuar estudiando las artes más oscuras que existan y puede que pronto emprenda un viaje a conocer las artes de otros países.

—Más te vale hacerlo pronto —le comentaban mientras se reían a carcajadas—. Dentro de poco los gobiernos del mundo serán aplastados y solo habrá un gobernante. Solo los que porten su marca podrán permanecer a su lado como beneficiarios del nuevo orden mundial.

—Me tendré que arriesgar entonces a recorrer el mundo sin estar marcado —les dijo con cierto rin tintín que dejó curioso a los otros dos que querían saber el porqué de ese tono.

—Parece que sabes algo al respecto —Relamiéndose los labios se volvía a aproximar al chico—. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para que me contaras tus secretos?

—Ya pensare la forma en la que me lo puedas agradecer, pero antes quiero que me prometáis que lo que os voy a contar quedará en el más absoluto secreto.

—Por supuesto que te lo prometemos.

—Si queréis salvar la vida os recomiendo que bajo ninguna circunstancia aceptéis la marca de ese "salvador". El gilipollas de mi padrino me ha suplicado que, aunque me apasionen las artes oscuras, no me deje marcar por William Wood. Que el cuerpo de los Aurores sabe que quien está por encima de él lo quiere muerto y es por eso que tienen un plan para acabar con todo mago oscuro de un solo golpe. Dejarán que sean marcados y la muerte los arrastrará consigo cuando al final caiga el mago de varita azul.

— ¿Qué me dices? —La pareja se quedó sorprendida por semejante revelación.

—Me caéis bien, por eso os he prevenido. No se lo contéis a nadie, pero todo el que es tocado por la varita muere con su portador cuando este es derrotado. Por eso os suplico que ni os acerquéis a William Wood hasta el último momento —Parecía que les estuviera relatando lo que pensaba hacer él y los otros estaban muy atento—. Cuando sepamos que tiene todas las de ganar y aplaste a los Sangre Sucia, a sus simpatizantes y a los miserables muggles; dejaremos que nos marque con los ojos cerrados, pero hasta entonces entre más lejos mejor.

—Gracias por la información —Ambos se habían quedado pensativos—. Oye: vamos a ir a una reunión de magos oscuros dentro de un rato… ¿Te vienes?

—No gracias, tengo muchas cosas que hacer —Rechazaba la oferta, una vez más, para implicarse aun mas en una organización oscura y sabía que había sido una nueva prueba para demostrar que era de total confianza. Si llegaba a acudir tan pronto, al decirles que había hablado con su padrino, desconfiarían de él.

Dejándolos allí, continuaba su camino hacia la tienda a la que quería ir desde un principio. La pareja no llegó a divisar como Teddy sonreía a la vez que avanzaba por el callejón pero, desmaterializándose en energía vaporosa, se esfumaron de allí en el acto.

El joven hizo sus compras como de costumbre y volvió a su guardilla. Desde allí se asomó por la única ventana que disponía su hogar y divisó como se incrementaba la actividad en el oscuro desvío. El rumor había sido lanzado bajo el canal de comunicación adecuado y se extendía deprisa por todo Londres.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, dio un salto de alegría en el interior de su casa a la vez que quiso emitir un grito de júbilo que contuvo en el acto, pues no quería que sus vecinos, todos magos de dudosa reputación, se enterasen de que estaba tan contento.

Mientras divisaba como había cierta agitación, también en su edificio, supuso que el rumor ya había llegado hasta allí. Fue ese el momento en el que recordó la conversación con su padrino en el piso franco de Grimmauld Place.

 _A altas horas de la madrugada, Teddy se acercaba a aquella calle en la que nadie sabía que se encontraba la casa de seguridad de la Orden del Fénix. Tras hacer que se descubriera ante él, se adentró en ella y en su interior aguardaba Harry Potter que lo saludaba dándole un abrazo._

 _No sabía para que le hubiera convocado allí y no en la Madriguera, pero le daba igual. Mientras Teddy le informaba del incremento de movimiento en los suburbios del Mundo Mágico, fueron hasta el salón de la casa y allí comenzó a hablarle su padrino._

— _Teddy, tienes que hacerme un favor y una promesa._

— _¿De qué se trata?_

— _Tenemos que volver a todo el mundo contra William Wood. Por fortuna ninguna nación, de momento, se ha interesado en aliarse con el brujo pero supongo que es cuestión de tiempo que comiencen a replanteárselo. La gran mayoría de organizaciones oscuras esperan su llamada para alzarse contra nosotros, debemos hacer que nadie le haga caso y se vuelvan en su contra._

— _¿Cómo_

— _Contando algo que nosotros sabemos y ellos no._

 _Le contaba todo lo relacionado con los que tocaban la varita, o los que eran marcados por ella, todo sobre su terrible destino cuando el actual propietario de esta la perdiera. En principio Teddy sabía que era verdad pues el contempló como los presos marcados por Amanda Parker se desintegraban en Azkaban cuando la bruja perdió su varita._

— _Como bien dijiste antes de navidad, nos tienen calados a todos. No puedo lanzar semejante información por las buenas, pues nadie la creerá. Para mayor efecto necesitamos que ellos piensen que no deseamos que lo sepan, que parta a modo de rumor y que, bajo la presión mediática, comencemos a producir filtraciones que lo verifiquen._

— _¡Yo lanzaré el rumor! ¡Confía en mí! Puedo hacerte de agente doble y mantenerte informado en todo momento._

— _Lo siento Teddy pero ahora quiero que me prometas una cosa: Lanzarás el mensaje y ahí se quedará, no quiero que te impliques con ellos por cuanto pienses que me puede beneficiar. Te mantendrás al margen de todo. Volverás a La Madriguera y dejaremos que todo siga su curso._

— _Si lanzo el rumor y luego desaparezco quedará sospechoso. No me puedo ir de mi guardilla._

— _Prométeme que no te implicarás con ellos —Le ofrecía la palma de la mano en señal de sellar el trato. Aunque hubiera sido mejor un Pacto Inquebrantable, un trato de esa índole haría creer a su ahijado de que no se fiaba de él._

— _Lo prometo —Le estrechaba, efusivo, la mano y Harry lo atrajo para darle un abrazo._

Volviendo al presente, el joven recordaba la conversación con su padrino mientras aun miraba por la ventana y notaba como algunos en su edificio quisieran saber, tratando de que no se diera cuenta, si aun estaba en su casa.

Sabía que había ayudado a dos Mortífagos, a los que tenía más confianza, sin más pretensiones que las de salvarlos. Más pronto que tarde tratarían de captarle otra vez y en su cabeza resonaba dos frases recurrentes. Por un lado estaba la promesa que le hizo a Harry y por el otro estaba la frase: "Puedo hacer más. Puedo hacer mucho más."

Ignorando la promesa que le hizo a su padrino, sabía que siendo un espía podría ayudarle mucho más y se convenció así mismo de que la próxima vez que le dijeran de ir a una reunión de magos oscuros acudiría. Pensaba que ya era un hombre como para tomar sus propias decisiones y no se iba a quedar quieto mientras todos los demás luchaban para salvar el mundo.

* * *

El rumor lanzado no tardó mucho en escapar de la ciudad, llegaba a todo el país y continuaba su camino contagiando el miedo a las organizaciones de otros países y gobiernos que tuvieran la intención de colaborar con el brujo. Cuando los medios de comunicación se hicieron eco del rumor no tardaron nada en publicarlo en todas sus portadas y el secretismo de las fuerzas del orden no hacía más que alimentar la veracidad de aquella información.

El debate estaba servido aunque nadie lo había confirmado. Los había que apoyaban a las autoridades al eliminar de una vez por todas a la masa infesta, que siempre andaba amenazando la seguridad del mundo mágico. Otros que creían que la medida era excesiva y que no se debía consentir. Otros también trataban de insistir que aquello era una estratagema por parte del cuerpo de los Aurores.

Para echar más leña al fuego, al tener a la prensa tan encima, comenzaron a producirse filtraciones de lo acontecido durante el primero de los actos, como los dos Aurores que tocaron la varita murieron a la vez que Jacob Smith. Como también, aunque no tenían pruebas al respecto, al no haber quedado ni rastro de todos los perturbados que acompañaban a Amanda Parker en la prisión, el hecho de no encontrar ni el menor vestigio de cualquier cadáver daba veracidad al rumor que estaba consiguiendo que las facciones oscuras dieran la espalda a su salvador y actuaran por libre.

* * *

En la Mansión Ryddle, a principios de febrero, los periódicos de todo el mundo estaban sobre la mesa de su salón más grande. Todos hablaban de lo mismo, insistiendo en el hecho de que William Wood no estaba en lo más alto de la cadena y que había alguien por encima de él que lo quería muerto, tanto a él como a todos sus acólitos.

Leyendo la prensa internacional, entendiendo cada una de sus palabras por idioma extraño en el que estuvieran impresas, el mago de varita azul se enfurecía al ver que las fuerzas del orden habían logrado poner en su contra a las diferentes organizaciones oscuras que habían jurado seguirle, cuando rompió sus grilletes en sus respectivas prisiones, llegado el momento. Furioso, con su brazo, tiraba todos aquellos panfletos al suelo mientras gritaba de impotencia.

No estaba solo en aquella casa, algunos acólitos de su organización permanecían a su lado, aunque había cierto nerviosismo entre sus filas. Todos ellos llevaban la nueva marca del brujo, que consistía en un entramado tatuaje de energía azul que les cubría todo el antebrazo derecho. Partiendo de un punto en la base de la muñeca, que se ramificaba siguiendo un patrón desde ahí hasta la base del codo, donde se volvía a unir en otro punto allí. Lo curioso es que aquella marca brillaba con luz propia en la tonalidad azul.

—William: O actúas pronto o la situación se te irá de las manos —Vladimir, el primer marcado, lo acompañaba en aquella mansión y había leído la prensa que podía entender—. Hemos perdido el contacto con multitud de organizaciones oscuras que te han dado la espalda, a este ritmo tendremos que luchar solos.

— ¡Malditos sean los Aurores! —gritaba furioso al ver lo que habían logrado sus enemigos—. Lanza este mensaje a las organizaciones, solo los que lleven mi marca podrán gozar del estatus de ciudadanos en mi nuevo mundo.

—No funcionará, se ha extendido la creencia de que estás condenado y quien está por encima de ti no desea que sigas con vida. ¿Es cierto?

—Que hay alguien por encima de mi es un hecho. Yo no he fabricado la varita que me da todo mi poder. Pero el trato estaba claro, nos daría el poder para gobernar el mundo y dejaría que hiciera lo que quisiéramos sin inmiscuirse personalmente. El mundo será mío y ni Igor, ni el fabricante de las varitas impedirá que me apodere de él.

Encolerizado, el rubio personaje, golpeaba la mesa del comedor partiéndola en dos y luego se sentaba en su silla meditando como responder a los Aurores. Podría presentarse en el Ministerio si quisiera y destruirlos pero eso solo alimentaría los rumores y se quedaría aun más solo.

De repente entró otro marcado en el salón informando que tenía visita de una periodista, que había insistido tanto en que le concediera una entrevista. Entre la multitud de reporteros que estaban interesados en hablar con él, había una que sabía muchas cosas hasta el punto que pensó que tenía información de primera mano. Era por eso que le dio el permiso de acceder a él y al resto de periodistas, ansiosos de una exclusiva, no.

Cuando les dijo a sus subordinados de que la dejasen entrar, Verónica Fletcher se presentó en aquel salón vestida con su atuendo más sutil y sugerente. Al estar en presencia de William este ordenó que el resto se marchara de allí y se quedó a solas con ella.

—Con que tú eres la reportera que parece saber muchas cosas sobre mí y mis compañeros —le decía tratando de intimidarla con la mirada, pero la chica no se dejaba intimidar y le devolvía aquella mirada a la vez que le sonreía cínica.

—Hablemos claro señor Wood, no he venido a hacerte una entrevista. He venido para hacer un trato.

— ¿Curiosa reportera que acude a mí con la esperanza de la salvación?

— ¿De la mía? —Se reía a carcajadas— De la mía no, más bien de la tuya —le respondió dejándolo estupefacto—. Era una estrecha colaboradora de Amanda Parker y se muchas cosas —No se comportaba como la típica reportera, cogía una silla de las que había por allí y se acercaba hasta el brujo sin ningún temor y se sentaba tan solo a medio metro de él sin dejar de sonreírle—. Se muchas cosas muy interesantes que podrían no solo salvarte la vida, sino que también podrían ayudarte a conquistar el mundo.

—Y que quieres a cambio de tan jugosa información.

—Quiero a toda la familia Weasley agonizando y suplicando la muerte todo el tiempo que sea posible, antes de que todos fallezcan.

—Me parece un trato muy justo.

—No he terminado —Estaba tan cargada de ira que se comportaba como si el brujo fuera un igual y no el ser que todo el mundo estaba temiendo—. Solo quiero que se salve un miembro de la familia: Harry Potter. El resto los quiero todos muertos y a ser posible que Harry vea como cae todo su mundo y que viva para contarlo.

—Sabrás que por culpa de Potter murieron mis padres ¿no?

—Lo sé, pero que destino es la muerte si solo se puede degustar una sola vez. Arrebátale todo lo que tiene, has que sufra hasta que pierda la razón, déjalo muerto en vida sin la capacidad de suicidarse y poner fin a su dolor. Yo lo mantendré en ese estado mientras permanezca a mi lado.

— ¿Haces todo esto para quedártelo para ti? ¿Estás enamorada de él? Si es así curiosa forma tienes de demostrar tu amor a alguien.

—Antes pensaba hacerle feliz, pero ahora no se merece otra cosa que el sufrimiento contínuo, pero mientras sufra a mi lado yo me conformo.

—Y que tienes que ofrecerme para que te permita cumplir tu sueño.

—Información, valiosa información que te puede valer la conquista del planeta o provocar tu estrepitosa caída. Se cosas, he estado moviendo mis "influencias" en uno de los Aurores que me ha contado que, en efecto, quien te ha dado la varita os quiere muertos.

—Es parte de la estratagema para poner a todo el mundo en mi contra.

—Noooo mi estimado William. Es una verdad como un templo —le decía aquella frase con un auto convencimiento que lo dejó intrigado—. Yo estaba presente el día en el que murió Jacob Smith y vi lo que se lo llevó. Amanda lo vio en mis recuerdos y aceptó colaborar conmigo.

—Y mira como acabó, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

— ¿Sabes que fue Harry Potter y su familia los que acabaron con ella? —le preguntaba dejándole aun más intrigado—. Al parecer saben cosas que el creador de las varitas va dejando en el camino y encuentran la forma de derrotaros.

— ¿Y que tiene el Ministerio que me pueda afectar?

—No me han dicho que es, pero solo les queda una carta bajo la manga y creo que estará reservada para el próximo en moverse… ya seas tú o tal vez Igor. ¿Te parece suficiente información como para sellar el trato?

— ¿Lo de la marca es verdad? ¿A quien marco con mi varita lo condeno a muerte?

—En efecto, pero piénsalo desde un punto estratégico. Quien lleve tu marca luchará a muerte por tu causa pues de tu vida dependerá la de ellos, podrías hacerte con un ejército tan obediente como entregado sin reservas.

—No atenderán a mi llamada y siento que Igor está observando, desde su refugio, cualquier actuación que haga y tengo el presentimiento que se moverá a la vez que lo haga yo.

—El Señor Tenebroso raptaba a sus subordinados, envía a tus legiones a que te traigan soldados entregados que marcarás y condenarás a tu ejército.

—Eres un poco retorcida. ¿Alguna vez te lo han dicho?

—Más veces de lo que te imaginas.

—Me pregunto que puede buscar una mujer como tú en el ideal que representa Harry Potter —Se levantaba de la silla y se ponía a caminar a su alrededor—, si no lo conoces en realidad. Solo sabes de él lo que cuentan en los libros de historia y biografías. Demasiado cegada por una falsa imagen has de estar para no verlo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que es el hombre de tus sueños? —no le permitía hablar mientras le decía aquello, dando vueltas a su alrededor, analizándola—. Eres una mujer valiente que, pese a no tener huevos, los tienes bien puestos. Has venido hasta mí y me has cortado la palabra. Eres atractiva y según como manejas la información diría que eres muy inteligente. Me pregunto: ¿Qué te aportaría Harry Potter en tu vida? ¿Tan enamorada estas del ideal que representa que aceptarías quedar eclipsada bajo su sombra? Prefieres estar al lado de un hombre que no te quiere a poder estarlo con alguien que te valore como la mujer fuerte e inteligente que eres. Si aceptas un consejo: te recomendaría que buscaras ayuda profesional pues, sinceramente, no lo entiendo —tras terminar su alegato se volvió a sentar en la silla y comprobaba como la había dejado con los ojos llorosos.

—Cuando era niña soñaba con ser la esposa de Harry Potter y las otras niñas se reían de mí. Puede que fuera un capricho infantil pero me pusieron el mote de la "Enamorada del Elegido" y el hecho de que me estuvieron machacando durante años, por haberlo dicho durante la niñez, me hizo jurarme a mi misma que no pararía hasta convertirme en su esposa.

—Cuando lo tengas a tu lado dime: ¿Quién te lo va a reconocer? Nadie se va alegrar porque cumplieras tu sueño de la infancia, no habrá caras largas, ni llantos de tus rivales, esto no es una película. A la gente le dará lo mismo si estás con Harry o no lo estás y será entonces cuando te darás cuenta de que has malgastado un tiempo precioso en un afán que solo te importa a ti.

—Volvamos a lo importante. ¿Sellamos el trato? —No le gustaba remover mierda del pasado y quería reconducir la conversación a un terreno en el que estuviera cómoda.

—Con una única condición, que para demostrar tu lealtad tendrás que recibir mi marca.

—Eres mi única esperanza. Si tu caes ya no merece la pena seguir viviendo en este mundo hipócrita —Se acercaba hasta él sin ningún temor y le extendía el brazo para ser marcada—. ¿A qué esperas?

—Puede que me resultes de mayor utilidad sin marcar. Vuelve al Ministerio y mantenme informado de todo lo que ocurra por allí.

—De acuerdo entonces —Sacaba un blog de notas y una pluma—. No me gusta mezclar el placer con el trabajo pero… si no te hago una entrevista puede parecer sospechoso que me marche de aquí con mi libreta tan en blanco de cómo entré —Empezaron la entrevista en la que el rubio le habló de sus planes de futuro y en principio solo utilizaba el mensaje del miedo—. ¿Me permites que te interrumpa una vez más? No utilices el mensaje del miedo, eso déjalo para más adelante. Ahora tienes que utilizar el marketing y presentarte al mundo como un futuro líder que les dará seguridad y bienestar, que aplastará a los corruptos y traerá bonanzas a los necesitados. Véndeles un mundo fantástico aunque tu verdadera intención sea la de ser el dictador que controlará cada minuto de sus vidas. Has que sean ellos los que te pidan que les controles para sentirse a salvo de todo el mal que hay en el mundo.

— ¿Estas disponible para ser mi representante de imagen?

—Mientras tenga a Harry Potter a mi lado, estaré a tu completa disposición para hacer ver al mundo que eres el nuevo mesías personificado —Volvía a insistir en su trauma infantil y eso consiguió que el rubio lanzara un suspiro de paciencia.

Estuvieron con la entrevista al menos una hora, entre tema y tema hablaban de su nuevo acuerdo, cosa que ni se le ocurría anotar en su libreta. Debía ser muy cuidadosa para seguir sin delatarse ante el mundo. Al final la acompañó hasta la salida de la mansión, se despedía de ella y se quedaba solo con sus pensamientos.

Cuando ya se había quedado solo, se sentó en la silla de aquel gran salón y ordenó a Vladimir que trajera a los que habían tratado de escapar de la mansión, al aun no estar marcados, al conocer el destino de quien aceptara el símbolo que representaba formar parte de su ejército.

Cuando trajeron a su presencia a seis magos oscuros, todos jóvenes, estos estaban aterrados de lo que les fuera a hacer. Más cuando los leales les pusieron la varita al cuello, esperando la orden de ejecución, se prepararon para lo peor.

—Desde que lo ordene acabaremos con estos traidores.

—No… —Con la mano cubriéndole el rostro, tratando de pensar, de repente se puso en pie y se acercaba hasta los desertores—. Los rumores son ciertos, todo aquel que lleve mi marca caerá si caigo. Pero no es motivo de temor, será una fuerte motivación añadida a mis acólitos pues me garantiza una protección y obediencia absoluta —Les forzaba a que les enseñara sus brazos para comenzar a marcarlos contra su voluntad y cuando terminó de hacerlo ordenó que los liberasen—. Ahora vuestras vidas dependen de la mía, si yo caigo vosotros también. Protegedme a mi os garantiza la supervivencia.

Tras dejarlos sentenciados a una servidumbre eterna, ahora ordenó quedarse a solas con Vladimir a la vez que recomponía la mesa partida en dos. Ahora sonriendo ponía el plano del mundo sobre ella y utilizando el poder de localización, que solo él contaba, comenzó a localizar a las diferentes facciones oscuras en el mundo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Los Aurores han lanzado el rumor para debilitar mis fuerzas, yo usaré ese mismo rumor para acrecentarlas. ¿Quieren guerra? Les daré guerra. Partiréis en busca de los magos más poderosos, de los más oscuros y me los traeréis hasta mí. No quiero salir de aquí para no provocar la ira de Igor, que podría destruir mis aspiraciones si me ve actuar. Marcaré a los que vengan y eso me asegura que lucharan a muerte por mi causa.

—Astuto plan. Por fortuna aun nos queda un buen grupo de siervos que os seguirán hasta el fin del mundo, con eso podremos incrementar nuestra actuación de localizar a los disidentes. Desde que lo ordenéis partiremos.

—Actuad de inmediato —daba la orden y su siervo caminaba para irse de allí a cumplir lo ordenado pero lo detuvo antes de que se fuera—. Otra cosa más: comenzad con los Mortífagos de Londres, quiero cerquita de mi a mis paisanos. Tendedles una emboscada y traédmelos para que reciban mi bendita marca.

—Eso está hecho mi señor.

Durante el mes de febrero y comienzos de marzo se estuvieron produciendo secuestros clandestinos. Las fuerzas de William se hacían cada vez más fuertes y obedientes, solo que en su afán de raptar y marcar contra su voluntad a todo aquel que apresaban, consiguieron que las diferentes organizaciones oscuras se ocultaran aun más de ellos y lucharan a muerte para no ser reclutados.

La lucha de las fuerzas del bien contra las del mal se vio de repente subdividida en una guerra de dos contra uno. Las que representaban al bien, junto con las oscuras no marcadas contra los acólitos de William, que raptaban a personas e esos dos ejércitos para condenarlos a formar parte de las fuerzas del brujo.

Por fortuna el número daba ventaja a los no marcados, al menos de momento, pero no por eso conseguían librarse de las emboscadas de los marcados que a cada golpe fortuito incrementaban el número de seguidores.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36.**

Los días siguieron su curso y la creciente tensión a nivel global seguía en aumento. Pese a todo no se producía ningún movimiento extraordinario que requiriera de una acción a nivel mundial y cada país seguía tratando de solucionar sus problemas internos.

Febrero llegó con la publicación, en todos los medios de comunicación, del Manifiesto de William Wood. Un informe redactado de la intensa entrevista que mantuvo el brujo de varita azul con la reportera del diario El Profeta. En aquel artículo había multitud de mensajes en el que hacían ver, a la opinión pública, de que William Wood no era el monstruo que los gobiernos y medios de comunicación le habían descrito.

La reportera lo quiso alejar de la manida comparación con el Antiguo Señor Tenebroso y lo presentó ante la sociedad como el hijo deseado de un matrimonio feliz. Un matrimónio que luchó por sus propias convicciones hasta su triste final en la batalla de Hogwarts. Pese a que sus progenitores pertenecieron al bando oscuro, daba la imagen de que eran dos personas entregadas a la causa y a sus ideales, por equivocados que fueran, les hacía justificar su pertenencia a los Mortífagos.

Una infancia triste, al quedarse huérfano a la edad de los seis años, una niñez problemática, sin ninguna atención por parte del Ministerio que se limitó a colocarlo en un internado y lo abandonó por completo. La etapa de estudiante la pasó en Hogwarts contra su voluntad y que, por su procedencia y su escaso nivel adquisitivo, lo pasó muy mal pues no contaba con la ayuda de nadie, convirtiéndose en un auténtico superviviente del cruel mundo.

Daba la imagen, a la opinión pública, de que el Ministerio de Magia en Londres había creado un monstruo, uno de muchos, por su completa desidia en su educación como persona. El mundo era cruel y el Ministerio no podía ser menos; era el responsable directo del lamentable futuro que aguardaba a William desde que se quedó huérfano.

Adolescencia problemática, derivación hacia las artes oscuras, cuando terminó su educación, la sociedad hizo lo que se esperaba de ella, le dieron la patada y liberaron a aquella bestia llena de ira a las calles para que se valiera por sí misma. Su vida criminal estaba predicha mucho antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, todos lo sabían y nadie hizo nada.

Cuando cumplió con lo que se esperaba de él, acabó en el lugar donde tenía una celda reservada desde el día en el que murieron sus padres, la prisión de Azkaban. Los augurios se cumplieron y al final acabó con los huesos entre rejas, hasta el día de su escape de la prisión y el renacer, como el ave Fénix, en el poderoso mago que era hoy.

Pese a ese pasado traumático, se presentaba al mundo como un superviviente que conocía lo peor del mundo y quería cambiar las cosas. Sería un futuro gobernante que iba a barrer a los verdaderos delincuentes de la sociedad, a los corruptos y demás tipos de escoria humana, en resumen: a poner orden y paz al mundo de perpetuidad. Ofrecía seguridad para todos, dando igual su estatus, cuando gobernara el mundo todos podrían dormir tranquilos. Un futuro en el que tendrían trabajo, comida, oportunidades para todos, en definitiva, convertiría la tierra en un paraíso.

Aquel extenso manifiesto convenció a muchos, pero también disgustó a otros tantos. Los Mortífagos disidentes no habían sido informados de la verdadera intención de aquel panfleto y el hecho de que quisiera un mundo sin más clases, que la de él gobernándolo, les disgustó mucho e hizo que se alejaran aun más de su causa.

Las fuerzas del orden tuvieron que hacer un cerco, a una gran distancia del bastión de aquel mago, para que los creyentes en él, que acudían de voluntad propia, se acercaran a recibir la marca del mago al creer sus promesas sobre el futuro. La voluntad de esos creyentes, al ver que no podían acercarse a la mansión, intentaban ser captados por algún destacamento que partía en busca de nuevos acólitos para sus fuerzas. Lo peor era que, en el caso de los Mortífagos creyentes en William, traicionaban a los suyos al implorar que los detuvieran no solo a ellos sino a todos los feligreses en alguna de sus reuniones. Los marcados podían trasportarse desde el interior del bastión al exterior del mundo y se hacían más numerosos con el paso de los días.

Lo peor para el ministerio era que la marca del mago podía hacerse invisible y nadie sabía quien había sido marcado y quién no. Si antes había desconfianzas en el mundo mágico, ahora eran más evidentes que nunca. Aunque trataran de encontrar una forma en la que podrían detectar a los marcados no habían dado con ella.

La contención era su mayor arma, evitar la sustracción de personas era lo único que podían hacer para no incrementar las fuerzas de William Wood, pues todo el que llevaba su símbolo en el antebrazo tenía sellado su destino.

* * *

A principios de Marzo, Harry Potter miraba desde una de las ventanas del edificio de los Aurores. Desde allí podía ver el Atrio y contemplaba como la gente seguía yendo y viniendo del Ministerio. Miraba y se fijaba en algunos en concreto, preguntándose si sería un acólito o no. Sus temores llegaron hasta el punto de sospechar que si marcaban a uno de sus hombres sería un más nefasto, pues podría comprometer todas las investigaciones.

Se creó un perímetro de seguridad, dentro del órgano de los Aurores, en el que la información estaría clasificada y era solo accesible a Harry Potter. Debían protegerse como fuera de agentes dobles. Su angustia por la situación actual le estaba pasando factura y casi no dormía de noche por las múltiples preocupaciones.

Sobre la mesa de su escritorio había periódicos en los que informaban del cambio de actitud de algunos países, que estarían interesados en aliarse con William Wood. El hombre sabía que era un desesperado intento por mantenerse en el poder una vez llegara el Nuevo Orden Mundial y preferían abandonar el barco antes de que se hundiera.

Los problemas crecían por todos lados y no encontraba nueva información que le ayudara a continuar con el juego de su némesis principal. Entre sus múltiples preocupaciones laborales: no sabía el motivo por el que la corona de flores había sido sustraída. No tenía ni idea de quién era la chica que portaba el peón blanco. Desconocía el motivo por el que las reliquias habían sido robadas. Ignoraba el motivo por el que las corrientes del tiempo, por desconocidas que fueran, habían desaparecido. Tampoco había averiguado nada del símbolo del árbol y los "agentes", que tenía en el colegio de Hogwarts, tampoco habían dado con algo aun. Lo más preocupado que lo tenía era la profecía, la última carta que disponía ante un nuevo acto, desconocían todo de ella, su propietario y el que la hubiera formulado.

No solo le acusaba las preocupaciones laborales, las de carácter personal también lo tenían atormentado. No había dado con la identidad del auténtico homicida de Percy y su familia. No tenía noticias de Teddy desde hacía semanas y aquello lo angustiaba. Desde hacía unos días había llegado a una conclusión personal y no podía dejar de pensar en toda su familia, que era todo su mundo, y el temor de perderlos era otro de los motivos por los que no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Su angustia era tan potente que ni el mejor de los brebajes para dormir hacía efecto en él y su estado de alerta era perpetuo. Este estrés se reflejaba en su cara y en sus canas, pues el pelo lo tenía casi blanco. Un cansancio que le estaba pasando factura a su salud y amenazaba con enfermarlo.

Sus familiares, sus amigos, los Aurores, los miembros de la Gestora y toda la población en general notaban su cada vez más lamentable aspecto y todos le decían que debía dormir algo. Pero el hecho de repetirlo hasta la saciedad conseguía el efecto contrario, pues cargaban aun más la atormentada mente de Harry.

En completa soledad decidió darse una vuelta por el Ministerio, para despejar la mente. Fue hasta el Departamento del Tiempo y allí le dijeron que no se había producido ninguna eventualidad en aquellos meses y todo seguía igual al día 21 de Diciembre, el día en el que todos los relojes se quedaron trabados a las doce menos un segundo.

Fue hasta la zona más secreta de aquel departamento, el inicio de la tubería en la que antes del 21 de diciembre corría las corrientes del tiempo y, como ningún hechizo, ni objeto mágico, ni invento tecnológico funcionaba allí dentro, fue con una última esperanza de poder averiguar hacia donde se dirigía aquella cañería natural.

Frente a la rotura, desde donde se podía acceder al interior, allí sacó una pastilla de la selección de George Weasley, aquella que le daba ocho minutos de disminución de tamaño. Al tomársela y adoptar unas dimensiones lo suficiente como para caber allí, se lanzó al interior rezando de que al menos la golosina funcionara donde ni los objetos, ni la magia, ni la tecnología lograban nada.

Al ver que mantenía el tamaño, cronometrando el tiempo, comenzó a correr en una de las dos posibles direcciones. Por desgracia solo podía alejarse durante cuatro minutos, si no encontraba otro lugar donde recuperar su tamaño normal y tomarse una nueva toma, adoptar su forma ordinaria en aquel pequeño conducto sería su fin.

Tras un primer intento infructuoso, volvió justo con tiempo para no morir allí dentro. Frustrado de solo contar con ocho minutos, le iba a pedir a su cuñado que se esforzara al máximo para alargar el tiempo de duración de la pastilla cambia tamaños. Quería saber a dónde llegaba el conducto como fuera.

Marchándose de allí, se dio un salto por el despacho del Senador Yusuf Stevenson, que aun tenían una gran cantidad de personas clasificando cada cuento, cada mito, cada leyenda recopilada en aquel laberinto que era su oficina.

Sin decir nada más que el saludo oficial, a los empleados de por allí, se dedicó a pasear entre los escritos aun no clasificados. Recorriéndolos pensaba como había sido posible que hubiera por allí elfos domésticos si todo el lugar estaba protegido, con potentes conjuros, contra la intromisión de cualquier clase de intrusos.

En el centro del despacho estuvo un rato antes de querer marcharse de allí pero, un empleado, al apoyarse mal para coger uno de los escritos que estaban en los estantes más altos, provocó que las estanterías cayeran en forma de dominó creándose primero un gran estruendo y alboroto, para después dejar un caos tremendo en el que se habían mezclado los documentos clasificados con los que no.

Tras preguntar si todos estaban bien y cerciorarse de que nadie había resultado herido, respirando profundo aun en el centro del despacho, uno de los documentos llegaba rodando hasta donde él se encontraba y se paró justo a sus pies. No tenía marca de haber sido ya investigado y lo recogió con la intención de entregarlo a los empleados, que comenzaban a realizar conjuros para reordenarlo todo por arte de magia, pero no dejó que saliera de sus manos. Fue entonces cuando se fijó que todas las estanterías deberían estar clavadas al suelo, pues tenían el hueco para los tornillos y en el piso estaban las marcas de donde habían sido ancladas, que no tuviera ninguno lo dejó extrañado.

Evitando entregarlo, sin decir nada más, se sentó en el asiento principal del despacho y desplegó el escrito, curioso de que podría guardar en el interior. Al comenzar a desenrollarlo pudo leer el título: El Nexo de Unión.

* * *

" _El Nexo de Unión._

 _Cuentan las leyendas, de las civilizaciones más antiguas, que hace tiempo, cuando el planeta era muy joven y mucho tiempo antes al nacimiento del hombre, se produjo un conflicto entre las fuerzas que dominaban la tierra. Nada se supo del origen de sus desavenencias pero lo cierto es que, para evitar el recrudecimiento de su disputa, pusieron barreras de por medio._

 _Murallas, la mayoría de ellas se construyen para protegerse de lo que hay al otro lado y que, desde este mismo punto, no vieran lo que en el lado que protegen acontece. Aquellos seres primigenios se distanciaron unos de otros creando una red de murallas dobles, tan poderosas que nada podría atravesarlas, con eso dejaron de verse los unos a los otros y con el continuo paso del tiempo hasta dejaron de ver los muros que los separaban, quedando invisibles a sus ojos._

 _El problema, entre cada par de muros, es que no eran barreras rígidas y fluyen por el continuo espacio tiempo. Ondulaciones en las que a veces se acercan y otras se distancian, siendo tan malo lo primero como lo segundo. El espacio entre ellas, que era tierra de nadie, si se reduce esto conlleva que ambos muros choquen y al ser iguales en fuerza acaban rompiéndose. En el caso de que se alejen demasiado, ese mismo espacio intermedio acaba replegándose y provoca el mismo efecto que si hubieran colisionado._

 _Tras las primeras fisuras en varios de los muros, con sus consecuencias catastróficas, el paso del tiempo hizo que lo que hubiera a cada lado se olvidara de su vecino y al volver a verse las caras la violencia del encuentro era terrible. Aunque por fortuna solo fueron pequeños roces, que no consiguieron tirar a bajo todos los muros que los separaban de una sola vez, aunque el peligro de que eso pasase era muy real._

 _Para evitar este terrible escenario surgió un ser capaz de existir en el espacio que había entre ambas murallas al que se le llamó Nexo de Unión. Su función era la de evitar la colisión o la excesiva lejanía entre las paredes que pudieran provocar una nueva fractura._

 _Pocos conocen su forma, solo se puede ver a ojos del hombre cuando alcanza lo que se denomina: Horizonte de Intervalo. Ese preciso momento en el que dos de los muros están tan cerca el uno del otro que la presión entre ambas es insoportable y adopta una forma visible._

 _Los que han logrado verla la describen como un ser sin forma, de una tonalidad naranja que irradia energía en forma de tentáculos, que se concentra en si misma cuando ejerce una fuerza opuesta a la que la azota y luego se distancia cuando alcanza su objetivo y se vuelve invisible cuando la presión se normaliza._

 _Desde entonces no se ha vuelto a producir ningún choque ni fisura en las murallas. Cuentan los grandes hombres, de las antiguas civilizaciones, que las barreras que nos separan las tenemos frente a nuestros ojos pero no las vemos y las ignoramos, sin percatarnos de los peligros que podría haber al otro lado._

 _El Nexo de Unión es un ser vital para la existencia, es lo que nos separa y a la vez nos une de un todo, en el que nadie quiere encontrarse con los otros."_

* * *

Harry Potter no daba crédito a lo que leía y al final del documento había un grabado de cómo era la forma, según la teoría, de quienes se habían cruzado con aquella entidad y se percató de que era lo mismo que mató a Jacob Smith, al final del Primer Acto, para acabar transformándose en esa piedra.

Con el papel enrollado, salió a toda prisa del despacho hacia el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, donde sabía que estaba Hermione, escoltada por Ronald, que seguían en la investigación de conocer más sobre los arquitectos de los colegios de magia en el mundo.

Al verle aparecer se preocuparon aun más de su lamentable aspecto, pero se preguntaron de que le había traído hasta allí con tantas prisas y cuando se percataron de que tenía un documento en las manos, de los mismos que había en el despacho del difunto senador, corriendo se fueron al despacho privado de la máxima autoridad por allí. Harry extendía el papel y los otros dos lo leyeron quedándose tan perplejos como él.

— ¿Cómo lo has encontrado?

—Llegó hasta mí en el despacho cuando cayeron las estanterías. Estanterías que por algún motivo no estaban ancladas al suelo.

— ¿Casualidad? —El pelirrojo preguntaba aunque con la misma mirada que los otros, pues sabían que aquello no era casual.

—Harry: si la leyenda es cierta… y suponiendo que el Nexo de Unión ha sido capturado en el momento del Horizonte de Intervalo. ¿De cuánto tiempo dispondremos para evitar la fisura de uno de los muros? o lo que sería peor: la rotura total de todos ellos.

—No lo sé, pero al menos sabemos que logró detener un choque antes de ser capturada. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo ha de pasar para que se vuelva a producir un escenario de esa clase.

—Dicen que los muros los tenemos delante y no los vemos, ¿a que se referiría?

—No es difícil de entender, te daré un ejemplo: la comunidad mágica ha puesto un muro del mundo muggle. Ellos no ven la barrera que nos separan, no saben de nuestra existencia y ni siquiera se imaginan que nosotros si los vemos a ellos. Si pudieran levantar un muro igual, en su lado del plano, los magos y los muggles ni siquiera sabrían de la existencia del otro.

—Quien está detrás de todo esto: ¿sabrá de lo que pasa al capturar al Nexo? Porque de ser así: ¿Para qué querría provocar semejante escenario?

—No tengo ni la menor idea —Se quedaba pensativo y daba vueltas por el despacho de Hermione tratando de encajar datos—. Esto no lo puede saber nadie o cundirá el pánico. Creo que esta confinando a fuerzas tan antiguas como desconocidas de la naturaleza por alguna razón, por eso provoca la caída de los portadores de las varitas para que acaben encerradas en una gema. Pero la finalidad de la gema es lo que me preocupa.

—Si eso es así: ¿Por qué no lo hace el mismo? En lugar de dejar que nosotros seamos los encargados de acabar con ellos. ¿No deberíamos hablar con William y Igor? Para explicarles de los peligros que corren.

—No lo veo factible Ronald, pero tampoco tenemos muchas opciones. Ha escogido bien a sus peones: Uno no se fía del ser humano y el otro desea someterlo bajo su yugo. Cualquier cosa que tratemos de explicarles será ignorada.

—Esta vez no tendremos otra opción más que la de pasar por el aro y esperar que podamos controlar la situación más adelante.

—Al menos ya hemos identificado a las cuatro de las cinco entidades que componen las varitas de cristal. Nos falta conocer la de tonalidad verde. Si supiéramos el lugar exacto donde fue atrapado el Nexo de Unión, sería buena idea ir hasta allí a investigar cuando se normalice la situación. Pero… sin más pistas estamos como con La Catrina y El Guardián de la Puerta.

—Ese dragón, en el que se ha convertido Igor Morris, parece que ha sido su forma definitiva. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con la entidad atrapada en su interior —Harry sacaba un grabado de la forma en la que se había convertido el brujo, como no tenían una fotografía nítida tuvieron que recrearlo por dibujo—. Pero ya se está investigando a nivel internacional sin resultado y nunca se había visto uno igual.

— ¿Cuándo creéis que se producirá el Cuarto Acto?

—Si te soy franco no tengo ni la menor idea.

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral en el despacho y los tres se quedaron pensativos. Tras estar un rato en esa posición volvieron a mencionarle a Harry su mal aspecto físico. Le recomendaron que necesitaba descansar algo o le iba a pasar algo pero, ignorándolos a los dos con un comportamiento más errático de lo normal, se marchaba del despacho de Hermione para volver directo al suyo.

* * *

Lejos de allí, a mediados de marzo en la mansión Ryddle, William Wood leía como, manifestando un discurso pacificador, ganaba adeptos en el mundo mágico y gobiernos mundanos. Sonreía al ver que diciéndole a la gente lo que quería oír era mucho más efectivo que decirles la verdad de lo que pretendía hacer a la humanidad.

Sus fuerzas eran cada vez mayores, contaba ya con un ejército de casi cinco mil magos en todo el globo. Algunos habían sido reclutados a la fuerza y otros venían por voluntad propia. Sentía gran placer al ver sus caras de obediencia cuando ligaba su destino al suyo.

Pese a ganar combatientes, que luego liberaban pues la marca podía volverse invisible hasta que él quisiera convocarlos, seguía estando en una clara inferioridad numérica. Pero a cada nuevo marcado, ahora que formaban parte de su ejército, podía ver y oír lo que sus siervos oían y veían si tenían el antebrazo al descubierto.

A pesar de poder aplastar las defensas de los diferentes gobiernos que se le oponían, seguía esperando a que fuera Igor Morris el siguiente en actuar. Pero este no salía de su refugio de recreo y no tenía intención de hacerlo en el futuro. Gracias a sus espías enviados al ministerio de magia, entre ellos algunos Aurores capturados a la fuerza, pudo averiguar que solo contaban con una profecía para defenderse del siguiente en moverse.

Pensando en que tal vez el que les había entregado las varitas solo quería que sobreviviera uno de ellos, se propuso en encontrar la manera de sacar a su compañero de su escondrijo, pero aun no sabía cómo.

De buenas a primeras llegó Vladimir al gran salón con diez nuevos secuestrados, con las manos atadas, la cabeza cubierta por una bolsa de tela traspirable y que estaban listos para ser marcados como el ganado. Estos desgraciados trataban de agitarse al sentirse en presencia del brujo de varita azul que, notando como habían dejado de tener fe en su salvador, habían vuelto a ponerse sus ropajes negros.

Acercándose al primero de ellos le quitó la capucha de la cabeza para que viera la figura de su señor y deshaciendo los nudos, que le aprisionaban las manos, lo dominó con la maldición Imperius para que extendiera su brazo y recibir la marca entre terribles gritos de dolor.

Así continuó de izquierda a derecha, pero al llegar al penúltimo se sorprendió cuando quitó la capucha de tela del prisionero. Era el mismísimo Edward Lupin el que habían logrado atrapar en una de las redadas de magos oscuros de la capital.

—Pero que tenemos aquí… —Movía la varita delante del joven pensando en que debería hacer con él—. El ahijado de Harry Potter. ¿Juntándote con malas compañías? Que pensará tu padrino de ti —Vacilante meditaba que debiera hacer con él pues matarle tal vez podría dañar a Harry.

Sin llegar a ponerle la varita encima, se apresuró a marcar al último de aquel grupo, a la vez que llegaban otros secuestrados, de diferentes países, para repetir el proceso. El brujo ordenó a todos que salieran del salón. Los marcados podrían irse y los no marcados esperarían su turno aprisionados en las habitaciones de la mansión a esperas de una audiencia con él. Cuando se quedó a solas con el joven prosiguió interrogándolo.

—Bien: ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? Seguro que Harry se pone muy triste si te envió a él en pequeños fragmentos.

—No quiero saber nada de mi padrino —Aun metido en su papel de Mortífago, trataba de enfatizar su desprecio hacia el enemigo de su enemigo—. Me ha dejado tirado. Tiene a su familia que quiere y yo solo soy un pobre huérfano al que ha ignorado como la sociedad suele hacer con los de mi calaña —Al dedicarle aquellas palabras conseguía crear empatía con William, que era otro huérfano.

—Tú y yo tenemos algo en común: nuestros padres murieron la misma noche en el mismo lugar. Nos convertimos en huérfanos a la vez, que ironía de la vida juntarnos en el futuro ¿no crees? Pero no creas que no sepa nada sobre ti. Eras el huérfano más famoso de todos al tener como padrino al mago más popular hasta la fecha. ¿Crees que vas a conseguir darme pena al presentarte como un joven en mi misma condición? Si estas con los Mortífagos es probable que se deba a dos posibles condiciones: Estas enfadado con el mundo porque no puedes comprarte la última escoba de vuelo que hay en el mercado, la más veloz y de mejor estética de todas las que se han creado y, por la rebeldía de la edad, te ha dado por juntarte con los magos oscuros. O bien estas por petición de Harry Potter, que está tan desesperado por conseguir información, que le ha forzado a exponer a su ahijado. Puedo sacarte la verdad entre gritos… así que tú decides.

— ¿La verdad? —Ante la amenaza de la maldición de la tortura y que sabía que iba a conseguir lo que se propusiera, causándole un daño inmenso, optó por confesar—. Harry me captó para lanzar el rumor sobre ti y tu varita, pero me hizo prometer que no me juntaría con los Mortífagos.

—Si se lo prometiste: ¿Qué hacías con ellos?

—Quise ayudar mucho más y me infiltré como agente doble sin que se enterase.

— ¡No me jodas! ¡Qué fuerte! —Al notar la sinceridad en sus palabras no quiso torturarlo y las dio por válidas—. Que caro has pagado el hecho de ser un obstinado rebelde. Cuando un adulto te lanza una advertencia de ese calibre y es alguien que sabe mucho de la vida, lo mejor era haberle hecho caso. Pero seguro que te entró el típico cliché, que cuentan en los libros e historias, de querer convertirte en un héroe; de ir contra lo establecido y lanzarte a la aventura por tu cuenta. Ese manido cliché en el que todo te saldría redondo, pero siempre al borde del peligro y con todo el mundo en tu contra, por estar nadando contra la corriente haciendo lo que en teoría no debieras. Pero eres el héroe, todo te sale bien, salvas a la chica o al mundo y al final tu padrino, en la consecución de tu periplo, se daría cuenta, por fin, de cual equivocado estaba. Harry sabría que te habías convertido en un héroe y se arrepentiría de haberte prohibido realizar tu sueño —le decía todo aquel discurso con un tono burlesco sin pretender ocultarlo—. Pero Teddy: eso es un cliché que solo funciona en la ficción, por lo general los "rebeldes", esos que actúan por libre y contra lo establecido, esos mueren a la primera de cambio.

—No hace falta que metas el dedo en la llaga… —Comprendiendo que había cometido un error muy gordo solo le faltaba llorar de la rabia que tenía contra sí mismo—. ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?

—Te voy a exponer un dilema personal que tengo y dependiendo de tu respuesta actuaré —Se ponía cómodo atrayendo hasta ellos dos de las sillas, que estaban alrededor de la mesa del salón, para que ambos pudieran sentarse—. Tengo un amigo, un mago portentoso de nombre William…. No, William no que ese es muy obvio, de apellido Wood. Joe ese tampoco, no soy bueno a la hora de ocultar identidades, digamos que tengo un colega que tiene una poderosa varita de cristal azul zafiro —Con bromas dejaba muy obvio que se refería a sí mismo—. Este amigo tiene otro amigo, una auténtica bestia, que está esperando, escondido, el momento para salir al mundo con la intención de purificarlo. Ese amigo de varita azul sabe que su colega espera que primero se mueva él para luego reaccionar. El amigo, que es una bestia, no sabe que sus enemigos comunes tienen algo reservado para el próximo en moverse. Mi dilema es el siguiente: ¿Qué tendría que hacer el primero de mis amigos para que, sin moverse y provocar el pánico en el mundo, incitar al segundo para que salga de donde está escondido?

— ¿Quieres que te diga cómo hacer salir a Igor Morris de su refugio?

—Nooooo, no estamos hablando de mí ni de Igor Morris. ¡Yo no necesito que me aconsejen! Soy el mago más terrible del mundo. Por favor, mira que pensar que me refería a mí, debería tortúrate un rato por tal osadía. Estamos hablando de dos personas que solo conozco yo.

—Pues… —Poniendo su mente a trabajar pensó en una forma—. Tal vez la mejor manera de hacerle moverse es sembrando el miedo.

— ¿Cómo podría mi amigo sembrar el miedo en una bestia de ese tamaño?

—Tu amigo tendría que ir hasta la bestia y decirle que sus enemigos comunes tienen algo que podría derrotarlo y que entre más tiempo esté refugiado será peor para él. El desconocimiento y el miedo actuarán convirtiéndose en odio, de ahí a la ira y la ira suele conllevar a actos irracionales.

— ¡Eres bueno! —exclamaba ilusionado—. Creo que ya sé que hacer contigo —Le hacía extender el antebrazo y lo tenía muy cerca—. Una amiga me ha dicho que matar solo me proporcionará placer una vez, marcarte será un placer más duradero —Tocándole con la varita comenzaba a aplicarle la marca al joven, que trataba de no gritar de dolor al quedársele impresa en la piel—. Ahora nuestros destinos están unidos bajo el mismo sino. Ahora formas parte de mi glorioso ejército, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras hasta que te reclame para iniciar la conquista del mundo. Puedes tomártelo con calma, asimílalo a tu ritmo, pero quiero que tu padrino se entere de que estás marcado. Seguro que se volverá eufórico de "alegría" al conocer que enfrentarse a mí es como hacerlo contra ti y eso seguro que lo enloquecerá.

— Eres un hijo de… —fue a pronunciar una grosera palabra pero fue silenciado en el acto.

—Mucho cuidado con tus palabras, te he perdonado la vida, me tienes que estar agradecido. Todo lo que te importa está condenado a la desaparición, como bien has dicho antes, ambos somos huérfanos y ese lazo que nos une puede que sea lo único que te quede cuando al final me adueñe del mundo. Así que mejor no pierdas el respeto que te tengo.

Marchándose del salón lo dejaba solo allí. Ahora se había convertido en un marcado, un paria social del que todo el mundo huiría o bien atacaba si se percataba de su situación. Los ropajes negros que llevaba, se arrancó parte de la camisa y se cubrió el antebrazo con ella. Sin saber qué hacer realizó una potente Aparición que lo llevó hasta su guardilla en Londres.

En la oscuridad de su pequeña vivienda, con la marca aun brillando bajo los trozos de ropa durante poco tiempo antes de desaparecer, se acostó en la cama adoptando posición fetal. Estaba destrozado por haber fallado a su padrino y no sabía cómo se lo iba a contar. Prefirió quedarse a solas allí tratando de mantenerse sereno, aunque la sombra de que era alguien condenado no hacía más que ir y venir en su cabeza.

* * *

En el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, la segunda evaluación estaba cerca de acabar, estaban ya en la penúltima semana de marzo y el domingo 25 volvían a casa a pasar las vacaciones de Semana Santa. La nieve invernal había dejado paso a la primavera y todo volvía a reverdecerse, las temperaturas volvían a subir y los días se hacían más largos.

Aquellos tres meses habían dado para mucho a nivel académico: Albus Potter parecía haber perdido el miedo a las alturas y su nota en vuelo había pasado de mediocre a sobresaliente. El tándem de Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley estaban dando una cantidad de puntos a la casa del león, casi todos los concernientes a los de primer curso, que les hacía estar a la cabeza de la lista seguidos muy de cerca de Ravenclaw.

James Potter, a pesar de que los alumnos exigían su indulto, cumplía con el castigo diario impuesto por la subdirectora que, cumpliendo con su palabra y aunque ella también supiera que ya no se lo merecía, debía mantenerse hasta final de curso. Pero al joven no parecía importarle los trabajos forzados, ni verse excluido de los eventos del colegio. Estaba sacando mejores notas que nunca, estaba perfeccionándose en los duelos y su condición física estaba optimizándose a la vez que su destreza en los enfrentamientos.

Se veía mucho tiempo a James Potter con Vega, otra que también estaba sacando notas sobresalientes en los estudios mágicos sin dejar de lado sus aspiraciones en el mundo muggle. Nadie sabía que ambos acudían con frecuencia a la sala de los Menesteres, que cambiaba de forma cada día. Los instructores que aparecían por allí eran maniquíes articulados con forma definida y con la capacidad de hablar que, sin ningún reparo, les ofrecía experiencia extra en lanzamiento de conjuros, defensas mágicas de toda índole, defensa personal, artes marciales y, muy de vez en cuando, se encontraban con El Largo Pasillo del que salían escaldados sin que nadie los viera acabar en tan lamentable aspecto.

En el caso de Albus Potter, a principios de la segunda evaluación seguía encontrándose con asiduidad con la entrada de la sala de los Menesteres por todo el colegio, aunque lo que tuviera reservado para él tenía que abrirlo con el peón blanco, la llave que encajaba en la cerradura, que seguía en su poder. No se atrevió a entrar en aquel tiempo y cada día que pasaba se la encontraba con menos frecuencia, no veía el día en el que desapareciera del todo pues no pensaba ver que había al otro lado.

En lo referente a lo que concernía a la investigación no dieron con el menor vestigio durante aquellos meses. Ahora siempre acompañados por Scorpius Malfoy, el trío de once añeros acudía cada día a leer y analizar la prensa internacional buscando cualquier cosa con la que poder ayudar a Harry Potter. Aunque pusieran todo su empeño no habían conseguido nada más que preocuparse por todo lo que estaba aconteciendo fuera de los muros del colegio.

Mientras Hagrid les preparaba una taza de té, los tres jovencitos le informaban de sus escasos avances en la investigación. El mayor les instaba a no desanimarse pues cuando menos lo esperasen darían con algo.

—Hemos mirado en toda la biblioteca y no hay nada —Rose estaba frustrada de que tanto esfuerzo no estuviera dando resultados—. De arriba a abajo, de delante a atrás, no hay nada ni de los arquitectos ni del emblema, esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Bueno… no hemos mirado en la Sección Prohibida —El rubio trataba de pensar si podría estar en algún que otro libro—. Pero ya no solo la protege una cuerda mágica, sino cuatro, el profesorado se ha esmerado para proteger esa sección. Sin un pase firmado por el director y siendo alumnos de primer año no vamos a poder ni acercarnos a ella y, según tengo entendido, hay libros que ni siquiera están en nuestro idioma.

—Hagrid: ¿crees que podrás conseguir un pase para investigar por allí?

—Lo siento mucho Rose, pero podríamos meternos en problemas si accedéis a ella. Si no encontramos nada en la sección permitida a todos los alumnos, tendremos que dejarlo para cuando seáis más adultos y podáis acceder a ella sin riesgo para vosotros. A demás del hecho de que, como bien ha dicho Scorpius, hay libros que ni siquiera entenderéis.

Mientras el grandullón hablaba con el rubio y la pelirroja, Albus estaba muy en silencio. Había visto las cuerdas que protegían ese espacio anexo de la biblioteca y sabía que por seguridad no se estaban dando pases a ninguno de los alumnos bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pensando en lo que solo él era capaz de hacer, iba a esperar la caída de la noche para aventurarse hasta allí.

Después de la cena y que todos se fueran a dormir, el jovencito se quedó en la sala común. No solo tenía que esperar a que se durmieran sus compañeros sino también los cuadros, para poder salir de la Torre de Gryffindors y llegar a la biblioteca sin ser visto por nadie.

Parecía indetectable, aun estando los Prefectos patrullando los pasillos nadie le oía aproximarse hasta la biblioteca y aprovechando que estaba abierta, al estar los exámenes de final de evaluación, entró en ella sin que le detectasen.

Había alumnos estudiando a aquellas horas, pero eran escasos, la encargada de la biblioteca estaba ahora descansando y lo había protegido todo con poderosos conjuros. Albus, por suerte, podía jugar con los ángulos muertos entre las estanterías para llegar hasta la sección prohibida sin llamar la atención.

Estaba delante de las cuerdas, que protegían la entrada a aquella parte anexa, que estaba en completo silencio y por su complicada ubicación, si entraba nadie se daría cuenta de que estaba allí. Al acariciar los cordones no ocurría nada. Tampoco pasó nada cuando apartándolas abría la reja que evitaba la entrada, sin que nada pasara, se adentró en la sección que ningún alumno había pisado en aquel año académico.

Aquella sección era oscura y lúgubre. Los libros estaban encadenados a las estanterías y eran muchos, tantos que podría llevarle mucho tiempo buscar entre ellos. El jovencito, al ser la primera vez que andaba por allí, no sabía cómo organizarse para leerlos pues había muchos con títulos desconocidos para él, aunque los entendía todos por escritura extraña en la que estuvieran redactados.

Abrumado por la cantidad de libros que había se fijó en un lugar particular de la sección, pues uno de los libros no estaba en su estante y la cadena que lo protegía colgaba de la repisa. Acercándose hasta allí se preguntó por qué faltaba y qué contendría.

Pensando que abría sido algún profesor el que lo hubiera sacado de allí, comenzó a coger libros y los abría. Aunque le habían dicho que algunos gritaban, alertando que alguien no autorizado estaba cotilleándolos, estos no hacían nada y dejaba que el joven los leyera todo lo que quisiera.

Colocándose apoyado en la pared que estaba frente al hueco en la estantería, se puso a leer el que tenía en las manos, que hablaba de una magia muy oscura usada por antiguos aquelarres de brujas que nada tenía que ver con lo que andaba buscando. Lo cerró sin saber si estaba escrito en su idioma y cogió otro tan oscuro como el primero.

Como era su primera vez en aquella sala no se organizó para nada y los cogía al alzar sin ningún éxito. Como no disponía de toda la noche tuvo que dejarlo y volver por donde había venido sin que nadie le viera retornar a la Torre. Al menos ya sabía que podía acceder a la Sección Prohibida cuando quisiera, solo debía evitar que nadie le viese entrar ni salir, a demás de que tenía que crear un método para poder leerlos todos sin perderse nada.

Acostándose en su cama se preguntaba que podría haber en el libro sustraído e iba a esperar a que, quien lo hubiera cogido, lo devolviera para leerlo pues la curiosidad era superior a él. Tenía cuatro días para investigar por allí, pues pensaba volver a casa a entregar el informe de todo lo encontrado en aquellos meses pasara lo que pasase.

* * *

Durante las primeras horas del día 26 de Marzo, en la escarpada orografía de la cordillera escandinava, los puestos de vigilancia por parte de los diferentes Ministerios internacionales, todos seguían en sus puestos de observación. Más no llegaron a ver como un intruso se colaba en el Santuario de Dragones que estaba vetado a todos.

William Wood había llegado hasta el inicio del santuario sin que nadie le viese salir de la mansión, ni atravesar todos los controles de seguridad que estaban para impedir que nadie se acercara a la cordillera y asegurarse de que nadie saliera sin ser detectado.

El rubio paseaba entre aquellas majestuosas criaturas que poblaban las montañas ignorándolas y siendo ignorado por ellas. Era uno de los mejores lugares de anidación para las especies autóctonas y ahora, bajo la protección del gran dragón, había conseguido atraer hasta allí a especies de todas partes del mundo para su próxima nidada.

Aunque la comunidad mágica trataba de impedir la aglomeración de aquellas criaturas en un solo lugar, no podían hacer mucho para evitarlo. Temían la reacción del brujo si hacían daño a cualquier clase de aquella especie, en su intento de que no fueran hasta él.

Especies conocidas, Bola de Fuego Chino, Hébrido Negro, Colacuerno Húngaro entre muchas especies clasificadas que estaban por allí conviviendo en paz sin molestar a nadie. Pero no solo estaban las conocidas, las había desconocidas incluso para el mundo mágico.

Había más variedad que los clásicos escupe fuegos. Había una especie desconocida de la África más profunda, que solo existían en las leyendas, los Dracónidos Ugandianos. Una especie sin la capacidad de escupir fuego, de tonalidad oscura y agresiva. Aunque no lanzaba fuego era muy peligrosa, pues todo su cuerpo era espinoso y contaba con largas púas, muy venenosas, que podían proyectar al sacudirse o girar en pleno vuelo. El veneno era corrosivo y era su manera de hacer la digestión pues disolvían la carne hasta convertirla en paté que luego engullían en grandes cantidades.

Otra, de la cantidad de especies que había por allí, se trataba de una en concreto que no les hacía falta posarse en tierra a no ser que fueran a anidar, los Voladores del Pacífico. Una hermosa variedad de aquella especie, muy poco conocida, que volaba en manada y cuya respiración los camuflaba en una especie de nube tan blanca como peligrosa, pues solo su hálito prendía fuego a la nube, todo ardía a temperaturas extremas y solo los seres ignífugos podrían sobrevivir a semejante explosión. Eran hermosos, enormes, rosados y poseían cuatro alas en lugar de dos, aunque solo usaran un par, pues mientras volaban con unas las otras reposaban y así no se cansaban nunca de estar en pleno vuelo.

Aquellas criaturas observaban al personaje que llegaba hasta el corazón del bastión, escogido por su antiguo compañero, hasta la ladera de una enorme montaña en la que había que fijarse muy bien para descubrir el cuerpo de la nueva apariencia de Igor Morris. Este se camuflaba a la perfección entre los árboles y montañas que había por allí hasta acabar formando parte del paisaje. Es más, si no llega a abrir sus poderosos ojos verdes hasta William ni lo hubiera detectado y hubiera caminado sobre su superficie sin darse cuenta.

Aquella enorme criatura, que era evidente que era herbívora, parecía esperarlo y moviéndose hacia una enorme y oscura gruta entre montañas, se ocultó en lo más profundo y solo se le podía distinguir sus dos ojos verdes que observaban a su compañero.

—William: ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí? —con un potente tono de voz pero hablando bajito, para que su conversación no trascendiera de aquellas montañas, comenzó a hablarle.

—Quería despedirme de ti.

— ¿Despedirte de mí? ¿Qué bicho te ha picado?

— ¿No lo sabes? Somos los últimos de nuestro equipo, los otros tres han caído pese a tener un poder inimaginable. ¿Por qué crees que ha ocurrido?

— ¿Por incompetencia?

—No, en absoluto. Quien nos ha dado la varita nos quiere muertos y es por eso que han caído uno tras otro.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —no parecía creerle y le preguntaba con tono burlesco.

—No tienes que creerme si no quieres. Pero ya no me importa que destruyas el mundo, soy el último en caer, el siguiente eres tú.

— ¡Explícate!

—Nuestro benefactor nos ha mentido, engañados como idiotas para hacerle el trabajo sucio con la promesa de un gran poder con el que disfrutar en el futuro. Pero lo que en verdad quiere es que nos eliminen por turnos. Ha dejado pistas que los Aurores han utilizado para eliminar a nuestros compañeros uno tras otro. Por mis espías se que el Ministerio tiene una nueva pista para acabar contigo, cuando averigüen sus secretos vendrán hasta aquí y te matarán a ti junto a todos tus dragones.

—Tonterías, los destruiré antes de que pongan un pie en el Santuario —Los ojos redondos de aquella criatura cambiaron de forma, se volvieron un poco más agresivos y el sonido de escamas fortificándose se escuchó en la oscuridad a la vez que una de las enormes placas defensivas, que estaban en su lomo, caía por la ladera al desprenderse de él.

—No tienes porque creerme si no quieres, total, nada vas a poder hacer cuando vengan a por ti. Han podido contra Jacob Smith. Derrotaron a Tiffany Tuner y Amanda Parker cuando parecían invencibles. Lo lamento hermano pero creo que nuestra guerra final nunca se va a producir. Una pena, ni yo podré gobernar el mundo ni tu podrás quemarlo —Se daba la vuelta para marcharse por donde había venido—. Ha sido un placer conocerte Igor Morris, no se tu, pero yo pienso dejar mi huella en los libros de historia cuando llegue mi momento —Se quedaba quieto un segundo y miraba la belleza de aquellas montañas—. Este es un buen sitio para morir, lástima que también tengan que hacerlo las maravillosas criaturas que estén a tu lado en el momento en que acaben contigo.

Sin decir nada más, hizo una aparición para esfumarse de allí en el acto. Los ojos de aquella criatura, que seguían brillando en la oscuridad de la caverna, se volvieron aun más agresivos y otra escama se le caía del lomo pero se escuchaba regenerarse otras de otra clase. Aun preocupado cerró sus ojos tratando de que no calara lo que había escuchado. Pensaba que nada podrían hacer para enfrentarse a él, pero el saber que tres de los cinco habían caído le preocupaba mucho.

La semilla del miedo había sido plantada y solo era cuestión de tiempo que germinara. Le había dado en que pensar y sabía que los malos pensamientos acabarían ganando a los que se creían inmunes a todo mal que le asechase. William sabía que ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo que la bestia se encolerizara y atacara con toda su furia, siendo el siguiente en moverse.

* * *

El día 25 de Marzo, un día antes del encuentro entre los brujos y el día en el que los niños volvían a casa en su periodo vacacional, Harry Potter acudía como cada día al Ministerio de Magia. Las últimas noches no las había pasado en La Madriguera, había estado toda la noche tratando de localizar, neutralizar y evitar secuestros ciudadanos por el ejército de William.

Su aspecto físico era cada vez peor, desaliñado, con barba de varios días y pronunciadas ojeras. Su insomnio iba en aumento y no conseguía dormir por las noches por las noticias de las constantes incursiones a nivel mundial del ejército del brujo, que seguían aumentando sin parar a cada escaramuza. El nivel de trabajo que tenía encima no le permitía descansar y le estaba haciendo entrar en una severa depresión.

Aunque le suplicaban que se tomara un descanso, no se lo podía conceder, acudía a su puesto de trabajo cada día, aunque la vida se le estuviera yendo en ello. Aunque durante aquella mañana, en su despacho le esperaban su mujer, Ronald y Hermione que le habían tendido una emboscada para hacerle entrar en razón de que necesitaba un descanso y lo necesitaba ahora mismo.

Cuando al entrar en su oficina se encontró a tres de las personas más importantes en su vida, se sobresaltó pensando si había ocurrido algo malo, más luego entendió cuáles eran sus intenciones. Cogiendo unos archivos trató de ignorarlos para continuar con su trabajo.

—Harry: no nos ignores y afronta el problema —El pelirrojo, que pese a acompañarle durante algunas noches en sus redadas, era consciente de que permanecer en ese estado iba a acabar con su vida.

—Cada vez lo veo más claro —decía bajando la carpeta que tenía en las manos.

— ¿Qué ves más claro?

—Creo que no voy a sobrevivir al Quinto Acto y quiero dejarlo todo bien atado para cuando eso pase.

— ¿Qué dices? Ves lo que pasa cuando no duermes, te vuelves paranoico.

—No son paranoias. En la invitación que recibí antes de que todo comenzase, me invitaba a no abandonar el escenario antes de llegar al Quinto Acto, pero no dijo nada de que tendría que superarlo. Creo que voy a morir al final de este estúpido juego y quiero poner mis asuntos en orden. Tengo que aclarar todo, o bien dejaros el camino bien marcado para que vosotros terminéis lo que yo no pueda continuar.

—No pienses en eso —Su mujer lo abrazaba, estando ella de pie y él sentado en la silla, se aferraba a ella tratando de calmar su espíritu atormentado—. ¿Cuántos peligros has superado? Este episodio no será menos.

—Pero en aquellos tiempos había una profecía que me señalaba como el elegido para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso. Ahora no hay nada establecido y cualquiera de nosotros puede morir al menor descuido.

—Nuestros hijos no deben verte así o se preocuparán tanto como lo estamos nosotros. Vete a casa, aséate, descansa y recupera fuerzas. No es la primera vez que pierdes el sueño, intenta descansar.

—Lo he intentado todo pero no concilio el sueño, ni con el brebaje para dormir más potente me quedo dormido; inclusive he tratado de que me dejen inconsciente pero es inútil, me reanimo a los pocos segundos.

Sin saber qué hacer se produjo un silencio en aquel despacho. Todos estaban angustiados por el mal estado de Harry pero nadie sabía qué hacer en aquellas circunstancias. Ginny se puso firme y no iba a dejar que la vida de su marido pendiera de un hilo. Le ordenó irse a casa, con tanta decisión, que su esposo obedeció, aunque tenía pocas esperanzas de quedarse dormido, dándole la mano se preparaban para irse de allí.

El matrimonio Weasley sonreía al ver que iban a tratar de ponerle remedio pero, para colmo de infortunios, algo pasó que volvió a dejarlos pasmados a todos. Un Patronus aparecía en la oficina dejándolos a todos sorprendidos. Era el espectro de luz de un hermoso lobo, era el patronus de Teddy Lupin, que aparentaba estar herido y aquello dejó a Harry estático en el sitio.

"¡Teddy!" Gritaron Ronald, Hermione y Ginny a la vez, mientras Harry se acercaba al Patronus y tocándolo realizaba una aparición que lo llevó directo a la guardilla de su ahijado.

Aquel pequeño habitáculo estaba a oscuras, con la puerta y la ventana cerradas, y el sonido de la lluvia caer fuera era intenso. No se veía nada así que Harry sacó su varita y se preparó para lanzar un conjuro lumínico pero, antes de realizarlo, escuchó una voz conocida.

—Espera Harry —Teddy, escondido en las sombras de su guardilla, le imploraba que no realizara el conjuro de luz.

— ¿Qué ocurre Teddy?

—Perdóname Harry, no quería fallarte —con un tono de voz acongojado parecía que estuviera al borde del llanto.

— ¡¿Dime qué ocurre?!

—Se que te lo prometí, pero no cumplí mi promesa y me he metido en un lío del que no sé cómo salir —Se dejaba ver ante su padrino, con un aspecto tan lamentable como él, con el antebrazo cubierto por unas telas.

— ¡¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?! —Aunque supusiera de lo que se trataba no quería creerlo y por eso preguntaba lo obvio.

—Pensé que arriesgándome te ayudaría, pero ahora no solo no te he ayudado sino que me he hundido en la mierda —Le enseñaba la marca del brujo, símbolo de su condenación, durante un segundo pues sabía que si la mantenía al descubierto William Wood podría ver y oír lo que se dijeran allí.

— ¡No! —Llorando no sabía qué hacer y lo abrazaba al ver lo mal que estaba el joven, que ahora lo estaba pasando peor que él y por eso no quiso enfadarse o reprenderle por haber incumplido su promesa—. Lanzar el rumor ha sido uno de los mayores errores de mi vida, no me ha traído sino desgracias. ¿Por qué te habré inmiscuido en este lío?

Ambos llorando se pusieron uno al lado del otro apoyados en la pared hasta acabar sentados en el suelo. Teddy tenía muchas preocupaciones pero ahora su padrino no solo tenía las propias, sino también las de su ahijado que adoptó como suyas. El peor temor era que ambos sabían que si William moría, la muerte no solo lo arrastraría a él sino que también se llevaría a Teddy.

Harry, tras estar un rato taciturno y absorto, comenzó a enfurecerse. Sabía que lo habían marcado con la intención de hacerle daño por haberlo metido donde nunca debió ir y la culpa lo corroía por dentro.

De repente se puso en pie y pareciera que se iba a ir de la guardilla. Sabía que ahora no podía llevar a Teddy a la Madriguera pues, en cualquier descuido, haría que su nuevo señor supiera donde se encontraban. El joven debía permanecer allí por obligación y tampoco pareciera que quisiera buscar refugio entre los Weasley, pues había llegado a la misma conclusión y no quería perjudicar a nadie más.

— ¿Qué hago Harry? —le preguntaba al ver que se iba a ir.

—Quedarte aquí pero procura salir al exterior, no te quedes enclaustrado, pues estar tanto tiempo pensando en un problema no es nada sano —lo decía refiriéndose también así mismo, pues lo único que hacía era dar vueltas al problema que tenía y que rememorarlo tanto le estaba enloqueciendo—. La marca desaparece y nadie sabrá, ni ha de saber, que eres un marcado. Te enviaré dinero para que puedas sobrevivir.

— ¿Tu qué vas a hacer?

— ¿Yo? Voy a ir a hablar con él.

—William no te recibirá y si lo hace aprovechará la ocasión para matarte o bien marcarte.

—No voy a ir a hablar con William. Voy a hablar con quien está por encima de él.

— ¿Cómo? —su pregunta no fue respondida y su padrino, realizando una aparición, desapareció de allí en el acto.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37.**

El expreso de Hogwarts, que volvía a la capital para dejar a los niños con sus familias por la época estival, estaba escoltado por un gran destacamento de Aurores, que velarían por su seguridad durante todo el trayecto. No se esperaba que las fuerzas de William Wood trataran de atentar contra la próxima generación de magos, debido en parte a la advertencia de su benefactor que le prohibía acercarse a un colegio y como el brujo no sabía si lo que quería proteger era las escuelas o los que estaban dentro se sabía que ni les tocaría. Pero como esa información solo era conocida por los Aurores, la ciudadanía en general exigía extremar las precauciones.

En el interior del tren había gran expectación por lo que hubiera acontecido durante aquellos meses, debido a que no se les permitía leer los periódicos en el colegio, y la mayoría de los alumnos no sabían porque había tanta seguridad alrededor del expreso.

En un compartimento privado estaban Albus y James Potter, Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy. De todos ellos James era el que más alucinado estaba de la cantidad de agentes volando a escoba a las afueras y Albus era el más callado, aunque nadie sabía porque estaba tan en silencio.

El jovencito salía del compartimento sin decir a donde iba y se puso a caminar por el corredor del tren, que estaba bastante atestado de alumnos, todos ellos mirando por las ventanas preguntándose qué pasaba. Albus miraba como dentro de los diferentes compartimentos el tema de conversación era el mismo que el de los pasillos.

En un compartimento concreto solo había una integrante y un gato. Allí se quedó mirando por la ventana viendo como Vega tenía todo aquel habitáculo con libros muggles repartidos por todos lados y ella sentada en el centro, estudiando todo lo que podía. Al llegar a Londres tenía que hacer frente a los exámenes del curso que hubiera cursado, de no haber acudido a Hogwarts, ese año y su gato la observaba recostado en el sillón con cara de cotilla.

Tocando la puerta se adentraba y se sentaba tan taciturno como estaba en el otro compartimento. Su compañera lo ignoró un poco, ni siquiera preguntó porque estaba allí y seguía concentrada en lo suyo, pero al cabo de un rato lo miró y se decidió preguntar.

— ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntaba sin soltar un libro de las manos.

— ¿Te puedo contar un secreto? Pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo contarás a nadie.

— ¿Un secreto? ¿Por qué a mí?

— Porque necesito la ayuda de alguien que no sea de mi familia. Tengo que hacer que alguien se entere de algo sin que sepa que se lo he contado yo.

— ¿Eing?

Albus sacaba unos papeles donde tenía escrito algunas cosas y pensando como explicárselo se puso a recordar lo que había pasado aquella misma noche, cuando acudió a la sección prohibida.

 _Era la noche del banquete de despedida vacacional y todos estaban reunidos en el gran comedor. Albus no pensaba dejar de asistir pero, cuando todos se fueron marchando, se esfumó y se fue directo a la biblioteca que en teoría debiera estar despejada de alumnos._

 _Sus previsiones se cumplieron pero con lo que no contaba era que también estuviera cerrada, pues no esperaban que nadie se pasara por allí durante aquella noche. Más el conjuro que la mantenía cerrada no pudo hacer nada contra el joven, que abría la puerta sin costarle mucho._

 _El interior estaba a oscuras y silencioso. Nunca había estado tan cómodo por allí, pues no tenía que hacer malabarismos para que nadie le viese llegar hasta la entrada anexa, y accediendo a la sección prohibida con tanta facilidad, como había entrado en la biblioteca, miraba los libros que contenían tan oscura información._

 _Su corazón dio primero un vuelco al ver como el libro que faltaba había sido devuelto durante aquella jornada pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo, pues sufrió un nuevo sobresalto al ver que alguien más se había metido en la biblioteca. La encargada del archivo había vuelto a su lugar de trabajo a dar un último vistazo antes de las vacaciones._

 _Albus salía de la Sección Prohibida, sin hacer el menor ruido, poco antes de que la señora Pince fuera hasta ella, para certificar que todo estuviera bien por allí. El joven se había escondido tras unas estanterías pero en cualquier descuido podría ser descubierto por la responsable, así que optó por quedarse quieto en un sitio y esperar a que se marchara._

 _Para su desgracia la mujer se acercaba hasta su posición, dejándole asustado pues ahora una escapada rápida no era factible y cerrando los ojos esperaba, como niño que era, que si no fijaba la vista en ella esta no pudiera verle. Pero ahora volvió a pasar algo extraño pues, aun estando en la biblioteca, al abrir los ojos notaba como ahora estaba en el otro lado del reflejo, como le ocurrió en el tren en navidades, y tenía a la responsable tan cerca que lo hubiera descubierto si no hubiera pasado al otro plano._

 _Curioso, el joven, se aproximaba hasta ella y colocándose justo al otro lado del reflejo, juntando las suelas de sus zapatos, tomó posesión de sus acciones sin que esta se diera cuenta. Ahora poseía el control total de la señora Pince y si él hablaba en su plano, la mujer, repetía sus palabras en el suyo. Alucinado comenzaba a moverse espontáneo por ver como la poseída calcaba sus movimientos al instante._

 _Consiguiendo que fuera hasta la Sección Prohibida, allí, aun dominándola, recogía el libro en cuestión y lo abría para ver que tendría dentro. Estaba escrito en un idioma extraño, bastante antiguo pero que entendía a la perfección. De no haber sido sustraído durante aquellos días no le hubiera prestado tanta atención y hasta puede que lo hubiera pasado por alto, como uno más entre el resto. Solo era un texto donde hablaban de las magias más antiguas y desconocidas, que nunca se habían podido traducir, pero tenían los grabados calcados de todos los textos descubiertos en el mundo a lo largo de la historia._

 _El niño se quedaba perplejo al entender cada uno de aquellos calcos que nadie había logrado traducir hasta la fecha. Mirando cada uno de los grabados se fijó en uno que le llamó mucho la atención; uno que se había descubierto en unas cuevas del Himalaya. El preciso lugar, donde se descubrió la información, era una profunda cueva entre escarpadas montañas donde había miles de monolitos planos con diferentes escrituras, todas ellas antiquísimas e indescifrables._

 _Como no se había podido traducir y por la gran cantidad de escritos en piedra que había por allí, solo se copió el encabezado del texto y poco más. En él hablaba de: El Dragón del Génesis. Albus no sabía que era el mismo estilo de caligrafía que había en el colegio descubierto por sus tíos en el desierto, aquella que era tan antigua como el tiempo, pero lo entendía como el resto._

 _En la página derecha del calco había una desgastada imagen, la del otro lado del monolito en piedra del relato y que estaba relacionada con aquel escrito. Había un dibujo sin forma que no se había podido descifrar por estar tan desgastado aunque, al igual que el texto, se calcó para un posterior estudio. Albus tras quedarse mirando aquel desgastado, y casi sin forma, dibujo este comenzó a adoptar textura en la forma de una imagen en tres dimensiones. Ahora podía divisar la forma en energía de un dragón verde protegiendo una especie de muralla, compuesta de ladrillos color tierra. Mirando el dibujo aquellos ladrillos le resultaba familiar, los recordaba de haberlos visto en un extraño sueño._

 _Leyendo el texto descubrió que aquel dragón era una de las mayores fuerzas de la naturaleza. Por desgracia la información era bien poca y solo se reducía al encabezado del monolito y el grabado. Aunque suponía que en el lugar donde se descubrió habría más información, en el calco del libro no ponía nada sobre sus orígenes, ni de su auténtica forma, solo explicaba por encima que era una fuerza purificadora que a la vez actuaba como primera línea de defensa. Aunque no ponía a quien protegía, ni de quien se defendía._

 _El joven desde su lado del plano buscaba papel y lápiz, consiguiendo que la señora Pince hiciera lo mismo desde la realidad. El escribía en el papel desde su plano a la vez que la mujer lo hacía en el suyo, pero cada uno con su estilo de letra personal. Redactaba todo lo que le resultara útil._

 _Leyendo y escribiendo en sus anotaciones, lo que nadie había traducido en toda la historia, en aquel escrito se explicaba como aquella criatura tenía un único punto débil que, aunque no fuera mortal, la forzaría a posarse en tierra, pero no decía donde estaba. Albus tuvo que fijarse en el dibujo, que al parecer solo él podía ver, y se fijó con detenimiento en la imagen de energía del dragón; como bajo su ala izquierda, entre las costillas, había un punto de diferente color y pudo presuponer que sería allí mismo._

 _No sabía si le iba a resultar útil o no aquella información pero, cuando terminó de escribirla, se percató de que en su lado del plano el papel desaparecía de sus manos, aunque en el de la Señora Pince aun lo mantenía en el suyo. Extrañado, separó sus dedos haciendo que la mujer soltara el trozo de papel que caía al suelo en su realidad, pero el folio atravesaba la barrera entre las dos realidades como si de agua se tratara. Ahora el papel estaba en la superficie del plano del joven y si no lo recogía ahí se quedaría de perpetuidad. Pero el mago no lo dejó ahí y agachándose lo mantuvo entre sus manos, sin que desapareciera, siendo entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el escrito tenía el estilo de letra de la bibliotecaria y no el suyo._

 _Sorprendido, por lo que había pasado, tras colocar el libro en su lugar correspondiente salía de la Sección Prohibida. Dejando a la mujer en la posición inicial donde había tomado el control de todas sus acciones, saltó dejando la conexión con ella y divisó como esta se quedaba mirando un rato el lugar tomando consciencia de ella misma. Sin haberse dado cuenta de que había dado un tour por la sección prohibida, tras quedarse sorprendida del tiempo que había estado en la biblioteca, sin sospechar nada, se marchó de allí como había venido._

 _El joven trató de irse de la sala desde su lado del reflejo pero las puertas no se abrían, así que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y, sin saber cómo lo hacía, volvía a la realidad con el folio con lo redactado aun en las manos, cuya información creía que era vital. Pero el problema era que no sabía cómo hacérsela llegar a su padre sin que preguntara de donde la había sacado._

 _Con la incertidumbre recorriéndole el cuerpo y con el temor de que podría pasarle si se descubría todo lo que le ocurría, no se preguntó así mismo de quien había mantenido el libro fuera de la biblioteca, ni la razón de porque lo había hecho. Aunque supuso por fuerza mayor que tuvo que haber sido un profesor pero, que hubiera recibido ayuda en dos ocasiones, también le hizo suponer que tal vez fuera el propio colegio el que le estaba dando pistas. Lo cierto es que se fue a la Torre de Gryffindors, a pasar aquella noche pensando fórmulas con las que trasmitir la información sin que nadie se enterase de que fue él el descubridor._

Volviendo al presente, le entregaba el escrito a su compañera confiando que ella guardara el secreto y esta lo leía sin comprender muy bien a qué se refería. Como no había leído los periódicos mágicos durante aquellos meses no sabía lo que había pasado con Igor Morris y su nueva forma, aunque si había escuchado rumores.

— ¿Solo es esto? —La información no le parecía nada del otro mundo, era solo la referencia de un dragón protegiendo una muralla y de su punto débil que le haría tomar tierra, pero sin más relevancia—. ¿Qué tiene esto de malo para que no se lo puedas contar a nadie? —su pregunta no fue contestada, Albus solo estaba en silencio—. No sé qué te traes entre manos pero contemplemos las opciones: quieres que esto se entere alguien. Si no me engaño diría que quieres que llegue hasta tu padre, pero no quieres que sepa que se lo has dado tú. Supongo que habrás pensado la manera de hacérselo llegar mediante métodos del mundo mágico y no has descubierto una en la que no te puedan rastrear. Seguro que has pensado mil métodos pero en todos ellos siempre has descubierto la manera en la que te acaben pillando ¿me equivoco?

—No.

—Suele pasar. Cuando hacemos algo, en teoría secreto o prohibido, siempre creemos que nos acabarán descubriendo pues nuestros métodos son fácilmente rastreables. Pero esa es la conclusión a la que llegas tú y esos métodos no los rastrearía nadie a no ser que tu solito te fueras delatando. Pero en vistas de que tu padre es un "policía" del mundo mágico: Utilizaremos métodos más muggles. ¿Tienes teléfono móvil u ordenador en casa?

—Yo no y en mí casa tampoco tenemos ordenador.

— ¡Por el amor de la cobertura 4G! Da gracias al cielo de que estudias en Hogwarts pues en el mundo real serías un marginado social.

—Pero mis primas mayores tienen móvil.

— ¡Una luz al final del túnel! —Se expresaba efusiva al ver que al menos alguien de su familia era, en teoría, normal—. Veamos como convertimos esta información en algo viral.

— ¿Que es viral?

—Es algo que se comparte en las redes sociales y corre como la pólvora. Tenemos que convertir esta historia en algo muy llamativo y escandaloso para hacer que llegue al mundo mágico.

— ¿Cómo?

—Pues fácil, si aún existen los cibercafé, crear una red de perfiles falsos desde el que iniciar el mensaje. Poner algo como que el mundo mágico existe o cosas así para captar la atención de los vigilantes que se encargan de mantener nuestros mundos separados y solo hay que poner las palabras mágicas muggles: Es Viral, pásalo. Te aseguro que le llegará a tu padre o, si no, puedes usar el móvil de tu prima para preguntar por él y así le llegará.

— ¿Me ayudas a enviarlo?

— ¡¿Sabes la de exámenes que tengo que hacer en una triste semana?!

—Por favor, puede que sea muy importante —Le ponía su mejor carita de pena para que se compadeciera de él—. Yo no sé moverme por la red.

—La misma carita de pena que la de tu hermano, parecéis clones. Yo lo lanzaré, pero tú idea como será la historia.

En aquel compartimento Vega siguió estudiando lo suyo, mientras el joven Potter ideaba como debía de ser la historia para que circulara por la red a esperas de que traspasara el mundo mundano y llegara hasta el mágico. Cuando lo tuvo todo listo dejó que fuera la chica la que lo lanzara desde que pudiera.

Al llegar a la estación allí les esperaban sus familiares. Como nadie sabía quién era un marcado y quien no, había ciertas desconfianzas entre los que acudían a recoger a los pequeños. Pero nada grave pasó y en el caso de la familia Potter-Weasley fueron a buscarlos Ginny, Ronald y Hermione. Aunque los pequeños preguntaron dónde estaba su padre, la madre de estos no les dijo nada de lo que había pasado para no preocuparlos.

* * *

En la región de Gales, Harry Potter llegaba hasta el hotel residencial para personas mayores donde vivía la antigua directora del colegio Hogwarts. Con un aspecto lamentable se presentaba a la enfermera recepcionista, una mujer de mediana edad, alegre y enérgica, que se quedó sorprendida de encontrárselo así. El Auror tenía un aspecto muy diferente de la última vez que lo vio y parecía haber avejentado muchos años en aquellos meses. Pero conociendo como estaba el mundo y a lo que el agente tenía que enfrentarse, comprendió al instante el porqué de su envejecimiento.

—Harry Potter: ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

—Quiero rellenar la solicitud para quedarme acompañando a un residente esta noche.

—Supongo que te refieres a la Señora Mcgonagall —Aun recordaba la conversación que tuvieron, a principios del mes de septiembre, cuando le preguntó por los acompañantes de los huéspedes.

—En efecto: ¿Cómo está?

—Pues, a este ritmo, creo que dentro de poco estará mejor que usted —le decía en clara referencia a su lamentable aspecto físico—. Si la Señora Mcgonagall le ve así le aseguro que se va a preocupar mucho. Sería recomendable que primero se aseara y como mínimo se afeitara.

— ¿Podría hacerlo aquí?

—Claro —Recogiendo un atuendo limpio, un uniforme de enfermero, de los que se encargaban del cuidado de los ancianos, se lo entregó mientras lo acompañaba hasta un aseo donde podría bañarse y afeitarse—. Cuando termine déjeme sus ropas y las mandaré a los elfos domésticos de la residencia. Mañana estarán limpias y planchadas.

—Gracias.

—De nada, cuando termine podrá cenar con nuestros residentes.

—No quiero molestar.

—Si no molesta. No todos los días tenemos al mago más famoso, de los últimos tiempos, pasando una noche con nosotros. Mandaré que pongan un cómodo sillón reclinable en la habitación de su antigua maestra para que pueda descansar. Esta noche me toca el turno de guardia, cuando me toque la ronda preguntaré si le falta algo.

Quedándose solo en el aseo se preparó para afeitarse, ducharse y ponerse aquel uniforme, bastante cómodo, de los enfermeros. Cuando se quitó aquella barba de encima se entristeció al ver como la situación lo estaba superando con creces y aquello se reflejaba en su pelo y sus arrugas en la cara, pues ahora se percató de lo que había avejentado en tan poco tiempo. Pero no prestó más atención a su físico, pues tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse que la de su aspecto.

Cuando se presentó en el salón donde cenaban los residentes, hubo un gran revuelo, los que andaban por allí le aplaudían y vitoreaban. Como había predicho la enfermera de la recepción, aquella velada pasó de ser una rutinaria noche a convertirse en una fiesta por la presencia de Harry Potter. Pero Minerva Mcgonagall, a pesar de estar todo el mundo aplaudiendo y sonriendo, ella no mostró alegría y lo miraba con tristeza de ver como estaba su antiguo alumno. Sabía que algo había tenido que ocurrir para que acudiera, a la desesperada, a pasar la noche allí.

A pesar de que se sentaron en la misma mesa, no hablaron de lo que lo había forzado a ir hasta allí, prefirieron dejar el asunto para luego hablarlo en privado en la habitación. Cenaron y no solo habló con Minerva, sino también con multitud de huéspedes y a las nueve de la noche se retiraron a sus dormitorios.

En la habitación de la antigua directora habían colocado un cómodo sillón, mullido y reclinable, en una de las esquinas frente a la cama y al lado tenía unas mantas para taparse. A pesar de estar en primavera, por las noches, hacía bastante frío. Cuando la mujer mayor se acostaba en la cama y Harry se sentaba sin la posibilidad de coger el sueño en el sillón, iban a comenzar a hablar cuando llamó a la puerta la enfermera que antes le había recibido y anotado la solicitud de pernoctar por allí.

— ¿Todo bien por aquí? Si necesitas algo más no dudes en pedirlo Harry —Se mostraba muy amigable y quería que el Auror pasara una buena velada en la residencia.

—Gracias, todo está bien.

—Puede que Harry necesite una de sus infusiones para conciliar el sueño —le comentaba la mujer mayor al notar que su acompañante no había dormido bien desde hacía bastante tiempo.

—Cuando quiera le preparó uno de mis remedios, verás como duermes de un tirón esta noche.

—De momento no gracias.

—En la próxima ronda le pregunto por si acaso —La asistente se marchaba, cerrando la puerta, dejándolos solos.

—Harry: ¿Qué ha pasado? —ahora podían hablar en confidencia.

—Tengo que hablar con él, o con ella. Me da igual lo que sea, pero quiero verlo.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —su pregunta fue respondida con una cara de tristeza por parte de Harry, que le dio a entender que era algo muy malo—. Lleva tiempo sin dejarse ver: ¿Qué te hace pensar que aparecerá?

—No sé si querrá hablar conmigo o no, pero es que no se qué hacer. Estoy perdido, como siga así acabaré volviéndome loco. No razono bien, no duermo, la angustia me corroe, voy dando palos de ciego y cada vez cometo más errores —le decía todo aquello acelerando la velocidad en la que hablaba, parecía desesperado y al borde del ataque de angustia.

—Tranquilo Harry, que a este ritmo te acabará dando un infarto.

—Y yo la creo, es un milagro de que no me hubiera dado ya.

Para distraer las múltiples preocupaciones que atormentaban a Harry se pusieron a recordar viejos tiempos, de la época de estudiante y de todos los líos en los que se metió. También hablaron de viejas enemigas, como de Dolores Umbridge, que ahora estaba en paradero desconocido tras la fuga masiva de la prisión.

Poco a poco llegaba la media noche sin que nada pasara y la mujer, cansada, se dispuso a quedarse dormida mientras el Auror velaría por ella aquella noche. Las luces del cuarto se apagaron y Harry se quedó a oscuras allí dentro, esperando y rezando por que apareciera el causante de toda aquella situación.

Por las rendijas de la puerta se podía ver algo de luz, proveniente del pasillo, en el que se veía la sombra de los vigilantes pasear por allí muy de vez en cuando. Harry estaba despierto y esperando en el interior del cuarto sin dejar de estar atento a cualquier cosa pero, con el paso del tiempo sin que nada pasara, comenzó a pensar que estaba perdiendo el tiempo allí y que nada iba a pasar.

Cuando perdía la esperanza descubrió como detrás de la puerta, bajo la luz de la rendija del suelo, una sombra se paraba justo delante y permaneció así durante unos segundos. Aquellos segundos fueron suficientes como para que Harry se pusiera erguido y expectante de quien pudiera estar esperando tras la puerta.

El suave sonido de alguien llamando se escuchó y la voz, muy bajito, de la asistente pidiendo paso resonó. Harry se tranquilizó de aquel susto y le dijo que pasara. La mujer se adentraba en la habitación con una bandeja en las manos en la que tenía una infusión preparada que olía muy bien.

—Intuía que no dormía desde hacía tiempo y por eso le preparé mi remedio contra el insomnio —Tras cerciorarse de que la profesora estuviera dormida hablaba muy bajito para no molestarla. Después ponía la bandeja sobre una mesa cerca de Harry y se quedaba cerca de la puerta.

—Lo he probado todo, pero nada funciona. Llevo tanto tiempo sin dormir que ni me acuerdo de cuando descansé bien por última vez.

— ¿Muchas preocupaciones?

—Ni se imagina, tantas que contarlas podría llevarme toda la noche.

—Lo lamento de veras. Pero me pregunto cuál de ellas es la que le ha traído hasta aquí —Mientras hablaba con él, miraba hacia Mcgonagall como esta dormía, tranquila y en paz.

—Alguien al que quiero como a un hijo está metido en un verdadero problema y eso ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso.

— ¿Y venir aquí ha sido lo mejor que se le ha ocurrido para ayudarle?

—No sé qué hacer para librarlo del problema. Quiero forjar un pacto o algo, lo que sea pero quiero salvarle de ese inconveniente que tiene como sea. Como si tengo que quedarme yo con su problema liberándolo a él.

—Un acto muy generoso por su parte —Seguía sin mirarle, solo admiraba el descanso de la residente—. ¿Asumiría las consecuencias por terribles que fueran?

—Qué remedio si con eso le salvo.

—Me permite preguntarle una cosa: Si estuviera en la tesitura de… digamos, por ejemplo, que para librar del "problema" a ese ser querido, tuviera que meter en "problemas" a miles de personas que no conoce… ¿aun querría hacerlo?

—Yo… —Como persona racional no quería causar desgracia en gente desconocida solo por salvar una vida pero, estando a ese nivel de exasperación, no pudo evitar pronunciar lo que su corazón le pedía—. Si, lo que fuera con tal de librarle de su destino.

—Qué respuesta tan sincera pero: ¿Qué pasará si no tiene nada que ofrecer para alcanzar un acuerdo?

—Si no llego a un pacto, lanzaría una advertencia: Pienso vengar a ese ser querido como sea y a costa de lo que sea. No descansaré hasta que se haga justicia.

—El efecto de una advertencia radica, principalmente, en la capacidad de influir miedo en el receptor de la amenaza —Se preparaba para marcharse y sujetando la puerta miró directo a Harry—. Le pondré un fácil ejemplo: Si esto fuera la sabana y una hormiga lanzara una amenaza a un elefante ¿cree que al receptor le afectaría la intimidación del lanzador? —la pregunta dejó en silencio al Auror, que en aquel momento se vio así mismo como una hormiga tratando de encontrar y amenazar a un elefante—. Procure dormir Harry, se avecina un temporal.

Cerrando la puerta, tras dedicarle aquellas últimas palabras, lo dejó solo y en silencio. La sombra, bajo la rendija, de la que había acudido a traerle la infusión permaneció unos segundos tras la puerta. Como no se movía de allí consiguió que Harry se pusiera en pie y fuera hasta ella para abrirla de golpe, encontrándose con la mujer aun allí y algo desorientada.

—Harry —Sonriéndole lo saludaba como la que no acababa de hablar con él—. Debo de andar algo con sueño, pues creo que te traía una bandeja con la infusión aunque por un segundo me he quedado traspuesta y ahora no sé donde la he puesto.

—No pasa nada, ya me la ha entregado y la tengo al lado del sillón preparada para tomármela —Le abría bien la puerta para que viera como estaba el vaso calentito al lado de su asiento.

— ¿En serio? —Al ver que era cierto se quedó un poco asombrada—. ¿Habré caminado en sueños?

—Tranquila que no ha pasado nada, solo entró, la dejó ahí y se marchó en silencio. A todos nos pasa que hacemos las cosas con tanta rutina y pensando en nuestros asuntos, que no nos damos cuenta de lo que hacemos.

—Será eso —Sonriéndole se marchaba por donde había venido—. De todas formas voy a pedir cita para un chequeo médico, por si acaso.

Harry la observaba como se marchaba por el pasillo y cuando desapareció volvió a entrar en la habitación, mirando a todos lados sin ver nada extraño. Al final se sentó en el sillón erguido y expectante de cualquier eventualidad por allí.

—Se que estás aquí: déjate ver.

Al decir aquellas palabras consiguió que Minerva se despertara, preguntándose qué ocurría, y fue entonces cuando notó como ella no lo miraba a él, sino a alguien que tenía detrás de él, se sobresaltó pensando que lo tenía justo detrás sin haberlo detectado. Más aun intentando ponerse en pie, sintió como alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro y de repente todas sus preocupaciones se disiparon, el cansancio que arrastraba podía con él y caía en un profundo sueño.

Su sueño era tan profundo que comenzó a roncar en el acto y gracias al encapuchado, que aun tenía su mano en el hombro, lo reclinó en el asiento poniéndolo muy cómodo, para que descansara lo que le hacía falta. Después, sin decir palabra, cogía la manta que había al lado y lo tapaba para que no pasara frío.

Con Harry durmiendo, el misterioso personaje que no mostraba su rostro se acercó hasta la esquina de la cama y se sentaba allí observando a la mujer, que lo había presenciado todo. Sin decir palabra, se quedaba allí pero, esta vez fue Minerva la que se decidió pronunciar.

—No sé quién eres, pero algo me dice a mí que no eres malo. Que haces lo que haces por alguna razón que desconozco —Tras mirarle un rato, se fijaba luego en Harry—. Está muy preocupado: ¿Puedes ayudarle? —Ante su pregunta, el encapuchado se quedaba un rato sin moverse pero a continuación negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y si te lo pido yo? —al formular aquella nueva pregunta captó su completa atención—. ¿Si soy yo la que te pide que le ayudes?

Tras lanzar un suspiro, la expresión corporal del encapuchado dio a entender que a Harry podía decirle que no, pero a Minerva no pudo negarle la petición de ayuda. Como el niño o niña que había bajo aquellas negras vestimentas, caía a los pies de la cama echándose las manos a la cabeza. Para luego volverse a levantar mirando a la mujer que sonreía al ver que iba a hacer algo, pero su sonrisa duró poco tiempo pues la expresión del encapuchado dejaba a entender que todo tenía un precio y que aquel iba a ser muy caro.

Levantándose se dirigía hacia Harry y le ponía la mano en el hombro otra vez, consiguiendo con ello un efecto inesperado. Las canas, las cicatrices de guerra y las arrugas del hombre desaparecían. Harry recuperaba un aspecto muy completo, no le había quitado años de encima pero si le había dado un aspecto muy mejorado para la edad que tenía.

Dejándoles dormir tranquilos se marchó de allí, desapareciendo en el acto, en el tiempo de un parpadeo dejó de estar allí. Minerva volvía a quedarse dormida y así trascurrió el resto de la noche.

* * *

Cuando la mañana llegó, Harry se despertaba con la sensación de haber dormido años, estaba despejado y pensaba con total claridad. Con el cuerpo aun entumecido, por el profundo sueño, le costaba recordar como se había quedado dormido. Después, al reactivarse, se puso en pie con bastante facilidad, hacía años que no se sentía tan ligero.

No había nadie en la habitación, la cama estaba hecha y el resto recogido. Las ropas que trajo el día anterior estaban limpias, planchadas y dobladas a los pies de la cama. Poniéndose la ropa sin recordar cómo había pasado la noche, una vez vestido, se fijó en el espejo que había en la habitación y su asombro fue enorme.

Se acercó hasta el espejo tocándose la cara y el pelo, no tenía rastro de arrugas ni canas causadas por el estrés de las últimas crisis y fue entonces cuando recordó lo que pasó durante su estancia en la habitación. Alucinado, de cómo estaba su aspecto físico, se marchó del dormitorio en busca de la dueña de aquella estancia. Todos los empleados que lo vieron la noche anterior se asombraron de su sorprendente cambio físico, pero no le decían nada.

Minerva Mcgonagall paseaba por los jardines aquella bonita mañana de finales de marzo, acompañada por unas amigas que todas estaban respirando el ambiente primaveral de los jardines llenos de flores.

Al verle llegar le sonrió al notar su mejoría anímica, se acercó hasta él que aun seguía atónito. Separándose por los caminos entre las flores, cuando se cercioraron de que no hubiera oídos cerca, comenzaron a hablar en confidencia.

—Lo he visto esta noche ¿verdad?

—Diría que sí.

— ¿El me ha hecho esto?

—Puede que no sea tan malo como piensas.

— ¿Va a ayudarme?

—Quién sabe. Aun ni sé porque viene a verme por las noches como para saber qué piensa hacer en el futuro —Se pararon frente a un árbol cuyas flores estaban abiertas y eran preciosas, a excepción de una que estaba cerca de marchitarse—. Harry: Mira aquellas flores. La que está cerca de marchitarse eras tú ayer, parecía que anunciaras tu muerte inminente y hoy eres una de las otras, lista y preparada para lo que haya que venir.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Que puede que representes más de lo que te imaginas en esta historia. No te rindas nunca. Lucha cada día y averigua el porqué de todo. Vuelve y afrenta lo que esté por venir.

—Ahora veo todo con más claridad —Con la mente despejada tenía mejores proyecciones de futuro y comenzaba a despedirse—. Espero volver a verla pronto, tengo que ir a casa a saludar a mis hijos.

—Saluda a todos de mi parte. Espero volver a verte pronto y si pillas y desmemorizas a Umbridge ven a verme y haremos una fiesta en su honor —le hacía sonreír con su comentario.

Harry partió rumbo a la primera chimenea que lo llevara directo a La Madriguera, aun sin creerse lo agradable que era estar descansado y con las ideas en orden. Volvía con la esperanza de que Teddy se salvara de su cruel destino antes de acabar con William Wood. Pero no podía decirle nada pues no quería que sus palabras pudieran llegar al mago de varita azul y tratara de encontrar una relación que pusiera en peligro a la profesora Mcgonagall.

Al llegar al bastión de la familia, a eso del medio día, los primeros en verle fueron los jóvenes de la familia que se le abrazaron a saludarle. Su llegada alegró a muchos y tranquilizó a otros tantos que no sabían dónde se encontraba. En el caso de los adultos, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver su mejoría física, no había ni rastro de sus canas, arrugas y demás signos del estrés que estaba pasando.

Su mujer, tras decirles a los jóvenes que salieran un rato de la casa a jugar, le cogió del brazo y se lo llevaba hasta el despacho donde solían hablar. Ronald y Hermione le seguían curiosos por saber que le había ocurrido.

— ¿Qué ha pasado Harry?

—William Wood ha marcado a Teddy con su varita —al explicarles lo que había ocurrido fue como un jarro de agua fría para los otros—. No sabía qué hacer y decidí pasar la noche en la habitación de la antigua directora, quería hablar con él como fuera.

— ¿Lo viste?

—Posee a quien le dé la gana. Puede hablar mediante terceros y en principio no me hizo mucho caso y después no llegué a verle. Al notar que lo tenía detrás de mí y antes de verle la cara, me dejó dormido. Pero el me ha hecho esto por algún motivo y creo que me va a ayudar.

— ¿Por qué? —No encontraron mucho razonamiento en aquellas palabras, ni siquiera habían encontrado en su explicación una referencia afirmativa.

—No sé cómo explicarlo, pero algo en mi me dice que tratará de hacer algo para impedir que Teddy muera —Les explicó, con bastantes detalles, lo que había pasado durante la noche.

—Y si es peor el remedio que la enfermedad —Ronald no quería ser el pesimista, pero era el que tenía que decirlo en aquellos momentos—. ¿Y si para salvar a Teddy tiene que morir mucha más gente? Yo quiero a Teddy tanto como los demás, no deseo que muera pero, no sabemos nada del precio que vamos a tener que pagar.

—Intentaremos solventar los dos actos finales con el menor número de bajas posibles.

—Si no hemos podido controlar ninguno, vamos respondiendo a medida que se van produciendo.

— ¡¿Y entonces que hago Ronald?! —le preguntaba gritando y enfadado, dejándolo enmudecido—. ¡¿Le dejo morir? pese a que fue por mi culpa por lo que se metió en ese lío! —Ginny le sujetaba el brazo para que se tranquilizase—. ¡¿De quién fue la idea de utilizarlo para lanzar el rumor?!

—Se que te sugerimos que fuera él el que lanzara el rumor, pero también te recomendamos que te lo trajeras a La Madriguera para que permaneciera salvo. Pero tú lo dejaste allí tan solo con una promesa que incumplió. Se metió solo en la boca del lobo y terminó metido en la mierda. Ya te digo que me importa tanto como a ti, no deseo que muera pero nadie da nada gratis. Piénsalo.

—Pienso salvarle la vida cueste lo que cueste.

—Esperemos que no nos cueste mucho.

Con la tensión por las nubes en aquel despacho, dejaron por concluida la conversación y se fueron a pasar el día en familia. Harry y Ronald tenían opiniones muy distintas sobre que debía haber hecho, pero dejaron de lado sus diferencias para no estropear aquella semana en la que los pequeños estarían con ellos.

* * *

La semana de vacaciones trascurrió sin muchos sobresaltos, Harry había vuelto a su trabajo con más fuerza que nunca. Con la mente despejada comenzó a planificar y neutralizar los secuestros de ciudadanos, anticipando sus movimientos a los de los enemigos. La prensa internacional le elogiaba por ello, pues desde hacía semanas parecía que estaban actuando sin ningún control y llegaban tarde a todos lados.

El día antes de que los estudiantes volvieran al colegio, se había organizado una cena especial para despedirles. Tras un duro día de trabajo se preparaba para volver a casa cuando lo interceptaron los agentes encargados de mantener el mundo mágico oculto a los ojos muggles. En sus manos portaban un escrito que se había vuelto viral por internet y habían tenido que actuar para borrarlo de la red.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Leyendo el papel hablaba sobre El Dragón del Génesis y que mencionara que protegía una muralla captó su atención al instante.

—Alguien ha lanzado este mensaje a la red, con bastante información sobre el mundo mágico, de cómo encontrarnos y varias cosas más. En el fondo creemos que es algo que se ha usado para llamar la atención. Estaba destinada a ser interceptada por nosotros pues además de eso hablaba sobre un dragón y un punto débil que le obliga a tomar tierra.

—Si se refiere a la nueva apariencia de Igor Morris: ya me dirás para que sirve el punto débil si no contamos con nada que le afecte. Tan peligroso es en el aire como en la tierra —Pensando que hacer con aquella información lo que más intrigado le tenía era que hablara de una muralla y que protegía algo de alguien—. Sacadlo de la red, aplicad el protocolo de desacreditación para estos casos y veamos qué podemos hacer con esto.

Guardando todo lo relacionado con la información, partió rumbo al bastión familiar, que por allí había llegado el mensaje viral y Albus esperaba ver la cara de su padre, pues sabía que tendría que conocer la noticia. Pero al verle llegar bastante escéptico se desilusionó al pensar que todo su esfuerzo y lo que se había arriesgado fuese en vano.

Esperando el momento en el que se quedó solo, el jovencito se aproximó hasta él, curioso por preguntar sobre el asunto para saber un poco más de la opinión de su padre. Mientras tanto la familia se ocupaba de preparar la mesa, en la que habría mención especial por los que ya no estaban, Percy y los suyos.

—Papá: ¿lo has visto? ¿Lo del punto débil del dragón?

—Si lo he visto —Estaba absorto y no parecía estar alegre de conocer la noticia—, pero: ¿de qué nos sirve? La magia no nos vale, los ataques físicos casi ni los siente, de que nos podría servir posarlo en tierra si será tan inmune a todo como en el aire.

Al pronunciar su opinión, dejó pensando a Albus para que llegase a su misma conclusión. Si Igor Morris gozaba de la invulnerabilidad poco iban a poder hacer en su contra cuando se decidiera a actuar. El joven se quedó pensando y, recordando todo lo que le estaba pasando, su expresión se preocupó hasta el punto en el que su padre quiso preguntar.

—Hijo: ¿Tienes algo que contarme? —Le miraba fijo a los ojos una vez más.

—No papá —tras vacilar un rato, al seguir recordando todo lo que le pasaba, quiso negarlo para no preocuparlo más de lo que estaba.

—Una vez, más o menos a tu edad y mientras cursaba el segundo año, el director Dumbledore me formuló esa pregunta y yo si tenía algo que contarle. Por tonterías de la edad me guardé el secreto y eso casi nos cuesta la vida a tu madre y a mí.

Dejando a su hijo reflexionando en eso, juntos bajaron hasta la planta baja y se reunieron con la familia a cenar. Aunque tenía un futuro tan negro, como cuando se reunieron de esa forma antes de fin de año, el hecho de volver a estar todos juntos les hacía sonreír.

A la mañana siguiente llegó el día en el que los pequeños habían de volver a Hogwarts y estaban todos, otra vez, juntos en la estación. Aunque no fue tan dramático como la última vez que se despidieron, más llantos se produjeron al ver como se marchaban los pequeños.

Harry estaba allí y miraba a los estudiantes que iban subiendo al expreso. Aunque los hubiera investigado a todos, sin ningún resultado, no podía dejar de pensar en las evidencias, pues Minerva Mcgonagall solo se encontraba con el encapuchado en los periodos vacacionales y la lógica le hacía pensar que debía de tratarse de un alumno, pero las evidencias de su investigación decían lo contrario.

Como ahora se llevaban bastante bien sus hijos, Scorpius Malfoy acudía a donde estaban James, Albus y Rose. Draco Malfoy y su mujer se acercaban hasta ellos escoltando a su hijo. Los tres matrimonios: los Potter, los Weasley y los Malfoy vieron partir juntos a sus pequeños, sin decir mucho entre ellos, hasta que el expreso se perdió en la lejanía escoltado por las fuerzas de seguridad, sobrevolando a escoba, que los vigilarían durante todo el trayecto.

—Nuestros hijos parecen que se llevan bien —Los tres hombres hablaban a solas, debido a que las tres madres de los pequeños también hablaban entre ellas. Cuando Draco dijo aquello, al ver lo bien que parecían llevarse su hijo con Rose, sus palabras no hicieron mucha gracia a Ronald.

—Son buenos chicos. Espero que se diviertan mucho en la última evaluación y que todo esté solucionado para cuando vuelvan a final de curso.

— ¿Cómo va la cosa por el Ministerio? Desde el día en que nos vimos por allí no he vuelto a ir —Draco preguntaba refiriéndose al día en el que saltó a la prensa el suceso de acoso escolar.

—No hay novedades, todo sigue igual a como lo cuentan los medios, combatimos a las fuerzas de William como podemos. Aunque espero que esto no dure mucho tiempo pues nos acabarán desgastando.

— ¿Es verdad lo que dicen las noticias? ¿Que en el Santuario de dragones en los últimos días se están concentrando gran cantidad de ellos?

—Pues sí. Pero hasta el momento no hemos hecho nada que provoque la ira de Igor Morris, ni pensamos hacerlo en el futuro —Harry, gracias a la información proporcionada por Teddy, sabía que William trataba de hacer que su compañero saliera de su refugio y por eso había pedido a los diferentes Ministerios internacionales que no hicieran nada que pudiera provocarlo—. Solo tratamos de contener a los magos oscuros y sus aspiraciones provengan del bando que vengan.

Juntándose todos ellos, se despidieron de los Malfoy y cada uno volvió a sus diferentes ocupaciones laborales. Cuando se separaron, el día prosiguió su curso con total normalidad.

* * *

Los pequeños estudiantes llegaron, ya de noche, a Hogwarts y solo cuando entraron en el castillo dejaron de tener la protección de los Aurores, que les habían escoltado durante todo el trayecto. James se acercaba a Vega a preguntarle cómo le habían ido los exámenes en aquella semana. Mientras tanto el trío de jovencitos caminaba en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor. Rose y Albus le contaban a Scorpius todo lo que habían hecho en la semana estival y a su vez él le contaba lo que había hecho. Pero el rubio era hijo único y no contaba con tanta familia con la que divertirse como sus amigos y que le contaran todo aquello, aunque quisiera alegrarse, acababa triste por no poder disfrutar de un lugar tan familiar como el de sus amigos.

En todos los corredores el tema estrella era el mensaje viral que traspasó la frontera del mundo muggle y llegó hasta el mágico, que fue borrado de las redes y desacreditado. En el trío se preguntaban, dos de ellos, la identidad de quien lo hubiera descubierto y lanzado al medio. Albus no decía nada, no dijo mucho durante la cena ni cuando llegó el turno de irse a dormir. La conversación con su padre la tenía muy presente, no quería ocultarle nada pero es que aquello se escapaba de su comprensión y pensaba que nadie estaba capacitado para comprenderle, por eso prefería no decir nada.

Como las clases comenzaban a la mañana siguiente, todos los estudiantes, se acostaron temprano y el castillo quedó en completo silencio a eso de las diez de la noche. Pero no todo era tranquilidad pues, en el baño de los prefectos de la quinta planta, la piscina se llenaba de agua luminosa y cristalina, pero el personaje que solía aparecer por allí aun no se dejó ver.

En las escaleras cambiantes, la zona donde estaban la mayoría de cuadros del castillo, un alumno o alumna de primer año pasaba por allí sin importarle ser visto por los integrantes de los retratos, que aun estuvieran despiertos, y estos se preguntaban que estaría haciendo por allí en completa soledad y a aquellas horas.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntaba uno de ellos, al ver que se había quedado fijo delante de él. Se tuvo que suponer que le había respondido pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios—. ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no debía ocurrir?

Sin pronunciar una palabra solo llevó un dedo hasta su superficie y al tocarla, creando una ligera ondulación, hizo que el cuadro perdiera su capacidad de movimiento y quedara como lo que era, un simple retrato.

Los otros, que contemplaron el suceso, se asustaron y trataron de dar la voz de alarma pero, como un virus que se trasmitía veloz de un cuadro a otro, el conjuro o hechizo, que había lanzado aquel alumno o alumna de primer año, contagió en pocos segundos a todos los cuadros del castillo y de allí hacia los del resto del mundo privándolos de todo lo que los caracterizaba en el mundo mágico y dejándolos como los que habían en el mundo muggle.

Todo ocurría tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de decir nada, no solo los cuadros se veían afectados, también las fotos que guardaban movimiento, estas perdían la magia que tenían y ahora eran meras fotos normales.

El personaje desapareció, sin dejarse ver por ningún testigo, justo cuando llegaba un prefecto a las escaleras. Al contemplar como todos los retratos habían dejado de moverse dio la voz de alarma a los profesores y fue entonces cuando cundió el pánico. Todos los profesores y prefectos, sin querer despertar al alumnado para que el miedo no fuera mayor, fueron a los diferentes puntos del castillo, donde había retratos, para cerciorarse de lo acontecido y cuando se dieron cuenta de que el suceso era general, mandaron cartas al Ministerio por si también se habían visto afectados.

Mientras el pánico cundía fuera del baño de los prefectos, pues no solo en el castillo se dieron cuenta del suceso sino también en los diferentes Ministerios mundiales e instituciones mágicas, el personaje hacía acto de presencia en aquel aseo.

Con una nota en un sobre en las manos, se aproximaba al borde de la piscina y, sentándose allí, metía de rodilla hasta los pies bajo las aguas. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a admirar el reflejo, a la vez que lanzaba el sobre al interior de la piscina hundiéndose en ella.

Tras un rato mirando, se produjo unas violentas ondulaciones nada agradables en la superficie del agua que le obligó a dejar de mirar y cuando se tranquilizaron volvió a fijar su vista en las pacíficas aguas y el sobre volvía a estar flotando en ellas. Al recogerlo y volverlo a lanzar, así estuvo mirando un rato antes de que volvieran a agitarse, forzándole a dejar de mirar y recoger la nota que volvía a estar en la superficie.

Tras intentarlo cuatro o cinco veces, en aquel nuevo intento, cuando la nota se hundió bajo las aguas, se fijó en esas mismas y estas cambiaban de forma adoptando la imagen a todo color de un futuro cercano, pues se trataba de la noche siguiente.

En aquella imagen se podía ver el Santuario de Dragones de la cordillera escandinava. Bajo la ladera, donde se encontraba la gigantesca cueva donde se refugiaba la nueva apariencia de Igor Morris, las enormes escamas que estaban sobre el lomo de aquella criatura estaban esparcidas por la pendiente al haberlas perdido. Por alguna razón el dragón cambiaba de forma pero no se le podía ver al estar dentro de su oscuro refugio.

Unos ojos verdes se iluminaron dentro de la cueva y una potente respiración surgió. Aquella criatura proyectaba su visión hacia el exterior del refugio para divisar que podría estar haciendo su compañero que seguía sin moverse de su bastión.

Al tener muy presente la advertencia de William, en los últimos días había comenzado a proyectar su visión no solo hacia el bastión del brujo sino también comenzó a escudriñar, sin que se enterasen, a los diferentes Ministerios del mundo. Quería saber si había algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparse, pero estos estaban ocupados tratando de frenar a las facciones oscuras antes que preocuparse en atacarle a él y a sus dragones.

Sus ojos brillaban como el universo estrellado al proyectar su visión al exterior del Santuario y tras estar mirando los más variados gobiernos mágicos a nivel mundial, se fijó en el de Suecia, como el cuerpo de seguridad de aquel Ministerio, que tenía más próximo la colonia de dragones, era el que más atento estaba a él y sus posibles acciones.

Los periódicos del día estaban sobre la mesa y las noticias de lo sucedido a los cuadros mágicos de todo el mundo colmaban los titulares. La otra misiva de la mañana era la constante lucha de las fuerzas del orden contra las de William, pues los Mortífagos habían optado por ocultarse sin más pretensiones que las de la supervivencia. Sobre esa mesa fue entonces cuando Igor se fijó en que una carta había llegado hasta allí, ni él ni los agentes se habían percatado de su misteriosa aparición, pero lo cierto es que la recogieron curiosos de saber que contenía.

Dentro de la nota había una especie de fórmula a medio hacer, venía de parte del Ministerio de Magia de Londres y era el proyecto de un posible hechizo mata-dragones. Tras hacer algún que otro jocoso comentario sobre aquellas criaturas, los agentes, se preguntaron que debían hacer con aquella fórmula.

—Es una nota de alto secreto del Ministerio, quiere que estudiemos un conjuro que tienen en su poder, pero no nos explican cómo han dado con él.

— ¿Será eso que tiene el Ministerio y que es la última carta contra los magos?

—No lo sé, pero todo apunta a que sí. Enviad de inmediato este proyecto de conjuro al Instituto Durmstrang, que lo estudien allí y saquen la fórmula definitiva para acabar con esas criaturas tan peligrosas.

—Lo bueno de que esté en el colegio es que el dragón no podrá acercarse por allí. Confiemos en que funcione contra ese puñetero brujo —Cogiendo la nota, el agente, se acercaba aun traslador que tenía conexión directa con el instituto mágico y se trasportó hasta allí para entregar el comunicado.

Igor Morris al ver como se trasportó hasta el colegio de magia y, al estar en un lugar vetado para él, allí dejó de ver lo que pudieran hacer con aquella fórmula. Fue entonces cuando supuso que la advertencia de William era real y se encolerizó de tal forma que sus escamas se acorazaban terminando de transformarse a la nueva apariencia que le habían obligado a adoptar.

Lanzando un rugido, que traspasó las montañas, reventó la montaña donde se encontraba la cueva en la que se había ocultado. No hizo daño a ninguno de los dragones de por allí pues la había pulverizado, creando una formidable polvareda que le camufló casi por completo. Mientras tanto, entre el polvo, se podían intuir sus enormes y poderosas alas. En un segundo alzaba el vuelo hacia las nubes seguido de todo su ejército de dragones.

En el baño de Prefectos, frente a la piscina, más o menos a esa altura era cuando las aguas se agitaban violentas pero en aquella ocasión no lo hicieron. Pero lo que si cambió fue el color de estas, pues se volvieron puro fuego y se podía escuchar gritos y lamentos. El personaje que observaba derramaba lágrimas de tristeza, que caían por sus mejillas y se concentraban en su barbilla antes de caer al suelo.

Tras estar un rato observando las aguas, cuando la visión acabó, se quedó mirando un rato al vacío. Fue entonces cuando notó como un Prefecto se acercaba al baño en una ronda general al castillo. Antes de que llegase hasta allí, las aguas retrocedieron y el personaje desaparecía dejándolo todo como si nada hubiera pasado.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38.**

 **Cuarto Acto: Miedo-Odio-Ira.**

Durante aquella mañana, la del martes 4 de Abril, cuando los alumnos en el colegio se pusieron en pie, los de la casa del león, al tratar de salir de su torre se encontraron con las puertas abiertas. Poco tiempo tardaron en enterarse de que el retrato de La Dama Gorda había perdido toda su esencia mágica y el jefe de la casa, Neville Longbottom, estaba tratando de encontrar otra manera de sellar el acceso al área privada de Gryffindor.

Aquella casa era la única afectada pues para acceder a las otras no requería de un cuadro que preguntara por una contraseña. Era por eso que fue la primera en enterarse durante la mañana, al hacerlo, la noticia corrió veloz despertando a los rezagados y todos iban a enterarse de lo que pasaba.

Los más incrédulos salían y se dirigían hacia la zona donde más cuadros guardaban, las escaleras cambiantes que conectaban todas las plantas, y en poco tiempo toda esa zona se vio atestada de alumnos asombrados por lo acontecido durante la noche.

Hubo llantos pues algunos cuadros eran muy conocidos y admirados entre el alumnado. Los estudiantes iban en busca de los que más afinidad tenían, anhelando que se hubieran salvado de aquella maldición, pero toda esperanza era en vano pues el efecto era general para todos.

Rose, Albus, Scorpius, James y Vega coincidieron en una de las plantas del interconector, justo en la zona media de aquel lugar, que más cuadros tenía en la pared y los admiraban con tristeza. Al igual que el resto de compañeros habían cogido mucho cariño a diferentes personajes que habitaban allí dentro y todos estaban lánguidos.

Albus, sin que nadie entendiera que era lo que hacía, acariciaba la superficie de uno de aquellos cuadros por ver si podía hacer algo, para remediar aquel descalabro, más fue inútil pues nada pasó. Triste, acarició otro pero a la vez sentía que alguien le estaba observando en una parte más alta de aquel conector entre plantas, solo que no le prestó ninguna atención y seguía atento al suceso.

— ¿Qué diantres ha pasado? —Vega estaba triste e indignada a la vez, pues había forjado gran afinidad con los retratos durante aquellos meses y que desaparecieran así de repente fue como si los hubieran matado—. Estos cuadros eran de lo mejor que tenía el colegio. ¿Quién querría hacerles esto?

—No lo sé —Rose le respondía, debido a que los otros estaban muy callados—. Pero el suceso al parecer fue general, no solo ha afectado al colegio sino a todo el mundo.

—Pero: ¿Por qué? —Llorando, observó como Albus acariciaba la superficie de un tercer cuadro, pero después se puso seria pareciendo pensar una posibilidad—. Son ojos y oídos —pronunció de repente dejando a los otros intrigados.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pensadlo un poco: La desaparición de los fantasmas, estos no necesitaban dormir y podían estar donde quisieran. Los cuadros duermen pero están repartidos por todo el mundo mágico y sirven de espías y de puente de comunicación. Quien ha hecho esto espera moverse más sin ojos vigilando y para que no lo localicemos hace del efecto algo a nivel global.

—Pero, en el caso de los fantasmas, primero fueron los del continente Europeo y en Diciembre afectó al resto del globo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —pregunta con bastante retórica que la jovencita no tuvo tiempo de auto-responderse pues Rose se le adelantó.

—Que quien está detrás de esto se encuentra en este continente y no en otro.

—Pero de septiembre a marzo ha podido moverse a cualquier parte del mundo. Si hubiera optado por permanecer en este continente, Europa es muy grande, podría estar en cualquier parte —Albus seguía sintiendo que alguien le observaba desde las plantas más altas pero, estando en mitad de aquella conversación, no le prestó mucha atención—. No podemos hacer nada al respecto.

—No quisiera inmiscuirme en conversaciones ajenas, jovencitos, pero tengo la mala suerte de escuchar cuando no me han llamado —El profesor de Astronomía, Damien Stone, llegaba desde las escaleras inferiores y sin quererlo había escuchado parte de aquel coloquio, conversación que por supuesto fue bien recibida su opinión—. "No podéis hacer algo al respecto" —repetía imitando el mismo tono de voz derrotado de su alumno—. Que me duele oír eso. Todos, por cual jovencitos que os creáis que sois, podréis aportar al granito de arena de la montaña. ¿Qué podrían hacer cinco alumnos de un colegio de magia? Aprender, estudiar mucho, practicar, etc. Convertiros en grandes magos que luchen por la causa correcta, solo con eso ya estáis haciendo algo por el futuro. Los grandes logros no llegan por arte de magia, todo se consigue con esfuerzo y perseverancia.

El profesor, sin poder informar más de lo sucedido a los cuadros y tras dejar unos momentos a sus alumnos para que meditaran sus palabras, había logrado subir la moral del grupo. Aunque por un momento todos se quedaron mirando uno de los retratos con las miradas perdidas. Cada cual estaba pensando en sus propios dilemas, problemas personales y era bastante obvio.

—Profesor: ¿dicen algo las estrellas? —James quería preguntarle por su habilidad por predecir algunos acontecimientos futuros y pasados observando el cosmos.

—El cosmos está algo impredecible últimamente. Estrellas brillan más de lo habitual y cambian de color sin razón aparente. Parece que alguien juega con el porvenir a voluntad propia. Lo más curioso es que anoche tres estrellas de la constelación del dragón, de repente y sin explicación, comenzaron a parpadear más intensas e inclusive tres de ellas cambiaron de color en la zona de la cabeza. Una brillaba en una tonalidad dorada muy clara, la otra verde y la última roja.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

— ¿Sabéis que es la Astronomancia? —preguntó a sus alumnos que no conocían aquel término—. Es una habilidad que muy pocos magos poseen, se sabe que solo lo poseemos tan solo diez personas en el mundo. Observando las estrellas podemos ver acontecimientos futuros, presentes y pasados, aunque no siempre funciona ni divisamos aquello que deseamos. Antes podía prever acontecimientos, pero desde finales de junio mi capacidad de predicción es casi nula. He llegado a tener algunas visiones del presente inmediato pero son muy escasas y se reducen a presentimientos y poco más. Pero lo que quiera que signifique eso, pronto lo descubriremos.

Como no servía de nada quedarse en la zona de las escaleras se dispusieron a ir al gran comedor. Allí esperaban que el resto del cuerpo del profesorado les informara más sobre el asunto, aunque el señor Stone les avisó que no esperaran novedades pues ni él sabía lo que ocurría.

Antes de dar un solo paso, Albus, giró la cabeza pues la sensación de haber sido observado no se le quitaba. Al enfocar hacia donde pensaba que estaba quien le estuviera divisando no encontró a nadie, el lugar estaba vacío. Aunque al recordar los momentos previos creía ver a una persona plantada allí, solo que no se fijó en quién era, tampoco le dio mucha importancia pues pensó que tal vez estuviera allí mirando los cuadros y no a él.

Una vez reunidos en el gran salón, el desconcierto era igual para los profesores como para los alumnos, nadie encontraba explicación a lo acontecido durante la noche. Lo único a lo que se llegó a un acuerdo era que las clases de aquel día habían sido suspendidas y que nadie, por precaución y bajo ninguna circunstancia, debiera alejarse de los muros del castillo hasta nuevo aviso.

El golpe para el alumnado fue mayor que la desaparición de los fantasmas, había millares de cuadros en el castillo y tenían muy buena relación con los alumnos, así que el ambiente era de pérdida generalizada e inclusive se agradeció aquella jornada para que asimilaran semejante situación.

El día, aunque todo el mundo estuviera atento a cualquier movimiento por parte de los enemigos, trascurrió con bastante normalidad. Durante la tarde se sirvió la cena y tras esta todos se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes a pasar el resto de la velada por allí.

* * *

En el Ministerio de Magia, aquella misma mañana había empezado con la noticia de lo sucedido a los cuadros. Los medios de comunicación aun no se habían hecho eco de la noticia en la edición matutina. Al suceder tan imprevisto, a una hora en la que ya habían cerrado sus ediciones, estaban trabajando a marchas forzadas para explicar a sus lectores lo poco que sabían y la edición especial salió a eso de las once de la mañana.

En ella no decía nada nuevo. La prensa utilizaba su típico recurso de decir lo mismo una y otra vez con diferentes palabras; concentrándose en lo circunstancial y sin relevancia para llenar los artículos. Pero, aun sin informar de nada, lo cierto es que se vendían periódicos como caramelos en la puerta de un colegio. Todo lector se quedaba con tantas preguntas como antes de comprar el periódico, pero con la tonta sensación de que al haberlo leído estaba más informado que quien no lo había hecho.

En el edificio de los Aurores, Harry Potter llegaba junto con Ronald Weasley, el día empezaba movido y debían prepararse para cualquier cosa. Todo su personal, al no poder hacer nada por lo ocurrido a los cuadros, se concentraban en sus obligaciones diarias de impedir los secuestros que incrementaran el número de seguidores del William Wood. Aunque, por alguna extraña razón, las sustracciones de personas se habían ralentizado o bien parado en los últimos días.

Su comandante ordenó extremar precauciones en los bastiones de los enemigos. Reforzó la vigilancia en ambos y ante cualquier eventualidad serían informados al instante. Como no sabía en quien podía confiar y quien no, no dijo nada más de lo necesario y se fue a su despacho con el pelirrojo. Allí tenían mucho trabajo por delante. Los informes de las organizaciones oscuras, que estaban tratando de dominar a las pequeñas naciones, dejaron de llegar. Los "aliados" desconocidos habían logrado detener sus avances y los brujos tenebrosos habían optado por ocultarse hasta que la situación les volviera a ser favorable.

— ¿Sabemos algo de quiénes son? —El pelirrojo miraba uno de los informes de un gran combate entre las fuerzas oscuras y sus misteriosos contrincantes en un pequeño país asiático.

—No dejan rastro alguno y los únicos testigos son los magos oscuros que luego se ocultan y desaparecen. No creo que ni William Wood sepa algo, si no puede que ya hubiera intervenido.

—Hablando del señor Wood: solo nos queda una pista ya sea para él o para su compañero y todo Londres lo sabe. Estamos en una lucha constante contra sus fuerzas pero eso no nos evita el problema principal, no tratamos de cortarlo de raíz. ¿Qué hacemos cuando solo quede uno de los dos?

—Cierto es que estamos actuando contra tentáculos en lugar de intentar ir contra el problema principal pero… ¿Qué otra opción tenemos?

—No tenemos nada que impediría, al que quede de los dos, presentarse aquí y tomar el Ministerio o quemarlo por completo… o al menos eso creen —dijo con cierto tono de voz conspiratorio.

—Explícate.

— ¿Recuerdas que anteayer tuvimos un chivatazo? Mientras investigábamos en un local de apuestas de jugadores de póker, en busca de un peligroso preso fugado, vi como uno de los participantes de la partida hecho un farol a los otros. Fingió, sin tener nada, que tenía una jugada muy alta para intimidar a sus adversarios y lo consiguió. Desde entonces la idea no se me va de la cabeza: Debemos ganar tiempo para encontrar la última pista y para obtenerlo deberíamos hacer creer a nuestro último enemigo que tenemos algo que podría derrotarlo. Aunque la triste realidad es que no tendríamos nada pero mientras él no lo sepa todo minuto que ganemos será valioso.

—Una distracción que impida que nos ataquen con toda su fuerza. ¡Buena idea Ron! —Se ponía a rebuscar en su despacho los nombres de posibles agentes que creía que fueran dobles dentro del Ministerio, pero todo eran suposiciones e ideó algo más genérico—. Hay poco margen de maniobra, que hubiera ocurrido esto significa que el siguiente acto está muy próximo y hay que pensar en quien podría ser el desencadenante para que se enteren los magos.

Ambos compañeros dedicaron la mañana a idear un plan relámpago, para hacer creer al mundo mágico que tenían la última pista. Aunque lanzar el rumor anterior no les salió todo lo bien que esperaban, no perdían la esperanza de que aquello les concediera algo más de tiempo. Tenían que hacerlo muy deprisa pues Harry tenía la percepción de que el tiempo que disponían se les estaba agotando y en cualquier momento se produciría un movimiento.

A eso del medio día, sin que nada trascurriera en el mundo mágico, no habían llegado noticias de ninguno de los dos bastiones enemigos. Todo estaba tranquilo y a través de sus patronus, que era el método de comunicación más secreto que conocían para informarse entre ellos en aquel subterráneo, se pusieron en contacto con Hermione que preparó lo que denominaron: Proyecto Pentagrama.

La señora Weasley, que había estado en su despacho enterrada en papeleo del Ministerio y tras acordar lo que iban a hacer, cogió una carpeta clara llena de folios en blanco. Tras dibujarle un perfecto pentagrama en la solapa, en negro menos sus puntas que cada una tenía un color diferente representando cada una de las varitas de cristal, le puso el sello ministerial más importante que existía y salió a toda prisa hacia el edificio de los Aurores. Aparentaba ir en busca de Harry con grandes ansias.

Realizó su papel tan bien que causó gran interés en la carpeta por parte de todo el cuerpo de los agentes de la ley. Lo que hubiera allí dentro tenía, por fuerza mayor, que ser muy importante y el hecho de usar el pentagrama, con sus cinco puntas de colores, dejaba vía libre a la imaginación para que pensaran de qué se trataba de una nueva pista para derrotar a los magos de varita de cristal.

Al entrar en el despacho solo pronunció en alto: "Tengo la última pista.". Lo dijo una vez cerrada la puerta pero lo suficiente como para que se enterasen algunos compañeros en el exterior. Su marido y su concuñado, interpretando su parte de la farsa, le rogaron que fuera más discreta a la hora de venir con semejante bombazo. El rumor de que ya no contaban con una última carta comenzó a extenderse por todo el edificio, tranquilizando a muchos y poniendo nerviosos a los partidarios del mago de varita azul.

Sea lo que tuviera aquel trío de personajes parecía importante. Más de un compañero del cuerpo trataba de acercar el oído a la puerta para enterarse de lo que sucedía, pero lo único que podían escuchar era que aquello era de alto secreto y debían ocultarlo hasta que fuera necesario su utilización.

El improvisado movimiento, por parte de Harry y sus dos familiares, fue más efectivo de lo que se esperaban,. Antes de abandonar el despacho el rumor de aquella misteriosa carpeta, con el pentagrama en la solapa, había llegado hasta la parte más recóndita del Ministerio. Daban la impresión de que era algo de vital importancia que, para mayor seguridad, lo esconderían en un lugar en donde nadie podría hacerse con él.

* * *

En el departamento de prensa no tardó mucho en llegar el rumor y todos por allí pidieron explicaciones a Ginny, pero esta no sabía nada del tema y si lo sabía tampoco lo iba a revelar. Todos por allí hablaban de la carpeta con el Pentagrama que parecía guardar información vital dentro de ella.

Verónica Fletcher estaba en su despacho preparando su siguiente artículo con doble intencionalidad con respecto al cuerpo de los Aurores. Como había prometido a Harry informar con más verisimilitud sobre la actuación de los agentes de seguridad del ministerio, ahora, los estaba poniendo por las nubes. Sabía y era consciente de que ella había publicado el Manifiesto de William Wood, por eso estaba en el punto de mira de los enemigos del brujo y debía realizar una impecable labor que disipara las dudas que tuvieran sobre ella.

Al enterarse de la famosa carpeta, de la que todo el mundo hablaba, primero mostró interés en ella pero luego comenzó a recapacitar. Había estado siguiendo los movimientos, hasta donde podía, de tanto el matrimonio Potter como el Weasley. Sus entradas y salidas del Ministerio. Como una espía había contactado con los leales a William para que fueran sus ojos y sus oídos por todo el subterráneo y aquella nueva revelación la pilló por sorpresa.

Desconfiada, mientras todos sus compañeros estaban llenos de alegría y se mostraban tan entusiastas de que por fin habían dado con la próxima pista, la reportera dedicó todo su tiempo a pasearse por el Ministerio en busca de información. Preguntaba a ciudadanos, Aurores, senadores "temporales" y a todo el que se le cruzaba por delante, aunque ninguno sabía nada al respecto.

Ella podía ser muy retorcida a la hora de pensar sobre la sorprendente aparición de aquella misteriosa carpeta. Se fijó en los hechos circunstanciales y preguntó por si la habían visto ir o venir del despacho del difunto senador o bien si alguien había salido de allí corriendo portando algún documento. Al conocer que nadie salió, ni entró, por allí de manera insólita siguió reuniendo información. Después averiguó que Hermione había estado en su despacho desde primera hora de la mañana y no había recibido visitas desde entonces hasta que salió a toda prisa hacia el edificio de los Aurores.

Con todos los datos que disponía le hizo pensar que o bien alguien le había puesto la pista delante de las narices, o bien se trataba todo de una estratagema. En un folio en blanco, dibujó una línea partiéndolo por la mitad, en un lado comenzó a escribir los argumentos que apoyaran de que era algo verídico por un lado y de una farsa por el otro.

Tras relacionar que era más que probable de que se tratara de una vil forma de intimidar a William Wood, en lugar de compartir sus sospechas con sus aliados y, tras soltar una risa cínica, optó por esperar a descubrir que pensaban hacer con aquella carpeta. Pareciera que intuía algo y comenzó a escribir un nuevo artículo dándole total credibilidad a la noticia de que el Ministerio había encontrado una nueva pista contra los enemigos. No hizo falta informar al brujo por el descubrimiento de la carpeta pues ya los rumores le habían llegado y ella, que no estaba marcada, que podía hacer lo que quisiera y conspirar cuanto quisiera, solo le confirmó la noticia.

* * *

La jornada en el Ministerio fue más intensa de lo esperado, aunque por lo general, toda labor administrativa acababa a eso de las cuatro y media de la tarde, al tener tantas reuniones tratando de averiguar lo sucedido a los retratos, muchos funcionarios tuvieron que quedarse hasta bastante más tarde. En el caso de Harry, el senado, le exigía explicaciones con respecto al Proyecto Pentagrama pero, al ser de alto secreto y ser una mera gestora, el comandante se escudó en el carácter confidencial del plan.

Tras un día de gran tensión y sobresaltos, por las noticias que llegaban desde primeras horas del día, a eso de las nueve y cuarto de la noche se disipó el estado de alerta en el que estaban desde primeras horas del día. Al ver que no pasaba nada extraño en los bastiones de los enemigos decidieron dejar el suceso como lo acontecido durante el día 21 de diciembre, cuando desaparecieron la totalidad de los fantasmas del mundo.

Harry permaneció en su despacho desde las ocho hasta aquella hora, como cualquier ciudadano que pensaba que nada extraño iba a pasar durante el resto de la jornada, se preparaba para irse a su casa. Ronald le esperaba en la segunda planta del edificio y las mujeres de ambos aguardaban en el Atrio. Ginny era la única que no tenía porque quedarse hasta tan tarde por allí, pero prefirió aguardar para volver a casa todos juntos.

El comandante miraba el cuadro que tenía en su oficina, como este solo era oscuridad. La imagen de la dama, que lo comunicaba con su casa, estaría inmóvil en su morada y en su lado solo era un retrato de tránsito. Todo su despacho, aun quedando dos enemigos a combatir, volvía a ser un verdadero caos de torres de capetas y archivos. Tenía que reunir mucha fuerza de voluntad para ponerse a organizarlo todo, pero lo dejaría para más adelante y ahora solo quería irse a casa.

El matrimonio Weasley y su mujer, cansados de esperar en las otras zonas, acudía hasta allí para instarle a darse prisa. Ante la presión social, el Auror, apagaba las luces de la oficina, cerraba la puerta con llave y lanzaba un conjuro protector que evitaba intrusos.

Cuando iban a moverse para ir a la zona de las chimeneas de trasporte, fue entonces cuando escucharon pequeños pasos en el interior de su despacho y como, a continuación, algo caía dentro. Tras mirarse los unos a los otros, preguntándose que acababa de ocurrir, a toda prisa volvieron a abrir la puerta mientras sacaban las varitas y se preparaban para cualquier cosa.

Al encender las luces todo estaba más o menos igual, no había rastro de ninguna presencia, pero lo que si había en el suelo eran tres carpetas tiradas por allí. Tras darse una vuelta por toda la oficina en busca de quien había producido aquellos pasos y no dar con nada, se centraron en las carpetas que habían sido descolocadas.

Ginny recogía la primera, que tenía relación con el día 18 de Diciembre, el día en el que el hechizo que protegía la profecía hizo una leve reacción. Habían tratado de localizar al propietario de esta pero aquel día acudió al Ministerio muchísima gente indignada por el caso del encubrimiento de los delitos de un ministro y no se pudo averiguar nada.

Ronald se encargó de recoger la segunda carpeta, está mucho más reciente, en ella estaba todo lo que habían sacado de la red con respecto al Dragón del Génesis y el punto exacto en el que si se le lograba golpear le obligaría a tomar tierra. Aunque no supieran que utilidad podría sacar con ello, se preguntaron el motivo por el que la habían sacado de su lugar, si era lo que más tenían presente.

Hermione se encargaba de recoger la tercera carpeta, en la que había recortes de periódico y todo informe relacionado del día 18 de diciembre. En todos ellos hablaban del suceso de acoso escolar entre James Potter y Scorpius Malfoy.

— ¿Esto es normal? —el pelirrojo preguntaba al ver como les habían dejado tantas pistas con tanto descaro.

—No, no es normal —Hermione respondía mientras todos buscaban un lugar donde sentarse—. La intencionalidad de ponernos esto frente a las narices es muy sospechosa. O bien algo ha ocurrido o va a ocurrir muy pronto que ha tenido que facilitarnos el camino. No encuentro otra manera de entenderlo.

— ¿No se supone que nuestro némesis lo tenía todo bien planificado? —Ron estaba pensativo—. Algo ha cambiado en sus planes pues todo está resultando muy precipitado. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con esa "ayuda" a Teddy? —al formular aquella pregunta miraba a Harry.

—No lo sé.

El comandante, mirando la hora que era próxima a las diez de la noche, lanzaba a continuación un conjuro para proyectar cartas que partirían a toda velocidad a convocar a todo el cuerpo de los Aurores del país, que no estuvieran actualmente de guardia, a reunirse en el Ministerio. A toda velocidad salía hasta la puerta de su despacho, ordenando que tuvieran listo el arsenal del edificio y se fueran equipando a los agentes a medida que fueran llegando.

Los otros tres estaban observando, sin conocer sus intenciones, de lo que Harry hacía con tanta prisa. Este se dirigía hacia la sala donde estaba la red de espejos dobles a nivel internacional para alertar a todos de un próximo movimiento por parte de Igor Morris.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Ronald, que lo seguía junto a las dos mujeres, le preguntaba.

—El Cuarto Acto se va a producir en breve.

— ¿Tan seguro estás?

—Lo han dejado todo bastante claro: la información sobre el dragón, la profecía y su destinatario. No lo había relacionado hasta ver el informe.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Recuerdas ayer en la estación? ¿Cuando hablamos al despedirnos de los pequeños? ¿Quién no se ha presentado por el Ministerio desde el día 18 de Diciembre?

—Draco Malfoy —Su compañero recordó lo que el rubio les había dicho en la estación— ¿Crees que la profecía le pertenece?

—Es lógico —Su mujer intervenía en la conversación— ¿Qué sentido tendría que hubieran sacado la carpeta de todo el asunto entre Scorpius y James? Más que indicarnos la fecha en la que Draco estuvo por el Ministerio.

—Enviadle una carta urgente, que se presente cuanto antes en el Ministerio.

—No hace falta —Ginny se paraba en seco y Hermione se quedaba a su lado—. Vamos a buscarle ahora mismo en la primera chimenea de trasporte y se lo decimos en persona.

—No perdáis ni un segundo.

Tras dividirse en dos grupos, las mujeres partieron hacia la zona de las chimeneas mientras Harry y Ronald llegaban a la sala de los espejos dobles. Fue entonces cuando comunicaron a toda nación, que estuviera conectada, para alertar de que debían ponerse en máxima alerta, debido a un inminente ataque por parte de Igor Morris.

Los primeros países que fueron alertados fueron los que más cerca estaban del Santuario de Dragones, Noruega, Suecia y Finlandia. En el caso del primero de los tres países un responsable se presentaba a Harry Potter.

—Harry, si el ataque es inminente: No hemos tenido tiempo de descifrar el conjuro.

— ¿Qué conjuro?

—El que nos habéis enviado desde vuestro Ministerio, la fórmula del hechizo mata-dragones.

— ¿Qué hemos enviado qué?

—Un mensajero lo está llevando ahora mismo al Instituto Durmstrang. Por seguridad pensaban resolverlo allí.

—No puede ser —El hecho de saber más sobre la vertiginosa manera en la que se estaban produciendo los acontecimientos, le hizo pensar que todo ello era como consecuencia de la ayuda que podría recibir Teddy Lupin en el futuro; cuando le advirtieron que tal vez para librar del problema a una sola persona tendría que meter en problemas a millares.

Fue ese el momento en el que a Harry le pareció habérsele caído el mundo encima. Peor fue cuando, a través del reflejo, pudo escuchar como en el Ministerio Noruego se producía un terrible rugido y a continuación un terremoto. El espejo del lado de aquel país nórdico se destrozó en mil pedazos rompiendo la conexión entre ambos.

* * *

Más o menos cinco minutos antes, en el Instituto mágico del norte europeo, llegaba a unas horas fuera de lo común el agente que portaba el sobre con el conjuro que le habían "enviado" desde el Ministerio de Londres.

Aquella edificación era un magnífico edificio de cinco plantas, de estilo neogótico y de piedra oscura. Oculto a los ojos de ambos mundos, tanto mágico como muggle, construido justo en la mitad de la desembocadura de una catarata, en el que en su costa izquierda había una grandiosa cordillera y a la parte derecha un vasto bosque donde, muy en la distancia, se encontraba un gran núcleo poblado. De nombre Magiyaburg, era el hogar para las personas mágicas de aquella zona de Europa. Por su terrible clima, tiempo atrás, era poblado por menos de quinientas personas pero, en la época actual, se había popularizado aumentando su población hasta alcanzar casi los veinte mil habitantes.

En el preciso lugar donde se encontraba el edificio había un fantástico saliente de la catarata, a modo de patio mirador arbolado. Este saliente era la interconexión de un puente que conectaba ambas orillas del grueso río con la escuela. Maravillosas vidrieras adornaban el frontal y los laterales, en la que la más vistosa era la que estaba justo encima de la entrada principal, donde se podía divisar el escudo de la fraternidad.

Justo en ese momento llegaba el enviado del gobierno hasta el gran mirador. Las enormes puertas de la escuela se abrían ante la inesperada visita y el mismísimo director salía a recibir al invitado.

Mientras ambos entraban en el interior y las puertas se cerraban, el agente le explicaba el reciente encargo por parte del ministerio y le entregaba el sobre cerrado para que le diera un vistazo rápido a la fórmula mágica. Pero cuando el director abrió el sobre, la nota en la que estaba escrita el proyecto de conjuro, estaba en blanco. Tanto este como el que la había llevado hasta allí se quedaron perplejos.

A continuación sintieron un ligero temblor de tierra a la vez que diferentes cúpulas de energía verdosa rodeaban el colegio por completo a diferentes distancias. Las que estaban más próximas al área de la escuela se desvanecían pero las que estaban más alejadas permanecían vigentes. Sin saber cómo habían dado con el paradero de la escuela, sin poder evitarlo, los habían aislado en el interior y todo el edificio quedó al descubierto a la vez que cualquier método de huir de allí había sido neutralizado.

El primero en intentar huir fue el agente del gobierno que, tocando el traslador que lo había llevado allí, desapareció pero reapareció al segundo desintegrándose contra la pared de energía verdosa. Fue entonces cuando el director supuso que se trataba de una provocación para marcarlos como un objetivo.

Todo el colegio activó su protocolo de defensa; los alumnos y profesores capacitados para defenderse fueron llamados a las armas y como primera opción fue la de reforzar el poderoso conjuro defensivo que rodeaba la escuela. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel entre los alumnos adultos mientras que los más jovencitos, ante la imposibilidad de evacuación, los refugiaron en la parte más segura de todo el edificio.

La noche era oscura y muy fría pero estaba despejada en su totalidad. Al cabo de más o menos una hora sin ninguna información, lo peor era que no acudía nadie a prestarles ayuda pues no había trascendido la noticia de que los habían sitiado y aunque ahora eran visibles para la ciudad, que no estaba muy lejos, los habitantes no sabían que necesitaban ayuda urgente.

Algo debía estar pasando para que no acudiera nadie y al cabo de un rato, tras las montañas de la cordillera que estaba en una de las orillas del río, lo vieron aparecer de la nada. Primero pudieron ver sus poderosos ojos verdes a la vez que volvía visible su forma. Era un gigantesco dragón, de al menos sesenta metros de largo, acorazado con afiladas escamas negras, de alas cortantes a diferentes alturas que lo hacían una máquina de destrucción. Poderosas patas con zarpas desgarradoras, una cabeza repleta de puntiagudos cuernos y terribles colmillos. Lo que antes parecía ser un dragón herbívoro, que solo estaba capacitado para la defensa, se había trasformado en una bestia carnívora y aterradora.

El pánico cundió entre el alumnado y el profesorado al detectar que la bestia tenía la vista fija en ellos y al alzar el vuelo emitió un violento rugido, que puso en guardia al núcleo poblado más cercano. Volando furioso se aproximaba a la mitad de la catarata y lanzó una llamarada de fuego que primero despojó a la escuela de su conjuro defensivo, que estaba fuera de los límites de su perímetro, pudiendo haberla prendido hasta sus cimientos. Pero no llegó a eso y las llamas se disiparon al aproximarse al edificio. La restricción impuesta por quien estuviera por encima de Igor, aquella que protegía el colegio, la estaba defendiendo del poder de aniquilación de la criatura.

Con la fuerza bruta intentaba destruirla con una segunda arremetida. Volaba a toda velocidad, con sus terroríficas alas desplegadas, trataba de que estas impactasen sobre la estructura del edificio pero desaparecían si se aproximaba al perímetro y tuvo que desistir de tratar de devastarla por cuenta propia.

Furioso por no haber podido destruir la escuela, aun manteniéndola cercada, volaba hacia el núcleo urbano, cuyos habitantes montados a escoba se aproximaban a defender el Instituto. Aunque era un suicidio atacar al dragón, muchos de los habitantes de aquella pequeña ciudad eran los padres y familiares de los alumnos a los que estaba atacando.

Ignorándolos a todos, los dejó atrás mientras sus ojos verdes se encendían en una energía verdosa. Los magos que trataban de detenerle contemplaron con horror como tras las montañas llegaba una legión de dragones directos a la escuela, sin saber qué hacer, fueron a su encuentro para impedir que la alcanzasen.

Estando en pleno vuelo en dirección a la ciudad, entre las juntas de todas las escamas del dragón principal, una energía verdosa brillaba con mucha intensidad y al liberar aquella fuerza, aunque no lo pronunció, provocó un formidable Avada Kedavra que se expandió como una onda expansiva hacia todas direcciones. Provocando una masacre, que afectó solo al ser humano, acabó con la vida de todos los habitantes que se hubieran quedado en la ciudad como todos los que volaban a defender la escuela.

El conjuro hubiera afectado al instituto Durmstrang si no hubiera estado protegido por un poder superior. Aun no siendo afectados por la maldición, los que estaban divisando todo lo que ocurría desde el exterior, se horrorizaron al ver como todos los que iban a escoba a defenderles caían de estas inertes, algunos se estrellaban contra el suelo y otros caían en la corriente y desaparecían al caer por la cascada.

Todo el conjuro tuvo un radio de acción de al menos ocho kilómetros, pero al estar en una zona tan aislada, quien se llevó la peor parte fue la comunidad mágica del norte de Europa que vio su población reducida a cero al instante. Ni los que habían tratado de escapar a su cruel destino a través de una aparición, un traslador, o bien una chimenea de trasporte lograron salvarse. La muerte les siguió, a donde hubieran tratado de huir, acabando con su vida y de todos los que estuvieran cerca de ellos en ese instante.

Tras haber logrado su objetivo prendió fuego a la zona poblada, sin permitir que las llamas afectaran a los bosques de alrededor, redujo aquella ciudad en cenizas a la primera llamarada y después se posó en las montañas a divisar lo que sus dragones hacían con la escuela.

En el instituto, aquellas criaturas lo sobrevolaban lanzando sus llamas a los conjuros que habían vuelto a ser activados. Lento pero constante los estaban desintegrando, trascurrida media hora lograron disiparlos del todo y comenzó el asalto al interior.

Era extraño, los dragones, si se adentraban dentro del colegio pareciera que perdían el control que su señor tenía sobre ellos y trataban de huir de allí al encontrarse en un entorno tan violento pero, si se alejaban del edificio, volvían a quedar bajo el dominio del dragón que los forzaba a abalanzarse contra los estudiantes otra vez. Tanto fue así que acabaron volviéndose locos y el ataque era brutal.

Los conjuros contra ellos se producían sin parar, pero eran demasiados dragones y no podían con todos, sin poder evitarlo divisaron como prendían fuego a partes de la escuela y tuvieron que dividirse entre los que se defendían del ataque y los que trataban de contener las llamas.

Mientras trataban de controlar el incendio, las criaturas se apartaron de la escuela a la vez que los terribles Dracónidos Ugandianos hacían acto de aparición por allí. Girando sobre sí mismos, a gran velocidad, proyectaban sus espinas venenosas en tal número que muchos alumnos y profesores fueron alcanzados en el acto y sus gritos de agonía eran terribles. Los alaridos suplicando ayuda e implorando piedad estaban resintiendo la moral del resto. Entre llantos de los menos fuertes comenzaban a entender que si no recibían ayuda pronto ninguno iba a sobrevivir a aquel ataque.

Las llamaradas seguían produciéndose por parte de los escupe-fuegos, los que poseían colas acorazadas dañaban la fachada abriendo brechas por donde introducirse en el interior y de vez en cuando estos se apartaban para una nueva arremetida de los lanza-púas. El asalto al instituto se había prolongado durante una hora angustiosa, siempre bajo la atenta mirada del dragón líder que, estando tan lleno de ira, se fijaba como una de sus criaturas atrapaba a un alumno y lo sacaba volando de la zona de seguridad. Al estar entre sus garras no fue desintegrado al cruzar la barrera que sitiaba el colegio y ahora, al tener bajo su dominio a quien lo había atrapado, hacia que lo llevara hasta él para que, ignorando sus gritos de compasión, le lanzaba una violenta llamarada, que no afectó al dragón, pero si calcinaba al jovencito que tenía entre sus zarpas.

La escena era dantesca y dramática. Llantos que rompían el corazón de quien los escuchara, terribles gritos de agonía, muerte y sangre por todos lados. Adolescentes corriendo huyendo de aquellas bestias que estaban fuera de sí. Los profesores sabían que perdían la batalla y los alumnos más jóvenes tuvieron que salir o perecerían en silencio sin posibilidad de luchar por sus vidas, pero su momento fue más bien breve, eran carne de cañón para las criaturas que los devoraban en su estado de locura extrema.

Observando como los habitantes de la escuela luchaban por su vida con gran brío, lo que en otro tiempo fue Igor Morris, se fijó que una nube blanca se aproximaba hasta el saliente de la catarata, siguiendo el curso del río. Aquella espesa nube era una bruma a ras de la superficie que lo envolvía todo y no dejaba divisar nada de lo que hubiera tras ella.

Alzando el vuelo se quedó sobrevolando a una distancia prudente de la desembocadura. Los dragones cesaban su ataque, se replegaban a las montañas mientras toda aquella espesa nube envolvía el colegio, limitando la visión de quien estuviera dentro a poco más de un palmo de distancia y el olor de aquella niebla era extraño.

La espesura llegó hasta el último rincón del colegio y aunque los alumnos no lo supieran, el director de la escuela, que aun seguía con vida, bajaba la varita derrotado pues sabía que aquello era el final. Algo los rondaba sobrevolando y sabía que eran los Voladores del Pacífico. Cuando su hálito llegó hasta el último rincón del edificio, prendieron fuego a la bruma consiguiendo que todo ardiera en el acto, ningún conjuro pudo protegerles de la devastación y fulminaron hasta la última vida de la escuela y esta quedó reducida a cenizas.

Tras la increíble llamarada, que iluminó el cielo durante unos segundos, todo quedó en silencio sin afectar un ápice de los bosques y animales que rodeaban el lugar. Los dragones se posaban en las faldas de las montañas colindantes, mientras su líder aun sobrevolaba muy cerca de las cenizas que habían quedado de la escuela. Muy despacio se aproximaba hasta donde antes se ubicaba el edificio y sin que nada se lo impidiera se posó en los terrenos que antes le estaban vetados.

Tras lanzar un rugido atronador, que tenía un tono tan elevado que si hubiera algún ser humano por allí lo hubiera dejado de oír por su intensidad, sus criaturas sí que podían oírlo y no solo por allí. Su llamamiento se extendió muy lejos de donde estaban y dragones de todas partes del globo acudían a su llamada para formar parte de sus legiones.

Destrozó por completo el saliente en la cascada, donde antes se encontraba la escuela y dejó el entorno como si nunca hubiera habido una construcción por allí. Fue entonces cuando alzó el vuelo en busca de su siguiente objetivo. Tras él sobrevolaban sus huestes, que lo seguían allá donde fuera, y volviéndose todos ellos invisibles tomaron dirección oeste. Con bastante calma, para que diera tiempo de llegar a los refuerzos alados, se dirigían hacia la Europa occidental.

* * *

En Londres, poco después de perder el contacto con el Ministerio Noruego, los agentes que tenían apostados en el Santuario de Dragones informaron de un movimiento masivo de aquellas criaturas, poco antes de que todos estos fueran exterminados, siendo devorados por ellos.

Harry solo podía echarse las manos a la cabeza sin saber hacia donde podrían dirigirse. Necesitaban información y la necesitaban rápido, no podía moverse sin que Draco Malfoy acudiera para recibir la profecía.

En el ministerio cundió el pánico ante lo que fuera a suceder. Los agentes acudían lo más deprisa posible a su lugar de trabajo y se equipaban a la vez que escuchaban rumores de que el Ministerio Noruego estaba siendo atacado por la bestia, que exterminó todas sus defensas, reduciéndolo a cenizas con una sola llamarada.

Harry, en la sala de los espejos, recibía información de los otros países. Le confirmaron que la primera parada del dragón fue, en efecto, el gobierno de aquella nación y que había suprimido de golpe todas sus defensas y a sus defensores. Después partió rumbo desconocido, volviéndose invisible tanto él como sus huestes.

La moral entre las tropas, al enterarse de que todos los ejércitos resultaron erradicados de golpe, se preguntaban si era conveniente atacarle o bien dejar que se desahogara contra lo que quisiera que fuera. Pero el mazazo fue aun más fuerte cuando confirmaron que habían exterminado toda la población mágica del norte europeo. Ahora estaban atacando el Instituto Durmstrang y nadie podría acudir a tiempo para ayudarles.

Tanto Harry como Ronald se aterraron al ver que se había atrevido a atacar un colegio y ordenó la inmediata evacuación de Hogwarts, pero para su desgracia este también se había visto afectado por el campo de energía verde que impedía que nadie escapara de allí y por supuesto que nadie entrara a ayudar.

El pánico cundió en los ciudadanos, que aquellas horas estaban en el Ministerio, pues eran muchos los que tenían a alguien que les importaba cursando en la escuela al norte del país. Quisieron pedir ayuda a los países vecinos y la primera opción fue Francia, pero fue entonces cuando le confirmaron que la Academia Beauxbatons estaba en la misma situación que su homólogo escocés. La situación se tornó más preocupante cuando descubrieron que todas las escuelas de magia estaban en las mismas condiciones.

Mientras esperaban a que llegaran las tropas fue cuando les confirmaron, gracias a los satélites muggles, que el asalto al instituto estaba resultando terrible y que no había salvación para los estudiantes pues las legiones de dragones eran innumerables y estaban siendo escoltadas por el más grande e inmune de todos.

Ginny llegaba con Draco Malfoy, que no sabía bien que estaba pasando, hasta el edificio de los Aurores. Harry daba gracias al cielo de que hubiera llegado pues, que hubieran bloqueado los colegios, significaba que lo que estaba haciendo en el instituto pensaba hacerlo en todos los enclaves mágicos. Sin perder un segundo llevaba a Draco hasta la entrada del edificio principal, mientras le informaba de la terrible situación en la que se encontraban sus hijos, contagiando su angustia en el rubio.

Aunque tenía la fuerte convicción de que era el legítimo dueño de la última pista que contaban, tan solo al entrar, se desmotivó al ver que el conjuro que estaba aún vigente no reaccionaba con su presencia. Al estar al lado de la profecía sin que esta hiciera reacción las esperanzas del grupo disminuían y ahora no sabían bien qué hacer.

—Es imposible, ¡tenías que ser tú! —Harry, al ver que no reaccionaba, se quedó arrodillado y atónito. Si no era Draco su propietario entonces ya no sabía qué rumbo tomar que no fuera el suicidio al enfrentarse a los dragones—. La profecía hizo reacción el día en que acudiste al Ministerio. Tenias que ser tú, no nos queda otra opción si queremos salvar a nuestros hijos.

—Me da igual si soy o no soy, algo tenemos que hacer para defender a nuestros hijos —En aquel momento llegaba Ronald con algunos Aurores, del resto del país, que acudían a incorporarse al llamamiento de su comandante y su cara era de asombro al saber lo mismo que su amigo: Draco no era el dueño.

La media noche llegaba y con ella más malas noticias. Se confirmó la completa destrucción del colegio norte europeo. Conocer ese dato hizo que, aunque fuera un suicidio, los Aurores pretendieran ir a por sus escobas de vuelo y partir directos a interponerse en el trayecto de la jauría de bestias, que deberían estar aproximándose ahora. Pero antes de dar un solo paso el conjuro que protegía la profecía hizo reacción, aunque fuera muy leve, indicando que su propietario estaba cerca.

—Harry —Al quedarse todos por allí perplejos y en silencio, el rubio recapacitó sobre el día 18 de diciembre— aquel día no solo acudí al Ministerio yo, también lo hizo mi mujer, solo que ella no entró en el edificio de los Aurores y se quedó en la puerta.

— ¿Qué?

La señora Malfoy, Astoria, llegaba al Ministerio acompañada por Hermione Weasley, que se había quedado esperando por ella en la residencia a que se abrigara. Como no había sido informada del porque de tantas prisas, no se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando y a medida que se aproximaba al puesto de control, el conjuro detector se amplificaba indicando que era ella la receptora de la predicción. Todos allí se quedaron perplejos y la mujer se extrañaba que la mirasen tan expectantes.

—Astoria Malfoy, en tus manos está la vida de todos nuestros hijos — le dijo Harry, tras darle un rápido resumen de la situación actual, sacando su varita consiguiendo deshacer el puesto donde la tenían oculta y la profecía estaba ahí para que la recogiera—. Esto es tuyo.

La mujer se acercaba hasta la esfera que esperaba por revelarle sus secretos, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los otros, esperaban que escuchara lo que tuviera que decirle y luego se los comunicara. Sujetándola la recogía y la alzaba hasta la altura de su cara y fue entonces cuando pudo escuchar su contenido.

Al cabo de un rato, en el que solo ella pudo oírlo, se quedó un momento pensativa mirando a su marido. Mientras todos la miraban esperando que les dijera algo, cuando Draco le dio la mano al verla tan vacilante, en voz alta les fue relatando lo que le había dicho.

" _Tres Dragones bajo la noche estrellada se han de encontrar._

 _El Primero lleva su nombre._

 _El Segundo ostenta su forma._

 _El Tercero tiene su sangre._

 _Muchos serán los que traten de retar al que ostenta su forma, pero solo aceptará el desafío del que lleva su nombre. Si lo hace en soledad será solo entonces cuando el que tiene su sangre aparezca, desencadenando la Batalla de los Tres Dragones._

 _Solo colaborando el Primero y el Tercero, podrán retener al Segundo hasta que la Gran Serpiente Colorida aparezca y los engulla a los tres."_

Al decirles su contenido todos se quedaron por un segundo tratando de sacar algo en claro de la revelación. Hermione se había quedado mirando a Astoria mucho más que el resto. Su actitud, antes y después de descubrir la predicción, no le resultó del todo clara.

— ¿Serpiente colorida? ¿Los tres dragones? —preguntaba Ronald mirando al rubio— Draco es dragón en latín. Eres tu el que lleva su nombre.

—No soy el único en el mundo con ese nombre. ¿Y si nos equivocamos?

—Ronald Weasley tiene razón. Tú eres el que lleva su nombre —la señora Malfoy confirmó la teoría del pelirrojo con tanta decisión que Hermione la miraba aun más intensa, al intuir que ocultaba algo.

— ¿Tengo que retar a Igor Morris solo? ¡Es un suicidio! Me aniquilará tan solo al aproximarme.

—No solo vas a tener que desafiarle, sino que también vas a tener que luchar contra él —Harry con la carpeta en la mano, con todo lo relacionado con el dragón del Génesis, se la pasó al rubio para que la leyera y memorizara. No le interesaba saber más respecto al asunto, quería ponerse en marcha cuanto antes pues cada segundo contaba.

—No me importa dar mi vida si con eso salvo la de mi hijo pero: ¿Qué pasa si no aparece el tercero de los tres? O bien ¿alguien sabe lo que simboliza la serpiente?

—Confía en los designios del destino. Tú puede que te encargues del trabajo más duro, pero nosotros te acompañaremos para evitar que los ejércitos alcancen los colegios.

Mientras muchos en el cuerpo de los Aurores y algunos periodistas de guardia, que se habían acercado a conocer más sobre la noticia, todos ellos lo miraba como la única esperanza para el mundo mágico. El rubio se armó de valor y mirando a Harry con decisión le afirmó con la cabeza a que iban a por todas. Harry y Ronald se llevarían a Draco hasta el bastión de los Aurores a armarlo para lo que le estaba por venir.

Astoria Malfoy se quedaba atrás con la esfera en la mano y Hermione no se fue con el resto. Esperó a estar a solas con ella. Aunque ambas pensaran participar en la batalla para salvar a sus hijos, fueron las últimas en salir de allí y cuando por fin pudo acercarse se cercioró que la mujer de Draco estaba apesadumbrada.

— ¿Qué más te ha dicho? —le preguntó sin tapujos ni rodeos, pues sabía que ocultaba algo.

— ¿Qué pretendes decir?

—La profecía, si fuera tal cual como nos lo has contado, no estaría destinada a ti sino a tu marido. No obstante eras la destinataria y eso da a entender que algo más has tenido que escuchar que no lo has querido contar.

—Siempre te he admirado por lo perspicaz que eres. Respóndeme a una cosa: Si tuvieras que elegir entre salvar tu vida o la de tus hijos, ¿Cuál de los dos elegirías?

—La de mis hijos, sin lugar a duda.

—Pues ya está todo dicho.

Zanjando la conversación se marchaba de la entrada del edificio principal, dejando en silencio y pensativa a Hermione. Lo que quisiera que le hubiera contado aquella profecía no era bueno para ella, pero aun así luchaba por la vida de su hijo. Tras estar unos instantes meditando sus palabras salió corriendo en su busca, si iban a participar en la batalla quería que estuvieran juntas, para protegerla si fuera necesario.

Al ser tan tarde no tuvieron tiempo de hacer un llamamiento a la comunidad mágica, para que se alistaran a defender Hogwarts, solo contaban con la fuerza de los Aurores e inclusive los pocos ciudadanos que anduvieran por allí a aquellas horas.

Mientras en la zona del Atrio estaba llegando hasta el último Auror del país, fue en ese preciso momento cuando llegaron noticias. Se enteraron de que, gracias a los satélites muggles encargados de la meteorología, aunque el ejército fuera invisible no era indetectable pues su volumen era registrado por las sondas. Habían logrado descubrir hacia donde se dirigía la numerosa manada de dragones y ahora estaban en dirección al Pirineo Francés. Suponían que su destino era la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons, para una vez destruida proseguir su camino hacia el norte y después de allí a saber qué rumbo tomaría.

Todo el que quisiera participar en la batalla era bien recibido. Mandaron comunicados a los gobiernos del resto del mundo para que se unieran a la lucha. A la vez que los dragones se acercaban, las fuerzas destinadas a contenerlos se incrementaban por segundos. Todos los Ministerios de la Europa occidental pensaban enviar a sus ejércitos a luchar. Los del resto del mundo estaban más concentrados en aprovechar ese tiempo en tratar de destruir los bloqueos, que afectaban a sus colegios, para evacuar a los estudiantes.

Todo el ambiente en el Ministerio estaba al rojo vivo y fue entonces cuando Harry divisó a Teddy Lupin en la zona del Atrio. Este acudía a participar en la batalla aun no siendo informado. Estaba vestido con ropa informal pero de manga larga, que le cubría el antebrazo que se notaba acolchado pues tenía una segunda pieza de ropa recubriéndolo debajo de la manga de la camisa.

— ¿Qué diantres haces aquí? —le preguntaba furioso su padrino, mientras se acercaba hasta su posición acompañado por Ron.

—William Wood sabe lo que está pasando y ha prohibido a todos los marcados participar en la lucha. Quiere su ejército intacto para enfrentarse con lo poco que quede, si logran detener a Igor Morris, aunque también ha dicho que el asalto final no será inminente. Algo lo ha disuadido —al decir aquellas palabras tranquilizó a los dos amigos, al saber que su plan había dado frutos, aunque fuera solo por el momento.

—Márchate, no quiero que participes —Su padrino no pensaba permitirle luchar. Intuía que si aquello se estaba produciendo de esa vertiginosa manera, en parte, era por la petición de ayuda para salvarle la vida y si moría en la contienda todo habría sido en vano.

—Quiero luchar, nada me impedirá defender a vuestros hijos, son como mis hermanos menores y lucharé por ellos aunque me juegue la vida en ello.

—No lo permitiré.

—Sí que lo harás —Ronald intervino en la conversación furioso con Harry y ordenó a Teddy que fuera a por un uniforme de batalla. Cuando el joven se fue en busca de un atuendo apropiado, para luchar contra dragones, comenzó a hablar a solas con su cuñado.

—Si lucha y muere todo será en vano.

—Quiere luchar, como quiero hacerlo yo, como quieres hacerlo tú. Ya lo hecho, hecho está. Que muera o viva no devolverá la vida a todos los que han fallecido. Si esto está pasando de esta manera es por nuestros actos y elecciones, solo nos queda aceptarlos y luchar con todas nuestras ganas por el futuro de nuestros hijos.

Ronald Weasley, aun estando furioso con Harry, no podía perder tiempo enfadándose con él. Tenían un objetivo común, defender las escuelas, mientras no pasara el peligro pensaba dejar de lado sus diferencias.

Sin perder más tiempo, todos los que andaban por el Ministerio estaban equipados con equipo ignífugo y escobas de vuelo. Habían reunido a una coalición de al menos seiscientas personas, todas listas para enfrentarse al ejército de dragones. Hermione, Ginny e inclusive Astoria estaban listas para defender a sus hijos en aquel batallón defensivo.

* * *

En el Colegio Hogwarts tras la aparición de la barrera de energía, que les impedía evacuar la escuela, el cuerpo del profesorado optó por estar preparados para un ataque. Como no podían comunicarse con el exterior algunos enviados del Ministerio, cuando se percataron de su aislamiento, fueron hasta la barrera para informar a gritos a los que estaban dentro.

El director del colegio, acompañado de los jefes de las cuatro casas, se aproximó hasta el inicio de la barrera para escuchar las recomendaciones provenientes de Londres. Lo que le recomendaban era que mantuvieran unidos a los alumnos y, si llegaba el momento del enfrentamiento, que la vida de todos estaba en peligro y de ser así hasta el portador más joven que hubiera y que tuviera varita, tendría que luchar por su supervivencia pues los enemigos no pensaban dejar a nadie con vida.

Aterrados se prepararon, tras reforzar los conjuros defensivos en muchas partes del colegio, concentrando a los alumnos en el gran comedor a eso de la medianoche. Aunque les doliera pensar en verles combatir, no podrían hacer otra cosa si los ejércitos de dragones llegaban hasta ellos. Por supuesto que no les dijeron nada de que una de las tres grandes escuelas del continente había dejado de existir, si tenían que decírselo lo harían cuando hubiera pasado el peligro o no les quedara más remedio.

Albus Potter estaba en aquel gran comedor y pensaba en romper la barrera que los mantenía apresados si no quedaba más remedio. Más para su desgracia no encontraba manera de escabullirse ni de pasar al otro lado de la realidad. Al comunicarles que el Ministerio tenía un plan para detener al enemigo, prefirió esperar por si no tenían éxito en su misión, para escaparse con descaro e intentar derribar el conjuro de Igor Morris.

En aquel salón había un gran descontrol, las mesas habían sido retiradas y todos aguardaban sentados donde podían. Todos tenían su uniforme puesto, con ropa de abrigo y varita cerca. Muchos aun pensaban que era para una evacuación, no se imaginaban que tendrían que luchar si todo fallaba. Algunos alumnos rezaban para que todo saliera bien, otros lloraban tanto por su destino como el de sus padres que enfrentarían al enemigo. Con todo aquel descontrol nadie se dio cuenta que un alumno o alumna faltaba allí.

En el baño de prefectos de la quinta planta, las aguas volvían a presentarse en la gran bañera. Justo a sus pies estaba el personaje que observaba como toda esta cambiaba de forma y ahora mostraba la imagen de un joven muchacho, de tan solo once años.

Estaba solo en una habitación cuyas paredes eran ladrillos color tierra. Tenía el pelo negro corto liso y peinado de lado. Era un joven normal de ojos muy verdes, largas cejas pero bien definidas, era de cara ovalada y nariz pequeña. Tenía una estatura y una complexión dentro de la media y de apariencia hispánica.

Se vestía con un elegante uniforme de batalla masculino, blanco, con bandas anchas doradas, con capucha y bandolera que le cubría su identidad. A su lado estaba de pie un liso bastón de madera, de más o menos su altura, con algunas pocas rayas onduladas de una punta a la otra color dorado que brillaban con su propia energía. El joven sujetó su arma haciéndolo girar muy deprisa y después lo colocó sobre ambos hombros con sus manos sujetándolo.

También había en aquella sala un peón de oro blanco que, de buenas a primeras, se iluminó indicando que estaba listo para usarse y respirando profundo lo sujetó entre sus manos trasportándose hasta otro lugar.

Tras estar un rato mirando las aguas, al darse por satisfecho, antes de hacerlas desaparecer estas cambiaron y enfocaron a Albus Potter. No se podía saber porque lo tenía en su punto de mira, pero luego divisó como William Wood estaba pendiente de todo lo que estaba haciendo su compañero. Tras lanzar un suspiro, desapareció de allí al igual que lo hicieron las aguas y todo quedó a esperas de que el futuro se convirtiera en el presente.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39.**

El destino era la frontera entre Francia, Alemania y no muy lejos del límite con Suiza: El Parque Natural Región de Ballons des Vosges. Gracias a la ayuda muggle pudieron predecir la dirección exacta en la que iba el enemigo. Si querían que su encuentro con aquella innumerable legión de criaturas siguiera estando oculto a los ojos del mundo mundano, tenía que elegir un sitio donde poder interceptarlos sin que hubiera testigos cerca.

Con respecto a la ayuda extra, que podrían aportar los muggles, la comunidad mágica descartó cualquier intervención militar. Sabían que la colaboración de los ejércitos no mágicos podría causar más desastres que soluciones y era por eso que solo les solicitaron ayuda logística. Si todo fallaba y no quedaba más remedio, tendrían que actuar donde ellos no podían y el mundo sabría que había llegado su final.

Hubo multitud de lugares para elegir, desde el Pirineo Francés hasta bien entrada Alemania, pero la elección final fue solo de Draco Malfoy. El fue el encargado de seleccionar un lugar en el amplio mapa que separaba la ubicación del enemigo con su destino final: la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons. Lugares mejores fueron descartados pues el rubio, bajo la atenta mirada de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, no prestó atención a ninguna de las otras localizaciones y si tenía que desafiar al gran dragón quería hacerlo allí.

Todos estaban listos y preparados en el largo pasillo de las chimeneas de trasporte. Por fuerza mayor tenían que esperar a que el Ministerio Francés activara los trasportes al lugar indicado por su homólogo Inglés. Aunque hubo ciertas discrepancias con el lugar escogido, al saber que el Ministerio Noruego y el Instituto Durmstrang habían sido aplastados sin darles muchas oportunidades, no les quedó más remedio que seguir el plan trazado por el cuerpo de los Aurores Londinenses.

En aquel corredor había algo más de seiscientas personas, todas dispuestas a dar su vida con tal de salvar las de la próxima generación de magos del mundo. Siguiendo un riguroso protocolo, utilizado en operaciones tanto ofensivas como defensivas de semejante magnitud, repartieron auriculares inalámbricos y fundas con micro para mantenerse informados en todo momento. En el caso del comandante y los suyos, tenían un canal aparte que podrían usar para hablar solo entre ellos; aunque también podrían comunicarse con el resto del batallón.

Harry sabía que los Aurores que no estuvieran por allí, al ser convocados con absoluta prioridad, era posible que su ausencia se explicara porque formaban parte de los marcados por William Wood y este les había prohibido participar. Aun teniendo esa oportunidad, no tenía tiempo para ponerse a contar quien estaba y quién no. No obstante, al igual que Teddy Lupin y su brazo recubierto, notaba como había más agentes con su antebrazo derecho más "acolchado" que el izquierdo.

Se acercó hasta uno de ellos, un agente que solía salir poco de misión, era posible que en una de sus insólitas salidas del bastión de los Aurores, fuera interceptado por los hombres de William que se lo llevaron para marcarlo. Al ponerse a hablar con él descubrió dos verdades, una terrible y la otra esperanzadora. La primera la suponía, había sido marcado y ahora era chantajeado por el brujo para que fuera agente doble. La segunda, al igual que Teddy, este marcado aun tenía la libre elección del bien y del mal, así que recubriendo su antebrazo dejó sin ver a su señor y se dispuso a luchar por la vida de sus dos hijos, que tenía cursando en Hogwarts. El comandante se compadeció de aquel pobre desgraciado, que su destino sería el mismo que el del portador de varita azul si lograban derrotarlo, no le negó el placer de participar en la lucha.

Los Magizoologos, que había en el cuerpo de los Aurores, recopilaban todo lo que sabían para luchar contra aquellas criaturas. Preparaban breves y vitales informes con las especies que habían confirmado dentro de las huestes enemigas, que eran casi la totalidad del globo, las únicas que no fueron llamadas fueron las que estaban casi al borde de la extinción. Pasando pequeños informes a todos los que se agolpaban en el Atrio, esperando el momento de trasportarse, ahí ponía lo más crucial para combatirlos.

Los especialistas en aquellos animales informaron a Harry que mientras tuvieran entretenido a su líder, podrían hacer frente al resto pero con una única excepción: Los Voladores del Pacífico. Aquella especie, al ser de velocidad muy baja volaba muy en la retaguardia de la bandada, pero era la más peligrosa que existía en el planeta y la más invulnerable. Si la nube en la que viajaban llegaba hasta la coalición significaba el fin. Si prendían fuego a su hálito nadie sobreviviría.

Los problemas se les acumulaban: los primeros cálculos y aproximaciones predecían que la nube letal, que marcaba el final de la contienda, llegarían hasta ellos a eso de las seis y media de la mañana, poco antes e inclusive poco después del amanecer. Todo eso contando que no estuvieran muertos para entonces, pues si Igor Morris desataba la maldición de muerte, nada más verles, no llegarían a ver el alba.

El "Primer Ministro Temporal", René E. Turnage, había acudido a contemplar el escenario y como buen político que era, tomó un rumbo diferente. Se dirigía hacia el continente Americano a tratar de convencerles de que debían participar en la maniobra por el bien de la comunidad mágica. Los países que se encontraban hacia el oeste, estaban concentrando todos sus esfuerzos en derruir los muros de energía, que mantenían encerrados a sus alumnos, en lugar de acudir a tratar de atajar el problema de verdad.

A eso de las dos de la mañana llegó el momento para el trasporte en masa. Todos los agentes, siguiendo un riguroso orden, fueron cruzando y aparecían en mitad de aquel parque nacional. Para no aglomerarse iban alzando el vuelo y esperarían órdenes allá arriba.

Harry y los suyos serían los últimos en cruzar; sabía que allá donde iban habría un gran número de magos a escobas y no quería perder a Draco Malfoy de su punto de visión. El rubio daba la mano a su mujer para trasportarse juntos; los otros dos matrimonios hicieron lo mismo y de buenas a primera se encontraron en aquella espesura boscosa.

Aunque esperaban un número mayor de combatientes, no se desilusionaron con los que habían por allí. Había fuerzas provenientes de Francia, al menos quinientos Aurores. España y Portugal también mandaban a los suyos, al igual que Italia y Suiza. Entre estos países podía haber las mil setecientas unidades. Los países de más al este no enviaron fuerzas, pues el enemigo o estaba ahora sobre sus lindes o bien había pasado de largo y esperaban que fueran otros los que solventaran el problema.

Eran casi tres mil soldados que lucharían por el futuro de la comunidad mágica Europea. Pero aun teniendo semejante número creían que no serían suficientes como para contener a todo el ejército que seguía a Igor Morris. No obstante no perdían la esperanza y encomendaban sus destinos a un personaje rubio que, al extenderse el rumor de que era uno de los tres dragones que se iban a enfrentar, todo el mundo le miraba preguntándose que tenía de dragón que no fuera el nombre. Aun así le observaban pensando que la salvación estaba ahora en sus manos.

El momento en el que se produciría el encuentro estaba muy próximo, se calculaba que llegarían hasta ellos en unos quince minutos y todos por allí estaban en silencio. Los tres matrimonios aguardaban en la primera línea de la ofensiva y parecían que estuvieran tratando de mantenerse todo el tiempo posible unidos.

—Es la hora Draco. Si vas a desafiar a Igor Morris solo, tienes que hacerlo ahora —Harry le comentaba pues era ahora o nunca.

—Voy —Dándole la mano a su mujer, sabía que había llegado el momento para luchar por su hijo—. Espero volver a tu lado, siempre te he querido y siempre te amaré —le comentaba besándole las manos y poniéndolas en su pecho—. Si no lo consigo se que Scorpius estará en buenas manos y que lo educarás para que sea un hombre de provecho en el futuro.

Abrazándose, aun sobrevolando a escoba, sus palabras estaban tan cargadas de amor que contagió sus sentimientos a los otros matrimonios, que acudían juntos a luchar y estos también se daban la mano. Fue entonces cuando el rubio, aceptando su destino, se alejó del ejército que se ocuparía de detener a los dragones y se colocó solo a una gran distancia a esperas de que Igor Morris se dejara ver.

Mientras observaban como "El que llevaba su nombre" se alejaba, la tensión se podía cortar en el aire. Harry y sus compañeros aguardaban en silencio volando a que se revelara lo que tendrían que enfrentar. Pero mientras permanecían impacientes llegaba hasta ellos una conocida del Comandante.

— ¡Harry Potter! —Margaux Pinette se acercaba a saludar a su homólogo—. Qué alegría encontrarte entre la multitud —La mujer aguardaba que Harry la fuera presentando al resto del grupo—. ¡Hermione Weasley y Ginny Potter! —Al presentarle a las dos mujeres, la expresión de la mujer fue enorme y estas le sonreían si saber el porqué de tanta alegría—. Ahora que estáis aquí aprovecho para resolver una duda que siempre he tenido: ¿Qué opináis del lesbianismo por rebeldía? —les soltó la pregunta dejando a las dos chicas perplejas y sin saber si la pregunta iba en serio o no.

—Hermanita, no es momento para lanzar esa clase de preguntas —Su hermano, Arridano Pinette, aparecía por allí mientras Hermione y Ginny no sabían dónde meterse.

— ¡¿Qué?! O les pregunto ahora o es posible que muera sin saberlo — le dijo con semblante serio y sin aparentar estar de broma. Les volvió a formular la pregunta a las dos mujeres, que querían que se las tragara la tierra.

—Cuando están a las puertas de la muerte se ponen de este humor —Harry susurraba a su mujer para que no se lo tomara muy enserio.

— ¡Ronald Weasley! —Arridano se aproximaba a saludarlo estrechándole la mano con fuerza—. Es un placer conocerte. Como bien ha dicho mi hermana y estamos a las puertas de la muerte eso me lleva a decirte: Nunca he visto el cipote de un pelirrojo: ¿Me lo enseñas? Siempre he querido saber si te retocas el vello púbico. Yo soy de los que se lo recortan bastante pero si llegar a rasurar, ¿Tú lo llevas al natural, te lo rasuras, recortas o depilas?

—Yo soy partidario de recortarlo —fue a responderle por instinto pero, al recapacitar, le soltó ahora una pregunta—. ¿Vosotros dos sois el cargo más alto de las fuerzas francesas?

—Dejando de lado su particular humor —Harry, ante el prejuicio que le estuvieran haciendo los que estuvieran cerca de ellos, se apresuró a aclarar algo—, son dos agentes con una trayectoria intachable, expertos en duelo, han sacado la mejor puntuación posible en cualquier examen desde que empezaron su formación hasta el día de hoy. Su forma de ser o de tomarse las situaciones de riesgo es irrelevante comparado con lo que pueden hacer.

—Harry Potter, diablillo, no necesitamos que nos defiendas —La mujer le importaba poco lo que pensaran los que estuvieran por allí, pero de repente se fijo en Ginny—. Confiésame una cosa Ginny: He visto a tu marido usar su varita cuando combatimos juntos: ¿Utiliza su "otra" varita tan estupendo como la que suele portar en la mano?

—Digamos que es bastante bueno con ambas "varitas" —Entrando en el juego le soltó de repente, consiguiendo hacer sonreír a todos los que estaban a su lado.

— ¡Que envidia! Qué suerte tienes de que esa otra "varita" no cambie de lealtad con tanta facilidad como lo hacen las de madera.

—Más le vale que no cambie de lealtad si quiere seguir teniéndola —Sentenció la pelirroja mirando con picardía a su marido.

Por los auriculares les informaron que el choque era inminente y todo el mundo se quedó en silencio mirando hacia el frente pues los enemigos, si dejaban de lado el conjuro de invisibilidad en el que viajaban, serían visibles en breve. Hermione se acercó a Astoria y se puso a su lado en aquellos duros momentos.

* * *

A gran distancia del núcleo de apoyo, Draco Malfoy, esperaba sin saber si estaba haciendo bien o no al elegir aquella localización. En soledad solo podía pensar en su hijo y en su mujer. Aunque no quería que Astoria participara junto a la coalición no la pudo convencer ni disuadir. Era una mujer de armas tomar que había visto lo mejor de él y le enseñó una nueva manera de ver el mundo que no fuera el arcaico modo en el que le educaron; esa en el que solo podía relacionarse con los magos de linaje intachable.

Recordando por todo lo que debía luchar se armó de valor y, sobre aquella zona arbolada, se alejó un poco más de los otros a la vez que le decían que ya debería verle en la distancia, pues el contacto se produciría en menos de un minuto. Sintiendo que algo muy grande llegaba hasta él, se preparó para hablarle.

—¡Dragón! —No quiso utilizar su nombre humano y lo trataba como si fuera una de aquellas criaturas—. ¡Sé que puedes verme! ¡Soy Draco! ¡El que lleva su nombre!

— ¿Draco?

Una poderosa voz surgió de la nada a la vez que dejó ver su portentosa forma. Sus sesenta metros de longitud, aun haciendo empequeñecer al rubio, no tuvo el mismo efecto en su voluntad pues, a pesar de poderlo ejecutar al instante, no lo hizo y se mantenía observándolo a unos cien metros de su posición.

— ¿Por qué quieres destruir los colegios? ¿No sabes el daño que estás provocando?

—He sido traicionado. El que me entregó todo este poder solo ansía mi destrucción y es por eso que destruiré aquello donde me han prohibido acercarme. No pienso dejar un solo colegio en pie. Nadie se salvará, ni los estudiantes —Sus ojos enfocaron hacia el ejército que le esperaba muy en la distancia—, ni a los que se interpongan en mi camino —Entre las juntas de sus escamas comenzaba a brillar una luz verdosa que no era buena señal.

—Te desafío —Al notar que pensaba provocar la maldición de muerte a esa distancia, sin pensarlo un segundo, lanzó su reto.

— ¿Qué tu me desafías? —La energía se disipó al comenzar a reírse a carcajadas—. Una pulga insignificante retando a un todo poderoso dragón —Sus pupilas verdes tenían al hombre en su punto de mira y se preguntaba el motivo por el que lo estaba desafiando—. ¿En qué consiste tu reto? Si se te puede preguntar desde luego.

—Esto… —No se esperaba que le formulara aquella pregunta. Había ido bastante a ciegas a aquel encuentro y no sabía en qué consistiría su provocación pero, en vistas de que el dragón no pensaba esperar mucho tiempo por una respuesta, le dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza—. Eres enorme, pero apuesto que no eres capaz de cazarme.

— ¿Estás de broma? ¿Quieres que juguemos al ratón y al gato?

—Soy más rápido de lo que te imaginas, de joven fui buscador en el equipo de Quidditch, no creo que llegues nunca a hincarme el diente.

—Insecto presuntuoso. No sé qué pretendes lograr reteniéndome, pero creo que voy a aceptar tu estúpido jueguecito un rato, hasta que te devore o me aburra y acabe con todos vosotros —Sus alas temblaban al prepararlas para salir a toda prisa a por él—. ¿Listo para morir?

— ¿Lo estás listo tú? —su contra pregunta fue dicha con tanta decisión que enfureció a la criatura, esta lanzó un grito y cargó en su contra.

La batalla comenzó y el rubio volaba a escoba a una velocidad de vértigo. Esquivando la primera mordida de Igor, comenzó a recorrer su parte inferior a la vez que toda la bestia comenzaba a girar para colocarse en posición de soltarle un coletazo mortal o bien alguna de las afiladas escamas lo despedazara pero, su diminuto rival, aprovechaba su tamaño y velocidad para esquivar sus desesperados intentos por aniquilarlo.

Los intentos de engullirle no dejaban de producirse, lanzaba constantes dentelladas que, al cerrarse la boca, su sonido podía escucharse muy en la distancia. A cada mordedura fallida hacía estremecer a su mujer y a los otros que no se imaginaban lo veloz que podía llegar a ser Malfoy.

En escoba y haciendo uso de todos sus reflejos esquivaba sus alas, sus poderosas escamas, sus formidables brazos, patas e incluso su cola. Era como una pulga indeseable que no se le despegaba mucho y hacía muy difícil acertarle.

Mientras seguían en su particular juego, Igor, comenzó a ascender a las alturas. Sabía que aquel personaje no podría sobrevivir donde él si podía y sin dejar de agitarse ascendía sin parar. Subió tanto que Draco tuvo que alejarse de él y fue ese el momento en el que cargó con toda su fuerza.

El rubio volaba en línea recta hacia el suelo, mientras era seguido por la bestia que abría la boca para engullirlo cuando tuviera ocasión. De seguir en esa dirección o bien acababa dentro de las fauces de su enemigo o bien acabaría estrellándose contra el suelo. Muchos de los que divisaban el encuentro desde la distancia cerraron los ojos al pensar que ese era el final del que llevaba su nombre.

Aun arriesgando la vida, Draco, se colocó en el aire y casi en paralelo con la escoba sin soltarla. Cogiendo impulso consiguió que esta dejara de caer y volara en línea recta, quedándose casi de pie sobre ella, evitando así estrellarse contra el suelo. Aquella arriesgada maniobra no la pudo replicar la bestia que se las dio de lleno contra la superficie provocando un violento choque que sacudió aquella región de tierra en todas direcciones.

En la distancia todos aplaudían y vitoreaban a Draco al ver tremenda colisión. La polvareda que levantó el impacto era terrible y el rubio se colocaba a bastante distancia como para evitar un contraataque rápido. Gracias a esa distancia comprobó cómo, entre el polvo en la superficie, se iluminaba en color fuego a la vez que lanzaba una terrorífica bocanada de aliento pírico, que tuvo que hacer malabarismos para esquivarla pues tenía un amplio alcance. Aunque pudo haber tenido consecuencias colaterales terribles en el entorno, aquella llamarada, no afectaba al bosque; pareciera que Igor se había asegurado que su aliento solo prendiera fuego al ser humano y sus construcciones.

— ¿No sabes hacer algo mejor? —le preguntaba burlándose.

—Se hacer una cosa: dejar este estúpido jueguecito y poner punto final a todo esto —Estaba indignado por cómo se habían burlado de él y se notaba en su tono de voz.

Sin ningún rasguño alzaba el vuelo mientras la energía verde, entre sus escamas, volvían a hacer acto de presencia denotando que pensaba acabar no solo con Draco, sino con todos los que estuvieran en un amplio radio de acción.

El rubio no sabía que más hacer para entretener a aquella criatura. Nada de lo que le decía evitaba que dejara de concentrar su energía y está estaba cerca de desencadenarse. "¡Se acabó!" Dijo el dragón al ver que la pulga humana cerraba los ojos esperando su final. La maldición asesina estaba tan cerca de desencadenarse y su brillo era tan intenso que la coalición, que esperaba en la distancia, también se preparó para morir.

Antes de desencadenarse el oscuro conjuro, un brillo blanco estalló de repente cegando a todos y se produjo una ondulación espacial a menos de cincuenta metros por encima del dragón. De aquella emanación de luz caía un personaje vestido de blanco, armado con un bastón, iba directo a la bestia y al posarse sobre ella gritó con todas sus ganas "¡Impedimenta!" a la vez que lo golpeaba.

El conjuro provocado por el nuevo personaje tuvo efecto en la criatura que, sintiendo como si le clavaran un afilado cuchillo, se agitó gritando consiguiendo sacar disparado al que estaba vestido de blanco pero sin poder evitar que la energía verdosa, antes brillante, se disipara al instante. Aquel acontecimiento "inesperado" dejó absorto a Igor, a Draco y a todos los que observaban desde la distancia. Por un momento se hizo el completo silencio en todo aquel paraje.

Por fin había aparecido el que llevaba su sangre y, el que tenía su nombre, comprobó cómo no tenía la capacidad de volar e iba directo hacia el suelo. Así que, aprovechando el desconcierto del dragón, lo interceptó en pleno vuelo y sin importarle quien fuera lo llevaba con él a escoba.

No tuvieron tiempo de presentaciones, estando cerca de la criatura el nuevo invitado saltaba y se posaba en su superficie y, tras parecer tener un poder adherente, se movía por toda su superficie soltándole poderosos bastonazos que parecían hacer muchísimo daño a Igor, que comenzaba a agitarse sin parar.

El que iba a escoba, recordando su entrenamiento como buscador, no perdía de vista al nuevo personaje, por veloz que se moviera, por si necesitaba ayuda en algún momento y no le faltaba razón. Entre violentos espasmos, tratando de quitárselo de encima, la bestia se dirigía hacia la ladera de una montaña cercana y sin pensarlo un segundo se estrelló contra ella tratando de aplastarlo. Aquello logró que, el portador del bastón, saltara y fuera interceptado por Draco que lo alejó a una distancia de seguridad.

—Eres el que tiene su sangre, supongo, soy el que lleva su nombre —Al volver a tenerle sobrevolando, aprovechando el momento en el que su rival aun pensaba que seguía teniéndolo encima y se revolcaba contra la ladera de la montaña, quiso presentarse.

—Encantado pero… ¿Quién ha dicho que soy? —le respondía muy educado sin saber a que se estaba refiriendo.

—Eres el que tiene su sangre —quiso reafirmarle lo que sabía y fue entonces cuando se percató de que, pese a estar de incógnito, por su tamaño intuyó que no debía tener mucha edad—. ¡Eres un crío!

—Sería tan amable de dejarme otra vez sobre la bestia —Con muchísima educación le hacía aquella petición.

—Desde luego y más si me lo pides con tanta educación. Pero he de advertirte una cosa: tengo que ayudarte si queremos salir vivos de esta.

— ¿Cómo piensa ayudarme?

—Siendo tus alas y diciéndote que tenemos que conseguir posarlo en tierra —Aprovechó la ocasión para comentarle todo lo que sabía sobre el punto débil de su enemigo y, justo en el momento en el que terminaba de explicarlo, tuvieron que correr a toda velocidad para esquivar una tremenda bocanada de fuego de la bestia, que estaba aun más furiosa.

Como un poseso, Igor, lanzó un rugido ensordecedor que tuvo como consecuencia que sus ejércitos fueran visibles y todos estos cargaron contra ellos. Al ver la formidable bandada de dragones, cuyo número no era contable a simple vista, aun contaban con la ventaja de la distancia y dos de los tres combatientes fueron a por el tercero en cuestión.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en el grueso del contingente, por fin divisaron la masa de dragones y ante su elevado número Arridano solo emitió en voz alta: "Quién crea que la palmamos fijo, que alce la mano.". Aquella frase consiguió que su hermana y Ronald alzaran las manos al pensar que iban a morir pero, aun pensándolo, fueron directos a por la masa de criaturas que acudían a ayudar a su señor.

El choque de fuerzas se produjo en poco menos de un minuto y todo aquel gentío se metía entre los dragones lanzando los conjuros que más afectaran a los escupe fuegos. El caos que se montó era terrible, por lo impredecible de aquellas criaturas y aunque quisieran mantenerse organizados, al cabo de unos minutos no pudieron mantener una formación de muchas unidades unidas y todo quedó reducido a un montón de gente volando a toda velocidad, proyectando conjuros contra todo lo que se moviera y no fuera humano.

—Debemos organizarnos. Así no duraremos mucho tiempo —Harry imploraba a aquella legión que escucharan sus palabras.

—Te seguimos Harry —Colocándose a su costado los dos hermanos se pusieron en formación y todos los demás comenzaron a oírle.

—Son muchos pero muy grandes y desorganizados. Nosotros pocos y pequeños pero podemos organizarnos de tal modo que haremos estragos en el enemigo. En formación de tres unidades, ir aturdiendo a cada criatura y a por la siguiente. No dejéis ninguna consciente.

Obedeciendo sus órdenes comenzaron a actuar como unidad y se posicionaron en formación de tres. Gracias a su capacidad para organizarse, comenzaron a ganar ventaja contra las fuerzas enemigas pero aun así eran muchísimas y aquello, sin un milagro, no lo iban a poder superar.

Hermione en el centro, con Astoria y Ginny a sus costados, adoptaron una poderosa formación ofensiva; a pesar de que ninguna de las tres era Auror lo que les faltaba de entrenamiento lo compensaban con su astucia e inteligencia. Por su parte Harry encabezó otra formación ofensiva y defensiva de altísimo nivel, con Ronald y Teddy a sus costados, estos no se separaban de las chicas para brindarles apoyo si lo necesitaban.

Teddy Lupin y sus poderosos conjuros de oscuridad eran muy efectivos para causar distracciones en el enemigo y poder escabullirse entre ellos. Harry se sorprendía de ver como combatía su ahijado en momentos como aquel. La magia tenebrosa, bien utilizada, resultaba muy beneficiosa si fuera necesario. Tanto su padrino como Ronald tenían muy claro que, si llegaba a salvarse, lo iban a alistar en el cuerpo de los Aurores aunque tuvieran que llevarlo a rastras.

Por parte de los hermanos Pinette no necesitaban una formación de tres, ellos dos en paralelo causaban verdaderos estragos entre aquellas criaturas. Eran unas verdaderas máquinas aturdidoras hasta el punto de que todos los que habían pensado que eran unos incompetentes, al verles luchar, tuvieron que tragarse cada uno de sus prejuicios.

* * *

En el combate de los tres dragones, el que llevaba su forma, trataba de convocar la maldición de muerte otra vez. Pero tener aquella forma y tamaño no le beneficiaba en absoluto pues, para convocar cualquier hechizo, tenía que hacerlo a través de todo su físico y eso le consumía un valioso tiempo.

Mientras estaba atento a convocar el conjuro, el que tenía el bastón se lanzaba a su lomo y por segunda vez frustró su ataque con un "Impedimenta", justo antes de proyectarse hacia quien representaba sus alas. Al ver como algo tan insignificante le cortaba todos sus intentos de conjuros, lo enfureció de tal manera, que se abalanzó sobre ellos como un completo perturbado.

Volaban alejándose del choque de fuerzas colaterales, los dos humanos debían de idear una manera de dejar de huir de Igor y proceder a un contraataque. El rubio comenzó a preparar una arriesgada maniobra, a escoba, en la que cambiarían bruscamente de dirección. Aprovechó el peso de su pasajero para que descompensara la escoba y así hacer un giro de noventa grados muy vertiginoso que consiguió que el dragón los pasara de largo y ahora estaban donde querían, sobre su lomo.

Allí se abalanzó el joven guerrero que volvió a propinarle una serie de hirientes golpes en las escamas de la bestia, consiguiendo que volviera a agitarse, sin darse cuenta de que iba directo hacia el punto débil bajo su ala. Aunque girase en el aire a gran velocidad no lograba quitarse de encima al jovencito que parecía pegado a su piel.

Por parte del que le prestaba ayuda en vuelo, tenía que estar muy atento a las alas y la cola de su rival para no verse golpeado. Todo eso mientras no perdía de vista al muchacho, que lo tenía localizado en todo momento gracias a la energía de su bastón, que brillaba en dorado.

"¡Malditos insectos!". Gritaba enloquecido mientras comenzaba a repetir la maniobra de salir volando hacia los cielos. Esperaba matar de asfixia a la garrapata que tenía encima y la pulga que lo seguía volando muy de cerca. "¡Veamos cuanto sois capaces de soportar!"

Remontó el vuelo hasta tal punto que Draco no pudo seguir ascendiendo y no sabía como el jovencito podía soportar aquellas bajas temperaturas y la falta de oxígeno. Optó por quedarse hasta donde su cuerpo aguantara y ver cómo, de seguir así, aquellos dos iban directos a salir a la estratosfera. Aun arriesgando su vida quiso seguir subiendo y se protegió entre conjuros para tratar de no perderlos de vista.

El jovencito se movía hacia donde le habían dicho que fuera. Aun estando encima y tener todo aquel tiempo, no había llegado hasta allí por las continuas agitaciones de su enemigo pero, cuando ya parecía que ambos iban a morir, Igor dejó de ascender ante el peligro de fallecer. Ese fue el preciso momento en el que, el que tenía su sangre, logró impactar sobre el punto en cuestión y provocó la caída en picado de ambos.

Por su increíble altura, sin quererlo y por la rotación de la tierra, les había hecho desplazarse bastantes kilómetros de distancia de su posición original y Draco les seguía a donde quisiera que fueran. Aunque Igor tratase de remontar el vuelo, sus alas no le respondían y caía sin remedio.

Se habían alejado tanto del núcleo de la batalla que podrían haber caído en cualquier parte del país pero, gracias a la misma rotación, fueron a parar a otro espacio verde y no muy habitado: La Reserva de Fauna Salvaje Loire-Anjou-Touraine. Desde que pudo acercarse lo suficiente, el rubio perseguidor, comenzó a buscar a su joven compañero para evitar que se estrellase junto con el dragón.

Tras unos instantes angustiosos, donde no lograba localizarlo, lo encontró sujeto a una de sus afiladas escamas y comenzó a aproximarse hasta su posición para que saltara y, por su peso, el dragón caería más deprisa y podría así interceptarle en plena caída.

Su plan funcionó y logró capturarlo, aunque pareciera herido pues su uniforme estaba manchado de sangre. "¿Estás bien?" fue lo que le preguntó al ver como lo habían dañado en algún momento de la ascensión o bien en el vertiginoso descenso. El joven le dijo que solo era un rasguño, aunque sangraba bastante. Juntos siguieron a la formidable bestia, que soltaba bocanadas de fuego descontroladas hacia todas direcciones y al final se estrelló contra la tierra provocando un tremendo cráter en ella.

* * *

En el fulgor de la batalla, la coalición humana estaba al borde del desmallo por agotamiento. La descompensación numérica les estaba pasando factura y lo peor fue la llegada de los lanza púas. Aquellos dragones negros y espinosos no tenían contemplación por nada ni por nadie. Se metían por donde podían girando sobre sí mismo a la vez que liberaban sus espinas en todas direcciones.

Los otros dragones, los que estaban acorazados por gruesas escamas, no se veían afectados por los dardos venenosos y los que estaban menos protegidos, pudiendo ser heridos por alguna púa, salían a escape de su trayectoria. En el caso de la coalición humana tuvieron que hacer malabarismos y conjuros para evitar su ráfaga ofensiva pero, además del hecho de causar algunas bajas, tuvo como segunda consecuencia que las formaciones comenzaran a romperse.

— ¡Prioridad absoluta! Dejar fuera de combate a esa especie —Al ver que no eran los clásicos escupe fuegos, Harry, ordenaba desesperado para evitar que rompiera de esa manera las formaciones.

— ¿Y qué me dices de aquello? —Ronald le comunicaba para que se diera cuenta de que la inmensa nube, que predecía la llegada de los Voladores del Pacífico, ya era visible en el horizonte.

— ¡El tiempo se nos acaba! —exclamaba Teddy mientras divisaba como un nuevo lanza espinas se dirigía a atacar por la espalda al trío de mujeres.

Rompiendo la formación, aun arriesgando su vida, se abalanzó hacia la criatura dejando en shock a Harry y a Ronald tras darse cuenta que iba en dirección a la bestia que comenzaba a girar. Tratando de acudir a ayudarle, divisaron como el joven comenzaba a orbitar a su alrededor generando sombras que consiguieron devolver a su lanzador todo dardo propulsado de su cuerpo. Al final sus dos compañeros le lanzaron un hechizo aturdidor que dejó a la bestia K.O.

Llenos de júbilo habían logrado impedir el ataque a traición y ambos tríos se agruparon, pero la alegría les duró bien poco pues de buenas a primeras la llegada de cuatro nuevos lanzadores los pilló por sorpresa y tuvieron que realizar conjuros, a modo de barrera, para evitarlos. Más para su desgracia eran tantos y en tanta cantidad que consiguieron separarlos al tener que realizar una maniobra evasiva.

"¿Estáis todos bien?" Preguntaba Hermione por los auriculares al notar que se habían separado y se alegró de que todos les fueran diciendo que si pero, cuando Astoria no le respondió, se aterró. La buscó por la zona descubriendo como una de las espinas le había rozado el brazo, sin llegar a clavarse, pero si había recibido parte del veneno y mareada caía de la escoba.

Volando a una velocidad de vértigo la interceptó con tiempo suficiente como para evitarle la muerte contra el suelo y se escondían en la superficie arbolada. Se refugiaba entre cadáveres de los compañeros que habían sido abatidos durante la lucha y allí sacó una poción que frenaba los efectos del veneno de aquella especie.

—La he salvado —decía comunicándose con Harry a través de su canal privado—. Pero o pasa algo pronto o no habrá salvación para nadie.

—Tu quédate ahí abajo, el resto aguantad la formación —Harry, tras incorporar a Ginny a su grupo empezaron a moverse más deprisa. Tenían que suplantar a los que estaban siendo abatidos con velocidad pero sabían que era una lucha inútil pues, de seguir así, la derrota estaba asegurada.

Cuando divisaron como ocho de aquellas criaturas se abalanzaban sobre ellos, siendo solo cuatro, pensaron que aquello sería su final. Más cuando todo parecía perdido nuevos conjuros aparecieron que dejaron a las criaturas fuera de combate antes de proyectar sus dardos y a Harry y los suyos sorprendidos por la repentina aparición.

Asombrados miraron tras sus espaldas y descubrieron como llegaban refuerzos del continente Americano, tanto del norte como del centro y del sur; como también acudieron combatientes del asiático. Cumpliendo con su cometido, el aspirante a Primer Ministro, había conseguido convencer a aquellos países para que se unieran a la lucha y su llegada fue más que bien recibida. La gran coalición se alegró de que su elevado número volviera a reconducir la situación, pues comenzaron a ganar terreno a los dragones.

Pese a estar ganando la contienda, la colosal nube mortal seguía su avance. Ya no estaba lejos de ellos y aunque pretendieron retroceder, las bestias cambiaron de repente su ofensiva. Se colocaron entre ellos y la bruma para evitar que escaparan. Les habían tendido una emboscada y solo era cuestión de tiempo que murieran todos en un solo instante.

* * *

Con el cielo más claro, por la inminente llegada del alba, aun faltaba un rato para la salida del sol y, en la amplia zona donde estaban los tres dragones, el que llevaba su nombre depositaba en el suelo al jovencito. Estaba preocupado porque no dejaba de sangrar, Draco, trató de hacer un "Vulnera Sanentum" para parar la hemorragia pero no tuvo efecto, pues el joven parecía inmune a la magia. El muchachito, que no conocía el conjuro para sanar y tras respirar profundo, le dijo que volviera a intentarlo y a la segunda vez que lanzó el hechizo esta vez sí tuvo efecto en él. En un momento sanaron sus heridas, tranquilizando al mayor.

— ¿Puedes volverte inmune a voluntad?

—Digamos que sí.

— ¿Tienes el clásico botón de ON-OFF? —Ante la tensión del momento le preguntó sonriéndole, pero al ver que su enemigo no había sido derrotado se puso serio—. Vamos a por él.

Mientras Draco sería más efectivo sobrevolando, ahora su compañero caminaba hacia la bestia, que salía del cráter fuera de sí. Por fortuna seguía sin la posibilidad de remontar el vuelo, pero seguía siendo muy peligrosa aun estando posada. Era una maniobra arriesgada tratar de enfrentarse así pero el guerrero no pensaba detenerse.

Aunque la diferencia de tamaño era inmensa, el joven comenzó a aparecerse a cortas distancias, de un lado a otro, en la superficie evitando los coletazos mortales de la bestia y sus arremetidas con cualquiera de las cuatro patas. Más por mucho que intentara ejecutarlo de un golpe era como un insecto molesto que no había manera de alcanzarle y cuando se posaba sobre su cuerpo le soltaba tal bastonazo que le hacía gritar del dolor.

Respirando profundo preparaba su hálito de fuego y se disponía para soltar una llamarada de gran alcance pero era entonces cuando Draco, que se mantenía atento a todo, aparecía y sacaba al joven de la zona de acción para elevarlo a los cielos, salvándolo de las llamas, para después dejar que callera sobre el lomo de la criatura.

Pareciendo que podría mantenerlo en ese estado durante un buen rato, en una de las arremetidas de la bestia, logró impactarle de lleno con la cola. Si no hubiera sido por interponer el bastón le hubiera clavado sus peligrosas escamas pero fue propulsado muy lejos en la distancia, perdiendo su arma en el trayecto.

"¡Este es tu final! ¡Patética criatura!", gritaba mientras se aproximaba al muchacho, que había quedado muy maltrecho. Estirando su mano hacía que su bastón, que estaba bastante lejos, fuera a toda velocidad hasta él y lo recogió justo en el momento, interponiéndolo entre él y la pata del dragón, que intentaba mantenerle apresado para lanzarle una llama que lo consumiera lentamente.

— ¡Igor Morris! ¡Dragón estúpido! —le gritaba Draco captando la atención de la bestia que, con sus garras y sin llegar a aplastarlo, mantenía preso al muchacho impidiéndole aparecerse a otro lado—. Tienes razón, te han traicionado, quien está por encima de ti quiere tu caída.

— ¿Intentas ganar tiempo? —Mirando al que iba a escoba, creyéndose victorioso, tenía la vida de quien le había impedido acabar con todos entre sus zarpas y a aquel miserable humano volando acercándose hasta sus fauces—. He destruido el conjuro mata dragones, he reducido a cenizas a todos los que lo han visto antes de que pudieran averiguar la fórmula, la pista que disponíais no llegará a ver la luz.

—Esa no era la pista que disponía el Ministerio idiota. Te han engañado para sacarte de tu madriguera —al decirle aquello consiguió captar su atención de lleno—. Tu final está cerca —Ganando tiempo, admiraba como el sol estaba a punto de salir. No sabía el porqué pero tenía el pálpito de que aquello sería su salvación.

—Tengo la vida de este niño en una zarpa y la tuya a tiro de una bocanada de fuego. Dime: ¿Quién me va a impedir la victoria ahora?

—Nosotros desde luego que no, pero la Gran Serpiente Colorida sí que lo hará.

— ¿La que? —preguntaba pensando que había perdido la razón.

Creyéndose el justo vencedor, de aquel pequeño encuentro, pensó en aplastar al joven pero antes de eso y justo cuando los primeros rayos del sol le impactaron sobre ellos el suelo comenzó a temblar. Sin ninguna razón aparente los árboles comenzaron a apartarse de su zona como por arte de magia. Una poderosa luz se iluminó cegando y dejando absorto a Igor Morris.

Era increíble pero algo aparecía de la nada a su alrededor. Era en forma de vórtice ascendente hacia el cielo, la forma en energía de una colosal serpiente de colores y emplumada que no se le veía la cabeza al estar envuelta entre una aglomeración de plumas. No se trataba de un ser vivo, solo era un ser de energía que ascendía, creando el amplio vórtice, atrapando a los tres dragones en el interior.

Aprovechando el desconcierto de Igor, el rubio se acercaba hasta sus zarpas y rescataba al muchacho, que había quedado muy malherido, y trataba de sacarlo de allí. Al liberarlo se dieron cuenta de que también habían sido atrapados por la serpiente que, generando un campo de energía protector, solo les dejaba una salida hacia lo alto.

El dragón, ahora que había vuelto a tener capacidad de elevación, trataba de remontar el vuelo para huir de allí también y, como los dos humanos, solo podía ascender hacia los cielos y trataba de aprovechar el momento, que los tres estaban en un espacio más reducido de lo habitual, para tratar de eliminarlos con una llamarada letal. Draco notaba el intenso calor que provocaba la respiración de la criatura y trataba de escapar pero no les daría tiempo de huir si llegaba a liberar su hálito.

Más antes de ejecutarlos a ambos, la cabeza de la serpiente aparecía en lo alto de la cúspide del vórtice, cerrándolo del todo, dejándolos confinados en su interior. Los había engullido a los tres y ello tuvo como consecuencia que Igor fuera perdiendo su forma de dragón por segundos justo antes de poder lanzar su hálito de fuego y comenzara a descender.

Una estructura aparecía también en aquel interior, se trataba de El Colegio de Hechicería Quetzalcóatl, aquel que era para toda la comunidad hispanohablante. Una fantástica estructura, no era el típico colegio, básicamente se reducía a módulos de piedra con forma curvada de diferentes dimensiones y a diferentes alturas, dejando huecos entre sí pero todos conectados. Era una maravilla arquitectónica, cada módulo tenía grabados y relieves magníficos. Se podía intuir que tenían una utilidad concreta dentro del internado internacional.

Podría asemejarse a una torre circular, hueca en el centro, con grandes oquedades gracias a los espacios que dejaban los diferentes módulos. Aquella escuela tenía doce plantas que, por la diferencia de los distintos compartimentos que formaba su estructura, algunas plantas eran el doble o triple que otras. Alrededor formidables jardines y en el interior un hueco que se trataba de un gran espacio abierto donde había inclusive un gran estadio de Quidditch.

Aunque hubiera sido confinado junto con las otras escuelas, el poder del brujo no pudo hacer nada contra aquel edificio. Como se sabía en la comunidad mágica, aquella estructura cambiaba de ubicación coincidiendo con el alba de cualquier lugar del mundo, aun estando encerrada bajo una cúpula, el colegio en si era inmune a su magia y acabó trasladando su situación.

Como bien había advertido la profecía, los tres dragones habían sido engullidos por la gran serpiente legendaria que simbolizaba el Quetzal. Solo que a uno de los tres le afectó más que al resto pues, sin darse cuenta, ahora estaba en un lugar donde todo su poder mágico se desvanecía.

Ahora, el brujo de varita verde, estaba en el área de un colegio y era por eso que perdía todo su poder. Perdiendo la forma de dragón, caía sin control hacia el enorme edificio que había aparecido dentro de la protección de la serpiente que lo rodeaba y a la vez encerraba.

Los otros dos al ver como la gran serpiente, tras aparecer la cabeza cerrándoles el paso, desaparecía toda ella, dejando solo el edificio, fue entonces cuando quisieron volver a la superficie. En el caso del que caía, tras adoptar forma humana, tuvo la buena suerte de empezar a caer de verdad no muy lejos del suelo. Pero lo hizo cerca del estadio que había por allí y chocó contra una de sus torretas. Sin quererlo perdió la varita en aquel instante, que salió disparada al exterior del recinto mientras él tuvo la suerte de caer en el acolchado, del campo de juego, evitándole grabes daños.

Atolondrado, por el mareo de la caída, se ponía en pie intentando divisar donde se encontraba su varita. Por fortuna ahora estaba perdida por algún lugar del perímetro y le iba a resultar muy difícil dar con ella. Al salir del estadio, los profesores del colegio, aparecían tratando de derribarlo con el uso de algún conjuro, pero aun seguía siendo inmune a la magia gracias al peón que portaba encima, que parecía que también le seguía protegiendo de los conjuros allí dentro.

Ignorándolos trataba de utilizar su instinto para localizar su varita y cuando por fin la encontró, muy en la distancia, comenzó a correr hacia ella. Mas no llegó muy lejos pues Draco Malfoy se aproximaba veloz llevando con él a su acompañante.

El encapuchado, por alguna razón, al ver como andaban por allí los profesores del colegio se aseguró de que su capucha y bandolera, que lo mantenían en el anonimato, estuvieran bien puestas. Cuando estuvo en el suelo se interpuso en el paso de aquel brujo despiadado y le golpeó sin miramientos, con el bastón, causándole gran daño. Después, sin pronunciar palabra, golpeaba el suelo con su arma provocando un "Inmobilus" dejándolo estático en el sitio y suplicando clemencia.

No tuvo tiempo de inspirar lástima entre los que lo rodeaban pues la varita reventó, donde estaba tirada, sin que nadie llegase a tocarla. El espectro de un dragón verde y gaseoso aparecía de repente sobresaltando a todos por allí. Era una criatura enorme e iba directo a por Igor, que no pudo hacer nada para evitar verse envuelto con él. Ambos se fundían en un solo punto, bajo la atónita mirada del rubio y los profesores. Mientras se generaba la piedra de color esmeralda, el joven guerrero tocaba su peón de oro blanco y desaparecía de escena, dejando a solas a Draco Malfoy.

Sin remedio, al generarse la piedra y desaparecer atravesando el suelo como si de agua se tratara, todo quedó en una extraña calma. Nadie sabía que estaba ocurriendo pero todos se quedaron perplejos ante lo acontecido.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en el furor de la batalla, al desaparecer el control que tenía el brujo sobre sus dragones estos recobraron el sentido. La bruma que amenazaba con engullir a la gran coalición humana se detuvo de golpe, sin ninguna explicación, comenzó a ascender a los cielos y tomar rumbo este, hacia el pacífico.

Ahora los dragones, aun siendo muy peligrosos, comenzaron a dispersarse. Al recobrar el conocimiento y estar en un lugar donde no era su hábitat natural se retiraban a toda prisa a su lugar de origen. Los que estaban derrotados por los suelos recobraban el sentido y emprendían el vuelo junto con los otros. Al notar que se retiraban, la alegría se dejó notar en aquel ejército internacional que comenzó a celebrar la victoria por todo lo alto.

No sabían cómo habrían derrotado al gran Dragón y trataban de ponerse en contacto con Malfoy, pero estaba tan lejos que no llegaba la emisión de sus sistemas de comunicación. Arridano y los Aurores Franceses, que comenzaban a buscar heridos por la zona, volaba hacia donde estaba Hermione y junto al comandante llevaron a la señora Malfoy al mejor hospital mágico del país, mediante un poderoso Traslador. El resto de los supervivientes autóctonos hacía lo mismo con los heridos en todo el campo de batalla. Al saber que estaría bien, Harry, Ronald y Ginny partirían rumbo oeste en busca de los héroes del momento.

Por parte de Teddy tuvo que salir a escape hacia Londres para que, quien le había jodido la vida, no se enterase de que le había desobedecido. Con él emprendieron la retirada todos los marcados que habían arriesgado la vida en la batalla.

Tras recorrer algunos buenos kilómetros hacia el oeste fue cuando pudieron escuchar la voz de Draco y sintieron un profundo alivio. "No os vais a creer donde estoy ahora." Fue lo primero que le oyeron decir y todos fueron en su busca descubriendo el fantástico edificio que era el Colegio de Hechicería Quetzalcóatl.

Nadie había relacionado el colegio con la Gran Serpiente pues muy pocos conocían la manera en la que cambiaba de ubicación la escuela. Aquella serpiente de energía elegía lugares discretos y apartados para aparecerse. Ni los profesores del colegio habían llegado a verla pues desaparecía cuando aparecía el complejo por completo.

Mientras Harry Potter llegaba a los lindes del edificio, divisaron llegar a una multitud de lechuzas agotadas de ir de un lugar a otro para llevar a tiempo el correo. Las plumas de aquellas aves estaban alborotadas después del estoico esfuerzo y tras soltar las cartas caían exhaustas recuperando el aliento.

Al llegar hasta él, que estaba sudado y cubierto de polvo por toda la batalla vivida, sonrió al verles aparecer pero después se preocupó por qué no estuviera su mujer con ellos. Le contaron lo que había pasado y que ahora Astoria estaba en el hospital mágico custodiada por uno de los comandantes del país y Hermione. Al oír aquellas tranquilizantes palabras se alegró de que todo hubiera salido bien y cuando llegaba la hermana de quien cuidaba a su esposa, juntos tocaron un Traslador que lo llevó hasta ella.

De buenas a primeras todos los magos que habían participado en la contienda llegaban hasta allí. Los que habían luchado y sobrevivido al encuentro parecía que quisieran celebrarlo por todo lo alto, las naciones se juntaban sin importar de donde fueran y se abrazaban y felicitaban los unos a los otros.

El matrimonio Potter y el Señor Weasley, no habían tenido el placer de estar en aquel lugar, que en apariencia era magnífico e imponente. El edificio era enorme debido a que concentraba estudiantes de muchos países hispanohablantes, de ambas orillas del Atlántico. Como la Santa Inquisición fue muy poderosa en lo que antaño fue el Imperio Español, la comunidad mágica tuvo que concentrar a sus estudiantes en un único lugar para proteger a las siguientes generaciones.

La directora del colegio, salía a encontrarse con Harry y sus acompañantes, acompañada con los jefes de las Tres Hermandades que poseía la escuela. En lugar de casas allí se les llamaba hermandades y eran tres en concreto; a diferencia con el de Hogwarts su emblema no lo simbolizaba un animal, sino cada cual tenía un árbol representativo.

Los estudiantes, al ser tan temprano, no se habían percatado de lo que ocurría y al despertarse, ansiosos, trataban de salir a descubrir el porqué de tanta actividad fuera. Más por seguridad no les dejaron abandonar los módulos de las habitaciones de la escuela.

Aunque quisieran darse una vuelta por el colegio, tuvieron que posponerlo para otra ocasión, el peligro no había desaparecido del todo y tenían que prepararse para el Acto Final. Los alrededores del colegio se vieron atestados de gente y periodistas que acudieron a conocer el final de la amenaza que representaba Igor Morris. Todos se cercioraban de que, aunque quedara uno de los brujos en pie, tenían plena confianza en que Harry Potter podría detenerlo cuando se decidiera actuar.


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40.**

Sobre la mesa había periódicos, multitud de prensa de diferentes países, todos anunciando la caída del penúltimo de los magos y el terrible recuento final de bajas, que había causado durante su enloquecido ataque de ira. El número de muertos ascendía, nada menos, que a 37.719 almas. El estado de luto era generalizado en todo el mundo mágico, por semejante golpe a la comunidad. Se estaban produciendo multitud de eventos de conmemoración de las víctimas en cada nación.

Los titulares, aunque se centraban en el brujo de varita verde, también tenían información sobre William Wood, la última amenaza que quedaba en pie. Esperaban que tuviera un mínimo de compasión y diera tiempo a velar a los muertos, antes de que tuvieran que temer por un próximo movimiento. Se rumoreaba que tenía a todos sus agentes y espías en busca de información sobre El Proyecto Pentagrama, la última carta con la que contaban las fuerzas de la luz en su contra y que parecía desesperado por averiguar de qué se trataba.

En una de las salas de estar de la Mansión Riddle había una chimenea encendida; justo frente a esta tres sillones formando una U. Dentro de aquella sala estaba el brujo de varita azul, desnudo en su totalidad, el atuendo de batalla, que le había otorgado su "benefactor" al liberarlo, se estaba consumiendo en las llamas y observaba como el fuego las reducía a cenizas con el tiempo.

Sobre la pequeña mesa, que había entre los sillones, estaban los periódicos, el peón de oro negro y la varita de cristal. Mirando los diferentes panfletos que tenía delante, se fijaba en aquellos que hablaban del misterioso guerrero que acompañó a Draco Malfoy en la batalla. Aquel muchacho, de identidad desconocida, que parecía capacitado para causar daño en un mago que hasta aquel momento parecía invulnerable.

El informe de lo que ocurría cuando se rompían las varitas se había filtrado a la prensa. Fue entonces cuando se preguntó qué clase de entidad viviría dentro de la suya y la recogía para admirarla. Tras estar un rato divisando su superficie, cristalina y trasparente, se veía hasta el otro lado de la sala y fue entonces cuando creyó divisar algo allí. No tuvo tiempo de descubrir de qué se trataba pues su segundo al mando, Vladimir Vólkov, llamaba a la puerta y entraba al instante.

El lacayo traía consigo diversas bolsas que se las colocó al lado del rubio personaje. Tras ignorar el hecho de que su señor estuviera desnudo por allí, se sentó en uno de los otros dos sillones mientras divisaba como William abría una de las bolsas y sacaba unas piezas de ropa informal. Un pantalón vaquero, un cinturón ancho, una camiseta negra, unos zapatos deportivos y un suéter con cremallera y capucha. Por otro lado, sacando el contenido de la otra, había un atuendo bastante más elegante, la vestimenta indicada para alguien que quería salir de fiesta aquella noche, pantalón de pinza, moderna camisa ajustada con cuello abierto, diversos complementos como un reloj y unos zapatos elegantes.

Eligiendo entre ambos atuendos, era viernes y acababa de oscurecer, la noche era joven y no se había divertido en muchos meses; así que optó por la vestimenta para salir a dar un paseo lejos de la mansión. Mientras se ponía aquella ropa, su segundo al mando le comentaba lo que sabían.

—Tenemos a todo el mundo tratando de averiguar de qué se trata el proyecto pentagrama, pero el lugar donde lo guardan es de alto secreto y no hay manera de conocer donde está.

—Mis compañeros han caído y si no quiero hacer lo mismo tengo que jugar bien mis cartas para evitar su mismo destino. Quiero que encontréis esa carpeta, averigüéis que es lo que contiene y la destruyáis.

—En eso estamos, pero quisiera compartir otro problemita que nos ha surgido. Se sabe que algunos marcados han desobedecido tus órdenes y han participado en la lucha contra Igor Morris. Si tienen la capacidad de la libre elección, puede que nuestras fuerzas sean más reducidas si las llegas a convocar.

—Traidores que prefieren sacrificar su vida a luchar por la mía —Al terminar de vestirse tenía una imagen bastante mugglen pero muy elegante—. Parece que no los he motivado lo suficiente. Pero tranquilo que después de la conquista —al pronunciar esa palabra soltó un suspiro y se produjo una breve pausa— haremos una purga y solo se quedarán los leales.

—Pero si te desobedecieron cuando lanzaste la advertencia: ¿Qué te hace pensar que, algunos marcados, no luchen contra ti si llegara el caso? Puedes ver lo que ellos ven, pero solo si tienen la marca al descubierto, muchos han optado por taparla. Así te mantienen cegado y pueden conspirar a tus espaldas. Tienes que actuar pronto y con contundencia.

—Tiempo hay, ellos se preparan para la batalla final y yo haré lo mismo. Ahora quiero que te marches y me dejes solo un rato.

Obedeciendo sus órdenes le dejó a solas en aquella sala. El mago se sentaba curioso y sujetaba la varita otra vez, poniéndola a la altura de sus ojos y se ponía a divisar como había algo allí dentro. Era un ser con forma humanoide, de energía azul y sin rostro, que pareciera estar flotando en el interior.

Alucinando por el descubrimiento, el joven se ponía de pie y lo admiraba aun más atento. Aquella entidad aparentaba ser inteligente y sabía que lo estaban divisando pero parecía que, por más que quisieran, no lograban comunicarse el uno con el otro.

Tras dejar de lado sus intentos por contactar con lo que hubiera dentro de su varita se decidió a marcharse a disfrutar de la velada. Aunque el Ministerio tuviera algo que utilizar en su contra, si no se enteraba que salía no habría problemas. La noche era joven y tenía una inmensa fortuna a su disposición, debido a los regalos que le habían hecho las naciones que esperaban así agradarle y sobrevivir cuando quisiera adueñarse del mundo.

Con todo a su disposición había un pequeño inconveniente: estaba solo. No tenía amigos antes de convertirse en semejante amenaza. Ahora podría ir con quien quisiera pues le tenían un miedo de muerte y era por eso que fingirían que era el chico más divertido del mundo. Le reirían las gracias que hiciera. Esa clase de hipocresía le asqueaba y fue por eso que se detuvo a pensar un rato.

Realizando una aparición se fue hasta la guardilla de Teddy Lupin, que no esperaba visitas. Cuando el más joven se encontró con el mago, se llevó un tremendo susto. Esté temía que hubiera venido a matarlo por su traición por haber participado en la operación, orquestada desde el Ministerio, contra Igor Morris, ignorando por completo su prohibición de cualquier clase de ayuda a los Aurores.

—Tranquilo Teddy, que no he venido a matarte —Le pasaba una bolsa con ropas de marca perfectas para él—. Prepárate que nos vamos de fiesta.

—No gracias, no pienso salir de fiesta contigo—le devolvía la bolsa con la misma intensidad que la había recibido—. Ya bastante daño me has hecho.

—Sí que lo harás —comenzaba a dejarle bastante claro que no tenía elección—. Llevo encerrado desde el inicio del año, es más, desde Septiembre se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que he salido y no por esparcimiento sino por trabajo. No he hecho nada ameno en todo este tiempo. Quiero divertirme, disfrutar del mundo y sus placeres.

— ¿Y no podrías hacerlo solo?

— ¿Disfrutar del mundo rodeado de hipócritas? Como ya te he dicho antes, te respeto más de lo que crees. Somos huérfanos que hemos pasado por tantas privaciones. Aunque hay que decir que yo he sufrido más que tu.

—Pero disfrutaste de tus padres al menos cinco o seis años, yo no tengo ni el menor recuerdo de ellos.

—Tienes muchísima razón, digamos que nuestros sufrimientos son diferentes pero igual de duros. Propongo cambiar las tornas: Llevas encerrado y amargado desde que te marqué, sal de tu guardilla y pongamos el mundo a nuestros pies.

— ¿Y qué hay de tus ansias de dominarlo?

—Hay tiempo para todo —le pasó la bolsa y el otro huérfano comenzó a prepararse para acompañarle—. Lo vamos a pasar de muerte.

Al final medio le convenció y medio le forzó a acompañarle aquella noche por las céntricas calles Londinenses. Aunque en principio a Teddy no le hizo ni la menor gracia, después de un rato conociendo a chicas y juntándose con la alta sociedad de la ciudad, no le pareció tan desagradable la experiencia.

Aunque estuviera acompañado de aquel que le había jodido la vida, no pensaba pasar amargado la noche, pensó que tal vez manteniéndole en ese estado de plena felicidad podría dar tiempo a su padrino para derrotarlo y trató de divertirse lo que pudo, aunque no le costó demasiado acostumbrarse.

El mago no reparaba en gastos y alquiló la suite más importante del mejor hotel de la ciudad, el Lanesborough. En un primer momento pensaban llevar hasta allí a las chicas que iban conociendo, pero no querían conformarse con tías que estaban con ellos por el interés. Gastar dinero podían hacerlo todo cuanto quisieran, pero gastar tiempo y saliva en conocer a una chica para convencerla para tener sexo con ella era otro tema.

William disfrutaba de su actual posición en el mundo y Teddy alucinaba al conocer aquellos lujos. Llamaron a varias escorts, de las más caras que hubiera para que los mantuvieran entretenidos. No querían perder el tiempo cortejando a mujeres si podían contratar los servicios de las mejores señoritas de compañía del país.

La noche acabó y llegaba el día, pero la fiesta no se detuvo y prosiguió prolongándose todo el fin de semana, en el que hicieron de todo sin mirar en que se gastaban el dinero. Cuando llegó el triste final del domingo la fiesta no acabó ahí, siguieron su curso visitando cualquier lugar del mundo y aquella salida se prolongó una semana, para luego otra de total desenfreno.

* * *

En Francia, sobre la mesa de la sala de espera del hospital mágico donde se encontraba Astoria Malfoy desde hacía dos días, también estaban los periódicos informando de todo lo ocurrido. Hermione Granger, aunque tuviera mucho trabajo que hacer en el Ministerio, aguardaba allí a que los médicos trataran de sacar la toxina que tenía en la sangre y el pronóstico no era bueno. Los otros agentes heridos al impactar una púa en ellos, aunque hubieran utilizado el potente remedio mágico para paliar los efectos de cualquier veneno, a las pocas horas habían fallecido aun siendo tratados por los mejores médicos.

La parte buena era que solo había sido un roce y la cantidad de veneno que entró en ella era mínima, pero aun así tenían que luchar por su vida. Los médicos habían perdido a todos los pacientes emponzoñados por aquella toxina y no querían perderla también a ella; no solo por su labor como médicos, ahora eran el centro de atención mediático y si la perdían, la fama que ganaría el hospital sería de todo menos buena.

Multitud de periodistas internacionales estaban tratando de colarse en el interior del hospital en busca de Draco Malfoy, el héroe del momento, para sacarle una entrevista sobre lo ocurrido en su encuentro con el temible dragón. La situación del rubio había cambiado de golpe en las últimas 72 horas. De ser considerado, negativamente, como un ex-mortífago renegado había pasado de golpe a ser un héroe internacional. No obstante, Draco, no quería hablar con nadie ni aprovecharse de la circunstancia, solo estaba preocupado por la situación de su mujer y andaba como alma en pena por las diferentes zonas del hospital.

Aunque estuvieran en el mismo recinto, incluso dentro y a solas de la sala de espera, los dos antiguos compañeros de colegio no hablaban entre sí. Compartían su preocupación en silencio y nada más. Aunque el rubio tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que mantenía allí a Hermione, no le quiso preguntar. Cuando un medico entró en la sala ambos se pusieron en pie a esperas de que les dijera como iba la evolución de la paciente. La cara del doctor anunciaba que no esperaran buenas noticias.

— ¿Cómo está la situación de mi mujer?

—Hemos conseguido paliar los efectos inmediatos del veneno pero… me temo que no será suficiente. La toxina está en su sangre y no la podemos extraer, como mucho la podremos mantener inactiva por tiempo limitado.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Que su mujer mejorará en principio pero, aunque me duela decirlo, está ahora en una batalla que no va a poder ganar. Le damos seis meses de vida, un año como mucho, aunque ese es el destino si se rinde a su mal, todo depende de lo que ella quiera luchar —Al decirle aquella dura noticia consiguió que Draco tuviera que sentarse o se caía ahí mismo—. Disfrute del tiempo que pueda pasar con su mujer, anímela a seguir con vida, haga que cada día que pase con ella sea motivo para no rendirse.

Tras quedarse en silencio aquella sala, el rubio estaba ausente y Hermione destrozada. Tras media hora de silencio, en el que cada cual estaba pensando en lo jodido del destino, el hombre no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar amargado. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se le acercó a brindarle algo de apoyo.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó al ver que se había quedado tanto tiempo con él en el hospital—. Esto no va contigo, déjame a solas con mi dolor.

—No puedo Draco, no puedo —solo podía responderle eso sin dar muchos más argumentos—. Tu mujer sabía que esto le pasaría y aun así se ha sacrificado para salvar la vida de su hijo.

— ¿Qué pretendes decir?

—La profecía le advirtió de algo más, que algo así pasaría, gracias a su sacrificio tu hijo está vivo, mi hija está viva, mis sobrinos están vivos y todos los estudiantes de las escuelas mágicas.

—Su destino estaba marcado desde que alumbró a Scorpius —Soltó aquella revelación que dejó intrigada a la mujer, que no necesitó preguntar de que se trataba pues se lo fue a contar—. Si una Greengrass tiene un hijo está destinada a morir joven. Es una dolorosa maldición y aunque le recomendé que no tuviéramos descendencia no hubo manera de hacerla entrar en razón. Me decía que la única manera de que nuestro amor perdurara en el tiempo era teniendo un descendiente como prueba de lo que nos llegamos a amar.

—Qué bonito.

—Bonito pero, sacrificarse de esa manera, si hubiera algún modo de intercambiar mi vida por la suya la daría ahora mismo. Ella podrá trasmitir mejores enseñanzas a nuestro hijo que yo.

—No digas eso Draco, estás haciendo una magnífica labor como padre. Aun no se ha ido de tu lado, como ha dicho el médico, has que desee seguir viviendo día tras día.

—Cuando la prensa se entere la noticia correrá y Scorpius lo sabrá—Se frotaba los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas al pensar en su hijo—. Sufrirá todo el tiempo que su madre dure entre nosotros y no se lo merece. Es un niño maravilloso. A veces pienso que no me lo merezco como hijo y por eso que me encantaría intercambiar mi vida por la de mi mujer, ella será mejor guía que yo.

—No pienses tan mal de ti, has luchado con un valor sin límites al enfrentarte al dragón, eres mejor guía de lo que crees —al decirle aquello parecía que lo animaba un poco—. Si tú quieres nadie tiene porque saberlo, tu mujer es tan responsable de la salvación del mundo mágico como tú. Siempre estaré en deuda con vosotros dos y os ayudaré siempre que haga falta.

—No quiero que nadie lo sepa, quiero que la sociedad mágica nos olvide y vivir feliz con ella el tiempo que permanezca a mi lado.

—Lo comprendo, el diagnóstico de tu mujer no lo conocerá nadie, tenlo por seguro—Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas al ponerse en su situación—. Pero si me permites una sugerencia: no se lo ocultes demasiado tiempo a tu hijo. Creo que se merece saber que tiene que disfrutar de su madre ahora que puede a enterarse mucho más adelante, cuando ya sea tarde. El mazazo de la noticia puede que se vea incrementado por no habérselo dicho.

Draco se ponía en pie e iba a ver a su esposa, ahora que le permitían las visitas, sin decir nada más se alejaba de la sala de espera y dejaba sola a Hermione que se había quedado destrozada. Sin esperar mucho más, la mujer, fue hasta el médico que atendía a la Señora Malfoy y le dejó bien claro que nadie debía saber la afección de Astoria. Le advirtió de que como hubiera una filtración, por pequeña que fuera, caería todo el peso del Ministerio, tanto del francés como del inglés, sobre los responsables.

* * *

En el colegio Hogwarts, la noticia que más impacto causó fue la completa destrucción del Instituto Durmstrang. Los alumnos más adultos, que conocían a muchos compañeros de aquel centro educativo, quedaron hundidos al enterarse de la noticia. Otros, los más insensibles ante la muerte, se preguntaban que sería ahora del Torneo de los Tres Magos pero, cuando les reprochaban que debían ser un poco más humanos, acababan fingiendo lo que no sentían: pena por la muerte de los otros estudiantes.

El temor por una posible cancelación de las clases y el cierre total de la escuela planeó sobre el lugar durante unos días. Que uno de los magos atacara un colegio era algo a tener en cuenta, aunque fuera otro colegio el que acabó con la amenaza. Se rumoreaba que atacar la escuela no estaba en los planes de William Wood, no se atrevería a que le ocurriera lo mismo que Igor Morris y por eso prefirieron mantener a los estudiantes bajo la protección de los muros del castillo.

Para que no estuvieran pensando en el mal que les acechaba, el cuerpo del profesorado, optó por seguir con el protocolo conjunto con las otras escuelas; el aparentar normalidad, censurar la prensa escrita y seguir con la última evaluación. Mantener las mentes ocupadas de los jovencitos como lo habían hecho desde que surgió la amenaza.

Albus Potter seguía en su infructuosa búsqueda del emblema del árbol, cuyas ramas y raíces se salían del círculo que lo rodeaba, por algún rincón de la fortaleza. Había estado acudiendo a la Sección Prohibida pero no encontraba nada. No tenía tiempo para leerlos todos, estaba en la última evaluación y tenía que centrarse en los estudios. Para poder ahorrar tiempo, cada vez que estaba en aquel rincón exclusivo, tenía que pasar las páginas de los libros muy deprisa en busca de alguna imagen o algo que le diera una pista, pero no tuvo ninguna suerte.

Seguía leyendo la prensa en casa de Hagrid aunque ahora lo hacía solo, Rose y Scorpius concentraron todos sus esfuerzos en sacar las mejores notas posibles para su futuro expediente académico. Allí leyó sobre la misteriosa aparición de un guerrero, vestido con uniforme de batalla blanco, que portaba un bastón y dañaba al mago que se creía invulnerable. También se comentó que apareció tras un destello lumínico y lo relacionaron con otro parecido en la prisión de Azkaban antes de que se viniera abajo. Los periodistas, que creían en teorías de conspiración, hablaban de una fuerza igual y opuesta a los magos oscuros.

Cuando el grandullón no miraba, trataba de recortar cualquier periódico y en cualquier idioma, que hablara sobré aquel personaje. Tenía mucha curiosidad en saber de quién se trataba y se llevaba los recortes a su cajón personal, el que estaba al lado de su cama, donde no cabía un solo artículo más.

Volviendo al colegio, hacía ya tiempo que la puerta de la sala de los Menesteres no se le aparecía. Esperaba que cuando el último mago fuera eliminado podría deshacerse del peón de oro blanco para siempre y así evitar ver lo que hubiera dentro.

Mientras paseaba por el pasillo, en dirección a rebuscar un rato, escuchó a un gato maullar dentro del cuarto de escobas, donde hacía ya tiempo se encontró a su hermano y a Vega. Al abrir aquella puerta estaban otra vez los dos allí tirados por el suelo, sangrando, llenos de moretones y cara irreconocible por el hinchazón. Al principio estaban inconscientes pero al entrar la luz del día se despertaron e hicieron el gesto de sonreírle, pero en lugar de parecer simpáticos, su hinchazón era tal que parecían adefesios.

—Si sabéis que os va a pasar esto: ¿Por qué demonios entráis en la sala? ¿Estáis mal de la cabeza? —les preguntaba, pues quería saberlo antes de salir corriendo a por la enfermera.

—Aparece y entramos —su compañera de clase estaba aun capacitada para pronunciar palabra—. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

—Pero salís destrozados. ¿No os da miedo? La próxima vez que aparezca la puerta ignorarla y punto.

—Si aparece es que necesitamos algo. Nos están brindando una oportunidad única, sería de idiotas no aceptarla. ¿No lo crees?

—Voy a buscar a la enfermera —Cerraba la puerta para que nadie los encontrara y salía corriendo a buscar a la sanitaria.

— ¿Con cuántos hemos podido hoy? —James, lanzó esa pregunta, que tuvo que repetirla varias veces hasta que la pudo pronunciar bien.

—Cuando perdí el conocimiento… creo que llevábamos diez a la vez en un solo turno.

—Hemos derribado a casi 55 rivales, no vamos mal —Sin poder evitarlo el joven perdía otra vez el conocimiento.

Aunque la joven fuera hipocondriaca y tuviera pánico a la sangre, por algún motivo no le importaba estar dentro de aquel reducido cuarto con el joven que estaba herido. Puede que lo viera tan sano como ella o bien se resignó a tener que aparecer de esa forma en aquel cuarto, pero lo cierto es que no le entraba la paranoia después.

Ahí se quedaron a esperas de que vinieran a buscarlos. La enfermera, aunque estuviera prohibido, utilizó un traslador que la conectaba con la habitación donde los solía curar y al trasladarlos dejó a solas a Albus en aquel corredor.

Queriendo continuar su camino, se alejó de la pared unos metros cuando entonces algo le hizo retroceder la mirada, había un pequeño cerdo verrugoso en aquel pasillo. Ver a aquel animal le hizo sufrir un sobresalto y al aproximarse, aquel cerdo, salió corriendo consiguiendo que el joven le siguiera a toda prisa. Sin que nadie más estuviera presente, el jovencito, corría por los pasillos y al girar una esquina se paró en seco. Al fondo de aquel largo corredor estaba la puerta de la sala de los Menesteres y no había ni rastro del animal.

Aquella puerta había vuelto a aparecer, con su cerradura bien visible, pareciera apurar a Albus Potter a entrar. Recordando las palabras de su compañera se acercó hasta ella pero, a mitad de camino, el pánico le invadió y salió corriendo de allí. Por primera vez había aparecido en un lugar donde hubiera habido testigos, aquel pasillo estaba decorado con multitud de cuadros, aunque al estar todos inertes nadie pudo divisar aquel momento.

* * *

Al cabo de un mes, a finales de la primera semana de Mayo, se escuchaban rumores de avistamientos de William Wood por todo el mundo, rodeándose de la cúspide de la sociedad. Pareciera que había dejado de lado su afán por dominar todo el mundo y estaba disfrutando de él en lugar de tratar de gobernarlo. El Ministerio de magia de Londres sabía que manteniéndolo en ese estado podría ganar tiempo. En conjunto con muchos otros países entregaron partidas millonarias a las cuentas del mago, para que siguiera disfrutando de los placeres terrenales un tiempo más.

Si lo subían al carro del capitalismo suponían que no tendría interés de gobernar nada si le daban lo que pudiera desear. Ahora le consentían con dinero y placeres, pero si después quisiera fama también se la concederían. Incluso tenían previsto una partida, por si tenía ansia de gobernar algo, se habían propuesto la creación de un paradisiaco país en el que sería el regente. Querían hacerle entender que sería un verdadero quebradero de cabeza tratar de gestionar todo el mundo si con dinero, fama y poder sería todo más sencillo.

A Harry Potter no le hacía ninguna gracia que lo avistaran acompañado de su ahijado, tampoco que fuera este el que incitara al brujo a seguir esa vida de lujos y ostentaciones. No obstante llegó a la misma conclusión que Ron y Hermione: que tal vez lo estuviera haciendo de manera intencionada. Sus legiones permanecían inactivas, e inclusive se estaban disolviendo y no se había producido ninguna clase de acción hostil desde que empezó con ese nuevo estilo de vida.

Para su desgracia no habían encontrado nada que utilizar contra William Wood y el tiempo que disponían no era infinito. Pensaron en que llegaría el punto en el que su enemigo se hartaría de toda aquella falsa adulación y su siguiente objetivo sería el ataque directo. Buscaron en todo el Ministerio, Hermione y Ronald, trataban de encontrar una pista que les llevara a cualquiera de los países que tenían pendientes de visitar, pero tampoco daban con alguna referencia. Llegaron a creer que aquella falta de información generalizada estaba siendo provocada; que debía formar parte de los planes del enemigo principal y tuvieron que replantearse su estrategia.

En la sala de reuniones del edificio de los Aurores estaban reunidos Harry y Ginny Potter, Ronald y Hermione Weasley, los hermanos Pinette, el Presidente de la República Mágica de Francia, Barry Didier Bourque y el aspirante a primer ministro y presidente de la gestora René E. Turnage. En el caso del máximo representante del país vecino se trataba de un hombre de unos setenta años, regordete, de pelo negro sin canas, de actitud agradable y saber estar.

El comandante de las fuerzas del país anfitrión había concertado aquella reunión pues se encontraba en un callejón sin salida. Los dos representantes acudían pensando que les explicarían en qué consistía El Proyecto Pentagrama y no sabían para que hubieran sido citados en realidad. En el caso del Señor Turnage, su éxito al convencer a los países del otro lado del Atlántico, ya se daba por sentado que ganaría las próximas elecciones y por eso debía ser convocado.

Al cerrarse la entrada a la cámara de reuniones, cuando estaban todos dentro, sellaron las puertas para que sus palabras no salieran nunca de allí. El que los había citado se posicionaba en el centro de la estancia y se preparaba para hablar en voz alta. Lo primero que hizo fue, tras los protocolarios saludos, darles un completo informe de cómo estaba la situación actual para luego entrar en asuntos más interesantes.

—Creo que habéis acudido aquí pensando en que os revelaremos en qué consiste el proyecto que ha logrado detener una rápida respuesta de William Wood, después de la muerte de su último compañero —Sacaba la famosa carpeta con el pentagrama dibujado en la solapa, causando gran expectación entre los dos dirigentes—. No estabais equivocados y esto es lo que contiene —La abría dejando caer los folios en blanco al suelo.

— ¿Que significa esto Harry? —le preguntaba el presidente de la gestora, al ver todos aquellos papeles sin contenido alguno.

—Es lo que parece: el Proyecto Pentagrama no existe en realidad, nos lo inventamos como último recurso para detener al mago hasta que consigamos una pista más fiable.

— ¿No tenemos nada en su contra entonces? —ahora preguntaba el líder francés—. ¿Por qué nos lo contáis ahora y no antes?

—Queríamos mantenerlo en secreto hasta que se nos revelara la auténtica pista, pero el tiempo se nos echa encima. Debemos tratar de acabar con la amenaza antes de que acabe el curso escolar si queremos que no se produzca una guerra durante la etapa estival. Aunque tenemos la teoría de que este conflicto no llegará a ver el inicio del verano.

— ¿No hay nada? ¿Ni tan siquiera una profecía que nos pueda ayudar?

—Ese es otro tema —Harry señalaba con la vista a Margaux—. Hemos descubierto un inquietante descubrimiento, que ha sido corroborado por nuestros homólogos franceses —le daba la palabra a la mujer.

—Los registros que hemos descubierto es que la última profecía, de la que se tiene registro, llegó el día 20 de Junio del año pasado. Desde entonces y hasta ahora no se ha vuelto a producir predicción alguna en todo el mundo —al decir aquello dejó a los dos líderes pensativos—. En un primer momento pensamos que, los videntes, no vaticinaban nada por temor a la amenaza de Amanda Parker pero, cuando finalizó la amenaza, nos dimos cuenta de que no se generaban nuevas profecías por haber quedado incapacitados para hacerlo.

—Todo empezó el día 21 de Junio, coincidiendo con el inicio del verano. Los que sabemos de estrategia intuimos que antes de la llegada de ese día esto tiene que haber terminado.

— ¿Que sugieres que hagamos?

—Provocar un movimiento por parte de William Wood que sea controlado. Forzarle a moverse a un lugar donde podamos darle una respuesta efectiva sin que cause muchas bajas.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que funcionará?

—Quiero recalcarles lo confidencial de esta conversación —Harry les recordaba que lo que se dijera allí, se quedaba allí—. Mi familia y yo fuimos los responsables de la caída de Amanda Parker —al decir aquello dejó impactado al francés pero René parecía sospecharlo y fue por eso que su sorpresa fue menos intensa—. Fuimos allí con la intención de rescatar a nuestros hijos pequeños, que fueron secuestrados por la bruja, pensábamos que no teníamos nada y que aquello era una misión suicida. Creyendo que teníamos todas las de perder apareció un personaje que decantó la balanza a nuestro favor. Con el terreno libre por delante, la clave para derrotar a Amanda se la habían dicho a Hermione tiempo antes, solo que ella no lo sabía.

—Quieres que nos encomendemos al destino entonces y esperar que, llegado el momento, aparezca la ayuda.

—En efecto, debemos hacerlo ahora que está entretenido. William no sabe que sus fuerzas se están diluyendo; aun siendo marcados tienen la capacidad de elección del bien y del mal. Los que han sido marcados contra su voluntad no lo quieren y los que se prestaron voluntarios, para su nuevo mundo, ya no lo respetan. Se está comportando como un consentido presuntuoso y no lucharán por un condenado aunque su vida dependa de ello. Por otro lado, también estamos lanzando el rumor de que podrían salvarse si se mantienen muy lejos de él y parece que está funcionando.

—Harry Potter —René se ponía de pie para expresar sus palabras—, gracias a tus actuaciones han caído cuatro de los cinco magos. Sería muy injusto pensar que fallarías con el último de ellos. Cuenta con todo el apoyo de tu Ministerio para lo que necesites.

—La República Mágica de Francia está contigo, pide lo que necesites y se te concederá.

—Muchas gracias por la confianza. Aun tenemos tiempo para idear una estrategia. Mientras tanto agradezco su apoyo y les mantendré informados en todo momento.

Los dos líderes se marchaban con confianza plena en Harry Potter y predispuestos a darle lo que solicitara. En aquella sala se quedaban el resto de integrantes de la reunión, para dar una primera línea de ideas de cómo y donde podrían realizar un movimiento controlado para atraer a William Wood y acabar con él.

—Dicen que tu ahijado lo mantiene de fiesta en fiesta, eso nos dará algo más de tiempo para planificarlo bien.

—Se que lo está haciendo para darnos tiempo.

— ¿Es verdad que está marcado?

—Sí, pero tengo la esperanza de que se salve.

Al decir aquello consiguió que Ronald lanzara un suspiro de desapruebo. Aun lo responsabilizaba de lo ocurrido y por eso había reducido su trato con él a la crisis que les concierne. No hablaban de nada más que no fuera laboral y el ambiente en La Madriguera estaba un poco tenso.

Dejando de lado su mal rollo con el pelirrojo, Harry aun estaba preocupado por la situación de Teddy Lupin. No se había librado de la marca y lo peor era que estaba escoltando a William a donde quiera que fuera. Pero se consolaba al cerciorarse de que aun estaba vivo y hasta que no se enfrentaran a su señor, tenía la esperanza de que lograría salvarse.

* * *

El mes de Mayo llegaba a su fin y el final de la primera semana de Junio traía consigo movimiento en el Ministerio. La sensación de que estaban progresando en sus intentos por neutralizar al brujo llenaba de esperanza a los ciudadanos, pero no todos estaban contentos. En el departamento de prensa, la reportera Verónica Fletcher, estaba más que harta de que sus aliados no cumplieran sus promesas. William Wood no había ejecutado a todo el círculo familiar de Harry Potter. Las noticias, que lo relacionaban con monumentales juergas de desenfreno, le estaban cargando bastante la moral.

Encerrada en su despacho comenzó a cerrar las cortinillas de las ventanas, para ganar intimidad. Cuando divisó a Ginny Potter, a través del cristal antes de volverlo opaco, que esta siguiera respirando la ponía de muy mal humor. Al final quedó recluida y paseando por todo su oficina, se puso a pensar que debía hacer.

Tenía una poderosa carta en su mano: la farsa sobre el Proyecto Pentagrama que, magnificando su contenido a la prensa mediante seudónimos y notas anónimas, pensaba sacarle el máximo provecho. Que solo quedara vivo un mago de los cinco, le hizo pensar que era posible de que acabarían con William Wood antes de poder cumplir su acuerdo y eso sería de todo menos bueno para ella.

Sentándose en la silla de su escritorio fue a por el cajón del medio, que había en aquella mesa y dentro se encontraba una bolsa con pequeños compartimentos en los que tenía diversas pociones preparadas. Cogiendo varias de ellas las puso sobre la mesa, las miraba fija y pensativa. "Si quieres que esto salga bien vas a tener que hacerlo tú misma." Dijo en voz alta a la vez que guardaba las pociones en su bolso y salía no solo de la sección de prensa, sino del Ministerio de Magia. Tomando la primera chimenea de trasporte acabó en el barrio anexo al Callejón Diagon.

Antes de hacer nada, sin que nadie pudiera verla, en un callejón de por allí preparó su estrategia. Se cambió de atuendo y se puso un viejo traje negro desgastado. Sacando una de las pociones de su bolso se la tomaba hasta la última gota. Era una poción multijugos y ahora adoptaba la forma de una anciana andrajosa, que tenía toda la pinta de ser una bruja tenebrosa, de tanta edad que no representaba amenaza alguna.

Volviendo a adentrarse en la vía comercial fue directa al desvío del Callejón Knockturn. Como los secuestros de ciudadanos habían cesado, volvía a verse repleto de actividad de magos de dudosa reputación y lo mejor era que sabía que había marcados por allí. Afinando el oído paseaba escuchando las conversaciones y cuando encontró una que le interesaba se acercó a interrumpir.

Aquel grupo hablaba del proyecto que tan atemorizado tenía a William Wood, que había abandonado su intento por gobernar al mundo y estaba disfrutando al máximo de los placeres que le otorgaba el dinero. Sin ser invitada se acercó a susurrarles algo. Al principio al verla tan vieja y maloliente no quisieron escuchar su opinión, pero al decirles que tenía información sobre el proyecto se vieron más interesados.

—Parece que sabes algo sobre el Proyecto Pentagrama.

—Es posible, dadme algunas monedas y os contaré jugosa información —Estiraba su escamosa mano para que le dieran algunas monedas. Al recibir tan solo un miserable Galeón pareció que se dio por satisfecha—. Me han contado que sus secretos son muy poderosos pero no lo han logrado descifrar del todo, pero andan muy cerca. Guardan el proyecto en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

— ¿En serio?

—Una sobrina mía es Auror y me lo ha confirmado al cien por cien. Lo guardan allí porque saben que William Wood, después de lo que le pasó a su compañero, ni se acercará por la zona.

Guardando la moneda en la faja de su atuendo, se marchaba de allí. Mientras se retiraba escuchaba como aquel grupo hablaba de lo que les había contado, pero no pensaba detenerse allí. A toda prisa fue a lugar seguro donde recobró la forma y lo más veloz que pudo se cambió vistiendo como hombre. Se tomaba otra que le dio el aspecto de un mago maduro pero de apariencia oscura.

Con aquella nueva imagen volvía al callejón oscuro y se puso a pasear por allí. El rumor que había lanzado comenzaba a extenderse por aquel rincón y todos hablaban de lo mismo. Solo tuvo que esperar frente a otro pequeño grupo, que hablaban del tema, con cara de conocer algo. Tal fue el descaro que, aquellos magos oscuros, le preguntaron si sabía algo al respecto.

—No digáis que os lo he dicho yo —Aunque no lo conocían de nada, fue lo primero que les dijo al ser preguntado—. El primo de mi mujer conoce a uno del colegio Hogwarts. Ellos saben que el proyecto está allí, saben del peligro que representa y no lo quieren, pero ha sido impuesto por Harry Potter. No consigue descifrarlo del todo y por eso necesita que todo en la escuela aparente seguir igual, para que nadie sepa la verdad de donde lo guardan. Ha tranquilizado al personal del colegio diciéndoles que si William llegara a conocerlo, primero lo negaría todo y así ganaría tiempo para evacuar a los estudiantes. Segundo utilizaría la escuela como bastión para una última batalla contra el brujo.

— ¿Tanta información sabe el primo de tu mujer?

—Pues sí, pero el Ministerio quiere que permanezca en secreto, así que mejor no digáis nada.

Se marchaba de la zona para recuperar la forma y volver a meterse con una tercera imagen oscura. Cada vez escuchaba más voces alertando de todo los rumores que iba soltando. Ahora, con otra apariencia, solo tenía que acercarse al gentío que se dedicaba a informar como algo que sabía el primo de un familiar suyo, otorgándose el hecho de conocer la información de primera mano, y eran entonces cuando soltaba alguna que otra "mentirijilla" para exaltar aun más al gentío.

Echando más leña al fuego, con una cuarta apariencia, recomendaba que de ser William sitiaba el colegio antes de que nadie se enterase. Así se protegería del poderoso proyecto que poseía el Ministerio y destruyera a todos por allí, para asestar un duro golpe a las fuerzas de la luz, advirtiéndoles de que no era recomendable meterse con él. A cada nueva incursión provocaba que la noticia sobrepasara aquel rincón oscuro de la sociedad y se extendiera por todos los suburbios.

Cuando decidió que había prendido bien la llama, volvió al Departamento de prensa y sin dudarlo un segundo lanzó una carta a la mansión Riddle. Era consciente de que los rumores conseguirían que su actual propietario regresase al hogar y quería que se enterase por ella de los murmullos a los que daba verdadera credibilidad.

Llena de ira, tras mirar por la ventana como su compañera seguía viva por allí, comenzaba a hablar a solas en la habitación. "Cuando se produzca un movimiento, en el peor de los casos para mis objetivos, si destruyen el colegio te habrán arrebatado a dos de tus hijos." Sacaba el cuaderno donde tenía dibujado la vida de ensueño que tendría con Harry Potter y seguía hablando en alto. "Si acudes a socorrer a tus hijos te seguiré, como una ciudadana preocupada, más cuando te tenga a tiro te mataré a ti y a tus retoños sin ninguna piedad. Tu muerte quedará como un trágico suceso, producto del choque de las fuerzas del bien contra las del mal.". Caminaba airada sujetando su varita y haciendo gestos de lanzarle un conjuro hacia donde intuía que estaba su compañera. "Solo tengo que esperar."

* * *

Justo en otra parte del mundo, William Wood abría los ojos y se despertaba en un lugar que ni recordaba donde se encontraba. Era la habitación de un lujoso hotel y en una muy amplia cama estaban él, Teddy y al menos siete chicas despampanantes, todos dormidos como vinieron al mundo. Se levantaba de la cama tratando de no despertar a nadie y recordaba como la noche anterior se había prometido seguir en esa misma línea. Se lo estaba pasando tan bien que el mundo podía seguir como estaba. Le costaba recordar otra forma de vida que no fuera la del lujo, las fiestas y el sexo sin control.

Mareado, caminaba por la habitación que tenía botellas de bebida repartida por el suelo, se sentaba en uno de los sillones que había por allí, aunque primero tuvo que tirar toda la ropa que se amontonaba encima al suelo. Luego se quedaba admirando al gentío en la cama, recordando lo que habían hecho durante la noche. Una sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios al rememorar semejante sesión de sexo pero su mirada se quedaba perdida luego. Hacía tiempo que no prestaba atención a lo que oían y veían los marcados.

Escuchaba, por rumores que fueran, la inminente culminación del Proyecto Pentagrama, donde se encontraba y lo cerca que estaban de descubrir la manera de derrotarlo. Su expresión se preocupó y dejándolos a todos allí, sin decir palabra, realizó una aparición a la mansión Riddle dejando a solas a Teddy con las siete chicas. Cuando este se despertó, tan atolondrado por la intensa noche, al ver tanta tía en la cama lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que había hecho el sexo con condón y comprobó, tranquilizándose, como había diversas cajas de preservativos vacías en varias localizaciones de la habitación.

Cuando William aparecía en lo que fue su antiguo bastión, no lo había vuelto a pisar desde el día en que iniciaron la juerga. Se había divertido tanto que no había querido pasar por allí y se sorprendió de que no hubiera nadie. Todos sus leales le habían abandonado por alejarse del sendero de los Mortífagos. Nadie había podido entrar desde entonces, pues estaba protegido por un conjuro que pocos podrían acceder allí sin su consentimiento.

Aun en cueros se fue hasta el dormitorio principal, se dio una ducha que le quitó el sudor y el olor a alcohol del cuerpo. Acudiendo al salón donde quemó el atuendo de batalla, allí aun permanecían las ropas que descartó el día en que se abandonó al placer. Vistiéndose con el pantalón vaquero con cinturón ancho, camisa negra, zapatos deportivos y el suéter se preguntaba a si mismo que había pasado para haberse quedado solo.

La gran mayoría de sus marcados estaban todos muy lejos de él y tenían sus antebrazos recubiertos, señal de que no querían saber nada de su situación ni de su causa. Pero cuando pensaba que estaba solo, escuchó pasos en el interior de la morada y descubrió como su segundo al mando no le había abandonado y permanecía allí.

—Ya había perdido la esperanza de que regresaras —Vladimir aparecía y tenía una carta en las manos.

—Me he abandonado un poco.

— ¿Un poco? Has estado ilocalizable más de un mes, te has quedado solo. El Ministerio ha lanzado el rumor de que los marcados podrán salvarse si se mantienen ocultos y muy lejos de ti.

— ¿Cuantos efectivos disponemos?

—Ahora mismo… ¡pocos!, por no decir ninguno. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Lo teníamos todo a nuestro favor y vas y la pifias.

—Creo que por un momento no me sentí capaz de gobernar el mundo. Total: ¿para qué? Nadie lo puede regir entero, es imposible de controlar, soy muy inteligente pero me falta capacidad para que nada se escape a mi control. Tengo un poder enorme y podría vivir a todo tren el resto de mi vida.

—Entonces: ¿Abandonas a los tuyos? Los Mortífagos te aceptamos cuando no eras nada y te convertimos en un mago prometedor. ¿Vas a dejar de luchar por la causa por la que murieron tus padres? Si me permites el atrevimiento: Estos estarían revolcándose en su tumba al ver en lo que te has convertido.

—Déjame reconducir la situación —Pareciera que le doliera la cabeza por los excesos de las últimas semanas y por el sermón que le estaban soltando—. Dame un momento para aclararme y pensar cómo afrontar esto.

El último seguidor fiel le entregaba el sobre, proveniente del Ministerio y se marchaba. Sacando la carta, que había en el interior, descubría como era una nota de Verónica Fletcher alertando con urgencia de lo que ya sabía: que el Proyecto estaba en Hogwarts, que desde que supieran que lo sabía, primero lo negarían a capa y espada e incluso dirían que no existe tal proyecto. Pero que todos sería parte de una estratagema para ganar tiempo mientras ordenarían la inmediata evacuación de los niños y la reconversión del castillo en un bastión desde donde combatirle. Harry Potter intentaría que los estudiantes no fueran in impedimento para lanzar una poderosa ofensiva en su contra.

La carta tenía un conjuro de autodestrucción al leerse, para no dejar pruebas de su implicación. El mago estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad, su desconocimiento sobre el proyecto le estaba haciendo pensar lo peor. Había protegido la varita y el tótem con un conjuro de invisibilidad, que los mantenía muy cerca de él, sin la necesidad de preocuparse por ellos. Estando bajo el efecto de su propio hechizo nada ni nadie podría arrebatárselos mientras estuvieran así.

Hizo aparecer primero la figurita, que puso sobre la mesa y luego la varita de cristal. Por segunda vez se quedaba mirando a través del cristal trasparente como aquella entidad aun estaba allí y pareciera que quisiera seguir comunicándose con él. Lo que intuyó, de lo que estuviera tratando de decirle, era que quería que alejara el peón de ellos. El joven sujetó su tótem y lo lanzó lejos, atravesando la puerta de aquel pequeño salón de invitados y quedó en medio del recibidor de la mansión.

Aunque había hecho lo que le había pedido, aun no lograban ponerse en contacto directo. El joven se sentaba en el centro de uno de los tres sillones y se ponía a pensar cómo lograr interactuar con aquella entidad. Respirando profundo, cerraba los ojos, sin quererlo acercaba la punta de la varita hasta su frente, con la intención de buscar apoyo en su posición, al producirse el contacto comenzó a tener visiones al instante.

Lo primero que vio fue la desembocadura de una colosal catarata que daba a un amplio lago, casi del tamaño de un mar pequeño, que estaba rodeado de una gran civilización. Se sorprendió de los edificios que estaban en su costa, estaba una réplica del colegio Hogwarts entre muchos otros monumentos y edificaciones mágicas de la actualidad. Aquel ser de energía vivía sobre las aguas y daba un conocimiento sin límites a los humanos que allí residían. Pero estos enloquecieron ante la cantidad de información que llegaron a poseer. El exceso de sabiduría tuvo un efecto contrario, se convirtieron en devotos creyentes de aquel ser superior y comenzaron a realizar tantos sacrificios humanos en su honor, que las aguas se tornaron de rojo sangre.

Un día las aguas de la cascada, que alimentaban el lago, se secaron por completo. Los ciudadanos contemplaron con horror como una gigantesca tormenta de arena se avecinaba sobre ellos. En lo alto de la cascada aguardaba un hombre encapuchado y no identificado, acompañado de tres pequeños elfos domésticos.

Lanzándose sobrevolando las aguas, llegaba hasta el ente que vivía allí. No pudo conocer quién era, pues estaba envuelto en una túnica negra que ocultaba su rostro, pero aquel personaje tenía una esfera de piedra en sus manos, de tamaño un poco más pequeño que un puño. Mientras toda la civilización se asfixiaba por la arena, el encapuchado le daba la esfera al ser para que la sujetara entre las manos pero este no quiso. Desalentado se la entregaba a uno de sus elfos y los tres asistentes desaparecieron de allí.

Parecía que ambos hablaron sin pronunciar palabra, pero como solo era un recuerdo visual, no pudo escuchar lo que se dijeron. Lo cierto es que el ente aplastó a su misterioso visitante y este no hizo nada para impedirlo. Aunque hubiera muerto la tormenta no se detuvo y acabó soterrando toda la zona bajo kilómetros de arena, confinándolo bajo ellas por la eternidad.

La siguiente visión fue cuando la oscuridad, en la que estaba aprisionado el ser, se disipó de golpe. Se generaba una enorme oquedad en el lugar donde estaba sepultado y allí estaba el encapuchado pero era bastante más pequeño. Se podía intuir que era alguien bastante joven y en esta ocasión no tenía la pequeña esfera de piedra en las manos.

Tras aparentar hablar un rato, el ente con el pequeño de la misma forma en la que lo hicieron la anterior vez, trató de repetir el proceso para eliminarlo al instante. Para su desgracia esta vez no resultó igual de fácil. Fue rechazado por una fuerza invisible que lo paralizó por completo. Su invitado sacaba una pequeña bolsa de tela negra y en su interior había una especie de polvo cristalino que comenzó a atraer al ser de energía a su interior.

Mientras le mostraba aquellos acontecimientos del pasado, sin darse cuenta una energía azul emanaba de la varita y le envolvía la cabeza, fue entonces cuando empezó a comunicarse con el residente en su varita. Era una fuente de conocimiento muy avanzado pero no podía mantener una conversación directa con aquel imperfecto ser humano. Solo le llegaban imágenes a la mente. Le hacía ver que era posible que ambos se libraran de la maldición que les acechaba. Solo tenían que encontrar a uno de los del bando opuesto y ejecutarlo, su muerte les liberaría a ambos y juntos podrían conseguir grandes logros.

Le enseñó cosas maravillosas, pensamientos avanzados, formas de ver el mundo que pocos conocían, le llenó la cabeza de ideas revolucionarias y de un futuro en el que gobernaría un perfecto mundo sin muerte ni sufrimiento.

El mago, maravillado por tanta visión extraordinaria, dirigía la varita hasta detrás de la cabeza y la posaba en la nuca. Esta se fundía es su columna cervical y se adentraba en él. Al hacerlo emitió un terrible alarido de dolor, tan intenso, que no lo pudo expresar a gritos y tuvo que hacerlo en silencio. Aquella fusión entre ambos era de todo menos placentera, se agitaba y trataba de arrancársela de la nuca pero ya era inútil.

Cuando el dolor paró y recobró el sentido de la realidad, solo pudo sorprenderse. Sus capacidades y aptitudes habían sido amplificadas hasta límites insospechados. Ahora tenía la capacidad de controlarlo todo y someter al mundo no sería un problema. Era capaz de verlo todo, no solo contemplaba y oía lo que sus marcados veían por cual ocultos tratasen de estar. También escuchaba sus pensamientos.

Sabía quienes le eran leales y quienes querían participar en la próxima lucha. No solo podía ver y escuchar sus pensamientos, era capaz de controlar sus acciones. Era el centro de una mente colmena de la que podía tomar voluntad de tantos como quisiera a la vez.

Se centró en Teddy Lupin, al escuchar sus pensamientos, descubrió como todos sus intentos por mantenerlo ocupado de fiesta eran en realidad una estratagema para distraerlo. Pero no se enfadó con él, sabía que se lo habían pasado en grande y que aunque pensara que era el culpable de sus males, aquel joven respetaba al mago por estar en una misma condición, la de huérfanos. Después de todo aquel tiempo había llegado a tener verdadera simpatía hacia su persona, pero que no rivalizaría en una balanza cuando tuviera que elegir entre su amistad y la familia a la que tenía lealtad.

Se reía a carcajadas al sentirse un dios entre mortales. Su risa atrajo la atención de Vladimir, que volvió a enterarse de lo que ocurría y se sorprendió al ver los ojos del brujo inyectados en pura energía, que propulsó hacia todas direcciones, tomando posesión y voluntad de todos los marcados.

Ahora él era todos y todos eran él. Sabía cuántos lucharían por él, por voluntad propia, si llegara el caso de atacar el colegio y perdiera el poder de dominio sobre sus acciones. Sus legiones ascendían hasta los 42.041 individuos, de todas las naciones, de los cuales solo lucharían por voluntad propia 4.322, el resto no lucharían contra un colegio repleto de niños si se les daba la oportunidad de elegir, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Así que tendría que quedarse bajo su dominio a las afueras con él y servirle de protección.

—Primero acabaremos con la amenaza de esa arma que guardan en nuestra contra —Hablaba solo refiriéndose al ser que ahora cohabitaba con él en su mente—. Después nos libraremos de la maldición y al final acabaremos con quien nos ha hecho esto —Sin ningún temor, no necesitó usar una varita para generar conjuros, los realizaba a través de sus manos y destruyó el tótem que estaba en mitad del recibidor. Aun volviéndose vulnerable a la magia no quería saber nada de su benefactor.

Aprovechando la noche no quiso esperar ni un segundo y quería pasar a la acción cuanto antes. Así que provocó una aparición conjunta, tanto él como todas sus legiones, y sin querer coger nada se trasportó junto con ellos a otro lugar.

* * *

En el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería había llegado el momento de la cena y todos los estudiantes estaban reunidos en el gran comedor. Había gran agitación por quedar tan solo dos semanas de clase, por los exámenes finales y por volver a casa a pasar el verano. Los jovencitos tenían que cenar deprisa si querían aprovechar el tiempo para estudiar después. Los había que habían traído los libros a la cena y estudiaban allí mismo.

En la mesa del profesorado no faltaba ninguno, Hagrid estaba allí también. Aun no sabían nada del rumor que estaba corriendo por todo Londres que los marcaba como un peligroso objetivo. Cenaban con la tranquilidad de que no les pasaría nada, pues la principal amenaza estaba ahora concentrado en asuntos más carnales que en tratar de conquistar el mundo y todo parecía que estuviera en calma. Aunque los había que pensaba que era la calma que predecía a la tempestad.

El conjuro que estaba al techo de aquella sala se nubló del todo de repente, lluvia y rayos comenzaron a producirse, señal de que algo no iba bien. Aquello hizo que los alumnos soltaran un grito al pasar tan inesperado y se preguntaron que estaría pasando para que ocurriera eso.

Caminando salían del gran salón y recorrían los pasillos descubriendo como, todo los alrededores de la escuela, estaban envueltos en una bruma que no dejaba ver más allá. Los profesores trataban de disiparla con conjuros pero era imposible; aquella niebla no se disipaba por cuanto hechizo enviaran. No llegaron a preocuparse pues no parecía que los hubieran aislado, como cuando pasó lo de los dragones, no había conjuro alrededor del colegio y eso los tranquilizaba.

Un silencio sepulcral era lo único que se podía oír y todos, tanto alumnos como profesores, trataban de agudizar la vista con tal de divisar algo. "¿Qué pasa?" era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez por allí mientras más y más se asomaban a las ventanas y balcones.

De buenas a primeras la bruma comenzó a alejarse del colegio y fue entonces cuando pudieron ver lo que había dentro de ella. Eran innumerables, una legión de más de 42.000 magos rodeando el colegio, todos vestidos con túnicas blanquiazules y antifaz azul indicando que eran la totalidad de los ejércitos del brujo.

Entre más se alejaba la niebla, el terror entre el alumnado crecía. Los habían sitiado por completo, no dejaba lugar para escapar, puede que las apariciones y traslaciones dentro del colegio fueran posibles pero salir de su radio de acción era imposible pues se encontraban de lleno con una fuerza neutralizadora.

No les habían dado tiempo para preparar una defensa, el conjuro que protegía el colegio estaba demasiado lejos del radio del castillo y fue disipado sin que se dieran cuenta por el poder de William Wood, que aguardaba oculto entre aquella multitud.

No tenían manera de lanzar un mensaje de auxilio, si lanzaban un conjuro defensor para evitar que entraran puede que se vieran invadidos antes de que protegiera todo el colegio. No obstante no es que estuvieran del todo indefensos, los profesores activarían el nuevo protocolo de guerra y no solo dependerían de los estudiantes para proteger la escuela.

Albus, Rose y Scorpius se miraban preguntándose qué había ocurrido para que se presentaran allí tan de repente. Aunque fuera algo no tan malo, lo que más intrigado les mantenía era que, a pesar de poder iniciar el ataque sin darles capacidad de respuesta, todos aquellos enemigos permanecían inmóviles sin ninguna señal de hostilidad. Mirando los tres por una de las ventanas por instinto se dieron la mano ante la terrible situación que pronto enfrentarían.

* * *

En otra de las ventanas del colegio y en soledad, alguien más miraba el ejército del brujo, era alguien que sabía que todos eran William a la vez. Pareciendo tenerlo previsto, desapareció en la nada y reapareció en el baño de los Prefectos. Las aguas que siempre aparecían allí estaban en plena ebullición.

Al acercarse hasta la orilla de la bañera, en ella divisó el cuerpo sin vida de Albus Potter y a su lado el de su padre, Harry Potter. Estaban ellos dos solos entre un bullicio de magos controlados y William Wood gritaba victorioso mientras que el Jinn, que antes vivía en su varita, salía y se ponía a sus espaldas con sus manos en los hombros, controlando todas sus futuras acciones.

El colegio había sido derruido y no hubo supervivientes. La comunidad mágica del país había caído al tratar de defender el colegio, Ronald, Hermione, Ginny y toda la familia Weasley, entre muchísimos otros habían caído al enfrentarse a William y sus numerosas fuerzas.

No había rastro del verdadero causante de todo aquello pero lo cierto era que, a lo lejos, se escuchaba como se acercaba una destrucción sin precedentes. No llegó a ver lo que era aquel cataclismo, el que lo admiraba todo desde el baño se dio la vuelta, sin parecer preocupado por terrorífica visión, se marchó de allí como siempre hacía y todo quedó en calma. Todo había quedado dispuesto a esperas de que se produjera el Acto Final.


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41.**

Acto Final: Todo o Nada. (Primera Parte)

Durante aquella jornada, Harry Potter, algunos Aurores de absoluta confianza y con la colaboración de diversos agentes Franceses, de igual confianza que los locales, habían estado trabajando lejos de la capital del país en una misión de alto secreto. Estaban en una isla perteneciente al Reino Unido, Mainland. Ubicada al norte de Escocia, de tan solo 969 kilómetros cuadrados y poco menos de 18.000 habitantes. En la zona oeste, de la zona central, había otra sub isla conectada a la principal por un puente. Era un amplio lugar muy poco habitado, frío, árido y sin mucha vegetación.

Habían querido llevar hasta un lugar muy apartado la próxima guerra contra las fuerzas de Wiliam Wood. La comisión secreta, encargada de la organización de aquel arriesgado plan, la formaban un total de 25 personas. Entre ellos hubo una pequeña votación con todos los lugares disponibles a escoger. Cierto era que los había mejores pero, cuando llegó el momento de la elección, por unanimidad se seleccionó aquella localización como el lugar donde se produciría el enfrentamiento.

Se estaban preparando multitud de hechizos trampa por todo el perímetro, además de refugios que servirían de trincheras para los Aurores y colocaban diversas pociones curativas, entre muchas otras de diversa índole y protegidas bajo conjuros de invisibilidad, que prestarían apoyo a la coalición de ambos países. La prioridad era la contención y supresión de los ejércitos del brujo, a esperas de que se produjera el milagro de la llegada de ayuda desconocida o bien se les revelara la forma de derrotarlo.

Explorando todo el perímetro, en la costa noroeste de aquella isla dentro de Mainland, Hermione Weasley y Harry Potter inspeccionaban el litoral a cada palmo. Colocaban conjuros detectores de aproximación enemiga y otros que ocultarían su enfrentamiento a los ojos muggle. Lo hacían ellos dos solos debido a que Ronald Weasley seguía enfadado con su cuñado, por eso prefería no acompañarles y seguir preparando el plan de batalla en el centro.

Durante el atardecer y la inminente caída de la noche ya hacía algo de fresco y debían apresurarse para que no les pillara la oscuridad. La mujer pronunciaba sus mejores conjuros defensivos y de ocultación, mientras Harry estaba más pensativo que de costumbre.

El comandante había tenido un duro día de trabajo. El conflicto con los dragones, por fortuna, no traspasó las fronteras del mundo mágico y solo tuvieron que des-memorizar tan solo a cientos de testigos, que lograron presenciar algo. Por otro lado, también había tratado de buscar al guerrero blanco, que en lugar de portar varita poseía un bastón largo, pero al igual que la portadora de las dos varitas no logró averiguar algo al respecto. Quien quiera que fueran, esos guerreros, se preocupaban bastante por seguir en el anonimato.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —Lanzando un nuevo conjuro sobre la costa, que se anexionara al que había evocado más lejos, Hermione quería saber por qué estaba así.

—Ronald no me dirige la palabra a no ser que sea un tema de trabajo.

—Te sigue culpando de lo ocurrido durante el Cuarto Acto. La destrucción por completo de un Ministerio, un colegio y un gran núcleo de población cercano. Todo con tal de salvar a una sola persona, no tenías que habérselo contado.

—Pero tú no pareces juzgarme igual.

—Digamos que estoy esperando para hacerlo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que sepamos: Teddy no se ha salvado aun y lo que es peor, está de escolta de William en sus interminables fiestas. Cuando esto termine puede pasar dos cosas… ¿seguro que quieres oírlas? —al decirle aquello le miró intensa pues quería su permiso para expresar su opinión por dura e hiriente que fuera. La afirmación con la cabeza de su amigo le animó a continuar—: La primera sería que no escape a su destino y Teddy muera. Lo que significa que el Cuarto Acto tenía que producirse así y tú no hubieras tenido nada que ver. La segunda: Que Teddy se salve y aunque me alegre mucho por él, Ronald, Ginny, tú y yo sabríamos que todas las muertes que se han producido, durante el ataque de los dragones, fueron innecesarias para pagar el precio de salvar a una sola persona. Ahora no lo ves, quieres salvar a tu ahijado, pero si pasa la segunda opción y lo recapacites será cuando sientas el peso de la culpa. Entonces podras entender a Ronald y su enfado.

—Ahora no sé si se salvará. Tengo muchas dudas con el porvenir —Se quedaba pensativo y absorto rememorando otros acontecimientos más recientes—. Por dudar: hasta tengo dudas de que esto funcione.

— ¡Pero si la idea fue tuya y ya está casi todo listo!

—Lo sé. En unos días lanzaremos el señuelo para atraer a William y que se produzca el gran conflicto contra sus marcados. Tenemos un amplio ejército de Aurores, tengo a la gran mayoría de permiso para que pasen, lo que posiblemente sean, sus últimos días en familia. Inteligencia estima que el número de marcados en todo el mundo no supere los diez mil y que solo unos pocos lucharían a favor de su señor. Aunque tenemos todos esos datos a nuestro favor… algo en mi me dice que no vamos a poder controlar el último acto, ni aun preparándolo durante meses. No creo que podamos interferir en los planes de nuestro verdadero enemigo por mucho que lo intentemos.

—Con respecto a esos "planes": La elección de este lugar ¿no te pareció extraño? —le decía para que rememorara aquel preciso momento—. A mí no me gustaba, no sabía ni como había sido seleccionado si era de los espacios más reducidos y con población cerca, pero al final lo escogí pensando que sería la única. Luego resulta que todos votamos lo mismo aun teniendo el mismo pensamiento, los había mucho mejores.

— ¿Te refieres a que estamos aquí por un motivo?

—Es muy probable —Seguían caminando por la costa y se preparaba para lanzar otro conjuro—. Yo solo me baso en la probabilidad entre la causalidad y la casualidad. Que se hubiera producido un pleno en la votación deja de ser algo casual para ser algo causal —Le miraba conspirativa para que llegara a esa misma conclusión—. Estamos aquí por un motivo y espero que lo descubramos antes de que sea tarde.

Sonriéndole trataba de animarle y lo estaba consiguiendo. Preparando el siguiente conjuro, de amplio espectro, lo lanzó y ambos quedaron sorprendidos pues el campo de energía no llegaba a completarse, a tan solo unos quince metros de su posición, indicando que allí había otra clase de conjuro que neutralizaba el de Hermione.

Quedándose mirando el uno al otro, teniendo presente lo que acababan de hablar y preguntándose que se ocultaba tras aquel conjuro, lo primero que hicieron fue comprobar que no se tratara de algo peligroso y descubrieron que era un hechizo de invisibilidad que ocultaba algo. Varitas en mano, con cautela y preparados para cualquier cosa, cruzaron la barrera que cubría un amplio radio de aquella costa.

Al traspasarla descubrieron como allí se alzaba las ruinas de una antigua mansión, palacete o castillo pequeño. Aquellos restos estaban casi en el acantilado de la costa y todo a su alrededor era un espacio boscoso, a diferencia del exterior que era bastante árido.

Los dos amigos, tras el descubrimiento, fueron a explorar los restos del edificio que se reducían tan solo a lo poco que había quedado de la planta baja. De las que estaban más arriba solo quedaba la fachada erosionada. Aquel palacete era bastante grande, se podía intuir que en otro tiempo tuvo multitud de habitaciones, salones y amplios espacios de esparcimiento.

Rebuscando por dentro trataron de realizar conjuros de reparación inmediata, intentando reconstruir lo que antaño fue aquella inmensa morada, pero sus conjuros no funcionaron pues fueron atraídos hacia unas pequeñas partículas que había por el suelo. Cuando Hermione se percató de aquello le ordenó a Harry que parase de inmediato. Se trataba de Magnicita y sabía lo que ocurriría si llegaba a cargarse del todo.

Al llegar hasta donde estaban las partículas de aquel curioso material, mientras les pillaba la noche, el hombre, ayudado por la luz de una linterna muggle que le pasó su compañera, las comenzó a recoger mientras la mujer buscaba en su "amplio" bolso mágico su cámara de fotos. Como había perdido la anterior, para no perder tiempo en el revelado, ahora tenía una que imprimía las imágenes en el acto. Cuando no hubo peligro de que su flas mágico cargara el peligroso material, que estaba por el suelo, comenzó a sacar fotos diciendo solo unas palabras: "¿Casualidad o Causalidad?."

—Si esta partícula absorbe la magia: ¿Por qué no absorbió el conjuro que protege el perímetro? —Mientras esperaban que la primera foto que se sacó se volviera visible, le preguntaba su concuñado—. Debería haber absorbido hasta el último resquicio de energía del lugar —Trataba de realizar el conjuro reparador de estructuras pero no funcionó, dejándolo atónito. Los otros conjuros, como "Lumox", que tenían ahora activos por estar ya en las horas de la noche y ser más efectivos que la linterna, sí que lo hacían.

Hermione miraba la foto y se quedaba perpleja pues había captado un momento del pasado. Al haber sacado una foto que enfocaba hacia el horizonte, allí descubrieron como ahora estaba el pequeño personaje, su verdadero rival dándoles la espalda, estaba en completo anonimato bajo su negra vestimenta. Lo más curioso era lo que había en la perspectiva del resto de la imagen. En ella se podía ver dos murallas de energía, que se extendían desde lo profundo del mar hasta lo más alto del cielo, cerca de colisionar entre ambas y la entidad de "El Nexo de Unión" estaba allí, evitando el choque entre ellas hasta el punto en que se volvió visible.

Sacando otra foto, desde otra perspectiva y acercándose hasta el personaje, volvía a aparecer otro momento del pasado. El pequeño seguía sin descubrir su rostro, el capuchón le impedía divisar quién era, pero lo que estaba haciendo ahora pareciese que atrajera hacia él al ente. En su mano portaba un puñado de Magnicita y este reaccionaba absorbiendo a aquel ser, que había logrado parar la colisión de dos de las murallas que eran invisibles a simple vista en la realidad.

—Estamos en el espacio de lo que serían dos de los muros, que los tenemos delante y no los vemos. Lo capturó aquí —Hermione decía lo que era muy obvio, tratando de colocarse en un lugar donde la foto descubriera la identidad de aquel personaje. A toda prisa sacó una nueva que, en teoría, al revelarse podrían verle el rostro—. Con un poco de suerte descubriremos quien es —Agitaba la foto para que se aclarara cuanto antes.

Mientras ella esperaba, Harry se daba una vuelta por el lugar y descubrió los restos de un antiguo salón. Se colocaba justo en lo que antaño fue su solemne puerta, de la que ahora solo quedaba el marco. Como no podía regenerarlo a su anterior estado, trató de imaginárselo como debió ser en el pasado. A primera vista debiera tener los ocho metros de largo por ocho de ancho y según el aspecto de la fachada al menos cuatro de alto. A los lados de aquel salón que sobresalía del resto de la estructura de la casa, en otro tiempo, contuvo una consecución de ventanas, cuatro a cada lado. Al fondo se encontraban los restos de una chimenea que pudo ocupar la cuarta parte de la dimensión de la pared.

Entre restos de escombros y polvo, con su pie, despejó la tierra del suelo descubriendo que las losas, que antaño tuvo que tener, eran grandes y de dos colores, blancas y negras. No sabía a quién hubiera pertenecido aquel palacio, pues no había rastro ni marca de la familia propietaria. Colocándose en el centro, donde había grandes cascotes de escombros, de lo que fueron las plantas superiores, gracias a la luz que emitía su varita se fijó que había algo en el suelo que brillaba.

Al no poder usar la magia sobre la vivienda, tuvo que quitar los cascotes con la fuerza y descubrió allí dos cajas metálicas rectangulares. Ambas eran de oro pero una era de oro blanco y la otra en una aleación que de daba una tonalidad negra. No entendía lo que acababa de descubrir, pues ambas estaban vacías, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era que estaban demasiado limpias para estar allí durante tanto tiempo bajo escombros.

Quería comprobar una posible teoría que le vino a la cabeza. Cogía un poco de tierra del suelo, la espolvoreaba por encima y ahí comprobó cómo no eran impolutas, se les podía pegar el polvo. Entonces pensó en el hecho de que estaban debajo de los cascotes, que pareciese que llevaban allí una eternidad, no obstante permanecían sin ensuciarse. La respuesta: habían sido depositadas allí durante un tiempo más reciente.

"¡Harry!" Mientras aun tenía ambas cajas lisas y sin marcas en las manos, de aquel valioso metal, escuchó el grito de la mujer que se había quedado paralizada y le imploraba que fuera ahora mismo hasta su posición.

Corriendo se acercó a ver la imagen que había sacado y cuando se puso delante se quedó tan perplejo como ella. Aquella fotografía no mostraba aquel lugar, ni en el presente ni en el pasado, era una imagen del colegio Hogwarts. Se veía desde el exterior como había sido rodeado y sitiado por un ejército enemigo vestido con túnicas blanquiazules.

Mirándose los dos no sabían que pensar de aquella imagen, pero lo cierto es que salieron a escape de la zona del antiguo palacete llevándose consigo las dos cajitas metálicas. Al salir del campo de invisibilidad descubrieron como los habían tratado de localizar, pues algo pasaba en Londres.

Apareciéndose en el campamento base, por allí había un gran bullicio pues habían llegado los numerosos rumores, que corrían por toda la capital, los que afirmaban que el Proyecto Pentagrama estaba en Hogwarts. Harry, Ronald y Hermione se aterraron al enterarse de semejante despropósito y al conocer que el centro del rumor se originó en el Callejón Knocturn, dedujeron que alguien lo había dicho con la intencionalidad de llevar al mago hasta allí; aunque no sabían con que finalidad.

Tocando un potente Traslador fueron de inmediato al Ministerio donde las noticias eran aun peores. Se confirmó que una legión de 42.000 magos estaba sitiando el colegio ahora mismo. En ese momento Hermione sacaba la foto que vaticinaba que aquello iba a ocurrir, descubriendo que ahora ni esa ni las otras no mostraban lo que antes vieron, sino que eran parte del puzle que tenían pendiente por componer.

Al presenciar aquello, Harry miraba las cajas por si le hubiera pasado algo similar, pero en su caso seguían igual. Tenían que actuar deprisa, enviaron a los agentes más próximos hasta allí a comprobar la situación actual del colegio mientras ellos preparaban una respuesta ante aquella acción.

La noticia los había pillado a todos por sorpresa. Ginny había estado esperando a que volviesen del campamento base cuando se enteró de la noticia y ahora estaba tan preocupada como ellos. Tenían que rescatar a los niños antes de que iniciaran el asalto y debían hacerlo pronto, si no querían que los daños fueran mucho mayores.

No sabían de cuánto tiempo disponían, mandaban notas para ordenar a los Aurores, que estuvieran de permiso, retornar a su lugar de trabajo cuanto antes. Aunque los reunieran a todos no serían suficientes pues, ni en las peores estimaciones, consideraron que William Wood llegara a alcanzar semejante número de marcados en todo el mundo. No entendían el por qué de que todos estuvieran ahora luchando bajo sus órdenes.

Solicitaron ayuda internacional de manera urgente pero la situación era tan preocupante que no podrían esperar a que acudieran refuerzos y debían conformarse con los cien Aurores, Ingleses y Franceses, que estaban en el campamento base y que, ahora, estaban todos en el Ministerio de Londres esperando órdenes.

Ante la escasez de combatientes, Ginny partió rumbo a La Madriguera a explicar la situación y pedir ayuda al resto de la familia. Por parte de su marido, hermano y cuñada, mientras iban directos al edificio de los Aurores, en la zona del Atrio eran interceptados por los empleados y personal preocupados por la terrible noticia. Casi no los dejaban avanzar hasta su bastión, desde donde podrían organizar una estrategia, de repente todo el mundo se apartó al llegar un nuevo invitado hasta aquella planta.

— ¡Harry Potter! —Un personaje, vestido con las túnicas del ejército del brujo, aparecía por allí y gritaba en alto, captando la atención de todos.

— ¿Vienes en representación de tu señor? —le preguntó al ver que se ponía de frente con intención de acercarse pero, un grupo de cinco Aurores, rodearon al invitado impidiéndole avanzar más.

—No Potter, soy William Wood —Se quitaba la capucha descubriendo que era el Auror, que había participado en la maniobra contra los dragones, y que tenía a sus hijos cursando en el colegio, causando estupor entre los que lo divisaban.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntaron al ver que no era él.

—Soy él. Todos y cada uno de los que estamos allí somos William Wood, aunque con imágenes muy distintas pero en perfecta organización.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —le preguntaba mientras la multitud se agolpaba entre ellos, incluido la reportera Verónica Fletcher que se había quedado hasta aquellas horas por allí y se acercaba a fisgar que se decían.

—No entremos en los pequeños detalles y centrémonos en lo importante: Se ve que te gusta rememorar la historia. Por tu culpa hace dos décadas atacaron el colegio y hoy, otra vez por tu incompetencia, ha vuelto a ocurrir. ¿Cuánta muerte quieres causar? ¿Cuántos niños huérfanos quieres dejar tras vuestra derrota? ¿No pensaste en eso cuando escondiste el tan misterioso proyecto en su interior?

—Te equivocas, no está escondido allí.

—Que predecible eres. Entonces no te importaría que, para no perder el viaje, reduzca a escombros el colegio.

—Tienes que creerme. El Proyecto no existe en realidad, solo era una estratagema para distraerte —Desesperado por el porvenir de todos sus hijos no le quedaba más remedio que confesar la verdad—. No miento, te lo aseguro. ¡No ataques el colegio!

—Qué curioso. También me advirtieron de que alegarías eso, como última defensa ante tus infructuosos intentos por descubrir sus secretos.

—No sé quién te ha dicho semejantes mentiras —estaba tan angustiado que no sabía qué hacer para que le creyera—. Permitiremos que envíes un destacamento a registrar el colegio y te quedes convencido de que digo la verdad. Por favor, antes de querer matar a niños inocentes compruébalo tú mismo. En Hogwarts no hay nada que te interese —Aquellas palabras eran pronunciadas con una terrible angustia, no sabía cómo convencer al mago.

—Se te nota desesperado, Potter, puede que acepte tu oferta. Un pequeño grupo se acercará a comprobar que dices la verdad pero, por si me has mentido, te advierto que el William Wood original no está allí. Por si piensas que he sido tan estúpido como para acercarme teniendo multitud de avatares.

Entre todos los que miraban fue a Verónica la que menos se alegró por la tregua del mago y su ofrecimiento, de enviar a algunos de sus hombres, a mirar que no hubiera nada que le interesase en el castillo. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando se marchó a su despacho sin que a nadie le importase, pues toda la atención se centraba ahora en Harry y el avatar de William.

—Mandaremos un comunicado urgente a Hogwarts para que permitan la entrada de tu comitiva pero, por lo que más quieras, recuerda lo que perdiste de pequeño. No dejes a multitud de niños huérfanos al tratar de defenderlos por una vil mentira y no ataques la escuela. Descubre la verdad por ti mismo.

—Qué patético se te ve apelando a mi situación y suplicando por la vida de los pequeños. Pero compañero esto es el irremediable final, he dejado a mis avatares rodeando el colegio y me he ido lejos para evitar cualquier carta que tengáis bajo la manga. Cuando descubra que, el famoso Proyecto Pentagrama, solo ha sido una farsa será cuando saque el as que tengo yo guardado. Auguro que vuestra decadente civilización no dure mucho cuando lo veas.

— ¿Qué pretendes decir?

Al preguntarle eso, el avatar de William, sonreía sin temor alguno. Estaba rodeado por un perímetro de cinco agentes, solo tuvo que rozar el uniforme de uno de ellos y, con ese mínimo roce, la marca del brujo se le dibujaba en su antebrazo quedando como un nuevo avatar. En aquel mismo instante, el nuevo marcado, tocaba a los otros dos compañeros que tenía al lado para que les ocurriera lo mismo y continuaron hacia los otros dos que completaban el círculo. En un parpadeo, aquel perímetro de seguridad había pasado del bando aliado a ser extensiones del brujo, dejando a todos por allí perplejos, aterrorizados y alejándose de ellos a toda prisa.

—Este es el futuro del mundo Potter. He podido contagiar a todos por aquí, pero he preferido primero comprobar tus afirmaciones —ahora hablaba cualquiera de los nuevos marcados demostrando que, cualquiera de sus avatares, contagiaba su mal a quien tocaran—. Me propagaré como una pandemia y solo quien me guarde verdadera fidelidad serán aquellos que gocen del libre albedrío, el resto solo seré yo.

Aquellos marcados desaparecían del Atrio, con una potente aparición, dejando a todos en silencio y expectantes de lo que fuera a hacer el comandante ahora. Muchos ciudadanos pensaban que aquello era el final y se marchaban del Ministerio a pasar sus últimos momentos en familia. Solo se quedó por allí los Aurores de los dos países y los pocos ciudadanos que tenían algo por lo que luchar en el colegio.

Harry Potter, ante el terrible panorama al que se enfrentaba, prosiguió su camino hacia su bastión. Era seguido de Ronald y Hermione a la vez que llegaban los primeros informes de cómo estaba la situación al norte. Confirmaron que el colegio había sido sitiado y que tenía poderosos conjuros a alrededor de las tropas del brujo que, aun pudiendo llegar un ejército hasta su posición ya fuera a escoba o a pie, evitaría un ataque a gran escala contra ellos con apariciones y trasladores. El que informaba traía consigo un mapa de la zona con el perímetro del conjuro anula apariciones y Harry lo miraba analizando la zona, pareciera que buscara un lugar concreto.

No se podía acercarse al colegio ni por tierra ni por aire sin ser detectados. Las pastillas creadas por George Weasley podían hacer pasar desapercibido a un pequeño destacamento, pero no eran efectivas en grandes movimientos de tropas.

Los antiguos siete pasadizos de la escuela habían sido clausurados desde que acabó la guerra, al igual que el conducto que lo comunicaba con la antigua casa de Aberforth Dumbledore, en Hogsmeade. No había forma de llegar hasta el colegio por el subsuelo, al menos que fuera conocida.

Ordenando a todos que se prepararan, los diferentes cuerpos del departamento, se equiparon con sus especialidades y estaban listos para partir cuando diera la orden. Como no había forma posible de adentrarse en el colegio, sus agentes, pensaron que se trasladarían muy al extrarradio de las legiones del brujo y se apostarían por allí a esperar a que se iniciarse el ataque. Aunque las previsiones no eran muy buenas pues no llegaban a las dos centenas contra 42.000 avatares contagiosos, no sabía si tendrían muchas oportunidades. La moral estaba tocada pero Harry Potter estaba tan decidido a ir al norte, que pensaron que tal vez tuviera un plan oculto.

—Con semejante número, calculo que se multiplicará sin control cuando descubra que le has dicho la verdad —Hermione estaba muy preocupada por lo que podría pasar cuando William se cerciorara que no había nada que le impidiera apoderarse de todo—. A la velocidad que se puede propagar solo le valdrán unas horas para tomar el control de todo el planeta.

— ¡Esto es terrible Harry! ¿Cómo afrontamos esto? —preguntaba Ronald desesperado, cuando llegaban al despacho del comandante para hablar en confidencia.

—Todas las cartas están sobre la mesa del juego. No es casualidad que todo su ejército esté rodeando un lugar en el que su poder no tiene validez.

—Pero tú has oído como el William Wood original ni siquiera está allí. Aunque de milagro destruyamos sus legiones, el portador original, está por ahí fuera y podría extender su mal sin que podamos hacer nada.

—Da igual donde esté, este es el Quinto Acto y vamos a todo o nada. Creo que esta noche todo terminará, ya sea para bien como para mal. Por eso es importante sacar a los niños de la escuela antes de que todo se complique y se produzcan bajas innecesarias.

— ¿Sacar a los niños? ¿Cómo?

—Hace años, cuando la Profesora Mcgonagall era la directora del colegio, acordamos la clausura de todos los pasadizos secretos de la escuela, para cerciorarnos de que nada entrase y nada saliese sin consentimiento de los profesores. No obstante se creó uno nuevo, secreto y muy profundo para una evacuación de emergencia del colegio si lograban sitiarlo: "El Corredor de Lázaro" lo llamamos. Allí espero que los conjuros detectores no lleguen hasta tal profundidad. Pues cuando Igor bloqueó la escuela sí que llegó y por eso no se pudo evacuar en el acto anterior.

— ¿Que conecta?

—Las profundidades del colegio con una gruta oculta, muy en lo profundo del Bosque Prohibido —Señalaba la ubicación de la entrada que estaba bastante lejos del exterior del inicio del bloqueo—. Se accede a través de la Cámara de los Secretos. Solo los directores de la escuela y yo sabemos que la boca de la gigantesca estatua se abre. Allí estaba la cañería principal donde residía el basilisco y fue ahí donde iniciamos la construcción del salvoconducto. Desde allí nos permitirá sacar a los pequeños, a demás que será por donde entraremos nosotros y lucharemos hasta el fin.

— ¿Su poder de contagio funcionará dentro de la escuela?

—Por nuestro bien espero que no, es la única carta que tenemos a nuestro favor, sin ella todo estará perdido —Ahora se dirigía a la sala de los espejos dobles, que lo conectaban con todos los países del mundo mágico, para explicar la situación actual. Una vez lo comunicó, quiso recalcarles la delicada situación en la que se encontraban—. Aliados internacionales, nos enfrentamos a un peligro sin precedentes, nuestro enemigo puede propagarse con solo el contacto y reclamamos toda la ayuda posible por el bien de todos.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —muchos de los de por allí le formulaban la misma pregunta.

—Todas sus fuerzas están reunidas en un mismo lugar. Tenemos que crear un ejército que se aposte alrededor del campo de detección que los protege. Desde que evacuemos a los pequeños no dejar escapar nada de allí.

— ¿Qué pasa con el mago?

—Dejadnos a William Wood a nosotros y procurad que nada escape de allí —Ahora, tras comunicar la situación, se marchaba de allí esperando la máxima respuesta a su petición de ayuda.

Reunidos en el Atrio estaban listos para partir, no quería demorarlo mucho más y se agrupó con sus soldados que, entre ellos y los voluntarios que también se prestaron a participar en la operación, partirían todos juntos sin saber a dónde iban. Ginny y los adultos de la familia Weasley habían acudido a participar en la defensa de la escuela, como antaño hicieron.

Harry y Ginny iban de manos a luchar por sus pequeños y estaban tan preocupados que no se fijaron en las miradas de uno de sus agentes, Cameron Read. Este personaje, aun no estando de guardia, apareció por ahí demasiado rápido sin llamar mucho la atención de los otros. Este agente estaba atento a la pareja y los miraba con odio, más a ella que a Harry.

Este Auror partió con el resto de la plantilla disponible, que sumaban las 190 unidades, con la esperanza de que todo acabara aquella noche. Al llegar al punto desde donde pretendían entrar a la escuela, Harry, se tranquilizó al cerciorarse de que el salvoconducto estaba operativo y sin vigilancia, ni conjuros detectores. Nada les impediría entrar ni sacar a los niños. Repartiendo las efectivas pastillas, que los volvían indetectables para los enemigos, se fueron introduciendo por el angosto pasadizo en el que solo podían ir de dos en dos pues no había espacio para más.

Aunque todos se la tomaban antes de entrar en el corredor secreto, en el caso de Cameron, primero preguntó cuánto solían durar los efectos y un compañero le dijo que más o menos una hora. Entonces hizo el gesto de tomársela pero no lo hizo. Si una pastilla entera daba una hora de camuflaje ante los enemigos, la escupió al poco de entrar, se tomó tan solo un cuarto y el resto se la guardó en el bolsillo.

* * *

En el colegio Hogwarts, al activarse el protocolo de guerra, una multitud de estudiantes iba de un lado para el otro en completo silencio. Por seguridad habían hecho simulacros antes y sabían que los menores de edad deberían refugiarse de inmediato en las mazmorras de la escuela. Los mayores de edad podrían defender el colegio si así lo deseaban, o bien se podrían refugiar en los subterráneos. Pero si la situación derivaba a algo parecido a lo ocurrido en el Instituto Durmstrang, todos en absoluto estaban llamados a luchar por sus vidas.

Los jefes de las casas estaban en sus despachos, preparados para activar las defensas de la escuela cuando todo se desencadenara. El resto de profesores estaban listos para entrar en batalla, al igual que los elfos de las cocinas que no se perderían la oportunidad de luchar de nuevo para defender el castillo.

El director de la escuela quería evacuar a los estudiantes a través del conducto, pero tenía primero que cerciorar que estuviera operativo. Mientras lo comprobaban, en la escuela, había un pequeño caos de alumnos de un lado para el otro pero todos en silencio y alejados de las ventanas. Nadie debía verlos ni escucharlos desde el exterior de la escuela.

Los estudiantes menores de edad, antes de ser conducidos hasta las mazmorras, tendrían que reunirse en el gran comedor y desde ahí harían un recuento antes de enviarlos a los subterráneos. Allí estaba Rose, Scorpius y Albus aguardando, en el caso del joven Potter trataba de localizar a su hermano pero no andaba por allí.

Una histérica Vega llegaba con su gato sobre el hombro y su móvil en la mano, sus posesiones más valiosas, lanzando susurros como: "Sabía que pasaría esto, mi intuición femenina me decía que moriría en Hogwarts.". También tenía una mochila a la espalda y al llegar hasta el trío, lo primero que hizo fue pasarle el gato y el móvil a Scorpius, diciéndole que los protegiera. Los tres estudiantes no sabían que pensaba hacer y fue el momento en el que Albus quiso preguntar por si sabía dónde estaba su hermano.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

—Piensa luchar —le respondió dejando a los tres con una angustia en el corazón—. Scorpius: A Chispita le caes bien, por favor cuídala y ponla a salvo.

— ¿Tu qué piensas hacer?

—Voy con James y plantaremos cara al enemigo.

— ¿Estás loca? —Rose preguntaba airada—. Eres estudiante de primer año, te masacrarán.

—De algo hay que morir —Le guiñaba el ojo a Albus, para que no dijera nada de lo que sabía con respecto a sus continuas incursiones en la sala de los Menesteres.

Sin decirles más se marchaba corriendo del gran comedor directa al baño de las chicas, pues no pensaba luchar con el uniforme de la escuela. Dentro de la maleta, que llevaba a la espalda, había un completo uniforme femenino del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw. La enfermera Shanon Ashton le había conseguido un atuendo completo de su talla, para cualquier eventualidad y aquella situación era una eventualidad enorme.

En otro lugar del castillo, James Potter, no pensaba abandonar el colegio y estaba apostado al lado de uno de los balcones, de las plantas medias, mirando el ejército enemigo que los rodeaba sin hacer ningún gesto hostil. Estos se habían repartido por todo el perímetro del lugar de forma ordenada y en formación. James no sabía que Teddy Lupin estaba entre los enemigos, más en concreto en la última línea de defensa de aquel gentío. Como estaba cubierto por la túnica y el antifaz no había manera de saber quién era cada cual.

El joven ya estaba equipado con su uniforme de Quidditch, que le daría mejor movilidad que la vestimenta ordinaria de los estudiantes. Como cuando solían encontrarse con el Largo Pasillo, hacía ejercicios de calentamiento por si todo derivaba en conflicto.

Conocía el castillo y sabía los puntos de acceso más vulnerables de todo el colegio. En silencio se preparaba para dirigirse hacia uno de esos puntos calientes, en caso de una invasión, cuando llegaba hasta él su compañera. Juntos, varitas en mano, comenzaron a moverse hasta uno de los balcones del sexto piso desde donde era muy probable que entrasen los enemigos. Como aquel punto vulnerable daba a un largo corredor, podrían montar una defensa en la que los dos juntos podrían hacer frente a lo que fuera entrando por allí.

Esperando a que la invasión comenzase, se sentaron a cada lado de las columnas y aguardaron en silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos sin decir nada, el jovencito comenzó a reírse al verse en semejante situación.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— ¿Te imaginaste el primer día de clase que nuestro final sería así?

—Cierto es que no me lo esperaba —Comenzaba a reírse como su compañero—. Pero no me arrepiento. Aun recuerdo lo que me dijiste: si puedo hacer uso de todo lo que esté a mi alcance para solventar la situación ¿por qué no intentarlo? —Se miraba que el uniforme lo tuviera bien puesto y todas las protecciones en su sitio.

—Te quedaría mejor un uniforme del equipo de Gryffindor.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Ni loca! ¡De Ravenclaw a muerte! —al decir aquello se puso a meditar sus palaras—. No me reconozco, creo que me he unido a una secta.

— ¿Crees que Hogwarts lo sabía? —le preguntó y ella se quedó mirándole intentando adivinar que significaba la pregunta—. Me refiero a que si sabía que esto pasaría y por eso nos puso las pruebas.

—Pues no lo sé. La Sala de los Menesteres es lo mejor de la escuela y si la pusieron en el camino será por algo. Me alegro al menos de no haber luchado sola allí dentro —Se miraba el uniforme del equipo de Quidditch notando lo cómodo que era llevarlo—. Si llegamos a mañana y podemos volver a entrar en la sala, me gustaría llevar esta clase de indumentaria. Me sentiría menos violenta que cuando se me cambia el uniforme por arte de magia.

—Bueno, si sobrevivimos, tal vez tendríamos que plantearnos esa opción. Aunque tendríamos que tunearlos un poco, podríamos ganar movilidad si buscamos la forma de acortar las protecciones a lo justo y necesario.

—Nos zurran por todas partes, creo que en lugar de acortar protección deberíamos ampliarlas —Sonreía al imaginarse con esa equipación volando por los aires en El Largo Pasillo tras un golpe de los muñecos articulados, pero luego se puso seria pues escuchaba pasos al fondo en el corredor.

A aquel pasillo llegaban más compañeros, de cursos superiores, a proteger aquel acceso. Aunque, antes de llegar, fueron interceptados por otros que les comunicaron que debían ir todos, sin excepción, ahora mismo al gran comedor y en el acto obedecieron.

Preguntándose que había pasado, el dúo de estudiantes, tenían que obedecer las órdenes del cuerpo del profesorado y quisieron marchar rumbo al gran comedor. Pero antes de partir se pusieron las largas togas del equipo, que antes no llevaban para mayor movilidad. Para sorpresa de Vega, James sacaba uno de los dados, que solía usar su padre para moverse de un lado al otro y lo dejaba allí para volver en un parpadeo si fuera necesario. Como era un objeto de los Aurores su poder invalidaba al del colegio y era probable que funcionara.

En el gran comedor fueron informados de que había llegado un comunicado urgente del Ministerio, autorizando el registro de la escuela por parte de un grupo de enemigos que lo iban a inspeccionar a fondo. Mientras durara el registro todos los estudiantes tenían que permanecer pacientes y reunidos en el gran comedor.

En la Cámara de los Secretos, el director Collins estaba inspeccionándola cuando se abrió desde el otro lado, llegando los refuerzos. Su corazón rebosó de alegría al saber que el corredor subterráneo era utilizable y desde que pudiera procedería a la evacuación de la escuela. Aunque no hizo falta que Harry Potter le explicara que debía esperar para eso, pues sabía cuál era el procedimiento en aquella delicada situación.

—Director, sabrá que la evacuación ha de comenzar cuando terminen de inspeccionar el colegio.

—Lo sé —Al contar, de manera visual, que las fuerzas enviadas desde el Ministerio no llegaban a las dos docenas se preguntaba que había pasado para que acudieran tan pocos—. ¿Solo sois vosotros? ¿No sois pocos?

—Lo somos, pero los refuerzos están de camino y su número superará con creces al de los enemigos.

—Pero el conducto es muy angosto, si entran soldados no podrán salir estudiantes.

—Lo primero es lo primero: acuda a recibir a los emisarios que envíe William Wood y enséñeles que en la escuela no hay nada que represente peligro. Comience por la Cámara de los Secretos. Nadie sabe de la existencia del salvoconducto y en él nos ocultaremos hasta que se marchen de esta zona, luego nos repartiremos por todo el colegio a medida que lo vallan escudriñando.

Acordando como iban a enseñar las diferentes partes de la escuela, así podrían hacer un esquema para distribuirse después. Debían de hacerlo con absoluta discreción para que nadie los descubriese y provocar el conflicto antes de tiempo.

* * *

A las afueras del castillo el ambiente era húmedo, frío, silencioso y tenso. William Wood aguardaba muy lejos de la multitud que rodeaba el colegio; había aceptado la oferta del Ministerio y mandaría una comitiva para que investigasen la veracidad de que el proyecto no estaba en Hogwarts.

Liberaba a sus afines que se sorprendieron de donde se encontraban ahora. Estos magos tenebrosos al ver el poder de su señor, que ni le hacía falta estar por allí y que parecía que había vuelto al sendero de los Mortífagos, por fin se alegraron de que hiciera algo y no les importaba que los hubiera llevado hasta aquella ubicación sin su consentimiento.

Luego se sorprendieron de lo que pasaba con los otros marcados, que parecieran abducidos bajo la voluntad de William. Cualquiera, de aquellos avatares, les dijo que era el precio a pagar para aquellos que no tenían confianza en él: la privación de la voluntad. Solo sus leales podrían disfrutar del libre albedrío cuando se apoderara del mundo y sin desconfianzas se entregaron a todo lo que les pidiera.

—Hermanos: La conquista está muy próxima. El enemigo nos ha dicho que no cuentan con nada que pueda detenernos y ha aceptado que varios de vosotros recorráis el colegio para verificar sus afirmaciones —hablaba cualquiera de los allí presente, pasándose la palabra de uno al otro, en un orden tan conjuntado que se entendía a la perfección—. Cinco de vosotros entrarán por voluntad propia y no dejarán lugar sin registrar.

—Mi señor: ¿Qué pasará si no hay nada? ¿Qué hacemos con el colegio?

—Si no hay nada, dejaremos en paz el colegio, no soy un asesino de niños. Nos centraremos en contagiar al mundo de nuestro don. Cuando se vean solos e indefensos, los estudiantes saldrán por voluntad propia a recibir mi marca, pues no podrán sobrevivir allí dentro mucho tiempo sin apoyo del exterior.

—Pero: ¿Si se trata de una trampa? —aquella pregunta no obtuvo respuesta.

Cinco de aquellos personajes entraban en el castillo tras hablar con su señor. El director Collins y los jefes de las casas fueron los encargados para guiarlos por la escuela pero no los saludaron, los trataban como hostiles, limitándose a cumplir lo que el Ministerio les había pedido.

Cumpliendo con un riguroso protocolo, primero les mostraron el lugar donde estaban reunidos para que comprobaran que estaban todos los estudiantes por allí, pero no quisieron hacer el recuento general y uno de ellos se quedaba por allí verificando que no faltara ningún estudiante, ni profesor. Esto desmoronaba los planes de evacuación de los profesores, que tendrían que posponerlo hasta el final de aquel lento recuento. Quedándose un Mortífago por el Gran Comedor, al resto les enseñarían el colegio desde los subterráneos hasta la planta más alta.

Cuando les mostraron todos los subterráneos, incluida la Cámara de los Secretos, siguieron su camino hacia los otros niveles y fue ese el momento en el que el ejército de Harry Potter comenzó a desplegarse por las zonas revisadas. Cuando accedió Camerón Read miraba el único conducto, tanto de entrada como de salida, acariciando las diferentes pociones que llevaba en su cinturón y luego se dispersaba con el resto, pero siempre siguiendo la estela de Ginny Potter.

Por fortuna los refuerzos habían llegado hasta el otro extremo del conducto, pero tenían que tener cuidado de no amontonarse por allí por dos motivos: el conducto podría colapsarse o bien la acumulación de soldados, en el bosque prohibido, podría ser muy llamativa para cualquiera de los marcados que lo descubriese todo y diera al traste con toda la operación.

En el comedor, el encargado de verificar que todo el personal estuviera reunido allí, había ido verificando desde mayor edad, los más peligrosos, hasta los más jovencitos de la escuela por orden de apellido. Cuando llegaba a la última de ellos, Vega, que estaba vestida con el uniforme del equipo de Ravenclaw se quedó mirándola un rato, riéndose de ella al igual que lo hizo de James antes.

— ¿Pensabas jugar un partido de Quidditch esta noche con tu novio? —le preguntaba intentando burlarse aun más de ella.

—No, llevo este uniforme puesto pues he hecho una apuesta con un compañero y como odio la sangre lo llevo para evitar mancharme.

— ¿Una apuesta? ¿Qué habéis apostado?

—Hemos apostado, por si se os ocurriera entrar en el castillo buscando problemas, cuantos dientes puedo arrancar de golpe, de un hombre de tu tamaño, de un solo ostión. El dice que uno y yo le aseguro que puedo quitarle tres de raíz de una vez —Lo miraba de arriba abajo desafiante, borrándole la sonrisa de los labios a aquel mago oscuro—. Todo está dispuesto, solo nos falta un voluntario para salir de dudas.

Ignorando las provocaciones de la jovencita, tras hacer un recuento de todos los que estaban por allí, salía del castillo a informar a su señor del número de personas que vivían en aquel colegio y su nivel de amenaza. Nada más salir del perímetro quedó bajo su completo dominio y así podría averiguar, con todo detalle, lo que había pasado. El auténtico William, donde quisiera que se encontrara, se quedaba pensativo al contemplar lo que había divisado su esbirro.

Por otro lado de Hogwarts, cuando la comitiva andaba por el cuarto piso, de buenas a primeras se detuvieron, el conjuro detector de fuerzas hostiles se activó y todos quedaron expectantes pues hasta aquel momento no habían detectado nada. Ante el semblante frío de los profesores que les acompañaban, que aparentaban estar tan sorprendidos como los otros, con las varitas en la mano, comenzaron a moverse hacia donde se estaban posicionando las fuerzas aliadas que no entendían que había pasado para que los detectasen.

Al llegar a uno de los largos pasillos, ocupado por Aurores, allí estaba Harry y los suyos con los nervios a flor de piel. Trataban de mantenerse lo más oculto posible y miraba a todos los de por allí por si alguno no se hubiera tomado la pastilla, que neutralizaba los conjuros detectores, que lo hiciera ahora mismo. Los agentes, que andaban por allí, le decían con la mirada que no se habían olvidado de tomársela y no tenía tiempo para investigar quien mentía, los iban a descubrir en un minuto.

Entre las columnas de aquel largo pasillo, las fuerzas del bien se preparaban para lo inevitable. Al ser tan pocos enemigos los derrotarían casi al instante pero descubrirían que estaban allí y perderían el efecto sorpresa y todo se vería abocado a una lucha a muerte por la supervivencia.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban a la cabeza de la alianza y serían los primeros en tener que actuar si todo fallaba. A la cola de aquel destacamento estaba Cameron que tenía la vista fija puesta en Ginny, la varita en la mano derecha y un bote con unos polvos negros en la izquierda. Miraba a la mujer de Harry con tanto descaro que, el compañero que estaba en el otro extremo del pasillo, se quedó mirándole extrañado pero sin saber a quién miraba con tanto afán.

Conocía a Cameron y sabía cómo era su varita, pero la que ahora llevaba en la mano no era la suya y comenzó a sospechar que no era él en realidad. Ante lo que era un atentado inminente, delató su posición atacándole y gritando que habían sido traicionados.

Todo ocurrió tan deprisa que nadie tuvo tiempo de nada. Los que andaban por delante lanzaron conjuros aturdidores contra los emisarios del brujo, dejándolos inconsciente en un momento, mientras que quien suplantara la identidad del Auror lanzaba el bote de polvo negro que creó una oscura nube que le permitió fugarse de allí, sin perpetrar lo que hubiera querido hacer, sin que nadie supiera quien se ocultaba bajo su apariencia.

— ¿Qué diantres ha pasado? — preguntaba el director al ver que todo había salido tan mal.

—Comandante tenemos un enemigo infiltrado en nuestras filas —El agente, que había evitado el atentado, se acercaba a Harry para informarle de lo que pasaba con el señor Read—. Creo que nos han detectado por eso. Alguien ha suplantado a nuestro compañero.

— ¡Maldición!

Mientras Harry maldecía su mala fortuna, el terrorista llegaba hasta la Cámara de los Secretos con la intención de marcharse de allí. Se había tomado el resto de la pastilla para que ahora ninguno de los agentes descubriese que se trataba de un enemigo. Diciendo que tenía órdenes directa de Harry Potter para informar a los que estaban fuera, se introdujo en el salvoconducto para huir de allí.

* * *

Los avatares de William Wood detectaron el lanzamiento de conjuros en el interior del castillo y presupusieron entonces que los Aurores habían llegado, de alguna manera, al interior del colegio sin ser avistados ni detectados. Aunque hasta el momento sus fuerzas estaban abiertas al conflicto directo, contra legiones provenientes del exterior, por algún motivo todos quedaron estáticos y aguardaban algo. Un campo de energía aparecía, protegiendo a sus huestes, creando una pared infranqueable desde lo alto del cielo hasta muy en lo profundo, impidiendo que les atacaran desde el exterior y que nadie escapara del interior.

Amplificando su poder detector descubrió como una multitud de enemigos se apostaban en el exterior de su conjuro, pero no pareció prestarle mucha importancia, ahora estaba más centrado en el colegio y sus habitantes.

El verdadero William estaba en una céntrica cafetería londinense, rodeado de una multitud de personas que pasaban la velada allí y en pleno centro de la ciudad. Desde aquel lugar podría contagiar rápido a un gran número de personas antes de que los muggles detectasen la pandemia; aunque, tanto para los magos como los muggle, tenían muy difícil su supervivencia. Pero, hasta aquel momento, primero quería descubrir lo que hubiera dentro del colegio, por si se trataba de una trampa, que sus legiones se enfrentaran con las fuerzas del ministerio para darles un último suspiro de esperanza.

Algo había visto en los pensamientos, de aquel marcado, que había preferido evitar el conflicto directo entre sus fuerzas y la de los diferentes Ministerios. Se ponía en pie, generando una energía azul a su alrededor, ante el asombro de todos los que lo rodeaban. Salió del establecimiento y volando, emprendió el viaje al norte sin muchas prisas.

* * *

Dentro de Hogwarts todos los planes se vieron alterados de golpe y trataban de moverse deprisa por el colegio, a tomar posiciones, antes de verse invadidos. No había posibilidad de evacuación de la escuela y al quedar inutilizado, no informaron a los estudiantes del conducto que había en la Cámara de los Secretos pues ahora no servía de nada.

Desde que el pánico cundió James y Vega tocaron el traslador que, por fortuna funcionaba dentro del colegio, los llevó a la posición que pensaban defender a muerte en la sexta planta. Sin que nadie de las fuerzas aliadas hubiera llegado hasta allí, ya estaban apostados y listos para lo que hubieran de enfrentarse.

— ¿Preparada?

—Vamos allá.

—No será como en el Largo Pasillo. Nuestros enemigos vendrán en serio.

—Lo dices como si allí nos pegaran con más cariño. Supongo yo que solo tu habrás detectado algún sutil matiz de ternura cuando nos zurran, porque yo te aseguro que no pillo ninguno.

Tras sonreír, se miraban el uno al otro con la clara intención de dejar bien claro que se defenderían entre ellos como nunca lo habían hecho.

* * *

Desde el comedor, uno de los profesores, guiaba a los más jóvenes hasta las mazmorras más profundas para protegerlos allí. Aunque el trío quiso permanecer unido, eran tantos y tan agrupados que no pudieron permanecer juntos mucho rato y Albus se alejaba de los otros, aun permaneciendo dentro del amplio grupo de alumnos, poco a poco quedaba rezagado.

De buenas a primeras, cuando ya se habían apartado bastante de los pasillos más concurridos y llegaban a un cruce de caminos, pensó que alguien le agarraba del brazo pues se detuvo al instante, dándose cuenta que su túnica se había enganchado fuerte a un saliente del corredor. Tratando de soltarse, descubrió como sus compañeros se alejaban de él aun siendo escoltados por un profesor al final, parecía que ni unos ni otros pudieran verle. Nadie se percató de que se había quedado atrás.

No sabía cómo se había enganchado de aquella manera en aquel saliente, pero no había manera de soltarse sin tener que rasgar la túnica. Cuando se decidió a tirar fuerte comprobó como un elfo doméstico, vestido con el uniforme de cocinero del colegio, se le acercaba desde uno de los cruces del corredor y le ayudó a desengancharse.

Como no conocía a ninguno de los empleados del castillo, solo los veía cuando servían las comidas, pensó que estaría por allí organizándose con el resto para defender el interior. Cuando el joven se fijó en el pequeño personaje, aquel elfo tenía las orejas mucho más picudas que los otros, pudiendo ponerlas puntiagudas si quisiera. Por su juventud e ingenuidad, no llegó a relacionarlo con lo ocurrido durante una de las noches en La Madriguera.

—Gracias por ayudarme —le dijo el joven Potter agradecido—. Molan tus orejas —Le hacía referencia a su característica más llamativa, que lo hacía diferente a los otros—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre es Krocut. Usted es Albus Severus Potter ¿no es así? —le preguntaba y el pequeño le afirmaba con la cabeza—. He oído que portáis una varita fuera de lo común.

—Parece más de lo que es en realidad —Queriendo quitar importancia al asunto hacía aparecer la varita, para que viera que no era para tanto—. Solo aparece cuando me hace falta.

—Y ahora… ¿no le hace falta? Con semejante ejército ahí fuera y toda su familia luchando en clara desventaja numérica.

— ¡¿Toda mi familia está ahí fuera?! —No le habían informado, para que no se preocupara, y por eso se sorprendió mucho—. Solo soy un alumno de primer año, no sé qué podría hacer yo al respecto.

—Detecto mucho miedo en sus palabras, como que lleváis todo el año pasando miedo por algo.

—Es que solo tengo once años y creo que todo lo que está a mí alrededor me supera. No sé si soy valiente o un completo cobarde.

—No creo que seáis un cobarde joven Potter, nunca lo he creído y nunca lo creeré.

—Pero no me siento capacitado para enfrentarme a magos experimentados. Me eliminarán sin darme muchas opciones.

— ¿Me permitiría expresarle una opinión personal? —le preguntaba y el joven le afirmaba con la cabeza. Acercándose hasta Albus, el elfo, quería susurrarle algo—. No creo que ninguno de los magos que asalten el castillo tenga alguna opción contra usted —le decía tan convencido que consiguió hacerle sonreír— El problema es que creo que estás abrumado por una situación extraña. El temor es un peligroso enemigo pero fácil de abatir pues, tu miedo, terminará cuando tu mente sea consciente de que es ella misma la que lo ha generado, alimentado y amplificado hasta convertirlo en algo terrorífico. Tu mente lo ha generado pero ella también lo puede disipar en un solo instante.

Sin decir mucho más, el elfo, se marchó del cruce de pasillos por donde había venido, dejando a solas al pequeño. Ahora que estaba solo pensó en ir con sus compañeros a lugar seguro o bien, al conocer que su familia estaba en el castillo y su hermano defendiendo uno de los accesos al colegio, quedarse allí y luchar con ellos. Hacía aparecer su varita en la mano y esta brillaba con fuerza indicando que estaba lista y preparada para usarse.

* * *

En otra de las zonas más profundas, Cameron Read no había logrado salir a tiempo del corredor y se había quedado encerrado con ellos en el colegio. Volviendo a la Cámara de los Secretos, se posicionó en un lugar seguro donde pudo recuperar su auténtica forma. Era en realidad Verónica Fletcher, que había acudido a eliminar a Ginny Potter desde que tuviera ocasión y escapar de allí sin ser vista. Pero sus planes se torcieron y ahora compartía el mismo destino que aquellos que despreciaba.

"Está bien, ahora que esto es un caos, aprovecharé para no solo matarte a ti, sino a cualquier Weasley que se cruce en mi camino. Luego buscaré refugio hasta que el peligro pase." Pensaba para sí mientras se preparaba para luchar contra todos pero, queriendo seguir en el anonimato, se tomó otra poción cambia-formas y ahora tenía la imagen de un ciudadano más, que había acudido a defender el colegio. Así podría volver a acercarse a cualquiera de sus objetivos sin que sospecharan.

Por parte de Harry, Ronald y Hermione, estaban preparados para defender el patio de la entrada principal del colegio y desde ahí divisaban el incontable ejército enemigo al otro lado de las lindes del perímetro. En un primer momento Ginny estaba allí con ellos pero, cuando fue informada que habían visto a su hijo James en la sexta planta con la intención de defender una de las entradas, se preocupó de tal manera que fue en su busca.

George Weasley, su mujer y los padres del pelirrojo se posicionaban en el mirador donde una vez lucharon los gemelos durante el final de la guerra, hace dos décadas. En honor a su hermano defendería la posición que antaño tuvieron.

Los jefes de las casas estaban en sus despachos y activaron las defensas mágicas de la escuela. Si los enemigos querían tomar el castillo, este les tenía muchas sorpresas preparadas para ponérselo muy difícil. Cuando estaba todo dispuesto fueron a uno de los posibles accesos y lo defenderían, junto con el director del colegio, hasta su último aliento.

Los alumnos que quisieran luchar se repartían por todo el castillo. Los más experimentados se colocaban en los pasillos y aulas más exteriores, mientras que los menos adiestrados serían la segunda línea de defensa de la escuela y lucharían en todas las zonas interiores.

Contando entre alumnos que estaban preparados para luchar, elfos domésticos, profesores, Aurores y voluntarios, que habían logrado entrar antes de que se bloquearan los accesos, las fuerzas aliadas contaban con 900 unidades para defenderse. Pero, los que tenían la mala fortuna de poder ver el exterior de la escuela, divisaron como algo atravesaba el campo de energía que protegía el perímetro y quedaron impactados por tal acontecimiento.

William Wood acudía en persona hasta el lugar de la futura batalla. Aunque los miles de Aurores, que estaban en el exterior, le atacaron con todas sus fuerzas, ningún hechizo le alcanzaba pues parecía estar protegido por un ente humanoide de energía azul, que lo envolvía a modo de poderosa coraza.

Llegando hasta el inicio de sus legiones, estos habían estado esperando su llegada y por eso no habían iniciado el ataque. Pareciera que al mago le daba igual el proyecto, había algo que le interesaba mucho en Hogwarts que no dudó en presentarse hasta allí.

—Mi señor: ¿a que esperamos? Hemos perdido el factor sorpresa— Vladimir Vólkov, que era de los más leales se atrevió a preguntarle una vez se posó en tierra.

—Mi varita no tiene efecto ni en el castillo ni sobre él, pero las vuestras sí que tienen efecto. Mi idea, en el supuesto caso de que me hubieran engañado, era que mis avatares bombardearan el colegio hasta reducirlo a polvo pero… algo ha cambiado y necesitaré de vuestra ayuda.

— ¿Qué necesitas mi señor?

—Los que me sois leales hasta la muerte entrareis en el colegio. Los números nos dan una clara ventaja, pero quiero que no matéis a nadie. Dejad inconsciente a todos los que se os cruce en el camino y sobre todo no hagáis daño a los estudiantes. Neutralizadlos y traédmelos al exterior.

— ¿Teniendo la victoria a un palmo de la mano vas a pensar en marcar a los estudiantes? —su segundo al mando le susurraba al oído para que el resto no se enterase.

—He descubierto que uno de ellos me interesa mucho, aunque aun no sé quién es —No quería que trascendiera mucho la información por precaución y por eso le hablaba bajito.

— ¿Cómo sabremos de quien se trata?

—Vuestros conjuros no le harán el menor efecto. Puede que sea difícil de neutralizar y por eso necesitamos a mayor número de rehenes vivos. Tenemos que encontrar a alguien a quien le importe, para forzarle a salir al exterior de voluntad propia y entregarse a mí.

No le informó de que había detectado a un portador de un peón blanco entre los estudiantes, pero lo dejó bastante obvio. Sabía que Harry y los suyos ya estaban posicionados para enfrentarse a ellos y decidió infundir un poco de temor en sus corazones.

Una energía oscura envolvía todo el alrededor del castillo, hasta donde llegara el efecto de su magia, dejándolo rodeado de sombras. La luz de Hogwarts no llegaba a romper las sombras que lo envolvían, dejando solo con luz su interior, consiguiendo que los aliados no divisaran a ninguno de sus enemigos del exterior. Los más de cuatro mil magos oscuros estaban listos para enfrentarse a las fuerzas aliadas y solo esperaban la indicación de su señor para tomarlo por completo.


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42.**

La tensión en el interior del castillo aumentaba por segundos, los que contendrían la invasión estaban repartidos entre los puntos más estratégicos y los de fácil acceso. Muchos de los que se encontraban cerca de una ventana o mirador se asomaban, aunque fuera ligeramente, a cotillear porque estaban tardando en iniciar su ofensiva; pero era un acto inútil pues nada se podía divisar de la oscuridad.

Fuera de las lindes del propio castillo todo era sombras tenebrosas y los enemigos estaban dentro de ella, esperando por alguna razón. La última vez que llegaron a divisarlos estaban posicionados al otro extremo del despeñadero, que rodeaba parte del colegio, pero ahora no sabían que podrían estar haciendo.

La cara del edificio más "a salvo", la del ala este, al dar al lago negro también estaba resguardada pues, los magos oscuros, podrían tratar de aparecerse por allí. Aunque la mayor concentración de fuerzas estaban repartidas en los accesos más probables, el ala oeste y todos los patios. Era preciso tener cubiertas las dos entradas desde las que se podría acceder caminando desde el exterior: El patio principal, que conectaba el vestíbulo con el puente sobre los acantilados, y la entrada del Puente Cubierto. Por otro lado también tenían que custodiar el acceso de los embarcaderos pues se podría acceder por allí también.

Ninguno de los dos bandos hacía nada y todo permanecía en una extraña calma. En aquel patio anexo al hall de entrada, cubiertos y esperando la llegada enemiga, Harry Potter y los suyos aguardaban compartiendo una misma inquietud: ¿Qué estaban esperando los enemigos?

Ronald también estaba en aquella ubicación, aun arriesgándose mucho, salió de la columna en la que estaba cubierto y se posicionó en el centro de aquel lugar tan descubierto. Algo le había hecho salir y colocarse mirando hacia la oscuridad que los envolvía. Aunque los demás le dijeran que volviera a cubierto, este no se movía del centro y miraba un rato la oscuridad para luego fijarse en la fachada del edificio.

Por poco que pudiera ver notó como algunos combatientes, sin pretenderlo, se asomaban desde sus posiciones a mirar la oscuridad y volvió a mirar las temibles sombras del exterior. Otra vez repitió la misma acción, pero desde otro ángulo y su expresión se preocupaba por segundos.

Tanto él como Harry sabían que aquello era una maniobra de intimidación. Las fuerzas del brujo eran muy superiores, si a eso le sumábamos la oscuridad y la paciencia de los magos en lanzarse a la ofensiva, era una mina revienta moral para los suyos. Pero aquella tenuidad ocultaba algo más.

En unos minutos, Ronald sufrió un repentino presentimiento de que aquello era algo más que una intimidación. Miraba a la oscuridad y luego a la fachada del edificio con cada vez más frecuencia, tanto así que su compañero comenzó a llegar a su posible conclusión. Sin pensarlo un segundo lanzó un colosal "Lumox Máxima" hacia el exterior, que no llegó a diluir la espesa oscuridad pero si logró divisar algo aterrador.

Todos los enemigos se habían convertido en energías vaporosas y volaban, en una espeluznante formación, alrededor del perímetro de la escuela, de toda ella. Desde las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido, como las que daban al lago negro, todo había sido rodeado por aquellos magos gaseosos.

— ¡Harry! —gritó corriendo en busca de refugio y se puso en máxima alerta.

— ¡Lo sé Ron! ¡Nos están marcando como objetivos! —gritaba mientras se quitaba de una hipotética línea de disparos provenientes del exterior—. Resguardaros, no os pongáis a tiro.

Quiso dar una orden general, a todos los del castillo, cuando una ráfaga de disparos provenientes del exterior surgió de repente, sorprendiéndolos por su increíble velocidad. William había lanzado un ataque preventivo hacia quienes tenía fijado a simple vista, desde el perímetro del castillo donde su dominio tenía efecto sobre sus marcados. Todo aquel que se había asomado en algún momento, a divisar la oscuridad, había delatado su posición al enemigo, que observaba en las sombras y ahora lo habían neutralizado con un conjuro aturdidor e inmovilizador, tan potente, que no se sabía cómo deshacerlo.

En el patio que conectaba el puente, Harry, al principio se aterró ante el brutal ataque, pues de haberlo pretendido podría haber sido terrorífico. Después sintió alivio al darse cuenta de que no habían lanzado conjuros de muerte, que podrían haber acabado con un gran número de los suyos. Aunque al final sintió temor y expectación, al preguntarse el por qué estaban neutralizando sus fuerzas con aquel nuevo conjuro de irremediable disipación.

Tras aquella primera oleada de disparos surgió otra más potente. Una que no iba dirigido hacia ningún auror, ni alumno, ni tan siquiera profesor, sino contra el castillo en sí. Los impactos en la fachada eran detonaciones de energía que se extendían en forma de esfera luminosa que, además de dañar el propio edificio, eran ensordecedores y con gran capacidad de aturdir la percepción de quienes se vieran dentro del radio de acción. Estaban golpeando Hogwarts con tanta fuerza que, de seguir así, podría hacer peligrar la integridad de la estructura.

Las esculturas de la fachada de aquel patio se partían en pedazos y todos los cristales de las ventanas se rompían. La sacudida estaba siendo tan brutal que, asimismo, se notaba en las zonas interiores causando desastres también por allí.

Los combatientes que estaban expuestos y que no habían quedado KO en el primer movimiento, se resguardaban como podían ante tremenda convulsión, pero el estruendo y la confusión llegaban a ser insoportable. No les quedaba más remedio que moverse para buscar refugio en las zonas más interiores y ahí cometían su mayor error. Seguían siendo objetivo fijado y tan solo con exponerse a tiro, muchos de ellos, eran neutralizados al instante.

No podían mantener una defensa en las zonas exteriores, era imposible, el enemigo era más astuto de lo que se había imaginado. "¡Todos dentro del castillo!" Harry ordenaba que buscaran refugio en las zonas donde no fueran presa fácil para los que rondaban el perímetro. Cerrando la puerta principal evitaron así el incansable lanzamiento de maleficios desde las afueras. No quería ni imaginarse cuantos de sus agentes habían sido neutralizados, antes de poder hacer nada, pero presuponía que eran bastantes. Pero lo más preocupante era que si la arremetida continuaba igual, el castillo se vendría abajo antes de dejarles lanzar una contraofensiva, acabando con todos.

Antes de que se cumpliera lo que estaban temiendo, cuando todos los que habían logrado evitar su neutralización estaban en lugar seguro, el ataque cesó de repente. La polvareda producida por los impactos estaba entre las sombras y el resto de la estructura. Todos los aliados habían quedado atolondrados, con los oídos pitando, por el estruendo producido y el semejante inicio de batalla.

— ¡Que pedazo de cabrón! —Asegurando las puertas, exclamaba Ronald al ver lo que había pasado—. Ha podido causar una masacre y destruido el edificio.

—Ahora Ron, vamos a todo o nada. Que no haya derruido todo Hogwarts y que, en lugar de matar a todo el que estuviera a tiro, lo hubiera dejado inconsciente; nos indica que aquí hay algo que le interesa. Es ese mismo interés lo que nos concederá una única oportunidad.

Una vez libres de los continuos ataques del exterior, concentraron todos sus esfuerzos en contener a los enemigos, que ahora atacarían el interior adentrándose por todo hueco que encontrasen. Ronald, Harry y Hermione mantendrían la batalla en el recibidor del colegio.

* * *

Las fuerzas enemigas, tras percatarse de que todos los aliados habían encontrado refugio, se posaron en tierra alrededor del William Wood original. Este admiraba lo que había conseguido usando todo su potencial como mente colectiva. Sonreía al pensar lo que podría hacer con el mundo una vez acabara la batalla, encontrase al portador del peón blanco y tras eliminarlo, quedaría liberado de la maldición que arrastraba.

Había neutralizado, como mínimo, a un cuarenta por ciento de sus enemigos y era la hora de que sus huestes leales, aquellas que luchaban por voluntad propia sin ningún dilema moral, continuaran con el trabajo. Liberó a sus perros para que se adentraran en el castillo y dejaran fuera de combate a todo lo que se les interpusiera en el camino. Estos comenzaron a aparecerse en masa hacia el interior.

Las apariciones enemigas se hacían presentes en el interior de Hogwarts, indicando que había comenzado la invasión. En la zona del hall, tras reventar la puerta de entrada, se produjo un colosal intercambio de hechizos en todas direcciones. El duelo era apabullante y temible. Los aliados tenían que hacer uso de la protección del colegio para poder superar su desventaja numérica.

Las defensas mágicas del colegio se habían activado y las zonas interiores eran un campo de minas para los enemigos. Había pasillos cuyo suelo se convertía en arenas movedizas, que apresaban a gran cantidad de magos oscuros, inmovilizándolos por completo y haciéndoles presa fácil de cualquier conjuro aturdidor.

Las armaduras decorativas cobraban vida y se unían a la batalla, atacando sin vacilar a los rivales. Plantas enredaderas que apresaban a todo lo que se les acercara. En otros enclaves, al poner la mano en cualquier pared o barandilla, provocaba una descarga eléctrica que dejaba K.O al pobre desgraciado que tocara cualquier antepecho.

Los elfos de las cocinas se abalanzaban en la defensa de la escuela, equilibrando mucho las tornas, pero no por mucho tiempo pues la increíble superioridad numérica, de los ejércitos del brujo, daba a los invasores una gran ventaja. Además del hecho de que, al ver lo difícil que se lo estaba poniendo los conjuros repartidos por la escuela, comenzaron a hacer evocaciones de localización de trampas y procedían a desintegrarlas, mermando así la capacidad ofensiva de las fuerzas aliadas.

Todo estaba pasando a tanta velocidad que no había forma de mantener una correcta organización a gran escala. Por fortuna no estaban matando a nadie, si no, la catástrofe podría haber sido inimaginable. Los que caían inconscientes e inmóviles eran dejados a su suerte donde quisiera que hubieran quedado. La prioridad de los magos tenebrosos era la neutralización de todo lo que estuviera dentro de la escuela.

* * *

En el pasillo de la sexta planta, solo había un punto de acceso: el balcón en mitad del largo corredor sin ventanas. Allí aguardaban y habían soportado la primera parte del asedio: James, Vega y otros combatientes, que se habían acercado a aumentar la defensa de aquel acceso. Todos habían sufrido el terrorífico impacto de las ondulaciones, que casi lo derruyen todo, de la segunda oleada y trataban de recuperarse de lo atontados que habían quedado. Aunque no dispusieron de mucho tiempo para reponerse.

Las primeras apariciones enemigas se hicieron notar por aquel balcón y todo derivó en un incansable lanzamiento de conjuros desde ambos lados. Como solo había estudiantes por allí, con experiencia en duelo individual pero sin mucha práctica en combates colectivos, la batalla estaba siendo algo caótica.

Los aliados miraban a aquellos dos estudiantes menores y nadie les tomaba en cuenta, más bien los veían como un estorbo. No solo tendrían que ocuparse de los hostiles sino de mantener a salvo, por su intromisión, a aquellos dos críos.

James y Vega, cansados de aguardar, salieron de sus resguardos a ambos lados del pasillo, desoyendo las advertencias de los más adultos que se lo prohibían. Al unirse a la batalla, no tardaron mucho en demostrarles de cual equivocados estaban por haberlos prejuzgado.

Colocándose en mitad del pasillo adoptaron formación de combate. Vega, delante, era el escudo y James, tras ella, el francotirador. La jovencita se ocupaba de parar todo conjuro que les lanzaran, mientras su compañero, con una precisión y velocidad de disparo que asustaba, se ocupaba de dejar fuera de combate a los rivales uno tras otro.

La primera oleada, que les atacaba por allí, fue reducida sin problemas. Los compañeros más adultos se habían quedado en shock y con la boca abierta. Cuando, tras haber hecho un pos juicio, recuperaron la capacidad de hablar les preguntaron donde habían aprendido a luchar así, pero no obtuvieron respuesta.

—Nosotros custodiamos este acceso, vosotros defender el interior —ordenaba James con decisión. Aun siendo menor y los otros mayores, estos obedecieron, los dejaron a cargo de la defensa de esa zona.

—La segunda oleada se producirá en breve —Una vez a solas, la muchachita utilizaba conjuros para apartar los cuerpos de los aturdidos, de ambos bandos, a los extremos del corredor para que estorbaran lo menos posible—. ¿Preparado?

—Listo. ¿Seguimos con la formación "Espada y Escudo"? —le preguntaba refiriéndose a la táctica que habían iniciado, en la que Vega era la defensora y James el atacante.

—Por supuesto. Aun eres mejor que yo tanto en velocidad como en lanzamiento de conjuros. Yo me ocuparé de la defensa hasta que pueda lanzar un contraataque.

De buenas a primeras se produjeron nuevas entradas enemigas, por el mirador, que se adentraban en el interior del colegio. Eran un total de nueve magos tenebrosos los que llegaron al pasillo. Allí se encontraron con solo dos defensores así que, sonriéndoles cínicos y muy injusto, prejuzgaron y condenaron a una derrota rápida.

—Son nueve ¿no? —Ignorándolos, Vega preguntaba a su compañero de formación.

—Sí.

— ¡Huy cuanto me alegro! Te juro que vienen dos más y de verdad que me hubiera preocupado —Hacía referencia a la cantidad de enemigos que estaban capacitados para enfrentarse a la vez—. ¡Pero mira quien tenemos aquí! —Ahora se fijaba en los nuevos invasores como, entre ellos, estaba el que se había burlado de los dos en el comedor del colegio.

Sin más dilación comenzó un enfrentamiento entre enemigos y los dos compañeros, cuya estricta formación les hacía casi imbatibles. Soltando palabras malsonantes en referencia a aquellos dos críos, uno tras otro, los magos oscuros iban siendo derrotados quedándose apabullados por la capacidad ofensiva de los que creían débiles.

Al final, para mayor gusto de Vega, solo dejaron en pie al que se había burlado de ellos momentos antes. Este solo pudo contemplar, maldiciendo e impotente, como la chica se le aproximaba neutralizando todo lo que le lanzaba en su contra. Por cuantos conjuros proyectara, o bien los contrarrestaba o bien los inutilizaba. Al final solo pudo vislumbrar cómo, la jovencita cogiendo impulso contra una de las columnas, se proyectaba en su contra y le soltó tal puñetazo en la mandíbula que le arrancó de cuajo dos de sus dientes. Acabó estrellándolo contra la pared por la fuerza del golpe, dejándolo allí tirado e inconsciente.

—Creo que te has pasado —le comentaba James, lanzando ahora un "Inmobilus" contra quien estaba en el suelo; así evitaría que se levantara una vez recobrara el sentido si es que llegaba a recuperarlo.

—Solo dos dientes le he conseguido arrancar —Comprobaba que no se hubiera manchado de sangre ajena—, creo que ninguno de los dos ha ganado la apuesta —Volvía a amontonar los cuerpos inmovilizados, a los extremos del pasillo, para recibir a la futura oleada.

—Esa apuesta te la inventaste tú —Aparecían más enemigos que les hizo ponerse otra vez en guardia—. A por ellos.

Sin más dilación comenzó un nuevo duelo de dos contra muchos. La estricta organización y la táctica de los estudiantes superaban con creces la experiencia en hechizos de sus oponentes. Aunque no sabían cuanto tiempo podrían soportar las arremetidas.

* * *

La batalla en el hall de entrada se estaba volviendo aun más salvaje y tuvieron que retroceder hacia el Gran Salón donde se atrincheraron. Esperaban que el embudo, que formaba la puerta, les otorgara ventaja a la hora de contener al enemigo, que venía a por todas. Cada nuevo aturdido menguaba las previsiones de Harry, que esperaba un milagro que reequilibrara las tornas de aquella situación.

En las zonas anexas a lugar de reunión más importante del castillo, al verse imposibilitados para entrar con facilidad, los invasores cambiaron su estrategia. Habían conquistado la entrada del embarcadero y accedían desde la otra puerta del comedor, acorralando a los Aurores por ambos extremos.

Aunque les estuvieran atacando por ambos flancos, tanto Harry como los suyos, luchaban con gran fiereza y podrían contenerlos aunque no sabían por cuánto tiempo. Fue entonces cuando Ronald descubrió como un esbirro, de apariencia importante dentro de aquellas huestes, se había adentrado sigiloso y se movía por los bordes del salón. Antes de que neutralizara a Harry a traición, empujó a su amigo para evitar que le impactara el conjuro y como pudo lo retuvo.

Mientras Harry y Hermione luchaban contra las innumerables fuerzas enemigas, el pelirrojo se centró en un duelo personal contra aquel rival que era Vladimir Vólkov, el segundo al mando de aquellos ejércitos. Ambos eran muy buenos en su estilo, Ron usaba conjuros de luz y era correcto a la hora de los lanzamientos. Pero su enemigo era oscuro y con juego sucio, trataba de pillar desprevenido al pelirrojo y neutralizarlo con malas artes.

El Auror no solo tenía que cuidarse de parar los ataques en su contra, sino también los proyectados hacia algún aliado desprevenido, que estuviera dándole la espalda al brujo oscuro, con la intención de dejarlo fuera de combate a traición.

Por mucho que quiso hacerle caer en una trampa no lo lograba y empezaba a perder aquel duelo. Vladimir tuvo que retroceder y de seguir así se vería reducido en unos segundos pero, algo pasó, un conjuro, cuyo impacto sonó seco y certero, dio de lleno a Hermione llamando tanto la atención del pelirrojo como la de Harry, al ver que la habían anulado.

Aquel preciso instante de distracción, por corto que fue, le valió al enemigo de Ronald para reponerse y lanzar un conjuro contra él que lo dejó en el mismo estado que su mujer: ambos fuera de combate.

Aunque Harry no quisiera creerlo, estaba atrapado por ambos flancos y sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear al ver como sus amigos caían, no muertos pero con un futuro muy incierto.

* * *

Lejos de aquella zona, Ginny Potter, había sido sorprendida, de camino a la sexta planta, por el inicio de la batalla y las detonaciones aturdidoras le hizo tener que ponerse a cubierto, retrasándola en su camino. A continuación a los dos primeros movimientos, que habían dejado fuera de combate a los aliados más experimentados de sus legiones, tuvo que centrarse en ayudar a todo alumno que custodiaba los interiores del castillo, para defenderlos de los hostiles que venían a por todos.

Cuando pararon las primeras oleadas continuaba su camino en dirección hacia el nivel donde se ubicaba su hijo. Por el trayecto se aterró al ver cómo, casi la totalidad de su familia, había sido neutralizada como el resto. Por cuanta resistencia pudieron ofrecer, no fue suficiente. Como muchos Aurores creyeron que estaban capacitados para posicionarse en las zonas más expuestas de Hogwarts, donde fueron presa fácil del primer ataque y ahora estaban inconscientes en uno de los puntos de acceso más vulnerable del ala este.

Pero no eran todos, pues George Weasley aun seguía en pie y batallaba contra un trío de brujos, que lo tenían acorralado y acosado por un gran número de conjuros, pareciera que quisieran torturarlo un rato antes de querer dejarle como los otros. Pero estos tres no esperaban la llegada de la hermana, del que estaban martirizando, que dejó a dos de ellos petrificados y el tercero fue presa fácil de George, que le dejó en el mismo estado que sus dos compañeros.

Sin decirse nada y respirando agitados, Ginny le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantar y su hermano así lo hizo. Tras tratar de disipar los conjuros, que afectaban a los otros miembros de la familia, se daban cuenta de que no se podían anular. Aunque no quisieran abandonarlos allí, al menos no estaban muertos y si luchaban los dos solos, defendiendo aquella posición, acabarían como ellos. No les quedó más remedio que continuar luchando y ambos fueron hacia el interior del colegio, con la intención de llegar a la sexta planta a través de la Gran Escalera. Pero justo en esa zona se estaba produciendo un colosal encuentro entre los estudiantes y los enemigos invasores.

Aprovechaban la electrificación de las barandillas y el movimiento violento de las propias escaleras, cuando tenía encima a un grupo de enemigos, para que todos quedaran K.O por la descarga. Era una de las zonas más difíciles a conquistar y la llegada de los dos hermanos ayudó mucho a los estudiantes que se encontraban por allí.

La prioridad de Ginny era llegar a la sexta planta y subía por las escaleras, que le facilitaban la ascensión sin ningún movimiento violento, mientras su hermano se quedaría allí y organizaría a los estudiantes.

Un ciudadano, que pese a formar parte de los voluntarios que habían acudido a proteger la escuela no luchaba sino que se encontraba refugiado por allí, por alguna razón siguió la estela de la mujer hacia la sexta planta. Se paró por un momento al lado de su hermano mirándolo con desagrado. Nadie por allí notaba que en realidad era Verónica Fletcher, bajo la apariencia de un ciudadano más, y aunque tuvo ganas de ejecutar a aquel personaje, que tanto odiaba, no pudo hacerlo. Estaba rodeada de aliados que la derrotarían a continuación sin poder darse el gusto de eliminar a su objetivo principal. Por eso prefirió seguir a Ginny, que se adentraba sola por los corredores de la sexta planta.

En el caso de las fuerzas que defenderían las escaleras, el pelirrojo divisó la llegada de una gran oleada que había conquistado los pisos más bajos. Los usurpadores tenían la intención de aprovechar aquel conector entre plantas para extenderse por todas en gran número.

Sin dilación comenzó un intercambio de conjuros que poco efecto producía a los aliados. Al estar en un lugar más elevado, los partidarios del bien, tenían mucha ventaja. La mayor parte de los efectivos oscuros tenían la intención de apoderarse de la escuela desde la primera planta hacia arriba. Aunque se produjeran escaramuzas en las más altas, solo eran avanzadillas, el grueso de los ejércitos se agolpaba en las más bajas. Ese enclave era vital para extenderse sin oposición por el resto. Como las escaleras se lo ponían muy difícil a los brujos, la toma de aquel lugar les iba a costar bastante.

Mientras dirigía a los alumnos, el señor Weasley, divisó como había un enemigo entre los magos tenebrosos que tenía calificativo de francotirador, era de los que mejor puntería tenía y a cada lanzamiento les privaba de un aliado. Habían perdido la primera planta y la lucha se concentraba entre la segunda y la tercera pero, con ese brujo por allí, era probable que ascendieran más deprisa de lo esperado.

Sin pensarlo un instante, su prioridad era la neutralización de aquel individuo, se expuso demasiado y le lanzó un conjuro certero que impactó sobre él, en un momento en el que se había confiado demasiado, dejándolo fuera de combate en el acto. Como estaba muy cerca del borde de una de las escaleras se caía por el hueco entre ellas y despeñaba hacia el fondo donde halló la muerte, como muchos otros que se habían precipitado antes.

Pese a haber neutralizado al francotirador, su repentino movimiento, le hizo presa fácil para los conjuros hostiles que a su vez lo dejaban paralizado a él y su destino iba a ser el mismo que su objetivo, pues iba directo a precipitarse por las escaleras tras el impacto.

Al final cayó antes de que nadie pudiera agarrarlo y se iba al fondo donde era posible que muriera por el choque. Las escaleras se separaban de su trayecto, dejándolo en una caída directa al fondo, pero ese no fue su final. Los elfos domésticos habían encantado el fondo con un conjuro parecido al "Aresto Momentum" y había frenado el impacto de todo aliado que se hubiera caído por accidente.

Los combatientes habían perdido a un líder que los hubiera mantenido organizados y tuvieron que remediarse a cuidarse solos. El combate continuó, por cuantos aliados y enemigos fueran derrotados por el camino. No era el momento para alegrarse de una caída enemiga o entristecerse por una aliada, la prioridad para ellos era que no se apoderaran de la Gran Escalera nivel por nivel.

* * *

En la zona de las mazmorras todo era estrecho y muchos del cuerpo del profesorado estaban allí para plantar batalla a quienes trataban de conquistar aquella sub-altura. Los profesores no pensaban dejar que llegaran hasta los alumnos y, como se habían enterado de que no estaban ejecutando a nadie sino más bien dejándolos inconscientes, no tuvieron que verse en la terrible tesitura de forzar a los más jovencitos a luchar por sus vidas.

Albus Potter estaba solo en los corredores y escuchaba como llegaban hasta su posición los enemigos. No se sentía capacitado para enfrentarles, por eso comenzó a respirar profundo tratando de mantenerse sereno. Tras un gran suspiro cerró los ojos, durante solo un segundo, y al abrirlos se encontraba ahora en el otro lado de la realidad. No sabía cómo pasaba de un plano al otro, pero al hacerlo había adquirido ventaja.

Desde su posición divisó como, en el otro lado del reflejo, llegaba una gran cantidad de enemigos en dirección hacia donde se refugiaban sus compañeros de colegio. Como ninguno de ellos lo percibía, ahora que parecía que tenía acceso libre a la totalidad de las zonas del castillo, comenzó a seguirles.

Eran un total de veinte adversarios contra los profesores que protegían a los alumnos en las mazmorras. La batalla estaba marcada por una clara superioridad numérica enemiga y tarde o temprano acabarían por deshacerse de las defensas que protegían a sus amigos.

El jovencito, sin pensarlo mucho, se posicionó justo debajo de uno de los enemigos, tomando posesión de su cuerpo. Al principio no sabía bien que hacer, pero comprobó cómo podía proyectar conjuros contra los otros si quisiera y comenzó a atacar a los aliados del controlado. Al hacerlo consiguió que estos le atacaran y dejaran fuera de combate al poseído pero no al poseedor.

Albus, ganando confianza, se colocaba bajo otro y repitió el proceso. Luchaba contra los sorprendidos brujos que no se esperaban que sus propias fuerzas se volvieran en su contra. A medida que repetía el proceso lo hacía cada vez más deprisa y abandonaba al poseído antes de que lo dejaran K.O y continuaba con el siguiente.

Los profesores no entendían que estaba pasando pero, al tener a sus enemigos luchando entre ellos, les dio una gran ventaja y así pudieron asegurar todas las mazmorras; volviéndolas casi impenetrables.

Al final las fuerzas hostiles dejaron de bajar por allí y Albus, desde su plano de la realidad, continuó su camino hacia la zona de la gran escalera, donde descubrió como los primeros pisos habían sido tomados por completo y todas las defensas aplastadas.

Pensó en su padre, que debería de estar en la primera línea de fuego. Sin poder evitarlo se dirigía hacia el Vestíbulo y solo intervenía poseyendo enemigos si estos estaban muy cerca de la victoria sobre algún aliado, dándole tiempo para ponerse a salvo.

* * *

En la sexta planta, el dúo formado por los dos jovencitos tuvieron que cambiar la formación de combate, pues ahora les llegaban oleadas desde ambos extremos. Los enemigos habrían encontrado otro punto de acceso y les atacaban por los dos lados del pasillo.

Espalda con espalda, se centraban sobre todo en la defensa y el contraataque ocasional. En un movimiento arriesgado, pero sorpresivo, los dos se iban diciendo horas exactas para cuando sus oponentes no se lo esperaran, ambos se dieran la vuelta y atacaban muy veloz pero a ciegas. Con solo las indicaciones de las horas proporcionadas dejaron fuera de combate a muchos invasores en aquel instante, causando descontrol entre sus oponentes.

Aunque estuvieran siendo superados en número, su resistencia y astucia les hizo volver a ganar aquella nueva oleada por ambos flancos. Cuando todo se tranquilizó, dejándoles unos segundos de suspiro, se dieron cuenta de que no cabían más cuerpos amontonados en los laterales de aquel pasillo.

—Esto parece un estercolero —decía la joven en clara referencia a los montones de cuerpos inconscientes a ambos extremos—. Tenemos que encontrar una ubicación mejor, no creo que podamos soportar otro asalto por ambos extremos. De frente aun podremos soportar alguno más.

—Llegan enemigos desde diferentes partes, eso indica que esta planta está perdida. No creo posible llegar a la zona de la Gran Escalera sin dar un gran rodeo y sin ser interceptados por enemigos. ¿Subimos a la séptima planta por la Torre Norte e intentamos llegar a las escaleras desde allí?

—Por mi perfecto.

Ante aquel objetivo, los dos compañeros se pusieron en movimiento en dirección hacia el gran pasillo de aquella planta, a su vez, directos hacia a la Torre Norte, la escalera más próxima que les llevaría al nivel superior. Por fortuna los pasillos estaban por el momento despejados, no encontraron oposición que les impidiera llegar, pero lo que si hallaron fueron cuerpos de sus aliados inutilizados por doquier, síntoma de la inminente ocupación de aquel nivel.

Por si acaso sufrieran una emboscada, James se adelantaba corriendo a toda prisa, siendo el primero en dar con enemigos si llegaba el caso y Vega se encargaba de custodiar la retaguardia. Aunque antes de llegar a la torre, en uno de los conectores de caminos de aquel largo pasillo se encontraron con la madre de James, que chocó contra él y lo abrazó dando gracias al cielo que lo había encontrado sano y salvo.

Al estar madre e hijo abrazados, no se percataron de que alguien había seguido a Ginny hasta allí y ahora estaba a unos quince metros de su posición apuntando a ambos con su varita. La imagen con la que se ocultaba Verónica ahora tenía a tiro a dos de sus objetivos y sin dudarlo un instante lanzó la maldición de muerte a ambos.

Antes de que el conjuro impactara en ellos, Vega llegaba corriendo hasta el cruce. Al ver lo que se venía encima de su compañero y su madre, con su varita y todas las fuerzas que disponía, repelió el "Avada Kedavra". Aunque logró detener la maldición, por su potencia, hizo que saliera despedida por los aires y se estrellara contra la pared del fondo.

El efecto sorpresa se había perdido y ahora estaba aquel personaje, que no formaba parte de las fuerzas del brujo, frente a Ginny; que mantenía su varita alzada apuntando al asesino mientras su hijo iba a socorrer a la joven, que estaba por los suelos. La madre de James no atacaba al hombre, queriendo comprobar una cosa, lo mantenía fijado mientras este a su vez le apuntaba a ella.

El personaje, que había cometido el intento de asesinato, comenzó a cambiar de forma descubriendo su verdadera identidad. Cuando se desveló que era la reportera, que había estado incordiando desde hace mucho tiempo a Harry, no pareció causar sorpresa en la señora Potter que se podía esperar cualquier cosa de esa trastornada.

Vega se reponía sin muchas consecuencias, gracias a la protección que le ofrecía el equipamiento deportivo que llevaba, con la repugnante sensación de haber tenido a la muerte tan cerca de ella que la había llegado a oler. James, por su parte, le ayudaba a incorporar. La jovencita trataba de limpiarse el horripilante hedor de la muerte de encima.

— ¿Cómo has logrado sobrevivir hasta el día de hoy? —le preguntaba a James furiosa—. ¡Ya van dos veces que te salvo la vida, como mínimo espero una postal de felicitación por mi cumpleaños!

—Vale —le decía muy escueto.

— ¡Que sea rosa!

—Vale: ¿algo más?

— ¡Y que tenga muchos unicornios de colores! —Tras posicionarse al lado de la madre de su compañero, los tres se fijaron en la reportera y fue entonces cuando, tras dedicarle una mirada muy airada, comenzó a referirse a ella—. ¡Señora! —Aquel "señora" no le hizo ni puta gracia a la periodista—. ¡Espero que tenga un excelente seguro dental, porque no le pienso dejar ni un diente en su sitio! ¡¿Está usted loca?! —le preguntaba, pues era evidente que no formaba parte de los ejércitos enemigos, pero que la tratara de "usted" le sentó aun peor y sus ojos irradiaban pura ira. Intentaba luego ir a por ella, pero la madre de su compañero impidió el enfrentamiento pues quería hablar con ella.

—Verónica —Ginny apuntaba con su varita a su compañera de trabajo y ordenaba a los jovencitos que se taparan las orejas, pues no quería que escucharan lo que iba a salir de sus labios, cuando estos le obedecieron fue cuando expresó lo que sentía—. Eres una verdadera hija de puta.

—No Ginny, soy una joven enamorada. Tú no te mereces a Harry, has sido una garrapata pegada a él como el resto de tu repugnante familia y tu progenie son tan impuros como el resto de los Weasley; contaminados por vuestra patética existencia. Todos chupando de la fama de Harry; el que debería estar a mi lado.

— ¿Te estás escuchando a ti misma? Sabía que estabas loca, pero no hasta este punto.

—Te voy a quitar del medio como quité a tu queridísimo hermano Percy y su miserable familia —Optaba por confesar sus pecados ahora que no había marcha atrás—. Se te hubiera partido el corazón al ver como tu hermano y los suyos partieron al cielo, pero para mí fue un momento delicioso —Lanzaba una cínica sonrisa al rememorar aquel momento tan terrible.

—Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho —James estaba furioso al oír aquello y esperaba el momento de iniciar un ataque. Pero fue entonces cuando escucharon como llegaban más enemigos por el pasillo—. Mamá: nosotros nos ocupamos de los invasores, llevamos rechazándolos desde que empezó la invasión, tú dale su merecido a esta desgraciada.

La madre del jovencito, que no sabía lo que podía hacer, no le gustó que su hijo se enfrentara a las tropas que llegaban desde el fondo del corredor, pero estaba tan decidido que decidió confiar en él y dejó que se enfrentara mientras ella se ocuparía de aquella malnacida.

Colocándose en la T del corredor, como venían de frente adoptaron formación para soportarlos en esa clase de ataque. Aunque podrían ser las dos decenas, James estaba tan furioso que no dejaba muchas opciones y derribaba enemigos con potentes conjuros, haciéndolos salir por los aires. Por parte de Vega, al ver que su compañero no necesitaba de muchas defensas, hizo lo que mejor se le daba, salir directa contra sus enemigos y repartía golpes a granel sin piedad.

La estudiante se metía entre las tropas enemigas, repartiendo puñetazos y patadas, al estar a tan corta distancia y las huestes muy apelotonadas, era muy difícil de que lograran lanzarle algo en su contra. Como no tenían experiencia en el cuerpo a cuerpo no hacían otra cosa más que recibir golpes. El alboroto que montó era tal, que James no tuvo dificultades para irlos neutralizando uno tras otro.

Por parte de Ginny, estaba preparada para enfrentarse con aquella perturbada. Verónica estaba, a su vez, desesperada por ejecutarla que comenzó a lanzarle la maldición de muerte una y otra vez, sin ningún éxito, todas eran neutralizadas causando gran frustración en la reportera.

La señora Potter tenía un punto a su favor y otro en su contra. A favor tenía que no era una corresponsal deportiva cualquiera, había participado en guerras mágicas y tenía mucha más experiencia que su rival, tanta, que podría haberla derrotado en un parpadeo. Pero como contrapunto tenía una inevitable distracción por el estado de su hijo, que luchaba tras ella, y aquella preocupación le impedía ganar el duelo.

Pero en su encuentro hubo un punto de inflexión, cuando Verónica aprovechó el momento para lanzar un conjuro no a Ginny sino a su hijo, que seguía luchando tras ella y se había expuesto a tiro durante su duelo. Al estar concentrado en sus enemigos, no se daría cuenta de que la maldición imperdonable iba directo hacia él.

Por fortuna Ginny, anticipándose de milagro, logró detener el ataque a traición y fue en ese preciso momento cuando se puso en el lugar de su madre, Molly Weasley, cuando contempló cómo habían estado a punto de matarla en su duelo con Bellatrix Lestrange. Una rabia incontrolable se apoderó de ella y comenzó a realizar apariciones alrededor de Verónica sin parar.

Sorprendida por su velocidad de combate, la perturbada no podía hacer otra cosa que tratar de parar conjuros por donde quisiera que llegaran, pero sin ninguna opción de realizar un contraataque. Sin poderlo evitar recibió un "Expelliarmus" que la desarmó en el acto.

Ahora indefensa esperaba sentencia, por parte de aquella que despreciaba, pero por cuanta rabia contenida tuviera Ginny, no se consideraba juez, ni jurado y por supuesto verdugo. No pensaba matarla, ni tomarse la justicia por la mano, pensaba entregarla a las autoridades para que fueran otros los que impusieran un castigo a sus terribles crímenes. La petrificó por completo haciéndola caer al piso como una losa y después la encerró en una de las habitaciones, sin varita ni pociones, a esperas de que todo concluyese.

Después de aquel enfrentamiento, al reunirse los tres, se percataron de que aquella planta estaba perdida, como todas las inferiores. La zona de la Gran Escalera había sido tomada hasta aquel nivel y si quedaba algo de resistencia estaría en el plano más alto de todos. Como el cáncer que entraba en metástasis se adentraban hasta el último rincón de aquellas plantas.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —James preguntaba, con la varita en la mano y dispuesto a todo. No sabían si tendrían refuerzos en el séptimo nivel y subir para llegar a la escalera, donde todo estuviera perdido por allí, era algo a tener en cuenta.

—Lucharemos hasta nuestro último aliento —Ginny ponía la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, sintiéndose muy orgullosa de él y su valor.

—Intentemos llegar a la Gran Escalera desde el séptimo piso. Si no queda nada allí, al menos caeremos luchando en uno de los lugares más importantes del castillo —Vega comenzaba a moverse hacia la Torre Norte y los otros la siguieron—. Si los enemigos han obligado a subir a nuestros aliados puede que, con mucha suerte, encontremos refuerzos por allí —Corrían a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras de la torre y al darse cuenta de que no se había presentado a la madre de James quiso hacerlo—. Es un honor conocerla, James me ha hablado maravillas de usted, soy Vega.

—Encantada Vega. Muchas gracias por detener la maldición imperdonable, has salvado la vida de uno de los tesoros que tengo en mi vida —Escoltándolos a ambos no quería perder ni un segundo.

—No hay porque darlas ha sido un placer, James es un encanto. Al inicio del curso he de admitir que no lo podía ver, pero luego cambió —hablaban con el susodicho escuchando, consiguiendo ruborizarlo.

—Cosas de los preadolescentes, viven en una continua bipolaridad.

—A mi me lo va a decir. De pequeño seguro que estaba para comérselo, pero ahora de grande seguro que hay momentos en los que se arrepiente de no habérselo comido —Mientras ellas charlaban, James no entendía cómo podían hablar de eso en un momento como aquel—. De todas maneras: tuvo que haber sido un bebe adorable.

—De bebe era tan lindo, si todo termina bien te enseñaré algunas fotos de él. Aunque hay que decir que mantuvo los pañales hasta los cuatro años.

— ¡Mamá! —exclamó James avergonzado—. Esas cosas no se cuentan.

—Perdona hijo, pero es que seguro que luego me preguntará al notar que los llevabas puestos a esa edad.

Haciéndole pasar una vergüenza, tras ver como las dos sonreían sin pretender burlarse de él, sino para romper la tensión en aquellos duros momentos, comenzó a sonreír también al recordar su infancia. Al final de su carrera llegaron a la torre norte para acceder al séptimo piso.

* * *

El castillo casi estaba perdido, el asedio estaba culminando con la derrota de todas las fuerzas aliadas y los enemigos se extendían por las seis primeras plantas. Los últimos combatientes, del bando de la luz, concentraban sus últimas fuerzas en defenderse sin poder moverse del sitio.

La zona de las mazmorras la habían vuelto a asediar pero su resistencia era bestial y si querían tomarla les iba a costar horas, puede que incluso días. Los profesores conocían muy bien los subterráneos de la escuela y la defenderían aunque la vida se les fuera en ello.

En el caso de Harry Potter había sido rodeado por enemigos ansiosos de derribarlo por fin. En una formación de círculo intentaban defenderse pero era inútil e iban cayendo uno tras otro. Se notaba que lo estaban neutralizando en un orden específico, para dejar al comandante solo al final.

Cuando por fin quedó solo él, como animal acorralado, quería seguir combatiendo pero los magos oscuros, al ser tan numerosos, lo desarmaron con un conjuro y comenzaron a torturarlo con la maldición Cruciatus. Pareciera que quisieran divertirse un rato antes de dejarlo igual que el resto, pero de seguir así podrían matarlo de dolor, pues no se cortaban a la hora de atormentar al mago que tanto odiaban.

Por parte de Albus Potter, seguía en el otro plano de la realidad y aunque quisiera evitar la toma del colegio eran tantos que le iba a resultar muy difícil. Buscaba por todo el vestíbulo conquistado el lugar donde se encontraba su padre y al final lo localizó en el Gran Salón. Aunque llegó justo en el momento en el que los enemigos pensaban en matarlo o bien dejarle inconsciente.

Vladimir Vólkov lanzó el conjuro neutralizante, no pensaba contrariar a su señor, dejando fuera de combate al comandante y todos por allí comenzaron a gritar eufóricos por haber tomado el castillo. Los últimos reductos estaban condenados al mismo destino pero el 95% de la escuela había sido conquistada.

Se iban a llevar a los neutralizados a presencia de su señor y, para mayor enaltecimiento de su aplastante victoria, comenzarían por Harry Potter. El júbilo que había en aquel gran salón se vio por un momento interrumpido, pues Albus Potter dejaba su lado de la realidad y hacía acto de presencia en aquella estancia, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos. Ignorando a los enemigos se dirigía hacia su padre inconsciente y al ponerse a su lado su expresión se enfureció.

Lanzándole un sinfín de conjuros en su contra, ninguno de ellos tuvo el menor efecto en él y fue ese el momento en el que se dieron cuenta de que era el que Willliam Wood quería que saliera. Para su desgracia, las puertas de salida de aquel gran salón se cerraron de golpe dejándolos encerrados con él en el interior.

Eran un total de al menos ciento cincuenta brujos contra él. La varita de Albus aparecía, furioso, liberó todo su potencial y comenzó a lanzar conjuros aturdidores contra los enemigos que, ni podían escapar de allí ni podían hacer nada para evitar ser impactados por los potentes hechizos, que les hacía salir despedidos por los aires y, tras estrellarse contra las paredes, quedar inmovilizados por completo.

El jovencito era devastador, se movía a una velocidad de vértigo por todo el gran salón. Aunque conociera pocos conjuros, los pronunciaba en otro idioma a la hora de provocar sus potentes hechizos y aquel dialecto ensordecía a los enemigos, que casi no podían soportarlo.

— ¡Para de una jodida vez! —Vladimir exigía a Albus que se detuviera. Para ejercer presión en el muchacho ahora estaba apuntando al cuerpo aturdido de su padre—. O paras o lo elimino ahora mismo y te quedas huérfano.

Aquella amenaza consiguió que Albus finalizara su ofensiva contra los pocos magos que había dejado en pie en aquel salón y se acercara despacio hasta unos metros de su enemigo. En silencio se quedó observando directo a los ojos y levantaba las manos en señal de rendición.

* * *

En la séptima planta, las huestes enemigas corrían tras la estela del trío que aun quedaba sin reducir, estos iban por el gran corredor de aquel nivel en dirección a la Gran Escalera. Aunque guardaban esperanzas de encontrar refuerzos, tropas provenientes de por allí, les indicó que ya había sido tomada y todo estaba perdido. Tuvieron que empezar a correr, en busca de refugio, pues el número de rivales les superaban con creces.

Apariciones enemigas hacían acto de presencia en el corredor, aunque eran neutralizadas casi en el momento de su llegada. En uno de los múltiples desvíos se sorprendieron pues tenían la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres a tan solo unos treinta metros de su posición. Para su desgracia, era muy posible que los alcanzaran antes de llegar a ella.

No iban a tener opciones para llegar hasta la puerta y tuvieron que comenzar a defenderse de los incesantes ataques. Correr y tener la fortuna de sortearlos no era ya factible. Habían logrado detenerlos y luchaban por sus vidas como fieras. Por algún motivo, aun no teniendo la oportunidad de entrar y los enemigos estaban tan cerca, la puerta no se desvanecía y seguía allí.

— ¡James: Abre la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres! —Intuyendo que si la Sala Multipropósito siguiera ahí era por algo más; concentraba todos sus esfuerzos en ser el escudo de los incesantes ataques.

— ¡No os pienso dejar solas!

—La sala no se comporta así, eso indica algo. No lo pienses: ve y ábrela.

— ¡Corre hijo! —la madre del jovencito, confiando en lo que tuviera pensado Vega, también formaba parte del escudo que lo cubriría e imploraba que le hiciera caso.

—Abriré la puerta y volveré a por vosotras.

Corriendo a toda velocidad, su ausencia fue compensada por la mujer y la jovencita que comenzaron a rechazar los conjuros enemigos dándole una oportunidad a James, para que llegara a su objetivo. A los enemigos no les hacía gracia de que escapara uno de ellos y como una jauría enloquecida intensificaban sus esfuerzos, para que algún conjuro atravesara el bloqueo y frustrara su intento por llegar a su destino.

Al llegar a las puertas, agotado por completo, sujetó los pomos y solo pronunció: "Por favor: Ayúdanos." a la vez que las abría de par en par cayendo arrodillado y exhausto al suelo. Trataba de reponerse rápido para volver a por su madre y su amiga, pero se quedó extrañado al mirar el interior de la sala.

Los ataques enemigos cesaron de repente, todos se habían quedado mirando el interior de la cámara abierta. Aunque no lo supieran, ahora tenían delante El Largo Pasillo y las esferas, que solían aparecer en su interior, emergían de la oscuridad del fondo y salían de allí para adentrarse en aquella planta del colegio.

Eran cientos, puede que millares de esferas, las que salían de la oscuridad y no solo las clásicas de madera, también las había de piedra y metálicas. Para sorpresa de los enemigos, los maniquíes articulados tomaban forma y comenzaron a repartir leña, ya fuera mágica como física. Los conjuros tenían poco efecto en ellos, cada cual tenía su punto débil oculto y en lugares diferentes los unos de los otros. Sin poder evitarlo, los magos tenebrosos, comenzaron a retroceder apabullados por semejante ejército.

Alucinando por lo acontecido, James y Vega se susurraban el uno al otro, al ver las esferas de piedra y metálicas, opinando que si las de madera ya eran difíciles de combatir, cuando llegara el momento de encontrarse con aquellas se iban a cagar encima.

Aun agotados no pensaban quedarse atrás y fueron con los muñecos, que tantas veces les habían pegado, a forzar a los enemigos a retirarse. Ginny, que no sabía que estaba pasando, les seguía en su imparable reconquista de todo Hogwarts, pues no paraban de salir esferas del interior de la sala de los Menesteres amplificando su número.

* * *

En el gran salón, el estruendo en el castillo que cambiaba la dirección de la batalla, consiguió distraer a Vladimir que por un segundo, tanto él como los otros magos atrapados en aquel salón, perdieron de vista a Albus y al volver a fijarse en su posición ya no estaba allí. Su repentina desaparición había dejado a los esbirros sorprendidos y apuntando hacia todos lados, preguntándose donde se habría metido.

De repente el que apuntaba a Harry, en un momento dado, dejó de apuntarlo y atacó a sus aliados que no sabían que le había pasado para cambiar de bando tan de repente. Cuando comenzaron a contraatacarle la expresión, del segundo al mando de aquellos ejércitos, cambió y se sorprendió de que los suyos le atacaran neutralizándolo en aquel preciso momento.

Cuando quedó abatido, otro de los magos tenebrosos comenzó a atacar a sus aliados repitiendo el proceso. Sin que ellos lo supieran Albus los estaba forzando a agredirse entre ellos y lo hacían con extremada dureza. Sin que lo pudieran evitar todos cayeron derrotados y aquel salón se quedó en silencio, a la vez que el sonido de la veloz reconquista llegaba hasta la primera planta.

Desde su plano de la realidad divisó como llegaban los muñecos articulados a derribar lo poco que quedaba de las fuerzas enemigas, que no tenían opciones para abandonar el castillo. No quiso volver a la realidad para que no lo relacionaran y permaneció allí observando cómo su madre y su hermano llegaban hasta el Gran Salón.

Una vez la batalla por el castillo había finalizado, tanto Ginny como James, trataban de hacer un "Finite Incantatem" sobre los neutralizados pero no era suficiente para liberar a los prisioneros de su estado de sueño profundo. Aquel nuevo hechizo, que conocían los enemigos, era probable que fuera revelado por el mismísimo William Wood y solo él sabría como remediarlo.

Desde su posición, en el otro lado de la realidad, Albus, aunque no conocía la manera de realizar el conjuro, emitió un Finite Incantatem pero no lo dijo en el idioma normal. Lo pronunció en el que solo él sabía y no solo pudo realizarlo, sino que su efecto fue tan potente que traspasó la barrera de ambas realidades y se extendió por todo el castillo. Su resultado liberaba de la maldición neutralizadora, pero solo tuvo efecto sobre las fuerzas del bien. Los ejércitos invasores quedaron tan inconscientes como hasta el momento.

Todos pensaron que había sido producto de un milagro del castillo. Todos los que habían caído derrotados abrían los ojos y se recuperaban con gran velocidad. Harry sonreía al ver a su mujer y su hijo en el gran salón y los abrazaba muy fuerte. Por parte de Ronald y Hermione ambos se abrazaban al ver que aquella contienda les había sido favorable.

Al ver a su familia abrazada así, el segundo hijo de los Potter, se vio tentado a dejarse ver, pero prefirió seguir en el anonimato. Todos los que lo habían llegado a ver fueron derribados con el conjuro aturdidor que nadie conocía el remedio y por eso no podrían despertar a ningún testigo. Para evitar ser descubierto, ahora que podía moverse por donde quisiera, optó por volver a las mazmorras, justo en el lugar donde se habían refugiado sus compañeros de clase. Desde que pudo reapareció allí en algún lugar de los subterráneos y aparentaba que no se había movido de allí durante todo el asedio.

Su prima y Scorpius, al encontrarlo, le preguntaron donde se había metido. Tuvo la fortuna de que no estaban todos reunidos en un mismo lugar, sino en diferentes zonas de las mazmorras y todos estaban más atentos a la situación en el colegio que a comprobar quien tenía al lado. Eso le proporcionó la escusa perfecta para que no sospecharan que no había entrado con ellos allí.

* * *

Aunque hubieran ganado aquella batalla, la guerra aun continuaba y la victoria total estaba muy lejos de sus posibilidades ofensivas. La mayoría del ejército enemigo aguardaba fuera y el poder del brujo era inigualable fuera de las lindes del castillo.

Como Albus Potter sospechaba, su padre y los Aurores, trataron de interrogar a alguno de los enemigos que no hubiera caído inconsciente por completo, para que les contara que habían venido a hacer allí. Para su desgracia solo sacaron dos cosas claras: estos solo sabían que debían adentrarse en el castillo, aturdiendo a todo el que estuviera dentro, para después sacarlos del interior; aunque no sabían los motivos de aquel propósito. Por otro lado descubrieron que el resto de las fuerzas del brujo no habían colaborado en la invasión pues, al hacerlo, quedarían libres de la influencia de la mente de William y no lucharían contra el colegio aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Al estar todos a salvo, el ejército que aplastó la invasión de golpe, tras recuperar su forma de esfera, volvía al lugar de donde había salido. Los aliados se reunían en las zonas comunes de todo el colegio, a esperas del siguiente movimiento por parte de William Wood. La familia Potter-Weasley se reunía en el gran salón y se abrazaban los unos a los otros con gran alegría de haber sobrevivido, al menos por el momento.

— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntaba James, aun abrazado a su hermano y sus padres, al conocer que aun estaban sitiados.

—Hijo, ahora solo podemos esperar.

Aunque hubieran ganado la primera mano de la partida, aun estaban siendo cercados, el caos entre los aliados era evidente. Muchos se asomaban a los miradores y ventanas a divisar lo que quisiera hacer el que aguardaba fuera.

Todos imploraban al cielo que no destruyese la escuela, sabían que podría hacerlo si quisiera y ese sería el final para todos, por eso estaban ansiosos por saber que pensaba hacer y se repartían por el edificio a esperas de un próximo ataque. Si pretendiera destruir el edificio tratarían de reforzarlo, con conjuros, desde el interior. Aunque la mayoría sabían que no podrían resistir por mucho tiempo, llegado el caso, tendrían que abandonar el castillo y quedar fuera de la protección de Hogwarts.

Como la situación no dependía de ellos, volver a refugiar al alumnado en los subterráneos no valdría de mucho si tiraban el edificio abajo. Sería inclusive peor para ellos pues no tendrían opción de salvarse. Ahora todos los alumnos eran libres de moverse por donde quisiera y tendrían que estar preparados para abandonar el edificio si lo derruyeran.

Aunque muchos optaron por esperar en las zonas interiores, a que pasara lo que tuviera que acontecer, un alumno o alumna de primer año fue hasta una zona bastante expuesta: el mirador de la Torre de Astronomía. Desde allí aguardó mientras divisaba las incontables huestes enemigas, concentradas en su totalidad alrededor del mago de varita azul original.

* * *

En el caso de William Wood, parecía furioso de que sus intentos por tomar el castillo hubieran sido infructuosos. No le quedaba más remedio que poner punto final a aquel movimiento, derruir el castillo y ejecutar a todo el que tratara de escapar de allí. Para mayor victoria pensaba también romper la barrera de energía que impedía a los innumerables ejércitos internacionales, que aguardaban a las afueras, llegar hasta él y provocar una guerra a gran escala en la que acabaría infestando al mundo.

Tras conceder algunos minutos, para que sus enemigos recobraran el aliento, se decidió a iniciar el ataque. Preparándose para el final de aquel capítulo, con una coordinación apabullante, hizo que todos sus dominados alzaran las varitas, apuntando al edificio, infundiendo el terror en los que estaban en el interior. En los aliados del exterior también se pusieron en máxima alerta, al ver que la barrera comenzaba a flaquear, sabían que había llegado el momento de la última batalla.

En la última línea de enemigos, Teddy Lupin aun seguía posicionado allí con una mano alzada apuntando, como el resto, a la fachada y la otra relajada en dirección al suelo; permanecía a esperas de liberar los conjuros que destruyeran Hogwarts. Aunque fuera parte de la enorme mente colmena, no se percataba de que alguien salía de entre los árboles del bosque que estaba tras ellos. El elfo Krocut se le acercaba por la espalda y con sus dedos acariciaba los del joven, haciendo que tomara conciencia de sí mismo y conseguía, además, un efecto inesperado.

Nadie supo que acababa de ocurrir pero, tanto William Wood como todas sus huestes, quedaron en un completo letargo antes de romper la barrera o de tratar de destruir la escuela. El brujo y sus legiones estaban dormidos pero aun de pie. Se podía notar muy bien su posición pues fue la única luz que brillaba alrededor del perímetro de la escuela. El Jinn, que lo envolvía a modo de formidable coraza, brillaba con su propia energía aun estando tan aletargado como el humano que protegía.

En el caso del que había tomado consciencia de sí mismo, la marca del brazo del joven se disipaba, dejando de ser un marcado con su correspondiente consecuencia de quedar libre del dominio del brujo. Teddy no sabía cómo había llegado allí y por supuesto no sabía que acababa de ocurrir. Se sorprendió al comprobar cómo se había liberado de la marca y se preguntaba quienes serían todos aquellos que estaban, en apariencia, dormidos a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué diantres?

—Eres libre Teddy —una voz surgía, sin dejarse ver, de entre los árboles que estaban más al fondo. Aunque no supiera quién era, Krocut le hablaba sin dejarse ver—. Debes ir al castillo para decirles que uno de ellos ha de enfrentarse a William ahora. No tendréis otra oportunidad.

— ¿Cómo me has liberado?

—No creo que te guste saber el precio a pagar por tu liberación.

—Todos estos —Miraba a las legiones inconscientes, que tenía delante, preguntándose quienes serían—: ¿Son magos tenebrosos?

—No, esos han sido los que más esfuerzos han realizado para evitar su captura. Los más malvados han tratado de tomar el colegio no hace mucho tiempo. Hay muchísima gente buena, pero condenada, entre las fuerzas del brujo.

—Si me has salvado a mí: ¿No podrías hacer lo mismo con ellos?

—El trato era solo contigo —le dijo, consiguiendo que se entristeciera por tanta muerte que se produciría si ganaban la batalla—. Pero tu ahora estás fuera de las reglas del juego, todo el que toques se librará de la marca del brujo y su reacción será tocar al que tenga más cerca, contagiando el efecto.

—Entonces a que esperamos —Se disponía a tocar al que tenía más cerca, cuando fue advertido por la voz.

—Todo tiene un "pero" Teddy. Hay 37.724 personas rodeando al brujo y tú solo puedes salvar a 37.719, el número exacto de muertos en el acto anterior. Liberar, tan solo, una más te condenará a una muerte segura. Cinco son las almas que has de condenar para salvar tu vida.

—Pero no se quienes son. ¿Cómo elegir?

—Esa es tu encrucijada, la proporción de magos buenos supera con creces a las de los malos. Hay individuos que no merecen vivir a tú alrededor pero, como bien has dicho, no sabes quienes son. Esa será solo tu elección y tienes que hacerlo deprisa antes de que el brujo recupere la conciencia.

Con aquel dilema moral en la mente, sin meditarlo mucho más, tocó con ambas manos a dos de los magos que tenía más cerca. Tras el contacto provocó que estos dos tocaran a su vez a otros y así sucesivamente revirtiendo el efecto de la marca y el control del brujo en ellos a gran velocidad.

—Corred al castillo y decidle a Harry que ha de salir a enfrentarse a William si queremos tener un futuro.

Una vez liberados los que tenía más próximo, les imploraba cayendo arrodillado, había malinterpretado lo que le habían dicho, sobre que alguien debía salir a enfrentarse al enemigo y presupuso que se refería a Harry Potter. Aunque los que estaban más cerca trataron de llevarlo con ellos, no se podía mover mientras siguiera el proceso de liberación de los marcados.

Como les dijo que se reuniría en el castillo, una vez terminara todo, lo dejaron solo y buscaban refugio en el interior de la escuela. Se quitaban las túnicas de los ejércitos del mago y se adentraban en la seguridad del colegio, que abría las puertas de par en par, al darse cuenta de que habían sido salvados de la marca. Solo los magos de buen corazón optaron por entrar, los otros, los más tenebrosos optaron por esconderse en el bosque prohibido, lo más alejado que les estuviera permitido dentro del radio de acción del campo protector y esperaban a que todo terminase.

Teddy, por su parte, no se movía del sitio y el punto crítico llegaba pues, de seguir así, los salvaría a todos aun sacrificando su vida. Los liberados más alejados se iban diciendo los unos a los otros que debían ir al castillo a salvaguardarse y al final se estaba quedando solo en aquel paraje.

—Gracias por salvarme. Pero no podría vivir sabiendo que cinco personas podrían haberse salvado sacrificando la vida de tan solo una. Si con mi sacrificio salvo la de tanta gente no puedo dejar a nadie atrás, aunque sepa cuál será mi destino.

Finalmente se excedió del número total de salvados. Los cinco, que excedían el cupo, fueron aquellos marcados cuando uno de los avatares del brujo fue al Ministerio, siendo rodeado por cinco aurores los cuales lo descompensaron todo. No obstante liberó a todos ofreciendo su vida a cambio.

El cuerpo de Teddy caía en la soledad de aquel paraje mientras el resto buscaba refugio. Solo había quedado el cuerpo del mago de varita azul, frente a las lindes de la escuela, a esperas de que recobrara el sentido y se produjera el combate definitivo.

Krocut, que lo había presenciado todo entre los árboles, miraba el cuerpo del muchacho y escuchaba como los latidos del corazón, del joven Lupin, se iban extinguiendo poco a poco, síntoma de que se estaba muriendo. Por algún motivo comenzó a mover sus dedos siguiendo un ritmo, que se coordinó con los lentos latidos del joven, pareciera que le estuviera manteniendo entre los vivos un tiempo más. Después miraba la Torre de Astronomía pues sabía que allí estaba su señor o señora.


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43.**

El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes tormentosas y una fuerte lluvia hizo acto de aparición bajo la noche cerrada. Eran las horas más oscuras de la franja nocturna y en el exterior del castillo Hogwarts solo brillaba una luz, de tonalidad azulada, la coraza de energía que representaba el cuerpo del Jinn envolviendo al humano en su interior, ambos aun dormidos.

Más allá de aquella luz no había nada, no se podía distinguir nada a lo lejos. Por mucho que los Aurores tratasen de localizar, aun siendo de manera visual desde la seguridad del interior de la escuela, a Teddy Lupin; no había manera de encontrarle pues nada se podía ver en aquellas penumbras y salir al exterior estaba prohibido por seguridad. No podían permitirse que William contagiara a nuevos acólitos.

El castillo ahora estaba atestado de gente, ni en sus peores suposiciones pudieron prever que lograría haber marcado a tanta gente. Los había de todos los países del mundo y aunque también habían prejuzgado que debieran de ser magos tenebrosos, no podían estar más equivocados. Dentro de la legión de marcados había magos muy buenos, agentes de la ley, padres y madres de familia, e inclusive familias enteras que tuvieron la desgracia de haber sido capturados por los ejércitos del brujo.

Los Aurores entendieron que, mientras ellos trataban de impedir que apresaran a los magos tenebrosos, los marcados optaban por traer ha presencia de William Wood a magos ni conocidos ni populares; gente de bien que no le quedaría más remedio que luchar por su nuevo señor si no querían morir con él si lograsen derrotarlo. Al conocer que había compañeros suyos dentro de aquellas huestes, que todo aquello hubiera pasado delante de sus narices, los dejó con la moral muy baja.

Por fortuna Ronald Weasley si que entendía la situación y mientras les coordinaba para custodiar a semejante gentío que había entrado en la seguridad de Hogwarts, les animaba diciéndoles que el mundo era demasiado grande como para evitar que pasaran cosas malas; que si no hubieran hecho su labor ahora puede que hubieran tenido que enfrentarse a un ejército el triple de numeroso. Al conseguir animar a sus compañeros y comprobar que los nuevos invitados no se dispersaran por el castillo, concentrándose en la primera planta, el pelirrojo fue hasta la entrada principal de la escuela, donde aguardaba su hija y su mujer junto con la familia Potter.

Los salvados les habían dicho lo que había hecho Teddy Lupin y ambas familias esperaban que llegara pero, entre más tiempo pasaba, menos esperanzas tenían de que se pusiera a salvo con ellos. James Potter esperaba ansioso que llegara aquel que consideraba su hermano mayor pero al no dar señales de vida se impacientaba, por no decir que pensaba salir en su busca, pero sus padres no se lo permitirían.

—Teddy no va a venir —Harry, entristecido, comenzaba a entender que el precio a pagar por haberse salvado tanta gente, pudo haber sido a costa de la vida de su ahijado—. Creo que se ha sacrificado para liberar de la marca a todos los demás.

—No puede estar muerto —Su hijo mayor hizo un intento de salir en busca de su "hermano" pero fue reprimido por su madre.

—Ya no podemos esperar más, tengo que salir a enfrentarme a William ahora o nunca.

— ¡No papá! —Albus se interponía delante de su padre para no dejarle salir al exterior—. ¡No salgas! ¡Te matará!

—Albus Severus Potter —Abrazaba a su hijo dándole consuelo en aquellos duros momentos—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que llevabas el nombre de dos grandes directores de este colegio? Dos magos de extraordinario valor que enfrentaron su destino de frente y sin temor. Todos buscamos un modelo a seguir y si yo tengo que inspirarme en uno, optaría por ellos. El primero sabio y justo, el segundo astuto y valiente. Sabiduría, justicia, astucia y valentía, ¿qué mejor modelo a seguir para convertirse en un hombre? Siempre he querido que siguierais mis pasos y por eso siempre he tratado de enseñaros esos valores en la vida.

—Luchando solo: no podrás contra él —Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y no era el único pues el resto de su familia estaba en la misma situación.

—No lucharé solo, os tengo a todos en mi corazón, no podría salir de esta escuela más acompañado —Aunque quisiera aparentar estar tranquilo, estaba tan angustiado como ellos, sujetaba las manos de sus hijos y pareciera que quisiera grabar sus caras en su mente antes del adiós—. Hijos: no tengáis miedo del destino. Si no sobrevivo quiero que sepáis que siempre velaré por vosotros donde quiera que esté.

Albus enfurecido, al ver que su padre se disponía a salir al exterior, se despegó de ellos y salía corriendo al interior del castillo. Nadie lo detuvo ni lo siguió, le advertían de que se arrepentiría de no estar en aquellos momentos juntos pero no quiso escuchar. Forzarle a permanecer allí, contra su voluntad, era más perjudicial que beneficioso. Si quería pasar aquel mal trago en soledad, aunque los mayores sabían que no era bueno, era decisión suya y sopesaría las consecuencias cuando ya no hubiera marcha atrás.

Harry, tras besar a su mujer y despedirse de sus amigos, salió al patio principal en dirección al puente de piedra que lo conectaba con el exterior de la escuela, la zona donde se encontraba el cuerpo aun dormido de su enemigo. Caminaba bajo la intensa lluvia que había comenzado a caer de repente.

Ese fue el momento en el que William Wood salía de su letargo y descubrió que no había marcados a su alrededor. En principio se sorprendió de que estuviera solo en aquel paraje. No sabía que había pasado para perder el control sobre todos sus avatares, pero no se desesperó demasiado pues su marca seguía siendo contagiosa. Aun podría infestar al mundo con solo encontrarse con los ejércitos que aguardaban fuera del perímetro de seguridad que había puesto para que nadie lo molestara.

Antes de salir a contagiar su mal se fijó que el mismísimo Harry Potter se aproximaba, cruzando el puente de piedra, y curioso caminaba hasta allí pues sabía que su poder se extendía por todo aquel viaducto y solo finalizaba al llegar al patio abierto. Ambos magos se encontrarían en mitad del largo puente.

* * *

Un poco antes de aquel momento, cuando Albus salió a toda prisa al interior de la escuela, no es que fuera en busca de un lugar solitario para pasar aquel duro momento. Fue en dirección al dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor pues tenía que pensar cómo actuar en aquel momento. Las palabras sobre el destino, que le había dicho su padre, le habían calado hondo.

Los magos que se habían salvado de la marca del brujo, llegaban a la escuela advirtiendo sobre que Harry Potter era el indicado para salir a enfrentarse al brujo. Aunque era lo que todos decían, no lograba entenderlo pues, sabía que su padre no era rival para él. Fue entonces cuando pensó que tal vez se hubiera malinterpretado y tal vez debiera ser un Potter el que hubiera de salir, pero no tenía que ser precisamente el patriarca de la familia.

Mientras aguardaba en la soledad de aquel dormitorio, pensaba como ayudar a su padre en aquel momento, era consciente de su peculiaridad y tal vez podría hacer algo pero el temor por semejante enemigo le hacía vacilar. Fue entonces cuando una luz emanaba del cajón de su mesa de noche. Al abrirlo el peón de oro blanco era el responsable de aquella emanación lumínica pues desprendía una energía blanca a su alrededor.

"Mi padre espera de mi que sea sabio, justo, astuto y valiente." Pronunciaba en voz alta mientras dirigía su mano hacia el tótem. "Yo espero de mi padre que sea el que guíe mis pasos hasta convertirme en un hombre.". Debía enfrentarse al destino sin reservas y tenía que hacerlo ahora. Aunque tuviera pavor por el imponente adversario no pensaba permitir que su padre luchara solo aquella batalla. Sujetaba la figurita consiguiendo consigo un suceso inesperado.

Albus cambiaba de plano de la realidad a la vez que su indumentaria. Un uniforme masculino de batalla blanco con líneas doradas, que le quedaba como un guante, ahora lo tenía de vestimenta. El joven alucinaba al verse equipado con semejante indumentaria, que era parecida a lo que la prensa había dicho que portaba el guerrero vestido de blanco que luchó contra el dragón meses atrás.

Aunque tenía capucha, no le hacía falta llevarla, pues en el plano de la realidad donde se encontraba nadie podía verlo. Ahora que tenía acceso total a la escuela, comenzó a moverse en dirección al puente de piedra, por donde había salido su padre instantes antes.

* * *

En el largo viaducto, donde caminaban a encontrarse los dos magos, Harry se sentía empequeñecer al ver como el Jinn de energía envolvía el cuerpo de su enemigo. Aquella criatura era imponente y amenazante, pero aun enfrentándose a su posible muerte no retrocedía y seguía hacia delante hasta detenerse tan solo a dos metros de él.

—Harry Potter —Sonriéndole, parecía feliz de encontrarse con él en aquel momento—. No sé que acaba de ocurrir pero, de haber sido otro el que hubiera acudido a mí, lo hubiera ignorado por completo e infestado a los miles de voluntarios que aguardan a las afueras. Pero eres tú, el culpable de la muerte de mis padres, el que ha acudido en busca de clemencia y no he podido resistirme a ver que eres capaz de ofrecerme.

—No soy responsable de la muerte de tus padres. Ellos siguieron al señor tenebroso de libre voluntad y se enfrentaron a las fuerzas de la luz aquella fatídica noche. Si no hubieran participado no les habría pasado nada. A demás: No busco clemencia. Me enfrentaré a ti en duelo.

— ¿En duelo? ¿En serio? —No pudo aguantarlo y comenzó a reírse muy intenso pero, al ver que lo decía sin ninguna broma ni estratagema, se puso formal otra vez—. Es verdad que vas enserio. Te lo voy a poner bastante fácil, no me defenderé, atácame con lo mejor que tengas.

Sin dudarlo un segundo lanzó un poderoso "Expelliarmus" cuyo rayo, de energía roja, chocó de lleno con la coraza del brujo sin causarle el menor efecto. Por más que lo intentara no lograba penetrar la protección de su enemigo. Este, mientras era atacado, se reía a carcajadas al ver el patético intento de Harry.

Agotado tuvo que dejar de realizar el conjuro, pues no estaba logrando nada. "Por favor: Sigue intentándolo, me estoy divirtiendo mucho." Su enemigo le invitaba a que le lanzara otra cosa y recobrando el aliento, el comandante, comenzó a lanzarle una batería de poderosos hechizos además de artefactos mágicos, pociones y demás artilugios que llevara encima. Descargaba contra su enemigo todo el arsenal que disponía pero este chocaban y eran neutralizados por la coraza inexpugnable.

Casi sin aliento, al ver que todos sus intentos eran en vano, se quedó quieto al quedarse sin opciones. Se había dado cuenta de que había cometido un error al batirse en duelo. Sabía que no tenía más opciones en su contra y sin un milagro, desde que quisiera lo eliminaban. No sabía que pasaría en el momento en el que se decidiera lanzarle un conjuro, pero era el turno de su rival y al ver que no tendría opciones trataba de poner en paz su alma. Rogaba al cielo que su familia estuviera bien cuando falleciera y cerraba los ojos, quedándose quieto, aguardando su terrible final.

— ¿Ya nos hemos rendido? Que poco han durado tus esperanzas. No te voy a marcar pues no mereces seguir viviendo, en su lugar te voy a dar una muerte aplastante que haga entender a los otros que no deben guardar esperanzas en sus corazones y lo más inteligente sería rendirse ante mí.

Sin la necesidad de varita concentró una energía verdosa en las manos, estaba convocando un todo poderoso "Avada Kedavra" sin necesidad de pronunciarlo, lo iba a desencadenar con una potencia inimaginable contra Harry y aquello sería su fin.

Los que admiraban el encuentro, en el interior del castillo, se aterraban al ver la cantidad de energía acumulada en las manos del brujo y no podían salir a ayudar pues morirían cuando lo desatara. Habían llegado a la misma conclusión que el afectado directo de semejante poder: que todo había acabado

Sin más dilación proyectó la energía, en forma de diversas esferas de energía verdosa que detonaban en el centro y se extendían en todas direcciones con un poder incalculable. El primero en recibir su impacto sería Harry, pues era el que estaba más cerca. Pero en lugar de matarlo, el Auror, solo tuvo que exponer su varita para contenerlo por completo. Al hacerlo dejo en shock tanto a William Wood como a todos los observadores del interior de Hogwarts. Nadie entendía que acababa de ocurrir, se habían quedado con la boca abierta al ver como Harry no dejaba que las sucesivas detonaciones llegaran más allá del diámetro del puente en el que se encontraban.

No podían ni imaginar que la consciencia de Harry Potter ya no estaba allí, debido a que su hijo lo había poseído desde el otro plano de la realidad y era el responsable de haber parado por completo la maldición de muerte.

Cuando tuvo que detener el "Avada Kedavra", aprovechando el estado de asombro de su rival, le lanzó un nuevo "Expelliarmus" cuyo arrollador rayo de energía resonaba en la coraza que protegía al mago, como si estuvieran arañando una pizarra, a medida que iba penetrando en ella sin detenerse. Había conseguido que el brujo tuviera que aplicar un sub-conjuro defensivo para evitar verse golpeado por ella.

Tras paliar el primer ataque efectivo en su contra, William se puso muy agresivo y lanzó una nueva maldición de muerte contra su oponente, de la misma forma que la otra vez, pero el comandante poseído realizaba un nuevo conjuro rojizo que lograba equilibrarse contra el de su oponente y no le permitía su expansión más allá de un corto espacio. Los efectos colaterales de aquel choque eran tan intensos que provocaban poderosas ondulaciones espacio-temporales en todas direcciones. Todo a su alrededor parecía que fuera a diferentes ritmos en el tiempo, en algunos lugares la lluvia caía despacio y en otros más deprisa. Pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera vuelto loco.

Nadie entendía como Harry se había vuelto tan poderoso, todos estaban con una mezcla entre temor y asombro ante las maravillosas consecuencias del choque de ambas fuerzas que estaban muy equilibradas.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? —Cuando todo quedó en empate, William quería saber cómo había incrementado su poder si en principio era patético.

—Soy alguien a quien al parecer no puedes vencer tan fácil como todos hasta ahora.

Albus, desde su plano de la realidad, hablaba y su padre repetía las palabras en el otro. Lo estaba observando todo desde el reflejo de aquella dimensión y desde allí veía tanto a William como el Jinn que lo protegía. Pero algo pasó al pronunciar palabra pues, para su sorpresa, el ente de energía lo miró directo a él y se denotaba que lo hubiera detectado, causando temor en el jovencito.

Se cercioró que lo había visto cuando el ente dejaba de proteger a William Wood, atravesando el suelo como si de agua se tratara y aparecía justo al otro lado de la realidad posicionándose justo delante de Albus Potter, que ahora si se había preocupado mucho y daba unos pasos hacia tras por inercia.

William Wood se preguntaba donde había ido a parar la coraza que lo había protegido hasta el momento y Harry Potter recuperaba la consciencia al no tener a su hijo justo bajo sus pies. Ambos estaban igual de perplejos por cómo estaban sucediendo los acontecimientos y, sin preguntarse mucho cuales eran los motivos para estar en aquella circunstancia, se atacaron el uno al otro con sendos conjuros.

Aunque el mago seguía siendo muy potente y aun no necesitara el uso de varita ni de pronunciación, su poder había menguado bastante al no tener al ente a su alrededor y Harry podía contrarrestarlo a duras penas. Ambos seguían en su duelo mágico ignorando que bajo sus pies otro combate estaba a punto de producirse.

El Jinn había adoptado su verdadera forma en aquella realidad y su apariencia era impresionante, podía superar los tres metros de altura y su condición física era tremenda. Por su parte Albus aun sopesaba lo que le iba a costar enfrentarse a su rival.

El puente era el terreno de combate para ambos encuentros y la entidad comenzaba a replicarse hacia delante, en pequeñas clonaciones más pequeñas, que se iban empequeñeciendo hasta un punto en el que el poder era tal que se generaba un poderoso torrente de energía azul contra el jovencito. Asustado por el poder de aquel ser, Albus, tuvo que agitar su varita pronunciando una palabra que ni el mismo conocía y generaba una energía de igual tonalidad que la de su rival. Esta salía disparada en su contra demostrando que ambos estaban igualados en fuerza mágica.

Mientras seguía el choque de energía en ambos planos, el Jinn comenzaba a caminar hacia el pequeño sin detenerse. Fue un golpe de fortuna para Harry Potter, pues mientras más lejos estaba el espíritu de su portador, menos poderoso era William y comenzaba a cambiar las tornas de su duelo.

Para desgracia del joven, el ente llegaba hasta él para soltarle una violenta patada. El uniforme de batalla que portaba, ante el inminente golpe, pareció volverse más robusto. Las líneas doradas, que parecían ser un mero elemento estético, pareciera que se volvieran líquidas y se extendían por toda la parte blanca del uniforme fortificándolo y amortiguando parte de la fuerza del ataque.

Aunque gran parte de la energía era absorbida, no evitó que el golpe lo proyectara muy en la distancia sin salirse del sendero del puente donde estuvo cerca de precipitarse por el borde. Hubiera perdido la varita por el impacto pero, por fortuna, esta reaparecía en su mano desde que se paró. Aunque, el enorme ser, trató de seguir aproximándose hasta él llegó a un punto donde más lejos no se podía despegar de su anfitrión, que perdía el duelo al estar tan lejos de él. Así que tuvo que retornar bajo William haciéndole ganar intensidad a medida que se aproximaba.

Por parte del jovencito, sabía que si llegaba a unirse a él sería el final de su progenitor. Tuvo que reponerse a toda prisa, acercarse veloz hasta su padre para volver a posicionarse debajo y así poder contrarrestar el intenso duelo mágico.

Harry y William, Albus y el Jinn. Los cuatro se atacaban a la vez en un colosal choque de fuerzas, cuyas ondulaciones ahora no solo jugaban con el tiempo, sino también con el espacio. Toda la zona del puente parecía ondearse creando un caos espacial en el que subían y bajaban en ambos lados de la realidad. Pero no solo eso era la principal consecuencia del choque, sino que el mismo puente en el que se encontraban, tras un rato, en lugar de estar en su posición original, ahora se había fracturado y estaba en horizontal a través del gran desfiladero que bordeaba el castillo. Toda aquella agitación espacial disminuía en efecto al alejarse del campo de batalla pero llegaba inclusive hasta el inicio del colegio, donde consiguió marear a algunos observadores del interior que acabaron vomitando de las náuseas.

Tras un nuevo empate, todos los participantes de aquel duelo se quedaron sorprendidos ante la nueva posición del viaducto. Los humanos más adultos, que en el caso de Harry recuperó el sentido cuando todo se había parado, no sabían cómo ni porque estaba sucediendo aquello pero al finalizar aquella parte del enfrentamiento, el rubio, quiso pronunciar algo.

— ¡¿Qué puñetas está pasando?! —Respirando agitado trataba de recuperar fuerzas.

—Si no lo entiendes tú, menos lo entiendo yo —El verdadero Harry le respondía agotado.

—No tengo porque aguantar esto, no tengo motivos para quedarme aquí y luchar contra ti —Dando unos pasos retrocedía cual cobarde, alejándose del comandante—. Solo tengo que llegar hasta los que se apostan fuera, los contagiaré y pondré punto y final a esta historia.

— ¡No huyas cobarde!

William y el Jinn trataban de abandonar el viaducto pero, por alguna extraña razón, solo lo podían hacer por el sendero del puente y cuando llegaron al extremo, perseguidos por sus dos contrincantes, ocurrió algo que ninguno de ellos se esperaba pues, aparentando estar en un bucle espacial, reaparecían justo en el otro extremo del puente. Estaban atrapados en aquel espacio y allí tendrían que enfrentarse si o si.

—Creo que estamos atrapados aquí y no vas a poder huir, como un cobarde, a infestar a nadie —Harry sonreía al ver que no podría huir del duelo como un completo gallina.

—Te haré agonizar hasta que mueras asfixiado por tus propios gritos de sufrimiento —Furioso, pero muerto de miedo, le miraba con odio que no se podía medir.

Al ver que estaban atrapados allí, tanto Ronald, Ginny y Hermione se asomaron al patio principal a contemplar el enfrentamiento más de cerca. Ninguno de ellos comprendía que pasaba pero todos se aliviaron al ver que estaban confinados allí y William no podría evitar su destino.

Una consecución de poderosos conjuros se lanzaba el uno contra el otro en el plano de la realidad. Mientras tanto, en el otro lado del reflejo, Albus trataba de mantener al ente lejos de su portador para concentrarse en él mientras su padre luchaba con el humano.

— ¿Qué eres? —le preguntaba el jovencito sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en otro idioma. Otro dialecto que, si cualquier otro lo escuchara, haría sufrir mil tormentos al oír aquella tonalidad.

—Solo soy un ser creado para otorgar conocimientos a los hombres —le respondía el ente de energía sin que supiera cómo podía hablar.

—Si otorgas conocimientos no puedes ser malo, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Los conocimientos que ofrezco al principio eran para ayudar a la humanidad. Pero esta, en su naturaleza corrupta e indigna, los usó para hacer el mal. Perdí la fe en ellos y si lo que querían era que les enseñara los conocimientos para autodestruirse, lo haría con gusto, pues no merecían vivir. Su finalidad en la vida como especie era la auto aniquilación, hombre contra hombre cegados por el odio. Pero ahora, cuando sea liberado al derrotarte, a través de mi avatar humano conseguiré extenderme por todo el planeta armonizándolo a mi sintonía —Tras decirle aquella revelación le lanzó un poderoso rayo de energía con la intención de destruir al joven.

—No dejaré que lo hagas —Volvía a contraatacar con equivalente rayo de energía en un nuevo choque arrollador—. Puede que tu perdieras la fe en la humanidad pero te demostraré que estás muy equivocado. ¡Te derrotaré!

—Podría decirte una cosa pero, como el destino de la humanidad me es indiferente, no lo voy a hacer. En lugar de eso te diré que no soy lo peor a lo que te podrías enfrentar —Volvía a aproximarse para tratar de agredirlo físicamente—. Puede que mi intención no sea salvar a la humanidad, pero… soy el último guardián que queda —Interponiendo el ataque del joven, con las manos, comenzaba a verse frenado por su intensidad—. Créeme cuando te digo que soy el mal menor. Si me derrotas puede que empieces a encontrarte con cosas mucho peores que yo.

—Me da igual, no pienso dejar que infestes al mundo.

El puente perdía parte de su estructura a los bordes, al irse derrumbando poco a poco, reduciendo el terreno de juego entre ambos duelos. Cada segundo que pasaba, el viaducto, se iba reduciendo y cuando llegó a un punto en el que solo tenían seis metros de estrecho sendero para luchar, fue el momento en el que Albus Potter, comenzó a hacer uso de ese bucle espacio temporal. Sabía que ahora era un blanco más asequible y en condición física era muy inferior a su oponente; debía utilizar su astucia para equilibrar su debilidad. Empezó a saltar de un lado para el otro del bucle siempre tratando de reaparecer lo más lejos posible del Jinn y le golpeaba con tanta fuerza que lograba debilitar a William en la realidad.

Entre ambos hombres, seguían luchando aunque la vida se les estuviera yendo en ello, pero los dos estaban agotados y habían dejado de atacarse para recuperar el aliento. Al ver que les quedaba poco margen de maniobra, para seguir luchando, había llegado el momento del choque definitivo; aquel que no cesaría hasta que uno de los dos cayese.

—Potter: ¿Estás listo para morir?

—Llevo preparado para morir mucho más tiempo que tu —Por última vez se lanzaron un conjuro verde contra otro rojizo provocando un nuevo choque entre ambos muy igualado.

Bajo ellos, el combate entre el joven y aquella entidad seguía produciéndose. Lo estaba ganando el jovencito, que había logrado hacer arrodillar a su oponente y no dejaba de atacarlo aprovechando su poderosa velocidad y los constantes cambios de ubicación en el bucle.

Casi rindiéndose comenzaba a expandir su poder mental y el último guardián comenzó a sufrir una revelación. "¡Los muros, tiempo atrás, se fracturaron y se liberó una terrible bestia que emergió del mar de las civilizaciones!". Gritaba mientras casi estaba siendo derrotado. "¡Aquella criatura era descomunal pero invisible a ojos humanos. Poseía cuatro cabezas que salían por turnos de aquel mar y cada una portaba una corona sobre ella. La cabeza de un león con una corona de Oro, la de un oso con una corona de Plata, la de un guepardo con corona de Cobre y la de un lagarto cornudo con corona de Hierro!"

Aun haciendo un último intento por contraatacar, no lograba hacer nada contra el jovencito que no se estaba quieto ni un segundo consiguiendo mantenerlo lejos de su avatar humano, haciendo que este perdiera poder mágico y estuviera siendo casi derrotado a la vez por Harry.

"¡La bestia era imparable pero, al principio, no hostil contra la humanidad sino contra sí misma. Las cuatro competían por apoderarse del cuerpo pero no se podían auto lesionar, así que conquistaron el corrupto corazón de los hombres para crear poderosas naciones, con el poder suficiente como para gobernar al mundo y así atacarse la una a la otra a medida que iban saliendo de las aguas!"

Ante su próximo final seguía lanzando su discurso a un jovencito que casi no podía oírlo, pues estaba en constante movimiento para no dejarse atacar. "¡Nación contra nación, cada cabeza que emergía era más poderosa que la anterior y la decapitaba por acción del nuevo imperio forjado! ¡Los guardianes poco pudimos hacer para contenerla, esta ocupaba uno de los diferentes planos solo para ella por su increíble poder!"

El rayo rojizo de Harry impactaba contra el cuerpo de William, consiguiendo que este gritara de agonía al comenzar a separarle la varita de su interior. Al hacerlo, el ente, empezaba a desaparecer del otro plano de la realidad pero a un ritmo muy lento.

"¡Solo el hecho de que las cabezas salieran por turnos, una tras otra, salvó a vuestro mundo de la completa destrucción! ¡La última: la de corona de hierro, al decapitar a su predecesora, no adquirió el control total del cuerpo. Los muros, antes fracturados, se recompusieron dejando solo la cabeza en nuestra dimensión, con un poder enorme pero condenada a la extinción! ¡Fue entonces cuando nos percatamos que su liberación había sido premeditada!"

Mientras desaparecía seguía vociferando su premonición. "¡Enmendar el error era peor que dejarlo todo como estaba! ¡Es astuto! ¡Lleva muchísimo tiempo preparando esto! ¡Las cuatro partes de aquella criatura, que permanecían en nuestro lado del plano, las escondimos en diferentes dimensiones para evitar que hiciera uso de ellas! ¡Solo tiene que encontrarlas y podrá regenerar el poder de las cabezas de la bestia una vez más! ¡El próximo reto que se os pondrá en el camino sacudirá toda la faz de la tierra!"

En ambos planos los dos Potter lograban derrotar a sus oponentes. En la realidad Harry, con su poderoso "Expelliarmus", lograba disociar del cuerpo de William la varita de cristal. En el reflejo, Albus, sometía por completo al espíritu que desapareció al volver a estar confinado en la batuta cristalina. Tras un rápido "Inmobilus" dejó paralizado al mago en la realidad tan solo a un metro de su arma que comenzaba a fracturarse. Tanto el padre como el hijo caían arrodillados y agotados, al borde del desmayo por extenuación.

Al finalizar su encuentro el puente dejó de fracturarse, pero el bucle estaba aún vigente. Al contemplar la victoria, todos los que observaban en el interior de la escuela gritaron de alegría al ver que el milagro se había producido y solo quedaba esperar lo inevitable.

Harry no podía hacer nada para evitar el destino de William y al final tuvo que divisar como la varita se rompía, liberando la entidad que en ella habitaba. Ahora el Jinn era enorme, aunque estaba tan condenado como su antiguo portador, este comenzaba a atraer para si a todo el que aun estuviera marcado.

Los invasores, que habían asaltado el colegio y no habían tenido la opción de salvarse de la marca, se disolvían y sus partículas e iban directas hacia el Jinn, que los absorbía mientras gritaba enfurecido ensordeciendo a todo el que escuchaba. Ninguno de los marcados se salvó de la completa desintegración, inclusive los que habían muerto durante el asalto, sus cuerpos también se disolvían como el resto y acudían a unirse con el espíritu.

Cuando no le quedaba nadie más por absorber llegó el momento de la unión con William Wood, que aguardaba aterrado y aun inmovilizado en aquel reducido viaducto. Harry y Albus contemplaban el momento en ambos lados de la realidad. El padre nunca vio, ni presintió, la presencia de su hijo y por eso estaba sorprendido por cómo había pasado todo.

La unión entre el humano y la criatura de energía se concentró en un punto, en el que se generó la piedra de color azul zafiro. Aquella gema flotaba en el aire, durante unos segundos, antes de comenzar a caer al suelo. Aunque Harry podría haber tratado de interceptarla, sabía que no podría sujetarla y pasaría lo mismo que cuando trató de atrapar la de color rojizo.

Divisó como la piedra resultante atravesó el suelo como si de agua se tratara y apareció en el plano de la realidad donde se encontraba su hijo. Este se sorprendió al verla llegar hasta su dimensión. Aquel pequeño pedrusco resplandecía en la superficie y estaba a su alcance.

El jovencito se acercaba hasta la piedra pero fue entonces cuando comenzó a ralentizarse, como si estuviera atrapado en una burbuja temporal que frenaba el tiempo y, en aquel bucle, vio aparecer al elfo Krocut. El asistente parecía acercarse a la gema sin ningún temor, la recogió antes de que pudiera hacerse con ella y luego lo miraba orgulloso.

—Me alegro de que por fin haya vencido al miedo joven Potter. Todos los logros de su padre se han visto eclipsados por su hazaña pues, al haber derrotado al Jinn, este ser acumulaba más poder que todos los enemigos que se ha tenido que enfrentar su progenitor a la vez.

—Krocut: ¿Me podrías explicar que está pasando?

—Aun sois muy joven para entenderlo todo. Solo os diré que no estáis solo en esto, tenéis compañeros que llevan tiempo esperándole…, usted ya sabe dónde, solo tenéis que entrar.

Tras decirle aquellas palabras, el elfo, desapareció y el bucle se rompió. Ahora tanto el padre como el hijo podían abandonar lo poco que quedaba del puente. Para evitar sospechas el hijo tendría que salir corriendo de allí para que no pudieran relacionarlo. Albus se acercaba a la zona donde estaba su padre, aunque hubiera pasado por su posición multitud de veces, durante el enfrentamiento, nunca lo había detectado; esta vez Harry si notó la presencia de alguien muy querido y se quedaba mirando hacia todos lados extrañado. Por parte de su hijo, tocaba el peón de oro blanco que lo trasportó al interior del colegio.

Al estar ahora en mitad del puente, en la posición en paralelo al castillo, trataba de ponerse en pie y miraba al colegio dando gracias que todo pareciera haber acabado. Quería ir con sus seres queridos pero se detuvo un instante al presentir que alguien se aproximaba de entre las sombras de los terrenos que había más allá del acantilado.

 **[C]●** **❯────────** **｢** **｣** **❮●**

Unos minutos antes de que el último portador fuera derrotado, el elfo Krocut seguía provocando los latidos del corazón de Teddy Lupin, sin dejar de mirar hacia la torre de astronomía. Pareciera que el acto de sacrificarse hubiera tocado el corazón del pequeño asistente que lo mantenía entre los vivos por un tiempo más.

—Su sacrificio ha sido muy valiente —hablaba al aire en dirección a la zona donde estaba su señor o señora—. Su tiempo vital aun no ha acabado, nos podría resultar útil —pareciera que estuviera comunicándose, con quien estuviera en la torre de astronomía, pues sus orejas se movían síntoma de estar escuchando—. Ahora no pertenece al tablero del juego, es como si fuera una ficha fantasma. Si le concedéis otra oportunidad estoy seguro de que no os fallaría —A lo lejos escuchaban como la varita se rompía y la entidad comenzaba a absorber a los marcados—. Tengo que ir a recoger la gema, debéis darme una orden. ¿Vive o muere? —Tenía los dedos preparados para dar un chasquido mágico.

En lo alto de la torre el personaje, que había estado observando desde allí el combate en el puente, parecía pensativo. En vistas de que debía pronunciarse pronto, afirmó con la cabeza y su asistente chasqueó los dedos a la vez que desaparecía de aquel plano dimensional.

Aquel chasquido provocó que el corazón de Teddy Lupin volviera a latir por sí solo y se despertara tosiendo sin parar, tratando de recobrar el aliento. No sabía que había pasado ni cómo estaba aun vivo pero, aun con la incertidumbre, se incorporó y fue caminando a su ritmo hacia el acantilado, justo la zona donde estaba el puente que lo llevaría al colegio.

Sorprendido por cómo había quedado el viaducto se sorprendió a su vez al ver a su padrino en él. Harry, al verle, hizo una aparición que lo llevó directo a su lado para darle un fuerte abrazo dando gracias al cielo porque estuviera vivo.

Mientras estaba al borde del llanto por saber que vivía, la barrera que impedía la entrada de los refuerzos del exterior desapareció y ahora los Aurores, de múltiples nacionalidades, llegaron hasta la zona del colegio y comenzaron a rodearlo felicitando a todos los que estaban dentro, que gritaban de alegría al ver que habían logrado superar aquel momento dramático.

En el bosque prohibido se ocultaban los magos de corazón oscuro, que no hubieran participado en la invasión al colegio. Cuando tuvieron ocasión se largaron de allí aprovechando el estado de euforia de todos los agentes de la ley, que se aproximaban a enterarse de lo que había pasado en Hogwarts.

* * *

El cuerpo del profesorado, ante tanta gente dentro del colegio, quiso hacer un recuento general de alumnos. Los jefes de la casa reunían a todos los estudiantes, en sus diferentes salas comunes, para mantenerlos controlados mientras la escuela estuviera tan concurrida. Albus Potter había vuelto veloz para celebrar la "victoria" de su padre con el resto de la familia, con el atuendo del colegio, disimulaba muy bien lo que había pasado y se mantenía en el anonimato por su seguridad. Fue junto con su hermano, su prima y Scorpius hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, con el resto de compañeros, para que pudieran comprobar que estaban bien. Todos estarían allí hasta que los invitados de la escuela se marcharan.

Por parte de Harry, por más que trataba de recordar lo sucedido, no pudo explicar lo que había pasado en algunos momentos de su encuentro con William Wood. Pero por ahora eso no le importaba pues habían superado el Quinto Acto y no podía estar más contento.

Ronald, acompañado de su mujer, seguía organizando a los que se habían refugiado en el castillo y se sorprendía al encontrarse a conocidos muy cercanos, que hubieran dejado multitud de niños huérfanos en el supuesto caso de no haberse salvado. Comprendió que no solo se había salvado Teddy sino muchísima gente buena, que hubiera incrementado el número de muertos totales en la comunidad mágica durante los Cinco Actos. El hecho de que la salvación del ahijado de su cuñado tuviera como consecuencia colateral semejante escenario alentador le hizo dejar de pensar mal de él.

Después de tanto tiempo sin hablarle de otra cosa que no fuera laboral, se aproximó hasta Harry para felicitarlo por su victoria y pedirle perdón por haberse comportado así. A su vez también quiso preguntarle cómo había logrado derrotar al mago. Por parte de su cuñado le pedía perdón por haber cometido semejante temeridad; con respecto al enfrentamiento le comentó que, en diversas ocasiones, perdía la noción de la realidad y solo la recuperaba cuando William estaba en sus momentos más bajos.

Harry y Ronald cuchicheaban, ahora que habían vuelto a tener relación más amistosa, sobre un asunto que llevaban tiempo meditando. Mientras tanto Teddy era abrazado por toda la familia Weasley, que no se podían alegrar más de tenerlo con ellos. Cuando el joven vio llegar hasta él a su tío adoptivo y su padrino, se extrañó que los dos lo mirasen con caras conspirativas.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntaba el joven Lupin mientras los dos hombres le entregaban un sobre— ¿Qué es esto? —Lo abría y sacaba una carta que tenía el símbolo del ministerio al lado del de los Aurores.

—Es la respuesta afirmativa a tu solicitud de ingreso al cuerpo de los Aurores —Harry le decía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa maliciosa—. Empiezas con la próxima promoción y eso será más o menos —Hacía el gesto de contar con los dedos un gran número—, el lunes.

—Pero si yo no he presentado ninguna solicitud —Al mirar las sonrisas malévolas de Harry y Ron comenzó a entender que habían sido ellos los que habían presentado aquella solicitud por él—. Pero yo no quiero ser Auror.

—No quiere ser Auror —Ron decía mirando a su amigo—. Seguro que prefiere recorrer el mundo en busca de la magia más oscura que exista.

—Pero Harry —George se animaba a intervenir al ver la negativa de Teddy—. ¿No se supone que el cuerpo de los Aurores tiene una de las más completas bibliotecas sobre magia oscura? Una tan completa que ha tardado milenios en ser recopilada.

— ¿En serio? —preguntaba el joven al ser picado por la curiosidad.

— ¡Uy si! La peor magia que jamás ha existido está recopilada allí, esperando que alguien venga y la convierta en lo contrario para lo que fue creada: su uso para el bien. Aunque de momento no hay quien ha podido controlarla… una verdadera pena —Lo estaban manipulando con descaro pero de tal forma que le habían causado muchísimo interés.

— ¿Cuándo has dicho que empieza mi instrucción? —Rindiéndose, a la manipulación de su familia adoptiva, no podía perder la oportunidad de tener un trabajo estable y de acceder a aquella biblioteca de hechizos oscuros.

Mientras la familia permanecía unida, Harry, Hermione, Ronald y Ginny se alejaban de ellos y caminaban hacia el patio donde antes estaba el puente, ahora casi derruido. Mientras el cuerpo de los Aurores comenzaba a generar hechizos que recomponían el castillo como estaba antes del ataque, los cuatro hablaban a la vez que divisaban la llegada del amanecer.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Hermione preguntaba agradecida de ver la llegada de un nuevo día.

—Esto aun no ha acabado. Hemos superado los Cinco Actos, pero aun quedan muchísimos cabos sueltos que tenemos que ir descubriendo. Aunque lo peor es que el maestro de ceremonias aun está ahí fuera y no ha sido detenido. Todo esto ha sido parte de un plan mayor y nuestra labor es averiguar qué es lo que quiere.

— ¿Crees que se dejará ver si vuelves a la habitación de la antigua directora?

—Preferiría no abusar de esa posibilidad. Tal vez no me guste lo que pueda encontrar. Dejaremos esa opción para cuando no quede más remedio. Si nuestro rival quiere jugar en las sombras dejemos que lo haga hasta que podamos controlar la situación.

— ¿Crees que actuará pronto?

—No tengo ni la menor idea de cuándo volverá a actuar.

—Harry… —Ronald tenía una duda muy pesada en el alma que ensombrecía su futuro y quería soltarla, pues sabía que los otros también debían tenerla aunque no quisieran pronunciarla—. Si estos han sido los peones: ¿Cómo serán el resto de fichas del tablero?

Soltó aquella pregunta y todos enmudecieron, no querían ni imaginarse que podrían encontrarse la siguiente vez que les pusieran un reto en el camino. Dándose la mano aguardaron la completa salida del sol pues, si el destino les iba a poner una nueva prueba en el camino, mientras permanecieran unidos serían fuertes e imparables.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron bastante convulsos en Hogwarts, los exámenes finales tuvieron que sufrir un ligero retraso por el suceder de acontecimientos ajenos al curso académico. Pero con esfuerzo y trabajo del cuerpo del profesorado consiguieron sacar adelante el final del curso.

La censura a la prensa escrita por fin desapareció y ahora todos los alumnos podían enterarse de lo que ocurría fuera, que no era poco. Los recientes acontecimientos colmaban las portadas, sobre todo anunciaban que la barrera que separaba el mundo mágico del muggle había soportado los Actos sin llegar a caer del todo y los humanos no mágicos aun ignoraban la existencia de su civilización.

También había jugosa información entre las páginas y lejos de las portadas, como por ejemplo que por fin se había fijado fecha para la celebración de unas votaciones para la elección de un nuevo consejo de Ministros. Aunque la comunidad daba como ganadora a los Primus Magis que, después de la brillante actuación de su líder durante aquellos meses, se harían con el control del Ministerio con mayoría absoluta.

Dentro de los periódicos también se anunció la inminente y rápida construcción de una nueva prisión que aun no tenía nombre pero si a su primera huésped. Verónica Fletcher había sido juzgada y condenada a pasar el resto de su vida entre rejas por sus terribles crímenes, entre los que se encontraban: asesinato múltiple, intento de homicidio, traición, conspiración para derrocar gobiernos, revelación de secretos y muchos otros más.

Pareciera que el mundo estuviera ansioso por pasar página a lo sucedido, sin preguntarse de donde había venido el conflicto. Se había corrido un tupido velo que obviaba la verdadera naturaleza del problema y daba a entender que todo había acabado, aunque los más avispados sabían que aquello no era así.

Albus Potter, por los corredores de la escuela y ahora que había perdido el miedo a su propio potencial, estaba interesado en acceder a la sala de los Menesteres desde que tuviera ocasión. Pero era está la que ahora no se dejaba ver ante él. El joven Potter esperaba que no hubiera desaparecido del todo pues quería entrar y descubrir de lo que había estado huyendo durante tanto tiempo.

Scorpius Malfoy, tras la heroicidad de su padre, el apellido familiar había vuelto a ser famoso y ahora nadie los consideraba una vergüenza para la comunidad mágica. Aunque Draco especificó que quería que les olvidaran, se había vuelto tan mundialmente famoso, era imposible pasar desapercibido y su fama afectaba a su hijo, que ahora era tan conocido y apreciado como los Potter y los Weasley.

A pesar de toda aquella fama mundial, por las proezas de sus padres, los jovencitos eran conscientes de su situación y no querían que tanta fama se les subiera a la cabeza. Querían mantener los pies en la tierra y por eso se concentraron en sacar las mejores notas posibles.

James Potter era tema aparte, pues el rumor de que fue él el que cambió las tornas de la invasión al colegio hizo que todos lo miraran como un héroe. Pero no pensaba pecar en el mismo error de vanagloriarse y, por tratar de aparentar normalidad, fue él mismo el que se empeñó a terminar con el castigo que le habían impuesto hasta acabar el curso, aunque los profesores estaban dispuestos a perdonárselo. Quería demostrar a toda costa que había madurado.

De su compañera de aventura, Vega, no dijeron nada. Ella misma quiso que nadie se enterase de que era tan responsable de la salvación del colegio como su compañero. La fama no le interesaba y por eso quedó como una alumna que luchó bien, pero no se supo que papel tuvo más allá de la primera oleada enemiga a la escuela.

La matrícula de los de primer año fue compartida entre Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy. Todos los de Gryffindor estaban eufóricos al tener a dos alumnos con tanto talento en la casa del león y que fueron los responsables, en gran medida, de que Gryffindor fuera la ganadora de la Copa de la Casa de aquel año.

* * *

Los días pasaban y la puerta no aparecía, si seguía así acabaría el curso sin llegar a verla. El último día de clase, la jornada previa a la vuelta a casa y la tarde en la que se celebraría el banquete de despedida, James y Albus iban de camino hacia el Gran Salón. Aunque era muy pronto no podían perder la ocasión de participar en la celebración y por el camino veían como Vega llegaba aun sin estar preparada para la velada festiva. La joven estaba con los pies mojados y el uniforme algo sucio.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —Al verla de esa manera, James quiso preguntar enseguida.

—Verás: En Ravenclaw al parecer hay una tradición, una que es para partirse de risa, que consiste en ocultar todas las pertenencias de algunos alumnos por la escuela y he sido una de las elegidas.

— ¿Te han escondido todas tus cosas? —Los dos hermanos estaban indignados al escuchar aquello—. Eso es terrible… ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a encontrarlas?

— ¡Qué va! ¡Si ya las encontré todas hace una hora!

—Entonces: ¿De dónde vienes?

—Del embarcadero —respondía con total naturalidad.

— ¿Del embarcadero? —Preguntaban a la vez— ¿Qué hacías allí?

—Coger un bote.

— ¿Para qué?

—Pues verás —Su expresión se tornaba diabólica—: No todo Ravenclaw ni participa ni está de acuerdo con esa ancestral tradición. Solo un selecto grupo de alumnos, de la casa del Águila, se empeña en seguir con esa fea costumbre y ahora que todos los responsables están en el Gran Salón… —Les hacía una demostración del encantamiento "Reducio" sobre una de las figuras decorativas del pasillo, que empequeñeció hasta el tamaño de un dedal—. He empequeñecido los baúles de los responsables y, espero que sepan nadar y tengan gran capacidad pulmonar, para recuperarlos tendrán que sumergirse hasta el fondo del lago negro.

— ¿Estás loca?

—Loca no, vengativa quizás. Así el año que viene se lo piensan dos veces antes de volver a hacerlo.

—Entonces: ¿Vas a volver el año que viene?

—Me gusta Hogwarts. Si he podido compaginar los estudios mágicos con los muggles esté año: ¿Por qué no hacerlo el siguiente?

Mientras Vega y James hablaban, Albus por fin vio como la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se revelaba al fondo de uno de los corredores de aquel nivel. Al parecer él solo podía verla pues otros compañeros pasaban por delante sin detectarla. Así que dejó de prestar atención a su hermano y su compañera para centrarse en la entrada de aquella sala.

—Te acompaño hasta la Torre de Ravenclaw y espero fuera a que estés lista para ir al gran comedor. Por el camino pensaremos en una coartada para que nadie sospeche de ti.

— ¡Que caballero! —Caminaban alejándose del otro Potter—. He estado practicando una expresión casual y de sorpresa para cuando me pregunten —Ponía una cara nada creíble y se ponía la mano derecha en el pecho queriendo aparentar estar afligida a la vez que sorprendida y se metía en el papel—. ¿Enserio? ¿Han arrojado vuestras pertenencias más valiosas al tenebroso lago? ¿Quién tendría la maldad de hacer algo semejante? —Tras la interpretación volvía a ser ella— ¿Cómo lo he hecho? —le preguntaba a James y este casi se quedaba perplejo pues no era nada creíble.

—Mejor deja la interpretación y buscamos una coartada un poco más pasable —Al ver que su hermano no les acompañaba, ahora se dirigió a él— Albus: ¿nos vemos en el comedor?

—Sí, nos veremos allí.

El Potter más joven, quedándose solo, se dirigía hacia la puerta que aun seguía vigente y al llegar hasta ella sufrió un nuevo escalofrío pues la cerradura seguía estando allí. Había llegado el momento de averiguar que le aguardaba al otro lado.

Del bolsillo de su uniforme sacaba el peón de oro blanco y lo encajaba en la cerradura, consiguiendo que toda la puerta reaccionara abriéndose. Por fortuna ahora no había nadie alrededor que contemplara la luz que emitía al abrirse, tanta, que no dejaba ver a Albus lo que hubiera dentro.

Por fin se decidió a entrar y al hacerlo sufrió una ligera decepción. Al dosificarse la intensidad lumínica ahora estaba en una pequeña sala cuadrada, de tan solo tres metros de largo, por tres de ancho y tres de alto sin nada en el interior. Aquella nueva sala estaba compuesta de ladrillos rectangulares color tierra y había luz allí aunque no se sabía de dónde venía.

La puerta por donde había entrado desaparecía y ahora estaba encerrado allí. Pero la preocupación por la clausura duró poco, pues comenzó a escuchar voces, una proveniente del nivel superior y otra del inferior. Eran la voz de un chico y una chica que pareciera que hablaban entre ellos aun estando separados.

— ¡¿Hola?! —preguntó al aire por si podría oírle.

— ¡Hola! —Gritaron los otros dos al escuchar su voz—. ¡Por fin un nuevo integrante!

— ¿Quiénes sois?

—Nauzet Oramas —La voz del chico pronunciaba su extraño nombre—. De España, estudiante del colegio Quetzalcóatl y el portador del Bastón.

—Yo soy Akane Yamaguchi —Ahora se presentaba la chica—. Soy de Japón, estudio en el centro Mahoutokoro y soy la portadora de las Dos Varitas.

—Habláis mi idioma —Preguntaba Albus al oír que sus dos compañeros eran de países tan diferentes.

—Lo cierto es que no. Podemos hablar y leer todos los idiomas conocidos pero, hemos descubierto que mientras hablamos entre nosotros, utilizamos un idioma conocido en la antigüedad como Avitisque. Un dialecto que cualquiera que lo oiga quedaría ensordecido.

—Tengo curiosidad por saber cuál es tu don.

— ¿Don?

—Cada uno de nosotros cuenta con un don, una particularidad que podemos trasmitirlo a los otros —hablaba la joven desde su habitación—. Yo puedo trasmitir el conocimiento para burlar la gravedad, andar sobre paredes y aferrarte a cualquier superficie.

—Yo tengo la capacidad de la discreción —ahora le decía su compañero—. Puedo hacer que nuestras armas pasen desapercibido ante los ojos de los demás; por no mencionar que puedo activar o desactivar el poder del tótem que nos han regalado.

— ¿Por qué iba a querer desactivarlo?

—Es un milagro que no te hubieran descubierto hasta ahora. Desde que alguien te lance un hechizo y se percaten de que no te afectan descubrirán la verdad y puede que eso sea peor. Nadie sabe cuál es nuestra finalidad y la sociedad nos pondrá al mismo nivel que los odiosos magos que han caído durante este año. Por no decir que si logran herirte y no sabes cómo curarte, ni las pociones ni los hechizos ajenos podrán salvarte.

—Comprendo, puede que me venga muy bien, llevo todo el año tratando de pasar inadvertido con temor a que me descubriesen —Tras decir aquello que le preocupaba se decidió a contarles lo que él solo podía hacer—. Yo porto una Varita Evanescente y puedo cambiar de plano a uno muy extraño, por no decir que puedo enseñaros una habilidad que llamo la posesión.

— ¿De verdad? —decía el chico, que estaba más al centro de donde quisiera que se encontrasen—. ¡Joooo está genial! —Pareciera que lo estuviera haciendo ahora.

— ¿Como lo hacéis si yo no os los he enseñado?

—Desde que entras aquí y compartes lo que sabes los demás podemos hacerlo.

— ¿Tan fácil es? —Sin dudarlo un segundo, comenzó a andar por cualquiera de las paredes de la estancia ignorando la gravedad y no pudo evitar reírse—. Esto es alucinante —Tras estar un rato saltando de un lado para el otro, hizo un intento de soltar su varita. Cuando antes desaparecía al poco de distanciarse de él, esta vez sí que se comportó como las otras. Solo volvía a desaparecer cuando su dueño lo deseara. Tras estar un rato comprobando aquellos nuevos dones, recordó la premonición del Jinn y quiso compartirlo con alguien—. Tengo que contaros una cosa —les relató todo lo que se acordaba de las palabras de la entidad—. Creo que esto solo ha sido el principio, lo próximo que venga va a ser duro.

—Ahora somos más que ayer —le decía la chica—. Nuestra unión nos dará fuerzas.

—Juntos aprenderemos a luchar…. Por cierto: aun no sabemos cómo te llamas.

— ¿Mi nombre? —preguntaba una vez le preguntaron—. Yo soy —Se acordaba de cómo lo habían llamado durante el sueño que tuvo, hacía ya meses, y tenía un segundo nombre que utilizar para aquella segunda identidad—. Severus, Severus Potter.

Tras hablar un poco entre ellos, contarse como eran sus respectivas escuelas de magia y conocer que los tres tenían la misma edad, la puerta de salida hacía acto de presencia en cada una de sus respectivas salas. Tuvieron que irse de allí pues, para los tres, había llegado el final del curso y no les quedaba más remedio que esperar a la vuelta tras las vacaciones para volverse a encontrar allí.

* * *

Aquella noche, cuando todos en el colegio ya estaban acostados, en el baño de prefectos de la quinta planta las aguas de la piscina se volvían a llenar hasta desbordarse y extenderse por toda la estancia. La última vez estuvieron presentes por allí estaban en plena ebullición, pero ahora permanecían tranquilas, derrochando una luz proveniente de lo más profundo.

Allí aparecía otra vez el causante de todo aquello y caminaba por el baño hasta quedarse de pie al borde divisando la superficie que estaba muy trasparente. Aquella soledad en el baño privado se vio interrumpida por la aparición de Krocut que, sin mirar al personaje, se acercaba a abrazarle. Era la primera vez que aparecía por allí y no estaba solo, pues al otro lado del reflejo de la realidad estaban sus otros tres asistentes y estos tenían las cinco piedras en las manos.

— ¿Lo va a hacer ahora?

Le preguntaba, el más joven, mientras los otros dejaban caer las piedras y estas atravesaban su realidad como si de agua se tratara. Las cinco aparecían delante de su señor o señora, que las recogía, sin que le pasara nada extraño al tenerlas todas a la vez entre sus manos. Pareciendo estar en completo silencio las lanzó todas a la vez a la piscina sin fondo, agitando la superficie un poco antes de volver a quedarse tranquilas.

Ahora ocurría algo extraño pues hasta la fecha había podido ver el presente y el futuro hasta cierto punto; pero al lanzar las gemas ahora podía retornar hasta un momento del pasado. Lo primero que hizo fue divisar el momento en el que Albus, por fin, entró en la sala y conocía, al menos de oído, a sus compañeros.

Mientras los tres jovencitos estaban allí, la visión cambió a la Cámara del Tiempo en el Ministerio. A la vez que estaban los tres guerreros en las diferentes Salas de los Menesteres, en aquella zona del Ministerio cundía un poco el pánico. Los relojes, antes estancados, seguían sin avanzar y lo que les hizo asustarse fue que retrocedieron tres segundos, dejando perplejos a todos los empleados.

—Ya ha comenzado —Krocut sonreía al ver, a través del reflejo en las aguas, a aquellos empleados tropezarse como idiotas sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Alguna orden antes de pasar al siguiente nivel? —le preguntaba uno de los otros asistentes y las aguas cambiaron pues había dos cartas olvidadas en el local de varitas en el Callejón Diagon—. Me haré con ellas antes de que nadie las descubra.

Los tres elfos más mayores se fueron retirando, tras recibir órdenes que solo ellos podían oír. En aquel baño solo quedó el más joven de los asistentes y su señor, que ahora ambos estaban a ambos lados del reflejo pero en el borde de la piscina.

—La puerta se ha abierto y ha llegado el momento. Os las han escondido pero ahora sabréis donde están cada una de ellas —hablaba con el personaje, mientras sus orejas denotaba como le respondía—. Prepararé su retorno a casa, aunque le advierto de que le tienen todo el verano planificado. Su familia tiene diversos viajes planeados, en los meses de verano, pero para evitarlos podemos hacer lo mismo que en el verano anterior; para que pueda concentrarse en sus asuntos —Tras recibir nuevas órdenes se marchaba de allí dejando solo al misterioso personaje.

Ahora en la soledad, de aquel baño de prefectos, hizo algo que hasta la fecha no había hecho. Poco a poco se metió dentro de las aguas y se sumergió por completo desapareciendo en el fondo durante al menos diez minutos. Trascurrido ese tiempo volvió a emerger con una gran sonrisa en los labios y desaparecía del lugar como siempre hacía. Las aguas retrocedieron hasta secarse por completo y como solía pasar, todo quedó como si no hubiese trascurrido nada por allí.

Fin.


End file.
